The Loud 10
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: El Omnitrix, el arma más poderosa y a la vez la más peligrosa de todo el universo ha sido enviada a la tierra, muchas personas de oscuro planes buscan obtener su poder, sin embargo deberán pasar por un joven que dará su vida y todo su empeño por proteger todo lo importante para él, ese joven es nada más ni nada menos que… Lincoln Loud
1. Y fueron 10

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

El espacio exterior, más allá de nuestra vista, con muchos planetas y sistemas aún no explorados, sin embargo en una lluvia de asteroides se veía explosiones misteriosas que ocurrían allí.

Entre todos esos asteroides, se veía una pequeña nave volando… pero siendo disparada y perseguida por una nave aún más grande, el cual pasaba hora por su lado y volvía a disparar láseres volviendo a darle a la nave pequeña.

Pero esta nave se recupera y también disparar dándole a una parte del casco de la nave grande.

-**_Daño severo 20%, sistema de armas funcionando_**-.

-**Llegue muy lejos para no lograrlo**\- dice un extraño ser sentado en una cabina que parecía una especie de trono.

Era una especie de criatura humanoide con una cara que se parece a la de un pulpo. Tiene tentáculos que cuelgan en el frente de su cara, como una barba. Su piel es de color verde pálido con manchas amarillentas en la cara y tentáculos, sin nariz y ojos rojos.

Llevaba un traje blindado tipo armadura de color negro y rojo-marrón, tenía clavada almohadillas de los hombros y los brazos. Tiene sacos verdes a los lados de su cabeza que estaban pegada a su boca.

-**El Omnitrix debe ser mío y no habrá ningún ser en la galaxia que me pueda detener**\- dice el ser con cabera de pulpo golpeando la zona del brazo con firmeza.

* * *

En otra parte… en la Primaria de Royal Woods, más específico en un salón de clases, allí estaba nuestro protagonista, Lincoln Loud, un chico de solo 11 años y de un reconocible cabello blanco, el cual estaba leyendo un libro… pero en realidad leía un comic.

-Jejeje… adoro esta parte- dijo el peliblanco al lector de la historia.

* * *

Del espacio le llegó algo muy especial,

Y lo atrapó y todos sus secretos él sabrá,

Con superpoderes el cambió y ahora; es Loud 10.

Y si lo ves prepárate pues te sorprenderá,

En extraterrestre él se convertirá,

Y en un segundo en su forma cambiará; es Loud 10.

Y cualquier caso resolverá,

Vence al mal en cualquier lugar,

El miedo nunca lo detendrá,

Y de los rufianes él nos salvará: Loud 10.

**The Loud 10**

* * *

**Y fueron 10**

* * *

Regresando a la primaria… Lincoln y todos los de su clase veían atentos esperando que el reloj marcara la hora de salida… hasta para sorpresa, su maestra la Sra. Johnson esperaba atenta…

-Buenos niños, espero que disfruten esta semana libre, por lo tanto no nos veremos por…- decía la Sra. Johnson en lo que la campana sonó y todos los niños se largaron dejando a la maestra sola en el salón –…Ahora-.

* * *

Lincoln estaba corriendo de vuelta a su casa y se notaba por su cara que estaba ansioso.

-Oh hola… si se preguntan porque la prisa, es que iremos a un viaje de campamento… los Señores McBride irán de viaje a su cabaña al otro lado de Royal Woods, y le prestaron a Papá su casa rodante para llevarnos de paseo… solo espero que este mejor que la vez pasaba…- decía Lincln recordando…

Cuando tuve que ser el sirviente de sus hermanas en aquel capítulos _"Intenso Debate" _después de aprovecharse de sus hermanas para conseguir su voto para saber dónde ir de vacaciones.

-Pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes…- decía Lincoln entrando a su casa –Y nada podría salir… mal…-.

Al entrar vio a su padre, Lynn Loud Sr. acostado en el sofá y con hielo en la espalda.

-Oh, hola hijo, si te preguntas tu padre se cayó de las escaleras gracias a que uno de los patines de Jr. estaba en el pasillo- explico la madre, Rita Loud.

-Oh no… significa que…- decía Lincoln.

-No tranquilo hijo, el paseo no se cancela, mi Papá accedió a cuidarlos el fin de semana- dijo Rita.

-El abuelo vendrá ¡Viva!- grito Lincoln cuando… le llego una mochila con cosas.

-Te empaque lo necesario, no quiero que te piquen los mosquitos o te de la rabia o algo- dijo una adolecente rubia de 17 años que viste una blusa celeste y shorts, era Lori Loud.

-Lori… que debo usar para el viaje a la playa- decía otra rubia de 16 años, el cual viste un vestido de color verde agua, unas gafas de sol en la cabeza y sandalias, que muestra dos trajes de baños.

-Leni, iremos al campo, no a la playa… por desgracia- dijo Lori cuando…

Otra chica de cabello castaño corto de 15 años con una blusa y falda de tonos morados y botas del mismo color, se desliza por las escaleras y aterrizando tocando una tonada con una guitarra, era Luna Loud.

-¡Gracias!- grito Luna.

-Esa fue una "pasada a la fama" ¿entienden?- dijo otra chica de cabello castaño atado con cola de caballo de unos 14 años, que tenía una blusa blanca, falda amarillo a cuadros y unos zapatos café, en ellos y su blusa habían flores rosas, Luan Loud se llamaba.

Y todos suspiran pesadamente por ese chiste, pero el padre es el único que se ríe de ese chiste.

Luego baja una chica de 13 años, de cabello castaño oscuro igual atado con una cola de caballo, de una ropa deportiva de colores rojo y blanco, era Lynn Loud Jr. que tenía rebotando una pelota con el pie.

-Boo- grito Lynn haciendo que se le caiga el balón y mire de malas a una niña de cabello negro y largo con unas ropas igual de oscuras, era Lucy Loud de 8 años.

-Eso no fue gracioso- dijo Lynn.

-Lo fue para mí- dijo Lucy bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Es mío!-.

-¡No es mío!-.

Llegaban dos niñas que prácticamente son iguales, de 6 años, rubias y les faltan dientes en su boca, pero con diferencias notables.

La primera tenía una gorra roja, un overol encima de una blusa de un color verde musgo y zapatos y el cabello atado en dos colitas, era Lana Loud.

La otra tenía una tiara en la cabeza, traía puesto un vestido largo de color rosa con un collar de perlas, el cabello suelto y largo, Lola Loud era la gemela menor por apenas dos minutos.

Ambas peleaban por una cuerda de saltar, hasta que alguien más sale de un cuarto, y era una niña de cuatro años, de cabello castaño corto, un suéter verde y gafas bastante grandes, Lisa Loud

-Podrían dejar sus peleas en lo que nuestra hermana pueda tener su limita su ciclo de descanso limitado-.

-En español Lisa- dijeron ambas gemelas.

-Dejen a Lisa dormir aprovechando que no estaremos- dijo Lisa bajando al igual que las gemelas que dejaron su berrinche de lado y bajan reuniéndose con las demás.

-Y esas son mis hermanas, diferentes y únicas en su tipo- dijo Lincoln al lector.

Entonces tocan la puerta y Rita abre, y allí había un hombre corpulento con el pelo blanco y un gran mechón de su pelo que se pega para arriba tanto como el pelo de Lincoln. También tiene bigote y cejas grises. En el antebrazo derecho que tiene un tatuaje de un ancla.

Lleva un botón encima de la camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros de color azul con un cinturón negro y tirantes de color naranja, también tiene las gafas colgando de su cuello cuando no está usándolos.

-Papá- dijo Rita.

-¡Abuelo!- gritaron las gemelas abrazando a su abuelo y este las recibe.

-Jaja, como están ¿están todas listas para él viaje?- pregunto Albert, el padre de Rita y abuelo de la familia Loud.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos que salen de la casa, en eso Lynn Sr. le lanza las llave a Albert.

-Que no se metan en problemas- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Tranquilo Lynn, tu recupérate de la espalda, adiós familia- dijo Albert cerrando la puerta y llevando a sus nietos en la casa rodante de los McBrides.

* * *

Regresando al espacio exterior, ambas naves seguían en su lucha y persecución, pero entonces la nave gigante seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra y con eso golpea una parte vital de la otra nave.

-**_Sistema de propulsión destruido_**-.

-**Prepárense para abordar, quiero el Omnitrix ahora**\- dijo el ser verde con tentáculos.

Pero entonces la nave pequeña disparar un rayo que impacta contra la parte superior de la otra nave el cual como se ve era la cabina principal de la nave el cual explota dándole al ser con cabeza de pulpo.

Pero aquella nave gigante termina dándole a la nave pequeña con un súper disparo que destruye toda la nave salvo la parte frontal… pero entonces lanza una especie de misil, el cual se abre y lanza una capsula volando con dirección a la tierra.

* * *

Ya de noche, la casa rodante estaba estacionado en medio de un bosque, en el asiento Albert dormía tranquilo, mientras afuera, todos los demás hacían lo suyo, por ejemplo Lincoln jugaba un videojuego, y Lori escribía en su teléfono con sus amigos.

-¿Quién quiere malvaviscos?- pregunto Leni saliendo de la casa rodante con una bolsa de dulces, pero nadie respondía.

-¿Y si mejor contamos historias de terror?- dijo Lucy que apareció detrás y asusto a Leni.

-Oh vamos…- decía Lana regresando cubierta de lodo –Pueden estar así de aburrido toda la semana… o podemos divertirnos-.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como buscar una cura para la estupidez extrema, aún no pero hay esperanzas- dijo Lisa mirando a…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?- dijo Lynn.

-Hay dios, discusión… iré a caminar- dijo Lincoln dejando su juego y yéndose a caminar al bosque.

-¿Te acompaño?- pregunto Luna.

-Quiero estar solo ahora- dijo Lincoln.

-Eh… ¿te importa?- dijo Luna apuntando al juego y Lincoln solo levanta la mano en señal de afirmación y Luna lo empieza a jugar –Jejeje… esto es ingenioso-.

* * *

-Vaya… por fin en un campamento que no es El Rasca Traseros y nadie se divierte… mejor hubiéramos ido a la Playa Aloha… al menos todos allí nos divertimos y...- decía Lincoln viendo algo que caía del cielo –Guau… un meteorito, a Lisa le encantaría ver…-.

Pero de pronto aquel objeto cambio su trayectoria e iba directo a donde estaba Lincoln, el cual rápidamente se aleja de la zona de impacto, pero la onda de choque hiso que Lincoln sea mandado contra unos arbustos que por suerte amortiguaron su caída.

Entonces Lincoln se levanta y va directo al cráter donde aquel objeto cayo y… era la misma capsula que aquella nave arrojo a la tierra.

-Parece un satélite o algo así- dijo Lincoln que era invadido por su curiosidad y fue directo a aquel cráter acercándose a la capsula, el cual inmediatamente se abre y Lincoln se acercó más y vio lo que estaba allí.

Parecía un reloj de pulsera muy grande, sobre todo de color negro y gris, con una placa gris en el medio con 4 focos verdes en cada punto cardinal de éste, que tiene una forma de reloj de arena verde en él, por la parte inferior, un anillo central negro donde se encuentra 2 tubos blancos que al parecen rodear todo el reloj.

-¿Un reloj? ¿Por qué habría un reloj en el espacio?- se preguntaba Lincoln que iba a tomar a aquel aparato… pero esa cosa inmediatamente salto de aquella capsula y se adhiere al brazo de Lincoln, y para sorpresa, el color paso de verde a naranja en un segundo -¡AAAHHH! ¡Quítate quítate!-.

Lincoln gritaba como loco agitándose el brazo para quitarse a aquella cosa y entonces salió del cráter para volver al campamento.

-¡Abuelo… chicas!- grito Lincoln mientras corre.

* * *

-_Awhhh_… que buena siesta… ¿Dónde está su hermano?- pregunto Albert.

-Las chicas empezaron a pelear y se fue a caminar- dijo Lori.

-_Hmmm_… espero que no se meta en problemas- dijo Albert.

-Solo espero que no se vuelva comida de oso- dijo Leni y todos la miran raro -¿Qué? ¿Puede pasar no?-.

* * *

Regresando al bosque, Lincoln intentaba usar una rama para tratar de quitarse aquel aparato, pero era inútil, no funciono.

Entonces sin otras opciones decidió revisarlo pero entonces… al parecer sin querer lo enciende y la placa frontal se levanta y el símbolo que parecía un reloj de arena ahora tenía una forma de rombo y mostrando un icono.

-Qué cosa…- dijo Lincoln asombrado y entonces con su dedo baja la placa y entonces… el aparato brilla en un flash naranja.

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de rocas rojas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Su cuerpo ahora parecía tener una textura parecida al magma y finalmente se pude ser que era un ser hecho de llamas y magma volcánico, y al ver su aspecto, este se sorprende y grita]

Ahora era una forma de vida basada en magma, cuyo cuerpo está compuesto de rocas de color marrón y negro que tienen magma amarillo/rojo.

Su cabeza es completamente de fuego, sus ojos están conectados a esas llamas, sus pies tienen un diseño ovalado, con sólo tres dedos, uno de estos hacia atrás, sus manos y pies están hechas completamente de magma y aquel símbolo del reloj está en el centro de su pecho.

-**Ahhh… me incendio, me incendio… ¡AAAHHH!**\- gritaba aquel ahora criatura de fuego que trataba de apagarse… pero luego se detiene al notar que… -**Oigan… me incendio, y estoy bien, es grandioso, totalmente encendido**-.

Entonces voltea y prepara sus brazos para disparar contra un árbol viejo.

-**Aquí voy**\- entonces con su dedo dispara una especie de baja de llamas que deja un gran hueco en aquel árbol –**Esto si me gusta**\- luego para seguir probando crea una gran bola de fuego con sus dos manos –**Que bien…**-.

Entonces lanza su gran bola de fuego que fácilmente destruye tres arboles sin dificultad… pero entonces se da cuenta… de que se le paso la mano.

-**Hay no… que hice**\- se da cuenta que su ataque causó un gran incendio, luego trato de apagar sus llamar, pero sus pisadas solo provocaban más fuego –**Que mal… me van a castigar por esto**-.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?- dice Lynn apuntando como mucho humo salía del bosque.

-Parece el comienzo de un incendio forestal, será mejor dejar el lugar, talvez un tonto campista lo provoco al iniciar una fogata…- decía Albert cuando…

-Esperen… ¡Lincoln estaba en el bosque!- grito Lori preocupada y sus demás hermanas inhalan de preocupación por su único hermano.

-Yo iré, yo lo salvare- dijo Lynn que tenía en sus manos un extintor de incendio y corrió hacia el bosque.

-¡Lynn no!- grito Albert pero… ella ya se fue –Esta niña, las demás quédense aquí, iré por sus hermanos- dijo Albert que agarra otro extintor y corre.

* * *

Regresando al bosque, Lincoln o ahora esa criatura hecha de fuego, seguía tratando de parar lo que causo… pero al ser ahora de fuego, resultaba inútil tratar de apagarlo.

-**Hay no… no era mi intención, esto no está pasando**\- seguía tratando de parar el incendio inútilmente, hasta que siente que algo se cayó al suelo y al voltear… estaba allí su hermana Lynn que estaba sin habla hasta que… grito asustada –**Oye oye, sé que me veo extraño pero… no te asustes**-.

Pero sin esperar, Lynn rápidamente lo golpea con aquel extintor mandándolo un poco lejos y entonces Lynn le lanza la espuma de incendio encima extinguiendo un poco sus llamas… pero rápidamente su cabeza se vuelve a encender.

-No sé lo que seas, pero quédate ahí si sabes lo que es bueno para ti- dijo Lynn cuando… Lincoln levanto su mano y genero una llamita en el zapato de Lynn, la cual rápidamente apago aunque su hermano no evito reírse por aquello –Te lo advertí monstruo de fuego-

-**Inténtalo… Lynntonta**\- entonces al escuchar eso… Lynn se dio cuenta.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Lynn.

-**Bueno iba caminando, un meteorito cayó del cielo y casi me golpea, pero no era un meteorito si no un satélite y algo como un reloj salto a mí muñeca y cuando quise quitármelo me prendí en fuego, no me dolió cuando cause este incendio**-.

-¡Lynn! Allí estas, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Albert llegando al lugar.

-Ah… Abuelo mira quien es- dijo Lynn apuntando a…

-**Hola Abuelo**-.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Albert.

-**Bueno cuando caminaba…**-.

-Ah… siento interrumpir pero… ¡Hay un incendio fuera de control!- grito Lynn.

-**¿Qué hacemos?**-.

-_Hmmm…_ fuego vs fuego, crea un nuevo incendio y deja que se queme con el viejo, los dos se apagaran, ¿Podrás hacerlo hijo?- dijo Albert.

-**Crear fuego, claro que puedo hacerlo**-.

Mientras Lynn y Albert salían de allí, Lincoln usa su nuevo poder y como le dijo su Abuelo, comienza a lanzar llamar a los árboles para crear un nuevo incendio.

Un rato después… un Guardabosques llega al lugar… solo para ver que el incendio paro… aunque con algunos árboles algo quemados.

* * *

Regresando al espacio… en aquella nave gigante que estaba frente a los restos de lo que quedaba de la otra nave…

-**¡¿Como que no está ahí?!**\- grito aquel ser que ahora estaba dentro de una capsula, y allí estaba dentro… solo que sin piernas, sin un brazo y el otro casi intacto pero todo conectado a muchos cables que lo mantienen vivo –**¡La batalla casi nos cuesta la vida y dices que el Omnitrix ya no está a bordo!**-.

-Maestro… debo decirle que los sensores dicen aterrizo en el planeta tierra- dijo un ser de aspecto esquelético y delgado, su cuerpo es de color blanco con manchas negras y lleva un traje negro con marcas rojas en el centro.

-**La tierra… ve allá… y tráemelo**-

* * *

Regresando al campamento… las chicas al ver a su hermano ahora como un… lo que sea, no quitaba su cara de asombro.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese reloj salto y se adhirió a tu muñeca?- pregunto Albert a la vez que Luna le arroja un malvavisco a su hermano el cual atrapa y aza enseguida con su calor.

-**Si… y esta vez no fue mi culpa**\- dice mientras come el malvavisco –**Lana… deja de hacer eso**-.

-¿Que? Tu calor es mejor que el de la fogata para azar malvaviscos- dijo Lana con una gran rama llena de malvaviscos.

-Y… ¿te quedaras siempre como un monstruo?- pregunto Lori.

-No es un monstruo… es un alíen- dijo Albert de manera seria y sus nietos lo miran extrañado –Eh… es que mírenlo, ¿qué más podría ser?-.

-**Oigan no quiero estar siempre encendido, como voy a leer un comic si luego lo voy a quemar cada vez que la toque**-.

-No te preocupes hijo, lo resolveremos juntos- dijo Albert cuando escuchan un sonido que provenía de aquel símbolo del reloj.

Y entonces ocurre un brillo rojo tan fuerte que hace que todos se cubran los ojos, pero al volver a ver… allí estaba Lincoln devuelta a la normalidad.

-Eh… ¡jaja, soy yo de nuevo!- grito Lincoln feliz de volver.

-_Awhhh_… me caías mejor cuando eras de fuego- dijo Lola viendo su malvavisco que quería azar… pero Lincoln por su parte una vez más trataba de quitarse aquel reloj.

-No me lo puedo quitar- decía Lincoln.

-Es que eres un debilucho, presta para acá- dice Lynn tratando de arrancar el reloj de la muñeca de Lincoln -¿Ya se salió?-.

-El reloj no… pero la cabeza ya casi- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lynn lo deja.

-Es mejor que no muevas nada hasta que sepamos qué es exactamente eso, yo por mi parte iré a revisar donde me dijiste que cayo, Lori estas a cargo cuando vuelva- dijo Albert tomando una linterna y caminando hacia el lugar donde cayó el reloj.

* * *

Regresando al espacio, aquella nave lanza un objeto que impacta en el mismo lugar donde cayó el reloj, aquel objeto toma la forma de un robot gigante que patas de insecto mecanizadas, garras afiladas y una cabeza que recuerda a la de una hormiga pero sin antenas.

Aquel robot detecta la capsula donde vino el reloj y este dispara un láser que lo destruye, después de sus hombros salen unas especies de discos volares que eran más robots que empezaban a explorar la zona.

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento, Lincoln seguía observando aquel reloj de su muñeca.

-_Hmmm_… ¿me pregunto qué será?- pregunto Lincoln que vio a ambos lados por si alguien lo veía, pero entonces…

-¡Atrapado!- gritaron las gemelas haciendo que Lincoln se asuste, pero este solo las ve enojadas y aun revisando el reloj.

-El Abuelo te dijo que no usaras esa cosa- dijo Lana.

-Si… ¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto Lincoln aun tocándolo para tratar de encenderlo otra vez –No me digan que no les da curiosidad saber qué es esto-.

-En lo más mínimo- dijo Lola.

-Si claro chismosa- dijo Lana.

-¡No lo soy!- grito Lola.

* * *

Regresando a aquel lugar, Albert veía lo que quedo de la capsula del reloj y reviso un escombro del suelo.

-No me gusta nada como se ve esto- dijo Albert de manera seria.

* * *

-Miren, si descubro como funciona esto, podre ayudar a la gente, como lo haría Ace Savyy… y talvez finalmente no echándolo a perder a la primera- dijo Lincoln.

-Si si si… pero la pregunta, ¿Qué se sintió ser un alien?- pregunto Lana.

-Primero me asuste… era como si fuera yo, pero a la vez… como si fuera alguien más- dijo Lincoln en lo que sin querer lo vuelve a activar –Ya recordé… creo, lo intentare de nuevo, solo una vez más- decía Lincoln girando la placa frontal y mostrando más iconos a parte de el de fuego.

-Espera… no lo deberías hacer- dijo Lola.

-Oh… claro que lo hare- dijo Lincoln que vuelve a golpear el reloj y vuelve a ocurrir aquella luz naranja.

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Luego de su cuerpo le sale una gran cantidad de pelo naranja, hasta que sus ojos desaparecen, y su apariencia empieza a ser más a la de un animal, luego de su mano salen garras afiladas, y finalmente golpea el suelo enterrando sus garras y suelta un potente y salvaje rugido]

Ahora era algo similar a un perro grande, de color naranja sin ojos ni cola, sus dientes están muy definidos y sobresalen de su boca, no tiene ojos, además situado en cada lado de su cuello, tenía por tres orificios nasales.

Posee cuatro patas, siendo las delanteras más largas que las traseras, en las patas delanteras posee cuatro dedos y en las patas traseras posee tres dedos, además de que en cada dedo posee unas garras negras, también lleva una hombrera con aquel símbolo del reloj en su hombro izquierdo.

-**¡ROAAAAAAAARR!**-.

-Iugh… esa cosa es más horrible que lo que usa Lynn, y ponte un collar anti-pulgas- dijo Lola.

-Genial, es un perro enorme… pero ¿sin ojos? Pero como va a ver- decía Lana pensando, en lo que a Lola se le ocurre una pequeña broma, primero se pone atrás de la ahora aquella bestia y está por golpearle atrás con la rama con aquel malvavisco.

Pero entonces, antes de que Lola haga su broma… los orificios nasales se activan de una forma como si se abrieran y desde su punto de vista, era ahora a algo similar a un sensor térmico, que detecta el calor a su alrededor.

Entonces nuestro protagonista da un gran salto aterrizando sobre la casa rodante, y a la vez que Lola caiga al suelo fracasando en su broma.

-Muy bien, tu ganas… creo que ya no eres un perdedor- decía Lola en lo que ve como ahora es su hermano aterriza con un giro en el aire y luego con sus patas traseras le hecha tierra encima, y Lana nomas se ríe por eso.

Entonces este luego salta y empieza a correr entrando al bosque dejando atrás a las gemelas.

-¡Lincoln regresa!- grito Lana.

-¡LINCOLN, LE DIRE AL ABUELO QUE TE VOLVISTE UN PERRO MONSTRUO Y TE FUISTE CORRIENDO CUANDO TE DIJO QUE NO LO HICIERAS!- grito Lola cuando luego se calma –Justo cuando era un día normal-.

* * *

Dentro del bosque, la bestia que es Lincoln empezaba a saltar de árbol en árbol probando su agilidad y destreza, pero se detiene al presentir algo gracias a sus agudos sentidos, porque gracias a eso… evita un disparo laser que pudo haberle dado.

Aquel robot tipo OVNI lo empezaba a perseguir y disparándole, pero la bestia los esquivaba a todos sin problemas saltando de árbol en árbol, pero en el siguiente salto parece que desapareció de la vista de aquel robot que se detiene mirando a todos lados, pero lo que no vio es que su objetivo estaba detrás de él y escalo el árbol en el que estaba y esconderse de su vista.

El robot seguía volando hasta localizarlo, pero entonces nuestro protagonista salta quedando encima de aquel robot y usando su fuerte mandíbula le termina de arrancar un brazo al robot, pero el robot al presentir peligro volaba y chocaba con todo para tratar de quitarse a la bestia encima, pero este termina perdiendo la cabeza gracias a él.

Pero entonces, el tiempo de aquella transformación estaba por terminar, y para colmo a punto de chocar con una gran piedra en el camino… pero la bestia salta justo cuando el robot choca y explota por el impacto y entonces… Lincoln justo regresa a la normalidad.

-¡SI! No quiero volver a hacer eso- dijo Lincoln que luego ve que allí estaba otro robot frente a él y este prepara su garra para dispararle –Oh… que mal-.

El robot estaba a punto de dispararle pero… algo duro lo golpea y cae al suelo y allí estaba Lori con una pala en la mano.

-¡Atrás chatarra, ningún fenómeno lastimara a mi hermano!- grito Lori que aun golpeaba a aquel robot con la pala.

-Lori… no sabes el gusto que me da verte- dijo Lincoln cuando… el robot se prende en llamas, y Lori agarra a Lincoln de la mano y se van justo cuando el robot estalla.

* * *

Devuelta en el campamento.

-Me preocupa que te vuelvas popular con esa cosa en tu muñeca, es por eso que te pido que no juegues con esa cosa hasta que sepamos que es- dijo Albert mientras que las hermanas mayores estaban de brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano ser regañado.

-Lo siento abuelo… pero descubrí como hacer que se active, todo lo que haces es presionar este botón y entonces cuando salga el anillo y selecciona la figura que quieres ser…- decía Lincoln.

-Luego lo presionas hacia abajo y ya eres uno de esos súper-alienígenas- dijo Lana.

-¿Y cómo le haces para quedarte como alienígena en vez de tener cara de apestoso?- dice Lynn que recibe un codazo de Lori –Auch-.

-Yo… todavía no lo descubro- dijo Lincoln.

-Con un aparato tan poderoso como ese…- decía Albert.

-Es recomendable que aprenda a usarlo rápido… o me dejen echarle un vistazo- dijo Lisa.

-No… mejor le hago caso al Abuelo y aprendo a usarlo bien- dijo Lincoln alejando el reloj de su hermana mayor.

-_Auxilio auxilio ayúdenos, estamos siendo atacados por un tipo de, de seguro no me creerán pero es un robot_\- todos escucharon asombrados la llamada de ayuda que provino de la radio.

-Deben ser las cosas que me atacaron… deben querer el reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-O sea que esa gente está en peligro por tu culpa- dijo Luan haciendo que Lincoln la mire enojado -¿Qué?-.

-Igual iré a ayudarlos- dice Lincoln que estaba por salir de la casa rodante.

-Ah sí… ¿y tú que puedes hacer Lincoln Loud?- pregunta Lola, pero Lincoln solo sonreía mientras miraba él reloj.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln junto a sus hermanas y el Abuelo, caminaban hasta estar cerca del lugar donde el robot ataca, Lincoln mira el reloj que estaba listo y luego mira a Albert que asiente, entonces lo activa y giraba el anillo.

-¿Este, este o este?- decía Lincoln que trataba de elegir cual usar, pero entonces aprieta hacia abajo y se transforma…

[Lincoln entiende el brazo hacia adelante mientras era rodeado de cristales, los cuales también rodeaban su cabeza, y sus ojos se tornan de un brillante naranja. De su espalda salen cuatro cristales puntiagudos unos afilados y finalmente dar media vuelta y posar]

Ahora era una forma de vida humanoide cuyo cuerpo está compuesto por un tipo de cristal azul-verdoso de gran resistencia el cual forma los músculos de su cuerpo, en su espalda posee 4 cristales puntiagudos, su cabeza termina en una punta similar, su rostro es anguloso presentando una gran quijada y ojos anaranjados.

Viste un traje de lycra blanco y negro de una pieza, separados los colores por la mitad. Posee el símbolo del reloj en la parte izquierda del pecho.

-Y… ¿tú que puedes hacer?- pregunta Lori.

-**No lo sé… pero apuesto que será genial**-.

* * *

En otra parte, ocurrían explosión, varios autos y campers explotaban o eran mandados a volar por causas de disparos o misiles, entonces al llegar ven que el causante era el robot que se estrelló en la tierra y ahora a ataca a todo aquel que se mueva.

-**Parece que es Papá robot, yo me encargare de él, ustedes salven a los campistas**-

El guardabosques, iba a ayudar a un civil en problemas, pero entonces el robot lo agarra con su brazo y le iba a disparar, pero entonces…

-**Suéltalo**\- el robot voltea y allí ve a nuestro ahora héroe que lo analiza y se enfoca más en el símbolo en su ropa -**Si quieres molestar a alguien, atácame**-.

El robot le dispara haciendo que sea mandado a volar hacia un camper y luego estallando gracias al disparo laser de aquel robot que luego iba para allá a revisar, pero entonces de los escombros, nuestro héroe sale gracias a que su brazo tomo forma de un filo y luego vio que podía crear picos alrededor de ella.

-**Que bien**-.

El robot estaba frente a nuestro héroe, pero este se levanta y corre para atacarlo, pero el robot salta gracias a que uso sus piernas como hélices y luego caer en picada atrapándolo contra el suelo.

-**Dang it… estoy en problemas**-.

Por su parte, las chicas ayudaban a los civiles a escapar del ataque, mientras Lori y Albert ayudaban al Guardabosques a levantarse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto el Guardabosques.

-No me lo creería si se lo dijera, acompáñenos- responde Lori corriendo a un lugar seguro, pero el guardabosque veía la pelea, pero el robot agarra al héroe y lo lanza contra el vehículo del guardabosque, y al ver el peligro no tuvo otra más que correr.

El robot iba otra vez directo a Lincoln, pero este esquiva otro disparo del robot, pero al intentar correr a otro sitio, solo era bloqueado por los disparos del robot, y uno de esos le dio a un árbol que estaba por caerle a Lori que guiaba a otro civil a una parte segura, pero antes de que el árbol la golpe… su hermano aprovecho su poder creando una estaca afilada en su espalda para partir al árbol en dos.

-**¿Estamos a mano?**-.

-A mano hermanito- dijo Lori que luego ve como el robot agarra a su hermano, y le intentaba arrancar el brazo, pero este lo afila y le hace tantas estacas afiladas que termina explotando el brazo del robot, pero luego es mandado a volar por un disparo laser del robot.

Por su parte Lori corre hacia donde estaban sus hermanas y abuelo y solo podían ver como Lincoln seguía luchando contra aquel robot, que iba a volver a disparar, pero Lincoln se levanta y convierte sus brazos en filosas dagas para atacar, pero termina bloqueando otro disparo que en lugar de dañarlo… solo hace que se refleje siendo redirigido y casi dándole a sus hermanas.

-**Pero que… tengo un plan**\- entonces se acerca al robot –**Acércate, atácame**\- el robot entonces empieza a cargar su tiro.

-Sal de allí, corre- dijo Albert a la vez que el robot disparo, pero nuestro protagonista usa sus simples manos para detener aquel disparo.

-**Todo lo que haces, se te regresa… hacer si te gusta tecno-fenómeno**\- entonces mueve un poco una de sus manos para lograr re direccionar el disparo laser y dándole directo a la cabeza del robot y finalmente estallando.

-¡Yoohoo!- gritaron la familia Loud al unísono.

-¡Bien hecho hijo!- grito Albert.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!- grito Luna lo cual hace que el resto de campistas los miren extrañados –Es decir… como te llames-.

-**Ah… si ejem… creo que mi trabajo termino por aquí**\- entonces empieza a correr lejos de aquí después de haber terminado su lucha.

* * *

Devuelta en la nave en el espacio, se podían ver como algunos robots comenzaban la reparación.

-**Ahhh… fallamos, increíble, el que tenga el Omnitrix en sus manos, pronto, muy pronto estará colgado en mi pared de trofeos**-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, regresando con los Louds, todos sacaban cosas para pescar y explorar la zona.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Albert.

-Ah… le pedí que fuera por algo y…- decía Lola cuando todos ven algo que se acerca y este frena frente a la familia.

Se parece a un velociraptor semi-blindado, es un esbelto y alto humanoide, de delgados brazos, con tres garras en cada mano, dos garras en los pies, una larga cola y largas piernas, además contaba con dos placas que tiene en la espalda que parecían aletas de un tiburón.

Tiene un casco negro que termina en punta, que a su vez tiene una visera con una especie de X, viste un traje ajustado de una pieza de manga corta, de color negro, con una franja blanca al medio, donde se ubica el símbolo del reloj, el traje termina en sus pies con un par de ruedas que le permiten correr rápido.

-¿Lincoln?- pregunta Albert.

-**Oigan, miren esto**\- entonces empieza a correr y sacar todo lo necesario para un viaje de pesca -**¿Muy rápido no?**\- entonces se escucha aquel sonido de que el tiempo termino, regresando a ser Lincoln –Creo que a partir de hoy las cosas se volverán muy interesantes-.

-Sera algo… interesante- dice Lynn.

-Y… ¿adónde fuiste?- pregunto Leni.

-Por una pizza para desayunar- dijo Lincoln mostrando una caja con pizza y todos sonríen y agarran un pedazo y comen satisfechos, entonces Lincoln agarra el ultimo pedazo y come y finalmente guiñándole el ojo al lector.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	2. Aprendiendo a ser héroe

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche y en cierta parte de Royal Woods, ocurría un incendio en un departamento, estando atrapados una señora y su hijo, y para empeorar, los escombros caían y parecían que no tenía escapatoria, pero cuando parte del techo les iba a caer encima…

-Oye… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el niño al ver… a un ser hecho de fuego.

-**¿Yo? Vine a ayudar… llámenme Fuego**\- entonces inmediatamente arroja los escombros que iba cargando y usa su habilidad para poder para tomar las llamas que rodeaban la casa y dejar despejado el lugar para que aquella mujer y su hijo salgan –**Por aquí**\- iban a bajar por las escaleras pero estas se caen –**No, por aquí**-.

Fuego lanza sus llamas a la pared para crear otra salida y entonces desde el exterior parecía que un tornado de fuego salía de allí, pero todo fue gracias a una habilidad de Fuego para sacar de allí a la familia.

-**Sé que talvez quieran agradecerme personalmente, pero todo esta… no puede ser, esa es una tarjeta de Ace Savvy ¿Dónde la conseguiste? La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo**-.

-Venia como regalo en una caja de cereal Ace Savvy y…- decía aquel niño cuando, Fuego ve a Camionzilla detenerse y escucha como tocaban en timbre.

-**Ah… siempre me interrumpen en los mejores momentos**-.

* * *

**Aprendiendo a ser héroe**

* * *

Mientras la gente caminaba tranquila por la noche, un auto negro iba conduciendo a toda prisa sin importarles las leyes de tránsito, que alguien este cruzando o que haya autos estacionados, conduciendo aquel auto había dos ladrones enmascarados y viendo que una camioneta familiar los perseguía

-La próxima vez le diré a Papá que compre esos asientos a prueba de calor- dijo Lori que conducía la camioneta y en el asiento del co-piloto estaba Fuego.

-**Lo siento Lori… no fue mi intensión, así soy**\- dijo Fuego que recibe una espumada de un extintor de incendios.

-10 superhéroes en ese estúpido reloj y escoges al de trasero caliente- dijo Lynn.

-**¿Celosa?**\- pregunta Fuego que recibe otra espumada de parte de Lynn -**Mucho**-

-No estoy celosa- dijo Lynn negando su envidia, mientras Leni, Luna y Luan solo rodaban los ojos por la actitud de su hermana.

La persecución continuaba y Fuego sale un poco del auto sujetándose por el borde y genera una bola de fuego de su mano y lo lanza dándole al parachoques del auto.

-**Strike 1**\- dijo Fuego en lo que el auto casi fue mandado a volar, pero por el golpe perdió por momentos el control y termina chocando contra el muro de un edificio.

Entonces Fuego va directo al auto y fácilmente arranca la puerta del piloto.

-**Amenos que quieran un bronceado permanente, manos contra la pared**\- digo Fuego que sin otra, los maleantes hacen caso, pero entonces… suena el sonido –**Escogieron un mal día para cometer sus fechorías…**\- entonces regresa a la normalidad -Chicos-.

Los maleantes voltean y ya no estaba Fuego… si no Lincoln.

-Oigan es solo un niño, ve por las joyas- dijo el ladrón en lo que Lincoln al oír eso… se da cuenta que ya no era alíen.

-Guau… el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, les dejare ir con una advertencia- dijo Lincoln que al ver a la policía llegar… decide correr y se mete a Camionzilla que arranca inmediatamente a la vez en que los policías arrestaban a los maleantes –Que mal… quería agradecimiento-.

-Oye, los atrapaste y eso es lo que importa- dijo Lori.

-Pero igual arriesgue mi trasero, no merezco una recompensa o algo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya te llegara hermano, créeme, ningún favor aunque sea pequeño se queda sin recompensa- dice Luna en que Lincoln igual suspira de frustración.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en alguna casa en los suburbios de Royal Woods.

-Dr. Animo, sé que estás ahí- dice un señor que tocaba la puerta de aquella -¡Ábreme!-.

Al no recibir respuesta, aquel hombre decide entrar a la morada, que no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones, se veía sucias, además que tenía muchos terrarios y jaulas de animales

-_Argh_… aquí apesta a zoológico- dice aquel hombre que ve con curiosidad un pequeño terrario donde no había más que una rana saltando feliz, pero entonces, alguien se coloca atrás del señor, el cual voltea y se asusta de la impresión de que alguien aparezca sin hacer ruido.

Aunque igual el hombre era algo feo, un hombre de edad avanzada de piel amarillenta verdosa y cabello gris largo, incluyendo sus patillas, sus ojos son pardos y tiene una gran nariz

Vestido de una sudadera verde, largos guantes de goma color negro, pantalones marrones y botas negras.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto aquel hombre que sería el Dr. Animo.

-Ja, llave maestra, soy el dueño ¿recuerdas?, tal vez no porque me debes seis meses de renta ¿recuerdas?-.

-Todo mi dinero se fue en la investigación, ¡Sal de aquí, me molestas!- dijo Animo.

-Pues parece que estabas molesto mucho antes de que llegara, escucha bien, tú y tus peludos amigos se van a la calle a menos que me enseñe los verdes-.

-¿Verdes? Qué bonita frase para los que aman a los animales- dijo Animo sacando a su rana del terrario y colocándola en el suelo –Te va a encantar esto- dice Animo colocándole algo.

Una especie casco que parecía ser un colador, unido a unos auriculares por medio de cables, una agarre de un casco y unas cosas que simulaban cuernos o antenas, además igualmente conectado a una especie de radar termino unido por unas correas alrededor del torso del científico.

-¿Que eres un fenómeno?- dice aquel señor que solo se reía al ver a Animo con ese casco hecho a mano.

-Este es mi transformador fase 1, que acelera mutaciones a nivel genético… observa- dijo Animo usando la palanca de aquel aparato en su pecho y de las antenas del casco salen unas especies de rayos rojos son disparadas a aquella rana.

El cual ahora media el doble de un adulto promedio, con cuatro ojos rojos y unos cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza, el hombre se asusta y la rana termina tragándoselo enteramente

-Oh lo siento no te escucho, parece que tienes una rana en la garganta, o puede ser al revés- dijo Animo riéndose de su propia broma a la vez que aquella rana mutante escupe a aquel hombre la cual queda inconsciente y lleno de baba de rana –Tan cerca de obtener lo que es mío… todo lo que necesito es un par de componentes para terminar el trabajo-.

-_Desde spray para cabello hasta aparatos domésticos, todo lo encontraras en la gran apertura de la tienda Mega Mart_-.

Oh… justo lo que el doctor ordeno- dijo Animo viendo seriamente el anuncio en la televisión.

* * *

En la mencionada tienda que está ubicado en Royal Woods, era más grande que el supermercado promedio, pero no tanto para no confundirlo con un centro comercial, Rita estaba de compras con Lincoln, Luna, las gemelas y Lily.

Pero el peliblanco estaba aburrido por las compras… pero luego cambia al ver en oferta su cereal favorito, Zombie Bran…

-Eh… ¿Mamá?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Claro hijo, esta vez mi presupuesto me lo permite- dijo Rita en que Lincoln sonríe y pone el cereal en el carrito, pero entonces algo lo detiene… y se trataba de las gemelas que le sonríen.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bueno… veras hay un cereal que nos gusta y…- decía Lola.

-Trae un premio adentro y…- decía Lana.

-Ni de broma, eso no solo está mal, sería hacer trampa- dijo Lincoln.

-Sabes, quizás en una de esas cajas este la tarjeta que tú quieres- dijo Lola en que Lincoln se detiene y sonríe.

Mientras Luna estaba con su madre mirando que llevar, un brillo llama la atención de Luna y fue a ver regresando al pasillo de los cereales.

-Empieza con ese- dijo Lola apuntando a un cereal en cierta repisa superior, en lo que algo saltaba de repisa en repisa.

Era un pequeño alíen bípedo de piel gris de tan solo cuatro pulgadas de alto parecido a una rana, con grandes ojos naranja con pequeños signos menos en forma de pupilas.

Lleva un traje de color naranja con una raya negra pasando por ella, y el símbolo del reloj en espalda.

-**Con el alto intelecto que pose Materia Gris, las probabilidades de que lo que busco este en esta caja es de 35%... pero por el otro lado…**\- decía el llamado Materia Gris cuando… es agarrado por alguien.

-Te tengo… ¿Qué ibas a hacer hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-**Ahh… buscando una tarjeta de Ace Savvy en el cereal-.**

-Se supone que usas tus poderes para ayudar, no para encontrar tarjetas- dijo Luna lo cual hace que Materia Gris baje la mirada de culpa –Y ustedes…- dice Luna mirando a las gemelas que ahora sienten culpa.

Un rato después, mientras Rita buscaba algo de madera para la casa, Lincoln decidió leer un comic para entretenerse.

-Habríamos tenido algo bonito si Luna no se metía- dijo Lola.

-Hello, querían usar ese reloj en el pasillo de cereal para tener juguetes que podrían conseguir cualquier otro día… y tu Linc, se cuánto quieres esa tarjeta, pero no quiero que luego te obsesiones- dijo Luna.

-Si… tienes razón Luna, no me merezco una tarjeta… digo he rescatado a mucha gente de un edificio en llamas y cosas así- dijo Lincoln.

-Culpa de superhéroe, que bajo- dijo Lola.

-_Nah_, tu que sabes, ni te interesan los superhéroes- dijo Lincoln que iba a caminar a otro pasillo cuando… se detiene al mirar una vitrina donde muestran tarjetas –Tarjetas de Ace Savvy que buena onda-.

-Niñas, acompáñenme al departamento de mascotas, y Lana solo vamos por alimento, no por otra mascota- dijo Rita.

-_Ahwww_…- dice Lana decepcionada y caminando con el resto al siguiente pasillo.

-Algún día… serás mía- dijo Lincoln viendo con deseo aquella tarjeta dorada con la imagen de su héroe favorito… cuando…

Regresa en si cuando siente un temblor en el lugar, la gente empezaba a correr asustada cuando ve que los aparatos eléctricos y otras cosas caían al suelo, inmediatamente algo entro destrozando el muro… y se trataba del Dr. Animo y su rana mutante.

Entonces aquel científico se baja de su rana y camina por la tienda y empieza a tomar cosas y colocarlas en un saco.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunta Lincoln, que inmediatamente es atacado por la lengua de la rana mutante, pero Lincoln lo evita por poco pero cayéndole algunas cajas encima, que para su suerte eran cajas vacías y se las quito de encima

-No te hagas el héroe niño, solo corre y juega- dijo Animo en lo que Lincoln revisa su reloj, que para su mala suerte se estaba recargando después de su uso anterior.

-Tienes suerte de que no me convierta en héroe- dijo Lincoln.

-Detente- decían unos guardias que llegaban al lugar –Bájate de la rana gigante y… manos en alto-.

Sin embargo Animo hiso caso omiso y junto a su rana van directo a otra parte de la tienda.

-Tenemos un problema en electrónica, un hombre paseando en una rana gigante o algo así, créanme, ya lo verán, necesitamos ayuda- decía el guardia.

Mientras en el pasillo de las mascotas, Lana estaba viendo a un pequeño hámster y le acariciaba con el dedo, pero entonces, todo se interrumpe cuando Animo llega y usando su aparato lanza su rayo contra el hámster y con una guacamaya de aquella tienda, los cuales inmediatamente cambian en versiones mutantes.

-¡Eleven todo su potencial!- grito Animo a la vez que Lincoln llego, solo para ver ala guacamaya mutante y como su madre y hermanas huían del hámster mutante.

-Dios… ¿Qué le darán de comer a estos animalitos?- preguntaba Lincoln asombrado.

-¡Contemplen al genio Dr. Animo!, nada me detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiero… ¡Acuérdense! El día de hoy hare historia o debo decir… Prehistoria-.

-Si no hubieran hecho que Lincoln buscara en cereales uno de esos héroes podrían ayudarnos- dijo Luna en voz baja a las gemelas que una vez más bajan la mirada de culpa a la vez que estaban a merced del hámster mutante

-Lincoln, chicas… ¡corran!- grito Rita que toma a Lily del carrito y corre con los demás del hámster gigante, que estaba por alcanzar primero a Lincoln, pero este nomas salta sobre él ya que solo perseguía a las demás que estaban a su merced contra la pared.

-Hay no… debo hacer algo pero…- decía Lincoln cuando vio algunas cosas frente a él –Ahora no tengo poderes, pero si tengo un plan-.

Entonces Lincoln llama la atención del hámster mutante al lanzarle un balón y este voltea, y Lincoln toma una motoneta y arranca siendo ahora perseguido por aquel roedor mutado.

Lincoln entonces maneja a la velocidad en que la motoneta le daba, que era lo suficiente para que el roedor no lo alcanzara y en cada cierto tiempo doblaba a una esquina, pero el roedor era más rápido de lo que parecía y salta directo a Lincoln que se agacha provocando que el mutante chocara con una estantería de productos que queda inclinada sobre otro

-Hora de la fase 2- dijo Lincoln que ahora conduce por la estantería inclinada y salta sobre el hámster mutante que por poco y lo alcanza con sus dientes el cual aterriza en él suelo.

Pero entonces Lincoln seguía conduciendo hasta ponerse encima de otro estante que hace caer seguido de otro lo cuales ahora quedan encima de aquel roedor mutante cuyo peso de ambas estructuras no le permitía liberarse y finalmente quedando atrapado.

-Oh si, ni ratones gigantes se meten con Lincoln Loud, el chico del plan- dijo Lincoln con ligeros aires de grandeza por su acción.

-¡Cállate!- Lincoln voltea y allí estaba Animo sobre su rana mutante –Tu no me puedes detener, transformare y dominare toda Michigan y al mundo entero-.

En ese momento Animo salta y se monta en la Guacamaya mutante y escapar por arriba rompiendo el tragaluz de la tienda, siendo luego seguido por su rana mutante que los sigue saltando.

-¡Lincoln!- Lincoln voltea al ver a su madre y sus hermanas.

-Oigan, vieron lo que acabo de…- decía Lincoln que inmediatamente era abrazo por su madre –Mamá, no respiro-.

-Hay mi bebe, casi me das un ataque, no hagas algo así de arriesgado otra vez, me escuchaste- dijo Rita.

-Si supiera lo que hace ahora- dijo Lana susurrándole a Luna.

-Salvaste la tienda, si hay algo con lo que te pueda agradecer, lo que quieras- decía uno de los trabajadores, y Lincoln entonces ve la estantería donde estaba aquella tarjeta que quería… pero antes de decir algo, mira a Luna cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-Eh no… no fue nada- dijo Lincoln en lo que Luna ahora asiente con una sonrisa.

* * *

En la Casa Loud… Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Lori.

-Orden, orden- dijo Lori usando su zapato como mazo golpeando una mesita llamando la atención de todos –Lisa, que nos cuentas de aquel sujeto que mencionaron Lincoln y las demás-.

-Me alegra que me preguntes, mi pariente sanguíneo mayor- dijo Lisa mostrando lo que encontró en una laptop –Hace cinco años, el Dr. Aloysius James Animo era un científico de ciencia veterinaria, pero resulto que hacia experimentos genéticos y realizaba mutaciones con animales, cuando no gano un premio llamado el Premio de la Verdad que pensaba merecer se volvió loco-.

-Como tú y esas tarjetas- dijo Lola.

-Cállate, si me disculpan debo ir por un loco- dijo Lincoln que activa el reloj.

-Oye espera, si vas para haya como alíen, luego se te termina el tiempo y no podrás detenerlo, ¿Qué harás?- pregunta Lori.

-Eh… bueno… ¿yo?- decía Lincoln.

-Bien, yo te llevare, le diré a Mamá y a Papá que iremos por unas cosas y las demás nos cubrirán en caso de que demoremos- dijo Lori en que las demás asienten.

-Ahora solo falta que sepas donde esta- dijo Lynn.

-No es problema, ya sé a dónde ira- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

-Al museo de historia natural- dijo Lincoln que estaba frente aquel lugar de historia, pero también nota que hay un gran hueco en la pared y una gran pluma entre los escombros.

-Algo me dice que vas por buen camino, bien pensado Lincoln-.

-Y… ¿recuérdenme porque vino…?- pregunta Lincoln a Lori que estaba junto a Luna.

-Muy fácil… se metió de polizona- dijo Lori.

-Oye- dijo Luna en lo que Lincoln no más se ríe y los tres entran al museo, caminando por el área de los dinosaurios donde habían fósiles y restos de criaturas que vivieron hace millones de años

Y justo allí frente a un esqueleto de mamut estaba Animo tirando las cajas de las cosas que robo del mercado.

-Veo que eres muy persistente, odio la persistencia- dijo Animo terminar de hacer unos ajustes a su máquina.

-Ya sabemos todo de ti y de tus locos inventos Dr. Animo, se acabó- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh… pero si acaba de empezar, mira solo necesito unos componentes para llevar mi trabajo al siguiente nivel, la reanimación de células inactivas- dijo Animo lo cual hace que Lincoln y sus hermanas pongan cara de asombro –Y por esas caras deduzco que ya lo saben lo que quise decir-.

-Sí, prácticamente revivir a animales muertos, eres un loco- dijo Lori.

-Así es, observen- dijo Animo activando su máquina y dispara otro rayo al fósil del mamut del museo, el cual inmediatamente se mueve, efectivamente Animo le había devuelto la vida.

-¡Contemplen la genialidad del Dr. Animo!- dijo Animo corriendo a otra área del museo dejando solo a Lincoln, Lori y Luna a merced del mamut.

-Eh Lincoln… creo que sería buen momento para ser héroe- dijo Lori.

-Sí, vayan por el Dr. Animo, yo me encargo del grandote- dijo Lincoln que activa el reloj e inmediatamente se trasforma.

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Le salen dos brazos extras del cuerpo, se da media vuelta y terminan posando y rugiendo]

Ahora es un alíen humanoide de aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, tiene músculos bien desarrollados, dos pares de brazos de cuatro dedos y piel roja. Una franja negra va de su barbilla a su labio inferior, y tiene cuatro ojos: un par principal, y un par más pequeño debajo de ellos.

Lleva una camiseta blanca con una línea negra que va abajo, pantalones negros, y guantes sin dedos, lleva el símbolo del reloj en su hombro superior izquierdo.

-**Es hora de luchar con Cuatrobrazos**\- dijo el ahora llamado Cuatrobrazos que directo hacia el mamut el cual agarra de los colmillos y lo arremete fácilmente contra el piso.

Mientras con Lori y Luna iban corriendo por el mismo camino que Animo tomo, pero antes de poder seguir, allí los esperaba la guacamaya mutante, Luna por miedo se esconde detrás de Lori, pero Lori por su parte agarra un paso por una piedra filosa en el extremo, el cual gira como si fuera un arma y con ella golpea en la cabeza al ave mutante, y luego rematar con un golpe de giro con el mismo palo, lo cual obliga a la ave a retirarse.

-Quien se atreva a lastimar a mi familia se las verá conmigo- dijo Lori tirando aquel palo al suelo y siguiendo su camino.

-Ahora entiendo porque golpeo a ese niño que me molestaba en quinto año- dijo Luna siguiéndola hasta finalmente dar con el Dr. Animo que otra vez activa su aparato.

Y esta vez le disparar a un esqueleto de un Tiranosaurus Rex el cual restaura casi por completo la carne y escamas que tenía, ya que aún se le notaban ciertas partes de su esqueleto, pero igual estaba lo suficientemente vivo para rugirle a las chicas las cuales aún estaban sin creer lo que vieron.

Regresando a la otra área, Cuatrobrazos era arrojado hacia la pared, a la vez que el mamut iba directo hacia él, pero Cuatrobrazos se recupera del golpe y va directo hacia él dándole un golpe de derecha y luego agarrar unos de los colmillos del mamut, pero inmediatamente es mandado a volar destrozando un esqueleto de un dinosaurio por aquella caída.

-**Vas a perder… inútil**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que se pone de pie y agarra al mamut de la trompa y comienza a girarlo mientras el daba muchas y muchas vueltas hasta finalmente lanzarlo directo a la entrada principal y el mamut es destrozado gracias a la fuerza de giro y el impacto –**Hay… creo que voy a… vomitar**-.

Regresando con Lori y Luna, ambas se agachan al evitar la cola de aquel revivido T-Rex que al mismo tiempo era montado por Animo.

-Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir a reclamar el premio que obviamente merezco- dice Animo que huye del lugar junto al T-Rex dejando otro hueco en el lugar…

Sin embargo lo que ninguna vio es que la guacamaya mutante regreso y entonces con sus patas agarra a Luna y llevándosela volando de allí.

-¡Luna!- grito Lori al ver como esa ave gigante se llevó a su hermana, pero entonces Cuatrobrazos llega al área y da un gran salto para alcanzar al ave, pero entonces Lori ve algo en el suelo y lo observa.

* * *

Por otra parte, Cuatrabrazos logra alcanzar al ave mutante con su salto y se agarra de ella, algo que aquella guacamaya nota.

-**No iras a ninguna parte**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa ave se sacude para finalmente lograr que Cuatrobrazos se suelte y caiga e impacte contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que su tiempo se acabó y regresa a ser Lincoln que solo podía observar como esa ave mutante se llevaba a su hermana -¡Luna!-.

Sin embargo la suerte le sonrió ya que Lori llego con Camionzilla

-¿Alguien llamo a un taxi?- dijo Lori en lo que Lincoln sube y arranca para ir detrás de la guacamaya.

-No era a esto a lo que me refería cuando dije que quería ir a las alturas… ¡Ayúdenme, hagan que esta gallina me suelte!- gritaba Luna.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, Animo seguía montando al tiranosaurio revivio que avanzaba y seguía destrozando todo a su paso.

-_Awhhh_, me encanta mi trabajo- dijo Animo a la vez que su t-rex aplasto una tienda de juguetes, y en la pata de la misma quedo atascado una tarjeta dorada de Ace Savvy.

* * *

En otra parte, la guacamaya mutante se posa en lo alto de algún monumento, mientras aun tenia agarra a Luna de su camisa con su pico, y la pobre temblaba de miedo al tener a aquella enorme ave agarrándola.

-Hay cierto… que bueno que traje mi teléfono conmigo… vamos vamos, responde Lori- dijo Luna llamando con su teléfono.

Por otro lado, Vanzila seguía conduciendo por toda Royal Woods buscando al ave que se llevó a Luna.

-No hay señal de ese estúpido pájaro- dijo Lincoln.

-No hay muchos lugares donde un ave del tamaño de un elefante pueda esconderse en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan, mira lo que dejo Animo- dijo Lori entregándole el papel que encontró a Lincoln.

-el Dr. Kelly acepta Premio de la Verdad, así que ira a atacar a aquel científico- dijo Lincoln.

-Exacto, pero primero hay que encontrar a Luna y…- decía Lori que escucha sonar su teléfono –Hay, adoro que Bobby me llame pero no es buen…- decía Lori cuando vio quien está llamando.

-¡Luna!- gritaron ambos hermanos a la vez y Lori piso el acelerador.

-Resiste hermanita, ya vamos- dijo Lori.

Regresando al lugar anterior, el ave vuelve a tomar vuelo dejando a Luna colgada en aquel lugar.

-Al menos ese pájaro se fue… hay… en estos momentos quisiera saber escalar- dijo Luna aún sujetándose de aquel monumento, pero para su suerte, Camionzilla llega y tanto Lincoln como Lori se baja.

-Si no la bajamos pronto… no quiero ni imaginarlo- dijo Lori cuando… Lincoln escucho que su reloj ya estaba listo.

-No si yo la puedo ayudar, ¡Es hora de ser heroe!- dijo Lincoln presionando el botón el reloj hacia abajo y transformándose.

[El brazo de Lincoln le empiezan a salir venas de color verde y su mano ahora era una garra de color negro. Luego de su cabeza le brotan antenas de insecto, detras de el le crecen alas de mosca y una cola con un aguijón en la punta, sus ojos ahora tambien de una mosca, luego nos enfocamos en el símbolo del reloj en su pecho y se aleja para hacer una pose y moviendo rapido sus alas]

Lori era cegada por momentos por esa luz pero luego se sorprende por la apariencia del alíen

Tiene un cuerpo humanoide de una tonalidad en su mayoría verde, sus hombros, axilas y tobillos son de verde más claro, mientras que su pecho, abdomen, cuello y la parte inferior de su cara son blancos.

Tiene tres dedos azules en cada una de sus manos y dos dedos de los pies, ojos naranja, una franja de color verde claro en su frente, tiene dos alas verde brillante, dos antenas, y una cola con un aguijón de color negro, lleva del reloj en su pecho.

Inmediatamente empieza a agitar sus alas e ir volando hacia allá, a la vez que a Luna se le empiezan a cansar los brazos y empieza a caer en picada, pero rápidamente…

-**Te tengo**\- Luna es atrapa y abre los ojos al ver que no estaba en el suelo.

-Eh… ¡Linc! ¿Qué eres ahora?- pregunto Luna.

-**Un Insectoide**-.

-Jeje, gracias por salvarme hermano… ¡Pero ahí viene!- grito Luna al apuntar al ave mutante detrás de ellos.

-**Sujétate**\- dijo Insectoide que volaba en picada para evitar a la guacamaya, pero este les iba siguiendo muy deprisa, entonces Luna ahora estaba montando a Insectoide, pero por miedo al ave se sujetaba muy fuerte para no caer mientras gritaba –**Tranquila, cuidado con las uñas**\- dijo Insectoide aun volando mientras huía del ave.

-Hay… creo que me estoy mareando- dijo Luna algo verde, luego infla sus mejillas a punto de devolver su almuerzo.

-**Si vomitas sobre mi hermana, tendrás que aprender a volar**\- dijo Insectoide.

-Hay por fin… en mal momento se les descompone en elevador- dijo Lori que termino subiendo las escaleras de un edificio cercano y viendo por la ventana como Insectoide aún era seguido por el ave mutante.

-**Allí esta Lori, ¿confías en mí?**\- dijo Insectoide.

-Claro que confió… ¿Qué harás?- pregunta Luna, hasta que Insectoide la sujeta con fuerza mientras iba directo a la ventana de aquel edifici.

Ademas gracias a sus ojos de insecto, logra ver que el ave estaba por alcanzarlo... hasta que finalmente lanza a Luna por la ventana y es atrapa por Lori, pero ambas caen al piso del edificio

-¡Woohoo, de nuevo!- grito Luna.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Lori al ver que la guacamaya trataba de entrar por la ventana para agarrarlas, pero Insectoide lo toma por la espalda para hacer que baje y luego de un golpe de su parte lo lanza contra el suelo –Lincoln ve por el Dr. Animo, estaremos bien-.

-Si… ¡si bien te refieres a ser presas de un pajarraco gigante!- dijo Luna en lo que Insectoide se va volando a otra dirección.

* * *

En otra parte muy alejada de los suburbios, un gran edificio que decía Industrias Kelly.

-Y aquí esta, mi premio nobel de la verdad- dijo aquel señor de apellido Kelly enseñando un premio que parecía una botella de color dorado en un estante de madera –Por supuesto que fue un honor estar nominado con un prestigioso grupo de científicos-.

Entonces el llamado Kelly y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban sienten que el lugar temblaba… y entonces destrozando unos vidrios del lugar, llego el Dr. Animo.

-Hola, creo que tienes algo que es mío- dijo Animo bajándose del t-rex y tomando aquel premio de la vitrina -Agradezco al comité por otorgarme este premio-.

Animo se vuelve a subir a su tiranosaurio y lo manda a comerse al otro sujeto, pero entonces es detenido por Insectoide que lo golpea en la mandíbula, pero inmediatamente recibe un coletazo por parte del dinosaurio, y mandado contra la pared, aunque cuando se pone de pie, ve algo entre algunos escombros.

-**Sí, es la carta de Ace Savyy que quería**\- dijo Insectoide que iba a tomar la carta… pero entonces voltea y ve que el dinosaurio de Animo estaba por comerse al Dr. Kelly, y aunque el quería en verdad esa carta, él sabe que es lo se debe hacer –**Oh no, esto de ser héroe no es ****fácil**-.

Entonces Insectoide vuelve a tomar vuelo para ir a rescatar al cientifico a coste de perder la carta, que es sepultada en escombros, pero logro salvar al Dr. Kelly de ser devorado por el t-rex de Animo.

-No te das por vencido, o si enano- dijo Animo.

-**Me hiciste enojar, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz**\- dijo Insectoide que deja al Dr. Kelly a salvo en el suelo y vuela directo hacia Animo.

Entonces Animo dispara un rayo de su casco el cual ahora si parecía poder hacer daño ya que dejaba grietas y más escombros en todas partes, pero Insectoide los evadía sin dificultad, y luego expulsar una baba verde de sus hombros que le dan en toda la cara al tiranosaurio e inmediatamente golpea a Animo en la cara haciendo que suelte el premio y se rompa en pedazos al estrellarce contra el suelo.

Animo estaba en shock por eso, e Insectoide aprovecha y le quita el casco a Animo de su cabeza.

-Ah no, ¡Dame mi transformador!- grito Animo el cual Insectoide ignoro y tiro el casco tan fuerte al suelo que se rompe y libera una especie de onda expansiva que primero, causa que el tiranosaurio regrese a su estado de fósil y debido al peso de Animo este termina desarmándoce en el suelo.

* * *

Regresando con Lori y Luna, ambas se abrazan del miedo al ver que la guacamaya mutante termina destrozando la pared del edificio donde estaban pero antes de que pudiera atacar…

Este recibe aquella onda de energía que revierte su mutación, regresando a ser una guacamaya común y corriente que vuela y aterriza en el brazo de Lori.

-Ni siquiera te me acerques- dijo Luna poniéndose detrás de Lori la cual solo levanta la vista por el miedo de su hermana

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Casa Loud, las chicas veían las noticias de lo de anoche.

-_Déjenme ir, merezco ese premio, lo era todo para mí, ¡lo quiero!_\- decía el Dr. Animo que era metido a una patrulla.

-_Y así como lo ven, el llamado Dr. Animo esta tras las rejas, y según el Dr. Kelly, fue salvado gracias a un extraño insecto alienígena, ¿Qué significan estas apariciones de alienígenas? Estas y otras preguntan serán algún día respondidas, soy Katheine Mulligan, buenos días_-.

-Debieron llevarme, hubiera visto un dinosaurio vivo- dijo Lana.

-Si… con suerte no te come como casi nos pasa a nosotras- dijo Lori.

-Hubiera preferido eso a que una ave me llevara…- decía Luna temblando levemente de miedo al recordarlo.

-Estaba tan cerca de conseguir esa tarjeta…- decía Lincoln que guarda una parte del transformador de Animo en una caja y lo coloca en un estante -Pero creo que salvar la ciudad de ese demente fue mi propio premio-.

-No olvides que me salvase, gracias hermano- dijo Luna que besa en la frente a su hermano y este de avergüenza.

-Oye no hagas eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, para celebrar… vamos a la Hamburguesa del eructo- dijo Lori en que los demás gritan felices y salen de la casa y arrancan a Camionzilla para ir directo al lugar para comer.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	3. El Krakken

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-¡Aquí voy!- grito Lincoln que salta como una bala de cañón directo al agua de un lado -¿Calificaciones?… perfecto 10-.

-Oh si, saltaste muy bien, pero yo lo pude hacer mejor- dijo Lynn.

-Entonces ven, te toca- dijo Lincoln.

-Olvide mi bañador, además quien sabe que cosas extrañas hay en el lago… además aún es temprano y hace un poco de frio todavía, descansare un poco antes de pescar y hacer más cosas- dijo Lynn que se iba a retirar.

-O… oye, que… sucede- decía Lincoln que poco a poco aparentemente algo lo arrastraba al fondo del lago.

-Ja-ja, muy chistoso, me crees una tonta para caer- dijo Lynn acercándose un poco a aquel lago, pero no había señal alguna de su hermano -¿Lincoln?-.

Pero entonces algo sale del lago, y parecía una enorme criatura hecha de algas marinas, y Lynn al verlo grita y cae al suelo mientras cierra los ojos esperando su fin… pero, solo escucha risas de aquella cosa que se quita las algas.

-**Debiste ver tu cara… es increíble jajajaja, ¿dime que lo grabaste?**\- pregunta Cuatrobrazos en lo que detrás de unos arbustos salían Lana y Luan con una cámara.

-Esto sí vale oro- dice Luan aun riéndose.

-Espera a que le diga a Mamá o a Papá Lincapestoso- dijo Lynn enojada y avergonzada.

-No puedo creer que creyó la broma… fue tan buena- dijo Luan retirándose sin dejar de reír.

-Jajaja, un monstruo de lago, pero que tonta es Lynn- dice Lana que con Cuatrobrazos se seguían riendo pero… Cuatrobrazos voltea al oír algo atrás…

Y efectivamente, algo salió de allí, pero solo se le podía notar su sombra el cual cuya cabeza se asemeja a la de una especie de reptil con tentáculos a los lados de su cabeza.

* * *

**El Krakken**

* * *

Lo que sea que estaba al frente de los dos hermanos Loud, era tanta la impresión que Lana estaba sin palabras, pero entonces la sombra usa lo que parecía un tentáculo con el cual agarra a Cuatrobrazos y lo lanza a un lado del lago.

Cuatrobrazos sale a la superficie y se pone en alerta, pero inmediatamente fue agarrado por abajo y llevado hasta el fondo y pudo ver de cerca a la gran criatura, sin embargo Cuatrobrazos logra liberarse del agarre y logra nadar de nuevo a la superficie.

En seguida… Cuatrobrazos entonces llega a la cabaña junto a Lana que seguía en trance, donde sus hermanas se preparaban para pasar su día

-**Acabo de ser atacado**\- dice Cuatrobrazos que recibe un pelotazo de parte de Lynn.

-Recuerdas, ya me hiciste esa broma- dijo Lynn lo cual las chicas se ríen al recordar la grabación de Luan.

-**Pero esta vez no es una broma**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Ya tranquilo hermano, recuerda que venimos a divertirnos- dijo Luna saliendo con algunas cañas de pescar a la vez que Cuatrobrazos regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Y esta vez trata de ponerte paranoico… otra vez- dijo Lori suspira frustradamente por que ninguna de sus hermanas le cree.

* * *

-Enserio, se veía fenomenal con esos ojos color rojo- dijo Lincoln caminando con el resto de sus hermanas que seguían a sus padres hasta el muelle.

-Dice la verdad, yo también lo vi… y quisiera verlo de nuevo- dijo Lana.

-Hay hermanos, estamos seguras que solo era un pez y nada, tranquilícense- dijo Luna.

-Sí, ya deja de hablar de eso, o si mi capitán- dijo Lola.

-Además que algo del tamaño que describen habite en el lago es altamente improbable, por no decir imposible…- decía Lisa cuando…

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Lola al tener gusanos frente suyo.

-Jaja, ¿desayuno?- dice Lana comiéndose uno de los gusanos.

-Qué asco, ¡Papi, dile a Lana que deje eso!- grito Lola.

-Lana deja la carnada para pescar- dijo Lynn sr.

-Ah… creo que paso con la idea de pescar- dijo Leni.

-Yo también, prefiero tomar el sol… cuando salga- dijo Lori.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Lola.

-Y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en un bote en medio de un lago, como analizar el agua de aquí y ver si es sustentable- dijo Lisa.

-Está bien niñas, entonces cuiden a Lily mientras los demás seguimos- dijo Rita entregando a la bebe a Lori y junto a los demás buscan un bote.

-¿Capitán Shaw?- pregunta Lynn Sr. a un señor que estaba en aquel bote.

-¿Quién pregunta?- pregunta aquel hombre llamado Shaw.

-Soy Lynn Loud Sr. y esta es mi familia, reservamos su bote hoy para ir a pescar-.

-Bueno que esperan, que los invite a pasar, suban, no tengo todo el día- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- dijo Luan a Luna la cual asiente.

* * *

Un poco después, el barco navegaba para llegar al fondo o límite de aquel lago.

-¿Hay… algo interesante para pescar capitán?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Más de lo que te imaginar, parece que tus chicos está vomitando el desayuno- dijo el Capitán Shaw que apunta al fondo del barco a Lincoln y Lana con las caras había abajo apuntando directo al agua.

-¿Se sienten bien ustedes dos?- pregunta Luan.

-Sí, solo buscábamos a ese monstruo, esta vez no me tomara de sorpresa, lo juro- dijo Lincoln cuando nota algo flotando en el lago -¡Allí esta, el monstruo!-.

La familia se junta para ver lo que Lincoln vio pero… solo un montón de hojas y ramas juntas de tal manera que parecía un monstruo.

-Oh… no lo es…- dice Lana desilusionada al igual que Lincoln.

-Jajajaja, que ilusos son ustedes, asustándose por cualquier…- decía Lynn.

-Boo…- dice Lucy que hace que Lynn se asuste y caiga al piso, y Luan se ríe.

-Mira quien habla hermana- dijo Luan.

-Ya tranquilas todas ustedes, recuerden que es un día de pesca, no atrapar monstruos ficticios- dijo Rita.

-Lo llaman el Krakken- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-¿Tu lo conoces?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es a lo que me dedico, lo he perseguido por años, creen que estoy loco- dijo el Capitán enseñando una foto que más bien se asemeja a la supuesta imagen del monstruo del lago ness.

-Porque no me sorprende- dijo Lynn Sr. rodando los ojos de incredulidad.

La historia se cuenta de este lago desde hace cientos de años, algunos dicen que es mito porque nunca aparece cuando hay turistas, pero yo no, los puedo llevar a un lugar donde personalmente tuve contacto con la criatura… podemos ir si están listos para una verdadera aventura-.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijeron Lincoln y Lana.

-Oh no, no iremos a perder nuestro viaje solo porque un viejo loco…- decía Lynn Sr. en lo que ve como Lana hace ojos de cachorro triste –Hay ya por favor… está bien-.

Lana sonríe en lo que levanta el pulgar y el Capitan Shaw sigue el curso.

-Hay cariño- dijo Rita.

-Lo se… soy débil ante eso- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Sonar, video de alta definición, ultra-sonido, lo tengo todo y voy a encontrarlo, ya lo verán, no se puede esconder por siempre- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-Oigan hermanos… no vayan a creer lo que ese viejo dice, se nota que no está bien de la cabeza- dijo Luna a Lincoln y Lana.

-Porque, ¡solo porque también vio al Krakken!- dijo Lincoln alejándose un poco enojado de Luna mientras Lana solo estaba de brazos cruzados –No me mires así, saben que eso que dicen es difícil de creer-.

-Si tan solo lo hubieras visto tu misma lo creerías- dijo Lana.

Sin embargo, el barco se estaba deteniendo, debido a que frente a ellos había una gran valla bloqueando lo que sigue de camino.

-¡No entrar! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el Capitán Shaw.

-Capitán… creo que debemos regresar- sugiere Rita.

-Claro que no, es mi bote y puedo ir a donde yo quiera- dice el Capitán Shaw.

-¡Barco pesquero deténganse!- todos voltean cuando escuchan como otro barco se detiene junto al otro –Soy Jonah Melville, fundador de amigos de los peces, cerramos esta parte del lago para un estudio del ambiente, me temo que tendrán que regresar-

-Oblígame cara de pescado- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-Bueno… como yo pague el bote, técnicamente yo estoy a cargo, ¿no es así Capitán?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Si… eso supongo- dijo el Capitán Shaw que a regañadientes acepta irse.

-¿Pero qué hay del Krakken?- dice Lincoln lo cual provoca la risa del tal Johah.

-¿El Krakken? No creas esa historia, soy biólogo marino, y nadie que te diga que ha visto un monstruo en este lago está bien de su mente, son solo cuentos-.

Al oír eso, la familia regresa a sus puestos en el barco… pero Lana por su parte tenía una misada de sospecha por ese tal Jonah Melville.

Un rato después, el barco del Capitán Shaw sin opciones tuvo que ser guiado devuelta a la costa por el barco de Amigos de los peces… pero entonces, el radar del Capitán empieza a sonar y emitir una señal.

-El radar, lo encontramos- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-O tal vez algo nos encontró, ¡Miren!- grito Lana al ver una enorme aleta dorsal persiguiéndolos.

-¡El Krakken!- grito el Capitán a la vez que la aleta se hunde y se ve una gran silueta pasando por debajo del barco… aunque dejando una pequeña ola que tambalea el barco –Va hacia el muelle-.

-¡Las chicas!- grito Lincoln al recordar que sus demás hermanas estaban allá.

* * *

Regresando al muelle, donde algunos turistas o personas que vinieron a pasar un rato paseaban o llegaban para pescar.

-_Awww_… finalmente algo de sol, y sin que me esté molestando mi hermana- dijo Lola.

-Yo me acostare… y me relajare- dijo Lori tranquila acostándose en la orilla, sin que ninguna sepa que algo se acercaba, pero entonces el Capitán Shaw para alertar, hace sonar la sirena de la su barco –Si cree que vamos a caer en la broma que le hiso a Lynn, esta literalmente equivo…-.

Sin embargo, para gran sorpresa, efectivamente del agua, sale el Krakken, la misma criatura de esta mañana el cual golpea con fuerza el muelle, haciendo que algunas personas sean mandadas al agua, incluyendo a Lori y Lola.

-Creo que ese no es Lincoln- dijo Lola

-Te lo dije, allí esta, el Krakken está vivo- dijo el Capitán Shaw.

-Me retracto de lo que dije… ¡Ahora vaya por mis hijas que están el agua!- grito Lynn Sr.

-Cúbranme de Mamá y Papá, alguien tiene que salvar a esa gente- dijo Lincoln en lo que Luna y Lana asienten y Lincoln salta del barco al agua y entonces activa el reloj y seleccionando un icono en específico –Acuático, al rescate-.

Entonces Lincoln toma aire y se sumerge lo más profundo que pueda y entonces presiona él botón hacia abajo y se transforma, pero… no sale el que quería.

-**Oye, dije Acuático, no XLR8, estúpido reloj**\- dijo XLR8 al ver cómo la gente incluyendo dos de sus hermanas nadaban por sus vidas del Krakken –**Pues lo intentare**\- dijo XLR8 que empezó a nadar muy rápido, pero entonces se da cuenta que a la velocidad que iba, le permitía correr sobre el agua sin terminar hundiendo en ella, y entonces a las primeras que salvan son a sus dos hermanas que las lleva a salvo a la orilla -**¿Están bien?**-.

-Sí, estamos bien, gracias por salvarnos- dijo Lori en lo que XLR8 sin perder más el tiempo se va corriendo, aunque sin querer tirándole algo de tierra a Lola –Jeje, mira el lado bueno… no fui yo- dijo Lori en lo que Lola le arroja algo de lodo a la cara y se ríe.

XLR8 continúa corriendo hasta finalmente alcanzar a los demás civiles que estaban por ser comida de Krakken, pero rápidamente son llevados a la orilla gracias al alíen velocista.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!- grito Jonah Melville en lo que uno de sus hombres prendió motor para alejar su barco de aquel monstruo marino.

Sin embargo, el Krakken dio media vuelta y empezó a nadar tras ellos en específico, sin embargo XLR8 corrió frenando el paso del Krakken creando un tornado de agua gracias a su velocidad lo cual espanto a la bestia el cual se sumergió y XLR8 salto directo al barco.

Sin embargo el Krakken sale desde el otro lado y con los tentáculos de su cabeza agarro una caja y empezó a llevársela consigo, pero Jonah Melville corrió hacia ella sin permitirle al Krakken llevárselo.

-No, no puedes llevártelo- dijo Jonah Melville tratando de recuperar aquella caja.

Pero entonces XLR8 agarro uno de esos tentáculos y empezó a tratar de correr lo cual levanto una nube de humo lo cual le llega a la cara al Krakken, el cual intento atacar, pero XLR8 llega hasta debajo de las barbilla y empezó a dar veloces patadas lo cual al parecer fue suficiente para que el Krakken se retire por ahora.

-Gracias por la mano… y el pie- dijo Jonah Melville.

-**¿Qué es tan importante que arriesgan su vida para defenderlo?**\- pregunta XLR8.

-Ah… eh… nuestra comida- dijo Jonah Melville.

-**Exponen su vida solo por unos sándwiches**\- dijo XLR8 incrédulo por lo que escucho, sin embargo el Krakken regresa… pero solo uno de sus tentáculos que finalmente toma aquella caja y se va, pero entonces, XLR8 escucha la señal de tiempo fuera –**Lo siento, debo irme**\- XLR8 salta del barco y vuelve a correr para volver al otro barco -**Ya casi… creo que voy a…**\- entonces cuando estaba a centímetros, regresa a la normalidad y cae al agua -Lograrlo- dijo Lincoln escupiendo algo de agua que trago y entonces da un saludo a Luna y esta levanta el pulgar.

-Papá, lo encontré, se cayó al agua- dijo Luna.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Hombre al agua! ¡Shaw, de vuelta al barco, mi hijo se cayó!- grito Lynn Sr. al capitán que estaba apuntando su arpo hacia el Krakken que iba a volver al fondo del lago, pero entonces Lana lo empuja haciendo que falle el tiro.

-¡Oye!- grito el Capitán Shaw.

-Mi hermano cayo de su barco que no oye, y segundo, no quiero que haga eso, cazar animales es horrible- dijo Lana alejándose de aquel hombre enojada.

-La próxima vez que te vea, no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo el Capitán Shaw de manera muy seria viendo como aquella criatura marina se iba.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, mientras el sol se ocultaba, Lincoln que estaba envuelto en una toalla y sus hermanas estaban reunidos unos pocos centímetros alejados de Vanzilla en lo que sus padres empacaban.

-Se-se los dije, era la misma cosa que nos atacó en la mañana- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, sí, sí, tuviste razón con esa cosa, ¿Cuántas veces lo repetirás?- dijo Lynn.

-Pero aun así, Papá y Mamá tienen razón en algo, mejor aléjate de ese loco marinero- dijo Lori.

-Sí, mejor dejarle esto a los expertos, los amigos de los peces- dijo Luna.

-¿Expertos?, esos tipos me dan mala espina, y el capitán solo quiere cazar a esa pobre criatura- dijo Lana.

-¿Pobre criatura? ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de comerme!- grito Lola.

-Que indigestión le habrías provocado- dijo Lana.

-¡Que dijiste!- grito Lola.

-Ya ya niñas tranquilos, además, ¿Quién mejor para cazar monstruos que el niño que se convierte en monstruos con su reloj?- dijo Lincoln.

-Creo que esta vez no podrás hermanito, ahora mejor haz caso y aléjate de ese loco- dijo Lynn en lo que escuchan algo desde afuera y al ver por la ventana, ven al Capitán Shaw haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Capitán Shaw? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lincoln.

-Esos amantes de los peces, cerraron el lago entero, nadie me dice donde navegar, y nadie me alejara de la captura de la noticia del año, ¡nadie!, no podrán hacer nada- dijo el Capitán Shaw alejándose de aquella cabaña.

* * *

Ya de noche en un pequeño motel cerca del lago…

-Bien niños, espero que puedan dormir bien en lo que mañanas volvemos a casa- dijo Rita.

-Si Mamá- dijeron todos en lo que Lynn Sr. y Rita se ponen tapones en los oídos y se duermen, y entonces las demás también se duermen, algunas en unas camas junto a las de sus padres, y otros en sacos de dormir.

Pero destapándose de una tercera cama, allí estaban Lincoln y Lana aun vestidos y ambos se levantan el pulgar y asienten, Lana abre con silencio aquella ventana y Lincoln sale de allí.

-Gracias por cubrirme Lana- dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

-Solo trata que el capitán no lastime a ese Krakken… y vigila a ese Jonah Melville si lo vez- dijo Lana en lo que Lincoln sale por la ventana y se va corriendo de regreso al lago.

* * *

Un poco después, el Capitán Shaw arranca el motor de su barco y zarpa… pero entonces escucha algo por atrás y agarra un remo y se acerca.

-Oye, no quiero polizones en mi barco, aunque seas una rata- dijo el Capitán Shaw quitando la manta que cubría algunas cajas, pero además de eso…

-Jejeje, el teniente Loud reportándose a sus deberes… señor- dijo Lincoln.

-Tal vez fue perseguida por nuestros amigos de los peces, la única forma de capturarlo es arrojarme como carnada- dijo el capitán colocándose un traje de buzo para sumergirse.

-Oh… eh… quizás deba ir contigo, por si acaso-

-No hay problema, ya llevo a mi compañero- dijo el Capitán Shaw cargando un ballesta con un arpón de caza –Deséame suerte- entonces sin demora entra directo al agua, Lincoln revisa el reloj pero entonces… ve otro traje de buzo en la cubierta del barco.

-Bueno… Lana no quiere que el case al Krakken- dijo Lincoln.

Ya dentro , sumergido a algunos kilómetros de debajo del agua, el Capitán Shaw nadaba y buceaba y se mantenía alerta por si el Krakken aparecía, pero todavía no encuentra nada, sin embargo llega a lo que parece un barco hundido y en ruinas y ve encuentra algo en ella.

Parecía una extraña esfera redonda con algunas membranas rodeándolo, entonces el capitán presiente algo cerca y disparar la flecha, que casi le da a alguien, y ese alguien era Lincoln que saluda.

El capitán al verlo le hace una seña de que vigile aquel objeto redondo mientras el regresa a la superficie por otra munición, entonces llega y sube las escaleras del barco… pero entonces alguien lo sube por él y lo tira bruscamente a la cubierta, donde ahora estaba en frente de 3 sujetos con trajes de buzo de color gris que cubrían todo su cuerpo hasta la caras, además de un visor que cubrían sus ojos.

-Sabes que bucear de noche es peligroso, claro que al menos fueras con un amigo-.

-Trabajo solo, no tengo amigos- responde el Capitán Shaw.

-Con esa personalidad, si te creo- dos de los tres hombres agarran al Capitán Shaw de los brazos, a la vez que Lincoln regresa por un momento a la superficie solo para ver como el capitán era arrinconado por aquellas figuras misteriosas.

-Y tampoco tengo nada que robar- dijo el capitán.

-O… nos confundes, todo lo que queremos es información, como lo que viste haya abajo-.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre- dijo el Capitán Shaw que inmediatamente recibe un puñetazo de aquel hombre que lo deja tumbado

-Bueno, me tengo que asegurar- entonces se quita la máscara, revelando ser Jonah Melville.

-Jonah Melville, Lana estaba en lo cierto…- dice que Lincoln que revisa el reloj una vez más, pero seguía en modo inactivo –Vamos, por favor-.

-Lleva al viejo con nosotros, descubran lo que él sabe- dijo Jonah Melville en lo que sus hombres llevan al capitán a su bote –Regresamos con el submarino para ir por el resto de los huevos- entonces Jonah Melville activa un aparato que inmediatamente arroja al barco del capitán –Hasta entonces, creo que este barco ya no podrá navegar más-.

Una vez que el bote de Jonah Melville se aleja, el barco del Capitán Shaw inmediatamente explota a causa de aquel aparato que se trataba de un explosivo, Lincoln entonces se sumerge para evitar que algún escombro lo golpe.

Después regresa a la superficie e intenta activar el reloj y esta vez, enciende ya listo para usarcé.

-Hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln.

Un poco alejado de aquel lugar, el bote de Jonah Melville navegaba pero entonces, sus hombres notaban algo brillante a lo lejos.

-¿Eso es un pájaro?-.

-¿Creo que es un avión?-.

Pero no era ni uno ni lo otros, se trataba de Insectoide que iba volando detrás de Jonah Melville y sus hombres

-¡Es un bicho! ¡Prepárense para disparar!- ordeno Jonah Melville.

-**¡Ríndanse, será mejor que se detengan!**\- grito Insectoide.

Entonces los hombres de Jonah Melville empiezan a disparar con sus armas a Insectoide, pero este evitaba cualquier disparo gracias a su vuelo y luego lanzar su baba de su boca directo a aquellos hombres, quedando en el suelo llenos de baba.

Pero entonces Jonah Melville va directo a los controles del bote y entonces arroja unos extraños cilindros en forma de barriles directo al agua, que luego se ve que se trataban de explosivos que estallas, pero ninguna explosión alcanza a Insectoide que los evitaba volando, pero entonces una de esas explosiones causa que un árbol caiga y golpe a Insectoide lo cual hace que sea caiga directo al agua.

-**Oh no, mis alas están muy mojadas para volar**\- dijo Insectoide intentando salir del agua.

Sin embargo, para empeorar, Jonah Melville va media vuelta el bote e iba a toda velocidad para golpear a Insectoide ahora que esta indefenso.

-Acabemos con este insecto de una vez- dijo Jonah Melville.

Pero entonces Insectoide nadaba lo más que podía hasta llegar a un tronco que flotaba en medio del lago y empieza a agitar sus alas para tratar de secarlos rápido, Jonah Melville no pierde el tiempo y comienza a disparar al agua hasta tratar de llegar a Insectoide, pero este mismo ve la rama de un árbol y lanza una cantidad de baba pegajosa desde el orificio de su hombro directo a una rama cercana, y usarla para llegar arriba antes de las balas del arma le dieran.

Jonah Melville trata de localizarlo con su linterna, pero Insectoide logra ocultarse detrás del árbol y de la vista de aquel hombre.

-Se está complicando un poco, tira la basura del barco- dijo Jonah Melville en lo que uno de sus hombres obedeció y tiro al Capitán Shaw que estaba atado y tirándolo al agua.

Pero entonces Insectoide ya con sus alas secas, rescata al Capitán antes de que se hundiera más en el agua y luego retirarse al ya no ver una señal de Jonah Melville.

-**Casi llego…**\- decía Insectoide que estaba cerca de la costa… pero entonces, su tiempo se termina –**Oh, no de nuevo**-.

A pocos centímetros de la costa, Insectoide regresa a ser Lincoln y empieza a caer directo al suelo pero para su suerte, cae directo en los arbustos que amortiguaron su caída…

-Guau, que suerte- dice Lincoln cuando… el aun inconsciente capitán Shaw, cae encima de él –Retiro lo dicho, odio cuando eso pasa-.

Pero luego ve una luz acercándose y se trata de Vanzilla, y de allí se bajan sus hermanas, las cuales estaban de brazos cruzados, mientras Lana estaba cabizbaja.

-Lo siento hermano mayor, me hicieron confesar- dijo Lana.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación- dijo Lori.

-Sí, sabes que no me gusta no tener mis 8 horas de sueño- dijo Lola.

* * *

-Y el nido de Krakken estaba lleno de huevos, ya sé porque está atacando a todo, Jonah Melville se está robando sus huevos- dijo Lincoln.

-Ja, sabía que algo me olía mal de ese sujeto, algo se traía entre manos- dijo Lana.

-Y creo saber quién ese tan Jonah, la fundación Amigo de los peces si existe, pero no hay ninguna rama aquí en Royal Woods, y Jonah Melville no es un miembro registrado- dice Lisa mostrando lo que encontró en su laptop -De hecho no es amigo de la vida silvestre, viaja alrededor del mundo coleccionando animales raros, los empaca y vende a coleccionistas privados-.

-¿Empacar? ¡Por supuesto!, el Krakken ataco su barco porque tenían un huevo adentro- dijo Lincoln.

-Parece que todos hemos sido tercos hoy Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-Tienen que ser detenidos, dijeron que irían por todos los huevos que faltaban- dijo Lincoln.

-Esta platica no cambia nada, mamá o no, la bestia es mía…- decía el Capitán Shaw que iba a irse pero… recibe otro golpe que lo deja noqueado, y fue Lana con un bat de Lynn.

-¡Lana!- grito Lori.

-¿Qué?, estoy del lado del Krakken- dijo Lana.

* * *

-Pasara mucho tiempo hasta que llegue la policía- dijo Lori guardando su teléfono a la vez que Luna desataba la soga de una lancha a motor donde estaban Lincoln, Lynn y Lana a bordo.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?- pregunta Lynn.

-No, navegar no es lo mío- dijo Luna.

-Así está mejor, mientras menos seamos, menos atención recibiremos de esos tipos, Lana- dice Lincoln en lo que Lana activa el motor del bote el cual arranca.

-Buena suerte, y tengan cuidado… por favor- dijo Leni.

* * *

Mientras en un puerto pesquero en medio del océano, Jonah Melville salía del océano y sosteniendo aquel huevo de Krakken, gracias a un traje de buceo tipo armadura que era devuelta a la superficie con un cable el cual era guiado por una grúa automática.

Una vez ya en el puerto, Jonah Melville entrega el huelo a uno de sus hombres, el cual lo coloca el en un tanque de agua donde estaba el otro huevo.

-Cuidado, o romperás el huevo más costoso del mundo- dijo Jonah Melville saliendo de aquel traje robótico de buceo -Creo que después de vender a este bebe, finalmente podre conocer las Bahamas-.

Al mismo que aquel sujeto se regodeaba de su supuesta victoria, Lincoln y sus dos hermanas llegan al lugar, justamente debajo y entonces Lincoln empieza a subir la escalera para llegar arriba.

-Ahora váyanse devuelta con las demás- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunta Lynn en lo que se alejaba del lugar con Lana en la lancha.

-Les iré a partir el trasero- dijo Lincoln que activa el reloj y selecciona el icono y después presiona hacia abajo y comienza a transformarse…

[La mano de Lincoln se recubre de escamas volviéndose blanca. Después le sale una antena de la frente y le aparecen agallas en el cuello, finalmente su piel se torna blanca mientras que su boca se agranda y le salen colmillos. Finalmente, su cabello se torna verde y se transforma en aletas dorsales. Por último se aleja la cámara y ruge]

Ahora se ve que tiene una serie de rasgos similares con la vida acuática terrestre, una luz fosforescente en la cabeza que estaba conectada a una antena, su cuerpo es principalmente de color gris. Lleva el símbolo del reloj en el torso izquierdo.

Pero entonces de debajo de él, el Krakken aparece tirando la lancha y a Acuático al agua, y todo para destrozar la superficie de madera donde estaban Jonah Melville y sus hombres transportando los huevos, los cuales el Krakken vino a recuperar.

-Mientras más grande sean, más dinero ganare- dijo Jonah Melville subiendo por la cuerda para entrar a su traje robótico.

En eso sus hombres disparaban sus armas, pero al parecer eran inútiles contra el Krakken el cual con un tentáculo deja un gran rastro en la superficie y lanzar a aquellos muy lejos con un solo golpe de sus tentáculos.

Y cuando estaba por tomar sus huevos, Jonah ya en su traje agarra el tanque con la garra del brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo mantenía a raya al Krakken disparando con un arma laser, y también se alejaba gracias a la grúa que sostenía su traje.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, Acuático nadaba y al salir del agua da un gran salto y aterriza frente al casco del traje.

-**¿Quieres jugar con un monstruo? ¿Por qué no pruebas jugar conmigo?**\- dijo Acuático el cual iba por los huevos, pero Jonah Melville le iba a disparar, pero Acuático usa su poderosa mandíbula para destrozar esa arma.

Entonces logra agarrar el tanque con los huevos y llevárselos, pero Jonah Melville lo golpea haciendo que Acuático suelte el tanque y se rompa en el suelo y haciendo que lo huevos estén a la orilla del puerto, lo cual el Krakken aprovecha de tomarlos.

-¡Mis huevos!- dijo Jonah Melville el cual iba a recuperar los huevos pero termina empujándolos directo al agua, pero Acuático termina haciendo a Jonah Melville a un lado y saltar al agua

-**No son tus huevos**\- grito Acuático que logra atrapar los huevos a media caída, pero Jonah Melville no se iba a rendir y hace que el gancho suelte su traje para entrar al agua y golpear a Acuático que suelta los huevos, y ahora ambos estaban dentro del agua.

-Rescatar bebes, muy heroico, pero no muy listo- dijo Jonah Melville golpeando a Acuático con los brazos de su traje y dando un tercer derechazo y luego tomar de nuevo los huevos.

Pero Acuático una vez que se recupera del golpe empieza a nadar a gran velocidad y finalmente alcanzar a Jonah Melville, el cual con sus garras le hace un rasguño al casco, pero el mismo lo agarra y lo hace a un lado.

Pero este vuelve a nadar y logra que Jonah Melville suelte los huevos y Acuático usa su gran boca para sujetar aquellos huevos y con su cola lo empuja, y entonces va directo a nadar hacia el nido del Krakken.

Pero entonces el Krakken usa sus tentáculos para golpear a Acuático y que suelte sus huevos y este lo toma y luego nadar de vuelta a su nido, pero entonces Jonah Melville va tras ella, pero Acuático no se lo iba a permitir y va tras ellos nadando.

Entonces Jonah Melville usa un aparato de ultra-sonido que como se vio, le afecto al Krakken el cual toma los huevos para regresar a la superficie, pero Acuático logra alcanzarlo y se pone frente a él, pero Jonah Melville gracias a que su traje era más fuerte logra arremeter a Acuático contra el suelo.

Pero Acuático agarra una cadena del suelo y con ella golpea a Jonah Melville y entonces intenta arrancar un brazo del traje, pero al intentarlo hace que suelte chispas y Acuático recibe una descarga el cual obliga a que suelte a Melville y se vaya, pero Acuático al ver que aquella cadena tenía un ancla, este, empieza a girarlo rápidamente y luego lanzarlo directo lo cual gracias a esa fuerza de lanzamiento, termina arrancando el brazo derecho del traje y a la vez atrapándolo para llevarlo devuelta al suelo.

Pero entonces el Krakken regresa e intenta atacar a ambos, pero ambos evitan la mandíbula del Krakken, y Acuático aprovecha de hacer que Melville suelte los huevos, los cuales intenta recuperar, pero Acuático al ser más pequeño y rápido recupera los huevos y se aleja nadando de ellos, siendo perseguido por el Krakken.

Pero finalmente Acuático llega a donde quería ir en primer lugar, al nido en aquel barco hundido, y entonces deja los huevos en su lugar, y el Krakken al ver eso, solo se sienta y toma sus huevos con sus tentáculos.

Sin embargo Jonah Melville no estaba vencido y aun iba por los huevos, pero el Krakken con sus tentáculos lo atrapa y con su mandíbula rompe el casco del traje el cual empezaba a llenarse de agua lo cual lo obliga a salir y contener la respiración.

Sin embargo, Jonah Melville era muy persistente y agarra un cuchillo para atacar al Krakken, el cual era completamente inútil contra él, y entonces el Krakken estaba por comérselo de una mordida, pero Acuático se pone entre ella y Melville para detenerlos, el Krakken entonces reconoce que Acuático al final la ayudo y solo se acomoda en su nido para proteger sus huevos.

Y a pesar de haberlo salvado de una muerte segura, Acuático recuerda que él es el malo y entonces le da un tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara.

* * *

Entonces, Acuático deja a Jonah Melville colgado por una tabla enganchada entre algunas rocas, y este se le notaba un ojo morado, un diente salido y la nariz rota.

-**Ahora, vas a esperar aquí hasta que la policía llegue por ti amigo**\- dijo Acuático viendo que la policía llegaba a través de una lancha y este al no tener nada más que hacer, se retira.

Regresando a la costa, Lori vio lo último que paso gracias a unos binoculares que le regresa a Lisa.

-Al fin, no más Jonah- dijo Lori.

-Lo tengo, finalmente obtuve mi Krakken, uno de los huevos ha de haber nacido, imaginen a este trofeo colgado en mi pared- dijo el Capitán Shaw que estaba ahora despierto y navegando en un bote de remos, y tenía además a Acuático en una red colgada en una caña de pescar.

Pero entonces el sonido de tiempo límite del reloj sonó y entonces pasa fugazmente un brillo rojo.

-Ah… ¿Estas literalmente seguro? Creo que esos golpes te afectaron la cabeza- dijo Lori que apunta a la red y el capitán al voltear, ve que no había nada en su red más que… Lincoln Loud que solo saluda.

-Pero… puedo jugar que…- decía el Capitán Shaw que trataba de encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedió y a la vez sobándose la cabeza por tantos golpes que recibió.

* * *

Mientras, regresando al fondo y profundo del lago, allí estaba el Krakken en su nido y vigilando sus huevos que ahora estaban a salvo y sin cazadores que lo molesten otra vez.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	4. El traje del héroe

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Royal Woods… o eso debía ser si no fuera porque llovía a cantaros, pero eso no evito que unos maleantes trataran de robar dinero, tratando de arrancar un cajero automático.

-Apresúrate que me estoy mojando-.

-Deja de quejarte, ya casi termino de arrancar esta cosa y tendremos muchos verdes con nosotros- el ladrón estaba a punto de volver a usar esa barra de hierro, pero una mano escamosa lo sujeta.

-**Oigan, si quieren dinero, trabajen y gánenselo justamente**\- dijo Acuático que le quita aquella barra de hierro y la dobla con facilidad y la tira, pero los guardias sacan sus pistolas, pero Acuático evita las balas dando un gran salto y aterrizando frente a ellos y luego comiéndose la pistola de una mordida.

-Q-Que clase de monstruo eres…- decía el ladrón retrocediendo de miedo.

-**No soy un monstruo, soy un alíen, y ustedes hicieron que me perdiera mi programa**\- dijo Acuático dándole una patada al ladrón y entonces ve que el otro ladrón iba a escapar en el auto, pero Acuático arranca la puerta de una mordida y luego agarra al ladrón y lo tira hacia la pared noqueándolo –**Ladrones como ustedes son tan fáciles**-.

Entonces la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse, y entonces Acuático al ver esto empieza a correr…

Un poco después ya estaba en los suburbios y estaba a pocos metros de la Casa Loud… pero por tanto correr se le veía, muy cansado y deshidratado.

-**Agua… porque tenía que dejar… de llover**\- dice Acuático en el suelo… pero entonces una buena cantidad de agua le cae en la cara y este se levanta –**Estoy vivo… gracias tu…**-.

Frente a él había una niña de piel bronceada y cabello negro que está envuelto con una liga para el cabello color magenta formando una cola de caballo que llega a la parte superior de la espalda y además tiene pecas en sus mejillas.

Lleva una sudadera color púrpura oscuro, usa pantalones cortos gris, calcetines largos color magenta y zapatillas color púrpura oscuro.

-Quien no salvaría a un pez fuera del agua… sobre todo a un extraño pez alienígena gigante- dice la niña que se trataba de Ronnie Anne Santiago, compañera de clases de Lincoln, y la más dura de la escuela –Bueno nos vemos Nemo, tengo que ver a mi patético amigo en los juegos, pase por su casa a ver si estaba, pero su hermana me dijo que ya se fue- dice Ronnie Anne retirándose.

-**Los jue… ¡Oh no lo olvide! **\- dijo Acuático que da media vuelta para ir a aquel lugar, pero entonces suena su reloj que se le termino, y entonces, regresa a ser Lincoln y cae al suelo –Deberías mejorar tu respuesta de tiempo reloj-.

* * *

**El traje del heroe**

* * *

Un rato después… Lincoln finalmente llega a un lugar llamado: Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos, pero al haber corrido dos veces en un día, Lincoln se notaba fatigado.

-Por… fin… llegue…- Lincoln cae al suelo por el cansancio, pero antes de quedarse más dormido… algo de soda le cae encima -¡¿QUEE?! ¡Yo no fui!-.

-Jejeje, me debes una soda Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne tirando el vaso a la basura -¿Por qué te vez tan cansado?-.

-Oh, es que… yo… Lynn me obligo a ejercitarme, ya sabes cómo es- dijo Lincoln nervioso esperando que ella le creyera, pero por la cara de Ronnie Anne no lo parece…

-_Nah_, supongo que tienes razón, ya entremos antes de que algo malo pase- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Malo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- dice Lincoln estando en alerta, pero Ronnie Anne solo se ríe.

-Solo juego tonto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… si ya lo sabía- dijo Lincoln que junto a Ronnie Anne iban a entrar, cuando…

Estacionándose cerca del lugar, se detiene una larga y gigantesca limosina de colores dorado y azules, y bajándose de allí, un chico de la edad de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, solo que algo más bajo, tenía la piel bronceada y de cabello rubio y largo peinado hacia atrás.

Vestía una campera azul encima de una camisa blanca acompañado de un elegante moño negro, pantalones largos color gris y zapatos de color café. Inmediatamente saca de su limosina un gran ramo de rosas violetas y se acerca a ambos chicos.

-Sra. Santiago, se ve hermosa este día… y tu… Loud- dice aquel chico mirando con odio a Lincoln.

-Eh si… hola… tu… ¿Quién eres?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¡¿Que quien soy?! ¡Soy Rick Dollar! ¡El chico más rico de este pueblo!- dice aquel chico de nombre Rick, pero Lincoln seguía confundido –Íbamos juntos a la escuela… hasta que me expulsaron por intentar comprarla para que te saquen-.

-Ahhhhh… no, no me suena- dijo Lincoln lo cual irritaba al chico Rick y empuja a Lincoln haciéndolo aún lado, entonces Rick se pone frente a Ronnie Anne, se arrodilla y le alza el ramo de violetas.

-Ronalda Anne Santiago, te pido por millonésima vez, que salgas conmigo, te puedo llevar a parís, conseguirte la joya más valiosa del mundo o hasta conseguirte una sudadera con la más valiosa tela… solo di que si- dice Rick terminando su proposición.

Ronnie Anne levanta una ceja pensativa, pero entonces… Lincoln cierra los ojos en lo que se escucha un sonido de un puñetazo, entonces Ronnie Anne se acerca a él y le alza la mano y Lincoln se levanta gracias a su ayuda, y Ronnie Anne sin soltarle todavía van adentro del arcade.

Pero luego se ve que Rick tenía el ramo en toda la cara, el cual cae al suelo y se ve que tenía algunas flores en la boca y la nariz rota.

-Guau… que chica…- decía Rick desorientado, pero luego regresa en si –_Argh_… ¿que tiene Loud que yo no tenga, tengo todo?, dinero, cerebro, una gran limosina, y vivo en una gran torre… solo me falta una chica, y ella es la que quiero a mi lado… solo necesito deshacerme de Loud-.

Entonces Rick de su campera saca una especie de control y al presionarlo, dentro de su limosina… sale alguien.

Parecía una chica normal de cabello largo y rubio, de apariencia de una porrista escolar, tiene una camiseta negra con una R y una polera lila debajo de esta, una falda del mismo color, un rasgo notable, sus pupilas tienen líneas que parecen circuitos.

-Ve Mazuma, destruye a Lincoln Loud y a ese lugar, pero no lastimes a Ronnie Anne- dijo Rick en lo que aquella chica entra al establecimiento, mientras Rick solo reía siniestramente.

* * *

Mientras dentro de Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos, tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne jugaban a un juego en común, _Dance Battle_, donde ambos bailaban con ritmo y rapidez y tratando de ganarle al otro.

-Vaya Linc, te mueve como si estuvieras en una lucha- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es que he peleado con… con… mis hermanas cuando queremos ver la tele- dijo Lincoln.

-Si tú lo dices torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne que ambos seguían bailando pero entonces… escuchan que alguien entra, y frente a ellos…

-¿Y esta quién es?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No sé, ¿será amiga de Lori?- pregunta Lincoln, pero la llamada Mazuma los veía a ambos, y desde su punto de vista, era como los ojos de un robot localizando a sus objetivos.

-**_Ronnie Anne Santiago, Objetivo: No lastimar; Lincoln Loud, Objetivo: Eliminar_**\- decía Mazuma que agarra una de las maquinitas del lugar y los arroja directo a los chicos, pero Ronnie Anne justo a tiempo toma a Lincoln del brazo quitándolo de allí, pero la maquina destroza el juego de baile.

Mazuma entonces extiende su brazo el cual cuya palma abre un pequeño agujero para disparar un disparo laser que seguía a ambos chicos, pero ambos entonces se sueltan y evitan ese disparo que termino atravesando el techo del lugar.

-Tengo que ser un héroe… pero no puedo con Ronnie Anne mirando, tengo que…- entonces Lincoln recuerda los baños y toma a Ronnie Anne de la mano y la mete dentro –Estarás a salvo allí dentro- luego coloca una silla para que ella no salga.

-¡Lincoln Loud, sácame de aquí o te partiré los dientes!- grito Ronnie Anne desde el baño.

-No si ella me los parte primero- dijo Lincoln esquivando una patada de Mazuma, el cual sin querer entierra su pie en el suelo, entonces Lincoln aprovecha de esconderse detrás de otra maquinita no destruida –Es hora de ser… héroe- Lincoln entonces activa el reloj y selecciona un icono y se trasforma…

[Lincoln entiende el brazo hacia adelante mientras era rodeado de cristales, los cuales también rodeaban su cabeza, y sus ojos se tornan de un brillante naranja. De su espalda salen cuatro cristales puntiagudos unos afilados y finalmente dar media vuelta y posar]

Entonces Diamante salta de aquel escondite estando a espaldas de Mazuma, la cual voltea y se pone en posición de combate.

-**Yo usualmente no lastimo mujeres, pero ya que eres un robot no tendré piedad en lo que hare**\- dijo Diamante formando un filo en su brazo para intimidar a Mazuma.

Pero este separa la mitad de su brazo y de ella saca una larga y filosa espada y va corriendo directo hacia Diamante para atacarlo, pero Diamante termina chocando su brazo contra el arma de Mazuma.

Mientras dentro del baño, Ronnie Anne golpeaba con fuerza la puerta para salir, pero sin éxito, entonces solo suspira de frustración y se sienta en el piso esperando que pronto la saquen…

Pero entonces el muro es destrozado y fue Mazuma que empujaba a Diamante contra la pared, pero este con una patada la manda a lejos de él, y entonces empieza a disparar cristales desde sus brazos, pero Mazuma los evita mientras corre e iba a golpear, pero Diamante se hace a un lado y Mazuma termina rompiendo el espejo del baño.

-**Uuuuh, esos son siete años de mala suerte para ti**\- Diamante entonces vuelve a lanzar cristales de sus brazos, las cuales Mazuma esquiva y estaba por golpear a Diamante con su espada, pero entonces…

Diamante apunta su brazo hacia arriba y entonces se ve que algo cayó atrás de él, y un brazo, pero un brazo robótico perteneciente a Mazuma, la cual después intenta atacar nuevamente pero Diamante le apunta su brazo muy cerca de su cara.

-**Retírate o en tu sistema conocerás lo que sí es el miedo**\- dijo Diamante en lo que Mazuma preparo su espada.

* * *

-_Aargh_… ¿Cuánto le puede tomar a una androide destruir a un niño de cabello blanco?- decía Rick que se encontraba impaciente cuando escucha un fuerte ruido y algo fue mandado a volar y parecía… la cabeza de su androide -¡Mazuma!-.

* * *

Dentro del arcade, el cuerpo robótico de Mazuma cae al suelo derrotada y diamante baja su brazo al ver que su oponente esta vencido, y entonces voltea y allí ve a Ronnie Anne salir del baño, gracias a aquel hueco que dejo la pelea.

-**Ah… eh… ya me voy**\- dice Diamante.

-Espera, ¿dónde está mi amigo Lincoln?, es de este alto, cabello blanco…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Diamante la caya alzando la mano.

-**Ah sí… lo… eh… metí al baño, iré por el**\- dice Diamante que entra al baño de niños.

-Hey, espera- dijo Ronnie Anne que entra y no ve a Diamante, pero entonces un brillo rojo llama su atención y entonces al abrir la puerta de un WC, ve a Lincoln que estaba "noqueado" -¡Lincoln!, responde-.

-Ah… eh… ah hola… ¿ya termino la pelea?- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… Lincoln…- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Mejor vámonos, me imagino que el lugar está destrozado, y no vas a querer recoger escombros- decía Lincoln subiendo por la ventana -¿Vienes?- Lincoln le alza la mano a Ronnie Anne, y esta solo levanta los hombros y ambos se retiran de aquel ahora destruido arcade.

Pero a la vez, Rick entra por la entrada principal del lugar y encuentra el cuerpo de Mazuma tirado en el suelo.

-Allí estas, descuida amiga mía, cuando te repare, nos desharemos de Loud y…- decía Rick que estaba por irse pero… el dueño del arcade lo detuvo y estaba de brazos cruzados y le enseña como su androide dejo su lugar de trabajo –Ah… ¿acepta cheques?-.

* * *

De regreso en la Casa Loud…

-Y entonces mande su cabeza a volar… sé que era una robot pero…- decía Lincoln.

-Se merecía eso y mucho más por estropear tu cita con Ronnie Anne- dijo Lori.

-No era una cita, solo una salida entre amigos- dijo Lincoln.

-Claaaaaro…- dicen las chicas, a la vez que Lisa subía del sótano hasta las escaleras.

-Oye Lis, ¿quieres oír como Lincoln derroto a una robot con apariencia de mujer?- pregunta Lynn.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada terminando algo importante, Lana…- decía Lisa en lo que Lana hace un saludo tipo militar y sube.

-¿Que es tan importante que necesitas a Lana?- pregunta Lori.

-Ya lo sabrán… ya lo sabrán- decía Lisa yendo a su cuarto.

-Ah… ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?- pregunta Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto… en medio de Royal Woods, había una gran torre con casi treinta pisos de altura, y con una gran R$ en la punta… Rick estaba en una especie de laboratorio reparando a Mazuma.

-Y yo pensaba que esos alienígenas no eran más que propaganda o un mito, pero existen… bien, solo debo deshacerme de ellos y entonces Loud estará muerto- dijo Rick aun reparando cuando… tocan la puerta -¡Ocupado!- sin embargo vuelven a tocar con más fuerza y el sin otra deja la reparación para después y abre -¡Más vale que tengan una razón para…!-.

Entonces frente a Rick, había unos extraños tipos vestidos con armaduras similares a caballeros de la edad media, y frente a ellos, estaba el que se podría deducir que era su líder.

Era una persona que oculta su cara tras una máscara de metal dorado, la cual le otorga una expresión seria. Sobre la mascara posee una corona puntiaguda de color azulado, y su cabeza es cubierta por una capucha.

Utilizaba hombreras con puntas y largas muñequeras, en su pecho viste un atuendo burdeo con el símbolo de algún tipo de orden en un cinturón y sus piernas están completamente cubiertas por una armadura.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y más valen que me digan como entraron aquí sin hacer una cita primero- dijo Rick en lo que uno de los caballeros le apunta con su espada a Rick, lo cual lo hace retroceder lentamente de miedo, pero el caballero de la máscara dorada le hace una señal a su caballero de que baje el arma.

-**Me disculpo por venir sin avisar, me llamo Enoch, líder y rey de la secreta organización de los Caballeros Eternos**-.

-Si… he oído de ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- pregunta Rick.

-**Escuchamos que tuviste un acercamiento con alienígenas… ¿es cierto?**\- pregunta Enoch.

-Pues… cerca cerca… no, pero mi querida asistente lo hiso- dijo Rick que va a una computadora y entonces en su monitor se ve la grabación de lo que vio Mazuma mientras peleaba contra Diamante –Ese extraño monstruo de cristal le hiso esto a mi robot… quiero que pague-.

-**Ambos pensamos igual… lo que hay que hacer es atraerlo**\- dijo Enoch.

-Ah sí, ¿y cómo?, ¿gritando ayuda?- pregunta Rick.

-**Necesitamos carnada… y sabemos quién puede ser, así ambos ganamos, nosotros nos deshacemos de esta plaga alienígena, y tu… la tendrás a ella**\- dijo Enoch dejando una foto frente a Rick, y era una foto de… Ronnie Anne.

* * *

A día siguiente, Camionzilla se estaciona frente a la residencia Santiago, entonces Lincoln se baja de allí.

-Disfruta tu cita hermanito- dijo Lori.

-Que no es una cita… y eso debería decirte a ti- dijo Lincoln que toca el timbre de la casa Santiago, y entonces alguien abre la puerta.

Era un joven tan alto como Lori, de piel bronceada y cabello negro con un mechón peinado hacia arriba, lleva pantalones vaqueros, zapatos marrones, un cinturón, y un color crema camiseta debajo de una camisa desabrochada verde.

-Hola pequeño Loud, Nini ya viene…- decía Bobby.

-¡Bobby!- se escuchó la voz de Ronnie Anne dentro de la casa y el solo se ríe.

-Ya viene, ¡Nena!- grito Bobby que abraza a Lori y entonces ambos ya dentro de Camionzilla se van a otra parte.

-Están tan… enamorados- decía Lincoln.

-Lo se… son asquerosos, ejem… Oh nena, te ves tan hermosa este día- dice Ronnie Anne imitando a su hermano.

-Oh gracias Boo-Boo Osito, no sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado- dijo Lincoln imitando a su hermana y ambos solo se ríen -¿Ahora a dónde quieres ir?-.

-Ah sí, Linc, tengo que decirte algo antes- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln levanta la ceja confundido –Escucha tu…-.

Antes de terminar escuchan un ruido y ellos ven hacia arriba y era una especie de nave que vuela gracias a unas hélices, y saliendo de allí bajando por unas cuerdas bajaban varios caballeros que rodeando a los chicos.

-Ah… ¿Y estos tipos quiénes son?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Oigan, si buscan la feria del renacimientos mejor sigan buscando porque…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando un caballero la agarra del brazo y luego la sujeta -¡Oye!-.

-Oye, suéltala- decía Lincoln que iba a activar el reloj pero… un caballero lo golpea por atrás del cuello dejándolo noqueado en la acera.

-¡Lincoln!- decía Ronnie Anne que trataba de zafarse del agarra de aquel caballero, pero estos sujetan las cuerdas y regresaban a la nave, yéndose a otro lugar y llevándose a Ronnie Anne con ellos, dejando a Lincoln atrás.

* * *

Un rato más tarde… Lincoln desertaba y frente a ellos estaban sus hermanas y además estaban en el cuarto de Lisa…

-_Ahww…_ ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Lincoln sobándose atrás del cuello.

-¿Eso te íbamos a preguntar?- dice Lola.

-Te encontré tirado inconsciente mientras daba mis trotes diarios- dijo Lynn.

-Que ra… ¡Ronnie Anne! ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-¿Qué algo malo le paso a tu novia?- pregunta Leni.

-No es mi novia, y lo que paso es que…- decía Lincoln cuando… suena su teléfono y responde -¿Hola?-.

-_Hola Loud, de seguro me recuerdas, debes venir a la Torre Dollar que aquí tengo a Ronnie Anne_-.

-¿Quién eres y porque la tienes?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_¡Soy Rick, me viste ayer! Como sea, ven rápido, y cuando digo rápido ¡ES QUE VENGAS RAPIDO!_-.

Una vez terminado la llamada, Lincoln iba a ir a aquel lugar que le dijeron pero…

-Antes de que te vayas hermano mayor, tengo algo que te servirá mucho- dijo Lisa.

-Lisa, no tengo tiempo para probar tus… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Lincoln cuando Lana trajo algo envuelto en un mantel blanco.

-Damas y caballero, observen… lo que todo superhéroe debe tener… taran- decía Lana que quita la sabana y debajo de ella, había una especie de traje.

Era un traje con el torso y mangas blancas con el cuello negro, con pantalones negros.

Llevaba botas blancas con suelas de metal y guantes negros con bordes color naranja, llevaba una bufanda naranja con un casco blanco con antenas a sus costados con rayas negras y naranjas, en su boca se le podía ver una especie de espacio para la boca color gris y un visor negro.

-Guau… ¿desde cuándo…?- decía Lincoln.

-Desde que ese extraño reloj se pegó a tu muñeca, si vas a ser un héroe, es importante ocultar tu cara cuando se te agota el tiempo- decía Lisa.

-Genial… no sé cómo pagarte- dijo Lincoln.

-Que te lo pongas y lo pruebes- dice Lisa, en que Lincoln agarra el traje y se lo pone.

Primero se pone la camisa con los pantalones, seguido de los guantes, luego las botas, hasta finalmente ponerse el casco, el cual enciende unas luces en el visor lo cuales reflejan sus ojos.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Te vez bien hermano, las chicas caerán por ti- dijo Lynn.

-Te advierto que me faltaron detalles, pero nada que te ponga en peligro y lo único que funciona por ahora son las botas cohete que te permitirán volar- dijo Lisa.

-Ah… ¿y cómo los enciendo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Solo golpea los talones tres veces y…- decía Lisa en que Lincoln lo hace y las botas se encienden y primero se golpea con el techo, y después volar sin control por el cuarto chocando con todo, hasta que Lynn abre la ventana para que salga, pero Lincoln sin querer termina volando hacia arriba y sale rompiendo el techo –Auch… que bueno que traía casco-.

-¡Te advierto que el comunicador no funciona tampoco todavía, así que no estaremos en contacto!- gritaba Lisa para que lo oyera desde arriba.

-¡Entendido Lisa!, bien me voy- dijo Lincoln que se va volando, pero aún se tambaleaba un poco y algunas veces casi caía.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunta Leni cuando escuchan un…

-¡AUCH!- era lo que grito Lincoln a lo lejos que evidentemente se golpeó o se estrelló con algo.

-Aún necesita práctica- dijo Luna.

* * *

Algunos minutos después Lincoln iba llegando a la Torre Dollar e iba a hacerlo de la manera más segura y elegante posible… se termina estrellando contra la pared del edificio y cae al suelo.

-Auch… tendré que practicar mi vuelo… y mis aterrizajes- dijo Lincoln sobándose el casco y entonces camina directo a la entrada –Bien que hare… ¿tocare el timbre o…?-.

Entonces para su sorpresa, la puerta principal se abre y entonces entra, pero las luces estaban apagadas y no había recepción ni nada, pero eso no evito que Lincoln mirara a todos lados y estuviera alerta.

-Bien… esto es como las películas, donde el lugar está tranquilo y sin seguridad, pero luego… ¡Aparecen ninjas!- Lincoln se pone en posición de pelea y daba golpes y patadas al aire, pero para su desilusión… no había tales cosas –Es cierto, veo demasiadas películas-.

Lincoln sigue adelante pero entonces… otra puerta se abre para él y entonces sin otra decide entrar, y ve algunas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, al parecer conducían hacia el sótano de la torre.

-_Hmmm…_ sospechoso, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar, tengo que salvar a Ronnie Anne- dice Lincoln que bajaba rápido al sótano y en medio de algunas cajas ve una jaula y allí acostada en el suelo… -¡Ronnie Anne!-.

Lincoln corre hacia la jaula, pero no encuentra una puerta, hasta que ve un candado y buscaba desesperadamente hasta que encuentra unas llaves colgadas, y al no ver a nadie, las toma y las prueba una por una hasta que… abre la jaula y entra.

-Ronnie Anne, Ronnie Anne responde, vine a…- decía Lincoln cuando Ronnie Anne se levantaba y se sujeta de su brazo pero entonces al ver su cara… solo ve tuercas por ojos y una boca en forma rectangular -Tú no eres…- Lincoln se da cuenta que era un robot, pero este suelta un toque eléctrico desde la mano, la cual electrocuta levemente a Lincoln, lo cual lo deja noqueado en el suelo.

Y entonces en las sombras riéndose… aparece Rick acompañado de Enoch.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?- pregunta Rick al ver a Lincoln en el suelo aun con su traje.

-**Confía en mí, ya tenemos a la fuente de nuestros problemas**\- dice Enoch.

* * *

-_Ahww_… ¿Qué paso?- decía Lincoln abriendo los ojos… pero entonces nota que sus manos y pies estaban enganchado a una especie de mesa… y frente a él, estaba una especie de arma laser, entonces para su suerte, vio que aún tenía su traje puesto, por lo que suspira de alivio al pensar que nadie vio quien es… pero entonces escucha alguien entrando –Hey… eres… eh… ¿Quién eres?-.

-Oh, perdona mi entrada, me llamo Rick Dollar, y tú ahora eres nuestro prisionero- dijo Rick.

-¿Nuestro?- pregunta Lincoln en lo que Rick apunta hacia arriba y por una ventana allí estaba Enoch.

-Mi invitado cree que serás un obstáculo en sus planes, pero yo también los tengo, porque él me dijo que… tu eres esos alienígenas, ¿correcto?-.

-No mentiré… si, veras tengo este reloj que…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Silencio! Arruinaste mi oportunidad de deshacerme de Loud y que por fin la chica de mis sueños se fijara en mí, ¿porque Loud? ¿Qué acaso las niñas les gusta los de cabello blanco?, porque Ronalda Anne Santiago no ve…- decía Rick.

-Ronnie Anne… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿En qué jaula la metiste?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿La conoces? ¿Jaula?, ¿Enserio crees que la metería en una sucia jaula?, claro que no, está en un lugar adecuado para alguien como ella- decía Rick.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la torre, Mazuma estaba haciendo de guardia a una puerta que estaba siendo golpeada desde el otro…

Y la responsable no era otra que la propia Ronnie Anne que estaba golpeado y pateando la puerta tratando de salir de aquel cuarto que era… demasiado femenino para su gusto.

-Cuando salga de aquí… le romperé la cara a ese Tim, Finn o como sea que se llame, pero no puedo salir con lo que sea que bloquea la puerta…- decía Ronnie Anne que ve una ventana y entonces recuerda un truco que vio en la tele… primero ato y enrollo todas las sabanas que habían en el cuerpo y entonces las sujeto de algo firme, y empezó a bajar por ella… pero… -Dang it, porque tenía que ser una torre, y de donde sacare más… ¿eh?-.

Entonces Ronnie Anne se sujeta de la ventana que estaba cerca de él y entra a aquel cuarto y se oculta detrás de algunos controles, solo para ver como Lincoln estaba encadenado a merced de Rick, el cual le intentaba quitar el casco… pero sin nada de éxito.

-¡¿Cómo es que no te puedo quitar ese casco y ver quién eres?! ¡¿Quién te hiso ese traje?!- gritaba Rick.

-Un genio, no diré más Dib- dijo Lincoln.

-Soy Rick, y no importa… te eliminare de cualquier forma- dijo Rick que va a los controles de aquel laser y este suelta una luz que dispara a la mesa e iba directamente hacia Lincoln… de una manera muy lenta.

-Eh…- decía Lincoln.

-Error de diseño- dijo Rick que luego ríe de manera maniática a la vez que Enoch baja y se pone al lado de Rick.

-**Recuerda nuestro trato, me quedo con el reloj**\- dijo Enoch.

-Si, por mi está bien- dice Rick que seguía riendo como maniático, pero lo que ninguno veía, es que Ronnie Anne caminaba lentamente y de puntillas mientras observaba el lugar y entonces cerca de aquella compuerta donde salió Enoch, vio la fuente de energía eléctrica.

El láser estaba ya muy cerca de donde estaba Lincoln y este sudaba de los nervios y cerrando los ojos esperando su aparentemente fin, pero entonces Ronnie Anne corre y abre la caja fuente y arranca los cables y entonces… se va la luz y con eso, el láser se apaga y Lincoln suspira de alivio.

-**Qué demonios**…- decía Enoch.

-Tranquilo, debió ser una falla, activare el generador de emergencia- decía Rick, a la vez en que Ronnie Anne estaba ya junto a donde Lincoln estaba encadenado y gracias a un pasador que tenía guardado, suelta los grilletes que sujetaban a Lincoln y luego tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de ahí.

Entonces justo cuando la luz regreso, tanto Rick como Enoch, notaron… que Lincoln ya no estaba en aquella mesa y los grilletes han sido soltados.

-¿Qué, cómo demonios escapo?- preguntaba Rick.

-**No debió ir muy lejos**\- dijo Enoch en lo que ambos se separan y se van del cuarto, sin saber que detrás de unas cajas, allí estaban Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Oh… eh… gra… ejem, gracias por salvarme ciudadana- dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar más varonil.

-Ya me debes dos Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln abre muy bien los ojos.

-Eh… no sé de qué hablas señorita, yo soy… eh… eh… no pensé en un nombre todavía- dice Lincoln pero Ronnie Anne estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Lincoln, no me tienes que engañar, sé que eres- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando al reloj –Te vi usarlo ayer en la mañana, te lo iba a decir… pero aparecieron esos caballeros locos-.

-¿Me-me viste?- dice Lincoln.

-Pues… ayer cuando llovía te vi transformándote en un extraño pez gigante… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que éramos muy amigos, amigos muy cercanos- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento pero… ahora soy un superhéroe, y debe ser un secreto… créeme cuando te digo que te lo quería decir pero… no quería ponerte en peligro… lo siento Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln.

-Te perdono y guardare tu secreto con una condición… solo dime Ronnie desde ahora- dijo Ronnie Anne sonriendo, y debajo del casco, se ve que Lincoln igual sonríe –Pero aún me debes una soda- dice golpeando a Lincoln en el brazo.

-Lo recordare…- decía Lincoln cuando la caja donde estaban escondidos es levantado por Mazuma, mostrando su gran fuerza física -Creí haber desmantelado a esa chica robot-.

En ese momento, varios caballeros llegan al cuarto apuntando con pistolas, en ese momento llegan Enoch y Rick.

-Y ya llego la Máscara versión dorada y Ricky Ricon- dijo Lincoln.

-Que me llamo Rick, y tú que esperas, elimina a ese supuesto superhéroe, pero no lastimes a Ronalda Anne-.

-**Ya escucharon caballeros, eliminen a ese niño hasta que no quede nada**\- dijo Enoch que levanta la mano, y los caballeros guardan sus pistolas y sacan sus espadas para atacar.

-Es hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj, a la vez que Ronnie Anne lo mira raro –Es mi lema- entonces presiona hacia abajo y se trasforma…

[El brazo de Lincoln se torna de un color negro y le empiezan a salir circuitos naranjas, los cuales llegan hasta su cara y le aparece un círculo el cual sería el ojo, terminando la transformación y haciendo la típica pose]

Ahora era un ser que parece estar hecho de metal, y su piel es de color negro con líneas naranja que se asemejan a circuitos por todo el cuerpo, el círculo verde en la cabeza es su ojo, su torso es de color blanco y el del símbolo del reloj está en su pecho.

-**Muy bien, hora de Actualizar las cosas… empezando contigo**\- dijo a la vez que esquiva el ataque de un caballero y su cuerpo se vuelve a algo similar a una sustancia liquida.

El cual choca contra Mazuma que es inmediatamente envuelto por la piel del Ultra-T, el cual era negro con líneas de circuitos naranja, y su cara solo tenía aquel circulo el cual era el ojo, pero no era todo, la cabeza parece que tenía antenas en ambos lados, el cuerpo femenino parece que tomaba forma de una armadura, los hombros, antebrazos y piernas eran más robustos.

-**Por eso se llama Ultra-T… porque Actualiza las maquinas, como esta robot**-.

-¡Oye, fuera de mi…!- decía Rick en lo que Ultra-T dispara una especie de red de plasma que atrapa a Rick contra la pared.

-**¿Qué se siente ser tú el prisionero ahora? Dick**\- dice Ultra-T bloqueando un ataque de un caballero pero este lo patea.

-¡Soy Rick!-.

Ultra-T esquiva las espadas de dos caballeros saltando y golpeándolos con brazos extensibles, y entonces gira su cabeza para evitar el golpe de otro y petándolo hacia un lado, pero entonces muchos caballeros saltan sobre él para mantenerlos contra el suelo… pero Ultra-T fácilmente los levanta.

-**Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes**\- dice Ultra-T que lanza a los caballeros, golpeando a otros que iban directo a él -**¿Quién quiere más?**\- lanza misiles directo a otro caballero que lo esquiva, pero haciendo explotar los controles de aquel laboratorio.

-¡NOOOO! ¡¿Sabes cuándo costo todo eso?!- grito Rick.

-**No sé, ¿tu mesada?**\- dice Ultra-T que atrapa a otro caballero por la cara y lo usa para golpear a otro que iba a atacarlo.

-Eso es, dales una paliza Lam…- decía Ronnie Anne que es atrapa por la gorra de la chaqueta por Enoch –Oye, suéltame idiota con mascara de ópera-.

-**Se supone que serias una carnada para atraerlo, por eso, las mujeres solo causan proble…**\- decía Enoch que iba a usar su pistola, pero entonces Ultra-T lo golpea haciendo que suelte a Ronnie Anne.

-**¡Aléjate de ella!**\- dijo Ultra-T cuyo golpe le deja una grieta a la máscara de Enoch.

-**Como hozaste levantar su puño, insolente plebeyo**\- dijo Enoch que dispara su pistola contra Ultra-T, el cual inmediatamente se separa de Mazuma, la cual recibe aquellos disparos haciéndola explotar… quedando solamente su cabeza.

-_Lamento fallarle amo Rick_\- dijo la cabeza Mazuma.

-¡NOOO! Me tomaran semanas arreglarte por completo- dice Rick que lloraba dramáticamente.

Ultra-T tenía la forma de una masa liquida en el suelo y entonces rodea aquel laser que quería usar para matarlo, el cual hace que le salgan patas mecánicas y su ojo estaba en la ventanilla para fijar el blanco, y eso precisamente hiso, apunto a Enoch que buscaba a Ultra-T.

-**Oye**\- dijo Ultra-T haciendo que Enoch voltee hacia atrás –**Considera esto tu salida del trono**-.

Ultra-T disparar una potente ráfaga laser, el cual golpea a Enoch, el cual hiso que rompiera una ventana de la torre y caiga directo al suelo, hasta finalmente estrellarse y dejando un cráter por el impacto.

-**Me vengare… por eso niño…**\- decía Enoch quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

Entonces Ultra-T se separa de aquel laser, y ve por la ventana rota a Enoch que estaba en el suelo derrotado y vio a todos los caballeros igual de vencidos en el suelo, en ese momento Ronnie Anne se acerca a él.

-Y… ¿eso ahora es lo que haces a diario?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**Básicamente… si**\- respondió Ultra-T.

-Jeje, tu vida se volvió estupendo- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el tiempo de trasformación se acabó y Ultra-T regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Bueno… nos vamos- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, Bobby pronto volverá y no quiero contarle que me secuestraron unos caballeros- dijo Ronnie Anne, a la vez que Lincoln la toma de la mano y Lincoln activa sus botas cohetes y ambos se van… pero luego, Lincoln perdió el control de su vuelo y ambos se estrellan contra un árbol y luego caen hacia un arbusto que amortigua su caída -Necesitas practicar tu vuelo Lame-O-.

-Lo se…- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Lori regresa de su cita, y entra a la casa, pero entonces… no ve a ninguna de sus hermanas en la sala.

-¿Ah?… ¿Dónde están esas chicas?- pregunto cuando Lori que caminaba hasta la cocina y ve la puerta trasera abierta, y al salir, ve a sus hermanas viendo desde la cerca -¿Qué están viendo?-.

Sus hermanas apuntan hacia adelante y Lori lo ve, era Bestia que estaba corriendo con una soga en el cuello, mientras Ronnie Anne sujetaba el otro extremo de la cuerda mientras estaba en su skate.

-Hola Lori- dijo Ronnie Anne que saludaba mientras aun patinaba.

-No puedo creerlo…- decía Lori.

-Lo sé, porque a mí no se me ocurrió hacer eso con Bestia- dijo Lana.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	5. Trampa para turistas

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un día soleado, Camionzilla avanzaba por una carretera, cada uno de la familia Loud pasan el rato, Lisa leía un libro, las gemelas jugaban a las palmaditas, Lucy veía por la ventana junto a Leni, Lynn dormía roncando un poco… Luan jugaba con su muñeco el Sr. Cocos, Luna escuchaba música con audífonos, Lori estaba en su teléfono y Lincoln aprovechaba de leer su comic

-¿A donde crees que vamos Sr. Cocos?- pregunta Luan a su muñeco –_Ah no lo sé niña, pero algo es seguro. Los ronquidos de la chica de al lado son más fuertes que el serrucho con el que me hicieron- _Luan se ríe.

-Jaja… muy buena cariño- dijo Lynn Sr. conduciendo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Leni.

-Aun no, solo unos minutos más- responde Lynn Sr.

-Ah… Papá… no quiero sonar la mala aquí pero por qué no nos dices de una vez a donde nos llevas- dijo Lori.

-Ya les dije, es un secreto, además aprovechando que son vacaciones quería hacerlas especiales y divertidas para ustedes, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa diciéndoles antes de tiempo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Oooh… ¿ya llegamos?- volvió a preguntar Leni.

-_Ahww_… Vacaciones, estamos aprovecha do de descansar nuestras mentes de la escuela, y ya que no tendremos por un tiempo. Papa quiere llevarnos a un lugar que dice ser "súper increíble"… lo malo es que aún no nos ha dicho que es- dice Lincoln.

-Aunque su concepto de increíble contrasta mucho con el de nosotros- dijo Lisa.

Mientras Luna escuchaba música tranquila, Luan aprovecha para poner algo por detrás de su camisa… un cubo de hielo.

-3… 2… 1…- decía Luan, en lo que Luna grita por el frio cubo de hielo en su espalda.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Luan!- grito Luna.

-Jajajajaja… ¿Qué pasa? Solo trataba de "mantenerte fresca"- dijo Luan.

-Y tu necesitaras enfriarte cuando te de un ojo morado si vuelves a hacerme una broma como esta- dijo Luna amenazándola con el puño, pero entonces, el auto se detiene…

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- pregunto Leni.

-No, peor- dice Lynn Sr. apuntando a un camión que transportaba gasolina o petróleo que se había estrellado con otro, el conductor del primer camión tenía la puerta atorada y no podía salir.

-Esto es grave, si ese fuego alcanza el gas propano, ese camión será algo parecido a un cohete hasta la luna.

* * *

**Trampa para turistas**

* * *

Los Loud al igual que algunas personas que se detuvieron al ver ese accidente, no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar, pero entonces Lincoln silenciosamente sale del camión y activa el reloj.

-Si alguien es el mejor para esto es Fuego- dijo Lincoln que presiona hacia abajo y se transforma… -**¿Insectoide? ¡¿Crees que Insectoide es el mejor para esta ocasión?!**-.

Ya sin otra, Insectoide comienza a volar directo hasta las llamas para salvar al camionero.

-¡AAHH! ¡Un enorme insecto!- grito Lynn Sr. que iba a dar marcha a Camionzilla.

-No Papá tranquilo, solo mira como lo resuelve- dijo Lori

-Si es que no se vuelve insecto frito- dijo Lola.

-**El fuego es muy intenso… ¿Por qué esta cosa no me dio a Fuego? Espera… ya tengo un plan**\- dice Insectoide que vuela a una distancia corta y empieza a lanzar su baba de sus hombros directo a las llamas, y gracias a su viscosidad logro apagar las llamas cerca del camión.

Entonces Insectoide aterriza encima del camión y con el filoso aguijón de su cola, rompe la superficie del camión y con eso sacar al conductor del camión y ponerlo a salvo afuera.

-**¿Quiénes salvan vidas?… mejor me voy**\- dijo Insectoide que se marcha volando.

-Vaya, al final si salvo al conductor, bueno ahora podemos… ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta Lynn Sr. en lo que las chicas intentaban buscar una excusa.

-Oh debió buscar un baño, le dije que no bebiera tanta soda, yo lo busco- dijo Lori que sale del camión, pero el padre Loud solo se rasca la cabeza confundido.

* * *

Un poco después… ya con Lynn Sr y el resto de sus hijas e hijos reunidos, seguían su camino a quien sabe dónde.

-Aquí te divertirás mucho… siguiente salida- dice Leni que leía los letreros.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?! Que ya no aguanto este calor- dijo Lynn.

-Y… llegamos, todos pies abajo- dijo Lynn Sr. deteniendo el vehículo, y entonces Lincoln y sus hermanas salen… pero entonces…

-Taraaaaan, bienvenido a Villa Explosiva- dijo Lynn Loud Sr. mostrando aquel lugar, el cual se veía como un pueblo común y corriente, la única diferencia es que arriba de las casas es que habían maquetas como la estatua de un ciervo en un motel, o un hot dog con cátsup en la cafetería y hasta una tienda de regalos.

-¿Que es este basurero?- pregunta Lynn.

-¿Basurero? No es un basurero, aquí mis padres me traían cuando era niño, amaba visitar este lugar y pensé que podrían hacerlo igual- responde Lynn Sr.

-Apenas pasaron 20 segundos, y ya me quiero ir- dijo Lori.

-Hay vamos, que es más emocionante que ver la pecera más grande del mundo- dijo Lynn Sr. enseñando una pecera gigante encima de una casa.

-_Hmmm_… déjame pensar, ¡Lo que sea!- grito Lola.

-Como Alcalde de Villa Explosiva les doy la bienvenida buscadores de maravillas- dice un hombre adulto, de cabello castaño casi calvo, que viste un traje de color celeste y viste una corbata de lazo.

-Sé que todos están emocionados por ver ESO, iré a registrarnos- dice Lynn Sr, dándole a sus hijos algunos boletos para ver las atracciones mientras él iba a otro lado.

* * *

En otra parte, Lincoln y las gemelas estaban frente a un museo en… aparente mal estado o muy viejo para estos tiempos, entonces Lincoln toca la campanilla.

-Boletos por favor-.

-Creí que tú eres el Alcalde- dijo Lincoln.

-El que tiene el poder, tiene muchas responsabilidades chico- dijo el Alcalde recibiendo los boletos, a la vez que les da el paso a Lincoln y sus hermanas –Lean todos los letreros por favor, porque detrás de esa puerta, encontraran la cosa más rara que hay en Villa Explosiva-.

-Porque no nos dicen que es ESO, porque ya quiero saber que es- dice Lola.

-No toques ESO, no lo fotografíes, no uses baterías ni equipo electrónico cuando estés cerca ESO- decía Lincoln leyendo los letreros brillantes del lugar que estaba oscuro…

Pero después… las luces se encienden y detrás de un letrero que decía THIS IS IT, había una… gran bola de ligas de goma.

-Eso es… ESO- dijo Lola.

-Una bola gigante de ligas… ¡genial!- dijo Lana.

-Y quien sabe que secretos guarda adentro- decía el Alcalde.

-No se… más ligas- dijo Lincoln.

-Quédense cuanto quieran, lean los letreros- decía el Alcalde retirándose del lugar.

-Hay solo miren este lugar, todos están locos, esto solo sirve para engañar- dijo Lola.

-Debo decir que tienes razón, no entiendo porque a Papá le encanta este lugar- dijo Lincoln.

-Espera… sé cómo hacerlo más divertido- dijo Lola.

-Ah sí…- decía Lincoln en lo que Lola levanta las cejas y Lincoln se da cuenta –Oh no, ni lo pienses-

-Hay por favor- decía Lola en lo que Lincoln se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza –Oh… ya veo, el gran Lincoln Loud es una gallina-.

-Eso no te servirá Lola- dice Lincoln en lo que Lola empieza a actuar como una y haciendo un cacareo para provocarlo, Lincoln trataba de resistir, pero esa actuación de Lola lo empezaba a irritar y entonces Lincoln camina detrás de la bola de bandas elástica y entonces… se transforma en Cuatrobrazos y levanta aquella bola –**Listo, ¿feliz?**-.

-Oye tengo una idea, podrías convertir eso en la bola con mocos más grande- dijo Lana provocando el asco de Lola y Cuatrobrazos.

-**Eso es asqueroso, además, para que hacer eso sí puedo hacer esto**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que abalanzaba la bola de un brazo a otro.

-Apuesto a que puedes sostener eso con tres brazos atados a la espalda- dijo Lola en lo que Cuatrobrazos efectivamente sostiene aquella bola con su brazo superior derecha…

Sin embargo aquella bola se le cae del brazo, provocando que esta rebote del suelo y saliendo del lugar rompiendo el techo del museo, luego con un rebote aplasta un carrito de hot dogs, luego choca con la estatua de una llama de paja, y debido a eso, casi les da a Leni, Luna y Luan que pasaban caminando y esquivan aquella bola de ligas agachándose.

Entonces Cuatrobrazos intento detenerlo, pero el rebote de aquella bola lo empujo contra una cosa y la bola de ligas termina estrellándose y derribando una torre de cartas gigantes.

-**Hay no…**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos lamentándose… pero luego alguien le pega en la cara, y fue Lori -**¿Porque me pegas?**-.

-Sabes lo que hiciste torpe, destruiste un monumento de este pueblo- dijo Lori.

-**Oye, en primero lugar no fue mi idea…**\- decía Cuatrobrazos en lo que vio a las gemelas yéndose de puntitas, pero luego Cuatrobrazos salta llegando hasta ellas y atrapándolas con sus brazos inferiores –**Ellas me obligaron**-.

-Niñas- dijo Lori cruzada de brazos mirando a las gemelas.

-Sí, diré la pura y santa verdad… ¡fue culpa de Lana!- dijo Lola.

-¿Que? Fue tu idea que Lincoln levantara esa bola de ligas para tu diversión- dijo Lana.

-No me importa de quien fue la idea, como arreglaran este desastre- dijo Lori.

-**No se preocupen, solo hay que poner todo como estaba, no hay problema**\- decía Cuatrobrazos que estaba a punto de devolver aquella bola de ligas al museo, pero en ese momento se le termina su tiempo, regresando a ser Lincoln –Pues no se… talvez si haya problemas- dice Lincoln que se apoya con su brazo derecho sobre la bola de ligas… pero ni él ni nadie se da cuenta de que el reloj dejo una especie de estática en aquella bola de ligas.

* * *

-¿Qué le diré a Papá?- dice Lincoln.

-Nada, nos haremos tontos, además como el dirás que te convertiste en un alíen con cuatro brazos y tiraste una bola de ligas…- decía Lola en que Lincoln y el resto la miraban mal –Que fue mi idea jeje…-.

-Ya sabremos cómo solucionar este problema, así que tranquilos- dijo Luna.

-Sí, no queremos arruinarle la felicidad a Papá, ¿verdad?- dijo Lynn en que todos niegan con la cabeza.

Entonces deciden entrar al motel… que tenía un diseño muy peculiar, como si el edificio entero se habría caído al suelo, ya que las camas, el armario, y la televisión estaban instaladas en la pared, mientras que en el suelo habían algunos cuadros y una ventana que solo veía el suelo.

-Allí están, ¿nadie se metió en problemas?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

-¿Que? No, si viste algo solo fue una ilusión opti… decía Lincoln nervioso pero Lori lo calla.

-No Papi, lo que quiso decir fue que… si nos hubiéramos metido en problemas ya nos habrían echado- dijo Lola.

-Por mi parte… quiero conocer el baño- dijo Lynn.

* * *

Sin embargo, en el exterior, aquella bola de ligas se le empezaba a salir algunas chispas o estáticas alrededor, e inmediatamente una especie de rayo salió de aquella bola de ligas.

Primero empezó a rodear los cables de electricidad del pueblo, después hiso lo mismo con una estatua de un ciervo, y fácilmente atravesó el letrero de bienvenida de Villa Explosiva, finalmente aquel rayo aterrizo en el suelo y tomo forma.

Es una criatura de color negro y amarillo con un signo más (+) y menos (-) en su parte posterior y de forma similar a una batería, y un rayo sobre su pecho. Mide más o menos un pie de altura, tiene pies puntiagudos y tres dedos en cada mano.

Aquel diminuto ser eléctrico empezó a reír de manera infantil y volver a tomar una forma puramente de energía eléctrica para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos Loud estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en aquellas camas en la pared… hasta que…

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Lynn Sr. lo cual hiso que Lincoln y sus hermanas despertaran y cayeran al suelo.

-Oh no, ya lo sabe… tendré que confesar… y de paso decirle lo del reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-Estás loco, sabes cómo se pondré cuando lo sepa- dijo Lola.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Luego la culpa me invadirá y me sentiré obligado a decirle- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, niñas, vengan aquí- dijo Lynn Sr. desde afuera.

-Oh oh, nos quiere a todas- dijo Lola.

-Si estamos castigadas por tu culpa, lo lamentaras- dijo Lynn en que todos salen del motel

Pero al salir, se sorprende cuando ven el pueblo casi destruido, los cables de electricidad estaban tirados por el suelo, los autos estaban volcados y algunas casas estaban casi quemadas.

-Guau, ¿Qué paso aqui?- pregunta Luna.

-No lo sé, algunos dicen que un tornado paso por aquí anoche- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Bien… digo, debe ser por esas cosas raras de la naturaleza- dijo Lola.

-Creo que es evidente quien fue el causante de estos actos juveniles- dijo el Alcalde del pueblo aun de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Actos juveniles? ¿Junior?- dijo Lynn Sr. mirando a su hija deportista.

-¿Que? Por su puesto que no fui…- decía Lynn.

-No estoy hablando de estos jóvenes- dijo el Alcalde.

-Ah no- dijeron todos al unísono, lo cual extraño a Lynn Sr.

-¿Pero si no fueron mis hijos? ¿Quiénes…?- decía Lynn Sr. cuando…

Algo de manera rápida y casi invisible como un rayo para el ojo humano, aparece algo que pasaba casi cerca de Lincoln y sus hermanas.

Esa pequeña criatura primero se esconde detrás de la pierna de Lincoln, después colocándose detrás de cada hermana Loud y terminar en la cabeza de Lisa haciendo un saludo militar y empezando a hacer algunas travesuras.

Primero se colocó detrás de Lincoln y le saco la lengua e inmediatamente le bajo los pantalones, con Lori básicamente tomo su teléfono y se toma una selfie junto a ella, aunque a Lori le incomodara eso, después paso frente a Leni dándolo un besito en la mejilla, pero a la vez dándole una leve descarga que erizo su cabello, con las gemelas tomo la gorra de Lana y la tiara de Lola, y las puso en la cabeza de la otra, y finalmente con Luan básicamente se puso detrás de ella, tocarla detrás del cuello para que volteara y que se asustara cuando la criatura le dio una cara de susto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lincoln subiéndose los pantalones.

-Megawhatt- responde el Alcalde.

-¿Mega que?- dijo Luna.

-Así es… normalmente se encuentra dentro de ESO, así era hasta ayer en la noche- dijo el Alcalde, lo cual hace que Lincoln mire a las gemelas que solo silban inocentemente –Algunos dicen que puede ser una bomba de luz, otros dicen que es un animal salvaje, no lo sabemos-.

-¿Y si es un alíen?- dijo Leni.

-¿Alíen? Eso si está bien loco- dijo el alcalde.

Entonces el llamado Megawhatt entra a una máquina expendedora de soda, lo cual hace que suelte algunas chispas.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunta Luan.

-Come electricidad, mientras más coma, más fuerza adquirirá- dijo el Alcalde en lo que por causa del Megawhatt, la maquina empiece a lanzar muchas latas de bebidas –Y honestamente tiene un sentido del humor muy peligroso-.

La máquina expendedora seguía lanzando latas a todos lados, rompiendo ventanas y paredes de casas, mientras que Lynn Sr. corre asustado, Lincoln, sus hermanas y el Alcalde se ocultan detrás de un camión volcado.

-¿Dejaste a esa cosa dentro de una bola de ligas, no es algo peligroso?- pregunto Lisa.

-No mientras la gente hubieran leído los letreros- dijo el Alcalde.

-Está bien, yo soy la culpable, obligue a mi hermano a tirar esa bola de ligas porque era muy aburrido- dijo Lola.

-Vaya hora en admitirlo Lola, Alcalde, ¿hay una forma de detener a ese pequeño diablillo eléctrico?- pregunto Lori.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ustedes lo sacaron, ustedes lo atrapan- dijo el Alcalde sentándose tranquilamente en una esquina esperando a que todo termine.

* * *

-Tengo una idea, que tal si usamos una batería gigante para atraparlo- dice Lynn caminando con Lincoln y las demás chicas buscando algún rastro del Megawhatt.

-Oh buena idea… ¿y donde encontraras unas baterías de tal tamaño?- dijo Lori con sarcasmo… sin saber que aquella criatura que buscaban estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

El Megawhatt estaba volando a través de los cables de electricidad, para luego volar rápidamente cerca de Lincoln y sus hermanas… pero entonces hace su dolorosa jugada.

-Esto no es gracioso… de hecho es muy doloroso- dijo Lynn adolorida por el calzón chino que le provoco aquel Megawhatt.

-Tranquila hermana, XLR8 resolverá rápidamente este problema- dijo Lincoln que activa el reloj para transformarse… pero en lugar de su héroe más rápido…

-¿Por qué el Ultra-T?- pregunto Luna.

-**Es complicado… no, de hecho no lo es**\- responde Ultra-T.

-Esa cosa no te dio el alíen que querías ¿verdad?- dijo Luan.

-Eso no importa ahora, ven conmigo, vamos por la jaula para ese enano- dijo Lynn llevándose a Ultra-T a otra parte.

-¿Qué? No espera, tengo una mejor… Dang it- dijo Lisa.

Megawhatt no se estaba quieto por un momento, y entonces uso sus poderes eléctricos para que el líquido de la salsa de tomate gigante subiera y lanzara la tapa hacia una estatua de gallina, el cual le parte la cabeza cayendo al suelo, pero Megawhatt solo se reía de su travesura.

-**Muy bien, rápido, hora de irte a casa**\- dice Ultra-T que hacia rodar aquella bola de ligas gigantes caminando sobre ella, pero aquella rodada hacia que las ligas se desprendan o se rompan, siendo mandadas a volar hacia varios edificios, autos o letreros.

-Cuidado, ¿de qué lados estás?- dijo Lori.

-Soy solo yo, o hay mucha emoción el día de hoy- dijo el Alcalde comiendo palomitas.

El Megawhatt estaba en medio del aire y le hace gestos y burlas a Ultra-T por su intento de querer meterlo en aquella bola de ligas, pero entonces Ultra-T enojado por aquella burla, hace brillar su ojos y entonces… suelta una poderosa explosión de plasma verde, el cual el Megawhatt esquiva por poco.

-**Bien, eso es nuevo, ya no eres tan chistoso verdad**\- dice Ultra-T a aquel Megawhatt, pero este solo se seguía riendo y entonces huye –**Bien… ¿ahora qué hago?**-.

-Si sirve una sugerencia, yo propongo que…- decía Lisa.

-¡Usas esas enormes manos que ahora tienes y atrápalo cuando lo tengas cerca!- grito Lynn.

-**Ahhh… está bien**\- dijo Ultra-T que corre directo al Megawhatt y estaba por agarrarlo, pero el Megawhatt era demasiado rápido para él.

En cada oportunidad que tenía, a Ultra-T se le escapaba, lo cual se repite cuatro veces… pero al final Ultra-T agarra y atrapa al Megawhatt… pero debido a eso, Ultra-T recibe una fuerte y dolorosa descarga, el cual no solo hace que suelte al Megawhatt si no que se estrelle fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo gracias a esa experiencia- dijo Lisa.

-**Si…** **no toques al amigo eléctrico, cuando tú eres de metal**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Niñas, suban a Camionzilla antes de que…- decía Lynn Sr. llegando, pero entonces ve a Ultra-T que saluda, pero Lynn Sr. solo grita asustado y se desmaya inconsciente, entonces Lucy y Luan se lo llevan a otro lugar seguro.

-¿Cómo atrapar a un pequeño demonio eléctrico?- pregunta Leni.

-Tengo una… no espera, ¡Leni eres una genio!- dijo Lisa corriendo a otra parte.

-Gracias… ¿Qué dije?- pregunta Leni.

-Bien, nuevo plan, quítale la energía al cara de batería- dijo Lynn dándole una tapa de alcantarilla a Ultra-T.

-**No estoy seguro si escucharte esta vez**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Oye, la tercera es la vencida, es lo que dicen, ¡Ahora lánzalo como si le lanzaras un disco volador a Charles!- dijo Lynn.

-**Bien bien… con ese carácter dudo que consiga novio**\- dice Ultra-T a la audiencia y toma aquella tapa de metal –**Amigo, atrápala**-.

Entonces Ultra-T lanza aquel objeto de metal tan fuerte que al final golpea y… parte en dos al Megawhatt, pero eso no fue la mayor sorpresa… ambas partes del Megawhatt se regeneran y entonces, ya no había uno… si no dos Megawhatt, lo que significa, doble problema.

-**Debí saber que esta no fue una buena idea… gracias Lynn**\- dijo Ultra-T con sarcasmo a la vez en que se le termina el tiempo de la trasformación, y regresa a ser Lincoln.

Entonces los Megawhatts aprovechan de atacar con descargar a Lincoln y a Lynn que con suerte evitan eso, pero entonces llega un camión de carga, y entonces algo sube a Lincoln y a Lynn adentro, y allí estaba Lori en el asiento de piloto, y Lisa a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Estos traviesos recibirían una dolorosa lección de ciencia- dijo Lori que arranca el camión para que los Megawhatts los persigan –Bien Mega-raros, tengan esto- dice Lori que aprieta un botón del camión, y de la parte de la carga, un objeto queda enganchado en el suelo y los Megawhatts no tuvieron tiempo de frenar… y al parecer quedaron atrapados en aquel objeto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Lynn junto cuando las demás hermanas llegan.

-Usamos el termómetro más grande como una vara de luz, fue idea de Lisa- dijo Lori.

-Quien necesita usar la fuerza, cuando tienes una gran mente- dijo Lisa mirando a Lynn.

-Ja-ja… muy graciosa- dijo Lynn.

-El piso es básicamente un gran conductor- dijo el Alcalde.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Lola.

-Hay no, significa que lo Megawhatts andan en el piso hasta encontrar una forma de regresar a la superficie- dijo Lisa.

Y efectivamente, rastros de energía eléctrica recorrían el suelo hasta llegar a distintos aparatos eléctricos, más concretamente en las cabinas telefónicas del pueblo, las cuales empezaban a sonar por la interferencia de los Megawhatts.

-¡Están en las líneas telefónicas!- grito Leni asustada… pero eso no era lo peor… de los teléfonos no salían dos, si no tres, cinco, diez, cientos de Megawhatts salían de los aparatos y seguían causando estragos en todo el pueblo.

Reventando neumáticos de los vehículos, haciendo explotar los generadores de luz, explotar las luces de los establecimientos e inclusive romper hidrantes de agua, cualquier cosa podría pasar con el tremendo poder que los Megawhatts poseían.

-Vaya… ahora si lo hiciste Lisa…- decía Lynn sonriendo y mirando a Lisa.

-Lynn Loud, ni, hables- dijo Lisa con una notoria molestia en su cara.

-Miren el lado bueno… yo no cometí el error esta vez- dijo Lola mientras otro establecimientos explota gracias a los Megawhatts.

Finalmente los Megawhatts se detienen y se sientan sobre la escultura del hot dog gigante, ya que al parecer ya estaban muy llenos después de comer tanta electricidad, pero entonces entre todos sueltan un potente e irritante grito agudo, el cual hace que la gente se tapen los oídos por aquel sonido.

Pero no es todo, al parecer ese grito afectaba lo que estaba cerca, ya que una estatua de palillos gigantes se rompen y cada palillo es mandado a volar a distinta dirección, Lincoln, sus hermanas y otros habitantes corren para evitar eso, pero el Alcalde que estaba sentado en un banco, ni se movió, pero ningún palillo le golpeo.

-Hay van los palillos más grandes del pueblo, que pena- dijo el Alcalde todavía tranquilo y disfrutando su refrigerio, pero los Megawhatts todavía se reían por sus travesuras sin importarles el daño que causaban.

-Estos tipos están locos, nos tomara mucho limpiar este lugar hasta morir- dijo Luna.

-Y dime Lisa, ¿algún otro plan que empeore todo?- dijo Lynn.

-Amenos yo si estoy tratando de pensar en algo, no como tú que solo quieres usar la ridícula fuerza bruta- dijo Lisa.

-¿Qué cosas no se resuelven usando algo de fuerza bruta?- dijo Lynn.

-Necesitas cerebro para solucionar las cosas- dijo Lisa.

-Lo dices porque tú no posees ni un gramo de musculo- dijo Lynn.

-¡Se quieren callar ustedes dos! ¡Su ridícula discusión no arreglara nada!- grito Lori.

-Es verdad… la culpa de todo la tuvo Lola- dijo Lynn en lo que Lisa asiente.

-¡Oye!- dijo Lola.

-Lincoln no te quedes ahí parado, transfórmate en algo- dijo Luan.

-Crees que no lo intente antes- decía Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix, que todavía estaba en rojo, en señal de que esta recargándose.

En ese momento, los Megawhatts se detienen cuando uno de ellos, que posiblemente es el original les habla en un idioma inentendible, pero común para ellos, y entonces todos de acuerdo empiezan a tomar forma de energía eléctrica y vuelan hacia otra dirección.

-Ah… ¿A dónde fueron?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No se… pero no debe ser nada bueno- dijo Lori.

-Que importa, vamos por Papá y larguémonos de este…- decía Lola.

Cuando escuchan un leve temblor y saliendo de otro establecimiento del pueblo, que se trataba del planetario, salía algo difícil de creer, pero sencillamente era algo conformado por maquetas de planetas que formaban los brazos, el cuerpo era una especie de cilindro metálico y la cabeza era Saturno.

Y debido a la estática que salía de su cuerpo, se da a entender que era controlado por los Megawhatts el cual usan como cuerpo para ir a otro lugar saliendo del pueblo.

-Tal parece que esas cosas "se fueron de orbita" ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejan de ese mal chiste.

-Mal momento hermana- dijo Luna.

-Vamos, iremos por ellos en… hay no- dice Lori que ve a Camionzilla en mal estado, los neumáticos estaban fuera de lugar y algo estaba escrito con pintura.

-Tu dan pena… que inmaduros son- dijo Lincoln leyendo o que estaba escrito en Camionzilla.

-Sin contar los errores de gramática y ortografía- dijo Lisa.

-Yo creo que ahora se dirigirán hacia la planta de energía hidroeléctrica, después de eso se irán al siguiente pueblo, y seguirán y seguirán, piensan que es muy chistoso, si, los Megawhatts tienen un sentido del humor muy loco- dice el Alcalde deduciendo lo que los Megawhatts aran ahora.

-Eso quiere decir que si no son detenidos, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lleguen a Royal Woods- dijo Luna.

-Tienen que ser detenidos pronto, no podemos vivir a oscuras toda la vida- dijo Lana.

-Yo no tengo problemas en eso- dijo Lucy.

Lynn y Lisa volvían a pensar en cómo detener a los Megawhatts, y ambas iban a hablar, pero se detienen al creer que la otra tiene algo mejor… pero en ese momento, ambas ven algo, la Pecera más grande del pueblo, entonces ambas se miran y se sonríen.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Lynn?- pregunta Lisa.

-Sí, derrotarlos en su propio juego, ¿tú que dices hermano?- pregunta Lynn en lo que Lincoln asiente.

* * *

Un poco después, en la presa de la planta hidroeléctrica, la maquina controlada por los Megawhatts trataba de romper la presa lo cual poco a poco empezaban a causar grietas y abolladuras… pero en ese momento recibe una llamarada desde arriba, lo cual los obliga a retroceder, y ven que arriba de la presa, estaba Fuego.

-**Es la última advertencia, dejen de causar problemas o sentirás el calor de mis llamas**\- dice Fuego tratando de sonar intimidante ante los Megawhatts.

Sin embargo los Megawhatts no escucharon y con un último golpe, la presa se empieza a romper y alguno de agua empezaba a salir, pero al mismo tiempo debido a ese golpe, Fuego se tambalea y empieza a caer de la presa directo al agua.

Sin embargo, este intenta usar fuego para frenar o intentar detenerse, pero en cambio, parece que crea una gran bola de fuego que usa de manera similar a una tabla o patineta y luego gracias a eso aterrizar a salvo al suelo.

-**Jeje, eso fue genial, ahora atrápenme si pueden**\- dice Fuego que empieza a correr siendo seguido por los Megawhatts en aquel cuerpo robótico.

Pero Fuego inmediatamente vuelve a usar su nuevo truco de usar una bola de fuego como tabla para ir directo hacia su oponente, pero esta bola de llamas inmediatamente se apaga y provoca que Fuego termine estrellándose contra una columna de la presa.

Fuego entonces retrocede un poco y se pone de rodillas debido a aquel impacto, pero los Megawhatts aprovechan para golpearlo y mandarlo contra el suelo, dejándolo momentáneamente confundido, sin embargo antes de que los Megawhatts lo vuelvan a golpear…

-¡Oigan Mega-raros!- al voltear, ven a Lori detrás de ellos con una manguera -¿Quieren ver algo chistoso? Están mojados- Lori usa aquella manguera para arrojarles agua directo a los Megawhatts y de esa manera ocasionarle un leve corto circuito al estar en un cuerpo de metal con estática.

Pero todo eso no fue más que distracción, ya que luego los Megawhats voltean y ven a Fuego de pie, y cargando una enorme bola enteramente hecha de fuego.

-**¿Qué sucede? ¿No les gusta reírse?**\- dice Fuego que lanza una gran bola de llamas directo a los Megawhatts, el cual fue tan potente que no solo deja inútil aquella escultura que usaban como cuerpo, si no que los obliga a salir y estar frente a Fuego –**Vaya, realmente se quemaron, mejor deberían darse por vencido**-.

Los Megawhatts entonces iban directo hacia Fuego para atacarlo, pero el levanta una gran nube de humo, lo cual aprovecha para esquivar y los Megawhatts se distrajeran por un instante.

-**Fallaron tontos**\- los Megawhatts voltean y allí estaba Fuego que les lanzaba besitos al aire en señal de burla, lo cual de alguna irrito a los Megawhatts y van directo al ataque.

En ese instante, Fuego se mete debajo de una sábana que cubría algo y los Megawhatts van al ataque y usando su forma eléctrica entran directo a la lo que sea que estaba cubierto de aquella sabana, y se revela que detrás, estaban Lori acompañado de sus demás hermanas.

-Lincoln lo logro, mordieron el anzuelo- dijo Lori que junto a sus demás hermanas quitan aquella sabana, revelando que lo Megawhatts se metieron en aquella pecera gigante.

Y para prevenir su escape, Fuego lanza su aliento de llamas directo a la superficie de la pecera, y sellando completamente el agujero superior, de esta forma evitando el escape de los Megawhatts.

-**Nah nah**\- dice Fuego que se burla de los Megawhatts al haber caído en la trampa.

-Lo hiciste bien hermanito, con ese vidrio sellado de manera tan profesional, no van a llegar a ningún lado- dijo Lori viendo como los Megawhatts intentaban salir sin éxito.

-Una vez más la ciencia salva el dia- dijo Lisa.

-También usando algo de fuerza de su parte- dijo Lynn viendo como Fuego regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Con un ligero toque de ciencia ficción- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Un tiempo después, algunos trabajadores y ciudadanos del pueblo, comenzaban a reparar los destrozos que dejaron los Megawhatts.

-Amigos, les estamos en deuda- dijo el Alcalde.

-Espero que todo esto no haya sido doloroso para el pueblo- dijo Leni.

-Pues fue una gran ayuda, tenemos una nueva atracción, pronto tendremos turistas- dijo el Alcalde revelando algo que estaba debajo de una sábana –La bombilla más grande, ser genial-.

Se puede una gran bombilla de gran tamaño que brillaba, lo cual es en realidad aquella pecera que tenía a los Megawhatts atrapados y usándolos como fuente de energía para alumbrar aquella atracción.

-Mientras lean los letreros- dijo el Alcalde dando una última advertencia antes de retirarse y mostrando que hay un letrero frente a la bombilla.

-En caso de emergencia… NO rompa el vidrio- dijo Lincoln leyendo el letrero.

-Bien… esto nos ha enseñado una valiosa lección- dijo Lori.

-¿Siempre lee los letreros?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Si… nunca se sabe cuándo por accidente liberes a un demonio escurridizo que casi destruye un pueblo- dijo Lori viendo a Lola.

-Bien, bien, ya lo lamento… solo no le digan a Papá y a Mamá- dijo Lola.

-Nah, tu secreto está a salvo- dijo Lynn dándole el paso a Lola para que suba a Camionzilla, pero al abrir la puerta… un balde de agua le cae encima a Lola.

-Disfruta este leve pero frio castigo- dijo Luan en lo que ella y sus demás hermanos se empiezan a reír por aquella broma, a la vez que Lola la perseguía por aquella acción.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	6. Copiando poderes

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la Casa Loud pueden pasar muchas cosas, explosiones, ruidos, peleas… sobretodo eso último, pero hoy, eso llego mucho más lejos, Lincoln Loud corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y cerro su puerta y se puso contra ella y respirando agitadamente…

Pero entonces escucho que no pasaba nada y que podía salir pero… su puerta casi se abre de una patada.

-¡Lincoln Loud, sal para que recibas tu castigo!- grito una voz del otro lado que se trataba de Lori.

-Nunca, cálmense entre ustedes y déjenme solo- decía Lincoln aun bloqueando la puerta, pero esta era golpeado por el otro lado –Se estarán preguntando que sucede… esto nos remonta hace mucho… pero para que aburrirlos con eso, mejor vean esta escena-.

* * *

_Flashback…_

-Oh claro que sí, cuando Lynn diga que necesita una burbuja cuando Lisa habla o que Lana dice que Lola ronca como el abuelo, prometo que no me volver a meter- dijo Lincoln.

-Que dijiste ¡Deportista!- grito Lisa escupiéndole en la cara a Lynn mientras hablaba.

-¿Así que ronco cierto? ¡Como lo sabría si tú te hechas gases!- grito Lola a Lana.

-Uff… ya quiero usar el baño verdadero- dice Lynn Sr saliendo de su cuarto con un balde y papel de baño, pero una vez más ven a sus hijas discutiendo y volviendo a pelearse –Retirada, retirada- grito el padre Loud entrando de nuevo a su cuarto.

La escena se pausa como si fuera una película, y el verdadero Lincoln aparece.

-Pero eso no fue lo peor, solo miren lo que sigue- dijo Lincoln reproduciendo lo que sigue…

La pelea continuaba hasta que finalmente destrozaron toda la sala, pero finalmente se detienen al darse cuenta de algo…

-Oigan, ¿Por qué peleamos entre nosotras?- decía Lori, pero ninguna entendía a que venía esa pregunta -¿Hola?, Lincoln tiene la culpa-.

-Sí, le dijimos que no se metiera- dijo Luan.

-De no meterse la primera vez, esto se habría resuelto en un solo día- dijo Lana.

-Yo dijo que le demos una golpiza para que aprenda a no meterse en donde no lo llaman… ¡Allí esta!- Lynn apunta a Lincoln que salía de la cocina por un refrigerio, y ve como sus hermanas lo miraban con un evidente enojo.

-Oh… oh- dice Lincoln se va corriendo a su cuarto, siendo perseguido por sus diez furiosas hermanas.

* * *

**Copiando poderes**

* * *

Lincoln bloqueaba como podía la puerta de su habitación, intentando como podía que sus ya enojadas hermanas no entren.

-Yo solo intentaba ayudar… no es mi culpa ser honesto, las mujeres son tan complicadas y necias- decía Lincoln cuando su puerta finalmente se abre y él es empujado y termina chocando contra la pared.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarte por el dolor, ya que Lynn lo agarra de la camiseta y atrás de ella estaban sus demás hermanas esperando su turno de golpearlo.

-Atrás… no me obliguen a usar esto- dijo Lincoln enseñando el reloj pero… todas se ríen.

-No te atreverías, te conocemos muy bien- dijo Lynn en lo que Lincoln de todas maneras lo activa y selecciona –Lo va a usar, ¡A él!-.

En ese momento todas sus hermanas se abalanzan contra él y se crea una nube de humo debido a la pelea… pero entonces… todas se detienen al ver que otra vez solo se golpeaban a sí mismas, sin señales de su hermano.

-_Argh…_ escapo- dijo Lori.

-Debió usar su reloj para escapar de nosotras- dijo Lucy.

-No debió esconderse muy lejos, hay que encontrarlo y darle su castigo- dijo Lola.

-¡SI!- dijeron todas en la que buscan en todo es cuarto de Lincoln

-Sal de donde quieras que estés torpe, aun no recibes tu castigo- dijo Lori en que todas se separan para buscar, sin haber visto que la rejilla de la ventana que estaba abierta.

* * *

Entonces desde el exterior de la casa Loud, desde una pequeña ventanilla, y cayendo a los arbustos a salvo, sale Materia Gris.

-**Esas niñas son unas salvajes… yo solo intentaba solucionar su absurda pelea, pero no, me consideran un estorbo**\- dijo Materia Gris que arroja una piedrita a la calle, entonces Charles pasaba y lo miraba curioso –**No me mires así Charles, ellas empezaron este problema con su estúpido e innecesario protocolo y todo porque… ¡Por un vestido! ni siquiera estaba incluido en ese plan… me bloqueaban todo, la tele, la cocina, el baño… mi habitación**\- Materia Gris suspira y se sienta triste.

Charles al verlo lo acaricia con la nariz tratando de animar a su dueño y mejor amigo.

-**Bien… si dicen que pueden resolverlo ellas mismas, pues que así sea, ya no regresare a esa estúpida casa**\- dice Materia Gris que se sube al lomo de Charles –**Llévame con Clyde amigo, al menos hasta que mi tiempo se acabe**-.

Charles sin objeción hace caso y corre hacia la residencia McBride.

* * *

Un rato después… Lincoln y Clyde habían llegado a un lugar de videojuegos en Royal Woods, y ambos deciden probar un juego de tiro, Lincoln coloco la moneda para empezar y se preparó pero… a los pocos segundos de haber iniciado, PIERDE.

-¡Que perdí! Pero si apenas empezaba… oiga esta cosa se comió mis monedas- dijo Lincoln a un trabajador del lugar.

-Lee el letrero niño, juega bajo tu propio riesgo-.

-El lugar es un asco, de haberlo sabido mejor me hubiera ido a Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos… si no estuviera aun en reparación- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes razón, este lugar apesta-.

Lincoln voltea y ve a un chico que por su altura o apariencia debe ser quizás un año mayor, era un muchacho delgado y con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos con marcas descoloridas alrededor de ellos.

Llevaba una camiseta desgarrada negra, brazaletes tachonados negros, pantalones cortos marrones de carga, y botas grises hasta las rodillas, y un collar de candado.

-Sí, pero no tanto como su aliento, sí que apesta- dice Lincoln lo cual provoca la risa de aquel otro chico.

-Eres gracioso, oye, me debes una- dijo el chico que coloca su mano sobre aquella máquina de juegos y de alguna manera suelta una especie de estática la cual provoca que suelte muchas monedas.

-Genial, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Lincoln asombrado.

-Tengo habilidades- dijo el chico de cabello largo.

-Lincoln… no creo que sea correcto robarlas, no son nuestras- dice Clyde.

-Pues… técnicamente ya lo son- dijo Lincoln tomando las monedas que podía -Soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud-.

-Kevin- dice aquel chico revelando su nombre.

-¿Quieres jugar hockey de aire? Te advierto que soy bueno en eso- dice Lincoln cuando aparecen dos sujetos mayores mirando al llamado Kevin.

-Eh no… mejor otro día- dijo Kevin que se aleja al modo de huir.

-Para mí, el tipo es un problema- decía Clyde.

-Por favor, no creo que…- decía Lincoln que son empujados a un lado por aquellos chicos mayores que seguían a Kevin.

El cual buscaba la salida del lugar de juego… pero otro chico le bloquea el paso.

-¿A dónde vas fenómeno? ¿A casa a recargar tus baterías?-.

Kevin intento retroceder, pero dos chicos lo agarran de los brazos, entonces Lincoln al ver esto intenta hablar con ellos, pero otro chico lo empuja fuertemente y se ríen.

-Ya verán estos…- dice Lincoln que recuerda que ahora posee el reloj.

-Ah… amigo, si yo fuera tú no haría tal…- decía Clyde que trataba de convencer a su amigo, pero era inútil, Lincoln se coloca detrás de una máquina y activa el reloj y se transforma…

-¿Y su guarida? ¿Sigue destrozada como la deje?- pregunta Kevin de manera burlona.

-Sí, y la vas a pagar, ¿Qué no puedes tu solo fenómeno?-.

-**Pero yo si…**\- todos voltean a la izquierda, y frente a ellos, estaba XLR8, con el visor de su casco cerrado.

Es muy temprano para Halloween no crees…-.

Pero antes de terminar la frase, XLR8 empieza a correr alrededor de uno de ellos, creando una especie de mini tornado que lo levanta, pero entonces, aquel chico empieza a caer y XLR8 le da un coletazo que lo manda contra la pared.

Pero hay no se detuvo, XLR8 usando su gran velocidad agarra a todos los bravucones y los manda directo a la misma pared, y causándoles un leve ojo morado, y entonces reaparece frente al último.

-**Dulce o… ¡truco!**\- dice el XLR8 el cual obliga al bravucón y al resto de su pandilla a huir del miedo.

Kevin entonces sonríe al ser testigo de todo eso, y XLR8 se retira despidiéndose de él.

* * *

Pero inmediatamente regresando a la Casa Loud, las chicas buscaban por toda la casa algún rastro de Lincoln, buscaron en la cocina, en el baño, en sus cuartos, pero nada, terminaron desordenaron la casa para nada.

-_Argh_… ese enano se cree muy astuto al haber escapado- dijo Lynn.

-Solo espera que te encuentre, deseara no haber metido cuando no debía- dijo Lola.

-Y haber iniciado todo este problema- dijo Luan.

-Era tan simple, su presencia siempre hace que el nivel de peligro de esta casa pase de campo de flores a dinosaurio, en resumen, él siempre es el problema- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan… no creen que nos estamos pasando, digo, ya no estoy enojada y…- decía Leni.

-Silencio, que si no fuera porque… que haces allí sentada, no te pedimos música para buscar- dice Lori viendo a Luna toda tranquila con su guitarra.

-_Nah_… me aburrí de estas tonterías, además siempre me calma tocar unas buenas tonadas- dijo Luna tocando algunas notas con su guitarra, pero Lynn se la quita –Oye regrésamelo-.

-No hasta que encontremos a Lincoln para golpearlo- dijo Lynn.

-¿Por qué golpear a mi propio hermano si ya no estoy enojada?- dijo Luna.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy- dijo Leni.

-Obvio, por metiche y por empeorar las cosas- dijo Lola.

-Pues perdónanos reina chismosa- dijo Leni.

-¡No soy chismosa, y borra ese sobrenombre de tu boca!- grito Lola.

-Oye no le grites- dijo Lynn.

-Oh claro, siempre defendiendo a Leni- dijo Lori.

-No como tú que todo empezó por ese tonto vestido que ambas compraron y que ninguna quiso regresar- dijo Lynn.

-¡¿Por un qué?!- todas voltean y se estremecen al ver a su madre de brazos cruzados y una mirada de enojo.

-Eh… jeje, hola Mamá… eh… aun no terminamos el protocolo así que…- decía Lori.

-Un vestido… ¡¿un vestido?! ¡¿De eso se trató todo este asunto de sus peleas?! Su padre y yo estuvimos encerrados en nuestro cuarto durante dos días creyendo que la pelea era algo grave o serie, pero era eso, un vestido, ¿algo les costaba que una devolviera el vestido?- decía Rita.

-Sí, que yo lo compre primero, no yo, ¡NO YO!- dijeron Lori y Leni que iban a volver a pelear, pero Rita las detiene.

-Esto… es el colmo, estoy consciente de su protocolo, pero en ese mismo protocolo está el problema- dijo Rita.

-Lamento contradecirte Madre, pero nuestro protocolo es perfecto, imbatible, innegable, el Protocolo de Hermanas es sin duda la solución de nuestros problemas- dice Lisa.

¿Y dónde está su hermano en esto?- pregunta Rita, en lo que Lisa iba a responder… pero para sorpresa… no tenía nada que decir –Exacto, solo pensaron en ustedes y no pensaron en su hermano, ¿y alguna vez lo planearon con él?-.

Ninguna de las chicas tampoco sabían que decir, su madre tenía un punto, planearon todo ese protocolo sin consultar o decirle a su hermano, dejándolo totalmente fuera del asunto.

-Todas me han desilusionada por completo de todas ustedes, sobretodo de las que no me esperaba- dice Rita mirando a Leni, Luna y Lucy que se veían avergonzadas por lo que decía su madre –Y ustedes dos- a Lori y Leni -AMBAS regresaran el vestido que compraron, ninguna de las dos merece tenerlo- dijo Rita

-¡Pero Mamá! mi reputación…- decía Lori.

-¿Reputación? ¿Acaso la reputación es más importante que el daño que le has hecho a tu hermano?- pregunta Rita.

-Si… digo no, es que… bueno… la verdad es que…- decía Lori tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero no tenía nada.

-Saben que… no digan nada más, todas me han decepcionado por creer que podían solucionar sus riñas por ustedes mismas- dijo Rita en que todas las hermanas bajan la mirada -Ahora, irán por su hermano a donde quiera que esté en la ciudad, lo traerán, y se disculparan con él por todo lo que le hicieron aquel día, y al terminar, todas estarán castigadas un mes- dijo Rita.

-Pero…- decía Lola.

-¡AHORA!- grito Rita.

-Si Mamá- dicen las chicas que van directo a salir a buscar a su hermano, en lo que Rita se sienta en el sofá algo malhumorada.

-Un tonto vestido no puedo creerlo…- dijo Rita.

-Eh… si, no puedo creerlo, de hecho ya estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo- dijo Lynn Sr. tratando e actuar como el hombre de la casa.

-Lo que tú digas cariño, lo que tú digas- dijo Rita con algo de sarcasmo.

Luego, mientras las chicas salen para su búsqueda, las mascotas salen, y ven a las chicas, todas ellas fruncen los ceños, y se alejan...con charles gruñéndoles y volando… Walt le hace popo encima a Lori en la cabeza.

-Si si, me lo merecía- dijo Lori quitándose la popo de pájaro de la cabeza –Bien, escuchen, nos dividiremos y buscaremos en los lugares a los que Lincoln le gusta ir, yo a la tienda de comics, Luna y Luan a la Hamburguesa del Eructo, Lynn y Lucy a la zona de videojuegos, Leni, con las demás al parque- entonces todas asienten y se dividen para buscar, todas se fueron caminando, mientras Lori iba a subir a Camionzilla.

-Después de que regresen, no podrás usar a Camionzilla mientras dure tu castigo- dijo Rita desde la casa y Lori suspira de frustración a la vez que arranca para buscar a su hermano extraviado.

* * *

Regresando al lugar de videojuegos…

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste, me dijiste que solo lo usas contra tipos malos, no contra otros chicos- dijo Clyde.

-El me ayudo, y yo lo ayude, no lo entenderías… tampoco mi hermana, ese es el problema- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Viste lo que le hiso a esos perdedores?- pregunta Kevin apareciendo junto al dúo de amigos.

-Sí, se llama XLR8, digamos que somos muy amigos- dijo Lincoln.

-Genial, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- pregunta Kevin, pero antes de que Lincoln respondiera…

-¡Lincoln!- Lincoln voltea y ve a Lynn llegar en su bicicleta, mientras Lucy estaba sujetada de atrás.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Lincoln mirándolos con molestia.

-Larga historia, y te lo diremos después, ahora vamos a casa- dijo Lynn.

-¿Para qué?, regresar con un montón de ingratas que no aceptan ayuda de su único hermano, de hecho, esto chico de aquí hiso mejor compañía en un minuto que ustedes 10 en los 11 años que llevo de conocerlas- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye, tú ya tienes parte de la culpa, ahora a casa antes de que a Mamá…- decía Lynn que agarra el brazo de Lincoln, pero este se zafa y empuja a Lynn.

-Te dije que no- dijo Lincoln que se iba a ir con Kevin, pero entonces Lynn enojada iba por él, pero entonces…

Kevin fácilmente la detiene sujetándola de la mano y Kevin era más fuerte de lo que parece y le aprieta el puño tan fuerte que obliga a Lynn a arrodillarse por el dolor.

-Que se siente ahora ser tú la que esta hacia abajo- dijo Lincoln que junto a Kevin se ríen y se retiran.

-Te dije que tus métodos no servirían- dijo Lucy-

-Y-Ya lo sé… ese sujeto me las pagara- dijo Lynn mirando enojado a Kevin, mientras Clyde solo veía como su mejor amigo se iba con otro.

* * *

-¿Y… hace cuanto que tienes esos poderes?- pregunta Lincoln que caminaba junto a Kevin.

-Nací con ellos, soy como una esponja de energía, motores, aire acondicionado, luces, baterías, lo que sea, lo absorbo y lo suelto cuando lo necesite… o cuando quiera- dijo Kevin.

-Bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Vamos, te llevare a donde vivo- dijo Kevin llevando a Lincoln a otra parte…

* * *

Un rato después… Lincoln y Kevin entran a una parte abandonada del metro de Royal Woods, y al bajar por unas escaleras, llegan a lo que se le podría llamar, el hogar de Kevin.

El cual estaba decorado con varias cosas, como carteles de Ace Savvy, algunas cajas, televisores, un viejo sofá, algunas máquinas de videojuegos y algunas cabinas telefónicas.

-Guau… ¿vives aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, aquí es mi casa- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y tu familia?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ellos se fueron, les dio miedo tener a un hijo fenómeno, por eso no le contesto a nadie- responde Kevin.

-Me parece bien… ¿y que hacia esa pandilla tras de ti?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Hice un tiradero debajo del puente a unas calles más adelante, ¿y tú qué? Parece que tus hermanas están enojadas- pregunta Kevin.

-Como siempre, solo quería ayudarlas en su pelea, verán dos de ellas compraron el mismo vestido y se negaron a regresarlo, su estúpido protocolo de hermanas me arruinaban la vida, me bloqueaban la cocina, no me dejaban ver los camiones monstruos, hasta me sacan de mi cuarto para que no se crucen miradas- dice Lincoln.

-Vaya, suena como un caos en tu casa- dijo Kevin.

-Lo se… como sea, en estos momentos jugaría un videojuego para entretenerme, pero no me traje nada cuando escape- dice Lincoln.

-_Hmmm_… sabes, me caes tan bien que quiero pedirte ayuda en algo- dijo Kevin.

-¿En qué?- pregunta Lincoln curioso.

* * *

Un poco después esa misma noche, Lincoln y Kevin habían llegado a un almacén, cerca de un puerto pesquero.

-Un nuevo cargamento me acaba de llegar- dijo Kevin que toca el candado que requiere clave de acceso, pero Kevin al sobrecargarlo de energía, lo hace explotar –Ayúdame a sacarlo-.

Una vez dentro del almacén, las luces automáticamente se encienden, revelando que dentro que habían millones de cajas guardadas, y todos tenían escrito la palabra ACE SAVVY.

-Guau…- decía Lincoln impresionado por el cargamento que había, entonces Kevin abre una de las cajas y agarra uno de los videojuegos.

-Ya viste Linc, es nuestro amigo- dijo Kevin que le lanza el juego a Lincoln.

-¡El nuevo juego de Ace Savvy que no saldrá hasta navidad!- dice Lincoln sin creerlo, pero luego…

Varias bombas de humo entraban por las ventanas soltando un espeso gas, además de varias luces que se podían ver desde el exterior, la policía había llegado a la escena, algo que preocupaba a Lincoln.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Salir de aquí!- grito Kevin que junto a Lincoln deciden dejar los videojuegos para correr por sus vidas y no ser arrestados.

Sin embargo, encontrar una salida no era fácil, las luces de la policía los estaban ubicando, y decidieron buscar por otro camino, pero antes de eso, Kevin absorbe un poco de energía eléctrica de las luces, y luego para empeorar, la puerta principal se abre, revelando a dos guardias SWAT armados, pero Kevin se sube a una maquina cargadora de cajas.

-Es hora de atacarlos- dijo Kevin usando algo de energía para encender aquella máquina de carga y este va directo a la policía SWAT, al cual golpea y lo estrella contra algunas cajas -¡Vamos!-.

Ambos aprovechan de escapar por la entrada, pero para su mala suerte, dos patrullas y un helicóptero los rodeaban de los distintos puntos donde podían escapar, y deciden otra vez entrar por el almacén.

-Genial, sin salida- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Algún plan?- pregunta Kevin.

-Solo una… pero mantenla en secreto- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln activa el reloj, a la vez que algunos guardias SWAT entraban al lugar para arrestar a los chicos -¿Qué haces con tu reloj?- Lincoln entonces presiona hacia abajo y se trasforma…

[La cabeza de Lincoln se empieza a volverse solo de hueso. Aparentemente sale algo en forma invisible revelando un ojo naranja y una pupila negra grande que va encogiéndose cada vez más y luego se volverse visible mientras termina posando]

Era ahora un alíen parecido a un fantasma, con garras como manos, la piel gris con líneas negras, el símbolo del reloj está escondido en su piel gris en la parte baja del pecho izquierdo.

Kevin por un momento se asombra, pero después se tranquiliza.

-Viejo… ahora das miedo- grito Kevin.

-**Ya lo se… es hora de irnos**\- dijo el nuevo alíen fantasma.

Afuera los guardias SWAT se preparaban para disparar pero… misteriosamente todos son golpeados, otros se le caen las armas antes de recibir un golpe, y otro solo son empujados, y ninguno entendía el porqué.

Pero entonces sobre el mar, volaba el alíen fantasma sujetando a Kevin de los brazos, el cual parecía disfrutar esa sensación.

-Esto es genial, y la gente me llama fenómeno a mí, ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?- pregunta Kevin.

-**Lo llamo… Fantasmático…**\- dijo Fantasmático el cual tenía el ojo atrás de su cabeza al ver como los helicópteros estaban por enfocarlos, pero entonces, Fantasmático desaparece antes de que pudieran enfocarlos.

Lo cual deja perplejo a los policías, que deciden volver a la costa a ver si ellos volvían a la escena del crimen, sin saber que ambos ya deben estar lo suficientemente lejos de allí…

* * *

Un rato después, en algún callejón del pueblo, Fantasmático reaparece y dejando a Kevin en el suelo a salvo.

-Entonces… ¿ese reloj te deja ser ese fantasma cuando tú quieras?- pregunto Kevin a la vez en que el tiempo del reloj se agotó y Lincoln regresa a ser el mismo.

-Y no solo él, su energía me permite convertirme en cualquiera de los 10 extraterrestres- dijo Lincoln.

-¿10? ¿Entonces el tipo veloz eras tú?- pregunta Kevin.

-Así es- responde Lincoln.

-Eso es genial, muéstrame a los otros- dijo Kevin curioso.

-No es tan sencillo, tiene su propia mente- dijo Lincoln.

-Préstamelo, quizás pueda arreglarlo- dijo Kevin.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero está pegado a mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Sabes… deberíamos ser socios- sugirió Kevin, lo cual llama la atención de Lincoln –Con nuestros poderes podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, cuando quisiéramos, sin que nadie nos moleste, seriamos ricos y tendríamos lo que queramos… ¿Qué dices, amigos?- Kevin le extiende la mano.

-Amigos- dijo Lincoln estrechándole la mano a Kevin.

* * *

En alguna otra parte de Royal Woods, Lori seguía conduciendo a Camionzilla, pero ahora acompañado del resto de sus hermanas que no tuvieron suerte en encontrarlo.

-De todas las cosas que ha hecho Lincoln… irse con un desconocido sin…- decía Lori estresada.

-No lo culpes más hermana, es por causa nuestro que se escapó y se fue con otro…- decía Luna apenada y mirando por la ventana.

-_Awhh_… tienes razón, digo, se supone que debo poner el ejemplo en ustedes, pero solamente enseño a discutir y resolver las cosas con violencia… Lincoln tenía razón, soy la peor hermana del mundo- decía Lori ya bastante deprimida.

-Lori… sé que esto quizás no arregle nada pero… lo siento, debí ser yo la que devolviera el vestido en primer lugar- dijo Leni.

-No Leni… a ti se te veía mejor… yo fui demasiado orgullosa para no aceptar devolver ese vestido… pero ahora nos quedamos ambas sin vestido… pero ya no me importa, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Lincoln, cumplir nuestro castigo y terminar ese protocolo- decía Lori.

-¿Que? No puedes, si le hago ajustes podría…- decía Lisa.

-¡No más protocolo y punto!- dijo Lori y Lisa acepta a regañadientes.

* * *

Un poco tiempo después, Lincoln y Kevin llegan al metro de Royal Woods, entrando sigilosamente aprovechando que ningún guardia estaba cerca.

-Mira esto… ayúdame, necesito recargar- dice Kevin en lo que Lincoln lo ayuda a alcanzar una lámpara del metro y Kevin absorbe algo de energía.

Entonces Kevin baja hasta la parte de los rieles y entonces va directo a la palanca de cambio de rieles, y usando la energía que había absorbido, logra cambias los carriles de lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Un tren lleno de dinero pasara por aquí, pero cuando choque con el tren de pasajeros, entonces, adiós, BOOM, ganamos la lotería, te conviertes en XLR8 y nos vamos de aquí- dijo Kevin.

-¿Que? ¡Estás loco! Gente inocente morirá- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y qué? Hay consecuencias- dijo Kevin.

-No puedes hacerlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro que podemos, solo cambio las vías- dijo Kevin.

-No, te digo que no te dejare hacer esto- dijo Lincoln de manera seria.

-Tú lo dijiste, somos compañeros- dijo Kevin igual de serio.

-No, estas yendo muy lejos- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces detenme, niño reloj- dijo Kevin de manera retadora.

-Creí que eras genial, buena onda y todo… pero después de oír eso, no tengo otra que detenerte- dijo Lincoln.

-Ósea que así termina, que corta amistad fue esta- dijo Kevin que agarra a Lincoln de la camisa y luego de un rodillazo en el estómago, lo empuja al suelo, a la vez que junta algo de energía en sus manos –No querrás hacerme enojar-.

-Ni tu a mí, cambiare las vías del tren- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj y buscando al alíen indicado para ayudar –Hora de ser Cuatrobrazos- entonces Lincoln presiona había abajo y se comienza a trasformar…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de rocas rojas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Su cuerpo ahora parecía tener una textura parecida al magma y finalmente se pude ser que era un ser hecho de llamas y magma volcánico y terminar con una pose]

Kevin al ver que Lincoln se transformó para detenerlo, se enoja… pero por parte de nuestro héroe…

-**Oh… tonto reloj**\- dijo Fuego al ver que no se transformó en el alíen que quería… de nuevo -**Atrás**\- Fuego entiende su palma apuntando a Kevin.

-Oh que, ¿calentaras mi sopa?- dice Kevin con burla.

-**Pelea, y tú serás el que saldrá quemado**\- dice Fuego de una forma amenazante,

Pero Kevin no lo escucho y se fue a la cabina cerca de la palanca donde redirigió su energía, lo cual provoca una sobrecargar destruyendo todas las luces del lugar siendo Fuego la única fuente brillante que alumbraba el lugar.

Pero entonces Kevin llega por detrás y toma a Fuego por la espalda en lo que parece que absorbía su energía, entonces Fuego lo toma y lo arroja, preocupado por cómo estaba Kevin fue acercándose a él pero lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.

Parte del cuerpo de Kevin se han convertido en las mismas que las de Fuego solo que solo su cabeza y brazo derecho cambiaron a una estructura similar al cuerpo de Fuego, entonces Kevin procedió a golpearlo con una bola de llamas que impacto contra Fuego.

-**Te engañe, absorbo energía recuerdas**\- dijo Kevin en que su voz era tanto una mezcla suya como la de Fuego.

-**No tienes que hacer esto**\- dijo Fuego que intento razonar a la vez que iba a envestirlo, pero Kevin solo esquivo y volvió a atacar con otra bola ardiente que golpea a Fuego por la espalda.

-**Terminemos con esto quieres, nadie me dirá que soy un fenómeno otra vez**\- dijo Kevin a la vez que los trenes del dinero como de pasajeros estaban llegando por los túneles hasta la estación y que choquen como planeo Kevin -**Allí viene**-.

De los túneles se empiezan a acercar los trenes, Fuego al ver eso lanza una llamarada a los controles, los cuales derrite, pero a la vez provoca que los rieles cambien de carril, de esa manera evitando el choque de trenes.

Pero cuando el tren que llevaba el dinero iba a arrollarlo, Fuego crea un tornado de fuego a su alrededor que inmediatamente es atravesado por el tren que iba por el túnel.

Entonces Kevin nota que Fuego ya no estaba en ninguna parte.

-**Olvida el dinero, es hora de que tenga mi venganza**\- dijo Kevin retirándose a otra parte.

* * *

Mientras en el tren del dinero, Fuego se intentaba sujetar del techo de aquel tren, además se estaba a punto de soltar y ser mandado a volar, pero Fuego derrite parte del techo del tren haciendo un pequeño agujero para poder sujetase.

Mientras con las hermanas Lori seguía conduciendo a Camionzilla, Lola desde la ventana, pasando cerca de las vías, ve a Fuego sujetándose desde el techo del tren, pero entonces…

-**Oh… odio ese sonido**\- dijo Fuego que escucha que el tiempo se ha acabado, y regresa a ser Lincoln, y con más fuerza intentaba sujetarse del tren… -Por favor… aguanta-.

Entonces escucha un claxon desde abajo y ve a Camionzilla pasando cerca de aquel tren, y sin otra alternativa, y viendo que se acercaba un letrero que lo podría golpear, entonces se pone de pie y salta del tren.

Entonces Camionzilla se detiene y Lynn sale rápido y entonces… logra atrapar a Lincoln… aunque este último se termina cayendo sobre ella.

-Auch… debí pensarlo mejor- dijo Lynn a la vez que Lincoln se pone de pie y se iba a alejar, pero…

-¡Lincoln! Qué bueno que estés a salvo- dijo Leni que iba a abrazar con fuerza a Lincoln, pero su hermano la detiene bruscamente.

-Si vinieron a buscarme, pierden su tiempo- dijo Lincoln dándoles la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, sabemos que estás enojado, te culpamos, te echamos y te queríamos golpear, pero aprendimos nuestra lección- dijo Lori.

-Y Mamá nos castigó- dijo Leni a la vez que sus hermanas la miran feo -¿Dije de más?-.

-Escuchen, no me importa su pelea, no me importan sus vestidos, no me importa su estúpido protocolo, ya no me importa nada de ustedes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Oye, donde está tu amigo?, quiero darle una lección- dijo Lynn.

-Eso no te importa, y ya no es mi amigo, se volvió mi problema ahora- dijo Lincoln que escucha que el reloj está listo –Y ahora si me disculpan, me voy- entonces activa el reloj.

-Pero Lincoln, nosotras…- decía Lori en que ocurre la trasformación.

-**Genial… justo no quería ser Cuatrobrazos**\- dice Cuatrobrazos que se retira del lugar dando grandes saltos para buscar a Kevin.

* * *

Mientras tanto debajo de una autopista abandonada, Kevin estaba usando los poderes de Fuego para incendiar el lugar junto con los bravucones del ARCADE, los cuales estaban atrapados bajo un tubo de construcción, pero cuando Kevin iba a dar el golpe de gracia sus partes de Fuego se fueron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó Kevin.

-**Tu poder se acabó, tiene un límite de tiempo**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos llegando al lugar con los brazos superiores cruzados.

-Entonces como buen amigo me darás algo más- dijo Kevin.

-**No Kevin, deja estas tonterías, lo que estás haciendo no es lo correcto**\- dijo Lincoln tratando de razonar de nuevo con Kevin.

-No me importa lo que digas, aún tengo el suficiente energía para freírlos- Kevin tenía en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía que iba a usar contra los bravucones pero Cuatrobrazos agarra a Kevin por atrás, provocando que Kevin le dispare al muro del lugar.

-**Te dije que no dejare que hagas esto**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos pero Kevin aprovecha de agarrar de sus brazos absorbiendo su energía provocando que se vuelva a transformar.

Ahora tenía el mismo tamaño que Cuatrobrazos, solo que de un rojo más apagado, su ojo izquierdo ahora era los de Cuatrobrazos, sus brazos eran exageradamente grandes y se le podían notar las venas musculares, además de dos paredes de brazos normales, además de haberle salidos colmillos inferiores de la boca.

Y entonces rápidamente corre hacia Cuatrobrazos y le propina un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda a algunos centímetros lejos de él, pero entonces Kevin se acerca lentamente a él mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-**Esto será muy divertido**\- dijo Kevin.

-**Si… como no**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos a la vez en que enfrascan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con Cuatrobrazos tratando de detener los brazos de Kevin con los suyos.

-**Me quedare con todos tus poderes**\- dice Kevin en que Cuatrobrazos con esfuerzo hace chocar a Kevin contra la pared.

Pero Kevin responde con el mismo movimiento, seguido de un codazo en mandíbula, seguido de un agarre por atrás de la camisa con un rodillazo en el estómago y después de manda con un derechazo hacia la pared de un edificio.

Entonces Kevin iba a envestirlo, pero Cuatrobrazos logra frenarlo por un momento, y empujarlo con sus brazos inferiores, y esta vez, él embistiendo a Kevin contra otra pared, sin embargo Kevin lo agarra para después levantarlo y arrojarlo contra el piso.

En ese momento, Camionzilla llega al lugar de la pelea, y entonces al bajar, solo pudieron ver como Cuatrobrazos es lanzado contra una pared.

-¡Hermano!- grito Luna.

-**¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Váyanse!**\- grito Cuatrobrazos.

-No nos iremos sin…- decía Lori.

-**A ningún lado**\- las chicas voltean y allí estaba Kevin que de un salto ya estaba detrás de ellas –**Eso no será ningún problema**-.

Rápidamente, Kevin sus brazos superiores atrapa a Lori y Leni con la izquierda, y a Luna y Luan con la derecha, mientras con el segundo par de brazos inferiores, con la izquierda tenia a Lucy y Lisa, y con la derecha tenia a Lynn y Lola, mientras con el tercer brazo inferior derecho tenia a Lana agarrado de detrás de su overol.

-¡Oye, suéltanos…! ¡Fenómeno!- grito Lana.

-**¡Suéltalas!**\- grito Cuatrobrazos.

-**¿Ah? ¿Ahora las quieres?, creí que no eran buena compañía, pensé que las odiabas luego de todo lo que te hicieron**\- dice Kevin lo cual deja a Cuatrobrazos pensativo -**Piénsalo, te estoy haciendo un favor al deshacerme de ellas, no tendrás que aguantarlas ni un segundo más en tu vida**\- dijo Kevin.

-**Es verdad… son gritonas, mandonas, algo tontas, locas, presumidas, necias, malhumoradas, sucias, manipuladoras…**\- decía Cuatrobrazos.

-Guau, también te queremos hermano- dijo Luna sarcásticamente.

-**Pero igual son mis hermanas, y no me perdonaría que algo les pasara, así que ríndete, antes de que me obligue yo mismo**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-**_Ahwww… _¿significa que ya no somos amigos?**\- dijo Kevin.

-**No… ya no lo somos**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos tronándose los nudillos.

-**¿Las quieres?… bueno…**\- decía Kevin.

-No, no te atreverías…- decía Lori.

-**¡Ve por ellas!**\- dijo Kevin que arroja a las chicas hacia el aire a grandes alturas.

Pero Cuatrobrazos salta y le pisa la cara a Kevin para ganar impulso y ganar altura de salto, y gracias a eso, Cuatrobrazos las atrapa y se usa de amortiguador cuando aterrizan en medio de la calle.

-**Ouu… ¿están todas bien?**\- pregunto Cuatrobrazos.

-Nos salvaste… después de haberte querido volver papilla- dijo Lori.

-**Tenemos nuestros momentos malos, pero aún seguimos siendo hermanos, no puedo odiarlas aun que quiera**

-Gracias hermano- dijo Lori conmovida al igual que las demás, pero…

-**Que conmovedor**\- todos voltean y allí estaba Kevin -**Veo que eres igual de blando que este grupo de niñitas, ja… y pensar que me caías bien**-.

Kevin corre y estaba a punto de agarrar a una de las chicas, en este caso a Lori, la cual cierra los ojos… pero Cuatrobrazos lo detiene y después empujarlo con el pie, inmediatamente Cuatrobrazos corre hacia él, y le propina una serie de golpes los cuales todos fueron directo en la cara, al grado de arrancarle algunos dientes de un boca.

Pero finalmente Cuatrobrazos y toma de la camisa, para luego empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas y finalmente lanzarlo lejos, estrellándolo contra una viga de concreto, cuyos escombros terminan cayendo sobre Kevin.

-**Por favor… me rindo me rindo… lo siento, no me ataques**\- decía Kevin suplicando.

-Está bien, ya no volveré a atacar- dijo Lincoln que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-**Me pude muy loco con el poder, nunca había tenido a alguien que me quisiera ayudar**\- dijo Kevin.

-Podemos ser amigo, podemos patear traseros para hacer el bien, en vez de dañar a los demás- dijo Lincoln.

-**Sí, ¿pero que hay para mí?**\- pregunta Kevin.

-No te preocupes, le agradaras a la gente- dice Lincoln que le ofrece la mano a Kevin, pero este en vez de aceptar su amistad, lo agarra del brazo y lo levanto y tratar de quitarle el reloj.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todas al ver que su hermano en peligro que Kevin las detiene usando sus otros brazos para detenerlas y luego empujarlas.

-**Eres tan inocente, ¿tu mamá te dejo caer de la cuna cuando eras un bebe?, dame tu reloj**\- Kevin intentaba arrancarle el reloj a Lincoln.

-Tu eres el tonto, te dije no se puede…- decía Lincoln a la vez que el reloj de pronto empieza a brillar y saca una especie de explosión de energía que manda a volar tanto a Lincoln como a Kevin.

Lincoln afortunadamente fue atrapado por sus hermanas mientras Kevin se estrella en una viga de soporte del puente provocando que se derrumbe sobre él… pero él enseguida sale de allí ya sin su transformación de Cuatrobrazos.

-¡No!- grito Kevin saliendo de allí corriendo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la Casa Loud… mientras Lincoln era abrazo por su madre que volvió sano y salvo… sus hermanas subían las escaleras con expresiones tristes, y Lincoln al verlas así…

-Mamá… sé que fueron malas pero… un mes es…- decía Lincoln.

-Bien… una semana, pero no más, oyeron- dijo Rita.

-Si Mamá…- decían las chicas aun subiendo las escaleras, pero entonces, Lincoln aún decide seguirlas.

-Oigan… yo… lamento que estén castigadas por mi culpa- dijo Lincoln muy apenado.

-No, no lo fue, fue nuestra en primer lugar, no te culpes- dijo Lori a la vez que entre todos se dan un abrazo grupal, sin embargo todas notan que Lincoln sigue algo inquietado.

-¿Por qué te vez preocupado?- pregunta Lucy.

-Es Kevin…- dice Lincoln.

-A quien le importa el, dudo que vuelva- dijo Lynn.

-No lo entiendes, el sigue en las calles, yo… siento que esta no es la última vez que lo veré- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un callejón abandonado…

-Si creyeron que era un monstruo, entonces ya verán la próxima vez- dijo Kevin en que su mano es envuelta en fuego, revelando que aún tiene algo de los poderes que ha absorbido.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	7. La chica de la suerte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche, en un museo de alguna parte de Royal Woods… Lincoln estaba detrás de una especie de mascara tikki haciendo sonidos primitivos, y delante de él, estaba Ronnie Anne que solo se reía de aquella imitación.

Pero entonces ambos son llevados por Lori, devuelta a un grupo de visitantes, y entre ellos estaba Bobby.

-Y detrás de los vidrios impenetrables esta la más reciente y única copia existente de Encantos de Archamada- decía una guía del museo revelando un libro, el cual Ronnie Anne miro más de cerca.

-Contiene cosas de brujas y rituales de los años 1600- decía Ronnie Anne a la vez que la guía decía lo mismo.

-Deberías trabajar aquí querida- dijo la guía retirándose.

-No sabía que te interesara la magia y esas cosas- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuando tienes una abuela como la mía, se te pegan ciertos gustos…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando ella, Lincoln y todos los visitantes del museo empezaban a levitar de manera misteriosa hasta quedar suspendido contra el techo.

-Ah… algo me dice que esto no es parte del tour- dice Bobby.

Entonces desde la ventana, entraba una especie de nube roja que luego aterriza cerca del mural donde se exhibe el libro y este inmediatamente toma forma.

Tiene una piel grisácea con símbolos negros en los hombros, su cara está pintada de blanco y negro para parecerse a una calavera.

Su atuendo es como el de un tribal o un nómada, una capucha de colores roja y negra, y pantalones negros que se rasgan más allá de sus rodillas, también tiene calcetines largos y negros que no cubren los talones ni los dedos de los pies.

También llevaba una especie de cetro cuyo extremo contaba con algo similar a una calavera de una animal.

-El libro de encantos, todo su poder será mío- dice aquel sujeto de piel gris, a la vez que una especie de talismán en su collar se enciende -_Thata Mey Goof_\- al decir esas palabras, el vidrio que exhibía el libro fácilmente se rompe con una explosión.

Lincoln no se iba a quedar quieto y activa el reloj para transformarse en héroe, pero aquel tipo que al parecer se trataba de un mago, de inmediato se da cuenta de lo que Lincoln iba a hacer y cancela el efecto anti-gravedad y todo el mundo en el museo se iba cayendo

* * *

**La chica de la suerte**

* * *

La gente seguía cayendo hasta que por fin Lincoln pudo activar el reloj y lo presiona para transformarse…

[Le empiezan a salir venas a Lincoln que llegan a sus ojos, luego su cara rápidamente se vuelve la de azul con ojos naranja. Luego sus pies le cambian a unas garras sujetando unas ruedas, luego gira y su cara es tapada por su máscara de su casco y de ahí hace una pose]

Ahora ya transformado en XLR8, y usando su súper velocidad, llego a salvo al suelo, y usando los extremos de una especie de cartel y usándolo a modo de columpio, hiso que todos los que cayeran, aterrizaran a salvo.

-**Todos afuera**\- dijo XLR8 a Lori y Ronnie Anne a la vez que Bobby fue el último en bajar.

-Vieron eso, hay que hacerlo otra vez- dijo Bobby.

-Ten cuidado Lincoln, no sabes qué clase de trucos pueda utilizar- dijo Lori retirándose junto a todos los del museo.

-**Amigo, si quieres un libro, ve a la librería**\- dijo XLR8 cerrando una vez más su visor.

Sin embargo aquel hechicero en lugar de responder, vuelve a hacer brillar uno de sus talismanes y apunta con su cetro a XLR8.

-_Berdi Mordo Nata_\- aquellas palabras hicieron que de su cetro lanzara una llamarada de fuego que primero hicieron caer aquel manto y empezará a quemarse y que le cayera a XLR8.

Pero este con su velocidad lo evita a la vez que empezaba a correr por las paredes, pero eso no fue todo, de su cetro empezó a lanzar gemas rojas que explotaban al impacto, pero XLR8 las evadía una vez más sin problema y luego ir directo contra el hechicero.

Pero de su cetro encendió una potente y cegadora luz que causo que XLR8 se tuviera que cubrir y fallara en su ataque directo y chocar contra la pared, pero antes de que pudiera usar otro ataque, por la espalda se le fue arrojado un par de latas que hiso que el hechicero volteara, y vio que allí estaban Lori y a Ronnie Anne que fueron las que habían lanzado aquellas latas.

-Sí… tenemos su atención- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… ahora quisiera que no fuera así- dijo Lori con algo de miedo.

El hechicero no más las enfoco con la mirada, e hiso que ambas chicas retrocedieran como si hubieran sido empujadas, pero entonces al voltear, XLR8 aprovecha de darle una rápida patada y entonces empezar a correr rápidamente alrededor de él.

Y de esa manera, sin que aquel hechicero pudiera ver o defenderse, recibía varios golpes y zarpazos de XLR8, y en uno de esos golpes, le termino arrancando un talismán del collar que el poseía, y para rematar, XLR8 creo una especie de mini tornado que elevo un poco al hechicero a las alturas y recibiendo una última patada de parte de XLR8 que lo hiso estrellarse contra algunas exhibiciones del museo y terminar por noquearlo, y entonces XLR8 recogió aquel talismán que se le había caigo.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Lori.

-**Hago lo que tengo que hacer, suelo ser escurridizo**\- dijo XLR8.

Después de aquella trama, algunos fotógrafos y paparazis fotografiaban a Lincoln, ya con su traje de héroe puesto, debido a que había salvado el museo.

-Katherine Mulligan reportando desde el museo de Royal Woods que fue atacado por un extraño que quería robar- la reportera enfoca su cámara a aquel hechicero que estaba atado a una camilla y a punto de ser llevado a un sanatorio metal -Pero afortunadamente fue detenido por… eh… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-.

-L-10 señorita, yo soy aquellos alienígenas heroicos que han estado rondando por las calles, y se los digo para que sepan… ¡Quien es su héroe!- dice Lincoln que hacia una especie de pose heroica, mientras los fotógrafos tomaban fotos.

-Woohoo, así se hace- decía Bobby emocionado, sin embargo Lori y Ronnie Anne solo levantaban los ojos por la actitud que tomo Lincoln.

* * *

Un rato después, regresando en Camionzilla.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, no fuiste el único héroe de hoy, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me deje llevar, y de hecho gracias por distraer a ese tipo junto a Lori, de no ser por esa distracción quizás no le habría ganado- decía Lincoln.

-¡Quien es su héroe!, ¿no me dijiste que ser un héroe no se trata de llamar la atención?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-La emoción del momento, no me culpes- dijo Lincoln.

-Debo recordarte que la única razón por la que te volviste héroe es por ese raro reloj, a veces me pregunto cómo sería si quizás yo lo habría encontrado- decía Ronnie Anne que se cruza de brazos y miraba por la ventana –Quizás yo tendría la atención y los regalitos-.

Lincoln al ver a Ronnie Anne en ese ánimo, se siente mal por ella y saca algo de su bolsillo, y era aquel talismán que le había quitado al hechicero.

-Ten- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, de todos modos yo no sé nada de magia, además creo que te quedaría mejor a ti- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne sonríe y toma el amuleto.

-Esto no cambia el hecho de que seas un suertudo… pero gracias- dijo Ronnie Anne que sonríe.

* * *

Mientras en una carretera camino al sanatorio metal, la ambulancia que transportaba a aquel hechicero seguía su rumbo…

Uno de los talismanes brillo enseguida y aquel hechicero abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Mi destino, será cumplirlo- dice el hechicero despertando de repente que posiblemente con otro hechizo, hace explotar aquella ambulancia, para después levitar tranquilamente y tratar de tomar aquel libro otra vez.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Ronnie Anne estaba junto a Bobby y su madre, Maria Santiago estaban cenando en algún restaurante de Royal Woods.

-Estuve contando, llevas 11 camarones, y yo 9- dice Ronnie Anne sin fijarse que aquel talismán que ahora lleva colgado en el cuello brilla.

-Es hora de convertirlo en una docena- dice Bobby que iba a agarrar el último camarón con su tenedor, pero Ronnie Anne rápidamente golpea el tenedor de su hermano con el suyo.

-Ah, no lo creo- dice Ronnie Anne cuando…

El tenedor de Bobby cae sobre el zapato de una mesera, haciendo que este tire un vaso con agua, el cual choca con un candelabro, para luego ir directo a la cocina. Golpeando a un cocinero por la espalda, haciendo que este empuje sin querer un carrito que llevaba un plato con camarones frescos. Finalmente el carrito choca con la mesa de los Santiagos, pero el plato termina rebotando y cayendo encima de Bobby.

Entonces, Ronnie Anne termina comiéndose el último camarón del plato.

-Ahora sí, ya estoy llena- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero… ellos no- dice Bobby que se quita el plato de camarones frescos de la cabeza, sin ver que uno se le metió por la nariz y este cae al suelo por esa acción, haciendo que Ronnie Anne y su madre se rían, pero Ronnie Anne se detiene al ver que el talismán dejo de brillar y preguntarse si esa cosa tuvo que ver en esto.

* * *

Regresando al museo, el hechicero estaba haciendo un tiradero por el lugar buscando el libro que quería, mientras tenia a un guardia levitando para que no interfiriera.

-¿El libro de encantos de Archameda?- pregunta el hechicero al guardia.

-Está en la bóveda- responde el guardia apuntándole a la bóveda, y entonces el hechicero va directo a la puerta de la misma -_Lata Avidimona Lata_-.

Con aquellas palabras, el hechicero hace explotar la compuerta de la bóveda y entonces levita el libro de conjuros hacia él y al leer algunas páginas, se da cuenta de que efectivamente es el libro que buscaba.

-Si… ¡Mi poder no tendrá limites!- dice el hechicero expulsando rayos de energía desde su cuerpo, pero entonces se detiene al ver… que le faltaba un talismán de su collar –Falta un hechizo, por supuesto, la batalla con la criatura veloz-.

* * *

-Jajaja… que te saltaran esos camarones hijo, me recuerda a algo que le hice a tu Tío Carlos cuando éramos niños- dijo Maria que junto a su hija aún se ríen por lo del restaurante.

-Mamá por favor… solo no le digan a Lori que me ocurrió eso- dice Bobby que junto a su familia llegan al auto.

-Oh no, olvide mis llaves en el restaurante, esperen que voy por ellos- dice María que corre de regreso al restaurante.

-Mientras iré por algo para llevar para Linc- dice Ronnie Anne que ve un puesto de Hot Dogs, y Bobby hace unas ligera burla haciendo besitos al aire –Es para agradecerle por el amuleto que me regalo, no empieces-.

-¡Ayuda, se robaron mi bolso!- era el grito de una anciana y Ronnie Anne ve como tres jóvenes corrían con un bolso en la mano.

-Deténganse allí- dijo Bobby frenando a los 3 malandrines.

-Si… ¿Quién nos obligara, tu idiota?-.

-Oye, nadie le dice idiota a mi hermano más que yo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si… oye- dijo Bobby a la vez que aquel ladrón saca una barra de metal que iba a usar para golpear.

-_Uuh_… que bonito collar tienes niña-.

-Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermana- dice Bobby que sin querer empuja a Ronnie Anne hacia atrás a la vez que su amuleto brillo.

Una vez que cayó al suelo, hace que tropiece con un malabarista en monociclo, el cual termina mandado a volar y chocando con uno de esos tres ladrones, mientras que los pinos golpean al que tenía aquella barra de metal y termine siendo agarrado por Bobby.

Pero todavía quedaba uno, y Ronnie Anne cuando se levanta pisa sin darse cuenta una botella de mostaza, la cual le cae en la cara al vendedor, el cual manda su puesto que termina golpeando a aquel adolecente chocando contra un muro, el cual hace que un florero se caiga y termine golpeando en la cabeza al otro que fue golpeado por el monociclo y otra vez caer inconsciente.

-Bien… es obvio que esto tuvo que ver- dice Ronnie Anne viendo el amuleto.

-¡Ronalda! ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunta Maria que había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Es que… bueno…- trataba de decir Ronnie Anne.

-Su hija es una heroína señora- dice una anciana que se trataba de la que le habían robado el bolso.

-Eh ¿yo?… solo… fue suerte creo- dijo Ronnie Anne algo incomoda por aquel alago, pero entonces, ve una tienda de máscaras al frente suyo y sonríe por lo que acaba de pensar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ronnie Anne jugaba baloncesto en alguna cancha por cerca de los suburbios de Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne rebotaba tranquilamente el balón y entonces sin siquiera mirar o voltear lo lanza para atrás, la cual pasa de largo de la canasta de enceste.

El cual primero rebota contra el techo de un auto, y luego llegar por poste de luz, deslizando por los cables hasta finalmente caer justo directo por el aro, anotando.

-Fue un tiro perfecto, lo logre- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien… definitivamente no jugaremos- dijo Lincoln con aquel balón.

-Hey Lame-O- dice Ronnie Anne que le da un golpe de saludo –Gracias de nuevo por esta cosa-.

-De nada- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? a ti no te gustan los deportes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lynn me obligo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne toma el balón y solamente lo lanza al aire, el cual choca con un pájaro, luego rebota contra la antena de una casa hasta… golpear la cara de Lynn que iba llegando, y entonces ambos no evitan reírse.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosos, ¿eh?- dijo Lynn.

-Algo así, dame el balón- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Primero dime como hiciste eso que es… prácticamente imposible- dijo Lynn.

-Solo es suerte, todas las cosas que me suceden salen como yo quiero… tu deberías saberlo, siempre confías en la suerte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que no, no siempre creo en la suerte- dijo Lynn.

-Hiciste tus raros rituales antes de venir- dijo Lincoln, pero es callada por su hermana.

Sin embargo, escuchan un tremente ruido, y al voltear, ven que en una construcción al frente suyo, ven que unos trabajadores se sujetaban por el transporte que usaban para llegar a lugares altos, debido a que una cuerda de metal que los sujetaba se había roto.

-Es hora de que el superhéroe haga su trabajo- dice Lincoln activando el reloj.

-Sí, eh… ya regreso- dice Ronnie Anne yéndose corriendo a otra parte.

-¿No vas a ver qué le pasa a tu novia?- pregunta Lynn.

-No es mi novia, y esos tipos necesitan ayuda- dice Lincoln que presiona el reloj y se empieza a trasformar…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Luego de su cuerpo le sale una gran cantidad de pelo naranja, hasta que sus ojos desaparecen, y su apariencia empieza a ser más a la de un animal, luego de su mano salen garras afiladas, y finalmente golpea el suelo enterrando sus garras y suelta un potente y salvaje rugido]

-**ROAAAAAAARR**\- rugió Bestia que va en camino a salvar a la gente.

Lynn por su parte solo podía ver como Bestia iba directo a tratar de salvar a las personas, pero entonces se fija que había un camión que tenía encima de la zona del motor una enorme viga de acero, y para peor, el motor le empezaban a salir chispas los cuales en cualquier momento le podía prender fuego al camión.

Por otra parte, alguien se ponía unos guantes negros en sus manos, se atapa una especie de tela alrededor de su cintura, y luego ponerse una máscara que simulaba a la de un gato.

-Eh… ¿Ronnie Anne?- pregunta Lynn al ver a la amiga de su hermano con otra vestimenta.

El cual era un traje de cuerpo entero de color negro, acompañado de unos zapatos del mismo color, guantes negros, una tela lila atada por la cintura además de una máscara tipo antifaz con tema de gato.

-Soy la Chica de la Suerte- dijo Ronnie Anne presentando su nuevo alias… pero en lugar de impacto, Lynn solo se ríe -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-L-Lo siento es que… ¿Chica de la Suerte?, el peor nombre que he oído… no me mal entiendas me gusta el atuendo, pero pudiste elegir un mejor nombre- dice Lynn.

-Como sea- dijo Ronnie Anne que corre hacia la zona de construcción –Bien… ahora que…-.

Entonces Ronnie Anne enfoca una mesa que tenía un pedazo de madera sobre una pieza más larga, entonces ella salta sobre la tabla larga mandando la pequeña, la cual rompe el vidrio de una demoledora.

Entonces aquella tabla rebota con el asiento y acciona la palanca de arranque la cual provoca que aquella bola de demolición golpe la camioneta por la parte trasera y se libere de la enorme viga que lo tenía atrapado, a la vez que esa viga de acero entonces golpea el botón del ascensor la cual empieza a subir por aquel edificio.

Bestia por su parte estaba escalando el edificio y con sus agudos sentidos y su radar natural, pudo localizar a los trabajadores en problemas… pero entonces lo detecto que aquel elevador le llego por abajo, mandándolo a volar levemente para luego empezar a caer y estrellarse encima de una terraza en construcción y haciendo que algunas tablas sean mandadas a volar en diferentes direcciones.

-Ro… digo ¡Chica de la Suerte muévete!- grito Lynn en lo que Ronnie Anne efectivamente se movió, pero para su suerte ninguna tabla o escombro le dio.

Pero entonces Ronnie Anne entra sin querer a una mescladora de cemento y al mover su brazo derecho, activo la palanca de encendido, haciendo que la mescladora vaya en reversa y choque con la tubería de escape, el cual empieza a caer, pero termina golpeando a Bestia que se estaba sosteniendo con una soga y cae dentro de la mescladora, pero ahora aquella tubería estaba debajo de los trabajadores.

-¡Oigan, usen esa tubería para deslizarse a salvo!- grito Lynn en lo que ambos trabajadores se sueltan y caen por la tubería la cual usaron como resbaladilla y llegando a salvo al suelo.

Pero para su mala suerte, Bestia no pudo hacer mucho y termino cubierta de cemento líquido.

-Te recomiendo que vayas a casa y te quites eso antes de que se seque- dijo Lynn en lo que Bestia gruñe de frustración.

-¿Cómo manejaste ese asombroso rescate?- pregunta Katherine Mulligan de las noticias.

-Con estilo por supuesto, ¡Soy una heroína!- dijo Ronnie Anne saludando a la cámara.

-Lo escucharon en vivo y en directo- dijo Katherine Mulligan a la vez que Bestia se retira enojado.

-Oye, no te pongas asi, piénsalo un poco, podrían ser compañeros- dice Lynn tratando de animar a Bestia, pero este se quita algo de cemento y se lo tira a Lynn y luego irse definitivamente –Mal perdedor-.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, aquel hechicero pasaba por el vecindario, pero este no caminaba, levitaba mientras avanza… hasta que se detiene frente a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, ya que vio algo que daban en aquellos televisores.

-_Katherine Mulligan en exclusiva, una entrevista con la nueva heroína, la Chica de la Suerte_-.

-_La Chica de la Suerte…_\- decía Ronnie Anne respondiendo a algunas preguntas.

Pero el hechicero tenía su atención en otra cosa, vio que Ronnie Anne tenía en su cuello el talismán que le faltaba, y por la mirada seria que tiene, sin duda hará lo que sea por recuperarlo.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en la Casa Loud…

-Busque referencia de hechiceros de Archamada como me pidieron… ya que Lisa se niega a buscar algo referente a "la falsa magia"- dijo Lori que muestra lo que encontró en su teléfono.

-_Hmmm_… ¿Hechizos de Bezel eh? Y el que tienes se trata de la suerte- dijo Lincoln.

-Y aquí dice que hay hechizos de fuego, levitación, reencarnación- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Son esas cosas que el hechicero raro tenía cuando XLR8 le pateo el trasero- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo sé, yo estuve ahí recuerdan- dice Lori tomando su teléfono -Y por eso quería ese libro del museo, y aquí dice que los hechizos deben ser usados con el de la suerte para obtener su máximo poder- dijo Lori.

-Bueno, el pierde, yo gano- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Creo que es más a pierdes, deberías devolverlo a ese museo- dijo Lori.

-Y dejar que ese raro lo obtengas en caso de que vuelva, no señora, el mundo necesita a alguien con mis poderes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Óyeme… yo soy el único con poderes- dijo Lincoln

-Pues ahora ya somos dos Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ya se lo que sucede, me tienes envidia- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro que no- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que si multiplicado por 10- dijo Lincoln.

-Oigan, oigan, ya sé que los tortolos tienen sus peleas pero eso ya es pasarse de…- dijo Lynn.

-¡NO SOMOS TORTOLOS!- gritaron ambos en lo que Lynn retrocede medio asustada.

-_Y en más noticias, los reporteros de este canal, dicen que la vieja mansión de historia cobro vida, atrapando a docenas de visitantes en su interior_\- dice Katherine Mulligan reportando la noticia desde la televisión.

-Necesito que me lleven- dijo Lincoln.

-Andando- dijo Lori ya con las llaves de Camionzilla.

* * *

Entonces, Camionzilla se estaciona cerca de aquella mansión que ahora es un sitio histórico de Royal Woods, Lincoln entonces se baja e iba a activar el reloj…

-Atrás, yo me encargo- dijo Ronnie Anne ya vestida como la Chica de la Suerte, hace a un lado a Lincoln adelantándose.

-Soy el verdadero superhéroe- dijo Lincoln que oprime un botón del reloj y entonces… se le aparece su traje de L-10, el cual ya tiene puesto –Y te lo voy a demostrar novata-.

-Oigan espérenme, no me quiero perder esto- dijo Lori que sigue a ambos chicos.

Entonces, una vez dentro, pueden ver como algunos civiles han logrado huir, pero otros estaban en los balcones del segundo piso, los cuales se tambaleaban a cada rato, y en cualquier momento, alguien podría caer.

Pero detrás de unas viejas cortinas del segundo piso, estaba aquel hechicero que estaba justo esperando.

-Sabía que no te resistirías… niña con suerte- dijo el hechicero que ya esperaba que ella llegara y entonces revela que él está causando aquel disturbio con su cetro.

-Tranquilícense todos, la Chica de la suerte está aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne que corre directo a una escalera, pero el hechicero hace brillar uno de sus talismanes, y la madera de aquella escalera se empezaba a desarmar y mandadas a volar, casi dándole a Lincoln y a Lori.

-No necesitas suerte cuando tienes alienígenas de tu parte- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj.

Mientras Ronnie Anne estaba por llegar al segundo piso, pero entonces, la escalera se termina desmantelando y los balcones se separan de la pared y empezando a levitar aun con aquellas personas ahí, todo gracias a aquel hechicero que usaba su magia para lograrlo.

Sin embargo Ronnie Anne no pudo sujetarse de las escaleras que estaban levitando y es mandada a volar, pero gracias al amuleto de la suerte, esta logra aterrizar sobre un pilar de adorno de la mansión.

Sin embargo, la escalera todavía seguía levitando, y algunas personas empezaban a caer y Lori que aún estaba ahí intenta ayudar, pero… Cuatrobrazos aparece y atrapa a una señora que estaba cayendo, e inmediatamente atrapar la viga de la escalera para detenerla usando su fuerza.

-**La tengo**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-¿Pero quien los tiene a ellos?- dice Ronnie Anne que entonces pone su confianza en el amuleto de la suerte y da un paso fuera de aquel pilar del que estaba de pie y entonces salta y se sostiene de un candelabro la cual usa para balancearse y luego sujetarse de aquel balcón con sus pies –Todos sujétense-.

Entonces la gente saltan del balcón y sujetarse del candelabro, justo cuando aquel balcón viviente se mueve y hace parecer que arrojo a Cuatrobrazos directo a la pared, pero entonces el candelabro no aguanto el peso de la gente y empieza a caer directo al suelo… pero para su suerte o por el amuleto, el candelabro se detiene a escasos centímetros del suelo y la gente llega al suelo a salvo.

Pero una vez que la gente salió corriendo de la mansión, la puerta se cierra y las manos de Ronnie Anne son rodeadas de una especie de energía mágica y empezando a levitar como loca por todos lados y fue gracias al hechicero y su magia.

-Dame mi hechizo- dice el hechicero que manda a volar a Ronnie Anne, pero esta se logra sujetar de una vieja cortina y llega a salvo al suelo, entonces la cortina cae encima del hechicero seguido de una vieja armadura medieval que igualmente le cae encima.

-Deberías decir por favor…- dice Ronnie Anne con un tono de burla y se va corriendo hacia otro pasillo de la mansión, pero el hechicero con su magia, logra quitarse la armadura y la cortina de encima, y aún con la mirada tranquila va tras de Ronnie Anne que aun tenia lo que era suyo.

* * *

Ronnie Anne por su parte seguía corriendo por el pasillo y dobla por el camino izquierdo hasta llegar a un cuarto elegante y que aún parece estar ordenado.

-Donde puede…- decía Ronnie Anne poniendo su mano sobre una pequeña escultura de la cabeza del que pudo ser el dueño de la mansión, pero gracias al amuleto esta encuentra un botón secreto debajo de la escultura, la cual abre un pasadizo secreto, y Ronnie Anne sin pensarlo dos veces entra por el pasadizo para perder de vista al hechicero.

* * *

Regresando a la sala de la mansión, Lori ayudaba a Cuatrobrazos a levantarse y ambos van corriendo por el pasillo donde se fue Ronnie Anne.

* * *

El hechicero había llegado al mismo cuarto donde había llegado Ronnie Anne y empieza a caminar por el pasadizo secreto de aquella mansión.

Pero Ronnie Anne ya estaba muy adelante y había llegado a una especie de caverna o cueva debajo de la mansión y ella se detiene y respira agotada de tanto correr.

Pero del otro lado de la pared de roca, el hechicero pudo sentir que Ronnie Anne estaba cerca y sonríe.

-_Eterla Morbulous_\- con aquellas palabras, el hechicero estaba preparado para hacer sus conjuros.

Pero del otro lado, el amuleto de la suerte brillo, y Ronnie Anne se apoya contra la pared y sin querer empuja un bloque de piedra de la pared, la cual al parecer era una piedra de soporte, ya que toda la pared se derrumbó encima del hechicero.

Sin embargo, el hechicero se había protegido con una especie de campo de fuerza mágico, y Ronnie Anne sin opciones decide volver a correr, pero el hechicero con su cetro lanza un hechizo de fuego directo a Ronnie Anne, pero gracias al amuleto de la suerte, ella se tropieza, no solo evitando el fuego, si no que abriendo un camino fuera de la cueva, llegando a lo que parece ser el cementerio.

Ronnie Anne entonces continúa corriendo y corriendo por todo el camino del cementerio y se esconde detrás de un árbol, sin embargo el hechicero aún estaba tras suyo, y entonces una pequeña raíz empezó a crecer cerca de Ronnie Anne la cual primero enredo su pierna y finalmente más raíces crecían y la terminaban atando y mantenerla suspendida, pero para empeorar, una de esas raíces le termina quitando el amuleto y la lanza.

-¡NO!- grito Ronnie Anne a la vez que el hechicero recuperaba el amuleto de la suerte mientras todas esas raíces terminaban por momificarla completamente…

* * *

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo cuando alguien le termino quitándole las raíces que la mantenían cautiva y allí frente suyo estaban Cuatrobrazos y Lori.

-_Awhh_… gracias- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**¿En dónde está?**\- pregunta Cuatrobrazos, en lo que Lori lo localiza, y estaba al frente suyo, levitando a la vez que levitaba el libro de hechizos ya con los hechizos de bezel reunidos en su collar.

-Hora de convertir este pueblo en solo un recuerdo- dice el hechicero haciendo brillar sus ojos mientras prepara su magia -_Rava Eelartas Gallametroy_-.

Con aquellas palabras, el hechicero crea una especie de vórtice de viento sobre todo Royal Woods, incluso cayendo rayos desde el cielo, y algunas personas o se encerraban en sus casas o eran mandadas a volar por aquel fuerte viento.

-_Citaro Macola_\- dijo el hechicero pronunciando otro hechizo, pero entonces Cuatrobrazos salto directo para atacarlo por atrás, y derribándolo en el proceso, lo cual ocasiono que el hechizo anterior se desactivara.

Ronnie Anne y Lori bajaban por unas escaleras para verificar, pero Cuatrobrazos las detiene alzando la mano.

-**Atrás**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que se pone de pie, pero el hechicero hace volar su cetro a su mano, ya que estaba de pie sobre el techo de un panteón.

-¿Acaso estas retándome?- pregunta el hechicero en que prepara otros de sus hechizos -_Gargelia Vortium_-.

Del cetro del hechicero, sale una especie de humo rojo, el cual se esparce y entra por los orificios de unas gárgolas de piedra, las cuales inmediatamente cobraron vida y se preparaban para luchar bajo las órdenes del hechicero.

Uno que era más pequeño volaba frente a Cuatrobrazos y se aferró contra su cara, pero Cuatrobrazos logra zafárselo, pero el segundo dio un salto hacia adelante y le dio un zarpazo a la cara lo cual lo hiso retroceder, solo para ser atrapado por el cuello por el tercero el cual era más grande y luego morderle el hombro, Cuatrobrazos logra quitárselo de encima, pero la segunda gárgola lo patea por atrás, haciendo que el tercero lo embista destruyendo algunas tumbas y chocando contra un panteón.

Entonces una vez hecho la distracción contra nuestro héroe, el hechicero alza su bastón al aire para intentar nuevamente su hechizo, sin embargo una pequeña piedra le termina golpeando en la pierna y soltando su cetro.

-Haber si todavía tengo algo de suerte- dijo Ronnie Anne la que había lanzado la piedra a la vez que se prepara y lanza otra piedra, la cual esta vez le da en la cara al hechicero, el cual cae al suelo noqueado.

Sin embargo la mini gárgola de piedra ve a las chicas y va por ellas.

-Ayúdame con esto- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Lori levantan una especie de martillo hecho de cemento y entre ambas la levantan y… golpean a la pequeña gárgola haciéndola añicos con aquel golpe.

-¡YOOHOO! ¡Chócalas!- gritaron ambas dándose los cinco.

Mientras con nuestro héroe, Cuatrobrazos había mandado a la tercera gárgola a volar chocando contra otro panteón del frente, e inmediatamente agarra una espada hecha de piedra y le hace una seña a la otra gárgola para ver si se atreve a volver a atacar.

Lo cual efectivamente hace y entonces Cuatrobrazos golpea a la gárgola haciéndola pedazos, junto a la espada de piedra, pero la última gárgola levanta una enorme piedra que la lanza contra Cuatrobrazos, la cual esquiva y también evitando otra embestida de aquella criatura de piedra.

Pero entonces Cuatrobrazos se agarra de la gárgola por atrás y usando su gran fuerza física la derrota destrozándole la cabeza haciéndola polvo.

Por su parte, Ronnie Anne encuentra el collar con los hechizos de Bezel en el suelo, las recoge, a la vez que el hechizo despierta y se da cuenta de que ya no tenía aquellos amuletos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Cuatrobrazos lo atrapa y lo agarra por detrás.

-**Hora de que el mago desaparezca**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que inmediatamente arroja al hechicero contra el muro y cayendo sobre una lápida, para posteriormente ser encerrado en ella gracias a Lori.

-Ojalas sepas el truco de salir sin ser visto- dijo Lori riéndose de su propio comentario.

-Podría volar, lanzar rayos de electricidad, darle vida a árboles… seria imparable… o puedo ser solo yo- dijo Ronnie Anne que entonces usando una pala y toda su fuerza, golpea y destruye los hechizos de Bezel, haciendo que la magia que había en ellos se esfume, quizás para siempre.

* * *

Un rato después, la tumba donde estaba aquel hechicero es abierta por la policía que inmediatamente es esposado por ellos, lo cual fue observado por Lincoln y Ronnie Anne que regresaban a casa a bordo de Camionzilla.

-Tienen que admitir que hicieron un buen equipo- dijo Lori conduciendo la camioneta devuelta a casa.

-Tienes razón, no debí sentirme celoso porque haya otro héroe… pudimos ser un dúo increíble- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, gracias… pero ahora mi poder es historia- dijo Ronnie Anne algo deprimida.

-Pero hiciste lo correcto, al destruir esos hechizos- dijo Lincoln.

-Supongo… ahora que tú eres el héroe… ¿podrías…?- decía Ronnie Anne.

-No digas más… ejem… Oye Ronnie, hiciste un buen trabajo, ¿ya eres feliz?- dice Lincoln.

-Pero claro… ¿lo grabaste?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Lo dudas- dice Lori sacando su teléfono y reproduciendo lo último que grabo.

-_Ronnie, hiciste un buen trabajo, Ronnie, hiciste un buen trabajo_-.

-Hay no… dice Lincoln tapándose los oídos, mientras su hermana y su amiga solo se reían mientras la grabación se seguía reproduciendo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	8. Buscando el Omnitrix

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En aquella nave espacial que aun surcaba por la órbita terrestre, más específicamente dentro de un cuarto había cuatro sujetos.

Uno era un sujeto con un traje violeta con partes blindadas color negro con una máscara del mismo color con rayas rojas y partes plateadas.

El otro parecía un cangrejo humanoide con una armadura de color café color dorado, una boca de lado, cuatro piernas como guadañas, y una pinza grande, poderosa en su mano izquierda.

El otro tiene un traje plateado con un casco que cubre por completo su cara y con un triángulo verde en medio.

El ultimo se parecía a Ultra-T solo que con líneas de color azul y sin el símbolo del reloj.

En eso una enorme pantalla se prende y se ve a Vilgax aun en su tanque de recuperación pero un poco más curado que en capítulos pasados.

-**_Bienvenidos, Sixsix, Kraab, Tetrax, Retaliator… comienza la audición_**_\- _dijo una voz de fondo presentándolos de izquierda a derecha, para luego ver que de donde estaban, habían varios robots en forma de OVNI.

Sixsix esquivo con gran agilidad los láseres de varios robots para luego destruirlos con una gran puntería de su pistola, además de usar una lanza misiles de su muñeca derecha y algunas granadas.

Kraab despedazo a varios de ellos usando su enrome pinza además de cortar a otro con un sable.

Pero luego llega el robot más grande, Tetrax usa una especie de patineta voladora en lo que el robot lanza un poderoso laser que impacto contra él… pero el sujeto salió ileso sin ningún rasguño, enseguida el procede a dar un poderoso golpe que atraviesa al robot.

Pero una vez que este cayo, inmediatamente suelta robots más pequeños para atacar, estos son destruidos con un cañón laser formado por la mano de Retaliator.

-**_Impresionante, todos están contratados. Su objetivo es recuperar el Omnitrix_**_-_ en la pantalla se ve una imagen del reloj –**_Quien lo obtenga recibirá el premio_**_-_ lo último que se ve son capsulas de escape saliendo de la nave con dirección a la tierra_._

* * *

**Buscando el Omnitrix**

* * *

A las afueras de Royal Woods, en lo que parecía similar a un desierto… Albert, el abuelo de la familia Loud estaba armando algo con madera y atando extremos con algunas sogas cuyos extremos tenían latas vacías colgando.

Pero cerca de Camionzilla, estaban las hermanas Loud mayores haciendo otras cosas, Lori y Leni acostadas en sillas tomando el sol, Luna dentro del auto escuchando música, y Luan y Lynn jugando un partidito de Ping Pong.

-¿Listo hijo?- pregunta Albert, pero Lincoln en lugar de responder, inmediatamente se transforma…

[Lincoln entiende el brazo hacia adelante mientras era rodeado de cristales, los cuales también rodeaban su cabeza, y sus ojos se tornan de un brillante naranja. De su espalda salen cuatro cristales puntiagudos unos afilados y finalmente dar media vuelta y posar]

-**Oh si**\- responde Diamante.

-Recuerda este consejo Lincoln, no solo es brutalidad, la fuerza no lo es todo- dijo Albert.

-**Lo sé pero…**\- dice Diamante afilando sus dedos preparado para la práctica –**Es muy divertido Abuelo**-.

Entonces… Albert jala una palanca, la cual hace que una sartén lance varias latas hacia Diamante, las cuales las perfora sin problemas lanzando sus cristales desde su mano, enseguida Albert jala la palanca izquierda y baja una cuerda, la cual baja colgando unos blancos de tiro atrás de Diamante, y este rápidamente voltea y le da en el blanco perfecto a los tres.

Pero enseguida… más latas iba directo atrás suyo, pero Diamante se preparó y se da una leve vuelta y dispara con derecha y a su lado izquierdo disparar cristales por su brazo izquierdo, partiendo sin problema a unos cactus que tenía un letrero que decía ALIEN y al mismo tiempo perforando aquellas latas.

Y enseguida da una leve voltereta hacia adelante y disparando a unas tablones que tenían pintado unos blancos de tipo dándoles en el blanco, para terminar soplando su dedo como si hubiera usado una pistola.

-Así se hace…- dice Lori echándose bloqueador solar en los brazos y volviendo a tomar el sol tranquilamente.

-Concéntrate Lincoln, no olvides que también tienes esto- dice Albert señalando su cabeza, como una forma de decir que Lincoln use el cerebro.

-**Todo está bajo control**\- dice Diamante que por poco no evito otras latas que le iban a dar en la cara y dispara, pero esta vez no vio que un neumático colgando venia hacia él, y Diamante no llego a reaccionar para evitarlo y mientras caía disparo varios cristales de su brazo.

Las cuales casi le dan a Albert, a Lori y a Leni que gritan y se quitan de la trayectoria, pero uno de esos cristales perfora la botella de bloqueador solar, la cual le cae encima a Lori que se había escondido debajo de la mesa donde estaba su bloqueador y Lori gruñe enojada por esa humillación.

-**Ah… ups, me equivoque**\- dice Diamante.

-Jajaja, ahora tienes la mente blanca hermana, ¿entienden?- dice Luan en lo que Leni y Lynn suspiran y Lori solo se enoja más.

-Y bueno, ¿de qué me perdí?- dice Luna que recién se había bajado de Camionzilla.

* * *

-Eres un torpe, casi me conviertes en un queso suizo- dijo Lori.

-Dije que lo sentía, ¿Qué más quieres que diga?- dice Lincoln.

-Lo que queremos es que tomes el brazalete como algo más serio Lincoln- dijo Albert.

-Lo se Abuelo, ya sé que no es un juguete… pero hay días en que me pregunto, ¿de dónde salió?… ¿o quién lo hiso?- dice Lincoln.

-Lo averiguaras en su momento hijo, algún día…- dijo Albert reconfortando a su nieto.

-Si… pero ya me han visto en acción muchas veces, he pateado tanto trasero de tipos malos que ya me duele el pie- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero en algún momento no sabrás que hacer y te patearan el tuyo, y espero ver eso- dijo Lynn.

Mientras tanto en una colina cerca de donde pasan la camioneta de los Loud, Tetrax junto a Retaliator, el primero observa con unos binoculares a Lincoln y observan detenidamente el reloj.

-**_Vigilémoslo más de cerca, y ver qué tal le ira con los otros caza recompensas_\- **dijo Retaliator en lo que Tetrax asiente con la cabeza y este se va en su patineta voladora y Retaliator toma la apariencia de un jet para seguirlo.

* * *

En ese momento, la familia llega a un pueblo vaquero aunque algo abandonado.

-_Hmmm_… parece que no hay nadie- dijo Leni viendo lo vacío del pueblo.

-Desde hace tiempo, el mapa dice que estamos en Slimbert, fundada en 1857 después del descubrimiento del oro, todos se fueron después de un derrumbe en los 50- dijo Lori.

-¿Porque sabes todo eso?- dijo Lynn.

-Estuvo en mi examen final del año pasado, suelo ser muy aplicada en mis estudios- dijo Lori con orgullo, pero Lynn solo la ignora.

-Lincoln, niñas, encontré el problema- dijo Albert revisando el interior de Camionzilla –Tubo agujerado-.

Al ver una parte vital de la camioneta perforada por un pedazo de Diamante, las chicas miran a Lincoln enojadas.

-Y… yo lo siento… debo mejorar mi puntería- dijo Lincoln.

-Mal momento para no traer a Lana- dijo Luna.

-Tranquilo niñas, su viejo tiene algo de experiencia, digo yo solía revisar las naves en la marina, mientras vayan a hacer lo que quieran… pero sin romper nada- dijo Albert.

-Bueno yo voy a explorar el lugar- dice Lincoln que caminaba por aquel pueblo y llega a un almacén abandonado y adentro ve que hay un montón de chatarra vieja –Vaya, cuanta chatarra hay por aquí… toda vieja y abandonada-.

Entonces Lincoln nota que su hermana Luan estaba cerca y él se ríe por lo que acaba de pensar, una vez que Luan paso al lado del almacén, se detiene al sentir aquel brillo naranja desde el almacén.

-¿Lincoln dónde estás?- pregunto Luan que entra a aquel almacén abandonado para ver si había señal de su hermano, pero luego se detiene cuando… siente una presencia que le atravesó el cuerpo y esa presencia, era la de Fantasmático.

-**¿Qué sucede Luan? ¿Viste a un fantasma?**\- dijo Fantasmático apareciendo frente a Luan -**¡Tonta!**\- dice riéndose por la cara de susto que tenía su hermana.

-Supéralo hermano, no me asustad- decía Luan en que se oyó como el lugar temblaba, pero era causado porque algo llegaba debajo de la tierra, en lo que salía Kraab de debajo –Pero él si-.

-**Tranquila, yo me encargare de él- **dijo Fantasmático acercándose a Kraab –**Valla sí que eres feo**-

-**_Dame el Omnitrix y te prometo que no sufrirás mucho_-** dijo Kraab en forma de amenaza.

-**Sueña… cangrejo**\- dice Fantasmático el cual lleva su ojo hacia atrás -**¿De qué está hablando?**-.

-¿Por qué otra razón te perseguiría un extraño robot alíen? ¡Quiere tu reloj genio!- dijo Luan.

-**No tienes que criticarme, déjale eso a Lori… lo siento crustáceo, pero el reloj y yo estamos pegados…**\- dice Fantasmático.

-**_No por mucho tiempo_**\- dijo Kraab.

-**No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo**\- dijo Fantasmático.

-**_Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo_**-

-**Entonces dime… ¿conoces esto? Ahora me ves… y ahora no**\- dijo Fantasmático haciéndose invisible mientras Luan se retiraba de allí corriendo, Kraabs intento localizar a Fantasmático con su visión para rastrearlo,

Pero entonces Fantasmático salía debajo del suelo e intento atacar por detrás pero…

-**_Eres confiado y tonto al mismo tiempo_**\- dice Kraab que se da vuelta y le lanzo una especie de sustancia que lo hiso visible

-**¿Qué rayos es esto?**\- preguntaba Fantasmático.

-**_Solidifique tu ectoplasma, lo cual facilita más mi trabajo_**\- dijo Kraab dándole un certero puñetazo a Fantasmático, mandándolo a estrellarse contra unas cajas.

Pero luego Fantasmático ve que Kraab estaba frente suyo e iba a utilizar para atacarlo, pero Fantasmático logra evitarlo y luego intentar sujetarse de su pinza, pero Kraab fácilmente lo manda a volar contra la pared.

-**¿Quién es… este… tipo?**\- preguntaba Fantasmático.

-Recuerdas cuando Lynn dijo que le gustaría verte cuando te patearan el trasero, pues yo esperaba que ese día no llegara- dijo Luan viendo como Kraab se acercaba poco a poco a ellos –Eres el de los poderes, ¡haz algo!-.

Entonces Fantasmático vuelve a levitar cerca de Kraab el cual solo podía esquivar sus golpes, pero entonces Kraab abre su pinza y suelta una especie de rayo de energía el cual golpea a Fantasmático mandándolo contra la pared.

-**_Es fácil derrotarte_**\- dice Kraab confiado de que cumplió su trabajo.

Pero Fantasmático se levanta y observa detenidamente el lugar, y para su suerte y ve una palanca y luego observa que Kraab estaba sobre una plataforma de subida y entonces… se le ocurre un plan.

-**No es tan fácil como crees…**\- dice Fantasmático el cual activa la palanca de aquella plataforma, el cual sube y logra que Kraab quede atrapado entre el elevador y el techo, y entonces, a Fantasmático se le termina el tiempo y vuelve a ser Lincoln.

-¿Esas bien Lincoln?- pregunta Luan.

-Si… pero eso fue más raro que cuando me convierto en Fantasmático- dice Lincoln quitándose aquella sustancia que Kraab le había echado encima

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que se levante- dijo Luan la cual toma la mano de Lincoln para salir de ese almacén, sin saber que esa pelea fue vigilado por Tetrax.

-**_¿Y qué piensas?, lo hiso bien a pesar del duro principio_**\- pregunta Retaliator.

-**Necesita aprender más, tendré que probarlo un poco más**\- dijo Tetrax tronando sus nudillos.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Albert que termino de arreglar a Camionzilla, viendo que Lincoln y Luan volvieron.

-Oh nada, solo lo usual- dijo Luan.

-Déjame adivinar, un extraño alíen gigante salió de la nada ya ataco a Lincoln- dijo Lori que llegaba junto a Leni, Luna y Lynn.

-Guau… ¿Cómo adivinaste?- pregunta Leni.

-Intuición- dijo Lori.

-Y quería su reloj, solo que lo llamo… como era… ah Omnitrix, así lo llamo- dijo Luan.

-Me convertiré en Ultra-T y le sobrecargare el disco duro a ese robot- dice Lincoln que quería volver a activar el reloj.

-No hay tiempo, todo está listo, ¡vámonos de aquí!- dijo Albert de una manera muy seria.

-Pero Abuelo…- dice Lincoln que sin otra se sube a Camionzilla y arranca yéndose de aquel pueblo abandonado.

-No hay señal de algo parecido a un cangrejo- dijo Luna vigilando la retaguardia.

-Si vuelve a aparecer le daré una lección- dice Lincoln confiado cuando… sienten que algo aterrizo encima de Camionzilla y una especie de sierra trataba de abrir el techo de la camioneta.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- dijo Lynn.

Entonces el techo de Camionzilla se abre como si hubieran abierto una lata con abrelatas y frente a todos estaba Sixsix el cual habla en un idioma extraño.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Leni asustada.

-No sé, pero habla raro- dijo Luna.

Sixsix intento agarrar a Lincoln desde arriba, pero Albert entonces frena la camioneta lo cual hiso que Sixsix cayera al suelo, entonces Albert vuelve a arrancar a Camionzilla con la intensión de golpear al cazador con el vehículo.

Y al parecer lo logro y al parecer le paso por encima, pero… la camioneta se detiene al ver que las llantas estaban ponchadas, y todos ven que Sixsix se estaba levantando.

-¡Por allá!- grito Albert al ver una mina cerca de ellos y entonces todos deciden tratar de refugiarse en la mina.

Pero Sixsix logra ponerse de pie ya recuperado de aquel golpe, pero entonces siente un leve terremoto y entonces saliendo de la tierra, sale Kraab.

-**Me recuerdas- **dijo Kraab aterrizando en el suelo viendo a Lincoln, sus hermanas y su abuelo entraban por la mina.

* * *

Ya dentro de la mina, Lincoln verifica si Sixsix entraba por la mina, pero al esperar por algunos segundos, se da cuenta de que él o el otro cazador llegaban.

-Bien, todo está despejado- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas suspiraban de alivio pero entonces Kraab sale debajo de la tierra.

-¿Qué no te cansas de equivocarte?- dijo Lynn.

-Tranquilo Linky ya te acostumbraras a eso- dijo Leni en que tanto Lincoln como Lisa hacen _Facepalm._

-**_¡El Omnitrix dámelo!_\- **dijo Kraab acercándose.

-Chicas huyan es a mí al que quiere- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas y abuelo tomaban otro camino –Por favor, funciona- dice Lincoln tratando de activar el reloj, pero no respondía.

Kraab entonces iba a atacarlo con su pinza pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpea por atrás derribándolo, Lincoln no tenía tiempo de preguntarse qué paso, solo decidió volver a correr la dirección donde fueron sus hermanas, sin saber que quien lo salvo fue Retaliator el cual se esconde antes de que Kraab lo viera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lincoln las había alcanzado solo para ver que habían llegado al cráter de la mina y el único camino era un carguero de oro colgado de un cable como el de los teleféricos.

-Vengan, daremos un paseo- dijo Albert en que se sube con sus nietas al carguero de mina, mientras Lincoln encuentra la palanca de arranque, y el carguero avanzaba hacia el túnel del otro lado, entonces Lincoln salta para alcanzar el carguero, y se iba a caer, pero Luna le sujeta de la mano y lo sube.

-**_Vaya que será fácil derrotarlos_**\- dijo Kraab que iba a cortar la cuerda del carguero de mina.

Pero entonces, recibe un disparo de Sixsix el cual iba volando directo a la familia Loud, el cual disparaba sus proyectiles y municiones para derribar aquel carguero.

-Tenemos compañía acercándose rápido- dijo Lori.

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo Albert, mientras Lincoln logra por fin activar el reloj.

-Si, quien necesita planes cuando se tiene el reloj, yo me encargare- dijo Lincoln que inmediatamente se trasforma.

-¡No Lincoln, eso es lo que él quiere!- grito Albert que quería detenerlo.

Pero ya era tarde, Lincoln ya se había convertido en Cuatrobrazos para pelear, y luego saltar del carguero y embistiendo a Sixsix cayendo ambos hasta el fondo de la mina.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron Lori y Luna preocupadas, pero entonces Sixsix volvía gracias a sus cohetes, con Cuatrobrazos sujetándolo por la espalda, hasta finalmente estrellarse contra una pared de la mina, a la vez que Albert y las chicas cruzaban a salvo el túnel.

-¡Linc corre!- grito Luna.

-**Ya los alcanzo**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos tronándose el cuello –**Primero le daré unos golpes en la cabeza a esta máquina de dulces**-.

Cuatrobrazos levanto el puño para atacar, pero entonces por la espalda Kraab lo sujeta con su pinza y lanzarlo contra la pared, pero Cuatrobrazos se levanta y ve directo a atacarlos, primero dándole golpes a Sixsix que bloquea con sus brazos, luego bloquear la pinza de Kraab con sus brazos inferior y usar la derecha superior para golpear a Kraab en la cabeza.

Pero Sixsix le dispara a corta distancia haciéndolo retroceder, lo cual Kraab aprovecha para golpearlo con su pinza y Sixsix lo ataque por la espalda usando una navaja, enseguida Kraab sujeta a Cuatrobrazos por la cintura y arremeterlo contra el suelo y finalmente volverlo a arrojar hacia la pared.

-**_Quítate_**\- dice Kraabs deteniendo a Sixsix –**_La recompensa será mía_**\- sin embargo Sixsix saca su pistola para dispararle, pero…

-**No lo tomen personalmente**\- una bola de gas llego de la nada y soltó una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió todo el lugar, en eso Tetrax llega con su tabla voladora y agarra a Cuatrobrazos por atrás de la camisa y escapar por el túnel.

* * *

Al salir de la mina Tetrax arroja al suelo a Cuatrobrazos al suelo de manera brusca, pero este se pone se logra poner de pie y en una posición de pelea bastante simple.

-**Tu también eres uno de ellos verdad, pues si quieres el reloj puedes irte olvidando de él porque esta cosa esta pegada a mí y no me lo puedo quitar, ya lo intente varias veces**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos en lo alguien más llega a la escena.

-**_Claro que no, el Omnitrix utiliza el ADN alienígena la cual ayuda para su transformación genética, no se puede remover tan fácilmente_\- **dijo Retaliator explicándole lo que hace el reloj a Cuatrobrazos que aún estaba en posición.

-**Saben ese nombre me gusta bastante, creo que le diré así de ahora en adelante… pero por ahora**\- dice Cuatrobrazos que iba a golpear a Retaliator, pero Tetrax sin bastante esfuerzo detiene su puño.

-**Millones de seres humanos en este planeta, y se elige a un niño para protegerlo**\- dijo Tetrax.

-**¿Acaso también me dirás que no es un juguete verdad?**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos a la vez que es arrojado por Tetrax hacia un contenedor de basura.

-**Donde otros ven a un niño, veo un guerrero que puede moldearse, aprender disciplina, estrategias**\- dijo Tetrax que agarra a Cuatrobrazos por la camisa para darle un rodillazo y luego lanzarlo al suelo –**Últimamente tu idea de guerrero se está basando solo en la fuerza brutal, sin pensar en estrategias, ¿te detienes para analizar tus acciones?**-.

-**Siempre hago esto y al final término siendo victorioso**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos levantándose algo adolorido.

-**_Como lo que paso en la mina con los otros cazadores_**\- dijo Retailator.

-**Que esperaban, eran 2 vs 1**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que salta para atacar desde arriba, pero Tetrax se hace a un lado esquivando y agarrarle ambos brazos derechos para luego darle un karatazo en la cara.

-**Estuviste a nada de perder la vida y el Omnitrix en el proceso**\- dice Tetrax que luego bloquea otro puñetazo de Cuatrobrazos, luego bloquear un golpe izquierdo, después otro derecho, y finalmente Tetrax le da un leve empujón –**La victoria hubiera sido dulce**\- entonces Tetrax vuelve a bloquear otro y luego empujarlo por un golpe en la quijada.

-**_Estas siendo muy duro con el niño_**\- dijo Retailator.

-**Tiene que aprender a la mala**\- dijo Tetrax acercándose a Cuatrobrazos –**Escuchame, el Omnitrix no es algo tan simple, es la herramienta más poderosa del universo, la llave para una guerra entre el bien y el mal**-.

-**¿Y tú de qué lado estas? ¿Eres de los buenos?**\- pregunta Cuatrobrazos.

-**Nuestra misión es observar su estado actual, y ver si llego a salvo a su destino y como pudimos ver llego, pero aun eres inexperto y débil en combate, así que te llevaremos a un lugar donde estarás seguro, para que estés listo para lo que vendra**\- dijo Tetrax.

-**Oh no señor, no iré a ningún lado con ustedes**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-**Esa ya no es tu decisión**\- dijo Tetrax.

-**¡Por supuesto que la es!**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que embiste a Tetrax contra el suelo, pero este sencillamente agarra a Cuatrobrazos de la cara y con fuerza lo logra arrojar a un lado al suelo.

-**Se nota que aún te falta aprender de fuerzas extraterrestre y sus demás debilidades, porque por ahora solo usas el mínimo de fuerza-** dijo Tetrax**.**

-**Y que los hace ser tan expertos en eso**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos cuando se sorprendió por lo que vio, y que Tetrax abrió su casco, su cara era igual a la de Diamante solo que sus ojos eran amarillos -**¿Diamante? ¿Cómo?**\- dijo Lincoln abriendo la visera de su casco

-**Yo soy Petrosapien, un guerrero, y tu un novato impulsivo- **dijo Tetrax diciendo el nombre de su especie, a la vez que el tiempo de Cuatrobrazos termino y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-¿Y el que se supone que es él?- pregunto Lincoln apuntando a Retaliator.

-**Un Mechomorpho Galvánico o eso debería decir- **dijo Tetrax en lo que Retaliator se empieza a encoger y tomar la apariencia de un cubo y de allí sale un pequeño alíen.

Era igual a Materia Gris con la única diferencia es que es el más viejo con una vestimenta color verde con algunos anillos dorados, además de que llevaba un bastón.

-O sea que es una Materia Gris, no espera ¿que se supone que eres?- dijo Lincoln impresionado de lo que vio.

-Pues si tengo que decirlo soy un Galvan, mi nombre es Azmuth y solo para que lo sepas soy el creador del Omnitrix- dijo el pequeño anciano pero…

-Si claro y yo soy Superman, si eres el creador de esta cosa pruébalo- dijo Lincoln sin creer lo que dijo Azmuth.

-**No tenemos tiempo para eso**\- dijo Tetrax agarrando a Lincoln por atrás de la camisa.

-Mi querido niño, es hora de que sepas algo, tu…- Azmuth no término de hablar porque sintió que algo se acerca, entonces Lincoln voltea y vio a Kraab con la tabla de Tetrax en la mano.

-**_Creo que esto es tuyo_-** dijo Kraab en lo que luego llego Sixsix con las chicas y Albert inconscientes en una red en el suelo –**_Como pueden ver decidimos trabajar juntos y dividir la recompensa en 2 partes_**\- Kraab dispara su laser pero Tetrax bloquea el disparo con su propio cuerpo, y junto a Lincoln y Azmuth, entran a una cabaña vacía.

Sixsix le dice algo en su idioma inentendible.

-**Ya sé que hay que matarlos boca metálica, yo sé lo que hago**\- responde Kraab que seguía disparando a esa cabaña vacía.

-Tengo que salvar a mis hermanas y mi abuelo están atrapados, debo salvarlos- dice Lincoln iba a salir pero Tetrax lo agarra por detrás y lo arroja con fuerza estrellándolo contra una vieja mesa.

-**No seas estúpido, mantener a salvo el Omnitrix es la prioridad, ellos sin duda aprovecharan esa debilidad tuya, perderás el poder y te mataran, la única solución es recuperar mi Turbo-surf e irnos de este planeta- ** dijo Tetrax.

-Es la única solución viable- decía Azmuth saltando cerca de Lincoln que comenzó a levantarse.

-No para mí, ellos son muy importantes para mí… son mi familia- dijo Lincoln que hiso que Tetrax abriera sus ojos poniéndose frente a Lincoln deteniendo su paso.

-**¿Familia…?**\- Lincoln asintió con la cabeza en eso Tetrax medita por un momento –**Bien, deja que yo me encargue de ello, pero tú te quedas, proteger el Omnitrix es la prioridad**\- dijo Tetrax que salió de la cabaña y enfrentarse a los cazadores.

Tetrax comienza a lanzar proyectiles de diamantes que le dan a Sixsix provocando que suelte la red, luego Textrax parece que iba a atacar a Kraab… o eso creía por qué Textrax esquiva ágilmente su pinza y tomar su tabla voladora para luego empezar a volar sobre ella, y a la vez esquivando los disparos de Sixsix, pero luego Tetrax salta de su tabla y le un fuerte puñetazo a Sixsix.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno sepa, Azmuth usa un su bastón para abrir la red y liberar a las chicas, que inmediatamente aprovechan de salir del reciente campo de batalla.

Tetrax luego toma a Sixsix por el cuello levantándolo y dándole un golpe con sus puños en el casco y arrojándolo al suelo, pero Sixsix lanza un misil de su brazo que Tetrax bloquea con un muero de diamante que genero al golpear el suelo, Kraab lo iba a atacar por la espalda pero él lo toma de su pinza y lo lanza cerca de donde estaba escondido Lincoln.

Mientras Lincoln por su parte, solo podía ver como Tetrax peleaba, pero entonces escucha algo, y ve que el reloj llamado Omnitrix estaba ya cargado.

-¡Muy bien, hora de ser héroe!- grito Lincoln, lo cual Kraab lo escucho y lo ve y decide ir tras él, mientras Sixsix peleaba contra Tetrax.

Lincoln activa el reloj su reloj y pensó en transformarse en Diamante y molerlo a golpes… pero entonces unas palabras le llegaron a su mente.

-_Concéntrate y piensa, no solo es brutalidad, la fuerza no lo es todo_-.

-**_Tu idea de guerrero se está basando solo en la fuerza brutal sin pensar en estrategias, ¿te detienes a meditar tus acciones?_**-.

Al recordar esas palabras, Lincoln decide cambiar su idea y seleccionar otra alienígena disponible en el reloj… Kraab ya dentro de esa vieja cabaña buscaba a Lincoln pero no lo vio en ningun lado, pero entonces ve un brillo naranja detrás de una mesa en el suelo, y entonces Kraab destroza aquella mesa con su pinza… pero no había nadie.

Y entonces encima arriba por el techo, estaba Materia Gris observando desde arriba y luego… Materia Gris salta y se sujeta de la cabeza de Kraabs, el cual inmediatamente intenta quitarcelo de encima.

-**_¡Quítate!_**\- dice Kraab tratando aun de quitarse a Materia Gris de encima sin éxito, mientras Materia Gris bajo cerca del cuello del cazador y empezó y empezó a revisar desde adentro de un pequeño espacio cerca del cuello.

-**Debe haber algo que pueda hacer**\- dice Materia Gris encuentra unos cables que inmediatamente tira y rompe, los cuales al parecer, provocaron un corto circuito en Kraab, el cual cae al suelo sin ya poder moverse –**Uno menos**-.

Regresando con Textrax, el continuaba peleando contra Sixsix, pero este al evitar un puñetazo, lo agarra por la espalda y empieza a volar gracias a su mochila cohete, e inmediatamente chocar la cabeza de Tetrax contra el suelo.

Materia Gris llega al lugar, pero Sixsix se dio cuenta de su presencia, y entonces dispararle con unos misiles, pero entonces algo le golpeo por detrás y se dio vuelta y vio a Lynn le había tirado una piedra, mientras que las demás estaban escondidas por detrás de una tina de agua.

Sixsix decidió entonces atacarlas a ellas con su sierra, pero Materia Gris salta y aterriza cerca de su espalda y cerca de su hombro derecho

-**Adivina ¿quién soy?**\- Sixsix intento agarrarlo no pudo, mientras las demás ayudaban a Tetrax a levantarse.

-**¡Te dije que no hicieras nada!**\- dijo Tetrax algo enojado porque lo desobedecieron.

-**¿Que pasara si hago esto?**\- dice Materia Gris que arranco un par de cables que al parecer eran importantes.

Porque entonces Sixsix estaba volando sin control y con eso destrozo la pequeña torre que sostenía un recipiente de agua y luego caer de cara contra el suelo cerca de Kraab.

En eso Materia Gris observa que el contenedor de agua se iba a caer y el aprovecho de alejarse de la zona de impacto.

-**Odio este planeta, pero te odio más a ti… niño**\- dijo Kraab en lo que tanto a él como a Sixsix les cayó el contenedor que se rompió por el impacto y sacando toda el agua.

-**Solo había una manera de combatir al calor**\- dijo Materia Gris.

-**Eso fue inteligente**\- dijo Tetrax

-Mucho, hasta para un humano- dijo Azmuth impresionado de la acción de Lincoln y este sonrió por esos halagos.

* * *

Poco rato después, Luna y Lynn terminaban de atar con cables a ambos cazadores, mientras Azmuth hablaba con Lincoln.

-Entonces… enserio tu creaste el reloj… ¿dime porque yo? ¿Por qué lo enviaste a la tierra? ¿Cómo le hago para no equivocarme de alíen cuando elijo uno?- decía Lincoln.

-Son muchas preguntas, pero te prometo que responderé a su debido tiempo- dice Azmuth dejando a Lincoln aun con más preguntas que respuesta, en ese momento llega Tetrax pero ya no traía su traje plateado.

Ahora tenía puesta una armadura Blanca, con un círculo rojo en el pecho además de unos pantalones negros y un cinturón gris y unas botas blancas.

-¿Y ese traje?- pregunto Lincoln curioso –No lo tomes personal, pero el otro se te veía más genial-.

-**Este es mi uniforme oficial, el otro lo uso cuando me infiltro en grupos enemigos. Esto te podrá servir por ahora**\- dijo Tetrax dándole su tabla voladora a Lincoln.

-¿En serio? Gracias, ¿Pero creí que lo necesitabas para salir del planeta?- dijo Lincoln curioso.

-**Digamos que omití información**\- dijo Tetrax en que los hermanas Loud miraban a Lori.

-Le mintió-.

-**También te doy esto**\- Tetrax le entrego a Lincoln una especie de placa, que era parecido al símbolo del reloj.

-¿Y esto para qué?- pregunto Lincoln curioso de lo que recibió.

-Lo sabrás en su momento- dijo Azmuth que subió al hombro de Tetrax en lo que ellos junto a los cazadores eran transportados a una nave que luego despego hacia el espacio dejando impresionados a los Loud.

-¿Por qué te quedas con las cosas alienígenas?- dijo Lynn algo celosa de lo que tiene su hermano.

-Porque me quedan muy bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí creo que si…- dice Lori que inmediatamente le hecho so bloqueador encima a Lincoln –No quiero que se te queme ese cerebro que te salvo-.

Las demás hermanas Loud se ríen por es broma pero Lincoln solo rodaba los ojos por la actitud casi infantiles de sus hermanas mayores.

* * *

Mientras en el espacio, en la nave de aquel sujeto que contrato a los caza recompensas. El mismo veía en un monitor que la nave donde iba Tetrax se largaba de allí.

-**_Aagh_… traicionado y engañado**\- dijo furiosos.

-Nuestros sensores indican que ninguna de las señales de esa nave llevaba el Omnitrix consigo-.

-**Aparecerá la criatura que tiene el Omnitrix… lo hemos subestimado, es un fiero adversario, pero la próxima vez yo me encargare personalmente de él… ¡pronto conocerá y temerá al nombre de Vilgax el conquistador!**-.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	9. La alianza

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Desde la nave espacial del llamado Vilgax, algunos robots fueron lanzados directos a la Tierra.

-Los robots fueron lanzados y equipados con el mejor sistema de rastreo, estoy totalmente seguro que podrán encontrar y extraer el Omnitrix- dice el asistente de Vilgax, aunque este último seguía en su tanque de recuperación que ahora estaba sellado.

-**Encontrarlo quizás, pero extraerlo no será fácil, quien tiene el Omnitrix es un oponente extremadamente peligroso y muy brillante**-.

* * *

Ya en la tierra, en algún supermercado del pueblo, Lincoln era dejado por su madre cerca del asilo donde se hospeda su abuelo Albert.

-Diviértete con tu abuelo cielo- dijo Rita dando marcha a Camionzilla en lo que Lincoln iba a entrar emocionado, pero justo salió su abuelo, Albert.

-Oye campeón, cuidado o se te ira la nieve de la cabeza- dijo Albert.

-Lo siento abuelo, es que siempre es genial pasar un día contigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Jeje, yo también, ¿dime has aprendido un nuevo truco con el reloj?- pregunta Albert.

-Bueno, después de lo de la otra vez…- decía Lincoln cuando… una camioneta que trasportaba dinero al banco pasaba cerca del asilo pero… esta enseguida explota –Viste eso, ¡EXPLOTO!-.

* * *

**La Alianza**

* * *

Frente a la camioneta destruida, tres sujetos vestidos como motociclistas o pandilleros y con cascos con caras de monstruos pintados, tenían en sus manos armas que lucían bastante peligrosas.

-¿Qué están mirando?- pregunta el que parecía el líder.

-Lincoln, corre- dijo Albert que empuja a Lincoln a un lado para que no le diera el disparo de aquella arma, aunque al mismo Albert por poco si le da.

-¡Abuelo! Tengo que sacarte de allí- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj e inmediatamente se transforma…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Le salen dos brazos extras del cuerpo, se da media vuelta y terminan posando y rugiendo]

Una vez que aquella pandilla se iba a retirar con el botín, Cuatrobrazos aparece y golpea el suelo de manera tan fuerte que hace temblar el suelo y haciendo que se caigan por el desbalance.

-**¿Esta bien?**\- pregunta Cuatrobrazos al conductor del camión que inmediatamente huyo con solo verlo –**Lo tomare como un si**-.

Pero entonces, Cuatrobrazos es golpeado por un disparo laser mandándolo contra la pared del asilo y dejándolo una fuerte grieta, y fue gracias al motociclista que uso su arma, pero entonces, este vuelve a disparar, pero Cuatrobrazos evita ese tiro con un salto y al aterrizar golpea el suelo tan fuerte que crea un choque de impacto el cual manda al líder al suelo, y a sus dos compañeros a chocar con el camión.

Entonces inmediatamente Cuatrobrazos los agarra de la camisa y luego quitarles los cascos, revelando… que eran mujeres los ladrones.

-**Oh no… son mujeres, no… no las debo lastimar**\- decía Cuatrobrazos que a traición es disparado por la espalda.

-No es eso tan tierno- dijo la líder de los motociclistas, que tenía la piel y un cabello y cabello color purpura parado en punta, el cual prepara su arma para volver a dispararle a Cuatrobrazos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento llegan los robots de Vilgax los cuales comienzan a disparar, dejando una gran marca en la calle y haciendo estallar el camión que llevaba el dinero, y varios billetes terminan cayendo o siendo llevados por el viento.

-¡Oye, es mi ataque!- grito la bandida.

-Quédatelo Rojo- las secuaces de esa bandida se marchan del lugar por miedo a los robots.

Aquella bandida de nombre Rojo enojada agarra su arma y esta vez disparar enserio, y entonces Albert al ver eso, agarra una llanta del suelo y la arroja dándole por la espalda a aquella mujer.

-¡Lincoln, esos robots quieren tu reloj!- grito Albert a la vez que Rojo le apunta con su arma a Albert.

-¡Me la vas a pagar anciano!- grito Rojo que con aquella peligrosa arma, dispara contra el edificio del asilo, los cuales sueltan escombros por aquel disparo, y algunos de esos les cae encima a Albert.

-**¡NO!**\- grito Cuatrobrazos, pero ahora tenía otro problemas, ya que los robot de Vilgax iban por el para obtener el reloj, pero Cuatrobrazos fácilmente los atrapa con sus manos y los estrella entre ellos y luego lanzarlos como discos voladores a Rojo, la cualcae al suelo.

Entonces Cuatrobrazos va con su Abuelo herido y sin tener tiempo de llamar a una ambulancia, decide llevarlo en mismo al hospital, gracias a sus grandes saltos.

Entonces no paso mucho cuando aquella mujer despierta de aquel golpe que le propino Cuatrobrazos

-¿Quién era ese fenómeno?- pregunta Rojo la cual arranca la cabeza del casi desmantelado robot… pero este inmediatamente parece que reacciona y conecta su cable al cuello de esa bandida y provocándole un gran cambio a su cuerpo.

Entonces la policía llega al lugar del ataque y entonces estos salen y apuntan sus pistolas a aquella bandida, la cual se da vuelta mostrando un nuevo aspecto gracias a ese robot.

Su apariencia ha cambiado, su chaqueta y pantalones se rasgaron, su piel se transmutó a un tono de rojo. También desarrolló ojos cibernéticos, garras retráctiles metálicas y detonadores láseres montados en los hombros.

-**_Ja, yo ya pague, es tiempo de que ustedes paguen_**\- dice Rojo que suelta sus detonadores de los hombros y dispara poderosos rayos que destruyen sin dificultad las patrullas de los policías y luego tomar una bolsa con dinero que había en él suelo –**_Jajaja, esto va a ser genial_**-.

* * *

En el hospital de Royal Woods, Albert estaba dormido en una cama mientras Rita estaba sentada a su lado, y afuera de la habitación estaba Lynn Sr. con su hijo e hijas hablando con el doctor.

-Tu abuelo recibió una fuerte conmoción cerebral, estará inconsciente por un par de horas, también tiene varios golpes y una pierna rota- dice un doctor leyendo un expediente médico.

-Oiga… ¿va a estar bien verdad?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Para la edad que tiene sigue siendo fuerte, estoy seguro que se recuperara pronto… aquí dice que los golpes fueron creados por una defensa de auto, ¿alguien lo golpeo?- pregunta el doctor.

-De hecho… la defensa salió volando, después de que un robot exploto un auto- dijo Lincoln.

-Alucinaciones como esta son un buen mecanismo de defensa en situaciones como esta hijo- dijo el doctor retirándose, pero Lincoln se sentía aún desanimado.

-Ya campeón, ya escuchaste al doctor, tu abuelo se recuperara- dijo Lynn Sr. entrando a la habitación para ver a su suegro.

-Y… ¿Cómo fue realmente?- pregunta Lori al igual que sus demás hermanas querían saber al estar preocupados por su abuelo.

* * *

De vuelta en la nave de Vilgax…

-Los han destruido amo-.

-**¡Manda más!**\- grito Vilgax.

-Espere, no es necesario, parece que los robots se han fusionado, ya que recibo señales combinadas y esta va en camino-.

-**_Hmmm_… Dos cabezas… son mejor que una**\- dijo Vilgax.

* * *

Regresando a la tierra, en una joyería del pueblo, Rojo aprovecha sus nuevos poderes para atacar y hacer lo que quiera, como robar joyería por ejemplo, pero ahora con su nueva fuerza física, las joyas se hacían pedazos, quedando como polvo.

-**_¿Que? ¡No!, ¡Ya no sirven!_**\- grito Rojo angustiada se iba a retirar… pero entonces, comienza a sentir varios dolores de cabeza.

-_Escúchame, seas quien seas…_\- era la voz de Vilgax que Rojo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

-**_¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo te metiste en mi cabeza?_**\- pregunta Rojo.

-_¡SIN PREGUNTAS! Estas para servirme_-.

-**_Adivina, trabajo para mí y solo para mí_**\- responde Rojo que al mismo tiempo vuelve a sentir aquella jaqueca, pero esta vez parecía peor.

-_Posees un poder que jamás te habrías imaginado… pero si no sabes usarlo es inútil, has lo que te pida y te enseñare, fállame y te convertiré en polvo_-.

-**_¿Y qué quieres?_**\- pregunta Rojo.

-_Solo una cosa, una pieza de tecnología, que falta en mi colección, y que tu estas programa para poder encontrarla_-.

En ese momento, Rojo deja de sentir aquellos dolores, y a regañadientes, no tuvo otra más que aceptar aquella misión.

* * *

-Ya escuchaste al doctor hermano, el abuelo va a estar bien, es el abuelo, estuvo en la marina- dijo Luna.

-Me preocupa…- dice Lincoln.

-Me preocupa más que una chica que haya pateado el trasero- dijo Lola.

-Oye, un héroe no golpea chicas- dijo Lincoln.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Lynn dándole un leve golpe de hombro a Lincoln, pero este le regresa el golpea a ella, pero a ella si le dolió –Auch, pero creí que…-.

-Ahora no soy un héroe Lynn- dijo Lincoln, en lo que Lynn le iba a dar otro golpe, pero no lo hace al ver la expresión preocupada de Lincoln, entonces el sale un rato del cuarto.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Usualmente cuando Lynn es la golpeada te sientes bien- dijo Lori.

-Ya sabes… si me convierto en Ultra-T, talvez pueda entrar en esas máquinas y ayudar al Abuelo- dice Lincoln.

-Lincoln, no funcionara- dijo Lori.

-Y si mejor me convierto en Fantasmático, podría unirme a él o al menos… no lo sé, solo quiero ayudarlo- dice Lincoln que enseguida activa el reloj.

Pero en otra parte, Rojo detecta aquella señal de activación, entonces sobrevuela el hospital y amplificando su visión, logra rastrearlo y encontrarlo.

-**_Allí estas_**\- dice Rojo preparado para la misión, y vuela directo en picada rompiendo la ventana del hospital y estando en frente de Lincoln -**_Dame el Omnitrix_**-.

-Oh lo quieres… pues ven por el- dijo Lincoln que empieza a correr siendo seguido por Lori y Luna en lo que Rojo les dispara pero falla el tipo.

Las demás aún estaban en el cuarto del hospital y solo podían ver como una extraña ciborg perseguía a sus hermanos.

Rojo las seguía disparando, sin importarle a que le diera, con tal de darle a Lincoln y a sus hermanas que seguían corriendo por sus vidas, hasta que…

-Escaleras- dijo Lincoln que abre la puerta y el empieza a bajar siendo enseguida seguido por Lori y Luna.

-Lincoln, que era eso… o esa- dijo Lori.

-Si tuviera que adivinar… diría que es esa chica del robo, fusionada con esos robots- dijo Lincoln cuando nota que más arriba, Rojo había encontrado la puerta y ellos continúan bajando.

Pero Rojo no bajo de las escaleras, ella solo salta y aterriza hasta llegar al primer piso, donde recién los chicos habían bajado y enseguida vuelve a disparar casi dándole a Lori, pero solo termina dándole al marco de la puerta.

-Buen eso fue emocionante y todo… ¡Pero ya es hora de que te conviertas en héroe!- grito Luna a la vez que salen del hospital, y entonces Lincoln aprovecha de esconderse detrás de las ambulancias.

Pero entonces, Rojo también salió del hospital todavía buscando a Lincoln, pero no veía donde estaban, no sabía que ellos estaban escondidos detrás de las ambulancias.

-**_Podemos hacerlo de la forma fácil… o de la difícil_**\- dijo Rojo que preparo sus cañones y dispara al risco que estaba a la cima y entonces, debido al disparo, causo una avalancha que iba directo al hospital.

-¡No! tengo al héroe perfecto para este trabajo- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y entonces presiona hacia abajo… transformándose en Diamante.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor Cuatrobrazos?- dijo Luna.

-**Confíen en mí, sé que hacer, pero primero intentare algo**\- dijo Diamante que se acerca a al risco y disparar cristales de sus manos, pero no eran suficiente para destruir las grandes rocas –**Bien, no era lo que tenía en mente… plan B**-.

Entonces Diamante se aleja un poco del risco y golpea fuertemente el suelo formando una especie de muralla que detiene la avalancha y para todas las rocas.

-**Hospital salvado**\- dice Diamante que inmediatamente es agarrado por detrás por Rojo, el cual luego arroja a la calle, estrellándolo contra un camión que cargaba tierra, y entonces empezó a dispararle sin parar y sin detenerse con tan de que no quedara nada de él más que el Omnitrix.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente se detuvo y vio que sus disparos causaron muchos desastres, las máquinas de construcción estaban destruidas, una parte de la calle estaba con destrozos y una ventana de un edificio se rompe en pedazos.

Pero saliendo de la nube de humo, sale Diamante, el cual no le paso nada, gracias a su resistente cuerpo.

-**Me quieres… ¡pues atácame!**\- dijo Diamante.

Rojo entonces vuela en picada para atacarlo, pero Diamante se agacha al último minuto, haciendo que Rojo se estrelle contra un camión de gasolina, el cual tenía derramado esa sustancia en el suelo, entonces Diamante agarra dos rocas del suelo y las choca juntas creando una pequeña chispa el cual al caer por la gasolina… causo que se prenda fuego el cual iba directo a ese camión, el cual explota y mandando a volar a Rojo muy lejos como un cohete que recién despego.

-**Nos vemos**\- dijo Diamante que se retira.

* * *

Devuelta en el hospital…

-Cuando jugaba con el reloj, la redirigí justo a ti- dijo Lincoln.

-Desde que me cambiaron de cuarto y no te has transformado… estamos a salvo- dijo Albert.

-Si… solo por un segundo, pero que hay de mañana… se ha vuelto muy peligroso estar a mi lado, si no tuviera este reloj, nada de este habría pasado- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, pero como no se puede quitar, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Lola.

-Talvez… talvez no- dice Lincoln.

* * *

En otra parte de Royal Woods… mucha gente estaba reunida debido a que algo se había estrellado en medio de la calle, pero se levanta y se ve que era Rojo, y la gente entonces huye.

-_¡EL Omnitrix! ¡¿Dónde está?!_\- pregunta Vilgax desde la mente de Rojo.

-**_No pude obtenerlo, y no me dijiste que pelearía con un héroe, no puedo hacerlo_**\- dijo Rojo.

-_¡VE…! ¡POR EL OMNITRIX! Y si vuelves a fallar, tu vida terminara, ahora haz que él vaya hacia ti_-.

* * *

En el hospital, otra vez en el cuarto de Albert, él y sus nietas estaban dormidas, sin embargo Lincoln por su parte deja una nota en la cama.

-Esto lo hago por ustedes- dice Lincoln algo melancólico, para después retirarse del cuarto e irse del hospital.

Ya en el atardecer, Lincoln estaba sentado solo en una banca, mientras veía como un niño jugaba con un adulto mayor y una niña mayor a él y se podía ver como se divertían, algo que puso a Lincoln aún más deprimido… hasta que escucha algo.

-_Los reportes dicen que una asaltante tiene un asombroso poder y ha derribado varias barricadas de policías justo antes de llegar a la academia de policía_-.

Una vez escuchado eso, Lincoln sabe que Rojo lo está llamando para enfrentarlo, y este entonces decide ir.

* * *

Ya noche, una vez más en el hospital, Leni era la primera en despertar, pero nota que de todo en el cuarto, el único que faltaba era Lincoln, pero entonces, ve aquella nota y la lee.

-Chicas, chicas, Abuelo despierten, miren esto- dijo Leni en lo que Luna toma la nota.

-Abuelo, chicas, los quiero demasiado como para poner su vida en peligro, lo mismo va para Mamá y Papá, es lo mejor para todos, con amor Lincoln- dijo Luna.

-Ese niño y su sentido del deber… a veces piensa demasiado en otros antes que él- dijo Lori que al igual que las demás se sienten mal por su hermano.

-_La persecución en la academia continúa, reportes indican que varios oficiales han sido lastimados_\- dice Katherine Mulligan desde la televisión.

-Lincoln se fue, pero ya sabemos dónde está, Lynn eres más pequeña y ágil, localízalo- dijo Lori.

-No me lo tenías que decir, de todos modos iría… y no soy pequeña, solo soy algo bajita- dijo Lynn saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo también iré, no…- decía Albert en lo que Lori con un botón acomoda la cama para que Albert este acostado y que no se pueda levantar –No me… puedo mover.

-Ese era literalmente el punto- dijo Lori.

Ya afuera del hospital, unos guardias recibieron el aviso para ir a ayudar en la academia de policías, pero sin saberlo, Lynn entro por la parte trasera de una ambulancia que fue conducido por los policías para ir al lugar de los hechos.

* * *

En aquella academia de policía, Rojo estaba causando grandes líos, ya que primero arrojaba las patrullas destrozándolas, y además usando sus armas laser contra aquel lugar y empezando a destruirlo…

Pero entonces sin darse cuenta, Rojo recibe un fuerte zarpazo que lo manda contra el suelo., y frente a ella… aterriza Bestia el cual ruge.

-**¡ROAAAAAAR!**-.

Rojo inmediatamente toma la pierna de Bestia para azotarlo contra el suelo y luego arrojarlo contra otra patrulla, entonces Bestia se sacude y se soba la cabeza después de aquel golpe que recibio.

-**_Quiere Omnitrix, lo puede tener_**\- dijo Rojo que preparar sus armas para disparar nuevamente –**_Esto se pone divertido_**-.

Bestia entonces se pone frente a Rojo y esquiva el primer tiro, para luego dar un giro en el aire y patear a Rojo con sus patas inferiores mandándola contra el suelo y luego preparando sus garras para dar otro golpe…

Pero en ese momento, frente a ellos, llega un tanque, el cual se prepara para disparar contra ambos, el cual enseguida dispara, pero Bestia inmediatamente salta evitando ese tiro, y dándole de lleno a Rojo.

Bestia por su parte aterriza seguro en la calle, pero gracias a sus sensores del cuello, detecta que aún había movimiento, y parecía ser del tanque ya que se seguía moviendo, pero en realidad, era de Rojo que fácilmente y sin problemas levanto ese pesado vehículo militar.

-**_Buen intento, pero el perro es mío_**\- dijo Rojo, en los que los policías se bajan del tanque, el cual es arrojado directo a Bestia.

Sin embargo Bestia logra evitar ese golpe y va directo contra Rojo, y ambos chocan sus garras, y Rojo le iba a aplicar la derecha, pero Bestia esquiva y le aplica un zarpazo directo en la quijada, seguido de un derechazo con garras, el cual le deja una marca en la cara a Rojo y finalmente un golpe con las patas traseras, el cual manda a Rojo a volar a algunos metros hacia el suelo.

Sin embargo, Rojo se pone de pie y dispara su laser del hombro, el cual impacta contra Bestia, mandándolo hacia atrás.

En ese momento, aquella ambulancia llega a la academia de policías, y aquellos guaridas que conducían se bajan, y solo ven como Bestia cayó al suelo siendo sujetado por Rojo, el cual lo tira al suelo para atacar a los policías, y estos por miedo huyen.

Mientras en aquella ambulancia, de la parte trasera sale Lynn, la cual iba a ver si llego al lugar, y estaba frente a Rojo, que le apunta con su arma.

Pero entonces Bestia despierta y con sus sentidos desarrollados detecta otra presencia, la cual era Lynn, y rápidamente Bestia salta y con su mano derecha arremete contra Rojo dejando su cara con el suelo y llevando a Lynn de allí.

Y Bestia siguió corriendo hasta detenerse en un callejón, y dejo a Lynn en el suelo.

-**¡ROOOOAAAAAAR!**-.

-Si me estas preguntando qué hago aquí, lo mejor para todos, te suena familiar- dijo Lynn a la vez que el tiempo de Bestia termino y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Hay, esto si es genial- dijo Lincoln con enojo y sarcasmo, para luego escuchar como Rojo se acerca y él junto a su hermana Lynn se alejan del lugar.

Sin embargo no importa a donde corran, Rojo iba tras ellos y a la vez disparándoles, pero por suerte o ellos tenían la suerte de que ningún disparo les daba o Rojo tenia mala puntería, pero debido a la nube de humo que dejaban los disparos, Lincoln y Lynn se escondieron detrás de una banca en lo que Rojo seguía adelante buscándolos.

-Sabes que no puedes huir de nosotros- dijo Lynn.

-No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, es mi pelea, mi reloj, no tuyo- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, pero tú eres nuestro hermano- dijo Lynn, en lo que ambos escuchan como Rojo seguía disparando a todos lados –Por aquí-.

Ambos sin otra salida, entran a un gimnasio del pueblo, pero entonces… Lynn recibe una llamada de su teléfono y responde.

-Hola… es para ti- dijo Lynn pasándole su teléfono a Lincoln.

-Hola… Lori hablamos después, tengo dificultades con esa robot- dijo Lincoln.

-_Lo sabemos, pero el Abuelo tiene una sugerencia_\- dijo Lori.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Escucha hijo, si no puedes destruirlo por afuera, destrúyelo desde adentro_\- dijo Albert.

-¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Gracias- dijo Lincoln colgando y regresándole su teléfono a Lynn.

-Creo que ya sabemos de dónde sacaste lo de tener planes- dijo Lynn.

Entonces Lincoln activa el reloj, pero debido a eso, desde afuera, Rojo lo detecta y comienza a disparar al gimnasio donde se encontraban Lincoln y Lynn, entonces ya sin tiempo, Lincoln selecciona el icono y presiona.

[El brazo de Lincoln se torna de un color negro y le empiezan a salir circuitos naranjas, los cuales llegan hasta su cara y le aparece un círculo el cual sería el ojo, terminando la transformación y haciendo la típica pose]

En ese momento, Rojo entra al gimnasio y empieza a buscar a Lincoln y preparando su detonador laser en cuanto lo viera… pero desde arriba, sujetándose el techo, estaba Ultra-T que espero el momento adecuado y… se abalanza encima de Rojo, el cual se empezaba a fusionar con ella aprovechando que se volvió mitad máquina.

Sin embargo Rojo tenía como una voluntad bastante fuerte ya que intentaba arrancarse a Ultra-T de encima, lo cual causo que…

* * *

Ultra-T estaba flotando en un espacio vacío, y frente a él… estaba Vilgax, pero era muy grande comparado con Ultra-T.

-_¡Escucha cada palabra! ¡Ten miedo!_\- Ultra-T estaba frente a aquel que había mandado a aquellos robots y la que le encargaba Rojo cazarlo –_No puedes correr, no puedes esconderte de mí, te encontrare, y cuando lo haga, recuperare MI Omnitrix, y entonces te matare…_-.

* * *

En la realidad… Rojo por fin pudo quitarse a Ultra-T de encima y lo arrojo contra una viga del lugar y enseguida Rojo con su detonador le dispara, pero Ultra-T alcanza a esquivarlo y rápidamente con una máquina de levantamiento de peso.

-**Hora de ejercitarse**\- dijo Ultra-T el cual usa sus brazos para atrapar a Rojo de los suyos, y con aquellas pesas, golpear a Rojo y mandándola contra una caminadora, el cual Ultra-T se fusiona y la acciona, lo cual hace que Rojo sea mandada a volar chocando y destrozando aquella máquina de peso.

Entonces Rojo se pone de pie y usa sus dos detonadores y disparar contra Ultra-T el cual se gacha evitando los disparos, pero dándole a una viga de soporte del lugar, sin embargo Rojo no detenía sus disparos, los cuales Ultra-T evadía.

Sin embargo, con cada disparo, hacían que el gimnasio se empezará a derrumbar y caerse a pedazos, pero entonces, llegan los policías al lugar y preparan sus armas para disparar, entonces evitan un disparo laser y le disparan a quemarropa a Rojo, el cual aquellas bajas no le hacían nada, y entonces Ultra-T aprovecha de empujarla contra el suelo.

-**Esto no dolerá**\- dijo Ultra-T en que una se fusiona con Rojo y entonces parecía que la empezaba a sobrecargar, ya que parecía que salía estática de su cuerpo, y enseguida Ultra-T se des fusiona de ella –**Bien mentí**-.

Rojo entonces se levanta algo adolorida, pero en ese momento, su piel regresa a tener aquel color pálido, y todas esas partes robóticas se le caen al suelo.

-Soy… normal- dijo Rojo.

-**Tienes una apariencia más anormal**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Cuidado… no sé lo que me pasa… por favor tienes que ayudarme- decía Rojo cuando ve que entre las partes mecánicas que se le cayeron, estaba su arma del principio –Soy una chica- y entonces a traición toma su arma y se prepara para dispararle a Ultra-T.

-Adivina que… ¡Yo también!- grito Lynn que corre hasta Rojo y le aplica una patada voladora, la cual noquea a Rojo cayendo al suelo.

Entonces tanto Ultra-T como Lynn se levantan los pulgares en alto… sin embargo, el gimnasio estaba a punto de derrumbarse debido a la pelea.

-**Lynn, tenemos que irnos**\- dijo Ultra-T en lo que Lynn corre hasta la salida, a la vez que Ultra-T cargaba a la noqueada Rojo, y finalmente saliendo del gimnasio que finalmente cayó al suelo, quedando solamente ruinas de lo que era, finalmente Ultra-T se acerca a los policías y entrega a la bandida Rojo –**Es toda suya**\- dijo antes de retirarce junto a Lynn.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Albert salía junto a Lincoln y sus hermanas, aunque este tenía que salir a muletas por el momento.

-Y dime Lincoln… ¿Qué paso en el gimnasio? ¿Estabas poseído o qué?- pregunta Lynn en lo que sus demás hermanas escuchaban igual.

-No lo sé, pero cuando me convertí en Ultra-T, puse ver a ese alíen, ambos flotábamos en el espacio y él me hablaba… parecía que tenía un pulpo en su cabeza, y dijo que… debía tener miedo- decía Lincoln cuando escucho que algo se caía, y vio que una de las muletas de Albert se cayó.

-Abuelo cuidado, recuerda que ya no eres tan joven- dijo Lori dándole la muleta a su abuelo.

-Lo sé, lo se… solo eh… me distraje un poco es todo- dijo Albert.

-Ah… si tú lo dices Abuelo, vengan, vamos a celebrar que el Abuelo salió del hospital- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas celebraron y fueron corriendo directo a Camionzilla donde los esperaba Rita, entonces Lincoln sube a la camioneta, y Albert se sube al asiento del co-piloto.

-El viene…- dijo Albert en voz baja, lo cual Rita al oír eso se preocupa y ambos miraban al cielo, para luego arrancar la camioneta e ir a otro lugar.

* * *

Pero regresando al espacio, en el tanque de recuperación de la nave de Vilgax, solo se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban dentro de aquel tanque, dando a entender… que pronto vendrá.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	10. Secretos

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche, y se podía ver que desde lo alto, había un helicóptero del noticiero, grabando una persecución.

-Katherine Mulligan y estamos en vivo en la escena de una persecución, es un auto robado localizado cerca de una reserva federal, y para empeorar, se dice que los ladrones tienen a la alcaldesa de rehén-.

Pero entonces debajo de la calle, aparecían cristales, los cuales estaban tan afilados que reventaron las llantas de la camioneta robada, la cual tuvo que frenar, y entonces las patrullas de policía llegaron a la escena.

El que conducía, mantenía como rehén a la Alcaldesa de Royal Woods, y su compañero saco una peligrosa arma que disparar una descarga laser, el cual destruye una patrulla.

-Esperen… ¿Qué es eso?- dice Katherine Mulligan aun reportando viendo algo detrás del humo, y apareciendo detrás del ladrón…

Era Diamante, el cual afilo uno de sus brazos y partió a la mitad el arma de aquel ladrón, el cual intento huir, pero Diamante hiso crecer un pilar de cristal desde el suelo, el cual mantiene al ladrón en lo alto.

-Según informes, es ese famosos superhéroe que han estado rondando por toda Royal Woods-.

El ladrón intento huir con la alcaldesa, pero Diamante se da vuelta y con sus brazos forma un gran filo con su brazo, o cual fue suficiente para que el ladrón se rindiera y se entregara a las autoridades.

Y entonces en la nave de Vilgax, se podía observar que él y su ayudante veían las noticias

-_No se sabe de dónde vinieron… o más bien vino ese sujeto, pero se ve que está aquí para ayudar_-.

-**El Omnitrix… desperdicia su poder**\- dijo Vilgax aun dentro de su tanque de recuperación.

-Lanzare más robots enseguida para detenerlo-.

-**No…**\- aquel tanque se empieza a abrir, y se podía ver que algo grande ha salido, y se veía intimidante -**Me encargare personalmente**-.

* * *

**Secretos**

* * *

-¡AAHHH!- grito Lincoln que se había despertado de otra pesadilla a mitad de la noche –Solo era… otra pesadilla-.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Lori algo somnolienta.

-L-Lo siento, fue de nuevo ese alíen de mi visión, más grande, malo… feo… tenía miedo, me dijo, iré por ti- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo fue una pesadilla hermanito- dice Lori revolviéndole el cabello a Lincoln y se retira –Cuéntanos todos mañana-.

Lincoln se volvió a dormir, y Lori volvió a su cuarto… pero ninguno sabía que alguien más en esa casa escucho todo y bajo de las escaleras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln bajo a desayunar, aunque se le veía con bosas en los ojos, pero sus hermanas se veían bien.

-¿La pesadilla de nuevo?- pregunto Lori.

-Si… trate de ignorarlo pero… ¡AAAHH!- Lincoln grito al ver que la mermelada en su pan tostado estaba dibujado como un pulpo, y voltea y ve a Luan riendo -No es gracioso-.

-Hay ten más sentido del humor- dice Luan aun riéndose, pero entonces Lynn le susurra algo a Lincoln y este sonríe de manera casi malévola.

* * *

Devuelta en la nave de Vilgax…

**-Se activó el Omnitrix… ¡Localizo!**\- dijo Vilgax cuya sombra estaba sentado en una especie de trono, mientras veía una especie de mapa tridimensional del planeta y ve aquel símbolo del reloj apuntando en un lugar específico –**Te tengo**-.

* * *

Devuelta en la casa Loud, todas miraban la tele, en lo que Luan baja con su laptop.

-Oigan todos, ¿quién quiere ver mi nuevo video para mi blog de comedia?- dijo Luan.

-Que sea rápido, al tipo ese le caerá un coco en la cabeza- dijo Lana en lo que Luan pone la laptop en la mesa de centro y lo enciende… pero no responde.

-Creo que tu computador caduco- dijo Lucy.

-No es eso… es que…- decía Luan cuando...

-**Lo siento, eres una boba y siempre lo serás**\- dice Ultra-T cuya cara aparece en el monitor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luan en que las chicas se ríen –Lincoln Loud, sale de mi computadora-.

-**¿Que? Solo me estoy divirtiendo**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Es de mi propiedad, mía, y solo mía, ahora quita tu cuerpo de ahí- dice Luan en lo que Ultra-T se fusiona completamente con la computadora, al grado de agregarle patas de araña mecánica para moverse.

-**Oigan chicas, encontré algo… un diario**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Vamos, vamos, di un chisme- dijo Lola.

-**Haber… querido diario, mi hermana Luna ronca como… ¿elefante?**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-¡¿Qué ronco como que?!- grito Luna.

-Lincoln, sale de ahí o…- decía Luan, cuando…

-Todo bien haya- esa era la voz de Rita, la cual iba en camino a la sala desde el sótano, entonces Ultra-T sale de la computadora de Luan y entra en el teléfono de Lori -¿Algo anda mal?-.

-No…- dicen las chicas en lo que Rita les cree y se retira, entonces Ultra-T sale del teléfono de Lori y regresa a ser Lincoln ya que se le termino el tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto vista?- pregunta Lori.

-Puras fotos de Bobby… y necesitas espacio allí dentro- dijo Lincoln estirando los brazos y dejando a Lori pensativa.

* * *

**-**¡Perdimos la señal!-.

-**No importa, se dónde está**\- dice Vilgax viendo muchas imágenes de los diferentes aliens del reloj –**Y sé cómo solucionar este problema**\- dice a la vez mirando una imagen en específico, era de Lincoln con su traje de L-10 alzando el reloj en alto, pero Vilgax rompe esa pantalla de un puñetazo.

* * *

No mucho después, la nave de Vilgax, ya estaba sobrevolando la cordillera terrestre y ya estaba volando sobre el pueblo de Royal Woods, y entonces la nave saca una especie de demolerá gigante acompañado de varios robots voladores en forma de insecto.

Los cuales inmediatamente empezaron a causar caos, ya que disparaban contra la gente o los edificios, tiendas de trabajo, y hasta gasolineras.

En la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba fuera de su casa leyendo un comic cuando… nota que a lo lejos, en la parte poblada del Royal Woods, salía bastante humo, lo cual no era buena señal.

-Es hora de ser héroe- dice Lincoln que activa el reloj –Hora de encenderme con estos chicos- entonces inmediatamente presiona y se transforma…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de rocas rojas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Su cuerpo ahora parecía tener una textura parecida al magma y finalmente se pude ser que era un ser hecho de llamas y magma volcánico y terminar con una pose]

Fuego inmediatamente alza sus brazos y luego los coloca hacia abajo y sus llamas como cohetes para llegar más rápido a la acción.

Pero regresando a la zona de peligro que era ahora Royal Woods, los robots seguían disparando a la gente, la cual huía, pero entonces, dos de eso robots son destruidos por bolas de llamas, y se podía ver que Fuego llegaba cayendo y lanzando llamas los cuales destruían a más robots y entonces finalmente aterriza dejando un rastro de llamas a su alrededor.

-**Oye, porque no escoges a alguien con calor de verdad**\- dijo Fuego que observa que estaba siendo rodeado por los robots que quedaban, los cuales no eran pocos –**Oh no, no se los dije a todos ustedes, ¿Por qué siento que me esperaban?**-.

Entonces Fuego vio a atacar y haciendo varios trucos con llamas, destruía sin dificultad a los robots, entre lanzar bolas de fuego, ráfagas de llamas, y hasta causar una leve explosión de calor lo menos potente, pero suficiente para que no quede ningún solo robots en el lugar.

Pero entonces, algo llevo volando y parecía una red de energía sólida, la cual atrapa a Fuego contra una pared, entonces frente a Fuego, llegaba aquella demoledora gigante, la cual se detiene.

Y se podía observar que no era una simple bola de demolición gigante, sino un transporte… porque este se abre revelando una compuerta en su interior la cual se abre y el que se baja del transporte… no era otro que el que mandaba a esos robots, y aparecía en sus sueños últimamente… Vilgax.

Ahora era un ser mucho más corpulento que en su primera aparición. Tiene una máscara que cubre su boca sujeta a la armadura. Tiene almohadillas en los hombros y piernas. Guantes metálicos con dedos pequeños, objetos parecidos a cilindros de color en cada brazo, y más musculosas. Sus tentáculos son ahora mucho más largos, teniendo 6 tentáculos delante y 2 detrás.

-**Tu, tu eres el alíen de mis visiones**\- dijo Fuego.

-**Al fin conozco al mono sin pelo que tiene mi Omnitrix**\- dijo Vilgax.

-**¿Tu Omnitrix? Esta cosa no tiene tu nombre, ¿Quién eres cara de calamar?**\- dice Fuego.

-**Mi nombre es Vilgax, y vine por el Omnitrix**\- responde Vilgax.

-**Y asumiendo que no eres un chico bueno…**\- dice Fuego que derrite con su calor aquella red de energía y luego ir directo contra Vilgax y darle un buen puñetazo ardiente, seguido de múltiples golpes directo a la pierna… pero ninguno de estos le hiso ni un rasguño, ni siquiera retroceder a Vilgax.

Pero enseguida, Vilgax agarra a Fuego de las extremidades y lo lanza con tan fuerza y magnitud que Fuego atraviesa no una, si no cuatro edificios seguidos, y terminar cayendo en la tienda de comic… dejándolo solo en escombros.

-**Oh no… ahora donde voy a leer mis historietas favoritas**\- dijo Fuego levantándose algo adolorido -**Pero lo más estúpido… es que este chico es rudo…**-.

Entonces del otro Vilgax de un solo y simple salto, llega a donde estaba Fuego y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-**Debo detenerlo**\- dijo Fuego que aumenta más su calor y con una llamarada de su parte, logra derretir la calle haciendo que este se vuelva simple alquitrán, la cual hace que Vilgax se resbale y se quede atorado ahí por momento.

* * *

Regresando a la Casa Loud, las chicas veían por las noticias la pelea entre Fuego y Vilgax, entonces Rita iba pasando con algo de ropa sucia en sus manos, pero al voltear hacia la tele…

-No…-.

* * *

-No puede ser- término Albert la frase que veía lo mismo desde su cuarto en el asilo Cañon Sunset, y se pone de pie, y con una mirada serie, sale del cuarto con prisa.

* * *

-**Ya no eres tan listo cuando no te mueves o si…**\- decía Fuego cuando escucha el sonido del reloj indicando que su tiempo se termina –**Oh… ¿Por qué justo ahora?**-.

Entonces Fuego usa sus llamas una vez más como cohetes y se aleja directo al bosque cercano de Royal Woods.

* * *

Regresando una vez a la Casa Loud, las chicas estaban frente al cuarto de sus padres, y se podía ver como Rita buscaba algo con desesperación.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¡¿Por qué justo tenía que ser Vilgax?!… ojala a mi bebe no le haya ocurrido nada grave- gritaba Rita.

-Mamá…- Rita voltea –Acaso… ¿conoces al extraño sujeto de la tele?- dijo Lori.

-Y… sabias que el tipo de llamas… ¿era Lincoln?- pregunta Leni

-Eh… eh… niñas, a sus cuartos- dice Rita con autoridad.

-No nos iremos hasta que nos digas que está pasando, como sabes quién es ese sujeto y como supiste que Lincoln era el que peleaba- dijo Luna, mientras que su madre estaba pensativa.

-Hija mía…- todos voltean y allí estaba Albert que recién había llegado –Creo que llego la hora-.

Rita con algo de pena asiente por lo que le dijo su padre, pero las chicas solo estaban más confundidas.

* * *

En el bosque al lado de Royal Woods, Lincoln con su traje puesto estaba detrás de un árbol, vigilando que no apareciera Vilgax, pero entonces cuando iba por un camino seguro, casi le da un láser, y al voltear ve a dos robots de Vilgax yendo tras él.

Entonces Lincoln sin otra, decide correr por su vida, mientras los robots le seguían disparando, pero entonces… el reloj se activa, e inmediatamente lo activa y se transforma…

-**¡SI!**\- dijo Insectoide que rápidamente toma vuelo hasta lo alto y luego darse vuelta e ir directo hacia los robots.

Insectoide aterriza en uno de ellos, y el otro comienza a disparar, pero Insectoide se agacha evitando ese tiro y entonces lanza su baba directo a aquella energía que el robot usa para disparar y este explota junto al robot, el cual cae directo en picada hacia un rio, entonces Insectoide usa su cola contra el motor del robot, y que este termine cayendo en picada al suelo.

-**Vuela como mariposa, pero apesta como Insectoide**\- dice Insectoide… cuando Vilgax finalmente lo alcanza y se abalanza sobre él, pero Insectoide continua volando, pero tenía dificultad debido al peso de Vilgax ya que le tenía sujetado la cola.

-**¡Dame el Omnitrix!**\- grito Vilgax en lo que Insectoide lo golpea con su baba, haciendo que le suelte la pierna y caiga al suelo, pero Vilgax fácilmente se quita aquella asquerosa sustancia y despues dar otro poderoso salto, que Insectoide fácilmente logra evitar antes de que lo agarren.

-**¿****Y tú quién te crees que eres****?**\- dijo Insectoide.

* * *

De vuelta una vez más en la Casa Loud, Rita se sube al asiento de piloto de Camionzilla, y Albert en el asiento de co-piloto, mientras las chicas estaban atrás, y entonces llega Lori.

-Deje a Lily con los McBride como me pediste… ¿y adónde vamos?- pregunta Lori.

-A por ayuda muy especial cariño- dijo Albert.

-Mamá, Abuelo… ya me están asustando- dijo Lynn, en lo que Rita enciende a Camionzilla y va directo a donde sea que estén yendo.

* * *

Regresando al bosque, Vilgax saltaba de árbol en árbol, y por cada salto estos caían al suelo, pero eso le importaba poco, ya que solo estaba concentrado en atrapar a Insectoide.

El cual finalmente lo atrapa con un último salto, y ambos terminan aterrizando sobre una montaña… el cual término siendo una simple colina debido al aterrizaje de Vilgax.

-**Ya me cansaste**\- dijo Vilgax que tenía agarrado a Insectoide del cuello y entonces con su dedo, presiona el símbolo en el pecho de Insectoide… y este de inmediato regresa a ser Lincoln y su traje también se desvanece.

-Oye… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Lincoln sin entender como paso eso.

-**Un niño… ¡El Omnitrix está en manos de un niño!**\- dice Vilgax que intenta arrancar el reloj a la fuerza de Lincoln… pero aquel aparato suelta un onda de energía que manda a Vilgax hacia atrás, estrellándose contra varios árboles que le terminan cayendo encima, mientras Lincoln también cae al suelo –**El Omnitrix… se ha mesclado con tu ADN**-.

Vilgax fácilmente se quita los árboles de encima y camina hacia Lincoln, el cual intenta huir, pero Vilgax termina agarrándolo por detrás de la camisa.

-Eso… ¿significa que me te rindes y me dejaras ir?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Claro que no lo hare**\- dice Vilgax a la vez que su transporte llego y este mete a Lincoln adentro y Vilgax también entra a su transporte, el cual se cierra y arranca en dirección devuelta a su nave, derribando algunos árboles por el camino.

* * *

Un poco después… Camionzilla ya estaba en las afueras de Royal Woods.

-Ah… ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué dejamos Royal Woods? ¡¿No me digan que quieren abandonarlo?!- grito Luna.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora abróchense los cinturón y aguanten la respiración, este será un viaje largo, Papá- dijo Rita en lo que Albert saca se su bolsillo… una insignia.

-Oye, eso se parece a lo que ese Diamante le dio a Lincoln, ¿Por qué tienes una?- pregunta Luan, pero Albert en lugar de responder, sale de Camionzilla y se acerca a una un aparato escondido cerca del letrero de Royal Woods.

Y entonces una vez que volvió a entrar al camión, una especie de compuerta se abre debajo de la calle donde está ubicado Camionzilla, y se revela que era una plataforma que bajaba hasta el subterráneo, y entonces de aquella plataforma, salen unos ganchos que sujetan las ruedas de Camionzilla.

-Muy bien, que es…- antes de que Lori terminara, aquella plataforma avanzo a una velocidad hipersónica, y siguió recorriendo varios kilómetros hasta detenerse –E… esto- dice Lori mareada al igual que las demás.

-Novatas- dijeron Rita y Albert en que la plataforma vuelve a subir y entonces las chicas se sorprenden al ver dónde están.

-¡Por las barbas de Einstein! ¡El Monte Rushmore!- grito Lisa en lo que Camionzilla avanzaba hasta llegar… a un camino cerrado.

Entonces Rita saca una insignia igual a la que tenía Albert, y la coloca al frente a la pared de piedra del monumento histórico, y entonces de allí, sale una especie de escáner que registra la insignia y entonces, otra plataforma de debajo de Camionzilla los baja como ascensor…

Hasta finalmente llegar a un cuarto secreto, que era más bien, una especie de bóveda, mientras Rita y Albert tenían una actitud de lo más normal, las chicas estaban sin creerlo, y con miles de preguntas en la mente.

-Bien Mamá, ya es hora de que tú y el Abuelo y nos digan todo ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no fuimos por Lincoln? ¿Y cómo saben del alíen que lo persigue?- pregunta Lori en que su madre y abuelo revisaban los cajones de aquella bóveda secreta.

-Bueno… por mi parte… como decirlo, ¡Yo no era un simple soldado de la armada cuando me retire!- grito Albert equipado con una enorme maquinaria.

-¿Mamá?- decía Leni.

-Jamás creí que volvería a usar una de estas tan pronto- dijo Rita equipándose con municiones y cargando una pistola de diseño bastante avanzado –Pero tengo que admitir… que extrañaba esto-.

* * *

En la nave de Vilgax, el cual casualmente estaba a algunos kilómetros de donde estaba el Monte Rushmore.

-**Un niño… como no lo pensé desde un principio, el Omnitrix usado como juguete por un simple infante terrestre**\- dijo Vilgax.

-Oye cara de calamar, he salvado a mucha gente usándolo para el bien- dijo Lincoln que estaba cautivo en una máquina.

La cual tenía forma de anillo, campos de energía rodeando sus pies y mano derecha, mientras la izquierda estaba dentro de una especie de cilindro para que Lincoln no pueda usar el reloj aunque lo alcanzara.

-**Tienes en tus manos, un poder tan antiguo y magnifico, que va más allá de tu comprensión, es como un ejército, un poder infinito, y solo yo lo controlare, seré invencible, gobernare el universo, ¡Y tú eres el único que se interpone para que consiga mi destino!**\- explico Vilgax lo que iba a hacer con el reloj, mientras debajo de donde estaba Lincoln, aparecían varios instrumentos como diferentes instrumentos de cortes.

-¿Por qué los malos de hoy siempre dicen que su destino es tal cosa? Con esa ese ego tan grande no sé cómo te cabe en esa cabeza tan…- decía Lincoln en lo que Vilgax arroja uno de esos cuchillos, los cuales casi causan un corte en la mejilla a Lincoln, y entonces Vilgax lo mira frente a frente -¿Por qué me… miras así?-.

-**Esa mirada… siento que ya la he visto antes**\- dijo Vilgax.

-¿Tengo una cara común?- dice Lincoln.

-**Sigue burlándote mientras puedas, porque una vez que arranque el Omnitrix de tu pequeño y esquelético cuerpo humano… ¡Te aplastare con mis propias manos!**\- dijo Vilgax.

* * *

Camionzilla salía del escondite ubicando en el monte Rushmore y arranca en otra dirección.

-Con esta arma podremos destruir a Vilgax, afortunadamente será destruido para siempre esta vez- dijo Albert, a la vez que Rita oprime un botón debajo del gabinete de la camioneta y frente a la ventana frontal, aparece una especie de mapa global digital.

-Sistema de rastreo GPS, está guardado en la señal del reloj- dijo Rita, en lo que Lana iba a preguntar –Recuerdan cuando destruyeron la camioneta y no pudimos ir de paseo esa vez, me tome la molestia de agregarle ciertos detalles por si este día llegaba, que bueno que lo hice-.

-Y… ¿Papá sabe su camioneta tiene estas "mejoras"?- pregunta Luna.

-No… y espero que ninguna le diga, él no sabe nada de esto, así que bocas cerradas, eso también va por ti Lola- dijo Rita.

-Porque crees que yo diría algo- dijo Lola en que su madre la mira –Bien… no diré nada-.

* * *

-**Prepárate para despegar, porque cuando estemos en órbita, tendré por fin la satisfacción de destruir este miserable planeta, de una vez por todas**\- dijo Vilgax de forma amenazante a Lincoln.

* * *

Camionzilla iba a toda velocidad, y entonces… a lo lejos pueden ver la nave que se preparaba para despegar.

-¡Esa debe ser la nave!- grito Lana.

-Es hora de volar, ¿Rita aun recuerdas tus lecciones de vuelo?- pregunta Albert.

-Como si fuera ayer- dijo Rita en lo que Rita aprieta un botón escondido en el volante de Camionzilla.

Y entonces sus ruedas se inclinan apuntando hacia abaja, unas alas salen de debajo, y de la parte trasera salen unos propulsores que se encienden, mientras que la parte frontal se separa unos cuantos centímetros y este brilla a la vez que despega directo a la nave de Vilgax.

-¡WOOHOOO!- grito Lynn emocionada, mientras las demás estaban aún impactadas.

* * *

Vilgax entonces toma una especie de espada cuya hoja estaba de cierta manera electrificada y se pone al frente de Lincoln, listo para cortarle el brazo donde tenía el reloj…

Pero justo antes de poder empezar… Camionzilla entra destrozando la pared de la nave, seguidamente golpea a Vilgax golpeándolo contra la pared, pero rápidamente este retrocede, pero Vilgax se puse de pie, aunque aturdido por ese golpe, en ese momento, el primero en bajar es Albert el cual tenía lista aquella arma para disparar

-El casco esta agrietado, el poder va en…- decía el ayudante de Vilgax, el cual es pateado en la cara por Rita y cayendo noqueado al suelo, y esta prepara su pistola y le apunta a Vilgax.

-¡Deja ir a mi bebe, Vilgax!- grito Rita.

-Ya la oíste- dijo Albert.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Mamá?- dijo Lincoln.

-**Albert… Rita**\- dijo Vilgax a la vez que es golpeado de por un disparo del arma de Albert, mandando muy atrás de la nave.

Una vez hecho esto, Albert baja su arma y junto a Rita, van a donde Lincoln estaba cautivo, pero este estaba sorprendido y confundido.

-Mamá… Abuelo… ¿lo conocen?- pregunta Lincoln y notando que las chicas seguían dentro de Camionzilla -¿Por qué están ellas aquí?-.

-Preguntas para después cariño… pero es una larga historia- dice Rita cuando… de aquel tubo donde estaba el brazo izquierdo de Lincoln, empezaba a tener fallar, y de alguna manera, eso afecto al reloj, porque entonces sin siquiera tocarlo, Lincoln se transformó en XLR8.

-**Oye…**\- dijo XLR8 el cual cambia a Diamante -**¿Que sucede?**\- pero enseguida cambia a Bestia –**Roarrr…**-.

-El aumento de poder afecto al reloj- dijo Albert que vio como Bestia cambia de inmediato a Cuatrobrazos, el cual con su fuerza se libera de aquella máquina.

Para luego, levantarlo y la usa para golpear a Vilgax que iba directamente hacia él, a la vez que la nave estaba en las alturas y acercándose a la estratosfera.

Pero dentro de ella, varios robots salían y empezaron a disparar contra Cuatrobrazos, el cual bloqueaba fácilmente con sus brazos y estaba por usar su puño para golpear a un robot… pero entonces se transforma en Fantasmático, siendo ahora intangible y pasando a través del robot.

-**Oh no…-** digo Fantasmático, para cambiar rápidamente a Acuático, el cual salta sobre un robot y le arranca la cabeza a uno -**De acuerdo, si me quieren aquí me tienen**\- dijo Acuático evitando otro disparo y salta hacia otro robot y rápidamente cambiando a Materia Gris y metiéndose dentro del robot –**Un alíen con inteligencia y un tostador tostado**\- dijo Materia Gris que le causo cortocircuito al robot y salta a otro, pero a la vez, se convierte en Ultra-T y fusionándose con ese mismo robot.

Las chicas por su parte salen de Camionzilla para ver la acción, pero algunos robots las tenían en la mira y preparados para disparar, pero…

-**Métanse con alguien de su especie**\- dijo Ultra-T fusionado con ese robot, el cual giro su cuerpo como disco, destruyendo fácilmente a esos robots, pero seguían llegando más y disparando a todo aquel que estuviera en la nave.

Sin embargo, en el exterior, la nave pronto comenzó a fallar e iba lentamente cayendo en picada hacia el suelo.

-Papá…- dijo Rita usando su pistola para destruir la cabeza de un robot.

-Lo sé, tengo que controlar la nave- dijo Albert corriendo hacia alguna cabina de mando.

-**¿El Abuelo sabe manejar una nave?**\- dijo Ultra-T que es embestido por otro robot.

-La verdad… con esos dos ya no me sorprende nada- dijo Lori.

Albert llego a una computadora de la nave y empezó a teclear comando para evitar el vuelo o que la nave se estrelle… pero entonces del humo producido por la pelea… Vilgax aparece a su lado e inmediatamente lo agarra de la camisa y lo lanza muy cerca del hueco que provoco Camionzilla al llegar, y enseguida se prepara para pisarlo, pero Albert con las fuerzas que tenía trato de detenerlo.

-**¡Abuelo!**\- grito Ultra-T.

-**Tu arma no servirá viejo tonto, y tú notaras que mi fuerza ha crecido desde nuestro último encuentro, aún no olvido cuando me enviaste a Plutón… una novata que apenas sabia manejar un arma**\- dijo Vilgax a Rita que apunto su pistola contra él –**Muévete, y despídete de tu querido padre**-.

-**¡NOOOOOO!**\- grito Ultra-T que corre y termina empujando a Vilgax fuera de la nave.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos al ver como Ultra-T caía junto a Vilgax.

Sin embargo, para la suerte de nuestro héroe, Ultra-T tenía un cuerpo tan elástico ya que con la corriente del viento producido por la caída, pudo ralentizar su caída y volar como un planeador, aunque Vilgax no contó con la misma suerte ya que siguió cayendo en picada directo al bosque.

Ultra-T estaba cerca de aterrizar por una de las cabezas del Monte Rushmore… pero enseguida se convirtió en Acuático, pero pudo sujetarse por la nariz e piedra de George Washington.

-**Dang it… a veces odio este reloj**\- dijo Acuático quejándose por su suerte.

* * *

La nave de Vilgax seguía cayendo en picada a la tierra, en eso Albert finalmente termino de teclear.

-Todo listo, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Albert.

-Niñas, suban a la camioneta- dijo Rita.

-Ah volar de nuevo…- dijo Lori algo mareada.

-Oh si, vamos a despegar- dijo Lynn emocionada.

* * *

Mientras de regreso con nuestro héroe en problemas.

-**_Arwww… _no puedo respirar… necesito… agua**\- dijo Acuatico que con dificultad pudo llegar a la cima, aunque ahora estaba muy deshidratado y con dificultad para mantener al aire… pero entonces, llega Vilgax al lugar de un solo salto.

-**Eres un pez muy difícil de pescar, se acabó**\- dice Vilgax que iba a agarrar a Acuático, pero afortunadamente Acuático cambia a XLR8, esquivando rápidamente el golpe

-**Aun puedo luchar**\- dijo XLR8 que empeso a correr, pero en dirección contraria a donde estaba.

-**No podrás esconderte de mí, niño**\- dijo Vilgax que ni si quiera se mueve de allí para perseguirlo… sin embargo, detrás de él, XLR8 regresaba corriendo.

-**No lo esperabas, ya te vi**\- dijo XLR8 que iba corriendo de frente para embestir a Vilgax a máxima velocidad… sin embargo, ese ataque no movió a Vilgax ni un centímetro y el que termino dañado, fue XLR8 -**Auch… va a doler mañana**-.

-**Para ti no habrá mañana-** dijo Vilgax que usa aquellos cilindros en sus brazos, los cuales de alguna manera inflo más sus músculos y usarlos para aplastar a XLR8, pero este fácilmente lo esquiva fácilmente -**No puedes escapar**\- dijo mientras seguía con sus puñetazos.

Pero los movimientos de Vilgax eran algo lentos en comparación a la velocidad de XLR8, el cual intentaba usar sus garras para contraatacar, pero Vilgax atrapa el brazo de XLR8 en el último segundo y luego lo empieza a girar rápidamente y luego tirarlo con fuerza hacia unas rocas.

-**Entrega especial**\- del humo del choque, sale Diamante que empezaba arrojando su ráfaga de cristales directo a Vilgax, pero este fácilmente se protege con sus brazos y luego atacar, pero Diamante lo evita agachándose y enseguida afilar sus brazos y atacar rápidamente a Vilgax… pero el único que salía dañado era el debido a la dura armadura de Vilgax –**Y yo crei que era fuerte, este tipo es muy duro**-.

Diamante intenta regenerar rápida sus nudillos, pero Vilgax lo agarra de la cara y lo arremete contra el suelo.

-**Tú has sido una molestia para mi durante días, un débil niño humano no es nada comparado a un conquistador intergaláctico como yo, pero este será el día que conozcas tu fin-** dice Vilgax que iba a dar el golpe final a Diamante… pero este cambia rápidamente a Fantasmático, y debido a su intangible, el puño de Vilgax no le causo ni el menor daño.

-**Si… a veces amo este reloj…**\- dice Fantasmático desapareció de la escena mientras Vilgax maldecía su suerte.

Pero entonces, Vilgax voltea y veía como su nave iba en dirección en picada para un aterrizaje forzoso.

* * *

-¡Sujétense fuertemente, esto se pondrá un poco agitado!- grito Rita al volante de Camionzilla que conducía por toda la nave buscando una salida… hasta que termina por romper una ventana y caer en picada desde la nave.

-**Por favor… no cambies todavía…**\- dijo Fantasmático flotando, mientras veía la nave de Vilgax en medio del bosque -**Oh… no**\- dice Fantasmático que va directo al lugar del impacto.

Después se puede ver la nave de Vilgax ya en el suelo, y frente a esa misma, estaba Camionzilla el cual tenía las llantas ponchadas y las ventanas agrietadas por aquel aterrizaje forzoso.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Albert a sus nietas que estaban algo desorientadas y otras algo cansadas.

-En días como estés… quisiera volver a la escuela, ya no suena tan duro comparado a este día- dice Lori saliendo de su trance, y ella junto a las demás apuntan al frente.

-¿Lincoln?- dijeron Rita y Albert, pero para su desgracia… frente suyo estaba Vilgax.

* * *

Poco después, Fantasmático llega al lugar donde cayó la nave y encuentra a Camionzilla y decide revisar el interior.

-**Chicas… Mamá… Abuelo…**\- dice Fantasmático que sale del otro lado de Camionzilla, solo para ver… -**¡No…!**\- grito Fantasmático al ver como Vilgax tenía a sus hermanas en una red, a Albert agarrado por detrás de la camisa y a Rita sujetada por el puño de Vilgax

A la vez que Fantasmástico vuelve a cambiar y se transforma en Bestia.

-**¡RAAAAAAWW!**\- Bestia le ruge fuertemente a Vilgax en forma de estar diciendo que lo suelte y pelee.

-**Elige ¿ellos o tú?**\- dice Vilgax que le habían dado a nuestro héroe en su punto débil, y sin otra opción, Bestia solo se agacha en señal de rendición, y Vilgax termina soltando a sus rehenes -**Eres muy noble, pero a la vez muy tonto**\- dijo Vilgax presionando el símbolo del reloj del hombro de Bestia, regresándolo a ser Lincoln y sujetándolo por detrás de la camisa.

-¡Vilgax, por favor no entres ahí!- grito Albert, pero Vilgax no lo escucho y se sube a su nave que inmediatamente despega.

-**Viejo senil, en verdad esperaba que yo…**\- Vilgax no termino de hablar porque una alarma sonaba en su nave -**No… se ha iniciado la secuencia de autodestrucción**\- dice Vilgax que va directo a los controles… pero estos terminan estallando -**¡Albert, Rita!… siempre me causan problemas**-

Entonces Vilgax es golpeado por detrás, chocando con la pared y varios escombros y pedazos de nave le caen encima a Vilgax, y pudo ver que fue Lincoln que disparó el arma que había usado Albert antes.

-Causar problemas parece ser algo de familia- dijo Lincoln tirando aquella arma y recordó que la nave iba a estallar… -Bueno es hora de correr…- decía Lincoln que activa el reloj y seleccionar un alíen…

Sin embargo, Vilgax sale de los escombros y arremete contra Lincoln contra el suelo, y colocando su pie sobre su pecho para que no escape.

-**¡El Omnitrix, es MIO, soy el único que lo puede poseer!**\- grito Vilgax tratando de arrancar el reloj del brazo de Lincoln.

Pero la energía del reloj intentaba alejar a Vilgax de Lincoln, pero Vilgax no se rendía, era persistente en lo que quería, y entonces… por fin agarra el reloj con su enorme garra, pero entonces… ocurre una explosión de energía más grande, logrando esta vez empujar a Vilgax tan lejos que destroza varias paredes de la nave, pero a Lincoln por desgracia, cae fuera de la nave justo cuando este termina explotando.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- grito Lincoln que iba cayendo en picada… hasta que recuerda que tiene el reloj –Ojala funcione bien esta vez- entonces logra activarlo y presiona.

Y lentamente se comienza a transformar en Fuego, y este genera una especie de patineta de llamas, con la cual empezar a volar y finalmente llegar al suelo, dejando un gran cráter por aquel impacto.

Rita, Albert y las chicas van en dirección y allí en ese cráter, ven a Fuego algo mareado por el aterrizaje, y entonces regresar a la normalidad ya que su tiempo termino.

-Nada mal hermano, nada mal- dijo Luna.

-Mamá… Abuelo… creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh si… y mucho- dijo Rita que junto a su padre e hijo miraban al cielo.

* * *

Sin embargo, en una parte más alejada, algunos escombros de la nave se estrellaron, y algo sale de allí, su silueta era mucho más pequeña y delgada, pero aun conservando los tentáculos en la cara.

-**Esto… no ha… terminado**-.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	11. La verdad

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna base militar en mitad de la noche, una especie de rayo amarillo que venia del cielo, habría algunas compuertas del techo de aquella base, los cuales eran las salidas de peligrosos misiles del ejército.

-**_Alarma de seguridad, alerta_**-.

-No autorice disparos, abortar, abortar-.

-No lanzamos los misiles señor, algo los jala de su lugar, no sabemos que sucede-.

Desde el exterior, los misiles eran llevados hasta una nave alienígena muy familiar y conocida, pero dentro del hangar de armamento de misiles, la entrada principal explota, llamando la atención de los guardias y los soldados eran noqueados por disparos que provienen de un par de robots, y junto a esos robots… estaba Vilgax, pero en su versión más delgada antes de su accidenten.

El sin duda venia por los misiles del ejército o causar un caos mundial, pero antes de hacer algo… este es golpeado por la espalda y rápidamente bloqueo un segundo disparo con sus brazos.

-**Ah… TU**\- grito Vilgax.

-Se acabó Vilgax- dijo alguien que lleva un traje gris azulado, con guantes grises oscuro con un metal gris, un cinturón, una línea vertical blanca que divide el traje a la mitad, con un símbolo en la esquina superior izquierda, unos accesorios sobre los codos, las rodillas y bajo el pecho, unas botas negras con un metal gris similar a los guantes y un casco gris.

-Estas derrotado- dijo alguien más que estaba junto al otro sujeto.

-**Muchos lo han intentado y nadie lo ha logrado**\- dijo Vilgax.

-Je, enserio, ¿O acaso olvidas cuando volé tu nave cuando atacaste la Academia?-.

-Y hoy volverás a ser derrotado perdedor-.

-Phil, espera-.

El llamado Phil va directo a atacar a Vilgax con su pistola laser, pero Vilgax de un salto lo evita y patea a Phil, lo cual le quita el casco, la otra persona prepara su arma para disparar, pero Vilgax sujetaba a Phil con su brazo y le apunta en la cabeza con su propia arma.

Mientras el robot de Vilgax se conecta a la computadora de uno de los misiles para iniciar su lanzamiento

-**Retrocede, o ve como destruyo una de tus ciudades**\- dijo Vilgax dejando al compañero de Phil en un dilema, detener a Vilgax o salvar a su compañero.

* * *

**La verdad**

* * *

-**Baja el arma, ahora**\- dijo Vilgax en lo que el otro tira su arma al suelo, en lo que parece que se rindió.

-¡No puedes dejar que escape!- dijo Phil.

-Nunca dije que lo haría- la persona se agacha en lo que alguien más entra, por su altura se podía decir que era una chica adolecente, la cual salta sobre el otro y dispara una bala que golpea a Vilgax en la cara, y Phil aprovecha de liberarse del agarre de Vilgax y empujarlo con su pie.

Entonces Vilgax voltea a su robot, que rápidamente es perforado por un cuchillo de energía que pertenecía a aquella adolecente, sin embargo el robot antes de caer ya había accionado el lanzamiento del misil.

-**Demasiado tarde**\- dijo Vilgax que iba a atacar a la chica, pero esta con una voltereta retrocede.

-Te equivocas, estamos a tiempo- dijo la chica que patea a Vilgax directo en la cara, y otro sujeto toma su arma y dispara una especie de red de energía que atrapa a Vilgax con el misil, entonces rápidamente la chica usa la computadora y cambia el curso de la nave antes de que despegara, con un pasajero incluido –Espero que te guste Plutón cara de pulpo-.

-**Noooooooooooo…**\- grito Vilgax en lo que el misil despejaba, y a la vez destruyendo la nave de paso, pero el misil continúo su curso.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Phil al otro sujeto que se quita su casco, revelando ser Albert, más joven.

-Le regalaron un boleto de ida en primera clase- dijo Albert viendo a la adolecente que se quita también es casco.

-¿Lo hice bien Papá?- pregunta Rita de joven a su padre.

-Ja, de tal palo tal astilla- dijo Albert revolviéndole el cabello a su hija, mientras veían al cielo como el misil se seguía alejando hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

En el presente…

-Y entonces se fue… Papá y yo creíamos que nunca más lo volveríamos a ver, hasta hoy, jejeje, y pensar que fue mi primera misión al graduarme de la Academia de Plomeros- dijo Rita relatando su experiencia a sus hijos.

-Guau, Mamá eras una heroína- dijo Lincoln muy impresionado.

-Solo… cumplía con mi trabajo- dice Rita alagada.

-Y… ¿de qué se trataba tu trabajo?- pregunto Lori.

-Nos llamábamos los Plomeros, una fuerza inter-planetaria que mantiene la paz en el universo, estábamos compuestos tanto de humanos como alienígenas, oficialmente no existimos, los miembros humanos resolvíamos casos que nadie más podía- dijo Rita.

-Cada vez que me transformo en alíen, lo que hago es seguir tus pasos y los del Abuelo, soy un Plomeros en entrenamiento- dijo Lincoln.

-Podríamos decir… que si- dijo Rita.

-¿Y todo el tiempo sabias del reloj?- pregunto Lisa.

-Realmente solo rumores y chismes, cuando su Abuelo me dijo no lo podía creer, hasta verlo en la muñeca de Lincoln- dijo Rita.

-Siempre dices que en la familia no había secretos- dijo Luna.

-Eran otros tiempos hija, digo que iban a decir, niñas fui una policía espacial que combatió extraterrestres en el espacio- dijo Rita.

-Si lo pones así, si es difícil de creer- dijo Lola.

-Sí, en mis ratos libres era guardia de tráfico hasta que conocí a su padre, cuando Lori nació decidí retirarme, pero sigo extrañando esos días de acción- dice Rita.

-_Interrumpimos este programa para informar que está ocurriendo un ataque al museo de Royal Woods, y aquí con nosotros la Alcaldesa Davis, Alcaldesa ¿Qué nos puede decir de esa criatura?_-.

-_Si Katherine, solo puedo decir, ¡Por favor que alguien venga a atrapar a ese monstruo!_\- grito la Alcaldesa por la cámara.

-Oh si, buena oportunidad para que este Plomero novato entre al negocio- dijo Lincoln viendo desde la ventana y luego saliendo.

-Lincoln, espera- dice Rita en lo que Lincoln activa el Omnitrix.

-Hora de ser XLR8- dijo Lincoln seleccionando al alíen, pero al presionar, se transforma en… -**_Awhh… _¿Acuático? Que mala suerte**\- dice mirando por el espejo retrovisor de Camionzilla.

* * *

Un rato después… un camión de bomberos llega al lugar de los hechos, donde también habían patrullas de policías y ambulancias.

-Hay un monstruo destruyendo el lugar y…- decía la Alcaldesa Davis a los bomberos, hasta que caía lluvia… pero no era lluvia, era Acuático que se humedecía con la manguera de bomberos.

-**Lo siento, necesitaba mojarme**\- dijo Acuático que inmediatamente entra al lugar e investigar el problema.

* * *

Ya una vez dentro, podía ver toda la recepción un desastre, los muebles y objetos antiguos tirados al suelo, algunas cosas rotas y telas arañadas.

-**Muy bien, veamos quien está haciendo travesuras**\- dice Acuático revisando el lugar.

Pero entonces frente a Acuático, apareció una extraña criatura de color rojo con naranja al frente y la mayoría del cuerpo, ojos rojos, colmillos y garras, el cual ruge ferozmente… pero se ve que aquel monstruo solo le llegaba a la rodilla a Acuático.

Y este al ver al problemático monstruo, Acuático se empieza a reír, y entonces el pequeño monstruo toma un escombro y se lo tira a Acuático tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo.

-**Escogiste un mal día para ser alíen amigo**\- dijo Acuático que va al frente a atrapar al pequeño alíen, pero este se movió tan rápido que Acuático cae al suelo y luego ve como aquel alíen salto hasta lo alto de una viga de soporte del museo.

Entonces el pequeño alíen salta, pero Acuático solo esquiva y ese alíen se resbala con el piso y se estrella dentro del baño, sin embargo este sale y escupe una gran cantidad de agua a Acuático, pero este no sufrió daño alguno.

-**Hay gracias, esto es como un respiro para mí**\- dijo Acuático.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía eso, Camionzilla llega al museo, y Rita es la primera en bajarse, aunque Lori y Luna también se bajan.

-Disculpe Alcaldesa, ¿ha visto a un pez gigante que habla?- pregunta Luna.

* * *

De regreso dentro del museo, el pequeño alíen seguía aprovechando su tamaño para escabullirse y saltar de viga en viga.

Pero en el suelo, Acuático retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás, a la vez chocando con alguien que también retrocedía hacia atrás, y una vez hecho contacto, ambos se dan la vuelta y se ven las caras.

Era un adulto de quizás unos 50 a 60 años, de cabello corto y gris, además de usar aquel uniforme de Plomeros de la historia que contaba Rita.

-**¡AAHH! ¿Quién eres tú?, Quien soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?**/¡AAHH! ¿Quién eres tú?, Quien soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?- dijeron tanto Acuático como aquel señor, que inmediatamente carga su pistola y con un disparo a corta distancia manda a Acuático hasta la recepción.

-Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, dos por el precio de uno- dijo aquel sujeto acercándose al levemente herido Acuático –Acomódate amigo, regreso en un minuto-.

Una vez que aquel hombre se aleja para perseguir al pequeño y escurridizo alienígena, Acuático agarra una jarra con agua y se la hecha encima para poder hidratarse.

-**_Aww_… que bien me cae el agua**\- dijo Acuático ya recuperado de aquel golpe.

Mientras el hombre con el arma buscaba al otro alienígena, el mismo estaba sobre un librero y enseguida, usando sus patas, se lo tira al hombre encima, pero cuando iba a huir de nuevo, Acuático aparece por atrás y lo atrapa con poniéndole un cubo de basura encima

-**¿No está mal para un pescado, eh?**\- dice Acuático a la vez en que su tiempo se termina, y regresa a ser Lincoln –Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Lincoln que iba a irse por la puerta, pero justo allí estaban su madre y hermanas.

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Rita.

-Sí, pero un tipo por poco y hacen pescado frito conmigo- dice Lincoln que voltea y ve como aquel hombre se pone de pie y…

-¿Rita?-.

-Tío Phil- dijo Rita que inmediatamente abraza a aquel sujeto, como si de viejos amigos se trataran.

-¿Conoces a este tipo Mamá?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Se podría decir que si, era compañero de su padre- dijo el llamado Phil, lo cual deja sorprendidos a Lincoln y sus hermanas.

* * *

Después de eso, Phil coloca una jaula donde estaba el alienígena en la cajuela de un auto modelo de color azul.

-Sí, no es bonita, pero era mejor que la camioneta que manejaba junto a Albert- dijo Phil.

-¿Y dime cómo estás?- pregunta Rita.

-Bien, considerando que capture un Havok Beast, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Phil.

-Lo atrapaste, así de fácil- dice Lincoln algo molesto de que le robaran el crédito, pero Lori lo calma.

-Un Havok Beast… no había visto uno desde que atrapaste uno con mi padre en Denver hace muchos años- dice Rita en lo que Phil cierra la cajuela de su auto.

-Sí lo recuerdo, te colaste en la nave ese día e intentaste dispararle, pero le disparaste a otra cosa- dice Phil sobándose una nalga.

-Si… Hulka me regaño ese día por faltar a una prueba- dice Rita.

-Eras toda una metiche- dijo Phil.

-Ahora veo de donde viene- dice Lincoln viendo a sus hermanas.

-Pero que bueno que estaba por aquí, pero ya sabes, una vez que eres Plomero siempre lo serás, ¿has pensado en volver al juego?-.

-Si… extraño esos días, pero no estoy seguro si volver- dice Rita.

-Si, después de que derrotaste a Vilgax, el trabajo en la tierra disminuyo y el sector terrestre cerró- dijo Phil.

-Si… pero han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente, además doy servicios personales de plomería- dijo Phil que observa algo con curiosidad, más que nada en la muñeca de Lincoln –Guau… bonito reloj, se ve familiar-.

-Eso creo, es el Omni…- decía Lincoln en lo que Rita toma de la mano a Lincoln y se aleja.

-Miren la hora, hay que irnos que ellos necesitan irse a la cama- dijo Rita siendo seguido por sus hijas –Fue bueno verte Tío Phil, le mandare tus saludos a mi padre-.

Todos entonces se retiran en Camionzilla, aunque Phil tenía una mirada de sospecha.

* * *

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Phil lo del Omnitrix?- pregunta Lincoln en el asiento del copiloto.

-Porque es algo que no es necesario, mientras ya menos sepan mejor- dijo Rita conduciendo la camioneta.

-Y… porque no retomamos los Plomeros, nosotros, Phil y el Abuelo, seriamos súper invencibles- dice Lincoln.

-Me da gusto que aprecies mi historia, pero eso ya pertenece al pasado- dice Rita cuando escucha un sonido peculiar, entonces oprime el claxon del volante, pero en esta ocasión aparece una pantalla.

-¿Teníamos televisión allí?- dice Lynn.

-No es una televisión, es de un canal exclusivo que solo los Plomeros conocen- dice Rita viendo que en la pantalla aparece Phil.

-_Rita, si estás ahí necesitare ayuda, dos Vulpimancers atacan una planta en una carretera cercana_\- dice Phil en lo que termina bruscamente la transmisión.

-¿Vulpimancers?- dice Rita en que decide dar vuelta a la camioneta para ir directo al lugar.

-¿Qué es un Vulpimancer?- pregunta Lori.

-Para resumirlo es la especie de Bestia cariño- responde Rita.

-Vaya… ¿Cuatrobrazos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No quiero aburrir con…- dice Rita en que vio la cara de emoción de su hijo –Tetramand-.

-¿XLR8?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Kinicelereano-.

* * *

Un rato después, Camionzilla llega al mencionado lugar por Phil.

-¿Ultra-T?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Mecamorfo Galvánico- dice Rita.

-Acuá…- decía Lincoln.

-Espera, dijiste que Materia Gris es un Galvan, ¿acaso hay relación entre esos dos?- dice Lisa.

-Más de la que crees, ahora quédense ahí, siempre es malo entrar a un lugar invadido sin un plan- dice Rita en que se pueden escuchar sonidos de rugidos salvajes dentro del lugar.

-No me gusta ese sonido- dijo Luna.

-Y ustedes se quedan en la camioneta, créanme cuando les digo que los Vulpimancer hacen ver a un león como un cachorro- dijo Rita entrando al lugar junto a Lincoln.

-Siempre es Lincapestoso que se queda con la diversión- dice Lynn.

* * *

Tanto Lincoln como su madre, ya dentro del lugar exploraban el pasillo, mirando por todos lados alguna señal de los llamados Vulpimancers.

-Estate alerta cariño, los Vulpimancers son considerado la especie más peligrosa en la galaxia- dice Rita.

-Tranquilo Mamá, este Plomero en práctica esta alerta- dice Lincoln vigilando.

-Si… estamos en alerta- Lincoln voltea y allí estaba Lori detrás de él y Lincoln se sobresalta –Que Plomero tan valiente- dijo Lori con sarcasmo.

-Lori Marie Loud, te dije que te quedaras en la camioneta- dijo Rita.

-Tranquila Mamá, deje a Leni a cargo- dijo Lori en que Rita la mira –Y Luna está a cargo de Leni-.

-Bien… pero mantente cerca- dice Rita avanzando, a la vez que Lincoln se pone de pie y sigue a su madre y Lori lo sigue a él.

Rápidamente llegan a lo que se podría decir, la habitación donde se guarda la carne cruda, y allí ven a Phil en el suelo.

-¡Tío Phil!- grito Rita que junto a Lincoln ayudan a Phil a levantarse.

-Rita… que bueno que llegaste, dos alienígenas, llego la hora, necesitamos algo de esa suerte de novata que tenías- dijo Phil.

-No hay problema, en eso estamos- dijo Lincoln con mucha seguridad que voltea por algo que le llamo la atención.

Y que saliendo de otra habitación, aparecen los Vulpimancers, eran muy similares a Bestia, pero estos tenían una apariencia más felina, ya que poseían rayas en su cuerpo, dientes algo desfigurados y las lenguas por fuera.

-¿Son tus amigos?- pregunta Lori asustada viendo como aquellos Vulpimancers de empezaban a acercar a ellos.

-Ta-talvez pueda hablar con ellos- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Lincoln, alto- dice Rita que muy tarde, Lincoln presiona para transformarse…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y al abrir su ojo, este brilla. Luego de su cuerpo le sale una gran cantidad de pelo naranja, hasta que sus ojos desaparecen, y su apariencia empieza a ser más a la de un animal, luego de su mano salen garras afiladas, y finalmente golpea el suelo enterrando sus garras y suelta un potente y rugido]

-Sabía que reconocía el reloj, es el Omnitrix- dice Phil asombrado por lo que vio.

Entonces Bestia empezó a olfatear el lugar e inmediatamente salta hasta quedar al frente de los Vulpimancer y enseguida tratar de comunicarse con ellos, sin embargo uno de ellos.

-**¡ROARRRR!**\- aquel Vulpimancer se levantó para atacar a Bestia, pero este último rápidamente esquivo el golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?- pregunto Lori.

-Los Vulpimancers nunca hablan mucho, ni siquiera entre su especie- dijo Rita.

Luego, se ve que Bestia aterriza en el suelo, para después ser perseguido por aquellos Vulpimancers, y uno rápidamente salta para atacarlo desde arriba.

Pero gracias a su olfato, Bestia pudo percibirlo y se cuelga de una cadena evitando el ataque del Vulpimancer, el cual choca con un estante y que le caiga un tanque de carnada encima, ensuciándolo y llenándolo de gusanos.

-Que asqueroso- dijo Lori asqueada.

Bestia por su parte se columpia y se sujeta de otra cadena que estaba más alto, sin embargo el otro Vulpimancer sujeta la carne que sujetaba el gancho de aquella cadena y la termina rompiendo, pero Bestia se sujeta de otra cadena, luego salta hacia otra, hasta aterrizar sobre una cinta transportadora que llevaba la carne hacia la trituradora de carne.

Sin embargo el Vulpimancer llega de un salto, y enseguida mantener atrapado a Bestia, los cuales estaban llegando a la trituradora de carne.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Phil llega a los controles de la maquina donde aprieta el botón de apagado, justo a tiempo cuando Bestia estaba a escasos milímetros, y finalmente jalar una palanca el cual lleva una cadena con un pedazo de carne, el cual golpea al Vulpimancer, mandándolo al suelo.

-Para que son los compañeros- dijo Phil a Bestia que aterriza a su lado.

Luego ambos junto a Rita y Lori corrían directo a la salida, sin embargo, el Vulpimancer que le cayó carnada les bloquea el paso.

Lori propone ir por atrás, pero el otro Vulpimancer regresa bloqueando la retaguardia.

-¿No han pensado en hacerse vegetarianos?- pregunta Lori con miedo, viendo que estaban rodeado por los Vulpimancers.

En ese momento el primer Vulpimancer salta… sin embargo este cae al suelo mientras se cubría los oídos, lo mismo sucede con el otro que igualmente sentía un inmenso dolor, y se observa que Phil tenía una especie de aparato que emitía una frecuencia sónica

-Disculpa Lincoln, es la única forme de vencer a un Vulpimancer- dijo Phil viendo como Bestia estaba igual que aquellos Vulpimancer debido al sonido.

-Si… afortunadamente traías uno de esos aparatos- dijo Rita a la vez que el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó y Bestia regresa a ser Lincoln, y gracias a eso ya no sufre aquel dolor de oído.

-Aja, las historias son ciertas, el Omnitrix existe, tienes buenos movimientos chicos, me recuerdas a tu madre y Abuelo en sus mejores días- dijo Phil.

-¿¡Enserio?!- dice Lincoln contento, hasta que…

-¡Tío Phil, cuidado!- grito Rita viendo que el Vulpimancer se levantó y por su dolor de oído golpea a Phil, el cual tira accidentalmente su aparato de sonido, que el otro Vulpimancer pisa, y ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar a Phil.

-¡¿Por qué no escogen a alguien con más carne en sus huesos!?- grito Rita que conducía un carguero, con el cual embiste a aquellos Vulpimancers hasta llevarlos al cuarto de donde salieron y rápidamente cierra la compuerta, atrapado a aquellos Vulpimancers.

-Como en los viejos tiempo, claro que Albert también habría hecho lo mismo, talvez sea el comienzo de una nueva sociedad- dijo Phil levantando la mano, pero Rita seguía algo insegura por todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Regresando al museo donde ataco el Havok Beast.

-Qué bueno que estamos juntos- dice Phil en lo que Lincoln, Lynn, las gemelas y Luna comían camarones, mientras las demás descansan en los muebles.

-Bonita habitación, debe costar mucho dinero- dijo Rita.

-Es un pequeño gracias que negocie con el gerente por resolver sus problemas… alienígenos y créanme cuando digo que es solo la punta del iceberg, sabes Lincoln, serias buen Plomero- dice Phil en que Lincoln se terminaba un camarón.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Claro, uno de los mejores, haríamos un gran equipo, con tus poderes la experiencia de Rita o Albert, y mis instintos seriamos invencibles, ¿Qué opinan?- pregunta Phil.

-Creo… que es una gran coincidencia que un Havok Beast y dos Vulpimancers en un solo día- dice Rita lo cual llamo la atención de Lincoln al pensar en eso.

-Aliens… suelen pasar- dijo Phil.

-Yo… saldré a tomar un poco aire- dijo Rita retirándose.

-_Hmmm… _oigan niños, ordenen lo que quieran del mundo- dijo Phil igualmente retirándose.

-Gracias Phil- dicen las gemelas llenándose de pan.

-Ciento que pasa algo que Mamá no nos quiere decir- dijo Luna.

-En ese caso hay que ir- dijo Lori.

-Y no aprovechar la comida, no me voy, me quedo aquí- dijo Lynn aun comiendo, y viendo que las demás estaban cansadas o comiendo, Lori mira a su único hermano que asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Entonces, Lincoln, Lori y Luna salen del museo, pero…

-No veo Mamá- dijo Luna.

-Tampoco a Phil, ¿A dónde se fueron?- dijo Lincoln.

-Mamá cree que el Súper Monstruo y las Mega-Bestias tienen conexión, solo hay un lugar a donde puede ir ahora, y está muy lejos- dice Lori a la vez que Lincoln se transforma.

-**Sujétense, alta velocidad**\- dice XLR8 subiendo a sus dos hermanas a su espalda y empezando a correr rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras, en el almacén ubicado dentro del Monte Rushmore, Rita llegaba a un área en específico y ve un estante vacío.

-No esta…- dice Rita.

-¿Buscas esto?- Rita voltea y allí estaba Phil apuntándola con una pistola de un diseño peculiar cuya orificio parece más una la cabeza de una linterna.

-Sí, el Proyector, con razón me parecían familiares- dice Rita, pero Phil solo mantenía una sonrisa de orgullo –Lo robaste para liberar a los que tú y mi padre habían atrapado-.

-Parece que la inteligencia es de familia, Albert en cualquier momento también se habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no querer unirte a mi equipo fue muy tonto- dijo Phil.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunta Rita.

-Trabajo seguro, suelto un alíen y condigo un gerente o un alcalde que me contrate para atraparlo, dinero fácil- dijo Phil.

-De eso no se tratan los Plomeros, nuestra misión proteger y salvaguardar, no usar nuestros recursos y armas para beneficio propio… no te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Rita.

-Si… sabias que dirías eso, que mal habríamos hecho buen equipo- dice Phil en lo que activa el Proyector y entonces se abre un portal.

Y saliendo de allí, sale una gran criatura de piel verde, una cabeza similar a la de Bestia pero con ojos, brazos musculosos con garras y picos en los hombros, y cuatro patas de araña. El cual inmediatamente al salir empieza a rugir de manera feroz.

-No te preocupes Rita, le diré a tus hijos que diste tu vida para salvarme, y que tu último deseo fue que Lincoln siguiera tus pasos como mi compañero- dijo Phil al ver que aquel monstruo levanta su garra para atacar a Rita.

Pero justo antes de efectuar el ataque… Rita ya no estaba allí, entonces Phil voltea rápido hacia atrás y ve que XLR8 la había salvado.

-**No eres un Plomero, no eres más que un farsante**\- dijo XLR8.

-Linc, escúchame, no necesitamos a tu madre, podríamos comenzar nuestra propia organización de Plomeros, solo tú y yo- dijo Phil.

-**Olvídalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer**\- dijo XRL8.

-Qué pena escuchar eso- dice Phil desilusionado, a la vez que aquel monstruo libera su garra que estaba enterrada en el piso y luego volver a rugir -Saluda a un buen amigo, una Bestia Wigsilian Org- aquella bestia se acerca para atacar, mientras Phil se escapa por otra compuerta de salida -Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo trabajo- la compuerta se cierra dejando tanto a madre como hijo a merced de aquel enorme alienígena.

La Bestia Wigsilian Org una vez más intenta atacar con sus garras, pero XLR8 toma a su madre y la aleja del ataque y luego ir directo contra el alienígena, XLR8 aprovecha su gran velocidad al esquivar los ataques de la Bestia Wigsilian Org y rápidamente darle una serie de veloces patadas, pero este lo iba a agarrar, pero XRL8 esquiva por la izquierda.

Rita por su parte no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y empieza a revisar todos los cajones que había en el almacén, sin embargo ninguna era la que quería o necesitaba.

XLR8 vuelve a esquivar un golpe de derecha de la bestia e inmediatamente y dar otra serie de patadas en la cara, pero este iba a contraatacar con un golpe de sus dos brazos, pero XLR8 esquiva alejando muy atrás.

-**Mamá, podrías darte prisa**\- dice XLR8 que escucha que su tiempo se agotó, pero la Bestia Wigsilian Org aprovecha y le lanza un pedazo de escombro del piso el cual lo arroja hacia atrás, y luego regresar a ser Lincoln –Porque yo no puedo-.

-Lo tengo- dijo Rita que toma una esfera que rápidamente arroja a la Bestia Wigsilian Org, y esta suelta una especie de gas adormecedor que al parecer fue efectivo y la bestia cae al suelo noqueado –¿Estás bien cariño?- dice Rita quitando aquel escombro y levantando a su hijo del suelo.

-Si… ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Viniste solo?- pregunta Rita.

-No, Lori y Luna me dijeron dónde estaba este lugar y… oh no-.

* * *

Mientras, en la zona de hangar de vehículos y naves, Lori y Luna revisaban el auto de Phil, entonces al escuchar que el ascensor se enciende ambas se esconden, Lori por su parte se esconde detrás de Camionzilla, pero luego ve que Luna se metió en el auto de Phil y pide que guarde silencio.

Entonces Phil sale del elevador y se dirige a su auto, donde primero mete el Proyector adentro y luego se sube él al asiento del piloto.

-Jaja, quien dice que el crimen no paga- dijo Phil que arranca su vehículo e inmediatamente el elevador del lugar lo lleva fuera del Monte Rushmore y tomar la carretera normal, sin saber que tenía una intrusa en su vehículo.

* * *

Regresando a la base, Lincoln y Rita regresan al hangar de vehículos e iban directo a subir a Camionzilla.

-¡Mamá, Lincoln!- grito Lori saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- pregunta Rita.

-Eh… me creerán si les digo que se metió en el auto de Phil- dijo Lori en que su madre y hermano ya se empezaron a preocupar.

-Sube al auto- dijo Rita seriamente.

* * *

Una vez que Camionzilla sale al exterior, Rita activo el modo turbo, y gracias a los motores extras, Camionzilla pudo acelerar su velocidad para ir tras el auto de Phil.

-Y… ¿Cuántos aliens hay guardados en ese Proyector?- pregunto Lincoln sintiendo la presión de la alta velocidad.

-Tu Abuelo me dijo que ha guardado unos cientos, pero es un portal a una dimensión alterna, y con el tiempo que han existido los Plomeros, podría haber miles de millones- dijo Rita.

-Entonces mejor darse prisa y quitárselo, ojala Luna no esté haciendo una locura- dice Lori preocupada.

Mientras más adelante en el camino, Phil seguía manejando tranquilamente, pero entonces Luna se quita la sabana con la que se ocultaba y entonces ve el Proyector en el asiento y trataba de agarrarlo lentamente.

Sin embargo Phil se da cuenta de ella por el espejo del conductor y entonces cuando Luna lo agarra, Phil rápidamente la detiene tratando de quitarle el Proyector, pero debido a eso casi pierde el control de su auto, y al ver un camión por delante, Phil suelta a Luna y ya con ambas manos vuelve a tomar control del auto y esquivar el camión.

-Es mejor que vayas pensando en nuevos trucos, porque esta cosa se va a romper- dijo Luna que estaba decidida a tirar el Proyector por la ventana.

Phil al ver eso, tuvo que frenar ligeramente el auto, y entonces gracias a eso, Luna suelta el Proyector cayendo al suelo del auto, y entonces Phil enciende el piloto automático del auto, y entonces iba a tomar el Proyecto, pero Luna también lo toma y ambos pelean por tratar de quitárselo al otro.

Sin embargo, accidentalmente el Proyector se enciende y dispara afuera del auto, generando un portal, y al mismo tiempo, Phil nota que Camionzilla se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Buena idea, así podemos distraerlos- dijo Phil viendo que del Proyector, sale una extraña criatura alada, que era similar a Bestia, pero de un color blanco grisáceo, alas de murciélago y unos tentáculos similares a los de un pulpo.

-Algo que dice que eso no es un lindo pajarito- dice Lori asustada al ver que la criatura alada choca y se sujeta de Camionzilla –Hermano… creo que vamos a necesitar músculos para este trabajo-.

-Si… Cuatrobrazos de músculos- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma… -**¿Materia Gris?, dije músculos, no minúsculos**-.

Para su mala suerte, no había tiempo de quejarse, la criatura usa uno de sus tentáculos para romper la ventana frontal de Camionzilla, y entonces Materia Gris aprovecha para correr y escalar por aquel tentáculo y quedar encima de esta.

-**Puedo manipular esta criatura sosteniendo y jalando sus alas fuertemente hacia atrás… hay, me gustaría saber que estoy diciendo**\- dijo Materia Gris.

Entonces Materia Gris agarra dos plumas o escamas de aquella criatura, y entonces haciendo lo que dijo hace un rato, de algún modo logra tomar control de la criatura y luego alejarla de Camionzilla y tomar vuelo hacia arriba.

Mientras en el auto de Phil, tanto él como Luna seguían tratando de quitarse el Proyector, sin embargo Phil logra recuperar el aparato, pero muy tarde, se da cuenta que esa criatura lada choca con su auto, provocando que este se estrelle contra la barandilla del camino y tanto Phil como Materia Gris salen del auto quedando ambos a merced de una caída segura hacia el mar de abajo

-Aun lado amigo o soltare a todas las bestias que hay atrapadas en esta cosa- dice Phil amenazando con activar el Proyector.

-**Te quedaras sin trabajo**\- dijo Materia Gris.

-No debe ser así, debemos trabajar todos juntos- dijo Phil.

-**De ninguna manera, este héroe no está en venta**\- dijo Materia Gris, mientras que Luna por su parte logra arrancar el espejo retrovisor del vehículo.

-Bueno, creo que estarán muy ocupados- dijo Phil preparando el Proyector para disparar.

-**Y yo tenía planeado ir a la playa mañana**\- dijo Materia Gris en lo que el Proyector estaba por disparar… cuando…

-Hermano, atrapa- dijo Luna pasando el espejo a Materia Gris, el cual usa para relejar el disparo y que este rebotara contra Phil, lo que causa que este sea metido al Proyector –Nos vemos- dice Luna atrapando el Proyector antes de que cayera.

-**Definitivamente no quisiera ser él**\- dijo Materia Gris.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunta Luna.

* * *

Ya de regreso en la base en el Monte Rushmore, Rita que estaba con el resto de sus hijas e hijo, usa el Proyector para atrapar a la Bestia Wigsilian Org nuevamente en su lugar.

-Y ese era el último, discúlpenme que haya tenido que mantener esta parte de mi pasado en secreto, ya sé que puedo confiar en ustedes- dijo Rita a su hijo e hijas.

-Está bien Mamá, no te afliges- dijo Lynn.

-Es lo que vale la pena, y Lincoln, te aseguro que serás un gran Plomero en el futuro- dijo Rita, lo cual hace que Lincoln sonría.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en mi vida- dijo Lincoln con lágrimas de orgullo, a la vez que Rita deja el Proyector en su sitio –Vamos a casa-.

-¿Qué hay de Phil?- pregunta Lana.

-Hay partes de este trabajo que nunca se deben saber- dice Rita mirando el Proyector una última vez antes de retirarse definitivamente.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	12. Especial: Familia Hathaway

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Esta historia comienza… no en Royal Woods esta vez, más bien en una ciudad más alejada y más grande, era la famosa ciudad de Nueva York, y en una casa en los suburbios… pasaba algo…

Primero nos enfocamos en un cuarto cuyas paredes estaban pintados de distintos tonos de rosa, y alguien dentro empacaba sus cosas de una manera bastante rápida.

Era una niña de 11 años de cabello castaño amarrado en dos colitas además de que tenía aretes blancos en cada oreja, usa una blusa color rosa sin mangas, con una flor de estampado acompañado de una falda de color lila y zapatos de color rosa igualmente.

-_Fiu…_ me tomo 20 minutos, pero ya termine de empacar mis cosas… _ahww_… adiós cuarto, adiós ventana, adiós pared donde esta anotado la estatura que tengo por año…-

Su despedida inmediatamente fue interrumpida cuando… alguien llega atrás suyo y la niña se asusta tirando algunas cosas que llevaba cargando, y aquel chico se quita la máscara y se empieza a reír.

Se trataba de un chico de 14 años de cabello negro parado en puntas, vestido una camisa manga corta de color rojo carmesí con líneas negras en los bordes de las mangas, cuello y cintura y unos pantalones jeans negros-grises y zapatillas azul claro.

-Eres tan fácil de engañar Julie… debiste ver tu cara- dice aquel chico de cabellos parados aun riéndose.

-Devin… querido hermano mayor… ¡largo de mi cuarto!- grito la llamada Julie que hecha al llamado Devin a patadas de lo que alguna vez fue su cuarto.

Mientras aquel chico solo levantaba los hombros y regresa a la suya, el cual… su diseño y decorado… daba mucho miedo, carteles de películas sangrientas, telarañas en el techo, sangre falsa en el suelo, y máscaras de diseño aterrador colgadas en la pared.

Devin toma todo eso y las empaca en caja las cuales etiqueta como FRAGIL, y para terminar, se dirige a un terrario que estaba sobre una cómoda al lado de la cama, y este la golpea dos veces con el dedo, llamando la atención de una pequeña tarántula de color azul claro.

-Dime Ally, ¿ya empacaste?- pregunta Devin a aquella tarántula de nombre Ally, y ella muestra unas pequeñas cosas envueltas en una red de telaraña.

-¿Tan preparada como siempre no amiga?- dice Devin chocando su puño con dos de las patitas de Ally.

Luego nos enfocamos a otro cuarto, que estaba bastante limpio, como si hubiera sido limpiado reciéntenme, incluyendo el guardarropa, allí había una chica que tarareaba y empacaba de manera ordenada y eficiente, incluso estaba ordenando la ropa por color.

Era una adolecente de unos 16 años de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, adornada con una diadema de color lavanda y traía aretes blancos en las orejas. Usa una blusa color lavanda sin mangas, pantalones grises hasta las rodillas y botas color café.

-Oh cielo… me siento incomoda con esta repentina mudanza… eh vivido en Nueva York toda mi vida y esto es un gran cambio…- dice la adolecente sobándose los brazos, pero entonces alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro, y voltea.

Allí había un adulto joven de 18 años, de cabello castaño algo despeinado y con tres pelos en la barbilla. Usa una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta con una camisa verde debajo unos pantalones jeans azul pálido y zapatillas azul oscuro.

-Ya cálmate Bianca, desesperarte sería malo para tu salud- dijo el chico mayor, tranquilizando a la llamada Bianca, el cual luego la ayuda a terminar de empacar lo último de ropa.

-Gracias Zack, ¿y tú estás listo?- pregunta Bianca.

-Solo me quedan unas cosas y abre terminado- dijo el llamado Zack de manera muy tranquila.

-¿Cómo te tomas tan bien el cambio de hogar?- pregunta Bianca.

-Empezaremos de cero, puedo tener un mejor comienzo de lo que tuve aquí, y tal vez tú también puedas, así que no temas Bianca, todo estará bien- dijo Zack de manera sabia y fraternal, y Bianca sonríe y lo abraza.

Finalmente, nos enfocamos en otro cuarto, allí estaba

Es un chico de 15 años, de cabello largo y despeinado de color negro como cenizas. El usa una camiseta azul manga corta con rayas horizontales negras en el cuello, las mangas y el torso, con un cráneo blanco en el pecho, y una camiseta negra manga larga debajo, también usa unos shorts largos hasta la rodilla de color café claro con bolsillos visibles, unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos y rayas verdes verticales, el lleva un destacable collar de 3 esferas grises en el cuello.

Y se ve como el empacaba sus maletas, cajas y otras cosas en su mochila

-_Hmmm_… ¿me falta algo?- dice el joven tocándose la cabeza, a la vez que algo salta a la cama frente a él.

Y se trataba de un Dragón de Komodo o también llamado Varano, el cual tenía un collar de perro alrededor de su cuello y con una placa con una D en el centro, el cual tenía algo en su boca, era un gorro de lana.

-Con que allí estaba- dice el joven que se coloca el gorro en su cabeza -Gracias, que haría sin ti compañero- el joven le acaricia la cabeza al Varano, y este se baja de la cama para poder morder un hueso de goma masticable.

-Oh… hey que hay, no los oí llegar, seguro se preguntaran, que es lo que pasa… ah, ¿no soy quien ustedes esperaban?

-¿Rou…?-.

-Como sea, dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Ashton, Ashton Hathaway, pero díganme Ash, y él es Dragon, ¿es adorable no?- dice aquel joven presentándose y al Dragón de Komodo que igual saluda.

-Bueno, les diré que pasa, esta es nuestra casa, o lo fue, les explicare, nos estamos mudando, si, iremos a otra ciudad e iniciaremos una nueva vida hay, ¿suena grandioso verdad? pues esperen, se pone mejor, no solo Dragon y yo iremos, si no también mis hermanos- Ash sale de su cuarto y apunta y enfoca a aquellos chicos que finalmente terminan de empacar.

Entonces cada uno cargando sus maletas y mochilas, bajan directo a la sala, y después al jardín delantero, donde habían dos adultos subiendo las cajas al camión de mudanza.

El primero era un hombre de 40 años de edad, cabello negro peinado, con unos mechones de barba en su mentón, era algo corpulento, pero no llegando a ser gordo.

Usa un chaleco color café sin mangas encima de una camisa de mangas largas blanca y en el cuello una corbata negra, llevaba pantalones negros-grises y zapatos negros de trabajo.

También había una mujer igualmente de 40 años, la cual tenía cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, con unos aretes en ambas orejas y lápiz labial rosa.

Llevaba puesto un sweater de color naranja de mangas largas, acompañado de pantalones color café claro hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, junto a unos zapatos de color blanco.

Pero algo que llamaba la atención de ella, era que se le podía notar algo de estómago extra.

-Ellos son nuestros queridos padres, Jonathan Hathaway, alias Johnny y Marah Hathaway- dijo Ash presentando a sus padres que suben la última caja al camión y finalmente cerrarlo.

-Bien chicos, prepárense, que en poco tiempo estaremos en nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo la madre de aquel quinteto de hermanos.

-Y… ¿cómo se llama el lugar a donde iremos?- pregunta Zack.

* * *

**Familia Hathaway**

* * *

Regresando a Royal Woods, apenas estaba amaneciendo… se podía ver a XLR8 que estaba corriendo por las calles, mientras persiguiéndolo, estaba volando el caza-recompensas llamado Sixsix que le trataba de dar con sus pistolas.

-**Oye Sixsix, ¿todos los caza recompensas disparan mal, o solamente tú?**\- preguntaba XLR8 en broma.

Sixsix arroja sus pistolas una vez que a estas se le terminan las municiones y proseguir a disparar un misil hacia XLR8, el cual solamente se hace a un lado esquivándola, pero esta cambia su trayectoria y empieza a seguir a XLR8.

-**Un misil que rastrea el calor… eso es nuevo Six Six**\- dijo XLR8.

-_God dangsin-eun pigonhal geos-igo, geugeos-i il-eonal ttae geugeos-eun jug-eul geos-ibnida_\- dijo Sixsix.

Sin embargo XLR8 logra dar un giro, y el misil pasa de largo, estallando en una pared de una demolición.

-**Eso estuvo cerca, ¿enserio no te basto con la paliza que te di cuando intentaste quitarme el reloj la última vez?**\- dijo XLR8 en lo que Sixsix vuela hacia el dándole un puñetazo y luego lanzarle una granada, el cual XLR8 intento evadir con salto con giro, pero… -**Oh no…**-.

La granada le termina explotando y XLR8 es mandado a volar bastante lejos.

* * *

-Bien, dobla a la izquierda, aquí es la Avenida Franklin- dijo Marah revisando un mapa en el asiento del co-piloto de una camioneta.

Era similar a Camionzilla, pero con detalles verdes en lugar de azules y algunas partes en color gris, en el parachoques había una pequeña H de adorno y con una placa frontal que decía HFMY6.

-Entendido cariño- dijo Johnny que conducía aquella camioneta que llevaba a su familia al nuevo hogar.

-Oíste eso Dragon, ya falta poco- dice Julie emocionada, a la vez en que Dragon estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Bianca mientras ella le acaricia la cabeza.

-Era necesario que esa cosa viajara adelante con nosotros, pudimos dejarlo atrás con el equipaje- dijo Zack.

-Se llama Dragon, y no lo íbamos a dejar solo durante 12 horas de viaje- dice Ash chocando su puño con la cola de Dragon.

-_Hmmm_… habrá que hacer una parada por gasolina para Auto-Sauro- dice Johnny que estaciona su camioneta frente a una estación de combustible, el cual era FLIP'S.

-Papi, ¿nos compramos raspados?- dice Julie.

-Sí, ¿podemos?, tengo mucha sed- dice Devin junto a Julie que le sonríen a su padre.

-No veo porque no, ¿alguien más?- pregunta Johnny en que Ash levanta la mano -Bien, esperen en el auto mientras voy- entonces Johnny se baja del auto y va a aquel puesto de gasolina.

-Oigan, el nuevo pueblo se ve bien- dijo Devin.

-Ya lo creo, espero conocer a gente nueva, apuesto que será muy interesante, y también hacer nuevos amigos- dice Julie.

-Hacer amigos no te costara nada pequeña- dijo Ash que le revuelve el cabello a Julie.

-Jijiji, gracias hermano- dijo Julie.

-Qué bueno que se estén tomando todo esto de buena manera hijos- dijo Marah.

-Además Mamá, creo que este nuevo ambiente, puede ser estimulante para que él bebe ¿no te parece?- dice Bianca en lo que Marah se acaricia el vientre, revelando que en realidad está embarazada.

-Preguntare una vez más, ¿cuándo nacerá? ¡Que quiero que nazca ya!- dice Julie.

-Julie, ¿otra vez comiste mucha azúcar antes de viajar?- pregunta Zack viendo su teléfono.

-¿Qué? claro que no…- responde Julie a la vez que oculta una caja que decía "_Sugar Rush Cookies_", pero entonces… escuchan algo estrellarse encima de la camioneta y luego caer al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso, un pájaro?- pregunta Zack que sale a ver, pero… -Ah… Devin, encontré algo paranormal-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? ¿Moth Man? ¿Un Gremling?- preguntaba Devin emocionado que sale, pero Zack le apunta lo que estaba en el suelo, a la vez que todos se asoman para ver y se sorprenden.

-Ya volví fami… ¿ah, que están viendo?- pregunta Johnny que voltea –Guauuu…-.

-**_Auuu_, bien, ahora si me enoje**\- dice XLR8 poniéndose de pie.

-Increíble, un alienígena, ¡ven les dije que esos rumores no mentían! ¡Y tú no me creías!- decía Devin emocionado y reprochándole a Zack.

-Eso no prueba que sea un alíen, puede ser cualquier cosa, un tipo en disfraz o una ilusión por computadora- dijo Zack tocando la cara de XLR8 –Guau, esta mascara está bien hecha-.

-Increíble, parece una especie de… lagartija humanoide… ¡con ruedas en los pies! Aún más genial- dijo Ash.

-Quédense atrás niños, no saben lo que podría ser…- decía Marah poniéndose al frente de sus hijos.

-¿Oye, estas herido? parece que fuiste golpeado- pregunta Bianca a XLR8.

-¿Qué?- dice Johnny que ve que Bianca no estaba a su lado -Bianca, vuelve aquí, puede ser peligroso-.

-**Ah, sí estoy bien, solooooooooooo**…- decía XLR8 que se queda viendo a Bianca, al ver esa cara, ese cabello, esos ojos, su sonrisa hacen que nuestro héroe se sonroje.

-Oigan, ¿qué eso que vienen volando?- pregunta Julie viendo como Sixsix llegaba volando y aterriza en el suelo -¿Quién es él?-.

-No sé, pero me pregunto dónde consiguió su disfraz

-¡Oye amigo! ¡Vi una convención de ciencia ficción a unas calles de aquí, tal vez la estés buscando!- dice Zack lo cual provoca que Sixsix le apunte con su pistola, pero XLR8 lo golpea haciendo que el disparo pasara de largo y le diera a una ventana de la tienda de Flip's –Ah… creo que no era un disfraz-.

-**Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto**\- dijo XLR8 que empieza a correr alrededor de Sixsix y creando una especie de tornado sobre él.

Sixsix intenta disparar pero sus armas se eran mandadas a volar quedando desarmado, cuando finalmente XLR8 se detiene frente a él, y le empieza a dar una serie de veloces golpes en la cara seguida de un coletazo.

-**¿Listo para rendirte?**\- pregunta XLR8 en lo que Sixsix suelta una bomba de humo al suelo, lo cual aprovecha para escapar -**¡Oye!… bien, escapa como el cobarde que eres**\- entonces finalmente el tiempo se le termina, y regresa a ser Lincoln, el cual estaba con su traje de L-10 puesto y voltea hacia los Hathaway –Eh… hola… ¡y adiós!- dice Lincoln que se va volando.

-¡Espera, ¿quién eres?!- gritaba Julie.

-Y… se fue- dijo Ash.

-Bien, eso fue genial y todo, pero hay que continuar nuestro camino- dijo Johnny dándole sus raspados a Ash y Julie –Ahora devuelta al Auto-Saurio-

-Si Papá- dijeron los hermanos Hathaway subiendo de nuevo a la camioneta.

-Oh, mira esto cariño, ya vi el nombre de nuestra nueva calle- dijo Marah revisando el mapa.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunta Johnny.

* * *

Lincoln llega a su calle y aterriza frente a la Casa Loud y se fija si alguien lo ve… y luego quitarse su traje y entrar con calma.

-Al menos me deshice de Sixsix, creí que tendría un descanso después de lo que Vilgax, pero el trabajo de un superhéroe parece que nunca termina- dice Lincoln al lector y se sienta en el sofá de la sala.

-Oh, hola, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunta Leni que estaba alimentando a Lily.

-Villano vencido y me quede con un recuerdo- dice Lincoln que tenía una de las pistolas de Sixsix.

-¡Uh uh! la pido- dice Lana que alza la mano.

-_Nah ah_, una niña como tú no debe jugar con estas cosas- dice Lincoln apartando el arma de su hermana menor.

-Y por eso yo la guardare- dijo Rita quitándole la pistola a Lincoln.

-_Awwhhh_, no es justo- dijo Lana.

-¿Guardar que cosa?- pregunta Lynn Sr. que se asoma desde la concina.

-Ah… esta pistola de juguete que Charles encontró- dijo Rita.

-Oh bueno, continúen- dijo Lynn Sr. que regresa a la cocina a la vez que todos suspiran de alivios al ver que su padre no sospecha nada.

-Bien, iré a guardar esto en la bóveda secreta- dijo Rita retirándose.

-Aún me cuesta asimilar que Mamá y el Abuelo fueron… como decirlos, policías espaciales que combatían con alienígenas malos- dijo Lori.

-Pero hay que admitir que Mamá es genial, y que sea Plomera la hace más asombrosa- dijo Lynn.

-Tranquila Lana, la próxima te consigo otra cosa, como… no sé, el colmillo de un monstruo- dice Lincoln.

-_Uuh_, ¿puede ser de un león gigante espacial?- dice Lana emocionada.

-Ya veré… auch, aún me duele la espada por haberme estrellado en esa camioneta- dice Lincoln sobándose la espalda.

-¿Cual camioneta?- pregunta Lynn.

-Nada especial, una camioneta similar a Camionzilla que se parece a esa que está llegando justo al frente de aquella casa cruzando la calle- dice Lincoln apuntando a la ventana.

Todas abren mucho los ojos al oír eso, y luego ven por la ventana como una camioneta se estaciona en la casa de al frente.

-Una camioneta misteriosa que se estaciona al frente… chicas, esto solo significa una cosa…- dice Lori.

-Si… la verdad es que no, ¿qué significa?- pregunta Leni.

-Son nuevos vecinos Leni- dijo Lynn.

-Ohhh…- decía Leni.

-Un minuto… ¡esa es la misma camioneta familiar con la que me estrelle!- dijo Lincoln.

-Espera… eso significa, que la camioneta con la que te estrellaste, tenía a nuestros nuevos vecinos- dice Lori.

_Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaan_…

-Uy, lo siento- dice Luan que saca su teléfono -Es mi nuevo tono de llamada-.

-¡Mamá, Papá, hay nuevos vecinos!- grito Lola lo cual hace que sus padres que ponen en la ventana con el resto de sus hijos.

Entonces los primeros en bajarse de Auto-Saurio se bajan Johnny y Marah.

-Avenida Franklin, 2803, si, esta es- dijo Marah.

-Mira la nueva casa, esta bonita, chicos, bajen y véanla- dice Johnny en lo que sus hijos se bajan de la camioneta, y entonces Lincoln y sus hermanas ven detenidamente a aquellos chicos.

-Guau, miren a ese chico, no se ve nada mal- dice Lori a la vez que sus hermanas la ven raro -¿Qué? una vez Bobby dijo que Carol era igual de hermosa que yo-.

-Miren esa chica, me gusta su cabello- dijo Leni.

-Es ella…- dice Lincoln que ve a la chica y se sonroja un poco.

-¿Que tienes en la cara?- pregunta Lola curiosa.

-¿Qué?… no… no es nada- dice Lincoln.

-Oye, ¿qué le pasa al cabello de ese?- dice Lynn.

-No lo sé, pero hay algo en el que me agrada- dijo Lucy que sonríe.

-Y miren a esa niña, parece que es de la edad de Lincoln- dijo Luan.

-Parece de personalidad chispeante, lo deduzco por sus expresiones faciales y vestimentas- dijo Lisa.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, tu qué opinas… ¿Luna?- dice Lana.

-¿Wuna?- dijo Lily.

Luna estaba como… quieta y estática y era por una razón, estaba viendo al chico de cabello negro y gorro de lana, en los ojos de luna parecía que habría un leve brillo rosa al verlo.

Ella ve al chico sonreír, y dentro de ella, su corazón empieza a latir cada vez más, un pequeño cupido estaba en ella, tocando su arpa, pero luego entonces la tira, y saca una guitarra y empieza a tocar rock.

-Bah… bah… bah…- era lo único que decía Luna.

-Luna… ¡Luna!- dijo Lori que agita su mano frente a ella, y luego chasquea los dedos, lo cual finalmente hace reaccionar a Luna.

-¿Ah qué? como… ¿dónde estoy?- preguntaba Luna.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Lori.

-Ah… ¿pasar? ¿Pasar de qué?- pregunta Luna.

-Olvídalo- dijo Lori.

-Se ven amigables, tal vez debamos ir a presentarnos- sugiere Lincoln.

-Buena idea Lincoln, y por favor, todos hagan una buena primera impresión, no olviden lo que le paso a los últimos vecinos que tuvimos- dice Rita a la vez que Lincoln y sus hermanas miran a Lola, pero ella solo silbaba de manera inocente -Bueno, asegúrense de mostrarles sus mejores lados, la primera impresión es importante-.

-Si Mamá- dijeron Lincoln y sus hermanas.

* * *

-Ayúdame con esta caja- dijo Zack que cargaba una pesada caja.

-Claro…- decía Ash que toma aquella caja, pero casi se cae -Ouuu, ahh… ¿que traes aquí?- pregunta Ash.

-Mis pesas- responde Zack.

-¿Enserio las trajiste?- dijo Ash.

-Yo no te digo nada por traer tus palos de hockey- dijo Zack llevando una caja que decía HOCKEY.

-Bien, casi, ya casi…- dice Julie que agarra unas cajas, pero casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Bianca la atrapa

-Mejor ten más cuidado la próxima vez hermanita- dice Bianca llevando aquella caja, a la vez que Julie levanta algo de allí.

-Hey aquí estaba el periódico de goma de Dragon- dijo Julie que hace sonar el chillido de aquel juguete, y al oír tal sonido, Dragon sale de la camioneta -Jejeje, mírala, mírala Dragon, ¿la quieres la quieres?- dice Julie agitando aquel juguete y Dragon menea la cola y jadea como perro -¡Ve tras el!- Julie lo lanza a la casa, y Dragon va tras él.

-Ojala mi colección de libros no se haya dañado en la mudanza, tengo cada uno de ellos contado- dice Devin cargando otra caja.

-Seguro que estarán bien- dijo Bianca.

-Bueno chicos, pueden escoger sus habitaciones, su Madre y yo arreglaremos un par de cosa de la mudanza mientras- dijo Johnny.

-¡Pido la más grande!- grito Julie que corre con una maleta a la casa.

-Ah no, soy el mayor, ¡la más grande es mía!- grito Zack que va detrás de ella.

-No, yo la necesito- dijo Bianca.

-¡No, es mía!- dice Devin que junto a Bianca entran rápido a la casa.

-Claro que no, yo la tendré- dice Ash entrando a la casa con Dragon siguiéndolo dejando a un lado su periódico de goma.

-Hay estos chicos- dijo Marah.

-Y ellos son tus hermanos bebe- dice Johnny al vientre de Marah.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, subiendo al segundo pido, los cinco hermanos llegan y tocan la perilla al mismo tiempo… pero luego todos se miran de manera desafiante.

-Bien bien… ya sabemos cómo resolver este conflicto, al estilo Hathaway- dice Zack.

-Sí, terminemos con esto- dijo Ash tronándose sus nudillos ya que parecían que iban a pelear… pero al contrario.

-¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!- gritaron los cinco en que todos eligen piedra, pero Bianca termina eligiendo tijeras.

-Dang it… siempre pierdo en este juego- dijo Bianca en lo que el resto vuelven a lanzar y todos eligen papel, pero Ash elige piedra.

-_Argh_… no se vale- dijo Ash en que los demás lanzan denuevo, pero esta vez Devin elige papel, mientras Zack y Julie eligieron tijera.

-¿Pero cómo?… si soy el más listo de los cinco- dijo Devin quejándose.

Mientras tanto el hermano mayor como la menor de los Hathaway, se observan de tal manera que el ambiente parecía una película del viejo oeste…

-Deberías rendirte hermanita, no quiero herir tu pequeño orgullo- dijo Zack.

-Depende de lo grande que se ha vuelto tu ego- dijo Julie y ambos preparan sus manos de tal formar que parecía que iban a desenfundar una pistola…

-Piedra…- decía Zack.

-Papel…- decía Julie.

-¡O Tijeras!- gritaron ambos a la vez mientras alzaron las manos y…

Parecía que se escuchó una bala dispararse, y en ese momento… Zack cae al suelo mientras se vio que en su mano tenia piedra, y Julie… tenía papel.

-¡Yo gane!- grito Julie que rápidamente entra a la habitación grande de la casa, y pone un letrero colgando que decía JULIE'S ROOM.

-Esta niña tiene una suerte que no se le gasta- dice Bianca en que Ash asiente afirmativamente.

* * *

Regresando a afuera de la casa…

-Oh, ejem… buenas tardes a ambos- dice Lynn Sr. que se aclara la garganta -Soy Lynn Loud padre, y ella es mi esposa Rita, somos su nuevos vecinos-.

-Queríamos darle una cálida bienvenida al vecindario- dijo Rita.

-Oh, muchas gracias, bueno, yo soy Jonathan Hathaway, pero pueden decirme Johnny, y ella, es mi hermosa esposa, Marah-.

-Un placer conocerlos- saluda Marah.

-Vimos que tienen hijos, y queremos presentarles a los nuestros- dijo Rita presentando a sus hijos, que precisamente estaban a su lado y ellos saludan.

-Ellos son Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, y Lily- dice Lynn Sr.

-Bienvenidos a Royal Woods- dijeron Lincoln sus hermanas.

-Mira eso, casi todas son niñas- dijo Marah impresionada por tal cantidad de hijos.

-Y todos sus nombres empiezan con L- dijo Johnny igual de asombrado.

-Mamá, Papá, adivinen, me quede con la habitación grande, Zack eligió piedra justo cuando elegí papel- dijo Julie.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso cielito- dijo Marah acariciando a su hija menor.

-No para mí- dijo Zack con los brazos cruzados.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, hermano- dijo Julie.

-Ah, ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Devin.

-Ellos son los nuevos vecinos chicos, los de la casa de al frente, saluden y conózcanlos mientras los señores Loud hablamos adentro mientras nos ayudan con los muebles… ¿les importa?- pregunta Johnny.

-Por nosotros ningún problema- dice Lynn Sr. que junto a Rita entran a la Casa Hathaway dejando al grupo de chicos solos.

-Ah… mucho…- decía Lincoln cuando Julie llega y le saluda agitándole bastantes veces el brazo.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer, bonito cabello, te vez cool, ustedes son iguales, linda bebe- dice Julie saludando a cada hermana Loud de la misma forma.

-Auu, ¿qué le pasa a esta niña?- dice Lori sobándose la mano.

-Creo que ya no siento la mano- dijo Leni.

-Lo sentimos- dice Bianca que agarra a Julie -Perdónenos… ella es… muy activa y con mucha energía- dice Bianca.

-Bueno… permítanme presentarnos, yo me llamo Zack, y ellos son mis hermanos Bianca, Ash, Devin, y esta cosita adorable criatura de aquí, es Julie- dijo Zack.

-No soy adorable- dijo Julie.

-Sí, lo que digas- dijo Zack.

-Pues yo me llamo…- decía Lori.

-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, y Lily, los escuche desde arriba cuando llegaron- dijo Julie.

-Esta pequeña me está agradando- dijo Luan a Lincoln.

-Oye Ash, ¿algunas son atractivas no crees?-decía Devin a su hermano mayor.

-Ya lo creo, cada una con… ¿Ah?- dijo Ash pero luego ve al frente y se sorprende.

-Ashy… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Bianca preocupada.

-Ah…- Ash de entre todas… miraba a una en específico, a Luna.

Lori y Leni se hacen a un lado para revelar a Luna, que estaba detrás de ellas, pero ella solo saluda tímidamente hasta esconderse detrás de Luan

-Guau…- decía Ash sin habla, mientras Luna se asoma un poco y ambos, se ven a los ojos, quedando perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta se ve como un brillo rosa se ve en los ojos de ambos.

-Oye torpe, responde- dice Zack agitando a Ash.

-Oh… ah, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo Ash volviendo en si -No me paso nada- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Luna… reacciona… ¡no nos hagas quedar mal ante los vecinos!… la perdimos- dijo Lori.

-Eso si es "perderse de vista" ¿entienden?- dice Luan en sus clásicas bromas, pero sus hermanos y los Hathaway suspiran pesadamente.

-¿Enserio Luan? ¿Un chiste ahora?- dijo Lynn.

-¿Que? Nunca está de más una buena broma para el ambiente- dijo Luan.

-Luan. Aunque sea buen momento nadie se reiría de…- decía Lori cuando… escuchan a alguien riendo, y ese alguien era Devin.

-Jajajaja, perderse de vista, ya lo entendí- dice Devin aun riéndose y secándose una lagrima -¿Fue gracioso o no amiguita?-.

-¿A quién le habla?- dice Lynn susurrándole a Lucy, y entonces Ally sale del cabello de Devin y esta chilla

-Ella es Ally, es mi…- decía Devin cuando se escucha un fuerte grito.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Araña!- grito Leni que se esconde detrás de Lori –Aléjenla de mi o uso esto- dice Leni que tenía en su mano un spray mata arañas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Aleja eso de ella!- dice Devin que protege a su querida amiga con sus manos.

-Lo sentimos, Leni tiene aracnofobia, quizás quieras esconder a tu tarántula de nuevo… eh…- decía Lori.

-Devin, y está bien… ya ya tranquila mi pequeña, la mujer mala ya no te asustara, aquí estoy yo para protegerte- dice Devin tranquilizando a Ally, la cual besa la mejilla de Devin en señal de afecto.

-Viéndola de cerca de muy linda, no sé porque mi hermana les teme tanto- dijo Luan que acaricia a Ally con el dedo y Ally chilla gustosa

-Oye, le agradaste a Ally… no muchas niñas se me acercan por temerle a los arácnidos- dijo Devin.

-Pues yo pienso que es adorable, ¿Cómo estas pequeña amiga?- dice Luan en lo que Ally vuelve a chillar en forma de saludo.

-Soy Luan por cierto- dijo Luan.

-Y yo Devin, me gusta tu flor- dijo Devin.

-Gracias, ¿quieres olerla?- pregunta Luan.

-Claro- dice Devin que se acerca para oler la flor de Luan… pero inmediatamente recibe una rociada de agua.

-Jajajaja, ¿refrescante no crees?- dice Luan.

-¡Luan! mama dijo que nos comportáramos…- decía Lori que ve que Devin vuelve a reír.

-Muy buena, caí directo, eres graciosa- dijo Devin que se seca con una toalla que tenía a mano.

-Eh… ¿él está bien de la cabeza?- pregunta Lori.

-Toda mi vida me eh preguntado eso- responde Zack.

-Como sea- dice Lori que toma su teléfono y escribe -Nuevos vecinos, todos son genial, pero uno es medio raro… y enviar-.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Zack curioso.

-Actualizo mi estado en Facewoods- responde Lori.

-¿Este pueblo tiene su propia red social?… pues, ya que estoy aquí… ¿dónde lo busco?- dice Zack.

-Oh, permíteme- dice Lori en lo que Zack le presta su teléfono a Lori y entonces… encuentra la página.

-Listo, ahora solo regístrate- dijo Lori devolviéndose su teléfono a Zack.

-Perfecto, gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Zack.

-Puedes agradarme siendo mi amigo en Facewoods- dijo Lori.

-Concedido, y como dije me llamo Zack-.

-Soy Lori, soy la mayor de mi grupo de hermanos-.

-Igual que yo- dijo Zack.

-Creo que literalmente nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Lori.

-Totalmente- dijo Zack.

-Oye… no es molestar pero… ah… ¿estás bien?-pregunta a Leni que estaba detrás del buzón-Ally no te hará daño, es linda- decía Bianca.

-Esta… bien…- dice Leni que sale de detrás del buzón y Bianca le toma el hombro -Lo siento, es que… las arañas son aterradoras- dice Leni.

-Me es raro cuando a alguien le teme a algún animal, yo los amo… bueno… excepto a la babosas- dijo Bianca.

-¿Babosas? ewwww, si, digo, son pequeñas… y rastreras, y viscosas- dijo Leni.

-Exacto… me dan mucho asco, por cierto, ¿dónde compraste tu vestido?- pregunta Bianca.

-¿Esto?- dice Leni viendo su propio vestido -Yo misma lo hice-.

-Guau, enserio, es bonito- dijo Bianca.

-Gracias, solo fue cosa de usar un viejo camisón, una máquina, hilo y aguja, y algo de esfuerzo duro- dijo Leni.

-Eres brillante, soy Bianca- extiende su mano.

-Soy Leni- entonces ambas se dan la mano.

-Luna, despierta, has estado así por mucho tiempo- dice Lincoln tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana… pero no sirvió, cosa de la cual Julie se percató.

-Ashy, por que no vas a charlar con ella- dijo Julie señalando a Luna -Tal vez puedan ser buenos amigos- dijo dándole una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo Ash suspirando y yendo a donde se encontraba Luna, Lincoln se dio por vencido con su hermana y se sienta en el escalón de afuera de la casa, y Julie se sienta a su lado -¿Primera vez embobada no?-pregunta la pequeña castaña clara.

-Ella es mi hermana Luna, normalmente es más ruidosa por su música rock, pero es buena hermana- dice Lincoln.

-Y él es mi hermano Ash, el siempre mantiene la calma ante todo, bueno, ahora vi que casi todo, pero es alguien agradable- dijo Julie.

-Debe ser duro ser la menor de 5, yo en cambio soy el único varón… y el de en medio- dijo Lincoln.

-Algo así, dicen que soy pequeña para varias cosas, pero aun así me divierto con ellos- dijo Julie.

-Te entiendo, a veces no puedo hacer lo que quiero porque siempre voy 10 a 1, pero me suelo divertir, por ejemplo usualmente vemos el Barco de los Sueños- dijo Lincoln.

-_Uhh_, ¿también lo ves?- dice Julie curioso.

-Pues, no dan nada mejor después de ¡AAARGH!- dijo Lincoln.

-A mí me encanta, ¿viste como Rocky fue lanzado por la borda la semana pasada? pobre hombre, y pensar que le regalo un collar de perlas- dice Julie.

-Lo sé, pero el tipo se estaba pasando de romántico y no espero su turno para cortejar a la dama- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso no lo discuto… ¿oh?- dice Julie notando algo en Lincoln.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunta Lincoln a la que Julie luego visualiza algo en el brazo de Lincoln.

-Uh, que lindo reloj- dijo Julie.

-Ah… esta cosa… eh… si fue ah… un regalo de… mi Abuelo- dice Lincoln dando una excusa.

-Es increíble, y es naranja, combina con tu camisa, ¿dónde lo compro tu Abuelo?- pregunta Julie.

-Eh… en… era… Dinamarca- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué lindo de su parte- dijo Julie.

-Sí, jeje, lindo…- decía Lincoln a la vez en que Lisa le jalaba de la manga -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lincoln en lo que Lisa le apunta a una patrulla que pasaba por ahí directo al pueblo –Oh… ah, oye… Julie, cierto, tengo que… ah, ir a cierto lugar, es que, mi amigo Clyde, me dijo que me espera en,...su casa, para ayudarlo con matemáticas- entonces Lincoln se va corriendo.

-Ah claro porque, siempre es bueno ayu… un momento, si las escuelas todavía ni empiezan, vuelve aquí- dijo Julie siguiendo a Lincoln, entonces el mismo se esconde atrás de su casa y activa el reloj.

-Más vale que se cuiden ladrones, porque irán rápido a la cárcel, con ayuda de mi amigo XLR8- dice Lincoln que activa el reloj y se transforma… pero en… -**¿Insectoide? ¡Porque ya no me da lo que quiero…! bueno no importa, hay que trabajar…**-.

-Guauuuu…- Insectoide voltea y… allí atrás estaba Julie.

-**Oh ah… ¿qué tanto viste?**\- pregunta Insectoide.

-¡Te convertiste en un monstruo!- grito Julie a la vez que Insectoide le tapa la boca.

-**Primero, no es un monstruo, es un alienígena, segundo no debes decir nada, a nadie**\- dice Insectoide a la vez que Julie lo observa -**Te dejare hablar, pero te lo pido, no le cuentes de esto, a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?**-.

Julie asiente ante esa declaración y entonces Insectoide la deja libre.

-¿Y que eres? una especie de… mosca gigante y…- Julie entonces lo huele y… se tapa la nariz -Apestosa-.

-**Soy un Insectoide**-.

-Lindo nombre- dijo Julie.

-**¿Enserio? yo pensaba llamarlo Libélula… ah, no tengo tiempo, debo atender algo**\- dice Insectoide que se va volando.

-Suerte hombre bicho, que chico tan… simpático- dijo Julie caminando de regreso a casa.

-Oigan, hasta cuándo estarán mirándose, hola… ¡hola!- gritaba Lana, pero ninguno reaccionaba -Bien, hora del arma secreta- dice Lana que entonces ve algo en sus zapatos, lodo, entonces sonríe algo traviesa, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Luna ya tenía lodo en la cara.

-Eh… ¿que…? ¡LANA!- grito Luna enojada.

-_Woh_, eso sí fue sucio, literalmente, más que cuando Dev se metió en una alcantarilla de nuestra vieja ciudad- dice Ash.

-Hey, para tu información, lo hice por un bien mayor, buscaba pistas del paradero de los cocodrilos de cloacas- dijo Devin.

-Y para TU información, eso es solo un mito urbano- dijo Lisa.

-Ah sí, ¿y entonces me vas a decir que este colmillo es falso?- dice Devin sacando un colmillo de su bolsillo.

-¿Porque tenías eso ahí?- pregunta Luan, pero Devin se encoge de hombros y Luna se quita el lodo de la cara.

-Como sea, que dejes apestoso mi cuarto cuando entras lo aguanto pero no a… jeje… eh… hola- decía Luna que se sonroja al tener a Ash de frente.

-Hola, soy Ashton, pero, todos me dicen Ash- dice Ash presentándose con tranquilidad.

-Y yo… Lu-Lu-Luna- dice Luna que extiende la mano algo temblorosa.

-Oh, mucho gusto, Lu-Lu-Luna- dice Ash de manera humorístico mientras estrecha la mano de Luna, la cual se ríe aún sonrojada -Lindo cabello- dice Ash.

-Gr-Gracias… eh… tú también… digo… bonito collar- dijo Luna.

-Ah, gracias, es un recuerdo mío- dijo Ash, pero ahora había silencio entre ambos…

-Ejem... eh… y eh… ¿te gusta el… rock?- pregunta Luna algo nerviosa.

-¿Que si me gusta? Es mi música favorita- responde Ash, lo cual Luna sonríe y ya más calmada…

-Y… ¿a qué te dedicas?, o sea ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo?- pregunta Luna.

-Pue, soy skater- dice Ash.

-Eres skater, ¡genial! yo igual tengo una tabla, ¿cómo crees que esta?- pregunta Lana interrumpiendo a Luna.

-Ah, pues…- dice Ash que revisa la patineta de Lana -Se ve bien, aunque, de ser por mí, cambiaria un poco las ruedas traseras, y…- gira las dichas ruedas -Engrasaría los ejes, así le daría más movilidad-.

-Gracias por el concejo- dijo Lana y luego le susurra a Luna al oído -Es un buen partido, trata de conseguirlo antes de alguien más lo intente-.

-¿Que? De… ¿de qué hablas?- Luna mira a otro lado avergonzada, mientras Lana solo rueda los ojos.

-Ah, sé que sonara raro, pero me gustan tus pecas- dijo Ash.

-Eh… ¿enserio?- dice Luna algo ruborizada

-Pues… si- dice Ash algo dando una sonrisa sincera, mientras Luna se vuelve a sonrojar bastante.

-_Uuuh_, ¿tan rápido y buscando pareja hermano?- dice Julie que codea levemente a Ash.

-No molestes- grito Ash apartando a su hermana menor.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la casa, Lynn Sr. ayudaba a Johnny a mover muebles, mientras Rita y Marah hablaban tranquilamente sentadas en el sofá.

-Y… ¿cuantos meses tiene?- pregunta Rita.

-Ya van unos seis meses- dice Marah.

-Dentro de poco tendremos a otro Hathaway en la familia- dijo Johnny.

-U otra cariño, aún no sabemos que será- dijo Marah.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?- pregunta Lynn Sr. que tenía una mesa de noche.

-Colócalo ahí, en el centro- dijo Johnny en lo que Lynn Sr. lo hace.

-Tienen bonitos muebles, por lo que veo- dijo Rita.

-Gracias, nuestro trabajo nos permite conseguir cosas bastante agradables y cómodas- dijo Marah.

-¿A que se dedican?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Trabajamos en bienes raíces- responde Johnny.

-Eso suena como un trabajo ocupado- dijo Rita.

-Algo así, ambos tenemos un cubículo donde nos esforzamos y les damos un nuevo hogar a las personas- dijo Marah.

-Y por cuestiones laborales nos trasfirieron aquí a Royal Woods- dijo Johnny.

-Deben ser bastante dedicados si es que decidieron transferirlos a este pueblo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Bastante, pero por ahora Marah debe permanecer en casa hasta que nazca él bebe- dijo Johnny.

-Es algo aburrido, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar- dijo Marah.

-Bueno, recomiendo mantener a raya las actividades físicas pesadas, además de alimentarse bien y sana para que eso se pase al pequeño… o pequeña- dice Rita.

-Se nota que tienen experiencia- dijo Marah.

-Hemos sido padres 11 veces- dijo Lynn Sr. en lo que él y Johnny llevan un baúl -Sabemos uno que otro truco-.

-Bueno, y para darles la bienvenida al vecindario, ¿qué dicen si vienen a cenar?- pregunta Rita.

-¿Cenar?- dicen ambos padres Hathaway a la vez.

-Gran idea cariño, así podemos conocernos mejor y tal vez, ser buenos amigos, además, les preparare mi especialidad, mi famosa Lynn-saña, la amaran- dice Lynn Sr.

-¿Lynn-saña? uhh, suena elegante- dice Marah.

-_Hmmm_… no estaría mal, aceptamos- dijo Johnny.

* * *

-Niños, a volver a casa- dice Rita a sus hijas.

-_Awwhhh_\- dicen las hermanas Loud en señal de decepción.

-¿No podemos quedaros un poco más?- pregunta Lola.

-Lo siento, pero hay que prepararnos- dijo Lynn Sr. lo cual confunde a sus hijas con eso último.

-Nuestros nuevos vecinos vendrán a cenar- dijo Rita.

-¡Sí!- dijeron las chicas contentas.

-Un momento, 1, 2… 4… ¿dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta Lynn Sr. notando que falta su hijo varón, lo cual sorprende a las chicas al no haber notado eso antes.

-Ah él, se fue volando- dijo Julie, lo cual todos la miran raro.

-¿Volando?- pregunta Lynn Sr. confundido.

-Ella ya lo sabeee…- dice Luan que susurra preocupada.

-Síganme la corriente- dice Lori que igual susurra -Ah sí… volando a... la casa de Clyde-.

-¿Y no nos avisó?- dice Lynn Sr.

-Quizás tenía prisa- dijo Lana.

-Si ya saben, siempre corriendo por allí y por allá, haciendo planes, jugando- dijo Lynn.

-Si… ah, de seguro volverá luego cariño- dijo Rita.

-Oh bueno, que alguien le avise, yo debo ir a la tienda- dijo Lynn Sr. que se sube a Camionzilla para ir al supermercado, a la vez que todas suspiran de alivio.

-¿Volando, eh…? ¿Qué es lo que sabes pequeña?- dice Lori mirando de frente de Julie.

-Lo… lo siento, se me salió, no me gusta mentir- dice Julie.

-¿Oigan, de que están hablando?- pregunta Bianca.

-Ah… que… porque esta niñita es más linda y adorable que Lola- dice Leni.

-Si… espera ¿qué?- dijo Lola.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, esta pequeña es más dulce que un cubo de azúcar- dijo Zack que le pellizca la mejilla a Julie.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, y bienvenidos al vecindario- dice Rita retirándose a la casa junto a sus hijas, pero Luna estaba quieta y fue arrastrada por luan a la vez que se despedía agitando el brazo en señal de despedida, Aunque Ash por su parte se despide igual.

-¿Alguien fue flechado verdad?- dice Devin.

-¿Qué? Claro que no -dice Ash.

-Acaso, ¿te gusta la nueva vecina?- pregunta Bianca curiosa.

-¡_Uuuhhh_…! Ashton Hathaway volvió a las andadas- dijo Zack.

-_Wooh, wooh, wooh_, no tan rápido hermanos, ese asunto no funciona así, ella es linda, sí, pero acabo de conocerla, ella me agrada y yo le agrado, eso es lo bueno- explica Ash -Además, ya saben lo que paso con "ya saben quién"-dijo Ash haciendo que sus cuatro hermanos se estremezcan.

-Aún tengo pesadillas con ella-dijo Julie frotándose los brazos.

-Ya ven, escuchen, Luna es una gran chica, pero acabo de salir de una relación complicada, no me siento listo para volver con esos temas- dijo Ash con voz sincera pero a la vez algo melancólico.

-Como digas, ojala el baño funcione, quiero darme una ducha y estar decente para la noche- dijo Zack entrando a la casa.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Bianca siendo seguida por sus demás hermanos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa Loud, ya que ahora las chicas limpiaban la sala para que se vea impecable para la cena.

-Así se hace, gracias por limpiar la chimenea Lana- dijo Lynn Sr. en lo que su mencionada hija sale de la chimenea por un momento.

-Lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, es un lugar bastante polvoriento- dijo Lana que vuelve a entrar a la chimenea.

-De acuerdo todos, hay que poner nuestro máximo empeño, nuestros nuevos vecinos vendrán a cenar esta noche y para gánanos su amistad por completo, tiene que ser perfecta- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Yo siempre soy perfecta Papi- dijo Lola con vanidad.

-Tanto que casi le arrancas un dedo al juez que te dio un 4 el último concurso- dijo Lisa que barría junto a Lori.

-¡Ese bobo no conocía lo que era el talento!- grito Lola.

-Lynn, Lucy, ustedes preparen la mesa, Luan sacude los estantes, Lincoln saca la basura por favor- dijo Rita.

-_Awhh_… yo siempre tengo que sacar la basura… Papá no está viendo así que XLR8 podría…- dice Lincoln que iba a activar el Omnitrix, pero Rita lo detiene.

-Nah ah, nada de poderes en la casa, ya lo hablamos, además sería muy riesgoso, que pasa si tu padre si puede verte, o tal vez los vecinos nuevos- dijo Rita.

-Ya entendí, ya voy Mamá- dice Lincoln que decide sacar la basura a la antigua.

-Así está mejor- dijo Rita.

-Todos parecen contribuir a su manera, ira, hasta Lily parece querer ayudar- dijo Lynn Sr. que ve a su hija menor que estaba con Luan, ayudándola a sacudir.

-Eso Lily, "dame una manita"- dijo Luan en lo que Lily se ríe por eso.

-Parece ser que todo saldrá bien esta noche- dijo Rita.

-Ya lo creo, uh, debo ponerme a cocinar, no quiero que piensen que no respeto a mis invitados- dijo Lynn Sr. que regresa a la cocina.

-Buena suerte querido, esperen… ¿solo 10? ¿Oigan, donde esta Luna?- pregunta Rita en lo que todas ven y no había señal de Luna en la sala.

-Creo que ya sé dónde está- dijo Luan que sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto y procede a tocar la puerta -¿Luna?, ¿estás ahí?- pregunta Luan, pero adentro se escucha un grito sobresalto y un grito -¿Todo bien haya adentro?, Mamá y Papá quieren que limpiemos la casa para recibir a los vecinos-.

-¡Es que estoy ocupada aquí adentro!- dice Luna desde adentro de la habitación.

-¿Ocupada en qué?- pregunta Luan.

-Eh… solo ocupada, no te preocupes- dijo Luna.

-Voy a entrar- dijo Luan.

-No, no lo ha…- decía Luna, pero Luan termina entrando a la habitación.

-Ahora… ¿por qué tanto albo…?- pregunta Luan cuando… ve a Luna con ropa muy femenina que era una blusa a rayas, una falta y tacones, y una peluca castaña con un estilo de cabello que recuerda a Leni.

-Ah… ¿puedo explicarlo?- dice Luna algo nerviosa.

-¿Que llevas puesto?- pregunta Luan.

-Ah… oye, esta no es mi ropa, debí equivocarme jeje

-Estas mintiendo, tu parpado izquierdo tiene un tic- dijo Luan cruzada de brazos.

-Dang it- dice Luna.

-Luna, ¿qué sucede?, puedes confiar en mí, somos hermanas y compañeras de cuarto, puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo Luan.

-_Ahwww_… es que… yo… quiero impresionar al… nuevo vecino- confiesa Luna.

-¿El nuevo vecino? ¿Cuál de ellos?- pregunta Luan.

-Eh… el de azul con gorro…- dice Luna algo ruborizada.

-Oh, el, si, se veía como buen chico, espera, eso quiere decir…- decía Luan.

-Ah… por favor no lo digas- dice Luna.

-¡Él te gusta!- dijo Luan.

-_Argh_… ¡no lo digas en voz alta!- dijo Luna.

-Perdón, pero… ¡Luna esto es grandioso! al fin vuelves a darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, luego de lo que paso con… ya sabes, ella- dijo Luan.

-Lo sé… por eso trato de verme bien- dijo Luna acomodándose la peluca.

-No tienes que hacerlo, note que le gusta cómo te vez siempre- dijo Luan.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunta Luna.

-¿No lo notaste? se le veía en la cara- dijo Luan a la vez que Luna sonríe aún más sonrojada al pensar en eso -Anda, quítate eso, estoy segura que le gusta ver a la Luna Loud real, no a una princesita rosada femenina y mimada, eso déjaselo a Lola-.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias hermana- dijo Luna quitándose la peluca.

-Cuando quieras, ahora hay que arreglar la casa antes de esta noche, es mejor que bajes- dice Luan cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Un poco lejos, en algún basurero, Sixsix en su rastreador, busca la última activación del Omnitrix, y ahora sabe dónde buscar…

* * *

Regresando a La Casa Loud, la sala estaba reluciente y todos estaban un poco más decentes para la ocasión.

-Perfecto, buen trabajo equipo, ya todo está listo- dijo Lynn Sr. en lo que sus hijas sonríen, pero entonces, tocan la puerta –Hay dios, llegaron-.

-Lynn, tranquilízate, no entres en pánico, todo saldrá bien, ¿Lincoln puedes abrir por favor?- dice Rita.

-Claro Mamá- dijo Lincoln que va directo a la puerta y la abre –Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la Casa Loud-.

-Muchas gracias jovencito- dijo Johnny.

-Muy amable- dice Marah que junto a su familia entran a la casa -Esto es impresionante-.

-_Hmmm_… no está mal- dice Zack.

-Qué lindo es su hogar- dijo Bianca.

-Gracias, por aquí por favor, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, pónganse cómodos- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Qué onda, ah espero que no les importe pero trajimos a nuestra mascota con nosotros, ven aquí Dragon- dijo Ash dejando pasar a su mascota y mejor amigo animal, Dragon que entra por la puerta, y saca la lengua feliz.

-No puede ser, es un…- decía Lana.

-¡MONSTRUO!- grito Lola.

-¡AHHH! ¡DINOSAURIO!- grito Leni.

-¡GODZILLA EN MINIATURA!- grito Lori que junto al resto de sus hermanas se esconden detrás del sofá.

-_Wooh_… Oigan, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Ash.

-No teman, es inofensivo, miren- dice Julie que le rasca debajo del cuello a Dragon, y este inmediatamente jadea como perro y menea la cola, y agita la pata trasera –Lo ven-.

-No nos… ¿comerá?- pregunta Lynn.

-Claro que no, es como un perro, un perrito muy cariñoso- dijo Bianca.

-_Roaff_-.

-Acaba de… ¿ladrar?- pregunta Lisa en lo que los Hathaway asienten, entonces las chicas se dejan de esconder de detrás del sofá.

-¿Puedo?- pregunta Lana.

-Adelante- responde Ash, en lo que Lana acaricia la cabeza de Dragon.

-Guau, es escamoso- dijo Lana.

-Así es, lo sabemos bien- dijo Ash.

Luego Bianca se sienta en el sillón para descansar un momento, pero entonces llega Charles que la observa curioso

-Hola pequeño, como estas- dijo Bianca acariciando la cabeza de Charles, y él se veía feliz por esa acaricia.

Pero entonces Cliff le acaricia la pierna a Bianca mientras ronronea, luego Walt se posa sobre la cabeza de Bianca, y enseguida llega Geo llega desde dentro de su esfera y saltar a su regazo.

Luego Fang, el murciélago de Lucy se posa sobre el hombro de Bianca, y Gary, el conejo de Luan salta al sillón y luego le empieza a acariciar la mejilla a Bianca.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Porque nuestras mascotas están con ella?- pregunta Lucy.

-Es simple, Bianca ama a los animales y los animales la aman a ella, una vez en nueva york, el oso del zoológico se escapó y Bianca lo pudo calmar- dijo Zack.

-Eso no pudo ser cierto- dijo Lynn.

-¿Ah no?- Zack saca su teléfono y le enseña una imagen con un encabezado el cual decía, "Adolescente local calma a oso salvaje" con una foto de un oso acurrucado junto a Bianca de aparentemente 13 años.

-Esa chica es como una Lana mayor… solo que más limpia, femenina y educada- dijo Lola.

-Ah… ¿gracias?- dice Bianca.

-Oye- dijo Lana a la vez que Brinquitos sale de la gorra de Lana y también se acerca a Bianca.

-Hola lindo verrugoso- dijo Bianca con Brinquitos en sus manos.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está Devin? no lo vi entrar- pregunta Luan.

-Hola- Devin aparece detrás de todos y las chicas se asustan y caen, incluso Lucy.

-Así se siente cuando yo lo hago… genial- dijo Lucy.

-Y también vino ella- dijo Devin el cual señala su cabeza y sale a Ally el cual chilla en forma de saludo.

-¡Araña!- grito Leni que intenta correr pero choca con la pared -¿Quién movió la puerta?-.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunta Julie.

-Tranquila, le pasa todo el tiempo- responde Luan.

-Heeeey… hola Bianca, ¿qué tal?- dijo Lincoln saludando.

-Oh, hola… ah… ¿Lincoln cierto?- dijo Bianca.

-_Dijo mi nombre_\- pensó Lincoln muy feliz –Jeje… y… ¿notas algo diferente en mí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Algo diferente?… _hmmm_… pues, ¿eso es perfume?- pregunto Bianca.

-Sí, quería oler bien para una dama como…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Achuu!- Bianca había estornudado.

-Salud- dijo Leni.

-Graci… ¡Achuu!- dijo Bianca que volvió a estornudar –Lo siento… es que… ¡Achuu! Soy… alérgica al perfume-.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- dijo Lincoln.

-Dijo que es alérgica al…- dijo Leni.

-Ya entendí… me voy a dar una ducha… Dang it- dice Lincoln subiendo las escaleras desilusionado, aunque sus hermanas estaban confundidas por eso.

-Lamento lo de mi hermano rarito- dijo Lori.

-_Sniff_… está bien, el parece buen chico- dijo Bianca.

-Oh si lo es, deberías ver cuando duerme con su conejito de peluche, se ve tan tierno- dijo Leni.

-¿Tiene un conejo de peluche?- dice Zack que se ríe en voz baja.

-Oh hey… hola- dijo Luna saludando a Ash.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?- dijo Ash devolviendo el saludo.

-¿Y… que tal?… esta es mi casa- dijo Luna.

-Es… linda- dijo Ash.

-Gracias- dijo Luna.

-Debo agradecerle a tus padres por invitarnos, estoy seguro que será divertido, además muero de hambre- dijo Ash.

-Te encantara la comida de mi Papá, de hecho quiere conseguir su propio restaurante- dijo Luna.

-¿Enserio? eso suena genial, espero tener reservación para cuando lo haga- dice Ash.

-Trataremos de que pase- dijo Luna.

-¡La cena esta lista!- grito Lynn Sr. desde la cocina.

-¡Sii! Yo quiero probar- dijo Julie que con todos los presentes van a la cocina para la cena y se sientan en la mesa.

-Sabía que era buena idea tener asientos extras guardados- dijo Rita.

-¿Y tú querías donarlos?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-No, tú querías donarlos- responde Rita.

-Ya regrese, me tenía que dar otra ducha- dijo Lincoln tomando asiento.

-Luego de que querías causarle una reacción alérgica a nuestra hermana- dijo Devin riéndose.

-Devin, no te burles del vecino- dijo Marah.

-Lo siento Mamá- se disculpa Devin.

-Espero que todos les guste mi Lynn-saña- dijo Lynn Sr. dejando un plato en medio de la mesa.

-Y nosotros esperamos que sea tan deliciosa como suena- dijo Johnny.

-¿Dragon puede probar?- pregunta Ash en lo que Dragon se sujeta de la mesa y pone una cara de querer comer.

-Ah… ¿seguro? la verdad no sé qué comen… las eh… ¿iguanas gigantes?- dijo Lynn Sr. confundido.

-Dragon de komodo- dijo Marah.

-Ah bueno entonces… ¡AHHH!- grito Lynn Sr. que se esconde detrás de una silla- Que no me coma- dice el padre Loud con miedo, mientras que algunos ruedan los ojos.

-Créeme, no es la primera vez que eso pasa- dice Ash a Luna.

-Tranquilo, Dragon es inofensivo, ha estado en la familia durante 8 años- dijo Johnny.

Mientras Dragon siente algo y ve a Charles que le estaba olfateando ahí atrás curiosos y… Charles saca la lengua feliz, y entonces tanto Dragon y Charles se quedan mirando mientras meneaban las colas.

-_Guaff, guaff_-.

-_Roaff, roaff roaf_-.

-Lo ve- dijo Marah viendo como Dragon y Charles empiezan a corretearse por ahí.

-Oh… bien… que esperan los invitados prueben primero- dijo Lynn Sr. dándole trozos de su Lynn-saña a los Hathaway primero.

-Huele muy bien- dijo Marah.

-Que esperamos, quiero probarla- dijo Zack al igual que su familia prueban el primero pedazo y… todos abren los ojos.

-¿Les gusta?- pregunto Lynn Sr. nervioso.

-Eh probado muchas cosas… ¿pero esto?… esto es maravilloso- dijo Johnny.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en tanto tiempo, ¿Qué opinan ustedes chicos?- pregunta Marah viendo como sus hijos estaban comiendo la Lynn-saña.

-Ah… ¿qué?- dice Zack que aun masticaba y luego traga.

-Es muy rico- dijo Julie.

-Excelente- dijo Ash.

-Muy bueno- dijo Devin,

-_C'est magnifique_\- dijo Bianca.

-Muchas gracias, me da gusto que les agrade, es una vieja receta personal- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Papá, no quiero ser grosera, pero ya podemos cenar, ya sabes cómo se pone Lynn si no ha comido proteína- dice Lori en lo que se oye algo romperse -Muy tarde-.

* * *

Un rato después, ya todos comieron y estaban satisfecho, a la vez que estaban charlando.

-Esperen, ¿enserio se conocieron en un cruce peatonal?- pregunta Marah.

-Recuerdo que sí, para mí fue un momento mágico- dijo Rita.

-Me dio gusto haber cruzado esa calle ese día, si no, no estaría con mi bella dama- dijo Lynn Sr. besando en la mejilla a Rita.

-_Awww_, gracias querido, ¿y ustedes como se conocieron?- dice Rita.

-Pues es una historia algo larga- dijo Marah.

-No quisiéramos aburrirlos con detalles- dijo Johnny.

-¿Qué tan larga es esa historia?- pregunta Lori a Zack.

-Mejor ponte cómoda- dice Zack en lo que sus padres comienzan a contar una historia.

-¿Es una linda noche no?- pregunta Ash que estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a Luna.

-Sí, que bueno que te gusto la cena, te digo algo, ninguna familia ha llegado tan lejos con nosotros, digo… a parte del Sr. Quejón y los yates, ninguno ha soportado más de dos días junto a nosotros- dijo Luna.

-Que tontos, talvez no aprendieron a conocerlos bien, ya no tienen la suerte de vivir junto a ustedes- dijo Ash.

-Oh, jejeje… gracias- dijo Luna sonriendo, al igual que Ash.

-Tu Papá cocina muy bien- dijo Devin.

-Gracias, siempre hemos opinado eso de la cocina de Papá, y le apoyamos para que consiga lo que quiere- dijo Luan.

-Y Ally piensa lo mismo de su cocina- dice Devin que le había dado algo de lasaña a Ally, que estaba en su cabello, y ella chilla de gusto.

-Es muy tierna- dijo Luan.

-No, no lo es- dijo Leni algo alejada de ellos, debido a su miedo a Ally.

-Ya tranquila, Ally no te hará daño- dijo Bianca calmándola.

-Si tú… lo dices- dice Leni.

Lincoln por su parte jugaba un videojuego en el televisor, después de haber cenado

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Julie.

-Jugando, es lo que hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer- dice Lincoln.

-¿Puedo tratar?- pregunta Julie.

-¿Estás seguro? no parece que esto no sea lo tuyo- dijo Lincoln.

-Anda, por favooor…- decía Julie poniendo ojitos tiernos.

-B-Bien, pero no llores si te gano- dice Lincoln que le da control a Julie.

5 minutos después…

-**JUGADOR 2… ¡GANA!**-.

-Pe… pe… pero como…- decía Lincoln sin creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Que decías?, que yo no llore cuando tu… ¿qué?- dice Julie, mientras Lincoln tenía un tic en el ojo y…

-¡Revancha!- grito Lincoln.

-Ah, claro… prepárate por que te pateare tu trasero virtual- decía Julie cuando… sucede un pequeño temblor.

-Guau, ¿que fue eso?- pregunta Ash.

-Un… te… ¿terremoto?- dice Bianca.

-No creo que sea un terremoto- dice Lori cuando… la pared de la sala es destrozada… y allí frente a todos, estaba Sixsix, el cual dice algo en su idioma.

-¡¿Esa cosa de nuevo?!- dice Ash.

-¡Ahhh!- grita Bianca que se iba a desmayar, pero Leni la detiene, pero entonces Sixsix saca sus armas y localiza a Lincoln y le apunta.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Ah… no lo sé, pero… no se ve nada bueno- dijo Rita.

-Oye, sujeto extraño, ¿quién eres, y por qué vienes e irrumpes en mi casa?, tienes idea de cuánto tomo instalar esa pared- dice Lynn Sr. cuando… Sixsix levanta su brazo y golpea a Lynn Sr. y lo lanza contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

-¡Lynn!- grito Rita.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritaron Lincoln y sus hermanas, mientras Sixsix voltea y le apunta a los padres Hathaway.

-Ah… oye cuidado donde apuntas esa cosa- dijo Johnny en lo que Sixsix lanza una red de su muñequera, y atrapa a ambos padres Hatraway.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- grito Ash, a la vez en que Dragon se pone en frente de Sixsix, y le ladra fieramente, pero Sixsix lo patea -¡Dragon! ¿Oye cuál es tu problema amigo?-.

Pero en lugar de responderle, Sixsix saca una pistola e inmediatamente dispara a Ash, pero Luna al ver eso, se lanza hacia Ash para agacharlo y ambos evitar ese disparo.

-Luna… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Ash.

-Si… me alegra que no estés herido- dijo Luna.

-Un momento, es el tipo de la mañana ¿no?- dijo Julie, en lo que Sixsix camina lentamente directo a Lincoln, pero este mira el Omnitrix, luego a sus vecinos y finalmente a su madre.

-Hazlo…- dice su madre ya que no hacia opción.

-_Ahww_… adiós amistad- dijo Lincoln que oprime un botón del Omnitrix y su traje de L-10, le aparece.

-¡Es el!- grito Devin a la vez que Lincoln que con sus botas voladoras embiste a Sixsix para sacarlo de la casa.

-No puede ser…- dice Zack.

-Lincoln es… el chico que vimos hace rato- dijo Bianca.

-Eh… jeje, sorpresa- dijo Lori.

-Esto es…- dice Marah aun en la red junto a su esposo.

-Guau- finaliza la frese Johnny.

-Y me hicieron dejar la cámara en la casa- dijo Devin.

-De acuerdo Sixsix, teníamos una linda velada con nuestros nuevos vecinos, pero tenías que venir a arruinarla y a la vez nuestra posible amistad con ellos, ahora sí que estoy muy molesto, así que solo te diré 3 palabras, vas a pagarlo- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y selecciona el icono de Diamante -¡Es hora de ser héroe!-

[Del Omnitrix, salen varias venas que rodean el brazo de Lincoln, hasta rodear su ojo. Desde la espalda y debajo de sus brazos salían otro par de brazos, para luego hacer girar su cuerpo para finalmente tener una piel roja el cual da un grito y terminando con una pose enseñando sus músculos]

-**¡Raaaw! ¿Ah? ¿Cuatrobrazos?,** **¿Dime si no me vas a dar al alíen correcto, porque tienes seleccionador?**\- dice Cuatrobrazos al símbolo del Omnitrix en su hombro izquierdo.

Sixsix entonces saca una daga de un compartimiento de su pierna y va de inmediato a atacar, pero Cuatrobrazos bloquea con sus brazos superiores y con los inferiores empuja a Sixsix.

-**No eres bienvenido en este vecindario ¡A sí que déjame enseñarte la salida!**\- dice Cuatrobrazos que agarra de la pierna a Sixsix, pero este dispara una granada a corta distancia y Cuatrobrazos retrocede a la vez que lo suelta.

-Hay por dios, hay por dios, Lincoln se convirtió… ¡en un monstruo rojo gigante!- dice Bianca.

-De hecho es un alíen- dijo Lynn.

-¿Alíen?- dijeron los chicos Hathaway.

-Es una larga historia, solo digamos que del espacio, cayo una cosa rara en forma de reloj, el cual se pegó a su brazo y puede convertirse en 10 alienígenas- dijo Lori.

-¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dicen?- dijo Marah.

Cuatrobrazos va a la carga y trata de golpear a Sixsix, pero este último lo patea en el abdomen, y luego le aplica una llave de lucha tirándolo en el piso.

-Se supone que es un secreto y… nos preocupaba que pensaran que… sería raro y todo… Dang it, una red de fibra de energía del planeta Kronos, es difícil de romper sin el equipo adecuado- dijo Rita.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Johnny.

-Esa también es una larga historia- dijo Rita.

Sixsix esquiva un puñetazo de Cuatrobrazos con un salto y luego agarrarlo por la espalda y empezar a volar alto hacia el cielo, pero entonces Sixsix suelta a Cuatrobrazos, para dar una patada de giro y mandar a Cuatrobrazos contra el suelo.

Entonces Sixsix vuelve a tomar su daga y estaba a punto de atacar a Cuatrobrazos por su cuello… pero entonces…

-¡Oye amigo, golpeas como niña!- grito Zack llamando la atención de Sixsix.

-Sí, como niña de 6 años- dijo Ash.

-¡Oye!- dijo Lana ofendida.

-¿Qué pasa? el apenas siente tus golpes- dijo Julie.

-Te aplastara como un insecto, anda Bi, es tu turno- dijo Devin.

-Ah… no soy buena insultando a la gente- dijo Bianca.

-Anda, no es tan difícil- dijo Zack.

-Bien… ah… jamás recibirás una tarjeta en navidad por lo malo que eres- dice Bianca.

-Sí, eso no se te da- dice Zack en lo que Sixsix les iba a disparar, pero gracias a esa distracción, Cuatrobrazos aprovecha y lo golpea.

-**Ja, y te dices un caza recompensas profesional… de hecho no sé si lo dices porque nunca entiendo lo que dices**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

Entonces Cuatrobrazos agarra a Sixsix de la cabeza para luego levantarlo y arrojarlo al suelo, pero Sixsix se levanta y voltea hacia los chicos Hathaway, y de una máquina de su muñequera, expulsa una especie de gancho con el cual atrapa y ata a los 5 chicos.

-¡Chicos!- gritaron las chicas Loud.

-¡Oye, suéltanos!- grito Zack.

-Au… eso duele- dijo Bianca.

-Esto es aterrador, pero no del tipo divertido- dijo Devin.

-¡Lincoln ayuda!- grito Julie.

**¡No! ¡Suéltalos!**\- grito Cuatrobrazos que va directo hacia Sixsix, pero este comienza a volar evitando el agarre de Cuatrobrazos y a la vez llevándose a los chicos Hathaway.

-¡Nuestros hijos!- gritaron Johnny y Marah.

-**¡No dejare que escape!**\- dice Cuatrobrazos que se levanta y con su fuerza se da un impulso para saltar y estaba a punto de agarrar el pie de Sixsix… pero entonces, se le termina el tiempo y regresa a ser Lincoln –No… ¡Ahora no!- grito Lincoln cayendo al suelo, a la vez como Sixsix termina escapando, con rehenes -No es tiempo de recargar, ¡enciéndete ahora!- grito con fuerza, pero el Omnitrix sigue en rojo –Dang it… escuchen, sé que tienen preguntas pero…-.

-¡¿Que rayos era esa cosa?!- grito Johnny.

-¡¿Porque nos atacó?!- grito Marah.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere contigo?- pregunta Johnny.

-¿Y por qué se llevó a nuestros hijos?- pregunta Marah.

-Bien… esa cosa se llama Sixsix, ataco porque quiere mi reloj, la herramienta más poderosa del universo según dicen, y se los llevo para atraerme hacia una evidente trampa porque sabe que iré por ellos… en ese orden- dijo Lincoln.

Los padres Hathaway no sabían que decir, lo que acaban de oír es difícil de asimilar, además de que estaban más preocupados por sus hijos.

-Pero tranquilos, iré inmediatamente a rescatar a los chicos- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo lo aras?, no sabes a donde fue o como lo seguirás- dijo Lynn.

-De hecho si tiene como seguirlo- dijo Lana.

-Cierto- dice Lincoln que silva y Charles trae algo en su boca -Gracias charles, bien, no se preocupen, rescatare a sus hijos, Mama, chicas, ayuden a Papá- Lincoln iba a volar pero… algo le jala de la manga y era Dragon -¿Quieres venir?-.

Dragon le apunta a su nariz diciendo que tiene buen olfato y entonces sin otra, Lincoln lo sube a la patineta voladora y se marcha volando para ir donde se fue Sixsix.

-De acuerdo, no se angustien, mi hijo rescatara a los suyos, lo prometo- dijo Rita.

-Bien, confiaremos, pero después, necesitamos que nos digan todo- dijo Marah.

* * *

En un almacén, Sixsix estaba de pie en la estrada, mientras los chicos estaban atados en una viga con unas cadenas.

-Atado por un lunático con armadura que habla raro, estoy seguro que así no era mi mejor forma de pasar la noche- dijo Zack.

-¿Qué piensas hacernos lunático?- pregunta Ash.

Sixsix dice algo

-Oye enserio, consíguete un traductor que nadie te entiende- dijo Devin.

-Es un mal momento para querer ir al baño- dijo Bianca.

-Olvídalo tipo raro, Lincoln nos encontrara y nos salvara, vamos a salir de aquí y lo lamentaras- dijo Julie, pero entonces Sixsix se enoja y saca su pistola y le apunta a Julie.

-No, déjala, si quieres dispararle a alguien hazlo conmigo- dijo Ash en lo que Sixsix confundido le apunta a él.

-No, a mí, si te metes con mis hermanos te metes conmigo- dijo Zack y entonces Sixsix le punta a él.

-Apuesto que no me disparas a mí, sugiero entre los ojos- dice Devin en lo que Sixsix se enojaba más y le apunta a él.

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunta Bianca en voz baja.

-No dejaremos que nos dispare, si estamos en esto, estamos juntos- dijo Ash, pero…

Sixsix ya irritado apunta con sus dos pistolas, prepara las granadas de sus brazos y de unos bracitos de sus hombros, sujeta otras pistolas.

-Oh ohhhh- dicen los 5 hermanos Hathaway a la vez.

-_Anata ga watashi ni anata o uta sete hoshīnaraba, sorekara watashi wa mina to sore o suru tsumoridesu_\- dijo Sixsix.

-Bueno, es el fin, espero que en la otra vida sigamos siendo hermanos- dijo Ash.

-Voy a morir… y jamás eh tenido un novio- dijo Bianca.

-O yo una novia, y aun no soy caza misterios… que mala suerte- dijo Devin.

Sixsix estaba por apretar los gatillos, pero… la ventana se rompe y Sixsix es golpeado por la tabla, y Lincoln aterriza en el suelo al igual que Dragon, el cual va y lame a Ash.

-¡Amigo! Viniste- dijo Ash feliz de ver a Dragon.

-Ah… eres tú- dijo Zack.

-Hola, vine a salvaros- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué alegría… si no estuviera atada te abrazaría- dice Bianca aliviada.

-Oh eh… jeje ¿enserio?, pues déjame desatarte y…- decía Lincoln, pero luego es golpeado por Sixsix, el cual le arrojo la tabla de vuelta.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron los hermanos Hathaway.

-_Watashi no mokuhyō wa jibun jishin de yattekimashita, kore wa watashi ga sōzō shite ita yori yoidesu_-.

-Bien lengua rara, prepárate, ¡es hora de ser héroe!- dijo Lincoln que selecciona el icono de Fuego y aprieta el Omnitrix para transformarse…

[Del Omnitrix, salían unas especies de rocas rojas que rodean el brazo de Lincoln hasta rodear su ojo. Inmediatamente se ve una especie de textura que era similar a magma volcánico que se trataba del cuerpo de un ser hecho de puro fuego y terminar con una pose]

-**Jaja, oigan, me convirtió en lo que yo quise**\- dijo Fuego que genera una bola de fuego que le da a Sixsix mandándolo hacia atrás -**Bueno, ahora que el tipo malo quedo fuera, los voy a…**-

Sin embargo, Fuego recibe un disparo de agua, y todos voltean al ver que Sixsix tenía una pistola de agua a mano.

-¿Cuantas armas tiene ese tipo raro?- pregunta Zack.

Fuego entonces se enciende otra vez, y lanza una bola de fuego de su mano y derrite el arma de Sixsix, pero el mismo rápidamente embiste a Fuego y con sus garras lo sujeta a la pared.

-_Anata no zenchi wa watashi no monodesu_\- dijo Sixsix que saca una afilada cierra cuya hoja está hecha de energía y la enciende.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Bianca.

-**Ah…**\- dice Fuego que alcanza a evitarla… quedando la cierra a centímetro de su cabeza -**Cuidado amigo podrías lastimar a alguien**-.

Fuego usa sus piernas y empuja a Sixsix hacia atrás y con un disparo de fuego de su dedo destruye aquella cierra.

-**Ahora resolvámoslo como hombres**\- dice Fuego que enciende sus manos y va directo a Sixsix para intentar dar un puñetazo, pero Sixsix lo esquiva, y agarra el brazo de Fuego y lo lanza al otro lado.

-_Uhh_… eso dejara marca- dijo Julie.

Fuego usa sus brazos como cohetes y golpea a Sixsix con sus pies, pero este aterriza y suelta aquel gancho que uso atrapar a los Hathaway, y con ella atrapa la pierna de Fuego y lo arremete contra la pared.

-¡Vamos amigo, no te rindas!- grito Ash mientras Dragon trataba de morder las cadenas… pero le fue inútil –Tranquilo amigo, hiciste lo que pudiste-.

-**¿Rendirme? Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario**\- dijo Fuego en lo que Sixsix de su mochila saca un par de pistolas y comienza a disparar, pero Fuego esquiva evitando los disparos.

-_Hmmmm_…- decía Devin viendo con cuidado las habilidades de Sixsix.

Sixsix entonces saca una especie de rifle y disparar un misil que Fuego esquiva, pero… este lo empieza a seguir

-**Oh… no otra vez**\- dijo Fuego usando sus llamas para volar y tratar de perder el misil, pero Fuego da media vuelta y lanza una ráfaga de llamas que destruye el misil.

-Oigan, casi todas sus armas vienen de ahí- dijo Devin.

-¿De esa rara mochila en su espalda?- pregunta Ash.

-Es verdad, yo también lo vi- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, eso significa… esperen, ¡Eso es! ¡Oye Hombre carbón!- grito Devin.

-**¡Se llama Fuego!**-.

-Lo que sea, ¡Ataca directamente a su espalda!- dice Devin.

-**Su espal**…- dice Fuego que ve como otra vez, Sixsix saca otra arma de su extraña mochila -**Eso es, gracias cabello raro**-.

-Soy Devin… oh ya entendí- dijo Devin.

Fuego empieza a correr hacia Sixsix y este se prepara para disparar, pero entonces Fuego se detiene y lanza llamas alrededor de Sixsix mientras corre.

-**Hora de ponerle calor a la emoción**\- dijo Fuego que luego comienza a volar alrededor de Sixsix mientras aún expulsa llamas.

-¿Que está haciendo?- pregunta Zack.

-No lo sé… pero empieza a hacer calor aquí- responde Julie notándosele el sudor.

Fuego seguía girando y Sixsix dispara, pero Fuego iba muy rápido y entonces atrapa a Sixsix con un tornado de llamas, Sixsix intento encontrar una salida al ver que sus armas se empezaban a derretir y quiso huir volando.

Pero entonces Fuego aparece por atrás y le sujeta el hombro a Sixsix.

-**Espero que sepas decir**…- decía Fuego que golpea fuertemente la mochila de Sixsix –**Sayonara**-.

Gracias a ese fuerte golpe, más el calor del mismo, la mochila de Sixsix se empieza a sobrecargar y a incendiar y Sixsix, y sin previo aviso, activa los cohetes y el caza recompensas es mandado a volar hasta el espacio, y finalmente perdiéndose de vista.

-**¡Y no vuelvas!**\- dice Fuego que usa una flamas para quemar las cadenas, desatando a los Hathaway.

-¡Somos libres! gra…- decía Julie que iba a abrazar a Fuego, pero luego se aleja -Oh cierto, fuego, llamas, caliente-.

-**¿Se encuentran todos bien?**\- pregunta Fuego.

-Estamos en una pieza, así que si- dijo Ash en lo que Dragon se le abalanza encima y le empieza a lamer, feliz de que este bien, mientras Ash solo se ríe.

-Nos salvaste, eres nuestro héroe- dijo Bianca son una sonrisa a Fuego.

-**Ah…**\- Fuego aunque no se le note, estaba algo sonrojado y se rasca la nuca -**No fue nada**-.

-Enserio, mal momento para no tener mi camara… hey mira, ese tipo dejo una pistola suya, genial- dijo Devin tomando una de las pistolas de Sixsix… pero Fuego la derrite con sus llamas –Dang it, hay se va mi recuerdo-.

-**Supongo que les debo muchas explicaciones**\- dice Fuego.

-Oh sí… muchas- responde Zack.

Un rato después… Lincoln ya sin el traje puesto, les conto todo a sus vecinos…

-Y desde entonces lo he usado para combatir el crimen y de alienígenas malos que lo quieren para usarlo incorrecta- dijo Lincoln que termino de contar todo.

-Guau, eso es… ¡asombroso!- grito Julie.

-Lo sabía, entiendo que no quieran volver a ver… ¿qué?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Que fue asombroso, además nos salvaste- dijo Ash.

-Y yo le probé a este chico que los alienígenas si existen- dijo Devin.

-Supongo que sí es cool a su estilo- dijo Zack.

-Enserio eres un héroe- dijo Bianca que le besa en la mejilla a Lincoln, y este se pone rojísimo hasta las orejas.

-Jejejejejeje…- dice Lincoln muy contento.

* * *

Un rato después… Lincoln regresa con los chicos Hathaway y Dragon a salvo.

-¡Mis niños!- grito Marah.

-Mami, Papi, estamos… decía Julie que junto a sus hermanos eran abrazados fuertemente por su madre y seguido de inmediato por su padre.

-Nos alegra tanto que estén a salvo- dijo Johnny.

-Estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes- dijo Marah.

-Estamos bien… y nos respiramos- dijo Ash que estaba algo morado, y él junto a sus hermanos son soltados para que respiren.

-Yo eh… lamento que eso pasara, la velada fue un desastre por mi culpa- dijo Lincoln.

-Entendemos que se quieran ir lejos de nosotros- dijo Lori.

-Fue un placer- dijo Luan a la vez que Luna agacha la mirada triste.

-Comprendemos perfectamente que luego de lo que paso, ya no querrán saber nada de nuestra familia, era de esperarse… ninguna familia normal puede soportar estar con nosotros- dice Rita, mientras que la familia Hathaway se miran entre ellos.

-¿Y por qué querríamos alejarnos?- dice Marah.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Lincoln, sus hermanas y su madre al unísono.

-Sí, es cierto que lo que paso fue muy loco y peligroso, pero les seré honesto, fue bastante brutal- dijo Johnny.

-Siempre creímos que en Nueva York teníamos vida interesante, veo en Royal Woods también tuene sus cosas muy distinguidas y únicas- dijo Marah.

-¿No están molestos por lo que paso?- pregunta Leni.

-Para nada- responde Bianca.

-Fue muy emocionante- dijo Ash.

-Muy asombroso- dijo Zack.

-Me encanto- dijo Devin.

-Bueno… yo ya lo sabía, lo vi convirtiéndose en un tal Insectoide hoy hace rato- dijo Julie en que su familia la mira –Les diré después-.

-Entonces… ¿podemos seguir viéndonos?- pregunta Luna en lo que la familia Hathaway se ven entre ellos se ven y luego sonríen -¡Sí!- ella abraza a Ash… pero rápidamente se separa sonrojada -Lo siento-.

-De… descuida, no hay problema- dijo Ash medio nervioso.

-Por nosotros nos encantaría seguir siendo sus amigos, nos entendemos muy bien con ustedes- dijo Marah.

-Además, estar con ustedes será muy divertido para nosotros y nuestros hijos conectaron bien con los tuyos Rita- dijo Johnny,

-Gracias a ambos… y por favor, no le digan a Lynn sobre mi… "otro trabajo"- dice Rita.

-Claro, ¿y ustedes?- dice Marah a sus hijos que hacen lo que cerrar sus labios –Devin…-.

-¿Qué?… oh bien, lo prometo también- dijo Devin.

-Y…- dijo Marah.

-No lo publicare en mi bloc- dice Devin que borra la publicación "Mi nuevo vecino es un superhéroe".

-Oh rayos, voy a tardar en reparar esto…- dice Lana recordando la pared rota de la casa.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- pregunta Johnny.

-No quisiera molestarlos- dijo Rita.

-Para nada, tenemos experiencia tratando con esta clase de cosas- dijo Johnny mientras sus hijos menos Bianca silbaban de inocencia.

-Que considerados son- dijo Rita.

* * *

Al día siguiente… en el parque, Lincoln estaba sentado sobre un árbol hablando con su mejor amigo Clyde.

-Y eso fue lo que paso anoche- dijo Lincoln.

-Me estás diciendo que un caza recompensas alienígena ataco tu casa mientras cenabas con tus nuevos vecinos- dijo Clyde en lo que Lincoln asiente –Debo decir que desde que me contaste de tu reloj, no es lo más loco que eh oído-.

-Si… pero un día deberías conocerlos, te caerán bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿dijiste que entre ellos son un chico de camiseta azul con gorra y una niña con colitas y blusa rosa con una flor?- pregunta Clyde.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?- dice Lincoln.

-Porque están hay- dijo Clyde apuntando al otro lado.

-¿Qué?- dice Lincoln que se pone de pie y a lo lejos, se puede ver a Ash, haciendo trucos y piruetas con su skate en las rampas del parque.

-¡Sii! ¡Wohooo!- grito Ash con emoción después de hacer esos trucos.

-Gran trabajo, y lo grabe todo- dijo Julie con una cámara.

-Gracias hermana, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo- dijo Ash bajando de aquellas rampas.

-¡Hola Ash, Julie!- grito Lincoln saludándolos.

-Oh, ¡hola Lincoln!- grito Julie feliz.

-¿Que hay Pequelinc?- dijo Ash.

-¿Pequelinc?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ya sabes, te llamas Lincoln, y eres pequeño- dijo Ash revolviéndole el cabello a Lincoln.

-No soy tan pequeño- dice Lincoln.

-Lo que tú digas amiguito- dijo Ash.

-Clyde, ellos son mis vecinos, Ash y Julie Hathaway, chicos, él es mi mejor amigo Clyde- dice Lincoln presentando a su mejor amigo a sus vecinos.

-Que tal Clydesdale- dijo Ash.

-Me gustan tus lentes, me recuerdan a los de mi abuelo- dijo Julie.

-Ah… gracias- dijo Clyde sin saber cómo tomar ese cumplido.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bueno íbamos a…- decía Ash cuando…

-¡Allí esta!- es escucho el grito una voz femenina.

-Oh no… por favor dime que no es lo que pienso- dice Ash a su hermana.

-Sí, lo es… mejor corre hermano- dijo Julie en lo que Ash toma su skate y se ve corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos después chicos!- grito Ash en lo que empezó a ser perseguido por un montón de chicas adolescentes que comienzan a perseguirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de…?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Solo digamos que es como una "maldición familiar", tu hermana Luna tiene mucha competencia- dijo Julie.

-Ya veo… espera, ¿Luna qué?- dice Lincoln confundido.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	13. Un nuevo héroe

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el patio de la casa Loud, cada una hacia lo suyo, Lori y Leni leían revistas de moda, Luna jugaba bádminton con Lynn, Luan jugaba con Lily, Lola solo se veía en el espejo y Lisa hacia sus experimentos de popo.

-_Ahww… _que agradable día, nada podría arruinar esto- decía Lori.

-¡Mal, mal, odio esta maldita cosa!-.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Lori que vio como Lincoln entraba al patio junto con Lana.

-Sigue intentando- dijo Lana.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Lana quiere que me convierta en XLR8 e ir por comida a la Hamburguesa del Eructo… pero no puedo moverme- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh… si tienen hambre, les preparare mis smoothie, tengo una receta que tiene brócoli y calabaza- dijo Leni yendo a la cocina… pero todas asquean al pensar en eso.

-Talvez tengas razón- dijo Lori tratando de encender el aparato de la muñeca de Lincoln.

-Sí, la mía con picante- dijo Lynn.

-Eso será cuando…- dice Lincoln cuando por fin activo el reloj, e inmediatamente este lo transformo en algo… pero no era ninguno de los ya conocidos… este era nuevo.

-**Oh… ¿chicas, que soy?**\- mientras preguntaba, pierde el equilibrio de su cuerpo y cae al suelo y ls chicas se acercan a verlo mejor.

Era un corpulento alienígena de hombros anchos cubierto en una armadura amarilla natural incrustada en la espalda, en los hombros y la parte posterior de sus brazos. Es de color blanco con negro en la mitad superior, sus manos poseen garras, lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en la frente.

-Parece que estas en un "gran" problema… ¿entienden?- dice Luan.

-**Muy graciosa**\- dice con sarcasmo, mientras las chicas lo ayudan a que se levante –**No puedo creer que sea un héroe nuevo**-.

-Y si hay uno nuevo… quien sabe, quizás haya unos cientos más- dijo Lisa.

-**Mientras no sean tan tontos como este**-.

-Bueno bueno ahora lo importante… ¿Qué hace?- dijo Luna.

-**_Hmmm… _esperen, eso es ¡Prueba de campo!**-.

-Dijiste prueba de campo- dijo Clyde que acaba de llegar desde la cerca y trata de bajar, hasta que Luna y Luan lo ayudan a bajar –Gracias… guau, que no me dijiste que eran 10 alienígenas-.

-**Pues al parecer ya no son solo 10… y aun no sé cómo llamar a este**-.

-Bien… ah… esa boca es enorme- dijo Clyde en lo que el nuevo alienígena empieza a soplar.

-Mucho aliento para que sea Fuego- dijo Luna.

-Intenta a… lanzar rayos de tus ojos… o de tus manos- dijo Clyde en lo que el héroe lo intenta, pero ni de sus ojos o sus manos sale nada.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando… escuchan algo en la radio.

-_Y aquí en el Centro Comercial, una banda de delincuentes están saqueando y robando todo, solo podemos decir… ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!_-.

* * *

**Un nuevo héroe**

* * *

Lincoln en su nueva forma alienígena, va corriendo, pero siempre termina tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-**_Argh_… no puedo caminar así… que inútil alienígena me toco**\- intenta pararse y lo logra pero termina cayendo de espaldas, mientras sus hermanas y Clyde lo veían.

Este mismo intenta pararse, pero en ese momento se convierte en una esfera con sus placas exteriores adheridas a él, sus placas laterales son las placas en sus manos, con líneas semicirculares a través de su cuerpo con líneas negras alrededor de las placas circulares.

-Genial, un balón- dijo Lynn que corre e iba a patear pero… se termina golpeando el pie -¡Auch!-.

-**Oh… solo puedo hacer eso… en fin, tengo que ir a trabajar**\- entonces usando su forma esférica empieza a rodar e ir directo al Centro Comercial a gran velocidad.

-Guau, hay que admitir que es tan rápido como una rueda de carreras- dijo Lana.

-Ah… ¿sabe a dónde va?- pregunta Leni.

-_Nah_… de seguro sabrá a donde va- dice Lori.

* * *

El nuevo alienígena de Lincoln rodaba pero no tenía cierto control en esa rodada, en ocasiones se estrella contra algunas ventanas, contra los muros, el cristal que llevaban algunos trabajadores.

Luego salta por una tabla de rampa hacia un edificio que iba a ser demolido, y termina cayendo al suelo y sale de allí cuando el edifico cae abajo mientras los trabajadores celebran.

Y en varias ocasiones no frenaba a tiempo, haciendo choca contra dos autos, se estrelle contra un semáforo, y sea mandado a volar y estrellarse contra el estacionamiento del Centro Comercial.

-**_Ahww… _odio este nuevo alíen**-.

Logra levantarse y ve que llego al Centro Comercial y se fue corriendo, pero una vez más se tropieza y cae al suelo, pero para su fortuna, su tiempo termino y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Juro que no volveré a usar esa forma jamás… siempre y cuando esta cosa no se equivoque- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Dentro del Centro Comercial, sucedía un extraño caso de saqueo o secuestro, ya que dentro algunos trabajadores y visitantes eran amenazados o atados por jóvenes que tienen cabello punk, o de cabello rasurado, y cerca de la entrada, había alguien parado cruzado de brazos.

Tiene un estilo de peinado tipo mohawk naranja y la cara pintada de blanco y negro alrededor. Es musculoso y usa una camisa negra sin mangas con un cráneo en ella. Tiene tatuajes de color púrpura en todo el cuerpo y usa tirantes, muñequeras, rodilleras, pantalones naranjas y zapatos plateados con picos negros.

-¡Roder, Sarcks!- grito aquel hombre musculoso llamando a otros dos secuaces suyos.

El primero era pelinegro con el cabello al estilo punk rapado por los lados además de una cola de caballo atrás de su cabeza, además de varias perforaciones en la oreja. Usa una camiseta negra sin mangas con algunas rasgaduras, brazaletes con púas y jeans grises rasgados en la rodilla y botas de combate negras.

El otro es un poco más alto de cabello castaño largo y desaliñado, con algunos pelos de barba y unas pequeñas ojeras. Además de una chaqueta de color café claro sin mangas encima de una camiseta blanca, jeans de color café oscuro y botas café oscuro.

-¿Trajeron mi comida?- grito aquel sujeto musculoso.

-S-Si… aquí trajimos hamburguesas para usted señor Fistrick- dijo el de cabello punk llamado Roder con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas.

-Y malteadas… señor- dice el de cabello desaliñado de nombre Sarcks con muchas malteadas en la mano.

-Al menos sirven de algo cabezas huecas, dame eso- dijo Fistrick tomando las hamburguesas y empezando a comer -las malteadas son para los demás-.

-¿También para nosotros?- pregunta el llamado Sarcks.

-¡NO! ahora vayan a repartir las bebidas y vuelvan aten a los rehenes, y no se distraigan por cualquier niña bonita que vean- dijo Fistrick dándoles cuerdas a aquel dúo.

-Siempre nos da los peores trabajos- dijo Roder repartiendo las malteadas a sus "colegas".

Lincoln se encontraba del otro de la entrada del Centro Comercial ya con su traje de L-10 puesto, y analizo la situación, había rehenes en el lugar, así que no podía entrar y gritar, así que busco una ruta alterna, y para su suerte vio la ventanilla de ventilación.

-Bien… tu turno Materia Gris- dijo Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix, pero seguía en rojo –Dang it… bien al modo antiguo-.

Lincoln logro entrar por la ventilación y empezó a andar por la ventilación del Centro Comercial, y desde las rejillas, podía ver como aquellos maleantes amenazaban a la gente y tomaban lo que querían, pero solo eran objetos tecnológicos, y no el dinero.

-Se notan que esos tipos adoran la tecnología…- decía Lincoln en voz baja cuando… el Omnitrix estaba listo -¡SI!- grito Lincoln, lo cual fue un grave error.

Fistrick escucho eso y entonces corrió hacia la ventilación y de un salto, patea el ducto, el cual se rompe y Lincoln cae al suelo… cayendo en la fuente.

-Au… al menos traía casco- dijo Lincoln.

-Vaya hermano, eres el famoso chico alienígena del cual se han oído rumores- dijo Fistrick.

-Si… y tu iras a prisión cuando patee tu trasero- dijo Lincoln en lo que Fistrick chasque los dedos y todos sus secuaces apuntan sus armas directo a nuestro héroe, entonces Lincoln activa el reloj y sale un icono, el de su nuevo alienígena –Tu de nuevo… no gracias- selecciona otro icono y se transforma.

[Lincoln entiende el brazo hacia adelante mientras era rodeado de cristales, los cuales también rodeaban su cabeza, y sus ojos se tornan de un brillante naranja. De su espalda salen cuatro cristales puntiagudos unos afilados y finalmente dar media vuelta y posar]

-**Esto si esta mejor**\- dijo Diamante, en que los secuaces disparan sus armas, pero Diamante con sus manos refleja aquellos rayos y los regresa a las armas explotando, y entonces aquellos chicos asustados se retiran.

-Oiga Jefe no encontramos a más…- decía Roder llegando junto a Sarcks, y entonces Diamante voltea hacia ellos y el los mira serios.

-¡Monstruo!- gritaron tanto Roder como Sarcks que huyeron gritando.

-**Te quedaste solo**\- dijo Diamante formando un filo con su brazo y va directo hacia Fistrick.

Pero este frena su ataque con su mano, para luego agarrar el brazo de Diamante y luego voltear y arrojar a Diamante contra el suelo, después Fistrick salta y pisa a Diamante desde el estómago con sus pies, luego agarrar la cabeza de Diamante y arrojarlo directo a los puestos de comida.

-**Au… eres rudo, ¿Quién es tu entrenador?**\- pregunta Diamante.

-Conozco a alguien- dijo Fistrick que va corriendo hacia Diamante con el brazo hacia el frente, pero Diamante logra esquivarlo.

Entonces Fistrick volteo e intento dar una serie de puñetazos, pero Diamante salta sobre Fistrick quedando atrás de él, pero Fistrick agarra una mesa del lugar de comida y lo arroja, pero Diamante se agacha evitando la mesa y lanzar cristales de su brazo, por lo cual Fistrick se tuvo que cubrir.

-**Solo depende de la fuerza bruta sin pensar en estrategias… vaya ya sueno como Tetrax**\- dice Diamante que golpea el suelo y crea pilares de cristal, pero Fistrick salta sobre ellos y golpea en la quijada a Diamante mandándolo hacia atrás.

-Cielos hermano, sí que eres débil comparado conmigo- dijo Fitrick enseñando sus músculos.

Diamante corre hacia Fistrick, y él hace lo mismo e intenta darle un puñetazo, pero Diamante salta esquivando, pero Fistrick da media vuelta e iba a aplicar otro puñetazo, pero Diamante se agacha esquivando ese.

-**Tal parece que solo dependes de los puños**\- dice Diamante mientras salta y le da dos patadas en la cara a Fistrick mandándolo para atrás.

Entonces Diamante crea otro pilar de cristal, el cual golpea a Fistrick en la espalda y mandándolo hacia el techo de cristal, el cual se rompe y Fistrick cae al suelo con pedazos de vidrio encima.

-Estás loco hermano- dijo Fistrick cayendo al suelo noqueado.

-**Ja, nadie puede conmigo mientras tenga el Omnitrix conmigo**\- dijo Diamante que lanza pequeños cristales de sus dedos, que cortan las cuerdas de los rehenes, y entonces la gente celebra.

-Derroto al jefe- dijo Sarcks.

-Si…- dijo Roder bajando la mirada y junto a su compañero celebran –Hay que aprovechar de irnos y jamás volver a recibir órdenes de él-.

-Estoy de acuerdo amigo- dijo Sarcks que junto a Roder cargaban cosas robadas, pero entonces Diamante voltea hacia ellos y entonces levanta el dedo y, se generan cristales debajo de los pies de ambos jóvenes impidiendo que escapen.

-**Vaya, sí que son tontos, adiós Tontín, Tontón**\- dijo Diamante retirándose.

-¡Oye!… ¿Cuál es cuál?- pregunto Sarcks en lo que Roder se pega en la cara por semejante pregunta.

Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo viera, una de las cámaras de seguridad grabo toda la pelea y esta se quita de la pared y sale por una ventana del lugar. Y entonces… una vez ya afuera este saca unas hélices de arriba y se va volando del lugar.

* * *

Unos minutos de vuelo después, la cámara voladora llega a un lugar en específico, a la cima de la Torre Dollar en medio de Royal Woods.

Y entrando por una ventana aterriza en una mesa y queda como una cámara común, el cual es tomada por alguien, conectada a una gran computadora y se ven imágenes de la pelea y las habilidades de Diamante.

-Si… ese era el último-.

Aquella sombra oprime un botón y junto a ese video, había otros archivos de video junto a ese, y eran de los demás alienígenas del Omnitrix, mientras que en otra pantalla al lado se analiza el video y junto a eso se registra los necesarios, fuerza, habilidades, velocidad etc…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pronto el llamado L-10 caerá, y la chusma de este pueblo me verá a mí como su nuevo ídolo, ¡Yo Rick Dollar!- grito el niño millonario que empezaba a reír como demente… pero se detiene y empieza a toser –Debo practicar mi risa- dice tomándose una pastilla.

* * *

Más tarde… de regreso a la Casa Loud, Lincoln giraba el centro del Omnitrix revisando todos los iconos, mientras Clyde observaba.

-No, ninguno nuevo, solo veo los de siempre- dijo Clyde.

-Cuando creí entender esta cosa, cada vez me trae más sorpresas y me hace entenderlo aún menos- dijo Lincoln.

-Si tú lo dices… por cierto pensé en nombres para tu nuevo alienígena- saca una lista –El Redondo, Burbuja demoledora, Armaball…-.

-Sin ofender Clyde, pero esos nombres son pésimos, y no volveré a usar a ese de nuevo- dijo Lincoln en lo que fija como una especie de avión jet se dirigía a Royal Woods.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Clyde.

-Problemas Clyde…- dice Lincoln colocándose su traje de L-10 –Y de los grandes-.

Saca su tabla voladora la cual se extiende y Lincoln al subirse, comienza a volar directo a donde fue ese jet.

-¡Buena suerte!- grito Clyde.

* * *

En la parte poblada de Royal Woods, la gente nota como una nave sobrevolaba la ciudad y entonces, aquella nave suelta una carga que empieza a caer y se estrella en medio de la calle.

Era una especie de esfera negra de gran tamaño, la cual inmediatamente se mueve, de los costados saca cinco largas piernas terminando en pinzas, y desde arriba, abre una especie de compuerta revelando una cabeza con un ojo rojo brillante.

El robot entonces avanza y la gente empezaba a huir, y la policía no se quedaba quieto, salían de sus patrullas y empezaban a disparar, pero sus balas eran inútiles contra aquella máquina, el cual saca una pistola de la izquierda de su cabeza y dispara contra los policías.

La gente sin opciones, le gente huía aterrada mientras el robot agarra y arroja los vehículos que estaban en su camino a los civiles.

En ese momento, Lincoln llega al lugar en su tabla voladora.

-Vaya, parece que a Vilgax se le quedo un robot afuera, en fin mejor termino con esto- dijo Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y selecciona un alíen y se transforma…

[Le empiezan a salir venas a Lincoln que llegan a sus ojos, luego su cara rápidamente se vuelve la de azul con ojos naranja. Luego sus pies le cambian a unas garras sujetando unas ruedas, luego gira y su cara es tapada por su máscara de su casco y de ahí hace una pose]

-**Hora de que ese robot regrese a la fábrica de donde salió**\- dijo XLR8 el cual empieza a correr hacia el robot, pero el robot lo detecta y con una excelente precisión disparar un láser que cae cerca de los pies de XLR8 y este es mandado a volar –**Auch… buen intento pero eso me detendrá**-.

XLR8 vuelve a correr directo al robot, pero este disparar un rayo congelante a la calle, haciendo que XLR8 se empiece a resbalar y caer cerca del robot, el cual rápidamente lo agarra, lo empieza a girar rápidamente y lo lanza lejos.

Una vez que se deshizo del héroe, el robot continuo con su ola de destrucción, con la gente corriendo por su vida, entonces el robot agarra un camión de gas el cual lanza, y estaba por darle a una señora con su bebe…

Entonces antes de que el camión de gas cayera… este es detenido… o más bien atrapado por una especie de rayo proveniente de…

Era alguien con una armadura de color azul, con una especie de cristal en la zona del pecho, más un casco que tenía cuatro cuernos en cada lado y una púa en la cabeza con un visor negro que cubre sus ojos.

-¡Saludos gente de Royal Woods!- dijo aquel sujeto que por su voz, sin duda era Rick.

-Otro héroe-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-¿Es aliado de L-10?-.

-No no no, yo soy alguien mucho mejor que el llamado L-10, yo soy…- usa aquel rayo para arrojar el camión directo al robot -¡El Chico IQ!-.

La gente no decía nada, estaba más confundida y se podía escuchar una que otra tos.

-¿Qué?, vamos es genial por…- decía Rick en lo que el robot lo iba a agarrar mientras la gente vuelve a huir -Alto-.

Rick discretamente aprieta un botón de su traje y el robot se detiene y Rick empieza a volar alrededor del robot mientras le tiraba disparos láseres que evidentemente no lastiman al robot.

-Alguien le debe enseñar a este pedazo de metal…- dice Rick que finge golpear a aquel robot y luego aprieta otro botón y el brazo del robot se separar de su cuerpo, haciendo parecer que el con fuerza está desmantelando al robot -Buenos modales-.

Rick entonces empieza a celebrar su "triunfo", pero sin que él lo sepa, el robot empieza a tomar registros y entonces al analizar el brazalete de Rick que en realidad son los controles para que el robot lo obedezca, este dispara un disparo laser dañando los controles del robot y luego atrapar a Rick antes de que huya y rápidamente mandarlo a volar lejos.

-**Auch… que fuerte golpe**\- dijo XLR8 que se había estrellado contra un auto, pero entonces ve que Rick iba cayendo y XLR8 se quita del paso y Rick se estrella en aquel vehículo.

-Que es… esta sensación…- dice Rick.

-**Se llama dolor**\- dijo XLR8 agarrando a Rick del traje -**¿Tu construiste esa enorme cosa?… ¿Jimmy?**-.

-¡Es Rick! ¡Y tenía todo bajo control!-.

-**Sí, si… lo que digas, ¿me vas a contar tu plan antes de que me des motivos para delatarte?**\- dijo XLR8.

-Era sencillo, construí un robot androide inteligente capaz de repeler a cualquiera de tus alienígenas, y usando mi control remoto que ahora está dañado, me haría el héroe de toda esta chusma, ¡NO TU!-.

-**¡Estas completamente loco! ¡Creaste una máquina del mal para hacerte el héroe!**\- grito XLR8.

-¡SI!- grito Rick.

-**Ahora debo arreglar el desastre que causaste**\- dijo XLR8 corriendo de nuevo hacia el robot.

-Ja, buena suerte, es indestructible- dijo Rick que empieza a hacer una risa malvada, pero entonces vuelve a toser.

La gente seguía huyendo mientras el robot seguía disparando a la gente y volvía lanzar vehículos a los civiles, pero XLR8 con su velocidad logra quitar a la gente del camino y dejarlos a un lugar seguro, sin embargo XLR8 nota que el robot voltea y XLR8 a lo lejos ve como su amiga Ronnie Anne salía de una tienda mientras terminaba una soda.

-_Ahww_… necesitaba algo refrescante- dijo Ronnie Anne tirando la lata a la basura y estaba tranquila… hasta que nota que el robot estaba frente a el -¿Porque ya no me sorprende ver esas cosas?-.

El robot estaba por dispararle, pero entonces XLR8 la quita rápido de ahí y el robot decide seguirlos.

-**¿Estas bien?**\- pregunta XLR8 aun corriendo.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**_Nah, _un robot creado por Zim**\- dijo XLR8.

-¡Rick!- se escucha a lo lejos.

-Sí, ya nada me sorprende- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el tiempo de XLR8 la deja en un lugar seguro y XLR8 va directo al robot, la cual primero corre en círculos para confundirlo.

Pero el robot solo se quedaba allí, y en su zona de visión hacia millones de cálculos rápidos y al terminar uno, dispara su laser a una lado suyo y termina dándole a XLR8 cayendo al suelo.

-**Aun no término**\- dijo XLR8 que de nuevo corre y llega a la cabeza del robot y se prepara para usar sus garras, pero el robot bajo su cabeza quedando escondida, y quedando protegido de los ataques de garras de XLR8.

Pero entonces el robot levanta su brazo quedando atrás de XLR8 y se prepara para disparar, pero cuando XLR8 voltea al darse cuenta, ya recibió aquel disparo y siendo mandado a volar cayendo en medio de la calle.

XLR8 se levanta adolorido y su tiempo de transformación y regresa a ser Lincoln y este cae de rodillas algo cansado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ronnie Anne ayudando a Lincoln a levantarce.

-Mamá… no me despiertes que es sábado- dice Lincoln medio confundido por ese golpe.

-Aléjate de mi chica antes de que…- decía Rick que es atrapado por su robot y lo empieza a azotar contra el suelo muchas veces.

-Al menos trae armadura- dijo Lincoln.

-Aunque es satisfactorio ver como el karma le llega a los malvados- dijo Ronnie Anne a la vez que el robot arroja a Rick junto a ambos chicos y sigue con sus ataques –Bueno que esperas, es hora de ser héroe-.

-No puedo el Omnitrix no tiene poder- dijo Lincoln en que el Omnitrix pasa del rojo al naranja –Olvida lo que dije- entonces activa el reloj y selecciona –Seré Cuatrobrazos y lo moleré a pedazos-.

-Ja, buena suerte tonto, está hecho de una aleación de metales tan duro que la súper fuerza no bastara- dijo Rick.

-Diamante lo vencerá…- decía Lincoln.

-Tu cristal barato se romperá a penas golpearlo- dijo Rick.

-Entonces usare a Bestia-.

-No sufrirá ni un rasguño-.

-Fuego-.

-Metal a prueba de calor-.

-Fantasmático-.

-Visión especial que lo rastreara-.

-Acuático-.

-Sus dientes terminaran rotos-.

-Materia Gris-.

-No importa lo pequeño y listo que sea, sus avanzados sensores lo encontraran y…- decía Rick que es golpeado por un auto y mandado lejos.

-Bien, me queda uno- dice Lincoln seleccionando el icono de Ultra-T.

-¿Que harás si esta cosa está preparado para enfrentarlo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Bromeas, no importa lo avanzada que sea una máquina, todas deberían temblar al enfrentar a Ultra-T- dijo Lincoln que presiona el botón e inmediatamente se trasforma –**Vuelvo en un segundo en lo que desarmo ese juguete gigante**-.

El robot buscaba a su objetivo gracias a su visión infrarroja y radar, detectaba cualquier tipo de amenaza, y…

-**Oye, bola con patas**\- Ultra-T que estaba fusionado con una moto iba directo al robot, el cual al verlo le empezó a disparar láseres que Ultra-T, el cual esquivaba y disparaba un rayo de plasma de su ojo el cual le da al robot -**¡Oh sí! ¿Qué tal eso?**\- sin embargo, del humo de aquel ataque, el robot sale ileso –**Ok… pero prepárate para esto hojalata**-.

Ultra-T arranca la moto y va directo al robot, el cual ve como Ultra-T iba directo a él y este dispara, pero Ultra-T se separa de la moto al último momento y salto, la moto explota y Ultra-T aterriza sobre el robot.

-**Bien, hora de forzar tu apagado Sr. Robot**\- dijo Ultra-T que empezó a estirar su cuerpo para unirse al robot… pero entonces, aquella maquina enciende su ojo y soltó una tremenda descarga, el cual afecta y lastima a Ultra-T -**¡AAAAAHHHHHH!**-.

Ultra-T al final termina siendo separado del robot y cayendo al suelo, pero eso no termina, el robot usa dos de sus garras y agarra a Ultra-T y lo comienza a estirar y causándole un leve dolor, pero entonces el robot suelta otra descargar y luego arrojarlo al aire y dispararle a Ultra-T en medio del aire… haciendo que este caiga al suelo, estrellándose contra un auto.

-**No puede ser… en verdad esa cosa esta preparado para derrotarme…**\- dijo Ultra-T en lo que ve como el robot iba hacia él y Ultra-T se fusiona con el auto con el que se estrelló y conduce para que el robot lo siga –**Si no lo alejo de aquí, habrán víctimas inocentes**-.

El robot logra visualizar a Ultra-T y dispara un misil de un lado lateral, pero Ultra-T saca un poco su cabeza y dispara su rayo de plasma destruyendo el misil y seguir avanzando, pero el robot secaba unas especies de ametralladoras de ambos lados de su cabeza y comienza a dispararle a Ultra-T.

-**AAHHH… oye basta, ¡eso duele!**\- grito Ultra-T separándose del auto que ahora estaba llena de agujero de balas y no tiene otra opción que correr a pie.

Pero entonces el robot vuelve a tomar la forma de una gran bola y empieza a rodar y golpear a Ultra-T y aplastarlo contra el suelo, pero saliendo ileso.

Pero igualmente Ultra-T logra levantarse y entonces su tiempo se termina y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Dang it… esa máquina Anti L-10… debe tener alguna debilidad, pero cual…- dijo Lincoln viendo que el robot estaba frente a él y estaba por dispararle, pero entonces… algo lo quita de ahí y se lo lleva –Que ra… ¿Ronnie?-.

-Me agradeces después- dijo Ronnie Anne usando su patineta para alejarse del robot, el cual los iba a seguir… pero entonces detecta como Rick regresaba y este inmediatamente huye del miedo mientras su propia maquina lo persigue, mientras Ronnie Anne llega con Lincoln a un callejón –Estaremos a salvo durante un rato-.

-Estoy frito… esa cosa es dura, y ya no tengo más alienígenas…- decía Lincoln.

-Te equivocas, aun te queda uno- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… de que ha…- decía Lincoln.

-Lori me dijo- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln la mira -¿Qué? usualmente hablamos cuando ella me pide ayuda para planear citas con mi hermano-.

-Metiche tenía que ser… pero jure jamás volver a transformarme en eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Escucha Linc, como dijo ese bobo, esa cosa tiene datos de tus 10 alienígenas, pero no sabe nada de ese, así que si no te transformas, esa cosa destruirá el pueblo- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando como Rick seguía corriendo por su vida, pero el robot le disparaba misiles y le arrojaba vehículos.

-_Argh_, bien, pero si hago el ridículo…- dice Lincoln.

-No me culpes si me burlo, lo cual usualmente hago- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Como sea…- dice Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y selecciona el icono de su nuevo alíen –Bien… aquí voy- entonces presiona el botón hacia abajo y…

[Tanto el brazo como el cuerpo de Lincoln se van inflándose completamente hasta abrir su ojo. Después dar media vuelta mirando de frente y da un leve giro en el aire y terminar posando]

Ronnie Anne se cubría los ojos debido a ese intenso brillo y entonces lo ve, al nuevo alienígena en el cual Lincoln se transformó.

-**Vaya… si funciono…**\- entonces pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo.

-Vaya sí que es enorme, ¿Qué puede hacer?- pregunta Ronnie Anne en lo que el nuevo alienígena se vuelve a poner de pie y observa al robot.

-**Tiempo de Rock and roll**\- entonces intenta correr pero este se tropieza y da una especie de voltereta y gracias a eso vuelve a tomar su forma esférica y da un rebote y finalmente empezar a rodar directo al robot.

-¡Vamos, sé que tú puedes!… eh… como sea que llames a ese alienígena- grito Ronnie Anne.

El nuevo alienígena iba directo rodando, pero el robot lo ve y lo analiza pero… no tenía ningún dato, y sin ellos no sabía cómo contraatacar y entonces… recibe una fuerte embestida que lo manda a chocar contra un edificio y el alíen aterriza en el suelo.

-**Guau… eso se sintió genial, soy una Ultra Bola**\- sin embargo este recibió un disparo laser desde atrás por parte del robot que se levanta y va por él y vuelve a disparar, pero el alienígena usaba sus placas amarillas del cuerpo, los cuales eran tan duras que reflejaban los disparos y estos eran devueltos al robot y destruyendo su armamento –**No, mejor díganme Súper Bo… no, ¡Soy Cannonbolt!**-.

Una vez elegido el nombre, el robot se detiene y levanta su brazo y expulsa su garra y la dispara como cohete, dándole de lleno a Cannonbolt y mandándolo a volar, e inmediatamente ir directo en picada contra el suelo y reteniendo a Cannonbolt con la misma garra.

Entonces el robot avanza directo hacia Cannonbolt y al verificarlo le apunta para dispararle, pero entonces… al robot le llega una piedra que llama su atención y al voltear… ve que fue Ronnie Anne que arrojo la piedra.

-Oh… creo que debí pensarlo mejor- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como el robot estaba frente a ella y se prepara para dispararle con su armamento.

-**¡NO!**\- grito Cannonbolt que logra quitarse aquella garra de encima y entonces volver a rodar e ir directo en picada, el robot entonces voltea y Cannonbolt lo golpea directo en la cabeza, dañándole la lente del ojo y haciéndolo retroceder y tambalearse, mientras Cannonbolt aterriza a salvo –**Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esta cosa**-.

Cannonbolt empezó a rodar y embiste al robot con tal fuerza que cae al suelo, pero este enseguida salta y empieza a rebotar muchas veces contra el robot contra el suelo, pero el robot logra golpearlo y quitárselo de encima, pero Cannonbolt aterriza y se queda donde esta y este empieza a tomar impulso.

El robot se levanta y al tener a Cannonbolt al frente, decide usar todo su armamento y disparar todas bajas y misiles que tenía y dispara, justo cuando Cannonbolt avanza y le llega de lleno los proyectiles.

Sin embargo a través de la nube de humo que dejaron las armas, sale Cannonbolt que a toda velocidad salta y termina atravesando el cuerpo del robot, dejándole un gran agujero en el centro y entonces Cannonbolt aterriza y usando un escombro de los circuitos y materiales del robot, lo lanza directo a la cabeza el cual termina explotando y cayendo al suelo.

-**¡Oh sí! Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije de este alienígena**\- dijo Cannonbolt contento en lo que su tiempo de termina, regresando a la normalidad, para luego recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de Ronnie Anne.

-Eso fue asombroso Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cosa de todos los días rarita- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que la prensa se acerca a Lincoln, y Katherine Mulligan se acerca para entrevistarlo.

-Katherine Mulligan en vivo con el héroe local, L-10, ¿nos puedes decir de donde salió el robot?-.

-Eh pues…- decía Lincoln que vio a Rick inconsciente acostado en una banca –Quien sabe, lo que si es que no importa quien llegue, L-10 se hará cargo-.

Al decir eso, los paparazis empiezan a tomar fotografías, la gente aplaudía incluyendo a la misma Ronnie Anne a Lincoln por haber detenido al robot gigante.

En eso, Rick finalmente despierta y al ver que su robot fue derrotado y Lincoln una vez más aclamado por el público, este solo se retira mientras había un berrinche y lloriqueaba por su fracaso.

* * *

Devuelta en la Casa Loud, más específico en el patio trasero.

-Y así aprendí mi lección del día… Cannonbolt es genial- dijo Lincoln en la sala contándole lo que sucedió hoy a sus hermanas.

-Pero ayer dijiste que era tonto y que no lo volverías a usar- dijo Lana.

-Se lo que dije y me arrepiento, ya que si no lo hubiera tenido conmigo… estaría muerto- dijo Lincoln.

-Un momento hermanito… te llamas L-10, pero ahora tienes 11 alienígenas, ¿significa que te llamaras L-11?- pregunta Lynn, dejando pensando a Lincoln.

-_Nah_, me seguiré llamándome L-10, empecé con 10, y eso no cambiara- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que de pronto, el cielo se empieza a nublar.

-Guau, parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando- dijo Luna.

-Bien todos adentro- dijo Lori en que las demás entran, salvo Lincoln que observa con curiosidad –Lincoln, vamos a dentro-.

-Ah… si, lo siento- dice Lincoln que entra a su casa…

Sin saber que a lo lejos, una extraña silueta cuadrúpedo que recordaba a un licántropo, vigilaba con unos brillantes ojos morados, para luego retirarse, terminando con un rayo morado cayendo en el mismo lugar.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	14. Helix Problemático

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el espacio, se podían ver dos planetas, uno grande de color verde y habitable, se llamaba el planeta Galvan Prime, y junto a ella, había un planeta más pequeño, que más bien seria su luna, la Luna Galvan B.

En esa misma luna, habían seres parecidos a Ultra-T, eran llamados Mecamorfos Galvánicos, algunos observaban una pequeña torre, pero dentro de la misma, otros Mecamorfos resguardaban un objeto en forma de pirámide.

Sin embargo, debajo de aquel objeto en forma de pirámide, una especie de masa metálica negra y amarilla salía por debajo y tomo forma. Era parecido a los demás Mecamorfos, pero este tenía un aspecto humanoide, delgado y esquelético de color negro con líneas amarillas en todo el cuerpo.

Los Mecamorfos al ver que este intenta arrancar en objeto piramidal, los demás Mecamorfos van a intentar detenerlo, pero el Mecamorfo esquelético atrapa a uno con su garra por el cuello y entonces este le da una especie de shock eléctrico, el cual deja al Mecamorfo en el suelo en un estado similar a la petrificación.

Los Mecamorfos que estaban afuera al ver una masacre adentro deciden huir al entrar en pacido, pero el restante sale al exterior y fija su vista en el planeta Galvan Prime.

-**_Azmuth… ¡Iré por ti!_**-.

* * *

**Helix Problemático**

* * *

Una nave de los Plomeros se acercaba volando al planeta Galvan, la cual enseguida misma sobrevoló lo que parecía ser una aldea sencilla con ligeros toques modernos, hasta finalmente aterrizar cerca de una torre central el cual tenía el símbolo del Omnitrix en la punta.

Dentro de esa torre había un laboratorio donde estaba Azmuth, el nombrado primer pensador de su especie, el cual trabajaba en conjunto junto a otro Galvan. El cual tenía la cabeza un poco más alargada, un poco de barba, y ropa como la de Azmuth.

Sin embargo su trabajo se interrumpe cuando la compuerta se abre y allí entra Rita, la madre de la familia Loud.

-Azmuth señor- dijo Rita dando un saludo militar.

-No seas tan formal Rita, que necesitas que ahora estoy ocupado, Albedo recalibra los ciclos de poder.

-De hecho, el problema lo tiene Lincoln, y me pidió que te llavera contigo de inmediato- dijo Rita.

-El Primer pensador Azmuth está muy ocupado para…- decía el Galvan conocido como Albedo que fue detenido por Azmuth.

-Déjalo pasar, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo Azmuth en lo que Rita hacia una señal de que pasara, y entonces nuestro héroe pasa llegando rápido como XRL8.

-**Hola Azmuth**\- dijo XLR8 saludando.

-Muestra más respeto, Kinecelereano- dijo Albedo.

-**Perdón, Azmuth señor**\- dijo XRL8 haciendo el mismo saludo militar.

-Ya tranquilo los dos, Lincoln sabes que no tienes que hacer eso conmigo, ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunto Azmuth.

XRL8 iba a contestar pero entonces escucho una explosión y vio a Julie junto a un frasco roto en el suelo y un líquido verde derramado.

-**Dang it, ahora son 2 problemas, les dije que esperara en la nave**\- dijo XLR8 con vergüenza.

-Primero lo primordial, Lincoln- dijo Azmuth.

-**Bien el Omnitrix tiene una falla, he cambiado a un alíen cada tercer día, no he podido dormir**\- dijo XLR8.

-Y en varias ocasiones he tenido que ocultárselo a mi esposo, y ya no tenemos más excusas- dijo Rita.

-Tranquilo, todo tiene remedio- dijo Azmuth que con un salto llega hasta el Omnitrix que estaba en el pecho de XLR8, para luego dar cuatro leves golpes y luego un golpe más fuerte, lo cual hace que XLR8 regrese a la normalidad.

-Uf, que bueno, nunca imagine que extrañaría ser yo- decía Lincoln feliz de volver a la normalidad.

-Ha pasado tanto que se me estaba olvidando como te veías Linky- dijo Julie.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque traes el mayor invento de Azmuth?- pregunta Albedo.

-Albedo, él es Lincoln Loud, él es su portador del Omnitrix, ya te conté de el- dijo Azmuth presentando a Lincoln- chicos, él es Albedo mi asistente-.

-Cómo puede un simio terrícola como tu tener el más grande invento del primer pensador Azmuth- dijo Albedo en lo que Lincoln iba a responder…

Cuando ven a un Galvan cargar una gran cantidad de papeles importantes y se le iban a caer, pero… Julie corre y rápidamente atrapa los papeles y ya estaban ordenados.

-Ten más cuidado y no lleves tantas cosas a la vez- dijo Julie en lo que el Galvan seguía su camino.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Azmuth.

-Es mi amiga Julie Hathaway, la traje porque… le prometí que la llevaría al espacio si no decía nada del Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-_Hmmm…_ rápidos reflejos, personalidad alegre, je, quien sabe, ella quizás hubiera sido una digna portadora del Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth.

-Eso es… oye- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln y Julie estaban sentados en una banda en el pasillo, fuera del laboratorio de Azmuth.

-Ahora por favor esperen aquí mientras yo hablo con Azmuth de asuntos importantes- dijo Rita entrando de nuevo al laboratorio.

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos en lo que tu Mamá regresa?- pregunta Julie.

-No sé, olvide mi portátil- dice Lincoln que revisa sus bolsillos y… -¿Jugamos cartas?- pero lo que ninguno se fijaba, es que algo que parecía un meteoro, caía desde el cielo y se estrella con un lago.

Pero del mismo lago, salió aquel Mecamorfo Galvánico, el cual avanzaba directo hasta el pueblo, pero un Galvan que vigilaba la entrada, lo vio y se puso frente.

-Tu subespecie Mecamorfo Galvánico, tienes prohibido entrar a la ciudad, te quedaras en Galvan B hasta nuevo aviso o…- decía el Galvan que fue agarrado por el raro Mecamorfo Galvánico.

Que luego de algún modo destrozo parte de la armadura voladora del Galvan y del Mecamorfo salieron unas alas de jetpack de su espalda.

-**_No soy una subespecie_**\- dijo el Mecamorfo Galvánico volando directo a la ciudad.

-Alerta, subespecie Mecamorfo Galvánico se acerca a la ciudad- dijo el Galvan alertando desde un comunicador de su brazo.

Mientras con el Mecamorfo, este llega a la ciudad del planeta y mientras iba caminando directo a la torre de Azmuth y de paso destruyendo las casas de los Galvan con sus garras, lo cual fue escuchado por ambos niños.

-Guau, ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera?- pregunta Julie.

-Definitivamente huele a problemas- dijo Lincoln el cual activa el Omnitrix.

-Tu Mamá no te dijo que…- decía Julie en lo que Lincoln se termina transformando.

-**Lo que sea que está pasando será más divertido que estar esperando aquí**\- dijo Ultra-T que abre la ventana y salta de la torre.

-¡Ten cuidado Linky!- grito Julie desde la ventana.

Mientras en la ciudad, el Mecamorfo Galvánico seguía haciendo destrozos destruyendo las casas de los habitantes para luego recibir un rayo de plasma el cual lo hace caer contra el suelo, el cual se levanta y ve al responsable.

-**Oye, metete con alguien de tu especie, que en este caso sería yo… más o menos**\- dijo Ultra-T disparando otra vez su rayo de plasma desde su ojos el cual volvió a impactar contra aquel Mecamorfo.

* * *

Regresando a la torre, Rita salía del laboratorio.

-Bien niños, vámonos- dijo Rita viendo que no estaba su hijo, solo estaba Julie que hacia una torre de cartas –Julie… ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

-A combatir a un chico malo afuera- dijo Julie apuntando a la ventana.

* * *

Ultra-T corre directo al Mecamorfo, el cual esquivo un puñetazo dando un salto y quedando hacia atrás de Ultra-T y tratar de golpear desde atrás, pero Ultra-T logra atrapar los brazos del Mecamorfo y luego darle una patada que lo empujó hacia atrás.

-**_Azmuth, voy a destruirte_**\- dijo el Mecamorfo agarrando el techo de una casa Galvan y lanzarlo contra Ultra-T, el cual lo atrapa y lo arroja a otro lado.

-**Y crees que te lo voy a permitir**\- dijo Ultra-T que procedió a fusionarse con un vehículo Galvan y lanzar todo el armamento mejorado directo al Mecamorfo Galvánico que lo recibió de lleno, ocasionando una gran nube de humo que cubría la zona.

Sin embargo, una vez que el humo se disipo, se vio como el Mecamorfo sujetaba a Ultra-T por la espalda.

-**_No eres un Mechamorfo, tú lo tienes… el Omnitrix, lo quiero_**\- dijo el Mecamorfo tratando de alcanzar el Omnitrix con sus garras, pero Ultra-T con una mano libre lo agarra.

-**No eres el primero que lo quiere viejo, toma tu turno**\- dijo Ultra-T que da vuelta su cabeza y vuelve a lanzar su rayo de plasma a muy corta distancia, lo cual hace que el Mecamorfo retroceda varios kilómetros hacia atrás y el Mecamorfo se notaba seriamente lastimado.

-**_Eres un… maldito_**-.

-**Eso también me lo han dicho**\- dijo Ultra-T en lo que escucho que su tiempo termino y… regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Oh… jeje, hola, ah… no harás caso a todo lo que te dije… ¿verdad?- dice Lincoln nervioso.

-**_Eres un… ¿niño humano?_**\- dijo el Mecamorfo levantándose.

-Sí y… ¡a correr!- grito Lincoln que empezó a correr.

Entonces Malware empieza a seguirlo, pero luego Lincoln ve un pequeño vehículo Galvan, que parecía una plataforma flotante y decide subirse.

-¡Oye!- grito el Galvan.

¡Te lo devolveré lo prometo!- grito Lincoln que montaba la plataforma como si fuera una tabla, sin embargo el Mecamorfo lo empieza a perseguir con tal de poder alcanzarlo.

-Vamos vamos, es mal momento para quedarse sin energía- decía Lincoln que intentaba activar el reloj, pero este seguía de color rojo sin responder.

-**_No huyas, no hay lugar en este planeta donde te puedas esconder_**\- dijo el Mecamorfo que de un salto sujeta aquella plataforma con sus garras, pero esta poco a poco se empezaba a desintegrar y tener fallas.

-Oye bájate, No te llevare graaa…- decía Lincoln en lo que la plataforma se desintegra por completo -…Tiiiiiiisss ¡Ahhhh!- Lincoln y el Mecamorfo empiezan a caer, directo a la torre del planeta Galvan.

* * *

-¿Dónde se abra metido Lincoln?- preguntaba Rita que estaba junto a Julie en el laboratorio.

Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln y el Mecamorfo seguían cayendo y destrozando el techo de paso, Julie rápidamente logra atrapar a Lincoln, mientras el Mecamorfo de cara contra el piso.

-_Uf_… eso fue suerte, gracias- dijo Lincoln a Julie.

Pero entonces, el Mecamorfo se levanta y empieza a tirar y destrozar todo lo del laboratorio mientras se acercaba a…

-**_¡Azmuth!_**\- grito el Mecamorfo acercándose a Azmuth y haciendo a un lado a Rita y a Albedo del camino.

-Malvare, este no es el modo- dijo Azmuth revelando el nombre del Mecamorfo.

-**_Me prometiste una actualización, que me harías como a los otros_**\- dijo Malvare perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tu condición es complicada, ha tomado más tiempo del que anticipe para…- decía Azmuth.

-**_No, no más tiempo, me harte de tus mentiras_**\- dijo Malvare al borde de la ira.

-Como te atreves a hablarle a Azmuth de esa manera, ha trabajado incansablemente para crear un Hélix secundario específicamente para tratarte- dijo Albedo mientras Azmuth le daba señal de que se callara.

-**_¿Que? Dámelo, ahora_**\- dijo Malvare cerca de un objeto parecido a una pirámide en miniatura.

-Jajaja una criatura con tu bajo intelecto jamás entendería sus funciones lo bastante para operarlo- dijo Albedo de manera presumida.

Pero Malvare no le hiso gracia y acerco su cabeza a Albedo con el objetivo de atacarlo pero Azmuth lo interrumpe.

-El segundo Hélix aún no está terminado, usarlo en su forma incompleta causara una gran destrucción, necesito más tiempo para ayudarte- dijo Azmuth tratando de razonar con Malvare.

-**_No, se acabó_**\- dijo Malvare tomando el Helix y a Albedo con él, y despegando al espacio a un destino desconocido.

Al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo sale de la torre viendo al cielo intentando averiguar donde se fue Malvare.

-No tiene remedio, puede estar en cualquier parte del espacio- dijo Julie.

-No creo, no tiene capacidades SPL- dijo Rita muy seriamente.

-Asombroso, ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Súper Lumínico, significa que no puede rastrear el sistema Galvánico aun, pero nosotros sí, con algo de suerte- dijo Rita dirigiéndose a la nave de donde llegaron.

-No necesitamos suerte, va a la luna Galvan B- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Te lo cuento en el camino, andando- dijo Azmuth saltando a las manos de Lincoln y este lo sube a la nave.

-Julie, tu espera aquí, estarás más segura aquí que a donde vamos- dijo Rita.

-_Awhh_… no es justo- dijo Julie en lo que la nave despega rumbo a la luna Galvan B, en ese momento…

* * *

-Galvan B, fue alguna vez como la luna de la tierra, kilómetros de rocas muertas, sin atmosfera, sin día o noche- decía Azmuth.

-Suena como el lugar más aburrido del universo- dijo Lincoln.

-Era el lugar perfecto con todo el planeta, un lugar donde la vida prosperaría, los resultados fueron más allá de lo que podía imaginar, no solo Galvan B era habitable ahora, pero…- decía Azmuth.

-Siempre hay un pero, se supone que eres el más listo en 6 galaxias- dijo Lincoln.

-Son solo 5, y más de lo que crees, había una consecuencia imprevista, mi experimento inadvertidamente sito la creación de una nueva especie Tecno-orgánica, los Mecamorfos Galvánicos, los Galvan no teníamos derecho a colonizar su mundo, en su lugar se los dimos. Con nuestra ayuda construyeron una civilización en solo cuestión de días, eran pacíficos, nuevos vecinos, mi experimento Helix fue un éxito más allá de mis sueños más salvajes-.

-Y de ahí sacaste el ADN de Ultra-T verdad- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, pero también creo una falla más allá de mis pesadillas. Malvare un Mecamorfo incompleto, su código de vida interrumpido, corrompido durante la creación, a diferencia de otros de su clase tenía la habilidad no solo de simular tecnología, sino hacerla parte de él, a un terrible precio- dice Azmuth que habían llegado y sobrevolando el cielo de la luna Galvan B -Intente muchas veces ayudarlo, para hacerlo como los otros, la condición de Malvare era fascinante y muy compleja, es su naturaleza volátil es cambiante- decía Azmuth deprimiéndose.

-Entonces un extraño vampiro tecnológico te ha suplicado que lo arregles por años, a pesar de que como dijo Albedo has intentado terminar esa cura para el- dijo Lincoln.

-No sabes las consecuencias que cargo Lincoln Loud, algunas son muy pesadas que me avergüenzan recordar- dijo Azmuth.

-Tranquilo Azmuth, hasta los más listos cometen errores, sabes cuantas veces Lisa ha hecho explotar su cuarto, con suerte Lily estaba con sus demás hermanas o en la sala- dijo Rita.

-Es obvio que Malvare, conectara el viejo Hélix con el nuevo que robo- dijo Azmuth muy preocupado.

-No era eso lo que querías hacer- dijo Lincoln.

-Si pero no de este modo, usa diferentes tipos de energía- decía Azmuth.

-Déjame adivinar, algo saldrá mal y BOOM- dijo Lincoln en lo que Azmuth asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

En ese momento la nave aterriza cerca del cuarto del Hélix, pero en el camino encuentran varios cuerpos de Mecamorfos Galvánicos fosilizados y aparentemente sin vida.

-Acaso están… muertos- dijo Lincoln sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Aun no, han sido corrompidos y palidecidos hasta el punto de la no existencia- dijo Azmuth triste por lo que veía.

-¿Pueden ser ayudados?- pregunto Rita.

-Solo si actuó de inmediato, necesito activar la fuente de poder de la nave si voy a salvar a los Mecamorfos, me temo que tendrás que enfrentar a Malvare sin mi ayuda Lincoln- dijo Azmuth en lo que Lincoln asiente y va directo a donde esta Malvare.

-Recuerda hijo, no debes actuar con premura, necesitaras un plan- dijo Rita.

-Ya tengo uno- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix -¡Es hora de ser héroe!-.

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de rocas rojas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Su cuerpo ahora parecía tener una textura parecida al magma y finalmente se pude ser que era un ser hecho de llamas y magma volcánico y terminar con una pose]

-**Oh si, prepárate para rostizar a Malvare**\- dijo Fuego.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la torre donde estaba el Hélix principal, Albedo estaba tratando de conectar los dos Hélix como ordenaba Malvare.

-**_Hazlo, quiero mi actualización, ¡ahora!_**\- grito Malvare golpeando el piso de pura impaciencia –**_Termina el hélix, reescribe mi código de vida_**-.

-Ayudaría si dejaras de golpear todo lo que ves, traerme acá fue muy inteligente para ti, además del mismo Azmuth, soy el único Galvan con la suficiente inteligencia para…- decía Albedo.

-**_Menciona lo listo que eres una vez más, acabare contigo_**\- dijo Malvare preparado para acabar con Albedo si intentaba algo.

-**Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo**\- dijo Fuego llegando a la escena.

-**_No interfieras, esta actualización es mi derecho_**\- dijo Malvare.

-**Pero Azmuth dijo**…- decía Fuego que inmediatamente es golpeado por un ataque de plasma de Malvare.

-**_Azmuth dice muchas cosas, pero ¿dónde está ahora?_**\- dijo Malvare.

-**Justo afuera, tratando de salvar a los Mecamorfos que tu…**\- decía Fuego levantándose.

-**_Pues claro que sí, son sus creaciones perfectas_**\- dijo Malware agarrando a Fuego por el cuello –**_Ellos merecen ser destruidos_**\- Malvare golpea muchas veces a Fuego contra el piso.

-**Lo entendiste al revés**\- dice Fuego que le lanza una pequeña llamita de los dedos al ojo de Malvare, lo cual hace que suelte a Fuego y este se aleje un poco –**Apenas entro en calor, entiendes, fuego, calor**\- dijo Fuego levantándose en lo que Malvare se termina de apagar el fuego de su ojo y con sus garras forma una especie de lanza para atacar…

Pero en ese momento, recibe un disparo de energía que lo manda contra el suelo, y Fuego vio que era su madre con un arma.

-¡Solo aléjate de mi hijo!- grito Rita.

Fuego entonces corre hacia Malvare y le lanza una ráfaga de llamas directo, pero Malvare lo resiste y responde con un ataque de plasma de su ojo que Fuego evita saltando y patear la cara de Malvare.

-Deja de jugar con esa cosa, es hora de irnos, ahora- dijo Rita a Albedo.

-Ya es muy tarde, si no completo el enlace con el Hélix primario, el Hélix secundario será incontrolable y destruirá la luna con nosotros en ella- dijo Albedo terminando de conectar algunos circuitos y chips para luego empezar a teclear para completar el procedimiento.

Ya una vez terminado, Albedo salió del Hélix, y de esta misma, saliera una especie de luz roja que apuntaba hacia arriba, la cual también salía de la misma torre.

-Ni Azmuth podría haberlo resuelto, no bajo estas condiciones- dijo Albedo con un aire de orgullo.

-¿Acaso trabajas mejor bajo presión?- pregunto Rita.

-A decir verdad, si- dijo Albedo, en lo que Malvare se quita a Fuego de encima y procede a agarrar los pilares que están ubicados en cada lado del hélix y proceder a absorber su energía.

-**_¡Al fin estaré curado!_**\- grito Malvare, a la vez que Fuego iba a detenerlo pero su tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln -**_¡Sí! ¡Está funcionando! ¡Puedo sentir mi código de vida cambiando!_**-.

-Bien hecho genio, el malo acaba de ganar- dijo Lincoln regañando a Albedo.

-Tu solo espera- dijo Albedo.

En eso las líneas amarillas de Malvare empezaban a ponerse de color rojo y empezaba a brillar de manera intensa y sacando más luz de todo su cuerpo… y entonces todo el cuarto se ilumina tanto que una vez que pasa… parece que ya no hubiera quedado rastro de Malvare

-Bien… ¿me puedes decir que hiciste?, porque creo que en teoría tu venciste a Malvare- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya que lo preguntas, al manejar los ciclos de poder de los dos hélix, cause una sobrecarga, justo cuando el Mecamorfo toco las barras de control, supera eso niño del Omnitrix- dijo Albedo presumiendo.

-Presiento que tú y yo no nos llevaremos de maravilla- dijo Lincoln.

En eso sin que menos lo esperaran ambos, de las barras de contención del hélix, salía electricidad de color rojo y del suelo salía Malvare pero tenía un aspecto diferente.

-**_Actualización Completa_**\- dijo Malvare en su nueva apariencia.

La forma de Malvare cambio drásticamente, su cuerpo era más robusto y no esquelético y su cabeza terminaba en punta. Él tiene un símbolo brillante de color amarillo en el pecho y cuello y tenía rojo en su cuerpo en lugar de verde.

-**_¡Estoy completo!_**\- dijo Malvare.

-Tienes lo que querías, ahora eres como el resto de los Mecamorfos- dijo Albedo aclarando el estado de Malvare pero este solo se ríe como desquiciado.

-**_Lo que soy ahora, es mucho más de lo que ellos son, soy superior_**\- dijo Malvare con aire de superioridad.

-Si ahora eres totalmente malvado- dijo Lincoln poniendo su traje y tomando un arma de Plomero y apuntando.

-**_¿Malvado? Sera visionario siento el poder creciendo en mí, pero solo un mundo que solo yo puedo crear, Azmuth me creía imperfecto, fue el quien me puso el nombre de Malvare_**\- Malvare estiro su brazo y con su agarre le quita el arma que Rita –**_Yo no soy el imperfecto, el resto de ellos son inferiores, toman, imitan, estiran y manipulan solo lo que otros han creado_**\- decía Malvare el cual termina absorbiendo el arma y haciéndola parte de él, ya que ahora su brazo era una versión mejorada del arma de Rita –**_Yo no actualizo las creaciones de otros, ellos me actualizan, y voy a actualizarme yo mismo con la creación más grande de Azmuth_**\- dijo Malvare poniendo su vista en el Omnitrix.

-Bien primero, estás loco, segundo…- decía Lincoln activado el Omnitrix y transformarse… -**Eso jamás pasara**\- dijo Cannonbolt poniéndose en posición.

Mientras Malvare por su parte comenzó a disparar una ráfaga laser desde el cañón de su brazo, pero Cannonbolt esquiva agarrando a su madre y a Albedo con él.

-**_Acepta lo inevitable_**\- dijo Malvare.

-**Llévatelo y salgan de aquí**\- dijo Cannonbolt en lo que Rita agarra a Albedo y se aleja del lugar.

Entonces Cannobolt toma su forma esférica y empezó a rodar directo a Malvare y a la vez esquivando los disparos de Malvare, Cannonbolt enseguida fue por la izquierda y rodar por la pared y luego ir por el aire, justo arriba de Malvare que seguía disparándole, pero cada tiro provocaba que partes del techo le caigan encima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln? ¡Todo lugar se derrumbara!- dijo Rita.

-**Tranquilo Mamá, tengo un plan, puedo hacerlo**\- dijo Cannonbolt que seguía rodando y evitando los disparos de Malvare.

-¿Puede hacerlo?- pregunta Albedo.

-Él puede lograrlo- responde Rita.

Cannonbolt seguía rodando y rodeando a Malvare que seguía fallando sus tiros, sin embargo el ultimo que disparo finalmente termina dándole a nuestro héroe chocando con el muro, después Malware lo agarra por los brazos para mantenerlo en la pared, a la vez que una tercera mano sale del pecho de Malvare, agarrando el Omnitrix de la frente de Cannonbolt y al parecer tratar de separarlo de él.

-**_¿Porque luchas? En un momento accede a todos los códigos y el aparato será mío_**\- dijo Malvare sintiéndose ganador.

-**¿Sabes cuantos me han dicho eso? ¡Muchos!**\- grito Cannonbolt que por una vez sonrió al oír que el tiempo se le terminara, porque así aprovecho de liberarse del agarre de Malvare –Adivina, no me lo quitaste- dijo Lincoln que empezó a correr para alejarse de Malvare.

-**_Suficiente_**\- dijo Malvare que disparo al techo y entonces, los escombros le caen encima a Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Rita.

-**_Ja, ahora es mío_**\- dijo Malvare que busco entre los escombros algún rastro del Omnitrix, pero en su lugar…

-**¿Jamás te cansas de equivocarte?**\- dijo Diamante que sale de los escombros y esquivo otro disparo de Malvare y darle dos golpes en la cara, un rodillazo y luego lanzarlo, hacia el heliz secundario, destrozando lo que quedaba de ahí.

Malvare intento nuevamente disparar, pero Diamante esquiva saltando y luego lanzar fragmentos de diamantes que Malvare deshace con una ráfaga del arma, y enseguida ambos empiezan un combate de fuerza bruta, con uno tratando de empujar al otro.

-**Ríndete Malvare, solo uno saldrá caminando**\- dijo Diamante.

-**_Tienes razón sobre eso_**\- dijo Malvare formando otra arma laser desde su pecho.

-**Hay…** **Dang it**\- dijo Diamante que recibió de lleno aquel disparo que lo mando a volar a unos centímetros hasta el suelo.

-**_Despídete pequeño niño humano_**\- dijo Malvare colocando su mano sobre el Omnitrix.

-**Pero no creo que puedas atravesar el cristal ¿o sí?, que mal por ti**\- dijo Diamante cubriendo de cristal el símbolo del Omnitrix, para luego ponerse de pie e inmediatamente atrapar los pies de Malvare formando cristal a su alrededor.

-**_No… no puedes_**\- decía Malvare al ver que Diamante seguía generando cristal alrededor del cuerpo de Malvare -**_Aun no has ganado, cuando me libere, todo el sistema Galvan, todo el universo…_**\- fue lo último que pudo decir Malvare cuando Diamante cubrió su cabeza de cristal, justo cuando el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó.

-Espero que me agradezcan haberte cerrado la boca, o como sea la forma en que ustedes hablan- dijo Lincoln preparándose para irse.

-Buen trabajo hijo, bien hecho- dijo Rita.

-Te dije que mi plan funcionaria- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo hiciste tan mal, para un simio humano- dijo Albedo.

-Pues si no está roto no se arregla- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Más tarde de regreso a Galvan Prime, Lincoln y Julie se preparaban para regresar a la tierra, a bordo de la nave que conducía Rita.

-Adiós Lincoln Loud, gracias por solucionar este problema- dijo Azmuth.

-Cuando quieras jefe- dijo Lincoln.

-Y a ti pequeña… te veo potencial, quizás nos volvamos a ver, gracias por no romper todo- dijo Azmuth.

-Gracias por el… oye- dijo Julie, en lo que Rita hace despegar la nave, saliendo del planeta Galvan.

-Esto será lo más cercano a salvar dos planetas- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Julie.

-Porque la otra es una Luna- dijo Lincoln.

-Son solo detalles amigo… aunque me gustaría haber ayudado en algo- dijo Julie.

-Talvez algún día… talvez algún día, por cierto Mamá, ¿Cómo salvaron a los otros Mecamorfos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Hay Lincoln, si te dijera todos los detalles te dormirías del aburrimiento- dijo Rita en lo que la nave se alejaba aún más del planeta Galvan

* * *

En otra parte del sistema Galvan, se podía ver otra nave flotando a lo lejos.

Pero desde el interior de la misma, una extraña silueta observaba como la nave de Rita se alejaba del planeta Galvan y luego pasar a una imagen de Malvare aun en su prisión de cristal.

-**_Bien, con este ser estaré un paso más cerca de cumplir mi objetivo_**…- sin embargo alguien a lo lejos se aclara la garganta –**_Ooooh… perdóname mi asociado, quise decir, nuestros objetivos_**-.

-**Aún es muy pronto, no me importa esperar un poco más**\- dijo otra sombra alta y humanoide que estaba afilando un peligroso cuchillo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	15. Afortunados en el amor

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Hoy hacia un buen clima en Royal Woods, y que mejor forma que tomar algo frio, pero en ese pueblo solo hay un lugar, Flip's: Comida & Combustible, mientras Lincoln y sus hermanas menores esperaban en una fila para pedir sus raspados, Lynn Sr. estaba en un cajero automático para sacar dinero.

-Oye quítate calvo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo un hombre robusto que bruscamente quita a Lynn Sr. del camino y lo tira al suelo.

Pero mientras, dentro de Flip's: Comida & Combustible…

-_Hmmm_… fresas… o cereza, ¿Cuál sabe mejor?- dice la famosa anciana llamada Scoot que estaba retrasando la fila.

-¡Vamos abuela, hay otros que quieren refrescarse!- grito Lola, a la vez que Lincoln nota el atraco que iba a suceder.

-Ya regreso, tengo cosas que resolver- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la fila.

-¡Yo pediré tu raspado!- grito Lana.

Mientras afuera de la tienda, aquel hombre puso un gancho en el cajero automático, el cual estaba sujetado a una cadena cuyo extremo estaba atado a un camión que iba a conducir otro tipo que sería el compañero del otro tipo.

Entonces el hombre fornido le da la señal de acelerar a su compañero, pero este no puede encender su camioneta y entonces nota que…

-**Tu solicitud ha sido negada**\- dijo Ultra-T que estaba fusionado con la camioneta, el cual golpea a aquel golpea a aquel hombre y lo tira al suelo dejándolo noqueado.

El otro hombre toma el gancho y la gira rápidamente y se lo lanza a Ultra-T, atrapándolo del brazo, pero Ultra-T era físicamente más fuerte y al tirar del extremo de la cadena.

Manda al otro hombre a estrellarse con el tubo que tenía el letrero de la tienda, el hombre se iba a levantar pero Ultra-T se acerca y lo noquea de un puñetazo.

-**Oh sí, siempre listo para lo que sea**\- dijo Ultra-T que voltea al ver que su padre se levanta del suelo y sobándose la cabeza, y al ver a ambos hombres noqueado y luego a Ultra-T…

-Ah… ¿tú los detuviste?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-**Eh… adiós señor**\- dijo Ultra-T retirándose, mientras Lucy, las gemelas y Lisa llegan con sus raspados.

-Hola niñas, menos mal que estaban adentro, una extraña criatura golpeo a esos hombres- dijo Lynn Sr. a sus hijas.

-No fue una criatura, fue un superhéroe- dijo Lana.

-Como sea… ¿y dónde está su…?- decía Lynn Sr.

-Aquí… fui al baño- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lana le da su raspado y él se lo toma.

Pero entonces… todos notan que una gigantesca limosina de color rosa iba pasando cerca por la calle, y entre todos, Lola es la que se le notaba emocionada.

-Vieron ese color… es hermoso- dice Lola con asombro en sus ojos.

-Sí, muy hermoso cariño, ahora vámonos- dice Lynn Sr. llevando a sus hijas e hijo a la camioneta.

Sin embargo, alguien vigilaba desde lejos, una silueta femenina que estaba en lo alto de un poste veía con binoculares a Lincoln.

-Mi venganza puede esperar un poco más, antes…- dice la silueta que luego voltea hacia aquella limosina que entra hacia una calle privada de Royal Woods llamada, Huntington Manor –Me iré a sacar el premio gordo en la lotería-.

* * *

**Afortunados en el amor**

* * *

La limosina de color rosa seguía su camino por una calle con árboles y arbustos adornando el camino, entonces después de un rato, la limosina se detiene frente a una sencilla mansión, con una placa que estaba conformado por las letras LB en la entrada de la mansión.

Entonces del asiento del conductor de la limosina se baja un mayordomo, que avanza hacia la puerta de al lado y luego la abre, y de la misma se baja una niña de la edad de nuestro joven héroe.

Era una niña de cabello largo y rubio hasta la cintura con una diadema rosa decorando su cabeza, pestañas largas y labial rosa en sus labios. Su conjunto de ropa consiste en un suéter rosa con una M en dorado, una falda lila con rombos, zapatos rosa y calcetas largas de color blanco.

-_Merci_ Chester- dice la niña con un evidente acento francés.

-De nada señorita- dijo el mayordomo dándole paso a la niña para que se baje de la limosina, y luego ella sube los escalones hasta la puerta, pero entonces el mayordomo llega y abre la puerta para que ella pase tranquila.

Después, la misma niña entra a su cuarto, que tenía el tamaño de una sala y se dirige a un espejo y se mira detenidamente, pero entonces nota que tenía un pequeño pelito que sobresale de su cabello.

-Oh no no no, necesito mi…- decía la niña buscando desesperadamente algo en su cuarto.

Entonces escucha un pequeño ladrido, y al mirar había abajo, había una pequeña perrita puddle en el suelo, que meneaba la cola y sujetaba algo con su boca, un cepillo para el cabello de color rosa y con un nombre grabado el nombre MINDY en letras doradas.

-Mi cepillo, creí haberla perdido, gracias Fifi- dijo la niña de nombre Mindy acariciando a su perrita puddle de nombre Fifi, y regresar a su espejo –_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_…-.

La niña de nombre Mindy se seguía cepillando su cabello hasta finalmente terminar, y dejar su cepillo en una mesita y luego tomar un pequeño collar con correa y se le pone a su puddle.

-¿Lista para el paseo nenita?- pregunta Mindy a su puddle que ladra de gusto.

Entonces después, Mindy con su puddle salen de la mansión para su paseo matutino.

-¿La acompaño señorita?- pregunta Chester.

-No, tomate un descanso Chester, además por una vez tengo que ver el pueblo con mis propios ojos y no a través del auto- dijo Mindy.

-Bien señorita, pero no olvide las reglas de su padre- dijo Chester.

-Que regrese antes de la puesta del sol o que te llame, nos vemos Chester- dijo Mindy retirándose junto a Fifi

* * *

Mientras, en una tienda de antigüedades de Royal Woods, Lincoln y Clyde veían y curioseaban las cosas que había allí, mientras Clyde veía todo con emoción, Lincoln se aburría mucho.

Hasta que ve algo con curiosidad, un tapete con una imagen de un lobo, cuyo dibujos parecían de tipo azteca.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Lincoln con curiosidad.

-Eso mi buen amigo, es un Yenaldooshi, lobo navajo, una leyenda de Nuevo México, dicen que su presencia es señal de maldad- dice Clyde.

-¿Leyenda eh?, pues quizás algún día yo me vuelva leyenda- dijo Lincoln viendo el reloj con orgullo.

Regresando al exterior, afuera de la tienda de antigüedades, Mindy seguía paseando a su puddle con tranquilidad.

-Este pueblo es muy _mignon_, hay que caminar por aquí más seguido- dijo Mindy.

Pero entonces, Fifi presiente y huele algo y ve a una pequeña ardilla al frente, entonces Fifi empieza a gruñir y ladrar, la ardilla voltea y huye del miedo y Fifi corre tras ella.

-¡Fifi vuelve!- grito Mindy yendo tras su puddle.

Regresando a la tienda de antigüedades, Lincoln y Clyde salían, pero ambos casi se resbalan debido a la ardilla y Fifi que lo iba persiguiendo.

-Que rayos fue…- decía Lincoln cuando alguien choca con él y ambos caen –Oye, que no te han di…- entonces se detiene al ver que era una niña.

-Hay _pardonne moi, pardonne moi_, no vi donde iba, pero tengo que ir por mi pequeña- dijo Mindy siguiendo adelante, y tanto Lincoln como Clyde se levantan y van tras ella.

Más adelante, Fifi seguía persiguiendo a la ardilla hasta que ambos voltean cruzando la calle, pero antes de poder seguir, Mindy finalmente alcanza y agarra a Fifi.

-Fifi, te he dicho muchas veces que no persigas indefensas ardillas…- dice Mindy regañando a su perrita, sin saber que un auto iba directo –Sé que no puedes ignorar tus instintos, pero además…-.

-¡Oye cuidado!- grito Lincoln que corre y quita a Mindy y a su puddle de la calle justo antes de que el camión las golpeara, y todos llegan a salvo al otro lado de la calle -¡Estás loca! ¡Por poco ese camión te atropella y…!-.

-Tú… me salvaste- dice Mindy impactada.

-Ah…- dice Lincoln viendo que el camión continuaba su camino -Ah sí… es que estabas en problemas y…-.

-Eres un héroe… mi héroe…- dice Mindy con un ligero brillo en sus pupilas y un sonrojo mientras veía a Lincoln -Fuiste muy valiente, como un caballero-.

-Ah… solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera…- decía Lincoln viendo una herida en la rodilla en la pierna de Mindy, entonces Lincoln se arrodilla y saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo, primero limpia la herida y luego amarra el pañuelo en la pierna de Mindy -Ve a casa y que te revisen esa herida, y mira antes de cruzar, adiós-.

-E-espera- dice Mindy en que Lincoln se detiene y voltea -¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Ah, me llamo Lincoln, Lincoln Loud- dice retirándose definitivamente.

-Lincoln…- dice Mindy que al parecer tenia corazones en sus ojos mientras veía como Lincoln se alejaba.

Sin saber que escondido entre los arbustos, aquella sombra que vigilaba, continuaba vigilando a Mindy con sus binoculares.

-Diablos, el niño del reloj hiso contacto con ella, tendré que apresurar mis planes para que ese enano no sea una molestia- dice aquella silueta que se pone de pie y oprime unos botones del brazalete de su armadura… y luego ver como el cielo se empezaba a nublar -_Hmmm_… que clima tan raro tenemos hoy-.

* * *

En alguna parte del parque, ambos amigos caminaban tranquilamente…

-Sabes Lincoln, eso que hiciste fue peligroso, casi te atropellan- dice Clyde severamente preocupado.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, es que… cuando la vi en problemas, me moví solo… como te lo explico…- decía Lincoln.

-Tus sentidos de héroe quizás- dijo Clyde.

-Es muy posible, pero… no niego que esa niña era linda- dice Lincoln.

-¿Linda?, la vi de lejos y era una hermosura… eh… no le digas a Lori que dije eso- dice Clyde nervioso mientras Lincoln solo rodaba los ojos -¿Y cómo se llama?-.

-No sé, no le pregunte- dijo Lincoln cuando nota como se está poniendo el cielo -Ah… parece que el pronóstico del clima se equivocó-.

-Sí, así parece- dice Ronnie Anne apareciendo de la nada, asustando al par de amigos.

-¡No hagas eso!- grito Lincoln.

-Es que tu cara horrorizada es lindo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… gracias, es que siempre…- decía Lincoln cuando… nota aquel libro que leía Ronnie Anne.

-¿Te gusta, son mitos y leyendas de México? Justo leía mi leyenda favorita, el Yenaldooshi- dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando una página de su libro.

-¿Qué curioso? Justo Clyde me conto de…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Por fin te encontré!-.

-¿Quién dijo…?- decía Lincoln cuando… es abrazado por detrás, y era Mindy -Ah… oye… eres la niña de antes-.

-_Oui_, soy yo- dijo Mindy sin dejar de abrazar a Lincoln, pero este último ve que su amiga Ronnie Anne, no estaba muy contenta.

-Eh… Ronnie… puedo explicar…- decía Lincoln.

-¿Tú quién eres…?- pregunta Ronnie Anne con una leve molestia.

-Oh, perdón, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?, me llamo Mindy LeBlanc, de los LeBlanc de Francia, y este _mignon_ caballero de cabello blanco salvo mi vida hace un rato- dice Mindy presentándose y abrazando el brazo de Lincoln.

-Ah… oh… de nada, eso creo- dice Lincoln, pero sin notarlo, Ronnie Anne se ponía cada vez más enojada, para luego cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido -Ronnie… no es lo que pa…-.

-Vámonos _mon joli garçon_, vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Mindy arrastrando a Lincoln mientras aun lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Espera, como me dijiste…- dice Lincoln, dejando atrás a Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

-¿Quién se cree esa niña?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… acaso estas, ¿celosa?- pregunta Clyde, pero Ronnie Anne lo mira con ira mientras enseñaba los dientes -Bueno bueno… ah… ¡no me mates!- suplica, pero Ronnie Anne lo suelta y luego empieza a seguir a Lincoln y Mindy.

-No te quedes ahí, vámonos- dijo Ronnie Anne arrastrando a Clyde por el pie.

-Auch, auch, cuidado recién planche mi ropa- dice Clyde mientras era arrastrado por Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Un poco después, Ronnie Anne y Clyde llegan al restaurante fusión Francés/Mexicano Jean Juan Francés Mex.

-Oye, no es aquí donde tú y Lincoln se dieron su primer beso- dice Clyde, haciendo que Ronnie Anne se ruboriza levemente.

-Si… y también donde intentaste humillar a mi hermano frente a su novia- dice Ronnie Anne y Clyde solo silbaba inocentemente para evitar el tema.

Entonces Ronnie Anne usando unos binoculares observa en la ventana, y ve que sentados en una mesa, se encontraban Lincoln y Mindy leyendo el menú, aunque Mindy sigilosamente intento acercar su mano a la de Lincoln…

-Eh, disculpe, quiero este- dice Lincoln sin querer aparta su mano al señalar su orden y el mesero toma el menú.

-_Ahww_… yo los nachos a la _fromage_\- dice Mindy entregando el menú al mesero y se retira.

-Jaja, mala suerte rubiecita- dijo Ronnie Anne aun vigilando.

-Para mí su cabellera parece hecha de oro- dice Clyde, el cual recibe un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de Ronnie Anne.

-La próxima vez no seré suave- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Anotado- dijo Clyde sobándose el brazo.

* * *

Un rato después… Lincoln y Mindy salían del restaurante, con ella aun agarra del brazo de Lincoln, mientras el dúo de Ronnie Anne y Clyde continuaban vigilando.

-Y dime Lincoln, ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?- pregunta Mindy curiosa.

-Ah… bueno… me gustan los comics, los videojuegos… y practico un poco de skateboard últimamente- dice Lincoln.

-_Uuuh…_ chico extremo- dice Mindy.

-Ah, ¿gracias?- dice Lincoln, en lo que ambos se sientan en un banco del parque, pero ella aun no suelta al peliblanco.

-Y dime ¿Tú no tienes nada que preguntarme?- pregunta Mindy.

-Eh… pues, no creo- dice Lincoln.

-Bueno, yo sí, ¿Cuál es su relación con esa chica de cabello negro?- pregunta Mindy, lo cual Lincoln se confunde -¿Acaso es su novia?- pregunta Mindy, y Lincoln finalmente se suelta y retrocede medio sonrojado.

-¡¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?!- pregunta Lincoln.

-Lo siento, soy curiosa por naturaleza… jejeje, ese sonrojo en tu cara te hace ver muy adorable- dice Mindy.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?- dijo Lincoln, sin saber que detrás de un árbol, Ronnie Anne continuaba vigilando.

-¿Quién se cree esa…?- decía Ronnie Anne con evidentes celos en su tono -¡Dang it! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan irritada?!- preguntaba, y Clyde iba a responder, pero Ronnie Anne le cubre la boca con su mano -Ahora no Clyde-.

-Bueno, disculpe _mignon_ Lincoln, pero me tengo que retirar a mi casa, espero verte pronto, me divertí mucho- dijo Mindy retirándose, pero entonces Ronnie Anne agarra a Clyde de la camina y la sigue.

-¿Por qué aun la seguimos?- pregunta Clyde.

-Le voy a hacer saber a esa niñita que no intente nada con Lincoln- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Vaya niña, es linda pero…- decía Lincoln mirando hacia donde se retiró Mindy… pero luego ve que hay un bolso de mano -Hay no, olvido su bolso-.

* * *

En otra parte del parque, Mindy caminaba tranquilamente, e incluso dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba feliz.

-_Awww_… siento que ese chico es mi príncipe destinado, es lindo, paciente, atento… está un poco delgado pero da lo mismo, no puedo esperar a decirle a mi Papi o a Fifi que me he enamorado- dice Mindy prosiguiendo su camino, pero entonces alguien aparece frente suyo -Ah, eres tu… ¿ah?-.

-Ronnie, Ronnie Anne Santiago-.

-Y yo me llamo Clyde, y ella me obligo a venir- dijo Clyde saliendo desde atrás de un árbol.

-Ah, pues _avec plaisir_\- dijo Mindy dando una reverencia.

-No sé qué me molesta más, que te pegues tanto a Lincoln, o esas raras palabras tuyas- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Es francés- dijo Clyde.

-Gracias Clyde, ahora escúchame rubiecita, aléjate de Lincoln, no quiero que lo lastimen, solo yo… de cierta manera física- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo agredes físicamente, ¿Qué clase de chica golpearía a un _monsieur_ como él?- dice Mindy.

-No sé qué es un Monsieur o que significa, pero yo tengo mi forma de mostrar mi cariño a Lincoln, pero conozco a los de tu clase, lo alagaras con tus encantos y luego lo tiraras- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Yo jamás haría algo horrible como eso, mi Papi me ha enseñado a respetar a la gente, me gusta ese chico, y será _moi_\- dice Mindy, y Ronnie Anne mira a Clyde.

-Eso significa mío- responde Clyde.

-Gracias, y eso estamos a punto de verlo- dijo Ronnie Anne y ambas niñas se miran con cierta rivalidad, y hasta parecía que salían rayos y electricidad desde sus ojos.

-Oigan chicas, creo que deberían parar antes de que…- decía Clyde, cuando de repente, un rayo láser es disparado, cayendo en medio de aquellos chicos que caen por el impacto, y antes de que alguno pregunte…

-Oh niños… no saben que no deberían estar solos a estas horas- dice alguien y todas voltean hacia una silueta femenina frente a ellos -Tranquilos, no les hare nada… solo quiero a la niña- dijo aquella misteriosa figura, la cual enseña las garras mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Mientras en otra parte, Lincoln corría por aquel camino buscando a Mindy, ya que tenía aquel bolso que le pertenecía a ella.

-Estoy seguro que se fue por este camino… _ahww_, creo que necesitare tu ayuda amigo- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y seleccionando el icono de Insectoide, y cuando estaba a punto de presionar…

-¡Lincoln!- nuestro héroe voltea y ve que Ronnie Anne llegaba al lugar junto a Clyde, la cual llevaba en sus espaldas.

-¿Ronnie? ¡Clyde! ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No nos ocurrió nada por suerte, es solo que Clyde se desmallo del susto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_Fiu… _me alegra, ¿han visto a Mindy pasar?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Si hablas de esa rubiecita de suéter rosa, no sé por qué razón esa loca pálida de cabello carmesí se la llevo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Pálida? ¿Cabello carmesí…? ¡Rojo!- dijo Lincoln que mira por todos lados y se pone su traje de superhéroe -Hora de ser héroe-.

Lincoln toma su tabla voladora y se va volando hacia quien sabe dónde…

-Buena suerte…- dice Ronnie Anne viendo como Clyde seguía inconsciente -Vamos McBride, te llevare a casa- dice mientras caminaba directo a la casa McBride.

* * *

En otra parte, más específico en unos almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad, Mindy estaba en una silla amarada y con un pedazo de cinta en la boca y siendo alumbrada por una simple bombilla en el techo.

Entonces aquella figura misteriosa se acerca a ella y rápidamente le quita la cinta a Mindy, lo cual le causo un leve dolor.

-Uy, lo siento ¿te dolió linda?- pregunto aquella figura y Mindy miro detenidamente a su secuestrador, o más bien secuestradora.

Era Rojo, aquella chica que se fusiono con un robot de Vilgax, su piel se notaba más pálida, marcas negras que se extendían desde abajo de sus ojos y lápiz labial negro.

El traje era principalmente negro con líneas rojas que alrededor, venía con un protector de cabeza parecido a un casco de caballero, pero con su cabello rojo que sobresale desde arriba, también traía picos en las hombreras, brazos y piernas y el emblema de la calavera en el pecho.

-Que… ¿Quién eres?- pregunta Mindy con un notorio miedo en su cara.

-Eso no importa, pero tranquila, no te pasara nada de nada… una vez que tenga mi dinero serás libre… o quizás no- dice Rojo enseñando una garra de su armadura.

-Eh… no se… de que me ha…- decía Mindy.

-No te hagas la inocente, Mindy LeBlanc, hija única de la familia LeBlanc, dueños de un gran fortuna y de alta sociedad francesa, estoy seguro que a tu papito no le importara dar unos cuantos verdes a cambio de su linda pequeña- dijo Rojo riéndose.

-No… no te saldrás con la tuya- dice Mindy.

-Oh pequeña, yo ya me salí con la mía, ahora mantén esa boquita cerrada o lo único que tendrá tu padre a cambio del dinero, será…- dice Rojo enseñando sus garras a Mindy, la cual se le notaba más espantada.

* * *

Mientras en el exterior, Lincoln seguía volando en su tabla voladora, buscando alguna señal de Mindy, hasta que llega al sector de almacenes de Royal Woods.

-Si lo que he visto en películas me ayuda, usualmente van a esta clase de lugares para esconderse con los rehenes, ojala mi instinto no me falle- dice Lincoln revisando cada almacén que había.

Desde abriendo las puertas, hasta viendo a través de las ventanas, pero todos estaban vacíos o con cajas de embarque, nuestro héroe suspira de frustración… hasta que casualmente encuentra una, con una gran R pintada con grafiti rojo en la puerta.

-La próxima vez, revisare el más obvio- dice Lincoln que corre hacia ese almacén y mira por la ventana, y efectivamente hay estaba Mindy a merced de Rojo -Si, es Rojo… con una armadura bastante cool, pero igual debo detenerla, ¿pero cómo entrare sigilosamente sin llamas su atención?-.

Pensaba Lincoln hasta que decide subir y tratar de escalar por el almacén, hasta llegar al techo de la misma.

Mientras en el interior del almacén, Mindy intentaba desatarse, pero aquellos nudo eran fuertes, mientras Rojo parecía que se hacía manicure, ya que se afilaba las garras de su armadura, pero luego se pone de pie y patea la silla.

Regresando al exterior, Lincoln llega al techo y prepara su plan, entonces activa el Omnitrix.

-Veamos, Cuatrobrazos… Cannonbolt… quizás Diamante- decía Lincoln caminando mientras seleccionaba un alíen del reloj, sin embargo al pisar una parte del techo… esta se agrieta… -Oh oh…-.

Devuelta en el interior del almacén, Rojo se acerca a Mindy.

-Para que sepan que te tengo, te cortare un poco de su lindo cabello y entonces…- decía Rojo cuando nota que un pequeño escombro le cayó a la cabeza.

Pero al voltear hacia arriba… Rojo es sepultada por gran parte de aquel techo del almacén, y lo último que cae, fue Lincoln.

-Esa no era la entrada épica que tenía en mente cuando lo pensé- dice Lincoln.

-¡L-10! ¡Si eres real!- grita Mindy contenta de ver a nuestro joven héroe.

-Eh… si jovencita, vine a salvarte porque…- decía Lincoln.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?- pregunta Mindy.

-Eh… bueno… un chico de cabello blanco me dijo que desapareciste y me pidió que te fuera a buscar- dice Lincoln mientras desataba a Mindy.

-_Awww…_ sabía que ese blanco de cabello era como las alas de un ángel, muchas gracias Sr. Héroe- dice Mindy abrazando a Lincoln.

-Esto de ninguna manera me lo esperaba- dijo Lincoln al lector -Ahora vámonos antes de que…-.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, algo manda los escombros a volar y de allí sale Rojo.

-Otra vez tú enano del demonio, porque los niños de hoy les gusta meterse en asuntos de adultos- dijo Rojo.

-Aunque me gustaría luchar ahora, todavía me niego a golpear muje…- decía Lincoln que esquiva junto a Mindy una ráfaga de energía de la mano de Rojo -Pero puedo hacer una pequeña excepción contigo- dice Lincoln que rápidamente activa el Omnitrix y selecciona la imagen de Fuego y presiona hacia abajo.

[El brazo de Lincoln le empiezan a salir venas de color verde y su mano ahora era una garra de color negro. Luego de su cabeza le brotan antenas de insecto, detras de el le crecen alas de mosca y una cola con un aguijón en la punta, sus ojos ahora tambien de una mosca, luego nos enfocamos en el símbolo del reloj en su pecho y se aleja para hacer una pose y moviendo rapido sus alas]

-**Tonto aparato, yo te pedí a Fuego**\- dijo Insectoide.

-Iugh… este apesta- dijo Mindy quejándose por el olor de Insectoide, pero entonces ve como Rojo sale de los escombros.

-Te aplastare como un insecto- dijo Rojo que corre rápidamente hacia ellos.

Pero Insectoide rápidamente agarra a Mindy parar colocarla en su espalda e irse volando de la guarida, sin embargo Rojo no les dejaría escapar y va volando tras ellos, gracias a los zapatos de su armadura.

-¡Yoohoo!- dice Mindy emocionada por sentir el viento mientras montaba a Insectoide, aunque pasando cerca del agua -Cuidado, mis zapatos son nuevos-.

-**Lo siento**\- dijo Insectoide que gracias a su vista, ve que Rojo iba volando y esta saca un arma laser de los brazos de su armadura y comienza a disparar.

Sin embargo, Insectoide comienza a esquivar y evadir los disparos de su oponente, hasta finalmente llegar al pueblo y volando por los edificios que habían por allí.

-¡Regresa con mi rehén enano!- grito Rojo.

-**Tengo que perderla pronto**\- dice Insectoide esquivando de nuevo los disparos láseres de Rojo y a la vez un gas maloliente para tratar de cubrir su rastro y luego acelera su vuelo y pasar muy cerca de la calle donde pasaban autos.

Sin embargo Rojo les seguía muy de cerca, pero cuando Insectoide toma vuelo hacia arriba, Rojo termina estrellándose contra un puesto de salchichas y chocando contra una pared… pero rápidamente se levanta y ahora furiosa y con kétchup y mostaza en el cabello, logra enfocar a Insectoide gracias a sus binoculares, y vuelve a tomar vuelo e ir tras él.

-Ah… _Messie_. Héroe… la señorita mala viene hacia nosotros de nuevo- dijo Mindy apuntando hacia atrás e Insectoide observa que efectivamente Rojo iba tras ellos, por lo que Insectoide se ve obligado a aterrizar cerca de una zona de construcción

-**Espera aquí**\- dijo Insectoide dejando a Mindy en el suelo y ella se va a esconder en alguna parte, pero enseguida, Rojo aterriza en frente al héroe.

-Entrégame a la niña, o…- dice Rojo que oprime un botón de su armadura y las garras de su mano brilla rodeado de electricidad.

-**Primero muerto**\- dijo Insectoide.

-Esperaba esa respuesta- dijo Rojo que va directo a atacar, pero Insectoide salta y el brazo de Insectoide se queda atorado contra una viga del edificio en construcción.

Lo cual Insectoide aprovecha de lanza su baba acida a las botas de Rojo, las cuales comenzaron a tener fallas y provocando que esta comenzara a volar como loca…hasta finalmente estrellarce en una pila de aserrín.

-**Eso la mantendrá ocupada hasta que la policía llegue por…**\- decía Insectoide que volvió a notar como el cielo se estaba nublando, y luego iluminandoce debido a los rayos morados que venían de quellas nubes.

Y encima de la tercera viga superior de la construcción, apareciendo desde las sombras, aparece una especie de lobo humanoide frente a Insectoide y le empieza a gruñir.

Era una especie de lobo humanoide, con pelaje de color azul oscuro y negro y una melena larga y fluyente y una cola grande y espesa, con tres garras afiladas en cada mano y ojos morados.

-**No… puede ser… ¡Es un Yenaldooshi real!**\- dijo Insectoide sin creer lo que veía.

-¡¿De dónde salió ese perro?!- grito Mindy aterrada desde su escondite, el cual era la oficina del capataz de construcción.

-**Tú quédate allí y no salgas, tengo que entrenar al primo de Scooby**\- dice Insectoide que toma vuelo y embiste al Yenaldooshi, directamente con una viga.

Pero el Yenaldooshi se levanta y agarra a Insectoide de la cabeza y lo arroja contra algunas tablas de madera, pero rápidamente se levanta y viendo como el Yenaldooshi iba directo hacia él.

-**Perrito insistente, no creas que soy presa fácil**\- dice Insectoide mientras esquiva un golpe de garra del Yenaldooshi.

Pero rápidamente atrapa a Insectoide de la pierna y lo azota contra el suelo y luego lanzarlo a una pila de vigas, y entonces el Yenaldooshi abre su boca, la cual se separa en cuatro partes… y lanza un un aullido sónico, pero Insectoide logra esquivar a tiempo.

-**No me dijeron nada de que esos perros hacían eso**\- dijo Insectoide asombrado, y ve como el Yenaldooshi iba a volver a atacar con su aullido sonido

Pero entonces, Insectoide aprovecha y lanza su baba a la boca del Yenaldooshi, el cual traga y empiece a toser por el asco.

-**Más vale que piense en una solución o terminare siendo el juguete masticable de lobito**\- dice Insectoide volando hasta la cima del edificio en construcción.

Pero el Yenaldooshi logra escupir toda la baba de su boca y empieza a escalar por el edificio, y perseguir a nuestro héroe, hasta que finalmente llegan hasta la cima… el Yenaldooshi salta para atacar, pero Insectoide esquiva y suelta su apestoso gas directo a la nariz del Yenaldooshi.

-**Ya no tienes olfato, es hora de terminar con esto**\- dice Insectoide todavía volando y lanzando su pestilente gas rodeando al Yenaldooshi.

Y debido a que tenía el olfato obstruido, el Yenaldooshi no sabía dónde estaba su objetivo, y entonces Insectoide atacaba con su cola, sus patas, y hasta con las garras que tenía a aquel lobo… y así continuo hasta que Insectoide aterriza debido a que su neblina pestilente se terminó.

-**Oye Fido, ¿me quieres?, pues ven bonito, ven aquí**\- dice Insectoide mientras silbaba para llamarlo.

Lo que ocasiona que el Yenaldooshi se enfurezca y vaya directo hacia Insectoide, pero este esquiva en el último minuto, y finalmente con una patada, golpee al Yenaldooshi, el cual termina cayendo desde el techo, y dando un último aullido hasta terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

-**Oh vaya**…- dijo Insectoide el cual vuela directo hacia el suelo, justo cuando su tiempo termino y regresa a la normalidad,

Entonces Lincoln ve que Mindy iba a salir de su escondite, pero Lincoln le levanta la mano en señal de que siga esperando, y entonces se empieza a acercar lentamente al inconsciente Yenaldooshi.

-Creo que… sin querer hice que estirara la…- decía Lincoln que rápidamente es golpeado rápidamente por algo y cayendo al suelo.

Pero entonces cuando alza su vista al frente, ve como una especie de venda viviente agarra el cuerpo del Yenaldooshi y se lo lleva por un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- dice Lincoln sin dejar de ver el agujero por donde se llevaron al lobo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la Casa Loud… Lincoln estaba sentado en el sillón viendo las noticias de ayer.

-_Aquí Katherine Mulligan reportando que la criminal conocía como Rojo ha sido arrestada al encontrarla derrotada_-.

-_¡Déjenme ir! ¡Aún no he terminado con ese mocoso!_\- decía Rojo sin su armadura y usando una camisa de fuerte y amarrada con correas en una camilla para ir a prisión.

-_La hija del Millonario Adrien LeBlanc, Mindy LeBlanc fue rescatada y devuelta a su casa a salvo, todo gracias a nuestro vigilante L-10, estas fueron sus palabras_-.

-_Tuve mucho miedo, pero gracias al Noble Chevalier de L-10 no hubiera vuelto a salvo a mi casa_\- dice Mindy siendo lamida por su puddle, Fifi –_Merci L-10, Merci Beaucoup_-.

-De nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Haber si entendimos, salvaste a una niña multimillonaria de una loca con armadura… ¡Y no cobraste por haberla salvado!- grito Lola que estaba con las demás-.

-Los superhéroes no cobran por sus servicios- dice Lincoln, en que luego tocan el timbre, entonces él decide ir a ver y abre la puerta, pero no había nadie… solo había una carta en el suelo, entonces la abre y la lee -"_El blanco de tus cabello es hermoso como las nubes, y tu sonrisa es como de un conejito, espero verte pronto, con amor… M_", ¿Quién es M?-.

-_Wooh_… no sabía que tenías admiradoras- dijo Lynn.

-¿Le pediste su número?- pregunta Luan.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunta Lisa.

-¿Cuál es su signo?- pregunta Leni.

-¿Le gusta la música?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Le gusta la poesía?- pregunta Lucy.

-¿Le gustan las fiestas de té?… ¿Y de cuanto es su fortuna?- pregunta Lola.

-Más te vale no engañas a Ronnie Anne con otra chica hermano- dice Lori de manera amenazante.

-Déjalo en paz, solo lo dices porque te importa más TU relación con Bobby que su felicidad- dijo Luna.

-Claro que si- dijo Leni.

-Eres egoísta- dijo Lynn.

-No lo niegues- dijo Lucy

-Te descubrieron- dijo Luna, en lo que debido a eso empiezan a una discusión entre ellas, sin embargo, el peliblanco estaba más pensativo en otra cosa.

-¿De dónde habrá salido ese Yenaldooshi?- se pregunta Lincoln.

* * *

En otra parte, en lo que parece el interior de una caverna, algo salía de debajo de la tierra… y era el cuerpo inconsciente del Yenaldooshi.

Entonces algo se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente, no se podía ver su cuerpo por las sombras, pero era alguien de un cuerpo fornido y tenía el ojo derecho brillando de un color morado.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	16. El Jardín del terror

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era una noche de lluvia, y Camionzilla continuaba su camino cerca de una costa, hay estaba Rita conduciendo, Lincoln leía un comic en el asiento del copiloto, las chicas hacían sus cosas, en el caso de Lynn, ella se estaba rascando los pies… pero con las gemelas…

-¡Cámbiala!- grito Lana.

-Ni loca, cámbiala tu- dijo Lola.

-Es tu turno- dijo Lana.

-Lo siento, pero ya escogí el pastel, el color de los globos y tengo listas las invitaciones, y porque soy caritativa, aquí tengo una para ti, y algunas para tus amigos sucios- dijo Lola que tenía una guía de fiesta y le pasa un sobre a su gemela, pero esta la arroja por ahí.

-¿Quién planea una fiesta con 9 meses de anticipación?- pregunta Lana.

-Por supuesto que yo, ¡Porque lo celebrare el día que es!- dijo Lola.

-No lo creo, Mamá y Papá prometieron llevarme a mí y a mis amigos a Laser Tag en mi cumpleaños- dice Lana.

-Pero no pueden perderse la fiesta- dice Lola.

-Han compartido en cumpleaños, por 6 años, y si siguen discutiendo, nunca llegaran a los 7- dijo Rita aun conduciendo.

-Mamá… tienes algo para esto- dice Luan apuntando a Lynn que seguía rascando el pie izquierdo, entonces Rita abre la cajuela y le lanza algo a su hija deportiva.

-Toma hija, ponte esto en los pies, se deshace de todos los hongos- dijo Rita.

-Polvo para el pie de atleta, obvio, soy una atleta- dice Lynn echándose un poco de ese polvo en el zapato.

-¿Alguien me recuerda a dónde vamos?- pregunta Lincoln sin despegar la vista de su comic.

-Iremos a visitar la Academia Forest Rain hermano- dijo Luna.

-Antes era un internado solo para chicas, pero desde hace años que aceptan chicas- dijo Lynn aplicando polvo a su otro zapato.

-Escuche buenas críticas del lugar, además pensé que a alguno de ustedes desearía ingresar allí el semestre entrante- dice Rita en que Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores no se quejaban de la idea y le darían una oportunidad.

Pero mientras la camioneta avanzaba, alguien avanzaba a mitad de la calle en medio de la lluvia y se detiene frente a Camionzilla.

-¡Hay vienen! ¡Ayúdenme!- dijo un chico que estaba a mitad de la calle y Rita al verlo, se apresuró a frenar rápido.

-¡Mamá!- gritaron las chicas, aunque parece que Camionzilla no iba a detenerse a tiempo y quizás golpear al chico que no se movía del camino.

* * *

**El Jardín del terror**

* * *

Al ver que el chico seguía en medio, Rita rápidamente hace girar la camioneta, pero ahora el chico evita el posible choque, pero ahora estaba colgado por la orilla del camino, sujetada de una rama que es lo único que evita que caiga al mar.

Entonces una vez que Camionzilla paro, Lincoln se baja rápidamente y activa el Omnitrix.

-Insectoide al rescate- dice Lincoln que presiona y… -**Uy que mal, ¿Por qué se habrá equivocado?**\- dice Cannonbolt con sarcasmo y toma su forma esférica y empieza a rodar para ir a rescatar al chico.

Mientras que con ese, se empezaba a soltar y termina cayendo hacia abajo, pero entonces Cannonbolt salta y va directo en picada hacia el chico.

-**Te tengo**\- dijo Cannonbolt que logra agarrar al chico y vuelve a tomar su forma esférica.

Entonces aterriza sobre unas rocas, y luego rebota hacia otra y usando la velocidad de su rodada, logra llegar a la orilla de la playa y recostarse en la arena.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**\- pregunta Cannonbolt al chico, pero este solo vuelve a gritar del susto y se desmaya debido a toda la emoción recibida –**Ah… tomare eso como un no**-.

* * *

-Solo unos pequeños rasguños, eso es bueno- dijo Rita terminando de revisar al chico que estaba acostado en uno de los asientos de Camionzilla.

-Su nombre es Gilbert- dijo Luan.

-Guau, ¿Cómo supiste eso?- pregunta Lynn.

-Intuición femenina… y vi su cartera que se le cayó- dijo Luan.

-Oigan, según esto, es un estudiante de la Academia Forest Rain- dijo Lori.

-Iugh… eso se ve espantoso- dijo Leni apuntando a una mancha morada en el brazo de Gilbert.

-Obviamente eso es un hongo… genial- dijo Lucy.

-Afortunadamente no nos falta mucho para llegar, sigamos y veamos si la enfermería está abierto- dijo Rita.

* * *

Un rato después, la camioneta estaba del lugar, ya que pasaron cerca de un letrero que decía _"Bienvenidos a la Academia Forest Rain"_.

-Ya llegamos niños, a la Academia… hay dios- dijo Rita que detiene a Camionzilla debido a lo que vio.

El campus de aquella academia no era lo que uno imaginaria, externamente era una academia con algunos edificios al aire libre, con bancos, mesas, arbustos, árboles y otras comodidades, pero todas estaban llenas de lianas, hongos del tamaño de árboles y otras plantas, además de que en todo el lugar, habían unas especies de capullos hechos de hojas y lianas.

-Esto… no se parece a como lo muestran en los afiches- dijo Leni curiosa.

Entonces todos caminaban por el campus de la academia, pero estaba desolado, y con la noche acompañándolo, le daba un ambiente aterrador, pero entonces deciden revisar la cafetería.

-¡Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?!- pregunta Lori entrando a la cafetería junto a todos los demás.

-Guau… parece abandonado- dijo Lincoln viendo que aquel lugar estaba algo desordenado, platos rotos, vasos y sillas en el suelo, y algunas meriendas sin terminar.

-Sí, definitivamente abandonado- dijo Luna.

-_Hmmm_… la comida sigue caliente, parece que se acaban de ir- dijo Rita sintiendo el aroma de un pato de espaguetis en la mesa.

Entonces se escucha un rayo desde el exterior y la luz de la cafetería se va, pero afortunadamente, Lori prende la luz de su teléfono y enfoca que todos estaban ahí… hasta Lynn, que se estaba comiendo aquel plato de espaguetis.

-¿Que? Tengo hambre- dijo Lynn.

-Iugh, ¡Lana, deja de revisar la basura!- grito Lola.

-Mejor cierra la boca- dijo Lana.

-¡Si tú lo haces primero!- grito Lola.

-¡Nunca!- grito Lana.

-Bueno nunca más 1- dijo Lola, en lo que luego escuchan un rudo proveniente de la cocina, y al enfocar la luz, Luan intento levantar el ánimo haciendo sombras con las manos.

Entonces la familia Loud entra a la cafetería y usando las luces de sus teléfonos o linternas que tenían a mano, revisaban el lugar entero, sin embargo no encontraron nada más que platos sucios, el agua goteando del lava manos y manchas de comida en el suelo.

Entonces todos seguían avanzando hasta que Lincoln enfoca la luz en un armario que estaba ahí, y adentro se veían unas luces blancas misteriosas, los cuales hicieron que Lori gritara y Lincoln cayera del susto, pero una vez que todas las luces se enfocaron en el armario.

-¿Es seguro salir de aquí?- preguntan dos niños que eran exactamente iguales, solo que uno es un niño de cabello corto, y la otra una niña con colitas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta Rita en lo que Lori se ríe debido al susto que recibió Lincoln.

-Por…- dice el niño.

-Ahora- dijo la niña terminando la frase.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- pregunto Lori.

-Escuchamos algo pero…- dice el niño.

-Nos dio mucho miedo salir- dijo la niña.

-Soy Andy- dijo el niño.

-Y yo soy Mandy- dijo la niña.

-Y somos gemelos- dijeron ambos niños al unísono, que luego al escuchar un rayo, se asustaron tanto que se aferraron hacia Rita.

-¿Dónde está la enfermera?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ella desapareció…- dijo Andy.

-Con los demás- dijo Mandy.

Entonces Lori intentaba llamar una ayuda o servicio de rescate, pero nadie respondía.

-No hay servicio aquí, la tormenta debió tirar las líneas- dijo Lori.

-Entonces tomemos a los niños y vallamos con Gilbert e irnos de aquí- dijo Rita en que todos sin otra estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Una vez devuelta en Camionzilla, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras los gemelos Andy y Mandy estaban en paz uno al lado del otro, Lana y Lola se trataban de alejar una de la otra.

-_Ahww_… me gustaría que aprendieran un poco de ellos- dijo Lori comparando a sus hermanas menores con aquellos gemelos que encontraron, lo cual confunde a las gemelas.

Entonces Rita iba a arrancar a Camionzilla, pero este no respondía y no arrancaba, entonces Lana se baja y abre la cajuela donde se ubica el motor.

-Oh no… ¡El motor está cubierto de un hongo!- dijo Lana.

-Al parecer tendremos que quedarnos aquí un buen rato- dijo Rita en que junto a sus hijos y los dos chicos se bajan de la camioneta mientras Lynn y Luan cargaban al aun inconsciente Gilbert, pero nadie sabía que eran vigilados desde el callejón de un edificio de la academia.

* * *

Entonces, una vez dentro y ubicados en la sala común de uno de los dormitorios de la academia, Lynn y Luan colocan a Gilbert en el sofá, mientras este continuaba durmiendo, entonces Lynn se sienta en otro sofá y se vuelve a rascar el pie y echarse más de ese polvo para los hongos.

-¿Pie de atleta?- dijo Mandy.

-Sí, todos lo tenemos- dijo Andy.

-Lincoln, niñas, quédense aquí y cuiden a Gilbert, veré que comida puedo rescatar para traer y comer- dijo Rita saliendo del edificio.

-Ojala encuentre más de ese espagueti- dijo Lynn colocando su zapato –Cuídame esto hermanito- le lanza a Lincoln el polvo de pie de atleta.

-Debe haber una caja de emergencia por aquí…- dice Lori revisando el cuarto.

Una vez dicho eso, Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas empezaron a buscar en toda la sala, pero entonces las gemelas encuentran una caja en el suelo y la toman… pero entonces ambas empiezan a empujarse y tirarse de la cara una a la otra con tal de tener una de ellas aquella caja.

-¿No pueden compartir?- dicen Andy y Mandy.

-Es que compartir el cumpleaños con un pariente durante toda la vida… no es nada fácil- dijo Lana.

-Somos gemelas… cumplimos el mismo día- dijo Lola.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Muy cerca!- grito Gilbert despertando recién y haciendo que las gemelas se les caiga la caja, que no traía nada más que botones de emergencia adentro.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Lola… hasta que escucharon el grito de una mujer.

-Esa fue Mamá- dijo Lincoln que iba a salir, pero entonces Gilbert salta sobre él.

-¡No salgas! ¡Ellos te encontraran!- grito Gilbert.

-Cálmate, tengo instinto animal- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa de confianza.

* * *

Un poco después… Bestia corría por todo el campus de la Academia Forest Rain, y al no encontrar rastros de su madre, deciden saltar por el muro y avanzar más allá de los límites hasta que a lo lejos se puede ver una excavadora a lo lejos.

-**Raaaw… **-.

Bestia seguía avanzando hasta que llega a un cráter, no muy profundo, y en medio de eso había un enorme agujero, donde además de la excavadora, había un camión de carga, algunos hongos gigantes rodeando el agujero, y lo que parecía ser esporas saliendo del mismo agujero.

Bestia entonces da un salto para entrar por el cráter, sin saber que unas plantas que crecían allí, tenían ojos que detectaron su presencia, y entonces Bestia se detiene cerca de aquel agujero.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detienen, cuando de aquel agujero salen varias raíces que parecían tentáculos, los cuales atrapan a Bestia de los brazos, piernas y cuello, y aunque Bestia trataba de alejarse, aquellas lianas eran fuertes y se llevan a Bestia hasta el fondo del agujero.

-**¡RAAAWW…!**-.

Bestia finalmente toco fondo mientras era arrastrado por aquellas lianas que lo arrastraban por el suelo, sin embargo…

-¡Lincoln!- grito Rita que estaba atada por aquellas lianas que se lo llevan a otra parte.

Y Bestia al ver eso, uso su fuerza para finalmente liberarse de sus ataduras y luego empezar a correr para y a rescatar a su madre… sin embargo, el tiempo del Omnitrix se acabó y Bestia volvió a ser Lincoln que cayó al suelo.

-Oh no, ahora no, ¡Mamá!- grito Lincoln para verificar si su madre la escuchaba, pero no había respuesta.

En lugar de eso, los extraños champiñones que había en el lugar empezaron a abrir ojos y crecerles extremidades y saliendo de la tierra, Lincoln entonces decide huir por ahora y regresar por la entrada de donde salió.

Pero sin esperarlo, y mientras tomaba algo de aire por correr, otro hongo salió de debajo de Lincoln, y este por poco y se lo come como si fuera una planta carnívora, luego de salvarse, los champiñones humanoides llegan a donde estaba Lincoln y se abalanzan sobre él.

Pero afortunadamente nuestro peliblanco se salvó y siguió corriendo, mientras era seguido por esos champiñones, y a la vez esquivando las lianas que intentaban atraparlo, y después de bastante esfuerzo, logra escalar el agujero y llegar a la superficie y finalmente entrar en la excavadora que estaba allí.

-¿Cómo se enciende esto?- pregunta Lincoln tratando de activar la excavadora, pero finalmente escucho que el vehículo de construcción se encendió –Bien hongos vivientes y malos, no soy un fontanero, pero aun así voy a aplastarlos-.

Entonces primero Lincoln puso en reversa la excavadora, y luego dio marcha hacia adelante y con eso derribar a aquellos champiñones, pero aquellas lianas eran otra cosa, ya que empezaban a enredar toda la máquina, y Lincoln tuvo que salir rápido de allí.

-Creo que… eso no fue buena idea- dice Lincoln viendo como la excavadora era mandada a volar y estrellarse contra un letrero que era una señal de que es un área de construcción, pero la excavadora termina explotando por el choque.

* * *

Un rato después, mientras todos seguían en el dormitorio, Lincoln rápidamente entra y cierra la puerta.

-N-no… va… a… creer… lo que…- decía Lincoln agitado.

-Cálmate hermano, primero respira y luego cuenta- dijo Luna, en lo que Lincoln lo hace y procede –No van a creer lo que vi, pero hay…-.

-¡Hongos asesinos! ¡Por todos lados!- grito Gilbert.

-¡Y están tomando toda la academia!- dijo Leni.

-Si… y también tienen a Mamá- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Oh no!- gritaron las chicas muy preocupadas por su madre.

-Deben ser especies raras cuando la academia fue construida hace mucho… o eso intente decirles, pero no pude abrir la boca del miedo cuando vi que casi me atropellan, ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de terminar como todos los demás!- grito Gilbert.

-Pues yo no me iré sin mi Mamá- dijo Lincoln saliendo del dormitorio.

-Ya somos dos- dijo Luna.

-Tres- dijo Lori, en lo que se unen las demás -10… ustedes también vengan, es mejor que estar solo esperando que esas cosas lleguen- dijo Lori en lo que Gilbert y los gemelos Andy y Mandy deciden seguir a los hermanos Loud fuera del dormitorio.

-¿Qué querrán esas plantas vivientes?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Pues yo leí un libro de botánica antes de venir, y tengo la teoría de que…- decía Lisa, cuando frente al grupo, crece un gigantesco hongo.

-Nos quieren como comida- dijo Lincoln.

-Técnicamente nos usaran como nutrientes, pero es un buen punto- dijo Lisa que junto a los demás regresan al dormitorio… pero no duran mucho adentro, ya que otro hongo empieza a crecer desde el suelo.

-¡Todos afuera!- grito Lincoln en que junto a los demás salen del dormitorio, pero para mayor sorpresa, más y más hongos empiezan a crecer, hasta finalmente formar algo similar a un bosque de hongos –Por fin… se detuvieron, eso es bueno-.

-De hecho… es peor, esas son pelotas que contienen millones de esporas de hongos, si esos hongos maduran y sueltan las esporas…-.

-Podrían expandirse por todo el estado, o por todo el país- dijo Lisa.

-Bien, ya sé que debo hacer para detener esto y salvar a mi madre- dice Lincoln que se iba a alejar del grupo.

-Oye… si vas a tratar de eliminar un hongo, es destruir su micelio- dijo Gilbert.

-Micelio… ¿es como el cerebro verdad?- pregunta Lincoln en lo que Gilbert asiente –Gracias por el dato, hasta luego- dice Lincoln decidido a volver a aquel lugar para detener a los hongos.

* * *

Poco después, XLR8 avanzaba a gran velocidad hasta regresar a aquel cráter, donde seguían creciendo más hongos alrededor del agujero.

-**Esto no se ve bien**\- dijo XLR8 que regresa a correr otra vez, y con su velocidad entra por aquel agujero y avanzaba por el túnel y revisar cada esquina posible de la misma, y encontrar alguna señal… -**¿Eres tu Mamá?**-.

Entonces aquellos champiñones vivientes despiertan al tener a un intruso nuevamente, pero XLR8 volvió a tomar camino para alejarse de ellos y continuar su misión.

* * *

Regresando con el grupo, cada uno seguía avanzando por el campus de la academia, intentan encontrar otro lugar seguro.

-Si llegamos a la cafetería, creo que podremos escondernos en la cocina- dijo Gilbert.

-¡Y pelear con que! ¿Con una espátula?- dijo Andy.

-Creo que este es el fin, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- dijo Mandy con desesperación.

-¡Quieren calmarse!- grito Lynn.

-Niños, todo se resolverá, créanme cuando les decimos que hemos estado en cosas peores- dijo Luna.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?- dice Leni que a esa señal, sintieron un temblor.

-Leni, te hemos dicho que jamás digas eso- dice Lynn en que debajo del grupo crecía otro gigantesco hongo, Gilbert y las Louds mayores se cayeron, pero las menores más los gemelos, seguían arriba y entonces son tragados por aquel hongo.

* * *

Regresando a la cueva, XLR8 se detiene al ver que el camino se divide en dos túneles, de pronto más raíces aparecen desde arriba, pero XLR8 usando sus garras y su alta velocidad, las hace picadillo sin ninguna dificultad.

-**Hasta luego, raíces**\- dijo XLR8 que decide tomar el túnel derecho.

* * *

Regresando con el otro grupo, Lori y las demás golpeaban al hongo para que sacara a los pequeños de su interior, pero era inútil, pero en ese momento, una flecha es clavada a aquel hongo, y este inmediatamente cae y abriendo su boca, entonces Gilbert y las demás aprovecha de sacar a los pequeños de allí dentro.

-¿Vieron eso?, le di- dijo Lynn.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese arco y las flechas?- pregunta Luan.

-De esa práctica de arquería junto a la pista de trote- dijo Lynn.

Pero antes de seguir su charla, seguían creciendo más y más hongos gigantes que se preparaban para comérselo, y para mayor dificultad, escondidos por allí, salen aquellos champiñones vivientes.

-¡Corran!- grito Lori que a esa orden todos siguen huyendo de aquel peligro.

* * *

En alguna parte de aquella cueva, Rita comenzó a despertar y nota que estaba envueltas por aquellas lianas, y luego ve que su alrededor, habían más capullos de lianas y hojas alrededor…

Pero entonces, XLR8 llega al lugar cortando las lianas que bloqueaban la entrada a esa zona de la cueva.

-**¡Mamá!**\- dijo XLR8 que inmediatamente se acerca y empezaba a quitar las lianas que tenían atrapada a Rita.

-¿Lincoln?- dice Rita aun desorientada.

-**Guarda tu fuerza, te liberare en un…**\- decía XLR8 justo cuando su tiempo termino, y regresa a ser Lincoln -¡NO!-.

-Hijo… detrás de ti- dice Rita viendo como otras lianas aparecen detrás de Lincoln y rápidamente lo termina de enredar.

-¡Mamá…!- grito Lincoln siendo momificado por aquellas lianas vivientes.

* * *

El grupo seguía corriendo al estar huyendo de los champiñones vivientes, Lynn por su parte levantaba las mesas del patio y se las lanzaba a aquellos champiñones, mientras que Lana por su parte agarra la manguera y les tira agua.

Pero eso en lugar de lastimarlos, solo los hacía sentir bien, pero igual continuaban su caminata hacia los chicos, mientras que ellos solo pueden seguir huyendo.

* * *

-Lincoln, ¿puedes activar tu reloj?- pregunta Rita.

-Eso… intento, ¡Sí!- dice Lincoln que pudo liberar su brazo derecho y tratar de activar el reloj… -Dang it… aún necesita tiempo para recargarse…- entonces cuando intenta una vez más, el Omnitrix comienza a brillar -¿Qué sucede…?-.

[Lincoln se cubre de plantas empezando y lianas por su cabeza. Luego de la espalda le sale unas semillas, se abre el capullo que antes estaba cerrado revelando su cara el cual gruñe y termina haciendo una pose]

-Un Florauna… el reloj debió activarlo debido al ambiente- dice Rita viendo al nuevo alíen en que se transformó su hijo.

Tiene cinco lianas que serían sus piernas, cuatro largos dedos en las manos y dientes de venus atrapamoscas que cubren su cabeza, tiene vainas en la espalda y un ojo azul en el medio de la cara.

Este alíen inmediatamente genera varias espinas en su cuerpo que destrozan las lianas con las que estaba atado e inmediatamente se logra liberar.

-**Pues me gusta lo que hace… creo que le diré, ¡Wildvine!**\- dijo el ahora llamado Wildvine en genera más espinas en su mano y con ella corta las lianas que mantenían atrapada a Rita –**Salgamos de aquí Mamá**-.

-**_No iras a ningún lado_**-.

-**¿Escuchaste eso?**\- pregunta Wildvine por aquella voz que escucho.

-¿Oír que?- pregunta Rita.

Que rápidamente es atrapada por las lianas que aparecen desde el suelo y la atrapan, pero Wildvine rápidamente logra agarrarla de la mano y tratar de llevarla de vuelta… pero esas mismas lianas atrapan a Wildvine también y lo llevan a otro nivel del suelo.

Donde tanto Wildvine como Rita pueden el hongo central o más bien el micelio

-**_Me comunico con los vegetales a un nivel telepático_**\- se revela que aquella voz provenía del micelio gigante que solo Wildvine podía escuchar al ser una especie de planta viviente.

* * *

El grupo seguía huyendo de aquellos champiñones vivientes, pero para su mala suerte habían más adelante suyo que les bloqueaban el paso, pero entonces Gilbert localiza un cobertizo más adelante a su derecha, y sin otra opción, todos empiezan a correr.

Pero entonces más lianas salen del suelo y estas van directo a atrapar a todos, pero afortunadamente, cada quien entro al cobertizo y Lori cierra la puerta justo antes de que las lianas los alcanzaran.

-¡No estaríamos atrapados aquí si no nos hubiéramos escondido en la cocina!- grito Andy.

-¿Yo? ¡Si fue tu idea!- grito Mandy.

-Guau… ¿así estábamos hace un rato?- pregunta Lola.

-Creo que si- dijo Lana.

-Bueno, no escuchaste…- decía Andy.

-¡Ya cállense!- grito Lori haciendo que los gemelos se detengan.

-¡Él/Ella empezó!- gritaron los gemelos.

-No importa quien empezó o de quien es la culpa- dijo Lola.

-Lo que importa es que tu familia y deben permanecer juntos- dijo Lana.

-_Ejem…_\- dice Lori mirando a las gemelas.

-En lugar de estar peleando por tonterías…- dicen las gemelas, en lo que Andy y Mandy asienten y se abrazan reconciliándose.

-Bien, porque necesitaremos mucha fuerza para pelear- dijo Lynn agarrando un bate.

* * *

-**Adivinare, eres el micelio**\- dijo Wildvine.

-**_Afirmativo, forma de vida humana_**\- dice el micelio de forma telepática.

-Lincoln, ¿con quién hablas?- pregunta Rita.

-**Con este hongo feo, creo que estamos conectados o algo así… cielos, porque no eres vegetariano**\- dijo Wildvine viendo la gran boca del micelio.

-**_Bromea mientras puedas, no me detendrás, me comeré a cualquier cosa viva en este planeta_**-.

-**No comenzaras con nosotros**\- dijo Wildvine que se logra liberar de aquellas lianas que lo mantenían atado y luego iba cayendo a la boca del micelio.

Sin embargo, Wildvine estira su brazo hasta agarrar el techo y detener su caída, pero una de las vainas de su espalda se sueltan y al caer sobre el micelio, este explota, y Wildvine aprovecha de columpiarse y luego agarrar a su madre y aterrizar sobre una estalactita de la pared.

-**_Como una planta, compartes la sabiduría, de la inteligencia_**-.

-**Usualmente me gusta compartir, excepto mi habitación**\- dijo Wildvine que agarra todas las vainas que hay en su espalda y luego salta y arroja todas las vainas al micelio, lo que genera varias explosiones alrededor.

* * *

Regresando con el grupo, las hermanas Loud, los gemelos y Gilbert salen del cobertizo con todo lo que han encontrado para poder defenderse y pelear con los champiñones vivientes.

Lori, Luna, Lynn y Lana usaban palos de bates de béisbol para golpear, las demás usaban pistolas de paintball para aturdir a los champiñones, mientras Andy usaba discos y el palo de hockey para pelear.

Y Gilbert aunque asustado también se defendía usando un disparador de pelotas de béisbol, con el cual golpeo a un champiñón que estaba por atacar a los gemelos desde arriba.

-Buen tiro- dijeron Andy y Mandy que luego empezaron a correr debido a que más de esos champiñones iban por ellos.

Lola seguía disparando bañas de pinturas a los champiñones, pero cuando se quedó sin balas, uno de esos champiñones la agarra por atrás, pero Lana entonces salta y le pisa la cabeza aturdiéndolo y luego pegarle en la cara con el bate.

-Gracias- dijo Lola.

-Nunca dejo atrás a mi gemela- dijo Lana, en que vieron a Gilbert y los gemelos ser perseguidos por más champiñones, y entonces ellas también empiezan a correr.

Para fortuna todo el grupo logra llegar a la cafetería y entrar antes de que esos champiñones los alcanzaran.

* * *

Mientras con Wildvine, este saltaba y utilizaba sus garras para cortar las raíces que conectaban al micelio con las paredes de la cueva y posiblemente con las que contrala a las demás plantas y hongos.

-**_Resistirte es tonto, si me destruyes, no podrás destruir las millones de esporas, que soltare en la atmosfera_**-.

-**Después me preocupare por ellas**\- dice Wildvine en que para su mala suerte, el tiempo se le acabo y regreso a ser Lincoln, y este rápidamente es atrapado por las lianas del micelio, al igual que su madre, y ambos estaban a merced de ser alimento por el gigantesco hongo –Mamá… lo siento-.

* * *

Volviendo con los demás, bloquearon la puerta de la cafetería con todos los muebles del lugar para evitar que esos champiñones entraran, pero cuando se iban a refugiar en la cocina… se revela que allí ya los estaban esperando más de esas cosas.

Y para empeorar, el bloqueo es quitado debido a las raíces, haciendo que los champiñones entraran a la cafetería, y debido a eso, ya no había salida, el grupo estaba rodeado por aquellas malas plantas vivientes.

* * *

-Mamá… ¿tienes algún concejo de Plomero que sirva?- pregunta Lincoln.

-En mis años en servicio… jamás he enfrentado una plaga así, lo siento hijo- dijo Rita.

-Parece que es oficial, estamos muertos- dice Lincoln.

-Si me derrota, dañare internamente a este maldito hongo- dijo Rita pateando la lengua del micelio.

-Dañar internamente… ¡eso es!- dice Lincoln que logra liberar su brazo de las lianas y alcanzar su bolsillo y de allí… -Gracias Lynn-.

-¿El pie de atleta?- pregunta Rita.

-Dijiste que el polvo mata todo tipo de hongos, ¿o no?- dice Lincoln que lanza un poco de ese hongo a la boca del micelio…

Y una vez que ese polvo entra en su boca… el hongo gigante empieza a sentir un dolor interno, provocando que un asqueroso liquido se le empiece a salir de la boca a modo de saliva, entonces Lincoln abre el contenedor del polvo y lo lanza directo a la boca del hongo, provocando que su dolor aumente, su exterior empezaba a agrietarse, luego parece que se empezaba a derretir y su cuerpo comenzaba a inflarse más y más… hasta que finalmente, explota.

* * *

Con Lori y los demás a merced de esos champiñones… cuando uno da un paso hacia adelante… este de pronto sintió un agobiante dolor y su cuerpo parecía que estaba marchitando muy rápido hasta parecer que se ha secado y caer al suelo.

Lo mismo ocurría con todos los champiñones vivientes que hacía en el lugar, y todas las lianas que estaban en el lugar también se marchitaban hasta quedar como pasas arrugadas.

-¿Q-Que sucedió?- pregunta Gilbert.

-Mi hermano lo hiso- dijo Luna en que las hermanas Loud celebraban esa victoria, con abrazos y choque de puños entre todos.

Sin embargo, aún con esa victoria, los hongos y las pelotas con esporas aún seguían allí, pero por el lado de las chicas Loud, estas salieron para ir en busca de su hermano y madre… pero ellos ya regresaron… cubierto de un asqueroso líquido.

-Lo lograste Linky- dijo Lola.

-Quiero darme una ducha… pero primero detener esas esporas- dice Lincoln.

-Creo que vi un hacha en aquel cobertizo- dijo Lynn.

-No, tengo una mejor idea, ¿dijeron que en esta academia todos tienen pie de atleta?- pregunta Lincoln a Andy, y este asiente.

-Ya entendí tu plan, y ya sé cómo se puede esparcir- dijo Lana sonriendo.

* * *

Un poco antes de que amaneciera, se ve a Insectoide volando, mientras Lana en su espalda esparcía el polvo para matar los hongos, los cuales no solo marchitaban por aquel contacto, si no que todos los capullos que estaban alrededor, se abrían, revelando a todos los alumnos, maestros y personal desaparecidos por aquel accidente.

-¡VIVA!- grito Lana mientras aun sentía el viento al volar sobre Insectoide.

* * *

Más tarde en una cafetería del mismo pueblo donde estaban.

-Así que… si no te hubiera dado el polvo que usaba para matarme los hongos, te hubieras vuelto alimento de hongo- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, así que en mi opinión, me salvaste el pellejo hermana- dijo Lincoln chocando el puño con su hermana mayor.

-Lola… estuve pensando… yo hare mi cumpleaños otro día, tú toma el día verdadero- dijo Lana.

-Que tierna eres, pero no hay problema, tú me salvaste de esa cosa anoche, el día es tuyo- dijo Lola.

-Bien… ¡Sabia que lo obtendría después de decir eso!- dijo Lana en señal de victoria, lo cual hace rabiar a su gemela.

-Parece que ninguna van a estar de acuerdo en nada- dijo Rita, a la vez en que le llega su orden de pizza, pero una de…

-¿Hongos?- dijeron Lincoln y sus hermanas asqueados debido a la experiencia vivida anoche.

-Bueno… en eso todos están de acuerdo- dijo Rita disfrutando la pizza.

* * *

Mientras, regresando al lugar donde estaba el micelio viviente, una sombra se acerca a lo que quedaba de ese hongo, el cual aún se aferraba a su vida… pero entonces, aquella sombra la pisa sin tener piedad.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	17. El monstruo del clima

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Fuera de Royal Woods, en la misma Michigan, se llevara a cabo un festival de música, para todos los fans de la música de los años antes de los 2000, y entre todos los vehículos y autobuses que se detienen, de uno en específico, se baja nuestra rockera favorita.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin llegamos!- grito Luna saliendo del autobus, aunque llevaba una especie de chaleco café sin mangas y una cinta en la cabeza –Rápido hermano, o llegaremos tarde-.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Como si algo pudiera pasar en este tonto festival- dijo Lincoln bajándose de mala gana del vehículo.

-¿Tonto? ¡Aquí puedes encontrar y escuchar los mejores referentes a la música actual que escuchamos! Los 60's fueron la época de la música- dijo Luna.

-Sí, si… lo que digas- dice Lincoln viendo algo más que le llamo la atención.

Era el meteorólogo local de Royal Woods, Patchy Drizzle, y a su lado había una especie de robot, con un monitor en su pecho y tenía escrito la palabra A.M.I. y una cabeza que parecía un Ovni.

-Esperen un día muy caluroso, uno de los más calurosos en el estado de Michigan- dijo Patchy Drizzle.

-_Y sin lluvia a la vista, suficiente para hacer mi cráneo rotar_-.

-Tranquilo, no tan rápido A.M.I., este meteorólogo piensa que esta sequia está por terminar, soy Patchy Drizzle reportando- dice el meteorólogo terminando su sección.

-Oye, eres el hombre del clima- dijo Luna.

-Te vimos con tu raro robot en la televisión- dijo Lincoln observando al robot A.M.I.

-¡Un sonador meta-grafico, no es un simple robot!- grito Patchy Drizzle a los chicos Loud –Es un sofisticado aparato del clima que fue desarrollado por mí, pero modificado por el noticiario para tener más atención-.

-Ah sí… como digas- dice Luna retirándose a otro lugar junto a Lincoln.

-¡Luna! ¡Oye Luna!- se escuchó un grito, y ambos hermanos voltean y atrás había alguien.

Era una adolescente de cabello rubio con un mechón de pelo de color azul, tiene dos perforaciones en ambas orejas.

Lleva puesto una chamarra de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca con unos círculos de colores azul, blanco y rojo, además tiene pantalones rotos de color purpura con un cinturón negro y botas de tanque de color morado.

-¡Sam amiga!- grito Luna reconociendo a su amiga rockera, y ambas comparten un abrazo –No esperaba verte por aquí-.

-Pues yo sí, y jamás me perdería un festival de música, o, que hay Linc- dijo Sam chocando puños con el peliblanco –No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas, que cool-.

-De hecho Luna me obligo- dijo Lincoln.

-Hay no seas gruñón hermanito, una vez que veas todo lo que te entrega este festival, me agradecerás por haberte traído- dijo Luna que abraza a su hermano con brazo y se van a otra parte junto a Sam.

-_Patchy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_\- pregunta A.M.I. en lo que Patchy Drizzle abre la cabina trasera de A.M.I.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, voy a reprogramar tus circuitos, cuando llegues a la atmosfera, lanzaras una solución hidro-oxigenada creando una enorme capa de nubes, de pesadas nubes, de esa manera producirás lluvia en lugar de dar el simple reporte, y lo lograre.

Entonces Patchy Drizzle usando una especie de control remoto, manda la cabeza de A.M.I. hasta el cielo, y detenerse justo en la estratosfera.

Entonces una vez en el lugar, la cabeza de A.M.I. lanza una especie de vapor rojo, lo cual ocasiona que varias nubes se junten a su alrededor, creando una gran cantidad de nubes, el cual no solo cubre el sol, si no que también empieza a generar una lluvia, acompañado de rayos.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, ni preparación, uno de esos rayos golpea la cabeza de A.M.I., ocasionando que este se apague

-¡No!- grito el meteorólogo, viendo que su invento fue golpeado por un rayo…

Pero en lugar de apagarse, el rayo debió ocasionar una especie de sobrecarga en el programa de A.M.I., ya que aquella cabeza empezó a acumular grandes cantidades de líquidos provenientes de la lluvia a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, nadie en el festival lo notaban, ya que todos incluyendo a Luna y Sam bailaban por la música de una banda veterana que estaban tocando en el escenario del festival de rock.

-Oh vaya… ¿hay algo peor que esto?- pregunta Lincoln, cuando de pronto… encima del escenario del festival, había una gran criatura cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de agua, acompañado de cuatro tentáculos igualmente hechos de agua y una especie de ojo violeta en el centro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué decías hermano?- dijo Luna.

* * *

**El monstruo del clima**

* * *

El monstruo de agua empezó su ataque, alzando uno de sus brazos para luego atacar, pero afortunadamente, todos pudieron evitar ese ataque, salvo por…

-Oh no, ese era mi reproductor multimedia marca Ace Savvy- dijo Lincoln viendo su aparato de música dañado por la caída.

La demás gente corría iracunda debido a la aparición de aquel monstruo, mientras este seguía con su ataque, y para empeorar, la gente que golpeaba, entraba dentro del cuerpo liquido del monstruo, por lo que ahora había más gente en peligro de ahogarse.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Patchy Drizzle.

-Entramos al aire en 10 segundos- dijo el camarógrafo ya listo con su cámara.

-Estoy frente a un tornado gigante que ha salido de la nada y parece que tiene mente propia- dijo Patchy Drizzle haciendo que su cámara enfoque al monstruo de agua.

-Se necesitara una esponja bien grande para frenar esa cosa- dijo Sam que estaba encendida junto a Luna en un puesto de comida.

-No es tiempo de bromas- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, y que se puede hacer cuando estamos a merced de… oye ¿dónde está Linc?- pregunta Sam.

-Bien fenómeno, esto es personal- dijo Lincoln que estaba escondido tras el escenario y luego activando el Omnitrix –Es hora de que sea… Acuático- pero en lugar de ser él… se transforma en… -**Que mal**-.

-Mira Luna, es L-10 que vino al rescate… pero, ¿Por qué llamas?- dice Sam.

-¡Oye amigo, ¿Qué no sabes que el agua apaga el fuego?, es ciencia básica!- grito Luna.

-**Pues es la hora de mi experimento**\- dijo Fuego que enseguida genera llamas de sus manos y empieza a volar directo al monstruo, a la vez que forma una especie de cometa para acelerar su vuelo.

El monstruo de agua al verlo, enseguida va a atacarlo, pero Fuego genera una especie de espada de llamas, con la cual cortaba y evaporaba los brazos del robot y con la misma atacar el cuerpo de aquel monstruo.

Pero Fuego no se detuvo allí, ya que mientras seguía volando, lanzaba proyectiles de llamas directo al monstruo de agua, que por desgracia no le hiso ningún daño, y el monstruo de agua contraataco golpeando a Fuego con uno de sus brazos, con el cual golpea directamente, lo cual no solo lo apago momentáneamente, sino que también lo mando contra el suelo.

-**_Argh_… ese sujeto en verdad me está molestando**\- dice Fuego que logra levantarse y volver a encender sus llamas.

-¡Oye L-10, tengo una idea!- grito Sam.

-**Que sea rápido Sam… digo, chica rubia que no había visto**\- dijo Fuego.

-Súper Calor, genera más calor y vuelve su agua vapor- dijo Sam.

-**Gracias por la idea señorita**\- dijo Fuego preparándose para volver a pelear.

-Y… la velocidad es igual a la intensidad- dijo Sam.

-**Si eso significa que mientras más gire, más caliente seré, entonces buena idea**\- dijo Fuego que genera otro cometa de fuego para ir volando directo hacia el monstruo de agua y luego comenzar a girar rápidamente para rodear al monstruo –**_Awhh_… me estoy mareando**-.

Mientras Fuego giraba más y más, este al mismo tiempo generaba un gran tornado de fuego tan caliente que empezó a evaporar aquel monstruo, hasta finalmente ya no quedar ni una gota de él, al mismo tiempo detener la lluvia, quedando solo una gran capa de vapor.

-**Oh si, de H2O a H2 no**\- dice Fuego justo cuando su tiempo se termina, y regresando a ser Lincoln justo cuando el vapor se termina, y rápidamente se huele la axila -Creo que ya no tomare otra ducha-.

-Hermano, allí estas, ¿Dónde crees que vino esa cosa?- pregunta Luna susurrando eso último.

-El Abuelo una vez me conto que lucho contra varios como esos, son llamados seres elementales…. Dice Lincoln.

-Amiguito estas a salvo, ¿acaso fuiste atrapado por ese raro monstruo?- pregunta Sam.

-Eh… si, es que no evite el ataque, pero Fuego ya lo envió devuelta al espacio exterior… lo que significa que yo me voy a la convención de Ace Savvy, necesito un nuevo reproductor- dice Lincoln que se iba a retirar.

-Quieto ahí mi señor, prometiste que pasaríamos tiempo juntos en el festival de música- dijo Luna.

-Oh por favor, eso no es justo, siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú o las demás quieren- dijo Lincoln.

-No es cierto, hacer de modelos para tu comic de Ace Savvy fue tu idea- dijo Luna.

-Pero fue un éxito al final y lo sabes- dijo Lincoln.

-Sabes que he esperado ir contigo y ver a la banda de Mick Swagger en vivo- dice Luna mostrando una caja del primer sencillo de su ídolo de hace una década.

-Que estilo tan retro debo admitir, ¿además quien escucha esos discos?- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues yo soy uno de esos, porque aprecio cada tipo de música, además ese no es el punto- dijo Luna.

-No, el punto es que es más importante, hacer lo que YO quiero por una vez, o quedarnos aquí solo porque TÚ lo dices- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Bueno ya basta los dos! ¡Ni Simón y yo tenemos esos problemas!- dijo Sam.

-Es que ella/él no me entiende- dijeron tanto Lincoln como Luna, pero entonces cada uno decide ir por lados opuestos.

-Detesto ver a los hermanos pelearse- dijo Sam.

* * *

Mientras, en la camioneta del noticiero de Royal Woods.

-Yo te fabrique, y llego el tiempo de desmantelarte- dijo Patchy Drizzle.

-_Espera, al reajustar mis circuitos, me permitiste alterar el clima, ya no soy solo un aparato, ahora soy todo lo que quisiste que fuera_\- dijo A.M.I.

-Es muy tarde- dijo Patchy Drizzle.

-_Imagínate sin mí, tu solo serás otra cara bonita… ¿Y, todavía quieres que llueva?_\- dijo A.M.I.

* * *

Reanudando el festival, más gente fanática de la música llegaban de todos lados y disfrutar de las actividades, desde tomar fotos a las estrellas, ver a las bandas que tocaran, y hasta comprar los productos y recuerdos.

-¿Esto no es increíble?, es como si tuvieran de todo aquí, Punk, Rap, Tecno, todo aquí es asombroso- dijo Sam.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Allá esta Mick Swagger! ¡Firmando autógrafos!- grito Luna emocionada.

-¡No inventes, hay que ir!- grito Sam, en lo que ambas amigas van corriendo hacia el puesto de autógrafos.

-¡Nos vemos en el escenario a las 3:00 hermano!- grito Luna.

-Como sea, yo me largo- dijo Lincoln retirándose a otra parte, y buscar alguna salida para irse.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte…

-Esto es a lo que llamo paz y amor hermano- dijo Julie que venía vestida con un chaleco holgado, una flor adornando su cabeza, un collar con un símbolo hippie y lentes oscuros.

-Ya hermanita, no exageres- dijo Ash quitándole los lentes a Julie.

-Hey, dame eso… un segundo, esa que esta haya no es Luna- dijo Julie apuntando hacia adelante, y Ash al voltear, vio efectivamente a Luna caminando con su amiga Sam.

-Sí, es ella, ¡Hola Luna!- grito Ash saludando, y Luna al darse cuenta…

-A… ¡Ash!- grito Luna entrando en pánico, pero luego respira y trata de hacer una "postura genial" mientras se apoya en algo, pero… al no haber nada, se cae al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? déjame ayudarte- dijo Ash alzando la mano, y Luna aun sonrojada se la toma y logra ponerse de pie –Debes tener más cuidado, podrías ensuciarte-dijo Ash.

-Oh… eh… gracias- dijo Luna algo avergonzada.

-Ejem…- tanto Ash como Luna regresan en si al notar el llamado de Sam –Hola, creo que a ti y a mí, no nos han presentado- dice Sam viendo a Luna de brazos cruzados.

-Oh… si, ups, jeje, lo siento Sam, él es Ash Hathaway, un nuevo amigo, su familia acaba de mudarse a mi vecindario y es mi nuevo vecino- dijo Luna.

-Qué onda- dice Ash.

-Ash, ella es Sam Sharp, mi mejor amiga y compañera de banda- dijo Luna.

-Sí, Luna me cuenta mucho de ti, me gusta esa marca azul en tu cabello- dice Ash señalando la parte azul del cabello de Sam.

-Gracias, tu gorra se ve bien- dijo Sam señalando la gorra de Ash.

-Gracias tú también- responde Ash.

-Q-Que… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Luna.

-Cuando supe que habría un festival de música aquí, no podía negarme a venir- dijo Ash.

-N-No sabía… que te gustaba la música- dice Luna.

-¿Bromeas?, Amo la música, sobretodo el rock- dice Ash haciendo cuernos con sus manos… -Y… traje a mi hermana conmigo- dijo Ash en lo que Julie aparece desde detrás de su hermano y saluda.

-Ah… ¿Por qué la trajiste?- pregunta Luna.

-Mi Padre fue a trabajar, Bianca busca algún trabajo y Zack debió llevar a mi Mamá y a Devin con el doctor- dice Ash.

-De tu Mamá entiendo por su embarazo, pero Devin…- decía Luna.

-Se lesiono un brazo cuando recorría las alcantarillas de Royal Woods, por lo que me toca a mí cuidarla- dijo Ash acariciando el cabello de su hermana menor.

-Ah… ya veo, eh… mi hermano esta por allá esta por allí, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él?- dice Luna en lo que Julie sonríe y se va por otro lado.

* * *

Un rato después… Luna, Sam y Ash paseaban y viendo todo lo que había en el festival, entonces Ash ve un puesto de helados y él va por algunos.

-Y vuelvo chicas- dice Ash, mientras Luna solo veía como se iba sin dejar de mirarlo, y suspira.

-Ah, ya me di cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí ¿eh?- dice Sam.

-No se… de que hablas…- dice Luna nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Por favor Luna, eres tan obvia, puedo leerte como la palma de mi mano, es más que claro que… él te gustaaa…- dice Sam, lo que ocasiona que Luna se sonroje más.

-N-No… no me-me… me gusta, aunque sea muy… guapo, genial, y con una sonrisa que cautiva… y… ¿lo dije en voz alta?- dice Luna, lo que hace que Sam sonría.

-¡Ooooh! no puedo creerlo, enserio te gusta, ¡esto es genial!- dijo Sam.

-¿Lo… lo es?- pregunta Luna.

-Si, al fin superaste lo que paso, luego de que… ah, bueno, tu sabes- dice Sam que se rasca la nuca algo avergonzada.

-Lo se…- dice Luna.

-Pero no hablemos de eso, ahora, dime, ¿cuándo paso todo?, no omitas detalles- dice Sam.

-No lo sé, solo lo vi cuando llego y… sentí que veía lo más maravilloso del mundo- dijo Luna ruborizada al recordar esa ocasión.

-Pero con el… haber, que mas, que más- dice Sam queriendo oír más.

-Pues…- decía Luna, pero justo llega Ash.

-Ah, ya llegue, lo siento por la demora, había fila…- dijo Ash que traía dos conos de helados -Uno para ti- le entrega uno a Sam -Y uno para ti- le entrega el otro a Luna.

-Y… ¿Dónde está el tuyo?- pregunta Luna.

-Oh, se lo di a Julie… no pude decirle que no, ella sabe cómo manipularme con su carita- dijo Ash.

-Pues… jeje, eres un buen hermano mayor para ella- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, yyyyy… ¿me perdí algo importante? ¿De que hablaban?- pregunta Ash.

-Pues Luna me decía de lo gua…- decía Sam, en lo que Luna se da cuenta y pisa a Sam en el pie -¡Auu!- se sujeta el pie.

-¿Lo que cosa?- pregunta Ash.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ah… te vemos después- dice Luna mientras se iba a otra parte con Sam, dejando a Ash confundido.

Pero entonces, detrás de una de las tiendas de artículos…

-¡Estás loca! ¡Casi me delatas!- grito Luna más sonrojada de lo habitual.

-Pues lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, además, solo míralo…- dice Sam apuntando a Ash, viendo como unas chicas que pasaban lo saludaban coquetamente, aunque Ash solo saludaba normal –Lo vez-.

-Lo se…- dice Luna.

-Escúchame Luns, pase lo que pase, estaré allí para apoyarte, después de todo mereces ser feliz- dijo Sam.

-Gracias amiga- dijo Luna abrazando a Sam, y ella le regresa el abrazo.

-Solo espero ser la dama de honor en la boda- dijo Sam.

-¡Sam!- grito Luna ya toda roja, mientras esta última solo se ríe, y ambas deciden volver a donde estaba Ash, sin saber que en otra parte…

El meteorólogo Patchy Drizzle terminaba de ajustar los circuitos y controles de A.M.I.

-Listo para ir al aire- dijo Patchy Drizzle terminando de ajustar a su robot y preparándose para reanudar lo que quiso hacer desde el principio.

-_Todos en Michigan te recordaran para siempre, Patchy_\- dice A.M.I mientras Patchy Drizzle oprime un boton y la cabeza del robot despega hacia el cielo -_Pero no por ser héroe…_\- entonces la cabeza de A.M.I. seguía tomando más altura, hasta finalmente llegar hasta las nubes.

-Eso está raro- dice Julie que había visto como la cabeza del robot llego a las nubes.

* * *

Mientras tras bambalinas del escenario, una banda que iba a tocar discuten al ver que les falta uno, mientras Lincoln se esconde detrás de los altavoces.

-Quien necesita un vehículo cuando puedo ir y venir sin que nadie se dé cuenta- dijo Lincoln que iba a usar el reloj…

-¡Te encontré!- grito Julie que aparece detrás del peliblanco, y este cae del susto.

-¿Julie? ¿Qué haces a…? no importa- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie, y volviendo a activar su reloj.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Julie.

-Irme a un lugar más divertido- dijo Lincoln que presiona el botón del Omnitrix hacia abajo, transformándose en XLR8, y luego preparándose para irse, pero…

-Migue, me gusta tu nuevo estilo, ven es hora de tocar- dijo un rockero confundiendo a XLR8 con uno de su banda, y subiéndolo al escenario para que toque la batería.

Entonces sin otra, XLR8 decide tocar, y entonces la banda empieza a cantar, y el público enloquece, sin embargo aquella banda se detiene al ver que XLR8 tocaba la batería demasiado rápido que no seguía el ritmo.

Pero eso no era lo malo… lo malo era que una gran nube se acercaba al lugar, una gran formación de nubes de tormenta que lanzaba a rayos a todo el lugar, y una vez más la gente del miedo empieza a correr.

Con los tres amigos, ambos caminaban tranquilo hasta que notaron esa gran nube de tormentas, y uno de esos rayos…

-¡Luna, cuida…!- grito Sam, pero Ash rápidamente quita a Luna de allí, esquivando ambos el rayo, aunque ambos, quedaron muy juntos.

-Eh… jeje, hola- dijo Luna sonrojada.

-Ho-Hola…- dijo Ash.

-Oigan tortolos, tenemos mayores problemas- dijo Sam apuntando a la gran nube de tormenta que se dirigía a ellos, y rápidamente lanza un rayo hacia ellos, pero rápidamente, XLR8 los saca de ahí con su velocidad, llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde está Jul…?- decía Ash preocupado, pero rápidamente XLR8 se va y trae a Julie donde ellos estaban –Gracias Li… tipo-.

-¡Arriba!- grito Luna apuntando a la gran nube que seguía lanzando rayos a todas partes.

-No, no puedo controlarlo- dijo Patchy Drizzle tratando de parar a A.M.I., pero sin ningún éxito -¡Esto se acabó me escuchas!-.

-_De hecho, esto apenas comienza_\- dijo A.M.I. desde aquellas nubes, y volviendo a lanzar un rayo hacia el meteorólogo, pero XLR8 lo salva antes de que el rayo lo golpe.

Pero las salvaciones no se detuvieron, ya que A.M.I. seguía atacando a la gente, pero XLR8 las sacaba de allí, antes de ser golpeados, desde una joven que se cayó por correr, hasta una señora que recién salió del baño, XLR8 las salvaba de ser golpeados por un rayo.

-Gracias por salvarnos, se lo agradecemos sinceramente- dice la multitud agradeciendo a nuestro héroe.

-_Si creían que el clima de Michigan era malo, esperen a ver lo que sigue_\- dijo A.M.I. que seguía lanzando rayos a los árboles que habían en el camino y dirigiéndose hacia Royal Woods.

-**Tengo que seguirlo**\- dijo XRL8 volviendo a correr para alcanzar al robot que ahora era un monstruo de rayos.

-Bien, primero uno de agua y ahora uno de rayos, esto si es mucha coincidencia- dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo va a parar una nube de tormenta con velocidad?- pregunta Sam.

-Es una lástima que no pueda cortar su electricidad con un aislante natural o…- decía Julie.

-¡Eso es!- grito Ash, el cual prepara su skate –Ahora regreso, le daré una mano al héroe- dice Ash que avanza rápido hacia donde se fue XLR8.

* * *

A.M.I. ya estaba en la zona suburbana de Royal Woods, lanzando rayos y relámpagos por doquier, entre esas cosas, destrozaba autos haciéndolos estallar, sin embargo, XLR8 no lo perdía de vista.

Pero entonces decide tomar un atajo girando a la izquierda, y luego subiendo rápidamente un edificio, y detenerse en la azotea, pero entonces al tenerlo ya de frente, XLR8 rápidamente toma impulso y salta directo hacia el ojo de la nube, más concreto, la cabeza de A.M.I.

-**Ya te tengo**\- dijo XLR8.

-_No lo creo_\- dice A.M.I. que rápidamente le lanza una descarga eléctrica a un XLR8 que no tenía forma de esquivar en pleno vuelo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y quedando aturdidos por momento mientras caía al suelo.

Pero para fortuna, Ash en su skate logro llegar rápido al lugar y al ver a XLR8 cayendo, Ash intenta atraparlo… pero más bien, nuestro héroe cayó sobre el skater.

-Auch… esto fue igual a cuando Dragon se me abalanza encima- dijo Ash poniéndose de pie algo adolorido por la caída.

-**¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerlo?**\- pregunta XLR8.

-Debo decir que este es el verano más nublado que he visto en mi vida- dijo Ash.

-**No tengo tiempo para historias amigo**\- dijo XLR8.

-Relájate pequeño Loud, todo lo que necesitas esta… ahí- dijo Ash apuntando a unos camiones con toneladas de sal en sus cargueros.

-**Por supuesto, la sal es el sodio que se necesita para cortar sus circuitos**\- dijo XLR8 entendiendo el plan.

-_El pronóstico para hoy, ¡Destrucción!_\- dijo A.M.I. mientras seguía lanzando rayos por todo el pueblo y explotando cosas, entre esas cosas, un promocional del noticiero, con la cara de Patchy Drizzle.

-Construye un compañero robótico Patchy, será genial para tu promoción del clima, si jefe lo que usted diga- dijo Patchy Drizzle conduciendo el camión del noticiero, a la vez que esquivaba los rayos de A.M.I.

Sin embargo, rápidamente ve como XLR8 con su gran velocidad lo rebasa mientras también perseguía al robot controlador del clima.

-**Como no es una masa sólida, tendré que atraerlo a la trampa**\- dijo XLR8 que sigue acelerando el paso y luego sobrepasando el paso de aquella nube, ya que primero pasa al lado de un metro, y luego por el resto de las vías hasta llegar a la cima del edificio más grande del pueblo, lo cual sería la torre Dollar –**Un súper túnel, ahí voy**-.

Entonces XLR8 da otro salto hacia aquella nube de tormenta, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, ningún rayo lo golpeo para su suerte, y una vez en el ojo del huracán, XLR8 empieza a girar a tal velocidad que logra crear un tifón con las nubes que formo A.M.I.

El cual logra expulsar la cabeza de aquel robot, y este es mandado a volar, chocando con el camión de sal, y quedando enterrado en toneladas de ese sodio salado.

Una vez hecho esa tarea, XLR8 detiene su giro, y terminar cayendo dentro del lago del parque de Royal Woods, a la vez que su tiempo se terminó, y el peliblanco sale a la superficie, aunque con una rana sobre su cabeza, el cual hace su sonido.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln aún mojado regresa a donde estaba Ash, junto a los camiones de sal.

-Creo que no me tendré que duchar en un mes- dijo Lincoln.

-Buen trabajo amiguito- dijo Ash.

-Gracias… oye, que tal si aprovechando, me llevas a la convención de Ace Savvy- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo siento viejo, pero hay que volver a donde están las demás esperando- dijo Ash.

-Pero XLR8 salvo el día- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces creo que XLR8 pudo ir a la convención sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta, que mala suerte tuviste- dijo Ash deteniendo un autobús y se sube, entonces Lincoln suspira de angustia e igual se sube.

Pero cuando el autobús se aleja, la camioneta del noticiero se detiene en el mismo lugar donde A.M.I. se estrelló, y de allí, se baja Patchy Drizzle.

-Falla una vez, que pena me das A.M.I., falla dos veces, que pena me doy, prepárate a desconectarte para siempre- dijo Patchy Drizzle preparado para romper la cabeza de A.M.I. con una barra de acero.

-_No puedo permitirlo Patchy, tu empezaste todo esto, ahora lo terminare, te guste o no_\- dijo A.M.I. generando una gran cantidad de electricidad en el ambiente, acompañado de un leve tifón que rodaba a Patchy Drizzle, el cual pierde la peluca que escondía su calva, para luego gritar del miedo por lo que estaba presenciando ante sus ojos.

* * *

Volviendo al festival de música, ya era de noche, y el lugar estaba lleno para el espectáculo principal, ya que Mick Swagger y su banda tocaran en vivo.

-Que bien ¿No es lo máximo?- dice Luna.

-Si cla…- decía Lincoln con sarcasmo, pero Julie le da un leve codazo –Au… no era necesario-.

Entonces en medio del escenario, aparece una banda conformada por cuatro sujetos, incluyendo al famoso Mick Swagger.

-Que bien, comenzaran con su éxito _Storm zone_\- dijo Luna, a la vez que se podía sentir un leve viento en la zona.

-Y cuando tocan, ¿enserio se siente un tornado?- pregunta Julie.

Y en efecto, un gran tornado apareció cerca de donde se celebra el festival, pero eso no era lo peor, el tornado empezó a rodear toda la zona, revelando otra cosa que estaba dentro.

Era un gigantesco ser cuyo cuerpo y brazos estaban hechos de agua, pero acompañados de una capa de tierra ubicada en la cabeza y cintura, y para empeorar, lanza rayos eléctricos desde una especie de pupila ubicado en lo que parecía ser un gran ojo.

-¡Ya debes detenerte!- grito Patchy Drizzle que estaba atrapado en medio en la cima de la cabeza de la forma monstruosa de A.M.I.

-_Solo cuando tenga mi venganza contra los que me detuvieron_\- dijo A.M.I. usando la luz de su ojo para ubicar a su objetivo, es decir… Lincoln -_Ahí esta_-.

-Hoy, nuestro pueblo tiene un clima muy raro- dijo Lincoln.

-Y parece que esa cosa se convirtió en una mescla de desastre- dijo Ash.

-_Si creen que pueden detenerme, están muy equivocados_\- dijo A.M.I.

-Lo que faltaba, un monstruo climático con el poder de hablar español, no es algo que se vea todos los días- dijo Luna.

A.M.I. rápidamente manipula el viento a su alrededor, y con eso manda a volar a Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Ash y Julie, pero para fortuna, logran aterrizar a salvo en el escenario.

Pero eso no detuvo a aquella maquina climatológica, que al tener a Lincoln a la mira, dispara un potente rayo que también pudo darle a los demás, pero Lincoln esquivo yendo por la izquierda, y los demás por la derecha, ocultándose detrás de las máquinas de sonido del escenario, a la vez que escuchaban un peculiar sonido proveniente del monstruo.

-Ese sonido me es familiar- dijo Luna.

-A mi igual…- dice Sam.

-¡Es como el inicio de _Storm zone_!- gritaron ambas a la vez.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta Julie, y efectivamente falta el peliblanco.

-Allí esta, oye Linc, que estas…- decía Sam viendo como Lincoln activaba su reloj.

-¡Es hora de ser héroe!- dice Lincoln que presiona hacia abajo el Omnitrix y comienza a transformarse.

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Le salen dos brazos extras del cuerpo, se da media vuelta y terminan posando y rugiendo]

-**Oh no… yo quería a Insectoide**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos que no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya que tenía al monstruo climatológico en frente –**Voy a tener que darte una mano… ¡O Cuatro!**-

Entonces Cuatrobrazos usa su gran fuerza física, y da un potente aplauso que genera una onda sónica que hace retroceder levemente a A.M.I., rápidamente Cuatrobrazos golpea fuertemente el suelo que levanta algunas rocas del suelo para luego golpear al monstruo.

-No puede ser… ¡tú hermanos es L-10!- grito Sam a Luna sin creerlo.

-Eh jeje… sorpresa amiga- dijo Luna riéndose de manera nerviosa.

-Esto es… ¡Asombroso! ¡¿Pueden creerlo ustedes dos?!- grita Sam a Ash y a Julie, pero estos solo silbaban de manera inocente –Aguarden, ustedes ya lo sabían, y tú nunca me lo dijiste-.

-Pues… es un secreto de mi hermano, no iba a contar secretos de mi hermano- dijo Luna.

-_Neh_, es un buen punto- dijo Sam.

-Bien, escuchen, este es el plan, si el robot es la fuente de energía de esa cosa, y es el que produce ese sonido- dijo Ash.

-Todo lo que hay que hacer es usar una frecuencia inversa para destruirlo- dijo Sam.

-Y entonces Cuatrobrazos se puede acercar para eliminarlo- dijo Luna tomando una guitarra.

Cuatrobrazos esquivaba como podía los ataques eléctricos de aquel monstruo, ya que este no lo perdía de vista, luego Cuatrobrazos levanta el autobús de una banda y lo lanza hacia A.M.I. pero el huracán que tenía a su alrededor hacia que el autobús pasara alrededor de él, y mandado a volar directo hacia Cuatrobrazos, el cual lo golpea, y por la explosión del choque, es mandado a estrellarse cerca del escenario.

-Amigo, la frecuencia que se necesita está programada en el amplificador, entra a esa cosa y comienza a tocar la guitarra- dijo Ash que le lanza una guitarra a Cuatrobrazos.

-¡Y acércate lo más que puedas a la cabeza!- grito Luna lanzándole otra guitarra y esquivando junto a los demás otra descarga de parte de A.M.I. -¡Rápido!-.

A esa orden, Cuatrobrazos empieza a correr directo hacia el monstruo climatológico, y luego dejarse llevar por la fuerza del viento que había alrededor, con su agarre y al ver que hacia un poste de luz cerca, Cuatrobrazos se sujeta de allí y logra aferrarse de la parte terrestre del cuerpo del monstruo.

Pero no podía detenerse allí, ya que primero esquivo el brazo de agua de A.M.I. y luego escalando a aquel monstruo como si fuera una montaña, pero al estar cerca de la parte de agua, A.M.I. aprovecha de atraparlo y meterlo dentro.

Sin embargo Cuatrobrazos logra aguantar la respiración y empezar a nadar hacia arriba, saliendo desde la superficie, es decir, la encima de la cabeza del monstruo, y enseguida, Cuatrobrazos logra quitar un camión que servía para cubrir la verdadera cabeza del robot.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Usaras una frecuencia de diferente espectro para causar un corto dentro de A.M.I.!, brillante- dijo Patchy Drizzle.

-**Gracias… si, cerebro y músculos, ¡combinados!**-.

En ese momento, Cuatrobrazos, empieza a tocar las dos guitarras, aprovechando que tenía un par de brazos extras, y como se tenía planeado, aquella frecuencia empezó a afectar de manera negativa a A.M.I., ya que empezaba a sentir un gran dolor en su sistema.

-¡Yoohoo! ¡Así se toca hermano!- grito Luna emocionada al oír esa tocada, pero por desgracia… el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó, y Cuatrobrazos regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Ok… ya no más músculos- dijo Lincoln que rápidamente es golpeado por atrás con un brazo de agua por parte de A.M.I.

Lincoln empezó a caer en picada, pero igualmente siendo llevado por los fuertes vientos huracanados provenientes de aquel tornado, sin embargo para su fortuna o conveniencia, había una manguera colgando en el cuerpo del monstruo y rápidamente Lincoln la toma y empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede y usando aquella manguera para saltar y regresar a la cima de donde se encuentra A.M.I.

Pero antes de que ese volviera a atacar a Lincoln con sus brazos de agua, el joven Loud da otra tocada con la guitarra, lo cual causo otro dolor a A.M.I. a la vez perdiendo el control sobre su forma monstruosa.

-_¡Me causas dolor de cabeza!_\- grito A.M.I.

-Que esperabas, ese es el poder del… ¡Rock and Roll!- grito Lincoln que seguía tocando la guitarra, hasta finalmente dar la tocada definitiva.

El cual finalmente causo que la cabeza robótica de A.M.I. se sobrecargara y se empiece a romper, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo monstruoso se empezaba a colapsar y caerse a pedazos al suelo, lo que indicaba que esa cosa por fin fue derrotada.

-¡HAY NOOO…!- gritaba Lincoln cayendo en picada desde la cima, pero entonces rápidamente Luna corre a salvarlo y lo atrapa, a un Lincoln algo mojado y lleno de tierra mojada –Ahora si necesito una ducha-.

-Ejem…- Lincoln y Luna voltean y allí ven a Sam, acompañada de Ash y Julie que levantaban el pulgar por el buen trabajo de Lincoln.

-Creo que… no tengo que ocultártelo… ¿verdad?- pregunta Lincoln nervioso.

Entonces Sam asiente, luego hace el cierre en sus labios, haciendo del candado, luego fingiendo que abre una ventana, tirar la llave y luego volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

-Esa fui yo tirando el secreto por la ventana- dijo Sam.

-Ya lo entendimos- dijeron Lincoln y Julie.

Después de eso, todos ven como la gente salía a salvo de sus escondites o desde dentro de lo que quedaba del monstruo, y entre todos los que se encontraban, estaba Patchy Drizzle el cual tenía lo que quedaba de A.M.I. en sus manos y luego tirarlo con fuerza al suelo para que se rompa en muchos pedazos.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante voy a reportar el clima, no lo volveré a cambiar, y a decir verdad… no hay nada de malo en ser otra, cara bonita ¿no?- dijo Patchy Drizzle lo cual hace que los demás se empiecen a reír.

* * *

Finalmente, aún después de tantas interrupciones y una noche muy agitada, la banda principal finalmente pudo tener su turno de tocar, Mick Swagger el líder con la guitarra, mientras el resto lo seguía con los demás instrumento y el ritmo.

-Guau, son más geniales de lo que me contabas Luna- dijo Ash.

-No, son mucho mejores de lo que te contaba- dijo Luna emocionada por oír a su banda favorita tocar.

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar?- pregunta Ash.

-T-Tu… y yo… ¿bailar?- pregunta Luna nerviosa, y Ash asiente -¡ME ENCANTARÍA!… eh digo… m-me gustaría- dijo Luna en lo que Ash la toma la mano, para llevarla a su izquierda y ambos empezar a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Sam.

-Tú lo has dicho- responde Julie, pero luego ambas notan como Lincoln chasqueaba los dedos mientras disfrutaba la música.

-Lincoln Loud- dijo Julie junto a Sam que miraban al peliblanco con un leve gesto de burla.

-Realmente rockeas con Mick Swagger y su música- dijo Sam.

-Lo admito, estuve mal, realmente él y su banda son muy buenos- dijo Lincoln.

-Sabes, puedo pedirle a mi hermano que nos acompañe a tu convención una vez que el concierto termine- dijo Julie.

-No hay prisa amiga, espero que esa gran banda siga tocando- dijo Lincoln disfrutando del resto de la noche junto a su hermana y amigos, mientras seguían escuchando la buena música.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	18. Linc Lobo

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

El parque de Royal Woods el bonito y tranquilo de noche… o así debería ser si no fuera por…

-¡AAHHH…!- gritaba Lincoln el cual corría y se ocultaba detrás de un árbol debido a que… aquel hombre lobo conocido como Yenaldooshi lo perseguía una vez más -¿Qué le ocurre a ese perro? ¿Y porque me persigue a mí?-.

El Yenaldooshi olfateaba la zona y empieza a aullar bastante fuerte al cielo, y debido a eso, se empieza a llover en el parque.

-Hay dios- dice Lincoln que se coloca su traje –Y ya me di un baño esta mañana- dice mientras tratar de activar el Omnitrix y presiona, pero… no responde –Oh vamos…-.

Entonces el Yenaldooshi rasga el árbol donde estaba escondido fácilmente y le ruge en toda la cara, y estaba a punto de atacar a Lincoln cuando… Camionzilla llega al parque y golpea a aquel lobo.

-Por primera vez, me alegra que no me hayan hecho caso- dijo Lincoln que escucha que el reloj suena y se prepara para transformarse… pero luego nota que el Yenaldooshi se esfumo –Oh… por favor-.

* * *

**Linc Lobo**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la biblioteca de Royal Woods, Lincoln buscaba en libros alguna información acerca del Yenaldooshi.

-Dang it, no encuentro nada acerca de ese enorme perro- dijo Lincoln colocando el libro aún lado y revelando que habían muchos junto a él, revelando que había estado buscando información hasta el cansancio -¿Qué hare si ese lobo me vuelve a atacar?-.

-Se ve que tienes un problema Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne que estaba en la misma mesa que Lincoln.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Lincoln curioso que su amiga lea un libro.

-¿Hay algo raro de que lea un libro?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Depende, ¿Qué libro es?- pregunta Lincoln pero Ronnie Anne lo aparta un poco –Con un "no te interesa" bastaba-.

-Tienes problemas de Yenaldooshi, pues tienes suerte de conocerme, ven conmigo- dijo Ronnie Anne llevándose a Lincoln a otra parte dejando su libro titulado "_Los misterios de la magia_".

* * *

Más tarde en la Casa Santiago, más específico en el cuarto de Ronnie Anne…

-Cuando llame a mi Abuela, jamás pensé escuchar realidad esa leyenda, el Yenaldooshi, lobo navajo- dijo Ronnie Anne con un libro en la mano.

-Sí, ese dibujo se parece al que me ataco- dijo Lincoln.

-Ver uno significa señal de maldad, y deben ser detenidos a toda costa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_Interrumpimos esta canción para dar una noticia de último minuto, un extraño hombre lobo ha estado robando diferentes aparatos tecnológicos_-

-Regreso, más vale que lo tranquilice- dijo Lincoln retirándose.

-Lincoln espera, no hemos terminado, es que e importante que no…- decía Ronnie Anne viendo como Lincoln sale de la casa –_Argh… _a veces es un necio-.

* * *

Ya recién de noche, en el instituto de ciencias de Royal Woods, que estaba en la cima de una montaña, el Yenaldooshi causaba un gran destrozo en el lugar asustando y obligando a huir a los científicos, además de tomar toda la tecnología que había en el lugar.

-Te encontré- dice Lincoln que estaba escondido atrás de una pared cerca de la entrada al laboratorio donde el Yenaldooshi causaba sus estragos.

Pero entonces al activar el Omnitrix, el Yenaldooshi escucho aquel sonido y rápidamente sale de la sala y embiste a Lincoln, para luego sujetarlo contra la pared con sus garras y luego gruñirle.

-Iugh… no te han dicho que te laves los dientes- dijo Lincoln que con su pie, patea al Yenaldooshi en la nariz, pero este se enfureció y arrojo a Lincoln por la ventana, cayendo desde esa gran altura -¡AAAAHHH, ¿De quién fue la idea que construir un instituto en la cima de una montaña?!-.

Lincoln entonces rápidamente usa el reloj y elige a Insectoide para volar, pero en lugar de él… el reloj lo transforma en Wildvine.

-**Oh no…**\- dijo Wildvine que logra estirar su brazo, hasta alcanzar el borde de la montaña y regresar hacia arriba.

Una vez devuelta a la cima, Wildvine mira hacia la derecha, entonces ve como el Yenaldooshi salía con una bolsa llena de tecnología robada, pero entonces Wildvine entierra su brazo en el suelo rápidamente.

Y desde el otro lado donde estaba el Yenaldooshi, salen varias raíces los cuales atrapan al lobo y también cerrándole la boca, y de allí sale Wildvine el cual tenía atrapado al lobo con las raíces de sus brazos.

-**Estas perdido, lobito**\- dijo Wildvine, hasta que el Yenaldooshi logra liberar su boca y muerde a Wildvine de las raíces -**_Argh… _¿Quieres jugar rudo verdad?**-.

Rápidamente Wildvine se entierra en el suelo, llevando al Yenaldooshi consigo y con la velocidad que llevaba, al parecer Wildvine golpeaba al lobo con cada roca que había en el camino, hasta que finalmente el Yenaldooshi es sacado de ahí y mandado a volar.

-**Hay voy**\- dijo Wildvine que sale de debajo de la tierra, pero por desgracia, su tiempo se terminó –**Ahora no…**\- y… regresa a ser Lincoln –Eh… cuando dije lobito… te lo dije con mucho… cariño- dice Lincoln nervioso al ver como el Yenaldooshi le estaba gruñendo ferozmente.

El Yenaldooshi salta e intenta atacarlo con sus garras, pero Lincoln logra esquivarlo y empezar a correr, sin embargo este voltea al ver que el Yenaldooshi lo alcanza y Lincoln se cubre pero…

El Yenaldooshi termina golpeando con sus garras el Omnitrix, y por la fuerza del golpe, Lincoln es mandado a volar contra el suelo, pero entonces solo podía ver como el Yenaldooshi se retiraba.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- grito Lincoln que se levanta algo adolorido por la caída, y luego revisa el Omnitrix.

Ya que misteriosamente este se encontraba de un brillante color amarillo, a la vez que la placa frontal giraba mientras brillaba, y como Lincoln no entendía lo que pasaba, no le prestó atención y siguió su camino.

* * *

De regreso en la Casa Loud…

-Se los digo, ese primo lejano de Charles trama algo, para que robaría cosas de un laboratorio- dijo Lincoln que empezaba a rascarse la cabeza.

-Los hombres lobo odian la tecnología, así que es obvio que la destruirá- dijo Lucy.

-Y yo te digo que no es un hombre lobo, seguro debe ser un mutante creado genéticamente y el que lo creo lo manda a robar- dijo Lisa.

-Sí, ¿pero porque atacaría a Linc?- pregunta Luna.

-Bueno, solo espero haberlo asustado lo suficiente para que no vuelva- dijo Lincoln que se empezaba a rascar detrás de la espalda y en su torso –Esto se ha vuelto muy usual, arrestar criminales, golpear alienígenas, salvar a la gente…-.

-Rascarte como un mono- dijo Lynn imitando a Lincoln en sentido de burla al ver como se rascaba.

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?- pregunta Lori.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo mucha comezón ¿alguien podría rascarme la espalda por favor?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Mis dedos, en tu espalda? Preferiría arrancarme las uñas una a una- dijo Lola.

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Lana levantando la camisa de Lincoln por atrás y empezando a rascarlo.

-Un poco más arriba… a la derecha… más arriba… hay, hay…- dice Lincoln que luego rápidamente se quita los zapatos y de alguna manera se empieza a rascar detrás de la oreja con el pie, mientras su piel se torna… de un tono azul grisáceo.

-Lisa, le aplicaste ese tónico que le aplicaste a Leni hace tiempo- dijo Luna mirando a Lisa.

-Juro por la tumba de Steven Hawking que no lo hice- dijo Lisa.

-Entonces como explicas que ahora a… oh oh- dijo Luna.

-Linky… tu rostro es…- decía Lola.

-Horrible, es que estoy cansado- dijo Lincoln.

-No, es que… eh…- decía Lola.

-Lo tienes peludo… y con orejas puntiagudas- dijo Leni.

-De que ha…- decía Lincoln hasta que Leni le pasa un espejo de mano, y entonces…

Lincoln se miró detenidamente, tenía patillas espesas, garras afiladas en sus pies y manos, dientes afilados, cabello más largo y piel gris.

-¡AAAH! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!- grito Lincoln.

-¿No es un nuevo alienígena?- pregunta Lynn.

-Nooooooooo…- responde Lincoln cuyo tono se escuchó más como un aullido, el cual se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

-¡Callen a su perro Louds!- grito el Sr. Quejon desde su ventana en la casa de al lado.

* * *

Poco después… Ronnie Anne y Bobby habían llegado, y ambos estaban impresionados al ver a Lincoln con ese aspecto.

-_Hmmm…_ si, definitivamente te mordió el Yenaldooshi, vez lo que pasas cuando te vas por irte sin terminar de escuchar lo que te dicen- dijo Ronnie Anne enojada, mientras el solo se ríe nerviosamente -¿Dónde te mordió?-.

-Fue cuando era Wildvine, fue en el brazo… pero no me traspaso la raíz- dijo Lincoln escuchando un sonido de batería.

-Lo siento, esperaba usar ese tono- dijo Luan apagando su teléfono.

-No es una broma pequeño Loud, según la leyenda, el Yenaldooshi puede crear a otros con su misma forma, y cuando eso pase, los seguidores atacaran a los más queridos- dijo Bobby.

-Que suerte tienen las dos- dijo Luan mirando a Lynn y Lola, las cuales miraron a su hermana con enojo.

-Bobby osito… ¡dime que hay una cura!- dijo Lori son desesperación –No puedo vivir con un hermano que se comporta como animal, ya tenemos a Lana-.

-Solo hay una, detener al Yenaldooshi que lo mordió- dijo Bobby.

-O sea…- dice Lana pasando su dedo por el cuello -¿C-Con una bala de plata?-.

-Eso es de películas y mitos urbanos- dice Ronnie usando una linterna para crear dramatismo -Debes hundir un pendiente de plata en el jugo del cactus del árbol del matrimonio y ponerla en su corazón- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y debe ser antes de media noche o la víctima se quedara así para siempre- dijo Bobby apagando la linterna.

-Pa-para siempre- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué suerte- dijo Lana con envidia.

-Lo bueno es que tengo un cactus de esos en mi casa… o lo tenía porque ALGUIEN lo perdió- dijo Ronnie Anne mirando a Bobby y este solo silba de inocencia.

-Bien, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola, nosotras iremos a la casa de Bobby a buscar ese cactus, las demás mantengan a raya a Lincoln hasta que volvamos- dijo Lori apuntando a Lincoln que rasguñaba la puerta con deseos de salir.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln puso una docena de huevos en un plato, seguido de un poco de leche y empezar a tragar como todo un animal.

-Oye hermano tranquilo- dijo Luna asombrado por el apetito de Lincoln.

-No puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre- dijo Lincoln que empieza a olfatear la casa, y entonces ve el plato de comida de Charles y entonces rápidamente se lo come.

-Por dios Lincoln, piensa en tu salud, ni siquiera yo me atrevo a comer eso- dijo Lana.

-Pues, ahora soy un perro ¿no?- dijo Lincoln que termina de comer la comida de perro y eructa.

-Que desagradables modales- dijo Lisa con asco, pero luego como las demás, notan otro cambio en su hermano.

Su rostro comenzó a parecer más lobo, su nariz se hizo más notable, mientras su pelaje se puso más oscuro que también cubría las áreas de su rostro.

Sus ojos también se pusieron completamente naranjas y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y apuntando hacia arriba, también ganó altura y músculos en sus brazos y piernas.

-Súper, cada vez te pareces más a un lobo- dijo Lana.

-Qué raro, porque aún me siento como yo- dijo Lincoln con un tono de voz más profunda, pero luego se deja llevar por sus instintos y entonces al ver a Cliff, este lo empieza a perseguir, y el gato de la familia comienza a huir.

-Espero que las demás vuelvan con ese cactus a tiempo- dijo Luna preocupada.

* * *

En la Casa Santiago…

-¿Dónde habré dejado ese cactus?- dice Bobby que buscaba en la sala.

-Ojala estuviéramos en el Cañón de Chelle, un lugar sagrado que según mi Abuela, hay van nuestros espíritus- dijo Ronnie Anne buscando en el armario.

-Pues desearía que esos espíritus nos dieran una mano- dijo Lori a punto de rendirse…

Pero entonces se escuchó un fuerte grito, y todos fueron corriendo a la habitación de Bobby, donde Lynn estaba contra el suelo, y clavado en su trasero…

-Mi Árbol del Matrimonio, creo que los espíritus si nos ayudaron- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Dolorosamente- dijo Lynn, en lo que Lola toma una foto.

-Eso si es una situación espinosa- bromeo Luan, pero todos se quejan por ese chiste.

* * *

Regresando a la Casa Loud, Lincoln estaba ya tranquilo masticando un hueso, a la vez que Lana le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Enserio quieres volver a ser tú?, digo yo en tu lugar no rechazaría ser una loba- dijo Lana.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Bobby hermanita, atacara a los más queridos- dijo Luna.

Entonces Lincoln con el hueso en la boca, sale de inmediato afuera de la casa y empieza a excavar rápidamente por el suelo para hacer un agujero y luego enterrarlo, pero antes…

-Ejem…- Lincoln al voltear, ve a Ronnie Anne con algo de tierra que arrojo Lincoln, y este solo se ríe avergonzado –La buena noticia, tenemos el cactus, la mala, no sabemos dónde está ese lobo ahora-.

-Tengo una idea para encontrarlo- entonces Lincoln salta sobre la vaya de su patio y empieza a aullar muy fuerte, pero eso causo que se escucharan muchos aullidos de perros del vecindario, pero se escuchó uno en particular que se escuchó a lo lejos, a las afueras de Royal Woods –Lo encontré- dijo Lincoln que rápidamente se va corriendo en cuatro patas.

-¿Que? ¡Lincoln, ven aquí!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Oye Nie Nie, ya encontré mi pendiente de plata- dijo Bobby llegando al patio trasero -¿Dónde el pequeño y peludo Loud?-.

* * *

Ya muy lejos de ahí, corriendo y saltando de edificio en edificio, estaba Lincoln… pero mientras más corría, poco a poco su transformación se iba completando.

Ya que su hocico se había más alargado, a la vez que sus dientes se afilaban, su cuerpo crecía más y ganaba musculatura, de atrás le creció una cola peluda, y sus garras crecían más y se afilaban, en otras palabras, se había convertido en Linc Lobo…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Camionzilla se detiene junto al letrero de entrada a Roya Woods, y entonces todos se bajan.

-¿Dónde estás hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-¡Linky! ¡Ven aquí chico! ¡Aquí aquí aqui!- dijo Leni.

-Leni, es tu hermano, no Charles- dijo Lori usando una linterna para tratar de ubicarlo, entonces Lynn ve entre los arboles unos ojos brillantes.

-¡El lobo!- grito Lynn en que todo mundo apuntaron sus luces hacia esa dirección, pero no era el Yenaldooshi, era…

-**No, soy yo ¡Linc Lobo!**\- grito el ahora llamado Linc Lobo terminando su oración con un aullido.

-Tu transformación de completo, necesitamos ya el cactus- dijo Bobby.

-Ah… ah…- dice Lori.

-¿Si nena?- pregunta Bobby hasta que ve donde apuntaba Lori y allí frente a todos, estaba el Yenaldooshi.

-**¿A quién vez así horroroso?**\- pregunta Linc Lobo.

-Ah… ¿hermanita? Necesitamos ese cactus- dijo Bobby.

-Ya casi Bobby, ¡date prisa quieres!- dijo Ronnie Anne a Lynn que trataba de exprimir aquel cactus para sacar su líquido.

-¡No me apresures quieres!- grito Lynn.

El Yenaldooshi salta inmediatamente hacia ellos, pero Linc Lobo aprovecha la fuerza de su nueva forma para atraparlo y arrojarlo al otro lado.

-**El no necesita nada para destruirnos**\- dijo Linc Lobo viendo como el Yenaldooshi se puso de pie y entonces suelta su potente aullido sonido, el cual manda a Linc Lobo a chocar contra unos árboles –**Su aullido es peor que su mordida**-.

Entonces Linc Lobo corre hacia el Yenaldooshi y empezando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, Linc Lobo acierta un derechazo con garras, pero el Yenaldooshi responde con un golpe de ambas garras hacia arriba, seguido de un golpe que manda a Linc Lobo a cara contra el suelo, y rápidamente usando su fuerza para mantenerlo contra el suelo.

-¡Atrás bestia!- grito Bobby que golpea al Yenaldooshi en la cabeza con un palo, lo cual solo hiso enojar a aquel lobo y empieza a caminar hacia Bobby mientras le gruñía.

-¡Bubu osito!- grito Lori a la vez que Linc Lobo se logra levantar.

-**Me convertiré en X-Lobo**\- dijo Linc Lobo que iba a usar el reloj, pero… -**Esperen… el Omnitrix**\- dijo al darse cuenta que ya no poseía el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

Al darse cuenta que no se podía transformar, no tuvo otra más que tomar una piedra que estaba en el suelo y se la tira al Yenaldooshi llamando su atención, pero entonces aquel lobo vuelve a luchar directamente contra Linc Lobo.

-¡Lo hice!- grito Lynn al finalmente sacar algo de líquido del cactus y bañar con eso el medallón de plata de Bobby.

-Muy bien, prepárate perro estupi…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Bobby le quita el medallón a su hermana.

-Nah ah, soy el mayor y no te voy a exponer contra un lobo mitológico salvaje- dijo Bobby que corre hacia el Yenaldooshi.

-No es justo- dijo Ronnie Anne de brazos cruzados.

Mientras Linc Lobo logra agarrar al Yenaldooshi por detrás sujetando ambos brazos para mantenerlo quieto, mientras Bobby se va a acercando con el medallón en su mano, sin embargo, el Yenaldooshi demostró ser más fuerte y pudo arrojar a Linc Lobo hacia adelante y estrellarlo contra Bobby, cayéndole el medallón al suelo.

Sin embargo, Ronnie Anne atrapa el medallón con sus manos, nuevamente Linc Lobo sujeta al Yenaldooshi para mantenerlo quieto, y Ronnie Anne, coloca el medallón en el pecho del Yenaldooshi, justo donde debería ir su corazón…

Sin embargo, no pasa nada.

-¿Ah qué? La Abuela me dijo que con eso se le ponía fin- dijo Ronnie Anne incrédula, a la vez que el Yenaldooshi se libera del agarre de Linc Lobo para rápidamente sujetarlo por el cuello y tirándolo contra el suelo, y enseguida saltar encima de Camionzilla y aprovechando para huir nuevamente.

-Yo… tampoco lo entiendo, debió haber funcionado- dijo Bobby.

-Que equivocada estaba su abuela en creer que una moneda mataría a un extraño animal bipe… decía Lisa en que el resto de sus hermanas la miraban con enojo –Me callo-.

-Ah… no quiero poner sal a la herida a ambos pero… si eso no funciono, quiere decir que…- decía Lori a ambos hermanos Santiago, hasta que ellos…

-No es un Yenaldooshi- dijeron tanto Ronnie Anne como Bobby a la vez.

-**Pero… me mordió, no es por eso que estoy…**\- decía Linc-Lobo en que volvió a sentir un nuevo cambio en su cuerpo.

Ya que su ropa rápidamente se adaptó a su apariencia, ya que la ropa que era de Lincoln, fue cambiado a una especie de pantalones cortos de color naranja y el símbolo del reloj aparece en su cintura acompañado de dos correas que parecían hacer de cinturón.

-Es cierto, no eres un lobo navajo, ahora eres un alienígena- dijo Luna.

-**Entonces por eso el Omnitrix ya no está en mi muñeca**\- dijo Linc Lobo.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿cómo?- dijo Lynn.

¿Esa cosa toco el reloj o algo así?- pregunta Lori.

-**Esperen… si, cuando peleábamos, lo rasgo dos veces con sus garras y soltó algo amarillo**\- dijo Linc Lobo.

-Un lobo alienígena, guau, esto es 100 veces mejor que estar frente a una criatura mitológica que ahora dudo que exista- dijo Bobby.

-Un segundo, si te pueden convertir en quien toque el reloj, eso quiere decir que si querías te podías volver un súper Vilgax o algo así- dijo Lynn.

-**Ni loco**\- dijo Linc Lobo.

-_Katherine Mulligan reportando un ataque a la fábrica de…_\- todos escucharon desde la radio el cual se cortó por fallas.

-Buena oportunidad de probar al nuevo Linc Lobo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**No, ya no se llama así, ahora me llamo… ah… eh… Blitz Wolf… er, Blitzwolfer**-.

-¿Blitzwolfer? Te lo acabas de inventar- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como el ahora llamado Blitzwolfer toma la delantera y se va corriendo de regreso a Royal Woods.

-¡Ve por el pequeño Loud!- grito Bobby.

* * *

Un poco después… Blitzwolfer había llegado al lugar de los hechos, la fábrica marca lechera Daily, una marca de helados.

Blitzwolfer encontró a un guardia inconsciente en el suelo, con algunas marcas de golpe, y entonces decide entrar adentro de la fábrica, donde se mescla los ingredientes, las maquinas congelantes y los contenedores de ingredientes.

-**Ja, veo que lobito le entro calor la pelea y quería algo refrescante…**\- decía Blitzwolfer que se detiene en seco mientras usaba su nariz –**No estoy solo… ¡Quien está ahí!**-.

Entonces Blitzwolfer notaban que las luces se apagan una y otra vez para dar un toque tétrico, y con cada apagado, algo se acercaba lentamente hacia él, primero de pie a lo lejos, luego sujetándose contra la pared, y finalmente de cabeza observando a Blitzwolfer con uno brillantes ojos purpuras.

-**¿No estarás por el helado de chocolate verdad?**\- pregunta Blitzwolfer en lo que la extraña figura salta directo hacia él, pero Blitzwolfer rápidamente lo ataca con su garra derecha, pero igual sorprendido por lo que tenía al frente.

Un ser cuyo cuerpo se encuentra formado por vendas de un color blanco gastado, sumándose a algunos aditamentos típicos egipcios, como una especie de diadema en su cabeza de color marrón y dorado, sus ojos y las brechas de sus vendas brillaban de un color púrpura.

-**¿Ahora una momia también? Pero eso igual te tuvo que doler o no**\- dijo Blitzwolfer notando que su garra pasaba a través del cuerpo de aquella momia, pero esta rápidamente envuelve el brazo de Blitzwolfer con sus vendas -**¿Qué? ¡Oye suéltame!**-.

La momia entonces arroja a Blitzwolfer hacia atrás estrellándolo contra la caja de controles de la fábrica, sin embargo Blitzwolfer regresa al suelo y corre hacia la momia y tratar de darle un zarpazo, pero la momia da un rápido salto, sujetándose de los barrotes del suelo y luego salta hacia Blitzwolfer golpeándolo contra el suelo y luego lanzarlo contra un contenedor de helado de fresa.

-**Hoy no tenía ganas de helado**\- dijo Blitzwolfer viendo que la momia corre hacia él y estira sus brazos para agarrarlo.

Pero Blitzwolfer logra esquivar el derecho, luego el izquierdo, y agarra la derecha cuando lo volvió a esquivar, y luego usarlo para llevar a la momia hacia él y luego golpearlo hacia la pared, e inmediatamente embestirlo, a la vez que destrozaron la pared y luego arrojarlo contra un refrigerador.

-**Ja, no eres tan rudo verdad, Tutankatonto**\- dijo Blitzwolfer, el cual no noto que había alguien más arriba de aquellos contenedores de sabor, y este salta sobre Blitzwolfer y se ve que era aquel lobo alienígena –**Tu de nuevo, ¿Qué no te cansas de molestarme?**\- dijo Blitzwolfer que logra usar sus patas para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero la momia lo logra atrapar con sus vendas desde atrás y lanzarlo de nuevo contra el suelo.

Entonces el lobo salta y corre por los barrotes del techo y luego quedar frente a Blitzwolfer y darle un fuerte golpe de golpe de garra, el cual Blitzwolfer logra esquivar saltando y quedar encima de una cinta transportadora.

El lobo lo sigue de la misma forma pero Blitzwolfer se quita pasando por debajo del lobo, para luego encender aquella máquina y el lobo se mete dentro, el cual era una empaquetadora y aquel lobo termina envuelto en mucha cinta adhesiva el cual era difícil de romper.

Sin embargo, su oído le alerto rápido, y logra esquivar agachándose, un puñetazo de la momia el cual rompió una maquinaria y entonces Blitzwolfer decide utilizar el mismo truco que aprendió del lobo, ya que abre su hocico en cuatro partes y suelta un potente aullido sónico, el cual manda a volar a la momia hacia la pared.

-**¡Oh sí, eso me gusto!**\- dice Blitzwolfer contento… pero para su mala suerte, su tiempo termino y regreso a ser Lincoln -¿Oh qué? ¡Justo ahora terminaste tu ciclo!-.

Al ver que la momia iba hacia él, Lincoln se puso a correr también por toda la fábrica, hasta finalmente esconderse detrás de los contenedores, mientras la momia paso de largo sin notarlo.

-Bien, primero un hombre lobo, y ahora una momia, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un vampiro?- preguntaba Lincoln.

Lincoln por suerte logra evitar un vendaje de la momia, y entonces vuelve a correr, antes de la momia lo propinara un golpe con su pie, y mientras nuestro héroe corría, la momia además de perseguirlo, le arroja todo lo que había en el camino.

Entonces Lincoln ve un balde que tenía una cantidad de helado de fresa, el cual arroja al suelo, lo cual hace que la momia resbale y se estrelle contra unos controles del lugar.

-Helado, siempre supe que un día me salvarías- dice Lincoln que toma un poco con su dedo –Que mal, ya está vencida-.

Rápidamente la momia se pone de pie y va corriendo hacia él, pero Lincoln agarra una enorme manguera y con ella, lanza un montón de crema que golpea a la momia mandándolo a una especie de moledora automática, finalmente, Lincoln acciona la palanca y de arriba, salen varios trozos de nueces que llevan a la momia hasta el ventilador que había abajo, y entonces…

Lincoln ve como la momia se hacía pedazos por las aspas del ventilador, dejando a la momia como simple papel cortado.

-Qué bueno que era una momia, hubiera sido desagradable que hubiera sido otra…- decía Lincoln caminando hacia la salida tranquilamente…

Cuando de aquella máquina, salen más vendas que atrapan a Lincoln del pie y luego vio como la momia se pudo regenerar, saliendo ileso de allí, Lincoln al ver esto intento usar el Omnitrix, pero la momia con sus vendas envuelve el reloj… pero al igual que paso con el lobo, el reloj soltó una especie de brillo amarillo, los cuales no solo rompen las vendas de la momia, si no que obtuvo el ADN de aquella momia, mostrando un nuevo icono.

-Oh si, llego la hora, momia vs momia- dijo Lincoln que presiona rápido el Omnitrix y se transforma…

[Tanto el brazo como el cuerpo de Lincoln se van inflándose completamente hasta abrir su ojo. Después dar media vuelta mirando de frente y da un leve giro en el aire y terminar posando]

-**Oh vaya**\- dijo Cannonbolt que tomo su forma esférica y empezó a rodar tan rápido que manda a la momia a volar, cayendo en un tanque de helado –**Jajajaja, pensé que querías refrescarte**-.

La momia ya enfurecida, salta directo a Cannonbolt, pero este fácilmente lo empuja usando su corpulento cuerpo, y rápidamente tomar su forma esférica para saltar y aplastarlo contra el suelo y luego rebotar hacia atrás a unos centímetros de donde estaba.

Sin embargo, la momia se levanta y prepara su brazo y la estira directo hacia Cannonbolt, pero este rápidamente se hace a un lado y la momia termina atravesando con un brazo un contenedor de nitrógeno líquido.

-**¿Alguien pidio tentáculos de momia?**\- bromea Cannonbolt mientras la momia rápidamente se empieza a congelar hasta finalmente quedar congelado –**Un nuevo descubrimiento, la momia congelada**-.

Entonces Cannonbolt recordó otra cosa y va directo a donde dejo al lobo, pero solo ve toda la cinta adhesiva destrozada, y sin ningún rastro del lobo, y Cannonbolt gruñe de frustración debido a que el lobo se le volvió a escapar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡¿Estuviste en una fábrica de helado y no nos trajiste?!- grito Lola.

-Oh, lo siento… solo estaba ¡tratando de evitar que una momia me llevara a su tumba!, muchas gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué habrá querido ese alienígena al final?- pregunta Lynn.

-Que importa, patee el trasero de ambos, y ahora sé que puedo coleccionar ADN- dijo Lincoln viendo los iconos del lobo y la momia en el Omnitrix.

* * *

Sin embargo, en una caverna de alguna parte del planeta, había alguien terminando de armar una gran maquina con las mismas piezas de tecnología robada, mientras los murciélagos de la cueva volaban por el lugar cubriendo la escena.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	19. Los luchadores galácticos

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna parte lejana del espacio exterior, y desde un agujero espacial, salía una pequeña nave aterriza en una especie de estación espacial, siendo recibido por un par de guardias robots.

Pero saliendo de otro agujero del otro lado, sale otra nave que por diseño, recordaba a una especie de garrapata, el cual sobrevuela el lugar y dispara un potente laser el cual destruye la otra nave y creando un gran agujero que llevaba a un túnel donde rápidamente entro alguien.

Tenía la altura y tamaño de Cuatrobrazos, de una piel de color naranja, vestido de una gran armadura muy tecnológica de color marrón, adornado de hombreras con púas.

Algunos guardias robots al detectarlo, van directo al ataque y disparándole al intruso, pero este no recibe ningún daño gracias a su fuerte armadura, y luego correr frenéticamente destrozando y eliminando a los tres robots que se le ponían adelante sin ninguna piedad.

Pero finalmente llego a un cuarto que estaba con la entrada sellada, pero ese sujeto in problemas destroza la puerta, y frente a él, rodeado de un campo de energía, había una especie de mineral que estaba metido dentro de un contenedor cilíndrico.

Después de completar su atraco, aquel sujeto sale de la nave e inmediatamente aborda la nave donde llego, y luego despegar para alejarse de ese lugar.

-**El elemento X, necesita el complemento ¿Dónde encontraremos el Bisintium para que haga Boom?**\- dice aquel sujeto que llega al puente de la nave, donde entrega aquel mineral al piloto de la nave, el cual revela ser Sixsix, que inmediatamente muestra un holograma de la tierra –**Por supuesto, la galaxia del planeta azul llamado tierra**-.

* * *

**Los luchadores galácticos**

* * *

Una ciudad era atacada por un extraño hombre conduciendo un robot gigante.

**_(Nota: era parecido a los del anime Mazinger Z)_**

-Alto Dr. Tochi- decía Lincoln con su identidad de L-10 llegando a la escena.

-L-10 que bueno que llegas, pero no creas que tú solo me ganaras- dijo el Dr. Tochi tratando de golpear a nuestro héroe con el puño del robot, pero Lincoln lo esquiva.

-Te equivocas, no estoy solo- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que un extraño disparo laser impacta contra el pecho del robot, y el Dr. Tochi vio al que provoco ese ataque.

Tenía la altura de Lincoln vestido con un traje azul ligeramente verdoso que cubre todo su cuello hasta la cintura, unas mallas blancas y guantes del mismo color que el traje sólo que de tono más claro, tiene en el pecho una placa de un azul más claro con forma triangular.

Sus ojos están cubiertos por unos visores del color del traje y el área del mentón está cubierta también. Lleva una especie de antenas similares a unos auriculares también del mismo color, además de que su cabello estilo afro está expuesto.

-¿Que? ¿Ultra-Clyde?- dijo el Dr. Tochi sorprendido de ver a los héroes.

-A la carga, _Aibou_\- dice Lincoln usando el Omnitrix y transformarse en Diamante, para ir directo a pelear contra en robot.

-A la orden, _Sensho_\- dijo Ultra-Clyde que entre los 2 destrozan al robot salvando la ciudad.

-No debí dudar de ti, Compañero- dijo Lincoln chocando los puños con su amigo –Y cualquiera que cause problemas en Ciudad Woods, se las verán con nosotros.

-Es un hecho, somos un gran equipo- dijo Ultra-Clyde recibiendo un beso de Lori.

-Te amo Ultra-Clyde deje a mi patético novio para poder cazarme contigo- dijo Lori abrazando a Ultra-Clyde.

-L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde…

* * *

-¡Clyde!- grito Lincoln a su amigo revelando que todo fue un sueño al estar leyendo un Manga –Clyde te invito al museo conmigo y mis hermanas y estas sentado en esa estatua de un pie gigante, baja de una vez-.

-Lo siento Lincoln, me estaba distrayendo leyendo mi Manga, es como un comic pero de Japón y se lee de derecha a izquierda- dijo Clyde mostrando su libro a Lincoln.

-Yo sé lo que es un manga Clyde, además yo no leo historias de robots gigantes, yo prefiero tramas que tengas que ver con el protagonista esforzándose para llegar a hacerse más fuerte y defender lo que cree correcto…- decía Lincoln cuando, nota que la nave de Sixsix llegaba desde el cielo –Esto ya se puso interesante, Clyde tú te quedas y si mis hermanas preguntan, diles que fui a patear traseros alienígenas- dijo Lincoln que se fue corriendo hacia donde aterrizo la nave.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de Royal Woods, de donde aterrizo la nave, el enorme alienígena naranja salió de ella.

-**¡Llévenme a donde hay Bisintium!**\- dijo el alíen gigante, pero nadie respondía solo se quedaban quietos mirando con curiosidad, hasta que el gigante naranja golpea fuertemente el suelo causando un leve temblor en la zona, lo cual hace que los ciudadanos salgan huyendo de allí -**¿Porque siempre tienen que correr?**-.

-Quizás porque eres feo- él alienígena voltea y allí ve a Lincoln bajo su identidad de L-10, el cual había llegado al lugar y estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados sobre un auto –Bien amigo, primero ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y espero que sean buenas-.

-**Mi nombre es Vulkanus, y vine a este planeta por el raro mineral llamado Bisintium**\- dijo Vulkanus revelando su nombre y porque vino.

-Por ahora todo bien- dijo Lincoln.

-**Y una vez que lo juntemos con el Químico X crearemos un poderoso explosivo que hará temblar toda la galaxia**\- dijo Vulkanus revelando su plan.

-Eso cambia las cosas- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Cuatrobrazos –**Ya que eres un tipo malo, no tendré culpa por golpearte**-

-**¿Un Tetramand? Este planeta es asqueroso**\- dijo Vulkanus el cual corre hacia Cuatrobrazos, y ambos chocan sus puños con toda la fuerza que poseen.

* * *

Mientras, regresando al museo…

-Oye Clyde, ¿dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Lynn.

-Pues vio una nave alienígena pasar por aquí y…- decía Clyde cuando vio a Lori que llegaba junto a las demás –Abortar, abortar- Clyde se desmalla en el suelo.

-Debemos decirle a Lincoln que lo lleve a un psiquiatra- dijo Lori cuando todas oyen una explosión cerca de donde fue Lincoln –Creo que literalmente ya sabemos a dónde se fue Lincoln-.

* * *

Cuatrobrazos intenta dar un puñetazo con la derecha, pero Vulkanus logra esquivar y luego sujetar a Cuatrobrazos de la cabeza y mandarlo a volar y estrellarlo contra el banco.

Pero Cuatrobrazos sale de allí y embiste a Vulkanus tan fuerte que manda a Vulknaus a caerse en medio de la calle, pero entonces Sixsix rápidamente sale de su nave y empieza a usar sus pistolas y disparar plasma a nuestro héroe.

-**¿Sixsix? ¿Tu otra vez?**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos esquivando los disparos y misiles que lanzaba a caza recompensas galáctico.

-Chicas miren ¿ese no es?- pregunto Leni.

-¿No es uno de esos cazadores que buscaban a Linc?- dijo Luna.

-Y de nuevo escapo de la cárcel- dijo Luan.

Six-Six seguía disparando misiles hacia Cuatrobrazos, pero este los atrapa y luego lanzarlos directo hacia el cazador, pero Sixsix los esquiva, pero el impacto provoco que caiga directo en el tráiler de un camión.

Entonces Cuatrobrazos salta al camión y sujeta a Sixsix desde la pierna, pero Sixsix suelta una granada cerca del pie de Cuatrobrazos, el cual suelta un pulso eléctrico que lastima a Cuatrobrazos, provocando que suelte a Sixsix y luego le apunte con un lanza misiles de su brazo.

Sin embargo, desde el cielo, se formó una especie de tifón que soltó una especie de luz azul, y de allí, aparecen tres sujetos alienígenas, los cuales por sus atuendos lo que indicaba que son una especie de equipo de superhéroes.

El del medio es un alíen humanoide alto, de color gris, lleva una camisa amarilla con unos guantes, botas y capa color blanco con una "U" en su pecho, tiene un circulo en medio de los ojos.

La de la derecha era una Tetramand, solo que era una mujer, de una piel más oscura y un poco más baja, además de llevar puesto una armadura dorada que le cubre su cuerpo y una falda blanca, brazaletes dorados en las manos y piernas y una diadema en la cabeza.

Y al final el de la izquierda es un alíen parecido a un pulpo con cuatro grandes tentáculos, su cabeza es como un cerebro con una cara cibernética además de un casco que le protege; además parece que flota rodeado de un aura azul.

Este último, demostró tener poderes mentales, ya que rodeo a Sixsix de un aura de azul similar al suyo y arrojarlo al suelo cerca de Vulkanus.

-**Muy bien hecho**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos impresionado por lo que hiso el pulpo.

-Bien esto ya es raro- decía Lynn llegando al lugar junto a las demás.

-Rescate Alpha-9- dijo el humanoide seguido por los demás con dirección hacia Sixsix y Vulkanus.

-**Son los súper, detesto a los súper**\- dijo Vulkanus enojado por la llegada de ese equipo de héroes.

Mientras que Sixsix intentaba dispararle con sus armas, pero el humanoide dispara una visión laser que destruye la pistola de Six-Six.

Después la chica parecida a Cuatrobrazos da un aplauso tan fuerte que causa un onda sónica que mando a volar a Six-Six estrellándose contra aquel camión donde aún estaba Cuatrobrazos y esta al verlo no evito guiñarle el ojo, lo cual a Cuatrobrazos le causo un cierto desagrado.

Vulkanus por su parte, intentaba golpear al pulpo, pero este uso de nuevo sus poderes mentales para levantarlo del suelo y que recibiera un golpe del humanoide gris y hacer que caiga encima de Sixsix, finalmente ser rodeado por Cuatrobrazos y aquel trio de héroes.

-Por las condiciones del código galáctico de conducta, te pido que te rindas, ¿vas a ceder?- dijo el humanoide.

-**Ceder, ¿que acaso son policías?, si ustedes no lo arrestan yo me veré en la necesidad de…**\- decía Cuatrobrazos que no termino de hablar, porque Sixsix soltó otra granada de su armadura, el cual suelta una cegadora luz en el lugar.

Y cuando ese brillo termina, se ve que la nave de donde llegaron empezaba a despegar, pero Sixsix desde las hombreras de su armadura, lanza unos disparos láseres los cuales destrozan los pilares de la entrada del banco, pero Cuatrobrazos y la chica usan su fuerza para evitar que esas columnas caigan.

-**_Pueden soltar las columnas ahora_**\- dijo el pulpo que uso su poder mental para mantener estable aquellas columnas, mientras el humanoide gris uso su visión laser para fundir los extremos cortados y no vuelvan a caer.

-**Y… ¿qué hace un hombre tan grande y fuerte como tú en este lugar?, haríamos buen equipo no lo crees guapo**\- decía la chica coqueteando con Cuatrobrazos, cuando de pronto…

-**Sí, salvado por el reloj**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos feliz de que su tiempo terminara y regresara a la normalidad.

-**Oye ¿qué fue lo que paso contigo?**\- pregunto la chica viendo que Cuatrobrazos resultaba ser un niño con un traje de héroe.

-Ah nada solo soy un niño, con un traje bastante cool- dijo Lincoln abriendo la visera de su casco y mostrando el Omnitrix.

-**_Así que son cierto los rumores, el elegido del Omnitrix es un niño humano, escuchamos por ahí que tu capacidad mental es limitada pero bastante ingeniosa_**\- dijo el pulpo.

-Pues si Lincoln puede ser bastante listo, pero no tanto como yo- dijo Lisa.

-**_Es verdad tu capacidad mental es más sobresaliente que el del humano promedio_**\- dijo el pulpo analizando la inteligencia de Lisa.

-Gracias pero tú debes ser una especie mucho más sobresaliente en capacidades intelectuales debido al tamaño de tu corteza cerebral aparentemente más evolucionada- dijo Lisa.

-**_Lo tomare como un cumplido_**-.

-Saludos terrícolas, soy Último de la raza prima y ellos son mis compañeros Tini y Synaptak y somos… ¡Los Luchadores galácticos!- dijo Último haciendo él y sus compañeros una pose.

-Guau los uniformes, los movimientos, son geniales finalmente conozco verdadero héroes- dijo Clyde fijando su mirada en Lincoln –No lo tomes personal amigo-.

-No lo hago- dijo Lincoln de brazos crusados.

-Como dice el Código galáctico de conducta, pedimos permiso de operar en tu cuadrante- dijo –Último.

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Lincoln accediendo el permiso.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Último apretando el símbolo de su cinturón transportando a él, sus compañeros, a Lincoln y sus hermanas a alguna parte dejando solo a Clyde.

-Bien supongo que me iré caminando a casa- dijo Clyde marchándose del lugar.

* * *

Unos segundos después, fuera de la órbita terrestre, todos llegan a una nave espacial, el cual evidentemente era propiedad de los Luchadores Galacticos.

-Fabuloso- dijeron Lincoln junto a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lana.

-Claro que no- dijeron Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola.

-Ya me acostumbrare- dijo Lisa algo mareada en eso llegan los luchadores galácticos guiándolos cerca de una especie de mesa.

-Esto es fabuloso, es el cielo de los superhéroes, y… me pueden decir ¿porque tengo el gusto de volver a ver a Sixsix alias Sr. Aparatos?- pregunto Lincoln, justo cuando Último mostro un holograma del mencionado caza recompensas.

-Hace tiempo escapo de la cárcel y formo una alianza con el cretino Vulkanus- dijo Ultimo para luego mostrar un holograma de Vulkanus.

-**_Un Detrovite, capacidades mentales limitadas, color café y sin cerebro_**\- dijo Synaptak.

-Los contrataron para robar, El Elemento X- dijo Último muy seriamente.

-Y si puedo preguntar ¿Qué es eso? Nunca escuche de el- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Significa que solo es la mitad de un peligroso componente altamente explosivo_**\- dijo Synaptak.

-Y ¿Qué hace en la tierra?- pregunto Lisa.

-Está en busca del otro ingrediente, Bisintium, es muy raro pero hay mucho de el en la tierra, cuando estos 2 se combinan se crea un poder capaz de destruir un sistema solar- dijo Último.

-¿Por qué se ve esto tan familiar?- dijo Lynn.

-Creo que el tipo ya lo tiene todo bajo control- dijo Luan.

-Bien ya sabemos que hacer, bajar y buscar…- decía Lori hasta que Último la cayo.

-Disculpa señorita, pero el código galáctico lo dice muy claro, Tiny lanza a "Observost" por favor- dijo Último cuando Tiny oprimió unos controles que lanzaron fuera de la nave unas especies de satélites –Obsevost vigilara cada cuadrante de la ciudad y también buscara a los maleantes. Ahora que te parece un tour acompáñame-.

-Nos encantaría- dijeron las hermanas de Lincoln.

-O lo siento pero el código lo dice muy claro, artículo 3-7-8-13, no debe haber civiles en áreas de seguridad, ustedes chicas deben quedarse en el puente, Lincoln, Tiny te mostrara todo- dijo Último en lo que Tiny llevaba a Lincoln sobre sus hombros.

-Oigan y porque Lincoln puede ir, no es justo- dijo Lola.

-El Omnitrix le da la denominación de héroe- en eso los luchadores galácticos junto a Lincoln se va explorar la nave dejando a las chicas en el puente.

-No se preocupen estaremos bien, súper raros- dijo Lori enojada junto al resto.

* * *

-Esto es genial, ver todo eso me hace querer mi propia nave-cuartel y por lo menos mi propia base- decía Lincoln impresionado por la nave y ver su propio planeta desde la ventana.

-Oh Lincoln ven quiero mostrarte algo- Último oprime de nuevo el símbolo de su cinturón cuando el piso de la nave se abre mostrando una mesa con un enorme libro –Es el Código Galáctico de Conducta, todo luchador galáctico debe saberse las reglas para así sobrevivir-.

-Valla hasta los superhéroes tienen que hacer tarea- dijo Lincoln viendo el tamaño del enorme libro.

-Bueno las primeras 12.000 paginas son algo pesadas pero después de vuelven- decía Último cuando se escuchó una alarma –Observost descubrió algo, en eso entre todos regresan al puente para ver en la pantalla lo que el robot observaba.

* * *

Se puede ver una enorme cantera o mina donde Vulkanus sacaba tierra con una pala de construcción que cargaba el mismo, entonces Sixsix en su idioma trataba de decir que se apresurara.

-**Sí, iría más rápido si me ayudaras Sixsix**\- dijo Vulkanus haciendo el trabajo pesado.

* * *

-Están en una mina- dijo Lucy.

-Pueden que busquen hierro o en realidad el ingrediente faltante o me equivoco- dijo Lisa.

-Así es, tenemos que bajar pero necesitamos ayuda, Lincoln ayudarías temporalmente a los Luchadores Galacticos- dijo Último.

-**Que buena idea**/**_Que mala idea_**\- dijeron Tiny y Synaptak respectivamente.

-Parece que soy el voto final- pensaba Último hasta que –Vallamos por tu uniforme- dijo Último.

Poco después se vio a Lincoln con su traje puesto pero los detalles y la bufanda pasaron de naranja a amarillo, además tenía el símbolo de los Luchadores Galáctico en el pecho.

-Presentando a L-10, Luchador Galáctico- dijo Lincoln haciendo una pose similar a lo que hicieron Último y los demás, aunque las chicas no evitaron reírse -¡No se burlen!-.

-¿Y nosotras que?- preguntaron las chicas.

-Temo que el CGC es muy estricto cuando se trata de seres no súper poderosos, estarán seguras en la nave- dijo Último en lo que Synaptak crea un campo de fuerza para evitar que escapen.

-¡Oigan!- dijeron las chicas.

-Finalmente después de las mil millones de veces de que dije que no intervengan al fin alguien hace algo para evitar eso, ellas pueden ser bastante perseverantes- dijo Lincoln comiendo un chocolate -¿Quieres?.

-Ah comida local, escuche que la comida de tu planeta es deliciosa- dijo Último comiendo el chocolate en lo que los 4 son tele-transportados fuera de la nave.

* * *

Mientras en la mina, Sixsix le hablaba a Vulkanus en su lenguaje inentendible para algunos, pero diciendo algo del elemento X.

-**Una vez que se hallan fusionados los elementos, la galaxia será nuestra**\- dijo Vulkanus continuando con el trabajo sin sospechar que detrás de una cabaña estaban Lincoln y los Luchadores Galácticos.

-Hay que aprovechar que están ocupados con su trabajo y atacar por sorpresa, propongo que nos dividamos en 2 equipo y cada uno al ataque y…- decía Lincoln se da cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió.

Era Último que estaba muy flacucho y pálido, y por lo débil que esta se iba a caer al suelo, pero fue atrapado por Synaptak

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Lincoln preocupado.

-**_Parece que fue envenenado, ¿pero cómo?_**\- preguntaba Synaptak que nota unas manchas en la boca de Último.

-Le di un poco solo por ser amable- decía Lincoln.

-**Tranquilo, no lo sabias, pero de todas maneras nunca debiste dárselo**\- dijo Synaptak.

-Genial, si hubiera sabido que el chocolate era su debilidad no lo hubiera hecho, ¿ahora qué haremos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_No se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control_**\- dijo Synaptak dejando con cuidado a Último en el suelo, para luego ponerse el frente de los villanos -**_¡Luchadores Galácticos! ¡Aquí estamos!_\- **eso fue escuchado por Sixsix y Vulkanus -**_¡Como segundo al mando, anuncio nuestra presencia como autoridad!_**-.

-Viejo, no es buena idea decirles donde estamos- dijo Lincoln.

-**_¿Porque? ¿Cuál es tu punto?_**\- pregunto Synaptak, cuando vio como un camión de carga iba cayendo hacia ellos, pero Synaptak lo atrapa con sus poderes mentales evitando que caiga sobre ellos -**_¡Por lo dicho en el Código de Conducta yo les ordeno que se rindan!_**-.

Pero Sixsix y Vulkanus no obedecieron, entonces Sixsix empieza a disparar con las armas que tenía a mano, mientras Vulkanus intento aplastar a los demás con una excavadora, entonces nuestros héroes intentaron refugiarse detrás de la cabaña.

-Pues eso no funciono, ya deberían saber que los malos no escuchan cuando les piden que se rindan- dijo Lincoln.

-**¿Acaso te vas a convertir en un Tetramand?**\- pregunto Tiny.

-No en algo mucho mejor- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse…

[A Lincoln le empiezan a salir venas del brazo, hasta llegar a sus ojos, luego su cara rápidamente se vuelve la de azul con ojos naranja. Luego sus pies le cambian a unas garras sujetando unas ruedas, luego gira y su cara es tapada por su máscara de su casco y de ahí hace una pose]

-**Debemos dividirnos, llamo su atención y atrapas a Vulkanus**\- dijo XRL8 que se fue corriendo en dirección a los villanos.

Primero esquivando los disparos de Sixsix para luego crear un tornado que lo atrapa, pero cuando iba por Vulknaus fue golpeado por una maquinaria de construcción que el mismo Vulkanus arrojo,

En ese momento el tornado que tenía atrapado a Sixsix de detuvo y el caza recompensas cayó al suelo, entonces Vulkanus iba a aplastar a XRL8 con una excavadora, pero Tiny va corriendo hacia Vulkanus y aplicarle un fuerte golpe.

-**¿Qué estás haciendo? Debiste aprovechar de atacar a Sixsix**\- dijo XLR8 siendo levantado por Tiny.

-**No, yo debo protegerte**\- dijo Tiny que fue atrapada en una pieza de maquinaria por parte de Vulkanus para mantenerla quieta.

-**_¡Tiny!_**\- grito Synaptak tratando de atacar a Vulkanus.

Pero Sixsix con una especie de mini antena parabólica de su brazo, dispara una especie de rayo sónico que golpea a Synaptak y caiga al suelo debilitado, dejando a XLR8 solo contra ese dúo de villanos.

* * *

Mientras en la nave las chicas veían como les iba a su hermano y a los Luchadores Galácticos que como se vio nada bien.

-Los están haciendo papilla- dijo Luna.

-Debemos ayudarlos- dijo Lynn en lo que Lisa toma los controles.

-Ya estoy en eso, nos tele-transportaremos a la acción- dijo Lisa.

-¿Enserio?- dijeron las gemelas que justo en ese momento son tele-transportadas fuera de la nave.

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla XRL8 seguía esquivando los disparos de Sixsix, y luego aprovechar su velocidad y correr hacia arriba por una viga de construcción e inmediatamente saltar y darle una patada voladora a Sixsix que lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero en ese momento, llegan las chicas que estaban por ser golpeadas por una máquina de construcción, pero XRL8 las quita del camino, llevándolas donde aún estaban Tiny y Synaptak.

-Talvez debimos quedarnos en la nave- dijo Leni.

-**¿Talvez?, por una vez en su vida pueden escucharme cuando les digo que se queden dónde estaban**\- grito un furioso XRL8, el cual al mismo tiempo regresa a ser Lincoln debido a que el tiempo se terminó.

En ese momento Vulkanus y Sixsix se escapan con un cargamento de tierra que posiblemente contenga el elemento llamado Bisintium hasta su nave, pero antes de abordar Sixsix dispara misiles hasta la cima del barranco, provocando una avalancha, para aplastar a todos los presentes, y finalmente ambos villanos terminan escapando.

Lincoln al ver ese peligro en camino, pensaba en que hacer… hasta que vio a Synaptak y a Tiny en el suelo, y entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

-Este es un trabajo para L-10, ahora salvare a Tiny- dijo Lincoln muy seguro de sí mismo, pero todo eso lo dijo para que Synaptak con las fuerzas que le quedaban decidiera entrar en acción.

-**_A un lado terrícola_**\- Synaptak con las fuerzas que le quedaban creo un campo de fuerza que los salvo a todos de ser aplastado por las rocas y sacar todas que los obstaculizaban.

-Puedes salvarte de lo que sea hermano- dijo Luna.

-Es un don- dijo Lincoln.

-Otro poco y en ese momento hubiéramos sido fósiles, jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan.

-Este no es el momento para bromas, perdimos a Sixsix y a Vulkanus- dijo Lincoln viendo a en la dirección donde fueron los villanos.

-**_El Bisintium y el Elemento X solo pueden unirse con una gran cantidad de calor_**\- dijo Synaptak recuperando algunas fuerzas.

-Oh… ¿cómo la forja de un molino?- dijo Lori.

-**_¿Tienen algún lugar en mente?_**\- pregunto Synaptak.

-Según mi mapa electrónico hay una fundidora de acero a unos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Lisa mostrando un mapa de su teléfono.

-Interesante, pero de acuerdo con el protocolo del Código…- decía Ultimo ya recuperado.

-Olvida el protocolo, esta vez será a mi manera, a la manera Loud- decía Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras en una fundidora…

Sixsix y Vulkanus estaba preparados para unir los elementos para efectuar sus planes, gracias a su armadura, Vulkanus mesclaba la tierra recolectada con Bisintium, con ayuda de un caldero llena de un líquido ardiente, aunque Sixsix era el más impaciente de los dos.

-**No te impacientes compañero, solo la combinación más pura de los elementos nos dará el explosivo que queremos**\- dijo Vulkanus que había terminado de mezclar el Bisintium –**Jejeje perfecto**-

En ese momento, ambos villanos escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera, y luego ven que se abre un gran agujero del techo de la fundidora, y de allí entraron los Luchadores Galácticos.

-**Nunca aprenden**\- dijo Vulkanus con burla hacia el grupo de superhéroes.

-**¡Luchadores Galácticos! ¡Ataque sorpresa!**\- grito Cannonbolt que llegaba rodando en picada de algún lado, y luego embestir con fuerza a Sixsix.

-Luchadores Galácticos al ataque- dijo Último en lo Tiny aterriza y le propina dos golpes a Vulkanus, y luego Último lo embiste fuertemente.

Mientras en el cuarto de control de la fundidora, las chicas iban a dar ayuda a la distancia.

-Lisa ¿crees poder manejar los controles?- pregunto Lori.

-¿Estas bromeando?, si fui capaz de manejar los controles de una nave, esto será un simple juego de niños para mí, solo debo alterar la unión de los elementos- dijo Lisa.

-Pues claro, como hacer un pastel, arruinas la receta y el resultado no es el mismo- dijo Luan en lo que Lisa asiente.

Cannonbolt esquivaba rodando los disparos de Sixsix, y enseguida rebota contra la pared para golpear a su oponente, pero Sixsix usa una daga que detiene esa embestida y luego arrojarlo cerca de un contenedor caliente.

Pero Cannonbolt es salvado justo a tiempo por Synaptak que usa sus poderes mentales y sacarlo del peligro a la vez que dispara un rayo mental que le da a Sixsix.

Por el otro lado, Últimos le propinaba una serie de golpes a Vulkanus, pero este toma la ventaja al golpear a Últimos contra el suelo, entonces Tiny lo propina dos derechazos, pero Vulkanus le propina un puñetazo en el estómago, y luego mandar a Últimos contra el suelo cuando este intento atacarlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo Tiny sujeta los brazos de Vulkanus por la espalda, y entonces Último le acierta un fuerte en la nuca a Vulkanus, y mandarlo a volar hasta un contenedor caliente.

Sixsix por su parte usaba un látigo eléctrico, con el cual atrapa y lastima a Synaptak, pero Cannonbolt vuelve a embestir a Sixsix y salvando también a Synaptak.

-Esto es muy raro, no hay estrategias, no hay reglas, ni hay…- decía Último que gracias a Tiny esquivaron una enorme bola de metal ardiente que fue lanzada por Vulkanus.

El cual incluso las partes expuestas de su cuerpo estaban ilesas aún por el líquido caliente de a fundidora, pero entonces vea las hermanas de Lincoln en en el cuarto de control, y entonces rápidamente arroja otra bola de metal ardiente, y aunque las chicas ese choque, los controles fueron destruidos.

-¿Esto está mal o no?- pregunto Lana.

-Demasiado, sin los controles no puedo alterar la mezcla desde aquí- dijo Lisa.

Mientras Cannonbolt seguía esquivando los disparos de las armas de Sixsix, y también utilizaba la fuerza de sus rebotes para golpear a Sixsix desde atrás.

Pero luego voltea al ver como Vulkanus se preparaba para vertir el Elemento X a la mezcla de Bisintium, sin embargo Tiny golpea el suelo fuertemente para provocar un pequeño temblor en la zona, lo cual hace que Vulkanus pierda el equilibrio y se le vaya volando el Elemento X

Pero entonces Cannonbolt vuelve a rodar y dar un fuerte rebote con el cual logra atrapar el recipiente con el Elemento X.

-**Caliente, Caliente, Caliente, Caliente, Caliente…- **dijo Cannonbolt debido a que el tubo estaba caliente debido a que Vulkanus lo sostenía.

Sixsix una vez recuperado del golpe vuelve a tomar vuelo, mientras Vulkanus corre detrás de Cannonbolt para quitarle el Elemento X que tenía en sus manos.

Pero entonces Six-Six lanza una soga con esferas con la cual atrapa a Cannonbolt de los pies y haciendo que se tropiece y se le caiga el Elemento X de sus manos, y entonces Vulkanus lo recoge y se lo lleva para continuar con la mezcla.

Synaptak logra recuperar la conciencia y con sus poderes mentales atrapa a Sixsix y mandarlo a volar, a la vez en qué Último llevaba a Tiny volando y la suelta para que le propine un puñetazo a Sixsix y se estrelle contra el suelo.

Entonces los Luchadores Galácticos lo tenían rodeado, y cuando iban directo a atraparlo, Sixsix aprieta un botón de su armadura y suelta un pulso de energía alrededor suyo que hace retroceder al grupo de héroes.

Entonces Vulkanus llega al lugar con el Elemento X en sus manos, pero entonces Synaptack uso sus poderes mentales para tomar un contenedor de líquido caliente que estaba colgado en él techo.

Entonces Tiny se puso en frente ambos villanos y con su fuerza rompe el contenedor del Elemento X con el mismo material adentro, al mismo tiempo que Synaptak arroja el líquido encima de ellos y finalmente Último usara su súper aliento para enfriar la el líquido caliente y que ambos villanos quedaran atrapados en acero recién.

Por ultimo Cannonbolt se junta con ellos para presenciar como los dos villanos finalmente fueron capturados.

-**No sé si es arte pero me gusta**\- dijo Cannonbolt.

* * *

Un poco más tarde Lincoln estaba junto a sus hermanas viendo como los Luchadores Galácticos se preparaban para llevarse a Sixsix y Vulkanus a prisión

-Escucha debo decirte que, acerca del Tetramand yo ya tengo…- decía Lincoln.

-**Encontré un nuevo compañero**\- en ese momento Synaptak se acerca a ella –**Mira nada más sus lóbulos frontales**-.

-_Uf_, de la que me salve- dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas.

-Lincoln, tus tácticas son lo que necesitamos para derrotar a los criminales, quiero ofrecerte una membresía completa a los Luchadores Galácticos- dijo Último dándole un símbolo de los Luchadores Galácticos a Lincoln.

-Gracias Último… pero no puedo aceptarla, porque, yo…- decía Lincoln algo dudoso.

-Consérvala, por si nos volvemos a ver- decía Último juntándose con sus compañeros –¡Luchadores Galácticos nos vamos!- dijo Último siendo tele-transportados a su nave junto a los villanos, para llevarlos a la prisión.

-Haber Lincoln ¿por qué los rechazaste?- pregunto Lola.

-No tengo porque decirles- dijo Lincoln cruzando de brazos para no decir nada más.

-Un segundo, los rechazaste por nosotras, ¿o no?- dijo Luna.

-¡Cállense! es solo que… tienen muchas reglas y… bien es verdad, las extrañaría demasiado- dijo Lincoln.

-Nosotras también te extrañaríamos hermanito- dijo Lynn frotando suavemente sus nudillos en la cabeza de Lincoln -Sobre todo si te vas al espacio, en su increíble nave y…- decía Lynn.

-Ya basta- dijo Lincoln que junto a sus hermanas se empiezan a retirar de la fundidora –Bueno, hoy aprendí que el difícil dejar lo que quieres por cualquier otra cosa genial, mis hermanas son más importantes que estar en un equipo de superhéroes-.

-Oigan… ¿y donde quedo la camioneta?- pregunta Leni, en lo que todos se pegaron en la cara al olvidar a Camionzilla.

_-_Dang it- dijeron todos.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	20. La suerte regresa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en alguna parte del mundo, pasaba un ataque misterioso, ya que los guardias eran mandados a volar y otros se estrellaban contra las entradas de las celdas debido a extrañas explosiones que aparecían de la nada.

Pero no eran de la nada, eran mandadas por una chica que caminaba tranquilamente por la prisión.

Era una chica de quizás unos 14 a 15 años de cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros, con una diadema de punta negra, una gargantilla negra alrededor del cuello.

Su ropa consiste en un top negro con un suéter morado encima, una falda magenta, leggins de color gris y botas negras, además tenía un bolso cuyo diseño recordaba a una cara, ya que tenía botones que simulaban ojos y un cierre que simulaba una boca.

Y se descubre que aquellas explosiones eran causabas por unos orbes de energía que sacaba de su bolso y lanzaba al suelo mientras caminaba, y ni siquiera una puerta reforzada la detenía ya que un guardia lo intento, pero la puerta estallo y este cayó al suelo, ya que ese pasillo conducía hacia una celda más apartada de los demás.

Una vez frente a aquella celda, la chica saca un libro de su bolso y escribe algo, luego lanza el papel a la puerta…

-_Fallum Quarca Daminigan_\- dijo aquella chica, que debido a esas palabras, pudo fácilmente derribar esa entrada y entrar a la celda.

-Charmcaster… te he estado esperando-

-Es que las rejas no son fáciles de romper, si te has dado cuenta- dijo la chica de nombre Charmcaster a aquella sombra, que no era otro que…

-Muestra algo de respeto sobrina, o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Hex de manera amenazante.

-Si… tío…- responde Charmcaster, la cual saca algo de su bolso que aparentemente tiene mucho espacio dentro, ya que de allí saco el cetro de Hex -Ah… la magia debio haber desaparecido, porque no funciona, pero eso no fue mi culpa-.

-Sus poderes solo podrían regresar en manos de un mago maestro- dijo Hex el cual alza su brazo y su bastón es atraído directo a su mano, para luego inmediatamente lanzar un rayo mágico que al parecer iba directo a su sobrina, pero este luego se separa en dos, golpeando a los guardias que iban entrando y quedando noqueados por ese ataque -Ahora, a encontrar la llave, el momento de alineamiento está cerca- entonces Hex lanza otro rayo mágico hacia la pared, creando un gran agujero en ella, entonces él y su sobrina se paran sobre la puerta de la celda que seguía en el suelo -Una vez que haya completado el ritual, tomare venganza de aquellos que me metieron en esta alcantarilla-.

Usando aquella puerta como si fuera una alfombra mágica, ambos se marchan de la prisión, mientras que al lado del hoyo de la pared, había un recorte de la pared, donde había una foto de Ronnie Anne con su disfraz de la Chica de la Suerte.

* * *

**La suerte regresa**

* * *

En Royal Woods, había mucha gente reunida mirando algo desde arriba, ya que lo que sucedía era que había un limpia ventana colgado desde su góndola de trabajo, ya que la soga del lado derecho se rompió.

Sin embargo el trabajador se le termina resbalando la mano y empieza a caer desde esa gran altura… pero rápidamente es atrapado… ¿por una raíz?

-**Está a salvo**\- dijo Wildvine, el cual estaba sujetándose de una ventana con su brazos e inmediatamente baja con cuidado al trabajador.

Pero con la góndola, se le había roto la soga del lado izquierdo se rompió por el peso e iba cayendo, pero Wildvine rápidamente con las raíces de sus piernas lo atrapa y lo baja lentamente en el suelo para que no caiga sobre gente inocente…

Por otro lado, todo eso era observado por Ronnie Anne desde el televisor de la sala de su casa, e inmediatamente saca algo de uno de los bolsillos su chaqueta.

-Chica de la suerte… ojala fueras más que un disfraz…- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo con melancolía su máscara de cuando pudo ser una heroína… pero entonces escuchan que tocaron el timbre y ella abre.

-Hola Ronnie, ¿viste mi acción heroica de hoy?- dice Lincoln.

-Si… fabuloso…- dice Ronnie Anne con un aparente desanimo.

-Si… a veces esto de ser un superhéroe es algo cansado… hay días en que quisiera estar descansando y no hacer nada…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Deberías agradecer lo que tienes, yo solo pude ser la Chica de la suerte por un momento!- grito Ronnie Anne, lo cual sorprendió a Lincoln –Oh yo… lo siento, es que… a veces quisiera volver a ser una heroína y…-.

-Bueno, si pudiera te prestaría el Omnitrix, pero no puedo, bueno por otro lado el tipo que salve quería llevarme a una convención de magia que se celebra en Great Lakes City, pero le dije que no podía…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Convención mágica! ¡En la ciudad!- grito Ronnie Anne de tanta emoción que agarra a Lincoln de la camisa y lo sacude –Tienes que venir aprovechando que iré a ver a mis abuelos, además CJ ha querido jugar contigo de nuevo, ¿Vas a venir? ¿Dime que si?-.

-Ah yo…- decía Lincoln nervioso por ese cambio de actitud, pero al ver la cara de emoción de su amiga… -Le preguntare a mis padres…- responde sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, en alguna cantera del país, Hex preparaba una fogata para una especie de ritual.

-_Darkara Dorokey Aghosto_\- dijo Hex que lanzaba tierra o carbón al fuego al mismo tiempo que terminaba su hechizo, y del humo de la fogata, aparece la imagen de un talismán –Llave de Bezel, revélame tu localización-.

A esa orden, del humo aparece una especie de mapa mundial, revelando la ubicación del objeto que busca.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo tío, me voy de aquí- dijo Charmcaster que iba a retirarse, pero Hex lanza otro rayo mágico cerca de ella, y frenar su paso.

-¡Te iras solo cuando yo te lo diga!- ordeno Hex.

-Si tío…- dijo Charmcaster sin otra opción que obedecer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un auto morado iba pasando por un túnel, hasta llegar a la gran ciudad de Great Lake City, una ciudad que estaba a 3 horas de Royal Woods.

Dentro del auto, iba conduciendo María Santiago, la madre de Ronnie Anne y Bobby que trabajaba de enfermera, Bobby que iba en el asiento del copiloto jugando con unas estampas de un álbum, y atrás estaba Ronnie Anne emocionada, y a su lado, estaba Lincoln que fue invitado.

-No puedo esperar a llegar, y me alegra que tu familia te dejaran venir- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Tu padres no tuvieron ningún problema con que vinieras Lincoln?- pregunta María.

-No, nadie se quejó, no fue difícil cuando les pregunte- responde Lincoln.

-No tan difícil como separar a mi hermano de Lori- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Estar lejos de mi nena durante dos días…- dice Bobby abrazándose de sus piernas, sin embargo finalmente llegan a su destino.

Era un edificio amarillo de un máximo cuatro pisos de altura, con un letrero al costado que tiene escrito "CASA GRANDE MARKET", la cual apuntaba a la entrada de un pequeño mercado ubicado en el primero piso del edificio.

-Si, por fin llegamos- dijo Bobby contento de haber llegado al hogar de su familia, los Casagrandes –La vieja bodega sigue en pie-.

* * *

Dentro del edificio había un pequeño mercado, donde sentado en el mostrador había un señor de edad sentado frente a un pequeño televisor.

Un hombre mayor que llevaba un suéter café con codos color amarillo, pantalón negro y una camisa color crema de cabello y bigote gris con cejas negras, se trataba de Héctor Casagrande, el padre de María, pero entonces escucha que alguien entra al mercado.

-Papá, llegamos- dijo María entrando al mercado junto a sus hijos.

-María, hija mía, me alegra verte, y por supuesto a mis nietos, vengan aquí- dijo Héctor abrazando tanto a Ronnie Anne como a Bobby.

-Abuelo, espero que no te moleste, pero traje a mi amigo Linc conmigo- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el peliblanco saluda.

-Pues claro que no, tu novio siempre es bienvenido a nuestra casa- dijo Héctor.

-¡No lo somos!- dijeron ambos chicos nerviosos.

-El resto de la familia los espera arriba, yo seguiré aquí viendo mi telenovela- dijo Héctor volviendo a acomodarse para ver la televisión.

-¿Estás viendo _Adios, Ana, Adios_?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Si, en esta parte Ana casi la atrapan cuando el malvado Barón…- decía Héctor.

-No me digas, recién estoy viendo la primera temporada- dijo Ronnie Anne saliendo del mercado –Vamos Lame-O… ¿Lincoln?-.

-Voy en un minuto- dijo Lincoln distraído al ver aquella telenovela, pero entonces Ronnie Anne lo arrastra consigo –Ah vamos, recién iba a ver como esa chica les pateaba el trasero a esos bandidos-.

* * *

Dentro del pasillo del edificio, había un señor de lentes, chaleco verde, camisa blanca y corbata y cabello negro, era Carlos Casagrande, hermano de María y tío de Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

-Saben, vi un documental fascinante sobre el rol de los letreros para expandir nuestro sistema de autopista…- dijo Carlos el cual termino de colgar un letrero de bienvenida.

-¡Aún lado, estoy limpiando la casa de malos espíritus!- grito una señora mayor que traía un vestido azul con un mandil, la cual corría con un tallo de plantas mientras la agitaba, se trataba de Rosa Casagrande, la madre de Carlos y esposa de Héctor.

La cual era seguido por un bebe de mechón naranja, camisa blanca, pantalones rojos y zapatos negros, era Carlitos Casagrande.

-¡Carl, te juro que si volviste a tomar mi producto para el cabello, juro que lo pagaras!- grito una adolescente morena de vestido azul y botas, y con un peinado de cola de caballo el cual estaba rizado y desarreglado, era Carlota Casagrande, hija mayor de la familia iba pasando.

Mientras que atrás de un perro regordete de piel amarillenta, el cual se trataba de Lalo, el perro de la familia, salía un niño de pelo negro, que traía una sudadera roja, pantalón azul y zapatos blancos, Carl Casagrande el cual se aplicaba un spray para el cabello en su peinado.

-¡Te encontré!- grito Carlota, el cual iba persiguiendo a su hermano mayor que salió corriendo.

-¡No destruirás mi belleza!- grito Carl.

-_Aww_… adoro ver como mis bebés se divierten- dijo una mujer de piel morena de cabello largo de vestido rosa y zapatos marrones, se trataba de Frida Casagrande, esposa de Carlos, la cual toma una foto mientras llevaba una olla con comida.

-¡Soy súper CJ!- grito un niño robusto de camisa amarilla con un moño, pantalones cortos y zapatos negros con calcetines, además una capa roja y jugando a volar, pero entonces se detiene al ver a…

-¡Bobby!- grito CJ, corriendo hacia Bobby y abrazándolo, mientras el resto de la familia se reúne.

-Guau CJ, un poco más y me tendrás que cargar a mí- dijo Bobby mientras el resto de la familia Casagrande saludaban a los Santiago, entre ellos, Rosa abrazaba fuertemente a su nieta, Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln!- grito CJ colocándose detrás de Lincoln mientras lo saluda.

-¡Ahh! Oh… hola CJ, ¿cómo estás?- saludo Lincoln.

-Bueno, si hola a todos, pero se nos hace tarde, vámonos Linc…- dice Ronnie Anne tomando la mano de Lincoln para irse, pero entonces ambos sienten un flash.

-Mi sobrina y su novio tomados de la mano- dijo Frida la cual se va llorando de felicidad, y ambo chicos se sonrojan de vergüenza y se van.

-Bobby, llévalos por favor- dijo María, y Bobby acepta para alejarse del loro de la familia, Sergio.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Bobby detiene el auto y tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne bajan para entrar a la convención, y Ronnie Anne emocionada es la primera en entrar… sin embargo su expresión cambia al ver de qué se trataba.

Era una convención, pero de artistas y sus trucos, como el truco de la pelota escondida, el de los aros, adivinas con cartas del tarot, y hasta frikis jugando juegos de mesa con temática de caballeros, magos y dragones.

-¿Exposición mago del año? trucos baratos y esas cosas, yo pensaba que sería magia de la buena, no está porquería- dice Ronnie Anne decepcionada.

-Lamento que no sea lo que esperabas, pero oyes, a veces esos trucos baratos pueden ser bueno, mira, elige una carta- dice Lincoln mostrando un mazo de cartas y Ronnie Anne sin otra, elige la reina de corazones, entonces Lincoln la mete en el mazo y entonces empieza a barajar con ritmo y gracias.

-Guau, te volviste bueno en eso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-He estado practicando- dijo Lincoln que termino de barajar y… -Es… ¿está tu carta?- dijo Lincoln enseñando el As de espadas.

-No- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cierto, porque aquí esta- dijo Lincoln sacando la reina de corazones detrás de la oreja de Ronnie Anne.

-Co-Como hiciste… no, no importa, iré a ver que me puedo encontrar por allí- dijo Ronnie Anne caminando hacia otra parte.

-Lo lamento… objetos de bromas, a ella le gusta bromear así que…- dice Lincoln que va a curiosear aquellos objetos.

Mientras Ronnie Anne observa un pequeño puesto que decía "_Joyerías mágicas_", y ella observa la mercancía con curiosidad.

-¿No se supone que tienen magia de verdad?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Lo que vez es lo que tienes corazón-.

Ante esa respuesta, Ronnie Anne sigue observando, parecía joyería común, collares, aretes, pulseras, nada de aquí costaba más de $5 o $10, pero luego ella observa algo que le llamo su atención, era un brazalete tipo muñequera de color dorado con detalles de azul, pero en el centro tenía un pequeño talismán rojo cuyo diseño resultaba familiar, pero eso le importo poco, a ella le gustaba ese brazalete.

-Me la llevo- dijo Ronnie Anne que buscaba en sus bolsillos, pero… -Dang it, olvide mi dinero- dice desanimada, y se iba a retirar desilusionada… hasta que…

-Yo pago- aquella voz le resultaba conocida a Ronnie Anne y voltea, pero solo llega a atrapar aquel brazalete que quería, e inmediatamente ve a aquella chica que le compro el brazalete.

Es una chica medio asiática de piel clara, de cabello largo y moreno y pecas. Lleva una camisa azul de manga larga, pantalones cortos negros, cinta de cabello rosa, pendientes blancos, medias rojas y botas negras.

-¡Ronnie Anne!- dijo la chica abriendo los brazos.

-¡Sid!- grito Ronnie Anne contenta de ver a aquella chica, y parece que se iban a abrazar…

-_Nah_…- expresaron ambas, y entonces Sid realiza un par de pasos de baile adelante y hacia atrás, Ronnie Anne decide seguirla y después la morena le da una vuelta a la asiática, y entonces levantan los brazos y chocan las caderas -¡Wooh!- al terminar ambas se ríen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Supe que vendrías y tu Mamá me dijo que te dirigías hacia acá, y luego me dije "_esta chica genial que es mi amiga, le debo conseguir un regalo_" y al ver que no compraste aquel objeto que querías, pues… ya vez-.

-Eres genial lo sabias- dijo Ronnie Anne colocándose el brazalete.

-No, tu eres genial- dijo Sid en lo que ambas chocan los 5.

-Oye Ronnie, encontraste algo que te guste, yo te conseguí estos artículos para bromas y… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Linc, esta chica de aquí es Sid Chang, mi gran amiga aquí en Great Lake City, nos metimos en problemas para que su familia alquilara el piso de arriba- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Pues yo, Bobby y mis primos hicimos que inquilinos potenciales no alquilaran ese piso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y luego hicimos ver el cuarto se viera horrible para que unos amigos del dueño del edificio no lo quisieran- dijo Sid.

-Eso… suena como uno de mis planes- dijo Lincoln

-Aprendí del maestro- dice Ronnie Anne dándole un leve golpe en el brazo a Lincoln –Amiga, él es mi amigo de Royal Woods Lincoln Loud-.

-_Uhh_… el que tienes una foto de corazón en tu cuarto- dijo Sid, lo cual hace que Ronnie Anne se sonroje.

-¡F-Fue mi Tía Frida quien la puso ahí!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Claaaaaaro- responde Sid.

-Eh… jeje, bueno, gusto en conocerte Sid- dijo Lincoln alzando la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Linc Loud- dijo Sid estrechando la mano de Lincoln.

-Por cierto Ronnie, lindo brazalete- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, sabes, me recuerda un poco a…- decía Ronnie Anne con calma, cuando todo escuchan un escándalo que venía desde afuera.

Afuera de la convención, había un helicóptero volando fuera de control, mientras abajo había un hombre atado con una camisa de fuerza que estaba colgado de cabeza del helicóptero, entonces los tres chicos salen afuera para ver lo que sucede, lo cual era alarmante.

-No creo que eso sea parte del acto- dijo Sid asustada por lo que veía, mientras que Ronnie Anne le da un leve codazo a Lincoln y este corre a otra parte –Ese señor está en problemas, ¿cómo va a…? ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta la chica asiática, pero Ronnie Anne finge que no sabía dónde se fue el peliblanco.

Por otro lado, aquel helicóptero seguía volando sin control a la vez que choca y sus hélices corta unos cables eléctricos, que por suerte el señor pudo evadir sin que le golpeara la corriente, pero por desgracia una chispa prendió en llamas la cuerda que sujetaba al hombre… pero entonces Insectoide llega volando y sujeta el helicóptero por abajo.

-**¡Todo está bajo control!**\- grito Insectoide intentando llevar el helicóptero a un seguro, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, la hélice de la cola se sale de su lugar e iba directo a la multitud -**¡Oh NO!**-.

Ronnie Anne es la primera que nota que esa pieza iba directo a donde ella se encontraba, pero más específicamente a…

-¡Sid cuidado!- grito Ronnie Anne corriendo hacia su amiga que se da vuelta y ve como la hélice iba directo a ella.

Pero entonces Ronnie Anne salta sobre un auto, y luego salta sobre otro con una voltereta, y sin que ella lo note, el talismán de su brazalete brilla por un momento, y justo a tiempo logra quitar a Sid del camino, ya que la hélice termina partiendo un auto a la mitad y estrellándose contra la pared.

-Guau amiga, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Sid asombrada, mientras Ronnie Anne miraba curiosamente su brazalete.

-_Hmmm_… suerte yo supongo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Regresando con nuestro héroe, Insectoide seguía tratando de estabilizar el helicóptero… y entonces decide escupir su baba desde la boca y los ojos, entre dos edificios del lugar, y con ella formar una especie de red que mantuviera quieto el helicóptero.

-**Resiste por favor… estoy a punto de soltarme**\- dice Insectoide soltando el helicóptero lentamente… sin embargo la cuerda del hombre de rompió e iba cayendo al suelo, y rápidamente Insectoide vuela hacia abajo para tratar de salvarlo.

Pero enseguida, alguien aparece, primero salta de un auto, seguido de un autobús y luego correr hasta el borde y saltar de ella y atrapar al hombre que iba cayendo, seguidamente aterriza y salta sobre la tela de una entrada de hotel y aterrizar a salvo en el suelo.

-**¿Chica de la Suerte?**\- dijo Insectoide aterrizando al lado de Ronnie Anne, la cual una vez más usando su disfraz de la Chica de la suerte, mientras toda la multitud incluyendo a Sid, aplaudían a ambos héroes.

-Parece que una vez más me metí en tus actividades heroicas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Pues siendo sincero me gusta recibir de nuevo ayuda como en este caso, ¿pero cómo recuperaste tus poderes?**\- pregunta Insectoide, pero Ronnie Anne solo sonreía.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la convención…

-Lo que suponía, es uno de los encantos de Bezel- dijo Ronnie Anne revisando una imagen en su laptop.

-Pero los destruiste todos en el cementerio cuando luchamos con Hex- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso es lo que creí, pero esta es la llave perdida, se supone que aumenta diez veces las habilidades y poderes de quien la posee- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Al parecer esa leyenda es verdad, en verdad tienes suerte amiga- dijo Lincoln.

-No es suerte, es magia- responde Ronnie Anne mirando aquel talismán.

-¿Pero no temes que Hex regrese y quiera quitarte ese hechizo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Viste lo que acabo de hacer verdad?, además si es regresa, te tengo a ti, L-10 a mi lado para ayudarme- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln es L-10!- ambos chicos voltean y ven a Sid que había tirado las sodas que trajo para compartir, y entonces Lincoln mira enojado a Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… bueno, de todos modos eres malo guardando secretos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Conozco a…!- gritaba Sid pero tanto Lincoln y Ronnie Anne le tapan la boca.

-Ni una palabra, a nadie, por favor- dijo Lincoln en lo que Sid levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación y el peliblanco suspira aliviado.

* * *

Regresando a la convención, los chicos y el resto de los visitantes, veían algunos espectáculos de magia desde un escenario.

-¡Y recuerden, el mago del año será coronado en un par de horas durante el eclipse solar! ¡Ahora reciban a nuestro concursante, el maravilloso Arlan!-.

Entonces apareciendo gracias a un efecto de humo para agregar misticismo a su aparición, un mago rubio aparece con una caja al escenario.

-Para mi gran truco, necesito un voluntario-.

-¡Lincoln Loud a tu servicio!- dijo Lincoln subiéndose al escenario.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunta Sid intrigada por lo que va a ocurrir en el acto.

-¡Un niño entra, pero lo que sale los sorprenderá!-.

-Si… no seré el único- dijo Lincoln el cual es metido dentro de la caja, la cual luego es cerrada con un candado con llave.

-¡Abra Kadabra!-.

Entonces la caja empezó a tambalear y desde adentro salió un brillo naranja el cual hiso que la caja explotara y se rompiera, ya que de allí…

-**¡RAAWWW…!**\- Bestia dio un tremendo rugido en el escenario, lo cual hiso que el público, incluyendo a Sid aplaudían con emoción.

-¡Eso fue asombroso, no lo crees!- dijo Sid.

-_Nah_… ya he visto eso muchas veces- dijo Ronnie Anne sin impresión alguna, pero entonces desde la ventana superior, una niebla roja entra y aterriza en el escenario, y para sorpresa el que llego fue…

-¡Hex!- grito Ronnie Anne sin creer quien a regreso.

-Oye, espera tu turno amigo, arruinas mi acto-.

-Odio a los principiantes- dijo Hex que con solo hacer brillar sus ojos, hiso levitar a aquel mago y rápidamente tirarlo del escenario -¡Dame la llave de Bezel!-.

-¿Quién es el raro de la cara pintada?- pregunta Sid.

-Una palabra, problemas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si es magia lo que quieren, magia tendrán- dijo Hex alzando su bastón al frente, y entonces varias nubes de explosión aparecían y causaban alborotos en el lugar.

-Tenías razón, son problemas- dijo Sid.

-Este, es un trabajo para Chica de la Suerte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entrégamela o los destruiré a todos- dijo Hex.

-Olvidaste decir… ¡Por favor!- grito Ronnie Anne saltando al escenario ya con su traje de Chica de la Suerte y colocándose en una posición de pelea

-La llave y la chica suertuda, que bonito- dijo Hex preparado para atacar, pero este rápidamente es embestido por Bestia, el cual tenía a Hex arrinconado contra el suelo, mientras él usaba su bastón para frenarlo -¡Charmcaster has algo!- grito Hex.

Y a esa orden, Charmcaster saca unos grandes anillos de su bolsa, los cuales las arroja a la espalda de Bestia, el cual termina volteando y Hex aprovecha de usar su bastón para lanzar un hechizo, con el cual manda a nuestro héroe a volar y que se estrelle contra una mesa de recuerdos de la convención.

Ronnie Anne por su parte intenta ir por aquella chica de cabello gris, pero esta voltea rápido y lanza más anillos que le dan a Ronnie Anne, pero cuando la sobrina de Hex iba a volver a atacar, ella es golpeada por la espalda por un pino, y al voltear, Charmcaster ve que fue Sid.

-Déjala en paz tú… tú… mujer de cabellos de abuela- dijo Sid.

-Como… me… ¡HAS LLAMADO!- grito Charmcaster que hace brillar sus ojos, y entonces levita otro anillo el cual arroja directo a Sid, el cual ahora tenía el tamaño de una armario, mientras perseguía a Sid que no tenía otra que correr –Nota mental, no insultar a una extraña con poderes mágicos- dijo mientras salta detrás de un quiosco y el anillo paso de largo.

Sin embargo, para su suerte Ronnie Anne salta y patea a una desprevenida Charmcaster, la cual cae tras bambalinas del escenario.

-Los que acompañan a Hex, no son mis amigos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hay dos tipos de suerte, ahora déjame enseñarte la mala- dijo Hex agarrando a Ronnie Anne del brazo.

-Adivina, no solo tengo suerte, también tengo fuerza- dijo Ronnie Anne que agarra a Hex del brazo, y fácilmente lo arroja al suelo con un hábil movimiento de lucha.

-Aunque tengas nuevos poderes, no eres rival para un mago maestro, dame la…- dijo Hex el cual evita que un amplificador de sonido que Bestia había empujado le caiga encima.

-El que la encuentra, se la queda- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Los perdedores no se la quedan- dijo Charmcaster que saca unas extrañas figuras de su bolso y las arroja quedando frente a los pies de Ronnie Anne.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunta Ronnie Anne decepcionada de ese truco.

Sin embargo, aquellas figuritas empezaban a brillar a la vez que estos comenzaban a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño similar al de un niño de 10 años, ahora eran seres hechos de piedra de un aspecto cuadrúpedo y de una cabeza humanoide.

-Ah… ya veo, eso está mejor- dijo Ronnie Anne entrando en una pelea cercana contra aquellos monstruos de roca.

-**Raaaww…**\- entonces Bestia salta del escenario y quedando encima de Charmcaster.

-¡Largo de aquí perro!- grito Charmcaster, a la vez que de su bolso, salió un martillo que golpea a Bestia directo en la en la cara, haciendo retroceder levemente.

-Nos vemos pronto lindo perrito- dijo Charmcaster escribiendo algo en un papel y esta lo lanza debajo de Bestia, el cual termina explotando y Bestia termina cayendo por ese agujero.

Ronnie Anne por su parte luchaba con uno de esos monstruos de roca, pero este termina agarrándola de los brazos, y el otro iba directo hacia atrás de ella, pero entonces Ronnie Anne aprovecha y golpea a ese monstruo de roca con el otro que la tenía agarrada y ambos terminan hechos pedazos.

-Esa me las vas a…- decía Charmcaster que iba a sacar otra cosa de su bolso, pero entonces…

Sid aprovecha de ponerse tras Charmcaster y la golpea por atrás de la cabeza con el micrófono del escenario y esta termina cayendo al suelo, y entonces tanto Ronnie Anne como Sid terminan chocando los 5.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Hex que usando su bastón, crea una especie de onda de aire tan fuerte que manda a las dos niñas a salir del lugar de la convención y caer directo en el jardín trasero, el cual estaba diseñado en forma de laberinto.

-Auch… ¿oye donde esta Lincoln?- pregunta Sid ayudando a Ronnie Anne a levantarse… pero entonces algo les llega rodando frente a sus pies.

-Oh oh…- dijeron ambas niñas que empezaron a correr, ya que tres monstruos de roca iban corriendo tras ellas.

Pero entonces ellas giran por la derecha por otro camino, mientras los monstruos de roca pasaban de largo, sin embargo uno de ellos entro por el mismo camino, pero por suerte no noto a ninguna de las chicas.

Pero por otra, a través de ese humo rojo, entrando por el laberinto, llegan Hex y Charmcaster, los cuales salen del humo.

-Charmcaster has un circulo y tráelos hacia mí, como corderos a la carnicería- dijo Hex.

-Si tío- responde Charmcaster mientras cada uno toma un camino diferente.

Regresando con las niñas, cada uno corre por el camino, hasta que se detienen por un camino separado, Sid toma el camino de la izquierda, mientras Ronnie Anne toma la derecha, pero este tenía un camino cerrado y decide volver, pero entonces toma otro camino por la su izquierda.

Por otro lado, Sid llega a un callejón sin salida, y decide volver, pero entonces tenía en frente a otro monstruo de roca, el cual va directo a ella para atacarla… pero al último momento, Bestia aparece en escena y con un golpe de su garra, destruye a aquel monstruo, pero entonces se le termina el tiempo y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Eso fue increíble amigo, ¿estás bien?- dice Sid.

-Si… ¿Dónde está la suertuda?- pregunta Lincoln.

* * *

En otra parte del laberinto, Ronnie Anne caminaba sigilosamente por su camino y aprovecha de escuchar por el otro lado del césped.

-Muy bien Hex… prepárate para una fiesta sorpresa- dijo Ronnie Anne que usando las habilidades que le da la llave de Bezel, da un increíble salto por encima del césped, y termina dándole una fuerte patada a Charmcaster, la cual cae al suelo y Ronnie Anne aprovecha de tomar la bolsa -¿No eres tan buena con tus trucos verdad?-.

-No… quise lastimar a nadie, mi tío me obligo, te lo juro- dice Charmcaster en su defensa.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Mi nombre es Charmcaster, soy la sobrina de Hex, ya sabes cómo es, no acepta un NO como respuesta, yo puedo ayudarte, él quiere la llave de tu brazalete-.

-Pues claro, la quiere para que sus poderes aumenten- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso no es todo, si logra crear el ritual adecuado con la llave de Bezel durante el eclipse, podrá recuperar los encantos que destruiste- dijo Charmcaster.

-Haciendo nuevos amigos, sobrina- dijo Hex, el cual aparece mágicamente atravesando los arbustos del laberinto como un fantasma, y entonces al levantar su mano, comienza a levitar tanto a Lincoln como a Sid de donde estaban –Dame la llave o los veras morir lentamente-.

-¡No dejare que hagas esto tío!- grito Charmcaster la cual toma su bolso, y de ella salen varios murciélago de una estructura similar a aquellos monstruos de roca, y con ellos atacar a su tio.

-¡Charmcaster, como te atreves a traicionarme!- grito Hex el cual fue llevado por aquellos murciélagos a otra parte, mientras Lincoln y Sid caen al suelo a salvo de ese hechizo.

-Si… parece que si eres de los buenos, vayamos a detenerlo antes de que ocurra algo grave- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Mi tío se va a enojar mucho conmigo- dijo Charmcaster.

-Bien… entonces Lincoln y yo nos encargaremos de él- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- pregunta Sid.

-Solo mantente cerca para que no te pase nada- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Sid asiente.

-¡Hay gracias, gracias, eso nunca lo olvidare!- dijo Charmcaster contenta mientras abrazaba a Ronnie Anne, y entonces ella junto a Lincoln y Sid corren hasta la salida del laberinto.

-Oye… ¿no fue raro que te haya abrazado así nomás?- pregunta Sid.

-Cuando eres un superhéroe, cosas raras siempre te pasan- dijo Lincoln, el cual se coloca su traje mientras corren, y entonces finalmente llegan al final del laberinto, donde había una piscina, pero al llegar, Hex estaba encima de una columna hecha del agua de la piscina –Mi reloj aún no termina de cargarse-.

-Entonces yo le pateare el trasero- dijo Ronnie Anne que iba a saltar para atacar a Hex pero… sus poderes no se activaron y termina cayendo al suelo.

Entonces Hex se acerca a ellos, y Lincoln aun sin poderes iba por él, pero Hex lo termina paralizando en medio del aire, entonces Sid que agarro una roca para lanzárselo, pero Hex la termina paralizando a ella también.

-Dame la llave- dijo Hex el cual agarra el brazo de Ronnie Anne que tenía el brazalete… sin embargo este solo termina sonriendo y soltando a la chica y terminando su hechizo sobre el peliblanco y la asiática –Nos veremos pronto, y terminaremos nuestros asuntos- al termino de esa oración, Hex desaparece del lugar con una pequeña explosión mágica.

-Ah… ¿alguien me puede decir que sucedió?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¡Ronnie, tu amuleto desapareció!- grito Sid apuntando al brazalete de Ronnie Anne, y efectivamente, la llave de Bezel no estaba en su sitio.

-Pero como… Charmcaster…- dijo Ronnie Anne al darse cuenta de que no solo fue engañada, si no que le han robado.

* * *

Mientras, en la azotea de un edificio.

-Jugar al inocente fue genial, me debiste haber dicho primero- dijo Hex.

-Lo se tío, lo habría hecho, pero tuve que pensar rápido cuando vi a esa niña- responde Charmcaster mientras le entregaba la llave a su tío en sus manos.

-No importa, pronto tendré el poder para destruir a todos mis enemigos y gobernar al mundo- dijo Hex contento de tener la llave en sus manos, mientras el eclipse estaba cerca de efectuarse.

* * *

-¡Todas las cosas que me dijo fueron actuadas! Necesitaba acercarse a mí para robar la llave… que mal héroe resulte ser- dijo Ronnie Anne quitándose la máscara en señal de rendición.

-Ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es como detener a Hex y Charmcaster antes de que causen daños mayores, ellos mencionaron que su ritual se llevara a cabo en un punto alto durante el eclipse ¿o no?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Punto alto? Pues lo más alto seria…- dijo Sid apuntando al edificio más alto de Great Lakes City.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Hex como Charmcaster llegan levitando y aterrizar lentamente en la azotea de aquel rascacielos, pero entonces des ascensor llegaban visitantes o turistas, que luego decidieron irse al ver como Hex les apunta con su bastón y con un hechizo sella la entrada del ascensor

-No quiero que nadie me moleste- dijo Hex que luego observa que el eclipse estaba muy cerca de su punto -_Barban Hextida Zerzam, Barban Hextida Zerzam_\- ante esas palabras, la llave empezaba a levitar de la mano de Hex y luego ubicarse en frente el eclipse.

Al mismo tiempo, abajo, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Sid llegaron corriendo hasta la entrada del rascacielos.

-Oh no… el eclipse… está a punto de comenzar… en cinco minutos- dijo Lincoln el cual respiraba agitado por correr.

-Creo que todo depende de ti Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Necesitare ayuda, ¿te sientes con suerte?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Qué puedo hacer sin mis poderes?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Talvez no tengas magia y esas cosas, pero estoy seguro que me puedes ayudar- dijo Lincoln el cual coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Ronnie Anne, y esta sonríe.

-Tu novio tiene razón amiga, te conozco bien que sé que puedes solucionar esto- dijo Sid.

-¡No soy su novio/No es mi novio!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne levemente sonrojados por eso, hasta que luego ven como la gente salía de la entrada del gran edificio.

-El elevador no sirve, ¿Cómo supone que llegaremos arriba?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Fácil para Insectoide- dijo Lincoln que trato de transformarse, pero el Omnitrix sigue en rojo –Hay, no es posible, este reloj aun no funciona-.

-Oigan… y si usamos esa plataforma de allí- dijo Sid apuntando a la góndola de trabajo para subir manualmente afuera del edificio.

-Bien… vayan en eso, yo tengo algo que me puede servir- dijo Lincoln revisando su mochila, mientras las niñas van corriendo hacia la plataforma de subida.

Regresando a la azotea, el eclipse estaba ya posiblemente a un 80% a 90% de estar completo.

-_Barban Hextida Zerzam, Barban Hextida Zerzam_\- dice Hex repitiendo aquellas palabras como parte del ritual.

-¿Creíste que me derrotarías fácilmente?- dijo Ronnie Anne la cual parece que llego al lugar florando en el aire –Devuélveme esa llave o lidiaras con los poderes de la Chica de la Suerte-.

-Está mintiendo, ella no puede tener poderes, es algún tipo de truco tío- dijo Charmcaster, en lo que Hex levanta su mano y usando su magia para hacer levitar a Ronnie Anne revelando que ella estaba de pie sobre los hombros de Sid, la cual igualmente es levitada.

-La próxima vez que sugiera una idea, no me hagas caso- dijo Sid que junto a Ronnie Anne caen al piso de la azotea.

-Tu farsa no te llevo a nada- dijo Hex apuntando a las niñas con su bastón, preparando otro hechizo.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que la magia se da con farsas- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que rápidamente voltea y es golpeado por algo, y se trataba de Lincoln, sobre su tabla voladora.

-_Woohoo_… olvidaba lo divertida que es esta cosa- dice Lincoln la cual voltea hacia las niñas -¡Hola chicas!-.

-¡Lincoln, Hex está…!- grito Ronnie Anne tratando de avisarle, pero entonces Hex logra ponerse encima de la tabla y con un movimiento de su pie, trata de empujar a Lincoln de la tabla, pero el peliblanco logra sujetarse del borde

-No renunciare a mi destino como dueño del mundo- dijo Hex.

-Eso no sucederá cara pintada- dijo Lincoln que seguía sujetado del borde de la tabla, en lo Hex trataba de golpearlo con su bastón, mientras la tabla voladora seguía su vuelo encima de la ciudad.

-Oye Charmcaster, has escuchado alguna buena historia- dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo directo hacia la sobrina de Hex, pero ella rápidamente escribe en un papel de su libro y la arroja cerca de Ronnie Anne, creando una pequeña explosión, la cual manda a Ronnie Anne a volar y casi caer de la azotea, pero se logra sujetar del borde.

-¡Ronnie!- grito Sid que iba a ayudarla, pero Charmcaster vuelve a lanzar un papel explosivo y ella termina cayendo, pero Ronnie Anne, la logra atrapar tomándola de la mano –Menos mal que no le tememos a las alturas-.

-No, pero si miedo a caer- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como Charmcaster estaba cerca de ella, y en algún momento las haría caer.

Mientras con Lincoln, este seguía tratando de evitar caer de la tabla voladora, pero para su fortuna, el Omnitrix termino de recargarse.

-Oh si, llego la hora de la diver…- decía Lincoln que debido al último impacto del bastón de Charmcaster, se termina soltando y cayendo en picada hacia el suelo.

Pero entonces sin más opción, y mientras iba cayendo, presiona hacia abajo el Omnitrix y se transforma…

Era igual a aquella momia mutante con la que lucho anteriormente, solo que su color de vendas era un tomo más blanco, sus ojos y brillo de la brechas de sus vendas son de color naranja, su tocado egipcio era de color dorado, además contaba con brazaletes y protectores igual de color negro

-**¿Snare-oh? Oh genial**\- dijo el llamado Snare-oh, el cual recordando su experiencia previa, logra estirar las vendas de su brazo y con ellas sujetarse de un letrero y rápidamente tomar impulso y columpiarse hasta lograr llegar y sujetarse de la tabla voladora -**¿Me extrañaste?**-.

Hex ya enojado e impaciente, intenta contraatacar nuevamente, pero Snare-oh termina usando sus vendas para sujetar las extremidades de Hex, y entonces recuperar el control del vuelo de la tabla voladora, pero Hex no se quedaba quieto tan fácilmente, y debido a eso, se perdía el control del vuelo, hasta que finalmente terminan estrellándose en la azotea del rascacielos, y tanto el hechicero como nuestro héroe caen al suelo.

-**Ah… tu turno Sra. mentirosa**\- dijo Snare-oh poniéndose de pie.

-Deberías preocuparte más por… ellas- dijo Charmcaster apuntando a su derecha y Snare-oh nota como Ronnie Anne todavía se sujetaba de los barrotes de la azotea, mientras también sujetaba a Sid, pero poco a poco, a Ronnie Anne no le quedaban fuerzas y se empezaba a soltar de los barrotes.

-**¡Ronnie!**\- grito Snare-oh, pero rápidamente Charmcaster arroja otro papel a aquella reja, la cual explota, y ambas chicas iban cayendo a una gran altura.

Pero entonces Snare-oh empuja a Charmcaster del camino y entonces se sujeta del suelo con las vendas de sus pies y con el resto de su cuerpo la estira directo hacia abajo, y a la vez que con sus brazos, logra atrapar a las chicas justo a tiempo, y entonces Snare-oh suspira de alivio al ver que logro salvarlas…

Pero olvido un pequeño que se le paso de lado… el eclipse solar ha comenzado, la luna ha cubierto completamente al sol, y al parecer por causa de la llave, la luna parecía estar complemente rojo.

-Yo me encargo Charmcaster- dijo Hex levantándose después de aquel aterrizaje.

-Ahora no te dejare querido tío, cambio de planes, yo obtendré el poder de la llave, y tu simplemente te quedaras sin nada- dijo Charmcaster revelando su verdadera naturaleza, entonces Hex al ver esa traición iba a recuperar su bastón, pero Charmcaster le arroja otro papel explosivo a corta distancia, el cual manda a Hex a estrellarse contra una tubería del lugar –Solo necesitaba a un mago maestro que preparara el ritual, y eso ya está hecho- entonces Charmcaster se coloca en posición para terminar aquel ritual en lo que el eclipse aun duraba.

Las nubes de tormenta se colocaban alrededor, varios rayos de luz y de tormenta emanaban de la misma llave que seguía en su posición, y de la misma, se formó otro rayo de energía, de la cual formo cinco esferas que levitaban alrededor de la llave, las cuales eran los hechizos de Bezel los cuales poco a poco estaban siendo restaurados.

-¡El poder de Bezel pronto será mío!- grito Charmcaster.

-El show se acabara traidora- dijo Ronnie Anne que levanta el bastón de Hex del suelo y la apuntaba directo a Charmcaster, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Snare-oh.

-Esa frase solo funciona, en boca de un mago maestro- dijo Charmcaster con burla debido a esa amenaza… pero inmediatamente es golpeada por un rayo mágico del mismo bastón, quedando noqueada al estrellarse contra una pared.

-Quien lo diría, funciono- dijo Ronnie Anne sorprendida de haber usado el bastón al primero intento.

Sin embargo, aquel ritual no había terminado, y entonces Snare-oh estira sus brazos y con ellas envuelve los hechizos de Bezel y con la fuerza que tiene, los hechizos se terminan agrietando hasta finalmente romperse como si fuera simple cristal.

Y entonces debido a eso, ocurre una especie de implosión soltando una especie de onda de energía alrededor y la llave de Bezel termina cayendo al suelo frente a Ronnie Anne.

-¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?!- grito Hex.

-**¿Salve el día, no?**\- dijo Snare-oh que termina golpeando a Hex con su puño, dejándolo noqueando en el suelo a la vez que el eclipse a concluido y Snare-oh regresa a la normalidad.

-¡Eso fue genial! Y lo viví en persona, ojala le pudiera contar a Adelaide de esto… pero no lo hare- dijo Sid, a la vez que Ronnie Anne levanta la llave del suelo y la inserta en el brazalete… sin embargo se da cuenta que ya no funciona.

-_Ahww_… parece que el amuleto se fue… junto a la Chica de la Suerte- dijo Ronnie Anne deprimida

-Oye, no te pongas triste, hay otras formas de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln.

-Como pasear en esa extraña patineta voladora que tenías- dijo Sid apuntando al objeto mencionado que seguía en el suelo.

-Sí, para controlar unas de esas cosas, necesitas mucha práctica- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces… ¡Debo empezar!- dijo Ronnie Anne subiendo a la tabla y comenzando a volar con ella.

-¿Qué? Oye, espera un minuto- dijo Lincoln viendo como su amiga se llevó su tabla.

-¿No es ella increíble Lincoln?, sí que tienes buen gusto amigo- dijo Sid dándole un leve codazo en el brazo a Lincoln.

-Cállate- responde Lincoln, mientras Ronnie Anne continuaba volando encima de la tabla y sentir el viento, sin notar que la llave de Bezel dio un leve brillo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	21. La ultima risa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Recién amanecía en Royal Woods, y en una habitación en específico de la Casa Hathaway, Devin se levanta de su cama y se estira.

-Hoy si, será el día- dijo Devin de buen ánimo, y ve a su tarántula Ally en su terrario, la cual despierta y aun se le veía somnolienta –Buenos días amiguita, escucha, hoy es el día en que invitare a "ella" a salir.

Y al oír eso, Ally chilla y salta de su terrario directo a su lugar favorito, dentro del cabello de Devin, entonces él se va directo al espejo y se comienza a peinar.

Luego, Devin sale de su habitación ya con su ropa normal y baja por las escaleras, donde ve a su familia desayunando.

-Buenos días querida familia, que hermosa mañana tenemos el día de hoy- dijo Devin a sus hermanos, los cuales lo miran raro, ya que casi nunca actuaria asi.

-¿Y tu porque estas tan feliz?- pregunta Zack.

¿Es un delito estar feliz?- dijo Devin.

-Es que… Julie siempre es la que da los buenos días primero- dijo Bianca a la vez que Julie asiente.

-Y de ti es raro- dijo Ash.

-Tengo mis razones querido hermano- responde Devin.

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones?- pregunta Ash, pero Devin no responde, solo se pone a desayunar y los demás aún confundidos, deciden volver a desayunar tranquilamente en esta mañana.

* * *

**La ultima risa**

* * *

Un poco después del desayuno, los cuatro hermanos Hathaway se sientan frente a la televisión para ver un programa que miran a esta hora, pero mientras Devin, este camina directo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Bianca.

-A tomar aire, ustedes disfruten el programa- dijo Devin yéndose de la casa.

-¿Y bien… quien lo sigue?- pregunta Zack, en lo que él y sus dos hermanas se tocan la nariz y Ash fue el último, y este sin otra decide seguir a su hermano.

Luego Ash sale de su casa y se esconde rápido detrás de los arbustos, y observa a Devin dándose una peinada a su cabello, y luego va directo a la Casa Loud con unas flores amarillas.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- pregunta Ash al lector.

Mientras Devin estaba frente a la Casa Loud e iba a directo a tocar el timbre, pero recuerda el problema que tiene esa cosa e inmediatamente toca la puerta, y la que abre la puerta fue Luan.

-Hola Devin, ¿qué tal?- pregunta Luan.

-_Nah_, no me quejo, es un lindo día, claro como tú y oscuro como yo- dijo Devin.

-Jejeje, gracias por el alago- responde Luan.

-Bueno, escucha se que no hemos hablado mucho- dijo Devin.

-Pues, apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaste al pueblo- dijo Luan.

-Por eso, vine por justamente eso- dijo Devin mostrando dos entradas que saco de su bolsillo.

-Oye, ¿son entradas para El circo de las risas viajantes de Zomboso?- pregunta Luan.

-Sí, y quería invitarte a ti para pasar un rato juntos, y conocérsenos mejor- dijo Devin.

-Claro, esto será divertido, digo, tiene risas que a mí me gustan, y terror que a ti te gustan- dijo Luan.

-Perfecto, es una cita, perdón salida de amigos- dijo Devin.

Luan se ríe por ese dialogo y entonces se dan la mano para sellar ese trato… pero lo que ninguno sabia es que ocho entrometidas estaban espiaban, y finalmente Luan entra a la casa.

Una vez hecho su trabajo, Devin se retira… pero entonces termina chocando contra Ash, el cual sonríe pícaramente.

-Ah… ¿y tú porque me ves así?- pregunta Devin confundido.

-Vaya vaya, ¿tú y Luan eh?, es cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen- dice Ash.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta Devin nuevamente confundido.

-Porque de todas las chicas, la invitas precisamente a ella- dijo Ash.

-Porque quiero salir con ella y conocernos mejor, _duh_\- dice Devin.

-¿Seguro que no es por otra cosa?, picaron- dice Ash dándole ligeros codazos a su hermano menor.

-¿Acaso me crees tú con la chica de morado?- dijo Devin.

-Se llama Luna, y… solo somos amigos…- dice Ash levemente nervioso, mientras Devin se ríe.

-Sí que es fácil avergonzarte- dijo Devin.

-No es cierto- dijo Ash.

-Escucha atentamente hermano, solo quiero salir con Luan como buenos amigos y unirnos más, ya que es la primera chica en este pueblo que no huye de mí por mis gustos- dijo Devin.

Ash asiente al entender esas palabras y le levanta el pulgar en señal de desearle suerte a su hermano y él sonríe y chocan los cinco.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la Casa Loud, Luan iba directo a las escaleras… hasta que ve al resto de sus hermanos frente a ellas con caras picaras.

-Ah… no puedo pasar si están en frente de mi- dijo Luan.

-Luan, Luan, Luan, jamás imagine que querías algo con el vecino- dijo Lori.

-Primero Luna va por uno, y ahora tú, vaya esos chicos deben tener algo especial- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, primero… oye, yo no tengo nada con uno de ellos- dijo Luna.

-¿Y Ash es una pared o qué?- pregunta Lynn en lo que Luna retrocede sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Oigan, ¿no sé de qué hablan?- pregunta Luan confundida.

-Claro que sí, sabemos que, tienes una cita con Devin- dijo Leni.

-¿Cita? no es una cita, solo saldremos como amigos- dijo Luan.

-Claaaaaro…- dijeron las chicas con excepción de Luna.

-Lo digo enserio, solo iremos al circo que llego a la ciudad, nos conoceremos mejor y podremos ser amigos más cercanos, eso es todo- responde Luan.

-Uh si… "amigos"- dijo Lynn.

-Lo digo enserio- dijo Luan.

-Bien, hora de darte un arreglo para que te veas bien para tu cita- dijo Lori con labial.

-Yo tengo aquí una ropa linda, y quítate esa liga del cabello- dijo Leni.

-¿Que? Olvídalo- dice Luan cubriéndose la liga -Si quieren molestar a alguien con su novio háganlo con Luna-.

-¡Oye!- grito Luna.

-Él y yo iremos al circo a divertirnos, así que déjense de "payasadas"… jajajaja ¿Entienden?, pero ya enserio, no se metan- dijo Luan.

-Sí, lo haremos cuando te hagamos ver bien- dijo Lori mientras las demás ya tenían herramientas listas.

-No se atreverían…- dice Luan retrocediéndose lentamente.

-Si lo…- dice Lola que con el resto se preparan para darle un "arreglo" a su hermana bromista…

-Oigan chicas, empezó la novela- dijo Luna encendiendo la televisión, y justo estaban dando El Barco de los Sueños.

Entonces todas lo ven y corren directo al sofá para ver su programa favorito, y Luan aprovecha para escapar a las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto.

-Ejem… de nada- dice Luna entrando al cuarto.

-¿Luna? Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunta Luan.

-_Nah_, no quería que te molestaran con eso como a mí- dijo Luna recostándose en su cama.

-Guau… eh… gracias- dijo Luan.

-De nada, solo diviértete, solo diviértete en tu no cita/salida de amigos- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, será todo un espectáculo… jejejeje… ¿entiendes? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- bromea Luan, en lo que Luna suspira pesadamente.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y nuestra comediante Loud sale de su cuarto a hurtadillas e intenta llegar al piso de abajo sin que ninguna de sus hermanas la escuche, y sorprendentemente no había nadie… y entonces llega a la puerta y abre, y justo allí estaba Devin esperándola.

-Hola Luan ¿Lista para irnos?- dice Devin.

-Desde luego- dijo Luan que sale de la casa y se van caminando al lado de Devin -Esto va a ser estupendo-.

-Te prometo que esta será una gran noche querida amiga- dijo Devin.

Mientras… sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, el resto de las hermanas de Luan estaban en un arbusto y se prepararon para seguirlos… pero luego, Lori tuvo una idea y le susurra a sus hermanas y ellas asienten y vuelven a entrar a la casa.

Mientras en el cuarto de Lincoln, él estaba en su cama leyendo un comic de Ace Savvy tranquilamente… cuando…

-¡Lincoln, hay problemas!- grito Lana entrando al cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Qué es?… robots, mutantes… ¿Vilgax volvió?- dijo Lincoln.

-No, nada de eso- dice Lynn que toma aire -¡Luan tiene una cita!-.

-Por lo que literalmente, queremos que ver que todo salga bien- dijo Lori.

-Pues qué bueno que me lo dijeron…- dice Lincoln volviendo a acomodarse en su cama -Porque no me voy a meter, suerte con su intromisión- dice Lincoln volviendo a su comic.

-Oh, no no, nosotras no la seguiremos, lo aras tú- dijo Lisa.

-Si claro, yo no me meto en la vida de los demás, así que la respuesta es no- dijo Lincoln aun en su comic, pero entonces Lola se sube a la cama y agarra a Lincoln por la camisa.

-¡Escúchame bien héroe, no nos darás excusas, vas a seguir a Luan en su cita para asegurarte de que no haya errores, de lo contrario, yo me encargare de que veas que todos esos alienígenas con los que has peleado, se vean completamente inofensivos al lado de verme molesta!- grito Lola mostrando su "lado malo".

-Ok ok… lo hare, solo suéltame, que recién acabo de arreglar mi camisa- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lola lo suelta y sonríe

-Buen chico- dijo Lola que junto a las demás salen del cuarto.

-Cielos, Lola puede dar más miedo que cualquier malo con quien allá peleado- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia y se pone su traje y sale por la ventana -Ahora estoy a punto de hacer algo que prometí no hacer desde que creí que Bobby engañaba a Lori… entrometerme- dice Lincoln que suspira.

Luego él toma su tabla voladora y va por el camino que tomaron Luan y Devin sin que ninguno de ellos se enteren…

* * *

Un poco después… Luan y Devin llegan a la feria junto al circo, pero sin que ninguno lo supiera, Lincoln aterriza cerca y se va a esconder detrás de una reja, y usa unos binoculares para localizar a los dos chicos caminando juntos por el lugar.

-**Acérquense y vean al hombre sin dedos, el cual que no conoce ataduras… Pulgares**\- dice un hombre en un pequeño escenario y dando paso a alguien.

Era un hombre grande y robusto por sus músculos y en su cabeza tiene una especie de peinado que parece una uña además de no poseer pulgares en sus manos que con facilidad dobla una barra de metal el cual arroja al aire para ser atrapo por… algo.

-**Y presentamos a la Medusa, cuando la belleza sale de su cabello, no les diré que pasa**-.

Ahora aparece una chica de tez pálida, viste con un traje de color negro con mangas amarillas con rayas negras y unos zapatos.

Su cabello-tentáculo es rojizo y lo lleva dividido en 5 largos mechones atados al final con los cuales vuelve a doblar el objeto de metal y dejarlo encima de un yunque.

-**Y el ultimo, pero no el peor, el único fenómeno el cual su habilidad es tan vil como su actitud, Acido**-.

Finalmente aparece un hombre físicamente flaco y débil, además lleva puesto una máscara de prisionero que al quitárselo muestra su dientes sucios y podridos.

Y luego lanzar un aliento que derritió con facilidad el trozo de metal lo cual deja asombrado a todos incluyendo a Luan y a Devin, mientras Lincoln que seguía vigilando a escondidas.

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la carpa de circo, el cual estaba oscuro debido a que el show aún no había comenzado, pero los dos jóvenes buscaban buenos asientos para ver el espectáculo.

-Esto será genial, no eh tenido una cita desde Benny- dice Luan sentando al igual que Devin.

-¿Benny? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Es tu novio o algo así?- pregunta Devin.

-No… es un amigo, claro que intente algo pero… no funciono- dijo Luan, lo cual Devin levanta la ceja curioso –Veras… fue hace tiempo, interpretamos Romeo y Julieta, nos besamos y eso-.

-_Uhhhh_, vaya aventura- dijo Devin.

-Jejeje, pero… creo que no hubo chispa- dijo Luan.

-Pues de lo que se pierde contigo- dijo Devin.

-Bueno, se puede decir, ¿qué hay de ti?- pregunta Luan.

-Eh… bueno, jamás eh tenido novia… o alguna cita, de hecho creo que pocas chicas de mi edad hablan conmigo- dijo Devin.

-¿Porque? si eres alguien interesante- dijo Luan.

-Pues… ellas no piensan lo mismo, hablo de algo que me gusta y salen corriendo del miedo- dijo Devin.

-Pues que tontas son esas niñas- dijo Luan.

-Aunque… si, una chica del equipo de basketball me beso sin querer por la emoción ya que ganaron un juego importante- dijo Devin.

-Guau, eso es… ¿algo bueno, o algo malo?- pregunta Luan.

-Pues para mí, conto como mi primer beso- dijo Devin.

-Je, estamos iguales entonces, ¿no lo crees?- dice Luan, y ambos se ríen al pensar en eso –Y ya enserio, ¿jamás haz sentido nada Por ninguna chica?-.

-Bueno… si hubo una- dice Devin.

-Ah sí, ¿de quién?- pregunta Luan con curiosidad.

-Ah… es algo personal, pero te prometo que algún día te lo contare… a mira, ya va a empezar- dijo Devin apuntando al escenario donde era iluminado por los reflectores.

-**Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, el circo de las risas tiene el honor de presentar al sultán de las risas, al príncipe de la carcajada, el mejor y la estrella del circo… ¡Zomboso el payaso!**\- dijo el maestro de ceremonias dando la bienvenida a la estrella, e inmediatamente aparece un pequeño auto de juguete a cuerda.

Y rápidamente saliendo de allí, aparece un payaso con pelo rojo y piel pálida, el traje que lleva es de rayas púrpura y gris, viste grandes zapatos negros, guantes sin dedos y un sombrero de copa.

Todo el público presente al verlo, se empieza a reír, pero Lincoln que estaba más arriba vigilando no le dio gracia, sino que se veía aburrido.

El auto de juguete va al otro lado del escenario, y el payaso hiso un acto parecido al de las corrida de toros al sacar un manto rojo, y el auto va directo como un toro, pero este termina estrellándose y explota saliendo un monton de confeti lo cual causo más risa en el público.

-¡Si amas a los payasos, este es el lugar ideal, se morirán de risa!… ¡Este es el gran día de Zomboso!- dijo Zomboso mientras una extraña maquina detrás de él brillaba.

-Me aburro… no creo que haga daño que deje de vigilar unos minutos digo… que tanto mal puede pasar estando en un circo- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la carpa.

-Nunca fui bueno en matemáticas, pero sospecho que tengo su atención dividida… ¿tenemos algunos voluntarios?- dijo Zomboso que con sus palabras y su aspecto solo causaban más risa -¿y ahora…?-.

* * *

Mientras afuera del circo, Lincoln escucho un ruido desde afuera y entonces corre hacia el sonido de la explosión, y luego se esconde detrás de un auto y ve como aquel trio de fenómenos estaba…

-Guau, los fenómenos son ladrones- dijo Lincoln que seguía observando.

Primero Pulgares rompió un escaparate de tienda y tomo las joyas que se exhibían, Ácido usaba su aliento para derretir la cubierta de un auto y tomar el radio del mismo, luego Medusa usa las esferas de acero de su cabello para perforar la pared y arrancar de allí un cajero automático fácilmente.

-¡Día de paga!- dijo Medusa riéndose de su broma.

-Hora de jugar al superhéroe- dijo Lincoln que al ver esa escena, no lo pensó dos veces y activa el Omnitrix y se transforma…

[El brazo de Lincoln se llena de pelo negro-gris llegando a su cabeza, su cabello pasa a ser gris y le empieza a crecer, mientras su boca se estira hasta hacerse un hocico y sus orejas ahora eran caninas, sus manos eran garras afiladas y finalmente enfocarse en su cara y luego saltar y dar vuelta en el aire y aterrizar mientras aúlla]

Pulgares salía de otra tienda, cargando dos televisores de plasma, hasta que escucha un aullido que lo puso alerta.

-**Oye cabeza de dedo…**\- dijo Blitzwolfer que salta encima de aquel auto –**Mantente quieto**-.

-B-Buen perrito… abajo- dijo Pulgares retrocediendo asustado, pero Blitzwolfer salta y aterriza sobre la cabeza de Pulgares, al mismo tiempo que lo derriba contra el suelo.

Ácido al ver iba a atacar con su aliento, pero Blitzwolfer lo agarra de la cara y lo lanza contra un auto, Medusa lo atrapa de los brazos con su cabello, pero él era físicamente más fuerte y jala a Medusa de sus cabello y la manda a estrellarla contra un poste.

-**Jaja, eso sí fue gracioso**\- dice Blitzwolfer que se coloca encima del vehículo de los fenómenos y arrancar la parte superior del vehículo, sacando de ahí todo lo robado.

-Oye, eso es nuestro- dijo Pulgares yendo hacia Blitzwolfer, el cual agarra a Pulgares del brazo y lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse contra Medusa.

-Nadie se robara nuestras cosas ¡Atrapenlo!- dice Pulgares lanzando su aliento acido hacia Blitzwolfer, pero este salta y Ácido termina derritiendo su vehículo.

Blitzwolfer aterriza en medio de los fenómenos y de una patada giratoria, termina derribando a Ácido y Medusa, y luego saltar atrás de Pulgares y golpearlo con u aullido sónico a corta distancia, Medusa se levanta y trata de huir.

-**¿A dónde crees que vas cabello de pulo?**\- dijo Blitzwolfer que salta frente a ella y le empieza a gruñir a Medusa para intimidarla.

-No te quedes ahí parado, ve por el jefe ¡Ahora!- dijo Ácido en lo que su compañero fue de regreso al circo.

* * *

Mientras aun en el circo, todo el público se seguía riendo de Zomboso.

-La risa es la mejor medicina… para mí- dijo Zomboso en lo que aun el público se riera.

-Disculpe jefe… jefe disculpe…- decía Pulgares.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho… ¡QUE NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO ESTOY COMIENDO!- dijo Zomboso de una manera que Pulgares tiemble de miedo.

-Es que… tenemos un… pequeño problema- dijo Pulgares en lo que Zomboso se tornó serio.

* * *

De regreso afuera, Blitzwolfer ya tenía en su merced a Medusa y Ácido reteniéndolos con sus garras contra el suelo, pero entonces como por arte de magia, de una explosión de confeti, aparece Zomboso.

-**Guau, eso sí fue…**\- decía Blitzwolfer que es pateado en la cara por Zomboso y mandado en medio de la calle.

-Sé que te encanta los juegos perrito, veamos si sabes jugar… al muertito- dijo Zomboso el cual le propina una fuerte patada a Blitzwolfer, seguido de un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse contra una torre de acero -Debiste quedarte en el bosque lobito… ¡no se queden ahí, usen sus poderes y acábenlo!-.

A esa orden, los fenómenos vuelve a atacar, Ácido derritiendo el metal, Medusa con cabello golpea y Pulgares con fuerza golpeaban la base de la torre, lo cual hace que esa la torre empiece a caerse, y cuando Blitzwolfer reacciona… se le termina cayendo la torre encima

-Se terminó el show- dijo Ácido.

-¿Derrotado?... derrotamos a L-10- dijo Pulgares feliz por su victoria.

-Vámonos… el espectáculo debe continuar- dijo Zomboso desapareciendo con una explosión de confeti, mientras que los fenómenos iba de regreso al circo.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno lo viera, se escuchó un sonido debajo de los escombros, y de allí sale Lincoln, que gracias a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo pudo salir.

-Je… je… a veces… tengo suerte- dijo Lincoln cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, en donde debería estar el circo, la carpa y la feria ya no estaban, pero la gente solo seguían riendo sin parar, y entre esa gente estaba Devin sentado solo mientras aún se reía.

-¿Devin?- dijo Lincoln regresando al lugar y yendo hacia él, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y que deje de reír –Devin… ¡Devin!-.

-Oh… ah hola Lincoln… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Devin.

-Dando un paseo, ¿dónde está el circo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No estoy… seguro… recuerdo que nos reíamos… fue muy chistoso…- dice Devin que se iba a desmallar, pero Lincoln lo atrapa –Estoy… muy cansado-.

-Un segundo… ¿dónde está Luan?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que ambos lo notan, que faltaba Luan.

* * *

En otra parte alejada de allí, en un camión que iba cruzando un acantilado, estaban Zomboso y Pulgares conduciendo el camión.

-¿Trajiste bocadillos para el camino?- pregunta Zomboso en lo que Pulgares revela que detrás de una cortina detrás de la camioneta, varias personas se seguían riendo, incluyendo a la misma Luan.

* * *

Mientras, cruzando por el mismo camino, Lincoln estaba sobre su tabla voladora, mientras Devin se sujetaba de él.

-Zomboso llamo la atención de todo el pueblo mientras sus fenómenos le robaban a todos, pero… ¿Por qué secuestrarían a Luan?, sé que Luan le gusta bromear, pero hasta ella es mejor que ese payaso de tercera- dijo Lincoln.

-No… no lo sé… yo- dice Devin que se estaba quedando dormido, y debido a eso se cae de la tabla, pero Lincoln se da cuenta y va volando hacia él y logra atraparlo e inmediatamente aterrizar.

-¡Devin!... ¿estás bien?, responde- dijo Lincoln preocupado por su amigo.

-Estoy… muy triste Lincoln… creo que… Zomboso roba mucho más que posesiones… le roba a la gente su felicidad, hasta que… no queda nada- dice Devin.

-Y tiene a Luan- dijo Lincoln aún más preocupado.

* * *

Después, llegando al lugar donde se escondían los fenómenos, Lincoln y cansado Devin llegan y se esconden detrás de unas cajas, y observan como los fenómenos guardaban varias con posibles objetos robados.

Devin aun cansado por lo de antes de caer al suelo y algunas cajas donde estaba apoyado se caen, lo cual alerta a los fenómenos y ven al chico en el suelo.

-Parece que alguien quiere ver sin pagar su boleto- dijo Medusa quitándole la máscara a Ácido para que soltara su aliento, pero Lincoln toma a Devin de las piernas y lo arrastra atrás de las cajas.

-Devin, quédate aquí- dice Lincoln en lo que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma.

Mientras los fenómenos se iban acercando a las cajas, al ver aquel brillo salir de atrás, pero rápidamente saltando de allí, sale Ultra-T fusionado con una maquina lanza pelotas.

-**Se creen muy rudos… pues adelante**\- dice Ultra-T lanza varias pelotas a la cara a Pulgares, lo cual lo deja noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Lincoln, buscare a Luan!- grito Devin que entra a la guarida de Zomboso.

-¡**Devin no! ¡No vayas! Hay ese chico…**\- dice Ultra-T que ve como Medusa lo iba a golpear con su cabello, pero Ultra T esquiva y sigue lanzando pelotas, los cuales ella esquiva pero se tropieza con otra que estaba en el suelo y se termine enredando con su propio cabello.

Ácido salta hacia unas cajas y suelta su aliento acido, lo cual derrite varias cajas alrededor, pero sin darle a Ultra-T que retrocede levemente evitando eso.

-**¿Tu mamá no te dijo que era de mala educación escupir?**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Y quien crees que me enseño, niño tonto- responde Ácido que estaba por lanzar su aliento, pero Ultra-T lanza otra pelota a su boca para que no sacara su aliento, y enseguida Ultra-T le lanza una gran cantidad de pelotas de tal forma que lo derrota.

-**¡Oh sí!, los derrote a todos**\- Ultra-T se separa de la maquina lanza pelotas y ahora estaba frente a la entrada de la guarida de Zomboso -**Muy bien, es hora de encargarse del payaso**\- sin embargo el tiempo se le agoto y regreso a ser Lincoln –Oye, ¿de qué lado estas?- dice Lincoln regañando al Omnitrix, pero igual decide entrar.

Una vez dentro de aquella guarida, Lincoln llega a una especie de salón lleno de espejos, lo cual le confunde un poco al no saber dónde va y por donde estaba, entonces…

-**_Bien hijo… debo decir que eres un barril lleno de risas_**…- se escuchaba la voz de Zomboso en todo el lugar, Lincoln toco un espejo y como si fuera una ilusión el reflejo de su cara se volvió la de Zomboso para luego verse toda su cara en el espejo –**_Óigame señor serio… ¿Por qué esa cara?_**\- entonces de forma inexplicable salieron varios brazos de los espejos que querían atrapar a Lincoln pero este corrió para seguir en su búsqueda -**_¿Qué haces aquí?... enserio fuiste tú el que venció a mis chicos como un mono_**\- Lincoln corrió por un camino en espiral y en medio del camino salió la cara de Zomboso como si fuera de una caja sorpresa -**_¡QUE HAY DEL CHICO VALIENTE!_**\- otra cara apareció del otro lado bloqueándole el camino -**_¿Trabajan para ti?_**\- luego otra cabeza aparece en medio mandándolo a volar –**_¿O eres un fenómeno?_**-.

-No soy un fenómeno- dijo Lincoln que iba cayendo al vacío, a la vez que unas extrañas líneas de fuego formaron la cara de Zomboso y hace la ilusión de haberse comido a Lincoln… pero este el alcanza a atrapar un trapecio y se balancea hacia adelante, hasta que se rompe y termina cayendo sobre una telaraña.

-**_¿Qué te pasa chico?, relájate un rato, es lo que me da vida_**\- dijo un Zomboso en forma de araña acercándose a Lincoln –**_La verdad no sé si por este casco que usas pensaría que me tienes miedo_**-. Entonces el Zomboso araña corta las telaraña, lo cual hace que Lincoln vuelva a caer, hasta terminar estrellándose contra el suelo de un escenario circense y luego ser iluminado por un reflector, en ese momento llega Zomboso frente a él.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hay del chico valiente?- pregunta Zomboso.

Lincoln nota algo diferente en el traje de Zomboso, más específicamente en las espejos de sus mangas, habían como imágenes de gente que se seguía riendo, pero luego ve que en el espejo del sombrero de Zomboso habían dos personas que él conocía, se trataban de Luan y Devin, los cuales se veían con arrugas y rodeados de llamas.

-Tu… ¿Qué rayos quieres?- dijo Lincoln.

Mientras Zomboso se hace a un lado y enseña la misma máquina que estaba en su circo y un cable de ella se conecta a la espalda de Zomboso y hace que se levante del suelo.

-Lo que todo payaso quiere… hacer reír a la gente y sacar su energía positiva… ¡QUE TIENE ESO DE MALO, COMO UNA ESPONJA EN UNA PISCINA!, ¿esta eso mal?- dijo Zomboso.

-Esa rara maquina… ¿es la que usas para robarte la alegría a la gente?- pregunto Lincoln.

-La llamo Psico-Payaso, listo o no, pronto llevare mi acto a las grandes ciudades, millones de personas riéndose para mí, alimentándome, haciendo más… fuerte- dijo Zomboso dando una muestra de su fuerza dándole un golpe a Lincoln haciéndolo estrellar contra unas cajas, pero este se pone de pie y acercándose a Zomboso.

-Quiero… ¡Que me regreses a mi hermana!- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Hermana?, _aww_… no escuchaste, a ella y a su novio le encantan el circo- dijo Zomboso apuntando hacia una esquina.

Revelando que allí estaban los cuerpos de Luan y Devin, los cuales estaban en un estado que los hacia parecer casi sin vida pero aun riendo, entonces Lincoln al ver eso, se enfurece e intenta golpear a Zomboso pero este lo esquiva y le da un simple zape, Lincoln cae al suelo.

-¿Eres gracioso?, pero el que ríe al último, ríe mejor- dijo Lincoln que se levanta y activa el Omnitrix y se transforma…

[La cabeza de Lincoln se empieza a volverse solo de hueso. Aparentemente sale algo en forma invisible revelando un ojo naranja y una pupila negra grande que va encogiéndose cada vez más y luego se volverse visible mientras termina posando]

-Eso es estilo niño, pero vendo los trucos, no los compro- dijo Zomboso.

-**Creo que hay algo que me da más miedo que tú, y no hablo de mi hermana…**\- dijo Fantasmático dándole un golpe a Zomboso y luego haciendo invisible –**_Perder a mi familia y amigo… por un tonto ladrón de felicidad_**… **en otras palabras…**\- decía Fantasmático reapareciendo detrás de Zomboso y dándole un puñetazo directo en la nariz y luego desaparecer otra vez –**_Te voy a derrotar…_**-.

Zomboso buscaba en todas partes en donde podría estar Fantasmático, pero sin saberlo, Fantasmático levanta una tabla del suelo, y con ella golpea a Zomboso, haciendo que el payaso se estrelle contra su máquina.

La cual empezó a soltar chispas, a tener fallas y explotar levemente, y al mismo tiempo explotar soltando toda la "risa y felicidad" que robo en forma de fantasmas escapen, mientras lo que son de Luan y Devin, regresaban a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas- dijo Zomboso saliendo de los restos de su máquina.

-**¿Quieres ver algo… horrible?**\- dice Fantasmático que le enseño a Zomboso lo que había debajo de su piel…

Y lo que sea que le haya mostrado, fue tan aterrador y horrible que hiso que Zomboso retroceda y se asuste mucho, al punto se tratar de alejarse de Fantasmático.

-**No me digas que te da miedo… Fantasmático**-.

-Por favor… no más- dijo Zomboso el cual huyo de la única forma que sabe, explotando y dejando un rastro de confeti en su lugar, con tal de finalmente alejarse de nuestro héroe.

-**Eso… hasta a mí me asusto**\- dijo Fantasmático regresando a ser Lincoln, e inmediatamente ir corriendo hacia donde están Luan y Devin, los cuales sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad -¿Chicos, están bien?-.

-Oh… hola hermano, ¿dime trajiste palomitas?- pregunta Luan.

* * *

Poco después, Lincoln entra a su cuarto desde la ventana con u tabla voladora, mientras Luan y Devin seguían afuera.

-Luan… yo… lamento que nuestra salida haya salido tan desastrosa- dijo Devin.

-Tranquilo Devin, para mí, fue toda una aventura, y estando contigo fue mejor- dijo Luan, y Devin sonríe por esas palabras.

Luego Devin iba a regresar a su casa, pero rápidamente Luan lo detiene y lo abraza, confundiendo al chico de cabello negro.

-Es mi forma de agradecer por la invitación- dice Luan abrazándolo, y Devin le regresa el abrazo –No puedo esperar la próxima cita, ups perdón "salida de amigos"- dice Luan, mientras Devin se ríe y va directo a su casa, sin fijarse que atrás de él, había un papel pegado atrás, el cual decía "Patéame"

Y la único que se dio cuenta, fue Ally quien seguía en el cabello de Devin y el ver el papel no evita reírse y se vuelve a meter en el cabello.

-Una gran noche- dijo Luan que va a su casa, sin saber que ella también tenía un papel pegado atrás que decía "Pégame, P.D. soy una tonta" -Hola chicas, que hicieron mientras… auch ¡Eso dolió!- se escuchaba la voz de Luan fuera de la Casa Loud.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	22. Kevin regresa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Frente a una tienda de comics, en la mitad de una larga fila, estaba Lincoln acompañado de Lori que estaba en su teléfono, y junto a ellos las gemelas, Lana se picaba la nariz y Lola estaba muy aburrida.

-_Ahww_… hemos estado en esta fila por horas, y no ha avanzado nada- dijo Lola quejándose.

-Es un alto precio a pagar por tener el nuevo comic de Ace Savvy- dijo Lincoln emocionado –Hago lo que sea por ese juego, ustedes no tienen que esperar conmigo-.

-Mamá me pidió que los cuidara ya que necesitabas un aventón y después llevaríamos a las gemelas a jugar en el parque- dijo Lori.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo llega un nuevo charco de lodo para saltar y jugar en el- dijo Lana.

-Creo que vi una librería cerca, nosotros estamos allá mientras tú esperas tu comic- dijo Lori.

-Buena idea, así ustedes tienen aire acondicionado y yo no pierdo mi lugar en la fila, los veré luego en Camionzilla- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya oyeron al niño, vámonos- dijo Lori yéndose de allí con las gemelas.

* * *

Un pequeño tiempo después, Las chicas salen de la pequeña librería que estaba en la esquina de la tienda de comics.

-¿Se divirtieron?- pregunta Lori.

-Pues leer fue mejor que esperar en una en una fila bajo el sol- dijo Lola.

Pero mientras ellas iban pasando por la tienda y al ver que no había fila, supusieron que Lincoln está en la camioneta familiar… pero entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente de adentro, algo grande salió destrozando la entrada de la tienda.

-Ah… ¿Cuatrobrazos?- pregunta Lana al ver una enorme silueta detrás de la nube de polvo.

-No… creo que sea Lincoln- dijo Lori viendo como eso salía de allí colocándose en medio de la calle.

Su tamaño era similar al de Cuatrobrazos pero solo contaba con su cuerpo, pies y los ojos izquierdos, mientras el derecho era de Materia Gris, tenía la antena lumínica, las branquias y los dientes de Acuático.

El brazo superior izquierdo era el de Fuego, mientras el superior derecho era el de Diamante, mientras los brazos inferiores eran los de Bestia.

En su pecho tenía unas líneas que recordaban a las de Fantasmático, la parte superior de su espalda era igual a Ultra-T, tenía las alas de Insectoide y la cola de XLR8, pero además, tenía el cabello largo y negro y pantalones cortos.

Esa extraña criatura solo podría ser descrita como "una extraña amalgamada de los alienígenas del Omnitrix en un solo cuerpo".

Entonces una patrulla de policía iba directo al lugar del escándalo, pero la extraña criatura fácilmente agarra la patrulla sacando de loa policías de allí, para luego inmediatamente lanzarlo al aire.

* * *

**Kevin regresa**

* * *

Un helicóptero de las noticias sobrevolaba el lugar enfocándose en el caos que la extraña criatura causaba, ya que fácilmente arranco un poste de luz directo a más policías que habían llegado, y enseguida arrojar un contenedor de basura.

-Sea lo que sea que es esa cosa, está loca- dijo Lola.

-Y no en el sentido Luan, esa cosa es malvada- dijo Lana.

Más policías venían desde una esquina hacia atrás de esa criatura, pero la misma agarra un auto verde que estaba por ahí y la arroja directo a las patrullas, y debido a ese repentino impacto, las patrullas terminan estrellándose contra hidrantes y con la pared de aquella tienda.

Entonces un momento después, llega una camioneta militar al lugar, y de allí sale un hombre adulto de cabello corto, musculoso, de aspecto serio y con una cicatriz en forma de rasguño de frente al ojo.

-Soy el Teniente Steel, equipo especial atrapa alienígenas, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo aquel hombre llamado Steel el cual enseña una placa dorada con la anagrama SACT escrito -¡Traigan la bazooka!-.

Aquel teniente dio la orden y de la camioneta, sus hombres sacan una extraña arma de fuego, con la cual apuntaron a la criatura, y rápidamente el arma dispara, dándole de lleno a la criatura y mandándola a estrellarse contra una panadería.

-¡Qué bien, lo derrotaron!- grito Lana emocionada, pero…

Saliendo bruscamente de aquel lugar, sale el monstruo, sosteniendo con su brazo de fuego, el horno de la panadería, el cual arroja contra los policías y los hombres de Steel, pero afortunadamente ese horno paso de largo, pero dejando un pequeño incendio en medio de la calle.

-**Siempre es bueno verte… Steel**\- hablo el monstruo amalgama que usando las alas de Insectoide y volar lejos de allí.

-Escapo otra vez…- dijo Steel golpeando su camioneta debido a su frustración.

* * *

Un rato después, en la Casa Loud…

-Haber haber… otra vez- dijo Lincoln que estaba con el resto de sus hermanas en la sala.

-¡Y se veía como rara mescla de tus alienígenas, y empezó a causar caos y destrucción a su paso!- dijo Lana.

-Y era malo, muy malvado que daba miedo, de no ser por esos tipos raros, ese raro nos hubiera atacado de habernos visto… fue horrible- dijo Lola que abraza a Lori por miedo y ella la tranquiliza.

-_Hmmm… una mescla de mis alienígenas, cabello largo… ¿acaso será…?_\- pensaba Lincoln, hasta que…

-_Katherine Mulligan reportando el lugar del caos que se efectuó en este lugar hace algunos minutos, una rara criatura mutante ataco esta zona, dejando un rastro de destrucción, y para empeorar las cosas…_\- dijo la reportera apuntando a la pancarta de un edificio, donde tenía escrito con llamas_ "L-10 HE REGRESADO, VEN POR MI"_ –_Si estás viendo esto L-10, solo te pedimos que detengas a ese monstruo_-.

-Oh no… es el- dijo Lincoln saltando del sillón y saliendo rápido de la casa.

-Hermano, espera- dijo Luna, pero su hermano ya se fue -¿De quién estará hablando?- pregunta, pero ninguna estaba segura.

* * *

Regresando a la zona de caos, Lincoln había llegado y Lincoln ve el lugar rodeado con cinta policial la zona donde estaban los autos y las patrullas destruidas, además aquel horno que había sido lanzado.

Luego Lincoln sigue caminando por allí, hasta que pasa cerca de un callejón y presente algo y al voltear, ve por uno segundos al monstruo mutante, el cual huye rápidamente.

-¡Te encontré, vuelve aquí!- grito Lincoln entrando por el callejón, persiguiendo a la criatura el cual primero aterriza en el suelo, pero después comienza a volar, siendo todavía perseguido por Lincoln –Por favor XLR8… bien, lo hare yo mismo- dijo Lincoln que decide perseguir al monstruo por su cuenta.

Y ya una vez fuera de ese callejón, ve al frente algo familiar, aquel lugar de videojuegos que visito tiempo atrás, Lincoln seguía observando hasta que vio como una cola que era la de XLR8 entraba al lugar de una manera fantasmal, pero nuestro héroe sin decir nada, va directo al lugar.

* * *

-**_GAME OVER_**-.

-Oh si, volví a ganar- dijo Julie el cual le gano a un niño que se va como mal perdedor, mientras un grupo de niñas le aplauden.

-¡Viva el poder femenino!-.

-Bueno ya gracias, solo digamos que tengo, algo de suerte a mi lado- dijo Julie que se va a pedir una bebida para refrescarse después de jugar mucho, pero después ve como alguien entro al lugar -¿Lincoln? ¡Hola Linc…!-.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no la escucho, estaba más enfocado en encontrar al mutante, y debido a que su curiosidad la invadió, Julie decide seguirlo.

-Si yo fuera él… donde me esconde…- decía cuando escucha una explosión en el área restringida para empleados –Bingo…- entonces Lincoln se mete en el baño para varones y entonces…

[Lincoln entiende el brazo hacia adelante mientras era rodeado de cristales, los cuales también rodeaban su cabeza, y sus ojos se tornan de un brillante naranja. De su espalda salen cuatro cristales puntiagudos unos afilados y finalmente dar media vuelta y posar]

Diamante sale de inmediato del baño y va directo a entrar en el área solo para empleados, pero nadie vio que Julie igualmente se metió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

-**Sera mejor que salgas de donde estés, porque ya tienes una mala reputación**\- dijo Diamante preparándose para cualquier señal que vea u oiga.

-**_Oh que… ¿me iras a acusar a tus hermanitas boconas? ¿O con tu Mami y Papi?_**-.

Diamante entonces arrojo pedazos de cristal de sus manos hasta el techo, y entonces desde arriba, aterriza aquella criatura en el suelo frente a Diamante.

-**No sirve de nada que finjas, ya sé quién eres… Kevin Levin**\- dijo Diamante, en lo que ese monstruo sonríe, y entonces se empieza a concentrar y entonces su cabeza primero tomo la apariencia de Fuego, luego la de Insectoide, luego la de Diamante, luego la de Ultra-T, hasta finalmente… la cara humana de Kevin Levin –**Lo sabía…**-.

-Ke… ¿Kevin?… n-no puedo… creerlo- dijo Julie escondida detrás de una estrecha tubería.

-**No lo entiendo, pensé que te había quitado todos mis poderes aquella vez**\- dice Diamante.

-Eso fue lo que pensaste Linc, ya que parece que absorbí suficiente energía de ese reloj y poder usar esos poderes… excepto que me convertí en esto…- dijo Kevin en lo que su cara vuelve a tomar esa forma mutante -**¡Ya que ahora solo puedo volver a ser humano por poco tiempo! ¡Solo mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Me convertiste en un fenómeno!**-.

-**Eso no fue mi culpa, fue tu idea tratar de robar los poderes del Omnitrix, no fue mía**\- dijo Diamante.

-**No, me, importa, porque es hora de la venganza querido amigo… 50 a 50, yo robo, tu rescatas**\- dijo Kevin.

-**No gracias, no te saldrás con la tuya**\- dijo Diamante.

-**Error, si me saldré con la mía querido amigo, porque ahora soy mejor que tú, ¡Tengo todos tus poderes más el mío! ¡L-10, conoce a Kevin 11!**\- grito Kevin lanzando cristales desde su brazo derecho, sin embargo, Diamante los atrapa con facilidad con su mano.

-**Lástima que tus poderes no son tan buenos como los míos**\- dijo Diamante rompiendo los cristales que Kevin le lanzo.

Entonces Kevin ataca con una llamarada desde su brazo derecho, pero Diamante la bloquea con sus brazos, pero Kevin aprovecha para acercarse hacia él con la velocidad de XLR8 y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo hasta la pared.

Pero Diamante lanza cristales de su brazo, pero Kevin se cubre con sus brazos, pero Diamante se levanta y salta sobre Kevin y luego darle un puñetazo, luego un golpe con la izquierda, y cuando Diamante iba a golpear con ambos brazos, Kevin lo detiene con sus brazos superiores y con los inferiores empieza a golpear a Diamante.

Pero luego Kevin lo levanta, pero antes de hacer nada Diamante le propone un cabeza a Kevin, desorientándolo y haciendo que lo suelte, momento aprovechado por Diamante para atacar, pero Kevin entonces lo sujeta nuevamente, pero esta vez con su fuerza lo azota contra la pared, y sujetándolo del cuello con el brazo derecho.

-**Despídete… amigo**\- dijo Kevin generando una llama de su brazo izquierdo de fuego, preparándose para dar un último golpe a Diamante, hasta que…

-¡Déjalo Kevin!-.

Kevin al oír esa voz, voltea levemente su cabeza… y abre mucho los ojos al ver allí a Julie.

-**Ju… ¿Julie?**\- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, soy yo… hay dios… ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunta Julie.

-**¡Fue su culpa!**\- grito Kevin azotando nuevamente a Diamante contra la pared.

-No puedo creerlo… si eres tu- dijo Julie.

-**¿Julie? ¿Lo conoces?**\- pregunta Diamante.

-**¡¿Tu cállate?!**\- grito Kevin golpeando a Diamante con sus brazos inferiores -**¿Cómo es… que estas aquí?**-.

-Me mude hace algunas semanas… pero a ti, no te he visto… desde hace meses- dijo Julie.

Pero justo cuando Kevin iba a decir algo… las ventanas del lugar se rompen y de allí entran varios hombres, y se escuchaban pasos de varias personas que venían hasta aquí.

-**Te salvaste por ahora**\- dijo Kevin lanzando a Diamante contra un generador de energía que le daba luz al lugar –**Porque ahora debo volar**\- entonces Kevin lanza una llamarada al techo, destrozándolo y después de darle una última mirada a Julie, este se va volando.

Pero antes de que Diamante pueda ir tras él, es rodeado y siendo apuntado por sus armas por la unidad caza alienígenas, o SACT, en ese momento, llega el Teniente Steel al lugar.

-Lo siento amigo, pero estas bajo arresto por intento de invasión- dijo el Teniente Steel.

-Alto, él es el bueno, es un héroe, no lo lastimen- dijo Julie poniéndose en frente de Diamante.

-Aléjate de la criatura niña, no me importa si ese sujeto es algún tipo se justiciero, para mí no son más que adornos- dijo Steel.

-**Pero yo soy inocente, yo intente detener al malo**\- dijo Diamante.

-Yo no los juzgo, solo los atrapa y dejo que los del Área 51 lo decidan, esa criatura mutante me ha tenido muy ocupado, Chicago, Talajes y Barstow, pero esta vez juro que lo atrapare, y tu… no eres más que un trabajo extra- dijo Steel.

-**¿Eso crees?**\- dijo Diamante el cual afila sus dedos hasta hacerlo ver como garras, los cuales usa para disparar y estropear las armas de los miembros de SACT, los cuales explotan y diamante aprovecha para correr.

-¡Atrápenlo!- ordeno Steel a sus hombres que van tras Diamante.

Diamante destroza con su fuerza la pared, saliendo el exterior, mientras era perseguido por SACT, pero rápidamente Diamante golpea el suelo, generando un muro de cristal, con la cual frena momentáneamente a Steel y sus hombres, mientras el entra por un callejón.

Sin embargo, Steel y sus hombres terminan por subir la pared de Diamante y van por el mismo camino donde él se fue, Julie por su parte iba a seguirlo, pero un hombre de SACT.

-¿Estoy en problemas oficial?- pregunta Julie nerviosa en lo que el soldado asiente –Dang it-.

Steel y sus hombres llegan al callejón y logran visualizar a Diamante que estaba subiendo las escaleras, entonces Steel da una señal a sus hombres que disparen y ellos obedecen y comienza a dispararle al héroe, que aunque algunos le dieron, este logra llegar a la azotea… pero entonces escucha que su tiempo estaba terminando.

-**Dang it**\- dijo Diamante, que luego voltea al ver que SACT había llegado –**Maldigo mi suerte**\- dijo Diamante que sin otra salta del edificio.

-¡Bajan rápido!- grito Steel en lo que junto a sus hombres van bajando por las escaleras del edificio.

Al mismo tiempo Diamante aterriza en el suelo y ve un compartimiento de basura y se mete adentro, justo cuando SACT finalmente llega al suelo y buscaban algún rastro de Diamante… hasta que notaron un brillo rojo salir del compartimiento de basura.

Entonces Steel desenfunda su arma y se acerca lentamente al basurero y al abrirlo apunta su arma… pero adentro no estaba Diamante, si no…

-¡Aahh… no me lastime!… ¿oigan se fue el monstruo?- pregunta Lincoln, en lo que Steel se creyó la mentira y guarda su pistola al ya no encontrar a un alienígena –Iluso…- dice en voz baja mientras sonríe.

* * *

Un rato después, regresando a la Casa Loud, Rita escucha que tocan la puerta y al abrir, ve al Teniente Steel, el cual llega junto a Lincoln y Julie.

-¿Él es su hijo?- pregunta Steel refiriendo al peliblanco.

-Si señor- responde Rita.

-¿Y sabe dónde vive esta niña?- pregunta Steel.

-Es hija de nuestros vecinos del frente, ¿pero que hicieron?- pregunta Rita mirando a ambos niños con reproche.

-Los encontramos cerca de una zona de peligro contra un alienígena- dijo Steel.

-¿Ah?, oh… ah ya veo, pues me asegurare de que mi hijo reciba un severo regaño, y llamare a los padres de la niña- dice Rita guiñándole el ojo a ambos y ellos entendieron el mensaje.

-Muchas gracias por su atención señora- dijo Steel subiéndose a su vehículo –Quiero que vigilen al niño, sabe más de lo que parece- dijo Steel a uno de sus hombres, mientras este arranca el vehículo, y retirándose rápidamente de la Casa Loud.

-Bien, ¿díganme que paso?- pregunta Rita.

-Primero que ella me diga, ¿de dónde conoces a Kevin?- pregunta Lincoln mirando con sospecha a Julie.

-¿Kevin? ¿Kevin? Ese nombre me suena- dice Rita.

-Un chico que conocí hace un tiempo, y pensé que era buena onda, hasta que vi quien es, un loco hambriento de poder que quiso el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Él no es así!- grito Julie asustando a Lincoln y sus madre.

-Lo-lo siento… es que el… y yo, tenemos historia- dice Julie sobándose el brazo.

-Quisiera oírla- dijo Lincoln.

-_Awhh_… pues, fue en Nueva York… hace un año- dice Julie…

* * *

-_Él era un chico, bastante problemático, según vi, el vivía en las calles, yo lo veía molestar a las demás personas, robándole a otras_-.

-_Un día, cuando había lluvia, lo vi afuera de mi casa, no podía dejarlo así, ha sí que lo invite a pasar, al principio se negó, pero luego de que le roge mucho, acepto, hay empezamos a conocernos mejor, él me dijo_…-.

-No vivo con mi familia, o robo para mantenerme vivo- dijo Kevin.

-_Durante unas semanas, trate de ayudarlo, dándole cosas de mi casa para ayudarlo con su estilo de vida_-.

-_Yo siempre ayudaba a la gente, pero con Kevin, se sentía diferente… para mí, era algo especial_-.

Ambos estaban descansando en una banca, y Julie le sonríe a Kevin, y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-_Pero un día… iba a verlo, pero luego lo vi, teniendo un conflicto, con unos matones más grandes que él, trate de ayudarlo, pero solo se rieron, y algo que jamás le conté a nadie… ellos me golpearon_-.

-_Y algo paso, Kevin… desato su ira, soltó algo de sus manos…_-

-_Cuando reaccione, Kevin había ahuyentado a aquellos tipos, y todo el lugar estaba destruido, y yo… estaba muy sorprendida, trate de preguntarle que paso, pero Kevin, solo vio sus manos y solo me dijo…_-.

-Aléjate de mí- dice Kevin retrocediendo.

-Pero quiero ayudarte…- decía Julie.

-¡Aléjate!- grito Kevin soltando más energía de sus manos, y Julie retrocedió asustada –No… no quiero lastimarte- y entonces, Kevin se fue corriendo.

-_Por más que lo llamara, el no vio atrás… esa fue la última vez que lo vi…_-.

* * *

-Y esa es toda la historia…- dice Julie cabizbaja al recordar ese pasado.

Lincoln al oír esa historia, no evita sentir pena por su amiga, y por Kevin después de escuchar lo sucedido, pero luego voltea al oír un llanto, y ve que era su madre la que estaba llorando…

Pero no era la única, ya que se escuchaban otros llantos y eran las chicas que estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión, pero al escuchar la historia, todas estaban llorando.

-Eso fue muy triste- dijo Leni sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Hasta a mí me rompió mi oscuro corazón… suspiro…- dijo Lucy.

-_Sniff_… hasta Lynn está llorando- dijo Luan.

-N-No… solo me sudan los ojos…- dijo Lynn tratando de negar su tristeza, pero luego toma el pañuelo de Leni y se suena la nariz, pero luego a Lori le suena su teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Becky?… ¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo atacando un autobús?- dice Lori escuchando su llamada, y Lincoln se da cuenta quien era el que causaba ese daño.

* * *

En otra parte, un autobús iba avanzando sin control, la gente que estaba adentro gritaba aterrado, y el conductor no podía controlarlo, ni siquiera frenar… y justo arriba del autobús se encontraba Kevin que usando las habilidades de Ultra-T, tenía completo control del vehículo.

-**Jaja, dejen de gritar amigos, que recién nos estamos divirtiendo**\- dijo Kevin riéndose por su fechoría, sin ver que viniendo detrás de él, llegaba Lincoln encima de su tabla voladora.

-¿Crees tener a todos mis alienígenas? Pues déjame darte una sorpresita amigo- dijo Lincoln seleccionando el icono de Cannonbolt, y luego saltar de su tabla e inmediatamente transformarse… pero aterriza transformado en… -**¿Acuático? ¿Es una broma?**-.

-**Parece que tenemos un pez fuera del agua, aunque a mí me gusta cocinado al horno**\- dijo Kevin lanzando llamas desde su brazo izquierdo, el cual Acuático logra esquivar agachándose hacia atrás.

-**Lo siento, pero no pienso estar en tu menú**\- dijo Acuático que luego salta directo a Kevin, mordiéndole fuertemente el brazo derecho con sus afilados dientes.

-**¡AARGH… idiota!**\- grito Kevin dándole un severo golpe en la cabeza a Acuático, el cual también atravesó el techo del autobús, y aterrizando dentro, Acuático intento levantarse, pero Kevin lo golpea con un ataque de fuego de su brazo, y dejándolo noqueado –**Veamos, tengo el control del vehículo, el héroe está atrapado, ¿Qué me falta?**\- dijo Kevin empezando a generar llamas en su brazo izquierdo y sonriendo siniestramente.

-**No puedo respirar… necesito… agua…**\- decía Acuático muy deshidratado debido a ese golpe de fuego… pero como un milagro le cae algo liquido encima, y vio a un niño que le había mojado con su jugo encima –**_Awww_**…** naranja, gracias niño**-.

Entonces Acuático salta a la superficie del autobús y luego aprovecha de morderle la cola, lo cual hace que Kevin grite e intente golpearlo, pero Acuático esquiva rodando a la izquierda, Kevin intenta lanzarle una bola de llamas, pero Acuático salta y le aplica un cabezazo, cayendo fuera del autobús.

Y gracias a eso, el maquinista recupera el control y acciona el freno de emergencia, justo antes de que el autobús termine chocando contra un edificio, y todo los que estaban adentro gritan felices de haberse salvado.

Acuático al ver eso se pone de pie dispuesto a irse, pero es golpeado por la espalda por un ataque de fuego, proveniente de un Kevin enojado, pero este en lugar de seguir atacando, se retira volando de allí.

* * *

Más tarde, de noche, Camionzilla se detiene frente a un contenedor de basura y de atrás, sale Lincoln, mientras que de Camionzilla, salen sus hermanas.

-Otro buen trabajo hermano- dijo Luna.

-¡Alto deténganse!- Lincoln y sus hermanas voltean y se vieron rodeados por los miembros de SACT, y quien dio la orden, fue el Teniente Steel –Un movimiento en falso y dispararan-.

-Ah… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Tienen dos opciones, o me dicen que tienen que ver con estos alienígenas o los pongo tras las rejas- dijo Steel en que se acerca a Lincoln y le agarra del brazo que tenía el Omnitrix -¿Tiene que ver con este reloj? Es muy similar al que tenía el enano que enfrento al otro, ¿o acaso con esto lo llamas?-.

-Señor, tenemos datos de que el alienígena que buscamos ataca el puente principal, creo que lo tirara abajo si no lo detenemos-.

-¡Halcón 1, ven por mí!- dijo Steel usando un comunicador, y después guardarlos en su cinturón –Todavía no acabamos-.

Entonces un helicóptero militar llega al lugar y el piloto arroja una soga de seguridad y el Teniente Steel la usa para subirse y junto a sus hombres se retiran al lugar donde seguramente, Kevin está causando un lio.

-Esos chicos no podrán detenerlo, debo detenerlo- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras, en un puente a las afueras de Royal Woods, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, veían desde arriba algo que sucedía, y efectivamente el que se encontraba allá arriba era Kevin, que volvía a causar algún lio.

Primero lanzo fragmentos de diamantes de su brazo derecho, cortando las sogas de metal, los cuales caen al suelo, aplastando algunos autos, mientras que con bolas de fuego, las lanzaba a más autos, haciéndolos explotar.

-**Jajaja, como amo ser el malo**\- dijo Kevin riéndose como loco, hasta que ve como el avión de SACT iba directo a donde se encontraba él –**No sé quién es más molesto, ustedes o Lincoln**-.

Kevin lanza cristales desde su brazo, dándole a la cola y a gran parte del helicóptero, pero entonces Steel salta de allí rápidamente, aterrizando justo frente a Kevin.

-**Steel, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? O espera, fue en la mañana ¿o no?**\- dice Kevin en broma, mientras el propio Steel, va directo hacia Kevin.

Pero Kevin fácilmente de un golpe, lo manda contra el suelo, para luego agarrarlo de la camisa y darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole un ojo morado y un moretón, y finalmente mandarlo a volar, pero Steel termina sobre una de las cuerdas de metal del puente, pero entonces Kevin prepara otra bola de fuego y se la iba a lanzar…

-**¡Déjalo ahora Kevin!**\- Kevin voltea y rápidamente es golpeado y mandado hacia el suelo, y Kevin termina cayendo en medio del puente –**Esto es entre tú y yo**\- dijo Cannonbolt que ahora estaba frente a Kevin, el cual se levanta y se acomoda la quijada.

-**Loud… ¿sigues siendo aún de los buenos?, déjame adivinar, "quieres ayudarme"**\- dice Kevin.

-**Sí, y usare la fuerza si es necesario**\- dijo Cannonbolt tronándose los nudillos –**Y al mismo tiempo obtendrás lo que te mereces**-.

-**_Ahww_… eso significa que ya no somos amigos**\- dijo Kevin el cual vuelve a lanzar fragmentos de diamante de su brazo, pero Cannonbolt fácilmente las hace a un lado y luego empieza a rodar y una vez más embestir a Kevin.

Mientras en la entrada del puente, Lori observaba la pelea con unos binoculares, y por su expresión se le notaba preocupación.

-Ya fue mucho, mi turno- dijo Lynn tomando los binoculares -¡Oh si, bien hermano, usa la cabeza… auch, no me refería a eso!- pero entonces, le quitan los binoculares, y esta vez fue Luna.

-Vamos hermano, sé que tú puedes, ¡Oh si, así se hace!- grito Lana mientras detenía a su gemela de querer tomar los binoculares.

-Espero que Linc esté bien, ese chico se nota que va enserio contra nuestro hermano- dice Luna preocupada.

-Tranquila unidad fraternal mayor, el sujeto llamado Kevin 11 solo tiene las habilidades de 10 alienígenas, pero no posee ninguna de las habilidades de Cannonbolt, lo cual le da una clara ventaja- dijo Lisa.

Regresando a la pelea, Kevin es mandado a estrellarse contra un auto, e inmediatamente lanzar un torrente de llamas de su brazo izquierdo, pero Cannonbolt en su forma esférica lo esquivaba fácilmente y luego ir directo y pasar por debajo de Kevin haciéndolo tropezar.

Pero entonces Cannonbolt choca con un pilar del puente, para luego rebotar contra las cuerdas y así siguió mientras rodeaba a Kevin que por poco esquivaba los golpes y al mismo tiempo intentaba golpear a Cannonbolt sin éxito.

-**¿Qué estás haciendo?**\- pregunta Kevin desesperado.

-**Un nuevo juego, se llama chuza**\- dijo Cannonbolt que con toda la fuerza de los rebotes que ha dado, le aplica un tremendo golpe a Kevin en la cara, seguido por la espalda y finalmente darle una tremente embestida que lo manda a estrellarse con el tanque de un camión de gas, el cual explota.

Cannonbolt frena al ver eso, pero entonces ve como Kevin corría directo hacia él, pero Cannonbolt alcanza a esquivar y luego volver a tomar su forma esférica y golpear a Kevin directo en el estómago con un rebote, pero entonces Cannonbolt aterriza en el suelo e iba directo rodando hacia Kevin… hasta que…

-¡AAhhh…!- grito Lincoln que se le había acabado el tiempo y termina estrellándose contra el cuerpo de Kevin y cayendo al suelo –_Ahww_… maldito reloj-.

Entonces Kevin se levanta del suelo y se le notaba más enojado que nunca, Lincoln desesperado intenta activar el reloj, pero entonces rápidamente Kevin agarra a Lincoln de la bufanda y golpearlo contra un pilar del puente y luego sujetarlo allí con la baba de Insectoide que saco de la boca.

-Kevin… no hagas esto…- dice Lincoln.

-**No hacer que, ¿eliminarte por hacerme esto? ¿Por convertirme en este monstruo?**\- dice Kevin afilando el brazo derecho, formando un filo y con algo de fuego con el brazo izquierdo.

-Que no… fue mi culpa- dice Lincoln tratando de zafarse.

-**No sirven tus palabras, pero tranquilo, siempre vivirás en mis recuerdos, querido amigo Lincoln**\- Kevin se preparó para atacar…

-¡Kevin alto!- Kevin se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Lincoln y ambos ven atrás, a Julie.

-**Vete de aquí…**\- dice Kevin.

-Julie vete, es peligroso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué hace Julie aquí?- dice Luna viendo todo por los binoculares.

-No tuvimos otra- las chicas voltean y allí estaban Ash, Zack, Bianca y Devin que junto a la camioneta de su familia.

-¿Ash?- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y porque dejaron a su hermanita menor ir a ese lugar peligroso?- dijo Lori.

-Cuando Julie quiere ayudar a alguien, hará lo necesario- dijo Zack cruzándose de brazos –Sobre todo si es alguien como lo es Kevin Levin-.

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunta Leni.

-Julie siempre lo llevaba a casa, ya sea a comer o darle un regalo, créannos cuando les decimos que ese chico es importante para nuestra hermanita- dice Bianca que junto a sus hermanos miraban preocupados la escena.

-Kevin, tu sabes que esto no es lo correcto, yo sé que Lincoln no tiene la culpa de lo que te pase, debes aceptar que esto fue tu propia culpa- dice Julie.

-**No, fue por tener ese maldito reloj consigo, si no lo tuviera yo…**\- decía Kevin.

-¡Ya basta, que no vez, ese poder te está volviendo loco, por eso no piensas correctamente! ¡Lo sé porque antes no eras así! Si robabas, te metías en problemas, y hasta golpeaste a un niño, pero hasta tú tenías un límite para eso- dijo Julie.

-Julie…- dice Lincoln asombrado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Kevin, por favor, no… si queda algo, del viejo Kevin que conocí… del que una vez me hice su amiga… por favor, te ruego, que no, lo hagas…- decía Julie.

Kevin la ve por un momento, su ojos le suplicaban que se detuviera, y por un momento, estaba por soltar a Lincoln… pero entonces tiene como una especie de jaqueca, hasta que…

-**No… ¡no hasta hacerte pagar!**\- grito Kevin preparando su puño izquierdo.

Pero entonces Lincoln ve que su Omnitrix se recargo y lo activa, y al ver que el puño de Kevin estaba a escasos centímetros.

-¡NO!- grito Julie al ver que Kevin estaba por dar el golpe… hasta que Lincoln se cubre con el reloj y con el choque del puño de Kevin, el Omnitrix lo comienza a transformar…

[La piel de Lincoln se torna de color verde, y luego su estómago se comienza a inflar y luego enfocarse en su ojo el cual abre y brilla de un brillante naranja, pero rápidamente alejarse con un giro en el aire y aterrizar con una pose]

Una vez que el brillo se detiene, tanto Kevin como Julie ven la transformación, y era de algo que ninguno había visto.

Era un pequeño ser de piel de color verde con seis brotes en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y dientes torcidos, en sus brazos tiene tres dedos y una cola del mismo color.

Llevaba un traje negro de frente abierto con mangas blancas y bandas blancas alrededor de sus piernas y relleno blanco bajo los pies y el símbolo del Omnitrix en su mano izquierda.

-**¿Quién es?**\- pregunta Kevin.

-Lincoln… ¿Que se supone que eres?- pregunta Julie.

-**No lo sé, jamás lo había visto antes**-.

Kevin por su parte no decía nada, solo sonríe y se empieza a reír a carcajadas

-**Jajaja, y yo preocupándome por nada, pensé que sería algo grande y aterrador, pero te volviste un enano verde y rechoncho**\- dijo Kevin, que se detiene al oír gruñir el estómago del nuevo alienígena.

-**Oh, lo siento… tengo hambre**\- entonces abre su boca y de ella salen cuatro lenguas, las cuales se pegan contra un auto dañado.

Pero Kevin ya se le termino la paciencia y se preparó para atacar con su puño, pero entonces el nuevo alienígena termina tragando aquel auto al jalar sus lenguas a su boca, lo cual hace que su estómago se infle y brille.

Pero entonces Kevin termina golpeando directo en el estómago del nuevo alienígena de Lincoln, el cual hace que vomite una sustancia que le cae en la cara a Kevin, el cual explota y termine mandando a volar a Kevin directo a los autos.

-**Que bien exploto… creo que llamare a este pequeño, Upchuck**\- entonces ve como Kevin se levanta y va volando hacia él, pero entonces el ahora llamado Upchuck se come la baba con la que Kevin lo tenía atrapado, y rápidamente vuelve a escupir su vomito explosivo, el cual vuelve a mandar a volar a Kevin –**Oh si, ¡Ya tengo el poder!**-.

-Genial… pero igual es asqueroso- dijo Julie con ligeras ganas de vomitar.

Kevin se levanta tirando los autos aun lado, y entonces enfadado, comienza a arrojar cristales y llamaradas contra Upchuck, pero este fácilmente se los come y los usa como munición para atacarlo.

Entonces Kevin usa la velocidad de XLR8 para esquivar y llegar rápido hacia Upchuck y lo sujeta contra el suelo y estaba por golpearlo… pero Upchuck entonces vomita una sustancia verdosa que daña las manos de Kevin haciendo que lo suelte y aprovechando su pequeño tamaño se escabulle por debajo de sus piernas.

-** Pagaras por eso**\- grito Kevin viendo como Upchuck se come los restos de un auto y luego le escupe directo en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder.

Pero Kevin nuevamente arroja más cristales, que Upchuck esquiva saltando, pero Kevin se acerca nuevamente a él y lo sujeta de la cola y luego mandarlo a volar, sin embargo Upchuck usa sus lenguas para sujetarse de una cable del puente y columpiarse cayendo atrás de Kevin, pero este se da cuenta y dispara una potente llamarada de su brazo izquierdo, que Upchuck fácilmente se come y comienza a inflar mucho su estómago.

-**Lo siento… pero no me gusta sabor picante**\- entonces Upchuck escupe una gran esfera que al impactar a Kevin lo manda a volar a varios metros y golpeándose contra el suelo.

-¡Kevin!- grito Julie preocupada.

Entonces Upchuck se empieza a acercarse y estar frente al ya derrotado Kevin, y este cierra los ojos esperando el último golpe… pero después los abre y solo ve como Upchuck se alejaba de él.

-**Regresa y pelea Loud, ¡No he acabado contigo!**\- grito Kevin.

-**Kevin… si te queda aunque sea un poco de cordura, vete…**\- dijo Upchuck.

-**¿Y porque debería hacerte caso?**\- pregunta Kevin.

-**Pues no lo hagas por mi… hazlo por ella**\- dice Upchuck que apunta a Julie que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Kevin al verla, no podía creerlo, la pequeña niña que conoció lloraba, y era su culpa… y entonces por una vez hace lo correcto, primero se levanta y se da la vuelta… pero primero golpea a Upchuck con un cristal en el trasero, y finalmente se va volando.

-Kevin…- decía Julie deprimida, y Upchuck iba a consolarla…

Pero entonces recuerda algo, y ve al Teniente Steel, aun tratando de sostenerse por aquel cable donde lo dejo Kevin, y finalmente termina cayendo, pero Upchuck salta sobre un camión y usando sus cuatro lenguas, logra atrapar a Steel y dejarlo a salvo en el suelo.

-**Y… ¿sigues buscándome?**\- pregunta Upchuck.

-_Tenemos al segundo alienígena en la mira, solicitamos permiso para disparar_\- dice uno de los hombres de Steel desde una radio.

**-**Ya lo tenemos, no disparen- dijo Steel sonriéndole a Upchuck y este entiende.

Luego Upchuck se acerca a Julie y le ofrece la mano, y luego se seca las lágrimas y luego acompañarlo hasta el otro lado del puente, donde los Louds y Hathaway esperaban.

-Y bueno, que están esperando, las gracias, ¡Vengan ya por mí!- dice Steel a la radio ya que se encontraba rodeado de autos dañados o dejados por sus dueños.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, ambos grupos de hermanos Louds y Hathaway estaban en el pórtico de la casa de estos últimos.

-Y esa fue la historia…- dice Lincoln contándole a los Hathaway como conoció a Kevin.

-Vaya chico, ya sabía que ese chico estaba medio loco, pero nunca creí que tanto- dijo Devin.

-Y todo empezó porque ustedes dos…- decía Zack.

-Ni-lo-menciones- dijo Lori en lo que Zack se calla y retrocede un poco asustado.

-Bueno… al menos sé que estuvo bien… antes de eso, siento lo que te paso Lincoln- dijo Julie.

-Tranquila Julie, te prometo que si vuelvo a ver a Kevin, tratare de ayudarlo con su estado- dijo Lincoln sonriéndole a Julie y esta le da un abrazo.

Pero entonces, un vehículo de SACT pasaba cerca de la casa Hathaway y al abrir la ventana de la puerta, allí estaba Steel, aun con los moretones de la pelea.

-¿Por qué será que alguno de ustedes están cerca cuando hay alienígenas?- pregunta Steel mirando a todos con un poco de seriedad, pero en especial a Lincoln.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es un hecho?- dijo Lynn.

-Pues, nunca lo notamos, ¿y ustedes?- pregunta Luna a los Hathaway que solo niegan con la cabeza.

-Si… es una coincidencia, talvez nos volvamos a ver, tengan cuidado jóvenes, hay muchas cosas raras por ahí- dijo Steel cerrando la ventana de su vehículo y este arranca marchándose de allí.

-Si, por supuesto que las hay- dijo Lincoln viendo cómo se va el vehículo igual que lo demás.

* * *

Regresando al puente, mientras los autos avanzaban con cuidado después de aquella pelea, se podía observar algo en la cima del puente.

Y era la silueta de Kevin observando Royal Woods por última vez, y luego se aleja de allí volando, sin embargo se sabía que el volvería… algún día.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	23. Haciendo prehistoria

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Nos acercábamos a un planeta de aspecto desértico en medio del espacio, y notamos que su entorno se veía algo inhóspito, ya que su cielo era de un color rojo sangre, su habitad era desértica y su poblado estaba compuesto por cuevas moldeados de tal forma que hacían parecer casas.

Y a las afueras de ese pueblo, cruzando un simple puente colgante, se podía ver un castillo que externamente un enorme castillo, que parecía desgastado y en mal estado, con grietas y algunas plantas creciendo en las paredes, hecho de frio cemento gris.

Y frente a este, cruzando el puente, caminaba un individuo de dos metros, el cual traía una armadura de tipo gladiador con un casco que cubre su cara, además contaba con una larga cola con un extremo filoso en la punta, alas en la espalda, además portando una gran lanza en su mano derecha.

Aquel soldado cruzaba el pasillo del castillo caminando, el cual estaba decorado con armaduras, pieles, pinturas y algunos esqueletos los cuales algunos estaban colgados por grilletes, y algunos hueso tirados al suelo.

Entonces finalmente llega a una gran puerta, el cual abre empujándola y entrando a una sala de trono, donde el piso estaba todo cubierto de huesos, y en medio del salón, había una gran cantidad de escalones los cuales llevaban a un trono

Y sentado allí, había un ser encapuchado cubierto por la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi señor- dijo el soldado abriendo el yelmo de su caso, revelando una cara de reptil de escamas azul grisáceo y dientes afilados y ojos de reptil.

A la vez que se arrodilla ante la sombra que estaba a lo alto, el cual se pone de pie y abre sus ojos mirando a aquel soldado que estaba arrodillado ante él.

-**Bien Senshard, ahora, escucha con atención, tu misión es una sola, y estoy seguro, que tienes en claro cuál es, ¿no es cierto?**-.

-Sí señor, prometo que lo traeré cueste lo que cueste- dijo el llamado Senshard.

-**Y más te vale, eh tenido a muchos que me han servido, y me han fallado, pero contigo, espero que sea diferente, de lo contrario, sabes perfectamente que es lo que pasara**\- dijo aquella sombra, mientras las garras de su mano se entierran en el descansa brazo como si fuera simple plástico.

-No le fallare, salve Lord Dragicore- dice Senshard el cual golpea su pecho con su brazo dos veces.

-**Ahora ve, y recuerda… no te atrevas a fallarme, Senshard**-.

Senshard se levanta y camina hasta la salida, saliendo el cuarto, mientras el llamado Dragicore miraba el cielo desde una ventana desde el techo.

-**Pronto, tendré tu poder, en mis manos**…- el llamado Dragicore el cual levanta su mano, y aprieta su puño -**Ten eso por seguro**-.

* * *

En la tierra, en alguna parte de noche, unos ladrones rompen el cristal de un banco, y dentro logran sacar el cajero automático, destruyéndolo y sacando todos los billetes que podían.

-Jaja, si, como quitarle un dulce a un bebe- dice un ladrón que metía los billetes a la bolsa.

-Salgamos de aquí, rápido- dice otro ladrón que junto a y sus otros 2 compañeros corren rápido saliendo antes que los vean las cámaras de seguridad.

Pero mientras corrían, ven algo apoyado junto a un poste de luz, no se podía ver su apariencia por las sombras, pero por su estatura, debe ser un joven.

-¿Que?-.

-Oigan… ¿no es muy tarde para hacerse los chicos malos?- dice el joven oculto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es este tonto?-.

-Oye tú, ¿qué estás diciendo?-.

-Digo, que ese dinero no les pertenece- dijo el joven.

-Ah sí, ¿y quien lo dice? ¿Tu?- los tres ladrones se ríen.

-Sí, lo digo yo- entonces los mira de frente a los ladrones, y se podía notar su mirada seria.

-Bueno ¿Y qué harás? ¿Tratar de quitárnoslo? anda, te retamos-.

-De acuerdo, ustedes son los que lo pidieron- dijo el joven que se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos lentamente.

-_Uhhh_, que miedo, un niño nos detendrá- dice el ladrón con sarcasmo.

Pero mientras el joven camina, saca las manos de sus bolsillos, y estas… tenían algo diferente, eran verdes, y tenía grandes y afiladas garras, y sus ojos eran de un brillante amarillo de un aspecto como un reptil.

-¿Ah?- dicen los ladrones.

-¿Que inicie la diversión?- dice el joven que sonríe inquietando a los ladrones.

Pero luego nos enfocamos al cielo nocturno, pero se podían escuchar gritos de horror, que era de parte de esos tres maleantes.

* * *

**Haciendo prehistoria**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se ve a Lincoln desayunando junto a su familia, una mañana bastante normal… y se veía como Luna lanzaba un poco de su comida directo a Lana, y ella la atrapa con la boca.

-Buena atrapada hermana- dijo Luna en la que ambas chocan los 5.

-¡Niñas no jueguen con su comida!- grito Lynn Sr.

-Lo sentimos Papá- dijeron ambas.

-Oigan todos- dice Lucy apareciendo de la nada, asustando a toda su familia -Está pasando una noticia interesante en la televisión-.

Por ese comentario, toda la familia se reunió en la sala y se sientan frente al televisor para ver las noticias locales, que estaba transmitiendo en vivo.

-_Katherine Mulligan, en vivo desde el centro de Royal Woods, estamos ante un acontecimiento bastante curioso y misterioso, anoche tres hombres trataron de robar uno de los cajeros automáticos cerca de la avenida, sin embargo, esta mañana los tres fueron encontrados atados a un poste de luz con barras de metal, con las bolsas de dinero apartadas e intactas, de hecho, pueden verlo justo ahora_-.

La cámara entonces se enfoca en los tres hombres con marcas de rasguños y algunos moretones, sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas, y uno estaba con una mirada que le notaba falta de sueño, además de miedo.

-Qué horror, ¿qué fue lo que les paso?- pregunta Leni.

-_Woohoo_, se ven como su hubieran luchado con un animal- dijo Lynn.

-_Aquí tenemos a los cautivos ladrones, para unas preguntas, díganme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_\- pregunta Katherine.

-Yo… no tengo idea Katherine, fue demasiado rápido, estábamos con el dinero en las bolsas, y luego algo apareció-.

-Era como una especie de… monstruo-.

-¿Monstruo?- dijeron la familia Loud a la vez.

-Sí, tenía dientes afilados, garras en las manos, piel verde y tenía cola-.

-Fu… fue horrible… es… eso fue salvaje… muy… muy salvaje-.

-_Como escucharon, un animal salvaje, pero eso no es todo, han habido diferentes avistamientos de algo parecido los últimos días, un artista local nos dio esta imagen de cómo lo imagino_-.

Entonces se muestra una imagen de lo que parece ser… un hombre reptil, o una especie de alienígena escamoso.

-Jaja, genial, yo lo quiero- dijo Lana.

-_No fue lo único, las bolsas tienen algo_\- dice Katherine sacando una tarjeta de las bolsas -_Aquí dice, "un aporte de mi para limpiar la ciudad, firma… CS"_-

-¿CS? ¿Que significara?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Eso que importa hay una especie de lagarto mutante suelto en las calles- dijo Lori con miedo.

-Tranquilos todos, véanlo así, si es que detuvo a esos ladrones, no puede ser alguien malo- dijo Rita.

-Su madre tiene razón, no hay que juzgar a algo por como se ve, pero eso sí, si ven a ese "hombre lagarto" aléjense lo más rápido que puedan, ¿quedo claro?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Si Papá- dijeron las chicas.

-Un hombre lagarto eh…- dice Lincoln pensativo.

-¿Te ocurre algo hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Ah, no es nada, solo pienso- dijo Lincoln curioso por esa noticia, mientras seguía viendo la imagen en la pantalla.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Lincoln sale de la Casa Loud ya con su traje de héroe puesto.

-Bien, me iré a buscar a ese lagarto, si me tardo en llegar, díganle a Papá, díganle que fui con el Abuelo- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo hermanito, te tenemos cubierto- dijo Luna.

-Lincoln, ¿puedo ir contigo?, quiero encontrar a ese lagarto y tenerlo de mascota- dijo Lana subiendo a la espalda de Lincoln, pero Lori agarra a Lana.

-Oh no, primero es peligroso, y segundo ya te hemos dicho que no más mascotas- dijo Lori.

-_Awhh…_\- gime Lana decepcionada.

Entonces Lincoln saca su tabla voladora y se va volando, mientras las chicas se despiden y le desean suerte.

* * *

No paso mucho hasta que Lincoln llega al lugar donde ocurrió el robo de aquella noche, entonces nuestro héroe revisa el lugar, donde había huellas, y marcas de garras en todos lados.

-_Hmmm_… si yo fuera un lagarto, ¿Dónde iría?- pregunta Lincoln hasta que decide usar el Omnitrix y selecciona el icono y… se transforma –**Muy bien, hora de rastrear**-.

Entonces Blitzwolfer se agacha y empieza a olfatear la huella y luego empieza a oler el aire y empieza a correr fuera de aquella avenida y llegar y entrar al bosque cerca del pueblo.

Sin embargo no se detiene y empieza a trepar, columpiarse y balancearse entre los árboles, debido a que seguía el olfato, como si repitiera los movimientos efectuados por quien le pertenecía el aroma.

Hasta que finalmente aterriza y seguía oliendo en el suelo y… llegar a una pequeña pradera espaciosa, donde observa que había un especie de campamento, donde había una carpa hecha de hojas, unos troncos donde al parecer se hiso una fogata recientemente, y una pequeña olla con un caldo.

Curioso, Blitzwolfer se acerca y coloca su dedo en el caldo y prueba un poco de aquella sopa y lo saborea.

-**_Hmmm_… le falta sal**\- dijo Blitzwolfer a la vez en que sus oídos se levantan al haber escuchado algo a lo lejos -**¿Qué fue…?**-.

Blitzwolfer voltea, pero rápidamente cae al suelo debido a un rápido y certero golpe, sin embargo logra levantarse y ve a quien tenía en frente.

Era alguien de cabello castaño largo y despeinado, pero algo resaltante era su piel verde con escamas y ojos de reptil y dientes afilados, usaba una chaqueta de color verde con detalles en negro y con mangas rotas a la mitad, y pantalones cafés, los cuales también estaban rotos.

Además contaba con garras en pies y manos, y unos resaltantes colmillos en su boca, con el cual soltaba un feroz gruñido.

-**Vaya, los rumores no mentían, si es un hombre… más bien chico reptil**\- dijo Blitzwolfer, viendo como ese reptil lo miraba fieramente y le gruñía –**Oye, tranquilo chico, no vine a hacerte nada**-.

Sin embargo el reptil da un potente pisotón en el suelo y salta sobre Blitzwolfer, y aterrizar e impulsarse contra un árbol y darle una patada a Blitzwolfer y cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que pueda levantarse, el reptil lo toma del cuello y lo comienza a arrastrar por el suelo, hasta empujarlo y estrellarlo contra los árboles.

El joven reptil humanoide da un fuerte gruñido al cielo, pero entonces Blitzwolfer da un leve salto y aterrizar frente al reptil y dar un potente aullido sónico a corta distancia al reptil, y ser mandado a volar y tirar su caldero.

Sin embargo el reptil se levanta enojado y entonces ve como Blitzwolfer corre hacia él y levanta su garra derecha… pero al último minuto, el reptil lo esquiva agachándose, dejando a Blitzwolfer con su garra encajada en un árbol.

-**Oh… ¡Por favor!**\- dijo Blitzwolfer que con fuerza logra quitar su garra del árbol, pero en ese momento, el reptil salta hacia él, y con su cola agarra a Blitzwolfer del cuello, y con fuerza lo azota contra el suelo.

Rápidamente él reptil saca garras de sus pies y corre a gran velocidad hacia Blitzwolfer, pero este logra levantarse y soltar un potente aullido sónico, con el cual manda a volar al reptil.

-**¡Ahora te tengo!**\- grito Blitzwolfer corriendo hacia el reptil… pero por desgracia, el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó y regreso a ser Lincoln, que termina cayendo al suelo -Ah por favor, ¿justo ahora?- dice Lincoln al Omnitrix… hasta que el reptil se abalanza contra él y con su garra lo mantiene en el suelo mientras le gruñe –Oye… te lo advierto, no tengo buen sabor… dicen que estoy huesudo-.

El Reptil le seguía gruñendo y estaba por usar su otra garra, pero entonces se detiene y con su nariz empezó a olfatear a Lincoln, e inmediatamente salta hacia atrás.

-Tu… ¿humano…?- dijo aquel reptil humanoide alejándose levemente de Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿hablas?… digo- dice Lincoln que abre el visor de su casco, para enseñar su cara al reptil –_Ejem_… yo, Lincoln... no malo, yo, buen chico- dijo Lincoln.

-Niño humano… invadir hogar-.

-No, yo… buscarte… rescatarte, yo… verte en… caja brillante, y ver qué… esconderte en bosque…- decía Lincoln, hasta que se escucha una risa, y vio que provenía del reptil humanoide.

-Hay no puedo creer que cayeras- dice mientras todavía se reía.

-Oye, solo fue una… momento, ¿puedes hablar normal?- dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, no soy tonto, pero ya enserio- entonces salta y se coloca encima de Lincoln -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Yo? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Yo pregunte primero, y además- enseña su garra -Yo soy quien tiene garras en la mano-.

-Y yo tengo un reloj que me transforma en superhéroes…- dice Lincoln notando que el Omnitrix sigue en rojo -Solo espera a que se recarga-.

-Bueno, te preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?-.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Vives aquí?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que no se nota?- dijo mostrando el lugar.

-Más bien, parece un campamento- responde Lincoln.

-Por eso, Este campamento es mi hogar-.

-Yo estaba seguro que los reptiles vivían en cuevas o bajo la tierra- dijo Lincoln.

-Y eso a ti que te importa niño, respóndeme ahora ¿Quién eres?-.

-Me llamo Lincoln, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Chase- responde el reptil.

-¿Chase? es un nombre muy genial- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias- dijo Chase.

-Y ahora yo pregunto, ¿de que laboratorio saliste? tu… eh… ¿chico lagartija?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Ah?… ah, no soy así realmente- dijo Chase en lo que cierra los ojos, y entonces…

Su piel escamosa pasaba a una piel humana, sus ojos ahora eran normales, y de alguna manera, las partes rotas de su ropa, como las mangas de su chamarra estaban intactas, al igual que sus pantalones, además de traer deportivas de color rojo.

-¿Eres humano? pero, ¿cómo es que…?- decía Lincoln.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos, niño reloj- dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln estaba sentado sobre un tronco mientras esperaba a Chase, el cual cocinaba algo en una fogata, para luego sentarse al lado del peliblanco.

-Espero que te guste, es una receta casera- dice Chase dándole un palito a Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Rata rostizada, cuando vives en el bosque, comes lo que sea- dice Chase devorando su bocadillo de una mordida, pero Lincoln al ver eso, y a la rata, le causa asco y ganas de vomitar -¿No te lo comerás?-.

Lincoln que acaba de perder el apetito, se lo entrega a Chase, y este de un solo bocado se lo come, mientras Lincoln toma un balde y vomita.

-Me limpias eso luego- dijo Chase que luego suelta un eructo –Pero sabes, es genial conocer a otro con capacidades únicas-.

-¿Capacidades únicas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Tú tienes ese reloj que te convierte en alienígenas, y yo uso habilidades de los dinosaurios gracias a esto- dice Chase enseñando algo que tenía en el cuello, una especie de cristal verde con la forma de un rombo.

-Linda joyería- dice Lincoln, lo cual Chase al oír eso, pone cara de ofendido.

-No es joyería, es un fósil irradiado que me permite convertirme en dinosaurio… en parte- dice Chase en lo que convierte su cabeza en la de un Tiranosaurio, y luego soltar un rugido.

-Genial- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que Chase regresa su cabeza a la normalidad y luego mirar su cristal.

-Esta cosa significa mucho para mí, pero ya basta de mí, que me dices de ti, ¿de dónde sacaste ese reloj?- pregunta Chase.

Al oír esa pregunta, Lincoln decide contarle como encontró el Omnitrix en un viaje de campamento, que tuvo que pelear con robots que lo querían y su primer accidente con ello…

-Y al final con Diamante le refleje sus rayos y le destruí la cabeza- dijo Lincoln enseñando el icono de Diamante en el reloj.

-Vaya, ojala eso me hubiera pasado cuando encontré esto, digo… combatir con robots, suena genial- dijo Chase mirando su fósil.

-Y bueno… ¿porque vives por aquí solo? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ah… es… es complicado- dice Chase bajando la mirada.

-Oh yo, lo siento, si no me quieres decir está bien, ya aprendí por las malas a no meterme en cosas privadas de los demás- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues… gracias por entender amigo- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, creo que mejor ya me voy, mi familia se preocuparan por mí- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie y comenzando a retirarse, pero luego se detiene –Puedo… ¿volver a visitarte?-.

-Cuando quieras pequeño- dijo Chase.

-Gracias… bueno, buena suerte en tu vida, nos vemos- dijo Lincoln retirándose, pero después regresa –Y no soy pequeña- entonces el peliblanco se retira definitivamente.

Y Chase se despide con su mano, pero una vez que Lincoln se aleja, Chase coloca una cara melancólica mientras colocaba un champiñón en un palo, y lo empezaba a azar en la fogata.

* * *

-Ahora, donde estará la salida de este bosque… dang it, y tenía que ser de noche, con Blitzwolfer era fácil moverse por aquí… creo que usare a Insectoide para… ¿ah? ¿Que eso?- decía Lincoln que observa algo desde arriba.

Era una pequeña nave de color verde claro y gris, con propulsores a cada lado de la nave, y se le notaba algo de óxido en el metal, además las aletas en la parte superior parecían escamas laterales de un lagarto.

Y entonces, Lincoln observa que aterrizo en las afueras del bosque.

-Oh no, mejor voy a investigar- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia la dirección de aquella nave.

* * *

En aquel lugar, la nave ya estaba en el suelo, en alguna parte lejana, la compuerta trasera se abre, y de allí… sale Senshard, el cual saca un objeto circular, el cual manifiesta un holograma, que era una especie de rastreador que indica una posición.

-Está cerca- dijo Senshard viendo su aparato, mientras que Lincoln, el cual estaba con su traje puesto, observa detrás de un árbol.

-¿Quién será ese?- pregunta Lincoln que planeaba acercarse lentamente pero… sin querer termina pisando una rama, el cual alerta al retiniano, y entonces voltea y mira fijamente a Lincoln, el cual saluda con la mano -Oye… jeje… hola… ¿qué tal?- dice Lincoln nervioso, mientras Senshard de su espalda, saca una peligrosa lanza -Linda lanza ¿recién la afilaste?… jeje… ¿me vas a matar?-.

Senshard aun con una mirada tranquila, dispara un rayo amarillo de la punta lanza, el cual Lincoln por fortuna alcanza a esquivar.

-Eso creo que fue un si- dice Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix –Por favor Cuatrobrazos, por favor Cuatrobrazos, ¡por favor!- entonces oprime el botón…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. Le salen dos brazos extras del cuerpo, se da media vuelta y terminan posando y rugiendo]

-**Si, por fin**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos, chocando su puño contra la su palma, pero Senshard vuelve a disparar un rayo de su lanza, el cual Cuatrobrazos bloquea cubriéndose –**Ahora prepárate tu… como te llames**\- entonces Cuatrobrazos corre para aplicarle un puñetazo, pero el reptil le sujeta la mano -**¿Qué?**-.

Con su otra mano trata de golpear a Senshard, pero también es detenido y entonces Senshard con su cola, sujeta la pierna de Cuatrobrazos y este cae al suelo, pero entonces intenta golpear con sus pies, pero Senshard salta evitando ese ataque, y aterriza colocando su pie sobre la garganta de Cuatrobrazos.

-Patético- dijo Senshard con frialdad.

-**_Argh_… ¿quién… eres... tú?**\- pregunta Cuatrobrazos con dificultad para respirar debido a que le están pisando la garganta.

Pero Senshard no dice nada, solo seguía con su ruin movimiento contra Cuatrobrazos y luego le apunta con su lanza.

-No sé quién eres, pero estas en mi camino, y no tolero a esa clase de personas- dijo Senshard.

Y Cuatrobrazos al ver eso, usa sus brazos inferiores y con ellas golpea fuertemente la pierna de Rystrick, y este gruñe por ese golpe haciendo que quite su pie y Cuatrobrazos se aleje, para luego ponerse de pie y arranca con fuerza un árbol y con ella intenta golpear a Senshard.

Pero Senshard de su espalda, se salen unas alas y con ellas vuela evitando ese golpe.

-**¿Puedes volar? creí que solo eras una lagartija fea**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos, que rápidamente es embestido por Senshard, pero Cuatrobrazos se repone y va corriendo directo a Senshard.

* * *

Regresando al campamento de Chase, el acaba tranquilo su comida en la fogata, y estaba a punto de dar una mordida cuando… con su nariz presiente algo, y abre bien los ojos y deja caer su comida al suelo.

-Hay no…- dice Chase.

* * *

Regresando a la pelea, Cuatrobrazos seguía intentando golpear con sus puños a Senshard, pero este con su lanza tenia ventaja al bloquear los ataques, además con el filo le corta parte de la camiseta y dándole un corte en el hombro, pero se logra reponer y agarra unas piedras del suelo y las lanza directo a Senshard, pero este mismo salta y le da aplica fuerte patada a Cuatrobrazos, haciendo que se estrella contra un árbol.

Senshard nuevamente toma vuelo y va directo contra Cuatrobrazos, y este sin otra con sus manos logra parar el filo, pero por su expresión sintió un doloroso corte y luego con sus brazos inferiores intenta golpear, pero Senshard lo atrapa con su cola y manda a Cuatrobrazos a volar, y rápidamente aplicarlo un golpe en el abdomen y rápidamente una patada en el mentón y mandarlo contra unas rocas.

Cuatrobrazos logra ponerse de pie, y sujetarse el hombro adolorido, pero…

-**Nooo…**\- dice Cuatrobrazos al ver que el tiempo se acabó y este regresa a ser Lincoln –Dang it… este tipo lagarto es duro-.

Senshard aterriza y empieza a caminar lentamente hasta Lincoln.

-No te preocupes… esto solo te dolerá un montón- dijo Senshard que vuelve a golpear a Lincoln con su cola, haciendo que se quede en el suelo otra vez, e inmediatamente despliega su lanza.

Lincoln al ver esto cierra los ojos al ver que este es posiblemente su fin, y Senshard salta y prepara el filo de su lanza, pero… Lincoln abre los ojos al no sentir el golpe, y entonces se sorprende al ver quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Chase?- dice Lincoln al ver que Chase bloqueo el golpea, con una cabeza de Triceratops.

-Tu…- dice Senshard.

-¿Lo quieres matar? Pasa sobre mi primero- dice Chase que con los cuernos, empuja a Senshard al lado, pero este aterriza sin dificultad -Corre, aléjate de aquí- dice Chase a Lincoln mientras regresaba su cabeza a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?, yo no voy a huir y dejarte solo contra ese… como se llame- dice Lincoln, mientras Senshard vuelve a carga un rayo desde su lanza y apunta a ambos chicos.

-¡No hay tiempo corre!- grito Chase, a la vez que Senshard dispara, pero ambos chicos logran esquivar -¡Alas de Pterodactylo!- grito Chase a la vez que de sus manos salen garras y una membranas de sus brazos, los brazos de Chase se habian convertido en alas de un auténtico Pterodactylo.

-_Wooo_…- dice Lincoln asombrado, mientras Chase corre hacia Senshard, pero este hace lo mismo, y ambos antes de chocar, empiezan a volar directo al cielo -¡Chase! vamos Omnitrix, necesito a Insectoide- intentaba hacer funcionar el reloj, pero este todavía se recargaba –Oh por dios…-.

Chase da una pirueta en el aire y entonces va directo a atacar a Senshard de frente, pero él logra esquivar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunta Chase.

-Tú ya lo sabes- dijo Senshard viendo como Chase empieza a tomar más altura en el aire, pero Senshard lo sigue de cerca.

Pero Chase da media vuelta y va directo en picada y le propina un fuerte cabezazo en la cabeza a Senshard, Chase vuelve a tomar vuelo hasta quedar encima de Senshard.

-¡Garras de Raptor!- grito Chase a la vez que sus alas son sustituidas por unas enormes garras en sus manos y se lanza contra Senshard, el cual termina golpeando y ambos caen al suelo.

-¡Chase!- grito Lincoln a la vez que corre hacia donde callo Chase –Oye estas bien, porque tengo que decir que eso fue increíble-.

-Te dije que te fueras, es peligroso- dijo Chase.

-Óyeme, he combatido supervillanos antes, puedo ayudarte… en cuanto esta cosa responda- dice Lincoln aun tratando de que el Omnitrix se active, pero entonces… Senshard se pone de pie.

-No hagas esto más difícil- dijo Senshard quitándose tranquilamente el polvo de su armadura.

Y rápidamente Senshard toma su lanza y va directo a atacar, pero Chase alcanza a esquivar el filo y saca una cola de Ankylosaurio y salta para atacar, pero Senshard logra esquivar, mientras Lincoln solo miraba impotente… hasta que escucha el sonido del Omnitrix

-¡Sí!- grito Lincoln feliz y rápidamente selecciona a Cannonbolt –Es hora de ser héroe- entonces Lincoln presiona y se transforma en… -**¡Fuego! ¡¿Fuego enserio?!… en fin**\- entonces Fuego genera una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanza directo a Senshard, el cual le termina dándole en la espalda justo cuando esquivo el ataque de Chase.

-¿Que? Te dije que…- dice Chase.

-**No planeo dejarte solo contra él**\- dijo Fuego.

-Bien… pero quédate cerca, no quiero que te lastimen pequeño- dijo Chase poniéndose al lado de Fuego.

-**No soy pequeño**\- responde Fuego, mientras Rystrick logra apagarse las llamas de su espalda, pero al voltear hacia ambos jóvenes… se le notaba con furia –**Este tipo enserio es resistente**-.

-Créeme… lo sé- dijo Chase.

Senshard dispara energía de su lanza nuevamente, pero Fuego y Chase esquivan dicho disparo.

-**¿Algún plan?**\- pregunta Fuego.

-Sí, pelea y que no te asesine- dijo Chase que va directo hacia Senshard.

-**Vaya plan**…- dice Fuego con cierto sarcasmo y lanza una corriente de llamas de su puño.

Pero Senshard levanta sus alas y las bate creando una corriente de aire el cual deshace las llamas, y luego esquiva un golpe de Chase de un salto y rápidamente darle una patada, pero Fuego rápidamente salta y se sujeta desde atrás de Senshard.

-¿Qué?- dijo Senshard.

-**Que tal Sr. Lagartija**\- dijo Fuego con cierta burla, mientras Senshard trataba de quitárselo de encima -**Escuche que los reptiles les gusta el calor, ¿a ti si?**\- Fuego con sus manos empieza a quemar a Senshard, y este grita de dolor por el ardor, pero logra quitárselo de encima, y empujarlo con un disparo de su lanza, y corre hacia Fuego para atravesarlo con su arma…

-¡Cabeza de Pachycepalosaurio!- grito Chase mientras corre y su cabeza se vuelve la del mencionado dinosaurio de cabeza dura y rápidamente embiste a Senshard.

-**Buen movimiento**\- dijo Fuego.

-Cuando todo se pone difícil, solo uso la cabeza- dijo Chase ya con su cabeza normal.

-Te has vuelto bastante fuerte niño, pero eso no impedirá, que vengas conmigo niño- dijo Senshard aun de pie, pero con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-**Ir contigo…espera, ¿de qué está hablando?**\- pregunta Fuego a Chase.

-Ahora no es momento de preguntas- responde Chase.

-Sabes que a Lord Dragicore, le encantara conocerte- dijo Senshard.

-¡Eso jamás!- grito Chase que vuelve a sacar garras de raptor y va directo a atacar, pero Senshard usa su lanza para bloquear y chocar el ataque.

Luego Chase retrocede, y Senshard cambia su lanza de mano, y la vuelve a chocar con las garras de Chase, aunque este casi recibe un corte a la cabeza, pero al agacharse yendo hacia atrás, y rápidamente usa sus brazos para impulsarse y darle una patada doble a Senshard.

Entonces Senshard trata de dar un par de golpes a Chase, pero este logra bloquear usando sus brazos con placas de Ankylosaurio, y rápidamente cambiar a la cola de un Stegosaurio y tratar de golpear, pero Senshard la sujeta con su mano y con fuerza levanta a Chase y rápidamente azotarlo contra el suelo.

-No puedes huir para siempre- dijo Senshard, pero Chase se logra levantar y se pone en pose de pelea.

-¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase a la vez que sus piernas e convierten en las del mencionado dinosaurio, y rápidamente empieza a correr.

Senshard rápidamente saca sus alas y con un simple vuelo esquiva esa embestida, pero Fuego genera una bola de fuego y la lanza directo a Senshard, pero él esquiva y lanza una bola de fuego verde de su boca, el cual Fuego por poco logra esquivar.

-**¡¿Que?! ¿Acaso es un dragón o qué?**\- dijo Fuego.

Chase no contesta, solo esquiva dos bolas de fuego de Senshard, a la vez que aterriza frente a Chase.

-Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no- dijo Senshard.

-No… ya te vencí una vez, lo hare de nuevo- dijo Chase poniéndose de pie.

-Eres demasiado obstinado, pero esta vez tu padre no está aquí para salvarte, además… ahora veo el parecido familiar con tu madre- dijo Senshard.

-¡No menciones eso!- grito Chase corriendo con ira hacia Senshard.

-**¡Chase espera!**\- grito Fuego.

-Ah, ¿aun es un tema sensible para ti?- dijo Senshard mientras esquiva el primer golpe de Chase.

-¡Cállate, deja de hablar!- grito Chase que intentaba atacar con las garras de Raptor, pero Senshard fácilmente bloqueaba con su lanza y luego empujarlo con un golpe de palma.

-Igual a ella, como siempre creí, jeje… por más que intentes, tarde o temprano caerás, serás nuestro, y no hay nada que puedas hacer…- dice Senshard que vuelve a apuntar con su lanza –Hijo de Zarenne- y entonces lanza un potente de rayo de su lanza.

-**¡NO!**\- grito Fuego que corre y se pone frente a Chase, y con contraataca con sus llamas y chocándolas contra el rayo, y se genera una potente explosión.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que Fuego y Chase son empujados hacia atrás, al igual que Senshard, al mismo tiempo, aquella explosión hiso que muchas chispas de fuego salieran hacia todos lados, chocando con las plantas y árboles.

-Argh… Lincoln… ¿porque hiciste…?- decía Chase.

-**Ah… te debía una…**\- decía Fuego, a la vez que su tiempo se terminó y regresa a ser Lincoln –Amigo…- el peliblanco se le notaba cansado y ayuda a Chase a levantarse.

-_Grrr_… que mocoso tan fastidioso- ambos voltean y ven como Senshard caminaba desde el fuego, aunque tenía ligeras quemaduras, y no se le notaba nada feliz.

-Oh no…- decía Lincoln que intenta usar el reloj –Dang it… odio esta cosa- dice enojado y con miedo al ver como Senshard se seguía acercando a ellos.

-Hay no, no no no…- decía Chase, pero Lincoln al ver todo él bosque quemándose… se le ocurre un plan.

-Esto no cambia nada, te llevare conmigo y eliminare a ese mocoso cambia formas- dijo Senshard apuntando su lanza a ambos jovenes.

-Chase espera, tengo un plan- dice Lincoln que le susurra a Chase.

-Comprendo… entonces- dijo Chase, y luego corre hacia Senshard, quien se prepara para atacar con su corte y ataca, pero Chase alcanza a esquivarlo, y salta sobre él y usa la cabeza de Senshard para saltar e ir hacia la izquierda -¡Garras de Raptor!-.

Chase vuelve a convertir sus manos en las garras de dicho dinosaurio, y con estas comienza a cortar varios de árboles de paso, a la vez que comienzan a caer, pero Senshard alcanzaban a esquivarlos por suerte.

-¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!- grito Chase que cambia las garras por una cola y con ella golpea árboles ya quemados y con ellas, lanzarlas a Senshard, pero este las cortaba con su lanza.

-¡Oye cara de escamas!- ese grito hiso que Senshard volteara, y era Lincoln el cual estaba frente a un gran árbol -¡A que no me das con tu lanza!- dice Lincoln que le hace señas de burla a Senshard.

-Mocoso ingrato, te has metido en mi camino por última vez- dijo Senshard que vuelve a disparar un rayo de su lanza, pero Lincoln se quita en el último minuto, evitando ese disparo y termina dándole al árbol.

Al mismo tiempo, Chase por atrás le da un coletazo con la cola de Ankyolosaurio, lo cual hace que Senshard se estrelle contra el mismo árbol, y debido al choque, el árbol en llamas empieza a caer, Senshard al ver esto empieza a correr, y antes de que pudiera volar… el árbol le cae encima, al mismo tiempo que los demás árboles que Chase estuvo cortando empiezan a caer encima del otro árbol, haciendo que Senshard quede enterrado en una gran cantidad de troncos en llamas.

-Parece que… ganamos- dijo Lincoln.

-Fue un buen plan pequeño- dijo Chase.

-No soy pequeño- dijo Lincoln cuando… ven que el incendio se sigue propagando –Debí pensar mejor mi plan, vamos a terminar quemados-.

-No en mi guardia, ¡Alas de Pterodactylo!- grito Chase en lo que nuevamente sus brazos se convierten en alas del dinosaurio volador -¡Sube!- entonces Lincoln sin otra se sube encima de Chase y este comienza a volar con el peliblanco en sus espaldas, dejando atrás aquella cantidad de troncos donde estaba Senshard.

Chase seguía volando, tratando de evitar las llamas y las ramas en llamas que iban cayendo, a la vez tratando de que ninguna de estas le cayeran a Lincoln que se sujetaba fuertemente de Chase, pero por suerte este le avisaba a Chase de algunas troncos que caigan desde arriba y este esquivaba rápidamente, de esa forma Lincoln guiaba y Chase seguía en movimiento, esquivando y volando de tal manera que… finalmente lograron salir del bosque, y cayendo al suelo, con leves quemaduras en la ropa y tosiendo algo de humo.

-Eso… fue loco- dijo Lincoln.

-Puedes decirlo otra vez pequeño- dijo Chase.

-Que no soy… decía Lincoln, que se detuvo al sentir una gota de lluvia cayendo, y efectivamente, estaba empezando a llover y aquella agua empezaba a apagar el fuego de aquel incendio.

-Bien… hay va mi casa- dijo Chase mirando el bosque quemado por el incendio.

-Lo siento Chase- dijo Lincoln con la mirada baja y triste.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa… bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme donde vivir… tal vez una cueva- dijo Chase pensativo… cuando en ese momento, Lincoln tuvo un plan.

-Sabes, tengo una mejor idea- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye, si me vas a invitar a tu casa, no quiero ocupar espacio, me dijiste que tienes 10 hermanas- dijo Chase.

-No, mi casa no- dijo Lincoln, y entonces Chase levanta una ceja confundido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Chase llegan a un taller de mecánicos de Royal Woods.

-¿Para qué me trajiste a un taller?- pegunta Chase, pero Lincoln le dice que los diga, y él hace caso.

-Hola Sr. Beckmen- dijo Lincoln saludando al dueño del taller.

-Hola chico, ¿Cómo está tú Abuelo?-.

-Tan saludable como si tuviera 30 años, le mostrare a mi amigo… "el otro lado"- dice Lincoln en lo que el llamado Beckmen le arroja una llave de tuercas, el cual tenía una llave colgado en el orificio inferior.

Entonces Lincoln la atrapa y ambos van al baño, que según dice, "No entrar, solo personal autorizado", pero el peliblanco entra primero.

-Oye oye, si querías hacer mejor te espero afuera- dice Chase que iba a irse.

Pero Lincoln lo toma del brazo y lo mete adentro del baño, e inmediatamente usa la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, y de pronto… el cuarto de baño cambia rápidamente a un ascensor, el cual inmediatamente empieza a bajar… hasta llegar a su destino.

-_Woo…_\- dijo Chase.

-Te acostumbras después de la primera bajada- dice Lincoln en lo que la compuerta se abre.

Había un ENORME espacio debajo de aquel taller, donde hay Plomeros, tecnología de punta, vehículos, varias celdas de prisión, además había como un pilar en el centro en el cual habían entradas y estaba rodeado de dos pares de cuatro puentes que formaban algo parecido a una X.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunta Chase que finge estar sorprendido.

-La Base de los Plomeros, mi Madre me trajo aquí tiempo después de que me enfrente a un alíen loco llamado Vilgax- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Vilgax?- pregunta Chase.

-Un monstruo calamar que quería este reloj, pero ya lo hice pedazos, tu tranquilo- dijo Lincoln.

-Cool- dijo Chase observando el lugar junto a Lincoln, donde se veían a muchos Plomeros ir de izquierda a derecha, algunos llevando papeles, y otros yendo a las naves.

-Este lugar es genial, ¿no? lo más increíble, es que este escondida debajo de un taller de un pequeño pueblo de Michigan- dice Lincoln, que luego ve a Tetrax llegar frente a ellos –Hola Tetrax-.

-**¿A qué se debe tu visita Lincoln? ¿Y el quien es?**\- pregunta Tetrax viendo con sospecha a Chase.

-Bueno… mi amigo Chase, necesita donde vivir, y…- decía Lincoln.

-**Sabes que esta es una agencia de policías interactivos que busca la paz en el universo, no es un hotel**\- dijo Tetrax.

-Oh, no es solo un chico ordinario, puede ayudarnos contra los malos, haber, muéstrale lo que puedes hacer- dijo Lincoln.

-**¿Lo que puede hacer?**\- pregunta Tetrax.

Entonces Chase… primero enseña las garras, luego las piernas de un Velociraptor, la cola de un Ankylosaurus, y finalmente la cabeza de un Tyranosaurus, el cual da un potente rugido…

Lo cual hace que los Plomeros de la zona lo miren con enojo por haber interrumpido y por tal potente ruido.

-Lo siento- dijo Chase con su cabeza ya normal.

-**Interesante, creo que… tenemos cupo, pero antes, debo hacerte unas preguntas, acompáñame**\- dijo Tetrax algo impresionado por aquella hazaña, y luego llevándose a Chase a otra parte.

* * *

Un rato después, ambos regresan al lugar, donde Lincoln leía una historieta, y entonces nota a ambos de vuelta.

-Y… ¿qué paso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Buena noticias, ya tengo donde quedarme- responde Chase.

-Estupendo- dijo Lincoln el cual sonríe al oír eso.

-**Con una condición, trabajan como un dúo, es decir… serán un equipo**\- dijo Tetrax.

-¿Equipo?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sorpresa… compañero- dijo Chase sonriendo, pero luego ve a Lincoln con una mirada de enojo, pero solo fingía esa cara.

-_Nah_, el tema del héroe solitario me estaba aburriendo de todas maneras, además, casi muero de no ser por tu ayuda- dijo Lincoln, en lo que él y Chase se dan la mano -El oficial, somos un equipo, esto va a ser genial, y aun tengo muchas preguntas, dime, ¿Que se siente tener colmillos? ¿Acaso mudas de piel como los reptiles? ¿Y qué pasa con tu ropa cuando usas tus dino-partes?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Bueno, para eso, debo empezar desde el principio- dice Chase alejándose del lugar acompañado de Lincoln, mientras él lo abraza por el hombro.

-Sabes, este puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya lo creo- dice Chase y ambos se ríen mientras siguen su camino.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	24. El Fantasma anda suelto

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el parque, y en la cima de un árbol, Lana estaba sobre una rama intentando alcanzar su disco volador, y lo logra alcanzar… sin embargo pronto se da cuenta de la altura y recordó su miedo a las alturas y se sujeta de la rama.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡No puedo bajar!- grito Lana pidiendo ayuda.

-No te preocupes hermanita, subiremos a ayudarte- grito Lynn desde abajo.

-¿Subir?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Oye, tu eres el de los alienígenas al alcance de la muñeca- dijo Lynn a la vez que Lincoln activa el reloj, transformándose en Bestia para trepar el árbol –Oh claro, usas al horrible monstruo para recatar a la amante de las bestias- responde con sarcasmo.

Pero Bestia solo dio gruñido en respuesta, y entonces rápidamente llega a la cima del árbol, donde se encontraba su hermana menor.

-_Argh_… está bien, estoy aquí para ayudarte a bajar-.

-**_No quiero bajar… ¡Quiero salir!_**\- Lana voltea y en su cara tenía un solo ojo de un color purpura, además su voz ahora sonaba igual a la de Fantasmático.

Pero eso no era todo, el ambiente cambio a un escenario oscuro, y la rama y Lana son reemplazados por un brazo gris gigante y Bestia retrocede asustado.

-**_No puedes salir a ser siempre el héroe, que desperdicio de potencial_**\- Bestia voltea atrás y se revela que el árbol era en realidad un Fantasmático gigante, el cual atrapa a Bestia con su mano -**_¿Quieres ser útil? ¡SÁCAME!_**-.

En ese momento, Bestia dio un potente grito de horror… pero al mismo tiempo, Lincoln cae al suelo desde la cama y rápidamente observa que estaba en su cuarto, dándose cuenta de que todo fue un sueño, un horrible sueño.

* * *

**El Fantasma anda suelto**

* * *

Al otro día, Camionzilla avanzaba por un carretera cruzando un bosque, y pasando cerca de un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la Universidad Bankcroft", y dentro de Camionzilla, estaban Lori quien conducía, y adentro estaban Leni, Luna, Luan, y Lynn, y Lincoln, quien miraba la ventana aburrido… y con bastante sueño.

-Lincoln… Lincoln- decía Lori.

-Tierra a torpe- dijo Lynn dándole un leve zape a Lincoln para que despabile -¿Qué no te lavaste los oídos?-.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Si… creo que aún sigo asustado… por esa pesadilla que tuve anoche… además porque vamos a acompañar a Lori a ver esa universidad, escuche que ese lugar está lleno de ricos mimados y farsantes- dijo Lincoln.

-La Universidad Bankcroft es de las mejores del país- dijo Lori ofendida por lo que dijo su hermano - además tienen como maestro a alguien quien trabajo en la NASA, el Dr. Viktor, una de las grandes mentes del planeta- dice Lori enseñando una foto de un hombre mayor el cual serbia de portada para una autobiografía.

-Si… ahora trabaja para una escuela para tontos y farsantes, estoy de acuerdo con Lincoln en eso- dijo Lynn.

-Oigan, estoy pensando en su futuro, quien sabe, cuando la vean, querrán postularse allí cuando terminen la escuela… y les advierto que no quiero que hagan nada que me avergüencen durante el recorrido al campus, porque si no, se regresan caminando- dijo Lori.

-Cálmate Lori nos comportaremos, que tan mal nos comportaremos- dijo Leni, en lo que Lori mira el espejo retrovisor.

Y ve como Luna escuchaba música y fingía tocar una guitarra, Luan se reía de sus propias bromas con su muñeco, el Sr. Cocos, Lynn se comía un sándwich de albóndigas y se tira un gas, mientras Lincoln leía un comic y se estiraba un poco el pantalón para acomodarse.

-Ahora ya no me siento tan segura de haberlos traído- dijo Lori preocupada.

* * *

-Recientemente, la Universidad Bankcroft fue premiado con el prestigiado trofeo de oro, considerado como la mejor universidad de esta zona del país, por eso ven que somos muy exigentes con la gente que admitimos, muchos creen que pueden entrar aquí, pero no es así, es tan triste, ¿no lo creen?-.

-Bueno, tengo promedio de 10, soy bastante amada de dónde vengo, fui finalista en el último baile escolar y…- decía Lori.

-Gracias por tus datos, bien por ti…- dice aquella chica sin impresión alguna.

-Esa chica no sabe apreciar lo bueno- susurra Luna a su hermana mayor y todos siguen el recorrido.

-**_Lincoln…_**\- se escuchó una voz a los alrededor, seguido de una risa maléfica, pero al parecer solo Lincoln lo pudo escuchar –**_Lincoln…_**\- el peliblanco miraba a todos lados muy aterrado.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta jovencito?-.

-Ah… no, solo creí ver algo, es todo, lo siento- responde Lincoln.

-Yo si tengo, ¿porque hay tantos estudiantes aquí durante las vacaciones?- pregunta Lynn.

-Porque están en sus clases de verano, ¿que no las conoces?- dijo esa chica con un tono de burla a la pregunta de Lynn.

-Clases de verano… ¿Qué clase de loco demente las ha inventado en primer lugar?- dijo Lynn enojada por esa respuesta.

-Lo dice la chica que apenas pasó matemáticas- dijo Luan riéndose, mientras Lynn se enojaba más.

Entonces mientras continúan el recorrido, llegan a un pasillo exterior, y mientras Lincoln avanzaba, podía ver su sombra normalmente… pero cuando pasa por cuarta vez… su sombra ahora era la sombra de Fantasmático, y Lincoln con miedo observa, pero era su sombra de siempre y se calma.

-_Ahww… _es verdad, necesito dormir un poco- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

-Y este es nuestro laboratorio- dice la chica mostrando el salón donde se hacen las clases de ciencia, el cual contaba con cierto equipo tecnológico.

Y sentado tranquilamente en un escritorio leyendo un libro, estaba un señor de gran tamaño, de cabello negro y corto con una mirada seria, vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio encima de una camisa azul claro, pantalón café y botas negras.

El mismo aparta un poco la mirada de su libro al ver quienes entraron al laboratorio, pero se fija en el peliblanco del reloj, viéndolo de manera seria.

-Dr. Viktor, siento molestarlo en su hora de lectura, le daba un recorrido a la Sra. Lori Loud y su familia-.

-Como sea Sra. Tiffany, solo no me molesten por favor- responde el llamado Dr. Viktor.

-Perdónenlo, suele ser gruñón cuando lo interrumpen, ya que toma muy enserio su trabajo como maestro- dijo la chica de nombre Tifanny continuando el recorrido con los Louds.

Pero Lincoln aun cansado se estrelló con la pared cerca de la entrada, y entonces voltea al ver que el Dr. Viktor lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo-lo siento, no dormí muy bien, solo tengo sueño- dijo Lincoln.

-Interesante reloj- dijo Viktor viendo curioso el Omnitrix.

-Si… todos dicen eso cuando lo ven, bueno… ya me…- dice Lincoln viendo un tubo de ensayo y ve como el líquido se empezaba a subir y vio a…

-**_¡Déjame salir!_**\- una vez más escucho la voz de Fantasmático.

-¡No me molestes!- grito Lincoln tirando aquel tubo de ensayo y se va corriendo, mientras el Dr. Viktor en lugar de molestarse y perseguir al chico, solo observaba el líquido en el suelo y misteriosamente sonríe.

* * *

-Y ese es todo el recorrido, ¿les pareció interesante la Universidad Bankcroft?- pregunta Tiffany.

-No…- dicen Luna, Luan y Lynn, mientras Lincoln no dice nada, solo respiraba agitado.

-Me parece interesante… pero no creo que sea lo mío- dijo Leni.

-Bueno… por mi parte no puedo esperar a ingresar aquí, ¿dónde está la oficina de ingresos y cuando puedo iniciar?- pregunta Lori.

-En esta Universidad, no solo cuenta el grado y lo eficiente que eres, también es como eres, y más si tu familia es distinguida- dijo Tiffany retirándose fríamente de los Louds.

-_Nah_… no sabe de lo que se pierde Lori- dijo Lynn… hasta que de pronto, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y un rayo purpura cae muy cerca de uno de los edificios del campus.

-¡Iré a ver!- grito Lincoln yendo para allá.

* * *

Lincoln llega al edificio y ve que el equipo tecnológico fue usurpado, y las puertas de seguridad fueron destrozadas sin esfuerzo, Lincoln tuvo sospechas, hasta que vio una sombra entrar al gimnasio, y sin pensarlo, fue detrás de ella, y…

-Ah… ¡Tu!- grito Lincoln al ver quién era el ladrón, la Momia mutante, el cual al ver a Lincoln, levanta su brazo y estira sus dedos para atacar, pero Lincoln lo logra esquivar, aunque el golpe de la momia causo daños a la pared -Muy bien raro, Halloween termino, y tengo al alíen perfecto para jugar, ¡Prepárate a conocer a Upchuck!- grito Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, pero…

[La cabeza de Lincoln se empieza a volverse solo de hueso. Aparentemente sale algo en forma invisible revelando un ojo naranja y una pupila negra grande que va encogiéndose cada vez más y luego se volverse visible mientras termina posando]

-**Fantasmático… _yo no_ _te escogí…_**\- dijo Fantasmático, pero por alguna razón, el tono de su voz sonaba… con una especie con un eco espectral.

Enseguida la momia arranca parte de los asientos del gimnasio y se los lanza directo a Fantasmático, el cual se le cae encima y aparentemente aplastándolo, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse… Fantasmático sale de esos escombros ileso al hacerse intangible.

-**_Tú deberías temerme…_**\- dijo Fantasmático yendo contra la momia, pero enseguida, las chicas llegan al lugar.

-¿La Momia?- dijo Lynn.

-¿Qué hará lejos de Egipto?- dijo Luan en broma, pero todas las miran -¿Qué?-.

Primero Fantasmático se hace intangible pasando por el suelo y después empujar una alfombra que estaba debajo de la Momia, el cual empuja, estrellando a la momia contra la pared, pero este enseguida usa sus vendas para atrapar el brazo de Fantasmático, pero una vez más pasa por debajo del suelo y arrastrando a la Momia con él, pero este chocaba su cabeza contra el suelo varias veces sin parar.

-Algo está mal, jamás vi actuar así a Linc- dijo Luna.

-Oye torpe, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Estas destruyendo el gimnasio! ¿Quieres arruinar mis oportunidades de ingresar a esta universidad?- regaño Lori.

-**_¡Cierra tu boca niña tonta!_**\- dijo Fantasmático.

-¿Qué te pasa?, como me hablas de ese modo, soy tu hermana mayor, Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-**_Lincoln… ¡Se ha ido!_**\- dice Fantasmático desapareciendo del lugar, pero inmediatamente reaparece cerca de la cara de Lori -**_¡Buu!_**-.

Lori cae al suelo debido a ese susto, y Fantasmático solo se ríe como maniáticamente.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunta Luan preocupada.

-**_¡Yo no soy Lincoln!_**\- responde Fantasmático.

-Bien hermano lo lograste, ganaste al mejor actor, ahora contrólate- dijo Lynn.

-**_Jamás me agradaste, ni tú ni tu actitud_**\- dice Fantasmático el cual inmediatamente saca unos tentáculos debajo de su piel, y con ellas atrapa a Lynn y la levita en el aire.

-¡Oye bájame, esto no es gracioso Lincoln!- dijo Lynn, en lo que Fantasmático la suelta y el solo se seguía riendo… hasta que le llega volando una un saco de golpeo, el cual fue lanzado por la Momia y este huye.

-**_Creo que aún no has tenido suficiente_**\- dice mientras sale del lugar siguiendo al monstruo.

-Hermano vuelve- dijo Luna.

* * *

Fantasmatico se encontraba en el exterior del campus, buscando alguna señal de la Momia… hasta que el reloj empieza a sonar.

-**_No… ¡no regresare! ¡Nooo!_**\- gritaba Fantasmático sujetándose la cabeza, y se va a las sombras de un pasillo, y finalmente pasa aquel brillo rojo y Lincoln cae al suelo.

-¿Ah?… fiu, que bueno que eso termino- dijo Lincoln ya más tranquilo.

-**_Yo no estaría tan seguro…_**\- al oír esa voz, Lincoln voltea lentamente y entonces… se queda sin palabras al verlo allí, a Fantasmático, fuera del Omnitrix –**_Creí que éramos amigos… es bueno conocerte… ¡cara a cara!_**-.

-¿Qué? esto… no es posible… como puedes estar afuera, soy tu- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Yo nunca fui como tu… mi conciencia existen hasta en las gotas de ADN… cuando crearon el Omnitrix… quede atrapado dentro… pero ahora puedo ser… ¡Yo mismo!_**-.

De sus manos, le empezaron a crecer grandes garras negras, aquellos tentáculos de su cuerpo salen de su piel, y rápidamente quitarse esa piel revelando lo que se le podría llamar, su verdadero aspecto, su cuerpo era de un gris púrpura con líneas en el pecho de color negro, además su era un cráneo invertido con un ojo de color purpura.

-Y creí que ya eras feo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_Necesito el poder del Omnitrix para estar completo, solo puedo hacer eso… tomando tu cuerpo…_**\- dijo Fantasmático acercándose lentamente a Lincoln, pero este retrocedía lentamente –**_Veras… que se siente estar… atrapado en alguien más…_**-.

Fantasmático estaba cerca… pero al exponer su mano a la luz del día… se empezó a quemar y se alejó rápidamente de allí y entonces Lincoln aprovecha para correr, pero inmediatamente choca con Luna.

-Hermanito, tranquilízate, parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Luna tratando de calmar a Lincoln, pero el aun tenia estaba algo aterrado.

* * *

En otra parte, un estudiante estaba practicando con su trombón, pero entonces Fantasmático aparece y se acerca al chico, el cual voltea pero no vio a nadie, y sin tomarle importancia siguió tocando su instrumento.

Sin embargo, Fantasmático aparece desde arriba y el chico lo ve y grita aterrado pero… ya era tarde… luego entonces ya con control del cuerpo, saca un brazo a la luz, pero ahora estaba a salvo y no se quemaba como le ocurrió antes.

-**_Supongo que estos cuerpos humanos sirven de algo después de todo_**\- dijo Fantasmático en el cuerpo de aquel chico, ya que ahora su ojos eran negros, con pupilas purpura y unas marcas alrededor.

Entonces camina tranquilamente entre los estudiantes que iban pasando, sin que ningún sospeche que hay un fantasma alienígena en el campus.

* * *

Mientras con Lincoln, el buscaba algún rastro de ese fantasma alienígena, abriendo puertas del armario del conserje por ejemplo, pero aun nada.

-Fantasmático debe estar por algún lado- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Se busca a él mismo?- pregunta Leni.

-Digo que estaba dentro del reloj todo este tiempo e intentaba salir, por eso siempre me sentía raro cada vez que era Fantasmático- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, escucha, pase lo que pase contaras con todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Lori junto a sus demás hermanas que asienten.

-Claro, incluso cuando… se te haya zafado un tornillo- dijo Lynn.

-¡No estoy loco! Lo que digo es la verdad- dijo Lincoln.

-Está bien, está bien, supongamos que dices la verdad, ¿cómo planeas derrotar a un alienígena fantasmal una vez que lo encuentres?, Sr. Caza monstruos- pregunta Lynn.

-Luz, no puede estar bajo el sol, el necesita estar en la sombra- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo un vampiro? Tu no tuviste ese problema cuando eras él- dijo Luan.

-Por eso es que me necesita, si permanecemos unidos, seremos solo uno de nuevo, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que anochezca- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y si no?- pregunta Leni preocupada.

-Tendré que hacer una llamada- dijo Lincoln volviendo a caminar por el pasillo, mientras las demás solo se miraban confundidas.

* * *

Regresando con Fantasmático, el caminaba por los pasillos aun con el cuerpo del joven, hasta que llega frente a una oficina, y este la abre de una patada, donde el lugar estaba oscuro ya que las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

Inmediatamente, Fantasmático sale del cuerpo del joven, y este al recuperar la conciencia, huye del miedo al ver a Fantasmático frente a él, saliendo de la oficina.

-Amo… me alegra volver a verlo- dijo una sombra sentado frente a un escritorio.

-**_A pasado mucho tiempo, mi leal súbdito_**\- dijo Fantasmático, a la vez que detrás de esa sombra, aparecen dos sombras más que se muestran, y eran el Lobo y la Momia mutante, los cuales se arrodillan frente a Fantasmático –**_Voy a necesitarlos conmigo… si es que quiero tener el Omnitrix necesitare el cuerpo de ese niño…_**-

* * *

Ya había anochecido, lo que significa que pronto Fantasmático haría su movida… por su parte, Lincoln estaba de pie cerca de la entrada esperando algo, mientras miraba el cielo, pero por otra parte, las chicas estaban aburridas y no sabían lo que su hermano esperaba.

-Deberíamos seguir buscando en lugar de esperar, si Fantasmático destruye la escuela, nunca van a admitirme…- decía Lori, pero las demás la miran con cierta desaprobación –Bueno… también es importante salvar a toda la gente inocente-

-Preguntare otra vez, ¿Qué rayos estamos esperando?, no deberíamos…- decía Lynn, pero Lincoln levanta la mano para que callara…

-Por fin llego- dijo Lincoln aun mirando al cielo, y las chicas ven que algo llegaba directo al lugar, y aterriza al lado de Lincoln.

Y de quien se trataba… no era otro que Chase, que había llegado gracias a sus alas de Pterodactylo, pero llevaba un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

Llevaba una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo de manga corta color verde oscuro, con el pecho, abdomen y bordes de las mangas de color verde claro, además de un par de rayas del mismo color encima de las mangas.

Un pantalón negro ajustado con líneas verdes claras a los costados, unas botas verdes gruesas con rodilleras negras con rayas verdes y tobilleras grises, unas botas de color negro con suelas verdes y detalles que parecían garras de dinosaurio y llevaba guantes sin dedos color negro y verde.

Tenía una máscara color verde y negra que hacia alusión a la cara y mandíbula de un dinosaurio, él tenía un cinturón con una especie de placa color naranja en el medio y su collar con el cristal seguía en su cuello.

-Vine cuando me llamaste Lincoln- dijo Chase en que tanto el cómo Lincoln chocan los 5 -¿Y ellas quiénes son?-.

-Chase ellas son mis hermanas, chicas el es Chase, o ahora llamado… eh… ¿cómo era?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Solo dime, Dino fang amigo- responde Chase, mientras las chicas miraban y saludaban de manera confundida y Lori iba a hacer un pregunta…

-El cristal de su cuello, es por eso que tenía alas… y ahora esa cola- dice Lincoln viendo que Chase tenía atrás una cola de un Tiranosaurio.

-Con la piel verde escondo mejor mi identidad, ¿pero estas seguro que ellas…?- dijo Chase.

-Son metiches, pero no dirán quién eres- dijo Lincoln.

-Confiare en tu palabra pequeño- dijo Chase.

-No me digas pequeño, ahora vámonos, tenemos un fantasma que cazar- dijo Lincoln echándose a correr.

-Te sigo- dijo Chase yéndose con él.

-¡Ustedes quédense allí!- grito Lincoln a sus hermanas mientras aun corría junto a Chase.

-Ese chico de los colmillos me da curiosidad- dice Lynn.

-_Uhhhhh…_\- Luan hacia un llamado de burla a su hermana, pero Lynn responde con un leve golpe en el brazo.

-No es eso mal pensada- dijo Lynn.

* * *

En el patio del campus, ambos chicos buscaban algún rastro de Fantasmático…

-Oye Linc, ¿la castaña de rojo de casualidad esta soltera?- pregunta Chase.

-Es mi hermana Lynn… y si, lo está, ¿por qué?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Curiosidad- responde Chase, pero Lincoln lo mira con extrañeza, pero Chase le frena con la mano al haber olfateado algo –Percibo un olor… a muerto viviente-.

-Bien, déjame transformar- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y selecciona el icono de XLR8 y presiona hacia abajo.

[A Lincoln le empiezan a salir venas del brazo, hasta llegar a sus ojos, luego su cara rápidamente se vuelve la de azul con ojos naranja. Luego sus pies le cambian a unas garras sujetando unas ruedas, luego gira y su cara es tapada por su máscara de su casco y de ahí hace una pose]

-**Sí, por fin en lo que yo quería, ya lo estoy dominando**\- dijo XLR8.

Pero entonces, escuchan varios gritos saliendo de los dormitorios de la universidad, y ellos van directo, ya que los que salían de allí, eran el Lobo y la Momia, esta última tenía a Tiffany de rehén.

-**No tengo mucho tiempo monstruos, la fiesta termino**\- dijo XLR8 junto a Chase, se ponen en posición contra los monstruos…

Sin saber que ciertas hermanas de cierto peliblanco llegaron al lugar y se esconden detrás de los arbustos.

-**_Esta es una fiesta sorpresa…_**\- Fantasmático aparece desde las sombras, pero poseyendo otro cuerpo, era el del Dr. Viktor

-Tienen al Dr. Viktor- dijo Lori preocupada, pero Luna la caya, pero en ese momento, Fasntasmático sale del cuerpo de Viktor, el cual cae al suelo.

-**_Hola Lincoln, ¿adelgazaste?_**-.

-**¡Fantasmático!**\- grito XLR8.

-Hay… antes ya daba miedo, pero ahora es horrible- dijo Leni.

-**_Bueno… es hora de tomar lo que es mío_**\- dijo Fantasmático que rápidamente vuela hacia XLR8 para poseerlo, sin embargo, su esencia no entra completamente y XLR8 se lo quita fácilmente –**_Parece que no puedo combatir contra tus alienígenas… no importa… el tiempo esta de mi lado… serás humano… dentro de poco…_**-.

-Piénsalo de nuevo- dijo Chase sacando una especie de pistola de su espalda, y lanza una luz el cual Fantasmático por poco esquiva, pero causándole una dolorosa quemada en su mano.

-**_ARRRGH… ¡Luz en la noche!_**\- dijo Fantasmático.

-Conoce el arma solar, cuando Lincoln llamo, me dijeron que esto sería útil contra los de tu especie- dijo Chase.

-**_Listo… pero no lo suficiente_**\- dice Fantasmático esquivando otro disparo de luz de esa arma, y rápidamente toma control del cuerpo del Lobo, y aunque la luz le dio, este no tuvo ningún efecto ahora -**_Mientras esté en su cuerpo… ¡Tu arma no me afecta!_**-.

-**Eres un cobarde, sal y pelea como hombre… o en tu caso fantasma, Fantasmático**\- dijo XLR8.

-**_¡Ya no me digas así! El que llamabas Fantasmático ha muerto cuando fui liberado… yo soy el Ectorunite más poderoso, la representación de tu pesadillas, ¡Soy El'Terhor!_**-

-**¿El'Terhor?**\- pregunta XLR8.

-Ese es el peor nombre que eh escuchado- dijo Chase y XLR8 asiente.

Pero Fantasmático o ahora llamado El'Terhor usando el cuerpo del Lobo salta y golpea a XLR8 con la pata, y empujándolo contra una estatua, y luego iba a usar las garras, pero Chase usa su cola y lo agarra del cuello y lo arremete contra el suelo hacia atrás.

Entonces la Momia decide unirse a la pelea, pero antes de eso libera y manda a volar a Tiffany, pero entonces Lori rápidamente sale del escondite y corre y atrapa a Tiffany antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

-Eh… jejeje, ¿dejo mi solicitud en la dirección o quieres que te la deje en tu escritorio?- dijo Lori.

El'Terhor sale del cuerpo del lobo e inmediatamente toma control de la Momia, y entonces XLR8 va corriendo hacia él, pero El'Terhor esquiva saltando y va directo a usar las vendas y atrapa a XLR8 de los brazos…

Mientras Chase esquivaba las garras del Lobo y rápidamente cambia la cola por piernas de Velociraptor y con ellas le da rápidas patadas al Lobo, seguido de otra directo en la boca que lo manda a volar.

-¡Garras de Therizinosaurio!- Chase corre y de sus brazos salen largas y afiladas garras, con las cuales rebaña las vendas de la Momia.

Entonces XLR8 con ayuda de Chase usando la fuerza de sus brazos, lo manda directo al aire y le propina una patada a El'Terhor en el cuerpo de la Momia, mandándolo directo al suelo.

-**Puedes cambiar de cuerpo las veces que quieras, pero igual te pateare el inexistente trasero que tienes**\- dijo XLR8 que junto a Chase iban a volver a atacar… pero entonces rápidamente son atacados por unas descargas moradas -¿**De dónde vino eso**?-.

-Ah… Linc- dice Chase apuntando hacia una estatua del campus, y parado en ella, estaba el Dr. Viktor.

-Me habían contado del Omnitrix, pero les advierto a ustedes dos que no son los únicos con el poder de transformarse- dice el Dr. Viktor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma.

Ya que su cuerpo empezaba a crecer y ponerse más robusto, su piel se tornaba verde y de su espalda empezaban a salir unos enormes conectores de un color marrón oscuro, y al final, se puede observar su verdadero aspecto.

El cual se parecía mucho al clásico monstruo de Frankenstein, excepto que era un poco más como un ciborg.

Su ojo derecho era de color morado y sin pupila, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era más grande con una cicatriz, una pupila redonda, mientras las partes inferiores de sus brazos eran un poco más ligeras que el resto de su cuerpo, además llevaba pantalones marrones y zapatos negros.

-**Creo que estamos en problemas**\- dijo XLR8 impactado por lo que vio al igual que Chase.

-No… no puedo creer que…- decía Lori.

-Que el científico que estabas idolatrando resulto ser un raro alienígena que trabaja para el fantasma que escapo del reloj de Lincoln- dice Leni, pero las demás lo miran la miran -¿Qué? tengo más que aire en mi cabeza-.

El Dr. Viktor aterriza en el suelo y usando la energía eléctrica de aquellos conductores de su espalda, suelta una potente descarga de su mano, el cual manda a volar a XLR8 y a Chase, estrellándolo contra la pared de un dormitorio.

-**Amo…**\- dijo Viktor arrodillándose frente a El'Terhor el cual salió del cuerpo de la Momia.

-No me dijiste que ese fantasma tenía sirvientes- dijo Chase.

-**Yo ahora me entere, ¡Dispara!**\- dijo XLR8 en lo que Chase dispara con el arma solar directo a El'Terhor, pero Viktor se pone frente, protegiendo a El'Terhor.

-**_Sabes niño… he estado pensando que quizás necesite un nuevo compañero…_**\- dijo El'Terhor mirando a las chicas escondidas, pero su mirada se fija más en Lori -**_Alguien a quien no quieras lastimar…_**-.

XLR8 se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y ve a Lori que iba a volver al escondite e intenta ir por ella, pero El'Terhor justo ya estaba cerca y… entra en el cuerpo de Lori.

-**¡Lori NO!**\- grito XLR8 al ver como su hermana mayor ha sido poseída por aquel Ectorunite, ya que ahora sus ojos y pupilas, eran los de El'Terhor.

-**_JAJAJAJA… muy tarde… vamos a divertirnos_**-.

El'Terhor usando el cuerpo de Lori, le propina una patada en la cara a XLR8, e intenta uno puñetazos, pero XLR8 no más esquivaba al no querer lastimar a Lori… aunque estuviera poseída por un malvado alienígena fantasma, pero eso no evito que al esquivar dos patadas, le hayan dado un zape en la cara.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Chase que iba directo a ayudar, pero el Dr. Viktor se pone frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

-**No interrumpirás el destino de mi amo**\- dijo Viktor.

-Si claro… ¡Cuernos de Triceratops!- grito Chase, a la vez que de su frente le crecieron unos grandes cuernos, con los cuales embiste a Viktor, mandándolo contra una pared.

Mientras el El'Terhor aun en el cuerpo de Lori, intenta usar los puños, pero XLR8 solo podía defenderse sin siquiera pensar en atacar, pero entonces El'Terhor salta y agarra a XLR8 por la espalda… sin embargo por instinto agarra a El'Terhor con las garras y la manda directo al suelo.

-**Hay no…**\- dijo XLR8 ya estando cerca de Lori, la cual reacciona y despierta después de ese golpe

-Ahh… ¿Ah?- decía Lori ya consiente otras vez -¿Lincoln? ¿Qué estás haciendo…?-.

El'Terhor vuelve a tomar control del cuerpo de Lori y golpea a XLR8 con ambos pies y luego impulsarse contra la pared y escalando de ella sin dificultad, pero XLR8 se fue corriendo para buscar alguna entrada e ir directo a la azotea.

Justo cuando Chase es mandado a estrellarse contra una pared, y rápidamente evitando un puñetazo directo de Viktor y luego propinarle un zarpazo de garra directo en el ojo izquierdo, lo cual hace retroceder a Viktor, Chase aprovecha y le propina un codazo en el estómago, pero Viktor lo agarra de detrás de la camisa y lo azota nuevamente contra la pared.

El'Terhor por su parte finalmente llego a la azotea, justo después la puerta que conducía a esa parte del dormitorio, y XLR8 llega allí… pero entonces, se escucha aquel sonido.

-**_Awhhh, eso es música para mis oídos_**\- dijo El'Terhor feliz de escuchar que el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó, y entonces se ve allí que Lincoln que regreso a la normalidad.

-Oh no… ¡oigan!- grito Chase que usa su cola y lanza el arma solar a las chicas, y Lynn rápidamente la atrapa.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lynn la cual ahora es la que lanza el arma solar y Lincoln afortunadamente la atrapa y apunta.

-¡Sal para que pueda freírte con esta arma!- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Tengo otra idea… suelta el arma, me uno a ti y tomamos el mundo…_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

-Estás loco- dijo Lincoln aun apuntando el arma, pero entonces El'Terhor se coloca muy cerca de la orilla del techo.

-**_Espero que tu hermana sepa volar… es tu decisión… héroe…_**\- dijo El'Terhor amenazando con tirarse aun en el cuerpo de Lori.

A Lincoln le habían dado en su punto débil, usar a su hermana como chantaje, El'Terhor se puede salvar al ser un fantasma y salir de ese cuerpo, pero para Lori, una caída desde el techo sería fatal… y para agregarle más sadismo, El'Terhor hiso que Lori recuperara por un momento la conciencia de su cuerpo.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qu-que está pasando?- pregunta Lori desorientada… pero enseguida, El'Terhor vuelve a tomar control.

-**_El siguiente sonido que escucharas, será la de tu hermana cayendo del techo…_**\- dijo El'Terhor retrocediendo aún más y en cualquier momento se tiraría del techo.

-¡Eres un cobarde fantasma de pacotilla!- grito Lynn desde el suelo, pero El'Terhor la ignoro y siguió observando a Lincoln para que diera su respuesta.

Entonces Lincoln baja la mirada y tira el arma al suelo, y El'Terhor inmediatamente sale del cuerpo de Lori, la cual se desorienta y casi cae, pero Lincoln rápidamente la toma de la mano y la aleja de la orilla.

-**_¡Eliminen a las demás!_**\- a esa orden de El'Terhor, el Lobo y la Momia rodean a la Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn que seguían en su escondite.

-Teníamos un trato El'Terhor- dijo Lincoln.

-**_El trato es contigo, no con ellas_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

Lincoln entonces mira hacia abajo y ve como Chase seguía peleando con el Dr. Viktor, luego mira el Omnitrix y entonces recuerda…

-_Cuando el Lobo le dio los rasguños al reloj y este obtuvo su ADN para Blitzwolfer_-.

-_Cuando la Momia lo agarró del brazo con sus vendas y el reloj obtuvo el ADN para Snare-oh_-

-_Hmmm…_ entonces… ¡Ven por mí!- dice Lincoln que salta hacia atrás del techo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lori, a la vez que El'Terhor va volando hacia él.

Chase por su parte, es mandado al suelo por un puñetazo del Dr. Viktor, y estaba por darle unos puñetazos eléctricos… pero inmediatamente Lincoln aterriza en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempos El'Terhor intenta entrar a su cuerpo.

En ese momento, el Omnitrix suelta unas especie de descargas de color naranja, los cuales trataban de alejar a El'Terhor y a la vez el Dr. Viktor trataba de quitarse a Lincoln de encima, Chase y las chicas no podían hacer otra que ver sin saber que está sucediendo…

Hasta que inmediatamente se tapan la vista debido a un brillo naranja, el cual se podría decir que Lincoln se transformó gracias al Omnitrix, pero lo único que vieron fue al Dr. Viktor en el suelo, y a su lado, estaba El'Terhor riéndose en señal de satisfacción.

-**_Juntos de nuevo… como en los viejos…_**\- pero entonces El'Terhor siente una especie de dolor interno… y aparentemente explota, ya que adentro había alguien…

Era muy similar a la forma original del Dr. Viktor, los brazos cosidos como si estuviera hecho de humanos muertos, la piel de un ligero color gris, dos grandes generadores en la espalda y tres conexiones en el pecho

Su vestimenta eran unos guantes metálicos sin dedos, pantalones y botas de color negro, y el símbolo del Omnitrix se encuentra debajo del estómago, como si fuera una hebilla de cinturón.

-**Tu plan… no se cumplirá**-.

-**_¡MALDITO NIÑO…!_**\- grito El'Terhor pasando rápidamente a su forma sólida, pero entonces el nuevo alienígena de Lincoln lanza una descarga de su mano que el El'Terhor rápidamente evita con su intangibilidad y escapando a través de las paredes… pero inmediatamente aparece detrás y lo sujeta por atrás.

-**Muy bien, que así sea, tu y yo monstruo a monstruo**\- El'Terhor usando su intangibilidad se lo lleva adentro del edificio de un edificio.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lori preocupada e iba a bajar de donde esta… pero entonces frente a ella aparece el Lobo, el cual le gruñe… -Lindo… perrito- dice Lori retrocediendo del miedo, pero el Lobo va a darle un zarpazo, pero Lori justo a tiempo salta y deslizándose por abajo de las piernas y escapando por las escaleras, pero el Lobo fue rápidamente a perseguirla.

Las demás huían por su vida, pero la Momia rápidamente de un salto quedo enfrente a ellas y levanta sus vendas para atraparlas, pero Leni, Luna y Luan esquivaron corriendo a la izquierda, pero Lynn que fue a la derecha, fue atrapada por el pie y levantada del suelo por la Momia…

-Oye feo, conoces el baile de la momia- dijo Chase usando la cola de Ankylosaurio y con ella golpea a la Momia, mandándolo contra la pared, pero Lynn iba cayendo al suelo, pero Chase rápidamente la atrapa -¿Se encuentra bien linda?-.

-Eh… eh… suéltame- dice Lynn bajándose de los brazos de Chase, levemente ruborizada… pero entonces Chase rápidamente es golpeado por un rayo purpura… y al voltear ve como el Dr. Viktor iba corriendo hacia él.

-Bien, terminemos con esto Franken-raro, ¡Garras de Raptor!- grito Chase corriendo directo hacia el Dr. Viktor

Lynn ve como la Momia se levanta y corre, y junto a sus demás hermanas entran por una puerta de un edificio del campus, pero la Momia no se quedó quieta y va tras ellas.

* * *

En la cocina, el Lobo olfateaba el lugar buscando alguna señal de Lori, mientras ella estaba detrás de una estufa escondida y rezando que el Lobo no la encontrara…

Pero cuando se asoma a ver… ve que el Lobo se comía lo que había en el refrigerador, entonces Lori aprovecha y trata de escabullirse a hurtadillas… pero sin que ella lo viera, ella termina pisando una migaja crujiente, lo cual alerta al Lobo y voltea hacia ella.

Pero entonces, rápidamente Lori empieza a correr, pero Lobo la seguía muy de cerca, entonces ella abre una puerta, el cual era el almacén de comida de la Universidad, pero al mismo tiempo, el Lobo estaba por atrapar con sus garras, pero Lori rápidamente se agacha, evitando ese ataque y el Lobo termina estrellándose adentro del almacén.

-¡Perro malo!- dijo Lori cerrando rápidamente la puerta del almacén, encerrando a aquel Lobo dentro.

Por otra parte, las demás estaban escondidas detrás de aquellos carritos donde se llevan los platos para el almuerzo, mientras la Momia buscaba por su lado… pero inmediatamente de un solo golpe manda a volar ese carrito, y atrapa con sus vendas a las demás hermanas Loud, y tratando de ahorcarlas al apretar sus cuerpos.

-Oye, deja a mis hermanas tranquilas- dijo Lori colocándole a la Momia, un gran barril de aceite encima, lo cual hace que se resbale y caiga al suelo, al mismo tiempo salvando a las demás –Nadie lastima a mi familia, ni siquiera una rara momia mutante-.

* * *

Regresando al patio, se ve que Chase es lanzado directo a una de las paredes de la universidad, por una patada del Dr. Viktor.

-**Eres una molestia**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice- dijo Chase poniéndose de pie.

-**Pronto mi amo lograra cumplir su fin de unirse con tu amigo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor.

-No… pero si hay algo que puedo hacer para detenerte a ti- dijo Chase.

-**Inténtalo**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor generando electricidad de su mano.

-¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase evitando un ataque eléctrico gracias a esa velocidad, y justo en ese momento, las chicas regresan al campus.

-¡Si, eso es dino amigo!- grito Luna apoyando a Chase, mientras el Dr. Viktor seguía lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra, pero Chase seguía esquivando velozmente.

-**¡No te muevas asqueroso reptil!**\- grito el Dr. Viktor, mientras Chase volvía a esquivar otro rayo, y luego va directo hacia él.

-¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurio!- la cabeza de Chase se endurece y le propina un fuerte cabezazo en el abdomen al Dr. Viktor, pero aquel científico le sujeta del cuello, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago y luego lo arremete contra el suelo.

-¡Hay no! ¡Ace!- grito Lynn.

-Se llama Chase- dijo Luan.

-Como se llame, ¡Levántate colmilludo!- grito Lynn, mientras Chase trataba de levantarse.

-**Voy a hacer lo que debieron hacer hace mucho…**\- dice el Dr. Viktor levantando el puño -**Extinguirte**-.

-_Arggg_… ¡cola de Diplodocus!- dice Chase que ahora tenía una larga cola, con el cual golpea a Viktor por atrás, desorientándolo momentáneamente…

Pero cuando él se recupera, buscaba a Chase para terminarlo… pero ya no lo encuentra en el suelo.

-**¿Dónde estás…?**\- decía el Dr. Viktor.

-Sorpresa- dijo Chase el cual ahora se encontraba en la espalda del Dr. Viktor, pero el en lugar de sorprenderse, sonríe y empieza a generar electricidad de sus conductores.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lynn.

-Oh no, no lo aras, ¡Mandíbula de Garcharodontosaurio!- grito Chase a la vez que su boca se vuelve una enorme mandíbula con dientes filosos, y con este muerde uno de los conductores de Viktor

-**¿Qué ha…?**\- decía Viktor, el cual luego empieza a gritar de dolor ya que debido al daño de sus conductores, estas se sobrecargan y ahora el electrocutado era él…

Y finalmente termina cayendo al suelo, y Chase se quita de encima y regresa su mandíbula a la normalidad.

-La clase termino, profesor- dijo Chase.

-Y pensar que estaba idolatrando a este tipo- dijo Lori mirando con decepción al Dr. Viktor.

* * *

El'Terhor buscaba alguna señal del héroe, sin saber que estaba escondido detrás de una viga de soporte, y rápidamente le golpea con una descarga por atrás, causándole bastante daño al Ectorunite.

-**¿Ese fue un buen golpe no?, sabes, le voy a llamar a este chico, Frankenstrike**-.

-**_Siempre eligiendo los peores nombres…_**\- dijo El'Terhor lanzando una especie de energía purpura desde sus tentáculos, pero a la vez que Frankenstrike lo logra frenar con una descarga desde sus conectores.

-**¿Puedes lanzar energía? No sabía que podías hacer eso**\- dijo Frankenstrike esquivando otra ráfaga oscura de El'Terhor y luego volviendo a contraatacar con un ataque de descargar, pero El'Terhor esquivaba sin dificultad aquellos ataques.

-**_Cada minuto que pasa, te acerca más a ser humano…_**\- dijo El'Terhor pasando por debajo con su intangibilidad, para inmediatamente estar detrás de Frankenstrike y darle un golpe con sus garras.

Sin embargo Frankestrike se logra mantener firme y logra lanzar unas descargar de sus brazos, con los cuales atrapa a El'Terhor y lo mantiene quieto y causándole daño a la vez… pero…

-**NOOOO…**\- dijo Frankestrike al escuchar que su tiempo se acabó y entonces al pasar aquel brillo rojo, El'Terhor es liberado de esa estática y mira furiosamente a Lincoln -Oh no… no ahora…- dice Lincoln, el cual inmediatamente se echó a correr, pero El'Terhor rápidamente va tras él.

Lincoln corría como podía, pero El'Terhor lo seguía muy de cerca, y luego intento saltar de aquel balcón a otro… pero se termina resbalando de allí y cayendo… pero afortunadamente termina aterrizando sobre otra superficie…

Pero El'Terhor no lo dejaba huir tan fácilmente e intentaba atraparlo con sus garras, pero Lincoln lo evitaba como podía, e incluso le intento lanzar un martillo, pero El'Terhor lo evito fácilmente con su intangibilidad.

-**_Piénsalo Lincoln, con el poder del reloj y tu ADN… seria invencible…_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

Mientras Lincoln solo podía retroceder lentamente, hasta quedar entre el fantasma y la pared… pero inmediatamente noto algo detrás de las cortinas y el sonríe al ver que es lo que era, y rápidamente quita la cortina de alli.

-Llego la hora de que veas la luz, fenómeno- dijo Lincoln viendo como la luz empezaba a quemar gravemente a El'Terhor y este rápidamente se intentaba ocultar en las sombras.

Pero el peliblanco no se lo iba a permitir, e inmediatamente quita las demás cortinas de la ventana, iluminando completamente ese cuarto.

Mientras El'Terhor solo podía gritar de dolor y agonía, y entonces su cuerpo se empezó a ennegrecer y volverse cenizas, que se esparcían por el lugar… en otras palabras, El'Terhor había sido eliminado gracias a la luz del día.

-Fiu…- Lincoln estaba aliviado al por fin haberse deshecho de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los policías hablaban con las hermanas Loud y algunos estudiantes sobre el asunto de anoche, debido a que el Dr. Viktor y sus monstruos habían desaparecido, y no tuvieron otra que declararlo como prófugo.

Pero a pesar de eso, la Universidad Bankcroft y sus estudiantes fueron salvados, y entre ellos Tiffany, pero a pesar de eso, solo ignoro fríamente a Lori a su familia y se aleja.

-_Ahww_… algo me dice que ya no entrare a la Universidad Bankcroft- dijo Lori desanimada…

-No necesitas entrar a este tonto lugar para probar que eres genial, ¿acaso crees que alguno de estos tipos hubiera derrotado a un monstruo alienígena?- dice Lincoln tratando de animar a su hermana mayor… lo cual al parecer resulto ya que rápidamente, Lori lo abraza.

-Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho, gracias Lincoln- dijo Lori dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano de pelo blanco -Tienen razón, no necesito esta escuela de tontos y farsantes, porque mi verdadero sueño es entrar a la Universidad Fairway-.

Entonces Lori ya animada nuevamente se sube a Camionzilla y las demás igualmente se suben, pero Lincoln solo mira atrás, ya que ahora sabía quién controlaba al Lobo y la Momia, y que volverá.

-¡Hermano, sube!- dijo Luna.

-Ah sí, ya voy- dijo Lincoln subiéndose a la camioneta y esta arranca, yéndose de la Universidad Bankcroft, la escuela de tontos y farsantes.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	25. La Jirafa y el Puercoespín

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Saliendo del cine del pueblo de Royal Woods, Lori seguida de tres chicas, salían felices después de terminar la función de hoy.

-Eso literalmente fue lo menor que hemos visto, ¿o no chicas?- dijo Lori a sus amigas.

Una era una chica de estatura mediana con pelo castaño con una pequeña cola de caballo. Lleva aretes rojos, camisa de manga larga en franjas blancas y moradas, sujetador negro, mini falda negra, calcetines de color púrpura y botas de cuero con tacones altos.

La segunda es una adolescente delgada y alta, ella tiene el pelo largo de color rojo. Lleva aretes blancos, una camisa sin mangas de rayas verdes y azules, pantalones vaqueros negros y sandalias marrones.

La tercera era casi idéntica a Lori, excepto que ella tiene el cabello más largo que apunta a su derecha. Lleva una diadema morada, una camisa del mismo color con cuello blanco, falda marrón con un modelo a cuadros y zapatos marrones con calcetines azules gastados altos.

-Ya lo creo, fue totalmente romántico- dijo la chica castaña llamada Dana.

-_Aww_… como amo el romance en las películas- dijo la pelirroja llamada Becky.

-Oigan, hablando de romance… ¿qué tal si?… hablamos de chicos- dijo la rubia de nombre Carol, antigua rival de Lori y actualmente amiga muy cercana.

-Uuuh- responden las demás al unísono, y entonces mientras caminaban, empezaban a hablar de ese tema

Sin que ellas lo supieran, en un callejón había dos tipos escuchando Hip-Hop de una radio mientras bailaban… aunque ninguno tenía ritmo, ¿Quiénes eran?, eran aquellos muchachos que trabajaban para Fistrick, Roder y Sarcks.

-_Oh yeah… oh yea… _oye hermano, mira eso- dijo Roder dándole un leve golpe a su amigo, y apuntando afuera del callejón, ya que vio a Lori y las demás pasando al otro lado.

-Pellízcame que estoy soñando, chicas chicas muy sexys… que dices amigo, ¿hacemos la jugada?- dijo Sarcks.

-Me leíste el pensamiento- responde Roder y ambos chocan puños.

* * *

**La Jirafa y el Puercoespín**

* * *

Las chicas aún seguían hablando apoyados de Camionzilla que estaba estacionado cerca del cine.

-Y aunque arreglamos las cosas, igual terminamos, la verdad no teníamos mucho en común- dijo Becky.

-Qué pena por Tad, por mi parte me gustaría conocer a alguien como Bobby, ¿segura que no tiene un hermano?- pregunta Dana a Lori.

-Por desgracia no… pero es aburrida ser la única de nosotros en tener novio- dice Lori.

-No te preocupes, algún día nos llegara el…- decía Carol cuando…

-Oigan linduras díganos, ¿les dolió?- pregunta Roder.

-Ah… ¿Qué nos dolió?- pregunto Carol.

-Caerse del cielo hermosas ángeles- dijo Sarcks.

-¿Que dicen, no quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros?, pollitas- pregunta Roder haciéndose el galán.

-_Eww_, que atrevido y sin vergüenza- dijo Lori.

-Oh, perdonen a mi amigo, no nos hemos presentado… soy Roder y él es Sarcks y queríamos saber… si alguna de ustedes quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con estos galanes de aquí-.

-Sí y… estas somos nosotras listas irnos de aquí- dijo Carol que junto a las demás retrocedían lentamente para correr y entrar a la camioneta, pero Roder toma a Dana y a Becky de sus brazos, mientras Sarcks hace lo mismo con Lori y Carol.

-Oigan, ¿qué rayos están haciendo?- dijo Dana tratando de zafarse del agarre de Roder.

-Les diremos algo linduras… ¡nadie nos niega una petición!- dijo Roder.

-Hey Rod… note algo, son 4… ¿qué me dices?, ¿2 para cada uno?- dijo Sarcks.

-Hermano, tu si sabes- dijo Roder alagando a su amiga.

Pero al otro lado de la calle, nuestro protagonista de cabello blanco sale de una tienda de comics con un comic en la mano… pero entonces al fijar su mirada al frente y lo que pasaba, fue corriendo y entro a una cabina telefónica… y adentro ocurre un brillo naranja.

-¡Más vale que nos suelten tontos! ¡Créanme conozco a alguien que les dará una paliza!- grito Lori… pero no llegaba nadie.

-Tienes una boca muy grande para ser tan hermosa- dijo Sarcks.

-Si… además no hay nadie a la redon…- decía Roder el cual recibe un golpe en la cara, estrellándolo contra un poste de luz, a la vez liberando a Dana y Becky.

-¡Roder!- grito Sarcks soltando a Lori y a Carol y va a auxiliar a su amigo -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… estoy lo que se le conoce de bien, ¿no?, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntaba Roder aun un poco desorientado.

-**Lo que más detesto de los maleantes... son los ligones sinvergüenzas pervertidos**\- entonces frente a ese dúo, y cubriendo a las chicas, estaba Wildvine.

-¡Una planta parlante!- grito Dana.

-No es eso… ¡es L-10!- grito Becky emocionada.

-Enserio, soy su admiradora- dijo Carol feliz.

-¿Y ese vegano quién es?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ni idea…- dijo Roder se levantándose -Oye Planty, ¿Por qué no te vas a salvar un árbol o a donde sea y nos dejas en paz con estas nenas?-.

-**Podría darles razones, o mejor…**\- decía Wildvine estirando sus dedos, y con ellas atrapando a ambos maleantes y dándole de cabezazos entre sí y luego tirarlos a un contenedor de basura.

-Hay que darle una lección a este tipo hermano- dijo Sarcks saliendo del basurero, luego agarrando un barrote de metal e ir directo hacia Wildvine, pero sin problemas lo esquiva colocándose tras él, y empujándolo por detrás.

-**Ustedes no son un reto**\- dijo Wildvine, el cual no ve que Roder saca una navaja de su bolsillo y rápidamente le apuñala a Wildvine… pero ni daño recibió.

-Eh… ¿piedad?- dijo Roder intentando sacar su navaja, pero Wildvine usando una de sus piernas… le propina un fuerte calzón chino a Roder -¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-.

-¡Uuuh!- dijeron las chicas al ver que Lincoln sin querer le golpeo a Roder en sus partes vulnerables.

-Eso literalmente le dolerá mañana- dijo Lori.

-Hay… eso…do…lio…- dijo Roder agachado en el suelo por aquel dolor, mientras se soba sus partes adoloridas.

-¡Hay no hermano! mejor vámonos de aquí- dijo Sarks llevándose a Roder, cargándolo en su espalda.

-¡Esto no ha acabado chico héroe! ¡No será la última vez que nos veamos!- dijo Roder amenazando a nuestro héroe.

-**La victoria más ridícula que tuve hoy**\- dijo Wildivne usando sus brazos para columpiarse entre los postes de luz e irse del lugar.

-Eso fue… inesperado- dijo Carol aun impactada.

-Mi hermana no creerá cuando le diga que vi a L-10, ella también es fan suyo- dijo Becky.

-Bien… para olvidar ese accidente ¿alguien propone que hacer ahora?- pregunto Dana, y Lori y Carol pensaban…

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? ¿Quién me apoya?- pregunta Becky y las demás levantan la mano.

-Literalmente eres la mejor Becky, andando- dijo Lori subiéndose a Camionzilla, y las demás igual se sube.

-¡Qué esperas Lori, hay que ver si hay rebajas!- grito Carol, a la vez que Lori arranca a Camionzilla, yendo directo al Centro Comercial.

* * *

Más tarde de noche, en la Casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba sentado en el sofa y leyendo su comic… pero después llega Lori con algunas bolsas de compras.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí y gracias por salvarnos de esos degenerados hermanito- dijo Lori acariciando a su hermano del Lincoln.

-No iba a dejar que ese par de pervertidos se aprovecharan de ustedes, si algo que odio, son esa clase de delincuentes, además fue divertido ver a tus amigas de nuevo, aunque haya sido solo para salvarlas- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh… Carol te envía saludos- dijo Lori.

-Oh, sí… ah… ¿ella no estará enojada conmigo por haber recurrido a ella solo por si tú te negabas a salir en la foto?, ¿verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Nah, se le paso hace mucho, no te preocupes- dijo Lori apretando los cachetes a Lincoln.

-Oye, no hagas eso- dijo Lincoln que se sonroja por la vergüenza.

-Jajaja, solo jugaba contigo, no siempre puedes ser el sr. serio… por cierto, ¿qué crees que paso después con esos tipos?- pregunto Lori.

-Quien sabe, no me importa con tal de que no se metan contigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Vaya vaya, te volviste todo un hombrecito, para tener 11 años- dijo Lori otra vez revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano menor.

-Oye, basta que me despeinas- dijo Lincoln ya rojo de vergüenza y Lori se ríe por eso.

* * *

Esa misma noche, aquellos maleantes caminaban por el pueblo, Roder pateaba una lata, con las manos en los bolsillos y acompañado de Sarcks.

-Viejo, eso fue humillante- dijo Sarcks.

-No me lo recuerdes- dice Roder furioso y de una patada manda la lata a volar -¿Cómo es posible que una planta viviente nos derrotara de esa manera?-.

-Según he escuchado, es en realidad un superhéroe con un reloj que lo recuerdas cuando derroto al jefe Fistrick- dijo Sarcks.

-¿Ah sí? jeje, que bobo, que bueno que nos salimos de su pandilla antes de sufrir más de sus abusos- dijo Roder.

-Lo sé, ya no aguantábamos más, el ejercicio extenuante, no nos daba casi nada de comer y sus frases, "oh hermano" "cuidado hermano" "¿eso?, conozco a alguien"- dijo Sarcks.

-Tienes razón, bien ese niño o lo que sea lo pagara caro por dejarnos como tontos frente a esas preciosuras, pero antes, hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche… es tu turno de buscar- dijo Roder.

-Creo que conozco uno, pero no sé si te guste… tu siempre criticas mis escondites- dijo Sarcks chocando los dedos de nervios.

-Viejo, una vez nos hiciste quedarnos en las afueras de un refugio animal- dijo Roder que temblaba un poco -No olvido el picoteo de esa ave en mi cabeza-.

-Ya entendí, sígueme- dijo Sarcks en lo que Roder lo sigue…

* * *

Un poco después, ambos llegan a un lugar abandonado, que parecía una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo.

-Ah, ¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Roder.

-Según escuche, era el laboratorio de un Dr. Ani… no sé qué- dijo Sarcks abriendo la reja del lugar.

-Guau, es enorme, se ve bien… ¡mira un sofá, lo pido!- grito Roder que se lanza al sofá acostándose en ella.

-Un momento, yo encontré el lugar, así que me corresponde el sofá- dijo Sarcks.

-El que se duerme pierde bro, además ya estoy en él como puedes ver- dijo Roder acomodándose.

-¡Quítate!- grito Sarcks tratando de quitar a Roder.

-No… no… no lo…- decía Roder que intentaba resistir pero al final Sarcks lo tira –Tramposo-.

-Jaja, ahora yo estoy en el sofá- dijo Sarcks acostándose en el sofá.

-Como sea, revisare el lugar para pasar el rato- dijo Roder que empieza a ver el lugar de arriba abajo… hasta que revisa un cuarto, donde había un montón de repisas -Guauu… ¡oye Sarcks mira esto!-.

-Qué cosa…- decía Sarcks que se levanta y ve lo mismo que Roder.

En las repisas había montones de frascos, con una especie de líquido color verde agua y cada uno tenía etiquetas con imágenes de animales diferentes.

-Que locoooooo…- dicen ambos

-¿Que son estas cosas?- pregunto Sarcks.

-Que importa, me pregunto que tienen… o a que sabrán- pregunto Roder viendo los frascos.

-Mira, tienen imágenes de diferentes animales… león, tiburón, lobo, gacela… je, mira, hasta hay de jabalí y rinoceronte- dijo Sarcks mirando más de cerca los frascos.

-Oye mira esto- Roder lanza un frasco que Sarcks atrapa y lo ve.

-Que esto… ¿una jirafa?- dijo Sarcks.

-Siempre me dices cuanto te gustan esos animales ¿o no?- dijo Roder.

-Pues sí, cuellos y patas largas, amarillos con manchas café, son geniales- dijo Sarcks fascinado por esos animales.

-Sí, pues a mí me gustan estos- dijo Roder tomando un frasco con la imagen de un erizo

-Genial, un erizo- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah, se llaman puercoespines amigo- dijo Roder.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Sarcks pero Roder solo rueda los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿y qué hacemos con esto?- pregunto Roder.

-No sé tú, pero ya me dio sed- Sarcks entonces destapa el frasco y se bebe el líquido olvidando lo que era en primero lugar.

-Viejo, ¿estas bebiendo esa cosa sin considerar y pensar lo que es o si puede afectarte de manera negativa?… ¿¡por qué no me esperaste!?- Roder igual destapa el frasco y se bebe el contenido.

-Perdón, enserio tenia…- entonces Sarcks le abren muchos los ojos y se le cae el frasco.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?, parece que viste un fantas… ¡AHH!…- a Roder se le cae el frasco igual y se agacha sujetándose el estómago -Ouhhh, no me siento muy bien.

-Uuuh, sabía bien… pero quizás estaba caducada…- dijo Sarcks.

-Sí, creo que debe ser es… ¡no puede ser!, ¡tu mano!- grito Roder.

-Que tiene mi… ¡AHHH!- grito Sarcks al ver como su mano se ponía amarilla y le salían machas cafés -Eso no es nada, ¡mira tu cara!-.

Roder entonces se ve en un espejo del lugar, y de su cara le empezaron a salir espinas en arriba de su cabeza y de su espalda.

-¡AHHH!, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- grito Roder.

Entonces Sarcks empieza a cambiar aún más mientras se arrodilla en el piso y entonces sus brazos se empiezan a alargar al igual que sus piernas, su cuello se empezaba a alargarse, empieza a perder su cabello, y le empiezan a crecer las orejas y también le crecen unos cuernos.

Mientras que Roder igual estaba sufriendo un frenético cambio, su apariencia diferentemente, su rostro se empezó a alargar y de sus brazos igual le empezaron a salir púas, su cabello empezó a erizarse hasta volverse púas, se volvía más grande y le empezaron a salir garras.

-¡¿QUE NOS ESTA PASANDO?!- grito Roder.

-No lo sé, pero… ¡ME SIENTO GRANDIOSO!- grito Sarcks.

Finalmente, a ambos delincuentes les creció una cola a cada uno, a Sarcks la de una jirafa y a Roder la de un puercoespín, y luego ambos se miraban detenidamente, una persona normal se sentiría repudiados y asqueados… pero en su caso…

-Jajajaja, ¡eres una jirafa!- dijo Roder riéndose.

-Y tú eres un puercoespín, te pareces a ese azul que corre y es muy veloz- dijo Sarcks.

-Ese es un erizo, yo soy un puercoespín que es diferente… y la verdad… me siento…- Roder se miraba bien y se puso melancólico… pero… -¡Genial! jaja, tengo púas, garras y soy más grande-.

-Sí, la verdad detestaba a mi viejo yo… y que te digo, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar- dijo Sarcks bastante feliz.

-Igual yo, piensa en lo que podemos ahora- dijo Roder en lo que ambos se ponen a pensar… -Uhh, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que todo sabe mejor con chocolate?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah… prueba de nuevo- dijo Roder.

-Deberíamos ser estrellas de cine e iniciar un programa de TV- dijo Sarcks.

-No estaría mal… pero, intenta de nuevo- dijo Roder intrigado con esa posibilidad.

-Hmmm… ¿Venganza?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador- dijo Roder.

-¡Qué bien!, ¿y que me gane?- dijo Sarcks.

Roder al oír eso hace un _facepalm_ -Sarcks, ¿venganza, recuerdas?-.

-ah sí, nos vengaremos de ese niño, ¡vamos!… pero ahora que recuerdo tengo sueño-dijo Sarks estirándose en señal de estar cansado

-Bien, mañana será… por cierto ¡el sofá aun es mío!- dijo Roder corriendo hacia el sofá.

-No, es mío- dijo Sarcks que empuja a su amigo.

Entonces ambos mutantes se empiezan a pelear por quien dormirá en el sofá para luego planear su golpe mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la casa Loud… Lori bajaba de las escaleras con un bolso de mano en su brazo y con las llaves de Camionzilla, mientras Lincoln y las demás veían la televisión.

-Adiós hermanos, iré por mi amigas para salir de nuevo al cine- dijo Lori.

-Diviértete con sus amigas en tus peliculita romántica aburrida- dijo Lana.

-No son aburridas, son hermosas y bellas representación del 7mo arte- dijo Lori.

-Que te diviertas Lori, ve con cuidado, y llámame si vez a otro depravado que quiere aprovecharse de ti- dijo Lincoln.

-No te preocupes hermanito lo are, no me esperen despiertos- dijo Lori saliendo definitivamente de la casa.

* * *

Mientras en el parque, una joven pareja caminaba por las calles, cuando de repente son asaltados por los ahora mutados Roder y Sarcks y aprovechando su nueva condición les sacan lo que tienen en los bolsillos, literalmente porque Sarcks agarra a ambos de las piernas y se los sacude, solo para que después empiecen a lanzarles botes de basura a la gente asustándolos.

-¡Así es, teman ante la ira de Roder y Sarcks!... _ahmm_, ¿tal vez deberíamos pensar en nuevos nombres ahora que somos mutantes y supervillanos?- dijo Sarcks.

-Sí, lo aremos después ahora nuestra prioridad… venganza- dijo Roder.

-¿Y si mejor buscamos a esas pollitas de ayer?- dijo Sarcks.

-Me leíste el pensamiento de nuevo, pero lo malo es que no sabemos dónde están, este pueblo es pequeño pero no tanto- dijo Roder pensando.

-Y no serán esas que van en esa camioneta azul- dijo Sarcks apuntando a Camionzilla, el cual era conducido por Lori y que adentro estaban Dana, Becky y Carol.

-Vaya, que conveniente, tienes buen ojo amigo- dijo Roder

-Sí y… oye, se me prendió el foco

-Te escucho- dijo Roder en lo que Sarcks le empieza a susurrar al oído -Oye, eso sí que es malvado… ¡eres el mejor!- dice con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Un poco después, Lori estaciona a Camionzilla cerca del cine y entonces ella y sus amigas se bajan.

-Bien, ¿que veremos esta noche?- dijo Lori.

-Veamos algo de misterio- dijo Carol

-¿Qué tal algo de drama?- sugirió Dana.

-Oh, yo sé, ¡Una de acción!-dijo Becky en lo que todas la ven algo rara -¿Qué? puedo tener gustos complejos-.

-Todas son… buenas opciones, cielos que difícil decisión- dijo Lori.

-¿Y qué tal si vemos una de…?- preguntaba Dana.

-¡MONSTRUOS!- grito Carol.

-En realidad iba a seguir una de aventuras y…- decía Dana.

-No, ¡MONSTRUOS!- grito Carol que señala a lo que tenía al frente, un hombres jirafa y puercoespín, y al verlos, las cuatro chicas retroceden levemente con miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, hola señoritas, perdonen que no tenga sobrero para quitármela ante ustedes- dijo Roder.

-Chicas… ¡A CAMIONZILLA!- grito Lori en la que ella y las demás corren directo a la camioneta, pero entonces… Sarcks estira sus brazos y agarra a las cuatro chicas.

-Dígannos, ¿qué tal las ha tratado la vida desde que nos vimos ayer chiquitas?- dijo Sarcks.

-¿Ayer?… esperen, ¿ustedes son los maleantes de ayer?- dijo Lori.

Ambos mutantes sonríen -¿Que comes que adivinas damitas? Sarcks a la camioneta y saca las cuerdas- dijo Roder mientras Sarcks asiente y ambos caminan directo a un callejón donde estaba escondida una camioneta.

Roder saca las llaves y abre la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y agarra unas cuerdas y con ayuda de Sarcks y con mucho esfuerzo y algunas patadas de las chicas, logran amarrar a las chicas de brazos y pies, para después meterlas dentro de la camioneta, que posiblemente han robado.

-Escúchenme dúo de fenómenos, más vale que nos desaten o van a sufrir por lo que…- decía Lori, hasta que Roder le pega un pedazo de cinta en la boca -¡Mmmph! ¡MMMMMMPH!-.

-Eres bonita, pero tienes una gran bocota- dijo Roder, mientras Sarcks igualmente le pone pedazos de cinta en la boca a Becky, Dana y Carol, y entonces ambos mutantes cierran la puerta de la camioneta.

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo Roder riéndose por lo que sea que esta imaginado -Es hora de volver a la guarida- entonces el puercoespín mutante se sube al asiento del volante.

-Oye, ¿porque tú eres el que conduce?- dijo Sarcks.

-Duh, eres pésimo conducto lo olvidas, además no tengo que doblar el cuello para poder entrar a la camioneta- dijo Roder.

-Eso….No lo discutire- dijo Sarcks metiendo en la asiento del copiloto y Roder pisa el acelerador y la camioneta parte de allí sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Un poco después, en la Casa Loud… Lincoln estaba en la mesa de la cocina, armando una torre de naipes tranquilamente… hasta que suena su teléfono y debido a eso su torre de naipes se cae, y sin otra contesta la llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Escucha, ¿eres hermano de la rubia sexy de este teléfono?_\- dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea y Lincoln abre muchos los ojos al oír eso.

-Que… ¿quién habla?- dijo Lincoln.

-_Eso no importa, quiero que le des un mensaje a ese L-10 o como se llame, ¿Por qué te lo digo a ti?, porque esa chica era la única con teléfono, la tenemos a ella y unas invitadas extras a la fiesta, dile a ese enano que venga, o de lo contrario nos divertiremos a solas con esas hermosuras_-.

La llamada termine y Lincoln estaba sin creer lo que escucho y se levanta de inmediato y corre directo a la puerta.

-¿Oye, a dónde vas?- decía Lana viendo como Lincoln se iba corriendo.

-Voy a salir, no me esperen despiertas- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje y yéndose con su patineta voladora, mientras las demás solo se quedaban confundidas.

* * *

Unos segundos después, Lincoln llega al lugar del cine y ve a Camionzilla estacionada cerca del cine.

-¿Lori?... ¿chicas?...- gritaba Lincoln pero nada, no había respuesta de nadie –Bien… no queda otra- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… -**¡ROAAAAAAAARR!**-.

Bestia se acerca a la puerta de Camionzilla y empieza a olfatear… pero enseguida reconoce el olor del perfume de Lori y empieza a correr con prisa a donde sea que este su hermana y amigas.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio abandonado/guarida de Roder y Sarcks, ambos mutantes caminaban de un lado a otro, y se les notaba la impaciencia.

-_Arrgh_, ¿a qué hora piensa aparecerá ese niño?- dijo Roder mientras Sarcks ya cansado se sienta en el sillón viendo.

-¿Seguro que le dijiste donde es?- dijo Sarcks.

-Si le… o espera, no le dije- dijo Roder.

-Que tontos son ustedes, igual él nos encontrara, usara a uno de sus alienígenas y nos rastreara enseguida, tranquilas chicas, literalmente el vendrá por nosotras- dijo Lori que estaba junto a sus amigas aún atadas pero sin mordazas y cada una sentadas en sillas.

-¿Usara al perro gigante que no tiene ojos verdad?- pregunta Becky.

-¿Por qué le quitaste las mordazas?- pregunta Roder a su amigo.

-Creí que sería grosero que no escucháramos lo que tenían que decir- dijo Sarcks.

-Somos supervillanos ahora, no tenemos que ser gentiles con nadie- dijo Roder enojado.

-Creo que fue cortes, al menos uno de ustedes tiene algo de decencia- dijo Dana.

-¿El o yo?- dijo Sarcks en lo que Roder le da un zape, pero Sarcks le responde con golpe, entonces Roder le da una cachetada, pero Sarcks le da una cachetada a él… y entonces ambos empiezan una tonta peleíta entre ellos.

-¡Oye no es justo! soy malo en la pelea de cachetadas- dijo Roder aun con su pleito con Sarcks.

-Chicas, si él no llega y estos tipos nos hacen cosas… tengo algo que confesarles- decía Becky.

-¿Confesar? ¿De qué estás hablando Becky?- pregunto Lori.

-Es que… si no salimos de esta, les quiero que yo… ¡soy fan de Ace Savvy!- dice Becky esperando alguna burla…

-¿¡Que tú que?!-exclamaron Dana y Carol.

-¿Y?- pregunta Lori.

-¿No se van a burlar? Es que, pensé que creerían que es infantil y tonto- pregunta Becky.

-Fui modelo para un comic de mi hermano que gano un concurso, además eres mi amiga, puedo burlarme de mis hermanos pero no de mis amigos- dijo Lori con una sonrisa a Becky –Además yo también tengo mi vergüenza, mis za…-.

-Sí, "tus zapatos" hace ese ruido, ya todas lo sabemos- dijo Dana y ella, Carol y Becky asienten -Bueno, si este es el caso, también tengo algo que confesar- decía la castaña.

-Sí, yo también ya que todas lo hacen- dijo Carol, y ambas iban a hablar… …

Pero entonces ellas escucharon algo, y los mutantes dejan de pelear igualmente por aquel ruido, y entonces destrozando la pared del lugar, entra Bestia el cual embiste a Sarcks, mandándolo contra la pared, e inmediatamente usando sus patas traseras para golpear a Roder en la cara, seguido de un golpe con una mesa de centro.

-Les dije que vendría- dijo Lori.

-Al fin apareció- dijo Sarcks sobándose atrás de la cabeza.

-Te dije que no necesitaba decirle donde era- dijo Roder sobándose la cara.

-Ah, no me lo dijiste- dijo Sarcks.

-**¡ROAAAAAAAARR!**\- volvía a rugir Bestia con ferocidad y avanzaba lentamente hacia los mutantes, y estos del miedo retrocedían…

-Ningún perro me hará quedar en ridículo ¡que comienza la acción!- dijo Roder tronándose los nudillos.

Inmediatamente agacharse y empieza a rodar como una bola, pero Bestia con esfuerzo lo logra frenar, para luego levantarlo y de un lanzamiento, lo estrella contra Sarcks.

-¡Chuza!- grito Lori.

-Aun no terminamos- dijo Sarcks levantándose e ir va corriendo directo a Bestia, y Bestia iba a aprovechar de atacar con sus garras… pero Sarcks lo esquiva al último segundo estirando sus piernas y rápidamente propinarle una patada.

-¿Sorprendido?, te explicare, veras este cuello no es solo para que la gente me mire- su cuello se empieza a contraer como si fuera un resorte y de alguna manera, sus extremidades de hacen más largas que antes -¿Buen truco o no?-.

-**Roaaaarr**…- gruñido levemente, el cual levanta el sofá y se lo lanza directo a Sarcks, el cual lo atrap y con ella iba a golpear a Bestia, pero este salta y con sus patas inferiores, golpea a Sarcks, mandándolo al suelo.

-Guau, es muy bueno- dijo Dana impresionada.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Lori.

Roder se levanta y rápidamente sujeta a Bestia por atrás de los brazos, pero Bestia con fuerza se logra zafar del agarre y darle un rasguño en la cara.

-Auch… aun no has visto todos nuestros nuevos trucos, ¿creías que un cuchillo era peligroso?, pues mira esto- dice Roder, el cual hace crecer una de las púas de su espalda, y entonces se la arranca para usarlo de lanza.

Y va directo al ataque con la púa, pero Bestia fácilmente esquiva esa estocada moviéndose a la derecha, pero Roder intenta de nuevo, esta vez rasguñandole la pata derecha a Bestia, pero el logra atraparla y aplicarle un puñetazo a Roder, mandándolo contra la pared.

-¿Es normal que sienta pena por ellos?- pregunta Carol.

-¿Olvidas que nos secuestraron en primer lugar?- dijo Becky.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- dijo Sarcks ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-Me lanzo contra una pared con una fuerza abrumadora, ¿tú qué crees?- dijo Roder.

-**¡ROAAAAAAAARR!**\- Bestia les volvió a rugir, pero entonces… su tiempo se terminó, regresando a la normalidad -Me lleva-.

-Qué suerte, tenía planeado usar a uno de esos primores como escudo, pero esto es mejor- dijo Roder con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Oh, solo esperen a que esta maldita cosa me haga caso…- decía Lincoln tratando de que el Omnitrix lo transformara, pero Roder lo agarra de la bufanda y le propina un rodillazo en el estómago, y luego mandarlo contra las repisas.

-¡Lin…! Digo… ¡L-10!- grito Lori.

-Auch… eso fue peor que cuando me caí de las escaleras después de ese sus…- decía Lincoln viendo como Roder estaba frente suyo y coloca su pie encima del pecho

-Oye Sarcks, no me hagas quedarme con toda la diversión- dijo Roder.

-Esperaba que me dijeras eso- dijo Sarcks.

-Estos tipos son torpes… pero si son duros al golpear, vamos nena, por favor responde- decía Lincoln al Omnitrix, el cual ya estaba cargado -Oigan… hay una nena en traje de baño al otro lado- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Donde?- dijeron ambos mutantes volteando, y Lincoln rápidamente aprieta el botón del Omnitrix, transformándose… y debido a este brillo, los mutantes se alejan levemente.

[El Omnitrix se funde en el brazo de Lincoln, y ambos brazos se vuelven de blanco haciéndose un poco más grandes y alargándose, después sus orejas se vuelven de puntas negras y le sale una aleta en la cabeza, y líneas negras debajo de sus ojos, su cara se acerca y termina abriendo el ojo. Finalmente se ve ya transformado, dando una voltereta atrás, y termina en pose]

Ahora era un ser pequeño de color blanco, con una pequeña cabeza que parece un sombrero negro con tres puntas en forma de aletas, una arriba y dos en los costados, ojos naranja, gran parte de su piel de color negro, y líneas en la cara, el símbolo del Omnitrix esta su frente.

-¿Ah…y eso?- pregunta Becky confundida.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunta ahora Lori.

-**¿Otro alienígena?, bien**\- se truena los dedos confiado –**Veamos lo que puedes hacer**\- el nuevo alienígena avanza rápido hacia ellos, pero Sarcks de una patada lo manda fácilmente hacia la pared –**Hay… creo que no eres tan fuerte**-.

-Haber te ayudo- dijo Sarcks levantando su pata para pisarlo, pero el alíen esquiva rodando e iba a correr, pero la jirafa mutante lo agarra del pie.

-**Ni tan rápido…**\- dice mientras se sujeta de un pilar de soporte de la casa.

-¿Qué esperas?, no debe ser tan difícil aniquilar a un niño- dijo Roder tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

-**Hay… suel… ta…**\- sin embargo, para gran sorpresa de todos, al trata de jalarle de la pierna… se crea otro alíen exactamente igual-…**Nos…**\- esto fue suficiente para que el nuevo alíen mirara a su otro yo sorprendido -**Esto es… genial**-.

-**Ya lo creo**\- dijo el duplicado, el cual se suelta del primero y debido a que los mutantes seguían jalándolo de la pierna, ambos terminan cayendo al suelo.

-**Bien hecho yo, ¿me das una mano?**\- pregunta el primero.

-**También son tuyas yo**\- el segundo toma al primero de las manos, para después dar unos giros y lanzarlo con directo a Roder, dándole una patada en la barbilla.

Sarcks entonces intenta golpearlo con una suya, pero el segundo se sube encima de Sarcks, tapándole los ojos, haciendo que él vaya hacia atrás, y el primero se agacha, para que la jirafa mutante caiga al suelo, estrellando su cabeza con una mesa de trabajo.

-**¿Qué te pareció amigo?**\- dice el primero a Sarcks.

-**Nadie se mete con…**\- decía el segundo mirando al primero, y entonces se les ocurre…

-**¡Ditto!**\- dijeron ambos clones al unísono, ahora llamándose Ditto.

-Ahora si me hartaste, para ser pequeños, son una molestia gigante… bueno, ahora les daré un puñetazo gigante, a ambos- dijo Roder ya muy enojado y levantando su puño.

Pero rápidamente algo largo y verde lo atrapa del brazo, y lo jala con fuerza llevándolo afuera y estrellándolo fuertemente contra un árbol.

-Oigan, ¿me perdí la fiesta o qué?- dijo Chase, bajo su identidad de Dino fang, llegando al rescate.

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto Carol.

-¿No es el asistente L-10?- pregunto Dana.

-**No es mi ayudante, es mi compañero de**…- dijo el primer Ditto, pero el segundo Ditto lo hace darse vuelta, viendo que Sarcks estaba de pie.

-**Creo que Melman quiere más**\- dijo el segundo Ditto riéndose junto al primero, y entonces Sarcks iba directo para embestir a los Dittos, pero ambos se separan haciendo que Sarcks se pase de largo, y entonces Chase se agacha y con su pie levanta el cuerpo de Sarcks y lo manda directo a estrellarse con Roder.

-Yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Chase.

-**Y nosotros rescatamos a las rehenes**\- dijeron los Dittos volviendo a duplicarse, ahora siendo cuatro y ambos van directo a las chicas, aprovechando de tratar de desatarlas.

-**Cielos, estos nudos están bien hechos**\- dijo un Ditto.

-Y apretadas, ya no siento mis brazos- dijo Becky.

Mientras afuera del laboratorio, Chase esquivo una estocada de púa de Roder y aplicarle una patada con las patas de Raptor, pero entonces voltea y ve que Sarck iba a proponerle un golpe con su nariz como si fuera un martillo.

-¡Cabeza de Pachycephalus!- con ese grito, la cabeza de Chase se endurece, y Sarcks termina golpeándose la nariz.

-Auch… recuérdenme no volver a intentar eso- dijo Sarcks sobándose la nariz después de tremendo golpe.

-Muy bien, es hora de que se rindan fenómenos… no espera, creo que no debería usar esa palabras, porque yo…- decía Chase.

-No sabemos que eres tú, pero si vienes con el niño, entonces también eres nuestro enemigo- dijo Roder.

-Tienen razón en eso, pero ahora enserio, ¿cómo se llaman?- dijo Chase.

-Oh pues soy Sarcks y él es Roder- dijo Sarcks.

-Sus nombres apestan, cuáles son sus nombres de villanos ahora, sus sobrenombres, apodos, alias, etc- dijo Chase.

-_Ahmm_… pues… no lo hemos pensado- dijo Roder.

-Te dije que debíamos pensar en nombres más cool- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah, pues… no soy bueno con los apodos, pero que tal…- decía Chase mirando detenidamente ambos -¿Duro y Larguirucho?-.

-Nah…- dijo Roder.

-No son buenos nombres- dijo Sarcks.

-Bien, eh… ¿Espinas y Manchas?- dijo Chase, pero los mutantes niegan con la cabeza -¿Garras y Pesuñas?-

-No- dijeron ambos mutantes molestos y volviendo a atacar, pero Chase con las alas de Pterodactylo los evita.

-Bien, entonces ustedes serán…-dijo Chase volando viendo a todas partes, hasta que ve el logo de una camioneta- Rollerball y Yellowstone- dijo Chase a Roder y Sarcks respectivamente.

-¿¡Eso es lo que haces!? ¿¡Poner nombres de cosas que vez!?- gritaba Roder.

-Oye, no suena tan mal, me gusta ser Yellowstone- dijo Sarcks feliz con su nuevo nombre y Roder rueda los ojos fastidiado.

-Bien bien, llámate cómo quieras, pero primero…- ambos mutantes se preparaban para atacar a Chase -Prepárate para…- entonces le llega una roca a la cara y al voltear, allí estaba un Ditto con una roca.

-**Ups… se me paso**\- dijo Ditto lanzando otra roca, la cual esta vez le golpea a Yellowstone –**Dos puntos**-.

-¿Creen que pueden contra nosotros?, ¡ahora sentirán la ira de Rollerball y Yellowstone!- dijo el ahora llamado Yellowstone.

-¡No me llames Rollerball, es el peor nombre de la vida!- grito Roder.

-¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!- grito Chase dando un salto y dando un golpe tan fuerte a Roder en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

-¡Roller…!- dijo Yellowstone, pero Ditto creando a otro clon embisten a Yellowstone, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio por un momento, y Chase aprovecha de darle un coletazo, noqueándolo igualmente.

-Soy el cazador, y ustedes las presas- dijo Chase, a la vez que el tiempo de Ditto se agotó, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias por venir amigo- dijo Lincoln chocando los cinco con Chase –Pero como supiste que…-.

-Tu hermana Lynn me llamo por ayuda- dijo Chase, y Lincoln lo mira curioso y con una ceja alzada –Es que… le di mi numero por las dudas y…- entonces Chase rápidamente carga a ambos mutantes a su espalda –Bueno te hare el favor de llevarlos a prisión, ¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- entonces Chase se va corriendo para evitar la charla.

-Eso fue raro…- decía Lincoln con una gotita en la frente.

-Disculpa… ¿ya no hay peligro?- pregunta Lori asomada por el agujero de la cabaña.

-Sí, mi amigo se llevó a esos dos a la prisión, y…- decía Lincoln, hasta que recibió un abrazo de agradecimiento de las amigas de Lori.

-Sino trajeras ese casco y fueras un niño te besaría por salvarnos- dijo Carol.

-Oigan… les recuerdo que no fui yo solo- dice Lincoln separándose del abrazo -Bien Lor… es decir chica que no conozco, me encontré con tu hermano mientras me dirigía para acá, estaba preocupado por ti- dice Lincoln.

-¿Enserio? pues… gracias, el siempre tan preocupado por mí y mis hermanas- dijo Lori.

-Oigan… ¿porque siento que olvidamos algo?- dijo Dana.

-Si… ya no vimos la película- dijo Becky, que al igual que las demás bajan la mirada.

-_Mmmmm_, oigan, creo que puedo ayudarlas- dijo Lincoln, y las cuatro chicas cambian su expresión a una curiosa.

* * *

Un poco después, de regreso al cine de Royal Woods, una grúa de remolque se iba a llevar a Camionzilla… pero entonces algo aterriza, y ven que Cuatrobrazos aterrizo, mientras sujetaba a las cuatro chicas, que se aferraban fuertemente a él.

-Esa es mi camioneta, no se la lleven- dijo Lori, en lo que el encargado de grúa se retira al ser intimidado por Cuatrobrazos.

Entonces él se acerca con las chicas a la entrada donde el chico de los boletos estaba limpiando su puesto.

-Cuatro boletos para "Vuelo de media noche"-dijo Lori entregando un billete.

-Lo siento ya cerramos- dijo el chico de los boletos.

-¿Enserio? _Awhh_, pero nosotras queríamos tanto ver esa película-dijo Carol.

-Yo no hago las reglas- dijo el chico mientras seguía arreglando su lugar.

-¿Seguro que no nos dejas entrar? Solo eran unas 2 horas- dijo Dana.

-¿Qué parte de "ya cerramos" no entendieron? váyanse- dijo el chico algo ya molesto.

-Oh, bueno, sabes, creo que nuestro amigo no está de acuerdo con tus reglas- dijo Becky sonriendo algo burlona hacia el chico señalando a alguien atrás.

El chico mira y luego abre mucho los ojos, viendo hacia arriba a Cuatrobrazos, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados y mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ah… jejeje, oigan miren, encontré asientos disponibles a esta hora-dijo el chico asustado tomando el billete y dándoles 4 boletos a Lori y sus amigas -Disfruten la película, jeje jeje… no me mates- dijo el chico escondiéndose de Cuatrobrazos bajo su asiento.

-Gracias por la ayuda L-10- dijo Lori a nuestro héroe.

-Nos ayudaste mucho hoy- dijo Dana.

-**No hay de que, bien, ya me voy**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos retirando del lugar a saltos.

-¿Listas para una noche increíble?- dijo Lori a las demás, las cuales gritan emocionadas entrando al cine.

-¿Por cierto, que nos iban a decir antes de que L-10 llegara?- pregunta Becky a Dana y Carol.

-Ahhh…- decían Dana y Carol nerviosas.

-No importa, lo que paso allí, se queda allí- dijo Lori entrando con sus amigas a la sala para ver su tan ansiada película.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	26. Rebelión en la granja

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la Casa Loud, Luna, Luan, Lana y Lincoln veían la televisión, en este caso la película del 2003 "_Escuela del Rock_".

-¡Oh sí! ¡Rockee maestro!- grito Luna emocionada.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que no lo despiden?, es un maestro pero no le enseña nada a sus estudiantes- dijo Lincoln.

-Es parte de la trama hermano, ¡Él les enseña como rockear!- grito Luna.

-No creo que "rockear" sea una materia real en la educación- dijo Lisa que iba pasando mientras leía un libro.

-No arruines la película- dijo Lana a la vez que pasa un comercial por la tele.

-_Hola compañeros. ¿Qué tal están pasando su tarde?_-.

-Veíamos una película hasta que interrumpiste- responde Lana.

-_Quisiera desearles un feliz día, ¿Díganme se han preguntado cómo es la vida de un granjero?_-.

-Mi amigo Liam es granjero y dice que duro, pero para él es juego de todos los días- dijo Lincoln.

-_Pues ahora pueden saberlo en persona, visitando nuestra granja especial del Sr. A. Noami. Granjero del 95 hecho y derecho, podrán ver animales de todas especies_\- se ven vacas, gallinas y alguna ovejas -_Trabajaran en la tierra sembrando y cosechando, ordeñaran vacas, esquilaran ovejas, alimentaran a los cerdos y También probaran nuestros exclusivos alimentos, solo tienen que mandar una postal con su nombre y dirección, para poder participar a un recorrido único a la granja de A. Noami, ¿Que esperan? Saben que quieren colegas_-.

-¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir!- dijo Lana muy emocionada por ir a una granja.

-Espera… ¿dijo Granja?- dijo Luan.

-Oh oh…- dice Lincoln que junto a sus hermanas voltean hacia Luna… y esta tenia cara… perturbada.

-Granja… tiene… gallinas…- dice Luna con tic en el ojo.

* * *

**Rebelión en la granja**

* * *

Luna estaba recostada en el sofá en posición fetal y temblando de miedo y de terror.

-¡¿Porque no cambiaron de canal cuando vieron que era un comercial de una granja?!- grito Lori.

-Perdimos el control remoto- dijo Luan.

* * *

En el patio trasero, se ve a Charles enterrando el control remoto en el jardín.

* * *

-Granjas… malas… gallinas… pico afilados- dice Luna.

-De seguro se estarán preguntando qué es lo que pasa, verán… Luna odia las granjas, no más que eso, les tiene pavor, verán… todo comenzó cuando ella iba en segundo grado, su clase hizo una excursión al campo en una granja, para muchos fue un sueño hecho real, pero para Luna… fue una completa pesadilla- decía Lincoln al lector mientras empezaba a contar la anécdota.

* * *

_Flashback… hace 8 años._

Un autobús escolar se detuvo frente a una granja, y entre todos esos niños, estaba una Luna de unos 7 años, la cual bajana junto a su clase del autobús, y se veía muy feliz.

-_Al principio fue todo color de rosa, pero luego… ese rosa se convirtió en uno muy oscuro_\- dice Lincoln.

Se ve a Luna tratando de acariciar a la cabra… pero esta le agarra el cabello y empieza a masticarlo.

-Au au au… ¡Oye suéltame!- grito Luna.

-_Una pesadilla total_-.

Luna intenta montar a caballo, pero al sentir la punta de sus zapatos, el caballo relincha y empieza a andar, tirando a Luna al charco de lodo… y lo peor, las riendas de este se atoraron en su pierna y la arrastra.

-¡Alto, alto! ¡Detente ya!- gritaba Luna.

-_Una locura total para ella_-.

Luego Luna intenta ordeñar una vaca, pero esta luego tiene intenciones de sentarse y… aplasta a Luna, y ella empieza a ahogarse y gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero a la vaca solo comía pasto sin importarle nada.

-_Un… bueno ya me entienden_-.

Luego Luna intenta acariciar a los cerdos con algo de miedo… pero entonces lo consigue y sonríe, pero luego es empujada a algo viscoso en el piso… y lo peor… no era lodo

-¡Que ascoooooo…!- grito Luna.

-_Pero lo peor, y lo que la traumo… fueron las gallinas…_-.

Luna se acerca al gallinero con sus compañeros algo nerviosa y sosteniendo una cubeta con comida para pollos, al entrar, ve a las gallinas siendo alimentadas por los demás

Luego ve una en específico y este voltea hacia ella… con su pico brilla un poco y ella da un paso atrás nerviosa.

-Linda… gallina…- dice Luna con algo de miedo y saca un poco de comida y la gallina se empieza a acerca –No… quédate atrás…-.

Luego Luna sale del gallinero retrocediendo por miedo con la gallina siguiéndola.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- grito Luna que luego tropieza con una piedra cayendo al suelo…

Y… sin querer le cae la comida de pollos enzima, con todo y balde en la cabeza, y al oír eso, las demás gallinas salen del gallinero para ver que paso, y Luna… termina siendo perseguida por las gallinas, pero ellas solo la siguen por la comida.

-¡Auxilio!- grito Luna.

* * *

-Esa fue la peor parte, y gracias a eso, Luna le tiene miedo a las aves… con suerte Walt es la excepción- dijo Lincoln mientras Walt se va volando y parecía confundido.

-Ya ya Luna, nadie te va a llevar a una granja- dijo Luan tratando de calmar a Luna.

-_Awhhh_…- dice Lana desanimada.

-Aun las recuerdo… esas amenazas emplumadas… sus crestas de la perdición… esas patas pequeñas pero llenas de garras y sus… pi-picos muy afilados…- dice Luna.

-_Baw pack pack paaaack_\- se escucha un cacareo y Luna grita y cae al suelo.

-¡Lynn!- gritaron todos y se ve que fue Lynn quien hiso el cacareo.

-Jajajaja, vamos fue gracioso- dijo Lynn.

-Hasta yo sé que no lo es- dijo Lola mientras Lori le pega a Lynn en la nuca y esta se soba adolorida.

-Ya Luna no tienes que temer, eso fue hace ocho años, no estás en una granja, estás en tu casa, lejos de animales peligrosos… es más, la única criatura peligrosa aquí es Lana- dice Lori.

-Ah claro, muerdo tus zapatos una vez y me lo recuerdas por siempre- dijo Lana.

-S-Si… tienes razón, además… qué clase de tonta o loca persona sin vida querrá ir a una aburrida granja- dijo Luna en lo que tocan la puerta y Luan al abrir…

-¿Sam?- dijo Luna.

-¡Luna! ¡Adivina que tengo!…- dice Sam entrando a la casa.

-Ah… puedes pasar- dijo Luan sintiéndose ignorada.

-¡Gane! ¡Tengo tres entradas para a nueva granja del Sr. A. Noami!- grito Sam mostrando entradas, pero Lincoln y sus hermanas quedan con la boca en el suelo, y…

-Ouu, ah… lo… ¿tú lo hiciste?- pregunta Luna.

-¡Sí!, ¡Puedes creerlo, tú sabes cuánto amo las granjas, y estaré allí con mis dos mejores amigos en todo el ancho mundo!- gritaba Sam emocionada.

-¿Dos?- pregunta Luna.

-Sí, invite a Ash también, esto será tan geniaaaal- dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, si… ge… genial- dice Luna que sonríe nerviosa.

-Estupendo, vendré por ti mañana, nos vemos- dijo Sam retirándose.

-Oh no… no de nuevo- dijo Leni.

-Gran… gran… ¿granja?...- decía Luna que luego… se desmaya.

-¿Alguien más cree que esto terminara mal?- pregunta Lincoln a la vez que las chicas levantan la mano.

-_Ohhh_… ah, oigan, tuve un sueño loco, un loco granjero ofreció un concurso para ir a una granja, y Sam vino a decirme que tiene entradas para ir… jajaja, ¿qué alocado no?- dijo Luna.

-De hecho así fue- dijo Leni.

-Jajajaja, que chistosa Leni, pero déjale las bromas a Luan- dice Luna cuya risa sonaba nerviosa, pero Lincoln y el resto no decían nada –Hay no… díganme que solo fue un sueño, ¡por favor díganmelo!- se levanta preocupada.

-Luna, cálmate- dijo Lincoln.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Estas bromeando hermano?! ¡De todos los lugares en todo este mundo, Sam quiere ir a una granja! yo no puedo… ¡las granjas son horribles! ¡Son aterradoras! son… son…- decía Luna que se empieza a hiperventilar.

-Jamás la había visto así- dijo Lana.

-Al parecer su temor emocional por los albergues de animales domésticos y artículos ganaderos la ha llevado a un nivel de estrés y pánico extremo- dijo Lisa.

-En español Lisa- dijo Lori.

-Que el temor de Luna por las granjas es más grande de lo que yo pensé- responde Lisa.

-Déjenme que yo me encargarme… dice Lola que se saca un guante y con ella le abofetea la cara a Luna -¡Ya contrólate mujer! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!-.

-Auch, ¡Eso me dolió niña!- grito Luna.

-Pero funciono ¿o no?- dice Lola.

-Si… no- responde Luna.

-Ya Luna, no tienes que ir si no quieres- dijo Lori.

-Pero Sam estaba tan entusiasmada por ir…- dice Luna.

-Pero ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de una entrada de granja sin dar media vuelta- dijo Lori.

-Sí, o la última vez que viste una gallina casi mojaste la cama del susto, literalmente, Luan la uso de broma la semana pasada- dijo Leni.

-¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunta Luna.

-El punto es, no tienes que ir, puedes decirle a Sam y ella entenderá, digo, por algo es tu mejor amiga- dijo Lincoln.

-Supongo…- dice Luna que toma su teléfono y marca el número –Hola chica…-.

-Luna, que gusto oírte, bueno, te vi solo hace unos momentos, pero igual es genial, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Sam.

-Escucha yo… no puedo ir contigo a la granja yo eh…- decía Luna que mira a sus hermanos para que le den una excusa, luego Lynn se señala el estómago -Me duele el estómago-.

-¿Qué? pero hace unos momentos te vi y estabas bien- dijo Sam.

-Oh… es que… ah…- decía Luna que ve como Lori finge comer algo -Comí un sándwich en mal estado sin querer-.

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Y cuáles son los síntomas?- pregunta Sam.

Luna mira de nuevo a sus hermanos y entonces ve que Lana finge vomitar

-Vómito y…- decía Luna que siente un olor… y era Lily se hizo en su pañal –Muchas ganas de ir al baño-.

-Ouu, pobrecita… ¿quieres que vaya a verte? tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo…- decía Sam.

-¡NO!- grito Luna, lo cual sorprende y confunde a Sam -Di… digo, no gracias, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, y… ouu- Luna finge dolores -Los medicamentos-.

-Ah… está bien, solo deseaba que fuéramos todos juntos- dice Sam.

-Enserio lo siento Sammy, pero ya sabes, la gente se enferma- dijo Luna.

-Bien, supongo que solo tendremos que ser Ash y yo, solos…- dice Sam.

-Si… ustedes dos so… ¡¿Qué?!- grito Luna.

-Bueno, como no puedes ir por estar enferma… pero supongo que es todo, adiós amiga, recupera…- decía Sam que iba a colgar.

-¡Espera!- grito Luna otra vez y Sam se detiene -Espera, dije estar enferma… ah… que te parece, solo era un… gas contenido, ahora me siento mejor-.

¡Estupendo!, pasare por ti mañana, bye chica- dijo Sam.

-Súper, te veo mañana- dijo Luna y ambas cuelgan… pero luego Luna mira a sus hermanos –Ah… ¿ups?-.

Lincoln y las chicas hacen un facepalm por eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sam estaba afuera de la Casa Loud y toca la puerta, y la que abre es Luna.

-¡¿Lista para pasar el mejor día de tu vida mejor amiga?!- dijo Sam emocionada mientras llevaba una mochila consigo.

-Si… gran día- responde Luna son una sonrisa forzada y mochila.

-Llame a Ash, dice que estará pronto listo, todo el día en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo- dijo Sam sin salir de su emoción.

-Si… en una granja- dice Luna con tic en el ojo.

-Esto va a ser geniaaaaal…- dice Sam que abraza a Luna y luego corre a la casa de al frente, mientras Luna solo traga saliva y voltea un momento a la sala.

-Suerte…- dice Lincoln sentado en el sillón y Luna asiente nerviosa y cierra la puerta.

Después… Sam toca con emoción la puerta de la Casa Hathaway, y el que sale es Ash igualmente con una mochila.

-Hola Chicas, Papá está listo para llevarnos- dijo Ash.

-De lujo, esto va a ser increíble- dice Sam que rodea a Luna y Ash con sus brazos -Iré con mis dos mejores amigos a uno de mis lugares favoritos-.

-Oh si, en Nueva York, iba a la granja de un vecino con mi mejor amigo, la mejor parte era cuando íbamos al gallinero y nos dejaban llevarnos algunos huevos de gallina frescos- dijo Ash.

-¿Enserio?, ahora siento que me agradas más, ¿No es genial Luna?- dijo Sam.

-Si…- dice Luna aún nerviosa.

-Bueno niños que esperan para subir, no querrán perderse una experiencia como esta- dijo Johnny subiéndose a Auto-Saurio.

-Claro que no Papá, suban chicas- dijo Ash.

-Pido adelante- dijo Sam que luego le susurra –Así estarás al lado de Luna-.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Ash algo confundido y alzando una ceja.

-Por nada- responde Sam que se sube delante de la camioneta Hathaway.

-Qué tal Sam, ¿todo bien?- dijo Johnny.

-Todo bien Sr. Hathaway- dijo Sam.

-Te sientas aquí por… ya sabes- dijo Johnny apuntando a atrás.

-Afirmativo- responde Sam.

-Eres una pillina, mi viejo amigo me hacía lo mismo con una bella mujer que yo llamo mi esposa cuando éramos jóvenes- dijo Johnny.

-¿Cree que esos dos…?- pregunta Sam.

-Solo hay que esperar que uno de él primer paso- dijo Johnny, mientras que Ash y Luna se sientan atrás, uno junto al otro.

-Hey… ¿qué tal todo?- pregunta Ash.

-Estoy… bien…- dijo Luna.

-¿Segura? Te vez como…- dijo Ash.

-¿Nerviosa? Claro que no… no estoy nerviosa, por… porque habría de estar nerviosa- dijo Luna empezando a reír de una manera preocupante.

-¿O-k?- dijo Ash.

* * *

Un pequeño viaje en Camioneta después… el grupo finalmente llego a su destino, La Granja de A. Noami.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin!- grito Sam saliendo de la camioneta con mucha emoción, seguidos de Luna y Ash.

-Bien chicos, diviértanse, volveré por ustedes dentro de unas horas, en cualquier caso, avísenme- dijo Johnny.

-Claro Papá- dijo Ash en lo que Johnny arranca a Auto-Saurio y se marcha.

Entonces los tres jóvenes se dirigen a la entrada de la granja, y un peculiar guardia extiende la mano.

-Claro, aquí nuestras entradas- dijo Sam entregando las tres entradas al guardia

-**Mooo… gracias**\- dijo el guardia que… mugió.

-Lindo disfraz, je, mooo gracias, que original- dijo Ash que junto a las chicas entran al lugar, aunque Luna se veía inquietada

-Miren eso, es un tractor, parece que recién lo limpiaron- dijo Sam.

-Sí, con el aramos el campo para sembrar las semillas y esperar a que crezcan, una ardua labor, pero vale la pena-.

El trio voltea, y allí había un sujeto con un típico traje de granja, una camisa roja a cuadros, overol azul, botas y un sombrero de paja.

-Buenas amigos, soy el granjero A. Noami, me alegra que estén con nosotros-.

-Que gusto señor Noami, soy Sam Sharp, y ellos son mis amigos, Ash Hathaway y Luna Loud-.

-Un placer jóvenes, no olviden ver a nuestros animales y probar todo lo demás y recuerden, quédense cuanto quieras, ya que quizás luego no quieran irse- dijo el Sr. Noami retirándose.

-Uh… yo dudo mucho eso- dijo Luna en voz baja.

-¿Que dijiste Luna?- pregunta Sam.

-Yo… nada- responde Luna,

-Bien, vamos la diversión espera- dijo Sam adelantándose.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunta Ash preocupado.

-Si… muy bien… de maravilla- dijo Luna siguiendo a Sam de una forma algo rígida, aunque Ash tenía sus sospechas.

* * *

Su primera actividad de granja, se trataba de ordeñar a las vacas, Sam se coloca un sombrero de paja, y entonces ordeña a su vaca y saca una cubeta con leche

-Ya está Petunia, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mooooo…- la vaca asiente feliz.

-Tu… tocaste… ¿sus cosas…?- dice Luna incomoda.

-Sí, ¿De dónde creías que salía la leche?- dijo Sam enseñando la cubeta, y Luna retrocede medio asqueada.

-¿Lo quieres intentar?- pregunta Ash alzando una cubeta a Luna.

-Ah… no estoy segura- dice Luna.

-Anda, inténtalo, es fácil, yo te guiare- dice Ash tomando de la mano a Luna.

Pero ella al sentir eso, se sonroja y se sobresalta, haciendo para atrás, pero se tropieza con una cubeta de leche, cayendo al suelo… además sé que le cae el líquido encima, mojándola.

-Qué asco…- dice Luna bañada en leche.

* * *

Su segunda activad, sembrar semillas en el campo, por su parte, Sam traía su propio saco con semillas, y comienza a sembrar una por una…

-Bien, ¿que se supone que haga con esto?- pregunta Luna llegando con un saco.

-Pues cavas un agujero en el suelo, siembras la semilla y la tapa con la tierra- dijo Sam haciendo los pasos que recién explico.

-¿Una semilla por agujero? no sería más fácil hacer un gran agujero y poner el saco entero- sugiere Luna, y Sam se ríe un poco.

-Luna, dulce, tierna e inocente Lunita, aun tienes mucho que aprender- dijo Sam continuando con el trabajo.

-¡Oye!- dice Luna sintiéndose ofendida.

-Luna, no es tan malo, prueba- dijo Ash haciendo lo mismo que Sam.

-_Argg_… bien- dice Luna que de mala gana empieza a hacer el trabajo.

Primero hace un agujero enterrando la semilla para luego repetir, pero… la semilla se sale, pero Luna la vuelve a poner adentro… pero esta se sale de nuevo.

-Que ra… ¡¿Que rayos le pasa a esta tierra?!- dice Luna agarrando la semilla y la entierra en el suelo con más fuerza…

Pero aquella semilla sale disparada del suelo, hacia la cara de Luna, pegándole en la nariz y ella cae para atrás.

-¡Auu!- grita Luna, la cual se soba la nariz que se puso algo roja por ese golpe.

Y luego de la tierra, sale un pequeño topo, el cual se notaba enojado, y le gritaba cosas a Luna en su idioma, para luego sacarle la lengua y retirándose cavando.

-Ah sí… olvide mencionar a los topos, son muy territoriales- dijo Sam.

-Y ahora me lo dices…- dice Luna sarcásticamente.

* * *

-¡YEHAAAA!, oigan mírenme, soy una vaquera- dice Sam que montada un caballo, al ser esta la tercera actividad de la granja, montar a caballo.

-Solo te falta el sombrero amiga- dijo Ash que alimentaba a otro.

-Claro que no- dice Sam que de su mochila, saca un sombrero y se lo coloca -¡Ayo Silver!- Sam continua cabalgando mientras el caballo corre.

-Jeje, ella se divierte mucho, ¿no crees?- pregunta Ash viendo que Luna estaba tras la reja y lejos de otro caballo –Ah… ¿no quieres montar el tuyo?-.

-Eh… estoy bien así- dice Luna en lo que el caballo se pone cerca de ella y le acaricia con la cabeza, y ella se sobresalta y se aleja, pero Ash solo seguía sospechando.

* * *

Finalmente llegan a la cuarta actividad, Sam y Ash se acercan a las cabras, y la rockera rubia saca de su mochila una manzana.

-Aquí tienes bonita- dice Sam ofreciendo la fruta, y la cabra se la come con gusto.

-Me recuerdas a Bianca en ser amable con los animales, lastima que no pudo venir, le habría encantado estar cerca de los animales.

-Tu hermana parece ser muy amigable- dijo Sam.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Ash.

-Oye Luna, ¿Qué haces allá?, Ven a darles algo de comer- dijo Sam a Luna, la cual se encontraba detrás de la reja.

-Ah no, la última vez que me acerque a esas cosas casi me arrancan un mechón de cabello- dice Luna.

-Esa vez fue un accidente amiga- dijo Sam.

-Además, ellas no lo hacen apropósito- dijo Ash.

-Así que no seas cobarde Luns, inténtalo- dice Sam.

-Bien… si ustedes lo dicen- dice Luna, la cual se empieza a acercar lentamente hacia las cabras, y toma una manzana –Ah… buena… cabrita.

Luna algo dudosa, estira su brazo con la manzana frente a la cabra, y aquel animal se acerca curiosamente… pero al final termina comiéndose la manzana.

-Vez, no te pasó nada- dijo Sam.

-Si… si…- dice Luna mirando a sus dos amigos -Lo hice… Hey, creo que ya le estoy agarrando el ritmo a esto- dice orgullosa mientras pone sus manos en su cintura, y… se escucha algo que se rasgó -Oigan… ¿no sienten frio?-.

-Ah…- decía Ash levemente ruborizado, pero Sam rápidamente le tapa los ojos.

-Ah… Luna…- decía Sam apuntando abajo, y entonces Luna decide mirar abajo, viendo que ya no traía su falda, mostrando su ropa interior, los cuales eran rosas con lunares de un rosa más oscuro, y entonces rápidamente se sonroja de vergüenza y se cubre con sus manos.

-¿Trajiste repuesto?- pregunta Sam, pero Luna niega con la cabeza, entonces Sam suspira y le pasa su mochila –Allí tengo algo que te servirá, ve a cambiarte.

Luna atrapa la mochila y se va corriendo a algún lugar para cambiarse.

-¿Que aria ella sin mí?- dice Sam.

-Ah Sam… ¿ya puedo ver?- pregunta Ash, ya que Sam aun le tapaba los ojos mientras la cabra masticaba la falda de Luna.

* * *

Un rato más tarde… el trio regresaba cerca de la entrada del granero, aunque ahora Luna llevaba un pantalón de color negro.

Ouu… ¿No tenías uno de talla más… grande?- pregunta Luna tratando de ajustarse bien el pantalón.

-No es mi culpa que tu trasero sea más grande que el mío- dijo Sam, lo que hace que Luna se sonroje de vergüenza.

-¿No tenías que mencionar eso frente a Ash?- dice Luna susurrándole a Sam.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo- responde Sam,

-Oigan, quitando eso, hoy fue un día divertido ¿no?- dice Ash.

-Oh si, el mejor día que tuve, hasta conduje el tractor para arar el campo- dice Sam.

-Si… muy divertido…- dice Luna con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, veo que sus estómagos necesitan alimentos pues no hay problema, en nuestra granja tenemos una selección de alimentos bien equilibrados y deliciosos- dijo el Sr. Noami guiándolos a otra parte.

-Genial- dijeron Sam y Ash.

-Por fin algo bueno de este lugar- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Sam.

-Nada- dijo Luna que junto a los demás, llegan a una mesa al aire libre.

La comida era puré de papas con algo de maíz, vegetales y algo de carne y piernas de pollo.

-Esto se ve delicioso gracias…- dice Ash que mira al que arreglo la mesa -Linda mascara de caballo, mi hermano tiene uno igual-.

-**Ah… sí, gracias**-.

-Oye Luna, ¿te comerás tu pierna?- pregunta Sam terminando su pierna de pollo, y Luna en vez de responder se la pasa -Genial, más para mí-.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunta Ash.

-Claro que lo estoy, porque no estarlo jeje…- dice Luna aún nerviosa, mientras el Sr. Noami recibe una llamada.

-¿Hola?… ¡¿qué?! ¡Cómo!, no puede ser, como es que ustedes…- decía el Sr. Noami que luego ve a los chicos que miraban extrañados –_Argh_… bien, iré, no se muevan- el granjero se retira corriendo.

-Oigan, ¿quieren ver lo que estará pasando?- pregunta Sam curiosa.

-Creo que estoy contigo, si es un problema debemos ayudar- dijo Ash.

-¿Qué? investigar esta aterra…- decía Luna en lo que Sam y Ash la ven curiosos -¿Aterrasombrosa granja?-.

-Que estamos esperando, vamos- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie al igual que Ash.

-Ah… yo estoy bien aquí, dejemos que el Sr. Noami se encargue- dijo Luna.

-Bien, puedes quédate aquí… sola- dijo Sam retirándose junto a Ash, dejando a Luna atrás… en la mesa... de la granja… sola.

-Oigan, cambie de opinión, espérenme- dijo Luna que corre tras sus amigos.

* * *

Un rato después… los chicos estaban justo frente del granero del Sr. Noami.

-Cerrada- dice Ash que intento abrir el granero.

-_Uh_, que mal, bueno nos divertimos, y ahora hay que irnos…- decía Luna.

-Oh no, esto no nos detendrá, Ash, ¿traes tu llave de la suerte bajo tu gorro?- pregunta Sam.

-Siempre la tengo conmigo- dijo Ash sacando aquel objeto bajo su gorro el cual Sam toma y con eso, empieza a mover el candado y… se abre.

-¿No qué no?- dijo Sam.

-Dang it…- dice Luna en voz baja, y entonces los tres entran al granero a hurtadillas -Esto es una mala idea…- dice algo nerviosa, en lo que Sam la caya y los tres se esconden detrás de unas cajas.

-¡Les dije que cuidaran que esas fallas no escaparan!- grito el Sr. Noami a alguien que estaba oculto en las sombras –Vigila que no intenten nada hasta que todo esté terminado-.

-¿Fallas? ¿Qué fallas?- pregunta Ash.

-Esperen… ¿ese tono de voz?… ¡Chicos, esa voz es de…!- Luna iba a decir algo importante… hasta que alguien por atrás la agarra mientras le tapan la boca.

-¿Eh?, dijiste algo Lu…- Sam voltea, e iba a gritar, pero al igual que a Luna la agarran para que no grite.

-¿Chicas?, ¿siguen ahí?- dice Ash que voltea y... ve como las chicas estaban siendo sujetadas por dos grandes siluetas que no se dejaban ver claramente -¡Chicas! ¡Oigan suelten…!-.

En ese momento, Ash es golpeado por atrás por una sombra más pequeña y este cae al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Tiempo después… alguien comienza a abrir los ojos, y se podía decir que estaban dentro de un gran gallinero.

-Ah… ¿dónde estoy…?- pregunta Ash algo desorientado.

-¿Ash…?- dice Luna que igual estaba despertando.

-Luna estas bien, ¿y Sam?- pregunta Ash.

-Auuu, chicos, están… ¿enteros?- pregunta Sam igual de desorientada.

-_Hmmm…_ brazos, piernas, cara, cabello, gorro, collar, no tengo cola, si estoy entero- dijo Ash.

-Bueno, yo también, cabello, manos, pecas en su lugar… plumas en la parte de atrás, todo bien…- dice Luna.

-Espera, ¿dijiste plumas?- pregunta Ash en lo que Luna grita del susto y se abraza de Ash.

-Auu… al fin se quitan de encima…- dice un extraño pollo humanoide con gafas.

El cual tenía patas amarillos con tres dedos en cada pie, una cola negra hinchada y un torso blanco, sus brazos son blancos y la otra mitad es negra. Su cabeza tiene plumas negras, así como cejas y pestañas negras, tiene un pico amarillo con una cresta azul.

Luna al verlo, se aferraba más de Ash.

-Un pollo que habla… ¡asombroso!, esto es tan genial como cuando descubrí que tu hermano se vuelve alienígenas- dijo Sam.

-Buenas tardes señoritas… y caballero, lamentamos haberlos asustado- dijo el pollo con gafas.

-¿Que? yo… yo no me asuste, para nada- dijo Luna.

-Ah… ¿ya puedes soltarme?- dice Ash medio incómodo y Luna lo suelta sonrojada.

-Lo… siento- dijo Luna.

-Permítanme- se aclara la garganta -Soy Nugget, y ellos son Minotauro, Chimzilla, y ella es Cabradactylo- dijo el pollo llamado Nugget presentando al resto de animales.

Minotauro parece una pequeña cabra humanoide, cuya piel es de color marrón grisáceo y tiene cuernos blancos con curvas con puntas negras en la cabeza, lleva un sombrero rojo con pelusa blanca en la parte superior. Su vestimenta de una vestimenta griega de color rojo y calcetines blancos y mitad roja.

Chimzilla parece un hibrido entre ratón y un dragón de gran tamaño con pelaje naranja y orejas grandes de ratón. Alrededor de su nariz con cuatro bigotes, tiene una cola verde con escamas grises y patas verdes con garras grises y garras verdes.

Mientras que Cabradactylo parece un híbrido de cabra y pterodactylo, su cabeza es morada y tiene alas del mismo color ligadas a su cabeza, tiene dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y dientes afilados, además de una cola y patas con cascos negros.

-Ah, soy Sam, y ellos son Luna y Ash- dice Sam en lo que escuchan algo cerrarce y notan que donde debería haber una puerta, hay unas rejas para simular una jaula, y frente a ellos, hay otros dos mutantes más grandes.

El primero es una vaca blanca con manchas marrones, y su barriga y boca son rosadas, ella tiene una armadura gris y tiene ubres mecánicas. Tiene almohadillas plateadas en los hombros y dos cuernos grises, cascos grises y ojos amarillos.

El otro es un híbrido de gorila y caballo, de pelaje castaño y ojos rojos, pero tiene una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Tiene dos dientes inferiores sobresaliendo de su boca, cuatro brazos de gorila y piernas de caballo brazos y dos talones como piernas y tiene un cuerpo musculoso de gorila.

-Oigan, es la vaca que le entregue los boletos y el otro es el que sirvió el almuerzo- dijo Sam.

-Escuchen… animales mutantes carnosos… ah…- decía Luna viendo el otro lado de la jaula –Alambre de púas, torre de vigas… ¡Animo!- grito Luna al ver una estatua de oro del mencionado científico loco hecho de oro.

-**Es el Dr. Animo, el más ingenioso y respetado científico en toda la historia de… bueno, toda la historia**\- dijo el mutante gorila/caballo.

-Hay si, como no, ¿Quién está a cargo aquí, y porque nos encerraron?- dice Luna.

-**Ese sería… ¡Yo!**\- dijo un tercer mutante que llega a la escena.

Tiene la apariencia de un cerdo humanoide de ojos amarillos, y otra cabeza de cerdo en su brazo derecho el cual tiene dos pezuñas extras, lleva pantalones cortos de color negros y una cinta azul alrededor del cuello.

-¿Cerdos parlantes también?- dijo Ash.

-**¡Silencio niño bonito! Me llamo Napoleon el que impone las reglas, yo mantengo a los accidentes como esos de atrás a raya**\- dice el brazo del cerdo mutante.

-¿Accidentes?- dijo Sam.

-**Así es rubia bonita, existen dos tipos de mutantes en esta parte de la granja, Alfas, como yo, súper fuertes, súper increíbles, y están los accidentes, errores patéticos de la ciencia, o sea ellos**\- dijo el cerdo apuntando a Nugget y los demás.

-Hurra… debemos escuchar eso otra vez- dijo Nugget con sarcasmo.

-**Oigan, ustedes los accidentes solo tienen un trabajo, hacer exactamente lo que los Alfas les digan, adiós preciosuras**\- dijo Napoleon retirándose con los otros mutantes y guiñándoles un ojo a Luna y Sam, las cuales sintieron repulsión ante eso.

-Oh no, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ash tomando su llave especial y abriendo la cerradura y abriendo la jaula y tomando las manos de Luna y Sam –Adiós estúpidos mutan…-.

Entonces los chicos chocan con una especie de pared invisible, y al recuperar el conocimiento de ese choque… escuchan una risa llegando al lugar.

-¿Sr. Noami?- dijo Sam.

-Error- entonces se quita el traje de granjero y allí estaba…

-Dr. Animo, lo sabía- dijo Luna.

-Sí, te recuerdo bien, la hermana del niño que arruino mis planes, en fin… si se preguntan, coloque un campo de fuerza electromagnético alrededor de la granja para impedir que esos accidentes escapen- dijo Animo.

-Pero nosotros…- dice Ash.

-En su caso, miren…- dice Animo apuntando a los brazos de los chicos y cada uno nota que lleva un brazalete alrededor de sus brazos –Se los pusimos mientras estaban dormidos, y yo tengo las llaves, esos brazaletes impiden que puedan pasar por el campo de fuerza, y la mejor parte… cuando el sol se ponga, se les será inyectado una poderosa sustancia mutagénica, convirtiéndolos en la siguiente fase de la evolución humana-.

-Estás loco- dijo Ash.

-¡No estoy loco! Hagan lo que quieran con ellos- dijo Animo retirándose, y entonces Napoleon agarra a Ash de la pierna y manteniéndolo de cabeza.

-**Disfruta ese lindo rostro mientras puedas, pronto no serás más que un sucio y triste accidente**\- dijo Napoleon.

-Su nombre es Ash- dijo Nugget.

-**En lo que a mí respecta, se llama perdedor, todos ustedes, Perdedor 1, Perdedor 2, Perdedor… 1, 2… ¡Perdedor 3! ¡Ahora empiecen a trabajar!**\- dijo Napoleon mandando a volar a Ash, pero este es salvado por Cabradactylo y cada uno de los llamados Accidentes se van a hacer sus trabajos –**Pero ustedes nenas, pueden relajarse un rato conmigo**-.

El cerdo mutante intento atraerlas con los "músculos de su cuerpo", pero ellas se alejan prefiriendo el trabajo que estar cerca de él.

* * *

En ese momento, se ve como los chicos y los Accidentes trabajan como esclavos para los Alfas, desde Cabradactylo llevando cajas mientras volaba, hasta Nugget llevando un carruaje con pesada cajas.

Mientras Ash por su parte trataba de buscar algún hueco de ese campo de fuerza, pero nada de lo que hacía resultaba, mientras observaba como Chimzilla llevaba otra caja en su espalda.

Entonces Ash sin otra arrojaba lo que podía al campo de fuerza sin éxito, ya que todos esos objetos eran repelidos y el joven Hathaway se empezaba a frustrar.

-**Vueeeeeelve a trabajar**\- dijo lo que parece ser un simple cordero parlante.

-Hay sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respeto Sheep?- dijo Ash en burla, en lo que ese cordero revela ser un hibrido cordero/lodo, ya que su cabeza era la de un enorme lobo con rabia –ya decía yo… que vuelvo al trabajo-dijo Ash retrocediendo algo asustado.

* * *

Encerrados otra vez en el gallinero, Luna, Sam, Ash y los Accidentes empezaban a pelar maíz.

-Pelar… pelar… pelar… pelar- decían los Accidentes.

-Debe haber otra manera de salir de aquí- dijo Ash.

-Intentaron escapar durante toda la tarde, ya ríndanse- dijo Minotauro.

-No… rendirse es para los débiles y tontos, ahora díganme, como ese campo de fuerza puede seguir encendido- dijo Luna.

-Con el generador del granero central- dijo Nugget.

-Eso es, solo hay que destruir ese generador y saldremos de aquí a tiempo para la cena- dijo Sam.

-Jejeje… quizás convenzas a esos bobos de seguirte en su tonta misión, pero yo voy a quedarme justo aquí, pelando maíces- dijo Minotauro.

-Ah, vamos, ¿hablas enserio? te vas a rendir sin si quiera intentarlo, aún no hemos hecho todo- dijo Ash.

-Qué caso tiene, aunque lo intentáramos los Alfas nos atraparan antes de que lleguemos a la salida- dijo Cabradactylo a la vez que Chimzilla dice algo en sonidos de chillidos y gruñidos -Exacto Chimzilla, no vale la pena-.

-Siempre que lo intentamos, solo nos atrapan de nuevo y los trabajos forzados aumentan… no tiene caso- dijo Nugget volviendo a pelar maiz.

Y entonces Luna aún con su nervio a las gallinas, se sienta ya acaricia su cabeza para reconfortarlo.

-Gracias… pero ya sé que no te agrado- dijo Nugget.

-No… no es que no me agrades… es solo que…- dice Luna que mira a Ash y Sam –Debo ser honesto con ustedes chicos… la verdad es que yo… odio este lugar, me asustan las granjas y las gallinas… sobretodo lo último…-.

-Espera… ¿le temes a las granjas… y a las gallinas?- pregunta Ash y Luna asiente tímidamente -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿O a Sam?-,

-Tú y a Sam se veían ansiosos por ir y… no quería decir nada... fue por una mala experiencia que tuve- dijo Luna.

-Hay no… Luna, lo lamento mucho, de haberlo sabido… hay soy una pésima amiga- dijo Sam.

-No chica, no te culpes, no dije nada por vergüenza- dijo Luna.

-Debí intuirlo, tú me dijiste que no eran lo tuyo pero nunca llegue a pensar que te asustaran, Luna, enserio lo siento- dijo Sam.

-Los animales los supere con el tiempo… pero no puedo olvidar a… las gallinas… y sus afilados picos- dijo Luna.

-Mi pico no es tan afilado- dijo Nugget.

-Y mejor acostúmbrate, porque dentro de poco esta será tu cuarto, cada quien elija su lado- dijo Minotauro.

-Talvez… pero aun así, después de ver el trato que reciben, ya no puedo quedarme quieta- dijo Luna que se pone de pie encima de un fardo de heno -Escuchen, no soy mi hermano para dar charlas de apoyo, pero se algo, los Alfas son fuertes y rudos, pero también son tontos y holgazanes, podemos hacer algo que ellos no, trabajar en equipo, no debemos ser poderosos para derrotarlos, tenemos cualidades únicas, como tu Nugget, no tienes musculo, pero tienes cerebro-.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- dijo Nugget que se ajusta los lentes.

-Cadractylo, con esas alas puedes volar y tienes colmillos fuertes- dijo Luna.

-Oye, es verdad- dijo Cabradactylo tocando sus dientes.

-Minotauro, eres pequeño, pero con obstinado como un toro enorme, y tus cuernos son armas letales- dijo Luna.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Minotauro que ve sus cuernos y estos brillan por el filo.

-Chimzilla, mi grandulón, ¿debo decirlo?- dijo Luna tocando la suave barriga de Chimzilla y este suelta un chillido, y suelta pequeñas brasas de su boca -El punto es, separados son débiles, pero juntos y usando sus cualidades, podemos ganar y obtener nuestra libertad... y de paso yo y mis amigos no volvernos mutantes-.

-Tienes razón, no quiero tener tentáculos o una cola rara… ah, sin ofender- dijo Ash pero los Accidentes solo levantan los hombros sin estar ofendidos.

-Bien, entonces, ¿quién está conmigo para darles a esos alfas y a Animo lo que enserio se merecen?- dice Luna.

-¡SI!- gritan Ash y Sam que junto a los Accidentes, se animan listos para pelear.

-Ese fue un buen discurso motivacional- dijo Sam.

-Gracias, ahora, síganme, hacia la libertad- dijo Luna.

* * *

Poco después, los Alfas celebraban con limonadas y disfrutando de la vida, pero entonces… ven que Ash vuelve a abrir la jaula y ven como los chicos y los Accidentes salen.

-**¡Quietos hay perdedores!**\- grito Napoleon.

-**Perdedores**\- dijo la cabeza del cuerpo de Napoleon.

-**Al parecer todos se han ofrecido voluntariamente a limpiar las letrinas de la granja, por el resto de sus patéticas vidas**\- dijo Napoleon.

-Bien chicos, si queremos acabar con el campo de fuerza, hay de vencer a los Alfas, ya que tenemos algo que ellos no, trabajar en equipo- dijo Luna.

-Hoy estas inspirada- dijo Sam.

-Gracias, ¡Hora de jugar!- grito Luna.

-**Hora de perder, perdedores**\- dijo Napoleon que junto a los demás Alfas van al ataque, al igual que Luna, Sam, Ash y los Accidentes.

Vaca Loca usa sus ubres robóticas para atrapar a Cabradactylo, pero ella lo evita con un ágil vuelo.

-**¡Oye, quédate quieta!**\- dijo Vaca Loca que seguía intentando usar sus ubres robóticas, pero Cabradactylo esquiva en el último momento haciendo que las partes mecanicas se entierren en el suelo y entonces Cabradactylo aterriza en su espalda

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo Cabradactylo que muerde su generador de la espalda de Vaca Loca, causándole una descarga.

Por otra parte, la Lobo/Oveja estaba frente a Minotauro y estaba por comérselo.

Minotauro se veía asustado, pero aun así, no se ocultaba, recuerda las palabras de luna, e intenta pelear

El Lobo/Oveja saca sus mandíbulas para morderlo, y Minotauro cierra sus ojos… pero luego, nota que este quedo atorado en sus cuernos, siendo incapaz de morderlo, Minotauro ve eso, y entonces sonríe.

-Jajaja ¡Sí!, ¿te gusta eso?- dijo Minotauro feliz.

El Lobo/Oveja se separa y gruñe frustrado, intenta morder a Minotauro de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, y entonces Minotauro pone fuerza de su lado, y logra derribar al Alfa al suelo.

Mientras con el Caballo/Gorila, él estaba golpeando fuertemente y con rapidez a Chimzilla, tratando de lastimarlo, cada golpe siendo más fuerte que el anterior.

-**¡Esto le pasa, a los accidentes molestos!**\- dijo el mutante que seguía golpeando, pero luego se cansa jadeando por el agotamiento -**¿Te rindes?**-.

Sin embargo Chimzilla no tenía ni un rasguño, de hecho estaba ileso, y luego este sonríe algo malicioso.

-**Oh no…**\- dijo el Caballo/Gorila en lo que Chimzilla le escupe fuego.

Ash por su parte era perseguido por un taladro, el cual era manejado por Napoleon… hasta que la cabeza del cuerpo es golpeado en el ojo por una piedra, la cual fue arrojado por Sam.

-**Eso no me dolió tanto, nena**\- dijo Napoleon.

-No, pero que tal esto- dijo Ash con un barrote de hierro, y con ella golpea a ambas cabezas de Napoleon, y este cae rendido en el asiento, y el taladro termina estrellando con la base de la estatua de Animo -¿Me harías el honor amiga?-.

Sam asiente y empuja levemente la estatua, y este le termina cayendo encima a Napoleon, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar para escapar.

* * *

-¿Porque estas cosas nunca traen un apagado de emergencia o un notorio botón de autodestrucción?- pregunta Luna el cual se encuentra dentro del granero, tratando de apagar la máquina de Animo.

-¿Porque no dejas que yo lo vea?- dijo Nugget en lo que Luna lo sube hacia el tablero de control -¿Códigos de seguridad basados en componentes biológicos y confinados en maneras aleatorias? juego de niños…- oprime unas teclas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- pregunta Luna.

-Soy bastante listo, tú lo dijiste- dijo Nugget terminando de configurar los comandos y… termina oprimiendo la tecla Enter.

-**_SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN INICIADA, EVACUEN EL LUGAR CUANTO ANTES_**-.

-Nada mal para un pollo- dijo Luna.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Nugget.

* * *

Regresando fuera, Ash, Sam y los Accidentes encierran a los Alfas en el mismo granero, donde ahora ellos eran los encerrados.

-Perdonen amigos, pero los animales no andan sueltos- dijo Ash en que junto a Sam y los Accidentes se ríen de los Alfas encerrados.

-Estuvo buena Ash- dijo Minotauro.

-¡Chico, lo hicieron!- dijo Luna llegando junto a Nugget.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?- pregunta Sam, en lo que en ese momento, el granero principal termina explotando en muchos pedazos.

-Guau…- dicen todos asombrados por aquella explosión.

-¡NOOOOO!- todos voltean y ven a Animo llegando al lugar -¡Mis mutantes Alfas vencidos, mi granja invadida, y mi generador arruinado!-.

-La clásica frustración del malo que perdió- dijo Luna.

-Yo aún no pierdo- dijo Animo colocándose su reconstruido transformador mutante –No voy a esperar a la apuesta del sol, los mutare ahora y todos serán mis sirvientes para siem…-.

Entonces todos ven que algo caía del cielo y los chicos y los Accidentes se hacen un poco para atrás y… eso cayó encima de Animo

-**Auch… debo practicar mis aterrizajes**\- dijo Cannonbolt tomando su forma normal y viendo que estaba encima de Animo.

-Alguien anoto la bitácora del meteoro que me golpeo…- dice Animo que cae inconsciente, y entonces Cannonbolt se quita de encima y le quita el casco a Animo y lo rompe por las dudas.

-**Y… ¿me perdí de algo?**\- pregunta Cannonbolt.

-De todo hermano… ¿pero qué haces aquí y como llegaste?- dijo Luna a la vez que Cannonbolt regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Es una larga historia, solo diré que averigüe que Noami es una anagrama de Animo- dijo Lincoln explicando que hace aquí.

Entonces Cabradactylo le quita las llaves a Animo y le quita los brazaletes a los chicos y así evitar que muten y los tres celebran que ganaron y los Accidentes son libres.

-Si si, muy bonito y todo pero… ¿adónde iremos ahora?- pregunto Minotauro.

-Si… no conocemos otra vida que no sea la granja- dijo Cabradactylo.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Lincoln en que todos lo miraban curioso.

* * *

Ya después, de regreso a Royal Woods.

-Por supuesto que pueden quedarse, además me vendría bien algunas manos para ciertos trabajos difíciles- dijo Liam, el amigo granjero de Lincoln y los llamados Accidentes festejan.

-Veo que la pasaron bastante bien al final, además resolvieron todo por ustedes mismos- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… ¿pero cómo convenciste a tu amigo para que ellos se quedaran?- pregunta Luna.

-Soy el maestro del convencimiento, lo olvidas- dijo Lincoln.

-Jeje… si tú lo dices, bueno amiguitos, creo que este es el adiós… pero no se preocupen, prometo que los visitaremos seguido- dijo Luna.

-Agradeceríamos eso- dijo Nugget que abraza a Luna -Gracias por todo Luna- y entonces Luna le regresa el abrazo

-No hay de qué pequeño amigo emplumado- dijo Luna.

-Guau, Luna estas… abrazando a una gallina- dijo Lincoln.

-_Shhh_… no le recuerdes que es un gallo- dijo Sam.

-Bueno, entonces, al parecer ya no le temes a las granjas- dijo Ash.

-Bueno… eso creo, aunque las granjas mutantes siguen siendo igual de aterradoras- dijo Luna cuano…

-_Baw pack baaaw_…-.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso chicos, pero ya caí en una vez en eso- dijo Luna.

-Ninguno de nosotros fue- dijo Ash.

-_Awww_… esta con un recién nacido- dijo Sam que ve como una gallina estaba con un pequeño pollito cerca de los pies de Luna.

-_Pio pio…_-.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Aléjense!- grito Luna retrocediendo asustada.

Pero sin saberlo… Ash estaba al frente suyo… y al chocar con él, ambos caen al suelo, quedando Luna encima de Ash, y sin querer… chocan labio con labio.

-Ah… yo eh… lo siento- dice Luna que se aparta sonrojada.

-guau… es decir, ah… ¿estás bien Lu?- dijo Ash sorprendido.

-Oh… no puedo creer esto- dijo Sam viendo algo en su teléfono -No puedo creer que tenga una foto de ese momento-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sam borra eso!- grito Luna.

-Claro… después de guardarlo en la nube- dijo Sam y luego ve que Luna enojada y aun sonrojada corre hacia ella -¡Atrápame si puedes, Lun-enta!-.

Luna ahora se encontraba persiguiendo a Sam mientras esta corre y se ríe al ver la cara de Luna.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ah… si… si- dijo Ash.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ya sabía que te gustaba- dijo Responde Minotaurio.

-_Pfft_, Estas loco- grito Ash.

Mientras se ve como Luna seguía persiguiendo a Sam, Lincoln solo veía a esas dos correr y Liam dándoles de comer al resto de Accidentes.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	27. Rino-Maniaco

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-El tiempo ha llegado, pronto yo, el Dr. Aloysius James Animo, traeré un nuevo mundo, y pensaron que me podrían mantener…- decía el científico loco dando su discurso.

Pero en ese momento, su rana mutante cae al suelo detrás de él, y al mirar al frente, vio que fue obra de Cuatrobrazos.

-**No tengo todo el día Animo, ríndete ahora o…**\- decía Cuatrobrazos chocando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

Sin embargo el doctor, uso su casco reconstruido y le disparo a una gaviota que iba volando por ahí y le disparo con su máquina, mutándola a tal punto de hacerla más grande y monstruosa.

-Me gustaría quedarme y ver como mi nueva mascota te destruye, pero debo planear mi próxima para cumplir con mi ansiado destino- dice Animo retirándose gracias a su rana mutante, el cual se retira de allí a base de saltos.

-**De acuerdo piolín no tengo tiempo para jugar**-dijo Cuatrobrazos

Entonces la gaviota mutante toma vuelo contra Cuatrobrazos con la intención de atraparlo con sus patas, pero Cuatrobrazos se agacha esquivándolo y el mutado animal pasa de largo para luego ascender y dar vuelta cayendo empicada contra nuestro héroe.

Pero este logra detener el ataque del animal y lo arroja a un lado para posteriormente saltar contra este para golpearlo, pero el mutante se repone y golpea a Cuatrobrazos con su ala mandándolo lejos y carga contra Cuatrobrazos el cual cayó junto a un poste de luz casualmente colocado y sin perder tiempo lo arranca.

Y cuando el ave está cerca nuestro héroe… Cuatrobrazos termina golpeando al ave, mandándola a volar y dejándola noqueada en el suelo.

-**_Ahwww_… se escapó**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos viendo a la dirección donde el Dr. Animo huyo.

* * *

**Rino-Maniaco**

* * *

En la Casa Loud… las chicas estaban en la sala haciendo lo suyo, hasta que Lincoln entra y con una cara de puro cansancio, se tira de cara con el sofá, algo que sus hermanas notaron enseguida.

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?- pregunta Lynn.

-Nada… solo tuve semana muy ocupada- dice Lincoln, y entonces Lisa le coloca un termómetro en la boca, el cual estaba conectado a una especie de rastreador.

-Lo que imaginaba, tus niveles de estrés han llegaron a un límite alarmante- dijo Lisa en lo que Lily se acerca Lincoln, y le ofrece su biberón.

-No Lily, eso no funcionara conmigo- dice Lincoln, lo que hace que la bebe se desanime.

Luego, el resto de las chicas se alejan un poco y se juntan para charlar en secreto…

-Bien chicas, ya sabemos que hacer para calmar a nuestro hermano- dice Lori.

-Sí, llevémoslo a un concierto, la música relaja- dijo Luna.

-Estás loca, llevémoslo a jugar un partido y…- decía Lynn.

-Eso lo estresara más, es mejor que vaya a ver uno de mis ensayos, mi enorme talento calmara su estrés- dice Lola.

-Vanidosa como siempre, mejor al cementerio- dijo Lucy.

-Eso no es relajante, la simpleza de la opera…- decía Lisa.

-Aburrido, a la casa de la risa- dice Luan y Leni aplaude apoyando la moción, pero entonces las demás empiezan a decir sus puntos válidos, empezando una discusión…

-¡Chicas!- grito Lana y todas la observan –Yo tengo una mejor idea que le gustara a todos-.

* * *

Poco después, Camionzilla se estaciona cerca de la entrada del lugar… _"Zoológico fauna salvaje_".

-¡Sí!, dense prisa, ¡nos perderemos las mejores exhibiciones!

-¿Porque tú idea de diversión y distracción fue venir a ver a un montón de animales enjaulados?- pregunta Lisa.

-¿Y tu porque siempre encuentras la forma de aburrir lo divertido?- dice Luan.

-Bueno… tal vez ver animales me distraiga un…- decía Lincoln entrando al lugar junto a sus hermanas.

-Bienvenidos a fauna salvaje, gracias por… ¿Lincoln? ¿Chicas?- dice alguien que recibió a la familia, y esa alguien era…

-¿Bianca?- dicen las chicas.

-¡Bianca!- grito Lincoln, la cual saca un peine de su bolsillo y se peina un poco e infla en pecho.

-Que gusto verlos, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Bianca en su uniforme de trabajo.

Usaba ahora una camisa abotonada color baige de mangas cortas con bolsillos visibles, con una camiseta blanca debajo, un short igualmente de color baige con un cinturón negro, unas botas color café atada con cordones y medias blancas, aún tenía su diadema en el cabello y también llevaba un gafete con su nombre y la inicial de su apellido.

-Linky ha estado presionado últimamente- dice Leni apuntando a Lincoln, quien seguía con el pecho inflado.

-Y buscábamos una manera de hacerlo descansar- dijo Lori.

-Genial, pues me alegra que decidieran venir- dijo Bianca.

-¿Y desde cuando trabajas aquí?- pregunta Lynn curiosa.

-Como hace una semana mientras buscaba empleo- responde Bianca.

-Creí que trabajarías para mi padre cuando habrá su restaurante- dice Leni.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero busque algo que se adapte mejor a mis… gustos- dice Bianca.

-Ahhh…- dicen las chicas.

-Uh uh…- Lana levanta la mano -¿Es cierto que hay nuevas exhibiciones de los gorilas…?-.

-Me alegra que preguntaras Lana, pues… puedo darles un tour personal, a mi jefe no le molestara- dice Bianca entrando de nuevo al zoológico.

Y entonces las demás deciden seguirla… pero Lincoln ya en su límite, suelta el aire que contenía, y ya sin otra entra al zoológico.

* * *

-Taraaan…- dice Bianca enseñando la primera habitad, la de los gorilas, donde se veían a cuatro, uno estaba en el neumático columpio, otro dormía al sol, el tercero comía una banana y el cuarto bebía agua

-¡Genial!- grito Lana que iba a saltar al habitad, pero Bianca la atrapa.

-Oh no no no no, esto no es para entrar, es para ver de lejos- dice Bianca.

-_Awhhh_… dice Lana desanimada.

-Pero puedes saludarlo, ¡hola Roy!- dijo Bianca saludando a los gorilas, y el que tomaba sol le regresa el saludo -Es el más simpático-.

-Espera, ¿se llama Roy?- pregunta Lori.

-Sí, todos los animales aquí les damos un nombre cuando llegan, si es que no lo tienen, ¿no lo sabias?- dice Bianca, pero todos se confunden –Si, verán, Roy junto a sus hermanos Tong, Boom y Larry, son nuestra nueva exhibición, pero aún hay más-.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas todos esos nombres y sabes quién es quién?- preguntaba Lola.

-¿Tu no?, no es difícil distinguirlo- dijo Bianca.

-A veces no te entiendo- dijo Lola.

-¿Hay más que debamos ver?- pregunta Luna.

-Oh… toda una selección, me encantaría presentárselos- dice Bianca preparándose para enseñar todo lo que el zoológico tiene.

* * *

Primero muestra ahora el habitad de los leones, y los Loud ven como Bianca estaba junto a aquellos feroces felinos, pero ella acaricia la cabeza de uno y este se acuesta como gato.

-Samson es un buen tipo, no les hará daño, ¿verdad mi lindo gatito?- dice Bianca mientras aquel león da un gruñido amistoso.

-Ella es asombrosa- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Luego se muestran el habitad de los hipopótamo y Bianca traía el alimento, y esta se lo lanza directo a uno que come sin queja.

-Tenías hambre, ¿cierto Goul?- dice Bianca acariciando al mamífero.

* * *

Después llegan al habitad de los pingüinos, e inmediatamente nueve pingüinos se acercan.

-Pito, Tito, Vito, Rito, Mito, Fito, Cito, Yito, y Clark, ¿qué tal esta la pandilla?- pregunta Bianca saludando, y los pingüinos aplauden en señal de respuesta -Les traje hielo fresco- vierte cubos de hielo de una cubeta al agua -Traten de no gastarlo demasiado rápido- a esa señal, los pingüinos hacen un ruido amistoso y empiezan a nadar.

-Leni, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Lori.

-En cualquier momento entraran en su guarida y harán karate- dice Leni, en lo que Lori se hace un _facepalm_-.

-Tienes que dejar de ver tantas caricaturas- dijo Lori.

* * *

Al poco rato, llegan al habitad de los canguros… donde se puede observar que dos de ellos estaban discutiendo, y luego dándose la espalda uno al otro.

-Hay no, no otra vez…- dijo Bianca entrando al habitad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Luna.

-Con permiso, perdón, sigan asi…- decía Bianca mientras los demás canguros le daban el paso -Hey chicos… otra vez...vamos… haber ¿cuál es el problema esta vez?- pregunta Bianca, mientras ambos canguros discutían en su idioma.

-¿Que están diciendo?- pregunta Lynn.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? No soy un traductor animal- dijo Lisa.

-Oh ya veo, pero… escuchen, sé que cada pareja animal tiene sus problemas… además, ambos tienen la culpa… Don, Lil, además… ustedes saben que cierta personita no les gusta verlos pelear- dice Bianca, a la vez que un pequeño canguro sale de la bolsa de la hembra, y ambos canguros se ven preocupados… -Saben que por más conflictos que tengan, ustedes se aman, y ustedes aman a su pequeño- entonces ambos se sonríen e inmediatamente abrazan a Bianca -Jejeje… de nada, tú también pequeño Joy, aprovecha a tus padres.

Afuera del habitad, las chicas estaban sin habla, mientras Lincoln estaba más que sorprendido.

-¿No es Joy una ternurita?- dijo Bianca

-¿Cómo es que…?- decía Lori.

-_Nah_… solo fue un pequeño problema marital, no es gran cosa- dijo Bianca humildemente.

-No como es que… olvídalo- dice Lori.

* * *

En el área de los cocodrilos, Bianca con cuidado quitaba algo de las causas de aquel reptil usando algunas herramientas.

-Listo, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que comes- dijo Bianca acariciando al caiman, y este da un gruñido de satisfacción.

-Woow… ¡Es increíble que ese caimán no te arrancara la mano!- dice Lynn.

-_Nah_… Mangler es muy mansito- dijo Bianca saliendo del habitad.

A la vez, algo alejado del resto…

-Uno con todo por favor- decía Luna al vendedor de salchichas y este le entrega un hotdog bastante grande con varias cosas apiladas, chili, salsa verde, frijoles, entre otras cosas.

-Oye, ¿segura que podrás comerte todo eso?- pregunta Luan insegura.

-Claro que sí, además, muero de hambre- dijo Luna.

-Ten cuidado, eso podría caerte mal, y lo digo muy enserio- advirtió Luan.

-_Nah_, tengo el estómago de acero hermana- responde Luna confiada.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Luan, caminando de regreso con los demás, y Luna la sigue dándole una mordida al hotdog.

-Dime hermano, ¿Te divertiste?- pregunta Lana.

-Sí, debo decir que esta experiencia fue más increíble de lo que creí- dijo Lincoln.

-No fue tan divertido- dice Lori de brazos cruzados.

-Lo dices por que el elefante te ensucio con tierra- dijo Lucy, pero Lori la ignora.

-Hace tiempo que no veía a las jirafas en algo que no sea en libros- dijo Luna.

-Y yo a las avestruces… hasta parecían…- dice Lynn que luego le susurra a Luna -Gallinas gigantes-.

Al haber oído eso, Luna se estremece del miedo, y entonces Lola pisa a Lynn del pie.

-¡Auu…! Aguafiestas, miren, allí están los camellos- dice Lynn

-Perfecto, reúnanse y yo les tomo una foto- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lori le entrega la cámara y se junta con las demás para ser fotografiadas -Bien, ahora todas… sonrían- dice Lincoln preparando la cámara.

Y estaba por tomar la fotografía… pero enseguida se escuchó una flatulencia.

-¡Puajj!- dijo Lola que se tapa la nariz asqueada por el olor -¿Que fue eso…?-.

-A mí ni me mires, yo no fui…- dijo Lana,

-Claro que no, fue ese apestoso camello- dijo Lynn apuntando al camello de la derecha, mientras que el de la izquierda se hecha otro gas.

-Qué asco…- Lori agita su mano.

-No lo sé, no huele tan mal- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro, porque tú no lo oliste de cerca- dijo Luan.

-Oh… olvide decirles que Calem y Vito son muy… apestosos- dijo Bianca, a la vez que se escucha otro sonido de flatulencia.

-Nos dimos cuenta- dijo Leni tapándose la nariz mientras agitaba su mano, mientras que Lincoln no evitaba reírse.

-Menos mal que yo pedí la cámara- dijo Lincoln.

-Suertudo- dijo Lynn asqueada.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Bianca y los Louds salían del habitad de los reptiles…

-Bueno, supongo que verán la actuación principal, el magnífico Erwan- dijo Bianca.

-_Uuh_… Erwan, Erwan, quiero verlo, ¡me encanta ver a Erwan!- gritaba Luan emocionada.

-¿No tienes idea de quien es cierto?- pregunta Bianca.

-Ni la más mínima- responde Luan.

-Solo vengan- dice Bianca, siendo seguida por Lincoln y sus hermanas -Me han dicho que Erwan es por alguna razón la atracción principal-.

-Oigan, hay mucha gente reunida- dice Leni apuntando a un habitad diferente a los demás.

-Créanme, es mi primera vez viendo a Erwan en acción, ya que está en un lugar privado, solo sale cuando es hora de su actuación- dijo Bianca llegando al hábitat especial, donde de allí sale un…

-¿Un rinoceronte?-dijo Lynn

-Sí, ese es Erwan- dijo Bianca diciendo el nombre del animal.

-Yo no veo que tenga nada impresionante- dijo Lola aburrida.

-Solo esperen- dijo Bianca emocionada, pero el rinoceronte solo estaba parado sin hacer nada

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos esperando?- pregunto Lori a la vez que Luna suelta un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Así pasó un largo rato en el que el Erwan no hacia absolutamente nada, cosa que desespero a la gente que vino a ver el dichoso espectáculo.

-Esto es aburrido- dijo un niño.

-¿Pague 20 dólares por esto?- dijo un señor.

-¡Ese animal no hace nada! ¡Esto es una estafa!- dijo una mujer.

-¡Ese animal es aburrido!-.

-¡No sirves para nada!-.

-¡Buuuuu!-.

-¡Fuera!-.

Esos y otros comentarios comenzaron a molestar a Erwin pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue

-¡Vaca tonta!-fue el grito de un niño apoyado en la pared del hábitat

Y con eso Erwin enloqueció y cargo contra la pared del hábitat haciendo que esta tiemble y el niño que grito caiga al interior de este para el horror del público.

-¡MI HIJO!-grito con miedo una señora.

-Uh oh- dijeron las Louds

-Creo que es hora de trabajar bro- dijo Luna a su hermano el cual asiente y se va a ocultar.

Y desde adentro de un baño portátil, se ve desde dentro un brillo naranja, y de allí sale Snare-oh quien se estira para llegar rápido al hábitat.

Y en este se podía ver al niño el cual intentaba salir pero no podía trepar la pared mientras que Erwin arrastraba una pata por el suelo como un toro con claras intenciones de cargar contra el niño y así lo hace ante el horror de todos pero el niño entonces es sujetado por unas vendas y levantado del suelo evitando el ataque de Erwin.

-**Parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy**-dijo Snare-oh estando al lado contrario de Erwin y con el niño en sus manos -**¿Estas bien?**\- le pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento.

Erwan al ver a Snare-Oh carga nuevamente contra este, pero nuestro héroe los esquiva estirándose y luego ir con la multitud y dejar al niño con su madre.

-Muchas gracias- agradecía la mujer abrazando a su hijo

Entonces se vuelve a sentir un golpe en el hábitat y era Erwan que miraba con enojo a nuestro héroe

-**Este amigo no se rinde**\- dijo Snare-oh que iba a saltar dentro pero es detenido

-Por favor, no lo lastimes- dijo Bianca sujetando el brazo de Snare-oh y mirándolo con suplica.

-**De acuerdo**\- dijo Snare-Oh entrando de nuevo al hábitat.

Una vez allí Erwan no tarda en querer embestir nuevamente a Snare-oh pero este lo esquiva de nueva cuenta y con sus vendas atas al rinoceronte

-**Quieto allí amigo**-dijo Snare-oh pero Erwin comienza a correr arrastrándolo con el -**¡Wooooow!**-.

Erwin arrastra a Snare-oh por todo el hábitat haciéndolo chocar contra múltiples cosas y todos quienes veían mostraban expresiones de dolor hasta que Erwan frena bruscamente y por el efecto resorte Snare-oh es mandado a volar estrellándose contra la pared.

-**Eso fue vergonzoso**\- dijo Snare-oh sobándose la cabeza adolorido, y luego levanta la mirada, viendo como Erwan se prepara para cargar contra el –**Prometí no lastimarte amigo, pero me estas dejando sin opciones**-

Erwan corre a toda prisa contra Snare-oh, pero a mitad de camino… siente un pinchazo atrás, y cae dormido, pero por la velocidad sigue avanzando pero arrastrándose hasta que se detiene a tan solo centímetros de Snare-oh.

-Gracias por entretenerlo, nos haremos cargo- dicen los encargados del zoológico, y Snare-oh aprovecha de salir del habitad usando sus vendas.

-Erwan…- dice Bianca preocupada por aquel rinoceronte.

Pero junto al público, había alguien sospechoso vestido de gabardina y gorro, el cual había observado todo, y al ver su sonrisa, se ve que se trataba del Dr. Animo, el cual miro con fascinación a aquel rinoceronte.

* * *

En una zona de confinamiento para animales, que se trataba de un gran conjunto de jaulas, dentro de una de ellas, estaba Erwan encadenado de los brazos y del cuello para que no intentara escapar… pero entonces sin previo aviso alguien entra a la jaula.

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho en común- dice el Dr. Animo entrando al lugar, mientras el rinoceronte se confunde -No eres el único que guarda resentimiento con gente que lo ha subestimado e infravalorado, tú tienes mucho potencial, puedo verlo-

Entonces Animo se acerca a Erwan y entonces le acaricia la cabeza con gentileza.

-Sabes algo, tú me podrías ser de mucha utilidad, amigo mío, dime, ¿estás dispuesto a confiar en mí? puedo darte algo, que te ayudara a desquitarte de aquellos que te molestaron- dice el doctor loco, mientras el rinoceronte… sonríe algo malvado.

En otra parte, Bianca empujaba un pesado carrito de comida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No, no es nece…- decía Bianca, pero sin previo aviso, Lincoln empezaba a empujar el carrito, aunque por su peso, se le notaba que al peliblanco le costaba.

-¿Qué llevas aquí…?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Comida para rinoceronte, el pobre Erwan debe tener hambre- dijo Bianca.

-Ya… veo… eres… tan gentil como hermosa…- dice Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Bianca.

-¡Gentil!, que eres muy gentil con otros- dice Lincoln nervioso y sudando por los nervios y el esfuerzo por empujar el carrito, pero antes de que siguieran hablando… se escucha un ruido que podría simular una explosión -Quédate aquí, yo voy-.

-¡Lincoln espera…!- grito Bianca, pero el héroe ya se fue corriendo y llego a la zona de confinamiento, donde había un gran hueco donde podría salir un animal grande, pero por suerte había huellas.

-Hay no… me van a despedir por esto- dice Bianca llegando al lugar junto a las demás Louds, y ella preocupada hasta los nervios y empieza a respirar agitadamente…

-No si yo lo evito- dice Lincoln con su disfraz de L-10, tratando de sonar como macho frente a Bianca.

-Deja de hacerte el galán y ve- dice Lana empujando a Lincoln para que rescate al rinoceronte, y él se va corriendo.

Afuera del zoológico, Erwan se subía dentro un camión de carga del zoológico, el cual Animo tenía las llaves y estaba por encenderlo…

-¡Deja a ese mamífero cornudo Animo!- grito Lincoln que estaba por activar el reloj, pero la rana mutante aterriza frente a él, y golpea a Lincoln con la lengua, empujándolo contra un árbol.

-Tranquilo niño, volverás a ver a este rinoceronte muy pronto- dijo Animo arrancando la camioneta y retirándose de allí, mientras la rana mutante también se retira, siguiendo la camioneta a base de brincos.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Bianca ayudando a nuestro héroe a levantarse.

-Animo se llevó a Erwan, pero no te preocupes Bianca, traeré de vuelta a Erwan… lo prometo…- dice Lincoln dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Bianca.

-Muchas gracias… confió en ti…- dijo Bianca en lo que Lincoln se va por donde se fue Animo.

-Bien Animo, prepárate por que esta vez, la clase de ciencias se va a cancelar- dijo Lincoln.

-Suerte hermano, rescátalo de ese loco- dice Lana, junto a las demás hermanas… hasta se escucha otra flatulencia.

-¡Alguien por favor haga parar a esos camellos!- grito Lori.

* * *

En un almacén abandonado, el Dr. Animo terminaba de armar un enorme cañón, mientras del otro lado, se encontraba Erwan quieto en el suelo frente a ese cañón.

-Muy bien mi buen amigo, pronto dejaras atrás esa horrible vida que tuviste, te convertirás en alguien mejor, poderoso, invencible, ¿listo?- pregunta Animo en lo que el rinoceronte asiente -Como te dije, esto dolerá un poco…-.

Animo oprime un botón de su cañón y un rayo verde fue disparado directo hacia Erwan, el cual por su expresión estaba sintiendo un gran dolor, pero este lo toleraba mientras sufría los cambios, su cuerpo se volvía más bípedo, y sus patas delanteras pasaban a ser unos grandes y fornidos brazos.

Pero eso no era todo, del suelo, empezaban a salir maquinaria y unas piezas, empezando primero por unas especies de botas, los cuales Erwan se coloca y estas se ajustan, y las maquinarias le colocan unos protectores para las piernas los cuales eran ajustados por tornillos y ajustándose al tamaño de la pierna.

Unos brazos mecánicos del techo traían más piezas para una especie de armadura, empezando por una especie de caparazón similar a una espina dorsal, el cual era cubierto por una especie de turbina, al mismo tiempo que le eran colocados unos guantes metálicos, brazaletes, hombreras, y una placa metálica en el pecho, el cual era protegido por otra capa frontal.

Finalmente se le era colocado un casco que inmediatamente se unía a la turbina de atrás, y su cuerno era dolorosamente reemplazado por un cilindro metálico parecido a un escape de pistola.

Sin embargo una vez terminado el proceso, el cañón de Animo termina explotando, y este termina estrellándose en la pared de su escondite… pero en lugar de gruñir de dolor… empieza a reír.

-Funciono… ¡FUNCIONO!- grito Animo viendo su última creación -Dejaste de ser un simple rinoceronte que divertía a la gente, ahora dime… ¿Cuál será tu nuevo nombre?- pregunta Animo, mientras el rinoceronte antes conocido como Erwan abre los ojos.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte… XLR8 corría por todo el pueblo buscando alguna señal del Dr. Animo o del rinoceronte, incluso le preguntaba a cada ciudadano, pero las respuestas eran la misma, o no sabían o no habían visto nada.

-**Dang it, no encuentro ni a Animo, ni a Erwan, ¿Qué tan difícil debería ser encontrar a un rinoceronte en un pequeño pueblo como Royal Woods?**\- decía XLR8 cuando escucha como un auto se estrella contra un edificio, seguido de un estruendo, y XLR8 va para allá.

Pero al llegar, ve algo detrás de una cortina de fuego, arrojando autos a todos lados, y disparando a lugares como algunas tiendas o estatuas, e incluso atrapa a otra gente y las mandaba a volar, pero XRL8 atrapo a aquella persona y va directo al causante.

-**Bien amigo, el juego termino**\- dijo XLR8.

-**Oh… pero esto recién inicia**\- el causante se da vuelta y XLR8 ve quien es…

Era un rinoceronte gris humanoide con ojos anaranjados, vistiendo una armadura roja y negra, su cuerno era largo y de color gris, tenía dedos de color negro -

-**Oye, tú eres Erwan**\- dijo XLR8.

-**¿Erwan? Eso quedo en el pasado, mi nombre ahora… ¡Es Exo-Skull!**\- dice el ahora nombrado Exo-Skull, levantando su brazo y lo alza directo a XLR8.

* * *

-Esto es malo… estoy es muy muy malo, Erwan desapareció, jamás había perdido a ningún animal- dice Bianca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Bianca tranquilízate- dijo Leni.

-¿Calmarme? ¡No puede calmarme Leni! Era mi responsabilidad cuidar a los animales del zoológico, no solo falle en mi labor, ahora Erwan está perdido y quien sabe lo que le haya pasado- dice Bianca preocupada.

-Enserio pareces preocuparte por lo que le pase a las criaturas de aquí- dice Lynn.

-Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo les ocurriera a alguno de ellos- dijo Bianca.

-Deja de preocuparte, Lincoln esta en esto para resolverlo- dijo Lori.

-Nuestro héroe…- dice Lola son sarcasmo, hasta que Lucy le da un codazo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el lograra traer de vuelta a ese rinoceronte, cuando promete algo lo cumple- dice Lori.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunta Bianca.

-Claro que sí, es más, conociéndolo ya debe venir hacia acá- dice Lori, a la vez que en ese momento, algo se estrella contra un árbol y cae encima de un arbusto.

-Pues ya llego- dijo Lisa.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Bianca que corre hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-**Gracias**\- dijo XLR8.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-**Auch… solo un par de fracturas… no es nada serio**\- responde XLR8.

-¿Y Erwan?- pregunta Bianca.

-**Pues… la buena noticia, es que lo encontré**\- dice XLR8, haciendo que Bianca sonría -**La mala… es que no te gustara como está ahora**-.

En ese momento, se siente un leve temblor, y al voltear, todos vieron de frente… a Exo-Skull, el cual un leve humo de sus narices.

-Un rinoceronte con armadura, si yo lo quiero- dijo Lana, pero Luna la toma y junto a las demás corren evitando un disparo del cuerno de Exo-Skull, mientras XLR8 evito que Bianca recibiera el disparo.

-Pero que ra…- decía Bianca, pero XLR8 iba corriendo directo hacia Exo-Skull para atacarlo, pero Exo-Skull lo detiene con su mano y luego lanzarlo directo a otra parte, para luego enfocarse en las hermanas Loud que iba huyendo y él iba a ir tras de ellas, pero Bianca se pone frente.

-**Muévete humana… a ti no te quiero hacer daño**\- dijo Exo-Skull a Bianca.

-Espera un momento… ¿Erwan?- dice Bianca reconociendo al rinoceronte.

-**Lo era… ¿Qué te parezco ahora?**\- dijo Exo-Skull.

-¿Pero qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntaba Bianca.

-**Bianca, quédate atrás**\- dijo XLR8 colocándose frente a Bianca y le empieza a propinar veloces patadas a Exo-Skull, el cual solo se cubre con su derecha, y con la izquierda agarra a XLR8 de la cintura lo manda a volar, estrellándose en la jaula de los leones -**Pagaras por eso…**-.

-Lincoln no, prometiste que no le harías daño a Erwan- dijo Bianca frenando a nuestro héroe.

-**Bianca, esa cosa ya no es el rinoceronte que conociste, ahora es un monstruo que quiere lastimar a la gente**\- dijo XLR8.

-Pero en el fondo sigue siendo el Erwan que conozco, él no es malo, solo está confundido- dice Bianca…

Hasta que observa como la gente debido a que Exo-Skull lanzaba lo que había en el camino, y no solo eso, si no que con fuerza abría o arrancaba las jaulas de los animales.

-**Son libres mis compañeros, es hora de dominar a la raza humana**\- dijo Exo-Skull a los animales… pero estos nomas regresan a sus habitad -**Alto, ya no tienen que entretener a la gente, ahora ustedes serán los entretenidos**-.

Sin embargo los animales en sus idiomas le hablaban a Exo-Skull, y a pesar de todas las explicaciones, Exo-Skull se le notaba enfadado.

-**Solo por comida, cuidados y comodidades se niegan a tomar el poder… bien, no los necesito, yo dominare este pueblo**\- dijo Exo-Skull arrancando varios árboles del lugar -**Desasiéndome de estos molestos y patéticos humanos**-.

-Erwan… no puedo creer… tanto odias a los humanos- dijo Bianca bajando la mirada de tristeza.

Y XLR8 al verla así, fue directo hacia Exo-Skull para embestirlo… pero en ese momento, el tiempo se le termino regresando a ser Lincoln, el cual termino chocando el pie de Exo-Skull.

-Auch…- dice Lincoln sobándose el casco, hasta que Exo-Skull lo mira seriamente y se prepara para golpearlo con su puño…

Pero algo café le cae muy cerca del ojo a Exo-Skull y al ver en la copa de un árbol, ve un pequeño monito que se ríe de él, y Exo-Skull enojado, destroza ese árbol de un puñetazo, haciendo que el monito caiga y Exo-Skull le iba a disparar un láser de su cuerno…

-Oh no, eso no- dice Lincoln que toma al mono y corre evitando el disparo y corre para alejarse del rinoceronte mutante, pero Exo-Skull de su cuerno, dispara una red desde su cuerno, y con ella atrapa a Lincoln, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

-Dang it… lo siento pequeño- dijo Lincoln.

-**Tú serás el primero de tu especie a quien elimine**\- dijo Exo-Skull levantando su pie para pisar a Lincoln… pero entonces Bianca se pone frente.

-Erwan basta, no seguiré tu violencia sin sentido- dice Bianca agachándose y quitando la red, y Lincoln le entrega al monito -¿No te paso nada pequeño?- pregunta Bianca, pero el monito niega y Bianca lo suelta para que se aleje -¿En qué pensabas?, casi aplasta a mi amigo y a esa inocente criatura-.

-**Tu… ibas a arriesgar tu vida por ese pequeño animal… lo sabía, tu eres distinta al resto de esta escoria… por eso te llevare conmigo**\- dijo Exo-Skull, atrapando a Bianca con su mano.

-¡Bianca!- grito Lincoln yendo a salvarla, pero Exo-Skull fácilmente lo aleja con su pie y se va corriendo, mientras Bianca gritaba -¡Déjala cornudo armado!-.

Lincoln corría tras Exo-Skull, hasta que este llega a la torre que estaba en el centro del zoológico, y la empieza a escalar sin dificultad, Lincoln llego e intento escalar….

-Para el próximo semestre, no faltare a educación física…- decía Lincoln que luego iba cayendo… sin embargo es atrapado por Don, el canguro, y para mayor sorpresa, ve a todos los animales del zoológico frente a él -Entiendo… bien, entonces es hora de salvar a Bianca-.

La jirafa lo ayuda subir hacia lo más alto que puede alcanzar su cuello, una serpiente usa su cuerpo como una cuerda para ayudarlo a sostenerse, mientras que al llegar un poco más alto, un gorila lo lleva en su espalda y empieza a trepar a la sima.

Pero escondido entre los arbustos del zoológico, llega el Dr. Animo con su casco transformador y apuntando directo a los animales que ayudaban a Lincoln.

-Veamos como luchas con un ejército niño- dijo el Dr. Animo… cuando nota que al frente suyo, estaban los pingüinos -Ohh… ¿qué me aran? ¿Matarme de risa con sus tontas expresiones?- se ríe, pero luego los pingüinos se ven entre si y asienten, poniéndose en poses de combate -Oh no…- dice mientras los pingüinos empiezan a golpearlos con golpes similares a karate.

Al mismo tiempo, en la cima de la torre…

-Erwan… suéltame- dice Bianca tratando de zafarse del agarre de Exo-Skull.

-**Tú eres diferente a esa basura, tú nos amas a nosotros con el corazón, yo gobernare a estos malditos humanos y tú serás mi reina**\- dijo Exo-Skull.

-Ah...escucha Erwan… me agradas pero… 1: soy menor que tú, 2: soy una humana y tu un rinoceronte, 3: me gusta mi soltería, no estoy lista para una relación… sobretodo de este tipo…- dice Bianca.

-Y 4: ella es demasiado bonita para ti- dijo Lincoln llegando a la misma azotea… hasta que se da cuenta de lo que dijo -Eh…es que, no es que no seas hermosa, lo eres, no es que me siempre este pensando que eres más hermosa que una joya y… _argh… _estúpido- se pega a sí mismo.

-Ah… ¿gracias?- dice Bianca.

-**Humano apestoso**\- dice Exo-Skull furioso suelta a Bianca dejándola en el suelo y yendo hacia Lincoln.

-¡Es hora de ser héroe!- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix… pero no enciende –Oh por favor, ahora no…- pero entonces Lincoln es golpeado por el cuerno de Exo-Skull, y casi cae de aquella torre, pero rápidamente se sujeta del borde -Por poco…-.

-**Di adiós, humano inferior**\- dijo Exo-Skull preparándose para disparar desde su cuerno.

-Oh no…- dice Lincoln viendo como Exo-Skull dispara, y Lincoln sin otra, se suelta para evitar ese disparo, pero ahora estaba cayendo desde esa altura… pero para su fortuna, el Omnitrix se activa mostrando un icono -Hasta que colaboras-

Entonces con la prisa, presiona el reloj, y transformándose… pero termina cayendo en el charco del habitad de los pingüinos… pero rápidamente sale de allí, y se vio detenidamente al ver que era un nuevo alienígena…

Su apariencia se asemeja a un cruce de un pez y una iguana, tiene tres aletas dorsales que le llegan por la espalda y branquias en ambos lados de la cabeza, púas pequeñas alrededor de su rostro.

Viste pantalones blancos y una camisa negra abierta por adelante con puños blancos, leva el símbolo del Omnitrix en su mano izquierda.

-**Bien me gusta cuando me llega uno nuevo, pero este no es el momento**\- dice mientras nota como un aliento frio salía de su boca… pero enseguida, Exo-Skull aterriza frente a él.

-**Despídete iguana**\- dijo Exo-Skull el cual golpea a nuestro héroe, y estrellarlo contra una pared, pero debido a ese golpe directo en el estómago, el alienígena soltó una especie de aliento directo en la cara de Exo-Skull el cual retrocedió levemente, el cual quedo parcialmente congelado.

-**_Awhhh ¿_poderes de hielo?… Articguana, así te llamare**-.

Exo-Skull se quita el hielo de la cara y va directo a embestir con su cabeza, pero Articguana esquiva saltando sobre él facilmente, y aterriza desde atrás de Exo-Skull.

-**Guau, este chico nuevo es asombroso**\- dijo Articguana.

Sin embargo, Exo-Skull se da vuelta, y lanza un misil que va a alta velocidad, pero Articguana logra saltar y evitarlo aquel misil, para luego disparar un rayo congelante de su boca, haciendo retroceder a Exo-Skull, y luego gruñir de frustración.

-**¿Alguna otra sorpresa, cornudo?**\- pregunta Articguana.

-**Tienes un nuevo traje humano, pero en el fondo eres el mismo niño al que quiero aplastar**\- dijo Exo-Skull, el cual se agacha y de su cuerno lanza una red eléctrica, y con ella atrapa a Articguana, y a la vez lastimándolo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Bianca.

-**¡Despídete!**\- dijo Exo-Skull, levantando los brazos para aplastar a Articguana… sin embargo, en ese momento, Samson, el león se lanza hacia Exo-Skull y se sujeta a él

-**¡Quítate! ¡Quítate!**\- dice tratando de quitarse a Samson encima, pero luego Mangler, el cocodrilo le muerde en la pata trasera.

-**Oh si, ¡arriba los animales!**\- dijo Articguana, al mismo tiempo que los demás le quitaban la red de encima –**Gracias chicos…**-

-**¡Malditos traidores!**\- dice Exo-Skull quitándose a Samson y Mangler de encima, pero ahora, ve al elefante Tuskor dándole un cabezazo, para inmediatamente recibir unas patadas de los canguros Don y Lil -**Prefirieron defender a un humano, esto lo pagaran**\- dice mirando enojado a los demás animales, pero enseguida, Articguana se sube encima de él.

-**¿Los quieres?, primero sobre mi cadáver**\- dijo Articguana inmediatamente congelando la espalda de la armadura de Exo-Skull, y de un golpe lo destroza, quedan la piel del rinoceronte al descubierto –**Punto vulnerable**-.

-**¡Oye, quítate!**\- dice Exo-Skull que empieza a moverse y agitarse, tratando de sacarse a Articguana y de un movimiento lo hace y el héroe cae al suelo, y Exo-Skull se agacha para disparar.

No obstante, Articguana usa su aliento congelante, el cual obstruye la salida de la energía… y este termina explotando, y mandando a Exo-Skull hacia atrás, y Articguana con su fuerza… le arranca el cuerno a Exo-Skull.

-**¡AAAARG!**\- grito adolorido aquel rinoceronte y Articguana salta y aterriza frente a él -**¡Mi cuerno! ¡Me cortaste el cuerno!**-

-**Eres historia, Erwan**\- entonces Articguana toma mucho aire, y suelta un potente rayo de hielo, congelando completamente el cuerpo de Exo-Skull, con excepción de la cabeza, y gracias a eso, ya no podía moverse –**Listo, quédate hay, y ya no te muevas**-.

-¡Auxilio!-.

-**¿Ah?**\- Articguana voltea, y ve que Bianca seguía en la cima de la torre -**¡Bianca! ¡Resiste que haya voy!**\- entonces Articguana empieza a escalar la gran torre… hasta finalmente llegar a la cima.

-Lincoln- dijo Bianca feliz de verlo, pero inmediatamente es cargado de forma nupcial por Articguana.

-**Sujétate, te bajare de aquí**\- dice Articguana, el cual usa su poder congelante y forma una especie de rampa hasta el suelo, y con ella se empieza a deslizar hacia abajo… hasta finalmente llegar a salvo al suelo –**A salvo**-.

Los animales se ponen felices al ver a Bianca a salvo y se reúnen mientras rodean a Bianca con cariño.

En otra parte, Animo se encontraba atado y rodeado de serpientes, y los pingüinos chocan las aletas, pero uno falla el choque y recibe una cachetada.

-_"Aquí viene la niña, bonitos y gorditos muchachos"_\- dice uno de pingüino en su idioma a los demás, y se juntan con los demás animales, al ver que su cuidadora favorita está a salvo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que esos pingüinos ocultaban algo, lo vieron chicas- dice Leni, la cual estaba escondida detrás de unas palmeras, pero las demás se encontraban escondidas en el baño.

-¿Ver qué?- dice Lori, mientras Leni mira sospechosa a los pingüinos, y uno le hace una seña que se traduce como _"tú no has visto nada…"_

* * *

No paso mucho, y se observa a Animo con camisa de fuerza, siendo metido adentro de una patrulla de policía, mientras Exo-Skull estaba sin su armadura y atado con correas a una camilla el cual iba a ser transportado por un helicóptero de una división especial.

-Bueno… supongo que tuvimos que despedirnos de Erwan… pero, supongo que era lo que tenía que hacer, gracias de todas formas Lincoln, eres un salvavidas- dijo Bianca, la cual abraza a nuestro héroe, y este se ruboriza.

-…Huele a flores- dice Lincoln que sonríe sonrojado mientras Bianca lo abraza.

-¿Que pasara con el zoológico ahora sin Erwan?- pregunta Lana.

-Supongo que tendremos que ver cómo será la próxima atracción principal…- dice Bianca separándose de Lincoln -Pero no nos será tan difícil, a muchos de nuestros animales les gusta la atención-.

Bianca apunta hacia el habitad de los leones, donde Samson practicaba rutinas de bailes, en el habitad suricatos, uno de ellos salta de su área hacia el de los jabalí, y empieza a bailar con uno de ellos, y finalmente, un zorro hace tropezar a un conejo para dar comedia.

-Oigan, aún no hemos terminado de ver todo el zoológico- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, aún no hemos visto a los osos, o a los alces…- dice Lori.

-Bueno, mi descanso termino, puedo seguir con el tour si ustedes gustan- dijo Bianca, en la que todas gritan en señal de afirmación.

-Que bien, quiero ver a los murciélagos…- decía Lucy, en lo que se escucha otra flatulencia…

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a estos camellos?!- pregunta Lola.

-Ah… ellos no están aquí- responde Bianca.

-¿Entonces que apesta así?- pregunta Lori que se tapa la nariz.

-Oh, lo siento, la salchicha con picante no me callo bien- dijo Luna, en la que las demás, salvo Lana que quejan por eso.

-Qué asco- dijo Lola siguiendo a Bianca.

-Eso es bastante grosero- dijo Lisa.

-Eso es oler pesado, jajaja… pero ya enserio, eso apesta- dijo Luan que junto a las demás siguen con el tour.

-Ah por favor, no sean bebes, ni es el peor que me he echado- dijo Luna siguiendo a las demás

-_Uhh_, intenso, bien hecho- dijo Lana levantando el pulgar

-Ven, la niña si sabe- dijo Luna chocando puños con Lana y pasando cerca de los camellos, los cuales sienten el olor, y también se quejan…

* * *

_**Quiero agradecerle al usuario**_** Aaron Silver Dx _por la idea de este capitulo._**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	28. Efectos secundarios

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Algún viejo edificio del pueblo, estaba siendo derrumbado por una demoledora de construcción.

-Y me pagan por destruir cosas, este sí que es un lindo empleo-.

Aquel que manejaba la máquina, puso en marcha, y con la bola demoledora, destrozo por completo la pared de esa vieja casa… pero enseguida, se revelo que había alguien adentro.

Un hombre adulto de pelo largo y desordenado con una barba de chivo, su piel era azulada, dientes podridos, uñas amarillentas, pero lo más sobre saltante era que estaba rodeado de miles de insectos.

-Largo de nuestro hogar- dijo aquel hombre rodeado de cucarachas.

-¿Si?, pues lamento contradecirte amigo, pero este edificio está condenado a ser demolido por órdenes de la Alcaldesa Davis-.

-Sí, así que muévete o muérete, este edificio se vendrá abajo quieras o no-.

Sin embargo aquel sujeto no escucho y mando a sus insectos hacia los trabajadores, el capataz alcanzo a huir, pero el que conducía la demoledora, no tuvo la misma suerte, siendo elevado por aquel enjambre.

-Quítame, estas cosas- dijo el trabajador tratando de liberarse de los insectos.

-Vaya… si crees que eso es malo, espera verlo todo- dijo el hombre de los insectos.

* * *

**Efectos secundarios**

* * *

Avanzando a gran velocidad por una carretera, un auto rojo era conducido por un sujeto con lentes oscuros, el cual avanzaba sin detenerse ni esperando la luz roja.

-Jaja, nunca me atraparan-.

Muy atrás de donde iba el ladrón, iba Camionzilla, y adentro estaban Lori conduciendo, y Lynn mirando por la ventana…

-Allí esta- dijo Lynn.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunta Lori sin perder la vista del camino.

-Por supuesto- dijo Lynn viendo que al lado de la camioneta, iba avanzando una motocicleta.

El cual no era conducido por nadie, pero por la estructura y ver el símbolo del Omnitrix en un costado, se puede ver que se trataba de Ultra-T fusionado por esa motocicleta.

-**Cuidado, aun lado, aquí voy**\- decía Ultra-T avanzando por la acera para perseguir al criminal.

Al regresar a la calle, vio un camión que cargaba más vehículos, y entonces Ultra-T utilizo aquel vehículo como rampa y con un salto, llego muy cerca de aquel ladrón, pero ese no se daba por vencido y sin detenerse a pesar de la luz roja, causando que un tráiler se detenga bruscamente, pero Ultra-T solo se agacha para pasar por debajo y continuar con la persecución.

-**A salvo**\- dijo Ultra-T que ya estaba por cerca del ladron y dispara su rayo de plasma, directo a la cajuela del auto, saliendo de allí mucho dinero, posiblemente robado -**Hay gente que no cuida su dinero**-.

Enseguida, Ultra-T genera una especie de púa de energía de la rueda delantera y al estar al lado del auto del ladrón, revienta un neumático del auto, haciendo que se termine estrellando contra otro auto estacionado.

-No puede ser-.

Ultra-T le lanzo humo del escape de gas directo a la cara, e inmediatamente se retira cuando escucha que la policía venia para acá.

Pero al doblar a una esquina, ve justo allí en frente suyo, un camión de helados estacionado… aunque él quería dejarlo y volver a casa… él sabe que sigue siendo un niño y no se pudo resistir.

-**Bueno… ya capture a ese maleante**\- dijo Ultra-T separándose de aquella motocicleta y abriendo la compartimiento del camión -**Esto es vida**-.

* * *

Una vez que la policía arresto al maleante y lo mete dentro de la patrulla.

-Oigan, enserio, esa motocicleta se conducía sola-.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta Lori bajándose de Camionzilla junto a Lynn.

-_Hmmm_… se cansó, hace calor, allí hay helado- dijo Lynn apuntando a aquel camión de helados, y cuando Lori lo abre, ve allí adentro a Lincoln temblando de frio y con una paleta de chocolate en la mano.

-¿Estas bien hermanito?- pregunta Lori… pero solo recibe un estornudo como respuesta -Creo que no-.

* * *

Devuelta en la Casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba acostado en el sillón, tapado con una manta y con un termómetro en la boca.

-Vamos a ver… ¡39! ¡39º de temperatura!, es oficial pescaste un resfriado- grito Lori.

-Talvez ahora lo pienses antes de comer helado dentro de un camión de helados, ¿Pues quién te dio esa estúpida idea?- dijo Lynn.

-A… a…- decía Lincoln que iba a estornudar, pero rápidamente agarra una tela y estornuda sobre ella y se limpia.

-Oye, esa es mi camisa- dijo Lynn.

-Talvez ahora TÚ lo pienses dos veces antes de dejar tu ropa tirada- dijo Lana.

-¿Qué tal si voy al armario hasta que me recupere y evito volver esta casa una zona de zombis?- sugiere Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo hermano, ya estamos preparadas para eso, traje tabletas, descongestionaste para la tos, mascarillas para nosotras- dice Luna colocan doce una, y las demás toman las suyas y se las colocan -Una vez que un bicho anda suelto nada lo detiene-.

-Lo que mi compañero sanguíneo de aquí necesita es un remedio para el resfrió Xiang Yu Ji Pian, así que mejor ir al barrio chino que está a algunas calles

-Pero antes, aquí traje sopa de pollo, ahora, abre grande Linky, aquí el avioncito- dice Leni tratando de darle una cucharada de sopa a Lincoln.

-Leni no soy un bebé para que hagas…- decía Lincoln, el cual no término su oración, porque Leni le puso la cuchara en la boca, pero después Lincoln sintió que su boca ardía mucho -¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!- Lincoln inmediatamente fue corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Que? ¿Hice la sopa muy caliente?- pregunto Leni en que todas hicieron rodaron los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde en un barrio chino del pueblo, Lincoln y las chicas salían de una clínica con una miel especial para el resfriado de Lincoln.

-Lo hubiera hecho yo misma, pero es difícil encontrar la raíz que se necesita para preparar esta miel, está congelada en esta época- dijo Lisa.

-¿Puedo tomar una malteada?, no aguanto la garganta- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo simio sin pelo, esta miel especial cubrirá toda el área de tu esófago- dijo Lisa dándole el frasco a Lincoln que al oler esa supuesta miel, este tenía un olor muy malo -Créeme Lincoln, sabe horrible pero te hará muy bien-.

En ese momento llegaba una señora mayor para dar un anuncio, una mujer esbelta de piel oscura, cabello negro atado en un pompón en la parte superior.

Un traje rosa con una camisa blanca debajo, una corbata amarilla, aretes blancos, lápiz labial rojo y zapatos blancos de tacón alto, se trataba de la alcaldesa Davis.

-Damas y caballeros, quiero agradecerles toda su ayuda para mi programa de rediseño del centro, es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo la Alcaldesa muy tranquilamente…

Sin saber que poco a poco el lugar se estaba llenando de avispas, cuando ya había varias en todas partes, todos los ciudadanos huyeron de terror justo cuando frente a la Alcaldesa estaba el sujeto de los insectos.

-Más bien una pesadilla, Alcaldesa- dijo el sujeto raro mandando a las avispas a atacar a todo el poblado y para desgracia que también incluían a Lincoln y sus hermanas -No la dejaremos destruir nuestro edificio-.

-El loco que nunca quiso salir- dijo la Alcaldesa Davis.

-Vaya, al menos me hice notar- de pronto las avispas rodearon a la concejal hasta atraparla y llevarla volando -Tranquila, tenemos una cita para cenar, y usted es el plato-.

Con o sin resfriado, Lincoln aprovecha la conmoción para esconderse y usar su Omnitrix para transformarse en alienígena.

-Es un trabajo para… ah… ah…- decía Lincoln el cual presiona hacia abajo el reloj, transformándose…

En este caso, se transforma en Bestia, pero este tuvo una ligera diferencia, su color naranja vivo ahora era un amarillo pálido, las fosas nasales de su cuello se taparon con mocos provocando una ceguera total, haciendo que se estrelle y choque con lo que había en el camino, ya sea con un quiosco, o con un poste de luz.

-Bien hecho Lana, lo contagiaste de rabia- dijo Lola.

-Oigan para su información ya estoy vacunada igual que Charles- dijo Lana en su defensa.

-Es obvio que el resfriado de Lincoln afecto el olfato de Bestia - dijo Lucy.

-Por supuesto al carecer de visión, Bestia cuenta más con su nariz y con su olfato tapado está completamente ciego y no sabe a dónde ir- dijo Lisa.

-Entonces yo me encargo- dijo Lynn que se subió a Bestia para montarlo -Tranquilo bola de pelos yo conduzco- Lynn intento "manejar" a su hermano, pero tratar de domarlo, era como tratar de domar a un toro, lo que provoco que Lynn sea mandada a volar, cayendo en un recipiente de sobras de sopa de pollo.

-¿Está bien hermana?, espero que no te moleste oler a sobras- dijo Luna que con ayuda de Leni sacaron a Lynn de allí.

-He olido peor- dijo Lynn en lo que vio a Bestia con un bote de basura en la cabeza y terminando estrellándose con algo, y las chicas se dieron cuenta de que su hermano estaba peor de lo que imaginaron.

* * *

De regreso en la casa Loud…

-Dang it… justo cuando creí que no podía estar peor- dijo Lincoln, y Lisa le ofreció un trago de aquella miel… y sin otra se tuvo que tomar u trago de esa, lo cual le causo asco –Sabe espantoso-.

-Después de diez dosis te acostumbraras- dice Lisa.

-¿Huele peor a lo que sabe o al revés?- dijo Luan.

-Lo que sea, como se ve, tu bicho parece también estar en todos tus alienígenas, ¿Quién sabe cómo los afecte?- dijo Lori llegando con más sopa de pollo para su hermano.

-A veces no sé qué es peor, si el resfrió o la cura- decía Lincoln en lo que Lisa llegaba con su laptop.

-Oigan- dijo Lucy llegando, causando el susto de los presentes, y ella enseña un artículo en una laptop -Ese sujeto menciono algo de demoler su edifico, y el único edificio que demolerán se encuentra en el centro del pueblo, se llama Clancy y ha vivido en ese viejo lugar durante años-.

-Lo que ninguna sepa… no me dañara- dice Lincoln escondiendo la miel debajo del sofá.

* * *

Mientras en el viejo edificio la Alcaldesa Davis estaba siendo retenida por una especie de arácnidos similares a arañas… pero no eran arañas.

-Por favor… no me lastimen- dijo la Alcaldesa aterrada por la condición en la que es retenida.

-Son viudas negras, no haga movimientos bruscos, nuestro abuelo construyo este edificio, aquí crecimos yo y mis pequeños amigos, ellos son los únicos que entienden y nadie nos va a desahuciar- dijo el Clancy.

Pero en el exterior, Camionzilla llega y se estaciona frente al edificio abandonado.

-Está bien para una visita, pero ni yo quisiera vivir allí- dijo Lana.

-Permanezcan juntos- dijo Lincoln con su traje de L-10 puesto y junto a las chicas entran al edificio.

Al entrar vieron que el lugar estaba viejo y se podía caer a pedazos en cualquier momento, además de estar plagada de diferentes tipos de insectos y arácnidos, incluso habían trozos de periódicos que relatan datos sobre los insectos, como que ellos podrían sobrevivir a una catástrofe nuclear.

-Deben estar por aquí- dice Lori mirando por todos lados, y luego viendo a Leni que choco con ella, y se le noto aterrada, ya que apunto a un gran cumulo de telaraña, donde habían muchas de esas.

-Algo me dice que estamos cerca…- dice Lincoln, pero luego conto a las que estaban presentes ahora, y noto que faltan tres -¿Luan?, ¿Lynn?, ¿Lana?-.

-¿Dónde estarán esas tres?- pregunto Lori, pero entonces Lola noto algo cerca de la entrada, y enseguida apunta a la gran sombra entrando al cuarto.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Un mega insecto!- grito Leni con gran horror, y Lincoln se puso al frente y preparo el Omnitrix, pero enseguida se revelo que esta sombra, eran Luan, Lynn y Lana.

-Muy graciosas- dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo, y el resto de sus hermanas estaban molestas por esa broma, en lo que escucharon un fuerte grito.

-Eso vino de arriba- dijo Luna, y en ese momento Lincoln activo el reloj y se transforma…

-**Yo iré**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos pero este se veía más pálido, y usando su tamaño y fuerza sujeta a algunas de sus hermanas, y otras se suben encima… pero algunas notaron algo asqueroso debajo de las axilas de Cuatrobrazos.

-Qué asco, tu gripe debió convertir tus granos en bolsas llenas de pus- dijo Lisa tapándose la nariz como las demás.

-Huele a podrido- dijo Leni sacudiendo su mano para alejar el olor.

-**No puedo evitarlo, estoy enfermo**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos en su defensa.

-No me digas- dijo Lola sarcásticamente.

En eso las chicas conteniendo la respiración, mientras Cuatrobrazos de un solo salto… llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba la Alcaldesa, aún rodeada de aquellas viudas negras.

-Alto… viudas negras- dijo la Alcaldesa Davis sin moverse para que aquellos arácnidos no hagan su letal movimiento.

-Debe haber un modo de ayudarla- dice Lori tratando de pensar una solución.

En ese momento, Cuatrobrazos siente fuertes ganas de estornudar, y suelta un potente estornudo, arrojando sus mocos sobre la Alcaldesa, pero a pesar de eso, eso sirvió para alejar a las viudas negras.

-Asqueroso pero funciono, gracias- dijo la Alcaldeza agradecida pero a la vez asqueada

-**No hay porque agradecer**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Invaden propiedad privaba- dijo Clancy, el cual se encontraba en el techo.

Y usando su raro poder, le ordena a su ejército de cucarachas atacar, y entre todas forman una especie de cuerpo que superaba a Cuatrobrazos en tamaño, y formando una especie de puño, le acierta un golpe al héroe.

-Destruiremos a toda la humanidad- dijo Clancy.

Las cucarachas voltean hacia las chicas e iban a atacar, pero Lori, Luna y Lynn logran esquivar el golpe, pero debajo de Leni, las gemelas y la Alcaldesa…

-¡Termitas!- grito Lola aterrada.

Mientras aquellos bichos come-madera, picaban el suelo del edificio para que las chicas cayeran, pero por suerte se sujetan de los bordes, y con ayuda de la Alcaldesa, logran volver a subir devuelta.

-**¿Quieres ser rey de los bichos?, aquí te va tu corona**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos poniéndose de pie, e iba directo a atacar a Clancy, pero rápidamente fue rodado de una gran colonia de hormigas que empezaron a trepar por su pierna -**¡Hormigas! ¡En mis pantalones!**\- grito Cuatrobrazos, el cual rápidamente empezó a tratar de quitarse a las hormigas de su pierna.

Pero para emporar, ya lo tenían rodeado de ambas piernas, y luego empezó a rascarse por todo el cuerpo, pero aquella sensación era tan insoportable para él, que Cuatrobrazos empezaba saltar por todo el lugar y estrellándose con lo que había de paso, embistiendo las paredes, golpear el techo, e inclusive derribar vigas de soporte.

-¡Estas destruyendo nuestro hogar!- grito Clancy, a la vez que Cuatrobrazos derriba la última viga de soporte del edifico, lo que ocasionó que esta se venía cayendo a pedazos -¡NOOOOO!- grito a la vez que era rodeado por las avispas.

-¡Se está cayendo el edificio!- dijo Luna alarmada.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- sugirió la Alcaldesa Davis.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Lisa que junto a las demás se dirigían a otro sector.

Mientras en el exterior, el edifico entero empezó a caerse a pedazos, como se tenía planeado hacerlo al principio, pero ahora… solo quedaban destrozos y escombros de lo que fue alguna vez un gran edificio.

Sin embargo, saliendo de aquellos escombros, sale Cuatrobrazos, el cual habia protegido a sus hermanas y a la Alcaldesa Davis, y una vez cayendo encima de los escombros, su tiempo se acabó, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias a dios que tenía un casco- dijo Lincoln, mientras que Clancy también salió de los escombros y se horrorizo al ver a sus cucarachas muertas.

-¡Tu!, vas a pagar por esto, destruyendo todo el pueblo- dijo Clacy retirándose, siendo llevado por sus avispas y desapareciendo de la escena.

-Este sí que fue un día raro, y quiero agradecer a L-10, no solo por salvarme si no por también destruir este edificio que ya hace tiempo debió ser demolido- dijo la Alcaldesa Davis.

-No solo me agradezca, sino también a estas chicas… que estaban de paso- dijo Lincoln dando también crédito a sus hermanas.

-¿Puede volver sola a casa?- pregunto Lori en lo que la Alcaldesa asintió y se va.

-Ahora debo saber a dónde se fue cerebro de insecto- dijo Lincoln en que todas pensaron hasta que Lisa respondió.

-Solo hay una manera de destruir una ciudad- dijo Lisa.

-Un meteorito- dijo Lynn.

-Un monstruo gigante- dijo Lana.

-Rebajas- dijo Leni en que todas la miraron confundidos.

-No, si no a otra cosa- dijo Lisa muy seriamente.

* * *

Por otro lado, Camionzilla avanzaba por el camino, mientras Lincoln estaba temblando de frio.

-¿Alguien enciende la calefacción?- pregunta Lincoln, pero Luna le coloca una sábana encima.

-Sí que estas temblando como gelatina- dijo Luan.

-Cuando volvamos a casa, te daré otra cuchara de la miel…- dice Lisa.

-¡No!… es que… me la tome toda sin querer… creo que pronto hará efecto- dice Lincoln.

-Escuchen esto, las hormigas levantan 10 veces su peso, los grillos saltan 100 veces su longitud y las cucarachas dejan de respirar hasta por una hora- dijo Lisa leyendo un libro sobre insectos.

-¿Porque nos dice su currículum?- pregunta Lola.

-Si hay que "aplastar esa plaga" entienden- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejaron.

-Es porque los bichos son muy resistentes, son tenaces, y ya que no tenemos una era de hielo, ni un tanque lleno de insecticida, nuestra única opción sería hacerlas barbacoa- dijo Lucy.

-Y conozco al chef indicado- dijo Lincoln sujetando el Omnitrix con confianza.

* * *

-Damas y caballero, la central nuclear Big Rock Point, cerrado en 1997, y considerado un punto histórico nuclear- dijo Lisa.

-¿Y porque ese raro vendría a una Central Nuclear cerrada y abandonada?- pregunta Lynn.

-La única forma de destruir todo un pueblo, es con la energía nuclear, genio- dijo Lisa.

-Bien, voy a… ¡ACHU! Entrar- dijo Lincoln colocándose su traje de superhéroe y entrando a la central nuclear cerrada.

-Compañeras sanguíneas, mejor pónganse esto por las dudas- dijo Lisa, sacando cajuela de la camioneta, unas extrañas placas que venían en una caja, y las chicas las toman y las miran curiosas, pero entonces Lisa se pone aquella placa en el pecho.

Y a su alrededor se forma un traje de un color amarillo apagado, con ciertos detalles en negro, como los guantes y las suelas de los pies, y un casco con un visor donde se puede ver la cara.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?- pregunta Lana.

-Mamá dijo que nos servirían algún día… no pregunten- dijo Lisa colocándose el suyo e igualmente entrando a la central.

* * *

Al entrar, todos caminaban tranquilos ya que no había nadie cerca… hasta que sonó una alarma.

-¿Qué pasa? eso es malo- pregunta Leni.

-Oh no… siempre que suena una alarma en una planta nuclear son buenas noticias- dijo Lori son sarcasmo.

-_Temperatura nuclear aumentando, se acerca al límite_-.

-Está jugando con los viejos controles del reactor- dijo Lisa.

Lincoln al oír eso fue directamente al cuarto de control, y observa que la puerta se abierta forzosamente, y para empeorar… los controles principales estaban destruidos.

-_Temperatura nuclear en el límite, función inminente_-

-Y… destrozaron todos los controles- dijo Lincoln.

-Habrá que hacerlo manualmente, afuera del núcleo del reactor hay un sistema de anulación de emergencia- dijo Lisa.

-¿Lo leíste en un libro?- pregunta Lynn en lo que Lisa asiente.

-Las ventajas de tener una hermana genio- decía Lincoln viendo que había una cucaracha en el lugar, lo cual daba una señal, y rápidamente voltea.

-¿Quieren asientos de primera fila?- dijo Clancy entrando al cuarto.

-Si este lugar explota, usted desaparecerá al igual que todo nosotros- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo creemos- dice Clancy, el cual estaba siendo rodeado poco a poco por varias cucarachas que salían por debajo de su ropa, para finalmente quedar complemente cubierto de aquellos insectos y parecer una gran masa viviente de cucarachas -Cuando el reactor pase de su límite, nos ocultaremos como insectos en la alfombra-.

-Es cierto Lincoln, se dice que las cucarachas seran las únicas que pueden sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear- dijo Lucy.

-Literalmente ponerse un traje de cucarachas para protegerse de la fusión… es lo más asqueroso que he visto- dijo Lori.

Lincoln por su parte, procede a usar el Omnitrix y se transforma… en Fuego, pero este tenía un cambio particular, sus llamas eran celestes.

-Espera Lincoln, no eres el de siempre- dijo Luan notando un cambio en el alíen elegido.

En ese caso era Fuego, pero sus llamas ya no eran ese fuerte naranja que indicaba su calor, ahora eran de un frio celeste.

-**No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, me encargare de esa plaga, ustedes traten de apagar ese reactor**\- dijo Fuego el cual corre para tratar de atacar a Clacy, pero este facilmente con su brazo lo manda a estrellarse contra un vidrio del cuarto, mientras las chicas corren directo al reactor.

-No podrán huir de nosotros- dijo Clancy mandando a sus insectos contra las hermanas Loud.

-**Ya basta es hora de calentar este sitio**\- dice Fuego que iba a lanzar una bola de llamas, pero en su lugar primero dio un estornudo, y luego se dio cuenta de algo -**Oye ¿qué paso? ya deberías ser un montón de brazas,** **es mi refriado, congelo mis llamas**\- dijo Fuego dándose cuenta de su estado, e inmediatamente Clancy le vuelve a conectar un puñetazo.

-Oigan… ¿alguien quiere piquete de avispas?- dice Luan apuntando a varias avispas que iban tras ellas.

-_Fusión en 5 minutos_-.

Entonces Luna ve una manguera de emergencia en la pared que, y la toma, y enseguida Lynn abre la llave y arroja agua directo a las Avispas, las cuales quedan mojadas y en el suelo.

Por otro lado, Clancy agarra a Fuego por las piernas y lo a arrojar fuertemente hacia los controles.

-**Eso dolió, no prefieres que hablemos de esto…**\- decía Fuego intentando volver a atacar con sus llamas… pero en lugar de eso… disparar otra especie de llamas, pero en lugar de quemar, estas congelaron -**Oye…**\- dice asombrado por ese ataque.

Ya en el reactor, las chicas habían llegado finalmente allí mismo, sin embargo, el lugar estaba siendo cuidado por más cucarachas

-_Temperatura nuclear en el límite, fusión en un minuto_-.

Fuego intento usar esas llamas congelantes a su favor contra Clancy y logra congelar un brazo de cucarachas, pero este fácilmente usaba más cucarachas para formar otro brazo, y de una embestida, ambos caen directo a la zona del reactor.

-Oigan… no sé cuánto tiempo podamos detener a esos bichos- dice Leni que junto a Luan, Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas usaban escobas para mantener a raya a las cucarachas, mientras las demás estaban con Lisa, tratando de apagar el núcleo con los controles de emergencia.

-_Fusión en 30 segundos_-.

Sin embargo, las cucarachas rápidamente con congeladas, gracias a Fuego, que aterriza a salvo usando una estaca de hielo que formo con ese ataque.

-**¿Alguien llamo a un superhéroe?**\- dijo Fuego.

-No lo entiendo, no se supone que ya tienes un alíen con poderes de hielo- dijo Lori.

-**Creo que para los extraterrestres, tener resfríos no es solo una expresión**\- dijo Fuego.

-Malas noticias, no puedo anularlo… los controles… auch, arden mucho, necesito más tiempo para poder apagarlo- dijo Lisa.

Clancy por su parte se pone de pie, y va directo contra Fuego, pero él crea rápidamente una bola de llamas congelante directo a Clancy, y termina congelado junto a sus cucarachas.

-_Fusión del núcleo en 10…_-

-**Esperen tengo una idea**\- dice Fuego acercándose al reactor, y aprovechando su resfriado, dispara llamas congelantes directo al núcleo del reactor.

-_9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… Temperatura nuclear descendiendo, debajo de los límites críticos_-.

Efectivamente, el núcleo ha sido completamente congelado, y bajando gradualmente la temperatura.

-Bien hecho hermano- dijo Luna.

-Perfecto, gracias a esa baja de temperatura, podre apagar completamente este lugar para que no pueda volver a ser usado por un loco criminal- dijo Lisa.

-**Gracias chicas… ahora, ¿podríamos ir por un chocolate caliente o algo así?… ¡ACHU!**\- dice Fuego aun estornudando, mientras las chicas solo se reían.

* * *

Devuelta en la casa Loud…

-Ese malviviente está congelado, el reactor está completamente apagado, y el vapor del lugar acabo con mi resfriado- dijo Lincoln relajado en el sofá, justo cuando Lori le puso el termómetro.

-Si es oficial, estas sano, pero no vuelvas a meterte en un camión de helado- dijo Lori.

-Si la próxima tráenos un poco- dijeron Lola, mientras Leni entra a la cocina y ve una cucaracha salir debajo del refrigerador.

-Ja, lo siento Luan, pero las cucarachas no me espantan- dijo Leni en lo que Lynn iba a pisarla pero… rápidamente la cocina estaba infestada de cucarachas.

-¡AHHH! ¡Cucarachas!- gritaron Leni y Lynn saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

Las cuales eran seguidas de cientos o miles de cucarachas, los cuales ahora tenían plagada casa, inmediatamente los insectos abren la puerta y de allí… entro Clancy, aun con su disfraz de insectos.

-No me gusto ese obsequio helado que nos dejaste, y si, sé que eres tú niño, mis amigas te siguieron- dijo Clancy, mientras todas las chicas trataban de pisar o barrer a los insectos fuera de su casa, y entonces Lincoln intenta usar el reloj… pero está todavía en rojo.

-Genial, ahora no funciona, ¿alguna idea?- dijo Lincoln.

-No almenas que tengas un dulce gigante para bichos- dijo Luan usando la manguera para empujar a los insectos…

Pero entonces, Lincoln tuvo una idea, y agarro la miel china para su resfriado, el cual seguía escondido debajo del sofá.

-¿Quién quiere esto?- dijo Lincoln que se fue corriendo de la casa, solo para ser perseguido por los insectos de Clancy.

Lincoln se fue corriendo por la zona de bosque de Royal Woods… hasta finalmente llegar a un rio, y con fuerza arrojo el frasco al agua, mientras todos los insectos van tras esa miel.

Al volver a casa, Clancy noto que estaba solo, y cuando intentó huir, las chicas se abalanzaron contra él y empezaron golpearlo, y enseguida Lana lo inmovilizo con su nudo especial.

-Buen trabajo chicas, es hora de llamar a la policía para que se lo llevan- dice Lincoln, pero entonces escucha a una de sus hermanas estornudar, y fue Lynn.

-Hay no…- dice Lynn.

-Cuídenla mientras voy por Clyde y su remedio especial- dijo Lincoln que ahora se fue corriendo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, mientras las demás meten a Lynn a la casa para cuidarla… y que no contagie a alguien más.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	29. El Juego término

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Llovía a cantaros en Royal Woods, y en la casa Loud estaba en silencio…

-_Ahwww_… la lluvia es aburrida, ni siquiera nadie ataca- dice Julie que veía como Lincoln usando audífonos jugaba un videojuego -¿Que juegas, se ve divertido?-.

-Es _Ace Savvy 5: la venganza del Psicótico_, el mejor videojuego que se ha hecho- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunta Julie.

-Ahora no, ya tengo compañero, adelante Ace eres el mejor, rápido patea, salta, patea- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, acaso el gran Lincoln Loud no quiere perder otra vez con una niña- dijo Julie que hace que Lincoln la mire y le entregue un control-

Pero un rato después…

-¡Oh sí! Ganadora, ¡la puntuación más alta!- grito Julie emocionada por ganar.

-¡Como es que siempre…!- grito Lincoln sin creer lo que ha ocurrido.

-Guarden silencio, tuve mucho trabajo el día de hoy y quiero dormir un rato- dice Lori que dormía en el sofá de la sala.

-Ya verás te ganare y veras como pelea un héroe de…- decía Lincoln que hiso que su personaje avance, pero el cofre se transforma.

-El Psicótico, enemigo engañoso de Ace Savvy que puede cambiar de forma… y ahora solo te quedan dos vidas- dice Julie... pero entonces la consola empezó a sufrir una descompostura y el personaje de Julie termina cayendo al vacío.

-No- dice Julie

-Un fallo, de todos modos esta cosa es vieja y ahora solo te queda una vida- dice Lincoln viendo como Julie se ponía triste -Pero eso no cuenta, voy a arreglar esa cosa- dice Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y transformándose Ultra-T, el cual rápidamente se fusiona con la consola, sin embargo ahora la televisión empezaba a sufrir de estática.

-Lincoln… mejor sale de ahí, no me gusta como se ve esto- dice Julie.

-Silencio- dijo Lori.

-**No hasta que te gane limpiamente y eso que paso no conto**\- dijo Ultra T.

-Y yo te digo que salgas o…- decía Julie sosteniendo la consola y tratando de sacar a Ultra-T de allí… pero en ese momento cayo un rayo en la antena de la casa, y de un momento a otro, tanto Lincoln como Julie desaparecieron.

-Hay por fin…- dice Lori que continuaba con su siesta, sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**El Juego término**

* * *

En una ciudad oscura de noche, Ultra-T estaba en medio del lugar mirando a todos lados confundido… pero inmediatamente, alguien se materializada a su lado, y era Julie, pero disfraza de un personaje del juego.

Un vestido sin mangas hasta las rodillas de color rosa, con unos guantes rosas ajustados hasta los codos con líneas blancas, también unas botas rosas con líneas blancas en las rodillas, unos pequeños pantalones blancos debajo, llevaba una pequeña tiara de diamantes en la cabeza.

-**Oh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?**\- pregunta Ultra-T.

-Ese rayo de alguna debió ingresar a Ultra-T en el videojuego- dice Julie.

-**Estamos dentro del videojuego de Ace Savvy, ¡De lujo! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!**\- dice un alegre Ultra-T.

Sin embargo, un enorme tanque destroza un edificio entero desde adentro, y de la compuerta salen varios androides con trajes elegantes y ametralladoras, los cuales apunta a los chicos.

-**Robo-mafiosos, son de Nivel 1**\- dice Ultra-T que inmediatamente es embestido por uno, pero Ultra-T toma control de él y actualiza la ametralladora con la cual dispara granadas de plasma a los demás robots.

Mientras Julie se vio rodeada de algunos robot, pero Ultra-T al unirse a uno, lo sobrecargo hasta dejarlo inservible, y entonces Julie voltea para correr, pero ve que habían más frente a ella.

-Un momento, yo soy Reina de Diamantes, eso significa que…- decía que alza las manos, pero nada, golpea el piso, pero nada -Reina de Diamantes y no invoca diamantes- Julie evade a otro robot saltando, luego patear a otro, y luego bloquea los balazos con la capa que estaba usando -Y decían que las capas eran inútiles-.

-**Esto no es un reto, es un súper-regalo**\- dice Ultra-T que sobrecargando otro robot y luego usar su rayo láser del ojo para destruir a los robot que le disparaban a Julie.

-Es muy fácil cuando puedes controlar todo como Ultra-T- dice Julie.

-**Si tienes razón, eso es aburrido**\- dice Ultra-T usando su brazo tomando la posesión de otro robot -**Terminare con esto ahora**-.

Ultra-T usa al robot como un poderoso cañón de plasma desintegrando por completo a los robots que quedan y con cada uno gana 500 puntos.

-**Oh si, han sido derrotados**\- dice Ultra-T.

-Bueno, ya que ahora controlas todo aquí, que dices si nos sacas de aquí antes de que…- decía Julie justo cuando el tiempo del Omnitrix termina y Lincoln regresa a la normalidad, pero con otro atuendo.

Usaba un pantalón negro con botas negras con bordes naranjas, una camiseta ajustada color naranja con el símbolo 10, con las mangas color negro y unos guantes naranjas sin dedos y un antifaz color naranja con bordes negros.

-Hay no, esto es terrible, terrible, ahora como saldremos de aquí- dice Julie entrando en pánico.

-Demos una vuelta en lo que el reloj me deja ser Ultra-T de nuevo- dice Lincoln tratando de activar el reloj que ahora no era un reloj si no un brazalete con el simbolo, pero no se activaba por ningún motivo -Ah… creo que tenemos un problema-.

-¿Qué les paso a todos los iconos? Genial, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí hasta que seas Ultra-T de nuevo?- dice Julie molesta.

-No te preocupes, soy un experto en estos juegos- dice Lincoln.

-Compraste este videojuego ayer- dice Julie.

-Pero jugué las cuatro anteriores a este, así que nada podrá sorprenderme- dice Lincoln cuando…

Un gran objeto parecido al motor de un avión le cae encima a Lincoln aplastandolo... pero enseguida Lincoln regresa como si se materializara en el juego.

-Hay… no quiero volver a hacer eso- dice Lincoln adolorido por ese ataque.

Entonces Julie nota que en el símbolo 10 del traje de Lincoln, había tres esferas alrededor y una de ellas se apagó, quedando solo una de las tres encendida, y Julie observa que de los tres diamantes que había en su traje, solo uno estaba encendida, lo cual significaba una cosa.

-Solo nos queda una vida, algo me dice que la última vez que perdamos será para siempre- dice Julie.

Entonces, ambos chicos ven que la turbina que se calló sale una especie de baba que toma forma de monstruo que les ruge a ambos y les iba a atacar con su garra, pero ambos chicos corren evitándolo.

Pero para mala suerte, de los edificios salen más robots, Julie con una patada aleja a uno, mientras Lincoln esquiva el ataque de otro seguido de darle un codazo, para luego ser embestido por otro siendo tirado al suelo.

-Oh no, son muchos, si tan solo hubiera…- entonces Lincoln mira arriba una especie de caja flotante en la cima de un poste de luz -Oh sí, perfecto-.

Lincoln usa la agilidad de su personaje para saltar hacia el poste de luz seguido por Julie que hacia lo mismo, entonces Lincoln rompe la caja y salen dos objetos levitando gracias a una luz.

-Perfecto, una espada, lo que necesitaba- Lincoln toma el arma y baja directo a los robot para empezar a cortarlos, mientras Julie toma el segundo objeto, una especie de mensaje que entrega el juego y lo empieza a leer.

Ya en el suelo, Lincoln usaba la espada para cortar dos robots a la mitad, hasta llegar con la criatura más grande y estaba por atacarlo con sus garras… pero el brazo de aquella criatura es rápidamente cortado en dos por algo que giraba rápido, siendo atrapado por Julie revelando que se trataba de la tiara que usaba en la cabeza y luego arrojarla una vez más para partir a la criatura a la mitad y derrotándolo finalmente.

-**BONO DEL JEFE, 100.000**-

-Guau, ¿cómo aprendiste ese movimiento?- pregunto Lincoln a la vez que Julie atrapa nuevamente la tiara .

-Pues me leí las instrucciones- dice Julie otra vez lanzando su tiara sin mirar, partiendo otro robot y al atraparlo se la coloca nuevamente en la cabeza.

-¿Leíste las instrucciones?, ¿Quién hace eso?- dice Lincoln.

-¡Mira!- dijo Julie apuntando una grieta que brillaba en un callejón -Con eso podemos llegar al siguiente nivel-.

-Gracias por recordármelo- dice Lincoln que junto a Julie se paran sobre la grieta y finalmente desaparecer de allí.

* * *

Inmediatamente llegan a un lugar que recuerda a una metrópolis futurista, donde no habían calles si no pequeñas plataformas flotantes y un abismo sin fondo abajo.

-Bien Lincoln, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunta Julie cuando un vez más son rodeados por robots, pero estos parecían calderas esféricas con brazos, los cuales se encienden y lanzan llamas directo a los chicos, que afortunadamente evitan.

-Movernos y no morir, entendido- dice Lincoln en que ambos una vez más saltan evitando otra bola de fuego.

Para luego llegar a otro camino flotante, pero aun siendo seguido por los robots que no dejaban de lanzar fuego, después Lincoln ve abajo otra caja fuerte flotante, Julie por su parte lanza su tiara directo a los robots, mientras Lincoln por su parte usa su espada y rompe la caja revelando el holograma de la cara de…

-Oye, pareces Diamante, me pregunto si…- Lincoln entonces toca el símbolo e inmediatamente se transforma…

Diamante tenía ligeros cambios en su atuendo, ya que viste ahora un traje negro con una forma en V de color amarillo, arriba de esta se ubica el Omnitrix que se encuentra justo en el pecho, además que usaba unas botas de color negro.

-**Si esto era lo que quería, una brillante sorpresa**\- dijo Diamante afilando su brazo y con ella parte a un robot a la mitad.

Sin embargo antes de hacer otro movimiento, alguien aterriza a su lado, era un hombre de piel blanca muy musculoso, con el pelo corto de color beige con un mechón de pelo que cuelga en su frente.

Su traje es como un típico traje de superhéroe: una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos de color rojo, una cinta amarilla y una chaqueta azul, en el pecho tiene una pala de color negro con una "A" dentro de ella, que es su símbolo, también tiene un brazalete negro en cada muñeca.

-**No puedo creerlo, ¡Ace Savvy!**\- dice Diamante sin palabras.

-Como sabes quién soy extraña criatura- dice Ace Savvy viendo curiosamente a Diamante.

-**Soy tu mayor fan, se todo sobre ti, tu verdadero nombre es Spade Nifty, tienes casi 30 años, posees un IQ de 225, y…**\- decía Diamante hablando como todo un fanatico.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso eres un transformador?- pregunta Ace Savvy.

-**No… bueno si, pero ya debiste suponerlo**\- responde Diamante.

-Entonces… no puedes ser otro que mi archienemigo el Psicótico- dice Ace Savvy dándole a un codazo directo en el torso a Diamante, seguido de una rápida patada a los pies haciendo que  
Diamante pierda el equilibrio y se caiga.

Pero afortunadamente Diamante termina cayendo sobre otra plataforma y con suerte salta a otra antes de que Ace llegara a la misma para atacarlo.

-**No quiero pelear contigo**\- dice Diamante tratando de razonar con Ace Savvy.

-No puedes engañarme, no descansare hasta detenerte, ese es mi objetivo- dice Ace Savvy que corre para atacarlo, y entonces Diamante forma un muro de cristal para bloquear el puñetazo de Ace Savvy.

-**Pero no soy el Psicótico, soy Lincoln, soy de los buenos**\- dice Diamante.

-Perdóname si no te creo- dice Ace Savvy que salta y unas cartas de póker, pero Diamante logra bloquear fácilmente con sus brazos.

-**Pero es verdad, tengo todas tus historietas, también la colección completa de tu baraja, y hasta como tú cereal**\- dice Diamante.

-No lograras confundirme con tu voz- dijo Ace Savvy usando nuevamente sus cartas, las cuales impactan contra otra plataforma, y estas mismas explotan y haciendo que esa plataforma caiga encima de Diamante, mientras Julie vio todo desde arriba.

-Diamante, ¿pero cómo…?- se preguntaba Julie que logra esquivar otras bola de fuego de uno de los robots, y luego salta pateando a uno, haciendo que se estrelle y explote al chocar con otro, e inmediatamente saltar de otro y lanzar de nuevo su tiara partiendo a la mitad a más robot que iban hacia ella, y finalmente usándolo como daga para destruir al último robot y saltar antes de que este explote.

-¿Esa es Reina de Diamantes?- dice Ace Savvy.

-**No solo eso, es mi amiga y vecina del frente**\- responde Diamante saliendo de los escombros al mismo tiempo que Julie aterriza y confronta al mismo Ace Savyy.

-Atrás, viene conmigo- dice Julie.

-**Gracias, pero se cuidarme solo**\- dice Diamante.

-Reina de Diamantes ¿Estas relacionada de alguna manera… con esta criatura?- pregunta Ace Savvy.

-Así es, y por favor dígame Julie-.

-Y yo soy Ace Savvy, el luchador contra el crimen más inteligente del mundo, un hombre de pocas palabras y sin emociones… pero si me impresionan tus movimientos, peleas como una verdadera heroína-.

-**Eso no es nada, mira esto Ace**\- dice Diamante dando un salto y quedar encima de otro robot para chocarlo contra otros que iban llegando -**Yeehaw, dime vaquero…**\- pero entonces, el tiempo se termina y regresa a ser Lincoln -Oh oh… debí pensarlo mejor-.

-¡Lincoln sujétate!- grito Julie que salta encima de un robot para alcanzar al que esta sujetado Lincoln, entonces Ace Savvy salta y sujeta al robot desde abajo para que pierda el equilibrio, y entonces Lincoln cae, pero Julie justo a tiempo lo salva aterrizando a salvo.

-La próxima vez, leeré las instrucciones- dice Lincoln justo cuando Ace Savvy aterriza junto a los chicos.

-Tus habilidades son impresionantes- dice Ace Savvy.

-Eh… que puedo decir yo…- decía Lincoln.

-Tu no… me refiero a la gran Julie, la Reina de Diamantes- dice Ace Savvy.

-Dang it- dijo Lincoln.

-Muchas gracias, que esperas Lincoln, conviértete en Ultra-T para irnos de aquí- dijo Julie.

-No puedo, solo el icono de Diamante estaba disponible, Ultra-T puede estar escondido en cualquier de los otros niveles- dice Lincoln.

-No en todos… probablemente por la dificultad, estará en el nivel 13, en la arena- dice Julie revisando un mapa de los niveles del juego.

-Nivel 13, nos tomara mucho… si hubiera una manera de avanzar más rápido, ¿no conoces un método o algo?- dice Lincoln a Ace Savvy.

-Un héroe jamás hace trampa, ni siquiera en un juego de azar- dice Ace Savvy haciendo un truco de barajar sus cartas -Sin embargo existe un método… pero es difícil y horrible-.

-Creo que no tenemos opción, pero solo por esta vez- dice Julie.

-Sí, créeme cuando te digo que jamás usaría hacks en los juegos- dice Lincoln.

* * *

Un momento después… Ace Savvy guiaba a los chicos por un pasillo parecido a un drenaje.

-¿De qué tierra eres Sra. Julie?- pregunta Ace Savvy.

-Es… un poco difícil de explicar- dice Julie mientras ella y Lincoln veían el lugar con curiosidad -¿Alguna vez has visto esta parte del juego Lincoln?-.

-No en ninguna de las versiones anteriores- dice Lincoln que sin fijarse, pisa una baldosa y ocasiona que la entrada de adonde se dirigían se empezaba a cerrar.

Entonces Ace Savvy sujetaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras los chicos entran y Ace Savvy igualmente entra a salvo a la siguiente zona.

-¿Juego? Esto no es un juego, el destino de ciudad Metrópolis cuelga de un hilo- dice Ace Savvy.

-Guau, igual al reverso de la caja- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Reverso de la caja?- dice Ace Savvy curioso, y ambos chicos se miran.

-Nos disculpas un momentos- tanto Lincoln como Julie se alejan a una esquina -Al parecer Ace Savvy no es consciente de que es un programa de un juego-.

-Sí, y esto es verdad y realidad para el… mira- dice Julie viendo nuevamente otro cofre frotante -¿Puedo?- pregunta Julie y Lincoln asiente y ella salta y rompe la caja revelando algo nuevo para ella, un arco de flecha -De lujo-.

En ese momento, una compuerta se abre y allí había muchas monedad flotando las cuales tenían los símbolos del Omnitrix.

-No necesitaba ese cofre, es más sencilla la caja del Omnitrix- dice Lincoln que iba por una.

-Cuidado, uno podría ser…- decía Ace Savvy justo cuando Lincoln intento agarrar una, pero este suelta un rayo rojo que hace desaparecer a Ace Savvy… pero inmediatamente reaparece, pero una de las tres esferas que había en su brazalete se apaga revelando que perdió una vida.

-Yo… yo… lo siento- dice Lincoln.

-No importa, mi vida no es nada en la lucha por detener al Psicótico- dice Ace Savvy sin ningún enojo aparente.

* * *

Finalmente, después de mucha caminata, los chicos y Ace Savvy llegan a un cuarto secreto donde estaba una estatua de Ace Savvy y su compañero Jack el tuerto.

-Esta cámara les dará acceso al nivel que deseen, pero solo si resuelven el acertijo, _La llave nombra el arma, pero solo de vistazo, pero pronunciada como un voto o un saludo gentil_\- dice Ace Savvy.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué significara?- dice Lincoln pensativo al igual que Julie, pero entonces… -Pero si sé que es ese sonido, apuesto que el viejo XLR8 impresionara a Ace Savvy- dice Lincoln viendo el icono de su alíen más rapido a lo lejos e iba por ella.

Pero entonces el pilar que estaba junto a él, cambia de forma a una especie de víbora que atrapa tanto a Ace Savvy como a Julie, al mismo tiempo que se escucha una risa maniática a la vez que casi usa su cola para golpear a Lincoln, pero él lo alcanza a esquivar.

-El payaso cambia forma, Psicótico, déjalos ir-dice Lincoln.

-**_Mejor háblame de esas trasformaciones o tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias_**\- dice el Psicótico a la vez que se vuelve a reír como loco.

-No le digas… nada- dice Ace Savvy tratando de resistir el apretón.

-Si Lincoln… no podemos perder contra el en la vida real- dice Julie.

-**_¿La vida real real?, otro lugar que necesita una risa antes de sucumbir al caos con mi presencia_**-.

-Estás loco, te enseñare a un héroe de verdad- dice Lincoln que corre y toca el símbolo y enseguida se transforma en… -**Al estilo XLR8**-.

Su traje negro ahora de un azul marino con ciertos detalles en dorado, como el borde de las mangas y el torso y las líneas de su cola, además atrás del símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho había un símbolo de un rayo.

XLR8 corre a alta velocidad escalando primero un pilar como un empuje y pateando al Psicótico en la cara logrando liberar a Ace Savvy y a Julie.

-**Oh si, salió como lo planee**\- dice XLR8.

-**_Te mantendré ocupado hasta que encuentre el icono_**\- dice el Psicótico que golpea el suelo con su cola y de allí salen unas extrañas criaturas que parecen ser hienas bípedas con saliva en la boca en señal de rabia, igualmente varios salían de las paredes y del techo del lugar.

-Reina de Diamante, es hora lanzar las cartas- dijo Ace corriendo hacia las hienas, mientras Julie lanzaba tres flechas que les dieron a tres hienas las cuales desaparecen al momento de golpearlos.

Mientras Ace Savvy usaba su agilidad más algunos movimientos de artes marciales para derrotar a las hienas.

-**1000 puntos**-

Pero después, frente a él, había un extraño sujeto que parecía un hombre grandote y obeso el cual parecía pálido, una máscara de payaso de fiesta y un bastón de fierro.

Entonces Ace corrió directo hacia el a la vez que el extraño sujeto iba directo a él para un choque…

* * *

-Lincoln… Julie, ¿Dónde se han metido esos niños?, y lo peor dejaron la consola prendida, siempre tengo que arreglar los problemas de esta casa- dice Lori.

* * *

Regresando al juego, Julie salta para disparar unas flechas pero entonces… tanto ella como como se congela.

-No puedo moverme… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Julie.

-**Debe ser Lori que está manejando los controles, si apaga el juego es probable que estemos perdido**\- dice XLR8.

* * *

Lori había puesto el juego en pausa y estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de apagado.

-_Lori… ¡No!_\- decía Julie.

-**_¡No nos apagues!_**\- gritaba XLR8 haciendo que Lori se detenga y retroceda algo asombrada.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Julie? ¿Son ustedes?- dice Lori que se coloca los audífonos conectados a la consola -Por favor díganme que estoy en uno de esos programas de cámara escondida-.

* * *

Durante un buen rato, XLR8 le estuvo contando cada detalle de lo que le ocurrió a él y a Julie y de porque están dentro del videojuego…

-**Necesitamos obtener el icono de Ultra-T en el nivel 13 para poder salir del juego**\- dice XLR8.

-_Debe haber una forma de ayudarlos… talvez si presiono esto_\- decía Lori desde el exterior.

-¡NO!/**¡NO!**\- gritaron tanto Julie como XLR8.

-Solo oprime continuar y no toques nada más Lori, y déjanos esto a los profesionales- dice Julie.

-_Bien… aquí va_\- dice Lori cuando inmediatamente el juego continuo y con eso la pelea con los soldados del Psicótico.

* * *

-_Hmmm_… aquí está, Ace Savvy 5- dice Lori que empezó a leer el instructivo que venía en el juego.

* * *

XLR8 usaba su velocidad a la vez ayudado por sus garras, ataca a todas las hienas humanoides que veía pasar, mientras Ace Savvy luchaba con el jefe y con un hábil movimiento haciendo piruetas seguido de un giro en medio del aire, golpea directamente en la pansa del jefe con sus pies derrotándolo.

Mientras XLR8 agarra una última hiena humanoide y empieza a girar rápidamente.

-**Oye Ace, mira este movimiento que ha…**\- decía XLR8 que sin querer se le escapa la hiena que se estrella contra Ace Savvy chocando contra el muro y cayendo al vacío por un hoyo de drenaje… pero inmediatamente reaparece otra vez -**Fue… mi culpa**\- dice XLR8 bajando la cara apenado.

-Ahora solo le queda una vida- dice Julie.

-Debemos resolver el acertijo, para poder ir al otro nivel- dice Ace Savvy mirando la estatua tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-**La llave nombra el arma, pero solo de vistazo, pronunciada como un voto, un saludo gentil…**\- dice XLR8 pensando esas palabras.

-Sera… ¡Eso es! Mi arma es un voto, pero cuando es usada como saludo, es… gentil- dice Julie haciendo una reverencia.

Entonces las estatuas que conforman a Ace Savvy se separa de Jack el Tuerto revelando una gran grieta, XLR8, Julie y Ace Savvy se suben y la grieta se rompe revelando una gran plataforma que los lleva hasta el cielo.

-**Clásico, cuando hago algo hay silencio, pero si ella hace algo es un héroe**\- dice XLR8 a la vez que la plataforma seguía subiendo hasta una especie de agujero negro en el cielo.

* * *

Inmediatamente el trio llega justo al nivel que querían llegar, la arena en el nivel 13 del juego, el cual parece una arena de pelea con asientos y salidas de emergencia, además de cuatro grandes pilares que rodeaban la arena y formaba un gran domo de cristal en el techo.

-Observen, la arena de los héroes- dice Ace Savvy.

-**_Y el sitio donde morirás de la risa… Ace Savvy_**\- dice el Psicótico con la forma de una gran gárgola hecha de bronce.

-**Haber si puedes payaso**\- dice XLR8 que corre y salta para dar una patada, pero justo en ese momento su tiempo se termina y regresa a ser Lincoln que termina estrellándose con él y cayendo por las escaleras -Para ser reloj tienes un mal sentido del tiempo-.

Lincoln logra esquivar un golpe de garra del Psicótico y regresa a salvo a la arena y prepara su espada, pero entonces Julie y Ace Savvy lo cubren.

-Lincoln, nos encargaremos de este payaso, tu busca el icono de Ultra-T- dice Julie.

-De ninguna manera, quiero demostrarle a Ace Savvy que soy un héroe- dice Lincoln.

-Lo harás, si empiezas a pensar como un héroe en vez de impresionar un programa de computadora- dice Julie y sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para que Lincoln recapacite y vaya directo a buscar el icono.

Mientras Julie y Ace Savvy saltan directo al Psicótico, pero este igualmente salta y los golpea mientras gira y aterriza con su forma original.

Un tipo con una piel pálida, sonrisa perturbadora, ojos con orejeras, vestido con una extraña armadura de combate de color purpura oscuro.

Mientras Lincoln sube por las gradas hasta llegar a una gran fila de cajas, y Lincoln con la espada las comienza a destrozar para encontrar lo que busca, pero hasta ahora ninguna la tenía.

Julie y Ace Savvy salen de los escombros de las gradas, pero no había señal del payaso, hasta que en lo alto ven a un enorme buitre volando hacia ellos y con las garras de sus patas agarra a Ace Savvy y lo hace chocar contra un decorado de la arena.

Después va volando directo hacia Julie, la cual disparar flechas pero sin acertar en el blanco y utiliza el arco como defensa, pero se termina rompiendo con el ataque, y sin otra regresa a su tiara el cual lanza directo al Psicótico el cual le termina cortando una ala, pero cuando iba a regresar, una llamarada de color azul la quema, debido a que el Psicótico había tomado una forma de dragón para pelear.

Sin embargo Ace Savvy vuelva directo a él y lo embiste, pero el payaso transformador lo golpea mandándolo en medio de la arena, Julie iba directo a ayudarlo, pero ambos son atrapados por la cola del Psicótico.

-**_Espera más dificultad contra ti Ace Savvy, pero al parecer el espectáculo ha terminado_**\- dice el Psicótico.

-La batalla no ha terminado mientras uno de nosotros siga en pie- dijo Ace Savvy.

-No… no… espera, ¡Sí!- grito Lincoln al ver que una caja inferior contenía grabado el icono que buscaba, y Lincoln estaba a punto de romper la caja, pero en ese instante, el Psicótico se coloca tras él, y lo hace a un lado.

-**_Tu poder es mío muchacho_**\- dice el Psicótico en su forma original rompiendo la caja y apunto de tomar el icono de Ultra-T, pero Lincoln arroja su espada haciendo que el Psicótico se le quede clavado su cabello en la pared, entonces Lincoln aprovecha el momento y toca el icono, logrando que esté disponible nuevamente en el Omnitrix.

-¡Sí!- dice Lincoln que se iba a transformar, pero ve que el Psicótico iba a usar la misma espada para atacar a Lincoln, pero Ace Savvy se coloca frente… recibiendo el ataque

-¡Ace Savvy!- grito Lincoln.

-¡No!- dice Julie.

Ace Savvy caía lentamente después de aquel ataque… pero le regala una última sonrisa a Lincoln, antes de desaparecer al haber perdido su ultima vida.

-**_Tu héroe ya no está para protegerte más_**\- dice el Psicótico que iba a atacar a Julie con la espada…

-**Yo, puedo cuidarme solo, ahora jugaremos con mis reglas fenómeno**\- dice Ultra-T que comenzó a atacar al Psicótico.

Empezando por un ataque de puños directo en el pecho, después alterando su forma para evitar un ataque de fuego, transformar sus manos en martillos con púas afiladas y golpeando con ellas y finalmente dando un golpe con unas demoledoras hechas con sus manos.

-**Sal, sal de donde estés**\- dice Ultra-T buscando en el lugar donde cayó el payaso.

-Lincoln, no tenemos tiempo, salgamos de aquí antes de que se termine tu tiempo- dice Julie.

-**Sí, tienes razón amiga**\- dice Ultra-T apareciendo justo al lado de Julie listo para irse

-No se irían sin decir adiós verdad- decía alguien que estaba al lado de ellos, y era Ace Savvy que de alguna manera regreso.

-**¿Ace Savvy?**\- decía Ultra-T asombrado.

-Pero pensé que…- decía Julie igual de confundida.

-Me tomaría más que el Psicótico en terminar mi última vida, solamente vine a decir que estuve mal, tu eres el héroe superior, quisiera poder ir a tu mundo alguna vez y luchar con tal noble héroe- dice Ace Savvy.

-**Guau… ¿enserio? bueno tal vez pueda…**\- decía Ultra-T sin creer lo que hoyo.

-Lo siento Ace… pero tus planes han sido cancelados- dice Lori que apareció en este nivel del juego vistiendo el atuendo de un personaje de Ace Savvy, Carta Alta.

Llevaba una máscara color azul y morado, un traje de cuerpo completo color blanco, con un chaleco y bufanda color azul celeste y unas botas del mismo color, también llevaba un collar con un volante color rosa con correas negras.

Entonces utiliza la bufanda que llevaba para atrapar con ella a Ace Savvy y lanzarlo directo al escenario.

-**¿Lori? ¿Qué estás haciendo, él es buen chico?**\- decía Ultra-T sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh no, literalmente no lo es- dice Lori la cual le arrebata a Ace Savvy uno de sus brazaletes, revelando que era una especie de aparato de alta tecnología, y Ace Savvy resulto ser…

-¡El Psicótico!- dijo Julie.

-**Querías llevarme para entrar al mundo real**\- dice Ultra-T.

-Vámonos ahora antes de que pase algo- dice Julie.

-**Un héroe como la Full House jamás huye, defenderé mi honor**\- decía Ultra-T siendo golpeado por Lori que fue lanzado por el payaso y luego atrapar a Julie con el enorme brazo de su traje.

-**_Yo desconozco la palabra honor_**\- dice el Psicótico en que usa la plataforma para retirarse a un nivel inferior, y llevándose a Julie con él, pero Ultra-T enseguida lo sigue quedando ambos en la misma plataforma -**_Destrúyeme y ella y yo sufriremos lo mismo_**-.

-**No lo creo, el juego termino**\- dice Ultra-T que va directo al Psicótico, el cual intenta golpearlo, pero para su desgracia, Ultra-T entra en su interior y empieza a sobrecargarlo, y haciendo que suelte a Julie justo antes de que el payaso estalle.

Pero cuando el humo se disipa, se podía ver que debajo de toda esa armadura, se encontraba un ser de altura reducida y de aspecto débil, pero cual intentaba golpear a Ultra-T sin éxito y luego embestirlo, pero Ultra-T solo se hecha a un lado y el Psicótico cae de la plataforma al vacío, entonces inmediatamente la plataforma vuelve a subir para volver al nivel 13.

-Gracias Linky, creo que al final tu eres el mejor héroe- dice Julie.

-**Gracias, pero igual…**\- decía Ultra-T que chaquea los dedos y gracias a su control sobre la programación del juego, hace que Ace Savvy regrese con sus vidas intactas -**Quiero escucharlo de él, y bien Ace, ¿quién es el mejor héroe?**\- pregunta Ultra-T.

-Ella- dice Ace Savvy apuntando a…

-**¿Lori?**\- dice Ultra-T.

-Solo alguien astuta y valiente sabría cómo revelar quién era el Psicótico- dice Ace Savvy.

-Hay no es nada, solo leí las instrucciones- dijo Lori.

-¿Ella leyó las instrucciones? ¿Quién hace eso?- pregunta Julie a Ultra-T que solo levanta los hombros, pero entonces escucha que su tiempo estaba por acabarse.

-**Oh… no hay tiempo para despedidas**\- dice Ultra-T que agarra a Julie de la mano y junto a ella desaparecen del lugar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el mundo real, Ultra-T sale de la pantalla del televisor junto a Julie, justo cuando la transformación termino, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Sabes… pudiste ser más puntual- dice Julie a la vez que Lincoln revisa el Omnitrix y verifica que no falte ningún alíen de su catálogo, y efectivamente, todos sus iconos estaban allí, desde Cuatrobrazos, Materia Gris y hasta el mismo Ultra-T.

-Afortunadamente no volverá a suceder- dice Lincoln.

-Bueno, parece que dejo de llover, ¿porque no salen y toman un poco de aire?- dice Lori.

-Creo que es buen momento para salir al mundo real- dice Lincoln que sale de la casa junto a Julie a divertirse afuera, mientras Lori se ríe al ver como se divierten.

-Pensé que nunca se irían- dice Lori que se queda para seguir jugando al resto del juego.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	30. Un enorme problema

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna zona natural, allí estaban la familia Loud pasando un buen día, Rita estaba en una silla de descanso mientras anotaba ideas para su novela, mientras ve como sus hijos la pasaban genial en este día.

Lori y Leni tomaban el sol en trajes de baño, Luan le hacía bromas a Lola mientras ella se miraba en el espejo y luego ella la persigue, Lucy leía un libro en las sombras y Lisa hacia experimentos con el agua.

-¡Aquí voy!- grito Lana saltando de un pequeño risco directo al lago, y algunas gotas casi le caen a las Louds mayores.

-Cuidado, intentamos broncearnos- dijo Lori.

-Lo siento… que mal que Papá se lo pierda- dijo Lana.

-Lo se cariño, pero me dijo que está negociando un buen lugar que encontró para su restaurante, y se llevó a Lily con él- dijo Rita siguiendo con sus notas.

-¡YOOHOO!- se oyeron dos gritos cayendo directo al lago, y ese chapuzón le llego a Lori, la cual se irrito y se aleja a otra parte para tomar el sol.

-Te gane, mi clavado como siempre fue perfecto- dijo Lynn.

-Sueñas hermana, YO soy la reina de los clavados- dijo Luna.

-Niñas, ¿Dónde está su hermano?- pregunta Rita, y antes de que ambas pudieran decir algo… se ve un brillo naranja a la cima del risco…

-**Hora de defender mi título**\- dijo Cannonbolt preparándose para dar un chapuzón y al ver eso, Rita, Luan, Lucy, Lola y Lisa se meten dentro de Camionzilla.

-Y tu también- dijo Lola metiendo a Leni dentro y justo en ese momento, Cannonbolt salto del risco, y Luna, Lynn y Lana toman aire y se meten dentro del agua…

Y en ese momento, Cannonbolt dio su bala de cañón, lo cual que una gran cantidad de agua saliera volando… y al mismo tiempo que Lori encontró un lugar…

-¡AAAAAHHH!- grito Lori justo cuando toda el agua le cayó encima… y entonces, Luna, Lynn y Lana salen del agua, y al ver ese gran clavado… las tres gritan de emoción.

-**Oh si, sigo siendo el rey**\- dijo Cannonbolt haciendo el baile de la victoria.

-¡Lincoln Loud!- Cannonbolt y las chicas voltean, y ven a una Lori empapada y sumamente enojada ¡Eres hombre muer…!- decía Lori que iba a meterse al agua… hasta que ve como una especie de meteoro venía desde el cielo…

* * *

**Un enorme problema**

* * *

El meteoro continuaba su curso, hasta que finalmente se estrella en una zona un poco alejada donde la familia Loud estaba.

-**Iré a revisar**\- dijo Cannonbolt tomando su forma esférica y rodando en la dirección donde choco el meteorito.

-¡Espéranos hermano!- dijo Luna saliendo el agua, siendo seguida por Lynn.

* * *

Sin embargo, rápidamente Cannonbolt llega al lugar de la colisión, y ahora estaba frente a frente con… lo que se le podría considerar el "meteorito".

-**Guau… es enorme**\- dijo Cannonbolt asombrado por el tamaño de aquel meteorito.

Pero cuando la familia en Camionzilla iba llegando, el terreno empezó a temblar y la causa provenía de aquel meteorito, ya que el meteoro se empezaba a agrietar y, revelando que el meteoro era nomas una coraza, ya que primero salió una especie de pata similar a un insecto.

Pero no era solo una, eran seis patas las que salían de esa coraza, y rápidamente se enterraron en el suelo, y lo que sea que estaba dentro, rápidamente salió de ella, revelando lo que estaba adentro de ese meteorito.

Parecía algo parecido a una pulga/piojo/garrapata, de color magenta y rosa, con venas moradas conectadas a su cuerpo, patas azules oscuras y lo que parecían ser membranas celestes a los costados.

Esa criatura inmediatamente entierra sus patas en el suelo y mete su extraña en la tierra, a la vez que sus membranas expulsan una especie de gas pestilente.

-Está vivo y es enorme… ¿y cómo huele?- dijo Lynn tapándose la nariz por el olor que emanaba aquella enorme criatura.

-Ah, creí que era Lana, como hace tres días que no se baña- dijo Lola.

-Cuatro y contando- corrigió Lana.

En ese momento, una nave de forma peculiar llega, y su plataforma inferior se abre, y dentro, habían tres seres alienígenas de distintas especies

-**_La alegría ha llegado, con toda su gente y su gloria_**-.

Esos tres seres tenían uniformes blancos, usaban plataformas voladoras que usaban como medio de transporte.

El primero tiene la piel azul, sus pies son como tentáculos similares, mientras que la parte superior de su cuerpo es igual al de un humano y su cabeza es parecida a la de Materia Gris solo que tiene ojos azules y sus pupilas son cuadradas.

El segundo tiene un aspecto parecido al de un insecto con cuatro ojos parecidos a antenas, de piel color café, con una complexión musculosa, espinas en su espalda y patas de un humanoide, además cargaba con una enorme hacha.

El tercero es de tamaño pequeño, su piel es de color crema con ojos grandes y violetas con pupilas pequeñas, tenía seis brazos y unas mandíbulas predominantes.

-**Espero sus palabras**\- dice el ser pequeño que se acerca al caparazón de la criatura.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta Rita.

-**_Tranquila, venimos en paz_**\- dice el ser de piel azul.

-Es lo que siempre dicen, antes de volarte la cabeza- dijo Lynn.

-**_Hmmm…_ una terrícola con actitud, me dijeron que hay muchos de este estilo, y creo que tenían razón**\- dijo el del hacha.

-**_Y un Pelarota Arburiano, su presencia aquí debe ser una señal daba por El Grande, ¿no es enorme?_**\- dijo el ser azul hablando de aquella criatura como si fuera una deidad.

-**Enorme, alabemos al enorme**\- dijeron los otros dos con un tono de adoración al llamado El Grande.

-**Estas muy lejos de casa ¿o no?**\- dijo el ser del hacha.

-**De hecho, más cerca de lo que crees**\- dijo Cannonbolt.

-**Desafortunadamente, ya no hay porque volver, El Grande acaba de purificar tu planeta**-.

-**_Shhh… _silencio, el… está hablándome**\- dice el pequeño una vez más muy cerca de El Grande.

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Lori de brazos crusados.

-**Solo yo hablo su lenguaje… El Grande dice… que purificara su planeta en la siguiente luna, que suerte tiene**\- dice el pequeño mientras abraza la coraza de El Grande.

Pero al mismo, mientras El Grande seguía aferrado en el suelo de pronto la zona alrededor, como el rastro que dejo su choque y los arboles alrededor, de algún modo parecía que se escurecieron, como si hubieran sido rodeados por una gran sombra.

-No lo creo…- dice Rita viendo el cambio en el ambiente.

-**_¿No?… de hecho es una buena experiencia, les mostré_**\- dijo el ser azul.

-**Oh no… la presentación audiovisual**\- dijo el del hacha, y por su tono se puede indicar que odia las explicación, algo que el ser azul lo tomo como ofensa, y entonces el oprime uno de las tres esferas que tiene en su cabeza, mostrando una especie de pantalla holográfica.

-**_Nosotros hemos seguido al Grande, de planeta en planeta, de galaxia en galaxia, después destruyo todos nuestros planetas, observen su técnica, lanza sus raíces hasta el centro del planeta, rompiéndolo desde adentro, y después comiéndoselo_**-.

Se puede observar que en esa visualización, la figura de El Grande, entiende sus patas o como el los llamo, raíces, crecieron hasta llegar al núcleo, el planeta se oscurece hasta ya no quedar nada.

-¿Y… eso es lo que hará aquí?- pregunta Lucy.

-**_Por supuesto… las ciudades se destruirán, los océanos se secaran, y las montañas caerán_**\- dijo el ser azul.

-**Sera el fin de su mundo como lo conocen**\- dijo el de hacha.

-**¡Alégrense! ¡Alégrense! ¡Alégrense!**\- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con alegría por la destrucción que El Grande iba a ocasionar.

-**No lo creo**\- dijo Cannonbolt tomando inmediatamente su forma esférica y yendo directo a atacar… pero el tipo con el hacha se pone en frente y usando su fuerza física más su arma, manda a Cannonbolt a volar.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Rita que junto a sus hijas, se suben a Camionzilla para seguir a donde fue mandado Cannonbolt por ese golpe.

-**Mucho… mejor**\- dijo el del hacha, que junto al resto, voltean para observar a El Grande.

* * *

Por el otro lado, Cannonbolt rebotaba contra los arboles sin poder detenerse, y justo cuando Camionzilla cruzaba, Cannonbolt accidentalmente choca con la camioneta y esta iba colina abajo, y la camioneta termina en el suelo de costado y Cannonbolt regresando a la normalidad

-Genial… un extraño bicho alienígena se comerá nuestro mundo y justo el reloj se le termina el tiempo- dice Lincoln, el cual tenía su ropa normal al des transformarse.

-Lo sé, eso precisamente no es justo, soy demasiado joven y linda para morir- dijo Lola.

-Yo te diré que no es justo, que la mitad de aquí seguimos en traje de baño…- dice Lori tratando de abrir la puerta trasera de Camonzilla, pero estaba atorada –Vamos, al menos quiero usar mi ropa de siempre-.

Pero antes de poder seguir, todo el mundo nota que el alrededor iba cambiando, como esos alienígenas mencionaron, los árboles se empezaban a secar ya que sus hojas se iban cayendo, pero eso no era lo peor, el suelo y el resto del bosque tenían un aspecto seco, mientras el cielo se tornaba de un color rojo.

-Mamá, dime que tienes alguna arma de Plomero o una estrategia para detener a esa cosa- dijo Luna.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ni tu Abuelo ni yo en nuestros tiempos nos enfrentamos a algo así, pero tengo la corazonada de que si destruimos esa cosa para nada de lo que conocemos sea destruido- dice Rita.

-Y que esperamos, tengo un alíen gigante que aplastar- dijo Lincoln escalando hacia arriba el barranco junto a su madre y hermanas… pero al llegar a la cima, ven que la fauna estaba peor, ya que ahora los arbustos tenían una apariencia mutante.

-Guau… ¿esto no estaba aquí cuando bajamos la montaña verdad?- pregunta Lynn.

-No, porque lo recordaríamos, hasta Leni lo sabría- dijo Lisa.

-Esa cosa esta mutando el paisaje- dijo Rita viendo como esas raices se acercaban a la familia Loud.

-Qué asco, aleja esa asquerosa… lo que sea de mí- dijo Lori tratando de alejar esa hiedra de ella…

Pero aquellas raíces rápidamente la atraparon, al mismo tiempo el resto de los Louds presentes también fueron atrapados y luego notar que las raíces las estaban llevando directo al suelo.

-¡Nos hundimos! ¡Lincoln seria buen momento para ser un héroe!- grito Luan.

-Lo intento… pero esta cosa aún no se recarga- dice Lincoln tratando de que el reloj lo transforme, mientras él y su familia poco a poco estaban siendo enterrados vivos en el suelo –Por favor, conviértete, rápido- sin embargo… el peliblanco finalmente quedo enterrado vivo por aquellas raíces mutadas.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Leni preocupada al ver que su hermano quedo sepultado en el suelo…

Sin embargo, desde el suelo salió un familiar brillo naranja, y de allí sale Insectoide, el cual de sus hombros dispara su sustancia a aquellas raíces, los cuales se derriten, e Insectoide logra sacar uno a uno a su familia de ese peligro y las deja en una zona segura… o almenas lejos de un peligro como el anterior.

-Cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Rita

-**Soltándolas, este insecto ira solo**\- dijo Insectoide yendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba El Grande.

* * *

Regresando al otro lugar, se puede observar que el cuerpo de El Grande se iba hinchando al succionar los nutrientes del planeta.

-**¿Qué fue eso?**\- pregunto el sujeto del hacha, mientras el de piel azul se eleva para verificar, y ve que partes del suelo retumbaban como un tambor.

-**_Una parte, del planeta está por ser liberado_**-.

-**Uh… si… si… ya entiendo**\- dijo el pequeño comunicándose con El Grande.

-**¿Qué es lo que dijo?**\- pregunto el sujeto del hacha.

-**El desea que veamos los efectos de su grandeza, y que seamos testigos de su supremo poder**\- dijo el pequeño… pero en ese momento, ambos voltean al oír un sonido, y eran de alas, las alas de Insectoide el cual iba directo hacia ellos.

-**_Mi visión no reconoce a esa cosa que vuela_**\- dijo el ser azul.

-**Soy tu peor pesadilla, muévete o veras lo que te pasa**\- dice Insectoide que aun continua con su vuelo, y el trio de seguidores de El Grande lo evaden.

-**_No hasta que presenciemos, la erupción del poderoso, Enorme_**\- responde el de azul.

-**Lo siento, pero eso jamás sucederá, porque lo voy a detener**\- dice Insectoide yendo en dirección a El Grande.

Insectoide inicia lanzando su baba acida desde su boca, pero la coraza de El Grande era durísima, y esta no se derretía, y al ver al Grande siendo atacado, aquel trio de alienígena no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, y van directo pelear contra nuestro héroe.

-**Muy bien, eso no sirvió…**\- decía Insectoide, el cual logra evitar cortes de energía, los cuales provenían del hacha del sujeto de aquella arma.

Entonces el mismo lanza dos cortes de energía directo a Insectoide, pero este los vuelve a evitar y lanza su baba de la boca, el cual le da directo en la cara al sujeto del hacha, mientras los otros dos evitan un vuelo directo.

-**Deténganlo**\- dijo el sujeto del hacha quitándose aquella baba de la cara y con los demás van detrás de Insectoide, pero este continua con su vuelo y empieza a tomar altura, hasta perderse de vista entre las nubes -**¿A dónde se fue?**-.

-**¡Ah sí! ¡Quien regreso! ¡Sí!**\- decía Insectoide volando en picada hacia el trio de seguidores… pero en ese momento se le termina el tiempo -**Oh no…**\- y en ese momento regresa a ser Lincoln, el cual iba cayendo en picada -¡Auxilio!-.

-¡Lincoln!- grito su madre al ver la caída de su hijo, y las chicas igual de preocupadas al ver a su hermano caer…

-¡Ayuda!- grito Lincoln… pero para su fortuna, aterriza justo en la plataforma flotando el sujeto pequeño.

Y este mismo termina cayendo hacia el suelo… aterrizando en medio de los árboles secos del lugar, mientras los otros dos observan a Lincoln muy enojados.

-Ou… oigan, esto es igual a la tabla voladora… solo que más difícil de manejar- dice Lincoln que empieza a volar montado en aquella plataforma, al principio tuvo problemas… pero finalmente tomo el control y lo empezó a manejar como si fuera una patineta.

Sin embargo los otros dos seguidores de El Grande lo empiezan a seguir y lo tenían rodeados de izquierda y derecha, el del hacha prepara su arma, mientras el sujeto azul iba a disparar desde la esfera central de su cabeza… pero Lincoln hábilmente logra elevar la plataforma hacia arriba y ambos sujetos terminan atacándose entre sí.

-**¡Oye, fíjate!**\- dijo el sujeto del hacha.

Lincoln continuaba volando con aquella plataforma, a la vez que evitaba los ataques de hacha o disparos del sujeto azul que lo perseguían y no lo perdían de vista… hasta que Lincoln observa algo y sonríe.

-¡Voy a aterrizar!- grito Lincoln yendo directo en picada, mientras los otros sujetos aún lo perseguían y atacaban.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunta Luna, pero al mismo tiempo, Lincoln asciende con la plataforma hacia arriba.

-¡Aquí voy!- grito Lincoln, mientras los otros dos sujetos terminan cayendo dentro del lago.

-Es la primera vez que veo un accidente intergaláctico- dijo Rita, al mismo tiempo que Lincoln llega a donde ellos estaban con aquella plataforma.

-¿Necesitan aventón?- pregunta Lincoln.

* * *

Un poco después, la familia Loud estaban de frente a El Grande, el cual estaba más grande que hace un momento.

-Lo que me temía, sigue creciendo- dijo Rita.

-Es hora de entrar en la dieta XLR8- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y seleccionar el icono mencionado, e inmediatamente presionar hacia abajo…

[A Lincoln le empiezan a salir venas del brazo, hasta llegar a sus ojos, luego su cara rápidamente se vuelve la de azul con ojos naranja. Luego sus pies le cambian a unas garras sujetando unas ruedas, luego gira y su cara es tapada por su máscara de su casco y de ahí hace una pose]

XLR8 inmediatamente avanza y empieza a atacar con sus garras… y aunque logro hacerle un leve daño al punto de que le rasgo partes de la coraza, El Grande uso la pequeña garra que tenía y le propino un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo, y regresándolo a la normalidad…

* * *

En ese momento, decidió probar con Fuego…

-Bien, uno fuera, pero quedan más…- dice Lincoln el cual se transforma…

Y empieza a atacar con las llamas de Fuego directo a El Grande, pero como se ve, su coraza es aprueba de calor, porque la criatura ni se inmuto…

Las garras de Bestia no le hicieron ni un rasguño, los cristales de Diamante no perforaron la coraza de El Grande, los puños de Cuatrobrazos apenas lo hicieron retroceder, la mordida de Acuático no resulto efectivo, Ultra-T no pudo manipularlo al no ser El Grande una maquina, las vainas explosivas de Wildvine no lo dañaron, el aullido sonico de Blitzwolfer fue ineficaz, Snare-oh no lo pudo mover con sus vendas, la baba explosiva de Upchuck no sirvió, ni tampoco los golpes de varios clones de Ditto, y el aliento congelante de Articguana no funciono.

* * *

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Completamente perdidos!- grito Lola entrando en pánico.

-Ya deja de alarmarte quieres- dijo Lana dándole una cachetada a su hermana.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Ninguno de los héroes de Lincoln sirvió! ¡Solo quedando…! ¡Eso!- gritaba Lola viendo como Materia Gris anotaba planes en el suelo, con fórmulas y toda clase de cálculos.

-**Guarden silencio, estoy a punto de terminar la estrategia perfecta para derrotarlo**\- dijo Materia Gris todavía anotado… hasta que regresaron los seguidores de El Grande.

-**_Rayo inmovilizante_**\- dijo el ser azul al del hacha, y este dispara un rayo de su arma, con el cual atrapa a toda la familia Loud en una especie de esfera de energía pura y elevándolos del suelo.

-**No es justo, estaba a punto a terminar**\- dijo Materia Gris, justo cuando se le termina el tiempo, volviendo a ser Lincoln -Dang it-.

-**Es la hora de la purificación de su planeta, y ustedes morirán**\- dijo el sujeto del hacha.

-Díganme por favor que hay plan B- dijo Lori.

El estado del bosque, o debería decir la Tierra estaba empeorando, los árboles habían desaparecido, quedando solo un lugar seco, mientras caían rayos del cielo debido al brusco cambio en el ambiente, entonces la familia Loud terminan cayendo al suelo infértil.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto?- pregunta Luan al serle entregado una esponja al igual que los demás de su familia.

-**_Antes de que elimine su planeta para siempre, debe estar limpio_**\- dice el sujeto azul apuntando hacia El Grande, el cual de su coraza, empezaba a salir una desagradable sustancia desde dentro.

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Ni crean que tocare esa cosa!- grito Lola tirando la esponja, pero entonces el sujeto del hacha manda a volar a los Loud con un corte de energía de su hacha, al considerar eso una insolencia.

-Lincoln, niñas, mejor hagan lo que dicen- dijo Rita.

-Almenos me dejan ir a cambiarme- dice Lori, recordando que seguía en traje de baño, pero entonces casi recibe otro corte de energía -Solo decía…- entonces ella junto al resto deciden ir a limpiar a El Grande.

-**Dice… que nos extraña, no fue nuestra culpa, por favor perdónanos**\- dice el ser pequeño haciendo una reverencia ante El Grande.

-**Perdónanos… perdónanos… perdónanos…**\- dicen los tres disculpándose con El Grande, mientras la familia Loud no tienen otra que limpiar.

-Rayos… ¿esto podría ser más asqueroso?- dice Leni limpiando, mientras que a Lola al ser tocada por esa sustancia, se le empiezan a caminar por el brazo unos raros gusanos.

-¡AAAH! ¡Esto es repugnante!- grito Lola quitándose a los bichos de encima.

-Qué suerte…- dice Lana.

-Nos queda poco tiempo- dijo Rita al ver que la zona empeoraba.

-Y… solo me queda Cannonbolt para luchar contra eso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y esa idea que escribías como Materia Gris?- pregunta Lisa.

-La olvide…- dice Lincoln bajando la mirada mientras aún limpiaba.

-Pues… tendrás que improvisar hermano, si no intentas tu última tonada, la tierra será destruida- dijo Luna… pero al mismo tiempo, observando que varias placas de El Grande empezaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo y cayendo muy cerca de donde los Louds estaban.

-Esta… ¿destruyéndose?- pregunta Leni.

-Peor, está sufriendo una trasformación- dijo Rita.

-**_Es hermoso_**\- dijo el ser azul.

-**Es poderoso**\- dijo el del hacha.

-**Es… listo**\- dijo el pequeño.

-**La hora ha llegado**\- dijeron los tres a la vez mientras presenciaban aquel acto.

-Muy bien, es hora de ser… ¿eh?- dice Lincoln viendo un icono nuevo en el Omnitrix -¿Uno nuevo?… ojala este ayude- dice Lincoln presionando el Omnitrix y se transforma…

Pero mientras con el resto de la familia Loud, veían como llegaba algo de gran tamaño… e incluso los seguidores que dieron una pequeña vista, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a ese nuevo alíen.

Era una criatura humanoide de gran tamaño, con una gran aleta en su cabeza de color negro en la parte delantera y rojo en la parte inferior.

Tiene unas especies de cuchilla sobre los hombros y espinas en la cintura, sus brazos son rojos con tres líneas negras y blancas en las aletas de los codos, pulseras en sus muñecas y tiene ojos anaranjados en la cabeza con dos ojos adicionales en las mejillas, una a cada lado.

Tiene pies rojos con dos dedos en cada pie y tiene unas especies de sandalias negras que cubre la parte media de sus pies y la línea de costado de su cuello, el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-Guau… es si es grande- dijo Luna tan asombrada como el resto de sus hermanas.

-Jamás en mi vida… pensé finalmente ver un To'Kustar delante de mis ojos- dijo Rita.

-**Mírenme, soy grande… ¡Soy Muy Grande!**-.

Entonces el llamado Muy Grande se acerca a El Grande, y usando sus manos sujeta a la criatura come planetas, y por su expresión se notaba que le costaba bastante arrancarlo del suelo… pero al final termina de levantar a El Grande sin dificultad… hasta que le llegan cortes de energía y Muy Grande voltea.

-**_No interrumpas la comida…_**\- decía el ser azul… pero Muy Grande con un simple golpe de su mando, manda a los tres a volar bastante lejos.

Entonces inmediatamente arroja a El Grande, mandándolo a varios centímetros de donde se encontraba, rápidamente Muy Grande corre hacia él y con un puñetazo… rompe el caparazón de El Grande, y Muy Grande sonríe al haber ganado…

Pero entonces algo pasa y el caparazón de El Grande se empieza a agrietar desde donde lo golpeo Muy Grande

-Ammmm, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto Lori algo asustada

De repente algo sale del caparazón de El Grande y era una especie de tenaza de color negro-morado y luego sale otra tenaza las cuales acaban por romper todo el caparazón, mostrando a una criatura completamente distinta

-**Debes estar bromeando**\- dijo Muy Grande con incredulidad al ver a la criatura frente a el

Tenía un cuerpo parecido al de un escorpión pero con los brazos y patas de una mantis religiosa y las alas y cabeza de una libélula con todo el cuerpo de color negro y morado con unos brillantes ojos rojos

-**¡Tonto! ¡HICISTE ENFADAR AL GRANDE!**\- grito el alíen amarillo

-**_Ahora todos seremos aniquilados_**\- dijo el azul

-**No si yo puedo evitarlo**\- dijo Muy Grande poniéndose en posición de combate

El Grande suelta un chillido/gruñido y vuela contra Muy Grande atacándolo con sus cuchillas pero Muy Grande los retiene con sus manos comenzando una lucha de fuerzas la cual es ganada por Muy Grande quien arroja al ahora volador alíen a un lado, y va hacia el con la intención de golpearlo.

Pero El Grande usa su cola para sujetar el brazo y apartar a Muy Grande de él tirándolo al suelo y luego levantar vuelo e ir contra el sujetándolo, para posteriormente intentar picarlo con su aguijón pero nuestro héroe lo sujeta con sus manos para evitar la picadura la cual goteaba un líquido verde amarillento que al caer en el cuerpo de Muy Grande la quema un poco y se puede apreciar por la mueca de dolor que hizo el héroe

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron las hermanas Loud y Rita preocupadas

-**_Lamentaras haber hecho enojar a El Grande_**\- dijo el alíen azul

-**Y tu… lamentaras… ser tan… ¡hablador!**\- decía Muy Grande quien aún forcejeaba con el aguijón de la criatura

En eso nuestro héroe logra ver una piedra bastante grande cerca y sin dudarlo la toma y con esta golpea en el rostro a El Grande haciendo que lo libere y se aleje de él dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y luego asestarle un par de golpes logrando que retroceda un poco pero el monstruo enojado le devuelve los golpes usando sus cuchillas causándole dolor al Muy Grande pero este no se rinde y nuevamente comienza una lucha de fuerzas con El Grande.

Pero El Grande enojado le devuelve los golpes usando sus cuchillas causándole dolor al Muy Grande pero este no se rinde y nuevamente comienza una lucha de fuerzas con El Grande el cual intenta usar nuevamente su aguijón contra nuestro héroe provocando que este tenga que apartarse para evitar el daño.

Y El Grande no duda en atacarlos con sus cuchillas, pero Muy Grande lo esquiva rodando hacia un lado y luego levantarse dándole un gancho en la cabeza a la criatura aturdiéndola lo suficiente para darle un par de golpes que lo hacen caer.

-¡Bien hecho hermano!- felicito Luna a su hermano

-¡Patéale el trasero Linc!- dijo Lynn con emoción

-**No, ¡nadie puede contra el poder de El Grande!**\- dijo el alíen del hacha

El Grande se levanta y suelta otro chillido contra Muy Grande y entonces sus ojos empiezan a brillar y este dispara un láser rojo de estos contra nuestro héroe quien se cubre con sus brazos pero igual es arrastrado hacia atrás

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!-dijo Lynn molesta

Muy Grande tras recuperarse del ataque no tiene tiempo de esquivar la embestida del monstruo el cual nuevamente lo tumba al suelo e intenta picarlo pero Muy Grande sujeta el aguijón y con fuerza lo arranca escuchándose un quejido de El Grande el cual se aleja de Muy Grande el cual se levanta y soltando el aguijón carga contra el herido monstruo.

E inmediatamente comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez logrando aturdirlo nuevamente y luego darle una patada que lo aleja, pero El Grande se recupera y vuelve a disparar su laser ocular contra Muy Grande dándole de lleno haciéndolo retroceder por el daño, y El Grande sin perder tiempo le da una doble cuchillada a nuestro héroe el cual retrocede, en eso El Grande carga energía en sus ojos nuevamente para un ataque final.

-¿Es que acaso no hay forma de derrotar a ese monstruo?- pregunto Luan

-Si la hay- dice Rita quien saca un megáfono de quien sabe dónde -¡LINCOLN!-.

-**¿Qué ocurre Mamá?**-pregunto Muy Grande levantándose.

-¡Se cómo puedes derrotarlo! ¡Solo cruza tus brazos como si hicieras una cruz y concéntrate!- dijo Rita.

Muy Grande hace lo dicho y cruzando sus brazos en forma de cruz cierra los ojos concentrándose… entonces cuando El Grande dispara su laser… un rayo de energía azul sale disparado de los brazos de Muy Grande chocando contra el láser rojo de El Grande.

Pero el ataque de Muy Grande era más potente y acaba superando al de El Grande y al final impactar contra el monstruo come planetas, mientras esté gritaba de agonía a la vez que termina estallando.

-¡Lo logro!- gritaron las hermanas Louds y celebrando la victoria de su hermano… pero luego pararon al ver que aquella sustancia que salía de El Grande, iba directo hacia ellas, y se cubren entre ellas esperando el impacto… pero este jamás llego, ya que Muy Grande las protegió con su cuerpo.

-**Creo que necesito una ducha**\- dijo Muy Grande.

-**Nada… el enorme ha guardado silencio, por siempre**\- dijo el alíen pequeño tratando de escuchar algo de lo que quedaba de El Grande.

-**_¡Lo destruiste!_**\- dice el alíen azul que junto a los otros miraban con enojo a Muy Grande… -**_Saludos al nuevo enorme_**\- dice haciendo una reverencia.

-**Hola, hola**\- dijo el alíen pequeño con felicidad.

-**Como sea**\- dijo el del hacha.

-Al parecer son muy volubles ¿Qué harás con ellos?- pregunta Lori, pero entonces Muy Grande agarra a esos tipos con su mano.

-**Solo les daré una orden, váyanse de mi planeta, y no regresen nunca ¡¿me oyeron?!**\- les grito Muy Grande y los tres seguidores asintieron con miedo -**Ahora ¡largo!**-.

Muy Grande los arroja como una pelota directo a la nave donde ellos llegaron, y esta despega para irse de la tierra a esa orden… enseguida, el tiempo del Omnitrix termino, y Muy Grande regresa a ser Lincoln, el cual estaba medio desorientado.

-Pasar de pequeño a grande y de grande a pequeño… es pesado- dice Lincoln, que luego de recuperarse, nota como el ambiente rápidamente regresa a la normalidad, como si lo que hubiera pasado con El Grande, no ha pasado.

-Parece que todo regresa a la normalidad- dijo Lynn.

-Perdón por corregirte, pero nada de lo que nos sucede es normal- dijo Lincoln tratando de quitarse por completo la asquerosa líquido que le cayó de El Grande.

-Buen trabajo hermano- dijo Luna revolviendo el cabello a Lincoln.

-Si, quien hubiera creído que un niño de 11 año salvaría la tierra, creo que mi trabajo termino por hoy- dice Lincoln que se recuesta en el pasto mientras miraba el cielo.

* * *

Sin embargo, después…

-Siempre hablo de más- dijo Lincoln que junto al resto de sus hermanas limpiaban a Camionzilla, mientras Lana reparaba algunas partes dañadas.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos ayudando torpe- dijo Lori que ya tenía puesto su ropa de siempre al igual que Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lana tenían las suyas.

-Oye Lola, te falto por ahí, por la puerta- dijo Lana revisando el motor.

-Oh… no- dice Lola viendo que todavía quedaba mucho de la camioneta que limpiar.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	31. Especial: El Terror de la oscuridad

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche, en una alejada de algún muelle de Royal Woods, alguien salía del agua con un gran pescado en la mano, y dejarlo encima de una red donde había más pescado fresco… y luego ver que había una sencilla fogata el cual usaba para asar más pescado e inmediatamente comérselo.

-**_Hmmm… _le falto más tiempo al fuego**\- quien dijo eso, se trataba de Kevin 11, viendo que desde la última vez que se ha visto, ha estado viviendo en una isla alejado de la civilización.

Pero entonces, tira su comida al suelo y se pone alerta, al haber oído algún ruido alrededor, entonces rápidamente afila su brazo derecho y genera una bola de llamas en el izquierdo… pero entonces algo sale de los arbustos y aterrizo encima de la espalda de Kevin.

-**Oye… ¡quítate… ya!**\- dijo Kevin quitando a aquel que tenía en la espalda, tratando del Lobo.

Pero inmediatamente, Kevin es envuelto por las vendas de la Momia, que apareció detrás de él, y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el refugio casero de Kevin, pero inmediatamente Kevin sale de allí, gritando de rabia.

-**¡Ahora si me enoje, los hare pedazos!**\- grito Kevin lanzando una ráfaga de llamas de su brazo, pero la Momia esquiva saltando, y luego lanzando cristales, pero el Lobo esquivaba mientras avanzaba directo a Kevin y propinarle un aullido sónico de frente.

Kevin ya furioso golpea el suelo tan fuerte que provoca un leve sismo en el suelo, haciendo que el Lobo se tambalee, y Kevin corre con la velocidad de XLR8 y le propine un derechazo al Lobo, enseguida lanza una pegajosa baba a la Momia, el cual justo aterrizo detrás de él y quedando en el suelo.

-**Te devolveré a la tumba de donde saliste**\- dice Kevin que se acercaba a la Momia, y formando un filo con el brazo de Diamante y acabar con él… pero entonces escucho unos aplausos, y Kevin al voltear, vio salir al Dr. Viktor desde los arbustos.

-**Te felicito joven, eres más fuerte y tenaz de lo que imagine**\- dijo Viktor en su forma alienígena.

-**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Alguien a quien tengo que eliminar?**\- dice Kevin corriendo a aplicarle un puñetazo a Viktor, pero este lo detiene con su mano.

-**Al contrario mi joven amigo, veraz los dos tenemos algo en común, tenemos problemas con un niño, ¿el nombre Lincoln Loud te suena?**\- decía Viktor, a la vez dándole un leve empujón a Kevin.

-**Claro que lo conozco, pero ya no me interesa ahora**\- dijo Kevin dándole la espalda al Dr. Viktor y regresando con su comida -**Ahora vete y déjame solo**-.

-**Si me ayudas a deshacerme de él, puedo ayudarte con tu… problema**\- dice Viktor tratando de persuadir a Kevin.

-**¿Y si me rehusó?**\- pregunta Kevin 11.

-**Esperaba esa respuesta**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor chasqueando los dedos, e inmediatamente el Lobo se coloca detrás de Kevin y le coloca un collar, pero Kevin inmediatamente se saca al Lobo de encima.

-**¡¿Qué es lo que me…?!**\- preguntaba Kevin, hasta que inmediatamente recibe un shock eléctrico en el cuerpo, lo cual hace que quede agachado en el suelo.

-**Ahora, Sr. Levin… hemos sellado el trato**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**El Terror de la oscuridad**

* * *

Un edificio del pueblo estaba en llamas, la gente estaba reunida para ver, y los bomberos trataban de apagar aquel incendio las mangueras de sus camiones… pero entonces dos bandidos fueron sacados de ahí de manera brusca, y saliendo de allí, estaba Chase como Dino-fang, el cual cargaba sin problema a dos bomberos lastimados e inconscientes.

-Mi bebé, mi bebé sigue adentro- dijo una señora muy preocupada queriendo entrar al edificio, pero Chase la detiene.

-Tranquila señora, mi compañero se encarga- dijo Chase.

Mientras dentro del edifico, Lincoln corría por el lugar yendo de llamas, buscando a cualquiera que falte… hasta que escucha el llanto de un bebe, y va corriendo, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había una cuna y allí el infante llorando.

-Tranquilo nene, te tengo- dijo Lincoln tomando al bebe, y dispuesto a irse… pero entonces varios escombros caen del techo, bloqueando la entrada y la ventana -Dang it… bien reloj, por favor dame algo útil- dice Lincoln activando el reloj y transformándose.

[La piel del brazo de Lincoln empieza a tomar un color celeste y a la vez algo escamoso en su cabeza, su mandíbula empieza a crecer, y le crecen unos dientes, y abre sus ojos. Luego desde su espalda sale una aleta dorsal de color celeste destrozando su camisa, para luego verse ya trasformado, con aliento frio saliendo de su boca, y termina en pose]

-**Sí, Articguana es perfecto**\- dice Articguana lanzando su aliento congelante para congelar los escombros que bloqueaban la entrada, y con su fuerza derribarlas y volver al pasillo, con él bebe en brazos.

Entonces empieza a correr por el pasillo y bajar por las escaleras, mientras disparaba su aliento congelante a las llamas, y echando los escombros a un lado cuando estos le caían encima, pero cuando la viga de soporte le iba a caer encima a Articguana y al bebe… Chase justo a tiempo destroza esa madera antes de que le cayera encima al héroe.

-**Gracias compañero, ¿no queda nadie?**\- pregunta Articguana.

-Además de nosotros y ese bebe, nadie, vámonos- dijo Chase que junto a Articguana van corriendo hacia la entrada, pero el edificio le iba a caer encima -¡Cuello de Brachiosaurio!-.

La cabeza de Chase de vuelve la del dinosaurio de cuello largo, y su cuello también se estira, a la vez que usa su fuerza para sostener aquellos escombros con su cabeza, y entonces le da la señal de que Articguana saliera, y Chase rápidamente regresa a la normalidad y el también sale, justo cuando el edifico se vino abajo.

-**Llévelo a un hospital por las dudas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo hay dentro**\- dijo Articguana entregado al bebe a la señora.

-Dios los bendiga a ambos- dijo la señora abrazando al bebe, mientras los salvados y bomberos les aplaudían a ambos héroes.

Pero entonces Chase convierte sus brazos en alas de Pterodactylo y se lleva a Articguana, el cual se sostiene de los pies de Chase.

-Eso fue peligroso, pero al final salvamos la vida de esa gente- dijo Chase.

-**Es nuestro trabajo amigo… dime ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?**\- pregunta Articguana.

-Pues no, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta Chase curioso.

* * *

Al día siguiente… Camionzilla se estaciona frente a una Convención de Historietas, y de allí, salen Lincoln y Chase, este último mirando con extrañeza el lugar.

-Gracias Lori, qué te diviertas con tus amigas- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, y tú no te metas en problemas… por favor- dijo Lori arrancando la camioneta y retirándose de allí.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Chase.

-_Bah_, pues a divertirnos amigo mío- dijo Lincoln emocionado.

-¿En una Comic-Con?, no lo sé, esto no es precisamente mi estilo de diversión- dijo Chase.

-No juzgues antes de entrar, vamos, puede que haya algo que te divierta- dijo Lincoln el cual entra al lugar corriendo, mientras Chase suspira de frustración y sin otra, sigue al peliblanco.

* * *

Durante su camino mientras maneja a Camionzilla, Lori estaba al teléfono mientras no perdía de vista el camino.

-Si Becky, voy en camino no te preocupes, en caso de que me retrase…- decía Lori, hasta que siente que la camioneta se detiene bruscamente -Te llamo después Becky-.

Lori termina la llamada y se baja de la camioneta, y efectivamente había una llanta ponchada y Lori iba por el repuesto, pero cerca del callejón, unos siniestros ojos y brillan y de las sombras salen unas vendas que atrapan a Lori de los brazos y arrastrándola dentro del callejón, y aparentemente sin dejar rastro.

* * *

En una casa en los suburbios, Luna y Sam tocaban con sus guitarras en la cochera de esta última.

-_Uff_… bien amiga, mejor me regreso a casa- dice Luna en lo que ella y Sam chocaban los puños.

Entonces Luna abre la puerta de la cochera y sale tranquilamente, ignorando que el cielo esta nublado, pero entonces cuando voltea… ve una gran sombra frente a ella, y ella grita y corre, pero aquella sombra la agarra y se la lleva.

-Luna, olvidaste tu guitarra y… ¿Luna? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba Sam.

* * *

En el Centro Comercial, en la tienda de ropa que trabajaba, Leni terminaba de vestir a los maniquís para exhibir la ropa que venden, entonces le pide opinión a sus amigos de trabajo, Fiona y Miguel.

-¿Qué opinan?- pregunta Leni y ambos amigos les levantan los dos pulgares -Muchas gracias, ahora vuelvo voy al baño-.

Justo en el baño de chicas, Leni salía de uno de los cubículos del baño y se va a lavar los baños mientras tararea, pero al tener los ojos cerrados mientras hace eso, no vio por el espejo que unas vendas iban bajando por ella…

Sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, lo único que se vio fue como Leni era llevada hasta arriba, mientras se vea como la rejilla de la ventila de aire estaba colgada.

* * *

En el cementerio de Royal Woods, Lucy trataba de escribir una poesía, aprovechando el ambiente deprimente del lugar.

-_Suspiro_… este poema es tan triste y oscuro, que lo adoro- decía Lucy tranquila, sin saber que algo salió de la tierra, y antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta, le agarran de atrás de su cabeza, y llevándola, dejando solo un hoyo en la tierra.

* * *

Luan salía de la Casa Loud, dirigiéndose a otra casa para entretener alguna fiesta infantil debido a sus _Negocios Graciosos_.

Sin embargo mientras pasaba, la tapa de la alcantarilla se abre y vendas salen de allí y estas agarran rápidamente y se la llevan, mientras una venda cierra la puerta de la alcantarilla.

* * *

Lana estaba en el parque y deja comida para peces dentro de un lago para sus amigos, los señores Peces.

-Listo amigos, nos vemos mañana- dijo Lana despidiéndose y caminando tranquilamente.

Sin saber que una sombra de lobo estaba en la cima de los árboles y este salta directo a Lana… pero solo se escucha un grito de parte de Lana.

* * *

En el Auditorio de Royal Woods, Lola y otras niñas de su edad daban un ensayo para un concurso de belleza.

-Bien niñas, descanso-.

Lola va tras bambalinas sola y saca una botella de agua y la bebe y entra a un camerino, pero cuando otra niña entra, no había rastro de Lola, solo tira unas vendas viejas a la basura, sin preguntarse por Lola, además estaba la tiara de ella en el suelo.

* * *

En una cancha de baloncesto Lynn practicaba sus tiros con un balón, pero cuando este rebota mal, sale del lugar

-Dang it- dijo la deportista Loud siguiendo su balón el cual rebotaba adentrándose a un bosque cercano -Te tengo- dijo tomando su balón, pero cuando iba a regresar…

Ve una gran sombra que aparece detrás de ella y una garra la toma de atrás de la camisa y se la lleva atrás…

Y lo siguiente que se escucha de ella… es su grito dejando el balón allí abandonado.

* * *

En el auditorio de Royal Woods Lisa hacia una conferencia a sus colegas científicos.

-Y por eso mis colegas dedicare todo mi esfuerza a averiguar la teoría sobre los universos paralelos- decía Lisa hablando por el micrófono y todos los científicos del lugar le aplauden y ella se retira acercándose a un dispensador de agua y sirviéndose un poco.

Sin darse cuenta de que unas vendas se arrastraban por el suelo… hasta que es muy tarde y la atrapan arrastrándola fuera de la imagen.

* * *

De vuelta a la Comic-Con de Royal Woods…

-¿Chase? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Lincoln que tenía puesta una camisa con el logo de Ace Savvy, una gorra y una bolsa con regalos, y entonces ve a Chase cerca de un panel viendo _teasers_ de próximas películas -¿Chase?-.

-¿Ah?… ah hola Linc, solo veía que harán una nueva versión de Regreso al futuro, la historia del joven y el científico que hacen viajes en el tiempo, ¿no es genial?- dice Chase.

-¿Te gusta esas películas? Los viajes en el tiempo siempre son confusos- dice Lincoln.

-Talvez, pero eso no quita lo entretenido de la trama- dice Chase.

-Eh… si claro, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunta Lincoln, en lo que Chase asiente y se van al área de comida.

Ya en el área de comida, ambos estaban en la fila, donde quedaban como ocho personas antes que ellos.

-Amigo, voy al baño, ordena por mí- dijo Chase retirándose, mientras Lincoln le levanta el pulgar y sigue esperando a que sea su turno.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco sintió un leve temblor en el suelo, y el piso del lugar se empezaba a agrietar, y de muchas partes, salían cristales del suelo, y la gente del miedo empezó a huir aterrada, y mientras Lincoln también corría, frente a él aparece…

-**No tan rápido… Loud**-.

-¡¿Kevin?!- dice Lincoln evitando por suerte un puñetazo del brazo izquierdo de Kevin, y luego agacharse para evitar una lluvia de cristales del brazo derecho.

Pero entonces Kevin salta para darle un puñetazo, y Lincoln cierra los ojos… pero al abrirlos, ve como alguien detuvo ese golpe, y era Chase usando sus garras de Velociraptor y Lincoln se alegra al verlo.

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunta Kevin.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, fenómeno- dice Chase dándole un puñetazo a Kevin haciéndolo retroceder -Escuche el escándalo desde el baño, estas…- pero antes de terminar, es golpeado por una bola de fuego.

-¡Chase!- grito Lincoln.

-**Nadie me llama fenómeno**\- dijo Kevin enojado.

-Oh, pues lo siento, pero te vez como una quimera mal hecha ¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase mientras sus piernas cambian y va a la carga contra Kevin, el cual evita la embestida -¡Garras de Therizinosaurio!- sus brazos ahora se vuelven grandes garras filosas

Pero Kevin forma un filo con su brazo de Diamante y las choca contra las garras de Chase, quedando uno al otro lado del otro y luego dándose vuelta y saltar para volver a chocar sus ataques y ambos retroceden.

-No me eh presentado, soy Chase, tú debes ser Kevin, si, eh oído mucho de ti- dijo Chase.

-**No me importa, si estas con él, eres mi enemigo también**\- dijo Kevin tomando una mesa del lugar y arrojarcela a Chase, pero este con una cola de Stegosaurio rompe la mesa partiéndola.

-Tu y yo tendremos muchos problemas viejo- dijo Chase en lo que Kevin lanza un torrente de llamas de su brazo izquierdo -¡Placas de Ankylosaurio!- de la espalda de Chase salen duras y filosas placas con la cual se protege de las llamas -Yo lo entretendré, vete-.

Chase rápidamente cambia a la cabeza de Triceratops y va a la carga contra Kevin, pero este con sus brazos superiores logra frenarlo, agarrándolo de los cuernos.

-**No pareces tan rudo ahora ¿cierto?**\- dijo Kevin el cual lanza a Chase contra la pared.

Y va a darle un golpe, pero Chase recobra el sentido, logra evitar el puñetazo de Diamante, aunque el impacto si logro destruir la pared, haciendo que la gente que venía llegando se largan.

-Resiste Chase, vaya voy- dice Lincoln el cual estaba debajo de una mesa y con el Omnitrix selecciona el icono de Diamante y presiona… -**¿Qué? ¿Ditto?**-.

Ditto asoma la vista y ve a Chase volando con sus alas de Pterodactylo, mientras esquivaba las babas que Kevin dispara de su boca.

-¿No sabes que escupir es grosero? ¿Acaso creciste en la calle?- pregunta Chase.

-**Se podría decir**\- dice Kevin, en lo que su espalda de Ultra-T brilla y de su boca, Kevin lanza un rayo de plasma, Chase intento esquivar, pero el rayo le da cayendo el suelo, y sus alas se vuelven brazos normales -**Debiste mantenerte extinto**\- Kevin se acerca a Chase y afila en brazo de Diamante -**Pero no te preocupes, yo te mandare directo con tus ancestros**-.

-**¡Déjalo Kevin!**\- grito Ditto en lo que él y sus clones se montan encima de Kevin, sin embargo él con su fuerza logra quitarce a todos de encima.

-**_Aargh_... ¿ah? que… ¿Eres tú?**\- dice Kevin.

-**Sí, digamos que en estos días soy más de uno**\- dijo Ditto poniéndose de pie al igual que sus dobles y una vez se amontonan encima de Kevin y logran sujetarlo de brazos, piernas y cabeza.

-Bien hecho Linc, mi turno ¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurio!- la cabeza de Chase se endurece y le da un poderoso cabezazo a Kevin, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la zona de comida.

-**Dame esos cinco amigo**\- dijeron cuatro Dittos a Chase, y este confundido lo hace.

Sin embargo un cristal es formado debajo de Chase golpeándolo y mandándolo muy atrás, y los Dittos voltean al ver que Kevin lo hiso y se acerca a nuestro héroe.

-**No está mal, mejoraste mucho desde la última vez**\- dijo Kevin.

-**Me he estado ejercitado últimamente**\- dijo Ditto.

-**Aun así, yo estoy un paso más adelante, ¿lo olvidaste? ¡Tengo tus poderes más el mío! ¡Soy Kevin 11!**-.

-¿Kevin 11?- pregunta Chase y Kevin lo mira curioso -Digo, ¿Por qué 11? ¿O sea por poner un numero en tu nombre real lo hace sonar malvado o de un villano?- Kevin mira a los Dittos y esos se encogen de hombros -Es como si yo me llamara… Chase 4, no lo hace sonar diferente-.

-**Yo… ah… es… ¡argg! ¡Eso no te importa!**\- grito Kevin.

-Alguien tiene problemas de ira- dijo Chase.

-**Mejor no le cuestiones, está loco**\- dice Ditto.

-Me di cuenta- dijo Chase en lo que un Ditto recoge un palo y con eso golpea a Kevin en la cabeza y este se enoja y agarra a ese Ditto y lo tira contra el suelo, pero entonces todos los Ditto gritan de dolor -¡Lincs! ¿Están bien?-.

-**Si… es como si hubiéramos sentido el mismo dolor, pero si solo golpeo a uno**\- dijo otro Ditto.

-**_Hmmm_… interesante, si uno lo siente…**\- dice Kevin que iba a volver a atacar al Ditto que ataco, pero Chase lo embiste.

-Lincoln, tú lo enfrentaste antes, ¿Cómo se derrota a este tipo?- pregunta Chase.

-**Es difícil, tiene todos los poderes de mis alienígenas… o sea que tiene sus debilidades**\- dijo Ditto.

-Me suena como un plan, yo lo entretengo- dijo Chase yendo de nuevo a pelear contra Kevin.

-**Bien chicos, ya saben que hacer, en marcha**\- dijo Ditto y todos los demás hacen un gesto militar.

Chase le da un coletazo de Ankylosaurio a Kevin en la cara, pero Kevin lo atrapa de la cola y lo azota en el suelo, pero enseguida Chase le levanta y su cabeza se vuelve a la de un Tiranosaurio y le muerde en el brazo derecho a Kevin.

-**¡ARGG! ¡SUELTAME!-** grito Kevin que con fuerza logra quitase a Chase del brazo y luego lanzarlo hsta estrellarlo contra una tienda de recuerdos, y Kevin iba hacia él para atacarlo.

-**Hola Kevin, sorpresa**\- dijo Ditto, el cual estaba encima de Kevin y con unos cables eléctricos en mano, los usa en la espalda de Kevin, haciendo que este grite de dolor.

-**Oye Kevin, ¡yuju!**\- otro Ditto tenía una radio conectado a grandes parlantes y al encenderlo… provoca un potente sonido mandando a Kevin muy atrás, y dañando mucho su brazo derecho.

Pero hay no termina, ya que al voltear, ve a otros dos Dittos usando cascos de bomberos con una manguera de incendios de emergencia y habia un tercero que la enciende y de esta sale una gran cantidad de agua que le da a Kevin, el cual lo empuja bastante, sus alas de Insectoide quedaron mojadas y su brazo izquierdo apagado.

Y como acto final, aparece un Ditto al frente suyo y este usa un silbato especial para perros y la sopla… haciendo que Kevin sienta un fuerte dolor en sus oídos, y luego cubrirse los oídos con sus brazos inferiores.

-**Dámelo, yo lo are**\- dijo un Ditto.

-**Claro que no, déjame a mí**\- dijo otro Ditto y ambos se peleaban por el silbato. Mientras Kevin seguía gritando de dolor.

-**Sorprendido, dijiste que tenías mis poderes, pero también cuentas con las debilidades de cada uno**\- dijo Ditto.

Kevin se pone de pie algo fatigado… pero entonces el collar que trae en el cuello suelta un choque electrico, lo cual hace que Kevin vuelva a gritar de dolor.

-**¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?**\- pregunta Ditto.

-Oye Kevin, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta Chase, pero Kevin en lugar de responder, utiliza la cola de XLR8 para empujarlos.

-**Termine por hoy**…- dijo Kevin, ya con sus alas seca, empieza a volar e irse del lugar, sin embargo los Dittos iban por él, pero entonces… el tiempo se les termino, regresando a la normalidad.

-Dang it…- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Chase.

-Sí, pero eso fue raro, y que será ese collar que tenía…- decía Lincoln que escuchan que lo llaman desde el teléfono -¿Un segundo? ¿Diga?-.

-_Hola Lincoln ¿No esta Lori contigo? Que no ha llegado_\- decía Becky desde el otro lado de la linea.

-¿Que? pero, ella dijo que saldría a la 4:00 y ya paso más de 2 horas, ella james llega tarde cuando se trata de salir con ustedes…- decía Lincoln, cuando recibe otra llamada –Espera por favor, tengo otra llamada ¿Hola?-.

-_Hola Linc, soy yo Sam, ¿sabes a donde se fue Luna?, olvido su guitarra y se la fui a dejar a su casa, pero me dijeron que no está en casa_-.

-¿Que? pero Luna jamás olvi… aguarda Sam otra llamada- dice Lincoln atendiendo la otra llamada.

-_Oye chico, ¿sabes a donde se fue Leni?, fue al baño y no volvió, sabes si tuvo un compromiso importante para irse sin avisar_\- dijo Fiona.

Pero poco a poco recibía más llamadas y todas tenían el mismo tema, las hermanas de Lincoln, y entonces el peliblanco preocupado cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Lincoln?- pregunta Chase.

-Mis hermanas desaparecieron- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?- pregunta Chase.

-No tengo idea, hay no… esto es malo, muy malo…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Auch!- a Chase le llega una flecha en el trasero y se le quita -Oye, tiene una nota- dice Chase pasándole el papel a Lincoln y la lee…

-Niño, si lees esto, tenemos a tus hermanas…- leía Lincoln, y tanto él como Chase se ven incrédulos, y continua leyendo -Levin solo fue una distracción, ven donde nos encontramos para terminar lo que empezamos, ven solo o con tu amigo la lagartija, firma el Dr. V-.

Lincoln al abrir más la nota, caen algunos cabellos al suelo, algunos eran castaños, otros rubios y hasta un mechón de color negro.

-Viktor…- dice Lincoln enojado y arrugando aquel papel -No debiste hacer eso, ¡Chase!-.

-Entiendo- dijo Chase tomando uno de los cabellos del suelo y con su nariz lo huele y tose un poco -Alguien usa demasiado shampoo-.

-Es Leni, que esperamos, ¡Hay que ir!- dice Lincoln, en lo que Chase transforma sus brazos en alas de Pterodactylo y Lincoln se sube sobre él, y se van volando a donde se encuentra el causante de esto, el Dr. Viktor.

* * *

Luna abre los ojos y finalmente despierta y se trata de levantar, pero se da cuenta de que no puede mover los brazos, y se da cuenta que está amarrada con vendas y también de brazos, con excepción de sus pies, y con algo de dificultad se logra poner de pie…

Pero entonces una pequeña luz se prende dónde estaba, y observa que está dentro de una jaula, y a su lado estaban sus demás hermanas, las cuales seguían inconscientes en el suelo.

-**_Hmmm_… Veo que despertaste**\- Luna mira fuera de la jaula, y frente a ella, estaba el Dr. Viktor de espaldas en su asiento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué nos trajiste?- pregunta Luna tratando de romper las rejas con su pie inútilmente.

-**Servir de cebo**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor, pero Luna se confunde.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Luna, pero, pero Viktor ve en un monitor, que ambos héroes llegaron.

-**Tu héroe llego niña**\- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa malvada.

-Linc…- dice Luna preocupada.

* * *

-Guau… quien iba a decir que Royal Woods tenía un cementerio de naves, y que el Frankenstein raro tenga su guarida por allí- dijo Chase sacando la garra de Therizinosaurus derecha y con eso rompe con facilidad el candado de la reja del lugar.

-Andando- dijo Lincoln y ambos entran al lugar, que parece un depósito de chatarra, pero en lugar de basura simple y cosas tiradas, habían restos de partes de naves dañadas alrededor, reactores, motores, capsulas, etc…

-Este lugar es grande, ¿Dónde crees que estén?- pregunta Chase, pero Lincoln no contesta, solo seguía caminando -Amigo, sé que estas preocupado, pero…-.

Chase frena y agarra a Lincoln de atrás del traje y lo detiene, y le hace el gesto de que guarde silencio, Lincoln asienten y ambos se colocan espalda con espalda y se preparan para cualquier posible ataque.

Lincoln le hace señas de que el ira a la derecha y Chase a la izquierda, el asiente y se va por dicho camino, y el peliblanco va por el derecho… y mientras corría ve un hangar y rápidamente la abre y entra, pero para su mala suerte estaba vacío, excepto por un avión que jamás han terminado debido a las piezas oxidadas.

Pero entonces siente que algo llego atrás de él, y al voltear, allí estaba…

-¡La Momia!- grito Lincoln esquivando unos vendajes de las manos de la momia agachándose y luego rodar por la derecha -Fuego quemara todo ese papel higiénico que tienes-.

Lincoln activa el reloj y selecciona el icono y presiona hacia abajo…

[El brazo izquierdo de Lincoln se llena de venas que salen del reloj que llegan hasta su cara y se ve que su ojo abrirse y brillar. De sus brazos le salen miles de ojos que se abren, al igual que el ojo que estaba en su pecho, para luego mostrar su cara, el cual ya no tenía ojos si no un par de grandes orejas, y termina en una pose]

La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto de ojos naranjas con pupilas, aunque irónicamente no tiene ojos en su cabeza que parecía la de un murciélago con un par grande de orejas, tiene la piel de color amarillo oscuro con piel más clara en el pecho y los pies.

Viste un pantalón negro con círculos blancos en ellos con un cinturón blanco donde lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el centro.

-**¿Qué? ¿Y este quién es?**-.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que la Momia corre hacia el e intenta darle dos puñetazos, pero al final le da una patada que lo empuja muy atrás.

* * *

Chase por su lado usaba su olfato para rastrear el escondite del Dr. Viktor en aquel cementerio de naves, pero entonces escucha algo y se esconde dentro de una superficie de nave, y por las ventanas, observa que allí estaba el Lobo buscándolo.

-Demonios, nada nunca es fácil- dijo Chase tomando un escombro y con fuerza lo lanza lejos, y el Lobo usando su oído, va corriendo a la dirección donde vino ese ruido, y Chase sonríe y aprovecha de seguir su camino.

* * *

De regreso a aquel hangar, el nuevo alienígena de Lincoln se estrella contra la pared debido a un golpe de la Momia, usando las vendas de su espalda.

-**Demonios, que se supone que hace este chico…**\- decía él alienígena, pero la Momia lo agarra del cuello y lo arroja del otro -**Mejor lo averiguo pronto o terminare como otra exhibición egipcia**-.

La Momia levanta se prepara para usar sus vendas, pero el alienígena de Lincoln levanto el brazo y de allí se abre un ojo, el cual dispara un rayo de energía el cual golpea a la Momia, y estrellándolo contra la nave oxidada.

Sin embargo la Momia sale y trata de usar el puño, pero el alienígena esquiva y entonces los ojos de sus hombros se enfocan a la Momia y disparan un rayo directo a los pies congelándolos, la Momia se enojó y levanta los brazos para usar las vendas de sus dedos directo, pero el alienígena dispara otro rayo de los ojos de sus dos manos, el cual prende fuego a las vendas de la Momia.

Pero entonces el alienígena abre un ojo más grande desde el centro de su pecho, y este al verlo sonríe, y entonces enfoca los ojos de sus brazos al ojo de su pecho y los une en un potente rayo el cual impacta contra la Momia, provocando un agujero en el hangar.

-**Donde te metiste…**\- pregunta, pero entonces ve una sombra entre el humo de aquel impacto -**¡Te atrape!**\- dispara un rayo desde el ojo central de su pecho, pero la sombra esquiva saltando y la aplica un golpe con la cola, derribándolo contra el suelo.

-Me parece que no monstruo…- decía Chase… hasta que vio el Omnitrix en aquel alienígena -Lincoln, ¿eres tú?-.

-**Desafortunadamente**-.

-Lo siento amigo… creí que eras otro monstruo del Dr. Viktor, es que casi me encuentro con el Lobo- dice Chase en lo que el tiempo del Omnitrix se terminó, regresando Lincoln a la normalidad.

-Y yo con la Momia, no sé qué quiere Viktor exactamente… bueno a parte de nosotros dos muertos- dijo Lincoln… hasta que encima de un viejo misil de nave, está el Lobo quien les suelta un gruñido.

-Y el también sin duda- dijo Chase.

Rápidamente el Lobo suelta su potente aullido sónico a ambos heroes, mandándolos a volar a alguno metros hacia atrás, sin embargo no paro ahí, el Lobo bajo al suelo e iba directo a ellos.

-¡Cola de Tiranosaurio!- grito Chase en lo que la cola del dinosaurio le crece y con ella golpea al Lobo -Aprende a quedarte sentado-.

Sin embargo, en ese momento es sujetado del brazo por unas vendas para inmediatamente ser arrastrado por el suelo, y allí encima de un capsula vieja y casi desmantela, estaba la Momia.

-Resiste Chase, enseguida por a…- decía Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix, pero inmediatamente ve que la Momia manda sus vendas hacia él, y luego correr para alejarse de eso, pero finalmente es atrapado por la cintura y ser arrastrado por el suelo, hasta que finalmente usa el Omnitrix y se transforma… -**Oh dang it… que en contra tienes de Cannonbolt**\- dijo Wildvine.

Chase usando las garras de un Velociraptor corta las vendas que lo tenían atrapado y luego salta hacia atrás para alejarse de la Momia, pero seguía arrastrando otra cosa… para ser golpeado por una pierna similar a raíces mandándolo hacia atrás.

El Lobo por su parte se levanta y va directo con sus garras, pero Chase bloquea con las suyas, pero el Lobo intento morderlo, pero Chase esquiva y le propina una patada, pero cuando estaba por soltar su aullido sonido… unas raíces salen del suelo envolviendo su boca.

-**Oh no… no aullaras esta vez Scrappy**\- dijo Wildvine arremetiendo al Lobo contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, este es tomado por la cola por Chase, el cual lo comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que lo termina estrellando contra un viejo satélite.

-Espero que ya no tengamos más problemas ahora- dice Chase.

-**Ellos no eran sus únicos problemas**\- entonces una bola de fuego golpea a Wildvine por la espalda, haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Chase ayudando a Wildvine a levantarse y apagar esas llamas, y ambos voltean hacia arriba, encima de un ala de nave…

-**¿Me extrañaron?**\- dijo Kevin.

-**Kevin ¿Por qué trabajas para Viktor?, creí que eras del tipo que seguía sus propias reglas y todo eso, pero ahora te volviste el perro de alguien… no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá Julie…**\- decía Wildvine.

-**¡Ni siquiera deberías mencionarla!**\- grito Kevin lanzando cristales desde su brazo, pero Chase con la cabeza de Triceratops, los bloquea protegiendo a Lincoln.

-No creo que lo haga por cuenta propia- dijo Chase apuntando al collar que traía Kevin.

-**Por supuesto… Kevin, déjame quitarte esa cosa para que…**\- decía Wildvine.

-**¡No quiero tu ayuda, ya no más!**\- dijo Kevin levantando una gigantesca capsula de nave directo a ellos, pero Chase sujeta a Wildvine de una de sus piernas y lo quita de allí, evitando ese choque.

-**¡Al menos me dejas terminar!**\- grito Wildvine… hasta que Kevin le propina un gancho en la cara, y luego bloquea un zarpazo de Chase con su brazo de Diamante.

-**¡Tu no molestes!**\- grito Kevin propinando un ataque de fuego a corta distancia, mandando a Chase muy atrás -**Y cuanto a ti Loud, quisiera un regalo tuyo, así que con permiso**-.

Kevin coloco su mano sobre el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho de Wildvine, y empezando a usar su poder… pero mientras Wildvine gritaba adolorido, Kevin por otro lado sonreria y por cortos instantes se podía ver su forma humana de nuevo, pero no por mucho ya que poco a poco volvía a sufrir otra mutación.

Pero entonces suelta el Omnitrix y Wildvine regresa a ser Lincoln y este abre los ojos al ver el nuevo aspecto de Kevin…

Seguía teniendo la estructura facial, cabello y pantalones de Kevin, pero ahora su nueva forma constaba de una mescla de las recientes formas adquiridas en el Omnitrix.

Su cuerpo y parte inferior de los brazos era de Cannonbolt, su espalda era la de Articguana demás de contar con su aleta, su ojos derecho era el de Blitzwolfer, la parte inferior de su pecho y piernas eran los de Ditto, la parte superior de sus brazos estaban cocidos como Frankenstrike, tenía ojos en la parte inferior de los brazos y su ojos izquierdo eran los de Multi Ojos, en su cabeza estaba la aleta de Muy Grande, tenía las vendas y corona de Snare-oh, su boca y cola eran de Upchuck y finalmente, los dedos, piel y bombas de berenjena en la espalda como Wildvine.

-Lincoln…- decía Chase.

-Creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Lincoln.

Kevin empezaba a reír como loco, primero golpea el suelo y varias lianas salen del suelo empezando a destrozar la chatarra, después lanzaba rayos de los ojo de sus manos y un rayo congelante de la boca, y finalmente agarrar una gran placa de metal y tragársela fácilmente con las tres lenguas de Upchuck para inmediatamente escupir una baba explosiva a un lado.

-**Esto si me gusta**\- dijo Kevin poniéndose frente a Lincoln y Chase, mientras que a su lado aparecían el Lobo y la Momia -**Hora de hacerlos desaparecer**\- Kevin cruzando sus brazos y preparando el ataque más poderoso de Muy Grande contra ellos… y dispara

-_¡TWISTA COMBITITUS!_-.

En ese momento, frente a Lincoln y Chase, aparece una especie de cobra guardiana hecho de energía que protege a ambos del ataque de Kevin, hasta que este desaparece, aunque algo del rayo llego a una columna tras los chicos y este les cae encima y aparentemente aplastándolos.

-**¡SI! ¡Al fin aplaste a Loud!**\- gritaba Kevin feliz, hasta que el Lobo le suelta un ladrido -**Ya** **se, perro estúpido**\- entonces Kevin decide seguir al Lobo y la Momia a regañadientes.

Sin embargo una vez que los malos se han alejado de allí, Chase usando la fuera que tenía, logra empujar aquella columna a un lado, mostrando que él y Lincoln se salvaron.

-Por poco y no la contamos- dijo Chase.

-¿Quién nos ha salvado?, esa cosa que nos protegió…- dice Lincoln.

-No pudo salir así de la nada- dice Chase mientras ambos pensaban… hasta que Chase percibió un olor y se puso en guardia -¿Quién anda hay? ¿Eres otro enemigo?-.

Entonces saliendo de atrás de una cantidad de chatarra, aparece alguien y por su tamaño parece alguien de la edad de Lincoln, con un atuendo que cubría completamente su cuerpo.

Tenía una capucha de color morado conectada a una capa del mismo color, el cual era corta ya que solo llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, llevaba un abrigo morado sin mangas con líneas rosas, y un cinturón negro con una insignia.

Abajo del abrigo llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo de color morado oscuro, unas rodilleras, y botas-zapatillas negras con detalles morados-rosas y guantes negros.

Lo más resaltante era su antifaz de color morado con lineados negros, el cual hacia ver sus ojos de un brillante morado, también tenía una runa en el cuello de su capa.

-Responde ¿Quién eres?- pregunta Chase de manera amenazante.

-Relájate chico lagarto, estoy de su lado-.

-Si… no te creo- dijo Chase preparando las garras de Velocirator para intimidar a la joven, pero ella solo levanta la mano, y algunas piedras del suelo se levantan a su alrededor -¿Crees que eso me asusta?-.

-¿Y yo me veo asustada de tus garras?- dice alerta mientras se prepara para hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Alto!- grito Lincoln colocándose entre ambos chicos -No tenemos tiempo para pelear entre nosotros-.

-Pero Lincoln, ¿Qué pasa si es enemiga?- dijo Chase.

-No es enemiga… es aliada- dice Lincoln dándose vuelta mirando de frente a la joven que deja de levitar aquellas piedras -Hola… Ronnie Anne-.

Aquella joven solo una leve risa y se baja la capucha y se quita el antifaz, revelando que efectivamente se trataba de Ronnie Anne.

-No puedo engañarte tan fácilmente ¿verdad Lame-O?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, mientras Lincoln niega.

-¿Eh… me perdí de algo?- pregunta Chase.

-Chase, ella es Ronnie Anne, Ronnie Anne él es Chase- dice Lincoln presentando a ambos.

-Mucho gusto, Linc me conto mucho de ti- dijo Chase dándole la mano a Ronnie Anne y esta le regresa el saludo.

-Yo he oído de ti, chico lagarto, eres asombroso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno, ahora me puedes decir… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y cómo…? ¿Acaso recuperaste tus…?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Respuestas para después tonto, tenemos malos que detener y rehenes que rescatar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tengo el presentimiento que a donde van, es en donde se oculta el Dr. Viktor- dijo Chase.

-Puede ser, pero mientras llegaba, vi una nave cerca de aquí, seguramente la hicieron para escapar en caso de que los encontráramos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, rescataremos a mis hermanas mientras voy como XLR8 para distraerlos, nos enfrentaremos con cara de tornillo y amigos antes de que puedan usar su nave- dijo Lincoln.

-Suena un buen plan para mí- dijo Chase.

-Pero… ustedes irán por un lado por la nave, aprovechen de conocerse, quizás se lleven bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien… solo porque tú lo dices- dijo Chase caminando por el camino de la derecha, mientras Ronnie Anne la sigue.

-Oye Ronnie…- dice Lincoln en lo que su amiga voltea -Bienvenida-.

Ronnie Anne da una pequeña risa y le levanta el pulgar y sigue a Chase, mientras Lincoln va por el camino de la izquierda…

* * *

En el camino izquierdo, Lincoln seguía a lo lejos al grupo de Kevin y el dúo de monstruos, donde ellos cruzan por una esquina, y Lincoln los sigue, pero los pierde de vista hasta que escucha una puerta cerrarse.

Hasta que al frente suyo observa una especie de transbordador espacial enterrado en el suelo, y Lincoln va directo hacia allá y ve una puerta y antes de tocarla…

-_¡Mantengan esa sucias manos de mis hermanas, déjennos ir ahora!_-.

-¡Luna!- grito Lincoln que ya sin pensarlo, abre la compuerta de aquel transbordador espacial, y al entrar observa que había unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, y se escuchaban ruidos de construcción.

* * *

**-**¡MMMPH! ¡MMMPHHHHH!- gritaba Luna a través de una venda que tenía alrededor de su boca para callarla, mientras era metida en una especie de capsula transparente, y Luna enojada intenta romper el cristal transparente con el pie, pero sin éxito, mientras veía preocupada como sus demás hermanas seguían inconscientes dentro de unas capsulas iguales a las de ellas.

-**Como te negabas a quedarte callada tuve que recurrir a tácticas necesarias, tranquila a ti ni a tu familia no le pasara nada, aun**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor conectando un último circuito a un cable de tención.

-**Me estoy aburriendo, yo me largo**\- dijo Kevin poniéndose de pie para irse, pero enseguida Viktor volvió a usar aquel collar para causar un shock eléctrico a Kevin a través del collar.

-**Te iras solo cuando EL lo diga**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor mientras Kevin lo miraba con bastante ira.

Justo en ese momento, Lincoln estaba escondido detrás de unos recipientes de metal, mientras vio lo que había ocurrido, entonces el Dr. Viktor activa su máquina, lo cual hace que la plataforma donde estén él, los monstruos, Kevin y las hermanas Loud prisioneras se eleven un poco hacia arriba, y Lincoln corre y se sujeta de los cables de abajo, mientras seguía vigilando.

Pero entonces, el Dr. Viktor voltea su vista en otra pantalla que dos personas subiendo por las escaleras externas de una nave espacial.

-**Intrusos… ustedes sáquenlos**\- dijo Viktor en lo que el Lobo y la Momia se retiran corriendo -**Y tú, llévalas también a la nave, pueden sernos muy útiles como conejillas de indias**\- dice el Dr. Viktor mirando valiosamente a las hermanas Loud, y Luna se le notaba con miedo en la cara.

-**Escúchame bien viejo, no soy tu…**\- decía Kevin, que inmediatamente recibe otro choque eléctrico, y sin otra, usa la habilidad de clonación de Ditto para crear nueve copias suyas, y entre todas, llevaban una capsula con una hermana Loud en específico.

-Resistan chicas, pronto las rescatare, ahora… ojala aún tengo tu cooperación- dijo Lincoln seleccionando el icono de XLR8 del Omnitrix e inmediatamente presiona para transformarse…

[La piel de Lincoln se torna de color verde, y luego su estómago se comienza a inflar y luego enfocarse en su ojo el cual abre y brilla de un brillante naranja, pero rápidamente alejarse con un giro en el aire y aterrizar con una pose]

-**Bien… no es lo que había pedido pero igual sirve, esa cabeza musculosa no sabrá que lo golpeo**\- dijo Upchuck usando sus lenguas para tragarse completamente unos barriles.

Inmediatamente va corriendo directo a Viktor, saltar y lanzar su baba explosiva directo atrás de él, sin embargo Viktor rápidamente agarro un motor que tenía a su lado y lo lanza para amortiguar el ataque de Upchuck, quedando neutralizado.

-**Vaya… sí que tienes buenos reflejos**\- dijo Upchuck.

-**No vas a detenerme muchacho, ni con tu patética colección de débiles alienígenas**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor lanza descargar eléctricas directo a Upchuck, el cual lograba esquivar a pesar de su robusto cuerpo, sin embargo, Viktor lo logra atrapar de la cola -**¡Te partiré…!**-.

Upchuck inmediatamente suelta un eructo, el cual suelta un aliento apestoso, obligando al Dr. Viktor que suelte a Upchuck y este le provoque un cabezazo, pero el Dr. Viktor aprovecha de atraparlo, y aplicarle un golpe eléctrico, mandándolo contra la pared.

-**Estos juegos han hecho que me retrase bastante**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor caminando hacia otra parte de su guarida, pero Upchuck sale de entremedio de algunas piezas usadas y va directamente detrás de Viktor.

-**Oye ¿Qué harás con eso?**\- pregunta Upchuck, viendo como el Dr. Viktor estaba encima de una pequeña plataforma encima de una espalera, al lado de otra extraña máquina.

-**Eres muy fuerte, pero tu presencia no cambiara nada aquí, todo está listo, observa**\- dijo el Dr Viktor con un control remoto a la mano y lo presiona.

* * *

En el exterior, la nave donde estaban subiendo Ronnie Anne y Chase, empezó a hacer un ruido de alerta, y vieron como algo de humo salía de los motores.

-Esta nave va a despegar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Despegar? ¿Y dónde está la cuenta regresiva? Tú sabes 10, 9, 8…- decía Chase.

-Amigo mío, te acabas de convertir en astronauta- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando una compuerta un poco más arriba.

Mientras dentro de la nave, Kevin enganchaba a la pared, aquellas capsulas donde las chicas seguían encerradas, y Luna se le notaba con miedo por lo que iba a suceder, Kevin por su parte no lo pensó dos veces para salir de la nave mientras el Lobo y la Momia lo ven retirarse.

Y entonces Kevin salta desde afuera de la nave y aterriza en el suelo, mientras observa como la nave despega, dejando poco a poco la órbita terrestre.

* * *

-**Mis hermanas, mis amigos**\- dijo Upchuck, mientras luego observa como el Dr. Viktor sujeta unos cables que tenía a su izquierda y derecha, y suelta una descarga -**No sé cuál sea tu plan, pero se acabó**-.

-**Oh no, no es mi plan, es el amo, siempre lo fue**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor expulsando esa electricidad hacia la máquina que estaba a su lado.

Esa misma la redirige a cuatro fuentes de energía, los cuales hacen girar una hélice con cuatro luces, mientras más fuentes de energía rodeaban una especie de pared con una ventana redonda.

-**¿Dijiste Amo? Un momento conozco eso de allí**\- dice Upchuk.

-**Si… es donde creíste haber destruido a mi amo, pero te equivocaste**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor.

Mientras que de aquella pared, una especie de sustancia gris salían de las grietas de la pared y estas eran atraídas a la energía morada, y estas se mesclaban mientras eran rodeados de rayos de energía purpura y empezaban a tomar forma…

-**_¡ESTOY VIVO!_**-.

-**¡El'Terhor!**\- grito Upchuck sin creer quien ha regresado a la vida.

-**Amo, finalmente podrá cumplir con su destino**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor arrodillándose ante El'Terhor.

-**Esto es imposible, yo mismo vi cómo te freíste delante de mí**\- dijo Upchuck, justo cuando su tiempo se terminó, regresando a ser Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras en la nave, Luna aun trataba de desatarse de aquellas vendas sin éxito, pero entonces voltea y ve que Lori despertó y ella se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Luna, y que ella estaba en la misma situación, y las demás también, y quería gritar, hasta que vio que estaban siendo vigilados por el Lobo y la Momia.

Pero en otra parte de la nave, Ronnie Anne y Chase abren los ojos, y notan que estaban flotando debido a la falta de gravedad de la tierra.

-Al menos lo peor ya paso- dijo Chase.

-Vamos, hay que rescatar a las chicas- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras ella y Chase trataban de llegar al sector de la nave donde las rehenes Loud estaban.

* * *

-**_Tú y yo… tenemos un juego que terminar… Lincoln Loud_**\- dijo El'Terhor levitando frente a Lincoln mientras este aún no se salía de su impacto…

Pero inmediatamente empezó a correr por todo el lugar para escapar, pero El'Terhor apareció rápidamente delante de él gracias a su intangibilidad, y Lincoln decidió correr hacia el otro lado, pero justo en ese momento aparece el Dr. Viktor.

Entonces Lincoln salta del camino hasta agarrarse de unos cables que estaban colgados, y el Dr. Viktor intenta aprovechar para atacarlo con sus rayos…

-**_¡Nooo…!_**\- grito El'Terhor frenando el ataque de Viktor hacia Lincoln, aunque ese si llego a destruir aquel cable, pero Lincoln justo a tiempo logro saltar y balancearse con otro cable, y llegar encima de un ducto de ventilación y luego saltar a salvo al suelo -**_Recuerda que debe seguir con vida hasta que seamos solo uno si quiero controlar el Omnitrix_**-.

Lincoln continuo corriendo hasta que sin otra se esconde detrás de un barril de herramientas, pero El'Terhor lo seguía desde muy cerca.

-**_¿Qué te pasa Linc? ¿No te da gusto verme? Que no has aprendido que nada puede detenerme…_**\- dijo El'Terhor llegando al lado de Lincoln y este retrocede levemente mientras activa el reloj.

-Nada excepto…- dice Lincoln presionando hacia abajo y se transforma en… -**_Ahwww_… Snare-oh, oh vaya…**-.

Entonces el Dr. Viktor salta del lugar donde estaba para atacar, pero Snare-oh esquiva el golpe, mientras divide su cuerpo en las vendas que conforman su cuerpo, y con ellas escapar deslizándose por espacios estrechos del lugar.

-**_Encuéntralo, no puedo mezclarme con él en su forma alienígena… pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser humano…_**\- dijo El'Terhor yéndose a buscar por otra parte mientras reía siniestramente.

* * *

Mientras en el cohete que volaba mientras se alejaba de la tierra…

-¿A dónde crees que lleve esta nave?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Quizás quieran regresar a su planeta, o estén buscando algo importante- dijo Chase en lo que finalmente ambos llegan a los controles de la nave.

-Pienso que deberíamos seguir buscando a Lori y las demás- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sera más fácil regresar todo a la tierra que seguir buscando inútilmente en esta nave hecha a mano por un imitador de Frankenstein- dijo Chase.

-Solo espero que no le hayan pasado nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Se nota que te importan- dijo Chase sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

-Son buena gente, ruidosas, destructivas, pero son geniales, además Lori es la novia de mi hermano mayor Bobby, y no quiero ser yo la que le diga que un grupo de monstruos se la llevaron- dijo Ronnie Anne sentándose en el asiento del co-piloto -¿Acaso sabes manejar una nave?-.

-Debe ser fácil, como manejar una bicicleta- dijo Chase.

-Sí, una de 1000 toneladas, 24 mil millas por hora, y de alta tecnología- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Regresando con los malos, El'Terhor usaba su intangibilidad para buscar algún rastro de Lincoln que seguía escondido, mientras que el Dr. Viktor levanta su equipo con su fuerza, pero aún nada.

-**¿Por qué seguimos a esa pequeña peste cuando el plan esta tan cerca de ser realidad?**\- pregunta el Dr. Viktor, pero entonces El'Terhor voltea e iba directo hacia él -**Maestro… no**-.

El'Terhor entra al cuerpo de Viktor y hacerlo chocar contra una pared, y enseguida golpearlo tres veces contra el suelo y luego mandarlo a volar contra unos barriles de metal.

-**_No seas tonto, esa pequeña peste puede arruinar todo lo que he planeado… sigue mis órdenes o sufre las consecuencias_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

-**Plan maestro… no me gusta cómo suena eso**\- dijo Snare-oh que estaba escondido y pasando entre el suelo… hasta finalmente salir y regenerar completamente su cuerpo, y ver que enfrente suyo había una computadora -**Tampoco me gusta como se ve eso**-.

Snare-oh se acerca a esa computadora, sin saber que detrás de él, Kevin estaba vigilándolo de cerca.

* * *

-**_Tierra a Chase… ¿Chase?_**\- alguien llamaba desde la radio de la nave, y Chase al oprimir un botón, una pantalla de la cabina se enciende y allí se ve a Snare-oh.

-¿Eres tu Lincoln?- pregunta Chase.

-Si llamas para saber cómo estamos, pues esta nave va llegando a una satélite en órbita- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como efectivamente la nave iba volando hacia un satélite o estación espacial.

-**_Bien, escuchen, creo que descubrí su plan, según estos datos: van a proyectar un rayo de Corrodium de un recibidor espacial a recibidor en Royal Woods_**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-¿Corrodium?- pregunta Chase.

-**_Según estos archivos, es un mineral alienígena altamente dañino para los terrícolas, ya que pueden causar severas mutaciones_**-

-Si eso es cierto, planean usar ese recibidor para expandir esa energía por toda la tierra- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**_Así es, y por eso el Lobo robo el equipo hace tiempo_**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-Y un rayo de esa magnitud, lograría que todo ser vivo en la tierra sufra una mutación- dijo Chase.

-**_Y eso es lo de menos amigo, con el sol bloqueado, El'Terhor estará a su máximo poder todo el tiempo_**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-¡El'Terhor!- grito Chase.

-¿Quién rayos es ese?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¿Recuerdas a Fantasmático?- pregunta Chase, y Ronnie Anne asiente -Solo digamos que se salió del reloj y ahora es malo-.

-¿Están bromeando?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**_Eso quisiera, y ahora el Dr. Viktor lo trajo de vuelta y él es la verdadera mente maestra detrás de todo_**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-No te preocupes Lincoln, en cuanto lleguemos a ese recibidor, lo desmantelaremos y regresaremos de inmediato para ayudarte con…- decía Chase que inmediatamente es agarrado por detrás.

-¡Chase!- grito Ronnie Anne, pero unas vendas la toman por el cuello y es llevada hacia atrás, y terminando aquella transmisión.

* * *

-**Chicos… ¡NO!**\- grito Snare-oh golpeando la pantalla -**Tengo que ir a ayudarlos**-.

-**¿Siempre pensando en los demás verdad?**\- Snare-oh voltea y ve que atrás de él estaba Kevin.

-**No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, pero si te sigues metiendo en mi camino me veré obligado a utilizar la fuerza**\- dijo Snare-oh enseñando los puños.

-**Eso llamado Corrodium, afectara a toda la gente… ¿incluyendo a Julie?**\- pregunta Kevin, en lo que Snare-oh asiente -**Un poco más abajo encontraras una capsula de escape que Viktor modifico para que pueda despegar, iba a usarla para volar a su satélite y vigilar que el plan se lleve a cabo, úsala y ayuda a tus amigos**-.

-**¿Por qué me dices eso?**\- pregunta Snare-oh.

-**Porque estoy harto de ese Dr. Viktor, de saber que ese era su plan, los hubiera apaleado yo mismo, pero no puedo gracias a esto**\- dijo Kevin tratando de quitarse el collar -**Solo… detenlos por favor**-.

-**Kevin…**\- dijo Snare-oh… pero en ese Kevin vuelve a sentir otra descarga del collar y cayendo al suelo -**¡Kevin!**-.

-**Ya vienen… escóndete**\- dijo Kevin, en lo que Snare-oh asiente y va a otra parte justo cuando Viktor llego al lugar.

-**¿Dónde está?**\- pregunta el Dr. Viktor.

-**¿Dónde está quién?**\- pregunta Kevin.

-**El niño Loud, escuche claramente que hablaste con el**\- dijo Viktor.

-**Jaja… debiste confundirte con alguien más…**\- dice Kevin.

-**¡Estas mintiendo Levin! ¡¿Ya dime donde está ahora?!**\- dijo Viktor que iba a usar su control, pero Kevin rápidamente dispara un rayo desde el ojo de su pecho al control remoto, y este se rompe al caer al suelo.

Y ya sin ese control para darle choques electricos, Kevin sonríe y toma una forma esférica como Cannonbolt, y embiste con fuerza a Viktor, y rápidamente aplicarle un aullido sónico a corta distancia, mandando a Viktor a varios metros hacia atrás.

-**Ahora, me vengare de ti… profesor**\- dijo Kevin tronando sus dedos mientras se acercaba al Dr. Viktor…

Pero este se levanta de aquella chatarra en la que cayo, y unido a los conectores de su espalda, hacia una especie de cañón con el cual dispara, pero Kevin alcanzo a esquivar, pero ese disparo no era para lastimar… ya que este abrió un portal… un portal similar al que lleva a la Dimensión del Proyector.

-**Espero que te guste el Vacío, porque hay te quedaras**\- dijo el Dr. Viktor dándole un puñetazo a Kevin en la cara y Kevin es metido en aquel portal mientras gritaba, y este termina cerrándose -**Adiós Levin, diría que fue bueno conocerte pero… mentiría**-.

Snare-oh se encontraba escondido dentro de la computadora del Dr. Viktor y este no evita bajar la mirada debido a lo que le ocurrió a Kevin… pero antes de poder hacer algo.

-**¡Noooo!**\- grito Snare-oh ya que su tiempo se agotó, y un brillo rojo salió desde el interior del equipo que tenía el Dr. Viktor, y este dio una sonrisa al saber que fue exactamente.

* * *

De vuelta en la nave, Ronnie Anne estaba siendo apretada por las vendas de la Momia, mientras el Lobo estaba encima de Chase mientras tenía sus garras eran detenidas por las manos de Chase a la vez que evitaba ser mordido.

-Se acabó… _¡Emocha Objectia!_\- grito Ronnie Anne mientras que de su mano sale un disparo de magia azul, el cual golpea al Lobo, y entonces Chase utiliza la pared como impulso y embiste a la Momia contra la pared, haciendo que libere a Ronnie Anne -Gracias-.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Chase.

Entonces el Lobo se levanta y va directo a Chase, pero Ronnie Anne agarra a la Momia de sus vendas y lo usa para golpear al Lobo y sacarlo del cuarto de control de la nave, entonces Chase se pone frente a ellos y los provoca para que lo ataquen, y ambos monstruos cayeron en el trampa, Chase se agacha y luego usando la cola de Ankylosaurio golpea a ambos monstruos directo a una exclusa de aire de la nave.

-Espero que disfruten el espacio- dijo Ronnie Anne jalando una palanca que estaba junto a la entrada, y la compuerta interna de la exclusa de aire se abre, y tanto el Lobo como la Momia son sacados fuera del espacio.

-Con eso dejaran de ser una molestia…- decía Chase, cuando sienten que la nave dio un pequeño temblor, y observan que desde fuera, la nave se conectaba con aquel satélite en órbita -No me gusta para nada esto-.

-Busquemos a Lori y las demás para volver a la tierra- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Chase y van a buscar por la nave…

Sin saber que desde afuera de aquel satélite, el Lobo y la Momia lograron salvarse y empezaron a trepar por el exterior del satélite y buscar una entrada.

* * *

-Hay… reloj estúpido- dice Lincoln que estaba atorado dentro de la computadora del Dr. Viktor… pero fue el mismo Dr. Viktor que abrió su equipo a la mitad con su fuerza -Me imagino que no reconsiderado ser de los buenos ¿verdad?-.

Sin embargo Viktor enojado lo agarra de la bufanda del traje y lo arroja a un lado, estrellándolo contra el suelo, y para empeorar, aparece El'Terhor frente a él.

-**_Pronto la tierra será mía… pero primero el Omnitrix_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

-¿Quieres ser increíble? Pues… toma- dice Lincoln sacando una pequeña pistola de su traje, el cual dispara un pequeño laser de luz, lo suficientemente efectivo para hacer que el El'Terhor se aleje de allí -Pistola solar, no tan poderosa como el arma solar pero igual de útil, gracias Abuelo-.

-**¡Maestro! ¡Pagaras por tu insolencia niño!**\- grito el Dr. Viktor cargando electricidad desde los conectores de su espalda y golpea el suelo para que la electricidad llegue a su objetivo.

Pero Lincoln termina esquivando ese ataque, y entonces baja una palanca, y de allí, un gancho automático suelta unas cadenas que sujetaban un motor colgando, y este mismo termina golpeando al Dr. Viktor, y mandarlo contra varios cables de su máquina que uso para revivir a El'Terhor, y este empiece a electrocutarse y… al final quedar noqueado.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Más malo que los malos!… ahora solo debo pensar como llegare al espacio para ayudar a mis amigos y salvar a mis hermanas-

Pensaba nuestro héroe… hasta que recordó algo que le había dicho Kevin, entonces bajo a un piso inferior de la guarida del Dr. Viktor y al ver varias piezas y equipo desmantelado, lo encontró, una pequeña nave de un pasajero, el cual tenía algunos cables salidos y solo un asiento.

-Espera… si el Dr. Viktor iba a usar esta nave…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose… -**Si, de eso estaba hablando**\- dijo Frankenstrike.

Frankestrike se sube al asiento de la pequeña nave, a la vez que los cables se conectan a su espalda, y Frankenstrike suelta electricidad de su cuerpo para darle energía y comenzar el despeje… sin embargo el Dr. Viktor llega al mismo lugar y al ver como se llevaban su nave, corre y se sujeta por atrás, en lo que la nave finalmente despega saliendo de la guarida y volando directo hasta lo más alto del cielo.

-**¿Por qué no puedes dejar de molestarme?**\- dijo Frankestrike viendo como el Dr. Viktor se sujetaba con fuerza de la nave, y entonces este golpea y suelta una descarga que Frankenstrike resiste y este lanza su propia descarga eléctrica desde su puño el cual le da en la cara al Dr. Viktor, seguido de un puñetazo.

* * *

Dentro de la nave, Ronnie Anne y Chase abren una puerta, y allí están, las hermanas de Lincoln aun encerrdas en sus capsulas.

-¡MMMMMPHHH…!- gritaban Luna y Lori a través de las vendas que tenían como mordazas.

Entonces Ronnie Anne ve un botón en la pared y al oprimirla, el vidrio de las capsulas se deshace, y Chase aprovecha de usar su garras para cortar las vendas que son usadas como amarres.

-Gracias…- dijo Luna quitando la venda de la boca.

-¿Ronnie Anne?- pregunta Lori en lo que Ronnie Anne solo levanta la mano en señal de saludo, mientras poco a poco las chicas despertaban.

-_Ahww_… ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Lynn despertando y frente suyo estaba…

-Buenos días linda ¿dormiste bien?- pregunta Chase sonriendo, pero Lynn además se sonrojarse levemente, lo empuja y se aleja de brazos cruzados -Vaya, que chica-.

-¿Ya enserio? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Luan.

-¿Y Porque estamos flotando?- pregunta Lola, mientras Lana disfrutaba de la gravedad cero.

-Fuimos secuestradas por ese loco para atraer a nuestro hermano a una trampa y luego nos usarían como conejillos de indias o a un zoológico espacial- dijo Luna.

-Genial- dijo Lana.

-No, no es genial, no quiero estar en una jaula y que me lancen comida que debe saber terrible- dijo Lola.

-¿Alguien sabe reprogramar una nave para regresar a la tierra?- pregunta Chase.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- pregunta Lynn.

-Ustedes volverán a la tierra mientras nosotros tratamos de desmantelas el plan de los malos de mutar a la gente- dijo Ronnie Anne a punto de salir de la nave para ir al satélite.

-Olvídenlo, ya nos trajeron aquí y no nos perderemos la acción- dijo Lynn y las demás estaban de acuerdo, y entonces Ronnie Anne y Chase suspiran de frustración.

-Bien, pero manténganse cerca de nosotros- dice Chase siendo seguido por Ronnie Anne y las hermanas Loud.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de control del satélite, el Lobo y la Momia habían llegado al lugar, la Momia se acerca a un generador y entonces revela de dentro de su cuerpo habían unas piedras purpuras, los cuales se trataban de Corrodium, y al ser colocados en la máquina, estas se vuelven fuente de energía para su rayo.

Mientras el Lobo utilizaba un control en un monitor para fijar el punto de disparo, en las afueras de Royal Woods, pero antes de oprimir el botón de inicio…

-No lo creo Pluto- el Lobo voltea, y recibe una patada de parte de Chase, haciendo que se golpe contra el suelo, pero la Momia inmediatamente lo golpea por atrás, mandándolo contra la pared.

Ronnie Anne con su magia levita un objeto para lanzarlo contra la Momia… pero el Lobo se levanta y aplica un aullido sónico, la cual la desconcentro y siendo atrapada por las vendas de la Momia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, ya habiendo salido de la atmosfera terrestre, Frankenstrike y el Dr. Viktor continuaban su lucha de fuerza encima de aquella nave, sin embargo, Frankenstrike se da cuenta que ya había llegado a su punto.

-**Bien… esta es la parada**\- dijo Frankenstrike empujando al Dr. Viktor con el pie levemente, mientras Frankestrike salta de la nave y logra aterrizar encima del satélite -**Cuerpo electromagnético, genial… gracias por volar con Frankenstrike, ¡Adiós!**-.

Frankestrike caminaba por el satélite buscando alguna entrada externa, mientras que el Dr. Viktor volaba por la deriva y sin control por el espacio mientras gritaba.

* * *

Ronnie Anne y Chase estaban siendo aplastados por las vendas de la Momia… pero en ese momento, alguien entra al cuarto.

-¿Lincoln?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**¿Quién más?**\- dijo Frankestrike lanzando un pulso eléctrico, el cual golpea a la Momia y liberando a sus amigos, el Lobo iba a atacarlo, pero el también es atacado por un golpe eléctrico -**La escotilla rápido**-.

Ronnie Anne aprieta el botón que abre la puerta, y Chase de una patada los mete a ambos, y la puerta es cerrada antes de que ambos pudieran tratar de salir y atacar.

-**Ahora solo nos falta destruir ese rayo de Corrodium**\- dice Frankenstrike, pero en ese momento el tiempo término, regresando a ser Lincoln, que ahora estaba flotando debido a la falta de gravedad del cuarto -Oigan… esto es divertido-.

-Eso no lo niego- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Como sea… ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas que llegaron al cuarto.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Lincoln, y él y sus hermanas se abrazan -Qué bueno que estén a salvo, pero deberían regresar a la tierra-.

-No hasta que arruines el plan de ese loco Frankenstein y sus mascotas- dijo Lynn.

-Esperen, algo no está bien- dijo Lisa escuchando que el equipo del satélite se volvió a encender.

-_Objetivo localizado_\- se observa que los controles del arma se manejaban solos, mientras que del monitor se fijaba el blanco, y todos al voltear, ven que el causante fue…

-El'Terhor, ¿Pero cómo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_No eres el único que puede llegar al espacio_**\- responde El'Terhor.

-Ya te detuve una vez, y puedo volver a hacerlo- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Muy tarde…_**-

* * *

Desde afuera del satélite, el rayo de Corrodium es disparado, siendo este recibido por otra máquina, que fue fabricado por el equipo robado por el Lobo, el cual tenía un monitor al costado donde mostraba un porcentaje.

Al mismo tiempo que preparaba unos recibidores satelitales y las usa para disparar un rayo de Corrosión a la atmosfera, y esta se tornaba de un siniestro color purpura, y de la maquina…

-_Cambio atmosférico 10%... 12%... 14%..._-

Desde lejos, se observa que esa atmosfera de Corrodium iba a llegar a su primer objetivo, Royal Woods.

* * *

-**_La oscuridad reinara… la tierra será totalmente mía_**-

-¡Lisa, detenlo!- grito Lori a su hermana menor y la genio de la familia oprimía botones con tal de parar aquella máquina, pero todavía nada.

Pero mientras, El'Terhor libera al Lobo y la Momia de la escotilla, y esta última utiliza sus vendas para atrapar a Lincoln, sus hermanas, a Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-**_Ahora… ¿unas últimas palabras antes de que los arrogue al espacio?_**\- dice El'Terhor.

-Yo si… _Galeas Disruptus_\- ante esas palabras, alrededor de El Lobo y la Momia se crea una corriente de aire, que los manda a ambos a estrellarse contra la pared.

-**_Tienes trucos muy interesantes… mocosa…_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

-Y no será el único que veas…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, pero rápidamente El'Terhor va directo hacia él y lo embiste contra la pared e intenta tomar nuevamente su cuerpo.

-¡No hermano!- grito Luna.

Y mientras El'Terhor estaba cerca de tomar posesión… Lincoln logra presionar el botón del Omnitrix y sucede un intenso brillo naranja… pero no era todo, ya que se vio a El'Terhor retroceder con quemaduras por esa luz y entonces había alguien al frente.

Tenía un esquema de color negro y blanco, tiene un ojo naranja en el centro de la cabeza, dos antenas y una cola que se parecen a enchufes en el extremo, tiene cuatro dedos en cada mano con enchufes similares en la punta de cada dedo.

-**Genial, este se ve increíble, siempre he querido ser uno de estos…ah… ¿Qué es?**-.

-**_NO… todo menos un Conductoid_**\- dijo El'Terhor intentando atacar con sus garras al nuevo alienígena, pero este lo atrapa con la mano, pero este esquiva dando un hábil salto quedando atrás de El'Terhor.

-**Muy bien chico nuevo, ¿veamos que puedes hacer?**-.

El'Terhor intento usar nuevamente sus garras, pero el nuevo alienígena lo detiene con sus manos, y entonces de los enchufes de sus manos, salen chispas de electricidad que hiere por momentos a El'Terhor, y huya con su intangibilidad.

-**Creo que te voy a llamar… ¡Feedback!**-.

-Los controles están trabados, no puedo parar el rayo de Corrodium- dijo Chase.

-**Tranquilo amigo, déjame sobrecargar esa cosa de energía y lo resolveremos**\- dijo Feedback con electricidad en su mano y a punto de dispararle a los controles… pero enseguida, El'Terhor llega por atrás de Feedback y lo atrapa por la espalda -**Con que así lo quieres, terminemos con esto, Héroe vs. Monstruo**-.

* * *

El'Terhor había usado su intangibilidad para llevarlos a ambos fuera de la nave, y que allí concluyeran su batalla.

-**_Aquí en la oscuridad del espacio estoy a mi máximo potencial_**\- dijo El'Terhor mientras sufría un leve cambio de aspecto.

Su cuerpo creció un poco y sus músculos crecieron levemente, le salieron seis picos desde sus hombros, sus garras crecieron y su boca y dientes crecieron también, además de dejar salir sus tentáculos del cuerpo.

Y antes de que Feedback pudiera reaccionar, es mandado a volar y estrellarse contra una antena del satélite, pero Feedback no tenía tiempo, necesitaba destruir el rayo de Corrodium.

-**_¡Aléjate de ese transmisor tonto!_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

-**Oblígame feo**\- dijo Feedback.

El'Terhor lanza una energía oscura desde sus tentáculos, pero Feedback cargaba energía eléctrica desde sus manos y con ella contraataca la energía de El'Terhor, el cual este último era más potente y El'Terhor tuvo que esquivar.

Mientras con la nave donde llegaron las chicas, esta era desenganchada del satélite, e iba volando directo al rayo de Corrodium.

-Oh si, literalmente soy la mejor- dice Lori.

-Yo debería manejar, soy la más lista del...- decía Lisa.

-Soy mayor, tengo licencia, y este control es como cuando jugaba a juegos de nave en la escuela- dice Lori volando la nave… sin embargo ven algo que se acercaba directo a ellos.

Y era el Dr. Viktor quien se encontraba conectado a su nave y con su fuerza detiene la otra nave donde iban las demás.

-No creo que Neil Armstrong tuviera que pasar por esto- dijo Lisa.

* * *

Regresando dentro del satélite, Chase esquiva los vendajes de la Momia, a la vez que se agacha para esquivar un zarpazo de El Lobo, pero Chase rápidamente lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza con fuerza para estrellarlo contra la Momia.

-Oye… ¿Cómo te va?- pregunta Chase.

-Estoy en eso, veamos…- decía Ronnie Anne leyendo un pequeño libro de hechizos.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?- pregunta Chase.

-Se lo confisque a Charmcaste después de detenerla a ella y su tío Hex… _Reanima Verdanica_…- dijo Ronnie Anne, pero de los controles crecen varias flores y plantas -Ok… que hay de… _Reanima Dynamica_\- las plantas desaparecen, pero ahora de aquel equipo salen varias chispas eléctricas.

-Creo que lo rompiste- dijo Chase.

El Lobo se levanta y choca contra Chase, haciendo que la maquina se rompa con ese choque, mientras con Ronnie Anne, ella esquiva los brazos de la Momia, luego intenta darle un puñetazo por la izquierda, seguido de otro par de puñetazos desde arriba, pero termina golpeando el piso.

Entonces Ronnie Anne abre la puerta del baño del lugar y entra, pero la Momia la seguía de cerca y logra retirar la puerta.

-¡¿Qué ocupado no te dice algo?!- grito Ronnie Anne, la cual se agacha para evitar otro golpe de la Momia, y luego deslizarse por debajo de él y finalmente proponerle una patada.

La Momia termina chocando contra el inodoro, pero entonces cuando iba a contraatacar, el inodoro se empezaba a llevar sus vendas, mientras su cuerpo se desarmaba rápidamente.

-No olvides dejarlo limpio cuando salgas- bromeo Ronnie Anne viendo como la Momia termina siendo succionado por el baño.

Pero antes de poder tranquilizarse, ella evita por poco un aullido sónico del Lobo, y observa que seguía en su pelea con Chase y este último evita un zarpazo.

-¡Garras de Therizinosaurio!- dice Chase transformando sus brazos en largas garras y con ellas las choca con la del Lobo.

Entonces Ronnie Anne abre la puerta del generador donde la Momia coloco el Corrodium para la máquina, y entonces ella da un leve silbido, Chase voltea y ve que Ronnie Anne le apuntaba a ese generador, y él asiente.

Entonces Chase con el pie empuja levemente al Lobo y él se pone frente a aquella puerta y lo reta a atacarlo, el Lobo suelta un aullido de enojo y va directo a atacar a Chase con su garra, pero Chase logra evitar ese ataque de un salto, pero el Lobo no pudo detenerse y entierra su garra en el generador, y empieza a recibir varias descargas de sobrecarga mientras el Lobo gritaba.

* * *

Volviendo a la batalla en el espacio, Feedback esquivaba los rayos que le lanzaba El'Terhor, mientras este evadía sin problemas las descargas eléctricas de Feedback.

Y entonces rápidamente El'Terhor vuelve a disparar, y Feedback levanta los brazos para contraatacar, pero termina siendo impactado y El'Terhor sonríe… pero su expresión cambia radicalmente al ver que Feedback no solo salió ileso, también absolvió aquel ataque.

Pero intento Feedback comienza a cargar energía desde sus manos y dispara un rayo eléctrico tan potente, que El'Terhor termina estrellándose contra el suelo.

-**Mi nuevo alienígena es estupendo… no, ¡Es el mejor de todos!**\- dijo Feedback.

-**_No importa… ya que cada minuto que pasa… te acerca más a ser humano, será un placer verte explotar en el vacío del espacio_**\- dijo El'Terhor.

Feedback iba a contraatacar, pero entonces la Momia reaparece y lo atrapa de la cintura con sus vendas y primero lo estrella contra el suelo, y luego lo mantiene quieto frente a El'Terhor, mientras ve como cargaba un último ataque.

-**_Es hora… de terminar_**\- dijo El'Terhor preparado para disparar su ataque…

Pero después ven como la nave de las chicas todavía era frenada por el Dr. Viktor, el cual trataba de que no llegaran al transmisor del satélite.

-No sé qué estás haciendo… pero no me gusta para nada- dijo Lori.

-Lori tengo una idea, gira la nave- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las demás hermanas.

-Solo hazlo- dijo Luna, y Lori haciendo caso la vuelta la nave, haciendo que este quede detrás del transmisor.

-Creo que ya entendí tu plan, sujétense- entonces Lori apaga los motores de la nave, para hacer que la nave del Dr. Viktor las empujara y entonces… el choque ocasiona que se destruya el transmisor donde era disparado el rayo de Corrodium.

-**_¡NOOOOOOO…!_**\- grito El'Terhor.

* * *

En la tierra, la atmosfera de Corrodium estaba por llegar a Royal Woods… pero tal como llego, rápido se desvaneció, y la máquina que estaba en la tierra explota por la sobrecarga y sus piezas terminan esparcidas por la zona.

* * *

-**_¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!_**\- grito El'Terhor furioso, y disparando su rayo oscuro directo a Feedback.

-**No lo creo**\- dice Feedback que rápidamente levanta sus antenas y empieza a drenar la energía que disparo El'Terhor, pero igualmente levanta su cola y aprovecha de dispararle con esa energía a la Momia, haciendo que esta se estrelle contra la pared.

Y entonces salta para atacar a El'Terhor, pero este vuelve a usar su intangibilidad para esquivar y llegar a salvo al otro lado junto a la Momia.

Sin embargo, al darse vuelta, allí caminando directo hacia Feedback, el Dr. Viktor se agacha y dispara aquel cañón que tenía entre sus conectores, abriendo otro portal que llevaba directo al Vacío.

La Momia intento aferrarse, pero al final termina siendo succionado dentro de aquel portal, mientras Feedback se sujetaba de una antena del satélite, mientras el Dr. Viktor se agarraba de la cola de Feedback.

-**¡Te llevare conmigo…!**\- dice el Dr. Viktor.

Sin embargo Feedback dispara un rayo desde atrás de sus antenas, y dándole directo al Dr. Viktor, y este termina siendo mandando a volar, terminando dentro del portal hasta que se termina cerrando.

-**Dos fueras, faltan el perro y el fantasma**\- decía Feedback buscando a El'Terhor… pero entonces escucha una explosión que provino de una parte del satélite, pero eso no era todo, todo el satélite poco a poco el satélite estaba empezando a estallar -**¡Ronnie!**-.

* * *

Chase recoge un colmillo que pertenecía al Lobo, mientras Ronnie Anne trataba de detener la explosión de alguna manera, pero todo el equipo ya no servía.

-**¡Chicos!**\- grito Feedback entrando al lugar… pero justo se le termino el tiempo -Dang it-.

-Es oficial, vamos a morir… pero al menos salvamos la tierra- dijo Chase.

-Oh no, nadie morirá en mi guardia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y como plenas evitarlo, este lugar se va a despresurizar- dijo Chase, en lo que Ronnie Anne buscaba en su libro con prisa, hasta que encuentra una página

-_¡Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus!_-.

Con ese hechizo, Ronnie Anne forma una esfera mágica alrededor de ella, Lincoln y Chase, justo cuando la pared cercana a ellos se rompe y la esfera protectora sale afuera al espacio, y el trio terminaba flotando en el espacio, mientras el satélite espacial termina desapareciendo en una brillante explosión.

-Gracias Ronnie, nos salvaste de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-No me hables… me cuesta… mantener… esto- dice Ronnie Anne… pero para su suerte, la nave donde estaban las chicas estaba justo encima de ellos.

-_¿Quieren que los lleve?_\- pregunto Lori desde dentro de la nave.

* * *

-Misión cumplida, el satélite está destruido, el Dr. Viktor en el Proyector y ustedes están a salvo, todo termino bien al final- dijo Lincoln.

-Nada mal para mi primer día de trabajo ¿o no?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Aun no me creo que la hermanita del novio de Lori ahora si sea una heroína- dice Lynn.

-¿Celosa?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, pero Lynn la ignora.

-Pero todos deben admitir… que no hay nada mejor en el universo que el Omnitrix- dice Lincoln.

-**_No podría estar más de acuerdo_**\- El'Terhor apareciendo junto a Lincoln, y usando uno de sus tentáculos para agarrarlo del brazo donde está el reloj y luego arrastrarlo hacia atrás de la nave -**_Solo has retrasado mis planes… niño… una vez que tenga el control sobre el Omnitrix… la tierra será solo una basura…_**\- dice de manera amenazante.

Pero en ese momento, El'Terhor es disparado por atrás, y Lincoln observa que Ronnie Anne tenía una pistola solar.

-Tengo unas palabras finales para ti amigo…- decía Ronnie Anne bajando una palanca de la nave, y se ve que la compuerta superior de la nave se abre -Adiós-.

-**_¡Niños tontos…!_**\- grito El'Terhor, al ver como la nave se inclina un poco mientras pasaba cerca del sol, y debido a que el El'Terhor no tenía un lugar para esconderse, aquel Ectorunite termina siendo quemado y evaporado rápidamente.

-¿Ahora si se fue?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Solo espero que esta vez para siempre- dijo Lincoln.

Sin embargo ambos chicos caen al suelo, y entonces se puede ver que la nave iba directo en picada, cayendo hasta la tierra.

-Esta nave sufrió mucho daño cuando chocamos con el transmisor, la nave explotara- dijo Lori mientras la nave era rodeado de llamas mientras aun caía… hasta que finalmente explota.

Pero entonces una luz sale de último minuto y se trataba de Cannonbolt el cual estaba en su forme esférica e iba cayendo como un meteorito hasta la tierra…

Hasta que finalmente termina estrellándose, y dejando un gran cráter en la arena, revelando que en su interior se encontraban sus hermanas, Ronnie Anne y Chase a salvo.

-**Hay… eso duele**\- dijo Cannonbolt a la vez que regreso a ser Lincoln, el cual se puso de pie algo adolorido por el choque -Bueno… al final todos pateamos traseros hoy-.

-En eso tienes razón amigo- dijo Chase y ambos chocan puños… hasta que ven a Ronnie Anne cruzada de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Sí, tú también rarita- dijo Lincoln, y Ronnie Anne se acerca y conecta su puño con el de Lincoln y Chase.

-Oigan, ¿y nosotras que?- pregunta Lynn.

-Déjalos hermana, es su momento- dice Luna.

-Y lo mejor es que ya no volveré a ver a…- decía Lincoln, que escucho al Omnitrix y ve que un nuevo icono se mostró -¿Fantasmático? Hay no…-.

Efectivamente, era el icono de Fantasmático, pero ahora en su forma original mostrada por El'Terhor.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba Lana ya que todos se encontraban aún en el cráter, sin saber que afuera, habían pirámides, dando a entender que habían aterrizado en Egipto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar interminable, con un cielo rojo, repleto de asteroides alrededor, y vigilado por aquellas criaturas que parecían Vulpimancers con alas…

En un asteroide en específico había una enorme prisión, y allí dentro se escuchaba el ruido de pelea, y se trataba de Kevin que estaba peleando con otros prisioneros de lugar.

-**¡Nadie me toca! ¡¿Me escucharon?!**\- grito Kevin golpeando a otro prisionero y mandándolo contra el suelo, hasta que ya ningún prisionero se atrevía a desafiarlo -**Eso es, a partir de ahora yo mando aquí, ¡me oyeron!, ahora déjenme solo**\- dijo Kevin alejando de todos, y todo el mundo se apartó de su camino por miedo.

Excepto por alguien mayor que ha estado observando detenidamente el estilo de lucha de Kevin, mientras el mismo Kevin solo se sentó en una silla, con una cara melancólica.

-Tienes mucha ira acumulada, eso te vuelve loco y te ciega- dijo aquel sujeto acercándose a Kevin.

-**Que te importa, tú no eres nadie para decírmelo**\- dice Kevin que intento golpear al sujeto, pero este termina deteniendo el puñetazo con su mano, y luego azotarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Cuando quieras ayuda con tu problema, solo ven y dímelo, te ayudare-.

-**¿Quién… eres?**\- pregunta Kevin mirando atentamente a aquel sujeto de piel gris.

-Mi nombre es Quarrel- dice mientras le extiende la mano a Kevin.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	32. Omni-Crisis

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En lo profundo de un bosque, se puede ver una explosión a lo lejos, y al llegar al lugar, se puede ver como Cuatrobrazos tenía una pelea contra Malvare, el Mecamorfo corrupto que había vencido en Galvan B hace tiempo.

Este inmediatamente corre y salta para aplicarle un puñetazo, que Cuatrobrazos alcanza a esquivar, pero Malvare rápidamente entierra sus brazos en el suelo, formando de allí mismo unas columnas que golpean a Cuatrobrazos, mandándolo a volar a algunos metros hacia atrás.

Pero Malvare no se detuvo allí y quitando varios árboles con su rayo de plasma, e inmediatamente disparar contra Cuatrobrazos, que logra esquivar por poco con un salto.

-**De acuerdo, tenía planeado que fuera por la buenas, pero ahora tendrá que ser por las malas**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos tronándose los brazos izquierdos, e inmediatamente arrancando un árbol del suelo, y enseguida Malvare va directo hacia él y salta -**¡Cuatro!… brazos**-.

Cuatrobrazos se prepara para usar el árbol como un bate para mandar a Malvare a volar, pero el árbol solo pasa a través de Malvare sin que este sufriera daño, y luego aterrizar a salvo.

-**_Esto es… asombroso Lincoln Loud, portador del Omnitrix, salvador de la tierra_**\- decía Malvare, en lo que Cuatrobrazos aprovecho ese momento para volver a golpearlo con el árbol, y esta vez sí lo mando a estrellarse contra más árboles.

-**Porque no lo olvidas amigo, crees que eres el unido supervillano con el que he peleado, te tomara más que eso para sorprenderme**\- dice Cuatrobrazos.

-**_Que así sea…_**\- dijo Malvare, colocando inmediatamente su brazo en el símbolo del Omnitrix que Cuatrobrazos tenía en su hombro.

Parecía que Malvare una vez más intentara asimilarlo… pero en lugar de eso parece que solo le causo un choque de dolor a Cuatrobrazos, y justo en ese momento el tiempo se termina, y allí aparece Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

-Oh no…- dice Lincoln.

* * *

**Omni-Crisis**

* * *

Lincoln trataba de que el Omnitrix funcionara, pero todavía no le responde.

-**¿Algún otro sarcasmo u observación antes de que te destruya?, Lincoln Loud**\- dice Malvare con cierta amenaza en su tono.

-Sí, si te vas a quedar ahí parloteando Malvare, al menos podrías tomarte una menta- dijo Lincoln, mientras que Malvare lo observo con cierta intriga… pero entonces el Omnitrix se activa, y Lincoln inmediatamente presiona para transformarse…

[Desde el Omnitrix salían algunas chispas eléctricas a la vez que el brazo de Lincoln era rodeado de una especie de masa de color negro que termina de rodeando todo su cuerpo. Después abre el ahora único ojo que tenía en la cara, desde atrás de su cabeza salían un par de antenas, finalmente terminar con una pose mientras saca electricidad de su brazo derecho]

-**Oh si… ¡Feedback!**-.

Entonces Malvare intenta darle un golpe con su garra, pero Feedback esquiva agachándose y luego dar una voltereta en el aire hasta el otro lado.

Pero Malvare intenta otra vez un puñetazo, pero Feedback lo detiene con su mano, y luego darle un empujón con su pie, para inmediatamente Feedback conecta los enchufes de sus dedos en Malvare y con eso le empieza a drenar la energía al Mecamofo.

Y una vez drenada la suficiente energía, Feedback concentra toda esa energía en un potente rayo de electricidad directo a Malvare… pero una vez terminado ese ataque, Malvare desapareció del área.

-**El dispara, el anota**\- dijo Feedback celebrando su triunfo -**¡No cabe duda que el Nº1 es Feedback!… ¿ahora que hacía antes de que Malvare interrumpiera?**-.

Él preguntaba… hasta que escucho que la tierra se sacude, y ve que algo venia hacia él bajo tierra, y al salir, era una extraña termina gigante con cabeza de elefante, solo que tenía colmillos si no las mandíbulas de una hormiga y los ojos de una hormiga.

-**Ah, ya recuerdo, ¿que se supone que eres?**\- pregunta Feedback, el cual esquiva un pisotón de aquel mutante -**Como lo llamare, Telefante, Elemita**\- preguntaba, pero entonces desde debajo del suelo, el mutante lo atrapa con la trompa y lo manda a volar a algunos metros.

Sin embargo Feedback corre hacia él, donde esta vez esquiva la trompe y le propina un choque eléctrico a corta distancia, mandando al mutante a varios metros hacia atrás.

-**¿Alguien llamo al exterminador?**\- dice Feedback, pero el mutante regresa y arranca un árbol del bosque y con ella golpea a Feedback, y lo manda a volar… hasta que termina cayendo al suelo… pero se escuchaba un sonido, y vio que proviene del Omnitrix el cual parpadeaba de un color amarillo -**Y ese sonido, ¿es nuevo?**-.

Antes de poder seguir preguntándose, el mutante rápidamente lo embiste hasta estrellarlo contra una roca, pero entonces rápidamente empieza a excavar por el suelo y huye.

-**Me atacas y huyes, que grosero**\- dijo Feedback poniéndose de pie e iba a lanzar una descarga eléctrica al agujero… pero en ese momento escucho otro sonido, en este caso de que el tiempo se acabó, y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-_Argh…_ odio cuando se escapan- dice Lincoln.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste Lame-O- entonces frente a Lincoln llegan Ronnie Anne, la cual estaba sobre Chase que estaba volando con sus alas de Pterodactylo.

-¿Cómo te fue con…?- preguntaba Chase.

-Primero peleaba con esa cosa como Cuatrobrazos, pero luego llega Malvare e interrumpe, después lo acabe con Feedback, y esa cosa regresa y escapa… pero estoy seguro que Feedback lo acabara la próxima vez.

-Lincoln, recuerda que tienes más de 10 alienígenas y…- decía Ronnie Anne, hasta que el Omnitrix volvió a sacar ese sonido, ya que el Omnitrix tenía un brillo amarillo mientras parpadea -¡¿Qué es eso?!-.

-¡No sé, pero esa alarma es muy molesta!- grito Chase tapándose los oídos, mientras Lincoln trataba de apagarla, e incluso golpear el reloj contra lo que hubiera cerca…

Pero luego se detienen al sentir un gran temblor en la zona, recordando el problema por el que vinieron.

* * *

Entonces después de un rato, Chase llega volando, frente a un monte que estaba en aquel bosque, mientras Ronnie Anne se bajan de encima de Chase, Lincoln llego gracias a su tabla voladora.

-Con que se dirige allí, al Monte Megalodon- dice Chase.

-¿Monte Megalodon? Dicen que contiene un volcán inactivo y ha estado así por miles de años- dijo Lincoln, mientras Ronnie Anne y Chase lo miran curioso -Hice una tarea sobre montes el semestre pasado-.

-_Pues está a punto de salir de la lista de volcanes inactivos_\- una especie de monitor venia volando hacia ellos y este se enciende mostrando al Dr. Animo -_No debieron venir grupo de neandertales mocosos_-.

-Tienes mucho valor al llamarnos así Animo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué planeas al liberar a un mega monstruo cerca de civiles inocentes?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-_Todo eso forma parte de echar a andar mi verdadero plan malvado, cuando mi criatura logre volver a reactivar ese volcán, todos en las ciudades vecinas me pagaran para detenerlo, o se hundirán en un mar de lava_-.

-Eso es loco y malvado- dijo Chase.

-_Sí, muy malo_\- entonces Animo retira su máquina mientras este reía, imaginando que su plan será un éxito.

-Muy bien… creo que el más indicado seria usar a Fuego- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, te hare caso- dice Lincoln buscando el icono del alíen elegido y lo encontró -¡Es hora de ser héroe!- grita mientras presiona el reloj y se comienza a transformar…

[El brazo derecho de Lincoln era rodeado de tentáculos, formando un brazo fornido y musculoso, igualmente con su pierna, mientras sus zapatos eran reemplazado con un pie con dos garras, su piel se tornaba de color verde mientras le crecían unos tentáculos en la frente y atrás, y entonces termina con una pose mientras el suelo se agrietaba]

Era un alienígena muy parecido a Vilgax, sin embargo tiene una armadura negra con una franja naranja en el pecho, tiene picos en sus rodillas y hombreras y seis tentáculos colgando en el frente de su cara, de un color naranja-marrón en las puntas y lleva pulseras negras.

Sus ojos con de color naranja, el símbolo del Omnitrix está en su pecho.

-**Ah… ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!**-.

-Es… bastante diferente- dijo Chase.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama esa nueva monstruosidad?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**A quién le importa, no quiero esto, solo mírenme, soy Vilgax, ¡Vil…!**\- decía el quejándose, hasta que empieza a escuchar susurros en su cabeza -**¿Gax?**-.

-Ah… ¿Qué es Gax?- pregunta Chase.

-**No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió**\- dice el ahora llamado Gax, golpeado el Omnitrix en su pecho con bastante enojo -**Estúpido reloj… de todas las formas posibles me tenías que dar… esto**-.

**-**Como sea que te llames… mientras tu descubres como funciona ese tipo, nosotros vamos a…- decía Chase, pero el llamado Gax corre hacia donde se dirige el mutante termita/elefante, entonces Gax comienza a escalar con facilidad la montaña.

-**Bien, me siento increíble y asqueado al mismo tiempo**\- dijo Gax.

Sin embargo el mutante de Animo se detiene en la punta de la montaña, y empiezan a llover rocas directo a Gax, pero este fácilmente saltaba de roca en roca, hasta finalmente tocar un suelo… pero debido a que aterrizo demasiado fuerte, su pisada causo que el suelo se agrietara, y esa grieta llegara directo a la cima del Monte Megalodon, y causando una avalancha.

-Esto no se ve bien- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Se nota que le cuesta controlar a ese alienígena- dijo Chase.

Gax entonces salta directo a la avalancha y aterrizar en cada roca que había en la nieve, sin embargo su ultimo salto fallo, cayendo directo en la nieve… sin embargo sus brazos se deshicieron revelando que estaban hechos de tentáculos y con ella empieza a subir sin dificultad a la cima.

-**Muy bien, esto es genial pero no cambia mi opinión respecto a este sujeto, muy bien amigo sé que estas por aquí en algún lado, sal y arreglemos esto como dos monstruos…**\- dijo Gax.

Cuando desde atrás de él, llega la Elemita, saliendo de un agujero del suelo, sin embargo Gax lo atrapa de los colmillos y lo arremete contra el suelo con un giro hacia atrás, sin embargo la Elemita logra ponerse de pie girando su cuerpo y con su trompa golpear a Gax muchas veces contra el suelo, mientras un geiser de lava salía del agujero donde salió el mutante.

-**Muy bien… Ronnie tenía razón, debí usar a Fuego, pero no… ¡esta cosa nunca me da lo que quiero!**\- dice Gax que con fuerza logra levantar a la Elemita y colocarlo en el agujero donde salía la lava -**Espero que toda esa lava ardiente no te incomode**-.

Sin embargo la Elemita no sufría ningún daño de quemadura e inmediatamente atrapa a Gax con su trompa y lo manda a volar fuera de la montaña, pero Gax logra frenar su caída al sujetarse con los tentáculos de sus brazos, y par mayor sorpresa… suelta un rayo de calor directo de sus ojos, el cual impacta contra la Elemita, cayendo de nuevo sobre el agujero.

-**¡Tengo ojos laser! Esa es la única cosa que si me gusta de este chico**\- dijo Gax.

-¿Cómo le va?- pregunta Ronnie Anne mientras Chase observaba con binoculares.

-Pues ya lo está dominando, y parece que Gax tiene vista laser, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunta Chase.

-**_¡Chicos! ¡Aun que me estoy divirtiendo aquí arriba! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!_**\- grito Gax desde la cima.

-Ya lo escuchaste, vamos- dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo hacia allá.

-Voy en camino- dijo Chase siguiéndola.

Gax por su parte logra volver a la cima y luego aterrizar sobre la Elemita, pero esta misma lo vuelve a agarrar con la trompa, pero Gax vuelve a disparar su visión laser directo a la cara de la Elemita, logrando liberarse.

Entonces Chase llega al lugar y con la garras de Velociraptor en sus pies, logra darle rápidas patadas al mutante, en lo que Gax aprovecha de levantar a la Elemita con la trompa y tratar de meterlo en el agujero de donde salio, mientras Ronnie Anne volaba y levita algunas rocas y con ellas golpear al mutante en la cabeza.

-_¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Cómo voy a chantajear a los ciudadanos cuando TÚ ya lo arruinaste todo? El Monte Megalodon explotara muy pronto_-.

-**¿Que? Pero yo solo intentaba salvarlos a todos… ¡ARGHH, YO NI QUERIA A ESTE ALIENÍGENA!**\- grito Gax agarrando al Elemita de la trompa y lo mando a volar junto a la máquina que usaba Animo para comunicarse.

-Amigo… odio estar de acuerdo con ese loco, pero creo que si lo echaste a perder- dijo Chase.

-**No, puedo arreglarlo, puedo arreglarlo**\- dijo Gax agarrando un pedazo de la montaña y usarlo para cubrir el agujero y que ya no salga más lava -**Sí, esto servirá por ahora… hay no, ¡Ahora no!**\- grito Gax siendo nuevamente atrapado por la Elemita.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron Ronnie Anne y Chase, pero Gax logra liberarse del agarre, y estrellarlo en una zona más abajo del monte.

-**Listo para terminar con esto**\- dijo Gax… pero el tiempo se le termino, regresando a ser Lincoln -Sí, volví a ser yo… y eso es un problema- dijo Lincoln ya que la Elemita lo miraba furioso y empieza a correr, pero el mutante lo perseguía de cerca… hasta que llega a un risco sin salida.

-_¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Destrúyelo!_\- ordena el Dr. Animo, mientras su Elemita da un ruido de afirmación -_Oh, esto va a ser muy desagradable, no quiero ver, ¡Alto! ¡Si quiero ver!_-.

Pero antes de poder atacar, Chase aterriza en el mismo lugar y empieza a correr, y usando la cabeza de un Tiranosaurio… embiste a aquel mutante y mandarlo directo al suelo.

-Gracia Chase, ahora, ¿Cómo está la montaña?- pregunta Lincoln, y Chase le apunta hacia arriba, viendo que la lava aún salía de allí -Necesitare a alguien que si funcione… ¡Diamante!-.

-Buena idea, porque es obvio que aún no puedes controlar a Gax- dijo Chase.

-No me interesa controlarlo, de hecho no quiero volver a ser Gax de nuevo- entonces Lincoln activa de nuevo el reloj y al seleccionar el icono deseado y al transformarse… -**¿Qué? ¿Enserio?**-.

-Creo que tu reloj si le gusta Gax- dijo Chase… pero entonces la Elemita regresa otra vez… pero esta ocasión, es Chase quien se enfrenta al mutante -Yo me encargo del mutante, tú salva la montaña-.

Entonces Gax asiente y trata de subir, pero la Elemita lo agarra de la cintura con su trompa y aunque Chase trataba de detenerlo, la Elemita termina golpeando a Gax contra la montaña… causando una grieta más grande, y que de allí salga más lava.

-**Cuando mis hermanas se enteren de esto, me van a decir te lo dije toda la vida**\- dijo Gax.

-¡Lincoln! ¡No hay opción, hay que evacuar el pueblo más cercano!- dijo Ronnie Anne… pero del rio de lava, sale al Elemita, el cual intenta atacar nuevamente a Gax.

-Tenemos que alejarte a ti y a esa cosa del volcán, solo o van a empeorarlo todo- dijo Chase.

-**Creo que tienes… o quizás empeorarlo todo sea la solución**\- dijo Gax con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué?- dijo Chase.

Entonces Gax con fuerza logra levantar a la Elemita y lo manda a volar mientras le dispara con su vista laser, y debido a ese choque, algunas rocas que se desprendían del volcán empezaban a caer sobre el mutante y a la vez cubriendo el rio de lava.

-**Ahora vámonos**\- dijo Gax que comienza a deslizarse sobre el derrumbe de rocas, mientras tenía a sus amigos en cada brazo, y aterrizar a salvo en el suelo.

-Si… eso se ve muy estable, durara- dijo Chase observando el volcán del Monte Megalodon el cual ahora solo salía humo y sin señales de lava.

-**Bien hecho equipo, ¿quieren ir por hamburguesas?**\- pregunta Gax, pero de aquellas rocas sale nuevamente la Elemita, pero esta vez Chase agarra una pequeña roca, y dándole directo entre los ojos del mutante, y dejándolo noqueado.

-Y hay te quedas- dijo Chase.

-_Te maldigo Lincoln Loud, maldigo tu costumbre de entrometerte_\- dijo Animo, pero Gax atrapa el aparato que usaba Animo para comunicarse.

-**Vez esto, me gusta llamarlo, victoria por derrumbe**\- dijo Gax mostrándole a Animo a su mutante derrotado, y luego con una patada manda a volar la máquina de Animo.

-_¡Volveré y me vengare!_\- grito Animo.

-**Bueno, fue divertido sí, pero ya quiero que mi tiempo se termine y dejar esta forma Gax…**\- decía Gax cuando una vez más suena aquella alarma que provenía del Omnitrix, pero entonces… -**Guau… esto es raro**\- en vez de volver a la normalidad, ahora había cambiado a Snare-oh.

-Ah… no deberías haber vuelto a ser Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne, hasta que Snare-oh se transforma en Materia Gris.

-**Una falla bastante peculiar debe estar ocurriendo en el mecanismo del Omnitrix, debo estar atrapado en una especie de bucle transformacional sin precedente**\- dijo Materia Gris, cuando rápidamente pasa a ser Cuatrobrazos -**¡Esto es ridículo!**-.

-¿Del tipo bueno o malo?- pregunta Chase.

-Linc… ¿puedes detenerlo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**No lo sé… talvez me acostumbre**\- dice Cuatrobrazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se puede ver que Lincoln aprovecha esos cambios de alienígenas para sus obras heroicas, primero como XLR8 ayuda a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, antes de que le cayera un poste de luz encima.

Con Fuego aprovecha de derretir una vieja estatua para cubrir el agujero de una calle, ya que había autos que necesitaban cruzar para llegar a sus destinos.

Con Cuatrobrazos, básicamente apaga un incendio con una onda de viento que creo usando la fuerza de sus brazos, con el cual apaga el fuego… aunque también hiso que el camión de bomberos quede en el suelo.

Entonces regresa a ser Lincoln, y Luna lo mete rápidamente dentro de Camionzilla y retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Lincoln, te dije que no salieras hasta que resolviéramos tu problema- dijo Rita la cual conducía la camioneta.

-Que no me viste haya afuera, lo que me está pasando es lo más genial que me pudo haber ocurrido, me volví la definición de un héroe en acción- dijo Lincoln.

-Es posible cansarse de algo bueno, deberías calmarte hasta averiguar qué pasa con tu reloj- dijo Lynn.

-Lo que me pasa es que soy mejor que nunca…- decía Lincoln, el cual cambia a Ultra-T -**Soy Ultra**-.

-No otra vez- dijo Lori.

-**Oh si, el desfile de aliens continua, ¡Yoohoo!**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Esto es serio Linc- dijo Luna.

-**Enserio grandioso, estar cambiando de un alíen a otro es lo mejor, me siento muy poderoso, quiero hacer todo lo que pueda mientras dure, oye Lori, ¿quieres que convierta tu celular en un Ultra-satélite?**\- dijo Ultra-T.

-Aunque eso suene tentador, ese fallo técnico podría tener consecuencias inesperadas, mejor deberías sentarte- dijo Lori, pero en ese momento Ultra-T se transformó en Cannonbolt.

-**No necesito sentarme, solo necesito usarlo más**\- dijo Cannonbolt mientras sale de Camionzilla y empieza a rodar por el pueblo, mientras seguía con sus acciones heroicas.

Entre ellas, regresarle la maleta a la anciana que ayudo a cruzar la calle, levantar el camión de bomberos que había tirado al suelo, y luego empezar a divertirse un rato, ya que empezó a rodar por la calle hasta pasar por un camión de cemento y usarlo como rampa para impulsarse en el aire… hasta que volvió a cambiar a otro alienígena…

-**¿Oh qué? Yo no quería ser Gax otra vez… y creo que Gax no puede volar, ¿verdad?**\- dice Gax intentando mantenerse en el aire sin éxito, ya que termina estrellándose contra el suelo y cerca de una construcción -**No, Gax no puede volar**-.

-Buen aterrizaje, hermano no creo que debas estar afuera, y ahora hay un cráter masivo a mitad de la calle- dijo Luna.

-**Lo siento**\- dijo Gax mientras sus demás hermanas lo regañaban.

-_Ahww_… no tengo otra alternativa- dijo Rita la cual saca un pequeño libro debajo del asiento de la camioneta, el cual tenía anotado varios números y busco entre todos… hasta encontrar el que buscaba -Espero que no esté muy ocupado- inmediatamente tomo su teléfono y marco.

* * *

Ahora nos enfocamos en un cuarto, donde dentro había un enorme jacuzzi con agua caliente, y había alguien relajándose dentro del agua… pero entonces escucha el teléfono sonar.

Entonces sale del agua, se coloca una bata blanca donde al costado tenia escrito las palabras HS, y toma el teléfono para responder la llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunta una voz contestando la llamada.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Berto_\- dice la voz de Rita al otro lado de la línea.

-Miren nada mas quien se digno a llamarme, ya pensaba que me habías olvidado, vieja amiga-.

-_Oye, yo no soy el que dirige una empresa multimillonaria de tecnología… escucha mi familia tiene un asunto muy serio aquí y… necesito tu ayuda_\- dijo Rita.

-Te escucho…-.

* * *

Un poco después, se podía observar un helicóptero volando por el cielo, hasta sobrevolar el pueblo de Royal Woods, hasta que finalmente este aterriza en el patio delantero de la Casa Loud.

Del helicóptero bajo un hombre que no mostraba más de 40 años, de piel clara, cabello corto castaño en puntas con una barba de candado, se veía bastante bien físicamente

Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro manga larga, con una camiseta azul debajo, el cual tenía un símbolo en su pecho de origen desconocido, pero parecía un triángulo de color celeste, jeans azul marino con un cinturón y zapatos negros, también llevaba lentes de sol.

Acompañándolo estaba Un hombre de unos 45 años aproximadamente, algo gordo pero no tanto ya que se le notaba musculo también, de cabello negro con unas cuantas partes blancas, tenía bigote y algo de barba.

Vestía un traje con chaleco encima de una camisa blanca y corbata negra, y pantalones y zapatos negros.

-_Ahww… _Teddy amigo mío, ¿hace cuando no veo a mi querida amiga Rita?-.

-Unos 15 años si no mal recuerdo- dice el hombre llamado Teddy.

-Fue una pregunta retórica- dice aquel hombre.

-Lo sé- responde Teddy, mientras el hombre de los lentes oscuros el cual toca la puerta, y la que abre fue Rita.

-Y en otras noticias, un apuesto e inteligente multimillonario ha llegado para ver a una vieja amiga-.

-Humberto, nunca cambiaras tu sentido del humor ¿verdad?- pregunta Rita riéndose en voz baja, y el llamado Humberto se quita los lentes oscuros.

-Sí, y para ti… soy Berto- dijo Humberto el cual abraza a Rita como viejos amigos que no se han visto en años.

-Hola a ti también Theodore- dijo Rita saludando al hombre que acompañaba a Humberto.

-Teddy, y un placer verte de nuevo- dijo Theodore cargando las maletas de Humberto y entrando a la casa.

-Por cierto ¿No esta Lynn? Ciento que si me ve, me echara en cualquier momento- dijo Humberto.

-Pues no, ahora no se encuentra, y aun no sé porque le caes mal- dijo Rita.

-Ni yo, _uhh_… linda casa- dice Humberto viendo la sala de la Casa Loud.

-Gracias, aunque no se debe comparar al lugar donde vives- dijo Rita.

-Solo es un edificio lleno de cuartos, nada importante- dijo Humberto sentándose en el sofá.

-Siempre tan modesto verdad- bromea Rita con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez…- dice Humberto… hasta que nuestro héroe y sus hermanas entran a la casa

-Mamá, los cambios de Lincoln está empeorando y porque hay un helicop…- decía Lynn… hasta que todas notan a aquel hombre que estaba junto a su madre.

-Oh, buenas tardes señoritas, y tú debes ser el Sr. Lincoln Loud… te imaginaba más bajo, y según me decían, eras de caballo blanco- dice Humberto observando detenidamente a XLR8, el cual se transforma en Wildvine -Y… necesitas una podada-.

-**Hum… Humberto Scaleside**\- dijo Wildvine con nervios evidentes al ver a aquel señor que estaba junto a su madre.

-¿Quién?- preguntaban las chicas… pero luego todas escuchaban un leve chillido, y vieron que provenía de Lori, la cual inmediatamente grita como una fan.

-Señor Scaleside, soy Lori Loud, una gran admiradora suya, de hecho mi teléfono fue fabricado y armado por su compañía, por favor denme su autógrafo en esta revista donde sale en la portada de millonarios del mes, por favor-.

-Ah… claro- responde Humberto firmando la revista, y Lori vuelve a chillar de emoción.

-**¿Que-que hace aquí?… que tal, soy Li-Li-Li-Lincoln**\- dice Wildvine alzando la mano.

-Humberto Scaleside, dueño de Industrias Scaleside, viejo amigo de su madre, pero díganme Berto, y me pidió que revisara tu… problema-.

-**Yo no tengo ningún problema**\- dice Wildvine, el cual se transforma en Upchuck -**Lo vez, cero problemas**-.

-_Hmmm_… conque por fin el enano barbudo termino el Omnitrix, y te lo dio a ti, alguien de sangre joven… ¿nos dan un minuto?- pregunta Humberto.

-Claro, niñas a la cocina- dijo Rita.

-Pero quiero ver más de cerca a…- decía Lori.

-Ahora- dijo Rita, y a esa orden, las chicas se retiran con su madre directo a la cocina, mientras Humberto observaba y analizaba a Upchuck… el cual rápidamente se transforma en Fuego.

-Uuh… cuidado antorcha, no queras incendiar nada- dijo Humberto.

-**Bueno, usted como…**\- decía Fuego.

-Pa pa pa… primero yo- dice Humberto, el cual saca un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, y este proyecta una pantalla digital en tres dimensiones y reproduce un video, y era uno de Lincoln en sus actividades como superhéroe -Este eres tú, _hmmm… _necesitas más práctica, ya que te vez, algo flaco, aunque sabes aprovechar cualquier forma alienígena que tengas a la mano, eres muy talentoso.

-**Ah, gracias**\- dijo Fuego.

-¿Cómo te haces llamar? ¿Niño reloj? ¿El cambiador?- pregunta Humberto.

-**L-10**\- dijo Fuego, el cual ahora estaba transformado en Frankenstine.

-¿L-10, enserio?… sencillo, pero está bien, aunque con esa pijama…- dice Humberto.

-**No es una pijama, es mi traje de héroe, pero tuvo un gran día, excepto por la Elemita del Dr. Animo, obtuve un nuevo alíen que no quería usar, y ahora no puedo parar de cambiar de alíen…**\- decía Frankenstrike el cual ahora se transformó en Ditto -**En alíen, lo cual no me molesta**-.

-¿Alguien más sabe tu secreto?- pregunta Humberto.

-**Mis vecinos de frente, mi mejor amigo, una chica…**\- dice Ditto.

-_Uuuh_, cuidado tigre, que no te alboroten las hormonas- dijo Humberto.

-**No es eso**\- dijo Ditto.

-Para ser un superhéroe… no sabes guardar secretos, pero te dijo que es cool, tus movimientos, ¿quién te enseño?- pregunta Humberto.

-**Yo las aprendí… basado en juegos, y comics**\- responde Ditto.

-_Hmm_… creo que está bien, ¿y la bufanda qué? que no sabes que las capas ya no están de moda- dijo Humberto.

-**Ya basta**\- dijo Ditto, el cual ahora se convirtió en Diamante -**Y antes de que pregunte, un día el reloj llego del cielo, se me pego en el brazo y ahora lo uso para combatir al mal**-.

-Eso veo… y dime, ¿Qué te hace levantar de tu cama en la mañana? me voy a sentar, muévete- dice Humberto en lo que Diamante se hace a un lado y Humberto se sienta -Ya, di tu motivo-.

-**Tengo poderes y… si alguien puede hacer lo que yo hago… no sientes la necesidad de hacer tu parte, y si ocurre algo malo… no… no puedo evitarlo y voy corriendo**\- dijo Diamante.

-En otras palabras, quieres ayudar al indefenso, hacer tu parte, luchar por un mundo mejor y todo eso- dijo Humberto.

-**Si… si quiero, defender al… indefenso**\- dijo Diamante.

-Bien niño, me conmoviste, te ayudare con tu problema, no solo por ti, también por tu… atractiva madre- dice Humberto, y Diamante lo mira mal -Oye, no tengo la culpa, debiste verla cuando era más joven, ¿sabes dónde queda mi oficina?, no me respondas, mi helicóptero tiene espacio para…- Humberto abre la puerta de la cocina, y las chicas caen al suelo -Ellas-.

Las chicas se ríen nerviosas, mientras Diamante se ponía una mano en la cara.

-Vayan por sus cosas niñas, van a visitar otra ciudad, y… no toquen nada, y vayan al baño antes de irse, no instale uno en esa cosa- dijo Humberto.

* * *

Un rato después, la familia Loud, más Humberto y Teddy, estaban dentro de un helicóptero volando hacia un destino aún desconocido.

-Guau… miren lo alto que estamos- dice Lana mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, imagina si escupes desde esta altura quedara enterrado en el cemento- dijo Luna.

-¿Es un reto?- pregunta Lana.

-Oh si…- responde Luna y ambas efectivamente iban a escupir desde el helicóptero… pero Lori las detiene y las regresa a sus asientos.

-Oh no, no harán esas asquerosidades en el vehículo del Sr. Scaleside- dijo Lori.

-Awwh…- dice Lana.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Luna.

-Señor, perdemos altitud, parece que tenemos peso de mas- dijo Teddy quien conducía el helicóptero.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ou… sabía que no debía comer ese sándwich de atún antes de venir- dice Leni.

-No eres tu- dijo Lori apuntando al asiento de su hermano, que estaba transformado en otro alíen.

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunta Cannonbolt.

-Vaya peso de situación, jajajaja ¿entienden?- dice Luan, y todos en el helicóptero se quejan

-¿Tú le entendiste?- pregunta Humberto.

-No… ¿Y usted?- pregunta Teddy, pero Humberto solo niega.

-Uh, ¿qué hace este botón?- pregunta Lynn viendo un botón en la pared cercana de su asiento.

-No te recomiendo tocar eso, a menos que quieres que estallemos- dijo Humberto, y Lynn detiene su mano… pero igual trata de acercarse, hasta que Lori le pega en la mano.

-Jejeje… uh… ah, disculpe Sr. Scaleside, mis hermanas son realmente fastidiosas- dijo Lori.

-Oye- dijo Lynn.

-La verdad, me resultan graciosas y divertidas en varios sentidos, podrías aprender mucho de ellas Loreta- dijo Humberto.

-Es Lori-.

-Sí, es lo que dije- dijo Humberto.

-Señor recuperamos altitud- dijo Teddy.

-**Eso es porque mi masa corporal disminuyo gradualmente y por lo tanto su vehículo volador recupero la altitud que puede soportar…**\- decía Materia Gris

-Ya entendimos Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

-Tus hijos son muy interesantes- dice Humberto a Rita.

-No los cambiaría por nada, ¿y tú tienes hijos Berto?- pregunta Rita.

-Ah bueno… ¿oye aun sabes cómo manejar un helicóptero?- pregunta Humberto.

-Sí, recuerda que mi padre me enseño- dijo Rita.

-¿Creí que solo te enseño a manejar aviones?- dijo Leni.

-Perfecto, Teddy tomate cinco minutos- dijo Humberto, en lo que su ayudante se cambia de lugar y Rita toma el asiento del conductor y maneja el helicóptero -Oh si, esto me recuerda a nuestra primera misión juntos-.

-Si… todo iba bien esa vez, hasta que tus gritos alertaron a esos Desperdicios- dijo Rita.

-Yo no estaba gritando, solo me sorprendí, ya te lo eh dicho como 50 veces- dijo Humberto.

-Si si, lo que digas Berto- dijo Rita.

-Sabes, creo que tu hijo saco tu valor y juicio, se parecen mucho- dice Humberto viendo grabaciones de Lincoln en su teléfono.

-Todos dicen eso, debiste vernos cuando lo lleve a mi trabajo y al final fuimos en patines en un caballo- dijo Rita.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabias?- dice Humberto.

-Siempre lo eh sabido- dijo Rita.

-Vaya, parece que Mamá y el Sr. Scaleside se llevan muy bien, me pregunto porque ni ella ni Papá nunca nos contaron de él antes- pregunta Luna.

-Tal vez guardan secretos oscuros que no quieren que sepamos o que salgan a la luz- dice Lucy.

-Verán niñas, el Sr. Humberto era un Plomero al igual que su madre, pero también digamos que... él no es del agrado de su Padre- dice Teddy.

-¿A Papá no le agrada el Sr. Scaleside? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Leni.

-Es complicado- dijo Teddy.

-¿No tendrá que ver porque es apuesto, en buena forma y…? ¿cuánto tiene en millones?- pregunta Lola y Teddy le susurra -Woo…¿ese número existe?-.

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Teddy.

-Oigan, ¡veo un edificio!- grito Lana, y todas ven por la ventana, un gran edificio a la vista.

-Damas, caballero, conozcan las Industrias Scaleside, la mayor corporación fabricante de tecnología del país y posiblemente del mundo- dice Humberto.

-Guau…- decían las chicas… hasta que su hermano vuelve a cambiar de alienígena.

-**Guau… ¡que enorme edificio!**\- dijo Blitzwolfer.

-Su sorpresa es comprensible- dijo Teddy.

-Hay, en esa plataforma, aterriza compañera- dijo Humberto apuntando a la azotea del edificio.

-Lo que tú digas amigo mío- dice Rita la cual desciende el helicóptero y aterriza con cuidado en la zona… pero alguien sale con prisa y…

-**¡RAWWWW…!**\- rugió Bestia, pero por la altura causo un gran eco

-Lincoln ¿Podrías guardar silencio? El eco de tus gruñidos me afecta los tímpanos- dijo Lisa.

-**Raww…**\- Bestia sonaba como perro regañado.

-Bien, todos abajo- dijo Humberto, pero entonces Leni se agacha -Ah… quise decir que bajen del helicóptero-.

-Ahhh… lo siento- dijo Leni bajándose del helicóptero junto a sus hermanas y madre.

-Bienvenidos a Industrias Scaleside, pónganse cómodos y conozcan lo que tengan a la vista- dijo Humberto dándole el paso a la familia Loud, pero entonces Bestia regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Bien, un pequeño descanso- dijo Lincoln entrando a la compañía.

Al entrar, la familia Loud al entrar se quedaron impresionados por lo que veían, había equipo tecnológico avanzado, varios científicos probando el equipo, incluso mejorando aparatos que ya existen pero siendo mejorados.

-¿Acaso estoy en el cielo?- pregunta Lisa sin palabras.

-No, pero casi- dijo Humberto dándole un tour a la familia Loud.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un problemas!- llegaba una señora, la cual se trataba de la secretaria de Humberto.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Humberto.

-El temblor de ayer causado por la erupción del Monte Megalodon, causo un derrumbe y el nuevo tren que usted diseño quedo atrapado con los trabajadores que la probaban-.

-¡¿Que?! O no no no, esto es malo- dice Humberto entrando en pánico.

Lincoln al oír eso, empieza a correr directo hasta la ventana y salta… olvidando que estaba en varios pisos sobre el nivel del piso… pero afortunadamente se transformó en Insectoide y empieza a volar.

-**¡Héroe alienígena al rescate!**\- dijo Insectoide.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Si pierdes el tren del Sr. Scaleside lo lamentaras!- grito Lori desde la ventana.

-Solo es un tren Lami, lo que importa son mis empleados- dijo Humberto.

-Ah… es Lori… señor-.

-Eso fue lo que dije- dijo Humberto.

* * *

Insectoide volaba por aquella ciudad buscando el problema… hasta que se dio cuenta… que no sabía dónde está ese tren que mencionaron… hasta que abajo siguiéndolo, llegaba una pequeña limosina.

-Niño, síguenos- dijo Humberto, mientras Teddy conducía la limosina y guiaba a Insectoide al lugar del problema…

Hasta que finalmente llegan a la estación de trenes, donde se puede ver que hay un gran hueco donde se podía ver el túnel subterráneo, donde una entrada estaba obstruidas por roca.

-**Hora de ser…**\- dice Insectoide, el cual sin previo aviso se vuelve a transformar en Gax -**¿Héroe?… oh no**-.

-Deja de quejarte niño- dijo Humberto.

-**Sí señor, solo obsérveme**\- dijo Gax saltando al túnel y luego usando su visión laser, aparta las rocas del camino… aunque también destruyendo la parte trasera del tren.

-Está asegurado ¿verdad?- pregunta Humberto en lo que Teddy asiente -Entonces ningún problema-.

-**Síganme ahora**\- dice Gax, pero aquellos trabajadores se negaban a moverse por la apariencia intimidante de Gax -**Oigan intento ayudar… _argh_, no hay tiempo para platicar**-.

Entonces Gax decide ayudar a la fuerza, usando los tentáculos de sus brazos agarra a aquellos trabajadores y va regresando hacia el agujero.

-**¡Sr. Scaleside, entrega especial!**\- dijo Gax mandando a volar a aquellos trabajadores fuera del túnel, y aunque Humberto y Teddy intentaron atraparlos… los tres trabajadores terminan estrellándose en el suelo, aunque a salvo.

-Bien hecho niño, ahora sale de allí o…- decía Humberto, cuando recibe una llamada -Si, si… oh oh, niño, si no es problema, necesito que busques la fuente de poder del tren, sería peligroso que se perdiera-.

-**Lo que sea por usted señor**\- dijo Gax regresando al tren.

-¿Le dijo dónde y que cosa es señor?- pregunta Teddy…

-Teddy, mis herramientas- dijo Humberto.

Gax regreso al túnel… pero entonces el lugar empieza a temblar debido a las secuelas de lo que ocurrió en aquel monte, pero antes de seguir…

-**¿Upchuck? bueno…**\- dice Upchuck.

-No tan rápido niño- dijo Humberto, que había bajado al túnel, con una caja de herramientas.

-**Sr. Scaleside, mejor salga de aquí antes de que…**\- decía Upchuck, pero entonces el túnel estaba cayendo, y cuando una roca iba a caerle encima a Humberto, Upchuck lo empuja y ambos quedaron dentro del tren.

-¡Señor! ¡Lincoln!- grito Teddy.

-**Bueno, ya no saldremos por ahí**\- dijo Upchuck viendo como las rocas bloquean la salida de lo que quedaba del tren, hasta que regresa ese sonido.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- dice Humberto, viendo como el símbolo del Omnitrix en Upchuck parpadeaba en un color amarillo, y regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Lo siento señor, ese es uno de los problemas que tiene el Omnitrix… y no va a dejar de sonar- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues, ya se detuvo, pero según mi teoría, debe ser alguna señal de alta frecuencia, o un cuenta regresiva- dice Humberto revisando el reloj.

-Ah Sr. Scaleside… creo que deberemos salir de aquí- dice Lincoln, pero entonces el Omnitrix lo transforma en Cuatrobrazos.

-Vaya niño, ejercitaste- dijo Humberto.

-**Concéntrense señor**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Tienes razón, vamos, los controles del tren están más adelante- dijo Humberto, mientras junto a Cuatrobrazos avanzaban por el tren, hasta llegar al cuarto de control…

-**Pero supongo que no están hechos de roca**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos, viendo que había una roca sobre los controles, y los principales estaban dañados.

-Descuida, yo puedo arreglarlo, yo lo diseñe, lo conozco de arriba abajo… pero primero quita eso de encima- dijo Humberto, en lo que Cuatrobrazos quita aquella roca de los controles.

-**Sin problemas**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Perfecto niño, ahora déjame el resto a mí- dijo Humberto tomando los cables de los controles del tren, hasta que agarra dos en específico y al juntarlos, logra que el tren se encienda y avance por el túnel, mientras Cuatrobrazos tira aquella roca fuera del tren -Eres increíble chico, dame esos cinco-.

-**Más bien esos 20…**\- decía Cuatrobrazos, el cual ahora se transformó en Materia Gris -**Hay… ya nada más me quedan cuatro**\- dijo Materia Gris chocando su pequeña mano con el dedo de Humberto.

Pero entonces el tiempo se termina, y Materia Gris regresa a ser Lincoln.

-¿Y aun dices que no tienes problemas?- dijo Humberto.

-Si… creo que no vendría mal que arregles el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln… cuando tanto él como Humberto escucharon ruidos que vinieron de afuera.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunta Humberto, y ambos avanzan hacia atrás del tren… pero el techo del mismo se abre como si fuera una simple lata, y se revelan a los responsables.

-¡Sixsix, Kraab!- grito Lincoln reconociendo a ambos sujetos.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunta Humberto.

-Caza recompensas espaciales que quieren mi reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-**Y no son los únicos**\- entonces alguien aterriza detrás de ambos, y voltean al ver quién es.

Era un musculoso alienígena gris de aspecto humanoide, cabello lacio, largo y blanco, fosas nasales descubiertas y ojos rojos, posee cuatro dedos y piernas pequeñas.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿O que eres?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Niño ahora, ¡Ahora!- decía Humberto, pero él alienígena de piel gris lo mete dentro del cuarto de control y con su puño rompe la cerradura para que abriera la puerta.

-¿Ahora? Ah ahora sí, mejor prepárense sujetos raros, les aconsejo rendirse por las buenas o meterse con alguien de su…- decía Lincoln, el cual es inmediatamente atrapado por una red, el cual fue disparado por un arma de fuego de Sixsix.

-**_Esta vez, fue muy fácil Sixsix_**\- dijo Kraab, entrando al tren junto a Sixsix y junto al otro sujeto se acercan a Lincoln.

-¡Niño, es obvio que quieren el Omnitrix! ¡No dejes que lo tomen!- dijo Humberto desde la ventana de la puerta, pero entonces el Omnitrix vuelve a transformar a Lincoln.

-**Multi Ojos ¡Sí! lamento interrumpir sus ilusiones, pero el reloj se queda conmigo**\- dijo Multi Ojos, disparando con los ojos de sus manos, rayos de energía los cuales disparan al alienígena gris a la derecha, y a Sixsix y Kraab, a su izquierda -**Los deje con la vista clara**-.

Sin embargo el alienígena gris agarra una enorme hacha de su espalda, cuya hoja estaba hecha de energía, va directo contra Multi Ojos, pero este gracias a los ojos que tenía atrás, pudo prevenir el ataque y detener el hacha con las manos y arrojar a aquel sujeto gris hacia atrás, chocando contra Sixsix y Kraab.

-**Muy bien, prepárense a ser congelados por…**\- decía Multi Ojos preparado para disparar desde su ojos central… pero entonces se transforma en XLR8 -**¿Este?** **Oh oh**-.

Los tres caza recompensas se ponen de pie, y el sujeto gris saca una pistola laser para disparar, pero XLR8 con su velocidad logra evitar los disparos, y luego quitarle el arma al mismo.

**-Ja, te duermes pierdes**\- dice XLR8 preparando para disparar, pero casi se termina disparando a él mismo -**Hay… dispara para el otro lado**-.

Sin embargo el sujeto gris intento usar de nuevo su hacha, pero XLR8 esquiva y se prepara para disparar, pero el alíen gris con su hacha manda a volar la pistola de la mano de XLR8, pero el sujeto vuelve a contraatacar, pero XLR8 se aleja, y esquivando por poco otro golpe de hacha.

-**¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de mí? Yo soy el rápido**\- dijo XLR8.

-**El idiota de Sixsix será susceptible a tu velocidad, pero yo Sunder no soy tan lento, Kineceleran**\- dijo el alíen llamado Sunder, tratando de una vez más atacar con su hacha, pero XLR8 vuelve a esquivar, quedando encima de los asientos del tren.

-**Se ve que sabes mucho de especies alienígenas, como la de XLR8, ¿Por qué vienen por mi reloj?**\- dijo XLR8.

-**Lo que tú seas y el Omnitrix no nos interesa por ahora, lo que tiene dentro si**\- dice Sunder usando su hacha para destrozar los asientos del tren, mientras XLR8 seguía esquivando usando su velocidad -**Solo entrégalo y te podrás ir en paz**-.

XLR8 intento alejarse, pero Sixsix lo bloquea el paso y le apunta con su pistola laser, pero al disparar, XLR8 esquiva y empuja levemente a Sixsix y haciendo que el disparo golpee a Sunder, el cual cae al suelo y el disparo revote, y XLR8 coloca a Sixsix en frente, haciendo que el reciba el disparo y tomando el arma.

-**Genial, ahora tu pistola es mía**\- dijo XLR8, pero Kraab lo golpea con su pinza, y XLR8 dispara accidentalmente con aquella arma, rompiendo la ventana de la puerta donde estaba Humberto, y a la vez dándole a los controles del tren.

-Hay no… ¡Hay no! ¡Niño tenemos problemas! ¡Ya no tenemos frenos!- grito Humberto viendo que ya no había controles en la parte frontal del tren, y el tren no se detenía.

-**Hay… eso no quería escuchar**\- dijo XLR8 usando sus garras para frenar la mano y pinza de Kraab, y luego darle rápidas patadas que lo hacen retroceder, pero Kraab atrapa a XLR8 de las piernas y lo manda a volar, a la zona donde estaban los controles.

-Ahora tenemos un gran problema con la consola- dijo Humberto.

-**Pues claro, ya no hay consola, hay una luz al fondo, ya casi salimos del túnel**\- dijo XLR8, pero entonces el trio de caza recompensas llega al lugar.

-**_Entréganos al alíen_**\- dijo Kraab.

-**Ah… a cual alíen, tengo como… más de 10**\- dijo XLR8, el cual ahora se había transformado en Snare-oh -**Es que no los he contado**\- dijo Snare-oh, a la vez que el tren salió del túnel al exterior.

Sin embargo, ambos caza recompensas usan un aparato que arrojan al suelo, y este abre un portal, y ellos saltan, retirándose por ahora.

-**Oigan, ¿Por qué se van? ¿Acaso le temen a las momias?**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-Los Thep Khufan son aterradores, pero no al grado de que alguien huya, debe ser por…- decía Humberto dándose vuelta y… -Oh no… no dirigimos a una gran caída-.

Y efectivamente, más adelante de los rieles, había un letrero que decía… FIN DEL CAMINO, ya que no había más camino si no una caída directo a un rio… pero entonces pasando al lado del tren, venia la limosina conducida por Teddy.

-¡Señor, Lincoln! ¡Salten!- grito Teddy.

-Bien niño, usa las vendas y salta directo a la limosina- dijo Humberto.

-**No puedo saltar tan alto desde aquí, necesito algo mejor… como a Feedback**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-Escucha niño, tienes todo el poder que necesitas justo aquí- dijo Humberto apuntando al pecho de Snare-oh

Entonces Snare-oh con confianza, estira su brazo, directo a la antena que estaba encima de la limosina, y entonces Teddy ve el barranco y entonces gira el vehículo a la derecha, a la vez que arrastra a Snare-oh y a Humberto fuera del tren, justo cuando el tren cae por el barranco, pero al final, nuestro héroe y el empresario aterrizan a salvo en el suelo.

-Jejeje… eso fue divertido niño- dice Humberto levantando la mano.

-**Si… dame cinco**\- dice Snare-oh chocando su mano contra la de Humberto -**Oh cielos… ¡le choque los cinco dos veces a Humberto Scaleside!**-.

-Perdón por el tren señor- dijo Teddy mirando hacia el barranco junto a Humberto.

-Amigo mío, solo era un tren, podemos volver a hacer otro, sobretodo porque tome la fuente de poder antes de saltar- dijo Humberto sacando de su camisa, una pieza similar a una batería.

-Si… pero yo falle, esos tipos escaparon- dijo Lincoln.

-No niño, tú ganaste, salvaste a mis trabajadores, y a mí- dijo Humberto.

-Y… ¿ya sabe la falla del Omnitrix, o de esa molesta alarma o que querían ellos?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Al parecer no buscaban el aparato en sí, si no lo que tiene adentro- dice Humberto.

-Adentro…- dice Lincoln revisando los iconos de los alienígenas disponibles -Gax…-.

* * *

Regresando a las Industrias Scaleside, Lincoln estaba en un cuarto confinado, sobre una camilla, mientras una especie de radar de rayos infrarrojo analizaba el Omnitrix.

Mientras que en el otro lado, Humberto, acompañado de Rita y las hermanas Loud, observaban una computadora, mientras detectaban alguna posible falla en el aparato, pero hasta ahora no han encontrado.

Entonces en la oficina de Humberto, el cual parecía un pequeño bar para hacer fiestas con bebidas y cervezas y demás, había un gran sillón donde las chicas veían la televisión en una pantalla plana.

-El reloj jamás había hecho ese sonido hasta que el nuevo alíen apareció- dijo Rita.

-¿Pero porque exclusivamente con Gax y no cuando llegaron otros como Cannonbolt?- pregunta Luna, mientras Humberto usaba herramientas básicas como destornilladores en el Omnitrix.

-Oigan, soy solo yo o ese sonido se hace cada vez más fuerte- dice Lola tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-Gax es el problema, esta cosa no tiene un… no sé, bloqueo de transformaciones o algo- dice Lincoln.

-No sabemos chico, pero es posible que ese sonido solo sea una alarma y es lo que pudo atraer a esos cazadores hacia ti- dijo Humberto.

-Aun así creo que estar cambiando de un alíen a otro es sensacional, y aún tengo Feedback- dijo Lincoln.

-Cariño, creo que debe ser aún más complicado que eso, pero lo averiguaremos juntos- dijo Rita.

-Auch… oigan, ¿Qué es esta cosa?- pregunta Lincoln viendo un extraño brazalete en el anillo del núcleo del Omnitrix.

-Un aparato que nos permitirá monitorear las señales de energía de tus continuos cambios de forma alienígena- dijo Humberto.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunta Luna.

-Obtendremos datos mientras Lincoln siga utilizando el Omnitrix, y entonces posiblemente averigüemos el problema y el origen de la molesta alarma- dijo Humberto.

-Si eso significa que puedo continuar probando mis poderes, acepto- dijo Lincoln retirándose de la oficina de Humberto.

-¡No vayas muy lejos cariño!- dice Rita.

-Y bien… ¿alguien tiene hambre? ¿Se les antoja un Shawarma? Conozco un buen lugar cerca- propone Humberto a la familia Rita.

* * *

Mientras en un bosque cercano a la ciudad…

-¡Muy bien Feedback!- dijo Lincoln seleccionando el icono de un alienígena elegido y se transforma… -**¡¿En serio?!**\- grito Gax que por frustración arranca tres árboles del suelo y lo lanza al aire, y rápidamente quemarlos con su visión laser.

Sin embargo, aquellos árboles que quemo con su mirada laser, empezaron a prenderse fuego y pronto ocasionarían un incendio.

-**Hay no, rápido Omnitrix, sácame de la forma de Gax y transfórmame en Articguana**\- dijo Gax tocando el símbolo del Omnitrix con el dedo y por frustración golpea el símbolo… y entonces, se transforma en Diamante -**Inesperado, pero funciono**\- dice Diamante, pero pronto los cambios continuos volvieron, ya que ahora Diamante pasa a ser Cannonbolt -**Bueno, al menos ahora puedo apagar el…**\- entonces vuelve a cambiar, esta vez a Materia Gris -**Incendio, ¡AHHHH! ¡Eso no es placentero!**-.

Materia Gris se sienta en el suelo y se sopla el pie que se quemó al intentar pisas las llamas para apagarlo, pero en ese instante, vuelve a cambiar, esta vez a XLR8, pero antes de poder decir algo, se trasforma en Fuego, luego en Ultra-T.

-**Hay no…**\- decía Ultra-T que cambia a Cuatrobrazos -**Ya no…**\- ahora se transformó en Diamante otra vez -**Me siento tan bien**-.

Mientras se mareaba debido a los ahora rápidos cambios que le ocurrían por el Omnitrix, Diamante se transforma en Upchuck, el cual vomita su baba, el cual al parecer es inflamable, ya que el fuego que provoco creciera más.

-**Hay no…**\- dice Upchuck, que ahora de transformo en Blitzwolfer, el cual intenta soplar el fuego, pero entonces cambia a Articguana -**¡Oh sí! ¡Esto si me gusta!**-.

Articguana iba a lanzar su aliento congelante a las llamas, pero entonces el Omnitrix lo cambia a Insectoide, el cual sin querer lanza su baba al fuego, el cual no pudo apagar todo el fuego.

-**Hay no… tranquilo Lincoln, sé que puedo solucionarlo, soy el hombre del plan**\- dice Insectoide entrando en pánico, hasta que vuelve a convertirse en Gax -**Y todo es tu culpa Gax, tus poderes serán grandiosos, ¡pero yo no te quería en primer lugar!**-.

Pero mientras se quejaba… un pequeño meteorito iba cayendo directo a donde se encontraba Gax, y este al verlo empieza a correr, y logra evadir ese meteorito por poco.

Aunque el ruido del choque fue escuchado y visto por Humberto y la familia Loud que estaban tranquilos comiendo Shawarma en un restaurante.

Entonces Gax se pone de pie, y nota que el choque de ese meteorito apago las llamas del incendio que él había provocado.

-**Bien… eso fue un golpe de suerte**\- dice Gax, cuando el símbolo del Omnitrix vuelve a soltar esa alarma -**Hay… otra vez la lucecita**-.

* * *

-Estas lecturas están por los cielos- dijo Humberto viendo su tableta digital en su limosina, en la que también están Rita y sus hijas, mientras Teddy conducía.

-Olvida las lecturas Berto, tenemos que llegar a donde fue mí bebe, quien sabe en qué problemas se metió esta vez- dice Rita.

-¡¿Puedes conducir más rápido?!- dice Luna con una severa preocupación por su hermano.

-Sé que este es un caso de vida o muerte, pero tengo que respetar las leyes de transito- dijo Teddy.

-Oigan… hay algo extraño aquí, los datos del Omnitrix que le permiten a Lincoln transformarse… una parte de ellos… parece fragmentada, incompleta, como si le faltara la otra mitad, no creo que el Omnitrix esté haciendo sonar una alarma, creo que fue una señal- dice Humberto.

* * *

Regresando al bosque, Gax observa a alguien detrás del humo del choque que provoco aquel meteorito.

-**Muy bien amigo, ¿Quién eres esta vez? ¿Estas con Sixsix y los otros?… será mejor que no me arriesgo**\- dice Gax disparando su vista laser al desconocido, pero este por suerte logra evitarlo, cayendo al suelo, viendo que era un ser encapuchado.

Aunque al árbol que le disparo cayó al suelo y estaba por prenderse en fuego, pero Gax rápidamente patea tierra sobre el fuego para evitar otro posible incendio.

-**_Uff… _estuvo cerca, ya tuve suficiente de incendios forestales por hoy, y no creas que me olvide de…**\- decía Gax cuando vio de cerca al encapuchado que tenía en frente.

Su cara y apariencia eran muy similares a Gax, solo que él era más delgado y de aspecto frágil y bastante bajo, casi pareciendo un anciano, además se llevar puesto aquella capa que era de color morado.

-**¡El hermano gemelo anciano de Gax!**\- dijo Gax.

-Te llamas a ti mismo Gax ¿eh?, en ese caso… puedes llamarme Vil- dice el llamado Vil presentándose -Saludos hermano Chimera Sui Géneris-.

-**¿Ese es el nombre de tu especie? ¿El nombre de la especie de Gax?**\- pregunta Gax.

-En serio no tienes idea de los poderes que posees ¿verdad?- dice Vil.

-**La verdad no me interesa, a pesar de que hago cosas como… ¡Esta!**\- dice Gax disparando su visión laser a un risco detrás de él creando una pequeña avalancha, y fácilmente atrapando una roca… aunque esta era muy pesada para él y necesito ambas manos para arrojarla a un lado.

-Se ve que eres bastante bueno usando tu fuerza física, pero te falta todavía mucho control- dijo Vil.

-**Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo ni quería a este alíen**\- dijo Gax.

-Te puedo enseñar las maravillas de esa nueva forma que tienes, primero intenta lanzar otro laser a ese árbol, esta vez yo te guiare- dice Vil.

-**Ojala lleves contigo un extinguidos**\- dijo Gax lanzando su visión laser directo al árbol.

-Eso es… concéntrate y no te detengas, controla todo tu poder- dijo Vil tratando de acercar su mano al símbolo del Omnitrix…

-**¡Genial! ¡No hay fuego esta vez! Ese laser simplemente termino con la existencia de ese árbol**\- dijo Gax contento mientras daba volteretas en el suelo -**Creo que juzgue mal a Gax**-.

-Ahora vez lo que puedes lograr, cuando tal fuerza bruta, mesclada con mucha precisión y disciplina- dijo Vil.

-**Sí, ya lo veo, usualmente aprendo sobre la marcha, pero quizás hay algo interesante en esto, en tener el control**\- dijo Gax.

-Así es… el verdadero potencial de esa forma solo se puede obtener con toda una vida de continua perfección de la fuerza personal, y es por eso que ese poder… ¡es mío por derecho!- dijo Vil colocando su mano en el símbolo del Omnitrix del pecho de Gax, y entonces el aparato suelta descargas rojas, mientras Gax está sufriendo un intenso dolor.

-¡Hermano!- grito Luna llegando con las demás e iban a intentar ayudar, pero su madre las detiene, ya que no pueden hacer nada en ese momento.

Y mientras Vil continuaba con su acción, de algún modo la forma de Gax se deshacía lentamente, revelando que debajo de ella estaba Lincoln, mientras los restos de Gax iban directo a Vil, el cual empezaba a crecer de tamaño, sus músculos crecían.

Entonces Lincoln quedo en el suelo agotado, y Vil contemplaba su cuerpo, y luego se quita la capucha, revelando que debajo de ella estaba…

-**¡SI! ¡Por fin regrese una vez más!**\- grito Vil, o más bien era Vilgax, el cual se veía igual a su última aparición, pero ahora sin el respirador en su boca, y unas notorias venas rojas en sus brazos.

-¡Vilgax!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Vilgax!- gritaron Rita y su hijas al unísono.

-Vilgax…- dice Humberto

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué le paso a Gax?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Gax, era solo una fracción de mi ADN, mi verdadero poder que fue atrapado en el Omnitrix desde nuestro último encuentro y ser usado por ti niño tonto, pero ahora las mitades se convierten en enteros**\- dice Vilgax.

-Por supuesto… Gax… y tú eras Vil… o vaya… como no me di cuenta antes- dice Lincoln.

-**Pero ahora gracias a ti, he logrado recuperar mi verdadera fuerza y ahora voy a hacer lo que debí hacer al principio, destruirte y quedarme con el Omnitrix**\- dijo Vilgax.

Sin embargo, un portal se abre justo atrás de Lincoln, y de allí aparecen Sixsix, Kraab y Sunder.

-**Llegamos tarde**\- dijo Sunder.

-Oigan, no puedo ocuparme de más malos por el momento- dijo Lincoln en una posición defensiva, sin embargo Kraab en lugar de dispararle a Lincoln, le termina disparando a Vilgax, aunque este bloquea fácilmente con su brazo.

-**Vaya que si llegaron muy tarde, y pensar que requería de sus servicios**\- dijo Vilgax.

-**_Se nos contrató para impedir que te completes otra vez, pero ahora hay que detenerte_**\- dijo Kraab, en lo que junto a los demás caza recompensas van al ataque.

Sixsix es el primero en atacar, pasando por debajo de Vilgax y usar unos cables de su mochila para atrapar a Vilgax de los brazos por atrás y dispararle, pero Vilgax fácilmente lo azota contra el suelo y luego mandar a Sixsix a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Sin embargo este árbol iba cayendo hacia abajo, y las chicas al ver eso corren, pero Lola termina tropezándose al suelo y Lana intenta ayudarla, pero entonces Lincoln corre directo hacia ellas para salvarlas… pero entonces el Omnitrix lo vuelve a transformar, en este caso de XLR8.

-**Ah ¿qué?… muy bien esto puede funcionar**\- dijo XLR8 usando su velocidad para quitar a sus hermanas del camino, antes de que el árbol les caiga encima.

-Hermano ¿ahora que está pasando?- pregunta Lana.

-**No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que por ahora estos chicos están de mi lado**\- dijo XLR8.

-¿Y los vas a ayudar aun cuando te atacaron en primer lugar?- dice Lola.

-**Trabajo del superhéroe**\- dijo XLR8 corriendo directo a donde están luchando contra Vilgax.

Mientras con los caza recompensas, Sunder utilizaba su hacha para atacar, pero Vilgax fácilmente agarra el mango del arma y manda a volar a Sunder a un lado, mientras Sixsix continuaba disparando con sus pistolas, pero Vilgax no sufría ningún daño por aquellas armas.

XLR8 por su parte llega al lugar de la pelea e intenta embestir a Vilgax… pero una vez más vuelve a cambiar de forma imprevista, siendo ahora Materia Gris, el cual termina estrellándose contra la armadura de Vilgax, y este lo manda al suelo con un simple dedo.

-**Arruinado por las transformaciones impredecibles**\- dijo Materia Gris.

Entonces Kraab cargaba energía eléctrica desde su pinza para atacar a Vilgax por atrás, pero este rápidamente lo atrapa de la pinza y la lanza contra Sunder que intentaba nuevamente usar su hacha.

Mientras Sixsix dio un salto sobre Vilgax hasta quedar delante de él y volver a dispararle con sus pistolas laser, pero otra vez sin ningún efecto, y Vilgax lo manda a volar directo al portal de donde salió, siendo seguido por los otros caza recompensas, y el portal termina cerrándose, dejando solo a Materia Gris para luchar contra Vilgax.

-**Parece que una vez más estoy solo en esto, necesito un plan… si podría elevar esos elementos y usar su energía cinética para compensar la estabilidad de… ¡Hay lo tengo!**\- dice Materia Gris, pero termina transformándose en Blitzwolfer -**Lo… tenia, ¡tendré que hacer esto a la antigua!**\- entonces Blitzwolfer gruñe y va directo a atacar con su garra, pero Vilgax lo detiene fácilmente.

Sin embargo el Omnitrix lo transforma en Multi Ojos, e intenta atacar por arriba, pero Vilgax de un puñetazo lo manda hacia atrás, y este intenta disparar desde sus ojos… pero este vuelve a cambiar, y termina arrojando…

-**¿Semillas?**\- dice Wildvine que rápidamente entierra sus manos debajo de la tierra, y con ellas tratar de inmovilizar a Vilgax, pero Vilgax con su fuerza lo quita del suelo e iba a golpearlo, pero rápidamente Wildvine cambia a Acuático, mordiéndole el puño con su mandíbula.

-**Eres una peste ¡Y estas acabando con mi paciencia!**\- grito Vilgax el cual manda a Acuático contra el suelo y le intenta dar con su visión laser, pero Acuático logra esquivar rodando por el suelo.

-**Solo necesito un segundo…**\- dice Acuático el cual ahora cambia a Diamante -**Oh no… no de nuevo**\- dijo Diamante, el cual es agarrado de los picos de su espalda y mandando al suelo.

Pero Diamante contraataca lanzando sus cristales directo a la cara de Vilgax, lo cual hace que retroceda un poco, y Diamante golpea el suelo creando una estaca de cristal el cual golpea a Vilgax y este llegue a la orilla de un risco, y entonces el Omnitrix vuelve a transformar a Diamante…

-**Oh si, ¡Toma!**\- dijo Frankestrike lanzando una descarga eléctrica de sus manos directo a Vilgax y este caiga directo del risco, y entonces Frankestrike cambia a Insectoide, el cual cae de rodillas y respira agitadamente.

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Rita llegando con sus hijas.

-**Si… creí que no saldría ileso de esta ocasión**\- dice Insectoide… pero entonces desde atrás de él, regresa Vilgax que había llegado con un súper salto.

-**Muchas felicidades, conseguiste que perdiera el balance**\- dijo Vilgax.

-**¿Acaso nunca te rindes?**\- dice Insectoide

-**Es mejor que tú te rindas niño**\- dijo Vilgax, pero entonces Insectoide ahora había cambiado a Cuatrobrazos.

-**Muy bien cara de calamar, te hare sushi**\- dice Cuatrobrazos el cual iba a golpear con uno de sus puños, pero Vilgax fácilmente lo detiene con una mano.

-**Si no tienes el control total de tus poderes, jamás podrás vencerme**\- dijo Vilgax, el cual con la fuerza de su mano, empuja con fuerza a Cuatrobrazos, y termina estrellándose contra una pared de rocas, y varias de esas rocas le caen encima.

-¡Noooo!- grito Lori al ver eso.

-Lori abajo- dijo Lynn regresándola atrás de los arbustos.

-**Ridículo**\- dijo Vilgax, el cual voltea, al ver a Rita apuntándole con una pistola de Plomero -**Aunque me gustaría aplastarte en este momento Rita, tengo otros asuntos que atender**-.

Entonces arriba de Vilgax, aparece su nave reconstruida, y este suelta una luz el cual hace que el propio Vilgax desaparezca del lugar y la nave se retire volando a otro lugar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí!- dijo Luna que con ayuda de sus demás hermanas empiezan a quitar las rocas, y debajo de una, estaba Materia Gris inconsciente.

-Hay no… Mamá… acaso esta…- decía Lola temiendo lo peor… pero entonces escuchan a Materia Gris toser.

-**Hay… que bueno que Materia Gris es pequeño… o eso pudo haberme aplastado**\- dice Materia Gris aun en el suelo, el cual ahora cambio a Ultra-T pero sin levantarse -**Solo quiero volver a ser Lincoln**-.

-Quizás… eso no sea posible- dice Humberto, mientras Ultra-T cambia a Diamante.

-**En serio eres un científico brillante Sr. Scaleside, y te admiro pero… ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?**\- pregunta Diamante.

-Según mis lecturas, el aparato se fundió en un estado abierto, y aunque estoy leyendo la señal de energía de 20 alienígenas diferentes… ya no leo dos, una era de Gax y la otra… es la de Lincoln Loud- dijo Humberto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Leni.

-Significa… que nuestro hermano continuara cambiando de alíen en alíen… pero ya no podrá regresar a ser humano- dijo Lisa bajando la mirada.

Y entonces Diamante continúa en el suelo triste por lo que escucho y aún sin poder detener sus cambios de alienígenas, ya que luego cambió a Wildvine, luego en Ultra-T, y después en Cannonbolt y así mientras continuaba lamentándose por su derrota y que al parecer perdió su humanidad.

* * *

Un pequeño tiempo después… en un pequeño campamento en el mismo bosque, Acuático estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa.

-**Tengo hambre…**\- dice Acuático frustrado.

-Toma hermano, algo de Shawarma que nos sobro, fue una suerte que esa limosina tuviera un horno- dijo Lynn.

-**Qué bueno…**\- dice Acuático, el cual ahora se transforma en Ultra-T -**Tengo hambre**-.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un bocado, Ultra-T cambio a Materia Gris, cayendo sobre el vaso de agua, pero después de cambio a Cannonbolt aplastando la mesa, y después pasando a ser Fuego, cuyo contacto con esa mesa, hiso que se prenda en llamas.

Sin embargo, Leni llega con un extintor de incendios, el cual usa mientras usaba guantes de cocina y un casco de fundidora, y entonces Fuego pasa a ser XLR8.

-**Hay… ojala jamás hubiera encontrado ese reloj**\- dijo XLR8 que ahora cambia a Cuatrobrazos -**No puedo comer…**\- ahora cambia a Ultra-T -**No puedo dormir…**\- después cambia a Insectoide -**Ahora ya ni siquiera sé quién soy**-.

-Relájate Linky, muy pronto volverás a ser nuestro querido y dulce hermano- dice Leni, en lo que Insectoide cambia a Fuego, y casi quemándola por el contacto.

-**¡Leni!**\- dijo Fuego, en lo que Leni tira el guante que se quemó.

-Descuida, tengo más de esos en casa- dijo Leni.

-Buenas noticias niño, según los datos que reuní durante tu batalla con Vilgax, he detectado que el causante del problema con el Omnitrix, era de hecho el mismo Vilgax- dijo Humberto.

-**¿Y esas son buenas noticias por?**\- dice Fuego que vuelve a cambiar de alíen.

-Que ya sé cómo arreglarlo, todo lo que debes hacer es vencer a Vilgax- dijo Humberto.

-**¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?**\- dice Acuático que ahora cambia a Diamante -**De hecho perdí con él porque mis transformaciones…**\- ahora cambia a Multi Ojos -**Mis transformaciones…**\- ahora era Cannonbolt -**Mis transformaciones están…**\- pero ahora pasa a ser Bestia, el cual golpea el suelo por la frustración y se aleja.

-¿Aún tiene arreglo verdad?- pregunta Lori.

-Por ahora hay que encontrar a Vilgax- dijo Rita.

-Teddy, ¿tienes noticias?- pregunta Humberto.

-Si señor… nuestro satélite especial acaba de localizarlo- dijo Teddy enseñando en el GPS de la limosina, una señal que parpadeaba.

* * *

Entonces, el vehículo avanzaba, y ven la nave de Vilgax sobre el Monte Megalodon.

-**Allí, pero si lo acabo de arreglar ayer…**\- dijo XLR8 transformándose en Snare-oh -**Ese desastre**-.

-¿Que querrá Vilgax en ese lugar?, digo… ¡Además de ser derrotado por el gran Linc Loud!- dijo Luna tratando de animar el ambiente, pero Snare-oh seguía algo deprimido.

-Si conozco bien a Vilgax, y por desgracia lo conozco bien, planea usar la energía del magma terrestre para usarlo como energía para que su nave pueda pasar de la órbita terrestre- dijo Rita.

-Mientras eso sucede, tendremos suficiente tiempo para analizar los datos que reuní, y con eso arreglar el Omnitrix antes de que escape- dijo Humberto.

-**¿Y qué pasa si no podemos…?**\- decía Fuego, el cual ahora pasa a ser Materia Gris, el cual casi cae, pero Luna lo atrapa.

Pero entonces la zona empieza a temblar, ya que la nave de Vilgax causó una grieta al volcán para que su nave pueda posicionarse sobre la lave, y usando unas especies de mangueras, empieza a drenar la energía del magma.

-¡El volcán se estabiliza, justo debajo de nosotros! ¡Teddy acción evasiva!- grito Humberto.

-No puedo señor, los frenos no sirven- dijo Teddy tratando de parar el vehículo.

-Hermano…- dice Luna en lo que Materia Gris salta de las manos de su hermana, y ahora pasando a ser Dimante.

-**Talvez yo pueda**\- dijo Diamante colocándose encima de la limosina y formando un muro de cristal frente a la limosina, y haciendo que se detenga… pero el frenado forzoso hiso que Diamante cayera del vehículo directo al volcán.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron la familia Loud al unísono.

-**¡Ahhhh!**\- gritaba Diamante que iba cayendo a la lava, y entonces pasa a ser Blitzwolfer… que no podía detener su caida -**¡No no no no!**\- pero luego pasa a ser Insectoide -**¡Jajaja! ¡Sí!**\- entonces iba a usar sus alas para llegar… pero el Omnitrix lo transforma en Articguana, que vuelve a caer **-¡Ahhh!**\- entonces se vuelve a transformar, pasando a ser Fuego -**¡No no no!**-.

Entonces Fuego expulsa llamas desde sus manos para impulsarse directo a la nave de Vilgax, donde el mismo ya lo estaba esperando.

-**Gracias por traerme el Omnitrix, sobreviviste a nuestro último encuentro gracias a su poder, bastante impresionante**\- dijo Vilgax mirando específicamente al Omnitrix.

-**Oye, mis ojos están aquí, espero que estés listo para el Round 2 Vilgax, porque estas a punto de ser quemado por Fuego**-.

-**Yo siempre estoy listo, ¿y tú?**\- pregunta Vilgax, a la vez que Fuego iba directo a atacar rápidamente, pero termina transformándose en Cannonbolt.

-**¿Eh? Bueno allá voy**\- dijo Cannonbolt tomando su forma esférica y yendo directo al ataque, pero termina cambiando a Articguana a medio camino, e intenta usar su aliento congelante en Vilgax.

Pero este esquiva fácilmente y agarra a Articguana del brazo y lo azota dos veces contra el suelo y luego lo manda a algunos centímetros hacia atrás.

-**Aún no me rindo Vilgax, hay hielo en tus…**\- decía Artiguana, pero termina cambiando a Ditto -**Hay… no sé cómo terminar la broma con este**-.

Vilgax usa su visión laser y dándole directamente a Ditto, haciéndolo retroceder bastante, y rápidamente Vilgax avanza hacia Ditto y salta para aplicarle una patada, pero Ditto se divide en dos para evitar ese ataque, y entonces ambos Ditto intentan atacar a base de patadas hacia atrás, pero Vilgax atrapa por el pie a uno, y lo manda a volar y chocar con el otro y entonces ambos evitan otra mirada laser de parte de Vilgax.

-**No podemos controlar nuestras transformaciones**\- dijo el primer Ditto.

-**Pero talvez podamos controlar nuestra falta de control**\- dijo el segundo Ditto y ambos van directo al ataque, y con un salto evitando otro disparo laser de Vilgax y regresando a ser uno.

**-Prepárate sardina apestosa, porque ni siquiera sé con qué atacare…**\- dijo Ditto, en que inmediatamente cambia… a Insectoide.

Y este inmediatamente lanza su baba directo a la cara a Vilgax, y este lo deshace con su mirada laser, pero Insectoide lo evitaba mientras volaba alrededor de Vilgax para confundirlo, pero entonces cambia a XLR8, el cual con su velocidad crea un pequeño tornado alrededor de Vilgax.

Pero antes de que Vilgax pudiera terminar con ese giro, XLR8 cambia a Cuatrobrazos, el cual rápidamente le acierta sus dos puños derechos en la espalda de Vilgax, empujándolo a varios metros hacia atrás, pero entonces nuestro héroe cambio a Diamante, el cual lanza sus cristales directo.

-**¡Tus cristales no causan ningún efecto!**\- dijo Vigax intentando dar un puñetazo, pero Diamante lo evita, a la vez que se transforma en Fuego y corre para alejarse de Vilgax.

-**Esto no se trata de los cristales Calamardo, se trata del elemento… ¡Sorpresa!**\- dijo Fuego lanzando una corriente de llamas directo a Vilgax, el cual tuvo que bloquear con sus brazos, pero entonces Fuego cambio a Bestia y le acierta un potente zarpazo, dejándole una marca de garras en la cara a Vilgax.

Vilgax intento acertar su mirada laser, pero Bestia se desliza por debajo de los pies de Vilgax y luego cambiar a Acuático.

-**Es difícil pelear cuando no sabes que llegara**\- dijo Acuático el cual evita un puñetazo de Vilgax y luego acertarle una patada con sus dos piernas, haciendo que Vilgax sea mandado a volar a hacia atrás.

-**Tal parece que he subestimado tus habilidades niño, pero solo es posible gracias a que el Omnitrix te da el poder para desafiarme, a Vilgax el conquistador, es por eso que debe ser mío**\- dijo Vilgax, cuando de repente Acuatico cambia a Frankenstrike.

-**¡Pues ven y quítamelo!**-grita Frankenstrike tratando de golpear a Vilgax con su puño, pero es detenido por su mano con facilidad.

Vilgax usa su vista laser dándole un golpe certero a Frankenstrike derribándolo en el piso, pero antes de que le acierte un último golpe… escucha un sonido que proviene de su nave.

-**_Hmmm… _tal parece que la energía de este mugroso planeta pudo recargar la energía de mi nave, por fin puedo continuar conquistando la galaxia**\- dijo Vilgax mientras su nave poco a poco se elevaba directo hacia el cielo.

Mientras fuera del volcán, Rita se una arnés cuya salga estaba enganchado al parachoques de la limosina de Humberto.

-Rita, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Humberto.

-Voy a ir con mi hijo, Vilgax es un asunto que mi padre comenzamos… y yo voy a terminarlo- dijo Rita preparando una pistola de Plomero.

-Imprudente igual que el viejo de Albert- dijo Humberto.

-Es el mi bebe Berto, y cuenta conmigo- responde Rita.

-¿En serio piensas saltar hacia una nave alienígena que está flotando sobre una superficie de magma?, sin ofender pero esa no es la más brillante de las ideas…- decía Teddy.

-¡A un lado! ¡Aquí voy!- grito Luna pasando por delante de su madre.

-¡Luna no! ¡No lo hagas!- grito Lori tratando de detenerla, pero Luna sin pensarlo salto del risco directo al volcán.

-¡NOOOO!- grito Rita.

Frankenstrike trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Vilgax coloca su pie encima de nuestro héroe, y presionándolo tan fuerte que hace que Frankenstrike grite adolorido.

-**Jamás debiste regresar, niño torpe**\- dice Vilgax a la vez que Frankenstrike intentaba quitarse el pie de Vilgax de encima…

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie llama a mi hermano torpe, excepto yo y las demás! ¡Intento de pulpo!-.

-**¿Luna?**\- dijo Frankenstrike.

Efectivamente, Luna iba aterrizando directo a la nave y usando un extintor de fuego, directo a la cara de Vilgax, el cual retrocede lentamente hacia atrás debido a esa inesperada acción -¡No te tengo miedo!-.

Sin embargo Vilgax se la quita de encima y la manda hacia adelante, pero entonces llega Cannonbolt y la quita de camino y dejándola atrás de él, justo en ese momento Cannonbolt pasa a ser Diamante.

-**Quédate allí**\- dijo Diamante formando un muro de cristal, reflejando con eso los rayos de Vilgax.

-¿Quedarme? Soy tu cómplice- dijo Luna cuando Diamante cambia a XLR8.

-**Tú no tienes que estar aquí**\- dijo XLR8.

-¿Que? Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo, y menos en un momento como este- dijo Luna.

-**Vilgax es muy poderoso, hasta para mí… y no soportaría que te pasara algo a ti… o a las demás**\- dice XLR8, y Luna nota que su mano temblaba, y ella lo sujeta con suavidad.

-Cree en ti mismo hermano, yo creo en ti- dijo Luna dándole una sonrisa a su hermano

**-Que palabras finales tan conmovedoras**\- dijo Vilgax, pero entonces XLR8 alza su mirada hacia Vilgax.

-**Hermanos por siempre… tengo una misión para ti, necesito que cuides a Mamá, a Papá y a las demás**\- dijo XLR8 mientras aun tomando la mano de Luna y comienza a girar rápidamente y lanzar a su hermana fuera del volcán justo cuando un disparo láser de Vilgax lo golpea.

Mientras con Luna, ella fue atrapada por las chicas que amortiguaron su caída al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Rita.

-Yo si… pero estoy preocupada por Linc… tiene miedo- dijo Luna.

-A veces tener miedo, es la motivación perfecta- dijo Rita mirando seriamente a la nave que estaba mucho más arriba, y en cualquier momento pasara por la atmosfera.

* * *

Mientras entrando a la nave, XLR8 bajaba por una plataforma que lo estaba llevando directamente al interior de la nave.

-**Ah… _ahww… _Luna**…- dice XLR8 viendo que tenía uno de los brazaletes de Luna en su garra.

-**Bienvenido a mi cuarto de control, aunque ya lo conocías por lo de aquella vez, portador del Omnitrix, Lincoln Loud, o prefieren que te llamen L-10 ¿verdad?**\- dijo Vilgax.

En ese momento XLR8 intenta usar su súper velocidad para acertar un puñetazo directo, pero Vilgax fácilmente lo detiene y lo levanta desde su brazo.

-**Esta batalla ha llegado a su fin**\- dijo Vilgax, el cual usa sus dedos para tocar el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho de XLR8, y al tocarlo unas dos veces… el Omnitrix termino la transformación, y XLR8 regresa a ser Lincoln.

-¿Que? Soy yo de nuevo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Algo muy sencillo para un maestro del Omnitrix como yo, lo repare, y ahora hare lo que vine a hacer desde que me obligaste a venir a este mugroso planeta, comenzare el proceso de extracción, y te voy a decir…**\- dice Vilgax tomando un cuchillo, cuya hoja brilla en una espacie de halo de energía -**Que no es muy placentero**-.

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Lincoln pateando la herramienta, haciendo que la hoja le dé a Vilgax en el brazo, haciendo que este suelte a Lincoln por el dolor.

-**AHHHH, mocoso insolente**\- dijo Vilgax.

-Si está arreglado, por fin puedo elegir el alíen que quiero ser- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj y elige un icono… pero se da cuenta de algo -Pero que… ¿XLR8? ¿Diamante? ¿No están ellos…?-.

-**Mientras lo arreglaba, decidí quitarte a aquellos que les tienes más aprecio, tú me quitaste una porción de mí, yo te quite 10**\- dijo Vilgax.

-Eres un…- dice Lincoln.

-**Pero no importa, el resto como el Pelarota Arburiano o la Florauna no tienen el poder suficiente para evitar que esta nave entre a la órbita en treinta segundos**\- dijo Vilgax.

-Talvez ellos no… pero aún tengo uno que tú no has visto- dijo Lincoln presionando el Omnitrix hacia abajo y se transforma… -**Y su nombre es Feedback, espero que hayas disfrutado tu vuelo, porque voy a enviar esta nave directo al basurero**\- dijo Feedback corriendo hacia los controles de la nave.

-**¡Eso es un Conductoid! ¡NOOOO!**\- dijo Vilgax yendo tras Feedback el cual intenta dispararle con su visión laser, pero Feedback absorbe ese poder desde sus antenas y luego usa esa energía para golpear a Vilgax con un rayo eléctrico desde sus dedos, mandándolo contra el suelo.

-**Es hora de quitarle el poder a esta cosa**\- dijo Feedback conectando los enchufes de sus dedos y antenas a los controles de la nave, y empezar a drenarle la energía.

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto Mamá- dijo Luna preocupada.

-Lo intentamos todo… ahora todo depende de Lincoln- dijo Rita.

-Y parece que lo está haciendo- dijo Humberto apuntando a los motores, los cuales poco a poco se estaban apagando, y a la vez empezaba a estallar poco a poco.

* * *

**-¡No! ¡¿Qué le acabas de hacer a mi nave?!**\- grito Vilgax.

-**Fácil… le quite toda la energía, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?**\- dice Feedback, pero Vilgax lo quita de los controles y lo sujetaba del cuello.

-**Que inteligente eres, pero nos has condenado a ambos, no puedes escapar, y el Omnitrix no puede salvarte, si mi nave a caer ¡Vas a caer con ella!**\- grito Vilgax.

-**No se supone que el capitán es el que se hunde con la nave**\- dijo Feedback cargando energía eléctrica desde sus dedos, y con ella golpea a Vilgax, directo a la pared.

-**¡Suficiente!**\- dijo Vilgax una vez más disparando una vez más de su mirada laser.

-**No podría estar más de acuerdo**\- dijo Feedback esquivando ese ataque con un salto y luego dándole una fuerte patada a Vilgax en la cara.

-**¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! ¡Y después voy a hacer pedazos a todo este asqueroso mundo!**\- grito Vilgax arrancando una cabina de la nave y arrojándosela a Feedback, el cual la destruye con un disparo eléctrico y después avanza directo hacia Vilgax.

-**No te basta con arruinarme el día, ahora quieres arruinárselo a todos**\- dijo Feedback propinándole un puñetazo eléctrico en la cara a Vilgax -**Te hace falta una pequeña chispa de emoción**-.

Feedback prepara toda la energía eléctrica que tiene y genera desde sus manos una ráfaga de energía tan potente directo a los controles de la nave, y destrozándolos con el choque.

-**Querías el Omnitrix, pues jamás lo tendrás**\- dijo Feedback, el cual iba a retirarse… pero entonces Vilgax se levanta y grita.

-**¡No voy a ser vencido! ¡Y menos por este niño!**\- grito Vilgax una vez más disparando su vista laser, pero Feedback fácilmente absorbe ese poder con sus dedos.

-**Acéptalo, yo gano, tú pierdes**\- dijo Feedback, pero Vilgax con fuerza golpea un botón ubicado entre los controles de la nave, dando inicio a la secuencia de destrucción.

-**De aquí no escaparas**\- dijo Vilgax co una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

* * *

-Esa nave va a estallar, y Lincoln sigue adentro- dijo Lisa.

-¡Hermano! ¡Sal de allí!- grito Luna, y entonces Lori la abraza al sentir la misma preocupación…

Pero después… se oye una gran explosión, dentro del volcán, la nave de Vilgax había estallado, y al parecer con quienes estaban adentro.

-La nave… fue destruida…- dice Lucy impactada.

-Lincoln…- dice Luna con voz quebrada, empieza a soltar lágrimas, Lori pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor, y ella la abraza y llorando en su pecho.

-Hermano…- dice Lana sacándose la gorra en señal de tristeza.

-Yo… siempre le dije débil… y… él ahora nos salvó…- dice Lynn igual de triste.

El resto de las chicas agachan la cabeza, en señal de mucha tristeza de haber perdido a Lincoln… pero la tristeza no les duro mucho, ya que… el suelo empezó a temblar.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunta Luan.

-¡Es un terremoto!- grito Leni en pánico.

-No esperen, ¡miren!- grito Teddy apuntando directo a la lava, y todas incluyendo a Humberto miran, viendo como algo empezaba a salir de la lava… y era Muy Grande.

-¡Es Lincoln!- grito Lori feliz.

Mientras Muy Grande sale completamente de aquel volcán sin ningún daño aparente… pero si tenía algo, era Vilgax el cual estaba atrapado en el agarre de Muy Grande, y con varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

-**Si no me sueltas… ¡Sufrirás las consecuencias!**\- grito Vilgax tratando de zafarse del agarre de Muy Grande.

-**Hablas mucho para ser tan pequeño**\- dijo Muy Grande, pero Vilgax en un intento desesperado, usa sus garras directo en la mano de Muy Grande, y eso al parecer fue efectivo -**¡AHHHH! ¡Eso duele! ¡Y ahora pagaras por eso!**\- entonces Muy Grande se prepara… y con todas las fuerzas que tiene, lanzo a Vilgax directo al cielo como si fuera una simple pelota de béisbol.

Y debido a la fuerza de ese lanzamiento, se ve que Vilgax se alejaba más y más de la tierra, y posiblemente de la vía láctea mientras seguía gritando… hasta finalmente perderse de vista.

-**Sí, eso le enseñara**\- dice Muy Grande a la vez que el Omnitrix emite un sonido, el tiempo se termina, regresando a ser Lincoln, estando de pie en frente de todos -Hola, ¿qué gusto verlos a todos, de que me perdí?-.

-¡Linc!- grito Luna abrazando a su hermano muy feliz.

Luego Lana se une al abrazo, después Leni, y poco a poco el resto de las hermanas Loud empieza a abrazar a su único hermano

-¡Mi bebe! ¡Estás a salvo!- grito Rita abrazando a su hijo feliz y aliviada de que estuviera a salvo.

-Mamá… me asfixio…- decía Lincoln agotándose.

Mientras Humberto y Teddy veían aquel conmovedor momento, y sonríen enternecidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la familia había regresado a la Casa Loud, y todos se bajan del helicóptero de Humberto.

-Y cuando golpee el reloj pude cambiar a Muy Grande justo antes de que la nave estallara y lanzar a Vilgax directo al espacio- dijo Lincoln contando su batalla.

-Bueno niño, te tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que XLR8 y tus otros alienígenas no se han ido, siguen en tu Omnitrix- dijo Humberto.

-¿Y la mala?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Lo que sea que hiso Vilgax, los puso en un estado de bloqueo, ya no tienes acceso a ellos a pesar de que su ADN sigue en el aparato, pero la otra buena noticia es que ahora el Omnitrix funciona normalmente antes de que Gax apareciera- dijo Humberto.

-Bueno, al menos esta como al inicio- dijo Lori.

-El Omnitrix es en verdad una magnifica pieza de tecnología y estoy seguro que con el tiempo descubrirás más cosas sobre él- dijo Humberto.

-Gracias Sr. Scaleside- dijo Lincoln.

-Adiós a todas, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, Lola, Lana, Luna, Lisa y a ti también pequeña Lily, ah y también a ti Doris- dijo Humberto despidiéndose de las chicas.

-Lori- dijo la mayor de las hermanas en lo que Lily se ríe.

-Rita, un gusto haberte visto otra vez, estar contigo me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- dijo Humberto.

-Más vale que te cuides, de lo contrario, tendré que ayudarte otra vez, ya sé cómo eres- dijo Rita.

-¿Yo? cuando no me eh cuidado- dijo Humberto en que ambos se ríen y se dan un abrazo -Nos hacen falta personas como tú en Industrias Scaleside amiga, tal vez puedas considerarlo-.

-Gracias por el trato Berto, pero seguiré con mi novela- dijo Rita.

-La oferta seguirá en pie, Lincoln, promete no meterte en problemas, sé que saliste igual a tu madre, por eso lo digo"- dijo Humberto

-Claro, Sr. Scaleside- dijo Lincoln mientras Humberto le revuelve el cabello.

-Bien, es hora de ir…- decía Humberto caminando hacia la puerta… pero alguien entra a la casa.

-Cariño, ya llegue, te divertiste con… ¿tu?- dijo Lynn Sr. mirando con el ceño fruncido a Humberto.

-Hey Lynn ¿Qué tal mi buen Lebowski? ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves bien… ¿bajaste de peso?- dice Humberto.

-¿Que hace EL aquí?- pregunta Lynn Sr. enojado.

-Ah… cariño, llegaste temprano- dijo Rita.

-Tranquila Rita, yo me are cargo, relájate fortachón, solo vine a visitar a mi vieja amiga, es todo y por lo que vi con su familia… no perdieron el tiempo ¿Eh?- dice Humberto dándole un leve codazo a Lynn Sr.

-Sí, sí, si… lo que digas ¡¿Ahora porque no te regresas a tu mansión y te largas?!- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Uhh… parece que alguien no esta tan feliz de verme- dijo Humberto.

-Se nota que no señor- dijo Teddy.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya me voy, tengo negocios que atender, además debo organizar un evento de caridad, nos vemos familia Loud- dijo Humberto retirándose junto a Teddy, mientras Rita y su hijo e hijas se despiden, pero Lynn Sr. estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Idiota- dijo Lynn Sr.

* * *

Ya fuera en el patio delantero de la Casa Loud, tanto Humberto como Teddy se suben al helicóptero.

-Ese chico es especial, ¿no lo crees?- dice Humberto a Teddy.

-Me recuerda a alguien, ¿a usted no?- pregunta Teddy, en lo que Humberto, no dice nada, y pone una mirada melancólica.

-Como… ¿crees que este?- pregunta Humberto.

-Sabe que puede estar por su cuenta, así que no hay muchas razones para preocuparse- dijo Teddy.

-Tienes razón… pero…- dice Humberto.

-Lo se señor, también lo extraño- dijo Teddy.

-_Ahww… _bien Teddy, una vez que regresemos te tomas la tarde libre- dijo Humberto, en lo que Teddy asiente y enciende el helicóptero, el cual despega alejándose de la Casa Loud.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	33. Especial: Fuerza Alienígena

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Atardecía en el pacifico pueblo de Royal Woods, se observa como un dirigible volaba encima del pueblo, pero este no volaba recto, si no que volaba sin control.

-Es muy bueno ser malo, este pueblo nos pertenece- dice un sujeto con un traje cuya temática recordaba a un ave de color dorado, el cual voltea a un grupo de personas que tiene como rehenes en la góndola del dirigible -Este pueblo está en nuestros pies, carguen las armas y suelten el helio- dijo el sujeto a un comunicador en su muñeca.

Sin embargo dentro de la zona de carga de aquel dirigible, otro sujeto con la misma vestimenta pero de color azul, termina estrellándose en el piso.

-Tengo mis pies enredados… ¿en una raíz?- dijo el otro sujeto con traje de ave, pero de color azul, y aterrizando frente a él, aparece Wildvine.

-**¿Raíz? Que no entiendes soy una planta**\- dijo Wildvine, mientras aquel sujeto se levanta para atacarlo, pero Wildvine fácilmente lo domina de dos simples golpes, y mandándolo a volar cerca de donde estaba Ronnie Anne, alias Lucky girl.

-_Badickinis Metalalurca_\- dijo Ronnie Anne, la cual hace levitar una barra de acero, la cual usa para inmovilizar al sujeto de traje de ave.

Pero en otra parte, en el cuarto de máquinas, un tercer sujeto con el mismo traje pero de color verde, coloca una pequeña bomba en el motor del dirigible, pero entonces alguien entra y cuando aquel hombre voltea… recibe un puñetazo.

-No han oído que el crimen no paga- dijo Chase, alias Dino fang cuyo brazo estaba transformado en una garra de Velociraptor, inmediatamente lo regresa a la normalidad, y prosigue a quitar aquella bomba del motor y luego lanzarla directo a Wildvine, el cual lo atrapa con uno de sus raíces.

De vuelta en la góndola, el líder de traje de ave dorada, se preparaba para detonar la bomba… pero desde la ventana, la raíz de Wildvine rompe la misma ventaja y lo saca al exterior, más específico encima del globo

-**Estas atrapado**\- dijo Widvine el cual le quita las alas del criminal y luego coloca la bomba en ella, entonces el cohete de aquellas alas vuelan directo al cielo donde rápidamente explotan.

Entonces dentro de la misma góndola, Ronnie Anne y Chase dejan a los otros dos sujetos vestidos de aves noqueados en el suelo, y Wildvine regresa con el tercero.

-Bien hecho Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne chocando los cinco con Wildvine.

-Bueno, ¿y qué más podemos hacer?- pregunta Chase.

-**Nosotros… tenemos que irnos a la cama**\- dijo Wildvine.

-¿Eh?- dice Chase.

-Sí, para nosotros… termino el verano, tenemos que volver a la escuela- dijo Ronnie Anne y tanto ella como Wildvine suspiran de frustración.

-Qué mala pata- dijo Chase.

* * *

**Fuerza Alienígena**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lori conducía a Camionzilla para ir directo a la Primaria de Royal Woods.

-Bueno… fue bueno mientras duro, pero es momento de regresar a la rutina, despertar temprano, estar con los amigos, oyendo rumores, ver posible gente nueva- dice Lori, pero ninguna de sus hermanas escuchaba.

-¿Y tú estás ansioso Linky? ¿Lincoln?- pregunta Leni, pero el solo revisaba el Omnitrix, viendo cada icono que tenía… y el suspira al recordar…

-Escucha hermano, sé que debe ser duro ya no tener a XLR8 y los otros, pero aun tienes otros 10 héroes geniales en esa cosa- dijo Luna.

-Gracias Luna, solo me gustaría tenerlos de vuelta- dice Lincoln, mientras Lori detiene a Camionzilla, y de allí, se bajan Lucy, las gemelas y Lisa, las cuales caminan al establecimiento.

-Y recuerda Lincoln, no le digas a nadie, y si… no se ocurre algún caos busca alguna excusa- dice Lori.

-Lo se Lori, suerte en la secundaria- dijo Lincoln en lo que Camionzilla avanza.

-¡Nos vemos a las 3:00!- grito Lori mientras la camioneta se alejaba.

-Salve el mundo durante el verano… no creo que volver a la escuela sea tan duro- dijo Lincoln entrando a la primaria de Royal Woods.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln entra al salón de clases, y allí estaban Clyde y sus demás amigos, los cuales se notaban, aburridos.

Uno era un chico de pelo naranja en un corte de tazón, vestía de una camiseta verde rayada, pantalones cortos marrones, zapatillas blancas con rayas verdes y calcetines blancos.

El segundo tenía la piel blanca con acné, dientes de conejo y pelo rojo rizado. Lleva pantalones azules, camiseta de color verde.

El tercero era un niño bajo, pelirrojo con gafas, dientes de conejo y pecas. Lleva una camisa a rayas blanco y azul, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte blancas.

Junto a ellos había una niña de piel bronceada con pecas, cabello negro y ojos notablemente inclinados. Vestía un suéter blanco con una estrella roja, una larga falda negra, medias hasta las rodillas y zapatillas verdes.

-Hola, ¿qué tal su verano?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Meh_… regular- responde Rusty.

-Trabaje en la granja- dijo Liam.

-¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo Lincoln?- pregunta Stella.

-Pues…- dice Lincoln recordando sus aventuras…

Entre ellas como encontró el Omnitrix y destruyo un robot de Vilgax con Diamante, vencer a mutantes del Dr. Animo, enfrentar caza recompensas intergalácticos, y detener criminales una y otra y otra y otra vez…

-Nada especial- responde Lincoln.

-Si tú lo dices… hola Ronnie Anne- saluda Stella a Ronnie Anne que recién entro al salón y ofreciéndole la mano, pero la misma Ronnie Anne no le responde, y solo se sienta en su pupitre -¿Porque no le agrado?- le susurra a Lincoln, pero el peliblanco no sabía que responder.

-Que mal que tengamos que volver a la escuela- dijo Zach.

-Y pensar que yo planeaba una cita con una gran chica- dijo Rusty.

-Rusty, ir con tu madre al dentista no cuenta como una cita- dijo Stella, a la vez que llegaban otras dos niñas.

La primera era una niña de cabello castaño claro en una trenza con un moño azul y aretes blancos. Lleva un atuendo que consiste en una camisa amarilla, una falda azul, calcetines blancos con zapatos marrones.

Justo a ella estaba otra niña de pelo rubio oscuro y dientes delanteros grandes. Lleva una camisa rosada, chaqueta púrpura, falda roja, medias púrpuras y botas marrones.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal su verano?- dice la Jordan niña con un tono aburrido.

-Estuvimos de viaje por el país con los padres de Jordan… pero tuvimos que volver ahora a la escuela- dice Mollie con el mismo tono aburrido.

-¿Creen que algo interesante pasara?- pregunta Clyde.

-Lo dudo, lo más interesante que podría ocurrir seria que alguien se quede abajo del autobús- dijo Liam, en que junto a los demás suspiran de aburrimiento, pero en ese momento entra la maestra.

-Buenos días niños, no sabes cómo los extrañe, ¿disfrutaron su verano?- pregunta la Sra. Johnson, pero nadie responden por el aburrimiento -Oh bueno, este semestre tenemos dos alumnas nuevas-.

-Uh si… que emoción- dice Ronnie Anne sarcásticamente.

-¿Quiénes serán?- pregunta Jordan niña.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea importante- dice Zach.

-Bien primero…- decía la Sra. Johnson leyendo un papel -Mindy Leblanc, pasa linda-.

-Oh no… no ella- dice Ronnie Anne, en la que pasando por la puerta, entra aquella niña rubia de suéter rosa.

-Es ella- dice Lincoln sin creer quien vino a su escuela.

-_Bonjour à tous_\- dice Mindy saludando, pero nadie entendía esa palabra -Eh… significa buenos días a todos

-Oooh…- responden todos.

Mientras Mindy fija su mirada en Lincoln y le guiña un ojo, el mismo Lincoln se incomoda un poco por eso, mientras Ronnie Anne frunce el ceño al ver eso.

-Bueno Mindy, ve a ese lugar junto a Jordan y Mollie- dice la Sra. Johnson apuntando a un pupitre, mientras las niñas saludan.

-_Wi_, Sra. Johnson- dice Mindy yendo a su lugar asignado.

-Que educada, y la ultima es… _hmmm_… Juliana Hathaway- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-Un momento… ¿Juliana?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-¿Es quien creo que es?- dice Clyde.

Entonces la puerta se abre y entonces… de algún modo parecía que los mismísimos rayos del sol alumbraban el lugar, ocasionando que todos se cubran los ojos… pero entonces frente a todos estaba…

-Buenos días, mucho gusto- dijo Julie saludando, y todos los estudiantes al verla… abren mucho los ojos, parecía que el salón se había iluminado.

-¿Alguien más siente que el aburrimiento se fue?- pregunta Stella, y varios compañeros levantan la mano.

-_Woow_… ella es…- decía Zach.

-Muy bonita- dijo Liam.

-¿Dijo que se llamaba Juliana?- pregunta Rusty.

-Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Juliana Pauline Hathaway, pero por favor díganme Julie, yo y mi familia venimos desde la ciudad de Nueva York- se presentó Julie y todos salvo Lincoln se sorprenden de donde ella vino -Jejeje, si, es muy lejos-.

-Y dinos Julie ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?- pregunta la Sra. Johnson.

-Bueno… me gustan los unicornios, los dulces y hacer amigos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, hola Lincoln, somos compañeros de salón ahora- dijo Julie, y todo el salón mira a Lincoln.

-Si… eso parece- dice Lincoln algo nervioso.

-Oh, veo que ya conoces a Lincoln, entonces porque no te sientas junto a él- dice la Sra. Johnson enseñando un pupitre al lado de Lincoln.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Julie sentando en aquel lugar -Primero vecinos de frente y ahora vecinos de pupitre, que emoción, hola Clyde, hola… creo que no te he visto-.

-Ah, hola tú… que tal, soy Ronnie Anne- dice mientras le ofrece la mano a Julie, y ambas se un saludo… pero Julie le agita la mano muy fuerte a Ronnie Anne -Au, mano fuerte-.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿de donde conoces a esta niña?- pregunta Liam.

-Es linda- dice Zach.

-¿Ella está disponible?- pregunta Rusty.

-Ah… es mi nueva vecina, si es algo linda, y… no lo sé- responde Lincoln.

-Pues veamos si resiste el encanto Rusty- dice mientras usa un spray para la garganta.

-¿Cual encanto?- dice Jordan mientras ella y otras niñas del salón se ríen, y Rusty frunce el ceño ofendido por eso.

-¿Él siempre es así?- pregunta Julie.

-La mayoría del tiempo- responde Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, después de la primera clase…

-Y esta es la cafetería- dijo Lincoln enseñándole el lugar a Julie.

-Un poco más pequeña comparado a mi otra escuela, pero está bien- dice Julie que junto a Lincoln toman unas charolas y se ponen en la fila.

-Sabes una cosa, mi héroe favorito es el de flamas- dijo la Jordan niña, la cual hablaba con su mejor amiga, Mollie.

-Lo sé, mi primo estaba en un incendio cuando él lo rescato- dijo Mollie.

-Sí, sí, pero que hay de los otros como el tipo gigante, baje un video de él deteniendo a unas motociclistas cerca de Sunset Canyon- dijo Liam.

-Mi tío dice que en una convención de magia, un perro gigante salió del escenario- dijo Rusty.

-Deberían visitar mi sitio web, habla sobre todos esos alienígenas, en especial uno veloz que estuvo en un festival de música- dijo Zach, y entonces todo el mundo en la cafetería sacaron sus teléfonos para ver aquel sitio.

-Eres famoso- susurra Clyde a Lincoln.

-No tanto Clyde, nadie sabe que esos alienígenas soy yo, o que vienen de esto- dice Lincoln señalando el Omnitrix.

-Oye Lincoln, me gusta tu nuevo reloj, se ve muy retro- dice Stella.

-Gracias Stella, yo eh… me lo encontré por ahí- dice Lincoln.

-Ya veo, pues es bonito, y… ¿Julie verdad? Quiero decirte que se lo que es ser la nueva de la escuela, así que si un día quieres hablar…- decía Stella.

-Me encantaría, me gusta hacer amigos- dijo Julie.

-A mi también- dijo Stella y ambas se dan la mano.

-Oye Lincoln, dinos ¿cuál de estos alienígenas es tú favorito?- pregunta la Jordan niña enseñando las fotos del sitio web en su teléfono.

-Ah pues… es XLR8- responde Lincoln, pero todos estaban confundidos -_Ahww…_ el veloz-.

-Ahhhh…- responden los demás entendiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, si… todos esos alienígenas son geniales y todo, pero no hay que olvidar que todos esos alienígenas son solo uno- dice un pelirrojo de camisa amarilla con una mancha verde en medio.

-¿A qué te refieres Chandler?- pregunta Clyde, en lo que el chico enseña una foto en su teléfono.

-El superhéroe de Royal Woods, el gran L-10- dice Chandler.

-¡SIIII! ¡L-10! ¡L-10! ¡L-10!- gritaron todos en la cafetería, y Lincoln se sintió halagado, a pesar de que nadie sabe que él es ese héroe.

* * *

Un tiempo después, ya cerca de la hora de la salida, y Lincoln recogía algunas cosas sus cosas de su casillero a su mochila, y solo le quedaba esperar a Lori para que lo lleve a casa… pero vuelve a mirar al Omnitrix…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ronnie Anne dándole un leve golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

-No es nada… es solo que…- dice Lincoln enseñando el Omnitrix.

-Sí, tu victoria contra Vilgax costo caro, pero aun así tu eres el que usa el reloj, L-10 eres tú, no el Omnitrix- dice Ronnie Anne retirándose ya que a afuera ve que llego su madre por ella -Debo irme, solo recuerda, no es el reloj, eres tú-.

Entonces Ronnie Anne sale de la escuela y se sube al auto de su madre mientras se retiran a su casa, y Lincoln sonríe levemente al oír eso, pero igual aún no se siente del todo mejor.

-_Awhh_… lo único que me podía animar ahora, seria golpear un villano- dice Lincoln algo triste… pero luego escucha ruidos que provenían del otro lado del pasillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, va para allá.

Y al asomarse, ve que si había problemas, ya que allí estaban los Fenómenos del circo, ya que tenían acorralados a los amigos de Lincoln y otros niños.

Medusa tenia atrapadas a Stella, Jordan, Mollie y Mindy con sus cabellos, Ácido tenia acorralados a Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y otros niños mientras él se preparaba para usar su aliento acido con ellos por su se mueven, mientras Pulgares con su fuerza rompe el vidrio y pone todos los trofeos en un saco.

-Una vez más, ¿Por qué robamos una escuela primaria?- pregunta Medusa, pero antes de que alguien respondiera… los tres son golpeados por piedras.

-¡Oigan raros, dejen esas cosas y a esos niños ahora!- grito Julie tratando de sonar amenazante, pero los fenómenos se ríen.

-¡Julie corre!- grito Clyde.

-Niña insolente, ¡Aplástala!- dijo Ácido y Pulgares se puso frente a Julie y alzo sus brazos para aplastarla… pero antes de impactar, alquilen quita a Julie de allí.

-¡Lin!… digo ¡L-10!- grito Julie feliz y Lincoln asiente.

-Bien fenómenos, su show término- dijo Lincoln.

-L-10 vino, estamos salvados- dijo Rusty mientras él y el resto de niños, incluyendo a las niñas que aún estaban atrapadas en el cabello de Medusa gritaban de felicidad.

-Es el, el niño que derroto a Zomboso- dijo Pulgares.

-Era una buena oportunidad para el payaso, y lo arruinaste, es hora de la venganza- dijo Medusa soltando a las niñas y dejándolas en el suelo.

-Creo que con un poco de Fuego les ayudare a huir…- decía Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, pero luego recordó que no tenía a Fuego -Oh es verdad, bien Omnitrix tú eliges esta vez- entonces presiona el botón y se transforma…

[La piel de Lincoln se torna de color verde, y luego su estómago se comienza a inflar y luego enfocarse en su ojo el cual abre y brilla de un brillante naranja, pero rápidamente alejarse con un giro en el aire y aterrizar con una pose]

-**Esta… no es la mejor situación para usar a este**\- dijo Uchuck que inmediatamente abre su boca y sacar sus lenguas directo a los fenómenos.

Sin embargo Pulgares atrapa las lenguas con sus manos y con su fuerza lo azota varias veces contra el suelo y luego arrojarlo directamente al baño, estrellándose contra un retrete, Ácido entra y suelta su aliento acido directo a Upchuck, pero este logra evitarlo, pero el retrete termina derritiéndose.

-No podrás escapar de nosotros esta vez- dijo Ácido a la vez que Upchuck es atrapado por los cabellos de Medusa e intenta apretarlo…

Pero entonces Upchuck con sus lenguas arranca la puerta de un casillero y con eso traga y le lanza su baba explosiva directo a la cara de Medusa, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo, Ácido intenta usar nuevamente su aliento… pero Upchuck le dispara su baba explosiva directo, haciendo que se estrelle contra los casilleros.

-**Maldición, con Diamante ya habría terminado con los tres ahora mismo**\- dijo Upchuk viendo como Pulgares iba hacia él, pero Upchuck se desliza debajo de sus piernas y luego corre, sin embargo Ácido y Medusa se levantan y van detrás de Upchuck.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué corre? Los héroes no corren- dijo Jordan niña.

-De seguro tiene un plan, él siempre tiene un plan- dijo Clyde muy seguro.

-**Demonios… ahora no tengo un plan, con Insectoide los hubiera golpeado desde el aire… ¡pero ya no tengo ninguno que vuele!**\- dice Upchuck que seguía corriendo, sin embargo mientras corría, Pulgares ayuda a Medusa a saltar y ella aterriza frente a Upchuck.

-Pues yo te ayudare a volar- dijo Medusa que intenta golpear con las esferas de metal de su cabello, pero Upchuck logra esquivar saltando hacia atrás, pero Pulgares lo atrapa y lo sujeta fuertemente con sus manos.

-Mantenlo ahí- dijo Ácido que prepara su baba acida, pero Upchuck con sus lenguas sujeta la cabeza de Pulgares, y con fuerza lo lanza estrellándolo contra Ácido y liberándose del agarre del último.

Y rápidamente Upchuck con sus lenguas arranca la puerta del armario del conserje y con ella golpea tanto a Ácido y Pulgares, dejándolos noqueados a ambos.

-¡Como te atreves!- dijo Medusa atacando otra vez con las esferas de su cabello, pero Upchuck abre la boca y se traga las esferas y Medusa quedo con su cabello atrapado e intenta liberarse… -¡Suéltame!- grito Medusa, pero Upchuck termina arrancándole parte del cabello a Medusa.

-**Mira el lado bueno, necesitas un corte**\- dijo Upchuck escupiendo su baba al techo, y escombros de arriba le caen encima a Medusa -**Ahora dejen de molestar, porque no estoy de…**-.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- Upchuck voltea la mirada hacia atrás, y alli estaba el Sr. Huggins, el director de la escuela primaria -Preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué ocurrió?-.

-**Bueno…**\- decía Upchuck, cuando escucho que su tiempo se estaba terminando -**Que fue un placer, L-10 fuera**-.

Upchuck se retira corriendo, y antes de que el director lo persiguiera, ve a los Fenómenos del circo noqueados en el suelo, y entonces toma su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

* * *

Más tarde, Lincoln regresa por fin a la Casa Loud, y sus hermanas que estaban viendo la televisión y notan que el llego con ligeras marcas de rasguños y que estaba cansado.

-Lincoln, ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que iba por ustedes a las 3:00- dice Lori.

-Una palabras… villanos- dice Lincoln desmayándose en el suelo -Logre derrotarlos pero… Fuego los hubiera rostizado… o Acuático los habría hecho correr como gallinas-.

-Hermano ya te lo dije, sé que debe ser duro ya no tenerlos, pero aun tienes a los otros en el reloj- dijo Luna.

-Lo se… pero… ninguno de ellos podrá remplazar a XLR8 y los demás- dice Lincoln.

-Pues vete acostumbrado hasta que te llegue uno nuevo- dice Lola, pero a Lincoln no le hiso gracia ese comentario -¿Me pase?-.

-Escucha homo sapiens, creo que yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema, después de observar durante mucho tiempo el reloj, creo que…- decía Lisa.

-Oh no, no jugaras con el Omnitrix, lo que sea que dirás es mala idea- dice Lincoln alejándose de su hermana menor.

-Bueno, o me dejas ayudarte o te quedas sin ellos posiblemente para siempre- dice Lisa.

-Yo… yo… tengo que pensarlo- dice Lincoln subiendo por las escaleras -No estoy seguro, Lisa es inteligente pero el Omnitrix es una pieza de tecnología superior… además Azmuth podía enojarse si se rompe su más preciada creación- dice al lector.

* * *

Un poco después… en el cuarto de Lisa, esa misma estaba haciendo anotaciones en un pizarrón… hasta que Lincoln entra.

-¿Lisa?- dice Lincoln entrando.

-Sabía que aceptarías ¿estás listo?- pregunta Lisa.

-No… pero no tengo otra alternativa- dice Lincoln en lo que Lisa le ofrece un asiento y Lincoln se sienta y alza el brazo donde está el Omnitrix.

-Te informo de antemano que no he probado este aparato pero estoy 99% segura que esto funcionara- dice Lisa sacando un aparato de su armario.

-Eh… ¿y el 1% restante?- pregunta Lincoln, pero Lisa no responde, y Lincoln sentía ligeros nervios -Bien, prepárate- Lisa se prepara para colocar el aparato encima del Omnitrix…

-¿No me dolerá cierto?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Solo un poco, probablemente- dijo Lisa que estaba por encender aquel aparato…

-¡¿Que rayos hacen?!- ambos voltean y justo allí estaba Lori junto al resto de sus hermanas.

-Lo… ¿¡Lori?!- dijo Lincoln.

-Hola hermana nacida primero ¿Qué tal tú tarde?- pregunta Lisa.

-La pasábamos bien… ¡hasta que lola nos digo que ibas al cuarto de Lisa!- grito Lori a modo de regaño.

-Chismosa- dijo Lisa.

-¡No lo soy!- dijo Lola, hasta que le susurra a su gemela -Lori se hecho un gas y culpo a charles-.

-Eso ya todos lo sabemos- responde Lana con un susurro.

-Chicas se lo que me han dicho, pero lo he pensado mucho y… ¡Enciende este aparato antes de que me arrepienta!- grito Lincoln.

-No digas más hermano- responde Lisa.

-Espera ¡no!- dijo Luna, pero Lisa activo la máquina, y una especie de tubo se engancha al núcleo del reloj y en una pantalla de la maquina decía un porcentaje, 5, 10, 15…

-Solo necesito pasar el candado de seguridad y pronto podre desbloquear a los alienígenas bloqueados- dijo Lisa.

-Au… au… ¡arde!…- dijo Lincoln.

-Lisa basta ¡Lo estas lastimando!- dijo Lynn.

-¡Si quiere a sus alienígenas es un riesgo a correr!- dijo Lisa.

-Ya vi suficiente, dame esto como se apaga- dijo Luna tratando de quitarle el aparato a Lisa.

-Suéltala- responde Lisa tratando de que no le quitaran su aparato

-¡Oblígame cerebrito!- dijo Luna.

-¡La vas a romper!- dijo Lisa, pero entonces las demás se reúnen tratando de quitarle la maquina a Lisa o tratando de separarlo del Omnitrix -Basta, si interrumpen crearan una…-.

Cuando la maquina estaba en el 50%, ocurre algo… el Omnitrix intentaba repeler el aparato con una onda de energía… y la pantalla del aparato decía "sobrecarga".

-¿Sobrecargo? Uh… sobregirara su tarjeta, es malo, créanme se lo que se siente- dijo Leni.

-No tonta ¡Dice sobrecarga!- dijo Lola.

-¡Lisa, ahora si apaga esa máquina!- dijo Lori, pero cuando Luna trataba de apagar ella misma la maquina… sin querer rompe una parte de ella.

-Oh… esto es malo… ¿no?- dijo Luna.

-¡Eres una…!- decía Lisa.

* * *

Afuera de la Casa Loud, ocurre una explosión que provino del cuarto de Lisa, y los únicos que lo vieron fueron…

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Devin que estaba en el patio delantero junto al resto de sus hermanos y Dragon.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta, andando- dijo Zack y junto a sus hermanos van directo a la Casa Loud.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuarto de Lisa, se veía todo hecho abajo, y de allí salió Lincoln que quitándose algo de polvo de encima.

-Chicas, no funciono, chicas están… ¿bien?- pregunta Lincoln, viendo que desde los escombros de la habitación de Lisa se levantaban unas siluetas familiares.

Parecían ser las chicas pero Lincoln abre los ojos sin creer lo que veía, ya que por ejemplo Luna tenía una cola atrás o Lynn había aumentado de tamaño y ahora poseía cuatro brazos.

-Hay no… esto no está pasando, no, ¡no está pasando!- grito Lincoln sin creer lo que veía frente suyo.

* * *

Afuera de la Casa Loud, alguien tocaba la puerta, y se trataba de Zack que estaba con sus demás hermanos y Dragon.

-¡Oigan habrán! ¿Qué paso allí adentro?- dice Zack que continuaba golpeando la puerta.

-Ojala no les hayan pasado nada- dijo Bianca preocupada, pero entonces algo cae frente a ellos, y era Lincoln con su traje puesto.

-Ah… Dang it- dijo Lincoln el cual es ayudado por Ash y Bianca a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien pequeño Loud?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Julie.

-Si se los digo no me lo creerán- dijo Lincoln, pero aterrizando en medio de la calle frente a ellos, llegan las chicas, pero con ciertos cambios en sus apariencias…

· Lori tenía su cuerpo de siempre, pero con los patrones negros de Ultra-T, su cabello y las líneas de su cuerpo eran de color celeste

· Leni ya no tenía su vestido, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rocas verde azuladas, y su cabello flameaba como fuego de color amarillo

· Luna se veía igual a XLR8 pero con detalles más femeninos, conservando su camiseta de con un cráneo, su falda paso a ser unos pantalones ajustados, y sus cinturones

· Luan era muy similar a Insectoide pero de color amarillo y de una estatura más pequeña, pero conservando sus dientes con frenos, cola de caballo y su flor de adorno.

· Lynn era la más grande y también tenía la piel roja y los ojos de Cuatrobrazos, su ropa ahora estaba ajustada por sus nuevos músculos, tenia su cola de caballo y pecas

· Lucy era similar a Fantasmático solo que de un color gris oscuro, y con su cabello de siempre tapándole el ojo

· Lana ahora era como una versión más joven de Bestia pero de pelaje amarillo, conservando su gorra y overol

· Lola tenía su cuerpo cubierto de un cristal de color rosa, su vestido ahora se había vuelto un traje de cuerpo completo de rosa oscuro y claro, conservando su cabello que paso a ser también de cristal, y aún tenía su cinta de concursos y tiara.

· Lisa ahora era incluso más pequeña que Lily, tenía la cabeza grande como la de Materia Gris, conservando su sweater y pantalones y gafas, pero estaba descalza

-Eso paso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué les paso a las chicas?- pregunta Devin sin creer lo que veía.

-Un invento de Lisa salió mal y ahora mis hermanas se han convertido en extraños híbridos alienígenas- responde Lincoln, mientras que Lana/Bestia les rugía y gruñía -Y al parecer… se volvieron un poco… salvajes-.

-Ah… ok, Luna, soy Ash, ¿me recuerdas? Ash Hathaway, tú y yo somos amigos… mejores amigos- dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Luna/XLR8, pero ella solo le pega con la cola -Auch… eso dolió- dijo sobándose la cara.

-Mírame Luan, soy Devin, ¿no te acuerdas? tu y yo salimos una vez, claro, salió mal, pero… bueno, tú me entiendes- dijo Devin, pero Luan/Insectoide le tira baba en la cara, y ella se ríe.

-Eww…- dijo Bianca asqueada, pero Devin solo se ríe.

-Esa fue buena… pero ahora necesito un baño- dijo Devin, esquivando el filo de la cola de Luan/Insectoide.

Lori/Ultra-T lanza un rayo de plasma desde su ojo a Zack, el cual esquiva por fortuna, mientras que Leni/Fuego, por más que no quiera lastimar a Bianca, le lanzaba bola de fuego, pero Bianca logra cubrirse detrás de Camionzilla, que por fortuna resistió.

-¡Oigan! ¡Métanse conmigo, pero a ellos no los lastimen!- grito Lincoln, y entonces Lana/Bestia salta frente a él y le ruge -Con que así lo quisieron, no tengo otra opción- Lincoln intenta activar el reloj… pero este no respondía, y observa que el núcleo donde selección tenía un brillo azul -Oh vamos, funciona maldita cosa- dice mientras golpea un poco el reloj.

Lana/Bestia le gruñía a Lincoln sin reconocerlo y entonces prepara las garras para atacarlo…

-¡Oye montón de pulgas!- grito Zack haciendo que Lana/Bestia voltee y termina llegándole una tapa de basurero en la cara -Nadie intimida a mi familia en mi presencia-.

-¡Zack! ¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a Lana!- grito Lincoln regañándolo.

-Lo siento, pero que conste ella te iba a atacar…- decía Zack, pero Lincoln lo empuja para evitar un golpe de Lola/Diamante, la cual tenía su brazo derecho como una espada.

Lynn/Cuatrobrazos estaba por aplastar a Zack con sus puños… pero en ese momento Ash tira su skate, haciendo que Lynn/Cuatrobrazos se resbale y pase de largo.

-Gracias Ash- dijo Zack.

-Para eso están los hermanos- dijo Ash, hasta que escucha un grito -¿Julie?- Ash voltea y ve a su hermana menor corriendo por su vida ya que Lucy/Fantasmático la perseguía.

-¡Fantasma! ¡Fantasma! ¡Ayuda!- grito Julie que termina tropezándose con una piedra y cae al suelo y entonces Lucy/Fantasmático estaba por enseñar por atacar… pero Devin se pone entre Julie y Lucy/Fantasmático.

-Nadie asusta a mi hermana salvo yo- dijo Devin que toma su teléfono… y usa la linterna de la misma… lo cual hace que Lucy/Fantasmático se espante y retroceda y luego huya hacia la ciudad.

Siendo rápidamente seguida por el resto, dejando a Lincoln y los hermanos Hathaway atrás.

-¡Luna vuelve!- grito Ash que iba tras Luna, pero Julie la detiene.

-No Ash, es peligroso que vayas- dijo Julie.

-Pero tengo que ayudar a Luna, es mi amiga- dijo Ash.

-Hermanito, también quiero ayudar a Leni, pero no podemos hacer nada en esta situación- dijo Bianca.

-Tienes razón… oye Linc ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no usaste a alguno de tus alienígenas?- pregunta Ash.

-No puedo… el Omnitrix no me responde y no puedo usar a ninguno de mis alienígenas- dice Lincoln tratando de activarlo y luego golpearlo contra la camioneta -Hay no… Azmuth me matara por esto-.

-¿Quién es Azmuth?- pregunta Devin, y antes de que Julie responda…

-Ese sería yo- los hermanos Hathaway voltean y se asustan… ya que el anciano Galvan apareció detrás de ellos -Buenas noches-.

-Ohhh… usted es Azmuth, ¿el creador del reloj de Lincoln?- pregunta Bianca.

-Se llama Omnitrix, y si, lo soy- responde Azmuth.

-Oh… lo imaginaba un poquito más alto- dijo Devin.

-Eh… Azmuth yo…- decía Lincoln.

-Silencio, tuviste suerte de no haber roto mi Omnitrix, pero por desgracia 10 muestras de ADN se salieron de allí y entraron en contacto con los más cercanos en el momento, en ese caso tus hermanas- dijo Azmuth.

-Lo siento Azmuth- dijo Lincoln.

-Un "lo siento" no arreglara esta situación, pero tienes suerte que ese efecto es reversible- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Devolverás a mis hermanas a la normalidad?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No, eso es algo que tú debes hacer por tu cuenta, después de todo tu causaste esto en primer lugar- dijo Azmuth.

-Oiga, eso no fue amable de su…- decía Julie.

-No, él tiene razón, tanto quería a mis viejos alienígenas que no pensé en las consecuencias, y ellas la pagaron- dijo Lincoln bajando triste la mirada y los Hathaway no evitan sentir pena por él.

-Ahora déjame terminar Lincoln Loud, como te decía esto es algo que tú debes hacer por tu cuenta, sin embargo, puedo darte una mano para que lo hagas- dijo Azmuth.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hare? esta cosa no me responde y sigo con este tonto brillo azul…- decía Lincoln, a la vez que justo en ese instante el Omnitrix empieza a brillar -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Eso no explica porque esta cosa bri…- decía Lincoln.

Ahora el Omnitrix era un poco más grande, pareciéndose un brazalete aunque con rasgos similares a un reloj, como una correa negra que se encuentra abajo del símbolo, tenía colores blanco, gris y naranja, con delineados negros. El símbolo del Omnitrix se encuentra entre cuatro flechas naranjas, sobre una carcasa de color negro.

-Guau…- dicen Lincoln y los Hathaway asombrados.

-Al igual que todo aparato terrestre, el Omnitrix se actualiza con cada nueva información que se le envía, en este caso se recalibra- dijo Azmuth.

Entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix, y el símbolo se levanta, pero en esta ocasión no muestra iconos, sino unos hologramas que enseña a los alienígenas disponibles, y observa que allí estaban Cannonbolt, Wildvine, y el resto.

-Asombroso, ahora puedo saber cómo se… un momento…- decía Lincoln viento que además de los que tenía, observa que ahora tenía no uno, ni dos, tenía 10 nuevos alienígenas en su catálogo -No reconozco a ninguno de estos… genial un dinosaurio… ¿un hombre polilla? ¿Y este mono que?-.

-Una vez que el Omnitrix se recalibro, abrió una nueva lista de 10 alienígenas, debes aprovechar de usarlos para salvar a tus hermanas, regresarlas a la normalidad y recuperar esas muestras de ADN, una vez que estés cerca de una de ellas, activa el modo de captura- dijo Azmuth, mientras Lincoln y los Hathaway se miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué es el modo de…?- preguntaba Lincoln, pero él y los Hathaway vieron que Azmuth desapareció

-Dang it- dijeron Lincoln y los Hathaway a la vez

* * *

En otra parte de Royal Woods, la gente corría aterrada, debido a que las hermanas Loud con sus nuevos poderes alienígena, atacaban a todos lados, desde lanzando autos, hasta dispararle a tiendas.

Pero entonces todas se detienen al ver como Auto-Saurio, la camioneta de los Hathaway iba directo hacia ellas, y encima estaba Lincoln con su traje de L-10.

-Allí están- dijo Ash mientras Zack detiene la camioneta, y Lincoln se baja de ella y entonces activa el Omnitrix y empieza a elegir.

-Haber… ¿Cuál voy a probar primero?- dice Lincoln tratando de decidir cuál de sus 10 nuevas transformaciones elegirá.

-¿A quién le importan los nuevos? Transfórmate pronto en algo antes de que…- decía Zack, pero Lynn/Cuatrobrazos levanta el camión y lo manda rodando hacia atrás, hasta terminar de cabeza en medio de la calle.

-¡Chicos!- grito Lincoln.

-Menos mal que traíamos cinturón de seguridad- dijo Julie.

-Julie, amo como le vez lo positivo a todo, pero en este momento no es el adecuado para…- decía Bianca, pero entonces frente a ellos, aparece Lana/Bestia, la cual con un puñetazo rompe el vidrio frontal de la camioneta e intenta con ella alcanzar a los Hathaway.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron los hermanos Hathaway al unísono.

-Aunque… para estas circunstancias este se ve muy bien- dijo Lincoln que finalmente selecciona al primer y luego oprime el botón del Omnitrix y se transforma…

[Desde el Omnitrix, el cuerpo de Lincoln se empieza a cubrir de raíces hasta rodear su ojo el cual inmediatamente brilla. Luego de las raíces grandes forman un brazo y desde el cuello salen plantas de color rojo o amarillo las cuales forman una cabeza y una vez terminado, finaliza con una posa]

Ahora es un alienígena humanoide con un tamaño más alto que un humano promedio parecido a una planta que tiene un cuerpo de color verde en su mayoría con una cabeza con dibujos de llamas y pies en forma de raíz.

Sus ojos son de forma ovalada con puntas en cada extremo con pupilas, sus hombros y cabeza tienen pétalos rojos, sus codos y piernas tienen adornos verdes, usa el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

-**¡Fuego Pantanoso! Woow, increíble, me veo genial… ¿qué es ese olor?…**\- se huele -**Creo que soy yo**-.

Entonces ve como las hermanas Loud tenían rodeado la camioneta Hathaway, Lori/Ultra-T preparara un rayo de plasma, Leni/Fuego prepara llamas, y Lola/Diamante se preparaba para lanzar cristales desde su brazo, y los hermanos Hathaway se abrazan por el miedo que sentían en aquel momento.

-**¡No molesten a mis amigos!**\- grito Fuego Pantanoso mientras desde su mano lanza una bola de fuego las cuales golpean a sus hermanas, empujándolas muy hacia atrás -**¿Están bien chicos?**-.

-Estamos bien, gracias Lincoln- dijo Bianca.

-Ese nuevo alienígena se ve súper pero… ¿porque gritaste tu nombre?- pregunta Ash.

-**Pensé que se escucharía genial, y provocaría miedo**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso pero de pronto, Lola/Diamante salta hacia él y con su brazo en forma de filo… le termina cortando un brazo a Fuego Pantanoso -**¡Oye!**-.

Los hermanos Hathaway quedaron impactados ante esa acción y Ash le tapa los ojos a Julie para que no siguiera viendo… pero en ese momento una raíz salió de la cortada y esa misma se conecta al brazo y aquella parte se vuelve a unir y regenerar aquella herida.

-**Oh… están en un gran problema**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso sacando llamas desde ambas manos, pero a la vez que las hermanas Loud se reúnen frente a Fuego Pantanoso -**Lamento tener que hacerles esto… _nah_, mentira**-.

La primera en atacar fue Luna/XLR8 corriendo a toda velocidad contra Fuego Pantanoso quien arrojaba bolas de fuego que eran esquivadas sin problemas por Luna/XLR8 quien se acerca a Fuego Pantanoso y le propina unas fuertes y rápidas patadas que lo hace retroceder, pero este se detiene y contraataca con una llamarada la cual nuevamente es esquivada.

-**Tengo que hacer algo con esa velocidad**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso en lo que revisa su mano y nota que tenía algo en esta -**¿Semillas?**\- se preguntó confundido pero sin tiempo para pensar Luna/XLR8 lo ataca derribándolo y haciendo que suelte las semillas -**Oye, eso dolió**\- dijo nuestro héroe

Entonces Luna/XLR8 corre contra Fuego Pantanoso pero algo paso y las semillas que cayeron al suelo comienzan a crecer cortándole el paso a Luna/XLR8

-**¿Yo hice eso?**\- se preguntó Fuego Pantanoso sorprendido -**Genial**\- entonces arroja más semillas y las hace crecer rodeando por completo a Luna/XLR8.

Sin embargo Luna/XLR8 empieza a rebanar las plantas a toda velocidad con sus garras, pero Fuego Pantanoso logra esquivar ese golpe de garra, y noquea a Luna/XLR8 con un golpe de fuego.

-**Siento haberte hecho eso Luna**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que se agacha y entonces golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y este brilla en un color amarillo brillante.

Al mismo tiempo una especie de rayo amarillo sale del Omnitrix y golpea a Luna/XLR8, donde rápidamente ella perdía toda parte y característica que eran de XLR8, quedando solamente Luna que seguía inconsciente, mientras el ADN regresa al reloj.

-¡Luna!- grito Ash que va corriendo a ver como esta su amiga.

-¡Ash, regresa aquí!- grito Zack y Ash entonces ve como esta Luna… pero se calma al que solo esta inconsciente.

-Ah… gracias al cielo estés bien- dijo Ash.

-**Llévatela y ponla a salvo, yo me encargare del resto**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso, en lo que Ash asiente y carga a Luna de forma nupcial y regresa directo a la camioneta -**De acuerdo, ¿quién sigue?**\- pregunto en lo que al voltear es atacado por una bola de fuego que le atraviesa el abdomen -**¡Hey!**\- se quejó pero la herida se regenero rápidamente.

Es entonces cuando Leni/Fuego corre contra Fuego Pantanoso mientras arroja bolas de fuego que nuestro héroe se limitaba a esquivar y contraatacar con sus propias llamas, comenzando un intercambio de ataques a distancia.

Hasta que Leni/Fuego logra acercarse y propinarle un golpe llameante a Fuego Pantanoso el cual lo esquiva y arroja una llamarada a corta distancia en contra de Leni/Fuego empujándola y haciéndola chocar contra una pared.

En eso Luan/Insectoide vuela en picada contra él, pero Fuego Pantanoso se agacha esquivándolo el golpe y luego arrojar una bola de fuego en contra de Luan/Insectoide pero esta lo esquiva sin problemas aprovechando su ventaja aérea y luego arrojar su baba a los pies de Fuego Pantanoso pero este los evita saltando hacia atrás y luego se propulsa con su fuego para alcanzar a su hermana quien lo esquiva y se burla.

Fuego Pantanoso entonces extiende su mano para arrojar fuego pero Luan/Insectoide le arroja baba tapando el orificio de salida ocasionando una pequeña explosión que destruye el brazo de Fuego Pantanoso.

-**De acuerdo, eso sí me dolió**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso en lo que su brazo se regenera -**Bien, la baba inflamable de Insectoide puede serme útil…**\- pero antes de hacer otra cosa una llamarada le corta el camino -**¿Qu…?**\- ni termina de hablar al esquivar una nueva llamarada y ve que se trataba de Leni/Fuego quien se había despertado y le apuntaba con fuego en sus manos -**Dang it**-.

Entonces ambas hermanas comienzan una nueva ofensiva con Leni/Fuego arrojando bolas de fuego mientras que Luan/Insectoide arrojaba su baba para atrapar sus pies pero Fuego Pantanoso los esquivaba aunque con clara dificultad.

Entonces Leni/Fuego se acerca y comienza a atacar con golpes llameantes a Fuego Pantanoso quien los esquivaba y contraatacaba, pero entonces Luan/Insectoide vuela empicada y le corta un brazo a Fuego Pantanoso y Leni/Fuego aprovecha y de un golpe lo manda lejos.

-**Vamos piensa, ¿qué hago?**-se preguntó nuestro héroe en lo que ver que cerca de donde cayó había un hidrante y sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea.

Entonces Fuego Pantanoso con una patada rompe una parte del hidrante y el agua sale a presión impactando a Leni/Fuego y Luan/Insectoide empujándolas un poco en el proceso.

Entonces ambas al intentar atacar se dan cuenta que no puede debido a que Leni/Fuego estaba con sus llamas apagadas y Luan/Insectoide tenía las alas mojadas imposibilitándole volar, y aprovechando eso Fuego Pantanoso se acerca con velocidad y con fuerza y fuego en sus puños golpea a ambas chicas noqueándolas inmediatamente.

Una vez hecho eso, Fuego Pantanoso usa el modo de captura y entonces el Omnitrix golpea a sus hermanas con aquel rayo amarillo, regresando a ambas a la normalidad, entonces rápidamente Bianca carga a Leni y Devin carga a Luan, y ambos corren devuelta a la camioneta.

-**3 menos, faltan 7**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso en los que es atacado por varios cristales rosas que atravesaron su cuerpo sin que este recibiera daño -**¡Argg, ten cuidado!**\- grito volteándose y viendo como Lola/Diamante se acercaba hacia el con sus brazos convertidos en cuchillas e intentaba cortarlo -**No eres tan diferente de como eras antes**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso arrojando llamaradas que Lola/Diamante bloqueaba sin problemas -**Muy bien, eso no funciona, mejor probemos algo nuevo**-

Y con esa sentencia Fuego Pantanoso golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y tras el ya conocido destello naranja estaba convertido en un nuevo alíen.

Es un pequeño alienígena blanco cuyo cuerpo es de color blanco, tiene un notable apéndice cuadrado parecido a un reproductor de MP3 en espalda con un puerto en él decorado con un símbolo y lo que parecen ser cintas de casete en sus piernas, lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**¡Eco Eco!**\- grito el pequeño alienígena de color blanco.

El llamado Eco Eco aprovecha su pequeño tamaño para esquivar con facilidad los golpes de Lola/Diamante pero esta continua intentando golpear a Eco Eco, pero este suelta un grito sónico desde su boca, Lola/Diamante intenta bloquear con sus brazos pero estos se agrietan por aquel sonido, haciendo que retroceda por el dolor.

-**Bien, eso funciona**\- dijo Eco Eco que iba a soltar otro grito pero es atacado por atrás -**¿Que fue eso?**\- pregunto en lo que recibe un nuevo golpe -**¿Quien está haciendo esto?**\- pregunto pero entonces Lucy/Fantasmático se manifiesta ante Eco Eco asustándolo -**Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy**-

Entonces Lucy/Fantasmático da un golpe a Eco Eco pero este lo esquiva e intenta atacar pero Lucy/Fantasmatico se hace intangible y el golpe pasa a través de ella y este lo vuelve a golpear haciendo que Eco Eco retroceda, pero este contraataca usando su grito sónico haciendo que Lucy/Fantasmático sea tangible nuevamente y se comience a desestabilizar, permitiendo a Eco Eco golpearla con otro grito sónico.

-**Perfecto**\- dijo Eco Eco pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Lola/Diamante aparece desde atrás y sujeta ambos brazos de Eco Eco, y comenzando a tirar de estos -**¡Auch, Auch, duele!**\- se quejaba Eco Eco… pero este rápidamente se divide en dos Eco Eco

-**Hagamos esto**\- dijeron ambos Eco Eco en lo que sueltan un grito sónico liberándose de Lola/Diamante, y entonces ambas hermanas/alienígenas ven con enojo a los Eco Eco, y estas lanzan contra ellos, pero los Eco Eco sueltan un nuevo grito sónico que lastima a ambas.

Pero entonces desde atrás aparece Lisa/Materia Gris quien tenía un arma de rayos y la apunta hacia los Eco Eco y cuando iba a dispar, desde atrás un clon de Eco Eco la empuja y esta tira su arma al suelo.

-**Eso estuvo cerca**-dijo uno de los Eco Eco

-**Tenemos que hacer algo con ellas**\- contesto el otro apuntando a Lola/Diamante y Lucy/Fantasmático, las cuales se colocan junto a Lisa/Materia Gris, pero entonces los Eco Eco se dividen en un total de 11 réplicas, rodeando a las tres hermanas/alienígenas

-**Pared… de… ¡Sonidoooooo!**\- gritaron los 11 Eco Eco que sueltan un grito sónico conjunto que comienza a afectar a todas.

Con Lucy/Fantasmático alternando entre su intangibilidad y apariencia normal mientras que Lola/Diamante se comenzaba a fragmentar y Lisa/Materia Gris termina noqueada por ese sonido, al igual que las otras dos.

-**Eso es todo**-dijeron los Eco Eco a la vez, mientras volvía a ser solo un Eco Eco.

El cual usa el modo de captura del Omnitrix, soltando nuevamente un rayo amarillo a sus tres hermanas, devolviéndolas a la normalidad y recuperando las muestras de ADN, al mismo tiempo que Zack, Devin y Julie cargaban a Lola, Lucy y Lisa respectivamente y regresando a la camioneta.

-**¿Bien? ¿Quiénes faltan?**\- pregunta Eco Eco, a la vez que frente a él aparecen Lori/Ultra-T, Lynn/Cuatrobrazos y Lana/Bestia -**Bien, con otro grito sónico bas…**\- pero en ese momento, el tiempo de su transformación termino, y Eco Eco regresa a ser Lincoln -Dang it-.

Entonces Lori/Ultra T dispara su rayo de plasma desde su ojo directo a Lincoln, el cual se cubre para evitar el disparo el cual… jamás llego a él porque delante suyo había una barrera de energía violeta que había desviado el ataque.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó nuestro héroe

-¿Necesitas ayuda perdedor?-pregunto alguien a espaldas de Lincoln, entonces este y los Hathaway ven que se trataba de Ronnie Anne, con su identidad de Lucky girl

-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lincoln

Pero antes de poder contestar Lana/Bestia corre y salta contra Ronnie Anne con claras intenciones de atacarla pero antes de llegar a ella recibe una doble patada de Chase, quien llego volando con sus alas de Pterodactylo y luego aterriza junto a Ronnie Anne.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Chase regresando sus brazos a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo seguimos el rastro de destrucción- respondió con simpleza Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que les paso a tus hermanas?- pregunto Chase viendo como Lana/Bestia se levantaba y le gruñía enojada.

-Larga historia- fue la simple respuesta de Lincoln -Ahora necesito que esto se recargue- apuntando al Omnitrix -¿Creen poder cubrirme un rato?-.

-Claro- dijo Ronnie Anne generando magia en sus manos

-Esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Chase convirtiendo sus manos en garras de raptor

Lana/Bestia entonces corre contra Chase y este hace lo mismo comenzando a chocar sus garras con ferocidad, entonces Lynn/Cuatrobrazos llega por detrás y sujeta a Chase por la espalda y comienza a apretarlo.

-¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurus!- grito Chase cambiando sus garras por la cabeza del mencionado dinosaurio y le aplica un cabezazo a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos consiguiendo liberarse -¿Dos contra uno? Eso no me parece muy justo- dijo en lo que Lana/Bestia y Lynn/Cuatrobrazos vuelven a atacarlo.

Por su lado Ronnie Anne esquivaba los disparos de plasma de Lori/Ultra-T con cierta dificultad y con magia arroja un cesto de basura contra Lori/Ultra-T, pero este lo esquiva y se acerca intentando golpearla, pero Ronnie Anne lo esquiva y con un hechizo arroja una ráfaga de viento que logra empujar a Lori/Ultra-T.

-Lo siento Lori-se disculpó Ronnie Anne.

Pero entonces Lori/Ultra T vio que aterrizo cerca del arma que iba a usar Lisa, y se fusiona con está actualizándola y convirtiéndola en un enorme cañón.

-Dang It-dijo Ronnie Anne esquivando un potente disparo del arma.

-Lincoln…- decía Julie que junto a hermanos veían la pelea.

-Lo sé, pero al Omnitrix le toma tiempo recargar…- decía Lincoln, cuando escucha y ve que el Omnitrix estaba listo para utilizarse -Usualmente toma más tiempo-.

-Posiblemente cuando se recalibro como dijo el enano barbudo…- decía Devin.

-Sí, ya entendí Devin, bien… no es mi estilo, pero necesitare un poco más de fuerza bruta- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y eligiendo a otro de sus nuevos alienígenas, hasta elegir el que se ve más grande -Y creo que tengo al alíen perfecto- entonces presiona el botón hacia abajo y se transforma…

[El brazo derecho de Lincoln se pone musculosos a la vez que se observan sus venas, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Lincoln cambia, su cuello se alarga un poco y abre el ojo el cual brilla. Del brazo salen unas placas, después se observa que atrás tiene una cola, se observa el cuerpo del alienígena hasta llegar a la cabeza, el cual cruza los brazos y hace una pose mientras suelta un potente rugido]

Ahora era un dinosaurio humanoide de unos tres metros de altura y musculoso, sus piernas son cortas como patas de elefante y una larga cola de lagarto, tiene una piel de color marrón y un torso de color beige en el torso, con placas menores en sus hombros, brazos y espalda, lleva el Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**ROOOOOAR… Guau ¡Esto es impresionante!**-.

-¿Impresionante? ¡Ese alienígena se ve asombroso!- grito Zack emocionado al ver al nuevo alienígena de Lincoln.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- pregunta Ash.

-**Creo que voy a llamarlo ¡Gigantigecko!… no, no me gusta, ¡Iguana Monstruo! No muy débil, _hmmm_… ¡Roar Cosa! o Mega-Stego Amigo**-.

-¿Y qué tal…? Humungosaurio- sugiere Julie.

-**Funciona para mí, gracias Julie**\- responde el ahora llamado Humungosaurio yendo corriendo a la pelea, y con un golpe aleja a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos de Chase.

-Woohoo, eso sí es cool- dijo Chase viendo a Humungosaurio pero Lana/Bestia lo embiste de nuevo y lo derriba al suelo intentando morderlo -Tranquila Lana, ¡abajo!- la patea con patas de Velociraptor.

Lana/Bestia entonces ruge y corre nuevamente contra Chase mientras lanzaba zarpazos pero Chase se cubre con placas de Estegosaurio y con estas empuja a Lana/Bestia y luego con las garras de Velociraptor la ataca, Lana/Bestia retrocede y vuelve a rugir y salta hacia Chase, pero este esquiva y ataca con sus propias garras aturdiendo momentáneamente a Lana/Bestia.

-Muy bien, ya me canse ¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!- grito Chase que cambia sus garras por la cola del dinosaurio mencionado -Vamos Lana, ven por mí- dijo Chase de forma retadora, y entonces Lana/Bestia suelta otro rugido y corre directo a Chase -Espera…- cuando Lana/Bestia salta para atacar… -Bye bye- dijo Chase que en el último segundo golpea a Lana/Bestia con su cola de Ankylosaurio, mandando a Lana/Bestia a volar contra una pared y noqueándola.

Mientras que Ronnie Anne nuevamente esquivaba los disparos de Lori/Ultra-T quien aún estaba fusionada con el arma, Ronnie Anne usando magia levita y arroja cestos de basura a Lori/Ultra-T, la cual ella los destruía sin problemas con el arma.

Entonces Lori/Ultra-T dispara un rayo de plasma más potente que Ronnie Anne logra bloquear a tiempo con una barrera mágica, pero es manda hacia atrás chocando contra un poste de electricidad.

-_Humm_… esto servirá- dijo Ronnie Anne que con su magia levita a Lori/Ultra-T que comienza disparar en todas direcciones y uno de esos disparo impacta en el poste haciendo que este empiece a caer -Perdóname por esto Lori-.

Ronnie Anne entonces deja caer a Lori cerca del agua del hidrante destruido anteriormente, y justo el poste de electricidad cae sobre este liberando una potente descarga eléctrica que daña severamente a Lori/Ultra-T, haciendo que se separe del arma y caiga inconsciente

-Lo siento, pero Bobby lloraría mucho si algo te pasara-dijo Ronnie Anne.

Mientras que Humungosaurio y Lynn/Cuatrobrazos hacían una competencia de fuerza intentando empujar al otro.

-**Seré sincero contigo Lynn, muy en el fondo disfrutare un poco de esto**\- dijo Humungosaurio en lo que con un giro arroja a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos en otra dirección.

Lynn/Cuatrobrazos logra frenar su caída y carga contra Humungosaurio lanzando múltiples golpes a su cara, pero Humungosaurio detiene uno de sus golpes y contraataca con un derechazo luego un izquierdazo pero Lynn/Cuatrobrazos resiste los golpes y carga contra Humungosaurio sujetándolo y estrellándolo contra una pared, pero Humungosaurio le da un golpe con sus dos manos en la espalda a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos haciéndola caer al suelo y luego la sujeta de la camisa y la arroja a otra dirección.

Lynn/Cuatrobrazos entonces arranca un poste de luz y lo arroja hacia Humungosaurio, pero este lo desvía pero por hacerlo no puede bloquear el uppercut que lo hizo trastabillar al suelo, y Lynn/Cuatrobrazos aprovecha para sujetarlo del cuello y comenzar a golpearle la cara.

-**Esto es molestamente familiar**\- dijo Humungosaurio en lo que se libera y arroja lejos a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos -**Siempre fuiste la más fuerte Lynn, pero ahora es diferente**\- decía Humungosaurio a la vez que empezaba a incrementar de tamaño.

Sus rasgos de dinosaurio se vuelven más pronunciados, creciéndole placas de Estegosaurio en la espalda, una cresta en la frente, las tres placas de sus hombros se separan y crecen, y su cola gana algunas púas, dándole un aspecto más feroz.

-Increíble…- dice Ronnie Anne impresionada mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Lori/Ultra-T.

-_Woohoo_… ok, eso sí es cool- dijo Chase mientras cargaba a Lana/Bestia.

Mientras que los hermanos Hathaway estaban con la boca abierta… pero Zack con su teléfono toma una foto a Humungosaurio.

Lynn/Cuatrobrazos golpea a Humungosaurio en la pierna, pero con su nuevo tamaño apenas y lo sentía, y entonces detiene sus golpes y le da un cabezazo que la deja noqueada inmediatamente.

-Eso si fue salvaje- dijo Chase mientras Humugosaurio que regresa a su tamaño normal y choca puños con Chase, a la ve que el tiempo término, y Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln.

Entonces se acerca a las noqueadas, Lori/Ultra-T, Lynn/Cuatrobrazos y Lana/Bestia a la vez que usa el modo de captura del Omnitrix, y por cuarta vez, un rayo amarillo hace que sus hermanas vuelvan a la normalidad y recuperando los ADN de los alienígenas.

-Con eso ya son todas- dijo Lincoln, pero entonces vio que poco a poco, sus hermanas estaban despertando.

-Ahhh… mi cabeza ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Luna que había despertado, pero sin esperarlo…

-¡Luna!- grito Ash que abraza fuertemente a Luna -No sabes lo preocupado que estaba- dijo Ash feliz, mientras Luna se ponía muy roja debido al abrazo de Ash.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Devin mientras ayuda a Luan a levantarse.

-Siento como si un grupo de escorpiones y arañas hubiera usado mi cerebro como nido- dice Luan.

-Sí, se lo que es eso- dice Devin, pero Luan lo mira -Mejor no preguntes-.

-¿Porque hueles a baba apestosa?- pregunta Luan.

-Ah… es una historia graciosa la verdad- dice Devin.

-Un momento, 1… 3… 7, solo hay nueve de ustedes- dice Bianca a la vez que ayudaba a Leni a levantarse.

-¿Nueve?… ¡Lily!- grito Lincoln al darse cuenta de quien de todas sus hermanas faltaba.

* * *

Rápidamente, la camioneta Hathaway se estaciona frente a la Casa Loud, Lincoln y sus hermanas se bajan rápidamente y entran.

-Espérenos- dijo Julie que se baja junto a sus hermanos y hermana.

Regresan a la habitación de Lisa y buscaba entre los escombros y en la cuna, pero no había señales de Lily… hasta que.

-¡Chicos, ya la encontré!- dijo Leni apuntando al baño.

Y entonces todos van y abren la puerta, Lincoln camina lentamente hacia la tina y al observar, allí efectivamente estaba Lily…

La cual sigue teniendo su pañal, pero ahora tenía el cuerpo cubierto de escamas de Acuático, su único diente pasó a ser múltiples colmillos afilados, y su mechón de cabello se convirtió en una aleta.

-Aww… parece una cría de pez- dijo Bianca, y todos la miran raro -¿Qué?-.

Lori inmediatamente carga a Lily/Acuático y Lincoln utiliza por última vez el modo de captura del Omnitrix, regresando a Lily a la normalidad y recuperando el ADN de Acuático.

-Por fin… ese era el último- dijo Lincoln que activa el reloj y observa los hologramas… pero luego se da cuenta que siguen sin estar los hologramas de XLR8 y los demás y Lincoln suspira de frustración.

-Lo siento hermano, a pesar de ese trabajo…- decía Luna.

-Está bien Luna, no recupere a mis alienígenas originales, pero gane 10 nuevos alienígenas- dijo Lincoln ya con una sonrisa.

-Oigan… que harán con este desastre- dijo Zack enseñando el desastre que era el cuarto de Lisa.

-Menos mal que solo fue en el cuarto de…- decía Lynn, y viendo que Lisa lo miraba mal -No dije nada-.

-Mamá y Papá nos mataran cuando vean este desastre- dijo Lori.

-Necesitan una mano- dijo Ash que junto a sus hermanos sonríen a las Louds.

-No tienen que hacerlo… casi nosotras- decía Leni.

-Leni, somos amigos y vecinos, ustedes harían lo mismo- dijo Bianca.

-¿Dónde guardan las escobas?- pregunta Zack.

-Síganos a la sala- dijo Lana a la vez que sus hermanas y los Hathaway bajaban a la sala, mientras Lincoln miraba por última vez los hologramas de sus nuevos alienígenas.

-¿Me pregunto qué harán los demás?… bueno lo averiguare con el tiempo, y solo puedo decir… ¡Es hora de ser héroe!- grito Lincoln mientras alza su puño con el Omnitrix.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	34. Un chico de pocos cables

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Camionzilla conducía por las calles de Royal Woods hacia algún destino, dentro estaban Rita conduciendo, Albert en el asiento del copiloto, y atrás estaban Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-Mamá, ya enserio, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunta Lynn.

-Ya te lo dije cariño, es una sorpresa y para eso tenemos que tomar un atajo- dijo Rita estacionando la camioneta en un callejón.

-Acaso la sorpresa es un callejón, uh… estoy súper contenta- dice Lola con sarcasmo, pero entonces Rita abre la radio, revelando allí unas teclas y luego teclear una clave… y entonces frente a la camioneta se abre una especie de entrada subterránea.

-Hijo, ¿no hay moros en la costa?- pregunta Rita.

-No, no hay nadie mirando- dice Lincoln, en lo que su madre sigue conduciendo al entrar en esa entrada y rápidamente esta se cierra.

* * *

Y ahora se ve como Camionzilla avanzaba por una especie de pasadizo secreto debajo de la ciudad.

-Observen una de las entradas secretas a la base de los Plomeros de Royal Woods- dijo Albert.

-Esperen, ¿Y la que estaba en el Monte Rushmore?- pregunta Luna.

-Allí depositamos las armas y herramientas confiscadas- dijo Rita a la vez que detiene la camioneta, y el suelo empieza a subir como si fuera un elevador, hasta llegar a una especie de hangar donde habían otro vehículos de tierra, como motocicletas y tanques, los cuales estaban frente a una entrada.

-Aun no nos han dicho nada, ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa?- pregunta Lana a la vez que todos se bajan de la camioneta.

-Si se los dijéramos ahora ya no sería sorpresa- dijo Albert el cual se coloca frente a una entrada, y este utiliza su insignia de Plomero, con el cual logra abrir la puerta.

Y entonces las chicas se sorprenden por lo que ven, la base secreta de los Plomeros, donde habían tanto humanos como alienígenas con uniformes y haciendo sus labores.

-Para que sepan, yo ya estuve aquí- dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas las cuales aún estaban asombradas.

* * *

**Un chico de pocos cables**

* * *

-Guau… así que volvieron al negocio de los Plomeros, ¿o no?- dice Luna.

-No, yo no, estoy estrictamente retirado- responde Albert.

-Magistrado Albert, señor, ¡Es un honor!- dijo un Plomero que traía papeles y sin querer las tiro al saludar a Albert con una señal de respeto.

-Eh… puede descansar Plomero- dijo Albert dando el mismo saludo.

-Señor, gracias señor- dijo el Plomero recogiendo los papeles y retirándose.

-Magistrado, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Facil, es uno de los rangos más altos que puede alcanzar un Plomero, mi padre se lo gano después de aquella pelea contra Vilgax- dijo Rita.

-Hay hija, recuerda que no lo habría logrado sin ti- dijo Albert.

-Siempre tan modesto Papá- dijo Rita.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños a ver eso? yo tengo que ir a ver a un viejo amigo- dijo Albert caminando por otra dirección.

-Claro, síganme- dijo Rita que se acerca a otra puerta y oprime un botón de la pared, y de la misma se abre un compartimiento donde se guardaban unas especies de gafas, las cuales Rita entrega a su hijo e hijas.

Entonces al entrar a ese cuarto, ven que al fondo, había una capsula transparente cilíndrica, y dentro había una extraña criatura.

-Hay lo tienen, un verdadero Psycoleóptero, los Plomeros recientemente lo confiscaron de un contrabandista interestelar- dijo Rita mostrando lo que había detrás dentro de aquella capsula.

Se trataba de una criatura que se asemeja a una abeja o polilla de color gris violáceo, tiene colmillos afilados, cuatro patas, dos dientes afilados, un doble aguijón en la cola, dos antenas en la cabeza y cuatro alas.

-Estará encerrado aquí hasta que sea llevada a un mundo donde se preserve la vida salvaje- dijo Rita.

-Interesante espécimen- dijo Lisa observando más de cerca al Psycoleóptero, el cual abre sus alas y suelta una especie de esporas rojas a su alrededor.

-Den un buen vistazo, están casi extintos, este podría ser la última vez que vean uno- dijo Rita.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué contrabandear a un insecto gigante feo? ¿Y para qué son los anteojos?- pregunta Lori.

-Los Psycoleópteros cazan hipnotizando a su presa, esos patrones de sus alas estimulan directamente los centros de recompensa del cerebro- explico Rita.

-¿Centro de recompensa? O sea… que lo que más quieres es lo que veras- dijo Lincoln.

-Es… genial- todos voltean y ven que Leni no traía sus gafas puestas y estando bajo la hipnosis del Psycoleóptero, se acerca lentamente a la capsula.

-Y por eso lo contrabandean- dice Rita colocándole las gafas especiales a Leni, saliendo del trance hipnótico -Ya que verlo es adictivo-.

-Si es que no te arranca la cara- dijo Luan.

-Si… pero fue genial, era la mayor modista en todo el mundo, mis diseños aparecían en todas las revistas de moda, en parís- dice Leni.

-¿Y porque no intento atacarla ya que la tenía hipnotizada?- pregunta Lucy.

-Los Psycoleóptero solo cazan a criaturas que cazan la materia solida- responde Rita.

-¿Cómo los Ectorunites como Fantasmático?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Cerca, se llaman Necrofriggianos y ellos…- decía Rita que fue interrumpida ya que de pronto sonó una alerta roja.

-**_ALERTA ROJA, VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD EN LA ENTRADA. ALERTA ROJA, VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD EN LA ENTRADA_**-.

-Niñas, quédense aquí y…- decía Rita, viendo que falta uno -¡Lincoln!-.

-Lo siento Mamá, pero alerta roja significa tiempo de héroe- dijo Lincoln saliendo de aquel cuarto.

* * *

Regresando al centro de la base, se ven a algunos Plomeros con armas laser disparando hacia el frente, a la vez que llega Lincoln para averiguar el problema.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Un monstruo gigante? ¿Con tentáculos?- se preguntaba Lincoln, pero entonces vio que quien aparecía detrás del humo y recibiendo los disparos sin recibir daño alguno… -¡Malvare! ¿Qué hace el aquí?-.

Malvare seguía avanzando y entonces en un rápido movimiento… le arrebata las armas de fuego a los Plomeros.

-**_Son mías_**\- dijo Malvare.

Malvare rápidamente asimilo las armas en su cuerpo hasta actualizarlas y volverlas parte de él y entonces comienza a disparar a todos lados, al equipo de la base y a otros Plomeros que regresaban con más armas y le disparaban a Malvare.

-Si ese loco cree que le dejare que destruya la base y todo lo que está en ella, está equivocado- dice Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y selecciona a un alienígena -¡Es hora de ser héroe!- oprime el botón y se transforma…

Malvare seguía sin recibir daño de las armas de los Plomeros, y este iba a utilizar las que asimilo, pero antes de disparar, recibe un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que retroceda, y frente de él, aparece Fuego Pantanoso.

-**_Lincoln Loud, la ruina de mi existencia, debí saber que estarías aquí_**\- dijo Malvare

-**Que puedo decir…**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso generando una bola de fuego en su mano -**Además que ardo**\- y rápidamente la lanza contra Malvare.

Pero Malware se cubre con sus brazos protegiéndose del ataque y luego disparar, pero Fuego Pantanoso corre mientras recibe los disparos sin recibir daño alguno y volver a conectar un puñetazo directo a la cara a Malware, al mismo tiempo que Rita y sus hijas llegaban al lugar y revisa por todos lados… hasta encontrar una especie de cañón enganchado en la pared.

-Eso hijo, mantenlo ocupado- dijo Rita tomando el cañón y apuntando.

-**¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer?, creo que estas defectuoso**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que sujetaba los brazos de Malvare, pero este levanta la pierna y con ella empuja a Fuego Pantanoso y estrellando contra unos controles de la base.

-**_Yo soy superior_**\- dijo Malvare apuntando con el arma de su brazo derecho.

Pero en ese momento, Rita dispara el cañón, soltando una ráfaga de energía que golpeo a Malvare, haciendo que su cuerpo se dividiera varios trozos que conformaban su cuerpo.

-**Sí, otra victoria para la familia Loud**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-El Cañón de Tachyon es un arma de último recurso, se ajusta a la bio firma del blanco y rompe cada célula con ADN coincidente, puso a Malvare en un nivel sub celular- explica Rita

-**_Jajajajaja, ¿te gustaría que fuera así, cierto?_**\- los trozos del cuerpo de Malvare se mueven y estos rodean el Cañón de Tachyon, a la vez que se unían y poco a poco empezaban a reformar su cuerpo -**_Muy lento señora, ¡Es mío ahora!_**-.

Ahora el aspecto de Malvare cambio radicalmente al reconstruirse a si mismo absorbiendo el Cañón de Tachyon, su cabeza ahora se asemejaba a un dinosaurio con colmillos, su mano derecha se transformó en un Cañón de Tachyon, mientras que la mano izquierda se convirtió en una garra afilada.

-**_Qué pena que tu arma no pueda romper mi código genético mutado_**\- dijo Malvare apuntando con el cañón que ahora está ubicado en su brazo izquierdo -**_¿Me pregunto qué efecto tendrá en el ADN humano? Averigüémoslo quieren_**-.

-¡No lo hagas Malvare! ¡El ADN humano tiene un 1% de variación! ¡Podrías aniquilar a cada ser humano en 100 kilómetros, talvez más!- dijo Rita.

-**_Es un extra_**\- dijo Malvare a la vez que Fuego Pantanoso golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho, y cambia rápidamente a otro alienígena.

Entonces Malvare dispara el Cañón de Tachyon, pero rápidamente Feedback salta y con sus enchufes logra absorber la energía de ese disparo.

-**Oye, ¿no te gustaría un poco de retroalimentación?**\- dijo Feedback lanzado una potente descarga eléctrica, pero Malvare rápidamente genera un agujero en su torso para evitar ese golpe y luego ir contra Feedback.

Donde este vuelve a disparar del cañón, pero Feedback usaba su brazo derecho para drenar la energía, mientras que con el izquierdo detenía la garra del brazo derecho de Malvare.

-**_¡Mocoso insolente!_**\- grito Malvare.

-**Tu… eres algo muy malo**\- dijo Feedback, el cual conecta sus antenas a un servidor de energía en la pared -**¿Pero qué es esto? Loud toma de nuevo la delantera ¡Y ahora hace la jugada ganadora!**-.

En ese momento, Feedback disparar una potente ataque eléctrico desde su brazo derecho, lo cual logra que Malvare sea empujado y se estrelle contra la pared, quedando muy lastimado.

-**_Jajajaja… nada me gustaría más que drenarte hasta dejarte como un cascaron vacío, pero ya tengo lo que buscaba, de hecho ya perdiste Lincoln Loud y ni siquiera lo sabes_**\- dijo Malvare disparando hacia el techo del cuartel, y haciendo que algunos escombros cayeran encima de él.

A la vez que el tiempo del Omnitrix termino, y Feedback regresa a ser Lincoln.

-¿Tiene lo que quería? ¿Se refiere al Cañón de Tachyon?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Hay forma más fáciles de conseguir un Cañón de Tachyon, y dudo que alguien como Malvare quiera al Psycoleóptero… por las dudas iré a revisar- dijo Rita yendo al otro cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres Malvare…?- se pregunta Lincoln…

-¡Eso fue increíble!- una voz interrumpe el pensamiento de Lincoln, y este voltea al ver quien grito.

Era un chico rubio de cabello largo y de contextura delgada, viste con una remera gris y sobre ésta una polera de basketball de color morado con un número 3 en el pecho, además de shorts negros y una cadena colgando en su cuello.

-Ah… hola- dice Lincoln confundido de aquel niño que estaba junto a su Abuelo.

-Hijo, él es Cooper, el nieto de un viejo colega mío- dijo Albert.

-He escuchado mucho de ti Lincoln Loud, y eso que vi fue asombroso de cómo venciste a ese raro alienígena- dijo el niño de nombre Cooper.

-Eh… gracias, pero… ¿Por qué me lo presentas Abuelo?- dice Lincoln.

-Es una misión para ti hijo, necesito que lo cuides- dijo Albert.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- dice Lincoln confundido por lo que le dijeron.

* * *

Regresando a la Casa Loud, Lincoln y Cooper estaban en la sala jugando un videojuego.

-Perdón que te hayan hecho cuidar a un niño que apenas conociste, usualmente me cuida mi hermana mayor… cuando no está ocupada estudiando- dijo Cooper.

-No te preocupes, de hecho mis hermanas pensaron que ya estaba listo para ser niñero… guau eres muy bueno con los controles- dijo Lincoln asombrado por la reacción y movimiento de las manos de Cooper.

-Oh si… mis padres dicen que soy bueno con las máquinas y la tecnología- dijo Cooper.

-Me doy cuenta…- decía Lincoln, cuando nota que la pantalla del televisión comenzaba a producir estática -Hay no, voy a ver qué le pasa a esa cosa- dice Lincoln que se coloca atrás de la televisión y revisar la posible falla.

Entonces Cooper ve en varias direcciones y sin que Lincoln lo note sus ojos brillan momentáneamente de color azul y el televisor se arregla de forma inmediata.

-Oye, se arregló, ya podemos regresar a nuestro…- dice Lincoln notando que Cooper se sujetaba la cabeza con su mano como su hubiera tenido una jaqueca -¿Estas bien Cooper?-.

-¿Que? Oh si, si, no te preocupes- dijo Cooper tratando de sonar convincente, aunque Lincoln se le notaba preocupado.

-¡Hola Linky!- grito Julie que entro repentinamente a la Casa Loud -¿Quieres ver mi nuevo truco con lazo?… ¿Quién es el niño?-.

-Hola Julie, es el Cooper, mi nuevo… ¿eh?- dice Lincoln al ver que Cooper no estaba a su lado.

-Guau…- dice Cooper acercándose a Julie, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y tomándola de la mano -He visto flores y mariposas, pero tú eres más hermosa que una ninfa de bosque de _Earthland Realms_-.

Ah… gracias…- dice Julie medio incomoda y haciendo que Cooper la suelte -Que halago… ¿Qué hace en tu casa?- susurra Julie eso último.

-Mi Abuelo me hiso cuidarlo sin ninguna razón, pero ahora no me quejo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya veo, bueno vine a decir si querías ver mi nuevo truco con mi cinta- dice Julie.

-Si tu quie…- decía Lincoln.

-Claro que si linda… ¿eh?…- decía Cooper mirando curioso a Lincoln.

-Se llama Julie- responde Lincoln.

-Linda Julie- dijo Cooper haciendo una reverencia ante Julie, aunque a esta última lo encuentra extraño y Lincoln no sabía que responderle.

* * *

En el patio trasero, Julie hacia pasos de una bailarina mientras hace movimientos circulares con su listón mientras daba algunos saltos de izquierda a derecha, y luego gira sobre su eje con el listón haciendo una espiral invertido sobre ella.

-¡WOOOO! Ella es magnífica y hermosa- dice Cooper sin dejar de mirar el baile de Julie.

-Si… ella es muy buena en el baile, sobretodo en el ballet… ¿dijiste hermosa?- dijo Lincoln.

Julie hace otro espiral con el listón hacia arriba con su mano derecha y luego lo lanza y se prepara para atraparla con su mano izquierda… pero ve que no le llego, y al voltear ve que su listón se quedó atorado en el árbol.

-No, mi cinta favorita- dice Julie.

-Tranquila Julie, solo voy a…- decía Lincoln que iba a activar el reloj.

-Yo me encargo princesa Julie- dice Cooper que corre hacia el árbol e intenta subir… pero para su mala suerte no sabe trepar y se termina resbalando hacia el suelo, pero Cooper volvió a intentar… con el mismo resultado, intento una tercera vez… igual y así siguió y siguió.

-No quisiera ofender pero…- decía Julie.

-Sí, no parece del tipo atlético, se lo que se siente- dijo Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que Lynn salía al patio trasero.

-Hola Lincapestoso, como te va como niñe…- decía Lynn, cuando vio que Cooper seguía tratando de escalar el árbol sin éxito -Ah… ¿puedo preguntar?-.

Lincoln apunta el listón en el árbol, a Julie y a Cooper que seguía tratando de subir sin éxito.

-Acaso él… ¿a ella?- pregunta Lynn y Lincoln asiente -No sé porque no me sorprende- Lynn camina detrás del árbol y lanza su bola de béisbol a la rama del árbol y la ropa, y sin querer golpeando a Cooper en la cabeza, pero a la vez el listón de Julie cae al suelo.

-La tengo, tome princesa- dijo Cooper otra vez arrodillándose y alzando el listón a Julie.

-Ah… gracias, que amable- dijo Julie tomando su cinta algo incomoda, mientras Lynn trata de contener la risa y Lincoln rueda los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde en Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos, Lincoln y Cooper entran.

-Bien, llegamos, ve por una mesa y yo iré por algo de comida- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro Lincoln- dijo Cooper mientras Lincoln va a pedir bocadillos.

Mientras Cooper busca un asiento para esperar, pero luego nota como alguien se quejaba porque una de las máquinas de árcade.

-Devuélveme mi dinero pedazo de chatarra- dice aquel chico golpeando la máquina que no funcionaba.

-Oye, déjame ver si puedo arreglarlo- dice Cooper que se coloca frente a la máquina y entonces sin que nadie vea, hace brillar sus ojos mientras da un "golpe" a la máquina, y entonces… la pantalla se arregla y ya funciona el juego.

-Guau, gracias- dijo el chico regresando al juego.

Entonces Cooper iba a regresar a su asiento pero… justo al frente estaba Lincoln, que tenía una cara de sorprendido.

-Oh… hola Lincoln, solo veía que…- decía Cooper.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso tienes…?- preguntaba Lincoln, y Cooper suspira y asiente, pero ninguno sospechaba que eran vigilados.

Afuera del establecimiento de entretención, habían dos sujetos con armadura observando con binoculares y ambos se asienten entre si y se marchan.

* * *

Algunas horas después, ambos chicos salen del establecimiento, y caminando tranquilamente.

-Y desde los 5 años he sido bueno para la mecánica, mi Abuelo dice que mi cerebro por dentro parece computadora- dice Cooper contando el porqué de sus habilidades.

-Eso es genial si me lo preguntas… y bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Julie otra vez?- pregunta Cooper.

-No- dice Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿hay alguna tienda de historietas por aquí?- pregunta Cooper.

-Esa voz me agrada- dijo Lincoln que seguía avanzando pero entonces alcanza a ver por el reflejo de un cristal a uno de los sujetos con armaduras apuntándoles con un arma -¡Abajo!- dijo empujando a Cooper y ambos esquivan el disparo por los pelos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Cooper viendo en la dirección en la que vino el disparo al igual que Lincoln y allí estaban…

-Los Caballeros Eternos-dijo Lincoln preparándose para usar el Omnitrix pero entonces un tercer caballero llega por la espalda y sujeta a Lincoln -¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-.

-¡Oye Linky, olvide decirte que…!- gritaba Julie llegando justo al lugar… pero se detiene al ver que Lincoln es arrojado al suelo justo frente suyo -¡Lincoln!- grito mientras ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse, y ambos ven como Cooper es metido a una camioneta, y los tres caballeros entran llevándose a Cooper.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ayúdame!- grito Cooper pero la camioneta arranca.

-¡Cooper!- grito Lincoln levantándose.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta Julie preocupada.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, debo salvar a Cooper- dice Lincoln.

-Pues qué esperas, usa tu reloj y vuela tras ellos- dijo Julie.

-Quisiera tener a Insectoide, pero ahora ni se si tengo uno que sepa volar- dice Lincoln buscando algún alienígena que pueda ser útil.

-Oye ¿Y qué tal este?- dice Julie deteniendo a Lincoln en el holograma de un alienígena en específico.

-Bueno...parece que si tiene alas, así que creo que bastara- responde Lincoln que presiona el reloj y transformándose…

[Los dedos de la mano de Lincoln se empiezan a alargar y reduciendo su número a tres a la vez que su brazo se extiende y sale el ala de debajo del brazo. Desde atrás le crece una cola y luego se enfoca a su cara, la cual cambia su aspecto, y luego termina con una pose]

Es un alíen con la apariencia de una manta raya humanoide roja, con dos líneas negras en forma de rayos que van de los hombros hasta el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

Tiene cuernos amarillos que se extienden desde su boca y lo que parece ser branquias debajo de los brazos y alas amarillas unidas a sus brazos y la cola las cuales parecen ser las solapas.

-**Guau… se ve mejor de lo que esperaba... pero ahora necesita un buen nombre ¡Baticohete!… ¡Dinoala!**\- dijo Lincoln en su nueva forma alienígena viéndolo de cuerpo completo.

-Bueno… pareces una mantarraya, ¿Qué tal…?- decía Julie pensando y a ambos se le ocurre…

-¡Jetray! siiiii… - dicen ambos haciéndose divertidas señas entre sí.

-**Bueno, es hora de probar a este tipo**\- dijo el ahora llamado Jetray que extendió su alas y empezó a planear tras el vehículo.

-¡Buena suerte!- grito Julie.

Entonces desde el espejo retrovisor, el Caballero Eterno que conducía, se dio cuenta de quién iba detrás de ellos, el caballero que conducía oprime un botón del volante, y de arriba de la camioneta sale una especie de ametralladora y empieza a disparar contra Jetray.

Sin embargo Jetray esquivo con gran facilidad las municiones, esquivando de izquierda, a derecha e incluso haciendo giros en el aire, y Jetray seguía ileso, el Caballero entonces intenta fijar el blanco e inmediatamente volver a disparar, sin embargo los ojos de Jetray brillaron y suelta un rayo color naranja desde sus ojos, destruyendo el arma del vehículo.

El Caballero entonces oprime otro botones cerca del volante, y del costado del vehículo sale un lanzador con tres misiles, los cuales son disparados, pero Jetray vuelve a disparar, esta vez desde sus cuernos y de la cola, destruyendo con facilidad aquellos misiles.

-**Última advertencia, dejen al niño o desmantelare ese vehículo**\- dijo Jetray sin perder de vista el vehículo, entonces el Caballero que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, encendiendo un comunicador de su muñeca.

-Deténganlo-.

-**Ya los tengo… ya casi**\- dijo Jetray que ya estaba encima de la camioneta donde iban los Caballeros Eternos e iba a volver a disparar con sus rayos… cuando de repente es golpeado por atrás y casi cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse en el aire y voltea a ver quién lo ataco.

Se trataba de otros dos Caballeros Eternos que estaban conduciendo unas especies de vehículos voladores parecidos a motocicletas sin rueda y motores.

-L-10, no interfieras en nuestra sagrada misión- dice el Caballero Eterno, el cual junto a su compañero apuntan sus lanzas a Jetray.

-**No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes**\- dice Jetray volando detrás del vehículo, pero entonces por suerte esquiva un disparo, y Jetray voltea y ve que ambos Caballeros disparaban desde sus lanzas -**Enserio, ¿De dónde sacan esas cosas?**-.

Jetray volaba mientras era seguido por aquello Caballeros que le seguían disparando, sin embargo Jetray da la vuelta y vuelve a disparar sus rayos desde sus cuernos, un Caballero esquiva elevándose, pero el rayo le termina dándole al vehículo del otro y termina estrellándose contra el suelo y explotando.

Sin embargo el Caballero que queda toma la lanza de su compañero y con ambos dispara contra Jetray, el cual los esquivaba gracias a su velocidad y agilidad en vuelo, para inmediatamente ir hacia al frente y embestir al Caballero, haciendo que caiga al suelo, y su vehículo caiga… más específico en el estacionamiento de Flip's

Jetray aterriza frente al Caballero, el cual iba a recoger su lanza, pero Jetray usa sus rayos para destruir aquella lanza, e inmediatamente agarrar a aquel Caballero desde el casco y lo levanta.

-**Ahora, te recomiendo que hables y digas todo, ¿Por qué esos tipos se llevaron a Cooper? ¡Responde!**\- dijo Jetray.

-Prefiero morir a deshonrar mi lealtad con los Caballeros Eternos, sucio alienígena- dijo el Caballero, el cual es lanzado contra un árbol por Jetray, quedando noqueado, mientras Jetray solo podía observar el camino por el que se llevaron a su amigo Cooper.

* * *

De vuelta en la base de los Plomeros…

-Lo siento Abuelo, deje que esos raros caballeros se lo llevaran… y aun no entiendo el por qué- dijo Lincoln.

-No te culpes hijo, debí decirte todos los detalles antes de encargarte a Cooper- dijo Albert.

-¿Por qué esos caballeros se lo llevaron? ¿Tiene que ver con… sus habilidades?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Con que te diste cuenta, se podría decir que si es por eso- dice Albert yendo hacia una computadora y muestra algunas imágenes y fotos de aquel grupo de caballeros, incluyendo su símbolo -Veras hijo, los Caballeros Eternos… también llamados La Organización, es una bien financiada sociedad secreta que se dedica a recolectar tecnología alienígena-.

-Ya veo, pero no sé dónde entra Cooper en todo… momento, Cooper dijo que es bueno en la mecánica y sabe manipular la…- dice Lincoln que abre los ojos

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta hijo, cuando los Caballeros descubrieron las habilidades de Cooper, los Plomeros no nos quedamos quieto en eso, lo trajimos aquí para que su familia no corriera peligro- dijo Albert.

-Y me confiaste su cuidado… tengo que salvarlo, pero no sé dónde se esconde- dijo Lincoln.

-Por suerte al contrario de nosotros- dice Albert usando la computadora para ubicar un punto específico en el mapa -Ellos no se molestan en esconderse-.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y escondidos en un árbol cerca de un castillo, estaban Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase observando.

-Eso no es solo una casa, parece una fortaleza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, se toman el tema de caballeros muy enserio- dijo Chase.

-Sí, y yo pensé que eran un montón de locos vestidos con armadura, hay que entrar- dijo Lincoln en que Ronnie Anne y Chase asienten y corren directo al castillo.

Pero se detienen y se esconden en la esquina del castillo, al ver que en la entrada había dos caballeros vigilando y observando si llegaban intrusos, Lincoln dio una señal con el dedo a Chase y este asiente, primero empieza a trepar por las paredes y luego aterrizar detrás de ambos caballeros y estrellar las cabezas de ambos uno contra el otro y dejándolos noqueados en el suelo

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Chase.

* * *

Ya una vez dentro del castillo, los tres héroes caminaban por el pasillo, donde estaba decorado con pinturas, objetos valiosos como joyas, copas de oro y distintas armaduras que se usaban como adorno.

Y se detienen ante una puerta, y la abren despacio para ver, Lincoln y Chase observan detenidamente… pero un ruido por alerto y voltean rápido pero… solo era Ronnie Anne que bebía una soda de un refrigerador.

-¿Que? Tenía sed, ¿ustedes no?- dijo Ronnie Anne en su defensa.

Lincoln y Chase se miran y deciden abrir completamente la puerta y observan que era una sala común, aunque por el tamaño y diseño parece que pertenecía a la nobleza, ya que tenía sofás bien amueblados y una chimenea, además habían más armaduras de los Caballeros en las paredes.

Entonces Lincoln se acerca a una de esas armaduras y empieza a chasquear los dedos frente a él para ver si reacción, pero ni siquiera hubo un movimiento.

-Oigan, estas cortinas sin dudas son horribles- dijo Lincoln viendo las cortinas del cuarto.

-Sí, no soy diseñador de hogares, pero yo hubiera elegido unas mejores- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, a mí me gustan- dijo un Caballero Eterno que llego a aquella habitación, el cual sostenía una especie mazo que soltaba descargas eléctricas, e inmediatamente descubrir que aquellas armaduras no eran de adornos, eran más caballeros que estaban quietos y preparando las armas contra los chicos -Están invadiendo propiedad privada niños-.

-Y ustedes cometieron un grave delito, secuestro- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix, el cual enseña un holograma y rápidamente oprime el botón para transformarse…

[El cuerpo de Lincoln se aleja y se ve que de su espalda le crecen grandes alas de color azul, que lo empiezan a cubrir y se ve que su ojo parecía el de un insecto que brilla. Las deportivas de Lincoln se rompen revelando uno pies con dos largos dedos y rápidamente estirar las alas, revelando a un nuevo ser y terminar con una pose]

Es un alíen humanoide, su boca enseña sus dientes y tiene grandes ojos que se asemejaban a un insecto, traía puesto una especie de túnica o un poncho de color azul con algo parecido a parches de un azul más claro, dándole una apariencia similar a un fantasma.

-**Espero que hayan traído abrigos, porque aquí hará mucho… ¡Friiiioooooooo!**\- dijo a la vez que alza su túnica, revelando que eran unas grandes alas y revelando más su apariencia.

Frío tiene un cuerpo negro con manchas cian en sus brazos, hombros, piernas, la parte posterior de sus alas y la parte posterior de su cuello, tiene tres dedos puntiagudos y un pulgar en cada mano, y dos dedos en cada pie, llevaba el símbolo Omnitrix en su pecho.

Los Caballeros disparan rayos eléctricos desde sus armas, mientras Ronnie Anne esquiva a la derecha y Chase a la izquierda, Frio entendió sus alas y dio un pequeño vuelo esquivando aquel rayo eléctrico.

-_Unticitus metalorca_\- dice Ronnie Anne que levanta su mano, y tres de los Caballeros Eternos son elevados en el aire y siendo mandados contra la pared.

Chase por su parte esquiva otra descarga eléctrica, y luego usa el cuello de un Brachiosaurio y le propina un cabezazo al caballero que lo ataco, pero otros tres caballeros le apuntan con sus armas, y Chase rápidamente empuja una mesa frente suyo, haciendo que ellos caigan al suelo, pero cuando otro lo iba a atacar por la espalda…

-No lo creo- dice Chase a la vez que atrapo al caballero por el casco con una garra de Velociraptor.

-Buenos reflejos- dijo Ronnie Anne esquivando otro rayo y luego agachándose para que Chase arroje al caballero que atrapo contra otros que venían.

-Cuando vives en una zona llena de animales salvajes, hay que estar alerta- responde Chase.

Frio empezó a volar por el cuarto a la vez que esquivaba los rayos eléctricos de los caballeros, e inmediatamente soltar de su boca una especie de gas o viento contra aquellos caballeros, los cuales ocho terminan congelados.

-**Me parece que necesitaban quedarse helados**\- dijo Frio que atrapa a dos caballeros de sus cascos con sus manos, y rápidamente encerrarlos en bloques de hielo –**Pero no tengo tiempo de jugar a los congelados con ustedes**-.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Ronnie Anne que vuelve a elevar a los caballeros restantes en medio del aire, y entonces con fuerza los lanza contra la pared.

Pero al hacer eso, revelaron una pared falsa detrás, haciendo que aquellos Caballeros Eternos caigan por las escaleras que llevaban a un sótano secreto del castillo, y queden inconscientes y adoloridos en el suelo.

-Había oído de los accidentes en casa, pero esto le da otro significado- dijo Chase.

-**Encontremos a Cooper, debe encontrarse asustado en una celda**\- dijo Frio bajando por las escaleras al igual que Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-_Ahwww_… la gente joven es sorprendente- los chicos voltean a la fuente de aquella voz, y un reflector se posiciona sobre un algún tipo de científico que se encontraba allí, el cual tenía algunas cicatrices cerca y a través de su ojo izquierdo.

-**¿Quién eres tú?**\- pregunta Frio.

-Soy el Dr. Joseph Chadwick, director en tecnología de los Caballeros Eternos, y tú debe ser el famoso L-10, tienes algo que nos interesa mucho de ti-.

-**Pues ni crean que se los daré**\- dijo Frio colocando su mano sobre el Omnitrix que estaba en su pecho.

-Basta de tanta charla, ¿dónde tienen al niño?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Te refieres al llamado Cooper Daniels, él está muy bien, de hecho quiere saludarlos- dijo el Dr. Chadwick que apunta con su dedo al final de la habitación que se encontraba oscuro todavía.

Pero cuando las luces se encienden en aquella zona del cuarto, se ve que allí estaba Cooper, el cual tenía algunos cables de distintos tipos y tamaños conectado en varios lugares de su cuerpo, además de estar encerrado en una capsula cilíndrica de color rojo.

-**¡Cooper!**\- grito Frio al ver como estaba su amigo.

-Eso que han hecho es lo más bajo que he visto, y yo solía molestar a este tonto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Oye**\- dijo Frio.

-Todo con tan de cumplir el debes sagrado con el que fue fundada nuestra orden- dijo el Dr. Chadwink, mientras llegaban algunos robots para resguardar la científico, el cual chasquea los dedos…

-Objetivo confirmado: destruir al llamado L-10 y sus amigos- dijo Cooper en un tono que lo hacía parecer en un trance hipnótico, a la vez que abre sus ojos y sus pupilas brillaban en un color rojo.

Chase con sus garras atacaba a los robots dando zarpazos en contra de estos dejándolos sin brazos o la cabeza, uno intento atacarlo con un hacha de energía pero Chase lo esquiva y lo golpea con la cola de un Estegosaurio, otro le disparo con un rayo pero este lo bloquea con placas de Ankylosaurio en su espalda y salta sobre el robot y con sus garras le arranca la cabeza y lo arroja contra otros robots.

Ronnie Anne por su lado con un escudo mágico desviaba los ataques de las armas de tantos robots como caballeros y luego usar un hechizo que hace que un robot se compacte y usarlo para atacar a unos caballeros dejándolos noqueados.

Pero entonces un brazo robótico con una pinza sale de un costado de la pared y esta atrapa a Ronnie Anne y luego observa que aparece otro brazo robótico, esta vez con una cierra circular, pero Ronnie Anne logra liberar su brazo y crear un escudo mágico para frenar el avance.

-Ok, esto está mal-dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como el escudo empezaba a ceder pero entonces saca su libro de hechizos y comienza a buscar entre las hojas -_Oucitios Ulcarorquias_\- tras esas palabras le cierra se detiene y se desprende del brazo mecánico y esta vuela contra los robots cortándolos limpiamente -Perfecto-.

Mientras tanto Frio evitaba los ataques usando su intangibilidad y contraatacaba con su aliento de hielo, y varios robots le disparan, pero Frio lo evita atravesando el suelo y saliendo por detrás de las maquinas congelándolos.

Para después usar su intangibilidad para evitar un ataque de un caballero y luego sujetarlo con su mano y congelar la parte superior de su cuerpo, un par de caballero intentan atacar a Frio con sus espadas pero este las detiene con sus manos y las congela y luego quitárselas y luego golpear con ellas a ambos caballeros dejándolos noqueados.

-**Ahora a salvar a Cooper**-dijo Frio que vuela hacia donde estaba Cooper.

-Destruir a L-10- dijo Cooper que con sus poderes activa varios cañones laser que disparan contra Frio pero este con su intangibilidad evita los disparos.

Cooper luego activa dos brazos mecánicos para golpear a Frio pero este los esquiva y los congela mientras aún se acercaba a Cooper el cual hace que todos los robots centren sus ataques en nuestro héroe el cual los esquivaba o evitaba con su intangibilidad.

-**Sí, por fin…**\- dice Frio que utiliza su intangibilidad para sacar a Cooper que aquella, pero la capsula soltó una especie de onda de energía que repele a Frio y lo hace retroceder.

-Buen intento, pero mi capsula especial es a prueba de intangibilidad- dijo el Dr. Chadwink mientras más robots corren hacia Frio a la vez que le seguían disparando.

-**Esto se está tardando demasiado**\- dijo Frio que entonces presiona el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho para cambiar de alienígena, transformándose en Feedback -**¡Oh sí!, ahora estas en serios problemas**\- dijo Feedback al mismo tiempo que absorbe la energía de uno de los robots y ataca con una descarga eléctrica a los demás, causándoles un severo corto circuito, y luego se acerca a la capsula donde aún se encontraba Cooper -**De acuerdo amigo, te sacare de allí**.

Entonces Feedback conecta sus dedos a la máquina mientras empezaba a drenar su energía y el cilindro donde estaba Cooper empezaba a parpadear hasta que se apaga, y el cristal de aquella capsula se rompe, y Feedback finalmente saca a Cooper de aquella máquina, y quitándole aquellos cables de su cuerpo.

-**Te tengo amigo**\- dijo Feedback.

-Ha… hola Lincoln, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Cooper desorientado, a la vez que Ronnie Anne y Chase se acercan a Feedback.

-Ya que rescatamos al chico, es hora de irnos a casa- dijo Chase.

-Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte, el poder de ese chico solo debe ser usado por nuestra…- decía el Dr. Chadwink, pero Feedback lanza una potente energía eléctrica de sus manos, con el cual electrocuta y noquea a los caballeros que caen al suelo.

El Dr. Chadwink al ver se acorralado intento huir, pero Feedback de un salto se coloca frente a él y lo agarro de la bata y lo levanta para tenerlo frente a frente.

-**Escúchame viejo, que vayan por mí, lo puedo aguantar, pero no quiero que se metan de nuevo con Cooper o cualquiera cercano a mí, porque si no…**\- dice Feedback que levanta su mano y vuelve a electrocutar a otro Caballero Eterno que se estaba levantando -**¿Quedo claro?**-.

El Dr. Chadwink asiente asustado y Feedback lo suelta, entonces él, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Cooper se retiran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Camionzilla se detiene frente a una casa en alguna parte de Royal Woods, Cooper es el primer en bajar, siendo seguido por Lincoln quien escribía algo en un teléfono.

-Si un día esos caballeros vuelven por ti, no dudes en llamarme, aunque ya les di una advertencia- dice Lincoln entregándole el teléfono a Cooper, el cual tenía anotado su número.

-Muchas gracias Lincoln, con excepción de ser secuestrado, fue un buen día a tu lado, ¿amigos?- dice Cooper alzando la mano, y Lincoln se la estrecha.

-Amigos- dijo Lincoln subiéndose a Camionzilla y despidiéndose de Cooper, el cual también se despide mientras ve como la camioneta de la familia Loud se alejaba.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	35. Presión en el muelle

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

A altas horas de la noche en lo profundo de un espeso bosque, se podía observar que había una nave el cual evidente se había estrellado en esa zona, ya que se le notaba con averías y abolladuras en el casco.

Y de una grieta se estaba escurriendo una especie de viscosidad que inmediatamente empezó a tomar forma, parecía un Mecamorfo Galvánico pero a diferencia del resto de su especie, este tiene el cuerpo parecido a un cachorro pero sin patas traseras, el cual empezó a dar pequeños saltos hasta salir de aquel cráter.

El pequeño Mecamorfo empezó a arrastrarse por el boque, hasta llegar una carretera, donde se ve a un conductor que estaba cambiando las ruedas de su vehículo, y entonces el pequeño Mecamorfo usa su habilidad para fusionarse con el vehículo y luego encender los motores para arrancar, dejándolo atrás al conductor.

-¡¿Oye regresa?, ¿Adónde vas con mi camión?!- grito el conductor que solo pudo ver como su vehículo ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

* * *

**Presión en el muelle**

* * *

Al día siguiente en el pueblo de Royal Woods… Lincoln y Clyde caminaban tranquilamente después de un día de clases.

-Mira esto Lincoln, están armando una feria en el muelle- dijo Clyde señalando aquel lugar donde están armando los juegos y las atracciones.

-Parecía que fue ayer cuando se celebró el festival del solsticio de verano o el de las rosas- dijo Lincoln en lo que su mejor amigo le asiente -Seria genial ir con alguien-.

-¿Por qué no vas con Ronnie Anne?- pregunta Clyde.

-Ro-Ronnie… bueno, no es mala idea, pero no sé cómo invitarla, jamás lo he hecho, ella es la que usualmente me invita a algún lado- dice Lincoln.

-¿Qué tal si vas con ella y se lo pides?'- pregunta Clyde.

-No puedo simplemente ir e invitarla, Ronnie Anne es una chica única- dice Lincoln.

-Pues practica como la invitaras- sugiere Clyde.

-Tienes razón amigo mío, talvez debería intentar algo sutil pero genial como… "oye hermosa, ¿quieres ir esta noche al muelle conmigo?- dice Lincoln que practicaba su invitación mientras da una vuelta… pero justo atrás suyo estaba… -¿Mi-Mindy?-.

-Lincoln Loud, no puedo creer esto… ¡¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?! No sabes cuánto espere para que tomaras el valor para que me invitaras a salir cara a cara, eres un valiente _Monsieur_\- dice Mindy contenta a la vez que abraza a Lincoln -Pasa por mi casa a las… no, mejor yo paso por ti esta noche, ya averigüe donde vives, _adieu _Lincoln, y a ti también Clyde- dice retirándose mientras da pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-¿Qué… acaba… de pasar?- dice Lincoln sin creer lo que sucedió.

-Pues… conseguiste una cita, y lo conseguiste con una de las más lindas de la clase- dijo Clyde.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Lincoln dio un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el pueblo, incluso causando que algunas aves se vayan volando debido a ese grito.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras estaba anocheciendo… Lincoln estaba en el baño peinándose el cabello, además traía puesto una camisa de manga larga con botones de color naranja, pantalón caqui y zapatos marrones.

-No tenía pensado salir con ella, pero no puedo cancelar aunque haya sido un accidente, si algo me enseño mi madre, es ser un caballero y darle una buena noche a esa chica- dice Lincoln al lector mientras termina de arreglarse.

Y finalmente bajar a la sala… pero justo allí frente suyo, estaban sus 10 hermanas.

-¿Y porque esas caras?, juro que no subí un video vergonzoso, no dije otro secreto, y juro que yo no rompí el espejo de Lola- dice Lincoln.

-¿A dónde iras hermano?- pregunta Lori.

-Eh… a ningún lado- responde Lincoln.

-No nos mientas hermano, ya averiguamos que tienes una cita con esa niña rubia que te sigue en la escuela- dice Lola.

-Ella no me sigue, ella es solo una amiga- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y una amiga tallaría tu nombre en un corazón en el árbol de la escuela?- dijo Lucy.

-Claro que… espera, ¿ella lo hizo?- dice Lincoln.

-No iras a salir con ella o si, no es buena para ti, lo sabemos- dijo Lynn.

-Tal vez no, pero tengo que hacerlo, no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama, además, es necesario, si algo eh aprendido de responsabilidades, es hacer sentir a una chica con la que saldrás como la más especial del mundo, y así tener una buena relación- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Quien fue la estúpida que te dijo eso?- pregunta Lori.

-Tu- dijeron las demás salvo Lily.

-Ah… cierto, pero no vayas a engañar a Ronnie Anne- dijo Lori.

-No la puedo engañar, porque no somos nada, simplemente somos amigos- responde Lincoln, a la vez que se escucha el timbre, seguido de un…

-Auch, _sonnette idiote_\- era la voz de Mindy la que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Creo que llego tu cita hermanito- dijo Luan.

-Bien… es hora de terminar con…- decía Lincoln que iba a abrir la puerta, pero sus hermanas se colocan al frente.

-Aun lado hermano, vamos a ver como es ella, es por tu bien- dijo Luna.

-Nada de lo que ella diga nos hará cambiar nuestra opinión de esa niña- dijo Lana, y entonces Lori abre la puerta, y allí se encontraba Mindy sobándose el dedo, pero entonces recupera la compostura al estar frente a las hermanas de Lincoln.

-_Bonne nuit_, ustedes deben ser las hermanas de Lincoln, soy Mindy Leblanc, un placer conocerlas- saluda mientras hace una reverencia.

-Qué lindo cabello, ¿y ese sweater es de París?- dijo Leni.

-Leni, concéntrate- dijo Lori.

-Hay gracias por notarlo, y creo que este hecho por un sastre experto de París te quedara de _merveille_\- dice Mindy la cual saca un hermoso vestido de su bolso.

-¡OMG!- grito Leni contenta, la cual toma el vestido -¡Miren estas costuras! y cada fibra e hilo está hecha a mano y de calidad única… que haces hay afuera, pasa, pasa- dice Leni haciendo a un lado a sus hermanas y dándole el paso a Mindy.

-_Merci_, que amable- dijo Mindy la cual entra a la Casa Loud -_Bonjour _Lincoln, te vez muy guapo esta noche-.

-Ah… solo es mi pantalón caqui- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu, eres débil- dijo Lynn viendo como Leni estaba distraída por el vestido.

-Se nota que estás en buena forma, y llevas el deporte en las venas, creo que tengo algo que te puede gustar- dice Mindy buscando en su bolsa.

¡Ja!, tengo un espíritu fuerte, una voluntad de hierro, no vas a comprar… me… con…- decía Lynn viendo que Mindy le estaba mostrando unos boletos.

-E incluye un pase VIP, así podrás conoces al equipo- dijo Mindy.

-Lincoln…- decía Lynn seriamente a Lincoln… hasta que toma los boletos con una enorme sonrisa -Trátala bien ¡Lakers, hay les voy!- gritaba mientras hacía volteretas en toda la sala.

-Hay se va la chica con la voluntad de hierro, mira Cindy…- decía Lola.

-Es Mindy-.

-No me importa, vamos a hablar tu y yo de… ¿cómo hacer para que tu cabello este tan brillante como el oro…- decía Lola, la cual se da una cachetea -Solo te voy a decir que mi hermano ya…- Mindy le tira su tiara de la cabeza y enseguida le coloca una hecha de oro.

-Listo, te queda mucho mejor a ti _Jolie princesse_\- dijo Mindy.

-Resiste la tentación Lola… resiste la…- decía Lola, pero Mindy le pone un pequeño diamante en la punta de la tiara -¡Vivan los novios!-.

-Oigan chicas…- decía Lincoln, hasta que ve como Lana le gruñía a Mindy como un perro -Lana sentada-.

-Pero ella…- decía Lana.

-Escuche que eres buena para la mecánica pequeña, pero apostaría 10 dólares a que no puedes arreglar el motor de mi limosina… con esta herramienta que solo un experto puede manejar- dice Mindy con una herramienta en la mano y la movía como un péndulo.

-Herramientaaaa…- decía Lana hipnotizada, para inmediatamente tomar la herramienta y saliendo afuera.

-Cuatro menos- dice Mindy en voz baja.

-Pues de mí no pasaras, no hay nada que digas que sirva…- decía Luan, pero Mindy le susurra algo.

-¿Entiendes?- dice Mindy, y Luan de repente se empieza a reír incontrolablemente en el suelo.

-Luan, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Lincoln preocupado.

-Tranquilo Linky, dejara de reír en 10 minutos- responde Mindy, mientras Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lisa y Lily se miran entre ellas.

-Nuestra familia cae como moscas, hermanas- dijo Luna

-No hay problema, puedo hacerme cargo, si hay algo que me caracteriza es mi habilidad y resistencia para no ceder a deseos carnosos y superficiales- dice Lisa la cual se pone frente a Mindy.

-Eso Lisa, demuéstrale quien manda- dijo Lori.

-_Bonjou_r, escuche que eres muy lista- dijo Mindy.

-Veo que estas bien informada, no por nada soy conocida como una de las personas más inteligentes en toda la nación- Lisa toma algo de aire antes de continuar -Ahora escucha, intenta lo que sea para comprarme no servirá, gracias a mi personalidad desinteresada de lo material y resistente a todo tipo de emociones hay una probabilidad de 1 a 100000 millones de que caiga en una de tus tretas, así que con toda amabilidad, te pediré que te retires-.

-_Awww_… pues que lastima, y yo necesitaba un genio para descubrir este raro material que se encontré en mi sala- dijo Mindy enseñando un raro mineral en un contenedor cilíndrico.

-Eso…- dice Lisa, la cual abre mucho los ojos -Eso es…-.

-Hablas de este "Metal de Ciliconcio presionado" si, no soy científica, pero oí que este es el séptimo material más raro del mundo, _awhh_, sería una pena que se desperdiciara- dice Mindy que la iba a tirar, pero Lisa toma rápidamente el frasco y lo empieza a acariciar con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-Mi… presiosoooo- dice Lisa.

-Bien hecho Lisa- dice Lori con sarcasmo -_Pftt_… desinteresada en lo material, mi trasero-.

-Yo al contrario de ella, no necesito…- decía Lucy la cual tenía cargando a Lily, que miraba a Mindy algo molesta, pero la rubia francesa le enseña un libro a Lucy.

-Vampiros de la melancolía, primera edición limitada- dijo Mindy

-Jadeo…- dice Lucy tomando el libro -Bienvenida a la familia-.

-Y tu pequeña- dijo Mindy sacando de atrás, un oso de peluche, la cual Lily toma y la abraza.

-Solo quedan dos- dice Mindy en voz baja.

-Luna, estamos solas en esto- dijo Lori.

-Mantengámonos fuertes hermana, no como ellas- dice Luna apuntando a sus demás hermanas que estaban encantadas con los regalos.

-Tú debes ser Luna, escuche que te gusta la música ¿No?- pregunta Mindy.

-Ah… si… algo- responde Luna.

-Y tu Lori, _hmmm_… no estas nada mal, debes ser muy popular- dice Mindy.

-Pues, no me gusta presumir pero…- decía Lori, pero Luna la codea y la susurra.

-No te dejes comprar por halagos hermana- dijo Luna, y Lori asiente.

-Yo nomas pensé que no debía conocer a la familia de mi cita con las manos vacías- dice Mindy la cual inmediatamente saca una guitarra firmada por el mismo Mick Swagger, y un teléfono de ultima marca, y al ver esos objetos, ambas hermanas jadean.

-Anden, acepten sin pena- dijo Mindy.

-Está firmada… por Mick Swagger- dice Luna.

-Es el último modelo… contiene una mejor cámara, las memoria y con posicionamiento global…- dice Lori.

-Vamos, no se resistan, saben que las quieren- dice Mindy alzando los regalos a la rubia mayor y la castaña pecosa, pero ambas trataban de resistir, e incluso deteniendo sus propios brazos para no tomar el teléfono y la guitarra

Sin embargo, finalmente ambas logran resistir la sensación y volver a cruzarse de brazos.

-¡No!- dijeron Lori y Luna a la vez.

-¿Ah?- dice Mindy.

-No aceptaremos tus regalos… por más increíbles que sean, mi teléfono actual está bien, tengo todos los contactos de mis amigos ahí- dijo Lori.

-Y mi guitarra actual está perfecta, no la reemplazaría tan fácil- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, si esa es su decisión la respeto, y díganme ustedes, ¿puedo salir con su hermano?- pregunta Mindy a las demás.

-Por supuesto- dijo Leni.

-Tienes mi bendición- dijo Lynn.

-Mindy es la mejor- dijo Lola.

-Popo- dijo Lily.

-_Très bien_, vámonos lindo- dice Mindy la cual agarra a Lincoln del brazo y ambos salen de la casa.

-Oye espera, no tan fuerte- dice Lincoln, la cual termina entrando a la limosina junto a Mindy, la cual arranca alejándose de la Casa Loud.

-Suerte hermanito- dijo Lori viendo como la limosina de aleja.

-Ustedes a veces me desilusionan- dice Luna a sus demás hermanas que estaban distraídas.

-¿Qué?- dicen las demás aun con los regalos que les dio Mindy, y Luna hace un _facepalm_.

* * *

Un rato después, la limosina se estaciona cerca del muelle donde se celebra la feria, el mayordomo de Mindy abre la puerta para que ambos niños de bajen.

-Gracias Chester, nosotros podemos seguir desde aquí- dijo Mindy.

-No me llame muy tarde señorita, no querrá preocupar a su padre- dijo el mayordomo retirándose del lugar, entonces Mindy se agarra del brazo de Lincoln, poniendo al peliblanco algo incómodo, pero igualmente ambos entran a la feria del muelle…

Sin saber que ambos niños eran vigilados, ya que detrás de un poste se encontraba aquel Mecamorfo el cual se encontraba fusionado con un auto, y de una pantalla cerca del volante, estaba rastreando de alguna manera la señal del Omnitrix.

-Disculpa por lo de mis hermanas, suelen ser bastantes sobreprotectoras- dice Lincoln.

-Pues… tienes suerte de tener hermanas, soy hija única… aunque tengo primos que me tratan muy bien- dice Mindy.

-Vaya noche, este lugar está lleno para ser el primer día- dice Lincoln viendo como habían familias, y algunas parejas de jóvenes y adultos… pero entonces tanto Lincoln como Mindy escuchan una especie de pitido, y ven que provenía del Omnitrix.

-¡¿Eso es un reloj?!- grito Mindy tapándose los oídos por ese ruido.

-Eh si… tengo que… arreglarlo, ¿quieres algodón de azúcar?, quédate aquí ya regreso- dice Lincoln que se va corriendo, dejando a Mindy confundida.

-Maldición, justo ahora, escúchame Omnitrix, si esto es como lo de Gax no quiero esta vez- dice Lincoln golpeando el reloj contra una pared del muelle.

Al mismo tiempo, cerca de la entrada del muelle, se ve al pequeño Mecamorfo arrastrándose por el suelo, para luego detenerse y fijar su vista en Lincoln que seguía tratando de parar el ruido del Omnitrix, pero luego plantar su vista en el juego de los carritos chocones, e ir inmediatamente hacia ese juego.

-Qué esperas… ¡Basta!- dice Lincoln dando un último golpe al Omnitrix, y aparentemente el sonido termino -Si, eso es todo-.

Pero entonces escucha como la gente gritaba y empezaba a huir, ya que se observa como uno de los autos del juego de autos chocones, pero se podía observar que el Mecamorfo estaba fusionado con aquel vehículo y estando frente a Lincoln.

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Lincoln el cual inmediatamente empezó a correr, pero era rápidamente seguido por el Mecamorfo, incluso saltan encima de unos botes de basura, los cuales son derribados por el Mecamorfo el cual seguía persiguiendo al peliblanco sin perderlo de vista.

Lincoln enseguida ve algunos barriles los cuales empuja al suelo, haciendo que el vehículo que controlaba el Mecamorfo se tropiece y se estrelle contra el suelo, pero el mismo Mecamorfo logra ponerse de pie y mirar por todos lados en busca de Lincoln, sin saber que el subía por una escalera de emergencia que era parte del juego, la rueda de la fortuna.

-Ya tengo problemas con un Mecamorfo Galvanico loco, no necesito otro que me esté arruinando la vida- dice Lincoln que continuaba subiendo por aquellas escaleras.

Pero entonces, el Mecamorfo utiliza la antena que utiliza el carrito chocón como fuente eléctrica para avanzar, y enviar una especie de señal, el cual era recibido por el Omnitrix, ocasionando nuevamente un pitido.

El cual fue escuchado por el Mecamorfo localizo al peliblanco y entonces con fuerza golpea aquel poste donde estaban las escaleras, haciendo que Lincoln se suelte de las escaleras y empiece a caer… siendo atrapado por el Mecamorfo y luego proseguir su camino para llevárselo.

-Muy bien, ya me canse de todo esto- dijo Lincoln saliendo del vehículo, pero el Mecamorfo se detiene y voltea hacia él y va directo hacia él… -Tonto- dice Lincoln quitándose del camino en el último segundo… y el Mecamorfo termina chocando con un poste de madera del muelle, y cayendo al suelo -No sé si te envió Malvare… pero conociéndolo lo dudo-.

Lincoln se retiraba tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que el pequeño Mecamorfo se separó del carrito chocón y luego yendo a otra dirección.

-Papi, te dije que no te preocuparas, él es un buen chico y estoy seguro que te agradara… hay viene, te llamo después papi- dice Mindy colgando su teléfono, y ve que Lincoln regresa, con dos algodones de azúcar.

-Perdón por la demora, había una gran fila, dicen que su algodón de azúcar es delicioso- dice Lincoln.

-¿Ah sí? Y yo pensé que te fuiste sin avisar- dice Mindy.

-Oye, yo jamás haría eso, mira tengo rosa y azul, escoge- dice Lincoln ofreciendo uno de los dos algodones de azúcar que tenía, y Mindy elige el rosa y ambos empiezan a comer sus dulces mientras caminan por la feria.

* * *

Devuelta en la Casa Loud…

-Vamos Lincoln, llama e iré por ti para sacarte de esa cita- dice Lori esperando una llamada de su teléfono, mientras las demás veían televisión, sin embargo escuchan que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Yo voy- dijo Luna caminando hacia la puerta y abre

-Hola Luna, ¿esta Lame-O?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… Linc, bueno él está en…- decía Luna tratando de buscar una excusa y con una seña le pide ayuda a sus demás hermanas, pero a ninguna se le ocurría una buena excusa, hasta que…

-¿Que se te olvido?, está en su cita con esa niña llama Mindy- dice Leni.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- aquel grito de Ronnie Anne se escuchó incluso fuera del pueblo, y algunas aves huyen volando por ese grito.

* * *

Regresando al bosque donde se estrelló la nave de donde salió el Mecamorfo.

Se podía observar un tablero de control, y frente a ella una mano de lo que parecía ser de otro Mecamorfo tratando de alcanzar los controles… pero debido al estado de su nave, ocasiona que el Mecamorfo que estaba dentro sufra descargas de estática, y al parecer muy dolorosas ya que se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor del que estaba dentro de la nave.

* * *

Regresando a la pequeña pareja en su cita, ambos se detienen al ver un simulador de una nave espacial.

-Se ve divertido- dijo Mindy.

-Especialmente si puedes aguantar las fuerzas G y las ganas de vomitar- dice Lincoln sin que ninguno de los dos vea que aquel Mecamorfo se arrastró cerca de aquel juego y empezando a fusionarse con ella.

-O sea que no quieres subirte- dice Mindy.

-No, solo digo que fue bueno no comer esas hamburguesas- responde Lincoln, que inmediatamente nota como aquel simulador de nave iba cambiando, y reconoce que era obra del Mecamorfo que lo ataco -Hay no-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Mindy.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Yo nada, todo está de maravilla, solo soy un simple niño en un pueblo normal- dice Lincoln que sobreactúa y se le notaban los nervios

-¿Estas escondiendo algo?- dice Mindy.

-No, no hay secretos, mi vida es como un libro abierto… que nadie quisiera leer- dice Lincoln alzando la mirada hacia arriba y Mindy voltea para ver lo que Lincoln veía, y se sorprende al ver como aquella nave de juego se empezaba a mover y alzar su vista hacia aquellos niños -¡Vámonos!-.

Lincoln agarra a Mindy de la mano y empezando a correr, aprovechando que el Mecamorfo seguía enganchado en el lugar del juego, y al voltear hacia donde se encontraban los baños, Lincoln rápidamente mete a Mindy al baño de niñas.

-Tú quédate aquí- dice Lincoln.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Mindy.

-Ah pues… al baño, seguro tú también debes ir- dice Lincoln.

-Pero Lin…- decía Mindy, pero es encerrada en el baño de niñas de la feria.

Entonces Lincoln iba a regresar hacia donde se encontraba el Mecamorfo, pero este ya se encontraba volando frente a él.

-Este es un trabajo para Jetray- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y presiona el botón e inmediatamente transformarse…

[La mano de Lincoln e convierte en pinza, luego se enfoca la cara que se convierte en la de un ser similar a un crustáceo. El resto del cuerpo de Lincoln cambia rápidamente y con un giro termina la transformación con la respectiva pose]

Ahora era algo parecido a un gigantesco crustáceo de color anaranjado, con una enorme cabeza que ocupa gran parte de su estructura física, su rostro se compone de ojos naranjas pequeños y su boca enseña sus dientes.

En la parte superior de su cabeza, posee unas corazas blindadas, y posee unas largas extremidades que terminan con pinzas con dos cintas de color negro, lleva un cinturón gris en la que porta el símbolo del Omnitrix en el centro, seguido de un pequeño tórax con tres patas de crustáceos en cada lado de su cuerpo.

-**_Ahww…_ no soy Jetray, soy un plato de mariscos… y aparentemente poseyente de un gran intelecto, bien talvez debería darle a esta nueva forma de vida un nombre más apropiado, _hmmm…_ yo digo que… ¡Cerebrón!**-.

El Mecamorfo tenía al llamado Cerebrón en su vista y entonces rápidamente lo embiste, haciendo que este de algunas vueltas caiga al suelo por el mareo.

-**Ahora estoy muy confundido**\- dice Cerebrón recuperando la compostura e inmediatamente abre su coraza en dos partes dejando al descubierto su cerebro, el cual suelta descargas eléctricas directo al Mecamorfo, el cual esquiva volando sin que el ataque de en el blanco.

El Mecamorfo entonces lanzo rayos de plasma desde su ojo y las alas del avión con el que estaba unido, pero Cerebrón se logra proteger creando una especie de barrera que genera gracias a su poder cerebral.

Pero justo en ese momento Mindy sale del baño y algunos rayos de plasma estaban por darle, pero Cerebrón de nuevo muestra sus poderes mentales al crear otra barrera alrededor de Mindy y quitarla de donde estaba disparando el Mecamorfo, dejándola cerca de otra atracción.

Ya con la niña fuera del camino, el Mecamorfo va directo en picada contra Cerebrón, el cual suelta un potente rayo eléctrico desde su cerebro, golpeando el ala del avión, y haciendo que este se arrastre contra el suelo y caiga al agua junto a otra atracción de la feria.

-**Ya era hora diría yo**\- dice Cerebrón sonriendo por su victoria.

Inmediatamente se encontraba frente al baño de hombres, donde le costó abrir la puerta debido a sus pinzas, pero al final logra abrir y meterse, justo cuando su tiempo de transformación termino, y saliendo del baño como Lincoln.

Rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Mindy, y sin fijarse ambos terminan chocando uno contra el otro.

-Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunta Lincoln inocentemente.

-¿Que? Espera, ¿no viste eso?- dice Mindy apuntando al sector de la feria donde ocurrió la pelea entre Cerebrón y el Mecamorfo.

-¿Ver qué?- dice Lincoln.

Entonces saliendo desde el agua, sale aquel Mecamorfo el cual se encontraba fusionado con el juego con el que callo, de trataba del juego de las sillas voladoras, y el Mecamorfo utiliza una de ellas para atrapar a Mindy con ella.

-¡Mindy!- grito Lincoln, y Mindy intento utilizar su teléfono para llamar por ayuda, pero por el movimiento del Mecamorfo, se le termina cayendo su teléfono de las manos y termina rompiéndose en el suelo.

Lincoln intento utilizar el Omnitrix… pero muy tarde se da cuenta que le llega una de esas sillas, el cual le termina golpeando y cayendo al agua.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Mindy a la vez que era llevada por el Mecamorfo y alejándose del muelle.

Sin embargo de donde callo Lincoln, se vio un pequeño brillo, seguido de una silueta que empezó a moverse en el agua y al salir, se revela que se trataba de…

-**Esta no es mi noche**\- dijo Jetray que empezó a volar para localizar al juego mecánico controlado por el Mecamorfo -**Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me atacaría ese Mecamorfo? ¿Y porque capturo a Mindy?**-.

* * *

En otra parte de la carretera, Camionzilla iba directo al muelle.

-Cuando vea a Lincoln le romperé la cara, y a esa rubia le arrancare ese cabello que tiene para que se lo piense dos veces antes de volver a acercarse a Lincoln- dice Ronnie Anne tronándose los nudillos.

-Jajaja… ya me acorde porque me agrada esta chica- dijo Lynn, pero entonces Lori detiene la camioneta al sentir un temblor.

Y entonces ven como aquel juego mecánico pasaba cerca de la camioneta y seguía avanzando, mientras se escuchaba el grito de Mindy.

-¿Acaso fui la única que vio un juego mecánico andante?- pregunta Lori.

-Y creo que escuche gritar a la cita de Linky- dijo Leni, pero entonces ven algo pasar encima.

-Ese era Jetray, ¿Qué esperas Lori? Pisa el acelerador- dijo Ronnie Anne a la vez que Lori vuelve a dar marcha a la camioneta para seguir al héroe y al juego mecánico.

-**Si le disparo una descarga, podría lastimar a Mindy… entonces intentare un acercamiento directo**\- dijo Jetray que utilizaba su velocidad para rebasar al Mecamorfo.

Entonces dispara un rayo de neuroshock desde su cola, y derribar dos postes de luz del camino y que estas caigan sobre una de las patas de utilizaba el Mecamorfo para moveré en el juego mecánico.

Sin embargo finalmente el Mecamorfo pudo liberarse, aunque una de las sillas del juego termina golpeando a Jetray, y estrellándose contra un árbol del bosque cercano a la carretera.

-**Esa no fue mi mejor idea**\- dice Jetray dándose cuenta que el Mecamorfo ya no se encontraba en la carretera y entonces volvió a tomar vuelo para tratar de encontrar su rastro.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!- era la voz de Mindy, la cual se podía escuchar entre el bosque.

-**Te tengo**\- dice Jetray volando a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, y justo allí se encontraba el Mecamorfo aun fusionado con el juego mecánico -**Muy bien maquinita, te daré una oportunidad, ¿Dónde está Mindy?**-.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Tú eres L-10, verdad?, me salvaste la vida hace tiempo- dice Mindy que se encontraba detrás de una de las patas mecánicas del juego.

-**Ah… eh… si soy yo, el gran L-10 a tu servicio, y vine para…**\- decía Jetray justo cuando sonó la alarma de que el tiempo termino -**No no, ahora…**\- en ese momento Jetray regreso a ser Lincoln -¡No! estúpido reloj-.

-Lincoln… ¿tú eres… L-10?- pregunta Mindy impactada.

-Eh… si, si lo soy, gracias a esto- dijo Lincoln enseñando el Omnitrix en su brazo derecho.

-Eso es _brillant_, eso significa que quien me salvo de esa ladrona de armadura aquella vez fuiste tú- dice Mindy y Lincoln asiente -_Awww… _sabía que eres mi _chevalier en armure brillante_\- entonces ella abraza a Lincoln muy contenta.

-Ah… gracias- dice Lincoln, pero entonces sienten unas luces acercándose, y se trataba de Camionzilla, y la primera en bajarse fue una muy enojada Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡AHH! ¡Ronnie!- grito Lincoln y entonces trataba de quitarse a Mindy que lo seguía abrazando -Te juro que no es lo que pare… ¡auch!- dice Lincoln el cual recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Ronnie Anne.

-Pues yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte, primero sales con esa rubia presumida, y después… eh…- decía Ronnie Anne preparándose para golpear a Lincoln, pero se detiene al ver que el Mecamorfo fusionado con el juego mecánico la estaba mirando -¿Qué rayos es esa…?-.

-**_Ship… ship… ship, SHIIIIIIIIIP_**\- el Mecamorfo intentaba comunicarse, pero solo podía repetir esa palabra.

-Eh… lo siento, pero no entiendo tu lengua- dice Lincoln que por fin se quita a Mindy de encima.

-Creo que aquel espécimen intenta entablar una oración verbal contigo hermano mayor- dice Lisa a la vez que las demás hermanas Loud salen de la camioneta.

Y entonces el Mecamorfo usa uno de los brazos del juego mecánico, para señalar una dirección, precisamente donde cayó la nave de donde llego.

-Ya entiendo, nos trajiste aquí para encontrar tu nave- dice Lincoln en lo que el Mecamorfo asiente, y este rápidamente se separa del juego mecánico, el cual termina cayendo al suelo.

Sin embargo aquel pitido vuelve a sonar en el Omnitrix, y las hermanas de Lincoln se alarman.

-Hay no, vas a cambiar de alienígenas otra vez- dice Lola.

-No, no es eso esta vez- dice Lincoln corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la nave.

-Lincoln, espérame- dijo Ronnie Anne siguiendo a Lincoln, y las chicas también deciden seguirlos.

-Oigan, no me dejen atrás, el aún sigue siendo mi cita- dice Mindy siguiendo al resto -Auch… debí ponerme otro zapatos de saber que correría-.

Entonces el grupo llegan al lugar y ven detenidamente la nave, y ven un hueco que estaba sellado por una especie de campo de energía, y dentro de ella, se encontraba un auténtico Mecamorfo Galvánico muy similar a Ultra-T, pero que se encontraba atrapado en su nave por un tubería que lo mantenía en el suelo.

-Hermano, ¿eso es…?- decía Luna.

-Sí, eso es un Mecamorfo Galvanico, la especie de Ultra-T- dijo Lincoln viendo detenidamente al Mecamorfo que está en la nave, el cual vuelve a sufrir una dolorosa descarga.

-Sea lo que sea, está herido- dice Mindy, pero Ronnie Anne le frena el paso.

-Un paso más y ese campo de energía te freira como una papa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Lana apuntando a una especie de tablero con una pantalla que encriptaba unas extrañas letras desconocidas que cambiaban constantemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Mindy.

-No sé, no fui a la clase de ortografía alienígena- dice Lincoln tratando de pensar… pero enseguida siente algo en su pierna y era aquel pequeño Mecamorfo que intentaba otra vez comunicarse con él -Muy bien… Ship, ¿me explicas?-.

El pequeño Mecamorfo formo una especie de nave con su cabeza y hace un efecto como que explota, el resto se confunde por esa corta explicación, pero Lincoln al ver una vez más ese tablero, se dio cuenta que era lo que significaba.

-Es una cuenta regresiva, esa cosa va a explotar- dijo Lincoln, haciendo que sus hermanas y la propia Mindy griten y corran en círculos por el miedo.

-Espera, creo que tengo algo que puede…- decía Ronnie Anne buscando en su libro algún hechizo.

-No hay tiempo- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix eligiendo el holograma de Feedback, y termina transformándose en… -**¿Humungosaurio? Que más, ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer!**-.

Entonces Humungosaurio se acercó al campo de energía y procedió a entrar a la nave aunque el campo de energía le ocasiono cierto daño, eso no lo detuvo de tomar aquella pieza de la nave y con todas sus fuerzas la lanza directo hacia el cielo… y explotando.

Rápidamente Humungosaurio usa su cuerpo para cubrir a sus hermanas, Ronnie Anne y Mindy de la onda de impacto de la explosión… hasta que esta finalmente paro.

-Buen trabajo Lame-O… y tú y suéltalo- dice Ronnie Anne viendo como Mindy estaba abrazada a la pierna de Humungosaurio, hasta que se suelta.

Entonces Humungosaurio regresa a la nave y quitar los escombros que estaban encima del Mecamorfo, el cual inmediatamente se pone de pie.

-**Si bueno, como decía… hay mis modales, mi nombre es Baz-El, y antes de perder la conciencia, saque a este organismo de mi cuerpo, al que bautizaste como Ship**\- dijo el Mecamorfo.

-**_Ship_**…- responde el pequeño Mecamorfo con el nombre de Ship.

-**Gracias, y lo apagaste para encontrar un Plomero cercano**\- dijo el Mecamorfo.

-¿Había una fuga?- pregunta Mindy.

-No rubia oxigenada, los Plomeros son policías intergalácticos- responde Ronnie Anne, pero Mindy la mira con molestia por ese apodo.

-**Y por eso me perseguía, eso explica los pitidos del Omnitrix**\- dice Humungosaurio.

-**Sí, era una señal de auxilio, ¿Qué no eres un Plomero?**\- pregunta Baz-El.

-**Eh no… no por el momento**\- dice Humungosaurio, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a ser Lincoln.

-Por eso Ship trataba de llamar tu atención- dijo Mindy.

-Sí, vaya manera de llamar mi atención, arruinando el muelle y secuestrándote- dice Lincoln.

-**Y se pregunta porque los alienígenas se comunican con el ganado, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que arreglar mi nave**\- dice Baz-El utilizando la habilidades de su especie mientras teclea con otro panel de la pared de su nave.

-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Bueno… algo así**\- dice Baz-El.

* * *

Ahora se puede observar como las hermanas de Lincoln levantaban algunas pieza de la nave de Baz-El, incluido la propia Mindy que entregaba herramientas a Baz-El, mientras arriba, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne fijaban una especie de antena en su lugar.

-Listo, está fijado- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Escucha Ronnie yo… lamento haber ido a una cita con Mindy, la verdad es que quería ir contigo, ya sabes… como amigos- dice Lincoln.

-Está bien, yo… lamento el golpe, me deje llevar… ¿mañana es sábado verdad?- pregunta Ronnie Anne y Lincoln asiente -Podríamos salir tu y yo… como amigos, y pasarla bien- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Eso… estaría bien- dice Lincoln con una sonrisa, y Ronnie Anne le responde con la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Un poco después, la nave de Baz-El ya estaba reparado y preparada para volver a volar por el espacio.

-**Adiós, fue un gusto**\- dijo Baz-El.

-Oye espera, ¿Qué hay con Ship? ¿No regresara a tu cuerpo o algo así?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Por supuesto que no, no es así como funciona, además parece que le agradas mucho, es tuyo ahora**\- dijo Baz-El, mientras su nave termina abandonando la órbita terrestre y finalmente desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes.

-Es lindo, ¿vas a quedártelo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne viendo como Ship se ponía muy afectuoso y a hacer ruidos similares a un cachorro.

-¿Si podemos? ¿Podemos?- pregunta Lana.

-Claro que no, recuerda lo que dijo Papá, no más mascotas, además como ocultaras algo como… eso- dice Lori.

-Yo me lo quedaría, pero en mi casa no tengo espacio para una mascota como esa- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Awhh_… entonces no sé qué hacer… ¿dime Mindy tu…?- decía Lincoln, en lo que Ship salta a los brazos de Mindy y le empieza a hacer algo similar a lamerle la cara.

-Jajaja… claro que sí, tengo bastante espacio en mi casa, además tú también me agradas- dice Mindy acariciando la cabeza de Ship -A Fifi le faltaba un compañero de juego cuando no estoy-.

-Ya dejaste de agradarme- dice Lana en un evidente tono de envidia.

* * *

De camino a casa en Camionzilla.

-_Merci _por llevarme a casa- dice Mindy.

-Seria egoísta de mi parte dejarte caminando hacia casa- dijo Lori.

-Pero si tú me dijiste que si ibas a…- decía Leni, pero Lori le mete una manzana en la boca a Leni.

-Es aquí, puedes detenerte- dice Mindy en lo que Lori detiene la camioneta y voltea… y al igual que el resto, quedan con la boca abierta al ver el hogar de Mindy -Una vez más, _merci à tous_\- se despide mientras da una reverencia a la familia Loud.

-**_Ship_**\- Ship también se despide mientras estaba en los brazos de Mindy.

-_Adieu mignon Linky_\- dice Mindy caminando directo a su casa.

-¡No le digas… como sea que le dijiste rubiecita!- dice Ronnie Anne molesta y queriendo atacar a Mindy, pero Lynn y Lana la frenan.

-Linky… ¿seguro que no estas interesado en ella…?- decía Lola pero Lincoln la calla.

-Lori, conduce de una buena vez- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lori arranca a Camionzilla y se alejan de esa zona para volver a su casa.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	36. Castigado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche en Royal Woods, Lynn Sr. salía de su trabajo en el restaurante Hawaiiano/Ruso, Aloha Camarada, luego subirse a Camionzilla para irse a casa.

-Hora de regresar a casa con mi querida familia, mi fiel esposa, mis encantadoras hijas y mi buen… no, mi increíble muchacho que es mi hijo, ¿me pregunto que abre hecho para merecer una familia tan buena como la mía?, será porque no los presiono demasiado o haberles dado la libertad suficiente que necesitaban…- decía Lynn Sr. conduciendo tranquilamente…

Cuando frente a él ocurre una explosión, lo que hace que Lynn Sr. tenga que frenar su camioneta, e inmediatamente salir para ver el origen de aquella explosión…

Pero algo salía de las llamas, se trataba de Vulkanus, el cual traía una nueva armadura de color azul, que lo hacía parecer que tenía un mayor tamaño al de la última vez, y con su mano iba a atacar al padre Loud.

Pero inmediatamente es golpeado por una tapa de alcantarilla directo en la cara, la cual fue levitado por Ronnie Anne, y Chase aprovecha para saltar y golpear con las patas de un Brachiosaurio, el cual hace que Vulkanus caiga al suelo, y Lynn Sr. aprovecha para tratar de huir… pero de detiene al ver a alguien corriendo hacia el otro.

-¿Que? Oye niño, vas del lado equivocado… ¿Lincoln?- decía Lynn Sr. reconociendo a su hijo, que iba directo a donde se efectuaba la pelea -Hijo, regresa, es peligro…- iba a detener a su hijo, pero entonces frente a él, cae su camioneta la cual había sido lanzado por Vulkanus -¡NO! ¡No Camionzilla!-.

-¡Detente ya Vulkanus!- grito Lincoln al villano.

-**¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?**\- dice Vulkanus, a la vez que Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma…

-**El mismo que va a enviarte devuelta a prisión**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso mientras se prepara para luchar.

-¿Lincoln?- dice Lynn Sr. sin creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

* * *

**Castigado**

* * *

-**Ya estoy cansado de tu interferencia**\- dice Vulkanus mientras arranca un poste de luz para usarlo para atacar, pero Fuego Pantanoso usa sus llamas para derretirlo antes de que pudiera acertar el golpe e inmediatamente propinarle una patada a Vulkanus, que lo manda directo al suelo.

-**¿Están bien chicos?**\- pregunta Fuego Pantanoso.

-Acaso trabajas las 24 horas- dice Chase.

-Eso debería decirte a ti- dice Ronnie Anne hasta que nota que Vulkanus se levanta -¡Cuidado!-.

Fuego Pantanoso voltea, pero no alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo al recibir un fuerte golpe de Vulkanus, haciendo que Fuego Pantanoso caiga en medio de la calle, y dejando un pequeño cráter.

-**No hay palabras finales L-10, ¿asombrado por el poder de mi nueva armadura?**\- dice Vulkanus preparándose para pisar a nuestro héroe, pero algo freno su movimiento, y ve a Chase que había transformado su cabeza en la de un Pachycephalosaurio.

-No soy experto en moda, pero el azul no te queda de ningún modo- dice Chase.

-**Termine con L-10, ¿Qué oportunidad tienes tú?**\- pregunta Vulkanus.

-Muchas… pero ella también tiene algo que decir- dice Chase apuntando atrás de Vulkanus.

-_Stingu Invisibus_\- dice Ronnie Anne que usa su magia para levitar algunos escombros de la calle y lanzarlos contra Vulkanus, golpeándolo para que retrocediera y luego detener su hechizo para que todos esos escombros le cayeran encima.

Sin embargo Vulkanus sale de allí fácilmente, aunque su armadura tenía algunas abolladuras.

-**Mocosos, ¿saben cuánto cuesta mantener estable y limpio un traje como este, ya me encargare de ustedes cuando pueda?**\- dice Vulkanus retirándose.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien?- dice Ronnie Anne que junto a Chase ayudan a Fuego Pantanoso a levantarse, a la vez que el tiempo del Omnitrix se acabó, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Hay dios, ese tipo te dejo un ojo negro amigo- dice Chase notando el moretón en el ojo izquierdo de Lincoln.

-Ahora lo que importa es, ¿A dónde se fue Vulkanus? Y que es lo que trama- pregunta Lincoln.

-Creo se fue al muelle de pesca, aún no sabemos que trama- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Nos vemos hay después de cenar y hacer la tarea- dice Lincoln.

-Tus Papás te van a regañar cuando vean tu ojo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Mamá entiende perfectamente, aunque si me regañara por no tener cuidado, mientras Papá cree en todo lo que le digo, no olviden que soy el maestro del convencimiento- dice Lincoln.

* * *

-Ya llegue, ¿qué hay de cenar…?- decía Lincoln entrando a su casa tranquilamente.

-Lynn, estas exagerando- dice Rita que se encontraba en la sala discutiendo con su esposo, mientras las chicas observaban algo asustadas en el sillón.

-¿Exagerar? ¡¿Crees que exagero al ver como nuestro hijo se convirtió en un monstruo para combatir a un monstruo más grande?!- dice Lynn Sr, cuando nota que su hijo llego.

-Eh… hola Papá, eh… no escuche nada, así que me voy a mi cuarto a hacer mi…- decía Lincoln.

-Quieto hay jovencito, quiero que me digas la verdad- dice Lynn Sr. molesto.

-La verdad… la verdad… es que su Lynnsaña es tu mejor platillo, deberías hacerlo más seguido y…- decía Lincoln, pero su padre seguía seriamente y luego apuntando a su ojo -Está bien yo… me metí en una pequeña pelea, un bravucón me quería quitar mi nuevo comic… pero al final me la quito y…- trataba de sonar convincente.

-Seguro que era un bravucón… y no una criatura alienígena gigante- dice Lynn Sr. lo cual hace que Lincoln se quede sin palabras.

-Lincoln… Papá te vio… hacer eso- dice Lori apuntando al Omnitrix, y entonces Lincoln ya se sentía inseguro ahora.

-No puedo creerlo, me mentiste, una y otra vez- dice Lynn Sr. agarrando a su hijo del brazo y señalando el Omnitrix.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo… más o menos…- decía Lincoln el cual mira a su madre, y esta le asiente tristemente -Bien… donde empiezo-.

Durante algunas horas, Lincoln le conto toda la historia a su Papá, como encontró el Omnitrix, de que serbia, como comenzó lo de L-10 e incluso lo de los Plomeros.

-Y desde entonces lo que usado para combatir al mal y esas cosas- dice Lincoln finalizando su relato.

-¿Y esto se convirtió en tu trabajo desde cuándo?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Cuando inicio el último verano- dice Lincoln.

-No puedo creerlo, todos ustedes, me ocultaron algo así, hasta tu Rita, mi propia esposa, ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que tu o tu Padre eran una especie de policías espaciales?- dice el padre Loud histéricamente.

-Lo siento Lynn, pero era un secreto, no lo hubieras entendido- dice Rita.

-O sea que no confiaron en mi para mantener ese secreto, y peor, dejaste que nuestro hijo de 11 años se expusiera a tales peligro, e incluso mis propias hijas que llevan mi sangre en sus venas, tampoco me lo dijeran cuando lo supieron- las hermanas Loud bajan la mirada debido al regaño de su padre.

-Papá, no las culpes, además esto es algo que debo hacer, sobretodo porque el Omnitrix está pegado a mí y no lo puedo quitar- dice Lincoln.

-Oh… por supuesto que te lo quitaras- dice Lynn Sr. con una sonrisa de confianza…

* * *

En la cochera, se veían varias herramientas en el suelo ya dañadas, debido a que Lynn Sr. ha estado intentando de alguna manera de desmantelas el Omnitrix, pero cada intento termino igual… ya que finalmente lo intento con un alicates, pero al igual que las demás herramientas, esa termino inutilizable.

-De acuerdo, no se puede quitar- dice Lynn Sr. tirando la herramienta al suelo.

-Mis herramientas…- dice Lana tristemente al ver sus preciadas herramientas hechas pedazos.

-Intente decírtelo- dice Lincoln.

-Ni un rasguño, ¿de que esta hecho esta cosa?- dice Lynn Sr. ya frustrado al ver que el Omnitrix aún seguía en perfecto estado -En ese caso tienes prohibido usar el Omnitrix, ¿entendido?-.

-¿¡Que!? Pero Papá, la humanidad cuenta con…- decía Lincoln.

-¿Quedo, claro?- dice el padre Loud de una manera estricta, y Lincoln enojado pisa el suelo y corre directo a su cuarto y sierra fuertemente la puerta.

-Lynn, estas cometiendo un error- dice Rita.

-Ese niño entenderá que lo hago por su bien- dice Lynn Sr. obstinadamente, y cuando sus hijas iba a decir algo -Y ninguna de ustedes se salva, todas ustedes están castigadas por un mes por ocultarme este secreto- dice Lynn Sr. retirándose a la cocina.

-Mamá ¿Lincoln estará bien?- pregunta Leni.

-Solo queda esperar hija, tu padre a veces puede ser muy obstinado- dice Rita.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en su cuarto golpeando la almohada de su cama para quitarse la frustración de su enojo, pero entonces escuchan que llaman a su teléfono y responde.

-Ahora no es un buen momento, adiós- dice Lincoln terminando la llamada bruscamente.

* * *

-Eh… él dice que llamara- dice Chase guardando su teléfono y luego deteniendo con su mano el golpe de un pico de minero y con una patada empuja a un sujeto que parecía un minero.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que no venga a investigar lo que quiere Vulkanus?- dice Ronnie Anne que con su magia hace caer varias cajas que se encontraban al lado y haciendo que les caiga encima a aquellos mineros.

* * *

Regresando al cuarto de Lincoln, vuelve a sonar su teléfono, Lincoln quiso ignorar… pero se detiene al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Sí, lamento molestarte pero…_-.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no estás aquí para darnos una mano contra los secuaces de Vulkanus que están robando en un almacén?!- grita Ronnie Anne desde su teléfono mientras esquiva a un minero y propinarle un rodillazo en la cara.

-_L-Lo siento, es que mi Papá se enteró del Omnitrix y me prohibió usarlo_\- dice Lincoln desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Te explicaría lo que yo hice cuando le dije a mi madre, pero enserio necesitamos tu ayuda, hay demasiados de estos tipos… y no se detienen- dice Ronnie Anne.

* * *

-Está bien, voy para allá- dice Lincoln terminando la llama e iba a salir de su cuarto… pero entonces recordó algo -Siento tener que desobedecerte Papá, pero el mundo me necesita-.

Lincoln que acciona una palanca de emergencia detrás de uno de los carteles de su cuarto, y afuera desde su ventana, sale un tobogán inflable directo al patio.

-Siempre supe que volvería a necesitar esa salida de emergencia algún día- dice Lincoln usando el tobogán para salir de su casa sin ser visto.

-Terminare el trabajo y regresare a casa antes de que Papá se entere de que me fugue- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose…

[El brazo y la piel de Lincoln se tornan de un color blanco a la vez que cierra los ojos mientras el Omnitrix fundiéndose en su piel y luego abrir sus ojos los cuales eran total de color naranja. En su espalda se forma una especie de caja de voz y reducir un poco su tamaño, terminando con una pose]

-**Es hora de ser héroe**\- dice Eco Eco que iba a correr hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos… pero entonces una luz lo enfoca y ve que frente a él… se encontraba su padre con una linterna.

-¿Enserio creíste que no notaria eso?- dice Lynn Sr. señalando el tobogán -¿O me creíste muy tonto? También fui joven alguna vez-

-**Pero Papá…**\- decía Eco Eco.

-Sin peros, Lincoln Marie Loud, estás castigado- dice Lynn Sr.

-**¿Que? No puedes castigarme, soy un súper alienígena**\- dice Eco Eco.

-Un súper alienígena que está a cinco minutos de considerar un largo periodo de castigo- dice Lynn Sr. apuntando a la puerta de su casa.

-**Si Papá…**\- dice Eco Eco caminando cabizbajo.

-Y dile a Lisa que desinstale ese tobogán- dijo Lynn Sr.

-**Si Papá… como decía Mandibulín, nadie me respeta**\- dijo nuevamente Eco Eco mientras subía las escaleras, y sus hermanas solo podían ver a su hermano con tristeza sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Eco Eco ahora se encontraba deprimido en su cuarto y sentado en su cama deprimido… hasta que vuelve a escuchar que lo llamaban de su teléfono y contesta.

-**¿Hola?**-.

-_¿Dónde estás…?_-.

* * *

-Tenemos un problema- dice Ronnie Anne mientras ella y Chase corrían mientras eran perseguidos por los mineros de Vulkanus.

-**_Pues… apuntales con el teléfono_**\- dice Eco Eco en lo que Ronnie Anne algo apunta su teléfono a los mineros…

Y justo en ese momento salió una onda de sonido que provenía del mismo Eco Eco que soltó un grito sónico desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que los mineros salgan volando y se estrellen contra la pared del almacén.

-Funciono…-.

* * *

-_Buena idea torpe_…- decía Ronnie Anne, pero en ese momento, Lynn Sr. le quita el teléfono a su hijo.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunta el patriarca Loud.

-_Ah… hola Sr. Loud, ¿Cómo está usted?_\- dice Ronnie Anne con un leve tono nervioso, pero entonces Lynn Sr. molesto termina la llamada y guarda el teléfono de Lincoln en su bolsillo.

-**Es mi teléfono**\- dice Eco Eco, justo cuando regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Un teléfono es un privilegio no un derecho, te lo regresare cuando pueda volver a confiar en ti, y aun no puedo creer que hayas arrastrado a tu amiga a tus peligrosas actividades - dice Lynn Sr.

-No la obligue, Ronnie lo hiso por voluntad propia- dice Lincoln.

-Entonces quien te dice que está bien desaparecer, convertirte en alienígena y mentirle a tu propio padre… voy a hablar con sus padres sobre esto- dice Lynn Sr. saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

-Papá… tu simplemente no entiendes- dice Lincoln cayendo de cara contra la almohada.

* * *

Un rato después, Lincoln se encontraba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada debido a su castigo… hasta que escucha una especie de alarma, y entonces recuerda que aún tiene su insignia de Plomero, y lo presiona.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Sabes lo que me acaba de pasar_\- era la voz de Ronnie Anne la que hablaba desde el otro lado.

-Ah yo… lo puedo explicar- dice Lincoln.

-_Si claro, tu Papá convenció a mi Mamá de castigarme una semana, y ahora estoy encerrada en mi cuarto en lugar de investigar lo que trama Vulkanus_\- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No te preocupes, Chase lo descubrirás- dice Lincoln.

-_¿Enviaste a Chase?_\- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Ese chico es bastante inteligente y perspicaz, estoy seguro que lo resolverá por su cuenta- dice Lincoln.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un barco carguero en medio del mar, muchos mineros hacían guardia y vigilaban por todos lados… mientras Chase se encontraba en el mismo barco mientras trataba de mantener un perfil bajo y no ser descubierto.

Ya sea colocándose detrás de una exclusa de aire, un mástil e incluso siguiendo muy de cerca a un minero, el cual rápidamente voltea… pero no había nadie detrás de él y continua con su guardia.

Y al bajar por el casco del barco, se ve que Chase había saltado al último momento y se encontraba sujetando una ventana e inmediatamente entra en ella y aterriza sobre una especie de puente, y observa que debajo había una piscina con un líquido verde brillante.

-No es residuo nuclear, no es agua de drenaje… pero si huele horrible, es mejor que tome una muestra para ser analizado- dice Chase que iba a usar su cola para tomar una muestra de aquel liquido… pero entonces su oído lo alerta y ve a un minero frente a él, el cual dio un fuerte grito para dar una especie de alerta.

Haciendo que todos los mineros que cuidaban y vigilaban el barco lo escucharan y vayan hacia donde se encuentra el intruso.

* * *

En la Casa Loud, la familia Loud estaba cenando con bastante silencio… hasta que escuchan el teléfono de la casa sonar, y Lincoln fue a responder.

-Hola, residencia Loud- dice Lincoln contestando la llamada, para luego bajar su tono de voz -No es un buen momento Chase-.

-_¿Me lo dices a mí? Estoy en un lugar que huele terriblemente mal, y tengo un olfato sensible, estoy totalmente atrapado y los hombres de Vulkanus ya vienen_\- dice Chase.

-Llama a Ronnie, ahora yo no puedo ayudarte, lo siento- dice Lincoln terminando la llamada.

* * *

En el cuarto de Ronnie Anne en la residencia Santiago, ella estaba en su computadora hasta que suena su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Ronnie Anne contestando la llamada.

-_Tengo compañía y se nota que no están felices de verme_\- dice Chase.

-Chase, no puedo ayudarte desde aquí, usa tus poderes y termina con ellos- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Todavía necesito saber qué es lo que transportan estos tipos…_\- decía Chase cuando se escucha el sonido de un golpe -_Lo siento, uno de esos tipos quiso atacarme con un martillo desde atrás_-.

-En eso estoy y… oh vaya, Chase creo que ya sé que es lo que transporta ese barco- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Ilumíname_\- dice Chase.

-El carguero solo transporta guano… de murciélago- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_¡Guano de murciélago! ¡Eso es repugnante! ¿Para que un sujeto como Vulkanus quisiera algo que hacen unas ratas voladoras?_\- pregunta Chase.

-Según tengo entendido, después de las pruebas nucleares en la guerra en una isla cercana, las bayas de una isla cercana son radiactivas, cuando la comen los murciélagos el desperdicio que producen se obtiene el isotopo más raro del mundo

-_¿Qué tan grave es?_\- pregunta Chase.

-No es grave, pero se necesitaría mucho para que fuera una amenaza- responde Ronnie Anne.

-_¿Y cuánto crees que lleve ese barco?_\- pregunta Chase.

-Veamos… 50.000 toneladas- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Oye… enserio voy a necesitar su…_\- decía Chase que bruscamente termina la llamada.

-¿Chase? ¡¿Chase?!- dice Ronnie Anne tratando de volver a llamar, pero Chase no respondía.

* * *

Lincoln regresa a su cuarto después de haber cenado… hasta que ve que la pantalla de su computadora parpadeaba y al encenderá, ve a Chase al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Chase?, vaya encontraste una red inalámbrica- dice Lincoln.

-_Sí, esa es la buena noticia, y la mala…_\- decía Chase que con la cámara de su teléfono enseña como los mineros de Vulkanus iban por el -_Es que no están felices_-.

-Escalera, adelante a tu derecha, súbela- dice Lincoln viendo como Chase hace exactamente lo que le dijo -Bien, ahora a tu izquierda ve a ese lado, ahora espera un segundo hasta que pasen-.

Chase desde su sitio espera hasta que los mineros se retiren de su lugar y luego se acerca a unos controles que estaban más adelante.

-Ahora apaga la incubadora- dice Lincoln.

-_Entiendo_\- dice Chase que hace lo que se le dijo -_Realmente tienes futuro como cibernauta Linc porque… hay no, vienen algunos más_-

-Hay una grúa con un gancho arriba- dice Lincoln.

-_¿Qué hay de ella?_\- pregunta Chase.

-Sujétala y aprieta el botón verde- dice Lincoln, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una grúa subiendo, lo que indica que Chase siguió la sugerencia.

-_Yoohoo, eso estuvo bien, ya que es difícil volar en este espacio amplio pero cerrado, tengo que hacer cosas solo más seguido ¿no crees?_\- dice Chase.

-Si claro, solo sal de allí… ah Chase, mejor prepara las garras… o la cola- dice Lincoln… en lo que Chase voltea y justo allí se encontraba Vulkanus, el cual golpea a Chase antes de que pudiera reaccionar y ocasionando que termine la llamada.

-¡Chase! ¡Chase!- grito Lincoln tratando de volver a contactar la llamada… pero en ese instante su monitor se apaga, y Lincoln ve que su padre había desconectado su computadora -Papá ¡No!-

-Oh no, no me digas que no Lincoln Loud, es la última vez que me desafías- dice Lynn Sr.

-Papá deja de ser tan necio y escúchame, mi amigo está en peligro y debo ayudarle- dice Lincoln.

-No quiero escuchar otra palabra de ti, tú te quedaras en esta habitación y no saldrás a ningún lado, no más comics, no más videojuegos, no más televisión y es mi última palabra…- decía Lynn Sr. que se detiene al ver como su hijo golpeo la pared de su cuarto.

Lo cual alerto a Rita y las chicas, las cuales suben al segundo piso o salen de sus propios cuartos al escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo entiendes, es cuestión de vida o muerte- dice Lincoln.

-La única vida que me preocupa es la tuya, y te quedaras aquí- dice Lynn Sr. de manera firme.

-Lo siento Papá, pero no puedo obedecerte, fuiste una gran influencia y me educaste de la mejor manera junto a Mamá, pero no puedo obedecer sin desobedecer todo lo que me han enseñado de la vida y de la responsabilidad- decía Lincoln preparándose para usar el reloj.

-Jovencito, te prohíbo que…- decía Lynn Sr. pero inmediatamente era detenido por su esposa y sus hijas -Cariño, niñas, suéltenme-.

-Así que cuando regrese hazme lo que quieras…- decía Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y comenzar a transformarse…

[El brazo y la cabeza de Lincoln eran rodeados de una especie de mineral sólido, de su espalda le salen unos cristales de color magenta y luego con enfocarse en la cabeza donde de arriba crece otro cristal para simular un cuerno y terminando con la pose]

Ahora era un alienígena que parecía estar hecho de un mineral indestructible de color morado con varias líneas oscuras y manchas, sus manos y cara son magentas y lleva seis fragmentos magenta en la espalda, pecho y en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemeja a un cuerno.

Su rostro está formado por una boca y un ojo naranja en el centro, y el símbolo del Omnitrix ubicado en el pecho.

-**Porque ahora tengo un amigo que salvar**\- entonces nuestro héroe abre la ventana de su cuarto y salta de ella para salvar a Chase… aunque dejando un hueco en la pared de su cuarto.

-Ese niño me desobedeció, ¡¿Por qué dejaron que…?!- gritaba Lynn Sr. a su esposa e hijas.

-¡Lynn Loud cierra ya la boca de una vez!- el grito de Rita fue suficiente para que su esposo por fin se callara -Tienes que escuchar a tu hijo-.

* * *

El barco carguero seguía navegando por el mar tranquilamente… hasta que alguien llega de improvisto, alertando a los mineros de Vulkanus y yendo a atacar al intruso.

-**Escogieron a la Piedra incorrecta para pelear**\- dice el llamado Piedra disparando un rayo ultravioleta de sus brazos, para golpear a varios mineros, y después proseguir con los puños y las patadas -**He tenido una mala noche**-.

Entonces Piedra lanza otro rayo a la antena del barco, lo cual hace que este caiga encima de varios mineros, y aprovechar de seguir su camino.

* * *

Mientras en el interior del barco, los mineros de Vulkanus estaban llenando un tanque de contención con guano de murciélago y usando equipo tecnológico para analizarlo, y mientras en el puente superior, se encontraba Chase siendo sujetado de brazos, pies y cuellos por unos cables de hierro, y frente a él se encontraba Vulkanus vigilando el trabajo.

-Esto apesta- dice Chase.

-**No eres el primero en sentir el dolor de mis manos, y obvio que no serás el último**\- dice Vulkanus.

-Lo digo por el excremento de murciélago, escuche que los Detrovite comen lo que sea, pero nunca creí que algo como eso- dice Chase.

-**Obvio que no como de esto humano, ¿crees que somos de una especie tan retrasada como la tuya?**\- dice Vulkanus.

-¿Y que más puedes hacer con esto?- pregunta Chase.

-**Tu patético intento de sacarme información, solo me recuerda que debo eliminarte**\- dice Vulkanus reemplazando su mano izquierda por un taladro.

Y con ella estaba a punto de perforar a Chase… hasta que es golpeado y mandado al suelo por un rayo de energía, el cual fue disparado por Piedra desde la entrada del cuarto.

-**Creo que llegue justo a tiempo**\- dijo Piedra.

-Qué bueno que llegaste amigo, y yo pensé que te mandarían a dormir sin cenar- dice Chase.

-**Disfrútame mientras puedas, cuando esto termine estaré castigado hasta que cumpla 30 años**\- dice Piedra rompiendo las sogas que inmovilizaban a Chase con su fuerza, y liberándolo.

-Me podía liberar solo en cualquier momento, estaba a punto de sacarle los planes que tienen para el excremento- dice Chase.

-**Esos mineros de allá abajo lo están revisando, remueven las impurezas hasta que quede un perfecto y volátil isotopo, se puede usar como fuente de energía**\- dijo Piedra.

-¿Dónde descubriste todo eso?- pregunta Chase.

-**Ronnie me conto el resto mientras venia para acá, pero aún queda la pregunta, ¿de qué será esta fuente de energía?**\- pregunta Piedra.

-**No es obvio… esa fuente de energía se puede usar para crear armas de gran calibre y poder destructivo, imaginen las ganancias que obtendré cuando la venda en el mercado negro intergaláctico**\- dice Vulkanus con una sonrisa sínica.

-Al final si termino contándonos su plan- dice Chase.

-**Sí, pero ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo completo, ¡Destrúyanlos!**\- grito Vulkanus mandando a sus mineros a atacar a ambos héroes.

Los mineros de Vulkanus subían por las escaleras para llegar al puente donde se encontraban Piedra y Chase, y rodearlos para atacarlos desde ambos extremos.

Piedra por la izquierda atrapa a uno del brazo, mientras que a otro lo manda a volar de una patada, mientras usa al que atrapo para golpear a otro minero que venía por el frente a la derecha.

Chase iba por la derecha golpea en el estómago a otro minero para mandarlo hacia atrás y atrapar a otro de la muñeca para propinarle un codazo por atrás del cuello y luego mandarlo a volar tirándolo del puente, el cual le cae encima a Vulkanus, el cual se la lanza a Piedra que alcanza a esquivar.

-**Encárgate del resto**\- dice Piedra saltando del puente para ir a luchar contra Vulkanus.

-Tu tranquilo, puedo con ellos- dice Chase usando una llave de lucha contra uno de los mineros y aplicar una patada hacia atrás a otro.

Piedra aterriza en el suelo y lanza un rayos ultravioletas de sus cristales, los cuales Vulkanus alcanza a esquivar y aplicarle un derechazo a Piedra, y estrellarse contra las tuberías del barco, saliendo vapor de las mismas.

-**Te ves fatigado Loud, déjame ayudarte con eso**\- dice Vulkanus aplicandole varios puñetazos a Piedra en la cara.

-¡Resiste Lincoln!- grito Chase deteniendo con sus garras de Velociraptor las herramientas de dos mineros, pero un tercero lo sujeta del cuello por atrás para inmovilizarlo.

-**¿Acaso no te ejercitas? ¿O siempre has estado fuera de forma?**\- dice Vulkanus preparando el taladro de su brazo izquierdo.

Pero en ese instante, Piedra sujeta unas de las tuberías, y le lanza el vapor caliente directo en la cara a Vulkanus, el cual lo desorienta por un momento, y Piedra aprovecha para aplicarle un golpe en la quijada y otro directo en el estómago, causando una grieta en la armadura de Vulkanus.

-**¡Miserable!**\- grito Vulkanus a la vez que le propina un fuerte puñetazo a Piedra, mandando a estrellarse contra una compuerta, pero antes de que Piedra pudiera levantarse, Vulkanus le coloca su pie encima -**Adiós, L-10**-.

Una alarma suena a la vez que la compuerta que se encontraba ahí se abre, Vulkanus es golpeado por unas balas de plasma, mandando hacia el otro lado del cuarto, revelando que al otro lado se encontraban Lynn Sr. y Rita, portando armas de Plomeros.

-Buen disparo amor- dijo Rita.

-Tu padre siempre decía: "la herramienta correcta para el trabajo correcto"- dice Lynn Sr.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Rita ayudando a su hijo a levantarse.

-**Mamá, Papá, me da gusto verlos… digo siempre me da gusto verlo pero…**\- decía Piedra cuando atrapa a un minero que casi les llega volando y lo tira al suelo.

-Lo siento, mi culpa- dice Chase que seguía peleando con los mineros encima del puente.

-Tú debes su amigo Chase, Lincoln nos habló bien de ti- dice Rita.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dice Lynn Sr. apuntando el arma a aquellos mineros, los cuales se asustan y se alejan corriendo.

-Gracias- dice Chase.

-**¿Papá? ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar una de esas?**\- pregunta Piedra.

-Solía jugar mucho el tiro al blanco, veo que no perdí mi toque- dice Lynn Sr.

-**Papá yo… lo lamento, disculpa por desobedecerte**\- dice Piedra.

-Yo no, lo digo porque llego en el momento justo- dice Chase aterrizando frente a los Loud.

-Aunque no apruebo que hayas desobedecido a tu padre, también me alegra que lo hicieras y no abandonaras a tu amigo, estoy orgullosa de mi niño- dice Rita.

-No solo su amigo, escuche lo que dijo ese monstruo, el mundo entero podía estar en peligro y tú lo estabas salvando… el punto es que… lo comprendo, te vi en acción y de lo que eres capaz, claramente sabes lo que haces- dijo Lynn Sr.

-De hecho tu padre me dijo que hubieras encontrado la forma de ganar aunque no le hubiera disparado con el arma- dice Rita.

-Cariño, no era necesario difundir eso- dice Lynn Sr.

Entonces todos voltean al ver como Vulkanus corría directo hacia ellos, entonces Lynn Sr. prepara el arma y dispara pero… no salían balas.

-Ah cariño… ¿me prestas el tuyo?- pregunta Lynn Sr. algo asustado y luego ver como Vulkanus levanta sus manos para aplastar al padre Loud…

-**Permíteme**\- dijo Piedra tomando el arma de las manos de su padre, y usando como para golpear a Vulkanus, y mandarlo a volar y estrellarlo contra el contenedor del guano de murciélago.

-Bien, parece que tu hermana no es la única que saco mi brazo fuerte- dice Lynn Sr. mientras choca los cinco con su hijo.

Ya en el exterior, el barco carguero explota y terminar hundiéndose en medio del océano… pero afortunadamente Lincoln y sus padres ya se encontraban a salvos en el muelle pesquero.

-Bien, lo hundí- dice Chase aterrizando en el muelle con sus alas de Pterodactylo.

-Oye, ¿Qué hay de Vulkanus? Se supone que lo sacarías del barco antes de hundirlo- pregunta Lincoln.

-Oh… ¿te refieres a este Vulkanus?- Chase revela que tenía a Vulkanus atrapado con su cola, y revelando que en realidad fuera de la armadura, tenía el tamaño y contextura de un bebe.

-Usualmente los Detrovite son grandes y fuertes, este tipo… es un caso especial- dice Rita.

* * *

Regresando a la Casa Loud, se ve como Lynn Sr. colgaba el arma de Plomero que uso en la pared.

-Que esto me sirva de recordatorio, que sé que mi hijo puede con todos los peligros que vengan, y que lamento como actué el día de hoy- dice Lynn Sr.

-Gracias Papá, ¿eso significa que…?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Sí, se levanta tu castigo- dice Lynn Sr. a la vez que recibe un abrazo de su hijo.

-Ya era hora, ya no sabíamos cómo ocultarte este secreto- dice Lori.

Y entonces se escuchan que suena un teléfono, y observa que venia del pantalón del padre Loud, y al revisar, ve que era el teléfono de su hijo, el cual se lo regresa.

-Hola Ronnie… si, te regreso la llamada- dice Lincoln terminando la llamada -Ah Papá, hay un alienígena que se aparece en el desierto y…-.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- dice Lynn Sr. apuntando a la puerta, y Lincoln entonces sonríe y activa el Omnitrix.

Y lo último que se ve, es a Jetray volando fuera de la Casa Loud para cumplir con su trabajo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	37. Una fría sorpresa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche, en el auditorio Royal Woods… una banda terminaba una presentación, debido a ser una noche de aficionados.

-**_Woohh… ¡eso es todo, damas y caballeros, Espina Letal por siempre!_**\- dice el presentador.

-Aficionados, mi hermana Luna tiene más talento en su dedo meñique, que ellos en todo el cuerpo, ¿o no amigo?- dice Lincoln, al que estaba a su lado, el cual era su acompañante, su amigo y vecino, Ash.

-Ya lo creo, gracias por invitarme por cierto- dijo Ash.

-No tenía a otro en mente, además es genial pasar tiempo contigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo mismo digo chaparrito- dijo Ash.

-Luna me invito a este recital a verla tocar junto a su banda de amigos, y me dijo que podía traer un amigo, y no podría haber elegido a otro que a Ash, últimamente nos llevamos de maravilla- dice Lincoln al lector.

-Oye chico ya empezó- dijo Ash apuntando al escenario.

-Oh si, Luna y los chicos saldrán, esto va a ser asombroso- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Hey hey hey, no se vayan aun gente aún tenemos a un grupo más, conformada por unos jóvenes increíbles y talentosos_**\- dice el presentador, mientras las cortinas se abren -**_¡Viejos y hermanas, denle la bienvenida a…!_**\- seguía hablando, hasta que alguien le quita el micrófono.

-**_¡Moon Goats viejos!_**\- grito Luna haciendo su clásica pose, levantando las manos haciendo cuernos con las manos, y apuntando al resto de la banda, entre ellos estaba su mejor amiga Sam, más otros dos de sus amigos suyos, incluyendo a su ayudante.

La primera es Mazzy, una chica de pelo color ciruela que oculta sus ojos y labial morado en sus boca, usa una camisa a rayas negras y blancas, una chaqueta de espuma de mar ligera, una falda gris, medias blancas y zapatillas de color verde azulado oscuro.

El segundo es Sully, un adolecente de cabello castaño corto, lleva aretes circulares blancos, un collar de cadena, camisa gris claro, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azules y botas moradas oscuras.

El tercero es Chunk, el asistente de Luna, un hombre corpulento con una perforación en la nariz y un cuero cabelludo calvo. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas blanca debajo de un chaleco negro con flecos, jeans con hebillas y botas negras, una gorra a cuadros y brazaletes en cada muñeca, además de un tatuaje morado con un corazón y huesos cruzados en ambos brazos.

-**_¡Que tal Royal Woods ¿Listos para rockear?!_**\- pregunta Luna desde el micrófono y el público entonces grita emocionado.

-¡Woohh! ¡Eso es Luna!- grito Ash.

-**_Esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy importante no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros, nuestro héroe local que día a día nos ayuda y salva con sus grandes habilidades, el gran L-10 amigos!_**\- dice Luna en lo que el público aclama -**_A tocar chicos, y uno, y dos ¡Y uno dos tres cuatro!_**-.

Entonces Luna empieza a hacer pequeñas tonadas con su guitarra, para luego acelerar su ritmo, mientras Sam le sigue el ritmo con el bajo, Mazzy toca la bateria y Sully con el teclado.

_It started when an alien device did what it did_

_It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid_

_Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid_

_He's L-10… ¡L-10!_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise_

_He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes_

_He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong_

_He's every shape and size_

_He's L-10… ¡L-10!_

_Armed with powers he's on the case_

_Fighting off evil from earth or space_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay_

_'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save day_

_¡L-10!_

Entonces una gran pantalla aparece detrás de ellos, y mientras empezaba a contar, aparecían siluetas de los primeros alienígenas que Lincoln tuvo en el Omnitrix, mientras Luna continuaba la cancion.

_¡One!_ (Cuatrobrazos)

_¡Two!_ (Fuego)

_¡Three!_ (Bestia)

_¡L-10!_

_¡Four!_ (Acuático)

_¡Five!_ (Diamante)

_¡Six!_ (Ultra T)

_¡L-10! _

_¡Seven!_ (Materia gris)

_¡Eight!_ (Insectoide)

_¡Nine!_ (Cannonbolt)

_¡L-10!_ (XLR8)

Una vez terminado la canción, el público ovaciona a Luna y a la banda.

* * *

**Una fría sorpresa**

* * *

Después de aquella presentación, la banda se retira tras bambalinas.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- grito Ash.

-Ya lo creo amigo- responde Lincoln.

-Tu hermana es genial- dijo Ash.

-Siempre lo he creído, siempre- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras, detrás del escenario…

-¡Rockeamos!- grito Sam emocionada.

-Nos vimos asombrosos- dijo Sully chocando los 5 con Mazzy.

-Gran canción Luns- dijo Mazzy.

-Que puedo decir, estaba inspirada- dijo Luna.

-Oye amiga, ¿Notaste algo haya afuera?- dice Sam.

-¿Ah…? ¿Qué cosa?- dice Luna volteando medio ruborizada.

-No te hagas, como te veía cierto chico- dijo Sam pícaramente.

-_Uhhhh_\- dicen los rockeros al unísono.

-¿Q-que…? no sé qué hablan- dijo Luna tratando de negar lo que hablaban los demás.

-Claro que si lo sabes, y tú lo conoces muy bien- dijo Sam.

-N-No… enserio… no sé qué dicen…- dice Luna mientras se le notaba más el sonrojo.

-Ella habla de que durante todo el concierto, estabas viendo hacia "el"- dijo Mazzy.

-Sí, el chico que te tiene flechada amiga, no lo niegues- dijo Sully.

-¡Claro que no!- grito Luna.

-Cielo, hasta yo lo note, eres muy obvia- dijo Chunk.

-¡No lo soy!- volvió a gritar Luna.

-Entonces ¿él no te gusta?- pregunta Sam.

-No ¡No me gusta Ash!- grito Luna aún más sonrojada.

-Ah… ella jamás dijo que fuera Ash- dijo Mazzy.

-Dang it…- responde Luna maldiciéndose a sí misma.

-_Uhhhh_… Luna y Ash sentados en un árbol- dijo Mazzy en burla.

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito Luna por tercera vez.

-Luna… amiga mía, no tiene nada de malo estar enamorada de otra persona, además ya te lo dije, es súper lindo que le des otra oportunidad al amor- dijo Sam abrazando a Luna del cuello con su brazo

-Lo se… me lo dijiste esa vez- dijo Luna.

-Cariño, entiendo lo que sientes, no es fácil tener esta clase de sentimientos luego de una fallida relación- dijo Chunk.

-¿Era necesario que lo recordaras?- dijo Sam captando la indirecta de Chunk, pero el solo levanta los hombros.

-No es fácil… además… ni si quiera lo conozco bien- dijo Luna.

-Pues invítalo a salir, así lo conocerás mejor- dijo Sully.

-Oh si, como si fuera tan fácil como decir pedirle una cita, no has estado en mi lugar- responde Luna son sarcasmo.

-Pues ahora puedes saberlo, sobretodo porque viene para acá- dijo Mazzy apuntando hacia un lado.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Luna y voltea, y allí llegaba Ash junto a Lincoln.

-Es tu oportunidad- susurra Sam a Luna.

-No… puedo… mover… mis... piernas- dice Luna quieta como una estatua, pero entonces Sam le da un pequeño empujón, haciendo que Luna este frente a frente a Ash.

-Hola Luna, que gran tocada hiciste, a qué onda Sam, chicos, Chunk- dice Ash, y los demás le regresan el saludo.

-Ah… gra… gracias Ashhh- dice Luna con cierta timidez en su tono.

-Bueno, creo que aquí sobro, los dejo solos- dijo Lincoln retirándose.

-Y… de… ¿q-que, bu-buscas?- dice Luna.

-Decía que tocaste increíble… ah, no solo tú, ustedes también lo hicieron genial chicos, soy fanático de su música- dijo Ash.

-Gra… gracias…- dice Luna todavía nerviosa… hasta que solo queda un silencio incómodo.

-In-cómodo- dijo Sully, mientras Sam hace un _facepalm_.

-Hay esta niña…- dice Chunk.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunta Mazzy.

-Ya se…- a Sam se le ocurre una idea –Solo síganme la corriente- entonces ella se acerca lentamente a Luna y Ash, y rápidamente rodea a Luna con su brazo -Sabes Ash, Luna me ha dicho CUANTO quiere conocerte-.

-¡Sam!- grito Luna.

-¿Conocerme?- pregunta Ash.

-Eh… si, dice que eres alguien muy agradable y unico- dijo Sully.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunta Ash.

-Y nos dijo que si no te importa salir con ella el sábado- dijo Mazzy.

-¡Sully! ¡Mazzy!- grito Luna a ambos.

-¿Salir?- pregunta Ash nuevamente.

-Si ya sabes, ustedes dos solos, ¿Que dices amigo?- pregunta Chunk, pero Ash se lo piensa.

-Los detesto, ¿Que creen que están haciendo…?- susurraba fuertemente Luna.

-Me encantaría, suena divertido- responde Ash.

-¡¿Q… que?!- pregunta Luna in creer lo que escucho.

-Dije que me encantaría, suena…- decía Ash cuando… Luna termina cayendo desmayada en el suelo -¡Luna! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupado, pero Sam se agacha a verla.

-Aun respira, estará bien, tu tranquilo- dijo Sam, y Ash suspira de alivio.

-Bueno… díganle que pasare por ella mañana, adiós- dijo Ash retirándose.

-¿La ayudamos?- pregunta Sully.

-Pues no parece que vaya a despertar en un buen rato- dijo Mazzy.

-Iré a encender la camioneta- dijo Chunk saliendo del escenario.

Mientras eso sucedía, Lincoln salía del auditorio y se sube a su bicicleta para retirarse a su casa mientras tarareaba aquella canción que canto su hermana.

-Jejeje, es pegadiza- dice Lincoln, el cual rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un auto paso muy cerca de él -¡Oye, principiantes!-.

Sin embargo se da cuenta de que ese auto no se detenía, ya que sin querer choca contra la puerta otro auto estacionado, pero sin detenerse y aun andar sin control.

-No es intencional- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix e inmediatamente transformarse…

[El cuerpo de Lincoln se aleja y se ve que de su espalda le crecen grandes alas de color azul, que lo empiezan a cubrir y se ve que su ojo parecía el de un insecto que brilla. Las deportivas de Lincoln se rompen revelando uno pies con dos largos dedos y rápidamente estirar las alas, revelando a un nuevo ser y terminar con una pose]

Frio rápidamente toma vuelo y empieza a seguir de cerca aquel vehículo fuera de control, el cual estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un camión que estaba adelante, pero los adolescentes que conducían tuvieron que girar a la izquierda, y debido a esa acción iban cayendo desde un muelle al agua.

Entonces Frio vuela en picada y se mete de lleno al agua, para inmediatamente salir mientras formaba una rampa de hielo donde el auto aterriza, pero seguía cuesta abajo hacia el mar, pero Frio agarra el parachoques y después de mucho esfuerzo… logra finalmente detener el auto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el adolecente saliendo del auto junto a su compañero.

-Que importa, salvo nuestras vidas- uno de los adolescentes le iba a estrechar la mano a Frio.

Sin embargo este mismo solo lo ignoro y se acerca al auto y para mayor sorpresa, se lo empieza a comer como si fuera una papa molida.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta el otro adolecente, pero Frio solo le suelta un gruñido a ambos, haciendo que estos huyan del miedo, mientras Frio continua devorando aquel auto.

* * *

Un poco después, Luna regresa a su casa gracias a Chunk y se despide de él y sus amigos los cuales se retiran a sus propios hogares.

-_Ahww_… no hay nada como volver a tu hogar después de…- decía Luna entrando tranquilamente a su casa… pero frente suyo, estaban sus hermanas con sonrisas picaras -Ah… hola…-.

-Nada de "hola", habla- dice Lola, cuyo tono confunde a Luna.

-¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos, que tienes una cita?!- grito Leni con emoción.

-Ci-cita… ¿qué cita?- dice Luna nerviosa y retrocediendo levemente.

-No te hagas la tonta, la que tienes con el tipo de al frente por el que estas toda babosa- dijo Lynn.

-En-Enserio no sé qué me…- decía Lunas rascándose detrás de la nuca, pero entonces se quita algo, y ve que era una especie de mini micrófono -Muy bien, ¿quién fue la listilla que me coloco esto?- pregunta a la vez que las demás se hacen a un lado…

-_Argg_, para que quiero enemigas si tengo hermanas- dijo Lisa, en lo que una enojada Luna iba a preparar su puño -¿No golpearías a alguien con gafas verdad?- aquellas palabras hicieron que Luna bajara el puño.

-Bien, si, tengo una cita con Ash, pero eso no les importa- dice Luna queriendo terminar esa charla, pero sus hermanas chillaban de emoción y abrazan a Luna.

-No puede ser, nuestra hermana está creciendo- dice Lori.

-Al fin sigues adelante en el amor- dijo Leni.

-Si… aunque no es con quien esperábamos…- dijo Lori, mientras Luna se logra liberar del abrazo.

-Elegiste bien al chico hermana, debo decirlo- dijo Lana.

-Sí, casi parece que lo "pescaste" jejejeje- dijo Luan riéndose de su propia broma.

-Ahora es una cita… luego se volverán pareja oficial, irán juntos a la universidad, se casaran, y tendrán hermosos niños...seré la tía favorita- dice Lola con un tono de soñadora.

-¿Tú la tía favorita?, por favor, yo lo seria- dijo Lynn.

-Tú no eres ni la favorita del maestro de gimnasia, lo sé- dijo Lucy.

-Es bastante obvio que yo sería la tía favorita, ya que los hare reír con mis bromas…- decía Luan.

-¡Oigan! que les hace creer que llegaremos a ese punto- dijo Luna.

-Es cosa de ver la compatibilidad de ambos, además es más factible eso a que Leni termine la secundaria- dijo Lisa.

-Hay gracias… ¿qué es factible?- pregunta Leni.

-Como sea, Luna enserio estamos felices por ti… aunque no sea con… ella- dice Lori secándose una lagrimita y Leni se lamenta.

-¿Siguen con eso? ¡Yo soy a la que la terminaron!- dijo Luna.

-Si… lo sabemos… aunque Ash no está mal tampoco… digo, si te gustan flacuchos- dice Lori.

-Y de pelo greñudo y grasoso, _eww_\- dice Lola.

-Además que con esa ropa parece un vago- dijo Lynn.

-¿Y cuando fue la última vez que lavo ese gorro?- pregunta Leni.

-¡Dejen de insultar a Ash! él es perfecto- dijo Luna.

-¿En que lo es?- pregunta Lucy, haciendo que Luna se ofenda y se retire al segundo piso.

-¿Me ayudan a ver que vestido le quedaría para su cita?- pregunta Leni.

-No tienes que pedirlo- dice Lola a la vez que todas corren y entran al cuarto de Lori y Leni, mientras Luna abre el cuarto de su hermano.

-Linc, puedes…- decía Luna, pero ve que el cuarto de su hermano peliblanco estaba vacío, sin presencia del chico -_Hmmm_… ¿Me pregunto dónde está Lincoln?- pregunta Luna.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln regresa a casa, y se le notaba cansado, probablemente debió caminar desde donde despertó a su casa.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Dónde estuviste anoche?!- grito Lori, pero Lincoln la ignora y sube al segundo piso.

E inmediatamente entrar al baño y cepillarse los dientes, pero después de hacer gárgaras y escupir, se quita algo que tenía entre los dientes… y se trataba de un trozo de metal.

-¿De dónde vino esto?- pregunta Lincoln al verificar que efectivamente era metal lo que tenía en su boca.

Una vez que sale del baño, ve a Luna salir de su cuarto y rápidamente va a hablar con ella.

-Luna no vas a creer lo que me paso, encontré esto en mis dientes, creo que algo está pasando con mis poderes…- decía Lincoln.

-Hermano, lo siento, pero tengo mis propios problemas, mañana en la noche tengo una cita, y me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé qué hacer- dice Luna.

-Eso no tiene nada que… olvídalo, no sé por qué tanto drama, será como cuando salías con Sam… solo que esta vez, pues… es con un chico- dice Lincoln.

-Ese es el punto, ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si le aburro? ¿Y si quiere que bailemos?- dice Luna entrando en pánico.

-¡Luna! Cálmate, estoy seguro que a él no le importara que hagas o que harán en su cita- dice Lincoln.

-No lo sé, si fuera como esas chicas Neoyorkinas, de seguro sabría que hacer- dijo Luna.

-Aprendiste a tocar una guitarra a los 12 años, escribiste un éxito que sigue en ranking en internet, estoy casi seguro que puedes con una simple cita… y ahora la cosa es, que estoy teniendo serios problemas con…- decía Lincoln.

-Mejor reviso mi closet… y le pido unos concejos a Mamá- dice Luna bajando al primer piso.

-Muchas gracias… enserio- dice Lincoln sarcásticamente, mientras vuelve a revisar ese metal que se quitó entre los dientes -Creo que necesitare ayuda profesional-.

* * *

En el parque de Royal Woods más específico en la zona de rampas para skaters, se encontraba Ronnie Anne patinando en aquellas rampas.

-Hola tonta- dice Lincoln.

-Lame-O, llegas temprano, todavía no término- dice Ronnie Anne mientras aun patinaba en la rampa, luego saltar de ella, hacer un giro de 360º con su skate y luego llegar patinando hacia otra rampa.

-Sí… pensé que podríamos hablar mientras patinas- dice Lincoln.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No estoy seguro, no recuerdo nada después de la última vez que use mis poderes- dice Lincoln.

-Qué raro… ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Recuerdo haberlo activado, pero nada más- dice Lincoln.

-_Hmmm_… debe ser fácil resolverlo, ya se te transformas de nuevo y yo te sigo- dice Ronnie Anne saltando de la rampa y aterrizando en el suelo cerca de Lincoln.

-¿Lo harías?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Somos amigos y compañeros, para eso estamos ¿no?- dice Ronnie Anne sacando un pequeño cuaderno de su mochila -Tomare nota de todo lo que hagas y lo leerás después, y resolveremos tu problema-.

-Es una gran idea, ¿pero cómo me seguirás?- pregunta Lincoln algo dudoso.

* * *

Esa noche, ambos se encontrabas afuera de Flip's: Comida & Combustible, mientras terminaban de tomarse unos raspados y luego proseguir con su misión.

-¿Me seguirás en tu patineta? ¿No tienes un hechizo que te ayude a volar?- dice Lincoln.

-Desgraciadamente no encuentro ese hechizo en mi libro, así que tendrá que ser a la antigua, adelante transfórmate- dice Ronnie Anne.

Y entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y selecciona a Feedback y se transforma en el… pero un segundo después… se termina transformando en Frio, el cual suelta un gruñido al cielo.

-¿Frio? Creí que serias Feedback- dice Ronnie Anne al ver como Frio se marcha volando -Muy bien, aquí voy- dice Ronnie Anne yendo tras Frio en su skateboard.

Aunque no fue mucho lo que avanzo, ya que ambos llegaron a las Hamburguesas del Eructo y observa como Frio oprimía el botón de servicio con prisa.

-Seguí a Frio a las hamburguesas, parece que está hambriento- dice Ronnie Anne anotando en su cuaderno mientras seguía observando.

Entonces una camarera llego con una orden, pero al ver a Frio se asusta y huye corriendo y tirando la orden, pero Frio fácilmente lo atrapa y comiéndose únicamente la bandeja.

-Muy hambriento- dice Ronnie Anne aun anotando.

Mientras Frio se comía incluso el botón de servicio, se acerca a la mesa donde había un cliente disfrutando su comida, pero entonces voltea al ver un reflejo en su vaso.

-**¡Vete!**\- grito Frio mientras aquel cliente huye del miedo, y Frio prosigue a comerse la mesa, y proseguir a lanzar su aliento congelante, lo cual congela parte del estacionamiento y luego proseguir a comérselo.

-Congelo la parte de afuera, y el techo… parece que solo le interesa comer metal, oficialmente tenemos un problema- dice Ronnie Anne aun anotando y luego ver como Frio suelta un eructo después de terminar de comer -Que modales-.

-**Máaaaaaas…**\- dice Frio tomando vuelo e irse a otra dirección, y entonces Ronnie Anne prosigue a seguirlo en su patineta.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!- gritaba Ronnie Anne, pero Frio no la escuchaba y seguía volando y enseguida doblar por una esquina hacia un callejón sin salida, Ronnie Anne se detiene, pero Frio…

-**Hasta luego…**\- dice Frio usando su intangibilidad para pasar a través del muro.

-Dang it- dice Ronnie Anne al haber perdido el rastro de Frio.

* * *

En otra parte a las afueras del pueblo mientras recién amanecía, Lincoln se encontraba en el suelo y despertando cerca de una zanja lleno de algunas rocas y restos de metales.

Sin embargo al regresar a casa, Lincoln abre el refrigerador, buscando algo con urgencia…

-¿Dónde están? ¿Deben estar en algún…? ¡Hay esta!- dice Lincoln el cual agarra un frasco de pepinillos y se los empieza a comer mientras iba subiendo directo a su cuarto.

Y pasa cerca del cuarto de Luna y Luan, donde la primera estaba vestida con su bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza, buscando algo que ponerse en su cita, y se notaba desesperada.

-¿Nerviosa querida hermana? ¿Quieres uno?- pregunta Luna ofreciendo un pepinillo.

-¡No!- dice Luna.

-Más para mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Puedes olvidar el pepinillo, tenemos otro problema- dice Luna.

-Lo sé, son mis poderes, están fuera de control, ayer Ronnie y yo… oh no, olvide a Ronnie- dice Lincoln dándose cuenta de lo que olvido anoche.

-Eso no, esta noche es mi primera cita con Ash y la primera en mucho tiempo y no tengo nada que ponerme- dice Luna cayendo sobre un montón de ropa que tenía en el suelo, y entonces Lincoln va al armario y busca entre la ropa que quedaba adentro…

-Pruébate esto- dice Lincoln llamando la atención de Luna

Unos segundos después, Luna traía un puesto una ropa diferente a la que tenía puesta.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra con el cuello color gris, una blusa debajo a rayas moradas y blancas con su clásico cuello rasgado, una falda color negro con toques de gris encima de unos leggins con un diseño que recorvada a una red acompañado de unas botas color morado con las suelas negras con algo de tacón.

Aún conservaba sus pulseras y collar y pendientes de clips en la oreja que estaban acompañados de unos aros en la parte posterior de la oreja, y su sombra de ojos era un poco más brillante de lo usual.

-Sí, ese definitivamente es tu estilo, el chico se quedara sin palabras al verte- dice Lincoln el cual agarra un peine y una secadora, y le hace unos pequeños retoques en el cabello a su hermana.

-Gracias hermano pero… ¿y si no le gusta cómo me veo? ¿Y si piensa que me veo ridícula?- pregunta Luna.

-Ya relájate querida, todo saldrá bien, además mírate, te ves más hermosa que de costumbre- dice Lincoln que continuaba comiendo sus pepinillos y le pasa un espejo a su hermana mayor.

-Oye… tienes razón, me veo radiante con esto- dice Luna mirándose al espejo, mientras Lincoln se termina de comer los pepinillos e incluso beber el líquido del frasco -¿Te comiste todos?-.

-Sí, ¿me pregunto si habrá más?- dice Lincoln que iba a retirarse… -Ah, y no parezcas de esas que se ríen todo el tiempo, va a pensar que eres boba, y no todos los hombres hablan de deportes y esas cosas, pregúntale de su vida o lo que le gusta, así se conocerán mejor, y lo más importante… se tu misma- entonces Lincoln cierra la puerta, mientras Luna se seguía admirando en el espejo.

-Hola guapo, ¿vienes aquí a menudo?… ¿debería hablar de patinetas?- se pregunta Luna así misma.

* * *

Esa misma tarde mientras oscurecía, Lincoln llega a la residencia Santiago y toca el timbre.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba anoche?- dice Ronnie Anne dándole un golpe en el brazo a Lincoln.

-Perdón, la verdad yo también estaba preocupado- dijo Lincoln.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No lo recuerdo, ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne saca su cuaderno de la mochila y comienza a leer sus notas.

-Veamos, 6:30 p.m. te transformaste en Frio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Estas segura? Yo programe a Feedback- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne pasaba página.

-A las 6:31 te fuiste volando, 6:32 te comiste unas columnas, 6:35 el letrero de las hamburguesas, 6:38 un autobús, 6:41 te comiste el anuncio de un auto lavado, 6:42 te comiste el auto lavado, 6:45…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Ya, ya escuche suficiente, sí que tomas buenas notas, se nota que eres muy lista- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Recuerdo haber despertado en una zanja esta mañana… no puedo creer que me suceda de nuevo- dijo Lincoln poniéndose deprimido.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Te refieres a…?- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, el asunto de Fantasmático, ¿Qué pasara si sucede de nuevo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Oye, si detuviste a un fantasma espacial loco una vez, lo resolverás nuevamente, además…- decía Ronnie Anne colocando su mano en el hombro de Lincoln -Me tienes a mi… y-y a Chase, a mí y a Chase- dice Ronnie Anne levemente sonrojada, pero aquellas palabras hacen que Lincoln le sonría.

Sin embargo, de pronto el peliblanco se puso en un estado que lo hacía parecer en trance, y entonces activo el Omnitrix y se transformó una vez más en Frio, el cual se fue volando.

-Oh no, no de nuevo- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando su patineta e ir detrás de Frio.

* * *

Ya de noche, Luna bajaba de las escaleras a la sala, ya usando su ropa para su cita… pero entonces alguien le toma una foto.

-Mi hermana menor tiene una cita… creo que voy a llorar… Leni tu no llores- dice Lori.

-No puedo evitarlo… es tan… ¡tan conmovedor!- dice Leni que empiece a llorar, pero entonces Lily le pasa un pañuelo y la modista se suena.

-Chicas, dejen se tomárselo tan a pecho, solo voy a salir… con… con mi amigo- dice Luna nerviosa.

-Si por "amigo" es la persona a la cual observas en secreto, por la cual suspiras todo el tiempo y mantienes una foto oculta en tu habitación bajo tu almohada, pues si, "amigo" es el termino adecuado- explico Lisa.

-Cierra la boca Lis…- decía Luna, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta -Hay dios, es el, es el, que nervios… ¿aun luzco bien cierto?- dice Luna.

-Mejor que Lynn, eso es seguro- dijo Lana.

-Sí, mejor que… oye- dijo Lynn, y entonces se acerca a la puerta, respira hondo y suelta, y entonces abre la puerta.

-Hola A… A… Ash…- decía Luna que se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo iba vestido Ash, ya que el llevaba un conjunto bastante llamativo.

Traía una camisa azul hasta los codos, con una corbata negra, un chaleco abierto sin mangas, jeans color gris con detalles en la rodilla y zapatillas azules con blanco, llevaba también un sombrero color azul y negro.

-Disculpe bella dama, pero estoy en busca de la señorita Luna Loud, tengo una salida con ella esta noche, dígame, ¿se encuentra ella en casa?- pregunta Ash, pero Luna estaba sin habla y sonrojada -Y… ¿qué tal me veo?, no sabía si esto sería demasiado, pero me dije "es una ocasión especial, así que, por que no… ¿Luna?- vuelve a preguntar, pero Luna seguía sonrojada, y parecía que le salía vapor de las orejas.

-Esto se ve mal- dice Luan.

-Mejor le damos un empujón…- dice Lana que… literalmente le da un empujón a Luna, y ella casi cae, pero Ash la atrapa.

-Guau tranquila, ¿lista para irnos preciosa?- pregunta Ash.

-Claro que… ¿cómo me llamaste?- pregunta Luna.

-Preciosa… digo, estás muy bonita esta noche- dice Ash.

-Ah… bueno… gr-gracias, ¿pu-puedo?- pregunta Luna, y Ash le ofrece el brazo, y Luna sonríe y se agarra del brazo de Ash y se marchan.

-Que hermoso… seré la dama de honor en la boda- dice Lori.

-Y yo diseñare el vestido y el traje- dijo Leni.

* * *

Mientras dentro de una fundidora, se encontraba Frio devorando algunas vigas de metal con bastante facilidad.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne llegando al lugar usando su traje de heroína.

-**Aléjate de mi camino**\- dice Frio.

-No hasta que me digas que te ocurre, solo siéntate para que hablemos- dice Ronnie Anne.

-**Te lo advertí**\- dijo Frio tomando aire y luego soltando un aliento congelante, el cual Ronnie Anne logra esquivar, pero algunas cajas de atrás se terminan congelado.

Pero entonces Frio abre sus alas y va directo en picada para atacar.

* * *

Mientras con Luna y Ash, ambos llegan a una pequeña feria en el parque, y ambos estaban pensando si entrar o no.

-¿Quieres entrar y divertirte?- pregunta Luna.

-Como guste la dama- dijo Ash en lo que ambos deciden entrar a esa feria, pasando primero por el clásico juego de derriba las botellas, el cual era atendido por…

-Pasen queridos clientes, gasten su dinero aquí y ganen un premio- dice Flip tratando de llamar la atención de los visitantes.

-Je, eso se ve divertido- dijo Ash.

-Espera Ash no lo hagas, usualmente esos juegos están arreglados, además ese tipo es un estafador muy conocido- dice Luna susurrando.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un truco- dijo Ash acercando al puesto y entregando un dólar.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, buena suerte niño- dice Flip entregando unas cinco pelotas -La necesitaras-.

-Observa esto Luna, este truco me lo enseño mi Papá- dice Ash que prepara su lanzamiento y les da a las botellas, pero ninguna cae.

-Vez, te lo dije- dijo Luna.

-Sigue observando, no te preocupes- dice Ash tomando la segunda pelota -¡Aquí va!- vuelve a lanzar la pelota, pero nuevamente ninguna pelota cae

-Jeje, sigue intentando amigo, las veces que quieras siempre y cuando pagues- dijo Flip.

-Existe un dicho, la tercera es la vencida- dice Ash preparando su tercer lanzamiento, gira la bola en su dedo y volver a sostenerla a la vez que agita su brazo…

Y lanza la pelota con fuerza… pero esta vez la pelota gira, y choca aun girando con las botellas y sorprendentemente, las tira todas al suelo.

-¡Oh sí!- grito Ash mientras Luna sonreía asombrada.

-Te-Te-Tenemos un… ganador- dice Flip entregando un lobo de peluche a Ash, el cual era de color gris y blanco, con una chaquetita sin mangas color negro... mientras el propio Flip cae de cara contra el mostrados mientras llora.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Luna.

-Es un viejo truco, se llama "fuerza espiral", Papá me lo enseño cuando tenía la edad de Lincoln, primero aflojas con los dos primeros tiros y luego arrasas con el tercero- dijo Ash.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, y…- dice Ash entregándole su premio a Luna -Esto es para ti-.

-¿Pa… para mí? ¿Deberás?- dice Luna sin poder creerlo.

-Claro, sé que a ti te gustan los lobos, debido a su aullido majestuoso, que resuena en las noches como los acordes de una guitarra- dice Ash y Luna se sorprende por esas palabras.

-Tu… ¿lo recordaste?- pregunta Luna sonrojándose un poco.

-Así es, además, estoy seguro que este pequeño te querrá mas a ti que a mí- dijo Ash sosteniendo al lobito de peluche -Hola Luna, soy Wolfie, estoy seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos, guau guau- dice Ash haciendo una voz chistosa haciendo que Luna se ría.

-Jejeje...Gracias...Que amable-dice Luna tomando al lobito de peluche.

-Lo que sea para mi cita- dice Ash en un tono amable, haciendo que Luna sonría conmovida.

* * *

-**Algunas personas no escuchan**\- dice Frio lanzando su aliento helado en el lugar, pero Ronnie Anne evita saltando y subiendo sobre una pila de vigas de acero.

-Lincoln alto, no quiero lastimarte… bueno siempre te doy un golpe pero como una forma de expresar mi cariño hacia ti y…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-**Tranquila, no sentirás nada**\- dice Frio preparando su ataque…

-Lo siento- dice Ronnie Anne usando su magia para hacer levitar una viga y con ella golpear a Frio, y este se termina estrellando contra un contenedor.

Pero Frio se levanta, pero en lugar de contraatacar, se empieza a beber el metal fundido como si nada a pesar de lo caliente del contenido y luego retirarse volando de la fundidora, pero Ronnie Anne vuelve a tomar su patineta e ir tras Frio.

-**¡Aléjate!**\- dice Frio usando su aliento congelante en el suelo, y hacer que Ronnie Anne se resbale y caiga al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne que solo podía ver como Frio se alejaba volando de allí.

Pero lejos de allí, Frio aterriza en aquella zanja donde había despertado en la mañana, e inmediatamente empieza a expulsar de su boca todo el metal fundido que se había tragado dentro de aquella zanja.

* * *

Volviendo con la pareja de amigos, ambos caminaban por el pueblo, hasta detenerse frente a un karaoke en vivo.

-Mira eso, Sam me conto de este lugar la otra vez que vino, ¿no suena divertido?- pregunta Luna emocionada por entrar.

-Ah… no lo sé, no soy muy buen cantante- dice Ash.

-Nadie lo es, anda será entretenido, además tú lo dijiste, la dama escoge- dice Luna con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno… no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica- dice Ash en lo que ambos deciden entrar, y ven que habían mesas y sillas, pero también contaba con un escenario con una gran pantalla.

-Sam me conto como encogen a los que cantaran, son elegidos al azar cuando el reflector los ilumina- dijo Luna.

Entonces ambos ven que en el escenario estaba cantando un hombre con voz rasposa que terminaba de cantar, pero mientras bajaba del escenario era abucheado.

-Uh, pobre tipo- dijo Ash.

-Lo sé, a veces el público es muy crítico aquí- dijo Luna… dándose cuenta que el reflector ahora los iluminaba a ella y a Ash.

-Oh vaya- dijo Ash.

-**_Bueno bueno bueno, miren a quienes tenemos aquí, nuestros próximos invitados a la noche de micrófono abierto_**\- dice una voz que sonaba en el lugar, y se ve que era el anfitrión y dueño del lugar en el escenario con un micrófono.

-Que sorpresa no, vamos Ash- dijo Luna.

-Ah… bueno yo…- decía Ash, pero era arrastrado por Luna y ambos se suben al escenario.

-**_Prepárense público porque este par de jóvenes mostrara su talento para el canto, ¿cómo se llaman mis amigos?_**-,

-Luna-.

-Soy… soy Ash-.

-**_Luna y Ash, ¿qué hacen por aquí? ¿Es una cita?_**-.

-Ah… bueno… si- dice Luna sonrojada al recordar ese detalle.

-**_Qué bonito, ¿y son novios?_**-.

Luna se sonroja bastante al oír eso, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder… la música empieza a sonar.

-La conozco, me gusta esta canción- dicen tanto Luna como Ash y se miran sorprendido de haber dicho lo mismo y se sonríen.

_ N__ Na na na na_

_Na na na na na, yeah…_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "once upon a time"_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laugher, or happy ever after_

_You're a harmony to the melody_

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_And It's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_ Na na na na (oh)_

_Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)_

_Can't explain it (uh-huh)_

_There's no name for it (no name for it)_

_I sang you words I've never said_

_And it was easy (so easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am you understand (us)_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice_

_Hear your voice_

_Above the noise (oh)_

_And I know that I'm alone_

_Oh, you're singing to me_

_Ooh, yeah_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (yeah, oh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

_We got the power to say what we feel (what we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside, oh yeah_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_ Na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (we belong)_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_ Na na na na (ohh) (oh yeah)_

_Na na na na (oh yeah) (oh yeah)_

_Na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah… (whoo…)_

Al terminar su canción en dueto, el público no evita aplaudir por tal actuación.

-**_Eso es un coro inolvidable, denle un aplauso a esta pareja enamorados_**-.

Al oír eso, Luna se sonroja mucho, y Ash sonríe algo incómodo mientras ambos saludaban al público que les aplaudía.

Un rato después, mientras otros cantaban en el escenario, Luna y Ash se encontraban charlando en una mesa a parte.

-Y decías que no eras buen cantante- dijo Luna.

-No soy de presumir la verdad, además comparado contigo soy un asco, pero me gusto cantar contigo, tienes una voz increíble- dijo Ash, y Luna sonríe al oír ese alago.

-Estoy seguro que a Wolfie también le gusto- dijo Luna con el lobito de peluche en las manos, y ella hace que el asienta con la cabeza.

-Gracias Wolfie, siempre trato de servirle a mi público- dijo Ash actuando halagado y la rockera y el skater ríen… pero enseguida a Luna le gruñe el estómago y ella se pone roja de vergüenza -Jejeje, parece que alguien tiene hambre-.

-Bueno… aun no nos traen nuestra orden- dice Luna, justo cuando una camarera les trae a ambos unas hamburguesas, papas y gaseosas -Por fin, tenía hambre- entonces Luna le da una gran mordida a su comida al igual que Ash.

-No está mal, pero no se comparada a las hamburguesas que prepara mi Mamá, se te caerá la baba de la boca con tan solo escuchar de ellas- dice Ash.

-Oh… ¿crees que si un día tu madre hace de esas?… tu…- preguntaba Luna.

-Te avisare para que vengas a cenar, no te preocupes- dijo Ash.

-Gracias… y dime… ¿extrañas Nueva York?- pregunta Luna.

-Un poco, digo, viví prácticamente toda mi vida en ese lugar, pero, Royal Woods tiene sus ventajas, como rampas de skate, grandes lugares de empleo, y buena gente, como tú y tu familia- responde Ash.

-Y… ¿cómo está tu madre con el embarazo?- pregunta Luna.

-Oh… está muy bien, ¿puedes creer que ya lleva siete meses y medio? Dentro de otros cuatro tendremos a un nuevo miembro en la familia, y también pronto sabremos si es niño o niña, Julie ha hablado y hablado de cuanto quiere que sea niña- dice Ash.

-Vaya niña, me recuerda a Lincoln cuando Lily nació, el deseaba tanto que fuera niño, digo… es el único varón de nuestra hermandad, y aunque ve al novio de Lori como un hermano mayor, él siempre está ocupado- dijo Luna.

-Que mal, lo siento por el- dice Ash.

-Está bien, lo supero hace tiempo, no sabemos porque, solo dice que tuvo una pesadilla, pero nada más allá de eso… Ash, ¿puedo preguntarte algo… más personal?, no respondas si no quieres, es solo mi curiosidad, por favor no te enojes si te pregunto- decía Luna entrando en pánico y respirando muy rápidamente.

-Ah… claro, dispara- dice Ash mientras bebía su gaseosa.

-Tu… tu… ¿tienes novia?- pregunta Luna, pero Ash al oír eso casi se ahoga, y Luna rápidamente le da palmadas en la espalda para que escupa y respire -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quise… es solo que… olvidado-.

-No no… no es nada solo… me tomate por sorpresa, de hecho es tan… tan personas como crees, la verdad, es que si, bueno más bien tenia- dice Ash.

-Espera ¿tenias? ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Luna.

-Pues… pasaron muchas cosas y… tuve que romper con ella- responde Ash.

-Oh… yo lo siento, pero… ¿puedo preguntar que ocurrió para que terminaran?- pregunta Luna.

-Yo… en realidad no… no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dice Ash deprimido, y Luna al verlo así, no evita colocar su mano sobre la de él, y el sonríe un poco -Gracias, te lo contare algún día, lo prometo-.

-No te apresuro, ahora mejor sigamos comiendo- dice Luna que junto a Ash continúan con su aperitivo.

Pero sin que ninguno lo supieran, ocho personas estaban vigilando desde atrás de las plantas que servían de decorado del lugar, mientras usaban un periscopio para vigilar.

-Objetivos confirmados a las 12- dijo Lisa.

-Pero si son apenas las 9:00- dice Leni.

-Es una expresión- contesta Lisa, pero entonces todas se alertan al escuchar un sonido, como si alguien masticaba, y ven que era Lynn comiendo palitos de pan.

-Por dios Lynn, si vas a comerte el pan de la mesa al menos mastica con la boca cerrada- dijo Lola.

-¿Que? tenía hambre- dijo Lynn a la vez que Lola le quita la bolsa y la lanza hacia atrás.

-¡Auch! ¿De dónde vino esto?-.

-Espera… ¿Zack?- dice Lori reconociendo aquella voz, y de una esquina de detrás de los arbustos, sale el hermano mayor de la familia Hathaway.

-Hola Lori, ¿qué hacen todas aquí?- pregunta Zack.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta Lori.

-Pues… no vine solo, salgan chicos- dice Zack, en lo que debajo de una caja sale Julie, debajo de una mesa sale Devin y rápidamente se junta con sus hermanos, y finalmente desde atrás de un asiento, sale Bianca.

-Eh… hola, jeje…- dice Bianca.

-Vaya vaya, jamás creí que ustedes fueran capaces de espiar a su propio hermano en una cita- dice Luan.

-Fue idea de ella- dice Devin señalando a Julie.

-Traidor- dice Julie.

-Pero ustedes no se salvan, se nota a leguas que están espiando a su hermana- dijo Zack.

-Tienes razón- dijo Leni.

-¡Leni!- grito Lana.

-¿Qué? El pregunto, quería ser honesta- responde Leni.

-Yo solo vine para verificar que la cita de mi hermano saliera bien y no como cuando andaba con…- decía Julie, pero Bianca rápidamente le tapa la boca con su mano, haciendo que las Louds se confundan.

-¿Él estaba con quién?- pregunta Lori.

-Ah… con nadie, absolutamente nadie- dice Devin mientras que él, Zack y Bianca sonreían nerviosamente.

-Parece que tienen un secreto, esto sin duda se puso interesante- dice Lynn comiendo más palitos de pan, y todos la miran con cierto enojo -¿Qué? Tienen muchos en esas mesas- entonces Lola se lo quita y lo vuelve a lanzar sin mirar…

-Auch- dice Ash ya que fue golpeado por aquella bolsa -¿De dónde vino…?- pregunta Ash pero entonces ve a gente escondiéndose rápido detrás de los arbustos, y entonces Ash agarra la bolsa y lo lanza directo a los arbustos.

-Auch… mi ojo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Leni? ¿Eres tú?- dice Luna acercándose a los arbustos.

-Ah… hola- dice Leni poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Luna de brazos cruzados.

-Ah… ups, ¿Esta no es la rebaja del centro comercial?, rayos, di la vuelta equivocada- dice Leni, pero ve que Luna levantaba una ceja de sospecha -Te digo la verdad, ¿o no chicas que digo la verdad?-.

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Luna.

-¡Leni!- gritaron las chicas Loud saliendo de su escondite.

-Oh… ups- dice Leni.

-No puedo creerlo, que ustedes… ¿qué es ese olor?- pregunta Lori.

-Yo conozco ese olor, el desodorante que Zack siempre… chicos salgan de allí- dice Ash

-Ah… ¿qué tal hermano, que cuentas?- dice Zack a la vez que Bianca, Devin y Julie salen igualmente de su escondite.

-¿Ustedes también?- dice Ash.

-Fue idea de Julie- dijo Bianca.

-Oye- dice Julie notando que su hermano mayor la miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Porque no me sorprende de ti- dice Ash.

-Ahora sé lo que siente Lincoln- dijo Luna.

-Sí, yo también…- dice Ash, pero entonces escuchan que suena el teléfono de Lori.

-¿Hola?- dice Lori respondiendo la llamada.

-_Frio esta incontrolable_\- dice Ronnie Anne desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- pregunta Lori.

* * *

-Frio parece tener el control, como si no fuera el Lincoln de siempre- dijo Ronnie Anne avanzando en su patineta por todo el pueblo.

-_¿Como… lo de Fantasmático?_\- pregunta Lori.

* * *

-_Se podría decir que si, estuvimos en la fundidora y estoy yendo tras él_\- dice Ronnie Anne terminando la llamada.

-Bueno Luna, parece que al final nos iremos- dice Lori que se iba a retirar junto a sus hermanos.

-Alto ahí, si mi hermano está en problemas iré a ayudarlo, lo siento Ash pero tendremos que posponer la cita- dice Luna.

-En ese caso nosotros vamos también, ¿cierto?- dice Ash en lo que sus hermanos asienten y levantan pulgar en alto.

* * *

Entonces se ven a ambas camionetas de la familia Loud y Hathaway avanzando por el camino.

-Bien, Ronnie Anne menciono las coordenadas del Omnitrix, está a las afuera del pueblo, a una milla de la calle C. Savino- dice Lori conduciendo a Camionzilla.

-Dijo que era Frio ¿verdad?- pregunta Devin en su teléfono mientras Zack conducía a Autosaurio, la camioneta de su familia.

-Sí, muy similar a un accidente que Lincoln tuvo con uno de sus alienígenas hace pocos meses, se llamaba Fantasmático- dice Luan respondiendo desde el suyo.

-¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Cuál es la relación de eso con lo otro?- pregunta Bianca.

-Posiblemente esas personalidades de fantasmas son malas- dice Lucy.

-Que importa, lo salvaremos de cualquier forma- dijo Lynn.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que ambas camioneta se detienen donde ya se encontraba Ronnie Anne la cual había llegado antes y señala hacia delante, a aquella zanja donde se encontraba Frio acostado sobre un montículo de metal.

-Bien… esto sin duda se ve mal- dijo Devin.

-¡Hermano!- grito Luna yendo directo a aquella zanja seguido por sus hermanas, los Hathaway y Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te podemos ayudar?- pregunta Julie

-**¡Largo de aquí!**\- grito Frio de un modo agresivo, haciendo que Julie se caiga del susto.

-Bueno, venia de buen humor pero nadie le grita a mi hermana menor y…- decía Zack lanzando un palo de metal, el cual Frio atrapa con su boca y se lo traga -Se salga con la suya-.

Frio entonces vuela directo hacia él para atacarlo, pero Zack logra evitarlo, pero al ver como las chicas iban a husmear en aquel montículo de metal, Frio rápidamente se coloca frente a ellas y les gruñe de manera agresiva.

-Linc detente, te ayudaremos- dice Luna tratando de hacer reaccionar a Frio.

-**No quiero ayuda**\- dice Frio el cual iba a lanzar su aliento congelante.

-_¡Namala!_\- dijo Ronnie Anne el cual justo a tiempo se coloca frente a las Loud y con un hechizo logra inmovilizar a Frio con unas especies de lazos mágicos.

-**¡Libérame!**\- dice Frio tratando de soltarse, y entonces ve los Hathaway se acercan a ese gran montículo de metal que Frio tanto esta protegiendo -**¡Aléjense de ahí!**-.

Frio logra liberarse aquel hechizo e iba volando directo a atacar a los Hathaway… pero entonces sintió que una pequeña roca lo golpeo por atras, pero al voltear… es rapidamente noqueado por el golpe de una roca más grande.

-Perdón por eso Lincoln- dice Ronnie Anne la cual había hecho levitar las rocas.

-¡Lo lastimaste!- dijo Julie.

-No por mucho tiempo, lo hemos visto recibir peores golpes- dijo Lynn.

-Los tuyos por ejemplo- dijo Luan.

-Si los mi… oye- dijo Lynn.

-Eso ya no importa, lo que sea que le pase tiene que ver con eso- dijo Luna apuntando a la cima de ese montículo de metal.

-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a derribarla?- pregunta Devin.

-Fácil, yo me encargo- dice Lynn agarrando un palo de metal del suelo y escalando hacia la cima de ese montículo y luego golpea… pero al hacerlo, un extraño líquido verde que estaba adentro le salpico encima.

-Qué suerte- dice Lana mientras el resto se ríe y empiezan igualmente a subir.

-Esa cosa… sea lo que sea me salpico- dijo Lynn a la vez que de aquel liquido salió una especie de burbuja de un color azul fuerte.

Pero poco a poco salían más de esas de ese líquido, siendo un total de 10 burbujas las que salían de ese montículo de metal, pero después algo más ocurrió, una de las burbujas empezó a sufrir una especie de metamorfosis… tomando primero la forma de una especie de larva.

Hasta que finalmente terminar su cambio, teniendo un aspecto similar al de Frio pero de un tamaño más pequeño, al igual que sus extremidades, ojos grandes y unas alas algo pequeñas pero del tamaño adecuado para poder volar.

-Awww…- decían todas las chicas al unísono, ya que la aparecía de aquella criatura les parecía adorable.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Zack sin creer lo que vio, mientras el pequeño Frio vuela directo hacia Frio.

Al mismo que de aquellas burbujas que en realidad serian huevos, se transformaban en pequeños Frios, siendo exactamente la cantidad de 10 crías, los cuales también vuelan directo a Frio… pero antes de alguien dijera algo, un último huevo salió y de este salió una cría mucho más pequeña que el resto.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?- pregunta Lana.

-¡No!- gritaron sus hermanas a la vez, lo cual decepciona a Lana.

Frio entonces se pone de pie y observa a sus crías recién nacidas y dándoles una señal mientras estos se marchan volando hacia el espacio… sin embargo el más pequeño lo seguía observando sin despegar su mirada de Frio.

-**¿Qué esperas…? Vuela**\- dice Frio mientras ayudaba a la más pequeña de sus crías a volar para seguir al resto de sus hermanos, hacia algún destino desconocido.

-Bien, eso fue extraño ¡Y olvide mi cámara!- grito Devin al haber olvidado su cámara, pero entonces finalmente la transformación de Frio termino, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntaba Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne revisaba las notas de su cuaderno.

-Talvez quieras sentarte para esto- dijo Ronnie Anne tirando el cuaderno al no tener una explicación corta para aquel asunto.

Un poco más durante un buen rato, le contaron a Lincoln todo el asunto de Frio y de aquel problema que tenía.

-Sí, estos son tus niños- dijo Lori mostrando la grabación de aquellas crías de Frio desde su teléfono.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-De acuerdo a mi insignia, Necrofriggian que es la especie de Frio, deja sus huevecillos cada 80 años, viven en el espacio donde se alimentan de plasma solar hasta llegar a su planeta natal llamado Kylmyys- dice Ronnie Anne revisando la información desde su insignia.

-En otras palabras, probablemente no los vuelvas a ver, Mami- dice Zack en lo que todos no evitan reírse después de aquella situación.

-No molesten- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso explica todo el pepinillo que te comiste- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, ¿quién me lleva a casa? A Mamá no le gusta que llegue tan tarde a no ser que sea por asuntos de superhéroe- dice Ronnie Anne

-Súbete- dice Lori subiéndose al asiento de piloto de Camionzilla y Ronnie Anne se sube y se sienta al lado de Lincoln.

-Esto es muy… penoso- dice Lincoln.

-Yo creo, que fuiste una gran Mamá- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Vámonos Ash- dijo Zack mientras sus hermanos se suben a Autosaurio.

-Eh… ustedes adelántense, tengo algo que terminar con Luna- dijo Ash.

-Bien, pero que no sea muy hasta tarde- dijo Zack arrancando la camioneta y junto a Camionzilla se van de regreso a Royal Woods.

-Bueno… esta noche si fue muy loca ¿no?- pregunta Ash.

-Si… bastante- dice Luna algo desanimada.

-Ah… lamento si la cita no salió como esperabas- dice Ash.

-No, me encanto, es solo que… después de comer planeaba que fuéramos a la pista de baile- dice Luna la cual suspira tristemente.

Ash al verla así, se le ocurre una idea, saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y reproduce una canción lenta.

-Ejem… ¿quieres bailar preciosa?- dice Ash que le extiende la mano a Luna, mientras ella solo se sorprende -Anda, no es divertido bailar solo-.

Luna al final sonríe y toma la mano de Ash y ambos se ponen a bailar una pieza lenta al son de la canción y con el brillo de la luna acompañándolos.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	38. El baile de la capa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la gran ciudad de Great Lake, se ve a Ronnie Anne y su mejor amiga Sid paseando a un perro.

-Sabes, usualmente me gusta estar en mi cuarto cuando vengo a visitar la gran ciudad para no soportar las locuras de mi familia, pero salir y pasear perro del Sr. Nakamura está bien- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Además nos pagan y tomamos aire fresco como siempre dicen nuestras madres- dijo Sid mientras respiran el aire de la ciudad y luego exhalan.

-Sí, esto es grandioso, la gran ciudad, caminando junto a mi mejor amiga, nada podría arruinar esto- dice Ronnie Anne cuando…

Ocurre una explosión desde el interior de un edificio, y la gente empieza a huir debido al miedo y pánico, evitaban algunos escombros que caían de allí.

-Bien… es hora del show, cuida a Nelson ya regreso- dice Ronnie Anne entregando la correa del perro a Sid y ella se va corriendo.

-¡Espera! Ten cuidado- dice Sid solo pudiendo ver como Ronnie Anne se alejaba y ella era arrastrada por el perro que corre por el ruido de esa explosión.

Mientras que arriba de aquel edifico, aparece alguien caminando tranquilamente entre las llamas y el humo, se trataba de la mismísima Charmcaster.

-Me encanta ser una bruja- dijo Charmcaster con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

* * *

**El baile de la capa**

* * *

Mientras la gente seguía huyendo, Ronnie Anne bajo su alias de Lucky girl, corre directo al edificio en llamas y se detiene frente a él y empieza a leer el libro de hechizos.

-_¡Aquata Risa Spackwata!_\- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que salen algunas trombas de agua desde la calle -_¡Tempestus!_\- alza su mano hacia adelante y las trombas de agua se dirigen directo al edificio en llamas.

-Veo que esta vez ya no son trucos baratos- dice Charmcaster que aparece justo detrás de Ronnie Anne -Aun con tu patético disfraz sé que eres tu niñita-.

-¡Charmcaster!- dice Ronnie Anne con un evidente enojo en su voz

-_¡Interdamoto Laborator!_\- dice Charmcaster mientras lanza una especie de rayo azul desde su mano.

-_¡Vortress Nebulae!_\- dijo Ronnie Anne generando una especie de barrera invisible para bloquear ese ataque.

-¿Un hechizo de fuerza invisible? ¿Eso es todo? Has tenido mi libro de hechizos y aun no has aprendido nada, ¿O eres muy tonta para lanzar hechizos o tienes miedo de usarlo? No eres una hechicera, eres una aprendiz-.

Ronnie Anne se enfureció con esas palabras y va directo a atacarla con su puño, pero Charmcaster lo evita fácilmente levitando en el aire y luego lanzar sus papeles explosivos desde su cuaderno, pero Ronnie Anne los evita dando volteretas hacia atrás, pero Charmcaster rápidamente se coloca frente a ella y lanza tres bolas de fuego desde su mano, pero Ronnie Anne se vuelve a proteger con ese hechizo de barrera invisible.

Charmcaster arroja un relámpago en contra de Ronnie Anne rompiendo la barrera invisible para luego arrojar varias bolas de fuego que Ronnie Anne esquivo rodando a un lado.

-_¡Stingu Invisibus!_\- dice Ronnie Anne que arroja los escombros hacia Charmcaster pero estos son destruidos por un rayo de esta.

Ronnie Anne entonces levita una tapa de alcantarilla y la arroja contra Charmcaster, la cual esquiva y arroja un rayo mágico a Ronnie Anne que lo esquiva con una voltereta.

-_¡Barandica Sorensen!_\- con ese hechizo mueve unos cables de un poste de luz para atacar a Charmcaster la cual sufre la descarga y cae al suelo, Ronnie Anne entonces aprovecha y se acerca rápidamente acertando una patada a la bruja y luego un par de golpes que la aturden un poco.

Pero Charmcaster se levanta y ataca a Ronnie Anne con otro relámpago mágico la cual ella logra esquivar, pero Charmcaster no se detiene y continúa su ataque arrojando hechizo tras hechizo contra Ronnie Anne quien se cubría o esquivaba como podía.

-_¡Galius diruptus!_\- Ronnie Anne usa un hechizo y crea un torbellino que manda a volar a Charmcaster pero esta se recupera.

-Realmente eres patética- dice Charmcaste que alza sus manos para lanzar un hechizo -¡Toma esto! _¡Mercurius vendi…!_\- pero no finaliza el hechizo porque una piedra le da en la cabeza -¡Auch! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?!-

-¡Yo lo hice!-Charmcaster y Ronnie Anne voltean y allí estaba Sid quien tenía otra piedra en la mano y se la lanza a la hechicera -¡En el blanco!- celebro.

-Te dije que te escondieras- regaño Ronnie Anne a su amiga.

-¿Y dejarte sola con esta hechicera loca? Ni soñarlo- contesto Sid poniéndose en una mala posición de pelea.

-Je, estás loca- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo sé- responde Sid.

-Bien, entonces podrán morir juntas- dijo Charmcaster arrojando un hechizo hacia ambas chicas pero Ronnie Anne se cubre a ella y a Sid con una barrera -¿Otra vez ese patético hechizo?- ella aumenta la potencia del ataque rompiendo la barrera y empujando a ambas chicas contra un poste de luz -_¡Badickinis Metalalurca!_\- con esas palabras unas cadenas atan a Ronnie Anne y Sid y a la primera se le cae el libro en el proceso.

-Dang it- dijeron ambas chicas en lo que Charmcaster se acerca.

-Yo tomare esto, muchas gracias- dijo recogiendo el libro del suelo -Me gustaría avergonzarte más, pero tengo que terminar los preparativos para mi plan, y ahora que tengo mi libro devuelta lo lograre, adiós novata- dijo Charmcaster retirándose volando.

-¿Ella puede volar?- pregunta Sid.

-Eso no importa, hay que liberar…- decía Ronnie Anne tratando de quitarse las cadenas… pero estas se apretaron más.

-Amiga… ¿tienes algún truco bajo la manga?- pregunta Sid.

-Creo… veamos… como era… ya se- dice Ronnie Anne tomando las cadenas con sus manos y empieza a recitar -_Ock… Ockto… _ya recordé _¡Ocktoon!_-.

Entonces las cadenas brillan por un momento siendo rodeado de unos rayos violetas, haciendo que las cadenas se empezaron a mover y liberando al mimo tiempo a las chicas, ya una vez efectuado eso, Ronnie Anne chasquea los dedos y con eso el hechizo se cancela, y las cadenas regresaron a ser objetos inanimados de nuevo.

-Eso fue impresionante, ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Sid.

-Es un hechizo que le puede dar vida a los objetos, todo lo que debes hacer es decir _Ocktoon Eradiko_ mientras sujetas algo…- explicaba Ronnie Anne que sin querer dijo el hechizo mientras sujetaba las capas de su capucha, haciendo que esta brille por unos segundo, cosa que ninguna de las niñas presto atención.

-¿Y esa palabra extra?- pregunta Sid.

-No sé, se supone que es una variante del hechizo pero debe ser lo mismo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-La magia es asombrosa y… lamento que por mi culpa perdieras tu libro y esa bruja se escapara- dijo Sid.

-No te preocupes ya lo recuperare, por ahora vámonos a casa, ¿Dónde está Nelson?- pregunta Ronnie Anne

-Lo deje atado cerca de aquí, vamos- dice Sid que junto a Ronnie Anne se retiran… sin saber que la capucha de Ronnie Anne empezaba a emitir unos leves brillos alrededor.

* * *

Una vez devuelta en el edificio de los Casagrandes, Ronnie Anne entra junto a Sid desde la ventana de la habitación de la primera, y Ronnie Anne se quita la capucha y al quitarse la máscara el resto de su traje desaparece y apareciendo su ropa de siempre.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué harás para recuperar tu libro?- pregunta Sid.

-No lo sé… Charmcaster tiene razón, soy solo una aprendiz…- dice Ronnie Anne sin saber que algo se elevó detrás suyo.

-Ah… Ronnie…- decía Sid.

-Ahora no Sid, si hubiera aprendido aunque sea un hechizos ofensivo como… no sé lanzar relámpagos- dice Ronnie Anne mientras siente que alguien le toca del hombro -Te dije que ahora no Sid-.

-Ah… no fui yo- responde Sid.

-Entonces quien…- decía Ronnie Anne la cual voltea y entonces ve lo que tenía al frente.

Era la capucha que usa cuando es heroína, pero estaba levitando y parecía que tenía unos ojos brillantes desde dentro de la zona donde va la cabeza y usa la zona de la capa como brazo, saluda.

Y entonces Ronnie Anne se impresiona y grita cayendo al suelo, y rápidamente Sid la ayuda a levantarse.

-Ah… que… que esta… un segundo, eres… eres…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Es tu capucha, ¡y está viva!- grito Sid emocionada mientras la capucha asiente.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, mientras la capucha con gestos trata de explicar lo que paso.

-¿Tu entiendes? Porque yo me perdí- dice Sid.

-Creo que ya se, de algún modo cuando use mi último hechizo… también le dio vida a mi capucha- dice Ronnie Anne, en lo que la capucha asiente -Vaya… esto me pasa por no leer todo el hechizo completamente antes de aplicarlo-.

Al escuchar eso, la capucha se entristece al creer que su vida fue un error, y se pone a llorar contra la pared.

-_Owww_… parece que heriste sus sentimientos- dijo Sid.

-Oye oye… lo siento, no lo dije enserio, solo me sorprendí por el resultado, la verdad es genial en cierto modo- dice Ronnie Anne a la vez que la capucha se alegra y la abraza.

-Hay criaturita, se nota que te quiere- dijo Sid.

-Me di cuenta… y es fuerte- dice Ronnie Anne que se logra liberar del abrazo -Ahora… creo que debería darte un nombre-.

-¿Qué te parece Violeta?- sugiere Sid, pero la capucha niega -¿Algodón?- la capucha vuelve a negar -¿Tela? ¿Cobertor? ¿Colorida? ¿Sr. Capucha?- seguía sugiriendo la asiática, pero la capucha no le gusta ninguna -Me doy-.

-Ah… que te parece ¿Capa?- dice Ronnie Anne y su capucha aplaude de gusto.

-Pues, es más simple y corto, me gusta- dijo Sid en lo que la capucha ahora llamada Capa vuelve a abrazar a Ronnie Anne.

-Si si, yo también te quiero- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ronalda- se escuchaba la voz del Héctor desde el otro lado de la puerta, entonces Ronnie Anne y Sid con prisa empujan y meten a Capa al armario, y entonces Ronnie Anne abre la puerta -M'ija, no vas a creerlo…-

-Abuelo, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus chismes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No soy chismoso- dice Héctor, pero inmediatamente le susurra a su nieta -Vito perdió una muela al intentar volver a comer maíz-.

-Héctor, deja tranquila a las niñas, cariño voy a limpiar la casa y necesito mi escoba, la cual deje en tu armario- dijo Rosa que iba a entrar al cuarto de Ronnie Anne.

-¡No!, di-digo… yo voy- dice Ronnie Anne que retrocede hacia su armario sin voltear y trata de buscar la escoba sin mirar adentro… pero entonces Capa le entrega la escoba a Ronnie Anne y esta se la entrega a su Abuela -Aquí tienes-.

-Gracias Mi…- decía Rosa que se iba a retirar, pero voltea con sospecha a su nieta… pero al recordar que tiene que limpiar lo deja pasar.

-Lo vez Capa, nadie de mi familia con excepción de Bobby y mi madre deben saber de ti- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que su Capa baja la mirada arrepentido.

-Raww, ¿ocultas algo?- las niñas y la Capa ven que justo en la cómoda al lado de la cama de Ronnie Anne, estaba Sergio, el loro de la familia -¡Raww! ¡Ropa viviente!-.

-Se-Sergio… no, esto… esto…- decía Ronnie Anne tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Solo jugábamos, mira, _uhhh_… soy una capa mágica- dijo Sid fingiendo que mueve la capucha, pero Sergio mira sospechoso… pero simplemente se va

-Te estaré vigilando, raaw- dijo Sergio ya desde fuera del cuarto, y ambas niñas suspiran de alivio, mientras Capa baja la mirada arrepentido.

-Ya Capa, no te disculpes, apenas tienes como cinco minutos de haber nacido- dijo Ronnie Anne siendo abrasada nuevamente por Capa.

-_Awww_… desarrollo un gran apego hacia ti- dijo Sid.

-Me di… cuenta- dice Ronnie Anne aun abrazada por Capa… hasta que finalmente se libera -Ahora solo tengo una regla para ti, nadie de mi familia con excepción de mi Mamá y Bobby pueden saber de ti, ¿entendido?- pregunta y Capa asiente.

-Espero que esto no termine mal- dice Sid.

-Relájate amiga, ¿Qué podría salir mal?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¡Ronalda, a comer!- ambas niñas escuchan la voz de Rosa desde la sala y ambas salen de la habitación de Ronnie Anne, pero ella detiene a Capa cuando la estaba siguiendo.

-No, tú te quedas aquí hasta que regrese- dice Ronnie Anne cerrando la puerta.

Sin embargo Capa se puso triste e intentaba abrir la puerta tratando de empujar la puerta, tratando de tirar de la perilla, e incluso tratando de golpear la misma puerta para salir… pero nada de eso no sirvió, hasta que vio un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el piso… y entonces por su expresión se le ocurrió una idea.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala, la familia más la compañía de Sid almorzaban la comida hecha por la abuela Casagrande… hasta que Sid voltea por un momento el pasillo y observa que Capa estaba saliendo por debajo de la puerta.

-Hay no… ah… hay que torpe soy, se me callo el tenedor, ¿me ayudas a recogerlo Ronnie?- pregunta Sid.

-Pero si tu…- decía Ronnie Anne, pero Sid la lleva debajo de la mesa, y aunque el resto de la familia se extrañaban por eso… continúan comiendo -¿Qué te sucede?-.

Sid apunta hacia el pasillo y Ronnie Anne ve que Capa termina saliendo del cuarto de Ronnie Anne, entonces ella entra en pánico y va corriendo, y rápidamente atrapa a Capa saltando encima de él.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta María a su hija, a la vez llamando la atención del resto de la familia.

-Eh… es que… vi un ratón y lo acabo de atrapar con esto, voy a llevarlo afuera- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Sid salen del apartamento, ambas con sonrisas nerviosas.

-Estás loco, te dije que te quedaras en mi habitación- dice Ronnie Anne, siendo abrazada nuevamente por Capa.

-Es como un cachorro, no puede estar separado de su mamá- dice Sid, haciendo que Ronnie Anne la mire molesta -¿Demasiado?-.

-Escucha amigo, también te quiero pero… necesito… mi…- decía Ronnie Anne tratando de liberase del abrazo de Capa… pero no lo logro -Espacio, espero que esto no dure para siempre-.

-Ronalda, porque estas…- decía María saliendo al pasillo… hasta que ve como aquella capucha abrazaba a su hija.

-Hola Mamá… ah… te lo iba a decir, veras- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Usaste tu magia por error y le diste vida a tu capucha que desarrollo un afecto incondicional hacia ti- dice María.

-Guau… ¿es adivina?- pregunta Sid sorprendida.

-Cariño, soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que nadie… ¿tu hermano ya lo sabe?- pregunta María, pero su hija niega -Bien, pero trata de que la familia aún no se entere, no creo que ellos se lo tomen tan bien como cuando Bobby y yo lo supimos-.

-Es increíble lo bien que te lo tomaste y no me castigaste… excepto la semana pasada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Porque sé que eres madura y responsable cariño, y si admito que me preocupa y me asustan los peligros a los que te expones, pero sabía bien que no podía detenerte- dice María compartiendo un abrazo con su hija -Sobretodo ayudar a tu querido novio-.

-¡Que Lincoln no es mi novio!- grito Ronnie Anne sonrojada y Sid no evita reír.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que es divertido ver como se te pone la cara cuando mencionan ese tema- dice Sid, mientras Ronnie Anne solo suspira.

* * *

Sin embargo… para Ronnie Anne los problemas apenas empezaban…

En la sala Ronnie Anne le enseñaba a jugar videojuegos a Capa y este intenta usar los controles tratando de hacer lo mismo que le vio hacer a Ronnie Anne… sin embargo Carl pasaba por allí y al ver eso, va por sus padres… e inmediatamente regresaba para enseñarles, sin embargo Ronnie Anne se encontraba allí silbando, mientras Capa se encontraba debajo de los colchones del sofá.

Luego la misma Ronnie Anne estaba detrás de Lalo, pero entonces aquel perro se levanta y se marcha a otra parte, y justo allí se encontraba Carlota la cual le enseña un vestido que quiere que se pruebe, pero Capa aparece atrás y agarra el vestido, y al ver que Carlota iba a voltear, Ronnie Anne salta y sin otra se coloca ese vestido de mala gana mientras Capa se encontraba justo detrás.

Poco después Ronnie Anne se encontraba en el mercado junto a Bobby, enseñándole a Capa su telenovela favorita, _Adiós, Ana, Adiós_, durante una parte dramática Capa empieza a llorar, pero justo cuando Héctor iba pasando, ve todo normal, excepto que Bobby tener cierto relleno debajo de su camisa, debido a que Capa se encontraba dentro de la ropa de Bobby.

Después en el cuarto de Ronnie Anne, Lalo sin querer agarra a Capa con sus dientes creyendo que era un trapo común, pero Capa enojado lo cachetea para que lo suelte, y entonces Lalo se asusta y corre, Ronnie Anne llega y lanza a Capa devuelta a su cuarto, justo cuando Lalo regresa con Rosa… pero se confunde al solo ver a Ronnie Anne silbando mientras se apoya contra la puerta, y Rosa regaña a Lalo y se retira, y Ronnie Anne lo consuela por aquel regaño.

Más tarde, Capa por curioso se mete dentro de la ropa sucia, pero entonces Frida llega y mete toda esa ropa en la lavadora e inicia el ciclo de enjuague y centrifugado y se retira, pero en ese instante Ronnie Anne llega buscando a Capa, hasta que lo ve dentro de la lavadora, Ronnie Anne entra en pánico y con prisa abre la lavadora para sacarlo, pero toda el agua y jabón se derrama en el suelo… justo cuando Frida regresa y ve el desastre y mira a su sobrina enojada, y ella como excusa enseña un calcetín rojo.

* * *

De noche en otra parte en lo que sería el puerto de la ciudad, Charmcaster se encontraba en un barco anclado al puerto colocando unos ingredientes en una olla, a la vez que leía una página específica del libro de hechizos.

-Excelente, solo me falta un ingrediente más y mi hechizo de transferencia de cuerpo estará listo, y una vez que esté listo…- decía Charmcaster disparando un relámpago mágico a una foto de Lincoln colgado en un mástil -Tendré el poder de ese reloj y cada uno de mis hechizos será súper cargado alienígenamente, y será más fácil terminar contigo… novata-.

Charmcaster deja caer otra foto que se empezaba a consumir en el fuego del caldero, y era una foto de Ronnie Anne la que se quemaba lentamente.

* * *

Esa misma noche, una vez que todos los del apartamento Casagrande apagaron las luces, familia ya se encontraba durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones… Ronnie Anne sale de su cama con su ropa habitual y silenciosamente abre la ventana de su cuarto y sale por el mirador.

-¿No te vas a ir sin mi verdad?- Ronnie Anne mira hacia arriba y ve que en el mirador superior se encontraba Sid que la saluda y luego baja al mirador inferior.

-No, esto es peligroso y te debes quedar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No dejare que mi mejor amiga se exponga sola al peligro, además sabemos que tu harías lo mismo por mí- explico Sid, y ella y Ronnie Anne chocan puños -¿Dónde esta Capa?-.

Ronnie Anne señala su mochila y se revela que adentro se encontraba Capa, la cual sale por un momento para saludar y luego volver a meterse dentro, entonces ambas amigas bajan por la escalera de incendios del mirador y poder proseguir con su misión.

* * *

Mientras en un mercado urbano, Charmcaster estaba registrando los puestos del lugar y también husmeando en los camiones que traían la mercancía… sin embargo al no estar lo que precisamente buscaba, se enfurece al tal grado de levitar uno de los camiones y lanzarlo directamente al mar.

-Una tienda pesquera cerca de un puerto de una ciudad que tiene lago en su nombre y no tienen lo que necesito, este lugar es una estafa- dice Charmcaster continuando revisando el lugar… aunque lo que la sobrina de Hex no sabía, es que la vigilaban.

-Bien, este es el plan, primero… ¿Porque llevas ese ridículo antifaz?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que? todo héroe o heroína tiene un compañero, Batman a Robin, Iron Man a J.A.R.V.I.S, el Capitán América a Bucky…- decía Sid.

-Ya entendí Sid, escucha, escóndete por ahí y yo tratare de tomar su bolsa, en caso de que voltee la distraes- dice Ronnie Anne, y Sid iba a ir, hasta que la mexicana la detiene -En cualquier caso, no dudes en huir si se pone peligroso-.

-Señor, si señora- dice Sid que avanza mientras hace gesto militar, mientras la misma Charmcaster levita otra tienda de mariscos con su magia y la tira al mar por frustración.

-Este lugar es un robo- dice Charmcaster, mientras Ronnie Anne avanza lentamente y se esconde detrás de un quiosco.

-Bien, es mi oportunidad- dice Ronnie Anne mientras intentar acercarse… pero Capa de repente abre mucho los ojos y hace retroceder a su dueña.

-¡Oye que haces!- grito Ronnie Anne la cual se esconde rápido debajo del mismo quiosco antes de que la Charmcaster voltee a verla.

-Creo que… le tiene miedo a Charmina- dijo Sid llegando al mismo escondite.

-No seas cobarde Capa… y déjame… ir a… patearle… su trasero- dice Ronnie Anne tratando de avanzar, pero Capa se lo impedía -Oye… ¿una manita compañera?-.

-Claro- dice Sid que intenta empujar a su amiga afuera, pero Capa era bastante fuerte ya que no la dejaba ir a Ronnie Anne… hasta que donde estaban escondidas se levanta debido a la magia de Charmcaster.

-¿Creíste que no sentiría tu débil aura mágica Santiago?, y veo que trajiste a tu patética asistente- dice Charmcaster.

-¿Qué?, como lo su… ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi antifaz!- dice Sid que se trata de cubrir el rostro -Rápido, ayúdame a cubrirme, va a saber quién soy-.

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre ni mi importa, pero una pregunta, ¿te gustan los animales?- pregunta Charmcaster.

-Si me gustan ¡me encantan!… ¿por qué?- pregunta Sid, a la vez que Charmcaster de su bolso lanza un par de canicas de piedras… las cuales inmediatamente toman la forma de dos de sus monstruos bípedos de roca -Ah… esos- entonces la asiática castaña empieza a correr, siendo perseguida por aquellos monstruos de la bruja.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi novata, y antes de que te destruya dime, ¿cómo le hace tu novio para volverse alienígena?- pregunta Charmcaster.

-En primer lugar, él no es mi novio, y en segundo lugar, jamás te lo diré, hechicera de canas moradas- responde Ronnie Anne.

-¡Canas morada tu abuela!- grito Charmcaster a la vez que lanza un rayo mágico hacia Ronnie Anne, la cual logra esquivar dando una voltereta

-Si ese fue tu mejor golpe entonces la novata eres tú- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Pero en ese momento Charmcaster levanta sus dos dedos, y debajo de Ronnie Anne… sale una especie de geiser desde el suelo de aquel muelle, que manda a volar a la mexicana, haciéndola caer sobre un barril de tentáculos de pulpo.

-Eso…- dice Ronnie Anne que se quita algunos tentáculos de encima -Eso no es justo-.

-Soy malvada, nada de lo que hago es justo- dice Charmcaster que alza su mano directo hacia Ronnie Anne… -_¡Alaba Velotis galametroi!_\- Charmcaster genera una especie de agujero negro con el cual dispara un rayo que va directo hacia la marimacha.

-_¡Presidium!_\- grito Ronnie Anne, usando un hechizo defensivo para protegerse de aquel rayo -Aún sigo en el juego, y ese no fue mi mejor golpe, solo observ…- antes de hacer algo, Capa la vuelve a jalar hacia atrás -¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- pregunta a Capa.

-Si lo único que sabes hacer es huir y protegerte, eres más patética de lo que pensé, _¡Internus modo eradico!_\- con aquel hechizo, Charmcaster genera una explosión de fuego.

-_¡Thrasius!_\- dice Ronnie Anne generando una especie de barrera reflejante que logran repeler las explosiones -¿Quieres que me ponga ruda? Pues con mucho gusto… a ver cómo era… _¡Merchus Veridactus!_\- con ese hechizo logra crear un disco mágico que lanza directo a la bruja.

Pero Charmcaster la logra esquivar con un salto… pero Ronnie Anne aprovecha y le da una patada directo en la cara, seguida de una llave de lucha, pero Charmcaster se repone y crea látigos de magia y con ellas atrapa a Ronnie Anne desde los brazos… pero ella sonríe.

-_¡Tempestus Impaetus!_\- con aquellas palabras, Ronnie Anne genera una descarga eléctrica, el cual es guiado por los látigos y aquello llega hasta Charmcaster, la cual cae aturdida debido a ese golpe.

-¡Woo! Esa es mi amiga- dice Sid que se estaba sosteniendo por un poste de luz, mientras los monstruos de roca intentaban morderla mientras saltan.

-Haber Charmcaster ¿Quién es la aprendiz ahora?, creo que es hora de darte algo que debieron haberte hecho hace años- dice Ronnie Anne que estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia… pero Capa la hace retroceder una vez más -Que… ¡ya basta! Estoy a punto de vencerla ¡Ya déjame!-.

Charmcaster se pone de pie y aprovecha esa confusión para…

-_¡Rava Eelartas Gallametroy!_\- con esas palabras, Charmcaster crea un potente tornado alrededor del lugar, el cual atrapa a Ronnie Anne, a Sid y a aquellos monstruos de roca, los cuales son destrozados por aquel tornado

-Ronnie… ¡este es un buen momento para hacer magia!- grito Sid.

-¡Dame un segundo, estoy pensando!- responde Ronnie Anne.

Pero entonces Charmcaster detiene el tornado y se ven a ambas niñas cayendo, pero rápidamente Charmcaster vuela y atrapa a Ronnie Anne desde la camisa de su traje, mientras que Sid cae sobre una caja… el cual se abre debido a ese choque y casualmente tenia hueva de pescado, lo que Charmcaster necesitaba.

-¡Oh sí!- grito Charmcaster a la vez que suelta a Ronnie Anne, la cual termina cayendo sobre un contenedor de agua con mariscos, y la bruja de cabello gris levita un poco de aquel ingrediente faltante -Muchas gracias niña tonta- le dice a Sid y desaparece del lugar.

-¿Estas bien amiga?- pregunta Sid mientras ayuda a Ronnie Anne a salir de esa agua sucia… y por su expresión… se le notaba furiosa y mojada -Ah… oye, si es porque no hice un buen trabajo…-.

-No… no fuiste tú- dice Ronnie Anne quitándose a Capa de encima, y este se le ve con una mirada de preocupación -¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Ya la tenía donde la quería, pero tu gran cobardía hizo que se me escapara!- grito Ronnie Anne enojada, mientras Capa intenta explicar con señas -Oh no, no intentes explicar tu miedo, estaba a solo un centímetro de derrotar a Charmcaster, pero nooooo, ¡tú enorme terror a ella hizo que se me fuera de las manos!-

-Ronnie Anne… tal vez debas calmarme- dice Sid.

-No te metas en esto Sid… desde que te di vida no me ha causado nada más que problemas, solo eres una carga… ¡desearía no haberte dado vida jamás! tú fuiste un error-.

Aquella palabras de Ronnie Anne, deja impacta a Sid, y a Capa se deprime por esas hirientes palabras… y se larga volando llorando.

-¡Capa espera! ¡Regresa!- grito Sid.

-Déjalo que se vaya Sid, no lo necesito- dice Ronnie Anne sin ver a donde se fue Capa.

-Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, heriste sus sentimientos, ¿no crees que tuvo alguna razón para alejarte de Charmendin?- dice Sid.

-¿Que otra razón podría tener…? mejor vámonos a casa, la próxima vez si la atrapare- dice Ronnie Anne que se iba a retirar…

Pero en ese momento, ambas son rodeadas de una neblina extraña… y rápidamente tanto Ronnie Anne como Sid caen dormidas al suelo… y frente a ellas, estaba Charmcaster.

-Saben, me he dado cuenta que voy a necesitar conejillos de indias para ver si mi hechizo está correcto, y esas son ustedes- dice Charmcaster que empieza a reír como una loca salida de un manicomio.

* * *

Regresando al barco que usaba Charmcaster como escondite, se observa que ella seguía preparando lo que necesitaba su hechizo en su caldero…

Mientras en lo que se podría decir calabozo del barco, allí se encontraban Ronnie Anne y Sid inmovilizadas con grilletes en sus muñecas sujetados a la pared.

-Genial, fui vencida dos veces por esa abuela, y ahora estamos atrapadas, y no puedo usar mis hechizos debido a las runas escritas en estos grilletes- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Tranquila amiga, sabrás que hacer para sacarnos de aquí, digo siempre te logras librar cuando Carlota te obliga a ponerte un vestido, o ponerte labial y…- decía Sid.

-Espera, eso es, la crema de manos de mi prima Carlota- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Usas crema de manos?- pregunta Sid.

-No, se la quite como parte de una broma y ver como se la pasa buscándola, está en mi bolsillo trasero- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ya entiendo, si te frotas de esa crema en tus muñecas, podrás deslizarte y sacar tus manos, ¿pero cómo lo vas a alcanzar?- pregunta Sid.

-Fácil, patéame rápido- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… está bien- dice Sid algo dudosa, pero sin otra empieza a patear el bolsillo trasero de Ronnie Anne.

-Auch- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento- responde Sid.

-No te disculpes, continua- dice Ronnie Anne, en lo que Sid continua pateando a su amiga lo más fuerte que podía… y después de una tercera patada, la crema para manos es mandada a volar del bolsillo de Ronnie Anne, siendo atrapa por Sid -¡Sí!-.

Entonces Sid logra abrir el frasco y al untarse un poco de crema en su muñeca derecha, logra liberar su mano y enseguida hace lo mismo con la izquierda, liberando de los grilletes por completo, aunque cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

Pero rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, donde estaban las llaves de los grilletes, y a pesar de que estaban a una altura mayor, Sid logra tomar las llaves y enseñárselas a Ronnie Anne, la cual levanta su pulgar derecho debido al excelente trabajo.

* * *

-Primero me convertiré en ese alienígena de fuego, y canalizare mis hechizos en su cuerpo…- decía Charmcaster mientras terminaba los preparativos para su hechizo…

Cuando escucho unos ruidos que provenían desde el calabozo del barco, pero al mirar desde la rejilla del piso, observa que tanto la mexicana como la asiática no se encontraban dentro.

Pero sin saberlo, ambas niñas se encontraban en la cima del mástil del barco, donde Sid termina de desatar los nudos de la vela del barco y entregarle el extremo de la soga a Ronnie Anne, la cual usa para balancearse hacia abajo, y propinarle una golpe con sus pies directo a Charmcaster, mandándola a caer al suelo.

-La tercera en la vencida hechicera- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Tres veces en un día? deberías buscarte un pasatiempo- dice Charmcaster con un tono de burla.

-Tengo varios, detenerte es uno de ellos _¡Galeas Disruptus!_\- dice Ronnie Anne a la vez que crea un ciclón alrededor a la bruja -Estas atrapada-.

-Yo no lo creo- dice Charmcaster a la vez que hace brillar sus ojos de un rosa intenso, y luego hace levitar su libro hacia ella, y al pasar página por página… -_¡Tabulae novae!_\- con ese hechizo, el ciclón desaparece.

-Que ra…- dice Ronnie Anne sin palabras.

-¿Que pasa nenita? ¿Acaso estas sorprendida?- dice Charmcaster.

-¿Cómo era ese hechizo…? ¿Cómo era…? _¡Reptilicus!_\- al recitar ese hechizo, varias sogas del lugar se convierten en serpientes que manda contra Charmcaster, pero ella vuelve a página del libro y…

-_¡Statuea!_\- el hechizo paraliza a las serpientes que iban hacia ella e inmediatamente mandar a dos monstruos de roca, los cuales corren directo hacia Ronnie Anne.

-Enserio… ¡Odio a esas cosas!- decía Ronnie Anne que sin otra empieza a huir de aquellos monstruos, desde saltar encima de cajas que son destruidas por una embestida de aquellos monstruos de roca, para después empezar a escalar por otro mástil del barco -Esto es malo, desde cuando se volvió tan… peligrosa-.

-Oh...la pequeña aprendiz no tiene las agallas para enfrentar a la poderosa hechicera Charmcaster?- dice Charmcaster aun en forma de burla.

-¡Pues ten esto! _¡KIMOCHA!_\- dice Ronnie Anne que lanza un rayo amarillo desde su mano, pero Charmcaster crea rápidamente una barrera.

-Con que si sabes hechizos de ataque, pero ese fue débil, ¡observa el mío! _¡Erotiko!_\- dice Charmcaster que lanza un rayo más… oscuro y poderoso que el de Ronnie Anne, la cual para esquivar tuvo que saltar del mástil y cayendo del barco… pero se logra agarrar del borde.

-Eres patética, veo que no eres nada sin la ayuda de tu novio- dijo Charmcaster.

-¡Que él no es mi novio! Pero no lo entiendo, hace tan solo un par de horas podía hacerte frente, ahora ni si quiera te llego a dar un golpe… ¿qué está pasando?- se preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

-Pues… no me hará daño decirte, todo gracias a este regalo de mi Tío Hex- dice Charmcaster enseñando una especie de collar que rodea su cuello.

-Espera… ¡ese es el Amuleto de Enchantress! El libro decía que es un objeto mágico prohibido, dice que te corrompe- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Veo que si hiciste tu tarea, pero hablas igual que mi Tío Hex, Charmcaster deja mi bastón, Charmcaster no uses ese amuleto, Charmcaster no me envíes a ese agujero negro o lo lamentaras, ña ña ña- dice Charmcaster.

-Ok… ahora si estás loca- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡SILENCIO! ahora que tengo el poder suficiente, te destruiré aquí… ¡te una vez por todas!- dijo Charmcaster

-¡Deja a mi amiga abuela!- dice Sid que bajaba del mástil y luego lanza una tabla del suelo directo a Charmcaster, y a pesar de que apenas le hiso daño… si hiso que soltara su libro de hechizos, y luego mirar con un ceño fruncido a la misma Sid.

-Oh… jejeje… ¿ups?- dice Sid asustada, sin embargo Charmcaster en lugar de atacar con su magia, vuelve a lanzar su neblina morada, haciendo que Sid caiga dormida.

-¡Sid!- grito Ronnie Anne que logra volver a subir al barco, que toma el libro del suelo y lee una inscripción que hablaba de los amuletos mágicos -"Algunos objetos mágicos están prohibidos al ser considerados muy peligroso, algunos objetos mágicos detectan magia entre si…" entonces… Capa lo sabía-.

Ronnie Anne es disparada por el hechizo inmovilizador de Charmcaster y a la vez soltando el libro, el cual es tomada otra vez por Charmcaster.

-No te preocupes por tu amiga, de seguro ella será una buena sirvienta, cuando me deshaga de ti ridícula novata- dice Charmcaster que con su dedo, levitaba a la paralizada Ronnie Anne -Casi me da pena tener que acabar contigo… casi-.

Entonces de un movimiento Charmcaster manda a volar a Ronnie Anne muy lejos, y luego proseguir con la preparación de su caldero

-Bueno, sin más interrupción…- decía Charmcaster colocando la hueva de pescado en su caldero, y luego proseguir a olfatearlo -Finalmente está listo, ahora solo tengo que ir a Royal Woods, y una vez que tenga a Loud en mi merced, tomare su cuerpo y me quedare con su reloj-.

-Si ese es tu plan, entonces con más razón te tengo que detener- Charmcaster voltea… pero inmediatamente recibe una fuerte patada que lo manda al suelo, y además el contenido de su caldero se derramara.

-¡NO!- entonces Charmcaster alza la mirada al cielo…

Y ve a Ronnie Anne… volando, pero lo más importante es que estaba usando a Capa, la cual ayuda a aterrizar a Ronnie Anne

-Imposible, yo te mande a volar- dice Charmcaster.

-No has escuchado que nada es imposible- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Porque no eres una niña normal y te vas a jugar con muñecas?- dice Charmcaster enojada.

-Y tú deberías ir a un manicomio para locos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Suficiente _¡Meena Goh!_\- grito Charmcaster que lanza un potente rayo rojo directo a Ronnie Anne… la cual estaba por darle, pero Capa rápidamente se estira y envuelve a Ronnie Anne, protegiéndola de ese ataque, haciendo que la mexicana saliera ilesa.

-Estas viva, me haces levitar y ahora resulta que me proteges de la magia… genial- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras Capa hace un gesto de burla a Charmcaster.

-Maldita capa viviente- dice Charmcaster que seguía con aquellos rayos mágicos rojos como loca, pero Capa ayuda a Ronnie Anne a esquivar volando, y la misma Ronnie Anne le propina un puñetazo a Charmcaster, y estrellándole contra la pared.

Sin embargo, los monstruos de roca se colocan frente al camino de Ronnie Anne y empiezan a gruñirle y van directo a atacar.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne y Capa asiente en señal de respuesta, y ambos se separan para esquivar a los monstruos de roca.

Capa aprovecha sus cualidades mágicas para atrapar a los dos monstruos de roca, y luego lanzarlos al aire.

-_¡Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua!_\- dice Ronnie Anne genera un remolino alrededor de ella, y logra empujar a los dos monstruos de roca fuera del barco, cayendo directo al mar -Sigues tu bruja-.

-Yo que tu no me movería- dice Charmcaster que alza su mano a la aun dormida Sid.

-No lo arias- dice Ronnie Anne enojada al ver a su mejor amiga amenazada por su enemiga.

-Claro que si lo…- decía Charmcaster… pero rápidamente Capa se envuelve alrededor de la cara de Charmcaster, deteniendo su ataque hacia Sid.

Charmcaster intenta quitarse a Capa de encima, pero la misma Capa primero la estrella contra el mástil del barco, y luego haciendo que caiga contra el suelo, inmediatamente arrastrarla mientras golpea su cara de la hechicera contra el piso múltiples veces.

-¡Si! Bien hecho muchacho- dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras Capa le señala unas cadenas que estaban en el suelo -¿Qué?… oh espera, ya entiendo- Ronnie Anne toma las cadenas y con ella inmoviliza a Charmcaster al mismo tiempo que Capa la suelta -¡Sí!… lo logramos- ella y Capa chocan los 5.

-¿Crees que ganaste Santiago?, pues déjame decirte que no, sabes porque, ¡Porque yo siempre seré mejor que tu…!- decía Charmcaster con orgullo a si misma… pero Capa le propina un golpe que la deja inconsciente en el suelo.

-Oh… gracias por callarla amigo- dice Ronnie Anne, y Capa asiente -Ah… oye… lamento todo lo que dije, estaba molesta y… no pensé bien en lo que hacías, no imagine que lo que hacías, lo hacías para protegerme, me comporte como una tonta… tú no eres un error, al contrario, siéndote honesta, me agrada tener un compañero- con esa sincera disculpa, Capa se alegra y vuelve a abrazar a Ronnie Anne -Jeje… también te quiero, pero… trata de controlar tu afecto, no quisiera que alguien de mi familia te descubriera-.

Capa asiente mientras suelta a su dueña, y entonces se acerca a la noqueada Charmcaster y toma el libro de hechizos, el cual inmediatamente se lo entrega a Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias, ya me hacía falta… necesitare quitar la sección prohibida, no quiero repetir algo así- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras le quita el collar a Charmcaster y lo lanza con fuerza al mar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya te tengo bruja! deja en paz a Ronnie Anne o enfréntate a mi… ¿ah?- decía Sid que había despertado… -Oye, Capa volvió-

-Sí, arreglamos las cosas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que gran noche, venciste a Charmander, tienes tu libro de regreso, y tienes una capucha viviente, a veces te envidio amiga- dijo Sid.

-Si… bueno, no me envidiaras cuando me castiguen por estar fuera toda la noche sin alguna excusa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo mismo digo, digo… mis padres no me creerán si les digo "ayude a una heroína mágica contra su enemiga"… quien diría que tendrías toda una aventura en solitario, y sin tu novio- dijo Sid.

-¡Ya te dije que Lincoln no es mi novio!- grito Ronnie Anne, mientras Sid no evitaba reírse.

* * *

-_Guau… todo eso suena increíble, me alegra que todo haya hiso bien, ¿pero que planeaba Charmcaster en primer lugar_?- pregunta Lincoln desde la laptop de Ronnie Anne, ya que ella se encontraba ya en su cama.

-Es mejor que no lo sepa, lo importante es que lo resolví y le patee el trasero, pero mañana te contare los detalles cuando regrese a Royal Woods, buenas noches Lame-O- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Buenas noches tonta_\- dice Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne apaga su laptop y se acomoda en su cama -Buenas noches a ti también amigo-.

Ronnie Anne se duerme, mientras alguien la tapa bien con sus sabanas, y resulta que era Capa que estaba en los cajones de debajo de la cama, el cual guiña el ojo al lector y se mete de lleno en el cajón.

* * *

**En memoria de la actriz de doblaje, Andrea Arruti, R.I.P. (01 de Julio de 1998 - 03 de Enero de 2020) que en paz descanse…**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	39. Dr Animo y el rayo mutante

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En medio de un pantano a altas horas de la noche., había una pequeña casa rodante estacionada en medio del lugar, y el primero en bajarse fue nuestro peliblanco favorito.

-Oh si, somos los primeros en llegar- dice Lincoln.

-Ah… seguro que este es el lugar Lincoln- pregunta Clyde.

-Por supuesto Clyde, mañana habrá muchos fanáticos de los cocodrilos para el festival que Lana nos pidió ir en su lugar, le dije que no se comiera la comida de Charles que le podría hacer mal- dijo Lincoln.

-Y gracias por convencer a mis padres de poder ir, sobre todo si traía mis botas para ir a un pantano- dijo Clyde trayendo unas botas en vez de sus mocasines de siempre.

-Niños, duérmanse ahora, mañana será un gran día- dijo Lynn Sr. señalando adentro de la casa rodante.

-Si Papá/Si Sr. Loud- dijeron ambos niños entrando al camper, y ambos se acuestan en las sillas reclinables y se abrigan con unos cobertores.

-Buenas noches Clyde- dijo Lincoln.

-Hasta mañana Lincoln- responde Clyde y ambos niños se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Sin embargo algunas pocas horas después, mientras los niños estaban con el sueño pesado, el padre Loud se acerca a hurtadillas a los niños, pero principalmente a su único hijo, el cual estaba roncando.

-Bien campeón, siempre dice que aún no entiendes esta cosa, pero tranquilo, tu padre está aquí para darte una mano- dice Lynn Sr levantando lentamente la mano de Lincoln en la que precisamente tenía puesto el Omnitrix, y luego con un destornillados, empieza a tratar… de hacer algo -Vamos… no debe ser tan complicado como dice, solo es un reloj… que vino del…- en ese momento, una pieza el reloj termina cayendo al suelo, el anillo alrededor del símbolo central -¡Si, ninguna pieza de alta tecnología puede con el ingenuo de LL…-.

Sin embargo el reloj en si empieza a soltar una especie de estática alrededor, seguido de un intenso brillo naranja que ilumino todo a su alrededor.

* * *

**Dr. Animo y el rayo mutante**

* * *

El brillo finalmente paro, y Lynn Sr. vio aquella pieza que quito del Omnitrix en el suelo y rápidamente la guardo en su bolsillo, justo cuando Lincoln y Clyde despertaron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Lincoln desorientado.

-Sí, me despertaron justo en la mejor parte de mi sueño, Lori iba a decir acepto con su dulce voz- dijo Clyde en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

-Ah… fue un rayo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Pero si no había nubes en el cielo cuando nos dormimos Papá- dijo Lincoln.

-El rayo las alejo- dice el patriarca Loud tratando de sonar convincente, pero como ambos niños tenían mucho sueño… se duermen sin decir nada más, y Lynn Sr. suspira aliviado… por ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos niños salen del camper para tomar aire fresco y… ven que el lugar ya estaba lleno, debido a que se armó una feria en honor a los cocodrilos.

-¡Estupendo!- gritaron Lincoln y Clyde al unísono y chocando los cinco.

-No les dije que sería genial, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Lynn Sr. que junto a ambos niños caminan por la feria viendo todo lo que había que ver, desde carnada para cocodrilos, comida con temática de cocodrilos, juegos de feria basados en cocodrilos, entre otras cosas.

Pero los tres se detienen al ver que había un montón de gente frente a un nido de huevos de cocodrilos.

-Este será un momento hermoso de ver hijo, ¿traes la cámara?- pregunta Lynn Sr. a su hijo.

-Obvio que sí, Lana le encantara ver esto cuando volvamos a casa- dijo Lincoln grabando aquellos huevos, los cuales empezaron a moverse e inmediatamente eclosionar, dando nacimiento a tres pequeños cocodrilos bebes.

-Awww…- dice la multitud al unísono mientras los bebes cocodrilos se meten dentro del lago.

-Son tan lindos, y no me desmaye esta vez- dijo Clyde… pero a la vez que dice eso, los cocodrilos bebes salen del agua huyendo mientras buscaban algún lugar donde esconderse.

-¿Por qué huyen? Son cocodrilos- dijo Lincoln.

-_Hmmm_… esto es algo muy extraño- dice Lynn Sr. tratando de encontrar una razón lógica.

-Creo que ya se la respuesta, ¡Miren!- grito Clyde apuntando a algo que salió del agua, y no era cualquier cosa…

-Oh no, es la rana del Dr. Animo- dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que aquella rana mutante ataca con su lengua, lo cual Lincoln, su padre y Clyde evitan, cayendo al suelo, aunque debido a esa caída, a Lynn Sr. se le cayó aquella pieza que quito del Omnitrix.

-Esta evidentemente no es la idea que tengo de una rana- dice Lincoln levantándose del suelo mientras buscaba algún lugar para esconderse y transformarse sin que nadie lo vea debido a que la gente corría debido al pánico, pero una vez que voltea… termina chocando con… -¡Dr. Animo!-.

-Creíste que acaso no te encontraría incluso fuera de ese mugroso pueblo, acaso creíste que me rendiría cuando destruiste a mis criaturas, o cuando debute a Exo-Skull, o recientemente cuando evitaste que cobrara mi rescate con la erupción del Monte Megalodon- dice Dr. Animo.

-Sin mencionar cuando caí sobre ti en esa granja- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues déjame decirte que eso solo fue el comienzo, no perderé mi relevante lugar en la historia- dice el Dr. Animo.

-¿Como el loco que escapo del manicomio?- dice Lincoln en broma.

-¡No estoy loco! ¡Destrúyelo!- grito Animo a la vez que su rana salta justo frente a Lincoln y rápidamente atacarlo con su lengua, que afortunadamente Lincoln alcanza a esquivar.

-Regresaras a donde perteneces Animo, porque la fiesta termino- dice Lincoln activando el reloj, pero cuando la pieza central se levanta, este suelta estática, y no se muestran los hologramas -Que ra… ¿Qué le paso al Omnitrix?-.

-Ah, hijo… tengo algo que…- decía Lynn Sr.

-Ahora no Papá- dice Lincoln que sin otra presiona el botón hacia abajo y se transforma…

-Hijo… ¿eres un…?- dice Lynn Sr. curioso.

-Humungo… ¿chuck?- dice Clyde deduciendo por la apariencia de aquella transformación.

Su cuerpo era muy similar al de Humungosaurio pero de una estatura algo reducida, de piel verde, pero con algo de sobrepeso por cortesía de Upchuck, su cabeza era igual a la de Humungosaurio, pero con los ojos, boca y las escamas en el cuello de Upchuck.

Tenía un traje similar al de Upchuck, pero debido a su tamaño parecía más pequeño o ajustado, y el Omnitrix estaba en su mano izquierda.

-**¿Humungosaurio y cuerpo de Upchuck?**-.

La rana mutante salta para embestir a aquella inexplicable combinación de alienígena, pero el llamado Humungochuck logra esquivar al pasar por encima de la rana y aterrizar a salvo al suelo.

-**Debe ser un nuevo alienígena, en fin podre golpear y vomitar al mismo tiempo, uy que feo sonó eso**\- dice Humungochuck mientras ve como la rana mutante salta hacia el para aplastarlo, pero Humungochuck lo logra atrapar y levantarlo… -**Dang it… o ganaste mucho peso o ya no soy tan fuerte como solía ser antes**-.

Al final el peso de la rana mutante venció y quedo aplastado durante algunos segundo hasta que se hiso a un lado, solo para intentar aplastar a Humungochuck, pero este logro esquivar dando un leve salto hacia atrás.

-**Soy muy grande para saltar**\- dijo Humungochuck siendo nuevamente embestido por la rana mutante y cayendo al lago.

Sin embargo eso provoco que los cocodrilos se molestaran y vayan por ellos, por lo que Humungochuck tuvo que dar leves saltos hasta llegar a tierra firme, e inmediatamente con sus tres lenguas se traga una propaganda de un juego, y rápidamente lanzar una baba explosiva que golpea a la rana mutante, y este termina cayendo cerca de Animo.

Cuyo impacto por el choque lo hiso caer… muy cerca de la pieza faltante del Omnitrix y viendo como un pequeño crustáceo termina obteniendo las características de Frio, como las alas y los ojos al tener contacto con la pieza, pero llamando mucho la atención de Animo.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- dice Animo observando detenidamente la pieza con asombro

El Dr. Animo da un silbido y rápidamente su rana aparece frente suyo, y Animo termina escapando montándose en su mutante el cual se marcha dando un gigantesco salto para alejarse del lugar, Humungochuck se proponía ir tras el… pero el tiempo se le termino, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Ya lo atrape cuando sepa a donde se fue- dijo Lincoln.

-Y Lincoln… ¿desde cuándo puedes fusionar a tus alienígenas?- pregunta Clyde.

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando- dice Lincoln revisando el reloj detenidamente y luego… -Un momento, al Omnitrix le falta una pieza, el anillo que va justo en el centro-.

-Espera, vi como ese loco tenía algo como eso cuando escapo, la pregunta es cómo, acaso el reloj se rompió- dice Clyde.

-No lo creo, además ni siquiera lo toque… hay… Azmuth va a matarme por esto, esta vez de manera literal- dice Lincoln preocupado.

-Ah… campeón, hay algo que debo decirte… pero no te va a gustar- dice Lynn Sr.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Lincoln, pero cuando su padre le conto, lo último que se escucho fue un… -¿QUEEEEEEE?-

* * *

En otra parte, en un observatorio abandonado en medio del pantano, el Dr. Animo estaba encima de una especie de cañón que al parecer construyo a base de un viejo telescopio.

-Fascinante, tiene ADN base, esto creara una fuerza que será inimaginable- dice el Dr. Animo mientras conecta la pieza en su máquina, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver un murciélago mirando tranquilamente desde el techo -_Hmmm_… ¿Qué buen ejemplo serás?, tu serás el siguiente, cortesía de Lincoln Loud, y del Dr. Animo-.

Mientras daba su monologo de siempre, Animo conecta sus guantes de metal a los controles de su máquina mientras apunta a aquel mamífero volador, y con la maquina encendida, la pieza del Omnitrix emite un brillo el cual el cual es disparado desde la punta del cañón el cual le termina dando a aquel pequeño murciélago.

-¡SI! ¡Dame creación! ¡Dame vida!- grito Animo al contemplar con orgullo lo que ha causado con el poder que provino de la pieza del Omnitrix, mientras aún se escucha la loca risa de aquel científico.

* * *

Tiempo después, ya había anochecido en el pantano, y tanto Lincoln, Clyde y su padre surcaban el lago en un bote a motor.

-Ya han pasado muchas horas- dice Clyde.

-Hay que seguir buscando, si el Dr. Animo por alguna razón averigua como usar el ADN, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar- dijo Lincoln mientras seguía observando hacia el frente.

-Ah… hijo- decía Lynn Sr. manejando el bote desde la retaguardia.

-No me hables- dijo Lincoln con un tono molesto en su voz.

-Lincoln… entiendo que estés un poco enojado…- decía Lynn Sr.

-¿Un poco?, no, no un poco, ¡Totalmente enojado! ¡Azmuth, Mamá, el Abuelo y hasta el propio Vilgax me han dicho que esta cosa no es un juguete, y tú que haces, lo empiezas a desmantelar!- grito Lincoln, haciendo que su padre baje la mirada por la culpa.

-Lincoln, es mejor que te calmes, no te vaya a dar un…- decía Clyde que fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía de los alrededores, no se sabía que era, pero no se escuchaba amigable.

-No me gusta ese sonido- dice Lynn Sr. preocupado.

Y entonces desde cielo pasando por la niebla, algo llegaba volando en picada hacia ellos, era un murciélago gigante con apariencia y características que recuerdan a Fuego, el cual expulsa una especie de rayo de calor desde su boca directo a los Louds y Clyde.

-Guau… Fuego hecho murciélago- dijo Clyde asombrado al igual que el resto, pero afortunadamente esquivaron una llamara de parte de aquella criatura alada, gracias a que Lynn Sr. cambio curso a la derecha.

-Tal parece que Animo descubrió el poder del Omnitrix…- dijo Lincoln viendo el murciélago de fuego seguía volando tras ellos y tratando de acertar sus llamas directo a ellos, aunque por el momento sin éxito -Me encargare de él-.

-Lincoln, convertirte en héroe no es una buena idea, no sabes en lo que te convertirás… ¡Abajo!- grito Lynn Sr. agachando su cabeza al igual que su hijo y Clyde al esquivar varias bolas de fuego directo a ellos.

-Si no lo intento, acabaremos hechos cenizas- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, y tratando de seleccionar algo, aunque no sabía que sería -Bien… dame algo bueno- entonces presiona hacia abajo y finalmente transformarse…

El cuerpo era un poco más fornido debido a la parte de Multi Ojos, pero las piernas seguían siendo las raíces de Wildvine, sus brazos tenían más musculo, pero en lugar de pequeñas plantas que sobresalían, ahora tenía ojos en los brazos, pecho, hombros, y espalda.

Su cabeza ahora ya no tenía el gran ojo que tenía Wildvine, si no que ahora tenía dos grandes orejas cortesía de Multi Ojos pero aun teniendo la planta carnívora en su cuello y las semillas en su espalda, además de que ya no tenía el característico color verde, sino un tono mas amarillento en la piel.

-**Oh no… Wildvine y Multi Ojos, esto sí que es una locura**-.

Antes de que se pudiera preguntar que podría hacer con esa combinación, el murciélago de fuego rápidamente lo atrapa con sus patas y llevándoselo volando.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron tanto Lynn Sr. y Clyde a la vez.

-**¡Ahhhh! Esta cosa me está quemando, y no pienso ser su comida**\- dice Multivine arrancándose unas vainas de su espalda, y las cuales golpea las piernas del murciélago y con eso siendo liberado del agarre, pero cayendo dentro del lago.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Detrás de ti!- grito Clyde apuntando hacia atrás, pero cuando Multivine voltea un cocodrilo lo atrapo con sus mandíbulas y lo arrastra dentro del agua.

El cocodrilo intentaba morder, pero Multivine con sus brazos termina cerrando la boca del cocodrilo y luego propinando una patada en el vientre, seguido de un codazo directo en la cabeza, noqueando al cocodrilo, y entonces empezar a nadar rápido hasta finalmente salir a la superficie.

-**Podría ser peor**\- dice Multivine sobándose la cabeza… hasta que escucha un sonido familiar acercándose -**Tenia que preguntar**-.

El murciélago de fuego vuelva directo hacia Multivine y embestirlo con tal fuerza que termina justo cayendo en el bote, pero viendo que el murciélago aún se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Sujétense!- grito Lynn Sr. inclinando un poco el bote, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua golpee a aquel murciélago, apagándole las llamas y retirándose volando hacia otra dirección.

-**Probablemente va con Animo, ¡Sigue al murciélago mutante!**\- dijo Multivine.

-No puedo, está bloqueado- dijo Lynn Sr. apuntando a un montón de árboles que había al frente del camino.

-**Despejare el camino**\- dijo Multivine revelando aun tener ojos en sus palmas y con ellas lanzar un potente rayo que empieza a destrozar y quitar los árboles del camino -**Solo un poco más… oh no**\- en ese momento el tiempo termino, y Multivine regreso a ser Lincoln -¡Papá! ¡Da la vuelta!-.

Justo a tiempo, Lynn Sr. logra cambiar el curso del bote hacia la derecha, evitando estrellarse contra un árbol que estaba en frente, y finalmente proseguir con la búsqueda.

-¿Ahora a donde habrá ido?- pregunta Clyde al no ver ninguna señal del murciélago de fuego.

-¡Ya lo vi!- grito Lynn Sr. señalando a aquel murciélago el cual entra a aquel observatorio abandonado -Lo que suponía, parece ser un observatorio-.

-¿Por qué habría un observatorio en medio del pantano?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Sin las luces de la ciudad, las estrellas son más brillantes y son más claras- responde Clyde.

-Gracias por el dato mi hermano- dijo Lincoln mientras Lynn Sr, seguía navegando del bote en dirección a aquel observatorio, y aprovechan de entrar por un hueco que había en la pared externa del observatorio.

Una vez dentro, se ve que el lugar era como cualquier observatorio, excepto que no había piso y todo estaba lleno de agua, salvo por unas escaleras y un puente alrededor, y en medio estaba aquel rayo que fabrico Animo.

-Sin duda Animo ha estado ocupado- dice Lincoln mientras seguían observando alrededor… pero rápidamente aparece la rana mutante que con un salto destroza el bote con el que Lincoln, su padre y Clyde llegaron, y todos caen por suerte en el puente.

-Deberían haber tocado, es de mala educación entrar así- dijo Animo desde el asiento de su rayo.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de regreso- demanda Lincoln a su loco enemigo.

-Oh si, interesante objeto tecnológico has tenido todo el tiempo, su poder es ilimitado, usare este ADN para algo bueno- dice Animo de manera siniestra.

-¿Cómo que para algo bueno?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Con este telescopio mandare una señal a los satélites, y con eso controlare al mundo creando uno más interesante- dice el Dr. Animo revelando su plan.

-Muy bien, el proyecto termino Dr. Loco- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh… pero si apenas está comenzando- dice el Sr. Animo mientras activa y apunta su máquina directo hacia Lincoln -De hecho, te deberías sentir privilegiado de ser el primer humano… ¡que lo probara!- entonces Animo dispara un rayo de ADN directo hacia Lincoln.

El cual estaba por darle… pero en ese momento Lynn Sr. lo empuja quitándolo del medio, y recibiendo el disparo por él.

-¡Papá!- grito Lincoln sin creer lo que su padre acaba de hacer.

Y se queda aún más impactado al ver el estado de su progenitor, ya que el rayo de ADN lo transformó en una especie de larva de Insectoide, únicamente conservando lo que tenía de su cabello castaño.

-Papá… a pesar de que te grite y me enoje contigo… terminaste salvando… y mira como terminaste- dice Lincoln lamentándose.

-Tu papi fue un buen experimento, pero como científico debo asegurarlo- dijo Animo preparado para volver a disparar.

-¿Serás alíen otra vez?- pregunta Clyde preocupado al ver como su amigo activa el Omnitrix.

-Si no lo hago nos convertiremos en algo peor que eso- dice Lincoln que logra esquivar por poco otro disparo del rayo del Animo… solo para terminar siendo rodeado por la rana mutante y el murciélago de fuego que les bloquea el paso, y ya sin más opciones presiona el botón del Omnitrix y se transforma.

Tenía el torso y las alas de Frio y sus brazos y piernas eran los de Fuego Pantanoso, mientras que su cara es la misma que la de Fuego Pantanoso pero con los ojos y la boca de Frio.

-**Fuego Pantanoso… y Frio, la combinación más inusual hasta el momento**-.

-Bien bien, parece que tenemos una polilla apestosa- dice Animo riéndose de su propia broma.

-**Regresa a mi Papá o sufre las consecuencias**\- dice Frio Pantanoso preparando las llamas de sus manos… pero estas no eran las clásicas llamas rojas calientes, eran llama azules y frías -**Oh… no de nuevo**-.

-Oh oh, parece que necesitaras un poco de ayuda- dice Animo que vuelve a activar su máquina, y dispara dándole de lleno a nuestro héroe… pero cuando Animo verifica su cometido, ve que el disparo no tuvo ningún efecto.

-**¡JA! No pasó nada**\- dijo Frio Pantanoso.

-Tu estado físico parece haber creado inmunidad contra mi rayo, en vez de darte una nueva vida… tendré que eliminarte para siempre, ¡elimínenlo mascotas!- grito el Dr. Animo a sus mutantes

La rana mutante fue la primera en atacar y golpear a Frio Pantanoso con su lengua, y con ese ataque es atrapado por las patas del murciélago de fuego y estrellarlo contra la pared… sin embargo el mutante se da cuenta de que su presa no se encuentra allí.

-**Bien… tú lo quisiste**\- dice Frio Pantanoso apareciendo justo al lado del murciélago de llamas como todo un fantasma -**Peleare fuego vs fuego**\- finalmente decide atacar lanzando sus llamas directamente… pero estas no tuvieron efecto alguno en aquel murciélago mutante -**Demonios… mis llamas son muy frías para debilitarlo**-.

El murciélago de fuego contraataca con una llamarada desde su boca, el cual Frio Pantanoso logra esquivar volando, pero siendo perseguido de cerca por el murciélago, sin embargo al llegar al techo, agarra un pedazo de vidrio y con ella golpea directo en la quijada al mutante, el cual termina cayendo al agua.

Sin embargo, este inmediatamente es atrapado por la lengua de la rana mutante, el cual primero lo manda a estrellarse contra un pilar de soporte del lugar, unas estacas de madera que salían del agua, y luego finalmente estrellarlo contra la pared.

-**Ahhh… me atacaste desprevenido, ahora lo pagaras**\- dice Frio Pantanoso que va volando directo hacia la rana, el cual intenta volver a atraparlo con su lengua, pero Frio Pantanoso usa su intangibilidad para evitarlo y luego le propina un fuerte puñetazo a la rana que ahora a él lo manda a estrellarse y caer directo en el puente.

-¡Auxilio!- nuestro héroe voltea al ver como Clyde corría por el puente, pero al mismo tiempo siendo apuntado por el rayo de Animo.

-Niñito, bienvenido a mi mundo- dice Animo disparando su rayo, el cual estaba por darle a Clyde… pero Frio Pantanoso llega justo a tiempo para bloquear el disparo, pero cuando estaba por atacar a Animo con una llama de su mano… el murciélago de fuego regresa y lo arremete contra la pared y con su pata hace que nuestro héroe se golpee varias veces contra la misma pared -Ah, el satélite estará pronto en su posición, ¿Quién dice que un hombre no puede cambiar el mundo?-.

Mientras el Dr. Animo vigilaba que el satélite llegara a su posición, Clyde aprovecha de saltar y aterrizar encima del disparador del rayo de Animo, para finalmente encontrar una especie de entrada y meterse dentro de ella.

-Esta será lo más loco que haya hecho en mi vida… y me encanta- dice Clyde mientras se arrastraba por dentro de la máquina.

Por otro lado, Frio Pantanoso usa su intangibilidad para pasar a través del murciélago de fuego y luego propinarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero enseguida llega la rana mutante el cual embiste de manera desprevenida a Frio Pantanoso mandándolo contra la pared y luego al suelo.

Lo cual la rana mutante aprovecha de saltar y con ello aplastar a nuestro héroe, pero Frio Pantanoso rápidamente abre su boca y lanza una especie de aliento de calor directo al estómago del anfibio de gran tamaño y terminar cayendo directo al agua.

-**Con que allí estaban mis llamas**\- dijo Frio Pantanoso que inmediatamente fue agarrado por las patas del murciélago de fuego y con ello volver a golpearlo repetidas veces contra la pared -**Ya te volviste una molestia personal**\- entonces logra liberar del agarre y luego propinarle una patada al murciélago, seguido de un golpe de gancho directo a la cabeza, mandando al murciélago una vez más al agua.

Una vez hecho eso, Frio Pantanoso se mete al agua y ve que la rana mutante iba directo hacia él, pero Frio Pantanoso utiliza sus llamas congelantes para a su alrededor… y con eso termina congelando el agua que había en aquel observatorio, pero nuestro héroe logra salir gracias a su intangibilidad, y viendo a los mutantes de Animo atrapados dentro del hielo.

-Vamos, ¿Dónde está?- decía Clyde mientras buscaba la fuente de poder dentro del rayo de Animo… pero al mismo tiempo el científico loco enciende su máquina y este se puso en posición para disparar al cielo hacia el satélite se encontraba en el punto exacto.

-Por fin llegó el momento, ¡la siguiente evolución será… televisada!- dice Animo… que por poco logra evitar una bola de fuego congelante.

-**Te daré una última oportunidad Dr. Loco, cambia a mi padre ahora o acabare contigo**\- dijo Frio Pantanoso.

-Y arruinar mi trabajo, mejor olvídalo, pero le daré buena compañía como a todo el planeta- dijo Animo preparándose para disparar… pero su rayo inmediatamente se apaga -Mi hermoso rayo, ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Animo, pero entonces alguien salió del mismo, y era Clyde con la pieza faltante del Omnitrix.

-Desconecte esto, ¿algún problema?- dijo Clyde.

-Entrégame eso, solo mi genio pude utilizar esa tecnología a todo su poten…- decía Animo que iba a ir tras Clyde… pero Frio Pantanoso llega volando justo frente a él.

-**Ya cállate**\- dice Frio Pantanoso el cual con un ataque termina congelando a Animo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Clyde.

-**Sí… quisiera decir lo mismo de mi padre**\- dice Frio Pantanoso viendo preocupado a su padre que seguía convertido en una larva de Insectoide.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Clyde.

-**No lo sé, el solo quería ayudar… aunque de una manera algo tonta, ojala pudiera darle la vuelta al asunto**-.

-Espera, darle vuelta… ¡eso es!- dice Clyde que inmediatamente entra nuevamente al rayo de Animo… para inmediatamente salir -Enciéndelo-.

-**Estás loco, no sabemos que le pasara**\- dijo Frio Pantanoso.

-No puede ser peor de cómo esta- dijo Clyde dando su punto.

Unos segundos después, Frio Pantanoso utiliza los guantes especiales del Dr. Animo para encender el rayo con el cual apunta directo a Lynn Sr.

-**3… 2… 1**\- dice Frio Pantanoso disparando el rayo de ADN directo a Lynn Sr… lo cual resulto, el patriarca Loud regresa a la normalidad -**¡Papá, volviste!**-.

-¿Volví? ¿Y a adónde fui?- pregunto Lynn Sr. muy confundido y desorientado.

-**Clyde, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**\- pregunta Frio Pantanoso.

-Puse la pieza al revés y tuve la esperanza de que revirtiera los efectos del rayo, lástima que no puedo hacerlo contigo- dijo Clyde, en lo que el Omnitrix daba la señal de que el tiempo se terminó.

-**Talvez si, pronto dame la parte faltante**\- a esa orden, Clyde arroja la pieza, el cual Frio Pantanoso atrapa y la coloca justo en el Omnitrix antes de regresar a la normalidad -¡Sí! funciono, quedo como nuevo- dice Lincoln viendo que el Omnitrix estaba como antes.

-¿Por qué tengo antojos de huevos crudos y agua con mucha azúcar?- pregunta Lynn Sr. quedando extraños antojos después de aquella mutación.

* * *

Una vez terminado todo ese problema, los tres se disponían a regresar a Royal Woods.

-Creo que es una repetición- dice Clyde que junto a Lincoln veían las noticias en su teléfono de este último.

-_No han visto lo último de mí, regresare…_\- es lo que decía Animo siendo arrestado una vez más por los policías

-Si, como no- dice Lincoln apagando su teléfono -Clyde, gracias por ayudarme- dice Lincoln.

-¿Es broma? Eres mi mejor amigo, tu arias lo mismo por mí- responde Clyde y ambos chicos chocan los puños.

-¡Clincoln McCloud por siempre!- dicen ambos al unísono.

-Ah… Lincoln, hijo- llama Lynn Sr. algo nervioso.

-¿Que pasa Papá?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Quería, pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace rato, no debí meterme con tu reloj, está pensando en que podía ayudarte a tener mejor entendimiento de él, pero termine empeorando las cosas,

¿Puedes perdonar a tu padre?- dijo Lynn Sr. a su hijo.

-Bueno… manipulaste el Omnitrix, aun sin mi permiso, y lo que hiciste fue bastante peligroso no solo para mí, sino para los demás- dijo Lincoln, preocupando a su padre -Pero… lo hacías por mí, y aprecio eso… además, no puedo estar enojado contigo, eres mi padre después de todo-.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Claro que sí, Lynn-tenso- dice Lincoln.

Y tanto padre como hijo se dan un pequeño abrazo, mientras Lynn Sr. lo rodea con su brazo mientras conduce.

-Que conmovedor- dice Clyde sonándose con un pañuelo -Que bien que lo pudieron arreglar-.

-Cuando lleguemos te are una cena especial como compensación, ah, y no debes preocuparte por que me meta de nuevo con el Omnitrix, aprendí mi lección, no volverla a pasar- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Es bueno saberlo, digo, esas fusiones en las que me convertí sí que eran raras, imagina lo que pasaría si me convirtiera en algo como… no sé, Jetray-Cerebrón, o Cannonbolt-Snare-Oh

-Y que hay de Piedra-Feedback, podrías absorber aún más energía de lo que puedes con ambos, tendrías el doble de poder- dijo Clyde.

-Oye, eso no suena tan mal, oh qué tal, Mono Araña-Blitzwolfer, agilidad y fuerza, con aullido sónico incluido- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso sería increíble- dijo Clyde.

-¿Y qué piensas de…?- pregunta Lincoln y ambos niños se quedan viendo.

-¡Articguana-Frankenstrike! ¡Con rayos de hielo!- gritaron ambos amigos con emoción y luego empezando a reír.

Mientras que Lynn Sr. sonríe al ver la divertida charla entre los dos amigos, mientras seguía conduciendo de vuelta a Royal Woods y Lincoln y Clyde seguían con sus ideas para fusiones alienígenas.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	40. Grabado por Parker

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en Royal Woods, y se ve a la pequeña Lana Loud montando una patineta directo a su casa… pero enseguida se detiene cerca de un callejón al ver que en el suelo había una caja de pizza, con pedazos aun intactos.

-_Hmmm_… pizza, bueno no hay nadie viendo- dice Lana que se come todos los trozos de pizza de esa caja de una sola mordida, y al final soltando un eructo.

Pero entonces ella voltea al escuchar unos gruñidos provenientes desde atrás, y ella ve que era un cuarteto de perros callejeros, conformados por un doberman, un pidtbull, un pastor alemán y una chihuahua, los cuales se les notaba muy furioso debido a que Lana se había comido esa pizza.

Lana ve a esos perros, y luego a los perros y se ríe nerviosamente para retroceder lentamente… para empezar a correr por ese mismo callejón, pero se detiene al ver que era un callejón sin salida, y aquellos perros se encontraban frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

-Supongo… ¿qué es mal momento para ponernos a charlar… o sí?- dice Lana que ya encontraba muy asustada.

* * *

**Grabado por Parker**

* * *

Lana se encontraba a merced de ese cuarteto de perros callejeros, mientras ella estaba asustada ya que no tenía salida y empezaba a rezar debido al pánico…

Pero en ese momento algo salta encima de aquellos perros callejeros y aterriza en medio y se pone frente a Lana, era un gran danés de gran tamaño de una piel de color marrón con unas manchas negras en su espalda

El doberman trata de atacar con una mordida, pero aquel gran danés evita retrocediendo hacia atrás y luego aplicarle un cabezazo al doberman, cayendo junto a los demás callejeros, luego ese gran danés suelta un gruñido a ese cuarteto de perros, los cuales inmediatamente huyen

-Que fue…- decía Lana, pero el gran danés se acerca a Lana, y ella ve que ese perro traía un collar a diferencia de los callejeros -Ah, debes ser uno casero, y vaya tamaño que tienes- dice Lana acariciando a ese perro, el cual se deja acariciar.

-¿Brock? ¿Brock dónde estás?- se escuchaba una voz femenina que provenía desde lejos, y aquel perro comienza a ladrar, y entonces entrando a ese callejón llega una chica.

La cual parecía tener de 13-14 años, tenía el cabello largo de un color rosa con los flequillos amarillos, usaba una especie de gorro de lana que parecía a una especie de bestia de hielo, y tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas.

Su ropa consistía en una blusa sin mangas negra con la imagen de una llave inglesa en su pecho, debajo traía una camiseta mangas cortas de un color rosa bastante oscuro, pantalones de color gris oscuro y zapatillas color rosa oscuro.

-Oh hay estas, ¿qué te dije de salir corriendo así? puedes perderte- dice la chica, pero el perro de nombre Brock se acerca a ella y empieza a lamer a aquella chica.

-Espera, ¿es tuyo ese… enorme perro?- pregunta Lana, mientras Brock ladra afirmativamente.

-Así es, este enorme muchachón es mi mascota… ah espera, ¿qué haces por aquí tan sola niña?- pregunta la chica de cabello rosa.

-Pues… al darme cuenta que era tarde, fui corriendo a mi casa, pero vi una pizza y unos perros me persiguieron y casi me comen a mi si no fuera porque el tuyo me rescato- dice Lana.

-Oh vaya, eso si estuvo de locos, ¿no te lastimaron?-.

-Tranquila, se cómo librarme de los problemas, y más gracias a tu amigo- dijo Lana.

-Bueno es una de sus especialidades, eso y comer cosas del suelo, ¿cierto grandote?- dice la chica a la vez que acaricia la mejilla de su perro y este jadea feliz.

-Pues también gracias a ti por entrenarlo… tú… eh…- decía Lana tratando de adivinar el nombre de aquella chica.

-Sarah, Sarah Parker- dice la chica presentándose mientras alza su mano.

-Y yo soy Lana Loud- dijo Lana mientras ambas se estrechan las manos.

* * *

Mientras en la Casa Loud…

-¿Porque Lana se está tardando?, dijo que volvería a las 8:00- dice Lincoln preocupado.

-Relájate apestoso, seguro ella debió haber encontrado un charco de lodo donde revolcarse- dijo Lynn que levantaba unas mini pesas.

-¿Que no te preocupa tu propia hermana menor?- pregunta Lincoln.

-La conozco muy bien, y estoy segura que estará bien, recuerda que es la reina de los riesgos y no hay riesgo que no haya superado antes- dijo Lynn aun ejercitándose.

-Aun así, es una niña de seis años… mejor iré a buscarla- dice Lincoln saliendo de su casa para buscar a su hermana menor… pero enseguida se cubre los ojos debido a una luz… y era la luz de una camioneta que se detuvo frente a la Casa Loud.

-Hola hermano, ya llegue- dijo Lana bajándose la camioneta.

-Lana Loud, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te bajaste de una camioneta ajena? Que te ha dicho Mamá, Papá y Lori de ir con extraños- decía Lincoln.

-Relájate abuelo, ella está muy bien- dice Sarah la cual se bajó de la camioneta.

-Como que… ¿me llamaste abuelo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Jajaja, abuelo, ¿porque nunca se me ocurrió?- dice Lynn que estaba sentada en el pórtico.

-Un momento ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Mis nuevos amigos- dice Lana a la vez que Sarah le da una señal a unas personas que están dentro de aquella camioneta, y entonces de allí se bajan cuatro personas, cada uno de apariencia y altura diferente.

El primero era un joven bastante alto de unos 19 años, con un cuerpo bastante fuerte y algo musculoso, de cabello pelirrojo y tenía una barba en forma de W, su ropa consistía en una chaqueta roja con mangas largas blancas con la letra U aun costado, una camiseta blanca y azul a rayas debajo de esta, unos jeans de color azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas.

El segundo un adolecente de 17 años de cabello castaño algo desalineado pero no despeinado, era más o menos delgado, llevaba lentes para ver, traía puesto un sweater morado sin mangas con una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo, pantalones color café claro y zapatos café oscuro.

El tercero era de quizás de unos 15 a 16 años, tenía un resaltante peinado en puntas hacia arriba de color negro con las puntas de color azul, tenía pecas y unos cuantos pelos de barba, lleva puesto una chaqueta color negro de mangas largas encima de una camiseta azul y un collar gris, pantalones grises rasgados en las rodillas, y unas botas azules.

Mientras el cuarto era un chico de 14 a 15 años, su cabello era rubio y usaba una gorra al revés de color naranja, la ropa que lleva era una capucha de color naranja de mangas cortas con el número 84 en el pecho, unos shorts hasta la rodilla color café claro, y zapatillas naranja.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto el joven alto

-Saludos- saluda educadamente el joven de gafas

-Hola viejos- dijo el chico de cabello de puntas.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dice el rubio de gorra naranja.

-Mi nombre es Sarah Parker, y ellos son mis hermanos, Gabe-.

-Hola pequeñito, un gusto- dice el llamado Gabe.

-Que… alto- dice Lincoln sorprendido por el tamaño de altura y músculos de Gabe.

-Me lo dicen seguido- dijo Gabe.

-Henry- dice Sarah.

-Un placer conocer al relativo de sangre de la nueva pequeña amiga de nuestra hermana- dice el llamado Henry mientras se ajusta los lentes.

-Sonaste igual a mi hermana Lisa- dice Lincoln.

-Nick- dijo Sarah.

-Que hay chaparrito- dijo el llamado Nick que estira su mano frente a Lincoln, mientras este miraba confundido -Anda, no de dejes colgado-.

-Ah… ya entendí- dice Lincoln chocando su puño con el de Nick.

-Y Ty… ¿Ty?- pregunta Sarah al no ver a su cuarto hermano, y entonces sus demás hermanos apuntan al frente -¡Tyler!- grito al ver que el llamado Ty iba a pegarle algo en la espalda a Lincoln, pero este se aleja.

-¡Yo no iba a hacer nada!- dijo Ty, pero Sarah se acerca a él y le quita a Ty el papel, y era uno que decía "patéame".

-¡Oye!- grito Lincoln.

-Oh eso… sí, todo un clásico- dijo Ty.

-Perdónalo, es el payaso de la familia, bueno nos vemos pequeña- dice Sarah que iba a regresar a la camioneta.

-Espera, ¿Ya se van? ¿No quieren pasar?- pregunta Lana.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero la cena va a estar lista y tengo hambre- responde Sarah.

-Además, es noche de albondigón- agrega Gabe en lo que junto a sus cuatro hermanos gritan de emoción.

-Y… ¿qué hay de mañana?- pregunta Lana.

-_Hmmm_… ¿chicos que tenemos para mañana?- pregunta Sarah a la vez que Henry saca una lista de su bolsillo

-_Hmmmm_… Ayudarte para tus exámenes, maratón de _Súper Fuerza Espacial Robo Meca_, ir al centro comercial por una cama para Brock… creo que tenemos un espacio- dijo Henry.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunta Lana, mientras Sarah y sus hermanos se ven entre ellos y sonríen.

-Claro, pero pregúntale a tus padres- dice Sarah la cual choca los cinco con Lana -Hasta mañana Lans-.

-Adiós chicos, los huelo después- dice Lana despidiéndose mientras la camioneta de los Parker se aleja de la Casa Loud.

-Son… simpáticos, y siento que ya he oído sus voces en otro lado, más esos colores… _nah_ deben ser cosas mías- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo sé, y espera a que conozcas a su perro- dijo Lana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… Lana se encontraba en el jardín delantero de su casa, y por su expresión se notaba que estaba esperando algo o alguien con muchas ansias… y justo en ese momento, aquella camioneta de anoche regresa y se estaciona, y la primera en bajar de ella, fue aquella chica de cabello rosa.

-Oye Lana, ¿lista para un día de diversión que llamamos…? ¡Diversión Parker!- dijo Sarah.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! Adiós Mamá, adiós Papá, iré con mis nuevos amigos- dijo Lana subiéndose a la camioneta.

-Diviértete cariño, y no regreses muy tarde- dice Rita.

-Esta vez- dice Lynn Sr. terminando la frase.

-Tranquilos Sr. y Sra. Loud, nosotros somos muy responsables- dice Henry señalándose a él, a Nick y a Sarah.

-Oye, yo soy responsable- dice Ty ofendido.

-¿Te suena el hámster que cuidaste en cuarto grado?- dijo Gabe arrancando la camioneta y retirándose a otra dirección.

-¿No he escuchado sus voces en algún lado?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Tal vez, pero no recuerdo donde- dice Rita.

Mientras con los hermanos Parker y Lana…

-Y… ¿de dónde vienen chicos, no recuerdo haber visto antes de anoche?- pregunta Lana.

-Somos de las afueras de Royal Woods, algunas veces pasamos por aquí para ver si encontramos algo interesante que hacer- explica Nick.

-¿De las afueras?, genial, ¿y dónde queda su casa?- vuelve a pregunta Lana.

-Te llevaremos después de la visita al Centro Comercial, y puedes quedarte a cenar- dijo Ty.

-Estupendo, ahora pregunto ¿qué hacen para divertirse?- pregunta Lana.

-Bueno pequeña, yo juego deportes- dijo Gabe.

-Invento algunas cosas y leo unos cuantos libros- dijo Henry.

-Toco música, principalmente rock- dijo Nick.

-Yo por otro lado, me dedico a las bromas- dijo Ty.

-Se llevarían bien con mis hermanas, ¿y tú Sarah?- dice Lana.

-¿Yo? bueno, digamos que tengo talento en la mecánica- responde Sarah.

-¿Enserio? igual que yo- dijo Lana.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedes reparar un autobús?- pregunta Sarah.

-Con todo y pasajeros dentro- responde Lana.

-Estupendo niña- dice Sarah chocando su puño con el de Lana.

-Llegamos- dice Gabe deteniendo la camioneta en el estacionamiento del Centro Comercial de Royal Woods.

-Esto va a ser…- decía Sarah que junto a sus hermanos iban a entrar… pero entonces ven que mucha gente empezaba a salir corriendo del Centro Comercial, ya sean compradores o trabajadores.

-De acuerdo… esto no es normal- dice Gabe, pero entonces Lana entra para ver qué sucede.

-Lana espera- dice Sarah yendo tras ellas, y sus hermanos van tras ella, corriendo a través de la gente que seguía tratando de salir.

Pero entonces Lana y los Parker se detienen debido a la nube de polvo que estaba frente a ellos, pero se podían ver unas siluetas detrás de ellas… entonces Lana y los Parker se esconden detrás de la fuente central del Centro Comercial.

-Jaja, sí, eso es, huyan cobardes, nadie puede con nosotros, somos los invencibles y poderosos…-.

-¡Rollerball y Yellowstone, esos somos!- grito el mismísimo Yellowstone saliendo junto a su compañeros de la nube de polvo.

-¡Cuántas veces te eh dicho, no me llames Rollerball!- dijo Rollerball aun sin gustarle su apodo.

-Lo siento, pensé que sería buen grito para intimidar- dijo Yellostone.

-¡Son los mutantes!- grito Lana.

-¿Mutantes?- pregunta Nick.

-Sí, un par de tontos que se convirtieron en una jirafa y un puercoespín, dicen ser villanos pero no son más que payasos- explica Lana, pero luego ven que Ty se reía, algo que llama la atención de aquellos mutantes.

-Deja de reírte- dijo Henry.

-L-Lo siento… es que, ¿quién le tendría miedo a un larguirucho amarillento con manchas en el cuerpo y una narizota? además de ser de los animales más ridículos que… ¿está detrás de mi cierto?- pregunta Ty en lo que sus hermanos asienten, y Ty voltea al ver que ambos mutantes estaban junto frente a ellos.

-Vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí amigo- dijo Rollerball.

-Parece que es alguien que nos considera "ridículos"- dijo Yellowstone acercando su rostro contra la de Ty.

-Eh… ¿ridículamente grandioso?- dice Ty retrocediendo y escondiendo detrás de ellos

-Descuiden hermanos, yo los protegeré- dice Gabe quitándose su chaqueta y colocándose en una posición similar al boxeo.

-¿Es una broma?- dice Rollerball.

-De broma nada, eh practicado boxeo desde los 12 años amigo, así que estoy preparado, que esperas, en marcha, hay que pel…- decía Gabe, pero Yellowstone fácilmente lo hace a un lado.

-¡Gabe! Nadie lastima a mis hermanos y se salen con la…- decía Sarah que iba a dar un paso al frente… pero algo golpea a ambos, mandándolos a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Oigan par bobo, el zoológico me llamo y dicen que un par de animales raros escaparon de sus jaulas- dijo Lincoln, alias L-10 sentado en la fuente del Centro Comercial.

-¡El chico!- gritaron ambos mutantes a la vez.

-Ustedes pueden quedarse a ver, pero retrocedan, esto no tomara más de un minuto- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, el podrá- dijo Lana, mientras Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se trasforma…

[El cuerpo de Lincoln era rodeado completamente de una especie de un líquido viscoso que comenzaba a derretirse, pero rápidamente aparece un pequeño proyector anti-gravedad que mantiene su forma y termina en una pose]

Ahora era un montón de líquido naranja con una forma humanoide, tiene un pequeño ovni encima de su cabeza que en realidad era un proyector anti-gravedad que le permite su movilidad, lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**¿Listos para ser derrotados por Goop?**-.

-¡¿Nos quieres derrotar con un moco?!- pregunto indignado Rollerball.

-Creo que nos está subestimando viejo- dijo Yellowstone.

-Hay que enseñarle quien manda- dijo Rollerball.

Y con esa frase Rollerball disparo sus espinas contra Goop pero estas simplemente pasaron a través de este, inmediatamente Yellowstone estira su brazo para golpear a Goop pero este se derrite haciendo que el golpe pase de largo y luego se arrastra por el suelo esquivando ataques de ambos mutantes

-¡Deja de moverte niño!- grito Rollerball tomando una mesa y arrojándosela a Goop quien volvió a su forma humanoide y arrojo un chorro de ácido de su mano, con el cual deshizo la mesa -¡Arrrrgh! ¡Ahora si me hiciste enfadar!-.

Grito el mutante tomando su forma de esfera con pinchos y rueda a toda velocidad contra Goop quien nuevamente se derrite volviéndose un charco ocasionando que el mutante se resbale.

-¡Uoooouuu! ¡Abran paso!- dijo cayendo directo en la fuente

-**Chuza**\- dijo Goop volviendo a su forma humanoide

-¡Vas a pagar por es mocoso!-grito Yellowstone estirando sus brazos y lanzando golpes que nuestro héroe esquivaba fácilmente usando su flexible cuerpo.

-**Fallaste, de nuevo, y otra vez, cielos, sí que eres malo en esto**\- se burló Goop esquivando cada golpe de la jirafa mutante y luego formando un aro dejando pasar otro para posteriormente moverse por el brazo hasta golpear a Yellowstone en el rostro, mandándolo lejos chocando contra un muro -**Ustedes sí que son tontos**\- dijo Goop burlándose nuevamente.

Entonces ambos mutantes se levantan y miran con furia a nuestro héroe.

-¡Acabemos con el Rollerball!-grito Yellowstone corriendo contra Goop

-¡Que no me llames así!- grito Rollerball pero de cualquier modo también corre contra nuestro héroe el cual no se movía del lugar y cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca Goop se derrite nuevamente haciendo que choquen entre ellos

-**Fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia**\- dijo Goop que volteo a ver a Lana y los hermanos Parker, de los cuales Sarah estaba grabando con su teléfono -**Oye chica, ¿me das una mano?**\- pregunto a Sarah.

-¿Yo?- pregunto la pelirrosa con amarillo.

-**Sí, ¿Podrías buscar una soga o algo?**\- pidió Goop

-¡Seguro!- dijo Sarah dándole su teléfono a Nick -Sigue grabando- y con eso se retira en busca de lo pedido por nuestro héroe, y unos minutos después Sarah regresa con una soga -¿Esto servirá?-pregunto.

-**Por supuesto**\- dijo Goop que estira sus brazos para tomar la soga y rápidamente ata a los mutantes -**_Hmmmm_, creo que falta algo**\- pensaba nuestro héroe que luego ve un poste y en el cuelga a los mutantes –**Listo y me equivoque, no fue un minuto**\- dice Goop regresado a la normalidad -Fueron dos minutos, gracias por esa asistencia señorita-.

-Soy Sarah, y de nada-.

-_Woohh_…- grita Gabe.

-Increíble- dijo Henry.

-Asombroso- dijo Nick.

-Jaja, eso fue genial- dijo Ty.

-Lo hiciste estupendo, ¡a si se hace L-10!- dijo Lana.

-De nada herma… niña, llamen a la policía para que se lleven a esos idiotas a prisión, yo me voy, L-10 fuera- dice Lincoln tomando su tabla voladora del suelo y retirándose.

-Eso fue lo más cool que eh visto en mi vida… y eso que he visto muchas cosas cool- dice Nick asombrado.

-Tu programita ñoño ese no cuenta- dijo Gabe.

-_Héroes Espaciales_ es genial, tú no sabes apreciarlo- recalca Nick.

-Oigan, serían tan amables de bajarnos por favor- dice Yellowstone aun colgado junto a Rollerball, Lana y los Parker se ven entre si… deciden seguir su camino.

-Bájenos, bájenos, o sufrirán nuestra ira la próxima vez que nos veamos- dijo Rollerball.

-Son unos bobos… unos bobos que se volverán virales en internet… y ya sé a quién enviarle este video- dice Sarah enviando el video de la pelea a una dirección desde su teléfono.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de alguna casa ubicado en los suburbios, entra una chica pelirroja de tono naranja que parecía tener la misma edad que Sarah.

Estaba vestida de una camisa amarilla a cuadros de manga larga abierta encima de una camiseta blanca con el cuello negro con un collar con una púa para guitarra, llevaba jeans negros algo rasgados en las rodillas, zapatillas amarillas y negras con detalles blancos, además de llevar un gorro de lana color gris.

Inmediatamente ve que a su teléfono le llega un mensaje que tenía adjuntado un video, y al ver que era de parte de Sarah la cual decía…

-"Velo y súbelo a tu blog"-.

La chica entonces reproduce el video que se trataba de la pelea de Goop humillando a Rollerball y Yellowstone, y aquella chica se empieza a reír debido a la humillante derrota de aquellos mutantes.

-Oh, pero claro que publicare esto, gracias Saritah- dice la chica conectando su teléfono a una laptop y empieza a subir el video a su blog.

* * *

En otro lugar que sería la biblioteca del pueblo, habían jóvenes que usaban las computadoras para algo que no sea investigación, como ver videos de internet, y entre ellos Liam, Zach y Rusty que estaban en un blog de internet llamado _Ali-cción en vivo_.

-¿Cuál vemos ahora? ¿El perro bailarín? ¿Millonario cae a un poso?- pregunta Liam.

-Oigan veamos ese, Vergüenza Mutante- sugiere Zach que hacen clic en el enlace.

Y empiezan a ver la grabación de la pelea de Goop vs los mutantes, y los tres chicos se empiezan a reír debido a la vergüenza de ese dúo.

-Hay que enviar esto a todo el mundo- dice Rusty haciendo clic en compartir video.

Debido a ese hecho, el video empieza a ser visto en muchas partes del mundo, en Japón, en Bolivia, en Inglaterra se escuchaban risas de mucha gente que veían ese video, hasta de la propia Antártica se escuchaban las risas de las focas.

Pero sobretodo en cierta parte conocida como la prisión de Royal Woods, se escuchaban las risas de los presos, ya que algunos presos veían el video desde los teléfonos de los guardias, y algunos señalaban mientras se reían hacia una celda en particular, en esa se encontraban Rollerball y Yellowstone.

-Estúpida Internet, todo el mundo se ríe de nosotros- dijo Rollerball.

-El internet no fue hecho para reírse de nosotros, se supone que es para ayudar a los investigadores de universidades a compartir información- dijo Yellowstone.

-¿Enserio? No me digas- dice Rollerball.

-Enserio, lo investigue en internet- responde Yellowstone, haciendo que Rollerball se soba la cien frustrado por la torpeza de su amigo.

-Esto no puede quedar así- dijo Rollerball.

-Tienes razón, cambiemos de lado que ya me duele el trasero y…- decía Yellowstone.

-¡Quise decir que no pueden seguir burlándose de nosotros burro!- grito Rollerball.

-Ah eso, pues ya sé cómo salir de aquí amigo mío- dijo Yellowstone.

-¿No tiene que ver con un pato de hule y un pastel de crema con una lima dentro?- pregunta Rollerball, haciendo que Yellowstone tire el pato y el pastel.

-Bien, adiós plan B- dijo Yellowstone frustrado.

-Inténtalo, y te juro que si tú estúpida idea funciona, dejare que me llames Rollerball-.

Ante aquella promesa, Yellowstone pasa su brazo a través de las rejas y luego lo comienza a estira hasta finalmente agarrar las llaves del guardia y con ellas… abre la cerradura

-Libres- dice Yellowstone.

-Oh dios, amigo… ¡eres un genio!- dijo Rollerball.

-Al fin reconoces mi grandeza… Rollerball- dice Yellowstone con algo de burla en eso último.

-_Grrr_… Cállate- dijo Rollerball.

Aprovechando que los guardias y los prisioneros estaban todavía distraídos por el video empiezan a alejarse a hurtadillas... hasta llegar a la zona principal de la prisión donde se encontraba el Alcaide de la prisión… que también veía el video en su laptop

-Jaja… Esto es oro puro-.

-Que vergonzoso, todos se ríen de nosotros- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- pregunta Yellowstone.

Pero una vez que el video termina, allí se encontraba aquella chica pelirroja de cabello corto grabando directamente en su cuarto.

-_Que tal fanáticos del internet soy Alice Wattson, y aunque subí esta comedia a mi blog, el crédito es para la que grabo esta locura, la única y genial Sarah Parker_\- la pantalla se divide en dos y en el lado izquierdo aparece Sarah que saluda a la cámara.

-_¿Qué hay mundo?_\- dijo Sarah.

-Es ella, la niña que ayudo a ese mocoso- dijo Rollerball enojado.

-_Bueno Sarah, ¿Que dices de estos payasos a quienes L-10 les pateo el trasero?_\- pregunta Alice.

-_¿Que puedo decir?, son unos payasos, se dicen criminales maestros, aun sin mi ayuda L-10 pudo haberles pateado el trasero, deberían mejor irse a trabajar en un circo_\- responde Sarah y ambas chicas se ríen, y el Alcaide de prisión también se ríe.

-¿Tarados? ¿Nos llamaron tarados?- pregunta Rollerball.

-Yo también lo escuche amigo, hay que darles a estas niñas una lección- dice Yellowstone igual de ofendido que su colega.

-La pregunta es… ¿Cómo?- pregunta Rollerball.

-Ah… ¿las atrapamos y torturamos?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-_Uhh_… Me gusta como piensas, pero primero- dice Rollerball mientras le propina un puñetazo al Alcaide dejándolo noqueado en el suelo, y ambos aprovechan de salir por la entrada principal de la prisión -Bien, eso fue fácil-.

-Sí, debimos haberlo hecho desde hace horas- dijo Yellowstone.

-Ahora necesitamos transporte- dice Rollerball mientras pensaba.

Yellowstone mira por su parte… y luego con sus manos voltea la cabeza de Rollerball hacia la derecha, viendo como una camioneta de alimentos se acercaba a la prisión para entregar sus provisiones, y entonces ambos mutantes de miran y sonríen a la vez que asienten.

Una vez que la camioneta entra al patio de la prisión, el conductor sale tranquilamente… hasta que fue agarrado de la cabeza por Rollerball y siendo mandado a volar, y Rollerball toma el asiento del conductor, mientras Yellowstone en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tenemos transporte y comida para el camino- dijo Rollerball.

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo Yellowstone emocionado.

-Venga esa pata hermano- dijo Rollerball en lo que ambos mutantes chocan las patas.

Entonces Rollerball da arranque al camión y saliendo de la prisión, emprendiendo viaje a Royal Woods para así tener su venganza.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de los suburbios de Royal Woods, había una casa cuyo buzón decía Familia Parker, y en la sala, se encontraba Sarah se encontraba viendo la tele junto a Brock… hasta que escuchan que tocan el timbre y Sarah abre la puerta.

-Hey hey hey amiga- dijo la chica de nombre Alice saludando a Sarah.

-Hey hey, ¿Qué tal chica?- dice Sarah en lo que ambas chicas chocan los cinco y luego chocar las caderas.

-Adivina que, el video es el número 7 en los 10 más vistos de este mes- dice Alice.

-Guau… ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunta Sarah y Alice asiente -Cool, un poco más y superaras el video de la ardilla montando en patineta-.

-Pues… no lo conseguiría sin tu ayuda, que estuvieras ahí y grabaras todo- dijo Alice.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, lo aria de nuevo con todo gusto- dice Sarah.

-Gracias Saritah, ¿qué dices, vamos por una bebidas? yo invito- dice Alice.

-Seguro- dice Sarah chocando los cinco con Alice -¡Chicos, me voy con Alice!-.

-¡Recuerda volver antes del atardecer!- grito Gabe desde adentro de la casa.

-Ya lo sé- dice Sarah retirándose junto a Alice.

* * *

Por otro lado en el parque de Royal Woods, la camioneta robada por el dúo mutante andaba por la carretera.

-¿Ya encontraste algo?- pregunta Rollerball.

-Veo muchas cosas… una anciana alimentando palomas, a niños jugando soccer… espera… ¡oye!- grito Yellowstone.

-¿Encontraste a esas niñas?- pregunta Rollerball.

-No, pero hay ofertas de dos por uno para la nueva película de _Los Justicieros_, podríamos venir un día- dice Yellowstone.

-Concéntrate, que tan difícil es encontrar a una niña de cabello roja y una pelirroja de cabello corto- dice Rollerball.

-Ah… ¿la pelirrosa tenía un feo gorro celeste? ¿Y la pelirroja una uña de guitarra en el cuello?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-Que yo recuerde si, ¿por?- pregunta ahora Rollerball, y Yellowstone señala hacia a su izquierda, y al otro lado caminando en sentido contrario mientras aun bebían sus sodas -Lotería…-

-¿Que se siente haber ayudado a L-10 contra esos cretinos?- pregunta Alice tirando la lata de su soda.

-En parte fue divertido, odio a los abusivos, y darles una lección se sintió bastante bien- responde Sarah.

-Siempre has sido así, recuerdo que en 5to grado le diste una paliza a ese abusivo que molestaba a… ¿qué es eso?- pregunta Alice viendo como una luz venia hacia ellas

Pero el origen de esa luz era de aquella camioneta robada, y de la misma… salen Rollerball y Yellowstone.

-Qué diablos…- dice Sarah.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira esto hermano, pero si son nuestras pequeñas amigas- dice Rollerball.

-Sarah… esos son…- decía Alice, pero Sarah se pone frente a ella y le señala un árbol cercano, y Alice entendiendo el mensaje, y se esconde detrás de ese árbol.

-¿Que hacen aquí y como escaparon de prisión?- pregunta Sarah.

-Eso no te importa, lo que sí es importante es nuestra venganza- dijo Yellowstone.

-Quisieron humillarnos en internet, pues es hora de equilibrar la balanza- dijo Rollerball.

-Ya veo… pero les daré una advertencia…- dice Sarah mientras se coloca en una posición de pelea frente a aquel dúo -Váyanse o les daré una lección- dice mientras se truena los nudillos.

Ambos mutantes se miran entre si… y se empiezan a reír por esa amenaza.

-Muy gracioso niñita- dijo Rollerball.

-Sí, yo me encargo hermano- dijo Yellowstone acercándose lentamente hacia Sarah

-Escucha linda, usualmente no nos gustan las bromas, pero como esa nos hiso reír, seremos amables, así que si tu amiga y tu podrían…- iba a usar su mano para atrapar a Sarah, pero ella…

-¡A… shi doki!- con aquel grito, Sarah manda a Yellowstone a estrellarse contra aquel árbol donde se escondía Alice.

-¿Qué ra…?- decía Rollerball sin palabras.

-_¡Woohoo! _esa es mi amiga- dijo Alice.

Yellowstone se levanta e intenta golpear con su nariz, pero Sarah esquiva de un salto con volteretas se acerca a la jirafa mutante y propinarle una patada en el estómago, rápidamente Sarah le aplica golpes con dos dedos en cada mano, y acertándole rápidos golpes directo a su cuello, haciendo que Yellowstone retroceda y escupiera por aquellos golpes.

-¡¿Qué haces Stone?! ¡Atrápala!- grito Rollerball.

-Ya voy- dice Yellowstone tratando de acertarle un golpe.

Pero Sarah lo atrapa del brazo, para aplicarle un codazo en el estómago a Yellowstone, seguido de una patada de giro, para finalmente terminar con un potente golpe con los dedos directo en el pecho, al estilo Bruce Lee.

-¿Dónde… aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunta Yellowstone cayendo de rodillas.

-Me vi _Karate Kid_ y _Kung Fu Panda_ 27 veces- responde Sarah.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta nuevamente Yellowstone.

-Claro que no bobo, mi Abuelo me enseño lo que se de artes marciales- dijo Sarah.

-Auch… ¿cómo esa niña tiene tanta fuerza?- dice Yellowstone sobándose la cabeza

-Yo te lo advertí plagio de Melman, ¿quieres un hueso roto?- dice Sarah, mientras Yellowstone se levanta algo adolorido… pero entonces ve algo frente suyo y sonríe.

-Creo que sería mejor si TU te rindieras- dijo Yellowstone apuntando hacia atrás, y entonces Sarah voltea y… allí estaba Alice agarra de brazos por la mano de Rollerball, y este a la vez tenía una de sus púas muy cerca de la cara de Alice.

-¡Alice! suéltala o te voy a…- grito Sarah.

-Nah ah ah, paso en falso y tu amiga tendrá un agujero extra en su cara… es tu elección niña- dice Rollerball.

-¡No los escuches Sarah, acaba con ellos y no te preocupes por mí!- grito Alice, pero Sarah dudaba y trataba de pensar una solución…

-Y bien… ¿qué decide la dama?- pregunta Rollerball, pero como Sarah no tenía salida… levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Sarah…- dice Alice sin creerlo.

-Ella se rindió hermano- dijo Yellowstone.

-Yo sabía que lo aria, este truco jamás me falla- dice Rollerball tirando a Alice hacia Sarah y ella la atrapa -Ahora… hay que "atar" ciertos cabos-.

Tanto Rollerball como Yellowstone comentaron a atar a Sarah y a Alice de manos y pies respectivamente y con nudos bastante apretados, y luego proseguir a meterlas dentro de la camioneta… pero antes de eso, Yellowstone le quita sus gorros a ambas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Rollerball.

-Soy alérgico a la lana, tú lo sabes, además estos están muy feos- dijo Yellowstone.

-¡Oye!- gritaron ambas chicas ofendidas.

-Si tienes razón, sobretodo este que parece un animal feo- dijo Rollerball arrojando ambos gorros cerca de un basurero, y finalmente meter a ambas chicas dentro de la camioneta y retirándose del lugar…

Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo supiera, alguien vio todo el escándalo… y se trataba de la misma Lana que salió del mismo bote de basura y recoge ambos gorros.

-Sarah… esto es malo, muy malo- dice Lana que saca su teléfono para llamar... -Dang it, sin señal- pero para su suerte, había un teléfono público justo a su lado -Que conveniente-.

* * *

Regresando con la camioneta robada… Yellowstone pone la radio mientras se escucha un buen rock, pero Rollerball lo cambio a uno del género metal.

-Oye, yo estaba escuchando eso- dijo Yellowstone molesto.

-Lastima, ya lo cambie, además me gusta esa canción- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Porque siempre eres tú el que elige que música escuchar?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-_Duh_, soy el que conduce- dijo Rollerball

-Pues yo soy el más alto- recalca Yellowstone.

-Pues mientras más alto más baboso es uno, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia- dijo Rollerball.

-Yo no sabía que la ciencia dijo eso alguna vez- dijo Yellowstone inocentemente.

-¡Es un dicho idio…!- decía Rollerball, hasta que observa por el retrovisor que Sarah intenta aflojar los nudos en las muñecas de Alice -Ustedes dos quietas, no harán nada hasta que lleguemos a nuestra guarida y reciban su castigo- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Y que clase de castigo están planeando ustedes dos para nosotras?- pregunta Alice.

-Pues nosotros planeamos… hemos planeado… ah…- decía Yellowstone el cual le susurra a su compañero -¿Qué fue lo que planeamos como castigo?-.

-Pensé que tu sabias, fue tu idea- responde Rollerball.

-Solo porque yo haya sugerido la idea no significa que haya planeado todo, tú eres el más listo de ambos, y lo sabes- dijo Yellowstone.

-Y pensé que el maní que tienes por cerebro hiso un avance, ya que también fue TU idea como escapar de esa cárcel- dijo Rollerball.

-Al menos yo si pensé en algo en lugar de solo estarme quejando- dijo Yellowstone.

-¡Se estaban burlando de nosotros, regionalmente…!- dice Rollerball.

-De hecho el video fue visto mundialmente- dijo Alice.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?- dice Rollerball enojado.

-Qué carácter, ninguna chica te querrá con esa actitud- dijo Sarah.

-Más bien nadie en general- dijo Alice complementando la frase de su amiga.

-No las escuches Roller… solo aguanta hasta llegar- dice Rollerball a sí mismo.

-Amigo… ¿cuánto es de aquí a la guarida?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-Como una media hora más- responde Rollerball.

-El puercoespín parece tener problemas de ira- susurra Sarah a su amiga.

-Y el jirafon no tiene realmente mucha inteligencia- dijo Alice igualmente susurrando.

-Creo que tengo un plan para escapar, ¿me sigues?- pregunta Sarah.

-Sabes que sí… ¿pero qué es?- pregunta Alice.

-Dime… ¿qué comiste hoy?- pregunta Sarah

-Veamos… burritos de frijoles y carne y algo de chili, ¿por?- dice Alice, pero Sarah levanta sus cejas y con sus ojos señala sus trasero -Oooh, ya te entendí, hagámoslo-.

-Prepárate a la cuenta de 3, 1... 2... ¡3!- grito Sarah en lo que ambas chicas se preparan y… se escuchó un sonido, que no era otra cosa que un gas, lo cual fue olfateado por Yellowstone.

-_Argg_… ¿qué apesta?- dice Yellowstone agitando su mano.

-Debe ser esta camioneta, el que la uso antes no debió lavarla en días- dijo Rollerball.

-No, creo que alguien se hiso uno- dijo Yellowstone volviendo a oler con su nariz y luego cubriéndosela con sus manos.

-Pues yo no fui- dice Rollerball directamente.

-¿Ah no? entonces yo tampoco- dijo Yellowstone.

-Espera, si tú no fuiste, y yo no fui… eso quiere decir…- dice Rollerball que decide mirar por el retrovisor y mira a las chicas, las cuales se les salía un feo aroma desde atrás -¿Ustedes?

-Las albóndigas que hiso mi hermano en el almuerzo- dice Sarah.

-Y yo burritos- secunda Alice.

-Yo siempre creí que las chicas no hacían eso- dice Yellowstone a su compañero.

-No te dejes dominar por ellas, solo quieren doblegarnos- dijo Rollerball.

-Pero… apesta…- dice Yellowstone.

-Por favor, no huele tan mal- dijo Rolleball.

-Pero tengo una nariz muy sensible- dice Yellowstone.

-Nosotros olemos peor y no oigo que te quejes- dijo Rollerball, haciendo que su compañero se calle.

-No está funcionando- susurra Alice.

-En ese caso… tendré que sacar la artillería pesada- responde Sarah igualmente susurrando.

-Viendo la situación en la que estamos, y que estas cuerdas están tan apretadas que se me están durmiendo las manos, yo digo…- dice Alice inclinándose un poco, enseñando algo en su bolsillo trasero -Aún me queda de ese burrito del almuerzo-.

Entonces Sarah asiente y logra levantar sus piernas y con un hábil movimiento que involucraba una patada, manda a volar aquel burrito del bolsillo de Alice, el cual rápidamente va en picada y Sarah logra atrapar con su boca y se lo traga de una mordida.

-Gran atrapa amiga, si pudiera te daría los 5- dice Alice… cuando escucho unos sonidos, y ve que venían del estómago de Sarah, debido a que el burrito le bajo muy rápido al estómago.

-Ah… Alice, ¿Qué tenía ese burrito?- pregunta Sarah.

-Veamos… cebollas, frijoles, pimientos verdes… oh y chile con carne- responde Alice.

-Frijoles… Alice, contén la respiración- dice Sarah.

-Oye niña, ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas el baño?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-Te he dicho que no seas amable con los prisioneros, si quiere el baño, pues te diré que eso me vale una…- decía Rollerball…

Al mismo que desde afuera de la camioneta, salió una especie de humo de color verde, y una esencia que indicaba que eso apestaba, haciendo que la camioneta se detuviera de golpe, y ambos mutantes salen rápido para tomar aire.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué asco!- dice Rolleball tosiendo.

-¡Me quema los ojos!- dice Yellowstone frotando los ojos que estaban rojos.

Pero en ese momento, tanto Sarah como Alice salen de la camioneta aprovechando que los mutantes estaban momentáneamente incapacitados, pero como sus pies estaban todavía atados, tuvieron que avanzar a saltos.

-¡Adiós perdedores! Te dije que practicar estos saltos por si nos sucedía esto valdría la pena- dijo Sarah.

-Está bien, te debo una malteada- dijo Alice mientras ambas se adentran por el parque.

-Hay… regresen mocosas del demo…- decía Rollerball que seguía tosiendo, mientras Yellowstone saca una botella de agua y la usa para mojarse los ojos.

* * *

Por otro lado, dentro del parque, Sarah y Alice trataban de rasgar las cuerdas de sus muñecas contra un árbol, pero al intentar por varios minutos… nada todavía.

-Dang it, ¿de qué están hecho estas sogas?- dice Sarah.

-Yo estoy asombrada que con tales manos, hayan hecho nudos tan fuerte, ya casi no siento las manos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta Alice.

-Creo que tratar de brincar a casa, será cansado pero es mejor eso a que esos mutantes nos encuentren- dice Sarah

-Ah… ¿te sientes bien luego de eso?- pregunta Alice.

-Si… estoy bien, solo espera a que lleguemos a mi casa… y me cambie la ropa interior- responde Sarah.

-Si tú lo dices- dice Alice mientras ella y Sarah seguían brincando para poder llegar a la casa Parker… pero entonces Sarah se detiene…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunta Sarah.

-Espero que no sea un mapache- dice Alice con cierto temor, sin embargo quien sale de aquellos arbustos… es Blitzwolfer quien suelta un aullido -¡AHHH! ¡Hombre lobo!… Asombroso- grito Alice que paso de asustada a asombrada.

-Ah… Alice- dice Sarah que con sus ojos señala el símbolo del Omnitrix en la cintura de Blitzwolfer.

-Ah… bueno es mejor que un simple mapache- dice Alice.

-**Al fin las encontré, quédense quietas**\- dice Blitzwolfer que levanta sus garras, y de un zarpazo corta las sogas que tenían atadas a Sarah y Alice.

-_Woohh_, genial, gracias… ah… lobo gigante- dice Sarah a la vez que el tiempo se terminó, y Blitzwolfer regresa a ser Lincoln.

-¡L-10 en persona! ¡Doblemente asombroso!… eres más bajito en persona- dice Alice.

-No soy tan bajito, díganme si esos mensos no les hicieron nada- dice Lincoln.

-Además de amenazar a mi hermana de otra madre y amarrarnos fuertemente… nada malo, solo aburrirme con todo lo que decían, ¿cómo nos encontraste?- pregunta Sarah.

-Fácil, use estos- dice Lincoln enseñando los gorros de Sarah y Alice.

-Nuestros gorros- dice Alice que junto a Sarah se vuelven a colocar sus gorros de lana en la cabeza -Gracias amiguito del reloj-.

-De nada, ahora las llevare a su casa antes de que ese par de trogloditas…- decía Lincoln.

-No irán a ningún sitio- entonces detrás de ellos, aparecen tanto Rollerball como Yellowstone desde atrás de unos árboles, y ambos lucían muy enojados.

-Muy tarde, ya llegaron- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunta Sarah.

-Solo seguimos sus pisadas- dice Rollerball apuntando hacia abajo y efectivamente había un camino hecho por los saltos que hicieron las niñas al huir de la camioneta.

-Dang it- dicen Sarah y Alice a la vez, y entonces Lincoln se coloca frente a ellas.

-Estas chicas están bajo mi protección, si las quieren será pasando sobre mí- dice Lincoln.

-Por mí no hay problema, teníamos pensado ir por ti después de torturar a esas niñas- dice Rollerball sacándose dos de sus púas y usarlas como lanzas.

-¿Últimas palabras?- dice Yellowstone arrancando una rama de su árbol y con ella amenazar a Lincoln.

-Son cinco, ¡Es hora de ser héroe!- grito Lincoln activando el Omnitrix e inmediatamente transformarse…

[Al brazo de Lincoln le empezaba a crecer un pelaje de color azul, al mismo tiempo que gira y debajo de sus brazos crecen otro par de brazos extra, incluyendo una cola. Al regresar a la cabeza, se ve que la transformación se completó y terminando con una pose]

Ahora es un alienígena con cuatro brazos con tres dedos en cada mano, seis ojos naranjas y dos piernas, piel azul sobre un centro de color azul oscuro y una cola con un diseño de rayas, lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-Jajajajaja- tanto Rollerball como Yellowstone se ríen.

-Mira eso, un simio- dijo Rollerball.

-Sí, cree que nos va a ganar con eso- dijo Yellowstone.

-Oye chico, como llamas a eso… ¿orangután de cuatro ojos?- pregunta Rollerball aun con burla.

-**No soy un simio**\- dice mientras da una voltereta a la inversa y se posa sobre el tronco de un árbol -**Soy Mono Araña**\- dice el llamado Mono Araña mientras lanza una especie de tela desde su cola, el cual le da justo en la cara a Rollerball, lo cual causa que Mono Araña se burla.

-Iught, que asco- dice Rollerball quitándose la telaraña de la cara.

-Eso no fue gracioso- dijo Yellowstone.

-**¿Ah no? y que esperan, vengan y traten de detenerme**\- dice Mono Araña retando al dúo mutante a atacarlo, lo cual ambos efectivamente lo hacen, pero Mono Araña de un salto los esquiva, y los mutantes terminan golpeándose contra un árbol -**Uh, jaja, oigan tontos, estoy aquí**-.

Yellowstone recupera el conocimiento y rápidamente estira su brazo, pero Mono Araña lo esquiva, y golpea su mano con otro árbol, haciendo que se atore.

-**Oye, ahora estoy aquí**\- dijo Mono Araña.

Rollerball dispara espinas de su melena, pero Mono Araña vuelve a saltar dando volteretas en el aire, y termina atrás del villano, propinándole una patada, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el propio Yellowstone.

-**A que no me atrapan, estoy aquí, ¿dónde estaré después?**\- dice Mono Araña.

-Ese imbécil, está jugando con nosotros- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Enserio? no me di cuenta- dice Yellowstone con sarcasmo.

-**Oh, no se solo jugar, también se pelear**\- dice Mono Araña mientras corre hacia ellos.

Rollerball intenta propinarle un puñetazo, pero falla, y Mono Araña aprovecha para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara al puercoespín mutante.

Yellowstone trata de usar su cuello para atacar, sin embargo Mono Araña vuelve a esquivar y aprovecha de subir por el cuerpo hasta la cabeza de la jirafa mutante y luego saltar, y procede a usar sus manos para lanzar telarañas a ambos mutantes, y de un tirón hace que Yellowstone y Rollerball choquen repetidas veces.

-¿Qué esperas?, hay que salir de aquí- dice Sarah tomando del brazo a su amiga para irse.

-Un segundo, estoy buscando un buen ángulo- dice Alice que tenía su teléfono gravando.

-¿Enserio estas intentando gravar un video en un momento como este?- pregunta Sarah.

-Tú también lo hiciste, además esto es buen material- responde Alice.

-**No sé por qué estaba tan preocupado, ustedes dos son más fáciles de tratar que las pulgas de mi perro**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Grrr, odio a los monos- dijo Yellowstone sobándose la cabeza debido a los golpes.

-Concéntrate, no dejare que nos humillen de nuevo- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Yellowstone.

-Tú solo sígueme, tengo una idea- responde confiado Rollerball.

-**Oigan, ¿ya se cansaron? porque puedo seguir así toda la noche**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Está bien… nos rendimos, ya no sigas por favor- dijo Rollerball.

-**¿Qué?**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Sarah y Alice a la vez.

-¿Qué?- dijo Yellowstone.

-Nos derrotaste, no podemos seguir- dijo Rollerball.

-Eh… si, eres mejor que nosotros, ya no vale la pena continuar- dijo Yellowstone secundando a su compañero.

-**Oh… guau, esto… sabía que sería fácil, pero nunca pensé que tanto**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Por favor… solo ya no nos golpees- dijo Rollerball.

-¿Qué onda con esos tipos?- pregunta Sarah, pero Alice solo se encoge de hombros.

-Solo, mándanos a la cárcel otra vez, ya no soportaría otra golpiza como esa- dijo Yellowstone.

-**Muy bien, aceptare su petición, solo si se disculpan con estas dos chicas que ustedes querían raptar, muestren algo de decencia al menos**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-De acuerdo… chicas… nosotros… lo… ¡sentimos!- dice Rollerball a la vez que desde su cola, logra lanzar un par de agujas, que le dan al cuello de Mono Araña, lo cual hace que caiga al suelo.

-¡L-10!- grito Sarah.

-¡Oigan fenómenos, eso es jugar sucio!- grito Alice.

-Somos criminales, eso es lo que hacemos- dijo Rollerball.

-Buena jugada, ni yo me la vi venir- dijo Yellowstone en o que junto a Rollerball se ponen de pie, mientras se acercan a un Mono Araña que intenta estabilizarse al ponerse de pie igual… pero su mirada se pone borrosa, y empieza a tambalear.

-**Auu… ¿Qué?… ¿me hiciste?**\- pregunta Mono Araña.

-¿Te gusta? aprendí ese truco en prisión, sirve mucho para deshacerse de guardias- dijo Rollerball, mientras le da un puñetazo a Mono Araña, lo que hace que se estrelle contra un árbol.

-Esto es malo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Alice preocupada.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo tengo un asunto sin resolver- dice Sarah poniéndose de pie y corre hacia el dúo mutante.

-¿Algo que quieras decir antes de aplastarte cual microbio?… ah espera no puedes- dijo Rollerball, a la vez que él y Yellowstone se ríen.

-Eso fue un buen chiste- dijo Yellowstone.

-Lo estuve ensayando para este momento- dijo Rollerball preparado para dar el golpe final.

-¡Oigan feos!- Rollerball voltea, pero arriba de él… estaba Sarah -No hemos terminado nuestro otro asunto-.

Sarah sujeta dos de las púas de Rollerball, y al dar un giro, golpea en la cabeza al puercoespín mutante con sus pies, al mismo tiempo que le termina arrancando dos de las púas a Rollerball.

Yellowstone la intenta atrapar, pero Sarah de un movimiento con ambas púas le causa un corte a las manos a la jirafa mutante, y Sarah empieza a girar las púas como si fueran lanzas de combate.

-_Woow_… ¿Como hizo eso?- dice Yellowstone sobándose las manos por aquel corte.

-Que importa ¡Eso me dolió!- grito Rollerball enojado.

-Kenjutsu, el arte marcial que enseña el dominio de las armas, solo lo uso cuando es necesario, sobre todo para tramposos como ustedes- dijo Sarah alzando unas de las púas frente a los mutantes.

-¿Dominio de las armas?, si intentas asustarnos con tu karate otra vez no va a funcionar pequeña- dijo Yellowstone.

-Esta vez no estoy sola…- dice Sarah que con dos de sus dedos… golpea directamente a un costado del cuello de Mono Araña, lo cual hace que las espinas que tenía en el cuello se le salgan y despierte de inmediato.

-**¡Aaaah! ¡Eso dolió!, oigan ya estoy bien**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Encárgate de la jirafa, tengo un asunto con ese erizo- dijo Sarah corriendo directamente hacia Rollerball.

-**Pero… está bien**\- dijo Mono Araña que da un salto y propinarle una patada a Yellowstone.

Rollerball se quita dos de sus púas de la espalda, y las cruza para defenderse del golpe de las que le quito la misma Sarah, lo cual empieza una lucha entre ambos, como si fueran espadachines.

-Soy demasiado para ti, enana- dijo Rollerball con burla a las habilidades de Sarah.

-Mi abuelo siempre dice que las ratas tramposas y cobardes como tú… siempre reciben su castigo- dice Sarah mientras aplica un rápido rodillazo a la mandíbula de Rolleball, haciendo que suelte las que tenía -Ahora… intenta atacarme-.

-De todas maneras pensaba hacerlo- dijo Rolleball yendo directo a atacar con sus garras.

Sin embargo Sarah hace un movimiento, primero mueve su pie derecho hacia adelante y juntando las puntas de sus pies, y esquivando rápidamente el movimiento de Rollerball al pasar su pie izquierdo hacia el frente del otro, al mismo tiempo ese movimiento de pie hiso tropezar a Rollerball, cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

-Tus movimientos son lentos, y no muy precisos- con esas palabras de Sarah, Rollerball se molesta y va directo con sus garras.

Sin embargo Sarah tranquilamente vuelve a hacer su movimiento de esquivar hacia adelante, colocando su brazo derecho encima del mentón de Rollerball, y con su izquierda sujetando el brazo con el que el puercoespín mutante iba a atacar, y con su pie derecho levanta con un empuje las patas de Rollerball, y gracias a eso lo logra derribar, cayendo de espalda contra él suelo.

-Como decía mi abuelo… "empuja con tu cuerpo al oponente, usa su fuerza en su contra y eso lo conviertes en ofensiva"- dice Sarah terminando con una reverencia, sin embargo Rollerball se logra poner de pie, y sujetándose la cabeza por aquel golpe.

-¡Pagaras por eso niñita!- dijo Rollerball mientras se torna en forma de esfera y empieza girar para ir directo a embestir a Sarah.

-¡Sr. Mono! ¡Lanza al manchado!- dijo Sarah.

-**Entendido**\- dice Mono Araña a la vez que salta esquivando una y otra vez los golpes de Yellowstone gracias a sus brazos extensibles.

-No te muevas tanto- dijo Yellowstone cansándose.

-**Está bien, pero primero…**\- dice Mono Araña que vuelve a saltar y se sujeta de una rama, e inmediatamente con su telaraña sujeta a Yellowstone de la cabeza y lo lanza…

Entonces Sarah se agacha y Yellowstone termina estrellándose contra Rollerball, y ambos mutantes terminan cayendo al piso mareado.

-Algo de tela me sería útil arañita- dijo Sarah, en lo que Mono Araña se saca algo de telaraña de su cola y Sarah la empieza a girar como un lazo vaquero -Es hora de arrear a un par de locos- entonces ella lanza la telaraña a ambos mutantes y comienza a atarlos -Captura exitosa-.

-**Vaya… eres buena**\- dijo Mono Araña impresionado.

-Gracias, tengo mis trucos- dijo Sarah.

-Esto no ha terminado, aun no nos derrotan par de…- decía Rollerball, pero entonces Sarah usa de nuevo aquella púa que uso como lanza, y con ella golpea a Rollerball, dejándolo noqueado y con un chichon.

-Oye, eso no fue nada amable…- decía Yellowstone, igualmente siendo noqueado por un golpe de parte de Sarah.

-Uff…. así está mejor, ya me tenían harta, dame esos cinco Mono- dice Sarah.

-**¿Qué tal esos 20?**\- dice Mono Araña, mientras ambos chocan las manos.

-¡Eso fue increíble! Y lo tengo todo grabado- dijo Alice enseñando su cámara.

-**Captaste bien mi mejor lado**\- dijo Mono Araña viendo lo que Alice grabo en la cámara.

-Oye, gracias por la ayuda amigo, nos salvaste de las posibles e insoportables cosas a las que nos someterían- dijo Sarah.

-**Para eso están los héroes**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-¿Puedes llevarnos a casa y llevar a esos bobo a la cárcel?- pregunta Alice.

-**Claro que si**\- responde Mono Araña.

* * *

-¡Soy Alice!-.

-¡Y yo Sarah!-.

-¡Y esto es _Ali-cción en vivo_!- dijeron tanto Sarah y Alice mientras arriba de ellas aparece el logo del blog, a la vez que se escuchan aplausos.

-Anoche mi amiga y yo fuimos secuestradas por esos bobo mutantes- dijo Sarah.

-Pero el héroe L-10 con ayuda de esta genial chica de aquí, los detuvieron, aquí el video de la acción en vivo- dijo Alice mientras presiona el botón de un control remoto.

Entonces se observa el video que Alice grabo, que se trataba de Mono Araña enfrentándose al dúo mutante, con la ayuda de Sarah que mostro sus habilidades en artes marciales.

-¿Qué les parece? Mi mejor amiga colaboro con el gran héroe L-10 para detener a un dúo de villanos ¿Que sientes al respecto Sarah? ¿Fue una grata experiencia luchar junto a él?- dice Alice.

-Fue de lo mejor… aunque luego mis hermanos se volvieron locos por estar a altas horas de la noche y llegar tarde, pero ya saben lo sobreprotectores que son los hermanos, ahora Alice, muestra la versión graciosa del combate- dijo Sarah.

-En vivo- dijo Alice que vuelve a oprimir un botón de su control.

Y se vuelve a ver aquel video de la pelea, pero con efectos de sonidos graciosos para que la golpiza a aquellos mutantes parezca pura comedia.

Y luego se ve en la escuela, varios chicos se reían por aquel video y la vergüenza que pasaron Rollerball y Yellowstone… pero una vez que Sarah y Alice entran, empiezan a recibir varios elogios.

-Fue increíble Sarah-.

-Bien grabado Alice-.

-Ambas son asombrosas-.

-Rayos Parker, estas demente-.

-Gracias gracias, no más aplausos… ¿me pregunto cómo estarán esos dos?- pregunta Sarah.

-De seguro en su jaula avergonzándose- dice Alice.

* * *

De regreso en la prisión, se seguían escuchando risas desde dentro, debido a que los prisioneros y guardias miraban el video.

-Odio… el internet, pero un día obtendremos nuestra venganza y este pueblo vera lo que Rollerball y Yellows… ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunta Rollerball.

-Lo siento viejo, pero me gane este teléfono en la rifa de la prisión, jajaja, videos de gatitos- dijo Yellowstone.

-Y yo acabo de decir que odio el internet, dame eso- dijo Rollerball.

-No, es mío- dijo Yellowstone.

-¡Que me lo des!- dice Rollerball, en lo que tanto él y Yellowstone comienzan a pelear en su propia jaula, lo que causa más la risa de los demás prisioneros del lugar.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	41. X igual a Linc más 2

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Una pequeña nave en estado crítico y con bastante daño, vuela a toda velocidad hasta llegar y entrar a una nave tipo fortaleza de gran tamaño.

-¡Comandante! ¡Comandante Raff!- grito una especie de rana humanoide con un yeso en la mano corriendo a toda velocidad hacia alguien llamado Raff.

Un sujeto que posee una máscara en toda su cara y de ojos de color rosa, el cual lleva puesto algo similar a una túnica que cubre todo su cuerpo.

-**Estas en la zona de la guardia real**\- dice el llamado Raff.

-Frolic, de la guardia personal de la princesa Attea, mientras pasábamos por un sistema enemigo, fuimos emboscados por el cazador Sevenseven-.

-**¿Es enserio? ¿Y dónde está la princesa?**\- pregunta Raff.

-Lo único que pudimos encontrar fue este pedazo de su ropa- dice la rana enseñando un pedazo de tela en su mano no enyesada -Oh… la batalla fue gloriosa-.

-**¿Cuánto tiempo podremos escondérselo al emperador?**\- se pregunta Raff.

-_Ya estoy enterado Raff_\- se escuchaba una voz a lo alto que se escuchó por toda la nave a través del sistema de comunicación.

Inmediatamente Raff y la rana llegan a una cámara especial, donde sentado en un trono había una rana humanoide con verrugas en los brazos, cabeza y la barbilla, y usa una túnica negra y dorada con pantalones negros y un collar de oro con tres orbes oscuros.

-Emperador Milleous, luz del imperio Incursiano, destructor de galaxias, poseedor del rayo conquistador, todas las criaturas vivientes te temen, ten misericordia de nosotros- dicen tanto Raff como aquella rana con respeto y temor a su emperador de nombre Milleous.

-¡Rápido, mi hija desapareció!- grito el emperador Milleous

-**Si… no se preocupe señor, Sevenseven se la llevo viva, ya sabe… así es…**\- dijo Raff.

-¡Attea no se rendiría! ¡Solo un tonto lo supone!- grito el Emperador Milleous.

-Emperador Milleous… tenga piedad-.

-¿Piedad? ¡Por tu incompetencia! Muy bien- dice el emperador mientras un botón se desplaza desde una esquina del descansa brazos de su trono -Ejecutare tu destrucción-.

Al presionar el botón, desde el techo sale una especie de onda de energía que le da al Incursiano herido, el cual solo hace un saludo a su emperador antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Y tú! ¡Mi supuesta mano derecha! ¡Encuentra a mi hija!- grito el Emperador Milleous con la paciencia al límite.

-**Ah… no hay problema su excelencia**

-Sevenseven es una herramienta útil contra los enemigos del imperio- dice Milleous mientras trata de pensar quien contrato al nombrado cazador.

-**Pero puede ser cualquiera señor, cualquiera que no haya esclavizado o destruido**\- sugiere Raff.

-Cierto… busca el planeta más cercano ¡Arregla esto o te destruiré!- dijo el emperador Milleous amenazando a Raff en hacer lo mismo que hiso con el otro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Royal Woods… más específico afuera del Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos.

-¿Podemos tomar una decisión?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Solo lo diré una vez… exposición de fósiles- sugiere Chase mientras terminaba de comer una hamburguesa.

-Y yo sugiero que a las rampas de skateboard… ¿cierto torpe?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Yo quería ir a los juegos de video… pero no estaría mal ver restos de dinosaurios- dijo Lincoln.

-_Argh… _¿esto puede ponerse peor?- pregunta Ronnie Anne…

En lo que simultáneamente una luz brilla intensamente frente a ellos, a la vez que aparece un grupo conformado por seis Incursianos.

-No creo que estén interesados en ir a la exposición ¿verdad?- dice Lincoln mientras aquellos Incursianos apuntan al grupo con sus armas, listas para disparar.

* * *

**X=Linc+2**

* * *

-Chase… ¿sabes que sucede?- pregunta Lincoln que junto a Ronnie Anne y Chase tenían las manos levantadas debido a que los Incursianos seguían apuntando con sus armas.

-Son guerreros… y se ven que traen armas muy avanzadas- dice Chase tratando de suponer la situación en la que están metidos… hasta que al igual que lo hicieron los Incursianos, aparece su comandante, Raff.

-**No disparen, armas abajo**-.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**Me llamo Raff, soy el segundo al mano en 40 galaxias… y tu niño, debes ser el famoso terrícola que posee el Omnitrix**\- dijo Raff frente a Lincoln, mientras los Incursianos miraban curiosos el Omnitrix y hablando entre sí.

-Vaya… tengo una reputación en el espacio- dijo Lincoln.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, que tal estas Chase, ha pasado tiempo, mírate, cuanto haz crecido**\- dice Raff.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- pregunta Chase confundido.

-**Es verdad, eras muy joven para recordarme y al Emperador**\- dice Raff, pero Chase seguía confundido.

-Y… ¿Qué te trae aquí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Sevenseven secuestro a nuestra princesa en este sistema, necesito encontrarla, y espero contar con ayuda para esto**\- dice Raff enseñando aquel pedazo de tela en su mano.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Sevenseven? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sixsix?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Ambos son de la misma raza, pero más peligroso**\- responde Raff.

-Si, 11 veces más peligroso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Te ayudare- dice Lincoln.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos? Ellos nos amenazaron- decía Chase…

-_¡Terrícolas!_\- la voz del Emperador Incursiano se escuchó a lo alto en todas partes mientras los Incursianos se arrodillan al oír la voz de su líder… pero aquella voz solo se escuchó desde las insignias de Plomero que los chicos tenían -_¡Soy el Emperador Milleous! ¡Le di a Sevenseven la oportunidad de regresarme a la princesa Attea! ¡Si no lo hace, volare su lastimoso planeta con el incomparable rayo de conquista!-._

-Eso cambia las cosas, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Habrá pánico, la Tierra no recibe amenaza todos los días- dijo Lincoln.

-Fue una transmisión subatómica, los radios de la Tierra no reciben transmisión más rápida que la luz- responde Chase.

-Pero ese emperador no sabe eso, Chase olfatea esa tela y dinos si encuentras una señal de la princesa, y como tú te puedes tele-transportar prácticamente la tenemos- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, si no hay de otra- dice Chase tomando aquella tela y empezando a olfatearla, y entonces alzar su nariz al aire… -La tengo, está en Gran Monterey… y está peleando-.

* * *

En alguna otra parte del planeta, una pequeña nave de color amarillo iba volando muy cerca de una repesa, mientras al mismo tiempo era perseguido por alguien que dispara mientras volaba muy cerca de aquella nave.

Era alguien de una apariencia muy similar a Sixsix, solo que de una estructura más musculosa, de una armadura que era completamente de color morado y con más armas añadidas, el cual sin duda se trataba de Sevenseven.

Mientras que volando aquella nave, se encontraba la princesa Attea de los Incursianos.

Al igual que el resto de los Incurcianos, es una rana humanoide de un color verde más claro y de una apariencia más femenina, lleva puesto un traje púrpura de aviador con guantes grises, gafas, un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello y pantalones blancos debajo de su traje.

-¡Gloria!- grito Attea mientras evadía los disparos de Sevenseven, pero los cuales terminaban dañando la represa, saliendo una gran cantidad de agua desde el otro lado.

Sin embargo la nave de Attea ya se encontraba en mal estado y termina aterrizando cerca de una zona de tierra firme, y la princesa Incursiana sale de su nave y rápidamente corre y salta para propinarle una patada directa a Sevenseven.

Mientras en la carretera encima de la represa, nuestros héroes Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase llegan ya vestidos con sus trajes, acompañados de Raff y los soldados Incursianos gracias a esa tele-transportación.

-¡Allí están!- dijo Lincoln señalando hacia abajo, señalando como la princesa Attea tenía su pelea contra Sevenseven que retrocede debido a otra patada de parte de la princesa Attea.

Pero inmediatamente tomar vuelo y luego transformar su brazo izquierdo en una especie de arma de fuego tipo metralleta, y disparando balas de energía directo a Attea, la cual tuvo que correr para evitar los disparos… pero estos empezaron a causar más destrozos en la represa y esta misma comienza a caerse a pedazos.

Lo cual también afecto aquella carretera donde corrían los demás para llegar abajo, pero Chase que se encontraba muy atrás termina cayendo, pero gracias a que activo sus alas de Pterodactylo logra volar y aprovecha de llevarse a Attea lejos de Sevenseven.

Para empeorar todo, el agua que había detrás de la represa empieza a subir y arrastrar a cualquiera que había en el camino, entre ellos Ronnie Anne que con un hechizo de viento empuja a Lincoln lejos de la ola, mientras ella era arrastrada por la corriente.

Sin embargo el agua era tanta que igualmente logra alcanzar a Chase junto a Attea, al mismo Sevenseven, e incluso a Raff y los soldados Incursianos todos siendo arrastrados por la fuerte corriente, siendo Lincoln el único que se salvó al llegar por las tuberías de distribución de agua.

-Tengo de detener el agua- dice Lincoln mientras buscaba algún alienígena que pueda ayudar en esta crisis -Debo hacerlo y rápido- entonces Lincoln presiona el reloj y se transforma…

Ahora es un alienígena humanoide de un cuerpo completamente negro, excepto por sus manos que eran de color blanco y con pequeñas estrellas blancas distribuidas en su cuerpo, sus ojos son de color naranja sin pupilas, su cabeza tiene tres cuernos semejantes, lleva el símbolo Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**¡Alien X! ¡Aprobado! ¡Detener el agua ha sido aprobado!**-

En ese preciso instante, Alien X formo un patrón circular en el aire y lo manda como si fuera una onda de sonido, y de manera increíble parece que el tiempo retrocede, ya que la presa era reconstruida, el agua regresa a su lugar, y todos los presentes se encontraban a salvo en tierra, como si nada de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos hubiera pasado.

-**¡Oh sí!**\- dice Raff contento de que todo se solucionara.

-¿Y ese quién es? ¿Se habrá convertido en el antes?- pregunta Chase asombrado por las habilidades que mostro Alien X.

-No lo sé, pero con todo ese poder ya debe ser el alíen predilecto- dice Ronnie Anne igual de asombrada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir asombrándose por el nuevo alienígena, Sevenseven llega volando y se lleva a la princesa con él, y al ver esa acción, los Incursianos intentan detenerlo con sus armas, pero ninguno de sus disparos le daban a Sevenseven, y el cazador se termina alejando de allí.

-Lincoln que esperas, detenlo, se está escapando- dice Chase, pero Alien X no responde, solo estaba allí parado de manera inmóvil.

-¿Linc?- dice Ronnie Anne mientras chasque los dedos frente a Alien X, pero nada -Vamos torpe reacciona, Sevenseven se escapa con la princesa, ¿Linc? ¡Lincoln!-.

* * *

-Eso fue… ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo hago para que pasen más cosas?- pregunta un emocionado Lincoln que se encontraba en un lugar abierto similar al espacio exterior.

Y frente a él, se encontraban dos seres parecidos a caras humanas de color naranja, la primera tenía características femeninas muy realistas, mientras que el otro tenía características masculinas notables como ciertas arrugas en su rostro.

-**_Eres uno de tres Lincoln_**\- dice la cara femenina con un tono gentil y amable en su tono.

-**_¿Lo escuchaste?_**\- dice la cara masculina con un tono grave y serio.

-Si claro, ¡Equipo Alien X!- dijo Lincoln emocionado e incluso alzando la mano en señal de victoria.

-**_Somos uno de los seres más poderosos del universo_**-.

-**_Porque nosotros somos los más precavidos_**-.

-¿Eso significa que la Tierra está a salvo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_No, ¿Por qué lo dices?_**-.

-**_Soy Serena, la voz del amor y la compasión_-.**

**-_Y yo Bellicus, la voz de la ira y la agresión, se supone que tú seas la voz de la razón_-.**

**-_Bellicus y yo estamos en pelea eterna_**\- dijo Serena.

**-**Si si muy lindo, pero la Tierra será destruida en un minuto- dijo Lincoln preocupado.

-**_Me da mucha pena… millones de vidas se perderán_**\- dijo Serena tristemente.

-**_Nah, probablemente se lo merecen, lo entiendes genio, así pensamos_**\- dijo Bellicus explicando cómo funciona las cosas en la mente de Alien X -**_Ahora tu inténtalo_**-.

-Quiero saber que le paso a mis amigos- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Aprobado_**\- dijo Serena a favor del pedido de Lincoln.

-**_Lo acepto_**\- dice Bellicus aceptando igualmente el favor del peliblanco.

Y una vez aprobado aquella orden, una pequeña luz blanca aparece frente a los tres, lo cual hace que puedan ver lo que pasa en el exterior.

* * *

Mientras regresando con los demás, Ronnie Anne y Chase intentaban lo que tenían a su alcance para que Alien X reaccione, desde cosquillas, pellizcos, darle una sobada a la nariz, e incluso tocar una alarma cerca del oído… pero nada.

-Ahora si me estoy preocupando, no se ha movido desde que arreglo lo del agua, talvez este herido…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No, está caliente, quizás está descansando- dice Chase mientras aun intenta hacer reaccionar a Alien X, mientras un soldado Incursiano recoge otro pedazo de la ropa de la princesa Attea.

-La tela real- dijo el Incursiano.

-Dámela, puedo rastrearla con su aroma a…- decía Chase tomando aquella tela… pero en ese preciso momento, todos los presentes desaparecen del lugar.

* * *

Para inmediatamente aparecer dentro de la nave Incursiana, frente al trono del emperador, en compañía de varios soldados Incursianos.

-Raff, se agotan tus horas de vida- dijo el Emperador Milleous aun en su trono.

-**Ya casi lo logro… es decir Emperador Milleous, luz del imperio como cree, nunca me atrevería a pasar sobre usted…**\- dice Raff mientras se arrodilla ante el emperador, pero el Emperador Milleous lo calla al levantar la mano.

-Comuníquenme con la Tierra- dijo Milleous mientras un soldado le entrega un micrófono para dar un mensaje al planeta -Terrícolas, se les acabo el tiempo- dice mientras termina la comunicación -Tráiganme el detonador-.

Ante esa orden, un soldado Incursiano le entrega a su emperador una especie de caja en forma de un octágono, con un botón en la zona de arriba.

-No se atrevería…- decía Ronnie Anne, pero entonces el Emperador Milleous se ríe y termina apretando el botón… pero a la Tierra no le ocurrió nada.

-Claro que no, mi hija se encuentra ahí, pero si dispare el rayo, quiero ver al planeta en la pantalla- ordeno el emperador Incursiano, mientras la imagen de la Tierra es cambiada por otra imagen de un planeta distinto, uno más pequeño y de aspecto desértico.

-Oye, ¿ese es Plutón?- pregunta Chase.

-Claro que no, eso es solo tierra congelada- aclara Ronnie Anne… pero entonces lo que ella llamo tierra congelada es golpeado por un rayo… que termino por hacerlo estallar y destrozarlo en pedazos.

-Corrección, ERA solo tierra congelada niña- dijo el Emperador Milleous mostrando lo aterrador y sin misericordia que era, dejando sin palabras tanto a Ronnie Anne como a Chase.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, destruyo Plutón- dijo Lincoln sin palabras.

-**_De todos modos Plutón no era un planeta, era un cuerpo enano_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-**_Creo que pudo ser un planeta enano, ¿no crees Lincoln?_**\- dice Serena.

-No me importa, ese tipo va a volar la Tierra- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Tus amigos se pueden encargar de la Tierra, deja que se encarguen de ello_**\- dijo Bellicus sin importancia al asunto de Lincoln.

-**_Ahora te estas contradiciendo_**\- dijo Serena.

-**_Tú también_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-¿Podríamos tomar una decisión ahora?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_Pero no hemos terminado de discutir_**\- dijo Serena.

-Claro que no, necesito ayudarlos ¡Ahora!- dice Lincoln desesperado mientras intenta activar el Omnitrix… pero este no responde -¿Qué ocurre?… estúpido aparato, jamás funcionas cuando te necesito enserio-.

-**_Alien X no hace nada hasta que haya sido puesto a votación, te dimos una prueba porque eres nuevo, es el procedimiento_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-Entonces… les pido que me dejen usar el Omnitrix- dice Lincoln.

-**_Es una orden… ¡No aceptada!_**\- grito Bellicus.

-**_Buen voto_**\- dijeron tanto Serena y Bellicus a la vez.

-**_Veras, Alien X siempre estuvo pendiente, pero nosotros hemos llegado a una conclusión, como podríamos dejarte ir_**\- explico Serena.

-**_¿Lo entiendes genio? Tú nunca volverás_**\- dijo Bellicus, dejando a Lincoln sin habla ante esa aclaración, de que quizás jamás regrese a la normalidad, quedando atrapado dentro de la mente de Alien X… para siempre.

* * *

-Lo voló enserio…- dice Ronnie Anne aun sin creer que el emperador Incursiano haya volado un planeta.

-Mira el lado bueno… Neptuno será el último planeta- dijo Chase.

-Sí, y si no me devuelven a la princesa Attea, la Tierra será reducida a menos que eso- dijo Milleous.

-¡Eso no tiene el menor sentido! ¡La Tierra no se puede comunicar contigo!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-_Mensaje de la Tierra, su violentísima alteza_-.

-O talvez me equivoque- dice Ronnie Anne, en lo que en la pantalla aparece Sevenseven, el cual daba una demanda en aquel idioma inentendible al igual que Sixsix.

-**Bueno… me da gusto que la princesa este bien, es una de las cosas que usted desea**\- dijo Raff.

-Attea es de la realeza, transmite los fondos- dijo Milleous a la vez que Sevenseven terminaba la comunicación.

-Bien, en cuanto la princesa vuelva a casa terminamos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… yo no lo creo- supone Chase.

-Destrúyelos en cuanto Sevenseven entrega a Attea, a tus prisioneros, a su mundo y todo quedara perdonado- dijo el Emperador Milleous a la vez que le entregaba el control a Raff.

-**¡Detengan a los prisioneros!**\- ordeno Raff a los soldados Incursianos que iban a disparar.

-Yo no lo creo- Ronnie Anne chasquea los dedos, y entonces Capa despierta y rápidamente le quita el control a Raff y se la entrega a su ama -¡Muévete!- dice ella que junto a Chase que llevaba a Alien X a sus espaldas empezaban a huir, siendo perseguidos por los Incursianos que no dejaban de disparar.

* * *

Regresando a la dimensión de Alien X, Lincoln se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando con enojo a Serena y Bellicus.

-**_Bellicus, Lincoln está enojado, por lo menos dejémoslo regresar_**\- propone Serena al ver el ánimo de Lincoln en este momento.

-**_Awhh… Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln ¿Por qué no te preocupas por un cambio?_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-**_Hay, tú sabes que si_**\- dijo Serena.

-Propongo que votemos por salvar la Tierra- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Ese es un asunto nuevo, todavía tenemos asuntos desde antes que llegaras_**\- responde Bellicus.

-Pues apúrense- dijo Lincoln impaciente.

-**_Por supuesto, propongo que votemos por el número 80.000.003: salvar a los dinosaurios de la extinción_**\- propone Bellicus.

-**_Está en contra_**\- niega Serena ante la propuesta.

-**_Solo escucha, estoy seguro que puedo convencerte_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-Yo digo que cambiemos de tema para ayudar a la Tierra porque está en crisis- propone Lincoln.

-**_Aprobado_**\- dijo Serena.

-**_Hmmm… está bien_**\- dice Bellicus aceptando de mala gana.

-Propongo que transportemos a los Incursianos a un billón de años luz, ¿sí o no?- sugiere Lincoln.

-**_No_**\- dicen Serena y Bellicus negando la petición.

-Y… ¿Qué tal desarmar el rayo de la conquista?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_¡No!_**\- vuelven a negar ambas entidades.

-Tienen que hacer algo- dijo Lincoln tratando de llegar a una aceptación de su parte.

-**_Bueno… no hemos escuchado argumentos_**\- dijo Serena.

-¿Y ya habían tomado una decisión antes?- pregunta Lincoln ya algo desesperado.

-**_Bueno…_**\- dicen Serena y Bellicus pensativos por aquella pregunta.

-Hay no… esto podría ponerse peor- dice Lincoln al lector, a la vez que ya se estaba desesperando por la actitud de aquel dúo.

* * *

Algunos soldados Incursianos caminaban por los pasillos buscando alguna señal tanto a Ronnie Anne como de Chase, los cuales se escondían y avanzar sin tratar de llamar la atención.

-¿No puede el emperador llevarse a su hija y no hacerle nada a la tierra?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Tetrax me conto del código Incursiano, generalmente si no te esclavizan te destruyen- responde Chase, pero entonces ambos se detienen al tener en frente a tres soldados Incursianos que rápidamente empiezan a disparar.

-¡Placas de Ankylosaurio!- grito Chase a la vez que de su espalda le crecen picos que forman una coraza que lo protege de los disparos, y luego volver a correr por el sentido contrario.

Pero al llegar por un camino que conduce a dos pasillos de izquierda a derecha, del lado izquierdo aparecen más Incursianos que seguían disparando, obligando a Ronnie Anne y a Chase a correr por la derecha… pero allí aparecen más Incursianos.

-Ya me canse de ustedes, ¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!- dice Chase a la vez que atrás de él aparece la cola del mencionado dinosaurio, y con ella golpea a los Incursianos que tenía en frente, pero uno que logró esquivar intenta propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero Chase hábilmente bloquea y luego da una patada que lo manda hacia atrás.

Pero cuando dos de los que golpea se levantan para disparar por la espalda, Ronnie Anne manda a Capa a atacar, envolviendo la cabeza de uno de los Incurcianos y luego usarlo para golpear al restante, y finalmente regresar con Ronnie Anne.

-¡Chase!- grito Ronnie Anne apuntando a más soldados Incurcianos que llegaban, y Chase carga de nuevo a Alien X y junto a Ronnie Anne siguen corriendo.

Pero al doblar por una esquina… frente a ellos estaban el Emperador Milleous, acompañado de Raff y tres soldados Incursianos más, los cuales sin pensarlo comienzan a disparar mientras persiguen a los chicos que sin otra vuelven a correr por donde estaban.

Pero cuando estaban por cruzar por una puerta… desde esa misma aparece Sevenseven junto a Attea como prisionera, el cual detiene a los chicos apuntándoles con su mano que vuelve a convertir en un arma de fuego.

Pero antes de retroceder, los Incursianos que acompañaban a Milleous llegan y les apuntan con sus armas, obligando a Ronnie Anne y a Chase a levantar las manos en señal de rendición, al mismo tiempo que Sevenseven libera a Attea soltando las esposas con las que la mantenía prisionera.

-¡Hija! Estas a salvo- dice el Emperador Milleous contento de ver a su hija… pero su felicidad duro poco ya que Sevenseven le apuntaba ahora a él con las armas de su mochila, lo cual hace que Milleous mire curioso a su hija, la cual solo da una leve sonrisa.

-¡Guardias! ¡Tomen a mi padre!- ordeno Attea traicionando a su padre.

-**Ordenes son ordenes**\- dijo Raff mientras los soldados Incursianos ahora apuntaban sus armas contra su propio emperador.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunta Milleous sin entender lo que sucede.

-Que tonto eres, después de que pagaste mi rescate, le ofrecí a Sevenseven el doble para que pueda tomar tu lugar- responde Attea.

-Hay… pero que decisión tan respetable- responde Milleous asombrado.

-Es mucho para el gran dictador, y como la Tierra ya no está en peligro… terminamos, toma a Lincoln y vámonos…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Aun no terminamos- dijo Chase deteniendo a Ronnie Anne, mientras la misma Attea tomaba el control del rayo de conquista.

-Jajajaja… es costumbre para un emperador nuevo celebrar con un espectáculo de fuerza, el final de ese planeta generara excelentes fuegos artificiales para mi coronación- dijo Attea revelando que ella continuara con el plan de volar la Tierra a pedazos.

-Eres una…- decía Chase que estaba por atacar, pero Sevenseven lo detiene del brazo y luego aplicándole una llave que consistía en torcerle el brazo hacia atrás.

-¡Chase!- grito Ronnie Anne, pero los soldados Incurcianos la detiene al apuntarle con sus armas, pero Attea levanta la mano a Sevenseven para que se detenga.

-Bueno, bueno, pero si es mi viejo amigo Chase, sí que has crecido colmilludo- dijo Attea mientras le quita la máscara a Chase y la tira.

-Lo siento, pero no me suena tu cara- responde Chase.

-Típico, nosotros los Incurcianos tenemos una excelente memoria, no como especies inferiores como la tuya- dice Attea mientras los soldados levantaban a Alien X que estaba en el suelo -Esa cosa ya no sirve, quítenla de aquí y al calabozo junto a esos dos que me quisieron rescatar… les perdonare la vida, serán excelentes especímenes en mi zoológico- dijo Attea mientras reía esperando el momento para destruir el planeta.

* * *

-Se supone que tú eres amor y compasión ¿Cómo puedes dejar a un mundo morir?- dice Lincoln regañando a Serena en lo que ella baja la mirada deprimida, y luego voltea hacia Bellicus -Y tú eres la ira y la agresión ¿Cómo puedes permitir que algo malo no sea castigado? ¡¿Y cómo pueden ser tan inútiles?!-

-**_¿Inútiles?_**\- dijo Bellicus ofendido por esa palabra.

-**_Somos lo más poderoso del universo, cambiamos la naturaleza del espacio y el tiempo_**\- dijo Serena.

-¡Pero no hacen nada! ¡Billones de vidas están por terminarse porque están bajo procedimiento!- grito un ya muy enojado Lincoln, logrando que Serena se ponga a llorar.

-**_¡Mira lo que hiciste! Muy bien salvemos a la Tierra ¿Feliz?_**\- dijo Bellicus.

-¡NO! ¡Solo sáquenme de aquí, allá afuera hay personas que lo harían mucho mejor!- grito Lincoln por última vez.

-**_Ah… eso duele_**\- dijo Serena.

* * *

-Que se destruya el núcleo, porque no me interesa que nada sobreviva- dijo Attea sentada en el trono, preparándose para usar el control del rayo de conquista para volar la Tierra en pedazos.

Mientras con Ronnie Anne y Chase, ambos se encontraban encerrados en una jaula junto a Alien X, mirando impotentes sin saber cómo detener la destrucción de su mundo.

-**Emperatriz Attea, luz del imperio Incursiano, destructora de galaxias, poseedora del conquistador, todas las criaturas…**\- decía Raff arrodillándose ante Attea y dando las mismas palabras que le daba a Milleous.

-Cállate, veamos algo de acción…- dice Attea preparándose para oprimir el botón del rayo… pero se detiene al último segundo al escuchar una explosión, y observa que la jaula donde estaban encerrados nuestros héroes, fue destruida sin dificultad.

-**Escúchame malcriada, más vale que dejes eso, acabo de salir de una discusión y estoy de pésimo humor ahora**\- dijo Feedback saliendo del humo que causo su ataque de manera amenazante, mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha a la vez soltaba algo de estática.

-¡Tú no eres mi jefe sea quien seas!- dijo Attea que iba a reanudar su acción, pero Feedback lanza una descarga eléctrica al suelo cerca del trono, provocando que a Attea se le caiga el botón de la mano.

-¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase a la vez que sus piernas se transforman y con ellas correr a toda velocidad, atrapando el control antes de que tocara el suelo.

Sevenseven entonces se dispone a disparar con todas las armas que tiene a la mano, pero toda esa energía es fácilmente absorbida por Feedback, y luego enchufar sus dedos a la armadura de Sevenseven y con ello robarle toda la energía que poseía… hasta que la armadura dejo de funcionar y el cazador termina cayendo al suelo.

Algunos soldados Incursianos comienzan a disparar, pero Feedback fácilmente esquivada y luego lanzar una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica de su mano a los Incursianos, algunos siendo mandándolos a volar, y otros quedando inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Como hozas desafiar a la Emperatriz Attea!- grito Attea apuntando con una de las pistolas de un soldado Incursiano, pero Feedback fácilmente la destruye con un disparo eléctrico que la sobrecargo.

-**Ahora ríndete**\- dijo Feedback.

-¿Quién me va a obligar?- dice Attea colocándose en posición de combate.

-Attea…- era la voz de Milleous que apareció en el cuarto, apuntando a su hija con un arma -Me enorgulleces Attea, llegaras a ser una digna sucesora algún día, al calabozo junto con su madre-.

Ante esa orden de su emperador, un soldado Incursianos se lleva a Attea directo al calabozo.

-Sácame de esta Chase, por favor, ¿por los viejos tiempo?- dice Attea.

-Lo haría, si supiera a que te refieres con "los viejos tiempos"- responde Chase, lo cual hace que Attea le saque la lengua mientras era llevada definitivamente al calabozo, y entonces Raff sale desde atrás del trono donde estaba escondido debido a la conmoción.

-**¡Lo alabo Emperador Milleous…!**\- decía Raff una vez más arrodillándose ante el emperador Incursiano.

-Silencio Raff, y ustedes…- dice el Emperador Milleous alzando su mano a los chicos, debido a que Chase tenía su control.

-¿Acaso…?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, terminamos- dice Chase entregándole el control al Emperador Milleous, al mismo tiempo que Feedback se le termino el tiempo, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Como premio por su ayuda en este asunto, perdono a la Tierra, regrésalos- ordena Milleous, lo cual hace que Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase desaparezcan del lugar…

* * *

Y reapareciendo instantáneamente donde estaban al comienzo, en las afueras del Salón de Juegos: Bocadillos.

-Ahora dime Lame-O, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno… solo te puedo decir que no quiero volver a ser Alien X de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Por qué? Aunque admito que fue raro no escucharte hablar por horas- dijo Chase.

-Si… es mi transformación más poderosa…- dice Lincoln mirando seriamente al lector -Pero el precio en muy alto-.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	42. Perdida

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche, y podemos ver una pequeña tienda en el centro del pueblo que decía "Mr. Smoothy, gran apertura", se ve como un rayo amarillo se estrella con el letrero, luego deslizarse por abajo del tubo y aterrizar en tierra.

Pero luego desde allí, llega adentro del establecimiento, saliendo por la caja registradora y luego destruyendo la maquina donde se anotan los precios, aquella misteriosa criatura se trataba de un Megawatt, el cual comenzaba a lanzar sus rayos eléctricos a todas partes como si de un juego se tratase.

Pero inmediatamente entrando por la puerta principal, llega Goop, el cual dispara su baba directo al Megawatt, y atrapándolo contra la pared.

-**Bien… no sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero ya sé cómo lidiar con los Megawatts**\- dijo Goop.

Pero entonces el Megawatt se levanta y lanza electricidad a la máquina que sirve las bebidas, y por la sobrecarga el líquido es disparado y dándole a Goop y chocando con la pared, a la vez que el tiempo se terminó y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Dang it, que fastidio… _hmmm_, esto no sabe tan mal, ahora veo porque a todos les gusta- dijo Lincoln a la vez que el Megawatt se ríe de él y empieza a escapar desde las luces del lugar.

Sin embargo Lincoln se levanta y agarra un vaso de la tienda, y una vez que sale de la tienda, rápidamente salta y atrapa al Megawatt con aquel vaso.

-Se terminó pequeño travieso, menos mal que esta vez solo es uno- dice Lincoln… pero el Megawatt era más fuerte de lo que parecía y usando su energía eléctrica se libera de aquel vaso.

Inmediatamente empieza a drenar toda la energía eléctrica de las luces y edificios alrededor, y para empeorar, rápidamente se empieza a multiplicar.

-2… 4… 8…- decía Lincoln tratando de llevar la cuenta, pero el Megawatt rápidamente paso de ser uno a miles de réplicas de él mismo -Hay no…-.

* * *

**Perdida**

* * *

-Esto se ve mal, y encima no tengo nada con que combatir la electricidad… un momento, si lo tengo- dice Lincoln que vuelve a activar el Omnitrix y se transforma…

[Desde el Omnitrix salían algunas chispas eléctricas a la vez que el brazo de Lincoln era rodeado de una especie de masa de color negro que termina de rodeando todo su cuerpo. Después abre el ahora único ojo que tenía en la cara, desde atrás de su cabeza salían un par de antenas, finalmente terminar con una pose mientras saca electricidad de su brazo derecho]

-**Me estaba olvidando de Feedback**\- dice nuestro héroe ya transformado, pero en lugar de intimidarse, uno de los Megawatts se empieza a reír de él -**Veamos si se ríen cuando los deje sin energía**-.

Entonces Feedback levanta sus manos y a pesar de la pequeña distancia, sin ningún problema empieza a drenar toda la energía eléctrica de todos los Megawatts, ocasionando que aquellos baterías vivientes caigan lentamente al suelo y quedarse dormidos.

-**Eso es, una vez más quedo demostrado que Feedback es el mejor**-.

En ese momento Camionzilla llega al lugar y bajando de allí, sale Rita junto a Lori y Leni, los cuales cubren a los Megawatts con una sábana.

-Suerte que Luan tenia estas sabanas impermeables de broma, serán un excelente aislante- dijo Rita mientras enrollaba a los Megawatts con esa sabana para transportarlos a un lugar

-¿Qué no los pudiste vencer con Goop? ¿De nuevo a Feedback?- dijo Lori.

-**No te quejes, termine el trabajo y punto final**\- dice Feedback con un leve tonto de orgullo, mientras Lori solo rodaba los ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a las afueras de Royal Woods, se vio un auto convertible conducido por dos enmascarados de purpura, y muchas bolsas de dinero que más que evidente han robado, pero aquel auto era perseguido por dos patrullas desde muy cerca.

El ladrón que iba en el asiento del copiloto tomo una pistola que tenía en la cajuela y comenzó a disparar a una de las patrullas de policía, mientras que el ladrón que conducía oprime un botón cerca del volante, y del maletero salen unos motores con los cuales aumentan la velocidad del auto, ganando distancia a diferencia de los policías.

-**¡Oigan chicos!**\- los bandidos voltean hacia la izquierda, y ven algo que los dejo sorprendidos, se trataba de Feedback, el cual iba a la par de ese rápido vehículo, al correr por los cables -**¿Sus mamitas no les enseñaron que robar está mal?, creo que necesitan que les dé la corriente**-.

Feedback dispara una descarga eléctrica desde sus dedos, dando justo en el motor ubicado hacia adelante del auto y que explote, haciendo que los bandidos salgan volando y se estrellen en el camino, y cuando los bandidos intentan escapar, Feedback los atrapa sujetándolos desde atrás de sus camisas.

-**Y por eso el crimen no paga**\- dijo Feedback a la vez que la policía llega y deja a los ladrones en el suelo, y rápidamente volver a correr por los cables eléctricos…

Pero después de un pequeño rato… se detuvo al ver que justo llego Camionzilla y la que se baja fue Lori, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-**¿Por qué tan enojada Lori? Detuve a los ladrones y el dinero está a salvo**\- dice Feedback.

-Lincoln, ambos sabemos que pudiste atrapar a eso bandidos con Jetray ¡te dije que usaras a Jetray! en lugar de eso usaste literalmente un cable de extensión- dijo Lori.

-**_Pttt… _eso no importa, lo que sí importa es que me vi muy bien haciéndolo**\- dijo Feedback subiendo a Camionzilla mientras que Lori se lleva una mano a la cara y negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su hermano menor.

* * *

De noche en otra parte del pueblo, ocurre un incendio en una tienda, frente a este estaban los bomberos que usaban las mangueras para apagar el fuego, y también gente que veían curiosos.

-No se preocupen gente, su héroe llego- dijo Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10 posando encima de una toma de agua.

-Lame-O, no presumas, hay que apagar rápido ese incendio antes de que se propague- dijo Ronnie Anne bajo su alias de Lucky girl.

-Ya estoy en eso, ¡Es hora de ser héroe!- dice Lincoln activando el reloj y… transformándose en Feedback

-Lincoln… Feedback absorbe electricidad, hubieras usado mejor a Frio… aun no entiendo porque te gusta tanto Feedback- dice Ronnie Anne.

-**Obvio, porque es asombroso y genial, pero no espero a que tú lo entiendas tonta**\- dice Feedback que camina hacia una toma de agua y empieza a soltar electricidad en ella.

Lo que ocasiona que desde uno de sus tubos de salida salga una gran corriente de agua hacia la tienda, apagando completamente las llamas del lugar.

-**¿Quién es su héroe?**\- dice Feedback a la vez que la gente e incluso los bomberos empiezan a aplaudir a Feedback, mientras que Ronnie Anne se lleva una mano a la cara y se retira debido a la actitud de su amigo.

* * *

Más tarde, la misma Ronnie Anne se encontraba en el recién abierto Sr. Smothies, bebiendo una malteada y a la vez viendo en su teléfono las últimas noticias.

-_Katherin Mulligan en vivo luego de la conmoción del incendio en el centro, evitado una vez más gracias a los actos heroicos de su defensor local, L-10, y aquí lo tenemos en vivo_\- la reportera se acerca a nuestro héroe, que aún seguía transformado en Feedback.

-Hay no…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Dinos L-10, que se siente salvar la ciudad y el día una y otra vez_\- pregunta Katherine Mulligan.

-**_Bueno Katherine, no es por presumir pero, soy el mejor en esto, desde que tengo mi mejor arma, o sea este increíble alienígena llamado Feedback, puedo realizar la tarea de ser un héroe, sin si quiera sudar una gota_**-.

-_También eh notado que hay dos chicos contigo en ocasiones_\- dijo Katherine Mulligan.

-**_Sí, son mis compañeros, aun que, no siempre están disponibles, así que las labores difíciles son para mí, aun que, no me quejo la verdad_**\- dijo Feedback.

Lo cual causa que Ronnie Anne apriete los dientes al oír eso.

-_Vaya, suenas muy confiado de tus habilidades, ¿algo más que quieras dejar en claro?-_ pregunta Katherine Mulligan.

-**_Claro que sí, que gracias a Feedback, no hay nada que no pueda superar_**\- dice Feedback mientras enseña sus músculos, mientras varios jóvenes le toman todos con sus teléfonos.

-_Ahí lo tienen amigos, el héroe local L-10 mostrando que mientras este aquí, nada será imposible para el_\- dijo Katherine Mulligan… hasta que Ronnie Anne termina el video ella misma.

-Ese torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne apretando su vaso de malteada.

-Ya llegue- dijo Chase entrando al local, y se sienta en la misma mesa que Ronnie Anne -¿Qué tal compañera?-.

-¿Tu cómo crees que estoy?- pregunta Ronnie Anne molesta.

-¿Otra vez lo hizo cierto?- pregunta Chase, en lo que Ronnie Anne enseña el mismo video desde su teléfono -Si, lo hizo-.

-Argg… ya no sé cómo soportar esto, se ha vuelto presumido y ególatra desde esta última semana, ¡el triunfo y la popularidad se le cubo a la cabeza!… al menos tubo la cortesía de decir que somos sus compañeros, si no, entonces si tendría mis razones para tirarle ese diente de conejo que tiene-.

-Oye tranquila, entiendo a qué te refieres- dice Chase dándole un leve masaje en los hombros a Ronnie Anne, y con eso logra que se calme un poco.

-Gracias… pero igual voy a hablar con ese torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si está actuando así, dudo que te escuche- dijo Chase.

-Pues más vale que lo haga, porque si no, tengo el poder del convencimiento- dice Ronnie Anne enseñando su puño.

-Vaya que eres ruda… en ese caso te acompaño, necesitaras apoyo- dijo Chase.

-Buena idea, tú lo sujetas y yo lo convenzo con Betty y los cinco vengadores- dice Ronnie Anne tronando sus nudillos.

-Si… mejor lo hacemos a mi manera- dijo Chase saliendo del local de bebidas, siendo seguido por Ronnie Anne.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Mientras en la Casa Loud, Lincoln levanta el periódico, y observa que él en su forma de Feedback salió en la primera plana.

-Vaya, soy muy fotogénico, no lo había notado- dice Lincoln entrando a su casa.

-Uh, que bien- dice Lynn quitándole el periódico a su hermano -Necesitaba leer algo en el baño-.

-Oye no es… olvídalo- dice Lincoln que iba a subir a su cuarto… pero entonces escucha que tocan la puerta, e inmediatamente abre, y justamente allí se encontraban Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-Hola chicos, ¿que necesitan?- pregunta Lincoln amablemente.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, aquí, y ahora- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Yo me encargo- dice Chase poniéndose al frente de Lincoln -Escucha amigo, debemos tener una charla sobre cómo te has estado comportando esta última semana-.

-¿Esta última semana? ah sí, justo es donde más eh resaltado como héroe, han visto las noticias, me veo increíble- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… y eso es lo malo- dijo Chase.

-No sé a qué se refieren ustedes dos, nada malo ha sucedido, incluso el Omnitrix me da dado lo que quiero últimamente- dice Lincoln mientras activa el Omnitrix, transformándose otra vez en Feedback -**Como a este chico por ejemplo**-.

-De eso estamos hablando- dice Ronnie Anne.

-**¿Qué?… no lo entiendo**\- dice Feedback.

-Veras, el tema es que Feedback…- decía Chase… siendo interrumpido por una noticia de último minuto.

-_Katherine Mulligan reportando en vivo desde el helicóptero del noticiero, como un trio de motociclistas con armadura persiguen un tren que transporta oro de una mina cercana al banco_-.

-**Es Rojo, jaja, perfecto, ¡Es hora de ser héroe! Después hablamos chicos, debo entrar en acción**\- dijo Feedback mientras se retira de la casa.

-Oye regresa, no hemos… ¡hay hombres!- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Oye, estoy aquí sabias- dijo Chase ofendido.

* * *

Mientras en las vías del tren, se ve a Rojo volando en una especie de motocicleta voladora, junto a otras dos que traían la misma armadura y vehículo que ella, solo que ambas tenían los colores azul y amarillo.

Rojo levanta la mano para dar señal de disparar al tren… pero en ese momento voltean al escuchar un silbido, y ven que Feedback había llegado al lugar, ya que parecía que había volado gracias al expulsar energía eléctrica desde sus manos y luego aterrizar sobre el tren.

-**Bien Rojo, contare hasta tres para que te retires antes de que te mande a la ferretería de donde conseguiste tu armadura**\- dice Feedback, pero Rojo saca unas cadenas y las empieza a girar rápidamente con su mano -**Entonces contare, 1…**-

Sin embargo su tiempo había terminado, regresando a ser Lincoln, el cual por fortuna traía su traje.

-Dang it…- dice Lincoln.

Y entonces Rojo rápidamente atrapa el brazo de Lincoln con las cadenas, y lo empieza a arrastrar encima del tren, mientras era golpeado por las separaciones entre carriles, sin embargo para fortuna, Chase llego volando con sus alas de Pterodactylo.

-¡Cabeza de Tiranosaurio!- grito Chase mientras sus alas desaparecían y su cabeza se transforma en la de un Tiranosaurio, y con su poderosa mandíbula, rompe las cadenas de Rojo…

Pero debido a la fuera del empuje, Lincoln estaba por caer del tren pero… rápidamente fue atrapado a media caída y traído devuelta al tren, se trataba de Capa, el cual saluda y regresa con su dueña Ronnie Anne.

-No tienes que agradecerme- dijo Ronnie Anne, que luego señala hacia atrás, y ve como las compañeras de Rojo van directo hacia el con otra cadenas que usaban ambas.

-No esta vez…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y… transformándose en Feedback.

El cual con su mano sujeta la cadena y era llevado por aquellas motociclistas, pero Feedback suelta unas chispas eléctricas de su mano, los cuales pasaban por aquella cadena y dándole un shock eléctrico a aquellas chicas, y sus vehículos terminan explotando.

Chase con su cola atrapa a la motociclista de azul, y Ronnie Anne con su magia atrapa a la de amarillo, quedando solamente Rojo.

-Hasta la próxima, perdedores- dice Rojo el cual planeaba escapar.

-**Oh no, no habrá próxima vez**\- dijo Feedback en lo que lanza un potente ataque eléctrico desde sus manos, dándole al vehículo de Rojo, destruyéndolo por completo, y Rojo termina cayendo encima del tren.

-Buen tiro- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Estuve practicando mi puntería**\- responde Feedback.

Una vez que Rojo y su pandilla son detenidas, el tren avanzaba tranquilamente por el carril, hasta poder llegar a la estación donde entregara la carga.

-**Todo termino bien… aquí nos bajamos**\- dijo Feedback a la vez que el tren se detiene en la estación, y con eso habían varios reporteros y paparazis esperando justamente en el lugar -**Mi adorado público espera**-.

-¿Desde cuando eres Lynn siendo feliz al ser el centro de atención?- pregunta Ronnie Anne algo molesta.

-**¿Celosa?**\- dijo Feedback bajando del tren, siendo recibido por sus fans -**Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, solo cumplo con mi trabajo**\- Feedback empezaba a firmar autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con las personas que venían hacia él.

-Lincoln Marie Loud… ya ni siquiera te reconozco- dice Ronnie Anne sintiendo una decepción de su amigo de cabello blanco.

-Empiezo a pensar que aceptar ser su compañero no fue tan buena idea- dijo Chase.

-Y pensar que lo consideraba un héroe real- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, lo intentamos y no nos quiere escuchar- dijo Chase preocupado.

-A nosotros no, pero conozco a ciertas personas que si lo aran entrar en razón- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras saca su teléfono y empieza a llamar -Hola… soy Ronnie Anne, escucha, necesitamos hablar… sobre Lincoln-.

* * *

Al día siguiente en un depósito de autos abandonados, Feedback absorbía la energía eléctrica restante de un viejo motor con la ayuda de sus antenas… y toda esa energía la usaba para hacer explotar aquel motor que mando a volar.

-**¡Oh sí! El siguiente**\- dice Feedback que se propuso a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente motor viejo.

Primero absorbiendo la energía eléctrica restante y luego lanzarla al aire, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar otro rayo eléctrico… su tiempo termino, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Que mal- dice Lincoln mientras esperaba a que el Omnitrix se recargue para volver a usar a Feedback… pero entonces escucha sonar su teléfono -¿Hola?-.

-_Lincoln, regresa a casa pronto, es una emergencia_\- dice Lori.

-No puede esperar, estoy ocupado- dijo Lincoln.

-_¡Vuelve a casa ahora o te hago pretzel humano!_\- grito Lori.

-Ok ok… ya voy- dice Lincoln terminando la llamada y luego sin otra decide volver a casa…

Ya una vez que llega a su casa y abre la puerta…

-Muy bien, que sucede… ¿Azmuth?- dice Lincoln viendo que además de sus padres y sus hermanas, también se encontraba el mismo Azmuth.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablarte sobre Feedback- dijo Rita.

-Estuvimos discutiendo y… no es sano que crezcas dependiendo de una forma alienígena- dijo Lynn Sr.

-¿Qué?, ah ya entiendo, esta es una especie de broma verdad, jajaja, muy buena Luan- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… no estamos bromeando, no esta vez- responde Luan.

-Escucha niño, si sigues usando el ADN Conductoid como lo estás haciendo ahora, podría afectarte negativamente, al punto de ya no poder dominar tus otras formas alienígenas- dijo Azmuth,

-Esperen… ¿que están tratando de decir?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Estamos diciendo que debes descansar de usar a Feedback, recuerda que ese no es tu único alienígena- dijo Lori.

-O sea… ¿que ya no puedo usar a Feedback?- dice Lincoln enojado, creyendo que le estaban frenando.

-Hermano, tranquilízate por favor…- dice Lucy.

-¡No me toques!- grito Lincoln corriendo hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta bruscamente, y debido a eso, las chicas deciden subir a verlo.

-Ese chico es bastante obstinado- dijo Azmuth.

-Más de lo que podríamos querer- responde Lynn Sr. que al igual que su esposa estaban preocupados por su único hijo varón.

-Linky… estas…- decía Leni abriendo la puerta del cuarto del peliblanco.

-¿Lo hicieron verdad?- pregunta Lincoln que estaba sentado en su cama de espalda.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunta Lynn.

-Hay por favor, no nací ayer, es claro lo que pasa, están celosas de que no tienen el Omnitrix, y que no pueden convertirse en algo tan genial como Feedback- dijo Lincoln mirando fríamente a sus propias hermanas.

-¿Qué? enserio crees que ese anciano chaparro nos escucharía a nosotras o a alguna otra persona- dijo Lola.

-Debes comprender, tú mismo te hiciste esto, desde que el ADN del llamado Conductoid fue desbloqueado te has vuelto adicto a usarlo- dijo Lisa.

-Esto ya no es bueno para ti, debes escucharnos- dice Luna.

-¡No pueden impedir que lo use!- grito Lincoln a tal punto que hiso retroceder a las chicas del susto -¡Ustedes no tienen control sobre el Omnitrix, es mío, de nadie más, y yo soy el único que elige que alienígenas uso y cuáles no, y si no les agrada!… pues que mal por ustedes.

Lincoln se sube a su ventana y salta de ella, lo cual hace que las chicas se asusten y rápidamente vayan a ver, pero entonces ven que justo volando frente a ellos, estaba el mismo Lincoln en su tabla voladora y alejándose de allí

-¡Lincoln regresa!- grito Luna que junto a las demás solo podían observar como su hermano se alejaba se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, Lincoln aterriza en mitad del bosque de Royal Woods, y se sienta en una roca para pensar.

-Ellos no lo entienden, solo quieren evitar que pueda sacar todo mi potencial…- dice Lincoln mientras ve el Omnitrix en su muñeca.

-¡Lincoln!- el peliblanco voltea y allí ve a Chase llegar volando con sus alas de Pterodactylo y Ronnie Anne iba sobre su espalda.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Tenemos que hablar, esta vez si- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Vas a escucharnos, quieras o no- dijo Chase.

-No quiero hablar de nada, pueden creer lo de mis hermanas, mis padres, de Azmuth, diciéndome que deje de usar a Feedback- dijo Lincoln molesto al recordar lo de hace un rato en su casa.

-Lincoln, ellos tienen razón- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Feedback no es el único alienígena que tienes viejo, ¿qué pasa con Wildvine y los demás? acaso ya ni pensaras en usarlos- dijo Chase.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, si yo quiero, uso a Feedback, no pueden impedírmelo- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Hay por favor, abre los ojos Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne sujetando a Lincoln de la camisa -Te estas comportando como un bebe, todos tratamos de ayudarte, y tú lo único que haces es alejarte-.

-La forma en como usas el reloj no es para nada sana, ¿que acaso no piensas en como haces sentir a los demás?- pregunta Chase.

-¡De cómo se sientan no es mi problema!- grito Lincoln mientras se suelta de Ronnie Anne -¡Yo sé cómo lo uso, se en que me convierto, se cual alienígena me gusta, y nada, ni nadie me impedirá usar el Omnitrix en la forma de cómo se me pegue la gana!-.

-**_Yo discrepo con esa opinión… Lincoln Loud_**-.

-Hay no…- dice Lincoln que voltea y allí detrás suyo… estaba Malware -¿Que no tienes otra cosa que molestarme cada semana Malware?-.

Sin embargo en lugar de responder a su pregunta, Malware dispara desde el Cañón de Tachyon que tenía en su brazo derecho, lo cual los chicos logran esquivar, aunque algunos árboles fueron quemados por aquella ráfaga.

-**_Vine aquí por el Omnitrix_**\- dijo Malware.

-¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!- grito Chase a la vez que desde atrás suyo sale una cola de Ankylosaurio, y con ella golpear a Malware, y antes de poder levantarse es atrapado por un tornado creado por la magia de Ronnie Anne.

-Escogiste al héroe equivocado con quien meterte- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Escoge al héroe correcto esta vez, Eco Eco, Piedra, hasta Goop- dice Ronnie Anne, pero Lincoln muy necio, se transforma una vez más en Feedback.

-¡No es tiempo de probar na…!- dice Ronnie Anne que estaba por recibir un disparo del cañón de Malware, pero Chase justo a tiempo la quita de allí, pero eso ocasiona que el tornado termine, y el vuela a disparar, pero aquel disparo fue absorbido por Feedback a través de sus antenas.

-**Tranquila Ronnie**\- dice Feedback acumulando aquella energía que absorbió en su puño -**Lo que siembra, se te cosecha**-.

Feedback corre hacia Malware y luego le propina un derechazo eléctrico, Malware intenta atraparlo con su garra, pero Feedback esquiva y lanza energía eléctrica, que Malware bloquea con sus brazos, los cuales rápidamente se regeneran.

-**_No puedes detenerme_**\- dijo Malware el cual ahora intento usar la fuerza bruta, pero Feedback con sus manos detiene los brazos de Malware, y luego usar sus dos piernas para dar un golpe eléctrico, haciendo retroceder mucho a Malware.

-**Noticia de último momento, te estoy deteniendo**\- dice Feedback mientras acumula mucha energía eléctrica desde sus manos, y luego la lanza como una ráfaga de energía, el cual le da de lleno a Malware, causando una potente explosión… pero cuando el humo se disipa, Malware desapareció.

-**_Que eso te enseñe Malware, jamás derrotaras a este superhéroe_**\- dice Feedback.

-¡Lincoln, recuerda que Malware es escurridizo, podría estar escondiéndose en alguna parte! ¡Conviértete en Frio y congélalo antes de que Malware…!- decía Ronnie Anne.

-**_¡Destruya el Omnitrix!_**-.

Rápidamente Malware se regenera por completo y con su garra izquierda atrapa a Feedback y con la derecha sujeta el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho de Feedback, y al usar sus habilidades de naturales de un Mecamorfo, el propio Malware empieza a tratar de manipularlo, y ocasionando que el cuerpo de Feedback le empiecen a salir marcas rojas a su alrededor similares a los que tenía Malware en su cuerpo…

Sin embargo eso no era todo… desde el mismo Omnitrix, Malware saco al propio Lincoln desde el cuerpo de Feedback causando que ambos se separaran, pero en realidad, Malware removió a Feedback del Omnitrix.

-**_Vaya vaya… no es este un giro inesperado de las cosas_**\- dijo Malware soltando y tirando a Lincoln a un lado -**_Si no me equivoco este se volvió tu alienígena favorito Lincoln Loud ¿Correcto?… pues ya no_**\- entonces para mayor impacto, Feedback empezó a volverse polvo frente a los ojos de Lincoln.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grito Lincoln impotente al ver como Feedback fue desintegrado a manos de Malware, mientras Ronnie Anne y Chase estaban sin palabras por lo que aquel Mecamorfo acaba de hacer.

-**_La verdad yo estaba aquí por Azmuth, pero voy a destruirlo junto a su más preciada creación, el Omnitrix… ¡Ahora!_**\- dice Malware.

Entonces un muy enojado Lincoln se levanta y parece que activa el Omnitrix, pero al girar el seleccionador, revela un núcleo interno, el cual sería el núcleo de poder del reloj.

-Lo quieres… ¡Pues tómalo!- entonces Lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos, corre directo a Malware, y al golpear con el puño donde tenía el Omnitrix, este lo mete dentro de Malware, y ocasionando que la energía del Omnitrix afecte a Malware, al punto de que sus marcas rojas, pasen a naranja.

-**_Si… ¡SI! ¡El poder del Omnitrix fluye a través de mí! ¡Soy yo!_**\- sin embargo, poco a poco el cuerpo de Malware empieza a desestabilizarse, ya que no podía mantener su forma estable -**_No… ¡NO! ¡Estas sobrecargándome!_**-.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Chase.

-¡Lincoln detente!- dice Ronnie Anne tratando de acercarse, pero los rayos que salían del Omnitrix y del cuerpo de Malware la mantenían atrás.

Pero una vez que Lincoln entierra su puño aún más dentro de Malware, la sobrecarga del cuerpo de Malware llego a un punto crítico… y finalmente termina explotando, desapareciendo definitivamente del lugar…

Sin embargo una vez hecho eso, Lincoln cae de rodillas al suelo sin decir nada más, preocupando a Ronnie Anne y a Chase.

-Li… Lincoln, estas…- decía Ronnie Anne tratando de ir con él… pero para su sorpresa y susto, Lincoln soltó un fuerte grito al cielo y golpeando el suelo varias veces.

-¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!… ¡ERES UN TONTO!- gritaba Lincoln molesto, hasta que finalmente dejo de golpear el suelo.

-Lincoln…- decía Chase.

-No los escuche… me lo advirtieron… no les hice caso… y que ocurrió… ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaba Lincoln… pero sus amigos no les respondían -Yo les diré… perdí-.

-Lincoln… escucha…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¡No digan nada más! Déjenme solo- dice Lincoln retirándose caminando a otra parte, Ronnie Anne preocupada iba a ir tras él, pero Chase la detiene y le niega con la cabeza, entiende que Lincoln necesita estar solo.

* * *

Una vez que Lincoln llego a su casa, ya había anochecido, e inmediatamente abre la puerta para entrar.

-Lincoln, hay estas, ¿dónde has estado?- pregunta Rita regañando a su hijo.

-Nos tuviste muy preocupados todo el día hijo- dijo Lynn Sr igual que su esposa.

-Como se te ocurre salir de esa forma, ¿tienes idea de lo angustiadas que nos hiciste sentir a todas?- pregunta Lori, pero Lincoln no le responde, solo camina a las escaleras aun con la mirada gacha.

-Ah… ¿él se encuentra bien?- pregunta Lucy.

-Y yo que sé, oye apestoso, ¿ya se te paso el berrinche?- pregunta Lynn, pero Lincoln no escucha.

-¿Linky?… ¿Qué pasa, que tienes?- pregunta Leni.

-Esto me recuerda, aun no solucionamos tu problema con Feedback, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar contigo… ¿Lincoln?- dice Lori.

-¿Hermano?… oye, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunta Luna, y Lincoln se detiene -Linc… acaso te…- pone su mano en el hombro de Lincoln… pero el la quita de inmediato, cosa que sorprende al resto.

-¿Cariño?- pregunta Rita.

-Yo… quiero estar solo… no me molesten… por favor- dice Lincoln que termina de subir las escaleras y se mete a su cuarto.

-¿Dincon?- pregunta Lily preocupada por su hermano mayor.

-¿Que fue todo eso? parecía no ser el- dice Lola.

-Creo que puedo responder eso jovencita- las chicas se asustan y ven a Azmuth seguía en el sofá.

-¿Aun seguías aquí?- pregunta Lynn.

-¿Azmuth, que es lo que le paso? puedes decirnos- pregunta Rita.

-¿Acaso es algo malo?- pregunta Lynn Sr.

-Temo decir que, es algo mucho peor que malo… al ver sus reacciones, sus expresiones, y basado en su comportamiento mostrado, puedo decir que, sufrió, pero no un daño físico, sino algo del tipo… emocional- explica Azmuth.

-No entiendo- dijo Leni.

-Lo único que puedo recomendar… es dejarlo solo de momento, no sería prudente hablar con él en un momento así- dice Azmuth desapareciendo de la sala.

Y el resto de la familia Loud se ven entre sí, con caras angustiadas y confundidas.

Mientras con el cuarto del propio Lincoln, él tenía la cara en la almohada, lo cual hacía notar su tristeza

-Como pude ser tan descuidado… argg, ¡¿porque no le hice caso a todos?! Esto es mi culpa… si no hubiera sido tan confiado… aun estarías aquí- dice Lincoln mirando el Omnitrix, y solo podía ver al mismo Feedback sonriendo…

Pero aun con eso, el peliblanco se pone a llorar en su almohada, para terminar todo enfocando a la luna desde su ventana.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	43. Poder descubierto

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Las luces se encienden en un lugar aparentemente oscuro a la vez que una música suena de entrada en el lugar, enfocándose en un escritorio con una silla en donde había un hombre sentada de espalda, el cual inmediatamente hace girar la silla para ser enfocado a las cámaras.

Era un hombre mayor de cabello castaño corto con algunas canas en las sienes y una barbilla algo cuadrada, y vestía un traje negro con corbata roja.

-Bienvenidos a La Nación Harangue con Will Harangue en el canal 3 de Royal Woods, esta noche traemos una noticia bastante particular, han pasado dos semanas, y el supuesto héroe conocido como L-10 por la localidad aun no hace acto de presencia-.

Se ven imágenes de cómo estaba Royal Woods actualmente, con gente cometiendo delitos a diestra y siniestra.

-Debido a su desaparición tan inesperada, la taza del crimen de la ciudad de Royal Woods ha incrementado en un 12,5%, con gente causando destrucción y delitos a plena luz del día, los llamados Lucky girl y Dino fang siguen tratando de impedir los crímenes, sin embargo para este humilde presentador es un pequeño precio a pagar por haberse deshecho de la amenaza conocida como L-10, dice ser un héroe, pero a la menor oportunidad decide esconderse, sinceramente es un alivio, ahora, solo nos queda preguntarnos una cosa "¿Dónde estará L-10 ahora?…"-.

* * *

Por otro lado, cerca del banco de Royal Woods, en tiendas cercanas, estaban ocurriendo algunos crímenes, entre esos se estaban arrancando los cajeros automáticos de las paredes, y entonces los ladrones se suben a una camioneta.

-Arranca, rápido- dice el ladrón jefe enciende el vehículo, y este empieza a andar, con un montón de bolsas con efectivo dentro.

-Perfecto, como robarle dulces a un bebe-.

-Ahora es mucho más fácil sin nadie estorbando- sin embargo… se dan cuenta de que el vehículo no ha avanzado ningún centímetro.

-Ah… qué demonios, ¿le pusiste gasolina cierto?-.

-Claro que sí, no soy tonto-.

-Entonces por qué...- entonces los ladrones voltean y se dan cuenta de que… una enorme cabeza de T-Rex usaba su mandíbula para detener el vehículo desde el parachoques.

-No irán a ningún lado- dice Chase mientras aun muerde el parachoques del vehículo, lo cual hace que los ladrones griten del susto, y se bajan del vehículo con las bolsas de dinero.

-¡¿Que era esa cosa?!-.

-¡No lo sé, pero corre, rápido!-.

Pero antes de que aquellos ladrones pudieran seguir corriendo, ellos chocan con una especie de… pared de color rosa-morado.

-Ladrones como ustedes me dan pena, ahora ríndanse o no detendré a mi amigo, porque no ha comido aun- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No le hagas caso, es solo una enana, dispara ya- ambos ladrones sacan sus pistolas, y se preparan para disparar… pero algo voló muy rápido cerca de ellos, quitándoles las pistolas.

-Buen trabajo- dice Ronnie Anne a Capa, que fue el que le quito las pistolas a los ladrones -¿Ahora se rinden?-.

Ambos ladrones al verse en la situación en la que estaban… deciden correr, pero ellos caen, al tropezar con lo que parecía una cola.

-Nada mal- dice Ronnie Anne a Chase.

El cual con su mandíbula, arranca el parachoques del vehículo con fuerza y lo lanza, entonces Ronnie Anne con su magia lo usa para amarrar a los ladrones y dejarlos inmóviles en el suelo.

-Nos rendimos…- dicen ambos ladrones.

-Lo sabemos- dicen Ronnie Anne y Chase a la vez, mientras este último regresa su cabeza a la normalidad, a la vez que recibían aplausos de la gente del banco.

-Buen trabajo compañera- dijo Chase.

-Buen trabajo deteniendo su van… tienes algo de metal en los colmillos- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ah…- Chase escupe algunos tornillos y tuercas de su boca -Gracias-.

-Oigan señores, ¿dónde está L-10?- pregunta un niño que vio toda la acción, y tanto Ronnie Anne como Chase se miran preocupados.

-Ah… mira amiguito… L-10 ha tenido ciertos… "problemitas"- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Problemitas? ¿Está enfermo?-.

-¿Qué?… no, no está enfermo- responde Chase.

-¿Está herido?-.

-¿Se rompió algo?-.

-¿Lo secuestraron?-.

-¿Esta muerto?-.

-No no no, ninguna de esas cosas solo esta… esta…- decía Chase tratando de buscar una excusa.

-¡De vacaciones! Hasta el necesita descansar- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿De vacaciones? ¿A dónde fue?-.

-Es… un secreto, así sus enemigos no podrán encontrarlo- responde Ronnie Anne, mientras ella y Chase se retiran volando.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Chase mientras volaba con sus alas de Pterodactylo, pero Ronnie Anne solo estaba con la mirada abajo, algo triste -¿Estas preocupada por él? ¿Verdad?-.

Entonces ambos aterrizan encima de un pequeño edificio.

-Pudimos haber hecho más esa vez… si hubiéramos parado a Malware esa vez…- dice Ronnie Anne apretando el puño por su enojo.

-No te aflijas, eso era algo inevitable, Malware no es uno de los enemigos más peligrosos de Lincoln por nada- dijo Chase.

-Yo… quisiera recuperar al viejo Lincoln- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras Chase coloca su mano encima del hombro de ella.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que encontraremos la forma de hacerlo reaccionar- dijo Chase.

-Eso dijiste hace dos semanas, pero…- decía Ronnie Anne, mientras que ahora nos enfocamos en un cuarto de la Casa Loud, y se ve a Lincoln en su cama en posición fetal, mientras abraza sus piernas -El sigue igual-.

* * *

**Poder descubierto**

* * *

Regresando a la Casa Loud, se observa que alguien toca la puerta de la Casa Loud.

-Linc… soy yo otra vez- se trataba de Luna -Te traje el almuerzo… es de tus favoritos-.

Sin embargo ella nota algo en el suelo, había más platos de comida, tal parecía que Lincoln no ha comido desde hace un buen rato, con eso ella vuelve a tocar la puerta… pero nada, no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Linc, hermano… debes comer algo, no es sano que no estés ingiriendo nada- dice Luna, pero no había respuesta del otro lado -Yo… la dejare aquí… ojala lo disfrutes-.

Luna se retira, pero mientras dentro del cuarto del peliblanco, no cambiaba su ánimo depresivo, y se ponía peor cada vez que miraba el Omnitrix en su muñeca.

-… Feddback… perdóname…- dice Lincoln mientras imagina el rostro de su viejo alienígena.

Después regresando con Luna, ella baja al primer piso, llegando a la cocina, donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.

-¿Algún cambio?- pregunta Rita, pero Luna niega con la cabeza algo triste.

-Hay… mi pobre bebe- dice Rita deprimida por su hijo.

-Él aún tiene toda la comida fuera de su cuarto- dijo Luna.

-Enserio está muy mal, él siempre ha amado mi comida…- dice Lynn Sr.

-Lo disfrutaba mucho hasta ese día- dijo Luna.

-Pobre Lincoln, esta tan dolido- dijo Lana.

-Si tuviera a ese Malware en frente de mi le partiría el rostro con mi bate de baseball, y esperaría a que se regenerara para partírselo otra vez- dijo Lynn mientras agita su bate de béisbol.

-¿Tu solo piensas en golpear, verdad?- dice Lola.

-¿Puedes culparme? Hirió a nuestro hermano- dijo Lynn.

-Ahora su alma esta torturada por el dolor de haber perdido a uno de sus alienígenas, pobre Lincoln- dijo Lucy, haciendo que Lynn y Lola se asusten y caigan al suelo.

-¡Que no hagas eso!- gritaron ambas a la vez.

-Y para peor, no es una herida física la cual puedes sanar con medicamentos o suturas, esta es de la clase emocional, esas no pueden curarse fácilmente- dijo Lisa.

-No estas ayudando con esa explicación- dijo Lori.

-Ni siquiera mi mejor material lo ha podido animar- dijo Luan mientras saca al Sr. Cocos -Talvez si hubieras aceitado tus actos- dice Luan haciendo la voz de su títere -Ahora no Sr. Cocos, no es momento-.

-Hasta Charles se siente mal, mírenlo- dice Leni mientras el perro de la familia estaba recostado en el sofá, con mirada decaída mirando su pelota de tenis favorita.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Lori.

-Pues yo seguiré intentando que nuestro hermano vuelva a sonreír- dijo Luna.

-¿De nuevo? no te escuchara, será igual a las otras veces- dijo Lola.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a dejar a tu hermano sufriendo en su cuarto?- pregunta Luna.

-Si lo pones así… hasta suena malo, hasta para mí- dijo Lola.

-Luna, estamos tan preocupados como tu pero… ya han pasado dos semanas, si él no nos deja ayudarlo… quizás debamos…- decía Lori, hasta que Luna la agarra de la camisa.

-¡Terminas esa frase Lori y hare que te tragues ese teléfono!- grito Luna con un tono amenazante y un raro brillo rosa en sus ojos, lo cual hace que Lori por los nervios trage saliva, y Luna vuelva a subir por las escaleras.

-Jajaja, te aterro tu propia hermana menor- dijo Lola.

-Ja-ja, sigues burlándote y…- decía Lori.

-Lori- dijo el padre Loud mientras la mira seriamente.

-Lo siento Papá- dijo Lori.

Mientras con la hermana rockera… ella regresa al segundo piso, y vuelve a tocar la puerta de su hermano.

-Hermano, ya no aguanto, debes salir de ahí, por favor, han pasado dos semanas, si, perdiste a Feedback, pero no es el fin del mundo, aun tienes un buen arsenal para las batallas, además no ves cómo estamos todos, nos preocupamos por ti Linc…- decía Luna…

Pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta… decide de una vez tomar cartas en el asunto, y abre la puerta con una sola patada de su bota.

-Ah… hola Luna- dice Lincoln que aún estaba en su cama.

-Nada de "hola Luna", vas a salir de esa cama a tomar algo de aire… y quizás un baño porque aquí dentro apesta- dijo Luna.

-…No gracias, no tengo ganas- dice Lincoln sin mirar a su hermana.

-Hermano por favor, a nadie le gusta verte así, ¿qué paso con el dulce y feliz Lincoln Loud que queremos?- pregunta Luna.

-Él se fue… junto con Feedback- responde Luna.

-Feedback era solo una transformación, ni siquiera estaba vivo, aun tienes a Cannonbolt y a Jetray- dijo Luna.

-… Si… pero ninguno de ellos podrá llenar el hueco que Feedback dejo- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuándo perdiste a XLR8 y los otros, igual te sentiste mal, pero te recuperaste, y lo podrás volver a hacer…- dice Luna, pero Lincoln no les responde -Por favor dime algo…- el peliblanco sigue sin dirigirle la palabra -¡Responde! ¡Lincoln!-.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!- grito Lincoln, lo cual Luna se sorprenda que su hermano le haya levantado la voz -¡Tu no viviste lo que yo en ese momento, vi morir a mi mejor alienígena frente a mis ojos, malware lo asesino y yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Todo por mi necedad, me termine confiando demasiado, creía que podía derrotarlo tanto que me negué a escuchar a los demás! ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho Feedback seguiría aquí, el seguiría conmigo!… todo fue mi culpa… soy un completo estúpido-.

-Linc…- decía Luna.

-No sabes, como se siente tener ese peso sobre ti, esa opresión en tu pecho, de que por una tonta decisión… el mundo entero se te viene abajo- dice Lincoln volviendo a la posición en la que estaba en su cama -Por favor, déjame solo-.

Luna con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, se da la vuelta y lentamente empieza a cerrar la puerta, mirando por una última vez a su deprimido hermano menor que seguía mirando hacia la pared.

Luna bajaba las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Lori.

-Saldré a caminar… no me molesten- dijo Luna saliendo de la casa y empezando a caminar a otra dirección.

-Creo que no hubo ningún progreso- dijo Leni.

-Buena deducción Sherlock- dijo Lynn con sarcasmo.

* * *

Un rato después, Luna ahora se encontraba en el parque, arrojando piedras al lago.

-Vaya hermana mayor que soy- dice Luna arrojando otra piedra -No lo puedo ayudar… soy una desastre-.

-Si sigues hablando sola van a pensar que estás loca-.

Luna voltea hacia atrás, y justo allí se encontraban sus amigos, Sam y Ash

-Hola chicos… ¿qué quieren?- pregunta Luna mientras seguía lanzando piedras.

-Pues te vi salir de su casa triste y supuse que estabas teniendo problemas, y llame a Sam para decirle- dijo Ash.

-Pensamos que podríamos tratar de ayudarte con el problema que tengas- dijo Sam.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- pregunta Luna, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que responder -Exacto, ustedes no saben lo que es tener un hermano con un reloj que le da súper poderes y después de una pelea queda deprimido…-.

-Bueno… cuando Julie esta triste, siempre le doy un abrazo, tomo su mano, y después le canto- dijo Ash.

-Eso lo intente hace 12 días- dijo Luna.

-Ah… pues… cuando Simón se siente mal yo usualmente lo llevo a los lugares que le gustan para levantarle el ánimo- dijo Sam.

-Lo intente hace 10 días, ni siguiera lo pude sacar de su cuarto- dijo Luna.

-Uuh, sí que está mal el pequeño- dijo Ash.

-Mal no, esta terrible, es como si hubiera perdido el alma según Lucy- dijo Luna.

-Perder a ese tal Feedback debió haberle dolido mucho- dijo Sam.

-Era su alienígena favorito, solo dice que fue como perder una parte de él… literalmente- dijo Luna, mientras que de sus ojos se le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-Luna estás… ¿llorando?- pregunta Ash con preocupación.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estoy… mi hermano está sufriendo, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo animarlo- dice Luna, y entonces Sam la abraza.

-Tranquila Luna, no llores, no nos gusta verte así- dijo Sam, en lo que Luna le regresa el abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Ash se conmueve por ese abrazo… pero por un segundo noto un leve brillo rosa alrededor de Luna, y al sobarse los ojos, ese brillo se había ido, creyendo que eso fue una ilusión óptica.

-Ya Luna, escucha que tal si vamos de paseo los tres, y quizás encontremos formas de animar al pequeño Loud- dice Ash.

-¿Ustedes me ayudaran?- pregunta Luna.

-Para eso estamos los amigos- dijo Sam, y Luna sonríe, y entonces ella toma las manos de ambos que la ayudan a levantarse.

-¿Son los mejores lo sabían?- dice Luna mientras que junto a Ash y Sam caminan con dirección al pueblo.

* * *

-Sabía que eras fuerte… pero no creí que tanto- dice Ronnie Anne viendo como Chase cargaba una pesada caja con varias cosas.

-Mis entrenamientos constantes me han preparado para levantar cosas pesadas, veamos ¿tenemos todo?- pregunta Chase.

-Veamos…- decía Ronnie Anne sacando una lista -¿Comics?-.

-Listos- responde Chase.

-¿Videojuegos?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Preparados- vuelve a responder Chase.

-¿Películas de acción, comedia y romance?- pregunta otra vez Ronnie Anne.

-De la A a la Z- dijo Chase.

-Sí, estamos listo para…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando…

-¡Auch!- se escucha la voz de una chica.

-Te dije que ese timbre estaba mal- dijo Clyde mientras estaba reunido junto con Liam, Zach, Rusty y la niña Jordan que se sacudía el dedo debido al haber tocado el timbre descompuesto de la Casa Loud.

-Pero que ra…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Al parecer no fuimos los únicos con la misma idea- dijo Chase.

-¿Clyde?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ronnie Anne?- dijo Clyde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Lo mismo que tú, viene a ver a Lincoln, hace tiempo que no lo veo y quería tratar de animarlo- responde Clyde.

-No ha ido a la escuela en días- dijo Liam.

-Dijeron que estaba deprimido y queríamos verlo… ¿Quién es el?- pregunta la niña Jordan.

-¿Eres un vampiro? lo pregunto por esos colimotes que tienes- dijo Zach.

-Soy Chase, también soy amigo de Lincoln-.

-Lincoln, siempre haciendo amigos a donde vaya, igual con…- decía Rusty.

-Ya volví chicos, traje un pastel de fresa porque si traía de chocolate sus hermanas se la comen, hola Ronnie Anne- dice Stella saludando, pero Ronnie Anne solo frunce el ceño al ver a Stella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Le traje un pastel a Lincoln para ver si eso lo anima… de lo que sea que lo haya deprimido, en la escuela han surgido varios rumores del porque no ha ido, algunos dicen que Cristina lo insulto- responde Stella.

-Otros dicen que su muñeco de conejo se perdió en la basura- dijo Rusty.

-Otros dicen que una de sus hermanas le hiso un terrible daño…- dice Liam el cual susurra -Dicen que fue Lynn-.

-Hasta Mollie cree que perdió su lindo cabello blanco por el estrés- dijo la niña Jordan.

-Ellos no saben de lo que paso en realidad, es mejor así- susurra Clyde a Ronnie Anne y a Chase.

-Sí, es lo mejor- responde Ronnie Anne con un susurro -Bueno les agradecemos su ayuda, se nota que les importa Lincoln, pero para la próxima no toquen ese timbre- toca la puerta.

-Lo aprendí a la mala- dijo la niña Jordan aun sobándose el dedo, a la vez que alguien abre la puerta, y se trataba de Rita.

-Oh… hola a todos ¿Vienen a ver a Lincoln?- pregunta Rita.

-Si Sra. Loud- responden todos.

-Es que oímos que estaba triste y…- decía Stella.

-Y vinimos para animarlo- dijo Zach.

-Ah pues, está bien pueden pasar- dijo Rita dejando pasar a los niños a su casa.

-Hola a todas, es bueno verlas- dijo Ronnie Anne saludando a las hermanas Loud que se encontraban en la sala.

-_Awww_, vienen a ver a Lincoln, que buenos amigos son- dijo Leni conmovida.

-Gracias, es que estábamos preo… cu… Lo-Lo-Lori…- decía Clyde que estaba a punto de desangrarse y actuar como robot… hasta que Zach lo toma y lo cachetea -Uh, gracias-.

-¿Siempre hace eso?- pregunta Chase.

-No, solo la mayoría del tiempo- dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras que Lori suspira frustrada.

-Si buscan a Lincoln está en su cuarto, pero toquen con cuidado, está bastante sensible- dijo Lynn Sr. mientras cocinaba para la cena.

-Claro Sr. Loud- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a los demás iban a subir por las escaleras… hasta que escuchan que tocan la puerta.

-¿Ah? ¿Me pregunto quién será?- pregunta Lana que baja del sofá y abre la puerta, y allí afuera estaba… -¿Julie?-.

-Ya llegue… vine… a ver… a Lincoln…- dice Julie mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-En su cuarto, ya sabes dónde- dijo Lana mientras observa bien a Julie, ya que tenía algunas ojeras en sus ojos y con el cabello desordenado.

-Ah Julie… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunta Lynn.

-¿Acaso dormiste anoche?- pregunta Lucy.

-Bueno… yo…- decía Julie soltando otro bostezo -No-.

-Eso no es sano, un humano en crecimiento necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño para su perfecto desarrollo- dijo Lisa.

-No podía dormir sabiendo que Linky está sufriendo… así que me pase la noche haciéndole esto- dijo Julie sacando una especie de mini maqueta

En ella estaba un muñeco de Lincoln junto a una de ella y del resto de la familia Hathaway que decía "Nuestro mejor amigo y vecino".

-Awww…- decían las hermanas Loud por el gesto que hiso Julie.

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte Julie- dijo Rita.

-Muchas gracias… _awwhhh_…- Julie vuelve a bostezar -Sra. Loud, lo que sea por mi amigo- dice Julie mientras sube las escaleras junto al resto de los chicos.

-Espero que las vaya mejor que esa niña francesa que vino ayer- dijo Lana.

-Tú le cerraste la puerta, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Lori.

-Ah es verdad, lo había olvidado- dijo Lana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una pista de patinaje ubicada en el Centro de Royal Woods…

¡Yoohoo! ¡Esto es genial!- decía Sam mientras patinaba en la pista del lugar, mientras Ash se terminaba de ajustar sus patines.

-¿Luna, aun no terminas?- pregunta Ash a Luna que se encontraba fuera de la pista.

-Ah… lo siento… es que… bueno, el… patinaje no es lo mío- dijo Luna que no se atrevía a poner un pie en la pista de patinaje.

-Hay relájate, lo aras bien, sé que si- dijo Ash.

-Yo… no lo sé- dice Luna, hasta que Ash le toma de la mano, y una Luna muy sonrojada es arrastrada a la pista, Sam al ver eso, ríe un poco y los sigue de cerca.

-Calma, solo mantén el equilibrio y no me sueltes- dice Ash, pero Luna casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se sujeta del brazo de Ash -Guau, tienes buen agarre debo admitirlo-.

-Ah… gra… gracias- dice Luna algo tímida.

-¡Vamos al siguiente lugar!- dijo Sam a la vez que la escena cambia, ahora los tres estaban en un puesto de helados, y la rockera rubia recibía el suyo y la empieza a comer.

-Oye, ¿Dónde están los nuestros?- pregunta Luna.

-Tranquila, ya ordene por ustedes… ahí viene- dice Sam a la vez que el mesero les deja a Luna y Ash un banana split para compartir.

-Creo que aqui lo llaman… "le spécial pour couple"… o así era- dice Sam.

-Wow… que coincidencia ¿No te molesta o si Lu?- dice Ash.

-Ah… eh… n-no, claro que no, si a ti no te molesta- dijo Luna sonrojada.

-Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco- dijo Ash.

-Ah… de acuerdo… jeje- dice Luna, y tanto ella como Ash iban a tomar la misma cuchara, y sin querer vuelven a tocar sus manos… y ambos se separan rápidamente, pero Luna se quedó muy sonrojada.

-Hay… ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ash.

-No… ningún problema, tómala tú- dice Luna.

-No… tú la viste primero, es tuya- dijo Ash.

-No, tú la ibas a tomar- dijo Luna.

-Insisto, tómala tu amiga- dijo Ash.

-Por favor… tómala tú- dijo Luna.

-No, yo…- decía Ash… hasta que Sam toma la cuchara.

-Así está mejor- responde Sam sacándole la lengua a sus dos amigos.

-Oye- dicen tanto Luna y Ash.

-Son muy lentos- dijo Sam mientras se ríe en voz baja.

Después de eso, los tres amigos se encontraban dentro de una tienda de vehículos como bicicletas o patinetas.

-_Hmmm_… oye Luna, ¿a tu hermano le interesa el skate?- pregunta Ash viendo algunos skateboards.

-Él dijo que le intereso y ha estado tratando de aprender más- responde Luna.

-Creo que le quedaría esta, y mira tiene el símbolo de ese superhéroe que le gusta- dijo Ash enseñando una patineta roja con un símbolo de pica negro con una A.

-_Uhh_, de Ace Savvy, bien pensado Ashy- dijo Sam dándole un pulgar arriba a su amigo skater.

-Sí, creo que se la daré en su cumpleaños… hablando de eso ¿Cuándo es exactamente?- pregunta Ash.

-Pues es el…- decía Luna.

-Oigan chicos, miren este casco, tiene púas y llamas, ¿no es intenso?- dice Sam.

-Se ve interesante- dijo Ash.

-Yo tuve una igual de joven- dijo Luna.

-¿Enserio? Que cool- dijo Ash.

-Gracias, fue hace mucho tiempo- responde Luna.

-Ya veo, y dime ¿Tienes una forma de "moverte" por ahí?- pregunta Ash.

-Ah… actualmente no, digo, sigo esperando a tener la edad para sacar mi licencia de conducir- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni si quiera una bicicleta?- pregunta Ash, pero Luna niega con la cabeza.

-La última que tuve se la herede a Luan… y ella la convirtió en un monociclo- dijo Luna.

-Qué mala suerte… pero, tal vez pueda enseñarte a montar una de estas- dice Ash enseñando una patineta

-Ah tu… eh… ¿L-Lo harías?- dice Luna algo ruborizada.

-Claro que sí, soy bueno en esto puedo enseñarte una que otra cosa- dice Ash, y Luna sonríe mientras se sonroja… e inmediatamente imagina ir en skateboard junto a él… mientras se toman de la mano, haciendo que Luna se pierda en su fantasía.

-Oigan…- dice Sam que abraza por detrás a sus amigos, haciendo que Luna regrese a la realidad -¿Qué tal esta la parejita?- aquella pregunta hiso que Luna se sonroje aún más, y Ash la mire extrañado -Bueno bueno, ¿listos para la siguiente parada?-.

-Ah… seguro- responde Ash.

-¡Muy bien!, iremos a escalar o navegar en veleros- dijo Sam con emoción.

-Sam, si sabes que eso no es lo…- decía Luna que es llevada a la fuerza por Sam.

-Hay chicas…- dice Ash que sin otra las sigue.

* * *

De vuelta a la Casa Loud, Ronnie Anne, Chase y el resto de amigos de Lincoln suben al segundo piso y caminan directo al cuarto de Lincoln al final del pasillo, entre ellos se miran para ver quien iba a tocar la puerta… al final Rusty es quien toma iniciativa y golpea su puño contra esta.

-Largo…- dice Lincoln cuya voz suena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lincoln, somos nosotros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah chicos… lárguense- dijo Lincoln, lo cual Ronnie Anne se molesta un poco al oír eso.

-Oye no me hables en ese tono- dice Ronnie Anne, pero Chase la toma del hombro, indicando que se calme.

-Amigo, vinimos a tratar de alegrarte- dijo Clyde.

-No quiero ver a nadie- dijo Lincoln aun desde su cuarto.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, sea lo que sea que te haya deprimido no es incurable- dijo Jordan niña.

-Sí, trajimos cosas que podrían alegrarte, muchas de estas son de tus favoritas- dijo Zach.

-No me interesan esas cosas ahora, váyanse, no pierdan su tiempo conmigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Uuh… eso no suena bien- dijo Zach.

-Vamos Lincoln, mira, te trajimos un pastel, escuche que eso siempre anima a la gente- dice Stella con el pastel en mano.

-No quiero- responde Lincoln.

-¿Ni si quiera un poco?- pregunta Liam.

-Ni si quiera un poco- dijo Lincoln.

-No puedes estar encerrado todo el tiempo, oye, que tal si salimos, vamos a los videojuegos- propone Clyde.

-Y tal vez luego podríamos ir por un helado- agrega Liam.

-Eso suena bien, ¿no suena bien Lincoln? ¿Eh?- dice Jordan niña.

-¿Que parte de lárguense… no han entendido?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Pues la parte donde tú sigues deprimido a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, como puedes ser tan egoísta- con aquellas palabras que dijo Ronnie Anne, fueron suficiente para que… la puerta se abriera, y vieran a Lincoln en su estado actual.

-Uh, si se ve mal- susurra Zach, pero Rusty lo calla.

-Bien, aquí estoy, ¿felices?- pregunta Lincoln con sarcasmo.

-No hasta que cambies ese ceño fruncido por esa linda sonrisa que siempre llevas- dice Stella, lo cual hace que Ronnie Anne la mira con una ceja alzada.

-Anda, sal de ese cuarto y vamos a divertirnos- dijo Jordan niña la cual toma del brazo a Lincoln, pero este se suelta.

-No- dijo Lincoln de manera fría.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta Jordan niña.

-No quiero, ahora no me molesten- dice Lincoln que iba a cerrar la puerta… pero alguien pone su pie allí.

-No iras a ningún lado, viejo- dijo Chase el cual ahora agarra a Lincoln del brazo.

-¿Qué? oye Chase, déjame- dijo Lincoln.

-Has estado así demasiado tiempo, es hora de tomar medidas drásticas, no es sano que estés así de triste, así que vendrás con nosotros y te divertirás- dijo Chase

-¡Suéltame!- dice Lincoln tratando de liberar su brazos… hasta que sus demás amigos lo sujetan de las demás extremidades -¿¡Que hacen!?-.

-Te haremos salir a la fuerza- dijo Liam

-Es por tu bien amigo- dijo Rusty.

-Tú harías lo mismo y lo sabes- dijo Zach.

-No queremos verte así- dijo Clyde.

-Te queremos ayudar Lincoln- dijo Stella.

-¡Les dije que me suelten!- grito Lincoln que logra liberarse a base de algunas patadas a sus propios amigos.

-No quiero salir, ustedes no entienden lo que me paso, y jamás lo aran- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y porque no nos dices que te paso?- pregunta Stella.

-No… no puedo decirles por su propio bien- dijo Lincoln.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta Jordan.

-Eso no les importa, ahora déjenme en paz- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio quieres volver a esa oscuridad? vinimos a tratar de ayudarte por que nos importas, ¿y solo nos darás la espalda?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No les pedí ayuda, jamás lo hice- responde Lincoln.

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros, cuando tenemos la oportunidad de devolverte el favor te niegas- dice Ronnie Anne, pero Lincoln no le responde.

-Amigo, sé que es difícil, pero darle vuelta al asunto una y otra vez no ayuda en nada, debes avanzar, dejarlo ir- dijo Chase.

-Para ti es así, para mí no, perdí una parte de mí, eso jamás te pasó- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Una parte de ti? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Stella, mientras los demas estaban dudosos por esa aclaración.

-Ah… Lincoln, soy tu mejor amigo desde que teníamos 5 años, tu siempre me has apoyado y ayudado en las cosas que hago, sabes cómo tratar conmigo, y te conozco mejor que a nadie, por favor… déjame brindarte una mano… ¿Lo recuerdas? Clyncoln McCloud- dijo Clyde, pero Lincoln… solo le da la espalda

-Eso ya no existe- dijo Lincoln, lo cual Clyde se sorprende por lo que acaba de decir su mejor amigo, y el peliblanco iba a entrar nuevamente a su cuarto…

-¡Alto ahí Lincoln!- grito Julie, la cual se encontraba atrás de los demás, dándole paso

-¿Tú también?- dice Lincoln.

-Quiero ayudar a levantarte el ánimo como todos, ¿crees que es fácil verte en ese estado? pues no, no lo es, cada uno de nosotros está sufriendo al saber que estas deprimido por… quien sabe por qué razón, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Chase y los demás queremos ayudarte, pero no podemos si no nos dejas… me preocupo por todos mis amigos, y tú no eres la excepción… por favor Linky… queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta, al que todos conocemos- dice Julie mientras saca la pequeña maqueta que hizo.

Lincoln la toma y la ve por unos momentos… y una pequeña luz de esperanza apareció entre los amigos de Lincoln, pero… esta misma se desvanece al ver que solto la maqueta, dejándola en el piso.

-… Malgastaron su tiempo- dice Lincoln, mientras que Julie se quedó sin palabras.

-… Pe… pero… Lincoln…- decía Julie.

-Déjenme solo… no quiero ver a nadie- dijo Lincoln el cual definitivamente se mete a su habitación, ahora cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, mientras que Julie se va llorando muy dolida por esas palabras.

-Bien… ¡Si eso quieres, entonces de acuerdo! ¡Enciérrate solo en tu pena y miseria! ¡Tú ya no nos importas, hasta la vista Lincoln Loud!- grito una furiosa Ronnie Anne que se marcha bajando las escaleras.

Los demás bajan la mirada triste al ver que lo que trataron no dio resultado, y también se van siguiendo a Ronnie Anne.

En cuanto a Chase, el miraba la puerta de Lincoln, y luego recoger aquella maqueta, mirándola por unos momentos… y después soltar un suspiro.

-Bien Lincoln… si así gustas… te dejaremos… pero escúchame, tal vez no te conozca tanto como todos aquí… pero estoy seguro de una cosa, tú tienes valor, y una voluntad fuerte, a pesar de que hayas perdido a Feedback, confiare en que dentro de ti aún hay una parte del viejo Lincoln Loud que todos conocemos... que quiere lo mejor para su familia y amigos, y que sabe bien como superar esta clase de obstáculos… espero que eso no se te haya olvidado- dice Chase retirándose mientras se dejaba la maqueta en el suelo.

Lincoln por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo, aún más deprimido de lo que ya estaba… pero ahora fue por la forma en que trato a sus amigos, los mismos amigos que lo querían ayudar, y con la palabras de Ronnie Anne, las de Chase, y escuchar el llanto de Julie… empieza a golpear el piso de pura frustración, mientras gritaba y se maldecía así mismo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría eso, los tres amigos se encontraban dentro del lugar de comida rápida, Las Hamburguesa del Eructo, y cuando Ash se termina de comer su hamburguesa… suelta un eructo.

-Uh… lo siento…- dice Ash.

-Sí, eso fue débil, mira esto- dice Sam que bebe algo de su soda… y suelta un eructo más fuerte.

-Wow…- dice Ash asombrado.

-¿Qué tal? Nada mal, todo está en los pulmones- dijo Sam.

-Estupendo, y dime Luna… ¿Luna?- pregunta Ash a la rockera, la cual solo miraba su hamburguesa sin haberle dado una mordida.

-¿Lunita?- dice Sam haciendo reaccionar a Luna.

-¿Ah?… ah sí… lo siento, estaba algo distraída- dice Luna.

-¿Sigues pensando en tu hermano?- pregunta Ash.

-Si… el adoraba estas hamburguesas, siempre le echaba mucha mostaza- dijo Luna riendo en voz baja al recordar como Lincoln le echaba demasiada mostaza a su hamburguesa.

-Luna, sé que es difícil, pero darle vueltas al asunto no es bueno tampoco, también queremos ayudarlo, créenos, pero en su estado actual comprendimos que es más complicado de lo que pensamos- dijo Sam.

-Sam tiene razón, aunque hayamos encontrado cosas que podrían animarlo, aun no estamos seguros de sí funcionara, o si lo aria sentir peor- dijo Ash.

-Gracias por el consuelo chicos, solo… desearía que lo que ocurrió no hubiera pasado, que desaparecía como… como… uy, sé que es mal momento pero voy al baño- dice Luna entrando con prisa al lugar donde uno va solo.

-Uuh… esa soda me bajo rápido… ¡espérame Luna también voy!- grito Sam siguiendo a su amiga.

-Ah… ok… yo aquí las espero- dijo Ash.

Un poco después, en el cuarto del baño, ambas chicas salen de aquellos cubículos donde estaban los inodoros, y se van a lavar las manos.

-Iugh… ¿hace cuanto no lavan aquí dentro?- pregunta Sam.

-Yo que sé, así está mejor, ya no aguantaba- dijo Luna que junto a Sam se terminan de lavar las manos.

Y una vez terminado eso, ambas salen del baño, listas para regresar a su mesa pero… Ash les frena el paso y las empuja un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué te pa…?- pregunta Luna.

-_Shhh_… miren- dice Ash apuntando hacia la entrada.

Y desde las ventanas, se podían ver unos sujetos raros con peinados estilo punk, cicatrices cerca de sus ojos y llevaban raras mochilas hechas de metal, pero uno de ellos toma la hamburguesa que Luna no se comió, y la empieza a masticar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No lo sé, pero no parece que estén tramando nada bueno, ya que escuche que las buscan a ustedes, así que ambas quédense detrás de mí- dice Ash.

-Es mejor que salgamos por atrás, esos tipos se ven peligrosos- dijo Luna.

-Buena idea- dijo Sam de acuerdo con ese plan.

En ese instante Ash, Luna y Sam deciden escapar por la puerta trasera del local… pero antes Sam se devuelve poniendo dinero en la mesa pagando por la comida, sin embargo a causa de eso…

-¡Allí están!- dijo uno de esos chicos que vio a Sam que estaba pagando por la comida.

-Hay no ¡Corran!- grito Ash, y los tres adolescentes salen por atrás del local, mientras huyen de los chicos punk.

-¡Nos están alcanzando!- grito Luna.

-¡Vamos por haya!- grito Sam que señala unas escaleras que había en otro callejón cerrado.

Y sin otra opción, los tres deciden ir por allí y rápidamente suben por aquella escalera y cruzan la pared gracias a eso, pero Ash rápidamente quita los enganches de las escaleras, haciendo que esta caiga y que aquellos chicos no los puedan alcanzar ahora.

-Bien… creo que los perdimos- dice Sam mientras trata de recuperar el aliento por correr.

-¿Que rayos querían esos tipos con nosotras?- dice Luna al referirse a ella y a Sam.

-No creo que hayan sido simples admiradores…- decía Ash que observa hacia el callejón que da hacia la calle -Quédense aquí, iré a ver que no haya moros en la costa-.

Ash camina hacia adelante, y llega hasta la entrada de aquel callejón, volviendo a la acera y luego a la calle, para después ver hacia sus amigas.

-Está despejado- dice Ash, y las chicas sonríen al oír que no había peligro… pero luego cambian a sorpresa al ver algo -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-.

A Ash le tocan su hombro y el joven neoyorkino de azul voltea… solo para recibir un golpe en la cara, y termina cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Ash!- gritaron las chicas al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros amigas- dice otro de esos chicos punk, la cual apunta con una pistola de aspecto muy tecnológico.

-No te preocupes Luna, he visto muchas películas de kung fu, se cómo nos defen…- decía Sam, pero aquellos sujetos que las perseguían llegaron y agarran a las rockeras de los brazos -… dernos…-.

Tanto Luna y Sam son arrastradas por los extraños sujetos, y metidas bruscamente dentro de la parte trasera de una camioneta, y esos sujetos cierran la puerta con llave… aunque se escuchaban golpes desde el otro lado, y eran de ambas chicas.

-¡Déjenos salir!- grito Luna.

-¡No tienen derecho a hacernos esto!- grito Sam

-¡Abran esta puerta!- grito Luna.

-¡Lamentaran esto!- grito Sam, mientras aquellos punk suben a los asientos delanteros

-Andando- dice uno a su compañero que conduce y la camioneta deja el lugar, a pesar de las protestas de las chicas que aún se podían escuchar.

-Ahhhh…- decía Ash adolorido y recién despertando -Que pa… ¿Luna? ¿Sam?… hay no, se las llevaron, ¿pero a dónde…?- sin embargo a Ash se le prende el foco y saca su teléfono y busca el número de Luna y con la misma logra rastrear la señal de la rockera -¡Sí!… no tengo tiempo de ir por la policía, debo salvarlas, bien piernas no me fallen-.

Entonces Ash se va corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas, siguiendo la señal para ir a rescatar a sus amigas.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, nos encontramos en una especie de gimnasio… pero este estaba en un muy mal estado, con manchas, grafitis en las paredes y ventanas rotas.

Sin embargo era usado como guarida para aquellos chicos, los cuales además de ejercitarse, construían aparatos con tecnología que encontraban, otros veían la televisión o leían historietas posiblemente robadas

Pero mientras aquellos muchachos hacían sus cosas, abajo en el sótano que al parecer fue adaptado como un calabozo, se escuchaban ruidos que veían desde una de esas celdas

-¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Talvez no lo parezca pero puedo hacer mucho daño si me provocan!- gritaba Luna que intentaban quitar aquellos barrotes de su celda, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Luna ya basta, te lastimaras las manos- dijo Sam.

-Es eso, o quedarnos aquí y averiguar las posibles atrocidades que harán con nosotras- dijo Luna.

-Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí- decía una voz que provenía de una silueta, la cual se acercaba lentamente hacia la celda, y se ve de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Tu?!- grito Luna.

-Eres… espera espera, no me digas, si recuerdo su nombre… ¿comenzaba por J?- decía Sam.

-Me llamo Fistrick niñita-.

-Te dije que no me dijeras- responde Sam molesta por no adivinar.

-¿Tú fuiste el que nos trajo aquí?- pregunta Luna molesta

-Bueno, técnicamente fueron mis secuaces, pero yo fui quien les dio la orden en primer lugar- dijo Fistrick.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotras?, responde- dice Luna.

-Tienes carácter, eso me agrada, bien, si tanto quieres respuestas, te las diré, resulta que mis colegas son… digamos… fans de ustedes- responde Fistrick, dejando a Luna y Sam sorprendidas por esa revelación.

-Bien, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿porque no solo nos pidieron un autógrafo en lugar de traernos a este lugar?- pregunta Sam.

-Silencio, tanto escuchar los lloriqueos de ellos de desear tanto que ustedes estuviesen aquí una y otra vez me empezó a hartar, así que decidí ser generoso por una vez, y cumplirles su deseo, aquí tenemos a las 2 principales de "Rock's skull" a nuestra disposición- dijo Fistrick

-¿Y por eso nos secuestraron contra nuestra voluntad?- dice Luna.

-No te saldrás con la tuya mascara de cráneo- dijo Sam.

-Estas mal hermanita rubia, ya me salí con la mía, están aquí sin poder escapar, ahora su labor será la de entretener a mis chicos, otorgándoles conciertos privados, que disfruten con su música, ¡y así dejaran de fastidiarme!- dijo Fistrick.

-Uh si, que miedo viejo, ¿y si nos reusamos que?- pregunta Luna.

Y entonces Fistrick chasquea sus dedos, y uno de sus secuaces le da una barra de metal bastante gruesa, y entonces sorprendentemente la dobla como si fuera simple goma.

-Aceptamos…- dicen ambas con miedo y asombroso.

-Así está mejor, la primera tocada del día será en media hora, los instrumentos estarán listos, más vale que se preparen, no querrán decepcionar a sus fans, ¿o sí?- dice Fistrick que se marca mientras se ríe, y sus secuaces lo siguen.

-Al menos eso suena mejor que lo que había pensado que nos harían- dice Sam.

-¿Y que fue lo que pensaste?- pregunta Luna, pero Sam le susurra, y Luna abre los ojos por lo que acaba de escuchar -¡Arg! ¡Sam!-.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Sam.

-Estas enferma- dijo Luna.

-Solo dije lo que imagine- dice Sam.

-¿Qué clase de cosas ves que te dan esas ideas?- pregunta Luna, pero Sam solo niega levantando los hombros.

* * *

Un poco después, Ash había llegado al lugar, su teléfono ya no captaba la señal del teléfono de Luna, pero memorizo el lugar antes de que se fuera la señal.

-Vaya lugar, se nota que esos chicos no cuidan su escondite- dijo Ash caminando directo a aquel gimnasio en mal estado.

Pero al llegar ve que las ventanas tenían tablas para que nadie vea lo que pasa en el interior, sin embargo Ash vio un pequeño agujero en la pared y con suerte podía ver lo que pasaba adentro, habían varios chicos sentados en el piso mirando a una especie de escenario, donde se encontraban Luna y Sam, las cuales de encontraban encadenadas de los pie al escenario para que no pudieran escapar y unas guitarras negras a mano.

-Chicas… más vale que entre pronto- dice Ash tratando de buscar otra entrada en ese gimnasio, o al menos algo frágil para poder meterse dentro y rescatar a sus amigas.

Y se las arregla para encontrar una ventana abierta y metiéndose por esta logra entrar al gimnasio y llega a la parte trasera del mini escenario.

-Chicas- dijo Ash susurrando para llamar la atención de las rockeras sin ser escuchado -Chicas- dijo con un poco más de fuerte, pero aun sin ser escuchado -¡Chicas!- dijo con fuerza siendo finalmente escuchado.

-¡Ash!- dijeron ambas emocionadas pero llamando la atención.

-¿Dijeron algo?- pregunto uno de los matones.

-Nada, nada- dijeron con nerviosismo ambas amigas para luego voltear a ver al skater Hathaway.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Sam.

-Las rastree con mi teléfono- contesto Ash tratando de soltar las cadenas sin éxito y entonces…

-¡OYE! ¿Quién eres?- pregunto uno de los matones que pasaba por los escenarios y descubrió a Ash.

-Uh oh…- dice Ash que logra esquivar un bastón de metal que uno de esos uso para atacar a Ash.

Sin embargo Ash al aterrizar con una pirueta fuera del escenario, es inmediatamente por varios matones, algunos armados con tubos de metal, bates de béisbol y cadenas.

Uno de ellos se lanza contra Ash para darle un golpe pero el skater lo esquiva y le da una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara contra el suelo, otro intenta golpearlo pero Ash lo bloquea y le da un par de golpes, uno en el pecho y el otro en el rostro haciendo que este se lo sujete con dolor cosa que Ash aprovecha y le da un tercer golpe dejándolo noqueado, un tercer y cuarto lo atacan a la vez con palos de madera, pero Ash se agacha y ambos matones se golpean la cabeza mutuamente.

Otro matón armado con un bate de béisbol intenta golpear a Ash balanceando el bate de un lado a otro haciendo retroceder al Skater hasta unas cajas y en un último balanceo Ash se agacha haciendo que el matón golpee las cajas y estas le caigan encima.

Otro sujeta a Ash por la espalda en un abrazo de oso dejándolo expuesto, cosa que es aprovechada por un segundo matón armado con una barra de metal que se acerca a Ash y se prepara para golpearlo pero Ash pisa al matón que lo sujetaba haciendo que este lo suelte y se sujete el pie, entonces Ash esquiva la barra la cual termina golpeando al matón que lo sujetaba noqueándolo y Ash aprovecha para noquear al otro.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo Ash notando un trozo de madera con ruedas en la parte inferior y sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea… usa un trozo de madera como skate y comienza patinar mientras hace maniobras haciendo caer y tropezar a algunos matones.

-Increíble- dijeron Luna y Sam impresionada.

-¡Estilo Hathaway!- grito Ash derribando a otro matón pero…

-¡Muy mal hermano!- dijo Fistrick apareciendo y derribando a Ash con un golpe.

-¡ASH!- gritaron Sam y Luna preocupadas.

-No sé quién seas, ni como entraste, pero golpeaste a mis chicos y eso no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Fistrick tronándose los nudillos y levantando a Ash por la camisa -¿Quieres el golpe en la cara o en el estómago?-.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió el pelinegro con gorro.

-Mala elección- dijo Fistrick preparado para golpear al Skater pero…

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-grito Sam arrojando su guitarra a la cabeza de Fistrick.

-¡Eso me dolió hermanita!- dijo Fistrick enojado acercándose a Sam y levantándola también de la camiseta -Normalmente no golpeo mujeres pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez-.

Fistrick empieza a apretar los cuellos de Ash y Sam haciendo que les empiece a costar respirar.

-¡Déjalos!-dijo Luna tratando de liberarse de sus cadenas en vano.

-No te preocupes rockerita, cuando termine con ellos, tu serás la siguiente- dijo Fistrick aumentando el apriete haciendo que Sam y Ash comiencen a patalear y forcejear en busca de aire.

-¡Detente!- suplico Luna aun intentando liberarse.

-Me detendré cuando dejen de patalear- dijo Fistrick.

Mientras Luna miraba con horror como Fistrick continuaba estrangulando a sus amigos los cuales empezaban a dejar de moverse y entonces…

-Dije… ¡QUE TE DETUVIERAS!- grito Luna a la vez que un gran destello de energía rosa aparece a su alrededor, y sus ojos brillaban de un intento rosa magenta.

Fistrick casi retrocede debido al viento que generaba esa aura… pero antes de poder decir algo… Luna levanta su mano y expulsa de ella una esfera hecha de aquella energía rosa, con la cual golpea a Fistrick, haciendo que suelte a Ash y a Sam.

-Au… eso dolió- dice Sam recuperando el aliento, al igual que Ash.

-Si… espera… ella es…- decía Ash.

-¿Luna?- dicen ambos sorprendidos por esa aura que rodeaba a Luna.

-_Grrr_…- Fistrick se sobaba la cabeza por ese golpe, mientras Luna lo miraba con bastante enojo -Eso no estuvo bien, y déjame decirte que no me intimidas niñita, porque te diré algo, me hiciste enojar-.

Fistrick corre hacia Luna con intención de golpearla… pero ella de manera inconsciente, hace levitar los parlantes del escenario… con uno bloquea el puño de Fistrick y con el otro lo golpea en la cara, haciendo que el luchador caiga al suelo.

Pero ahora Luna hace levitar una mesa del lugar y la lanza directo hacia Fistrick, el cual logra esquivarla por suerte.

-Ja, fallas…- decía Fistrick que ahora veo que le eran arrojado las pesas del lugar.

Fistrick sin otra alcanza a evitar algunas… pero una pesa de gran tamaño si le llega a dar, tirándolo hacia la pared, a la vez que Luna empieza a levitar lentamente hacia él, y luego levantarlo al agarrarlo de la camisa.

-Nunca… te metas conmigo, pero más importante con mis amigos de nuevo… ¡QUEDO CLARO!- grito Luna mientras sus ojos brillaban más fuerte, haciendo lucir mucho más intimidante.

-Ah…- decía Fistrick buscando una respuesta.

-¡CONTESTA!- grito Luna.

-Si si… no me meteré con ustedes de nuevo, por favor ya suéltame- decía Fistrick con cierto temor en su tono.

Luna en lugar de decir algo más, crea otra esfera de energía rosa con la cual destroza el techo del lugar, y luego de una manera increíble… manda a Fistrick a volar fuera de su vista.

-Ja… jamás había visto a luna así de enojada- dice Ash sin palabras.

-Yo tampoco, pero… ¿desde cuando Luna… puede brillar así?- pregunta Sam.

Luna voltea hacia sus amigos, y ella les sonríe a ambos… pero entonces ella cierra los ojos y empieza a caer debido a que ese brillo que tenía desapareció.

-¡Luna!- grito Ash el cual corre y logra atrapar a Luna en sus brazos.

-Hay no… ella esta…- decía Sam preocupada por su amiga.

-¿Luna? ¿Luna puedes oírme? soy Ash… por favor, responde… ¿me escuchas?- pregunta Ash, pero entonces Sam coloca su oído en el pecho de Luna y… escucha su corazón y ella se calma al saber que ella está bien.

-Está bien, solo esta inconsciente- dijo Sam.

-Qué bueno…- dice Ash que suspira aliviado -Temía que ella no lo lograría-.

-Sí, pero… aun no lo entiendo, ¿que fue todo eso?- pregunta Sam.

-No estoy seguro- dice Ash igualmente cuestionando lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero sale de sus pensamientos al oír como el techo se rompe, y de un lado entran Ronnie Anne y Chase, listos para combatir.

-Bien Fistrick, suelta a nuestros… ¿ah?- dice Chase.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Fistrick?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No van a creerlo chicos, estábamos nosotras dos en ese escenario, luego Ash vino y golpeo a esos tipos, pero ese tipo que solo sabe decir "hermano " casi nos saca el aire a Ash y a mí y Luna de pronto brillo, lo mando a volar y…- decía Sam.

-Espera espera, ¿dices que Luna brillo y mando a volar a Fistrick?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, y Sam asiente.

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Chase se miran entre si esperando que uno tuviera una respuesta, pero ninguno sabia a que se debía eso.

-No estamos seguros que pudo ser, pero de algo estamos agradecidos, es que ustedes están bien- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, mejor vengan con nosotros, los llevaremos a sus casas- dijo Chase.

-No gracias, yo la llevare a su casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- dijo Ash aun cargando a Luna en sus brazos, y retirándose de aquel gimnasio para llevarla a su hogar, mientras Sam sonreía al ver ese gesto, pero…

-¿A mi si me podrían llevar? mi casa está algo lejos- dijo Sam.

-¡Paso!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pa… dang it- dice Chase que sin otra, saca sus alas de Pterodactylo y se la lleva a Sam que se sujetaba de la espalda de Chase para llevarla a su casa.

* * *

Un poco despues, de regreso a la Casa Loud, Luna comenzaba a despertar…

-Hola dormilona- dijo Ash.

-Hola Ash…- responde Luna con una sonrisa… hasta que se da cuenta… -¡¿ASH?!- se levanta y se revisa a si misma… pero se calma al ver que estaba aun con su ropa de siempre.

-Tranquila, te traje a tu cuarto, pero dime una cosa… ¿recuerdas lo que paso allá?- pregunta Ash.

-De hecho... sí, pero no entiendo que fue lo que me paso… pero me sentí, poderosa, libre… y enojada porque los estaban lastimando a ti y a Sam… espera, ¿dónde está Sam?- pregunta Luna preocupada.

-Ella se fue a su casa, la llame y llego sana y salva- dijo Ash.

-Gracias al cielo, espera… dijiste que tu… ¿m-me trajiste a mi cuarto?- dice Luna.

-Pues sí, sí lo hizo, no podía dejarte ahí tirada a tu suerte- dice Ash, lo cual hace que Luna se sonroje bastante

-Ah bueno yo… tú… gracias- dice Luna sonriéndole a Ash, y él le regresa la sonrisa, y ambos estuvieron así por unos segundos cuando…

-Oigan tortolos…- ambos adolecentes voltean y ven a Lori en la puerta -No quiero interrumpir, pero, tu familia te estaba buscando Ash-.

-Ah… gracias Lori… creo que, es mejor que me valla- dice Ash levantándose y decide irse, pero no sin antes… el besa en la mejilla a Luna -Me da gusto que estés a salvo Luna, me tenías muy preocupado-.

Ash se retira definitivamente de la habitación de la Luna, mientras Lori quedo bastante sorprendida debido a lo que vio, mientras Luna estaba estática y muy sonrojada y parecía que le salía vapor de los oídos.

-Luna… Luna… ¡Luna!- dice Lori que chasquea los dedos frente a Luna -¡Despierta!- sin embargo, Luna aun no responde, estaba quieta debido a ese beso -Ya te perdimos… pero al menos tuviste un buen día- dice la Loud mayor que suspira y luego enfoca la mirada en la habitación de su único hermano varón -Desearía poder decir lo mismo de nosotros-.

Mientras dentro de la habitación de Lincoln, el todavía seguía en la misma posición que desde hace rato… apoyado contra la puerta y abrazándose de las piernas.

-**_Si no me equivoco este se volvió tu alienígena favorito Lincoln Loud ¿Correcto?… pues ya no…_**-.

La voz de Malvare seguía resonando en su cabeza y atormentándolo, al punto de ahora quedar acostado en el piso de su cuarto, mientras aún se sujetaba la cabeza.

* * *

**Gracias a Aaron Silver Dx por la idea para este capitulo**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	44. El Potencial Loud

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un lago a las afueras del pueblo, allí se encontraba Lincoln sentado en la orilla, con una expresión de tristeza y sin ánimo, no decía nada, por otro lado sus hermanas se divertían a su manera, entre ellas la rockera y la deportista.

-Te lo digo hermana, de esta familia, la reina de las balas de cañón soy yo- dice Lynn.

-Mi estimada hermanita, temo que tengo que diferir de eso- responde Luna.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso dices que das una mejor bala de cañón que yo?- se cuestiona Lynn.

-No me gusta presumir pero… tengo un talento innato en esto- dice Luna.

-¿Ah sí?, te reto- dijo Lynn.

-Reto… aceptado- responde Luna mirando de manera desafiante a Lynn.

-¿Otra vez con sus tontos retos? ¿Que tienen 5 años aun?- pregunta Lori que tomaba el sol.

-¡Bala de cañón!- grito Luna saltando directo al agua… y esta termina mojando a la misma Lori.

-¡Arggg!… ¡LUNA MARIE LOUD! ¡ESTAS MUERTA!- grito Lori muy furiosa, y Luna inmediatamente sale del agua y corre, siendo perseguida por su hermana mayor.

Mientras Luan, Leni, Lana y Lola jugaban volleyball, sin embargo en un lanzamiento, Luan termina anotando un punto.

-Yo la traigo- dice Lana corriendo por la pelota, la cual justamente había caído cerca de Lincoln -Oye hermano ¿Nos pasas la pelota?- sin embargo, Lincoln no le responde, solo se dedicaba a lanzar piedras al agua, y ver cuantos rebotes causaba -Hermano, ¿te sientes bien?-.

-Ah… hola Lana, ¿hace cuanto estas hay?- pregunta Lincoln sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo desde hace cuánto? Si hemos estado aquí desde la mañana- dijo Lana.

-¿Enserio?… ni lo note- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya me estas preocupando- dijo Lana.

-¿Dincon?- pregunta Lily que estaba haciendo un castillo de arena, pero se detiene al ver a su hermano triste.

-Es mi culpa… creí que traerlo aquí lo animaría- dijo Luna.

-El siempre venia aquí con el Abuelo, su lugar secreto para pescar, nadie excepto nosotros lo conoce- dijo Lori.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es ese?- pregunta Lola señalando hacia el norte, donde se ve llegando un encapuchado dejando una especie de flor rosaba sobre las raíces de un árbol.

-Guau… esa flor es hermosa, ¡Oye tú, el de la capa!- grito Leni, pero aquel encapuchado al voltear hacia las chicas, y ve como todas venían hacia el lugar, pero el encapuchado solo se ríe y se esconde detrás de aquel árbol.

Pero una vez que las chicas llegan… el, o más bien la encapuchada, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

**El Potencial Loud**

* * *

-Esa mujer desapareció- dijo Lori rodeando el árbol para ver si encontraba alguna pista.

-Tele-transportación talvez, digo… es lo que Lucy hace- dice Lynn.

-Yo no sé hacer eso- responde Lucy que aparece justo detrás de Lynn y ella cae del susto.

-Oigan, miren esto- dice Leni señalando a un lado del árbol, y todas ven que había algo escrito.

-Albert + Verdona… ¿Quién es Verdona?- pregunta Luan.

-Pues… Leni tiene un punto, esta flor es muy…- decía Luna que al momento de sostener esa flor, la misma y los ojos de Luna brillaban momentáneamente, ocasionando que Luna la soltara y esa flor se marchitaba.

-_Ahww_… mira lo que hiciste, mataste esta linda flor- dice Leni.

-Pues no es la primera flor que deja aquí- dice Lisa señalando que a los pies del árbol, habían más flores iguales a la que esa encapuchada había dejado recientemente.

-En ese caso, hay que descubrir quién es esa extraña- dice Lori.

-Eso significa que…- decía Lana entusiasmada.

-Si Lana, armaremos el campamento como lo planeamos- dijo Lori con una sonrisa, y Lana empieza a saltar de felicidad.

-¡¿No estas feliz hermano?!- pregunta Lana, pero Lincoln seguía todavía sentado en su lugar sin decir nada, lo cual preocupa a sus demás hermanas

* * *

Ya en la noche, las chicas y Lincoln estaban dentro de Camionzilla, vigilando por si la encapuchada regresa.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no vino ayer, ni tampoco antes de ayer, y al parecer tampoco va a venir hoy- dice Lola impaciente… pero luego todas escuchan algo…

Y ven que en el asiento delantero del co-piloto, se encontraba Lynn jugando con el switch de la puerta, al ver que su hermana mayor la miraba con cierto enojo, ella se detiene… pero unos momentos después, Lynn vuelve a jugar con el switch.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando Lynn?- dijo Lori.

-Bueno, ya… solo estaba jugando- dijo Lynn.

-Ah chicas… creo que tome mucho jugo, debo ir al baño- dice Luan.

-Hay muchos árboles por aquí, o usa esto- dice Lana ofreciendo un balde.

-Hermana, se más gentil- dice Luna.

-Si… yo también debo ir- dijo Leni.

-Hay una gasolinera a unos kilómetros más atrás ¿Alguien más tiene que ir?- pregunta Lori, y todas con excepción de Lynn, Lana y el propio Lincoln levantan la mano -Bien, vayan, Leni vigila que no se metan en problemas… Luna vigila a Leni-.

Leni y Luna asienten y con el resto que necesitaban usar el baño, se bajan de Camionzilla y se retiran… pero una vez que todas estaban lejos… Lynn vuelve a jugar con el switch de la puerta

-Argg ¡Tu!…- grito Lori sujetando a Lynn de la camiseta.

-Espera espera… miren allá- dice Lynn apuntando al frente, y observan que efectivamente, la encapuchada había regresado, y dejar otra flor cerca de ese árbol.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo conoces a mi Abuelo?- pregunta Lori mientras se acerca a la encapuchada junto a Lynn y Lana, y entonces la Loud mayor le destapa la cara, revelando a una mujer de una edad avanzada de cabello canoso y largo hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué está esperando? Responda- dijo Lynn.

-_Hmmp_, que niñas tan malas, váyanse- aquella anciana levanta la mano, y con una extraña aura rosada, crea una onda de choque que empuja a las tres hermanas Loud al suelo, pero para más sorpresa, la anciana se levanta del suelo y empieza a levitar mientras rodea el lugar.

-Bien Lincapestoso, se terminó la hora de estar triste, es hora de ser héroe- dice Lynn sacando a Lincoln de la camioneta, pero el solo seguía sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada -¡Que necedad la tuya! ¡Reacciona de una buena…!- gritaba Lynn agarrando a su hermano de la camiseta y a punto de darle una cachetada… hasta que el mismo Lincoln la detiene y la empuja.

-Si así me dejas en paz…- decía Lincoln que estaba por activar el reloj pero… su mano se detiene.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Lynn pero…

-_Si no me equivoco este parece ser tú alienígena favorito, Lincoln Loud… ¿correcto?, pues ya no…_\- la voz de Malware resonaba en la cabeza del peliblanco y al recordar como su alienígena favorita fue vaporizado por el Mecamorfo, Lincoln cae de rodillas y en un estado de trance y miedo.

-¿Lincoln?- pregunta Lynn preocupada por su hermano menor.

-Descuiden, yo la atrapare- dice Lana tomando la tabla voladora de Lincoln y usándola para ir tras aquella anciana, aunque se nota que le costaba mantener el equilibrio -Cielos… como le hace Lincoln para manejar esta cosa-.

La anciana mientras volaba, se da cuenta que Lana la perseguía con la tabla voladora de su hermano mayor.

-Oh, una persecución, no me habían perseguido en años- dice la anciana mientras aún era seguida de cerca por Lana.

Sin embargo aquella anciana gira a la derecha, y Lana intento seguirla, pero solo termina frenando y cayendo al agua, y una vez que la anciana llega a tierra, Lynn intento frenarla y amenazarla con su bate de béisbol.

Pero la anciana se detiene a escasos centímetros y empieza a ir hacia atrás, pero… termina estrellándose con Lori, la cual la agarra de sus manos.

-Bien señora, el juego termino, responda ahora- dice Lori.

-No hasta que guarde mis juguetes cariño- responde la anciana a la vez que genera unas especies de sogas hechas de aquella energía rosa, con la cual sujeta los brazos de Lori, y la manda a volar, y estrellándose contra Lynn, cayendo ambas al suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Lana saliendo del agua, pero la anciana en lugar de responder, hace brillar sus ojos de un intenso color rosa, y Lana de algún modo empieza a levitar, y es mandada al suelo junto al resto de sus hermanas.

-Este mundo sería más tolerable sin niñas problemáticas como ustedes metiéndose en mi camino-.

-¿Ah sí?, muéstranos lo que tienes- dice Lynn retando a aquella anciana a atacar, y ella lanza una esfera de energía directo a ellas…

Pero esta inmediatamente fue neutralizada debido a que otra esfera de energía rosa se estrelló contra la primera, creando una pequeña explosión, el cual sorprendió a la anciana, y esta rápidamente voltea hacia dónde provino ese disparo y justo allí estaba Luna, y atrás de ella estaban el resto de sus hermanas junto a Lincoln que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dice la anciana aun sorprendida.

-Oh… por supuesto que lo iba a hacer- dice Luna que logra dispara de esa extraña energía, pero la anciana logra bloquear, pero cuando Luna iba a volver a disparar… el aura rosada de su cuerpo se le apaga -¡Oh vamos!… bueno no importa por ahora, y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres? Llenando de basura el lugar favorito de mi Abuelo- dice Luna.

-Un minuto jovencita- dice la anciana acercando a Luna y mirándola cuidadosamente, algo que a la rockera le incomodaba -¿Dijiste que Albert es tu Abuelo?-.

-Ah… si, y ellas son mis hermanas- dice Luna, la cual inmediatamente es abrazada por aquella anciana.

-¡Que gusto! ¿Y ustedes también pueden proyectar energía como ella?- pregunta la anciana.

-Ah… no que nosotros sepamos- dice Leni, mientras que aquella anciana levanta la mano alas chicas con aquella aura rosada, y luego haciendo lo mismo con Lori, Lynn y Lana.

-Sí, detecto la chispa en ustedes, solo que no la han despertado todavía… ¿Y quién es el chico que sigue en el suelo?- pregunta la anciana.

-Ah… nuestro hermano, y si lo pregunta, no, no sabe hacer eso- dice Luna.

-Lo suponía, niñas, soy Verdona, hablaremos pronto- dice la llamada Verdona, la cual rápidamente se desaparece del lugar, dejando aún más sorprendida a las chicas.

-Ah, chicas… acaso…- decía Luna.

-Sí, oficialmente conocimos a nuestra Abuela- dijo Lori.

-¡Inconcebible! Mamá y el Abuelo nos han dicho que ella falleció hace años- dice Lisa.

-Creo que alguien nos debe respuestas- dice Lynn.

* * *

De regreso a la Casa Loud, se escuchaba bastante ruido, lo cual no era novedad, pero ese ruido eran muchas voces haciendo preguntas, ya que en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, las chicas haciendo miles de preguntas al mismo tiempo a su madre, la cual no entendía nada de lo que le trataban de explicar o preguntar sus hijas.

-Niñas… niñas… ¡Niñas silencio!- grito Rita, haciendo que todas se callen -Lori, dime lo que ocurre y porque me llamaron-.

-Está bien… Luna muéstrale- dice Lori mientras apagaba la luz de su cuarto… pero entonces aparece un brillo, y era Luna generando nuevamente aquella energía rosa en su mano.

-Oh por dios…- dice Rita sin palabras.

-Conocimos a nuestra Abuela Verdona hoy… ¿si es que es nuestra…?- decía Luna

-Sí, ella es mi madre… temía que ese día llegaría, ninguna mostraba señal de tener poderes, pensé que estarían a salvo pero… veo que me equivoque- dice Rita a la vez que miraba fotos de sus hijas e hijo en unas edades más jóvenes en su billetera -Niñas… su Abuela es alienígena-.

-Bien… ahora estoy llena de preguntas- dice Lynn.

-No eres la única- dice Lisa.

-Entonces… nuestra Abuela, de la cual ustedes siempre decían que había fallecido, parece que quería algo de mí, o de todas ¿Qué es?- pregunta Luna.

-Preguntémosle, ustedes no son las únicas metiches en esta familia, ¿No es así Mamá?- pregunta Rita… a la vez que se escuchaba una risa, y justo atrás de Rita… aparece Verdona.

-Siempre los estoy observando cariño, siempre sabes cuando estoy cerca o no- dice Verdona la cual sin esperar abraza a Rita -No sabes cuánto que he extrañado hija mía- la madre Loud sonríe y le regresa el abrazo.

-Parece que efectivamente es nuestra Abuela- dice Leni.

-Un momento, ya que has estado ausente en los grandes momentos de nuestra vida, nos debes años de regalos, cumpleaños, navidad, eso hace un total de…- decía Lola, pero su hermana gemela la calla.

-Dime, ¿Cómo está tu esposo?- pregunta Verdona.

-Ah… abajo en la sala- dice Rita.

-Perfecto- dice Verdona la cual chasquea los dedos y… todas desaparecen del cuarto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la sala, Lynn Sr. estaba limpiando los platos en la cocina tranquilamente… pero entonces al darse vuelta, ve que en la sala ya estaban su esposa, hijas y Verdona.

-¡AAAH!- grito Lynn Sr. haciendo que el plato se le caiga al suelo y se rompa -Ve-Verdona… que sorpresa, ¿Cómo esta suegrita?- responde el padre Loud con cierto temor en su voz.

Pero Verdona en lugar de responder, hace nuevamente brillar sus ojos y hace levanta los pedazo de aquel plato roto, los une y lo repara al tal punto que parece que no se había roto en primer lugar.

-Guau…- dice Luna que estaba impresionada al igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

-Té cariño, y algo dulce para los ni… dos, cuatro… 10, a esperen, ya recordé- dice Verdona la cual vuelve a chasquear los dedos y… cayendo directo en el sofá, aparece Lincoln.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Lincoln reaccionando y preguntando por Verdona que se encontraba en la sala.

Un rato después, la familia Loud se encontraban en la cocina acompañados de Verdona, Lynn Sr. había preparado él te y algunas galletas.

-Te extrañaba Mamá- dice Rita.

-Lo sé cariño, en tiempo humano talvez- dice Verdona tomando un sorbo de té -Niñas, Lincoln, su Abuela es una Anodita, lo que significa que ustedes también-.

-¿Qué es una Anodita?- pregunta Lori.

-Las Anoditas somos una raza de espíritus libres con poderes que los humanos no pueden comprender, no nos metemos en asuntos de la gente normal, pero… me enamore profundamente de Albert- explica Verdona.

-Y lo abandonaste- dice Lisa, pero Lana le da un codazo para que se calle.

-No, es solo que después de que Rita se fuera de la casa, necesitaba reconectarme con mi herencia Anodita, y Albert estaba ocupado salvando el universo con los Plomeros-.

-Papá pensó que tu no lo sabias… y que yo también lo fui- dice Rita.

-Sí, no quería que me preocupara, era un gran hombre, tuvimos años muy buenos, pero crecimos aparte, aunque alguien cargue a Albert con Mana, seguirá siendo toda la vida así- dijo Verdona.

-¿Qué es Mana?- pregunta Lynn Sr. pero Verdona le enseña un ejemplo haciendo aparecer una cinta en su boca, para su gran sorpresa.

-El Mana es la energía vital que está presente en todos los seres vivos en el universo, las Anoditas somos capaces de controlarlo y manipularlo libremente a nuestro gusto- dice Verdona haciendo desaparecer la cinta de la boca de Lynn Sr. haciendo que este se moleste.

-¿Hay otra razón para tu regreso Mamá?- pregunta Rita.

-Veras… hace unos días, mientras pasaba por la galaxia de Andrómeda, sentí una chispa de Mana despertar, la cual era de cierta manera similar a la mía, sin esperar más me dirigí a toda velocidad a la tierra, cuando supe que era la Tierra, me entro la nostalgia ¿Quién iba a pensar que me encontraría a otra Anodita en este planeta? Se sorprenderían de lo que serían capaces de hacer, déjenme enseñarles cómo controlar esa energía- dijo Verdona.

-Yo quiero aprender- dice Luna.

-Si Luna puede hacer eso, obvio que yo también puedo- dice Lori.

-Imaginen lo que podría lograr con esa clase de poder- dijo Lynn.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunta Lucy.

-Oh Anoditas, dejen de vivir esa tonta vida, vengan conmigo y únanse a la fiesta- dice Verdona a sus nietas.

-Esto es… guau, es un gran paso- dice Lola.

-Mamá… Papá… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunta Luan a sus padres.

-No lo sé, es una oportunidad que nunca tuve- dice Rita.

-Yo… jamás espere esto de mis hijas, de hecho no esperaba que ahora mi suegra resultara ser una alienígena pero… tienen mi apoyo en lo que elijan- dice Lynn Sr.

-No nos interpondremos- dice Rita.

-Está arreglado, cuando quieran podemos…- decía Verdona.

-¡¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA?!- toda la familia voltean, y ven que fue Lincoln quien grito.

-¿Lincoln?… ¿cariño, que ocurre?- pregunta Rita.

-¿Que ocurre? ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Enserio preguntan eso?!- vuelve a preguntar Lincoln.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta Lori.

-No puedo creer esto, ¿enserio planean irse al espacio con ella sin siquiera pensarlo?… sin ofender- dice Lincoln a su abuela.

-Tranquilo jovencito- dijo Verdona.

-Lincoln, creo que es mejor que te tranquilices hijo- dice Lynn Sr.

-¿Tranquilizarme? Papá como puedes decirme eso, ¿acaso estás de acuerdo a que se lleven a tus hijas fuera de este planeta?- aquella pregunta de Lincoln sorprende a su padre.

-Bueno… ah… sé que tu Abuela las cuidara bien- dice Lynn Sr.

-…Se van a ir… ¿nos dejaran tirados?- dice Lincoln.

-¿Qué? Linc no estas entendiendo…- decía Luna.

-¿Que no estoy entendiendo Luna? que se irán lejos… ¿que ya no las volveré a ver?…- dice Lincoln.

-Pero Linky- dice Leni.

-Creí que yo les importaba… ¡creí que éramos una familia!…- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye relájate, no es para tanto apestoso, deja de exagerar- dice Lynn que iba a tomar el brazo de su hermano, pero este se suelta y la empuja.

-Primero perdí a Feedback, y ahora a ustedes… ¡porque solo tengo sufrimiento en mi vida!…- decía Lincoln que se veia molesto… y se seca las lagrima -Saben que… ¡Bien! lárguense, váyanse, hagan lo que quieran, ¡ya no me importa!- entonces el peliblanco se va corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lori.

-¡Por favor vuelve aquí!- grito Rita.

-_Hmmm_… es un niño muy serio, se nota que es de tu familia- dice Verdona a Lynn Sr. lo cual mira a su suegra ofendido.

-Tengo que hablar con él…- decía Lynn Sr.

-No, yo voy- dice Luna deteniendo a su padre.

-¿Estas segura Luna? sabes que Lincoln ha pasado por mucho, y ahora parece estar más afectado que antes- dice Rita.

-Olvidas nuestro lema Mamá, un Loud no se da por vencido- dice Luna subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, mientras las demás hermanas Loud se miraban preocupadas.

Un poco después, Lincoln se encontraba sentado sobre el techo mirando el vecindario con una cara melancólica.

-No puedo creer que vayan a abandonarme…- decía Lincoln abrazándose de las piernas, aún más deprimido de lo que estaba.

-Hola hermano- dice Luna llegando al techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Lincoln sin mirar directamente a su hermana.

-Pensé que podrías querer compañía… ¿puedo?- pregunta Luna.

-Como quieras…- dice Lincoln algo frio, pero Luna igualmente se sienta a su lado.

-¿Una noche muy loca no?- dice Luna, pero Lincoln no le contesta -Digo… no todos los días descubres que tu Abuela es una alocada Anodita que controla energía y es de las más poderosas del universo- Lincoln sigue sin responderle -Jeje, digo, escúchame, si le dijera esto a alguien normal… creerían que estoy loca… Ah, ¿está todo bien? no pareces estar de buen ánimo…-.

-Luna… ¿crees que soy un inútil?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Ah? Claro que no, ¿Porque preguntas eso?- pregunta Luna.

-Mírate, luego mira a las demás… y después a mí…- dice Lincoln.

-No te entiendo- dice Luna.

-Ustedes… todas ustedes son increíbles y con un talento único, y ahora sabiendo que son parte Anodita con una gran potencial… solo hace ver lo especiales que son comparado conmigo… yo simplemente no nací como ustedes, en nada destacable- dice Lincoln.

-Pe-pero… tienes el reloj- dice Luna.

-Pero sin esta cosa… ¿qué es lo que soy?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Hermano… tú…- decía Luna.

-¡No lo entiendes Luna! ¡No valgo nada!… sin el Omnitrix, soy un cero a la izquierda comparado con ustedes, yo… soy un bueno para nada, solo leo comics, juego videojuegos, y suelo ser el causante de muchos problemas… y como si mi vida no estuviera mal… ahora todas ustedes se irán, ya no poder verlas nunca… _sniff_\- Lincoln se seca una lagrima -Pueden ir a sacar su verdadero potencial… y yo… me quedare aquí solo, siendo el inútil Lincoln Loud… lo único que sirvo es para…-.

-¡Lincoln escúchame!- grito Luna, lo cual hiso callar en seco al peliblanco, ya que si Luna le llamaba por su nombre de pila, era por que hablaba enserio -Tú eres muchas cosas, pero un inútil no es una de ellas-.

-Pero sin el Omnitrix…- decía Lincoln.

-Veamos, eres un hermano atento, un buen dibujante, gran asistente, también un genial intermediario para resolver conflictos, leal, sensible, creativo, inteligente y siempre tienes un plan de tu parte, no por nada eres el "hombre con el plan" de esta casa, además eres un estupendo manager- dice Luna que con lo último le da unos leves codazos a su hermano.

-Enserio… ¿piensas eso de mí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Claro que sí, siempre lo eh creído, eres demasiado valioso para nosotras como para todos los que te rodean, que te digas inútil no quiere decir que lo seas en verdad- dice Luna.

-No… no sé qué decir- dijo Lincoln.

-No tienes que decir nada… además, no podría abandonarte, ¿enserio crees que me iría con una mujer que apenas acabo de conocer a un lugar muy lejos solo porque me dijo que soy especial?- dice Luna.

-Bueno…- decía Lincoln.

-Ademas, tengo muchas cosas por las que quedarme, tengo la escuela, mi banda con Sam, Sully y Mazzy, también a Chunk y Tabby, y aún tengo un sueño sabias, el de ser una rockera famosa, y no lo voy a dejar así como así- dijo Luna.

-¿Y también lo dices por él?- dice Lincoln señalando la casa del frente, y Luna se sonroja al oír eso -Me lo imaginaba-.

-Bu-Bueno… si tengo que ser sincera… si, es que… es increíblemente encantador- dice Luna suspirando como chica enamorada.

-Lo sé, cuando paso cerca de tu cuarto lo dices mucho- dice Lincoln, haciendo que Luna se sonroja aún más…

-O-Oye… no, no hablemos de eso, lo que quiero decir es que, no tienes que preocuparte por que nos vayamos, todas tenemos nuestras razones para quedarnos, entre ellas, estas tu pequeño- responde Luna acariciando a Lincoln del cabello -Y que tampoco debes subestimarte, tu eres realmente único, siendo tú mismo-.

-Gracias… hermana- dice Lincoln, en lo que ambos hermanos se abrazan.

-_Aww_…- ambos voltean y ven a Leni que llegaba junto a las demás al techo -Hola chicos-

-¿Que hacen todas aquí arriba?- pregunta Lincoln.

-En parte saber cómo estas y decir… estás loco, irme del planeta significa separarme para siempre de Bobby, además tengo sueños que cumplir aquí- dijo Lori.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que Lindsay Sweetwater se quede con el primer lugar en mi ausencia, no señor- dijo Lola.

-Eso significa, ¿que no se irán? ¿Ninguna de ustedes?- pregunta Lincoln, y las demás niegan, en forma de responder que ninguna piensa en irse -Son las mejores ¿Lo sabían?-.

-Yo si lo sabía- dice Lynn.

-Vamos, hay que decirle a la Abuela… guau, jamás creí decir eso un día- dice Lori en la que todas deciden bajar del techo.

* * *

Pero al momento de volver a la sala, observan que en el techo había una bola de discoteca con luces cambiando cada segundo, y a la Abuela Verdona bailando con un estilo que solo se hacía en los 60's.

-Shag Carpeting, son los favoritos de tu padre, ¿lo recuerdas cariño? como Albert y yo nos las pasábamos bailando al ritmo de la música- dice Verdona aun bailando.

-Y tú te quejabas de las visitas a mi Tía Ruth- dijo Rita.

-Enserio, ¿Por qué las criaturas inferiores hacen la mejor música? Anímate cariño, no tenías la chispa, no había nada que no pudiera enseñarte- dice Verdona.

-Me enseñaste mucho Mamá- dijo Rita.

-Pero Albert te enseño mucho más, ¿recuerdas cuando regrese el día en que tu primera hija nació? Pero nada, solo lamento no volver cuando nacieron mis demás nietas- dijo Verdona dando giros en el aire mientras aun bailaba.

-Si le puedes dar a alguna la oportunidad que yo no tuve… no las detendré- dijo Rita.

-Gracias por la oferta pero… ya lo decidimos, nos quedaremos aquí como humanas- dice Luna llegando junto al resto de sus hermanas y hermano, sin embargo Verdona solo chasquea los dedos haciendo que aquella bola de discos desaparezca de la sala.

-Pero niñas, no saben ni lo que son, ustedes son Anoditas, somos especiales, déjenme mostrártelo…- dice Verdona cerrando los ojos por un momento… e inmediatamente expulsar un intenso brillo a su alrededor, lo cual deja ciego a todos por un momento…

Pero una vez que aquella luz se pasa, y vuelven a abrir los ojos, lo que presencian ahora los dejan sin palabras, ya que en el suelo se encontraba lo que se podría llamar la piel de Verdona, mientras que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos se encontraba lo que podríamos llamar su verdadero aspecto.

Un ser humanoide conformado de puro mana comprimido de un profundo color púrpura oscuro y largos zarcillos de 'cabello' de un brillante color rosa y de un brillante color púrpura alrededor y de ojos y boca puramente blancos.

-**_¿Ven? Solo un disfraz… y esto es ser una Anodita_**\- dice Verdona en su verdadera forma.

-Con razón siempre luce tan bien- dijo Lynn Sr.

-**_Las Anoditas maduras, son pura energía, dibujamos vida del mana que nos rodea_**\- dijo Verdona.

-Tengo que admitir que eso suena muy bien- dijo Lynn.

-Pero se ve muy brillante para mi gusto- dice Lucy.

-¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión? Quiero verme tan brillante como ella- dice Lola.

-**_Son aún muy jóvenes para tomar la decisión, déjenme que las ayude, destruiré sus cuerpos y liberare las Anoditas que hay dentro de ustedes, será divertido, y podrán pensar mucho más claramente_**\- dijo Verdona.

-¿Destruir…?- dice Lynn Sr.

-Sus cuerpos- dice Lincoln.

-Saben que… retiro lo dicho, creo que no quiero brillar tanto, si es que entienden- dice Lola.

-**_Como saben que no les gustara si no lo intentan_**\- dijo Verdona.

-Abuela… lo siento pero ya te dijeron que no- dijo Lincoln colocándose entre a sus hermanos y su Abuela.

-**_¿Quieres una pelea amor? Bien… pero solo esta vez_**\- dice Verdona generando mana en su mano y… de un solo ataque destroza la pared de la casa, y Lincoln es empujado fuera de ella -**_Jajajaja, ahora… esto es a lo que yo llamo una fiesta_**\- Verdona vuelve a disparar otro rayo de mana de sus manos, el cual Lincoln alcanza a esquivar, pero el disparo dejo un enorme hoyo en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Santiago, Ronnie Anne estaba en su cuarto terminando la tarea… hasta que ve una luz provenir desde la casa Loud.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dice Ronnie Anne que toma su teléfono y marca.

-_¿Hola?_\- pregunta Chase desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Chase, soy yo, hay problemas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_¿En dónde?_\- pregunta Chase.

-En la casa de Lincoln, quien sabe lo que está pasando ahora- dice Ronnie Anne.

-_Voy en camino_\- dice Chase en lo que Ronnie Anne cuelga.

-Capa, prepárate, iremos a un paseo- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que su capucha viviente sale del armario mientras hace un saludo militar, y una vez que Ronnie Anne se la coloca, se va volando desde su ventana.

* * *

Regresando al lugar, Lincoln se encontraba tendido en el suelo, y entonces estaba por activar el Omnitrix… pero… se detuvo en el último momento, solo podía recordar la risa malvada de Malware, entonces Verdona se preparaba para lanzar otra esfera de Mana…

-¡Déjalo en paz!-.

Verdona mira hacia arriba, y ve que dos personas aterrizan en el jardín frente a ella.

-¿Ronnie?… ¿Chase? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Había escándalo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y decidimos venir para ver qué pasaba, y veo que parece haber una no muy bonita reunión, ¿no lo crees?- pregunta Chase.

-Sí, ahora, deja en paz a Lincoln amiga, o de lo contrario más vale que se prepare para pelear, tu… usted… ¿quién es ella?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Ella… es mi Abuela- dice Lincoln, haciendo que ambos queden con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Tu Abuela?!- gritan tanto Ronnie Anne como Chase, a la vez que ambos son atrapados por los cabellos de Verdona, y siendo mandados a estrellarse con el árbol que estaba frente a la casa.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Chase!- grito Lincoln.

-Ou… ok… eso no salió como lo imaginaba- dice Chase.

-¡¿Enserio lo crees?!- dice Ronnie Anne de manera sarcástica.

-¡Cuernos de Triceratops!- grito Chase a la vez que desde que de su cabeza hace crecer enormes cuernos, dejando levemente impresionada a Verdona -¿Quieres ver algo realmente fuerte Abuela? pues ahí voy- pisaba el suelo como un toro, y va directo a embestir.

-**_Oh, eres un chico muy malo_**\- dice Verdona que crea un rayo con sus manos, y lo lanza al suelo, convirtiendo la tierra en hielo… haciendo que Chase se resbale, ocasionando la risa de Verdona.

-Oye, ¡no te burles de él!- grito Lynn.

-Bueno, ahora si me enoje- dice Ronnie Anne levitando con la ayuda de Capa, y colocándose frente a Verdona -Tal vez seas su Abuela, pero te diré algo, solo yo puedo golpear a este ese patético, ¿entiendes?-.

-**_Eso que haces, ¿es magia?_**\- pregunta Verdona.

-Sí, ¿y qué?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, pero Verdona solo sonríe y haciendo brillar sus ojos… provoca que Ronnie Anne quede tendida en el suelo, como si tuviera mucho peso encima.

-**_Los humanos antiguos lograron de una forma simular nuestras habilidades a una escala menor, lo que ustedes llaman magia, es como un control inferior del Mana si se le puede decir así, pero no lo tomes tan mal se ve que tienes talento para ser humana_**\- dijo Verdona pasando tranquilamente al lado de Ronnie Anne.

-Aun no has visto nada… _¡Galeas Disruptus!_\- dice Ronnie Anne mientras logra generar un tornado alrededor de Verdona… pero ella simplemente con chasquear los dedos… desvanece ese tornado de manera sencilla -¿Qué?… Como es…-.

Chase logro ponerse de pie y saca sus alas de Pterodactylo y toma la suficiente altitud en el cielo… para después ir directo en picada.

-**_¿Ataque sorpresa?… que tierno_**\- dice Verdona que sin siquiera mirar… logra atrapar a Chase con su cabello -**_Pero a la vez muy tonto_**-.

Ronnie Anne gruñe, y entonces genera y lanza dos discos hechos de magia, pero Verdona fácilmente las hace a un lado con su cabello y luego atrapa igualmente a Ronnie Anne.

-Auu… ¡oiga, suélteme!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-**_Está bien_**\- dice Verdona que manda a ambos chicos a volar, y luego hacer aparecer dos pares de cadenas, con los cuales deja inmóviles a Ronnie Anne y a Chase gracias al mana con el que envolvió las cadenas -**_Bueno bueno, ¿en dónde estábamos cariño?_**-.

Lincoln se veía acorralado e intentaba activar el Omnitrix, pero al igual que hace un momento, su brazo se quedaba estático, su mano ni siquiera llego al botón para seleccionar, además que al recordar como Feedback fue desintegrado frente a sus ojos ese día… termina cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡Reacciona amigo!- grito Chase.

-**_La hora de jugar termino…_**\- dice Verdona con un leve tono de decepción en su voz -**_Es hora de irnos_**\- dice Verdona que rápidamente encierra a las chicas en una burbuja de mana para no dejarlas ir.

-Mamá, esto no era parte del trato- dice Rita.

-**_Lo siento hija mía, pero es necesario, no podrán sacar su potencial estando en un planeta inferior, siguiendo sus simples y comunes vidas humanas, necesitan de mi ayuda, deben ir conmigo_**\- dice Verdona.

-Escúcheme suegra, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero no aceptare esto, ¡deje ir a mis hijas!- dice Lynn Sr. con un tono estricto en su voz.

-**_Siempre me agradaste Lynn_**\- dijo Verdona la cual chasquea los dedos, y Lynn Sr. queda adherido a la pared gracias a un aura de mana -**_Pero no aceptare este tipo de regaños tuyos_**-

-¡Mama!- grito Rita.

-**_Tranquila Rita, te permitiré verlas de vez en cuando, pero ahora tendrás tiempo de calmar a esa decepción que está ahí_**\- dice Verdona apuntando a Lincoln que seguía agachado en el piso y temblando del miedo -**_Digo míralo, no tiene la chispa y solo se queda ahí tirado con miedo, siento decirlo, pero eres una vergüenza Lincoln_**-.

-Eres mi madre, pero no permito que hablen así de mi hijo, quieres pelea Mamá, bueno, ya la tienes…- decía Rita que antes de poder hacer algo… es sujetada de la cintura por unos hilos de mana que venían del cabello de verdona.

-**_Tsk tsk tsk tsk_… _Rita, siempre fuiste una rebelde, no me gusta hacerlo, pero tendré que castigarte, y al terminar, las chicas y yo nos iremos a empezar el entrenamiento_**\- dijo Verdona.

¡Lincoln, aquí!- grito Lori.

-¡Ayuda, por favor!- grito Lola.

-Sácanos de aquí- dijo Luan.

-¡Linky!- dice Leni golpeando por dentro la burbuja de mana.

-Ayuda, Lincoln, sabes que odio la cercanía- dijo Lucy que a pesar de que no se nota, estaba asustada.

-Este lugar ya se está haciendo estrecho- dice Lisa aparentando claustrofobia.

-¡Mueve Lincoln!- dijo Lynn tratando de romper la burbuja con patadas.

-Ah… yo…- decía Lincoln que iba a oprimir el Omnitrix, pero…

-_Eres una decepción Lincoln… No puedes hacer nada bien… Míralo, va a llorar… Es un bebe… Que patético eres enano_…-.

Aquellas palabras rondaban en la cabeza de Lincoln, incluyendo…

-**_Pues ya no_**…- la voz era de Malvare, recordando lo que le paso a él y Feedback.

-No puedo…- dice Lincoln ya rendido, hasta que…

-¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- aquella voz hiso que Lincoln alzara la mirada hacia una de sus hermanas en específico.

-¿Lu…? ¿Luna?- dice Lincoln.

-Escucha hermano, te amo y todo eso… ¡pero ya es hora de que reacciones! míranos, nuestra abuela técnicamente nos secuestra y tú solo vas a estar mirando, por favor, recuerda quien eres, eres mi hermano, nuestro hermano, eres L-10 y eres…- decía Luna.

-Soy… ¿Lincoln Loud?-.

-Ahora… ¡Así que deja de llorar y pelea!- dice Luna que al momento de golpear la burbuja de Verdona… sin querer termina lanzando una esfera de mana que golpe a Lincoln, de forma similar a una cachetada, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

-¡Luna!- grito Lori.

-Hay yo… fue sin querer, yo no quería…- decía Luna, mientras el mismo Lincoln se pone de pie a la vez que se soba la mejilla.

-Puedes lograrlo Linky, creemos en ti- dijo Leni.

-Eres nuestro héroe hermano mayor- dijo Lana.

-Sabemos de lo que eres capaz, demuéstraselo a la Abuela- dijo Lucy.

-Eres rudo, saca a la bestia interna- dijo Lynn.

-Chicas…- dice Lincoln.

-Eres un Loud hijo, muestra tu valía, sé que puedes, por algo eres uno de mis más grandes orgullos- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Papá…- dice Lincoln.

-Cariño, que no te afecte lo que te diga la abuela, jamás, jamás serás una decepción para nosotros, eres increíble a tu modo, y por eso te amamos, eres nuestro fuerte guerrero- dijo Rita.

-Mamá…- dice Lincoln.

-Vamos Linc, ya despierta, sé que puedes…- dijo Chase.

-Lame-o, hazlo, acabala, sé que lo lograras… yo creo en ti, todos aquí lo hacemos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Chicos…- dice Lincoln, pero Verdona nuevamente usa su mana para que todos se callaran.

-**_Que conmovedor, enserio me hacen querer lagrimear… pero ya tengo que irme y ellas también, así que, es hora… niñas, nos vamos, digan adiós, porque no verán este pueblo en un largo, largo ti…_**\- decía Verdona que sin esperarlo… recibe una bola de fuego en el rostro.

Haciendo que sea lanzada hacia atrás y que pierda la concentración por un momento, reventando la burbuja que tenía encerrada a las chicas, también que sus padres se liberen del mana, y las cadenas que tenían inmóviles a Ronnie Anne y Chase se rompan y queden libres.

-**Te voy a decir esto una sola vez Abuela… deja en paz a mis hermanas**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso con su mano derecha alzada, mostrando que había sacado llamas de ellas.

-**_Ja… jajajaja, bueno bueno cariño, parece que si quieres jugar con la Abuela, pues te concedo el honor_**\- dice Verdona preparándose para atacar.

-Hermano…- dice Luna que sonríe feliz al ver que por fin su hermano vuelve a la acción.

-**Todos quédense atrás, ella es mía**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso con llamas en sus manos.

-**_Awww… eso me dijo Albert en nuestra primera cita_**\- dice Verdona lanzando a un rayo de mana de su dedo, el cual Fuego Pantanoso alcanza a esquivar de un salto, y luego lanzar dos bolas de fuego.

Sin embargo Verdona fácilmente se deshace de ellas usando su cabello y luego crear unos discos cortantes y lanzarlas, pero Fuego Pantanos alcanza a evitar el primero, pero el segundo le termino rozando en el hombro, casi cortándolo.

-**Ou… eso dolió**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso regenerándose la herida, pero Verdona vuelve a lanzar otro rayo de mana, pero Fuego Pantanoso lo logra neutralizar con las llamas de sus manos.

-Así se hace Linc, ¡sigue así!- grito Lana.

-¡Con fuerza, patéale el trasero!- grito Lola.

Fuego Pantanoso da un gran salto y arrojando de sus semillas, pero Verdona ve eso y con un rayo de mana las calcina todas.

-**_Buen intento amor_**\- dijo Verdona.

-**Deberías estar más atenta**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso, lo cual confunde a Verdona por un momento… hasta que ve el suelo y… rápidamente salen varias raíces que la atrapan.

-**_Como_**_…_\- decía Verdona

-**Se le llama distracción Abuelita**\- responde Fuego Pantanoso, mientras que Verdona parecía enojada… pero luego se pone a reír.

-**_Eres listo y astuto, eres igual a tu Abuelo_**\- dijo Verdona.

-**Ah… ¿gracias?**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Es tu oportunidad, antes de que…!- decía Ronnie Anne, pero Verdona logra liberarse al quemar las raíces con su mana, y a la vez haciendo retroceder a Fuego Pantanoso.

-**_Tienes buen manejo del Omnitrix, pero un simple Methanosiano no bastara para hacerme frente_**\- dice Verdona.

-**Lo sé, por eso hay más de donde vino este**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que golpea el Omnitrix en su pecho, y rápidamente salta mientras cambia de alienígena… y lanzando una telaraña, atrapando a Verdona por el brazo -**Oye Abuela, que problema tan grande tienes**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Jejejeje, buena esa Lincoln- dice Luan.

-**¿Te crees muy gracioso, no cariño? bueno, la Abuela aún tiene un par de truquitos bajo la manga**\- dice Verdona que crea una especie de circulo alrededor de ella y de este empiezan a salir varios disparados de mana.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Mana a las 6!- grito Lynn, lo cual Mono Araña alcanza a ver y evitando cada uno de los disparos con su gran agilidad y velocidad, y gracias a eso, logra aterrizar en la espalda de Verdona.

-**Hola Abuelita**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-**_¿Qué? ¡Bájate!_**\- dice Verdona.

-**¿Hace cuanto no estuvimos en contacto?, que tal un abrazo**\- dice Mono Araña que usando sus brazos, atrapa a Verdona por atrás y la logra tirar al suelo junto con él.

-Auch… tengo que dejar de usar los trucos que uso en los videojuegos- dice Mono Araña al lector.

Y entonces Mono Araña ve que Verdona se estaba levantando, pero este suelta telaraña de su cola, atrapado a Verdona de sus piernas, y luego volver a atacar, pero Verdona lanza un rayo proveniente de sus ojos, haciendo que Mono Araña caiga directo al patio trasero de la casa.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos, mientras Verdona vuelve a usar aquel rayo para desintegrar la telaraña de sus piernas y liberarse.

-**_Ese chico es duro, ahora no tengo duda de que es tu hijo, Rita_**\- dice Verdona.

-Hay no, hermano…- dice Luna preocupada por quizás el daño que sufrió Lincoln.

-¡Usted está loca! No tiene piedad ni con su propio nieto- dice Ronnie Anne que junto a Chase se preparaban para volver a luchar, pero antes Verdona contratacara…

-**No pierdas de vista tu objetivo**-.

Verdona escucha esa voz y voltea… para luego ser golpeada por un rayo eléctrico, y llegando de nuevo al patio frontal desde encima del techo de la casa, aparece Cerebrón.

-¿El cangrejo cabezón?- pregunta Lori dudosa.

-No subestimes el poder de una gran mente… ¡vamos Lincoln, derrótala!- grita Lisa.

-**¿Un Cerebrocrustáceo?**\- dijo Verdona.

-**Tal vez tú seas más lista que yo en mi estado de humano, abuela, pero en esta forma alienígena, mi capacidad intelectual se aumenta y supera a la tuya, así que, estas por enfrentarte a una mente superior**\- dijo Cerebrón.

Verdona se levanta y arroja un rayo de mana, pero Cerebrón logra crear un campo de fuerza a su alrededor con su capacidad mental, protegiéndose del daño.

-**Ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, ahora veras de lo que estoy hecho**\- dijo Cerebrón abriendo su coraza para revelar su cerebro y lanzar rayos eléctricos, pero Verdona crear un reflector para repeler los aquellos rayos y redirigiéndolos a Cecrebrón una y otra vez.

-La Abuela es muy poderosa- dice Lucy.

-Sí, pero estoy segura que Lincoln podrá ganar- dice Lana mientras que un rayo redirigido de Cerebrón casi le da a…

-¡Auu!… ¡oye!- dice Lori sobándose el trasero.

-**Uh… lo siento mucho, hermana mayor**\- dice Cerebrón, mientras Verdona aprovecha esa distracción, y se lanza contra Cerebrón, azotándolo contra la pared.

-¡Oh no, hijo!- grito Lynn Sr.

-**_He sido muy paciente contigo Lincoln, pero tengo un límite, y lo estas sobrepasando…_**\- dice Verdona.

Cerebrón entonces mira hacia sus alrededores mientras Verdona le hablaba, y en su mente comienza a hacer algunos cálculos.

-**_¡Ahora veras que pasa si me enojo!… ¿ah?, ¿me estas escuchando?_**\- pregunta Verdona.

-**Lo siento Abuela, pero este cangrejo no aceptara una decisión tan demente, como la tuya**\- dice Cerebrón mientras lanza un rayo directo al frente, pero no le da a Verdona…

-¿Qué? ¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lynn confundida.

-**_Ese fue un desesperado intento por obtener la victoria Lincoln_**\- dijo Verdona.

Sin embargo… el rayo cae a en un hidrante rompiéndolo, haciendo que suelte una gran cantidad de agua, esto hace que le dé a una madriguera de mapaches, y uno de ellos al mojarse corre, chocando con un basurero tirándolo.

Al ver ese mapache, un perro de la casa de al lado, lo ve y lo empieza a perseguir, a la vez rompiendo una de las tablas de la cerca, y esta queda encima de una roca como un sube y baja, al correr, el perro choca con el basurero poniéndolo en un extremo de aquella tabla.

Para después el mapache correr dando la vuelta por el árbol y saltar hacia la tabla, junto con el perro, impulsando el basurero hacia los aires, y cae directo… en Verdona, haciendo que suelte a Lincoln.

-**_¿Qué?… que paso, ¡¿qué es esto?!_**\- pregunta Verdona.

-**Conoce la fuerza de un humano, Abuela**\- dice Cerebrón que vuelve a generar y disparar un potente rayo eléctrico a Verdona, y gracias al basurero hecho de metal, la corriente es aún más fuerte… logra que Verdona… caiga al suelo -**Metal atrae electricidad, es algo básico…**\- sin embargo… el tiempo del Omnitrix se terminó, regresando a ser Lincoln -Oh no…-.

Verdona volvió a levitar y ahora se encuentra frente a Lincoln, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, lo cual causa que todos los presentes se sorprendan, y temiendo por Lincoln, algunos como Ronnie Anne y Chase se preparan en caso de tener que hacer algo drástico.

Lincoln por su parte en lugar de retroceder asustado, se pone derecho, apretando los puños y frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos listo para lo que venga… sin embargo los vuelve a abrir ya que no había ocurrido nada, como ve como Verdona estaba en el suelo riéndose como si fuera una niña que vio algo muy gracioso, lo cual confundió a todos menos a Rita.

-Ah… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Lincoln confundido.

-**_Jajajaja, ahww… no me había divertido así en años_**\- dice Verdona.

-¿Diver… tido?- dice Lynn Sr. igualmente confundido.

-¿Mamá de que estás hablando?- pregunta Rita.

-No… ¿estás molesta?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_¿Molesta?, claro que no, es solo que años de estar viajando por el espacio sola, se vuelve aburrido, por eso vine a la tierra a ver como estaba mi hija, y ver si su bebe creció, y la vedad no me esperaba que creciera tanto y que tuviera tantas_**\- dice Verdona.

-Ah… que halago…- dice Lori algo nerviosa al igual que las demás.

-**_Y lo admito, extrañaba mucho a Albert, awww los recuerdos… era aventurero, era problemático, y viendo que ninguna quiere ir conmigo, y tú te partías el trasero por ellas… bueno fue muy divertido_**\- dice Verdona que chasquea los dedos… y todo alrededor estaba como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado -**_Pero Mamá se tiene que ir_**-.

-Entonces… ¿es todo?- pregunta Lincoln aún más confundido.

-**_Así parece_**\- dijo Verdona.

-Ah bueno yo… lamento haberte gritado, y… golpeado… y atacado- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Mostraste tu propia chispa Lincoln, fue buena forma en la que defendiste a tus hermanas, vas muy bien_**\- dice Verdona.

-Gracias… Abuela…- dice Lincoln que sorprendentemente, recibe un abrazo… y el peliblanco se lo regresa -Gracias por venir, y compartir tu… curioso cariño con nosotros- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Hija mía cuídate por favor, salúdame a tu padre_**\- dijo Verdona dándole otro abrazo a Rita.

-Lo hare Mamá… lo prometo- dice Rita, pero finalmente Verdona va con las chicas una vez más.

-**_No es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión…_**\- decía Verdona que chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una pelota de béisbol -**_Pueden aprender a hacer cosas como estas_**-.

-Si… eso no pasara Abuela- dijo Luna.

-**_Tenía que intentarlo_**\- dijo Verdona dándole la pelota a Lynn, y esta sonríe -**_Lynn, cuídate_**\- le dice a su yerno mientras le da unas le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Sí, tú también- dijo Lynn Sr.

-**_Y ustedes dos… se nota que tienen valor y son únicos, cuiden bien de mi Lincoln, en especial tu querida_**\- dijo Verdona guiñándole un ojo a Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias… ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso?- pregunta Ronnie Anne susurrándole a Chase, pero el solo se encoge de hombros.

-**_Nos veremos pronto familia, la Abuela vendrá seguido a ver cómo están_**\- dijo Verdona.

-Que… bien- dijo Lynn Sr. de manera sarcástica, a la vez que Verdona se va volando hasta el cielo… hasta finalmente perderse de vista.

-_Ahww…_ que visita más extraña… bueno…- decía Lincoln que voltea y ve a su familia que estaban todos viéndolo -Ah… hola… creo… creo que por fin se termi…- no alcanzo a terminar, ya que sus hermanas se le lanzaron encima, dándole entre todas un fuerte abrazo.

-Oigan… no… respiro- dice Lincoln algo azul por la falta de aire.

-¡Por fin volviste!- dijo Lola.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Lori.

-No vuelvas a deprimirte así nunca más- dijo Lucy.

-Creíamos que te habías perdido para siempre- dijo Luna.

-Si… lamento todo eso, prometo que no volverá a suceder- responde Lincoln.

-Nos alegra tanto que por fin estas mejor- dice Rita mientras besa a su hijo en la frente.

-Y ahora volviste a ser el Lincoln Loud que conocemos y amamos- dijo Lynn Sr. revolviendo el cabello a su hijo.

-Jeje… bueno, no habría sido así si no fuera por Luna- dice Lincoln mirando a su hermana rockera, y ella sonríe -Ella logro abrirme los ojos en el momento justo, y también a ustedes, a cada uno, me dieron sus palabras de aliento, y apoyo, gracias a eso pude renacer… que importa si Feedback ya no está, aún tengo muchos alienígenas que están ansiosos por entrar en la batalla, y proteger y salvar la ciudad y el mundo entero-.

-Vez, es lo que te he estado diciendo todo el tiempo- dice Luna, la cual recibe un abrazo de su propio hermano.

-Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabias?- dice Lincoln.

-No, tú lo eres- dice Luna dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda a Lincoln, pero entonces ambos se separan, y Lincoln va hacia sus dos compañeros.

-Hola chicos… gracias por venir- dice Lincoln algo apenado por ver a sus compañeros.

-Hubiéramos venido de todas maneras, aun teníamos asuntos pendientes contigo- dijo Chase.

-Chicas, creo que debemos darles privacidad- dice Lynn Sr.

-Pero quiero ver que…- decía Lola.

-Ya oyeron a su padre, adentro, ahora- dijo Rita, y sin otra, las hermanas Loud entran a la casa, seguidas de sus padres.

-Oigan, ¿porque de repente hace tanto frio?- pregunta Lori, y las gemelas ven que su hermana mayor tenía el trasero expuesto, debido al disparo que le llego el disparo de Cerebrón.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- susurra Lola, a la vez que su madre cierra la puerta de la casa.

-Miren, yo… les debo una gran disculpa, y no solo a ustedes, también a los demás… he sido un gran y completo idiota- dice Lincoln, el cual recibe un golpe en el brazo por parte de Ronnie Anne -Auch… me lo merecía-.

-Si lo fuiste, y por mucho- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Más que eso, sin ofender, pero también fuiste un cretino antes- agrega Chase.

-Lo se… solo quería disculparme, por como los trate… solo intentaban ayudarme, y no lo acepte- dice Lincoln apenado.

Ronnie Anne se coloca frente a él y Lincoln pensó que lo iba a volver a golpear… pero en lugar de eso, ella lo abraza, y Lincoln se sorprende y se confunde.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne, por lo que Lincoln entonces le sonríe y le regresa el abrazo, ambos se separan, y luego Chase le pone una mano en su hombro y ambos se sonríen, para luego chocar puños.

-Sabía que aún quedaba algo del viejo Lincoln, yo te lo dije- dijo Chase.

-Creo que tenías razón… pero aún tengo que solucionar las cosas con los demás- dice Lincoln que se iba a retirar, pero Ronnie Anne lo detiene

-Antes de eso, tengo algo para ti- dice Ronnie Anne que hace aparecer algo con su magia, un pequeño regalo envuelto -Tómalo- se lo lanza a Lincoln y él lo atrapa.

-Para… ¿para mí?- pregunta Lincoln y Ronnie Anne le asiente.

-Ábrelo- dice Ronnie Anne, en lo que Lincoln empieza a romper el papel, y ve lo que tenía ahora en sus manos.

Era una chaqueta naranja con dos líneas blancas en el brazo derecho y otra línea blanca en la izquierda con un número 10 en el centro, y una camisa negra.

-Woow…- dice Lincoln sorprendido.

-Un regalo para el nuevo tú- dice Ronnie Anne.

Y entonces Lincoln se quita su clásica camisa naranja y hace parecer que la manda a volar… y luego rápidamente ver que ya traía puesto la camisa negra y acomodándose su nueva chaqueta naranja.

-¿Y qué tal me veo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Nada mal- dice Chase.

-Tienes estilo- dice Ronnie Anne levantándole el pulgar, y Lincoln sonría conmovido por eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en los estudios de televisión, se ve a Will Harangue saliendo se su camerino mientras se acomoda la corbata y sus anteojos.

-Todo listo Sr. Harange, empezamos en 5 minutos-.

-Gracias por el dato, un día más sin L-10- dijo Harangue.

-Sí, me di cuenta… ya es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo cree?-.

-Pues si… la amenaza se ha ido por fin, debería estar feliz… aliviado, aunque, en el fondo… se siente… vacío- dijo Harangue.

-¿Que trata de decir?-.

-Quizás, fue mi culpa, ahuyente a L-10...yo lo detestaba, pero para muchos, él era un héroe, alguien a quien le dejaban sus vidas...y no me di cuenta, de que el en verdad era…- decía Harangue que antes de terminar la frase…

Un montón de nieve cae encima de él, enterrándolo, haciendo que su asistente se aparte, Harangue logra asomar la cabeza para luego ver algo… era algo que se iba volando, mientras su asistente ve una pequeña nota en el piso, y se la da a Harangue.

-¡Una amenaza!, lo sabía, no podía alejarse de todo esto- dice Harangue que lee la nota que decía "cortesía de su amistoso héroe local L-10 -Deprisa, quítenme esto de encima, empiezan a rodar las cámaras, quiero grabaciones de el para probar lo peligroso que es, quiero a todo el equipo trabajando, ¡para quitarle el 10 de su nombre! ¡QUIERO A L-10!- grito Harangue con todo el enojo que sentía en el momento.

Y entonces, un periódico aparece mientras se escucha un "¡Ha vuelto!", al mismo tiempo se ve a Frio volando por el pueblo de Royal Woods de manera ágil, mientras estaban acompañado de Ronnie Anne y Chase, los tres viajaban por los aires, mientras las personas de abajo los veían

-¡Miren eso, es L-10!-.

-¡Ha regresado!-.

La gente del pueblo empezaba a animar al héroe con el Omnitrix, haciendo que este sonría al ver cómo la gente estaba feliz de su regreso.

-Sí que te extrañaron torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que esperabas, después de todo, eres su héroe- dijo Chase, lo cual hace que Frio sonría al oír esas palabras.

-_Estos días han sido difíciles para mi… creí que debido a perder un alienígena, ya no tenía una razón para vivir… pero estaba equivocado_…-

Entonces se ve como Lincoln recuerda como había ido a solucionar las cosas con sus amigos, primero había ido a ayudar a Rusty a reparar su bicicleta haciendo que el pecoso pelirrojo le sonría.

Después se le ve dándole un jarrón antiguo a Zach, y este le agradece dándole un apretón de manos.

-_Aprendí algo… la depresión no es la solución a tus problemas, tampoco sirve de nada escapar de ellos_-.

Luego vemos como ayudaba a Liam a meter a sus gallinas al corral de su granja.

Mientras con la niña Jordan, a ella le entregaba de nuevos sus aretes que se le habían perdido, y ella le agradece con un abrazo el cual le corresponde.

-_Estando en ese estado, lastimas a aquellos que tienes cerca aunque no lo sepas…_-.

Después se ve a Stella recibir un pequeño ramo de flores, que venían con una tarjeta, que decía "perdón por ser un tonto", y el propio Lincoln estaba rascándose la nuca, pero ella sonríe al verlo otra vez con esa sonrisa.

Luego se ve también a Clyde sentado en el pórtico de su casa algo triste, pero luego llega un comic a sus manos, y él lo mira hacia arriba, viendo a su mejor amigo.

-_No lo había visto hasta ahora, pero...no tienes que librar con los problemas tú solo_-.

Lincoln saca un pequeño gafete que decía "Clyncoln McCloud" y le sonríe a Clyde… y este le devuelve la sonrisa, dándole un abrazo, y el peliblanco sonríe conmovido.

-_Si alguien te ofrece ayuda con lo que te molesta, acepta, no te encierres en tus preocupaciones o dilemas_…-

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa Hathaway, y Julie es la que abre y ve algo en el suelo, había una pequeña maqueta, que era de Lincoln y Julie tomados de la mano, que decía "muchas gracias", y luego mira hacia arriba, y ve a frio despedirse con la mano e inmediatamente retomar vuelo, y Julie sonríe y se ríe al ver que su amigo se encuentra bien.

-_Tal vez perdí a Feedback, y tuve una derrota dolorosa, pero, gracias a mi familia y amigos, pude levantarme, y más fuerte que antes, ya no les voy a dar la espalda, a partir de hoy, voy a dar un mejor rendimiento… por proteger a los que amo, porque, yo soy el héroe local...soy, L-10_-.

Se sigue viendo como Frio volaba por el pueblo, con muchos fanáticos gritando su nombre animados al ver a su héroe otra vez.

-**_Awww_… se siente bien estar de regreso**\- dijo Frio que sigue con su vuelo, mientras aún era acompañado de Ronnie Anne y Chase.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	45. Especial: Corazón oscuro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche estrellada en Royal Woods y a las afueras del pueblo se podía ver una figura cubierta pos las sombras volando hasta que se posa en la entrada del pueblo.

-**¿Royal Woods, eh?**\- dijo con una gruesa voz femenina aquella figura cubiertas por las sombras impedían ver claramente su apariencia.

Pero por cómo se veía era muy alta y poseía alas de murciélago en la espalda y orejas puntiagudas.

-**Pronto nos reuniremos mi amado-dijo de forma siniestra la figura sacando una foto, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**\- reía aquella figura mientras alzaba nuevamente el vuelo dejando caer la foto que era de nada más y nada menos que… Ash Hathaway.

* * *

**Corazón oscuro**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las clases habían finalizado, y todos los alumnos salían de la secundaria directo a sus casas.

-Nos vemos mañana Luna- dijo Sam despidiéndose de Luna, pero cuando la rockera de morada iba a retirarse… alguien le cubre los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy- dice Ash que apareció detrás de Luna.

-_Hmmm_… Freddy Benson de ICarly?- pregunta Luna en broma, para luego quitarse las manos de Ash de su cara -¿Qué tal todo Ash?-.

-Sí, todo está bien, ahora que estoy contigo preciosa- dijo Ash cambiando su tono normal, a uno seductor.

-Oh, que gusto oír… ah... ¿Q-Que… dijiste?- dice Luna sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Te dije preciosa, porque evidentemente eso es lo que eres- dice Ash acercándose más a Luna.

-Ah… bu… bueno, ¿gra-gracias?- dice Luna ya bastante nerviosa y sonrojada, y retrocediendo hasta quedar frente a los casilleros, pero Ash inmediatamente la "atrapa" entre su espalda y los casilleros.

-Dime nena, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez, con esas pecas y lindo cabello corto?- pregunta Ash.

-Bu-bu-bueno… n-no precisamente- dice Luna ya tan sonrojada que su casa tenía ese tono de rojo.

-Pues que ciegos están, porque he estado pensándolo mucho últimamente, ¿Por qué sigo soltero si puedo tener a una hermosura como tú a mi lado?- dijo Ash.

-A-Ash… ¿qué cosas dices?- pregunta Luna mientras parecía que le salía vapor de la cara.

-Te digo la verdad, estoy libre esta tarde, si quieres podríamos ir a un paseo romántico, para luego poder tomarte de la mano, abrazarte, y… tal vez besarte- dice Ash susurrándole eso último, mientras acerca lentamente a la de Luna.

-Es… espera, ¿q-que…haces?- pregunta Luna tratando de alejarse, pero no podía.

-Lo que eh deseado, por un largo, tiempo… y sé que quieres lo mismo- dice Ash preparando sus labios para un beso.

Luna entonces cierra los ojos y también prepara sus labios para recibir ese beso, y… cuando ambos adolecentes estaban a punto de conectar labios…

-¡Luna! ¡Ya despierta!- la voz de Ash se escuchó muy similar a… cierta comediante

* * *

En ese momento Luna grita a todo pulmón… y se da cuenta que se encontraba en su cama, y que todo lo que paso recientemente, era solo un sueño, y su almohada se encontraba babeada, y ve que Luan la estaba mirando.

-Luan…- dice Luna molesta con su hermana menor y compañera de cuarto.

-Hasta que despiertas, eres la única que falta por salir de la cama- dijo Luan.

-_Awhhh_… porque me despertaste, tenía el mejor sueño de la vida- dice Luna.

-¿En dónde Sam y tu tocan con Mick Swagger en un estadio con 20000 personas? ese sueño ya todos lo conocemos- dijo Luan.

-¡No!… el otro- dice Luna.

-Ohhh… Ash y Luna, sentados en un árbol juntos, B-E-S-A…- cantaba Luan en broma.

-¡Cállate! Sabes que no puedes hablar de eso con nadie, que pasa si las demás te escuchan- dijo Luna.

-Pues debes dejar de soñar y convertir esa fantasía en una realidad, decláratele y…- dice Luan.

-No puedo… el mismo me lo dijo, no está listo para una relación… y creo que yo tampoco- dice Luna bajando la mirada.

-Escucha hermana, no soy la mejor para decirte esto, pero si no lo haces pronto, perderás esta oportunidad y te arrepentirás- dijo Luan, y Luna asiente lentamente -Ahora levántate ya o llegaremos tarde a la escuela, y sabes que Lori odia esperarnos- dijo Luan saliendo de la habitación.

-_Ahww_… bien- dice Luna aun con un tono de inseguridad.

* * *

Ya en la secundaria de Royal Woods, Luna llega medio apagada… hasta que llega su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Que hay Lunita?!- dice Sam que llega desde atrás y dándole un leve golpe en la espalda a Luna, haciendo que ella se sobresalte y casi tire sus cosas.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- grito Luna.

-Oye oye, solo era un saludo- dijo Sam.

-Pues que mal saludo el tuyo amiga- dijo Luna.

-Ah… lo siento- dice Sam.

-_Awhhh_…- Luna suspira -Disculpa, No eres culpable de nada, solo… no estoy de buen humor hoy-.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Acaso te robaron el ultimo budín?- pregunta Sam, pero Luna niega -_Hmmm_… ¿se te rompió las cuerdas de tu guitarra?- Luna vuelve a negar -¿Tuviste ese sueño en que Ash se te declara de manera seductora?-.

-¡Sam!- grito Luna sonrojada.

-¿Que? Me dijiste que lo tienes seguido- dijo Sam en su defensa.

-_Argh_… lo sé, ya son dos semanas que tengo ese sueño… pero no sé porque lo sigo teniendo… el solo me vera como una amiga siempre- dice Luna bajando la mirada.

-No estés tan segura, quizás haya más fe lo que te imaginas, uhhh… y hablando de romeo…- dice Sam señalando a Ash, el cual se bajaba de la camioneta de su familia -Quien sabe, quizás hoy finalmente… ¿Luna?- Sam se da cuenta que Luna ya no se encontraba a su lado -¿A dónde se fue esa chica?-.

-Qué onda Sam- dice Ash saludando.

-Ah, qué tal Ash, buenos días- responde Sam con otro saludo.

-¿Lista para un aburrido día de clases?… Hey ¿no está Luna hoy contigo?- pregunta Ash.

-Ella… bueno ah…- decía Sam, hasta que nota como un arbusto justo a ella se movió un poco -Fue al baño-.

-Oh… de acuerdo, es que quería invitarlas a una salida los tres más tarde, ya sabes conseguí trabajo en el local de bebidas Mr. Smoothie de Royal Woods y les podría hacer descuento a mis dos amigas- dice Ash.

-Genial, a mí y a Luna nos gusta ir a ese lugar, pero cuando vea a Luna le diré- dijo Sam.

-Eres genial, bueno te veo al rato chica- dice Ash guiñando un ojo y se retira, pero una vez que estaba fuera de la vista de Sam.

-Ya puedes salir de allí- dice Sam, y Luna inmediatamente sale de aquel arbusto -Luna, jamás pasaran de ser amigos si te sigues escondiendo de él como una miedosa-.

-No soy miedosa- dice Luna ofendida.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuando él te quería ofrecer su pizza la semana pasada te escondiste bajo la mesa?- pregunta Sam.

-Es que… no tenía hambre- responde Luna.

-¿O cuando fuimos al cine? Te la pasaste en un asiento apartado- dijo Sam.

-Ese… ese asiento era más cómodo- dijo Luna.

-O cuando nos invitó a la playa, casi te desmayaste al verlo en traje de baño y te escondiste en la arena- dice Sam.

-Ese… bueno… ahhh…- Luna trataba de buscar una excusa, y viendo que Sam le alzaba una ceja -¡Bien! lo admito, eso fue como ver lo más hermoso de la vida-.

-Luna, como tu mejor amiga te diré algo muy importante… ¡debes tener valor mujer!- grito Sam.

-Auch, no me grites al oído- dice Luna sobándose el oído después de aquel grito.

-Es la única forma de que me hagas caso, debes hacerlo rápido antes de que otra te gane- dijo Sam.

-No es tan fácil- dice Luna.

-_Argh_… escucha, después de clase iremos al puesto de maltadas en el que Ash trabaja, y a ambos les dejare solos para que hablen, quedo claro- dice Sam.

-Ah…es que…- decía Luna algo insegura.

-¡¿Quedo claro?!- dice Sam muy seriamente.

-Ok ok, lo hare… a veces te tomas esto muy enserio- dijo Luna.

-Desde que terminamos nuestra relación he querido que seas feliz con otro hombre… u otra mujer, y ese chico es una oportunidad en un millón- dice Sam.

-_Awww_… gracias chica- dice Luna abrazando a su amiga, y esta le regresa el abrazo.

-Bueno ahora… ¡Mueve esos pies jovencita!- dice Sam en un tono que recuerda a un sargento.

-Señor, si señora- dice Luna haciendo un saludo de soldado y entra a la escuela.

-Vaya, soy buena oradora motivacional- dice Sam con orgullo a sí misma.

* * *

En una carretera a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraban camiones tirados en la calle, las llantas salidas de los vehículos y en llamas y los camioneros siendo ayudados al estar heridos.

-¿Quién los ataco?- pregunta Lincoln a uno de los camioneros.

-No lo sabemos, pero algo que sí, es que era completamente horrible-.

-¿Cómo era?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No alcanzamos a verla… pero parecía un demonio-.

-Con alas filosas, y una cola-.

-Tenía una voz aguda y rasposa, me rompía los oídos-.

-Tenía una notoria piel gris, y unas garras filosas-.

Decían los camioneros describiendo al mencionado demonio que los ataco, y entonces los tres chicos se juntan para charlas.

-Un demonio… debo admitir que será interesante patearle el trasero a uno- dijo Lincoln.

-Hemos enfrentado alienígenas, monstruos hechiceras, hombres lagarto, hasta robots… ¿pero un demonio? eso ya si suena muy loco- dijo Chase.

-Después comienzan a fantasear, mejor encontremos a esa "demonio" antes de que cause más estragos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si tuviera su olor sería más fácil rastrarlo- dice Chase.

-Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua, la próxima vez que ataque, iremos rápido para detenerlo- dijo Lincoln, que junto a Ronnie Anne y Chase iban de regreso a Royal Woods… hasta que por un momento Ronnie Anne voltea curiosa, pero solo ve un águila tomando vuelo.

-¿Que pasa Ronnie Anne?- pregunta Chase.

-Nada… no era nada, solo un ave- dice Ronnie Anne dudosa y preguntándose lo que estará pasando ahora.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa Hathaway, los hermanos de Ash estaban en la sala viendo la tele… hasta que escuchan algo, pero solo era dragón arañando la puerta para querer salir.

-Está bien Dragon- dice Bianca abriendo la puerta, y Dragon sale con prisa -Tenemos que instalarle una puerta allí abajo-.

-_Mmph_, si es tan listo debería aprender a abrir la puerta el solo- dice Zack cambiando de canal.

-Oye, estaba viendo eso- dijo Julie.

Mientras en el patio delantero, Dragon sale desde atrás del árbol del jardín, y empezaba a cavar agujeros en el suelo… pero inmediatamente sale para ver algo que le alerto su nariz.

Se ve a alguien de espalda tocando la puerta de la casa Loud, y la que abre, fue Lana.

-Buenos días, ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunta Lana.

-Hola pequeña, dime, estoy buscando a un chico, esta es su foto- dice la chica enseñando una fotografía -Dime, ¿lo conoces o lo has visto?-.

-Ah sí, es mi vecino Ash Hathaway, pero el ahora no está en su casa, está trabajando en la tienda del Sr. Smoothie a una cuadras por haya- dice Lana.

-¿Enserio? uh, entiendo, gracias chaparrita, te debo una- dice aquella chica misteriosa retirándose por la dirección que le señalo Lana.

Pero por el lado de Dragon, al ver la cara de aquella chica, entra en pánico y empieza a tocar la puerta con desesperación.

-¿Dragon? ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunta Julie abriendo la puerta, y Dragon entra rápido a la casa, donde da saltitos en sus dos patas traseras, señalar afuera mientras intentaba decir algo.

-Oye, si ya hiciste no tienes por qué mostrárnoslo- dijo Zack.

-No, creo que está tratando de decirnos algo- dice Bianca, y Dragon intentaba explicar a pesar de que solo se podían escuchar gruñidos, pero Bianca asentía… hasta que abre los ojos por lo que pudo entender -¡¿QUE!? Ella regreso, ¿dime que estas bromeando?- pregunta, pero Dragon niega.

-¿Que pasa Bi?- pregunta Devin.

-¿Que no entendieron?, ¡ELLA está aquí!- grito Bianca.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los demás al entender lo que se refirieron.

-¿Ella? Oh no no no no, esto es terrible- dice Zack.

-¿Cómo pudo?, jamás le dijimos a nadie nuestra nueva dirección- dijo Devin.

-Eso que importa, si está aquí es por una sola razón…- decía Julie.

-¡ASH!- gritan los demás.

-Rápido ¡A la camioneta!- grito Zack que iba a salir.

-Ah… Zack, está en el taller, ¿recuerdas?- dice Bianca.

-Demonios, no puede ser- dice Zack sujetándose el cabello.

-No hay tiempo ¡A correr!- grito Julie que se va corriendo junto a Dragon.

-Buena idea- dijo Bianca.

-Adelante- dice Zack que junto a Bianca van tras ella.

-¿Qué? ¡Oigan esperen!- dijo Devin que fue el último en ir y cerrar la puerta -¡No es justo, soy el menos atlético de los 5!- grito mientras iba tras sus hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Sr. Smoothie, Ash iba caminando con una bandeja con dos vasos de bebidas.

-Aquí tienen- dice Ash entregando las bebidas a Luna y Sam.

-Uh…- dice Sam tomando su vaso y lo prueba -_Hmmm_… piña y mango, mi favorito-.

-Sí, soy bueno mesclando los ingredientes- dice Ash, notando que Luna estaba algo insegura -Lo hice de cereza y mora, sé que te gustan de esos-.

-Ah… está bien- dice Luna probando su bebida… y por su expresión le gusto -Esta delicioso-.

-Los hice especialmente para mis mejores amigas- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-_Aww_, eres tan tierno amigo- dice Sam conmovida.

-Ashton, es hora de tu descanso- dice una voz desde la cocina.

-Gracias Deuce- dice Ash quitándose el delantal y se sienta en la misma mesa junto a sus dos amigas.

-No es maravilloso, los tres aquí, el trio fantástico, juntos como buenos amigos- dice Sam.

-De hecho tienes razón, saben, me alegra tenerlas a ambas en mi vida- dice Ash llamando la atención de las dos rockeras -Si, digo, fueron las primeras amigas que hice cuando me mude a Royal Woods, podemos ser diferentes, pero somos grandes amigos, y me divierto mucho con ustedes, gracias por aceptarme en su círculo-.

-Ah… gra-gracias- dice Luna levemente ruborizada.

-¿Salud?- dice Ash que tenía su propia malteada.

-Salud- dicen Luna y Sam tomando sus vasos y las chocan con el de Ash, y se toman sus bebidas, pero luego…

-_Prr prr_…- Sam finge tono de llamada -Uh, lo siento chicos, debo atender una llamada, los dejo solos un rato- ella se levanta y se aleja, pero sin que Ash se dé cuenta, Sam le guiña un ojo a Luna para desearle suerte.

-Y… ah… ¿qué tal?- pregunta Luna.

-Todo bien, ¿y qué tal tú?- dice Ash.

-No me puedo quejar- dice Luna.

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿y tu familia?- pregunta Ash.

-Ruidosa como siempre, y más feliz ahora que Linc no está todo el tiempo deprimido- dijo Luna.

-Qué bueno, el Peque-Linc ya me estaba preocupando, verlo así ya me hacía sentir mal a mí, sin ofender pero, creo que lo tristón y oscuro es más para Lucy- dijo Ash.

-Créeme, lo sabemos… ¿que… tal la tuya?- pregunta Luna.

-Normal, Zack gruñón como siempre, Bianca está practicando para ser porrista, Devin por acá y haya buscado rarezas y Julie… bueno, es Julie- dice Ash.

-Jejeje, ¿esa niña nunca cambiara verdad?- dice Luna.

-Ojala que no, me cuesta imaginarla de otra forma- responde Ash.

-Sí, yo igual- dice Luna… seguido de un pequeño silencio.

-Ah… ¿pasa algo? Estas un poco callada- dice Ash.

-¿Qué?… ah no… no es nada… no te preocupes- dice Luna algo insegura.

-¿Estas segura? No parece que sea nada- dijo Ash.

-Ah… bueno… si quieres saber… Ash… tú… ¿has pensado en… volver a tener una relación?- pregunta Luna, haciendo que Ash la mire curiosa -Ah, digo, tú me dijiste que terminaste con tu novia hace un tiempo, pero… enserio aun no quieres… no sé, ¿estar con alguien?-.

-Pues… es algo complicado, créeme, no eres la primera que me lo dice, mis hermanos tratan de convencerme de que me busque a alguien, o incluso ellos tratan de buscarme chicas con quienes pueda estar, pero… no lo sé, ninguna me atrae lo suficiente- dice Ash.

-Oh… entonces… ¿no estas interesado en una relación ahora? ¿Verdad?- pregunta Luna con una ceja alzada.

Mientras que Sam estaba detrás de una valla detrás de la mesa donde se encontraban aun Luna y Ash, escuchando toda la conversación.

-No… no me mal intérpretes, cada chica tiene lo suyo, lo tengo más que claro, es solo que… creo que aún no he conocido a la indicada- dijo Ash.

-Oh… vaya… yo… no tenía idea de que lo pasabas así- dijo Luna.

-Jamás se lo eh dicho a nadie, eres la primera a la que le cuento como me siento- dijo Ash.

-Ah bueno… Ash… dime… tú… ¿qué opinas de mí?- pregunta Luna sonrojada, pero Ash no sabía que decir, solo se quedó callado.

-¿Que…Qué opino de ti?** …**bueno…por dónde empezar, tú eres una…gran amiga- decía Ash, pero…

-No, eso no… ¿qué opinas de mi… como mujer?- pregunta Luna.

-Ah… ¿cómo mujer?- pregunta Ash, y Luna asiente -Oh… uff, wow, no… no esperaba que me lo preguntaras así…- con solo esas palabras, Luna se desanima -Pero, si tengo que responder, entonces seré honesto… Luna, eres una mujer increíble-.

-¿Qué? en… ¿enserio?- dice Luna.

-Sí, no te conozco desde hace mucho pero, lo que eh sabido de ti este tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que eres, asombrosa, eres divertida, graciosa, muy inteligente, una chica totalmente independiente, cuando tocas tu música, me causas una sensación única de alegría, además eres bastante linda, con tú cabello corto, tus aretes de clips, y tus pecas, jeje… hasta me hace creer que te vez tierna- responde Ash con toda honestidad.

A la vez Luna se ruboriza y aparta un poco la mirada, mientras que Sam al oír tales palabras, sonríe conmovida, viendo lo tierno del momento.

-Tus… hermanos tienen suerte de tenerte, realmente eres única en tu clase- dice Ash, lo cual hace que Luna se ría.

-Eres tierno con tus palabras- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, me lo dicen seguido- dijo Ash… pero… otro silencio, mientras Luna voltea, ya que Sam le llamo la atención y le hace un gesto diciendo "dile".

-Ah… Ash… tu dijiste que…- decía Luna frotándose el brazo y tratando de tragarse su miedo -… ¿Qué?... ¿esperabas a la chica indicada?-.

-Sí, lo dije- dijo Ash.

-Y… ¿qué pasaría si? hipotéticamente, la chica indicada para ti… estuviera mas cerca de lo que crees- dijo Luna nerviosa.

-Pues, no estoy seguro, ¿porque lo preguntas?- pregunta Ash.

-Ah… pu-pues… este… yo…- decía Luna tratando de sacar las palabras que quiere decir, a la vez que Sam cruzaba los dedos mientras esperaba que Luna se confesara

-Yo…- Luna se sonroja y empieza a sudar… su corazón latía a mil por hora -… lo que quiero decir es que… Ash… yo-yo te…-.

-¿Ash?-.

Una voz interrumpe el momento, Luna voltea, Sam alza la mirada curiosa, pero Ash… Ash estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y voltea lentamente la cabeza con cierto grado de miedo.

-A-An… ¿Angie?- dice Ash al ver a aquella chica de nombre Angie.

Una chica adolescente de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo un poco corto, con tres pares de pestañas, lleva puesto una blusa sin mangas color rosa, unos shorts cortos de color blanco, y unas zapatillas rojas y aretes en las orejas del mismo color**. **

-Oh no puedo creerlo, si eres, tu, ¡eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!- grito Angie que rápidamente abraza a Ash, mientras que el mismo estaba sin poder creerlo ya que no reaccionaba, por su parte Luna tenía un tic en su ojo al ver eso, y Sam estaba sin habla por lo que estaba viendo.

-Angie… ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!- pregunta Ash que se logra separar de abrazo -¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!-.

-Una niña de gorra me dijo donde trabajabas- responde Angie.

-_Grrr_… Lana- dice Luna.

-Que gusto volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Angie.

-Sí, mucho tiempo… de por fin haberme librado de ti- dice Ash susurrando esa última parte.

-Jejeje, que gracioso eres, vamos, ¿otro abrazo?- dice Angie abriendo los brazos.

-Preferiría que no- dijo Ash.

-Anda, sabes que tú quieres- dice Angie tratando de convencerlo con una cara tierna, pero Ash se aleja un poco… hasta que escuchan que la puerta del local se abre.

-¡Ahí está!- grito Julie que estaba acompañado de sus hermanos y de Dragon.

-¿Chicos, que haces aquí?- pregunta Ash.

-Eso no importa, ahora ataca grandulón- dijo Devin, en lo que Dragon empieza a gruñir, y de un salto se coloca entre Ash y Angie, gruñéndole a esta.

-Oigan, ¡no se permiten animales aquí!- dijo el dueño del restaurante llamado Deuce, pero Dragon le gruñe a este para que no se meta -Ah… continúen…- se aleja lentamente.

-Los Hathaway, uh, que gusto verlos a todos- dijo Angie mirando a cada uno -Zack, Bianca, Devin, y la pequeña Julie, que tal estas lindura- le pellizca la mejilla, pero Julie enojada la aparta.

-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?, nunca le dije salvo… ¡dime que no le hiciste nada!- grito Julie.

-Ah… oigan…- decía Luna.

-¿Hacerle que a quién?- pregunta Angie.

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes perfectamente de quien hablamos- dijo Devin.

-Oigan…- decía Luna.

-Oooohh… hablan de ella, descuiden, ella está bien- dice Angie.

-Quisiera creerte, pero conociéndote eso es imposible- dijo Bianca.

-Escúchanos bruja, sabemos para qué viniste, pero te lo advertimos, no va a resultar, así que vete por donde viniste- dice Zack.

-Pero, de que están…- decía Angie.

-¡OIGAN!- grito Luna, por fin llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Ah hola Luna, hola Sam- saluda Julie saludando a las rockeras, por lo que Sam tuvo que salir de su escondite, y saluda algo nerviosa.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- pregunta Luna confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-Es un asunto familiar, ven Ash, mejor nos vamos- dice Zack, en lo que Bianca y Devin toman a Ash de los brazos de Ash para llevárselo.

-Pero, aun me queda un turno- dice Ash siendo arrastrado por sus hermanos.

-Después lo compensas con horas extras, ahora a casa- dice Zack.

-Ah… supongo que me voy, adiós chicas… ¡adiós Deuce, creo que me iré temprano hoy, nos vemos mañana!- dice Ash.

-Adiós chico, hasta mañana- dijo Deuce viendo como su empleado se fue a causa de su familia.

-Que… ¿demonios acaba de ocurrir?- pregunta Luna confundida.

-No tengo idea…- decía Sam aun bebiendo su malteada.

-¡Este no es buen momento para beber una malteada!- grito Luna.

-_Ahwww_, que mal… yo quería verlo…- decía Angie, que luego voltea hacia Luna y Sam -Ah… hola-.

-Bien Angie, ¿si es que ese es tu nombre?- dice Luna.

-De hecho es Angelica, pero todos me dicen Angie-.

-No me importa, ¿cuál es tu relación con Ash?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Relación?- pregunta Angie.

-Nosotras hacemos las preguntas aquí, así que contesta- dice Sam apuntando a Angie con el dedo.

-Sam, se suponía que yo era la policía mala- susurra Luna.

-¿Porque nunca puedo tener los papeles más geniales?- pregunta Sam.

-¿Enserio quieres discutir esto ahora?- dice Luna.

-Bueno ya ya, no te enojes- dijo Sam, mientras regresan a hablar con Angie.

-Donde, ¿dónde estaba?, ah sí, responde, ¿cuál es tu relación con Ash? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una prima? ¿Una hermana perdida que la separaron de sus padres hace años?- preguntaba Luna.

-Creo que te estas excediendo un poco chica- dijo Sam.

-No me importa, que esperas, ¡contentas ya niñita!- grito Luna ya al borde de la paciencia.

-¡Ok ok, lo hare!… uh wow, tu si das miedo, la verdad es que conozco a Ash desde hace un tiempo… me llamo Angie Milton, Ash y yo éramos… novios-.

Silencio incomodo…

-Ah… ¿podrías repetirlo?- pregunta Sam.

-Ash y yo éramos novios, hace unos meses, luego, termino conmigo… pero, no entiendo el por qué, soy adorable- dijo Angie.

-Sam… ahora vuelvo- dice Luna.

-Ah, de acuerdo…- dice Sam viendo como Luna al entrar al baño… pero justo después se escuchen ruidos y gritos de desahogo

-Ella… ¿está bien?- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, esto pasa seguido, descuida- dice Sam, justo cuando Luna sale del baño -¿Mejor?-.

-Un poco- responde Luna.

-Es bueno es saberlo, me habías preocupado- dijo Angie.

-Sí, bien, ¿ahora dime que planeas? ¿Volver con Ash? porque déjame decirte que…- decía Luna.

-Luna, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para decir eso- dice Sam.

-¿Volver con él? no… no no no, no planeo volver con él, solo… me sentí culpable por todo lo que hice en nuestra relación y, vine a hablar con él para poder arreglar las cosas- responde Angie.

-¿En serio?- preguntan Luna y Sam a la vez.

-Sí, apenas llegue al pueblo trate de averiguar de inmediato donde estaba, y cuando supe que estaba en este lugar, vine corriendo- dijo Angie.

-Pues, este local se volvió famoso entre los jóvenes en poco tiempo- dijo Sam.

-Lo sé, bueno, si él no está, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… adiós a ustedes dos… eh…- dice Angie tratando de adivinar sus nombres.

-Luna- se oía algo enojada.

-Soy Sam-

-Gracias, adiós Luna y Sam- dice Angie retirándose.

-Adiós… guau, viéndola detenidamente es muy bonita- dice Sam, pero Luna la veía con bastante enojo -¿Qué?-.

* * *

De regreso a la casa Hathaway… los hermanos Hathaway regresan a casa, y lo lanzan directo al sillón.

-Auuu, pudieron ser un poco más considerados- dice Ash sobándose los brazos.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que esa harpía no te hiso daño- dijo Bianca.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que llego aquí?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Y si nos puso un rastreador en algún momento?- dice Devin revisa por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, y luego revisando a Zack, pero este lo empuja para apartarlo.

-Cuidando por donde tocas- dijo Zack.

-Vamos responde… responde por favor- decía Julie preocupada mientras esperaba que le respondieran la llamada desde su teléfono, pero en su lugar…

-_Qué onda, aquí JM, deje su mensaje después del_…- se trataba del buzón de voz, y luego se escucha el tono para dejar un mensaje.

-¡No me responde! qué tal si a ella y a su familia les ocurrió algo grave, que tal si Angie los encerró en un calabozo y están hambrientos, o peor, hiso explotar la casa con ellos adentro, o que tal si…- decía Julie paranoica.

-Julie, Julie cálmate- dice Bianca que sujetaba a Julie de los hombros y la agita para calmarla.

-Gracias- dice Julie.

-Muy bien, todos tranquilos, pensemos, somos cinco, entre nosotros podemos pensar como alejar a esa bruja de aquí- dice Zack, hasta que escuchan que tocan el timbre, y los cinco hermanos gritan.

-¡Debe ser ella!- grito Bianca.

-¡Ella viene por Ash, rápido, escóndanlo!- grito Zack, por lo que Devin empuja a Ash al suelo y le coloca la alfombra encima.

-Así nadie te vera- dijo Devin.

-Oigan, creo que están exagerando…- decía Ash, pero Dragon se coloca encima de él, y finge dormir, mientras que Julie se asoma para ver por la lente de la puerta…

-¡Abran ya la puerta, no tengo todo el día!- se trataba de Lola que estaba acompañada por sus hermanas y hermano.

-Son Lincoln y las chicas ¿Les abrimos?- pregunta Julie.

-No estoy seguro- dice Zack.

-¡DIJE QUE LA ABRAN AHORA MISMO!- grito Lola desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Mejor ábrela- dice Bianca algo asustadiza por ese grito de la Loud de rosa, por lo que Julie abre la puerta, y Lincoln y sus hermanas entran a la casa.

-Gracias- dice Lola volviendo a mostrar su actitud de princesa de siempre.

-Alguno puede explicar que es lo que Luna nos dijo- dice Lori señalando a una enojada Luna.

-No es… algo que nos guste hablar, es un asunto más de familia- dijo Devin.

-Ah vamos, ¿que no somos amigos? creí que nos contábamos todo- dijo Luan.

-Es privado y muy serio-dijo Zack.

-¿Demasiado como para compartir esa información con sus conocidos de más confianza?- dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

-Sí, es así- responde Bianca.

-_Pftt_, no sean aguafiestas, no le diremos a nadie, además, nosotros les contamos todo- dice Lynn pisando la alfombra con su pie.

-¡Auuu!- grito Ash que sale de la alfombra agitando sus dedos por el dolor, y a la vez tirando a Dragon de su espalda.

-Debieron contarme de eso- dijo Lynn.

-Está bien… les contare, pero no tiene un final feliz- dijo Ash tomando asiento en la alfombra.

-¿Sin final feliz? tienes toda mi atención- dice Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Para eso debemos regresar a una época que me gusta llamar, la secundaria…- dice Ash empezando a narrar su historia.

* * *

_Flashback… hace casi un año…_

-_Yo era un chico normal, me gustaba pasarlo bien, no era ni un genio, ni un tonto, era alguien promedio, pasaba desapercibido, pero claro, tenía un gran amigo, mi gran compadre, Mike Brower_-.

Ash se detiene al ver a un chico frente suyo, y chocar puños como grandes amigos y colegas.

-_¿A qué hora empezaras a hablar de esa chica?_\- pregunta Lana.

-_No interrumpas la historia_\- dijo Lola.

-_Bueno, yo sinceramente prefería seguir mi sueño de ser skater profesional, no me gustaba distraerme con cosas triviales, o eso pensaba… hasta que la vi_-.

Se ve a Ash patinando por el pasillo… hasta sé que detiene al ver una chica, era la misma Angie Milton cargando unos libros.

-_… Cuando la vi pasar por aquel pasillo, todo mi mundo cambio…_-

En su visión, el fondo se tornaba de un brillante color rosa, mientras la chica parecía que camina en cámara lenta y el viento empujaba su cabello, por lo que Ash al verla quedo boquiabierto y por alguna razón, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

* * *

-No podía creerle a mis ojos, ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida- dice Ash, hasta que vio que Bianca y Julie lo miraban de brazos cruzados -Claro, que no sea de mi familia, jeje…-.

-¿Y le pediste una cita?- pregunta Lana.

-Pues… si, pero, tarde mucho en hacerlo- dice Ash mientras continuaba su historia.

* * *

Se ve como Ash usando diversos métodos para pedirle una cita a Angie…

Por ejemplo, mandar a Dragon para darle una carta, pero Angie al ver al enorme reptil frente a ella, se va corriendo asustada.

Por otra parte, Ash la veía en su casillero y el trata de acercarse, pero sin esperarlo atrapa un balón de football, y el pobre skater termina siendo tacleado y aplastado en el suelo, Angie vio eso, pero ella se aleja, dejando a Ash debajo de aquellos jugadores.

Luego con ayuda de su mejor amigo Mike, le lleva un ramo de flores con una tarjeta por medio de un helicóptero a control remoto que el amigo de Ash manejaba, y estaba por cumplirse el recado… hasta que una paloma choco con el helicóptero de juguete haciendo que se desoriente, y se estrella junto en la frente de Angie… y tanto Ash como Mike al ver eso, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo.

* * *

-No soy la más lista, pero hasta yo sé que eso último no es buena idea- dijo Leni.

-Sí, fueron… 23 intentos fallidos de mi parte, intente por todos los medios que se me ocurrieron, hasta perdí los boxers en uno de esos intentos- dice Ash sobándose el trasero al recordar esa ocasión, y cuando las chicas y Lincoln iban a levantar un dedo -Mejor no pregunten-.

-¿Y al final como lo lograste?- pregunta Lisa.

-Bueno… digamos que mi intento numero 24… fue diferente- dice Ash.

* * *

-_Cuando mi amigo Mike me sugirió uno que involucraba palomas blancas, litros de salsa barbiquiu y un despacaños, supe que no sería buena idea seguirlo, así que decidí rendirme al pensar que no tenía esperanza de hacer que Angie quisiera salir conmigo, o si quiera que me notara, pero luego, el destino tenía otros planes…_-

Ash sin querer al hacerse para atrás… termina cayendo por las escalera, rebotaba varias veces por los escalones, al punto de caer justo en el primer escalón en el primer piso, sin embargo, luego de recuperarse del dolor… ve hacia arriba y ahí estaba Angie.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Angie.

-Si… solo me rompí… todo- dice Ash aun en el suelo.

-Eres Ash Hathaway, ¿no es así?- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- responde Ash.

-Te he visto por ahí en la escuela, muchas veces ibas con tu amigo que estaban haciendo con todas esas… ¿cosas raras?- pregunta Angie.

-Ah… bueno… nada importante- dijo Ash.

-¿Seguro?- dice Angie alzando una ceja dudosa.

-Si… jeje, que cosas haríamos con todo eso… jeje… jeje… eh…- Ash ve que Angie lo miraba de manera seria -Ah… ¿prometes no reírte?-.

-Hare el esfuerzo- responde Angie.

-Es que… todo lo que hacía, era para que notaras mi existencia… desde que te vi, he querido invitarte a salir- dijo Ash.

-¿Invitarme… a salir?- pregunta Angie sin creer lo que escucho.

-Sí, pero claro, porque aceptarías ir con un torpe y bobo chico como yo… solo mira donde termine, de seguro crees que soy patético- dice Ash señalándose al ver que aún seguía en el suelo.

-En realidad… creo que eres tierno- dijo Angie, sorprendiendo a Ash -Si, ningún otro chico se ha tomado tantos intentos por invitarme a salir… jeje, supongo que eso te hace especial-.

-¿Yo… especial? ¿Deberás lo crees?- pregunta Ash.

-Claro que si…- dice Angie con una sonrisa, y Ash le regresa la sonrisa -Y… si-.

-¿Si?- pregunta Ash sorprendido.

-Esa es mi respuesta, si saldré contigo- responde nuevamente Angie y Ash agrande su sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo puedo pasar por ti?- pregunta Ash.

-El viernes estaría bien, ¿a las 5?- sugiere Angie.

-Es una cita- responde Ash y Angie le guiña el ojo antes de alejarse a otra parte.

-Dijo que si… ¡ella dijo que si!- grito Ash feliz que se levanta -¡Siii! Au au…- aun siente el dolor de la caída.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te rompiste? ¿Cuantos dedos ves aquí?- pregunta Mike mientras enseña tres dedos.

-¡Ella dijo que si! – grito Ash contento.

-¿Ella?- pregunta Mike.

-¡Angie Milton! ¡Voy a salir con ella!- grito Ash.

-¡Woow! ¡Eres increíble!- dijo Mike.

-¡Lo sé!- grito Ash -¿Estrepitoso?-

-¡Estrepitoso!- dice Mike y ambos hacen un saludo que consiste en que primero chocan los 5, luego los puños, luego los codos una bofetada uno al otro, y terminando con ellos chocando los pechos.

* * *

-Y así termine con la espalda y pierna lesionadas, pero valió absolutamente la pena, la chica de mis sueños accedió a salir conmigo- dijo Ash.

-¿La chica de tus sueños?- pregunta Luna más enojada por haber oído eso.

-Eh si… o al menos eso creía- dijo Ash.

-¿Creías?- pregunta Lori.

-Uhh, ahora viene lo bueno- dice Lynn.

-Si, por que, luego de la cita, empezamos a salir más y… nos hicimos novios, fueron los mejores ocho meses de mi vida, pero bueno, después del sexto mes… se empezó a ver un lado de ella que jamás había visto, cada vez que le decía que estaría ocupado, o que tenía otros planes a parte de salir con ella, se mostraba molesta, como si no quisiera que me apartara de su lado- dice Ash.

-O sea… descubriste que ella era una psicópata- dijo Lincoln.

-Y eso solo era la punta del iceberg, ya que, por lo que me contaron… ella no era la dulce ángel que yo creía que era- decía Ash aun contando más de la historia…

Se veía a Angie con una sonrisa algo malvada, mientras hacía cosas horribles, primero con unas tijeras hacia trizas las ropas más bonitas de Bianca, con un encendedor prende en llamas los libros de Devin, usaba en aceite y pegamento en el shampoo de Zack, con la fuerza de sus propias manos rompe el peluche favorito de Julie.

Pero lo peor… se ve a Dragon seguir un rastro de galletas para perros hacia un lugar en el puerto de Nueva York… y luego ser atrapado en una caja, la cual fue cerrado por Angie y marcándola para mandar a Indonesia.

-Vaya… ni yo soy tan mala, digo, jamás intentaría enviar a una mascota de Lana de vuelta a donde sea que lo encontró… excepto esa rana venenosa que trajiste el otro día- dijo Lola.

-Oye, Barry es inofensivo, a menos que lo provoques- dijo Lana.

-Disculpa, nos llenó de horribles ronchas a todas con solo tocarnos- dijo Leni.

-Por no decir que sufrimos parálisis- dijo Lisa.

-¡Oigan, nos estamos desviando del tema!- grito Luna, callando al resto.

-Ella tiene razón, ¿Y cuándo supiste que ella hiso todo eso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bueno… la verdad yo ignoraba que era ella, digo, estaba enamorado, sería difícil de creer, incluso les llame mentirosos en sus caras… enserio lamento eso- dice Ash.

-Está bien hermanito- dijo Julie.

-Pero me entere gracias a una fuente anónima, me entere de todo un mes antes de mudarnos…- decía Ash mientras llegábamos a otro…

* * *

_Flashback…_

Angie iba de camino a la casa de los Hathaway en Nueva York, y ella allí lo ve sentado en el pórtico, ella sonríe feliz y va con él.

-Hola guapote, ¿porque tan solo?- pregunta Angie mientras trata de enseñar sus encantos.

-Angie, siéntate por favor- dice Ash ofreciendo un espacio en el pórtico.

-¿Y si mejor vamos al cine?, está dando una película del UCM que tanto te gustan- dice Angie.

-No estoy de humor- dice Ash.

-Ah… ¿qué pasa amor? pareces triste- pregunta Angie.

-Siéntate- dice Ash fríamente, y Angie aun sin entenderlo… decide solo sentarse -Así está bien… Angie, necesito hablar contigo-.

-¿De qué?- pregunta Angie.

-De nuestra relación… mira, de que han sido meses increíbles, pero… ha surgido algo, y quisiera conversarlo contigo- dice Ash.

-Oh, wow… Ash me halagas, y me encantaría decir que sí, pero, solo somos adolescentes, pero pregúntame en tres años más, quizás mi respuesta sea otra- dice Angie.

-¡No, no estoy hablando de eso!- grito Ash, sorprendiendo a Angie.

-¿Ah no? ¿E-Entonces de que lindo?- pregunta Angie.

-Angie… tú, ¿has sido honesta conmigo?- pregunta Ash.

-Claro que sí, te cuento todo- dice Angie.

-¿Todo eh? ¿Y no has hecho nada malo?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Algo malo? _Pff_… claro que no tontito, ¿qué cosas malas podría hacer?- pregunta Angie de manera inocente.

-Ah, no lo sé… como… estas- dice Ash sacando una carpeta, y se la lanza a Angie, revelando que contenía algunas fotos, y Angie al verlas… se asombra de mala manera.

¡¿De dónde sacaste?!… di-digo… son falsas- dijo Angie.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y estas de ti torturando a una amiga mía también soy falsas?- dice Ash señalando unas foto de ella Angie atormentando a una niña de la edad de Julie con ropa amarilla.

-Y-Yo… yo jamás haría eso- dice Angie.

-Angie, no me mientas, dime, ¿hiciste eso, si o no?- pregunta Ash.

-Yo… ah… yo…- Angie trataba de buscar una excusa, pero al ver como Ash la miraba con cierta molestia… -¡Bien! si, lo hice ¿feliz?-.

-Lo sabía- dijo Ash con un tono de decepción.

-Pero no es justo, ellos intentaban hacer que nos separemos, alejándote cada vez más y más de mi lado, no podía soportar la idea- dice Angie.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte esto Angie, tú no eres el centro del universo, tengo otras prioridades, tengo familia, otros amigos, un sueño- dijo Ash.

-Pero tú me dijiste… juntos para siempre, sin importar como- dijo Angie.

-Eso fue antes de que cruzaras la línea entre la moralidad y lo indecente, lo siento Angie, pero esta relación no puede continuar así-dijo Ash seriamente pero se le notaba cierta tristeza.

-Ah… ¿q-que tratas de decir?- pregunta Angie.

-Que se terminó Angie, ya no quiero verte más- ante esas palabras de Ash, Angie se queda sin palabras -A partir de ahora, ya no hay un nosotros, no somos novios, ni amigos, y no quiero que te me acerques ni a mí, ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos ¿quedo claro?-.

-Es… es… es broma verdad, tiene que serlo… n-no puedes hacerlo, soy tu novia, hiciste hasta lo imposible para invitarme a salir, ¿lo olvidas?- dice Angie, pero Ash no la miraba a los ojos, solo se pone de pie.

-Adiós Angie… fue lindo mientras duro- dijo Ash abriendo su puerta para entrar a su casa, pero Angie lo toma del brazo.

-P-Por favor Ash… n-no me dejes, prometo cambiar, tu eres mío ¡Eres mío! ¡Solo mío! ¡Tú me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! ¡No me puedes dejar así nomás!- gritaba Angie, pero se zafa de ese agarre, y debido a eso, Angie se cae del pórtico.

-Ya no más…- dijo Ash cerrando la puerta, y dejando a Angie afuera.

-No, no, ¡No quiero que esto termine así! ¡Eres mi novio! ¡MI novio! ¡Tú me perteneces! ábreme, por favor…- gritaba Angie golpeando la puerta hasta empezar a llorar y exigiendo a Ash que aún le abra.

Por otro lado, Ash tenía la cabeza gacha, con su cabello tapándole los ojos, y sentado en el piso mientras mirada al suelo con cara de lamentación, decepción y tristeza, mientras trataba de ignorar y ya no saber más… de aquella chica que alguna vez amo.

_Fin del flashback_…

* * *

-Esa… fue la última vez que la vi, hasta ahora- dijo Ash.

-Guau… solo, guau- dice Lori.

-Ash estuvo triste por semanas, no quería hablar con nadie, ni Dragon podía animarlo- dice Bianca, a la vez que Dragon se puso triste al recordar eso.

-A-Ash… enserio lo lamento, no tenía idea- dice Luna tomando del hombro a Ash y el voltea a verla -Debiste sentirte horrible-.

-Sí, pero, era la única opción, no podía arriesgarme a que ella siguiera haciéndole daño a las personas que me importan- dijo Ash.

-Y durante nuestro último mes en Nueva York, cada vez que Ash quería salir a algún lado, alguno de nosotros tenía que acompañarlo para que no se topara sin querer con ella- dijo Zack.

-Sí que tuviste una vida difícil haya amigo- dijo Lynn.

-Lo sé, yo esperaba jamás volverla a ver… hasta que se apareció en el Sr. Smoothie- dijo Ash.

-Ah si yo… lamento haberle dicho donde era- dijo Lana.

-Está bien Lana, tu no lo sabias- dice Ash dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Lana.

-Bueno, ahora que ella sabe dónde estás, ¿qué harás ahora?- pregunta Leni.

Pero antes de que Ash dijera algo… escuchan otra vez el timbre de la casa, por lo que Lucy se azoma… y ve que al otro lado se encontraba la mismísima Angie.

-Pregunta, ¿esa Angie tiene el cabello pelirrojo y blusa rosa?- pregunta Lucy y los Hathaway asienten -Jadeo… es ella-.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Ash.

-Descuida hermano, te protegeremos- dice Zack mientras le pide a Lucy que abra la puerta, y la niña gótica obedece y abre la puerta.

-Uh, linda casa- dice Angie que iba a entrar.

-No te muevas- dice Bianca amenazando a Angie con la escoba, mientras Zack tenía la sartén, Devin una raqueta de tenis, Julie le apuntaba con la engrapadora, Dragon seguía con sus gruñidos, y hasta Ally se preparaba con sus pequeños puños.

-Oh, hola a todos, lamento importunarlos, pero me abrieron la puerta así que pensé que podía pasar… y no sabía que tenían visitas- dice Angie notando a Lincoln y sus hermanas en la sala.

-No niego que se ve bonita, pero no me agrada- susurra Lola a Lucy.

-Ah… hola, soy, Lincoln Loud, y ellas son mis hermanas- dijo Lincoln.

-Wow… diez hermanas, y yo que creí que una familia de siete era grande… hey, eres la chica de hace rato- dice Angie reconociendo a Luna, pero ella no respondía, solo la veía de brazos cruzados.

-Un momento, ¿se conocen?- pregunta Leni.

-Leni, Luna recién nos contó lo que paso en el Sr. Smoothie, recuerdas- dice Lori, mientras Leni se ríe inocentemente por no recordarlo.

-Y… ¿han visto a Ash?, necesito hablar con el- dice Angie, pero siendo detenida nuevamente, esta vez por Julie.

-Mi hermano no tiene nada que decirte, pero yo sí, ¿dime que le hiciste exactamente a mi MAPS? Solo ella sabía a donde nos iríamos, le dije nuestra dirección el día en que llegamos a Royal Woods- decía Julie.

-De hecho Julie… yo, le dije a Dustin ese día por si quería visitarme desde Nueva York- confiesa Devin.

-Yo… también le dije a mis amigos… no me extrañaría que el bocón de Spyder le haya dicho- dijo Zack.

-Creo que… a Valerie también le dije, pero me dijo que no le dijera a Angie… a menos que la hayas amenazado, porque si fue así…- decía Bianca.

-Nadie me dijo-dijo al fin Angie haciendo que todos se callen- Vine de viaje aquí yo misma y los primeros días que estuve vi a Ash a lo lejos, quise hablar con él desde entonces y trate de encontrarlo, cuando hasta hoy por fin pude dar con el gracias a esa pequeña- dijo Angie señalando a Lana.

-Ya dije que lo siento- dijo Lana.

-Y… ¿él está aquí?- pregunta Angie, pero Ash toma valor y se coloca frente a frente a su ex-novia.

-Ash ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Zack.

-Ella va a seguirme a donde vaya, no saco nada con esconderme- dijo Ash mirando a Angie de forma seria y enojada.

-Hola Ashy… yo…- decía Angie.

-Primero que nada, me llamo Ash, para ti ya no soy Ashy, y segundo… ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ash algo molesto.

-In... cómodo- dice Lynn que junto a los demás, sentían la tensión en el ambiente.

-Es lindo volverte a ver una vez más- dijo Angie.

-Quisiéramos decir lo mismo de ti, pero no podemos- dijo Julie en voz baja.

-Bueno, ya me viste, ahora largo, porque dije que no te me acercaras a mí y a mi familia, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ash.

-Sí, pero… ¿que no me oíste? necesito hablar contigo- dijo Angie.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no después de lo que hiciste- dijo Ash.

-Esta vez debes escucharme- dijo Angie.

-¡Que no lo escuchaste! el no…- gritaba Luna, pero Lincoln le sujetaba del brazo, como una forma de decirle que debe tranquilizarse.

-Bien, que es tan importante para que me estuvieras buscando desde Nueva York, haber, dime- dice Ash.

-Quería venir a hablar contigo, para poder disculparme- dijo Angie.

-Uy si, ¿crees que una simple disculpa solucionara todo lo que hiciste? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó reemplazar todos mis libros?- pregunta Devin, hasta que Bianca le tapa la boca con su mano.

-Bueno… estoy consciente de todo lo que hice no tiene nombre, es inexcusable y tienes todo el derecho a estar molesto conmigo- dijo Angie.

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo Ash.

-_Awhh…_ vine para poder mostrar lo muy arrepentida que estoy, nadie de tu familia merecía lo que les hice, enserio soy una persona horrible- dice Angie.

-Obvio que lo…- decía Julie, pero Ash le levanta la mano, indicando que guarden silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? te dejare al menos explicar tus razones- dijo Ash.

-Yo… tenía miedo…- dice Angie.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?- pregunta Ash.

-De perderte- dijo Angie, y Ash se veía confundido -Mira… mi razón sonara algo tonta pero, estaba asustada, de perderte, es que, eras mi primer novio, el primer chico a quien yo le resultaba más atractiva que las otras chicas de la escuela… estaba muy feliz que, cuando supe que alguien como tu era tan apegado a su familia, que la tenía como principal prioridad… no sé, algo dentro de mi hizo que me enfadara con ellos, y...me llenaba de temor que ellos te alejaran de mí, así que trate de alejarlos de ti, usando… métodos no muy morales- explica Angie.

-¡No lo fueron!- gritaron los Hathaway al unísono.

-¿Me dejan terminar por favor?- pregunta Angie.

-Tienes cinco minutos- dijo Zack.

-Lo que intento decir es que… si, tenías razón en querer dejarme, no era una buena chica, ni si quiera una buena persona, pero… mi razón para venir aquí eras tú, poder pedirte perdón, y quizás… ¿empezar de nuevo?- pregunta Angie.

-¿De nuevo?- pregunta Ash.

-Bueno… tú seguramente no querrás volver conmigo, pero, si algo que me gustaría intentar, es poder iniciar desde cero, como… quizás amigos- dice Angie, pero Ash estaba dudoso -Sé que debes creer que no es cierto, pero enserio eh cambiado, me sometí a terapias para dejar mis celos y mi ira irracional-.

-No sé si creerte- dijo Ash.

-No te culpo, luego de todo lo que hice, es entendible que aún me odies- dijo Angie mirando triste el piso, mientras que el resto miraba a Ash, el cual tenía la última palabra.

-Aún sigo molesto por todo lo que hiciste… pero…- decía Ash que con esa simple palabra hizo que sus hermanos, sus vecinos y Angie lo vieran con incredulidad y sorpresa -Si todo lo que dices es cierto, quizás… sería justo darte otra oportunidad-.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Angie.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntan los Hathaway.

-¿En serio?- preguntan Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-No voy a decir que te creo, sin embargo, quiero ver si lo que dices es 100% verdad- dice Ash.

-Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que…?- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, te daré otra oportunidad- dijo Ash, por lo cual Angie contenta le da otro abrazo.

-¡Hay muchas gracias, gracias gracias! prometo no decepcionarte Ash- dijo Angie.

-Si… espero que no lo hagas- dice Ash con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Es una broma?- dice Zack indignado.

-¿Le dio otra oportunidad a esa loca? yo le habría cerrado la puerta en cuanto llego- dijo Devin.

-Chicos, ¿qué es lo que siempre nos dicen Mamá y Papá?- pregunta Ash.

-Todos merecen otra oportunidad- responden sus hermanos de mala gana.

-Qué bueno que no se les olvido- dice Ash.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres probar que eres otra, deberás seguir ciertas reglas, primera y más importante:…- decía Julie apartando a Angie de Ash -¡DISTANCIA!-.

-Segunda regla: no rompas nuestras cosas por pura frustración, sabes cómo estuvo Julie cuando encontró su peluche roto- dice Bianca a la vez que se veía que Julie sostenía un pingüino de peluche, el cual tenía ciertas coceduras y lo abraza.

-Tercera regla: Si Ash dice que está ocupado con nosotros u otras personas, debes aceptarlo- dijo Devin.

-Cuarta regla: si nos enteramos que trataste de enviar a Dragon a Indonesia otra vez, no lo detendremos de atacarte- dice Zack en lo que Dragon enseña sus colmillos de manera amenazante.

-Bien bien… puedo hacerlo… es que estaba enojada esa vez… ¿estamos bien grandulón?- pregunta Angie, pero Dragon solo voltea la cabeza y se aleja… pero dándole un coletazo a Angie.

-Auuu…- dice Angie sobándose la mejilla.

-Está tu única oportunidad, no la desperdicies- dice Devin, a la vez que Ally le hace el "te vigilo".

-Prometo solemnemente que la voy a aprovechar al máximo, y volverán a confiar en mí- dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno- dice Julie empujando a Angie afuera -Ahora largo- dice a la vez que le cierra la puerta.

-Al fin se fue- dijo Zack.

-Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo Ash- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, tener a esa chica cerca es estar en problemas de forma asegurada- dijo Devin.

-Chicos, yo puedo cuidarme solo, me las arreglare- dijo Ash.

-Esperamos que tengas razón- dijo Julie en lo que Dragon asiente.

-El aire se puso tenso de repente- dice Lynn comiendo palomitas.

-Oye… no te las acabes- dice Lola sacando de esas palomitas para comer.

-_Hmmp_… esa chica no me agrada- dice Luna molesta.

-¿Celosita?- pregunta Luan con un leve tono de burla, y Luna iba a gritarle…

-¿Se me nota?- pregunta Luna en voz baja.

-Más o menos- responde Luan.

Julie y Dragon veían por la ventana como Angie se retiraba, pero por un minuto, Dragon vio algo encima de la casa Loud, se trataba de un águila, y este hace que Julie mire… pero cuando el águila ve que los observa, se marcha tomando vuelo.

-Espera… esa era…- decía Julie dudosa, al igual que Dragon, pero también sorprendidos.

* * *

En otra parte, cerca de una parada de autobuses, se encontraba alguien escuchando música de un reproductor de MP3… pero esta deja su música cuando nota a la misma águila volando directo hacia ella.

Aquella chica alza su brazo, y el águila aterriza y se posa encima.

-¿La encontraste?- la niña pregunta y el águila asiente -Excelente chica, ten- la niña le entrega un bocadillo a su águila, la cual era hembra y esta vuelve a tomar -Bien, guíame-.

Ella se pone de pie, y sigue al águila… en patines, con dirección al pueblo de Royal Woods.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa Loud, después de haberse deshecho de Angie, Lincoln y sus hermanas vuelven a su casa.

-Cielos, esta fue toda una locura- dijo Lana.

-Si ¿Quién diría que Ash tendría una ex-novia?- dice Lynn.

-Lo sé… ella pudo conseguirse algo mejor- dijo Lola, lo cual causa que Luna frene de seco al oír eso.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta Luna.

-Solo soy honesta, digo, ella es linda, tiene porte, actitud, ese encanto de chica de ciudad, me sorprende que Ash terminara con ella- dijo Lola.

-¿Que no escuchaste la historia? hiso cosas horribles, _sniff_… esos pobres vestidos de Bianca, como me hubiera gustado ver qué clase de ropa tenia- dijo Leni.

-Literalmente era horrible, que clase de chica sin sentimientos rompería cosas solo por fastidio o enojo- dice Lori… cuando escucha un "ejem", y al voltear, ve a Lincoln sosteniendo una pequeña foto de aquel juego suyo que Lori rompió -Ou… si… jeje… lo había olvidado- algo apenada.

-Por otro lado, no se supone que siempre hay que estar con tu novia todo el tiempo, digo, los planeas pueden hacerse otro día- dijo Lynn.

-Entonces por eso no tienes novio, eso explica mucho- dijo Lucy.

-Hey, puedo tener novio cuando yo quiera… solo que estoy ocupada en otras cosas- dijo Lynn.

-Eso no le da derecho a desquitarse con la familia de Ash solo por falta de tiempo, digo si yo tuviera novio, entendería que tuviera otros planes que estar conmigo- dijo Luan.

-Bueno, sí… ¿pero ya la vieron? me es difícil pensar que Ash perdiera el interés aun contando lo que hizo- dijo Lana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Ya la vieron? cabello pelirrojo esponjado, una linda figura, además, tiene sus atributos bien pulidos- dijo Lana.

-Ella es un monstruo sin corazón, merecía que la terminaran- dijo Lucy.

-Aunque tomando en cuenta el porcentaje del promedio de parejas que pasan por rupturas sus relaciones sentimentales basadas en algún tipo de desacuerdo, aun tenia posibilidad de poder hacer que funcionara, claro, teniendo en cuenta que lo que hizo podía reponerse… excepto lo de Dragon, eso sí que fue inhumano- dijo Lisa.

Lily dice algo en su lengua de bebe…

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso Lily, pero sabes que el ya no quiere nada con ella- dijo Luan, pero Lily vuelve a decir algo -¿Acaso crees eso? wow…-.

-¿Que dijo Lily?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Que luego de darle esta oportunidad, quizás Ash pueda caer por ella de nuevo, viendo que cambio- responde Luan.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- grito Luna, asustando y sorprendiendo al resto.

-Y-yo… yo no lo dije yo, lo dijo Lily- dijo Luan.

-Bueno, no sería tan loco- dijo Lori.

-Creo que es posible, ella es mala, pero linda- dijo Leni.

-Apuesto que si volverán- dijo Lola.

-Yo les doy mi aprobación- dijo Lisa.

-¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! Después de escuchar todo lo que Ash conto de ella- dice Luna.

-Sí, tienes un punto, pero ella dijo que cambio, además una vez Bobby y yo rompimos por… 30 minutos y volvimos…- dice Lori

-No me importa tu relación Lori, creí que todas me apoyaban en esto- dice Luna.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta Lynn.

-Pues sabe que, bien, lo admito en frente de sus caras, ¡Me gusta Ash! ¡¿Felices?! Es lo que querían oír de mi boca… pero ahora parece que prefieren que esa Milton vuelva con él… gracias por su apoyo, hermanas- dice Luna con sarcasmo en eso ultimo mientras se va a su cuarto.

Hubo un silencio… durante algunos segundos…

-Ah… ¿alguna le dirá que ya lo sabíamos?- pregunta Leni.

-Oh, ahora les importa que si ella le gusta o no, ¿qué paso con eso de…? "creo que si pueden volver, no sería tan loco, le doy mi aprobación"- dice Luan, mientras la mitad de la oración lo dijo por medio del Sr. Cocos.

-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?- pregunta Lynn, pero Luan rueda los ojos por la ignorancia de su hermana.

-Vaya hermanas que son- dice Luan que igualmente se retira a su habitación.

Lincoln por su parte, mientras veía a sus hermanas irse… recibe una llamada por su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Lincoln, Chase encontró algo aquí a las afueras de Royal Woods, ven de inmediato_\- dice Ronnie Anne al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah… estoy en un asunto delicado, mi hermana Lu…- decía Lincoln.

-_Encárgate de eso luego, necesitamos tu ayuda rápido_ \- dice Ronnie Anne terminando la llamada, y Lincoln sin otra opción suspira…

-Nos vemos después chicas, tengo trabajo que hacer- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose… en Frio para irse volando hacia donde están sus amigos.

-Y… hay se va… es bueno ver que volvió a lo suyo- dijo Lana.

* * *

En otra parte, en el bosque cercano a Royal Woods, se encontraban Ronnie Anne y Chase esperando… hasta que observan como Frio iba directo hacia ellos.

-**Y bien… que encontraron**\- dice Frio aterrizando y regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Por desgracia llegamos tarde, pero lo que vi vimos fue impactante, dos luces en el cielo chocaron como ráfagas de energía- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Más bien como si fueran dos cometas que se estrellaron entre si- dijo Chase.

-Lo que sea… ¡suena increíble! ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste Chase?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Síganme- dice Chase guiándolos hasta lo más profundo del bosque, donde habían montones de árboles derribados, o cortados por la mitad, y varios troncos prendidos en llamas.

-Vaya, parece que un cometa cayo por aquí- dice Lincoln.

-Es lo mismo que dije cuando lo vi- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Arboles marcados y cortados, plantas quemadas, suelo arañado, rocas destrozadas, sin duda los que peleaban aquí no tuvieron piedad entre ellos- dice Chase analizando el terreno.

-¿Hay algo más?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Si…- dice Chase que siente un olor en el aire, y con eso empieza a olfatear por todos lados como si de un sabueso de tratase.

-Se parece a Charles cuando busca su hueso- susurra Lincoln a Ronnie Anne.

-Lalo suele hacer lo mismo cuando mi Abuela cocina- responde Ronnie Anne igualmente susurrando.

-Y yo puedo escucharlo, esperen… huele… a azufre- dijo Chase.

-Ya lo sabemos, hay fuego por aquí- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No… hay más- dice Chase que aún sigue oliendo -Es una mezcla… de… vainilla y canela-.

-¿Vainilla y canela? ¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Oye, esta nariz ah olido miles de cosas en varias ocasiones, pero jamás se equivoca cuando percibe un aroma- dijo Chase.

-Si tú lo dices, esa sería una pista- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Vainilla y canela… es una combinación muy inusual, ¿que significara?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-Eso hay que averiguar- dijo Chase.

-Esperen chicos- dice Ronnie Anne llamando la atención de los chicos -Capa está señalando esa dirección-

Ambos miran en aquella dirección que Ronnie Anne menciono, y observan que en varios árboles habían marcas de garras, y cortes muy limpios.

-Solo miren como están cortado estos troncos, como si una guadaña hubiera pasado por aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No solo eso, fue un corte liso y perfecto, ni una sierra o hacha dejan esa clase de marca- dijo Lincoln analizando el corte.

-Y esas marcas de garras ¿creen que el que los hizo será parte animal?- sugiere Chase viendo las garras marcadas en los troncos.

-Chase… ¿crees que Senshard volvió?- pregunta Lincoln.

-De ser así, habría ido por mí a la menor oportunidad… pero esta debe ser una nueva amenaza, una que nosotros no conocemos- dijo Chase.

-Primero la ex-novia de Ash volvió y ahora esto, ¿qué sigue?- dice Lincoln… justo cuando escuchan un ruido, y ven algo volar por los cielos.

-¿Otra vez esa Águila?- pregunta Ronnie Anne viendo como esa ave se marchó.

-Ese es otro misterio, y uno bastante extraño- dijo Chase.

-Demasiado… algo raro está pasando en el pueblo, y es mejor que lo averigüemos antes de que ocurra algo malo- dice Lincoln al lector.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de regreso a la casa Hathaway…

-Adiós familia, me iré con Luna y Sam- dice Ash que iba directo a la puerta principal de la casa mientras sus hermanos hacían sus cosas.

Zack hacia pesas en su equipo de ejercicios, Devin estaba sentado en ellas leyendo un libro, Bianca veía tele junto a Dragon, y Julie jugaba con sus ponis de juguete en el piso.

-Saluda a tu novia y a su mejor amiga de mi parte hermanote- dice Julie.

-Julie, ya lo hablamos, ellas dos son solo mis amigas- dijo Ash.

-Si tú lo dices- dice Julie mientras seguía con su juego.

-198…Ten cuidado, sabes que Angie sigue haya afuera en alguna parte del pueblo…199..- dice Zack mientras seguía con su ejercicio.

-Por favor ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrarme hoy con…?- decía Ash que al momento de abrir la puerta, se topa con…-¡¿ANGIE?!-

Ese grito sorprendió al resto de sus hermanos, incluyendo a Zack que su sorpresa fue tanto que se desconcentro, haciendo que las pesas se caigan al piso y con ellas, Devin también.

-Buenos días Ash, te traje una merienda- dice Angie trayendo una bandeja con un sándwich y un poco de jugo -Oh, hola a ustedes también, perdón pero solo traje comida para Ash-.

-No nos interesa la comida ¡Nos interesa que te vayas!- grito Bianca que a pesar de su timidez, se le notaba sumamente molesta con la presencia de Angie.

-Hermanos, hermanas, yo puedo manejar esto solo, si nos disculpan- dice Ash saliendo de la casa junto a Angie.

-Oye no…- decía Zack… justo cuando Ash cierra la puerta de la casa.

-Y… nos cerró la puerta- dice Devin.

-¡¿En serio?!- grito Zack con sarcasmo.

-Bien, ¿a qué viniste Angie?- pregunta Ash que se encontraba en el patio delantero frente a Angie.

-Oh, bueno… pensaba que ya que llevas más tiempo aquí que yo y… no conozco casi nada, podríamos, quizás salir tú y yo… como amigos claro, y así puedes ayudarme a conocer este pueblo- dice Angie.

-¿Ósea, una cita?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Que? No, No no no no no, solo es una salida casual, tú y yo, como amigos… solo amigos- dice Angie.

-Si… eso no pasara- dijo Ash que iba a caminar, pero Angie lo detiene.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta Angie.

-Estoy ocupado, tengo planes con mis amigas- dijo Ash apartando la mano de Angie.

-Hay vamos, ¿ni para recordar viejos tiempos?- dice Angie.

-No me gustaría cancelarle a Luna y Sam- dijo Ash.

-Ya debiste haber salido con ellas muchas veces, y además hace cuanto que no nos vemos- dice Angie.

-Me siento más cómodo con ellas dos- dice Ash.

-Acaso… ¿te importan más ella que yo?- pregunta Angie.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero…- Ash no sabía que contestar para no sonar grosero.

-Vamos, por favor, tú y yo… nos divertiremos- dice Angie mirando a Ash a los ojos… y sus pupilas brillaron de un rosa fuerte por un segundo.

-Angie, te dije que estoy ocu…- decía Ash que igualmente la ve a los ojos y… sus ojos y pupilas brillan igual -Ah… creo… creo que no… no les molestaría a las chicas, que… usara un par de horas para estar contigo-.

-¡Sí!- grito Angie agarrando a Ash de su brazo para irse caminando junto a él -No te importa, digo… por costumbre-.

-Su-supongo que no…- dice Ash y ambos se empiezan a alejar de la calle hacia alguna parte del pueblo… sin saber que eran vigilados desde una ventana de la casa Loud.

Se trataba de Luna desde la ventana de la sala usando unos binoculares para vigilar de forma indiscreta, mientras Sam estaba sentada en el sofá afinando su guitarra.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- dice Sam mientras probaba las cuerdas.

-Ash nos dejó plantadas, se fue con… ¡con esa!- dice Luna con enfado en su tono.

-_Uhhh_… eso es malo, pero creí que él no quería nada con ella, casi literalmente vomita tan solo con verla- dice Sam.

-Pues se fue con ella, mira- dice Luna que le pasa los binoculares a Sam, y ella va a la ventana y observa.

-Ella lo tomo del brazo, mala señal- dijo Sam.

-Es todo… me rindo…- dice Luna con la cara en el sofá.

-No es hora de rendirse, recuerdas tu lema familiar "Un Loud jamás se da por vencido", además, es obvio que Ash te quiere más a ti de lo que quiere a esa Angie- dice Sam.

-¿Que te hace decir eso?- pregunta Luna.

-Veamos… te trata bien, le gusta estar contigo, han salido los dos juntos, le importa mucho tu opinión, y te regalo a este pequeño- dice Sam enseñando a Wolfie, el lobo gris de peluche que Ash le regalo en su cita.

-Bueno si… pero ella ha estado más tiempo con Ash, y creo que hasta lo conoce más que yo- dice Luna.

-_No debes temer, apuesto que si le preguntaras algo, él se iría contigo de inmediato_\- dice Sam haciendo la voz del lobo de peluche -Wolfie tiene razón, deberías al menos intentarlo-.

-Bueno, quizás, lo intentare… -dijo Luna cambiando su expresión a una más alegre-Y ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Luna.

-Cool, ¿qué es?- dice Sam sonriendo.

-Espiarlas- responde Luna, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sam se borre.

-Luna… te quiero, y te apoyo en lo que sea… pero eso es ridículo- dijo Sam.

-Anda, si esa chica dice que cambio, es mejor comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos- dice Luna.

-_Wow wow wow_… ¿nuestros?- pregunta Sam.

-Oh si, tu iras conmigo- dice Luna.

-¿Y yo por qué?- pregunta Sam.

-Vamos Sam, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacer esto sola, además tu dijiste, estabas feliz de que le diera otra oportunidad al amor, y no quiero que ese amor se aleje con su ex-novia- dice Luna.

-Pues… si pero…- dice Sam cuestionando la decisión de Luna.

-Anda Sammy… porfa, necesito que me apoyes… ¿sii…?- dice Luna haciendo los ojitos de perrito.

-Ah…- Sam le veía, y sabe que no le puede decir que no cuando hace esa mirada -…Ok, iré-.

-Perfecto, andando- dice Luna saliendo de la casa a toda marcha.

-_No esperabas que dijera eso, ¿verdad_?- dijo Sam haciendo la voz de Wolfie así misma -No, y ojala no me termine arrepintiendo de esto- dijo Sam ya con su voz normal, justo antes de que Luna regresara y la tomara del brazo para arrastrarla hacia su "misión".

* * *

Más tarde, en el centro comercial de Royal Woods, la ex-pareja proveniente de Nueva York, caminaban por el lugar… aun siendo vigilados por un par de rockeras.

-Gritona Morada a Rubia Azul, ¿los enfocas? Cambio- pregunta Luna usando un walkie talkie muy familiar.

-Aquí Rubia Azul, ¿tu hermano no se enojara que hayas tomado sus cosas?… y quiero otro nombre clave, cambio- dijo Sam respondiendo y preguntando a través del otro walkie talkie.

-Gritona Morada recibe, negativo, cambio- responde Luna.

-Rubia Azul aquí, está bien, se alejan… ¿podemos dejar de hablar así? Decir cambio tantas veces cansa, cambio- dijo Sam.

-Recibido, si, es mejor, cambio- dijo Luna a la vez que ambas guardan los walkie talkie y empiezan a seguir a Ash y Angie de la manera más sigilosa que podían…

Tanto Luna y Sam se detienen hasta quedar detrás de un adorno del pasillo, viendo como Ash y Angie entran a una tienda de ropa.

-Entraron a esa tienda de ropa… y no es en la que trabaja Leni, que mal gusto tiene- dice Luna.

-Ya vi, voy a seguirlos- dice Sam saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Luna.

-No lo sabes, pero yo soy una maestra del disfraz- dice Sam mientras se coloca un sombrero, unas gafas de sol y un bigote falso, y prosigue a entrar en aquella tienda.

-Oh si, toda una maestra- dice Luna con sarcasmo.

Ya dentro de la tienda de ropa, Sam se oculta detrás de unos abrigos, a unos metros estaban Ash y Angie, la cual esta última se estaba probando una camisa nueva.

-¿Qué tal se me ve esto? ¿Crees que hace juego con mis ojos?- pregunta Angie.

-Ah… creo que si- dice Ash.

-_Aww_, eres tan tierno- dice Angie conmovida.

-Se está probando ropa, aun no me han visto- dice Sam a través del walkie talkie.

-_¿Ropa eh? ¿Y Ash? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Alguna reacción de su parte?_\- pregunta Luna desde el otro lado.

-Bueno, solo se le queda mirando, parece no estar muy emocionado con estar aquí- responde Sam.

-_Por ahora es buena señal, sigue observando_\- dice Luna.

-Por mí no hay problema, puedo estar así todo el…- decía Sam… que jadea de sorpresa -No puede ser, ¡chaquetas de cuero azul a mitad de precio!- dice Sam con brillo de sorpresa en los ojos, y va por una chaqueta, olvidando lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sam, Sam… hay esa chica- dice Luna desde su escondite.

Sam ahora se encontraba probándose chaquetas frente a un espejo, ignorando que Ash y Angie pasaron al lado suyo, saliendo de la tienda de ropa con una bolsa a la mano.

-¡Gritona Morada a Rubia Azul, los sujetos se mueven!… ¿Rubia Azul?- dice Luna por el walkie talkie, pero no recibía respuesta.

-_Hmmm_… ¿se vería mejor si me pongo estos lentes?- se pregunta Sam probándose unos lentes de sol de color verde con forma de estrellas -O estos- ahora se prueba unos de color rosa de corazones.

-_¡SAM!_\- el grito provino del walkie talkie, fue Luna la que grito, haciendo que Sam salte del susto y se le caigan los lentes.

-Hay lo siento, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Sam.

-_Ash y Angie se están alejando, hay que seguirlos_\- dice Luna.

-Enseguida voy, pero antes dime… ¿lentes de sol con marco verde o rosa?- pregunta Sam.

-_¡Cualquiera se te vera bien! ¡Pero ven rápido!_\- dijo Luna.

Un rato después, se observa que Ash le compro un helado de fresa a Angie, la cual era su sabor favorito.

-¿Crees que después podemos comer un helado?- pregunta Sam que junto a Luna estaban en un banco y ocultándose con unos periódicos.

-Mira eso, se está aprovechando de su amabilidad, esa harpía…- decía Luna, ignorando lo que pregunto Sam.

-Luna, entiendo que estés celosa, pero no es necesario que uses ese lenguaje ahora- dijo Sam.

-¿De que estas hablando?, no estoy celosa- dice Luna.

-Es que se te nota el enojo y miras como una… ¡No puede ser!- grito Sam.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunta Luna alarmada, y Sam hace que ella mire lo que ahora hará Angie a Ash.

-Haber Ash, abre grande- dice Angie meneando un poco su helado frente al skater.

-Sabes que no soy un bebe, ¿cierto?- dice Ash.

-Vamos, ¿por mí?- dice Angie haciendo una mirada tierna.

-_Ahww_… bien, de acuerdo- dice Ash abriendo la boca algo apenado, y Angie le da un poco de su helado en la boca.

-Esa… yo tenía planeado hacer eso un día, gata ladrona- dijo Luna con ira en su tono.

-Sí, ella… espera, ¿enserio pensabas darle helado en la boca?- pregunta Sam.

-Si…- responde Luna apenada.

-Uh, tienes algo de helado ahí, déjame limpiarte- dice Angie sacando una servilleta de su bolsillo.

-De hecho yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes que hacer…- decía Ash… pero al final Angie termina limpiándole el labio con la servilleta -Y ya lo hiciste-.

Luna al ver esa acción de parte de Angie… parecía que hervía de rabia, hasta parecía que tenía llamas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué huele a que algo se cocina por aquí…?- pregunta Sam.

Y hablando de cocinar… ahora ambos se encontraban cerca de la sección de comida rápida.

-Grande, pero no tanto como el de Nueva York, lo recuerdas ¿cuándo me llevaste a uno en nuestra primera cita?- dice Angie.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, aunque tuve que estar sentado todo el tiempo, ya que me rompí la espalda tratando de invitarte- dijo Ash.

-Jajaja, fuiste un bobo ese día, pero uno lindo- dice Angie.

-Ah… gracias… creo- dijo Ash, sin saber que Luna y Sam se encontraban en una mesa a parte, usando unos menús para cubrirse.

-¿Se rompió la espalda al invitarla a salir?- pregunta Sam.

-Ah cierto, no estabas cuando nos contó la historia- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, por ahora todo parece normal- dijo Sam.

-_Shhh_… están hablando- dice Luna tratando de escuchar la conversación del skater y su ex-novia.

-Y… ¿qué tal va tu vida?- pregunta Ash.

-¿La mía? nada importante, que tal la tuya, no extrañas Nueva York, ¿nunca has pensado en volver?- ahora pregunta Angie.

-Ah…- decía Ash algo extrañado por la actitud de Angie ante esa pregunta -Pues… si, la extraño en varias ocasiones- responde Ash.

-Y si tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿dejarías este pueblo para volver a la gran ciudad?- vuelve a preguntar Angie, y Luna al oír eso, casi se le cae el menú, mientras que Sam se sorprende.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- pregunta Ash.

-Oh, curiosidad nomas- dijo Angie con una sonrisa inocente.

-Siendo sincero… no- aquella respuesta de Ash, sorprende a Angie -No la dejaría, si, eh estado pocos meses en este lugar, pero ya me encariñe bastante, tengo buenos amigos y me está yendo muy bien- al oír eso, Luna suspira aliviada.

-Entiendo, entonces… ¿este pueblo ya lo consideras tu hogar?- pregunta Angie.

-Podría decirse que si- dijo Ash.

-Escuchaste eso- susurra Sam con una sonrisa, pero Luna solo la calla para seguir oyendo.

-Oye, ¿y que paso con "ella?- pregunta Ash.

-¿"Ella"?- pregunta Angie sin entender.

-Sí, "ella" Julie se pregunta todos los días de cómo esta- dijo Ash.

-Ah "ella", está bien, nada importante, esta con la Abuela- responde Angie.

-¿Enserio? no sabía que tu Abuela estaba de visita- dijo Ash.

-Estuviste mucho tiempo lejos de Nueva York- dijo Angie.

-Si… eso creo- dijo Ash.

¿Quién será esa "ella" de la que tanto hablan?- se pregunta Sam, pero Luna solo levanta los hombros.

Pero antes de poder seguir su conversación con Ash, Angie vio algo desde el techo del centro comercial, era nuevamente aquella águila que la observaba justamente a ella.

-Ah, Ash, fue divertido pero… me tengo que ir, te molesta si repetimos mañana- dice Angie a la vez que le vuelven a brillar sus pupilas.

-En realidad…- decía Ash… pero en sus ojos pasa ese brillo rosa -… Creo que no sería mala idea-.

-Muy bien, nos vemos guapo- dice Angie corriendo con prisa a la salida, mientras Ash solo se va por su lado.

-Eso fue raro, ¿no lo crees?- pregunta Sam.

-¿Con qué derecho tiene esa chica a llamarlo guapo?- dice Luna apretando los dientes.

-Si, efectivamente esta celosa- dijo Sam.

-Cállate… solo… _arrgh_, como sea, vámonos- dice Luna levantándose de la silla para irse.

-¿No quieres pedir algo de comer? Tengo hambre- dijo Sam, pero Luna la mira con cierta molestia… hasta que vuelve a tomar asiento.

-… Si, por favor- dice Luna aun molesta.

* * *

Más tarde, de regreso en el bosque de Royal Woods… los tres chicos seguían buscando pistas del lo que había paso en aquel lugar, pero todavía nada.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cero- dijo Chase.

-Esto es increíble, como un…..lo que sea puede ser tan escurridizo- dice Lincoln, a la vez que Capa les hace unos gestos a los chicos al tratar de decir algo.

-No es mala idea Capa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que dijo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Que nos separemos para cubrir más terreno- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es muy listo- dijo Chase.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Ronnie Anne con orgullo.

-Bien, Ronnie ve al sur, yo cubriré el oeste, Chase al norte- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro- dice Chase que da un salto hacia un árbol y luego saltar de rama en rama.

-¿Que me falta para moverme así?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Dejar los videojuegos y comics e ir al gimnasio?- dice Ronnie Anne con algo de burla mientras se va por su lado.

-Ja-ja- dice Lincoln con sarcasmo a la vez que también se va por su lado.

Adentrándose más en el bosque, Chase pasaba de árbol en árbol… hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el norte, y al bajar del árbol, empieza a utilizar su nariz para detectar algún olor.

-Si yo fuera quien hizo ese desastre, ¿dónde me ocultaría?- dice Chase mientras seguía olfateando el alrededor…

Hasta que siente que un arbusto se mueve, pero cuando el voltea… este se detiene, pero antes de que pudiera ignorarlo y seguir buscando pistas… logra notar que a un árbol se le empezaban a mover sus hojas.

-Que ra…- decía Chase notando que las hojas de los demás árboles empezaban a moverse, una seguida de otra -Ronnie Anne, si esta es una de tus bromas, es muy mal momento- dice Chase viendo como las hojas seguían cayendo… hasta que decide tomar una pequeña piedra, y lo lanza.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada… y las hojas se detienen, Chase se extrañó por eso, pero decide retomar su trabajo buscando ahora detrás de unas rocas.

Pero luego… algo pasa, el abre los ojos de golpe y como si sus orejas se movieran, sintió un sonido que lo alerto… y gracias a eso, logra dar un giro hacia atrás y esquivar perfectamente aquel ataque que destrozo unos árboles, y se da vuelta para ver quién o qué se trataba.

Y se ve a alguien que estaba sobre unas rocas, la cual era una silueta femenina tapada por la oscuridad, unos brillantes ojos rosas oscuro, y también abrir unas grandes alas de murciélagos.

-Conque ¿tú eres a quien buscamos?- dice Chase a aquella silueta.

Pero esa silueta de aquel, o más bien aquella demonio no contesta, solo levanta su dedo, y sin previo aviso… lanza un pequeño rayo que casi le da a Chase que este alcanza a evitar por fortuna, pero si dejándole una leve quemadura en su hombro, pero Chase en lugar de sobarse la herida, el simplemente sonríe desafiante.

-Y pensar que esta iba a ser una noche aburrida- dice Chase mientras torna su piel de verde, sus ojos se tornan reptilianos, y sus manos salen unas garras filosas -Esto se pondrá salvaje-.

Chase da una especie de salto hacia adelante, y va directo a atacar al demonio, pero esta se logra elevar en el aire gracias a sus alas, haciendo que Chase rasgue la roca la roca donde estaba posada la demonio, por lo cual esa demonio vuelve a lanzar un rayo desde su mano.

-¡Alas de Pterodactylo!- grito Chase a la vez que sus brazos se transforma en alas que usa para evitar ese ataque, y a la vez ir directo para un combate en el aire.

Pero la chica demonio al ver que Chase la estaba siguiendo, decide cambiar su dirección, e ir hacia él para después embestirlo, haciendo que ambos retrocedan por ese impacto, pero Chase logra retomar el vuelo, y viendo que la demonio estaba distraída, va directo hacia ella.

-¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurus!- las alas de Chase desaparecen, a la vez que la cabeza de Chase transforma en la del dinosaurio mencionado.

La chica demonio no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, y justo cuando voltio la cabeza… llega a recibir un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago, haciendo que tanto ella como Chase vayan cayendo, sin embargo Chase vuelve a activar sus alas de Pterodactylo una vez más.

-Ya te tengo- dice Chase a la vez que va directo en picada, pero la chica demonio no se deja dominar y de imprevisto lanza unos rayos de color rosa oscuro eléctrico de sus ojos -¿Ah?- dice Chase que recibe el ataque de lleno, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

Cuando el polvo de tierra se disipa, Chase se encontraba frotándose la cabeza algo adolorido, pero después ve que la demonio va hacia el en picada, sin perder el tiempo, Chase usa la cola de Ankylosaurio, y con un potente golpe de martillo la manda contra un montón de árboles.

-Lincoln, Ronnie, aquí Chase, encontré algo, y no adivinaran que- dice Chase a través de su insignia.

-Voy en camino- dice Lincoln que por su lado vio algo de humo proveniente de donde está peleando Chase.

-Resiste, ya voy- dice Ronnie Anne que por su lado también vio lo mismo, y va para alla.

Entonces Chase se pone de pie, pero la chica demonio luego arranca de manera monstruosa algunos árboles en los que se había estrellado.

-Hay ¿Es una broma no es verdad?- pregunta Chase, pero la chica demonio no responde, en lugar de eso, lanza los árboles con fuerza contra Chase -¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase a la vez que sus pies de transforman en las patas del mencionado dinosaurio y con ellas más la agilidad extra, logra dar un salto por los arboles lanzados, saltando de uno en uno hasta quedar más cerca de la chica demonio -¡Cuernos de Triceraptos!-.

De la cabeza de Chase, le crecen unos largos cuernos que va directo con intención de atacar… sin embargo, la chica demonio los detiene con esfuerzo, y ahora ambos se encuentran en una competencia de fuerza con intención de hacer retroceder al otro.

Pero la chica demonio decide sujetar más fuerte los cuernos, y con estos empezar a girar a Chase hasta lanzarlo contra unas rocas… Chase agita la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y algunos pequeños escombros, pero luego ve que la chica demonio genera unas especies de esferas de energía oscura desde sus manos, las cuales inmediatamente lanza.

-No sé qué será eso, pero no creas que me rendiré sin luchar- dice Chase que logra ponerse de pie, mientras se hace crecer una cola con placas de Stegosaurio, con la cual logra desviar aquellas esferas.

Y luego después hacer más larga aquella cola, pasando a ser una cola de un Diplodocus, y esta al ser de mayor tamaño logra atrapar a la chica demonio para presionarla contra el suelo.

-Sí, así está mejor, ahora te voy a hacer unas preguntas, y más vale que respondas bien, no soy alguien muy paciente que digamos, ¿quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿qué es lo que eres en realidad?, ¿qué es lo que planeas atacando lugares cercanos a Royal Woods?- pregunta Chase de manera amenazante.

Sin embargo, lejos de responder dichas preguntas, la chica demonio sonríe algo malvada, y luego ella abre su boca, y de esta emite, un enorme grito sónico, que para los oídos de Chase, era un sonido agudo y doloroso.

-¡AHHH! ¡MIS OIDOS! ¡ARGGG!- gritaba Chase mientras se tapaba los oídos tratando de disminuir aquel ruido, pero como sus oídos eran más sensibles que las del humano promedio, aquel ruido aun le dolía, haciendo que Chase sin querer libere a la chica demonio de su cola.

Y luego está de sus alas, logra crear ondas cortantes de color rosa, las cuales golpean a Chase tan fuerte que hacen que este caiga en el suelo y se estrelle de cabeza contra más árboles… y antes de que pudiera levantarse, la demonio pone su pie con garras sobre este, lista para acabarlo.

-Ja… jamás te saldrás con la tuya…- decía Chase.

Pero la demonio estaba por acabarlo usando sus garras… pero entonces ella reacciona y esquiva otro rayo, pero esta tenía una tonalidad de entre amarillo y dorado, el cual hace que se aparte de Chase.

-Que ra…- antes de que Chase pudiera terminar su frase, una luz súper veloz pasa a su lado, golpeando a la demonio, y llevándola hacia arriba.

-¡Chase!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne que llegaron al lugar y ayudan a Chase a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, estoy bien…- responde Chase algo adolorido.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Encontraste al demonio?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Sí, y más que eso…- dice Chase enseñando la quemadura en su hombro.

-Oh vaya…- decía Lincoln asombrado de que a su amigo le hayan dejado una herida de esa clase… para luego darse cuenta de unos brillos, ya que el cielo parecía que se divisaba entre luces amarillas y rosadas, chocando una y otra vez.

-¿Que significa es…?- decía Ronnie Anne hasta que logra sentir algo a través de esas luces -Asombroso, es como si fuerzas opuestas chocaran entre sí, una brillante y cálida… y otra oscura y fría, básicamente el clásico choque entre la luz y la oscuridad-.

-Si… una es esa demonio, pero la otra… me salvo- dijo Chase.

-¿Te salvo?- pregunta Lincoln curioso al oír eso.

Entonces la luz amarilla dispara una especie de ráfaga brillante y potente, pero el demonio contraataca con una energía oscura igual de potente.

-Debemos hacer algo, rápido- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, y transformándose…

[Los dedos de la mano de Lincoln se empiezan a alargar y reduciendo su número a tres a la vez que su brazo se extiende y sale el ala de debajo del brazo. Desde atrás le crece una cola y luego se enfoca a su cara, la cual cambia su aspecto, y luego termina con una pose]

-**Es hora de ser héroe**\- dijo Jetray yendo volando hacia la pelea contra la luz y la demonio.

-¡Lincoln aguarda!- grito Ronnie Anne, pero Jetray dispara un rayo desde su cola a la demonio,

La demonio logra evitar eso y rápido disparar desde sus ojos, chocando con el disparo de Jetray, creando una cortina de humo debido al choque de los dos poderes, la cual usa aquella demonio para escapar.

-**¡Oye, regresa aquí!**\- grito Jetray… pero antes de poder seguir a la demonio, la luz amarilla le dispara un rayo, haciendo que quede temporalmente paralizado y empieza a caer.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne que rápidamente busca en su libro y… -_Toriam Perfectan_\- ella genera un pequeño tornado que frena la caída de Jetray, a la vez que la luz amarilla también se termina yendo.

-**Auu, eso dolió**\- dice Jetray sobándose la cabeza por ese golpe.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de algo…**\- decía Jetray que se logra ponerse de pie -**No parece que seamos los únicos que van tras esa demonio**-.

-Y con ese golpe que te dio, no quiere que alguien interfiera al parecer- dijo Chase.

-Chase, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ella?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Pude ver cómo era ella, enserio parecía una demonio real, alas, garras, una cola, ropa harapienta, y sin miedo a exagerar, es peligroso y sin piedad… y tiene una espantosa voz- dice Chase rascándose el oído con un dedo -Además… tenía ese olor que mencione, vainilla y canela.

-**_Hmmm_… ¿que estará pasando en este pueblo?**\- se preguntaba Jetray.

* * *

Ya de noche en la casa Loud, Luna se encontraba en la sala cambiando de canal una y otra vez en la tele, y con una cara de pocos amigos… sin embargo, ve algo a su lado, y era el Sr. Cocos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa niña?, tienes la misma cara de tu hermana rubia cuando entran a su cuarto sin permiso- dice Luan haciendo la voz del Sr. Cocos, pero Luna solo lo empuja al suelo -Oye, eso no fue amable- dice Luan aun con la voz de su muñeco, pero hablando simplemente con su mano… sin embargo ve que luna seguía sin cambiar su expresión -Bien, ya entendí, no quieres comedia, me quedo claro- dice Luan ya con su tono normal.

-Pues ya que lo entiendes, déjame sola- dice Luna.

-Por favor, no puedes estar tan…- decía Luan, viendo como Luna la mira mientras estaba chirriando los dientes, sus ojos parecía que tuvieran llamas y con el ceño fruncido que fácilmente podría cortarle el alma con tan solo verla -… molesta…-.

-Tu… _argh_, no interesa, enserio quiero que me dejen sola- dijo Luna apartando la mirada.

-Vamos Luna, soy tu hermana, tu compañera de cuarto, si algo te está molestando puedes decírmelo- dice Luan mientras recogía al Sr. Cocos -Ella promete no tomarlo a broma esta vez- ahora dice a través del Sr. Cocos.

-… Bien… fui a espiar a Ash en su… _argh_ cita con Angie- dijo Luna.

-Wow, ¿el tubo una cita con esa Angie?- pregunta Luan, y Luna asiente enojada -¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Creí que el ya no quería ni verla en pintura- dice ahora con el Sr. Cocos.

-¡No lo sé! solo se pidió y acepto… olvidando que tenía planes conmigo y Sam- dijo Luna.

-Eso es cruel- dice Luan.

-Si…- dice Luna de manera fría, y Luan ve como su hermana mayor pasaba de estar molesta a triste.

-Pe-Pero… estoy segura que debe tener alguna justificación- dice Luan.

-¿Cómo cuál?- pregunta Luna.

-Pues… no lo sé, pero seguro debe tenerlo, él no te dejaría a ti o a Sam solo por ver a su ex-novia- dice Luan.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- dijo Luna.

-Hay vamos, no ves que intento animarte- dice Luan.

-Pues no haces un muy buen trabajo- dijo Luna de brazos cruzados.

-Eso duele, ¿sabías?- dice Luan, pero Luna no le responde, solo seguía de enojada de brazos cruzados -Luna por favor, Ash no va a dejarte por Angie, si, es atractiva, pero no se compara con el gran corazón que tienes- dice mientras toca el pecho de Luna.

-Uy si, que gran corazón, si eso no se compara a ella, ¡¿cómo explicas que el amor de mi vida se fue con una chica que le hiso tano daño y con solo un por favor salió con ella?! ¡Dímelo Luan! ¡Dímelo!- grito Luna, haciendo que Luan se asuste.

-Yo, yo… no… no lo sé- responde Luan.

-Lo supuse, tú no sabes cómo me siento, que alguien que quieres prefiere a otra- dijo Luna.

-Luna… la única que te está bajando los ánimos, eres tú misma, estas tan inmersa en que Ash quiere a Angie que no aceptas la realidad, tal vez deberías tratar de abrir los ojos, y no cegarte con todo este embrollo- dijo Luan, pero Luna otra vez no le responde -Ella sí que está mal- dice a través del Sr. Cocos -Si, lo sé- le responde a su muñeco, para luego retirarse.

Luna ve como su hermana menor subía las escaleras, y ahora se siente mal por gritarle sin razón.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, mejor me disculpo antes de gritarle a otra- dice Luna que justo antes de subir… alguien entra.

-Debe haber algo que se nos está escapando, que hace una demonio alada con esa clase de poder en Royal Woods… ah, hola Luna- dice Lincoln mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

-Tal parece que no soy la única con problemas, ¿qué te ocurre hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Los chicos y yo estamos siguiendo el rastro de una supuesta chica demonio en la ciudad, pero no hemos podido atraparla- responde Lincoln.

-¿Un demonio de verdad?… a Lucy le gustaría ver eso- dijo Luna.

-Sí, pero siento que hay más detrás de todo eso, ¿Que haría ella en un pueblo como Royal Woods? ¿Y quién es en realidad?…- se preguntaba el peliblanco.

-¿Han podido descifrar algo?- pregunta Luna.

-Más o menos…- decía Lincoln revisando sus notas -Veamos… Chase detecto un olor inusual, vainilla y canela, en los lugares en los que ella estaba, y en algunas partes encontramos mucha destrucción, en especial marcas de garras-.

-Uh vaya- dice Luna sorprendida.

-Y lo más reciente, esos brillos rosa que despide de sus ojos… quizás sea algo que nos pueda llevar a dar con su paradero- dijo Lincoln.

-¿La han visto físicamente?- pregunta Luna.

-Chase si, dice que tiene alas como de murciélago, una cola, garras en las manos y pies, y cabello verde largo y grotesco de color verde- responde Lincoln.

-Eso suena… iugh, horrible- dice Luna.

-Si… lo sé, _awwwhh_…- dice Lincoln que bosteza -En fin, me iré a la cama, ya fueron suficientes actos de héroe por un día, hasta mañana hermana- dice Lincoln que iba directo a las escaleras.

-Eh si hasta maña… ah espera Linc- dice Luna y Lincoln voltea curioso -Contéstame esto ¿está mal que me enoje y desconfié de la ex-novia de Ash, solo porque tuviera una cita con ella a pesar de que tenía panes conmigo y Sam?-.

-Bueno… eso depende, por un lado, tal vez pienses eso porque estas celosa- responde Lincoln ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-No estoy celosa- dijo Luna un poco molesta.

-Como sea, pero, por otro lado, tu estas velando por él y que no haga locuras, y tomando en cuenta lo que nos dijo Ash, Angie no es una buena persona, por lo que si quieres apartarlo de ella, no suena tan malo si lo pones de ese modo- dijo Lincoln subiendo a su cuarto.

-Gracias de todas maneras, suerte mañana con ese demonio- dice Luna que igualmente sube las escaleras y cada quien entra a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la casa Hathaway… Ash bajaba las escaleras mientras se prepara para su siguiente cita con Angie.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?- pregunta Julie.

-Pues, no les mentiré, iré a otra salida con Angie- responde Ash.

-¿Otra vez?- dicen los cuatro hermanos a la vez.

-Bueno, ayer salí con ella no fue tan malo como esperaba, parece que si cambio para bien- dijo Ash sin ninguna pena.

-Yo aún no confió en ella- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, no es como Luna, que es más agradable- dijo Zack.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Luna?- pregunta Ash.

-Ya sabes, por ser tu novia actual- dijo Zack.

-Luna no es mi novia- dice Ash algo enojado.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es? y no vengas con "solo es una amiga" estoy casi segura que entre ustedes dos está ocurriendo algo- dijo Julie.

-No ocurre nada entre nosotros, solo es una amiga de la que me llevo muy bien- dijo Ash.

-Pues ya sería tu novia, si no fueras tan necio con eso de "No estoy listo"- dijo Devin.

-Hay por todos los… chicos, eso no es asunto suyo- dijo Ash.

-Claro que no, pero nos preocupas- dice Bianca.

-Debes escucharnos hermano mayor, estamos seguros que Angie no ha cambiado, después de todo lo que ha hecho, es difícil confiar en ella de nuevo- dijo Julie.

-Pues a mí no me he hecho nada malo antes de saber lo suyo- dijo Ash.

-¿Y el corazón roto no cuenta?- pregunta Zack.

-Eso es aparte- responde Ash.

-Para nosotros sí cuenta y mucho, y hasta él lo sabe- dice Julie apuntando a Dragon que asiente en señal de afirmación.

-Aprecio su preocupación hermanos, pero se cuidarme solo, Angie hasta ahora se ha mostrado muy agradable, creo que enserio pudo haber cambiado- dice Ash que iba a salir… pero entonces Julie se coloca frente a él.

-No saldrás con ella y punto- dijo Julie.

-¿Qué? julie, quítate del camino por favor- dijo Ash, pero Julie niega -Enserio no quiero, pero…- entonces iba a tratar de quitarla a la fuerza, pero ella se sujetaba de los marcos de la puerta -¡Muévete!-.

-¡No!- grito Julie.

-Ash, ya basta, o uno de los dos se hará daño- dijo Zack.

-Entonces hagan que se mueva- dice Ash… hasta que lo toman de los brazos, se trataban de Bianca y Devin -¿Qué están haciendo?-.

-No iras con Angie, es por tu propio bien hermano- dijo Devin.

-Suéltenme- dijo Ash.

-No hasta que abras los ojos- dijo Bianca, a la vez que Dragon le toma de la camisa y trata de hacerlo retroceder.

-Chicos… ¡Ya basta!- de pronto ese brillo rosa oscuro en los ojos de Ash reaparece, y se libera del agarre de sus hermanos y mascota, y quitando a Julie del camino -Ahora escúchenme, le prometí que iría, y si no quiere que vaya, pues déjenme decirles esto ¡Yo sí quiero ir con Angie, y si no les gusta, pues que mal!- grito Ash, cerrando de golpe la puerta justo antes de retirarse.

-Nos gritó…- dice Julie a punto de empezar a llorar, siendo luego abrazada y consolada por Bianca.

-Y solo nos preocupábamos por él, que cretino- dijo Zack ofendido y cruzado de brazos.

-Así no es Ash regularmente, su comportamiento relajado y optimista no es así de fácil que quebrantar, _hmmmmm_…- decía Devin que empieza a pensar.

-¿Que estás pensando Devin?- pregunta Bianca.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero tal vez tenga que ver con…- decía Devin que seguía pensando, y Ally que estaba en su cabello sale y hace la misma expresión pensativa que su dueño.

-¿Y…?- pregunta el resto de los hermanos.

-No se… pero si algo se, es que esto no es nada normal- dijo Devin.

* * *

Mientras por otra parte, Luna tocaba como desesperada la puerta de la casa de Sam… ella voltea por un segundo a la vez que la mencionada rubia abre… y cuando Luna quería tocar de nuevo la puerta… sin querer termina golpeando en la frente a Sam.

-Luna que tal, ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Sam.

-Que gusto que estés en pie Sam, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Luna.

-Adivinare, ¿tiene que ver con Ash y Angie?- pregunta Sam.

-No, tiene que… hey- decía Luna y Sam se ríe.

-Ya lo suponía- dijo Sam.

-Bueno, como sea, oí que saldrán otra vez hoy, y es buena oportunidad para empezar la hora de vigilancia- dice Luna con un par de binoculares a mano.

-Ou… si, sobre eso… no podre hoy- dice Sam algo apenada.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Luna.

-Lo siento Luna, pero… estaré ocupada, la próxima semana será la fiesta de aniversario de mis tíos, y mis padres, Simón y yo iremos, así que hoy Mamá quiere ir a ver los atuendos con los que iremos… si, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero, familia es familia- dijo Sam.

-¿Y ahora me dices?- dice Luna algo indignada.

-No alcance a decirte ayer debido a que querías que te ayudara con eso también- dijo Sam apenada.

-Bueno… que te diviertas con ellos, hare esto sola, te veo después Rubia Azul- dijo Luna retirándose.

-Buena suerte, te veo cuando regrese… espero que esa chica no haga locuras- dijo Sam preocupada por lo que vaya a ocurrir.

* * *

Ya en el parque de Royal Woods… Ash y Angie llegan a una de esas mesas externas donde habían ancianos jugando ajedrez, ñoños jugando juegos de cartas, hombres jugando vencidas, pero por el lado de Ash y Angie, el skater hace algo que puede sorprender a alguien, ya que le prepara el asiento a Angie.

-Tome asiento _madame_… perdón, costumbre del trabajo- dice Ash.

-Hay que amable, gracias caballero- dijo Angie tomando asiento, mientras Ash iba por algo de comer.

Pero sin que ninguno lo supiera… Luna se encontraba en la cima de un árbol, vigilando como un halcón a sus huevos, gracias a los binoculares que traía consigo.

-Hasta ahora todo normal, salvo que por alguna razón Ash parece ser más… "cariñoso" con ella de lo que era ayer- dice Luna mientras continuaba vigilando.

Después de un pequeño rato de espera, Ash regresa con un postre especial a la mesa, un banana split para compartir.

-Aquí tienes, un postre especial, para una chica especial- dijo Ash que luego también toma asiento.

-_Awwwwh_… recordaste que este fue el helado que comimos en nuestra primera cita- menciono Angie.

-Cómo olvidarlo… te comiste todo y sin dejarme nada- dijo Ash.

-Hey, no seas exagerado, también comiste- dijo Angie.

-Sí, pero las sobras- dijo Ash.

-Ja-ja… me alegra saber que no perdiste tu sentido del humor, Ashy- dijo Angie.

-Es uno de mis mejores dotes, Angy- dijo Ash.

-¿A-Angy? ¡¿Le tenía un apodo y a mí no?!- grito Luna… que rápidamente se cubre con las hojas del árbol antes de que la pudieran ver.

-¿Oíste eso?- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, seguramente fue un pájaro- aseguro Ash por ese ruido.

-Sí, jejeje, veo que tampoco olvidaste el apodo de me diste- dijo Angie conmovida.

-Siempre fue de mis favoritos- dijo Ash

-Siempre tierno que eres Ashy… uy, lo siento, olvide que…- decía Angie.

-En realidad, creo que está bien por esta ocasión, creo que algo que si olvide, es lo lindo que se siente cuando una chica muestra que le importas, dándote un apodo tierno- dijo Ash.

-_Grrrr_… a mí me importas, y no lo notas, hay los hombres en verdad son ciegos, además yo le habría dado un apodo más cool que "Ashy"- dijo Luna.

-_Mmm_… está rico- dice Angie comiendo del banana split.

-Y no has visto nada, hay muchas comidas y postres en este pueblo que aún no pruebas y te aseguro que te encantaran- dijo Ash.

-Podríamos verlo uno de estos días, tal vez puedas ser mi guía- sugiere Angie.

-Con mucho gusto- responde Ash con gusto.

-"Talvez puedas ser mi guía"- dice Luna imitando a Angie con burla -Debería saber que YO fui la guía de Ash cuando llego al pueblo-.

-Y… ¿tus hermanos que dijeron cuando se enteraron de que saldríamos?- pregunta Angie.

-Perdieron la cabeza, están locos, siguen creyendo que no estas arrepentida de lo que has hecho- responde Ash.

-Ou, lo siento por eso- dice Angie.

-Descuida, ellos son exagerados en todo, en especial Julie- dijo Ash con cierta molestia.

-Bueno, ella es una niña, ellos no saben casi nada- dice Angie una vez más con ese brillo en sus pupilas.

-Sí, tienes razón…- responde Ash, sin embargo, eso provoco más la atención de Luna, y siguió observando con los binoculares.

-Y… ¿qué hay de tus amigas las rockeras?- pregunta Angie.

-¿De Luna y Sam? Bueno… no las he visto desde que tú y yo salimos ayer, pero, bueno, deben estar bien, creo- dijo Ash.

-Sí, deben estar bien, y… ¿puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?- dijo Angie.

-Adelante, dispara- dijo Ash.

-Entre, esa chica de morado… Luna creo que se llama, y tú, ¿hay… algo?- pregunta Angie.

-Otra vez con esa pregunta… no hay nada entre ambos, solo somos amigos- responde Ash, lo cual causa que Luna se deprima al oír "solo amigos" de parte del skater.

-¿Estás seguro? los he visto muy cerca uno con el otro, además, ayer cuando te vi en ese local, ella no parecía muy feliz de verme a mi contigo- dijo Angie con curiosidad.

-Angie, créeme esto, no hay nada entre ella y yo, Luna solo es mi amiga y nada más- dijo Ash.

-Entonces, ¿no has salido con nadie desde que terminamos?- vuelve a preguntar Angie.

-Pues… no, no he estado con nadie más- responde Ash.

-Eso si que es raro, me imaginaba que volverías locas a varias, recuerdo que en la escuela, muchas babeaban por ti incluso cuando salíamos- dijo Angie.

-Sí, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti, eras la más hermosa- dijo Ash.

-Y… ¿aún lo soy?- dice Angie mientras movía levemente su cabello.

-Oh si… y mucho- dice Ash con honestidad, pero Luna al oír eso… empezaba a gruñir como una fiera salvaje -Si digo… tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu gran encanto ,parece que todo se quedó intacto desde que rompimos… y…- entonces huele algo -¿Ese es un shampoo nuevo?-.

-Uh, te diste cuenta, si, es una esencia única, vainilla y canela, tarde semanas en encontrarlo- dijo Angie.

-Esa chicas es una… un momento ¿vainilla y canela?- decía Luna cuando recuerda ciertas palabras de su hermano.

-_Chase detecto un olor inusual, vainilla y canela, en los lugares en los que ella estaba_-.

-No… debe ser una coincidencia- dice Luna aun observando.

-Sí, es un fastidio cuando quieres algo especial pero es algo único y raro en lo que debes invertir mucho para conseguirlo- dijo Ash.

-Exacto, de eso estaba hablando- dice Angie, hasta que Ash nota algo raro en ella.

-Ah Angie, ¿qué te paso en la mano?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Ah?…- entonces Angie nota unos pequeños rasguños en sus manos -Esto… no es nada, solo… ayudaba a mis padres con jardinería antes de venir, sabes que a mi Mamá le gusta, me hizo desgastarme un poco los dedos y uñas-.

-Qué raro, ayer no tenías esas cortadas- dice Ash, mientras que Luna gracias a los binoculares, ve aquellas marcas en las manos de Angie.

-_En algunas partes encontramos mucha destrucción, en especial marcas de garras_-.

-Dos coincidencias… pero no puede ser, solo faltaría… faltaría… ¿que fue eso último…?- se pregunta Luna.

-_Y lo más reciente, esos brillos rosa que despide_…-

-… Que quizás sea algo que nos pueda llevar a dar con su paradero, pero… no puede ser, ella es mala, pero un demonio, no le veo nada como una cola o alas, o garras, pero…- decía Luna aun observando.

-Sabes, creo que había olvidado algo- dice Ash, llamando la atención de Angie -Que tus ojos son bastante lindos, muy hipnóticos-.

-Hay ya basta, me aras sonrojar pillín, jejeje- dice Angie que mientras aun reía.

Ella lo ve directo a los ojos y… pasa aquel brillo rosa, que también hace que los ojos de Ash se pongan de ese color por un segundo, y Luna al sorprenderse… casi cae del árbol.

-Las tres pistas que Linc menciono, entonces Angie… ¡Angie es ese demonio!-exclamo Luna muy atónita.

-Enserio, son muy hermosos, como tú- dijo Ash.

-Hay Ash…- dice Angie, a la vez que ambos se quedan viendo, mientras Luna casi se cae otra vez al oír eso, y usa los binoculares, sin embargo un grupo de aves se pone en la rama que estaba, viendo a Luna.

-Oh… eh… shu… shu, fuera, largo…- decía Luna con cierto temor mientras movía sus manos, pero en lugar de irse… aquella ave empieza a picotearla -¡Aléjense! les advierto pequeños monstruos con picos- pero después de eso… y por los constantes picoteos, ella se cae del árbol… haciendo ruido que llamo la atención de los adolescentes.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Una ardilla quizás?- sugiere Angie, pero justo en ese momento, Luna sale del arbusto en que callo, toda aturdida.

-¿Luna?- dijo Ash.

-Ah hola, no te veía desde… ¿antes de ayer cierto?- pregunta Angie.

-Eh… creo- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?- ahora es Ash quien pregunta.

-Eh yo… ah, bueno…- Luna buscaba una excusa, pero luego, decide confesar -No, no daré excusas, escucha Ash tengo que decirte algo temible, veras mi herma…- ve a Angie escuchaba -Digo, L-10 estaba buscando un demonio y sé que te dolerá escucharlo pero… las pruebas indican, que tu ex-novia es ese demonio-.

-¿Qué?- dice Ash.

-¿Qué?- dice Angie.

-Como escuchan, olor a vainilla y canela, mira las marcas de sus uñas, dudo que en verdad sean por jardinería, y que decir de ese brillo en tus ojos, nadie puede hacer eso, y… que tienes que decir en tu defensa Angie- dijo Luna explicando las pistas que tenía.

-Jajajajajaja, oh vaya, que graciosa, yo una demonio, eres muy simpática Luna- dice Angie aun riendoce.

-No estoy bromeando, las cosas que le hiciste a Julie y los otros serían típicas de una…- decía Luna.

-Luna, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que estás diciendo? es toda una locura- dijo Ash.

-¿Locura? locura es que aun seas amable con ella después de lo que le hizo a tu familia, ¿que ellos no te importan?- dijo Luna.

-Claro que sí, pero, Angie también, solo mírala- dice Ash señalando a la misma Angie que tenía una mariposa en el dedo, y cuando nota que la ven, ella saluda amistosamente -Ella antes era mala, pero ahora es diferente, no lastimaría ni a una mosca-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te miente? ¿O que está actuando?- dijo Luna.

-Ah, si… ¿puedo interrumpir?- pregunta Angie.

-¡Tu cállate bruja!- grito Luna y luego se acerca de manera acusadora a Angie -Admítelo, tu eres esa demonio, se te nota en la cara- hora pone su cara cerca de la de Angie, estando frente con frente -No te atrevas a mentir, confiesa-

-Ash… ella me está asustando…- dice Angie nerviosa.

-Luna, es mejor que…- decía Ash tratando de parar esa discusión.

-Anda, dilo, tu eres esa demonio, y se lo que haces, tratas de ganarte a la gente con esa actitud de niña buena que no rompe un plato- dijo Luna.

-Pero si… digo la verdad… yo estuve en mi casa… ¿cómo podría haber sido la demonio…?- decía Angie, pero Luna la calla.

-No trates de engañarme niña, puedo ver más allá de esa fachada, eres una mentirosa traidora, así que admítelo de una vez, ¡tú eres una demonio!- grito Luna.

-Ash…- decía Angie que empieza a retroceder.

-Dilo, anda, confiésalo, sé cómo penetra tu alma, ¡ADMITE QUE ERES ESA HARPIA DEMONIACA!- gritaba Luna hasta que…

-¡YA BASTA!- grito un Ash ya al límite de su paciencia, y a la vez sorprendiendo a Luna debido a eso, y si eso no bastara, él la toma del brazo para apartarla de Angie -¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Vienes aquí con esa clase de acusaciones, ¿a qué intentas llegar con eso?-.

-Intento protegerte, no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo- dijo Luna.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué exactamente?- pregunta Ash.

-_Duh_, pues de ella claro- dijo Luna apuntando a Angie.

-Y ahí va de nuevo, Angie no es esa demonio, ya no es mala, ha cambiado, pero tú no quieres aceptarlo- dijo Ash.

-O tal vez tú seas muy ciego para notarlo- dijo Luna.

-¿Eso crees, eh? pues tu tampoco eres una blanca paloma, ¿hace cuánto que estas espiándonos?- pregunta Ash de manera acusadora ahora.

-Ah bueno… yo… desde ayer- dice Luna con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Que tú qué? ¿Es enserio?- dice Ash consternado.

-Solo era para ver que ella no intentara nada raro contigo- dijo Luna.

-Era una salida de amigos, y en ella vi que ahora es una chica diferente- dijo Ash.

-¿Porque la defiendes tanto?, ella te rompió el corazón ¿recuerdas?- dice Luna.

-Pues quizás ella ha vuelto para repararlo, al contrario de cierta chica que estoy mirando- dice Ash mirando a Luna con más enojo.

-¿Y todo lo que hiso antes?, ¿no dijeron que Julie lloro por que ella rompio su muñeco, o que intento enviar a tu mejor amigo a otro continente?- preguntaba Luna.

-Eso fue en el pasado, esto es ahora- responde Ash fríamente.

-¡Eso no justifica todo lo que ha hecho!- grito Luna.

-Pues hay algo que tampoco se justifica, ¡que te metas en mi vida social solo porque ella no te agrada!- dijo Ash.

-¡Solo quiero protegerte porque me importas!- grito Luna.

-Ah, ¿conque te importo? entonces respóndeme algo, ¿porque no confías en mí?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora pregunta Luna.

-Tengo 15 años, ya soy un hombre, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y se con quién quiero juntarme y quien no ¿Que acaso no confías en que pueda cuidarme yo solo?- dice Ash.

-Ah… bu… bueno, es que…- decía Luna.

-Pues adivina que, Luna Loud, no eres mi Mamá, y tampoco soy un niño, no necesito que me tomes de la mano para ir a alguna parte… sabes que, olvida todo lo que te dije el otro día, ahora veo cómo eres en verdad, peor de lo que Angie era en Nueva York- dijo Ash.

Lo cual hace que Luna al oír eso se sorprende, e incluso Angie también abre la boca un poco por la sorpresa al oír eso.

-No… ¿no lo dices enserio?- dice Luna.

-Creí que te conocía, pero resulta que solo eres de las chicas posesivas que no dejan vivir en paz a los demás, y para que sepas esto, Angie es mucho mejor que tú, es más divertida, más lista, más hermosa, y lo que sea que puedas hacer, ella puede hacerlo mejor- dice Ash acercando a Luna, quedando a corta distancia de ella -Así que hazme un favor- le apunta a Luna con su dedo de manera acusadora -No me vuelvas a hablar, mantente alejada de Angie, y… ¡MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MI! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida! ¡¿Oíste?!-.

Luna al oír esas palabras hirientes de parte de Ash, se le empezaba a salir lágrimas de los ojos… pero antes de irse… le propina una fuerte cachetada a Ash, e irse corriendo mientras lloraba.

Ash por su parte, se soba la mejilla donde Luna lo golpeo, para después… el pequeño brillo rosa en sus ojos empezó a desaparecer, y al ver a Luna alejarse, no evita poner una mirada triste.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Angie mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de Ash.

-… No en realidad… no me gusto gritarle a Luna…- decía Ash apenado.

-Era necesario, ella te estaba manteniendo atado, como si fueras su perro- dijo Angie.

-Lo sé, pero… creo que tal vez lo que le dije fue demasiado- dijo Ash.

-No, lo que hiciste está bien, tú lo dijiste, ella no es tu madre- dijo Angie.

-Ouu… ahora me siento terrible- dice Ash, ignorando lo que acaba de decir Angie -Luna fue la primera persona de mi edad con la que conecte cuando me mude… luego ella me presento a Sam, y además, me acepto en su círculo de amigos…-.

-¿Que tratas de decir?- pregunta Angie.

-Creo que fue un error haberle gritado, y fui muy duro, mejor voy a disculparme con ella- dice Ash que iba a ir detrás de Luna…

-¡NO!- grito Angie mientras detiene a Ash al tomarlo del brazo.

-Angie, puedes soltarme por favor, tengo que ir a disculparme con ella- dijo Ash.

-Pero Ash… ella no te merece- dice Angie, haciendo nuevamente sus pupilas -Ella no confía en ti, cree que no puedes cuidarte solo, igual que tus hermanos, solo puedes confiar en mi…-.

-Solo… en ti… puedo confiar- responde Ash a la vez que sus ojos vuelven a brillar otra vez, por lo cual Angie sonríe… hasta que presiente algo.

-Hay Ashy, nuestro postre se cayó al suelo, ¿te molesta traerme otro?- pregunta Angie.

-De… acuerdo- dice Ash mientras Ash se va por otro postre, y una vez que el, y una vez que se aleja…

-Hasta cuando… ¡me dejaras de molestar pequeña plaga!- los ojos de Angie se tornan complemente de rosa oscuro…

Y dispara un rayo de energía hacia los árboles que se encuentran atrás, lo cual causo que varias hojas cayeran, y muchas aves salieran volando por aquel estruendo.

-_Hmmp_… debió ser mi imaginación, me estoy volviendo paranoica- dice Angie volviendo a tomar asiento.

Pero ella sin saberlo… desde atrás de un árbol, alguien había evitado ese disparo y por su posición se notaba que cubría algo…

-¿No te hiso daño chica?- pregunta a aquella águila que había protegido, además de ser la misma que ha estado rondando por el pueblo, y esta asiente, en señal de estar bien -Bien, llévame a donde vive esa chica rockera, tengo que hablar con ella-.

La águila asiente mientras abre sus alas y despega, siendo seguía por aquella chica en dirección de la casa Loud.

* * *

Más tarde, en el cuarto de Luna y Luan, la rockera estaba con la cara en la almohada, sin querer ver a nadie… hasta que alguien abre la puerta.

-Toc toc… ¿soy yo, puedo entrar?- pregunta Sam que igualmente entro al cuarto de Luna y Luan-Lamento llegar de improviso, pero resulto que mama encontró nuestros atuendos mas rápido de lo que pen….-decia la rubia pero…

-Vete Sam- dice Luna aun con la cara en la almohada.

-Hey, creí que tendrías una mejor bienvenida para tu mejor am… ou… cara en la almohada, brazos colgando, actitud negativa… ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Sam.

-Ash… me grito… me regaño… me equivoque- dice Luna.

-Uhhh, eso es… aguarda, ¿equivocarte? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Sam sentando en la cama.

-Angie… creo que en verdad no es como lo conto Ash… creo que en verdad si cambio- dijo Luna.

-¿Que? no puede ser verdad- dijo Sam, pero luego… Luna le cuenta lo que ocurrió cuando ella aún seguía espiando en aquella cita -Oh… vaya…-.

-Lo se…- dice Luna aún más triste, y sin despegar su cara de la almohada…

-Hay vamos, no puede ser tan malo, si… te grito, pero, no puede odiarte- dice Sam, pero Luna le pasa su teléfono, y observa que Ash ha ignorado todas las llamadas que ella le mano -De acuerdo… si puede odiarte-.

Pero con eso… escucho como Luna empezaba a llorar

-Lo sabía… nunca tendré amor de alguien- dice Luna.

-Oh… no, Luna, por favor no llores…- dice Sam.

-No lo vez, primero tu terminaste conmigo, y ahora el chico que me gusta prefiere mejor a su ex-novia… ¡al final jamás le gustare!- gritaba Luna.

-Luna… no puedes decir eso- dice Sam.

-¡Por favor Sam, solo mírame!… ¡¿que acaso crees que a algún chico o chica le gustare?!- grito Luna la cual finalmente quito su cara de la almohada -¡No tengo nada atractivo! ¡Las hermosas y lindas son mis hermanas! ¡Yo no tengo nada! ¡Ni atributos, ni encanto, ni talentos que gusten, ni nada! ¡Se acabó, me rindo! no soy para que alguien me ame… terminare como una solterona, viviré sola con un montón de gatos… ¡ya que nadie va amarme jamás…!-.

-¡LUNA MARIE LOUD!- con ese grito de parte de Sam, Luna se sorprende -Deja de insultarte, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto-.

-Tu no me…- decía Luna.

-¿Que no te entiendo? te he conocido desde que teníamos 10 años, fuimos a la primaria juntas y sé que la que habla no es la verdadera tú, así que escúchame, te vas a tranquilizar y más vale que prestes atención a lo que tengo que decirte- dijo Sam

-_Sniff_…- Luna comenzaba a calmarse.

-Eso es, respira… inhala… exhala… despacio- dice Sam, mientras que Luna lo hace, toma aire y lo exhala, una y otra para calmarse -Ahora… límpiate- ella le entrega un pañuelo a Luna, y con ella… se suena, dejándola con muchos mocos y algo de maquillaje corrido.

-Lo siento- dice Luna.

-_Iught_… bueno, no importa… ¿estas mejor?- pregunta Sam.

-Algo…- dice Luna.

-Bien, ahora, mírame, tú no vas a dejar que esos temores e inseguridades te controlen- dice Sam mientras toma las manos de Luna.

-Pero ellos…- decía Luna.

-"Pero ellos…" Ash termino con Angie por una razón, ya no la quiere, lo suyo ya paso, es historia, y hasta donde yo sé, ellos no han regresado, aun no estas derrotada- dijo Sam.

-Pero Ash la defendió cuando yo creí que planeaba algo malo- dijo Luna.

-Ash solo mal interpreto todo, querías protegerlo, eso demuestra que él te importa- dijo Sam.

-Pero el…- decía Luna.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir "pero"?, la Luna que yo conozco no piensa en las cosas negativas que pueden pasar, siempre mira hacia adelante y hacia arriba con el mayor optimismo y energía, lista para afrontar lo que sea, quiero a esa Luna aquí- dijo Sam.

-¿Enserio… piensas eso de mí?- pregunta Luna.

-Claro que sí, mira, desde que rompimos, no eh parado de preguntarme si es que hizo lo correcto, de haber ignorado ese sentimiento, pero ahora vi que sí, pudiste seguir adelante, y ahora tienes a alguien más, Ash es un chico asombroso, y estoy segura de que él y tu son el uno para el otro, pero, jamás podrás averiguarlo tú misma si te das por vencida - dijo Sam.

-Sam… gracias, por creer en mí, casi sonaste como mi hermano cuando me animo esa vez- dijo Luna limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Para eso estoy…- dice Sam mientras le aprieta las mejillas a Luna -Angie solo es la ex-novia de Ash, nada más, ella es su pasado, tu eres el futuro, él te quiere mucho, no puedes ignorar eso-.

-Tienes razón… además, soy una Loud, y una Loud no se da por vencido- dijo Luna.

-Repítelo- dijo Sam.

-Una Loud no se da por vencida- repite Luna.

-Eso es, una vez más- dijo Sam.

-¡Una Loud no se da por vencida!- grito Luna.

-¿Y qué es lo que no dejaras?- pregunta Sam.

-No dejare que esa Angie me robe a mi chico- responde Luna.

-¿Y qué es lo que si harás?- pregunta Sam.

-Iré por Ash para demostrar lo que siento- responde Luna.

-¿Y por qué lo aras?- pregunta Sam.

-¡Porque lo amo!- responde Luna ya habiendo recuperado el ánimo, haciendo que Sam sonría y se seque una lagrima.

-Esa es mi Luna…- decía Sam, siendo abrazada sorpresivamente por Luna.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga Sam- dijo Luna.

-Gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga Luna- dice Sam regresándole el abrazo.

-Bueno…- Luna corta el abrazo -Creo que es mejor que me disculpe con ellos por espiarlos.

-Ella no necesita disculpa-.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunta Luna.

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Sam… hasta que escuchan algo por la ventana, y se trataba de aquella águila que picoteaba la ventana, Luna algo dudosa abre la ventana, y ve que esa águila alza su ala a la derecha, y Luna se asoma y observa…

-Qué onda, tienen linda vista aquí- dice una niña que estaba sentada en el techo, haciendo que Luna y Sam se sorprendan del susto -¿Qué? ¿Jamás vieron a gente sentadas en un tejado?- pregunta niña.

La cual se podría decir que tiene 11 años, de cabello de un notorio color rojo atado con una cola de caballo con ayuda de una liga para el cabello de color amarillo.

Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa sin mangas de color amarillo sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de color café claro y unas deportivas de color amarillo con detalles blancos.

-¿Qui-Quien eres tú?- pregunta Luna a la vez que la niña entraba al cuarto por la ventana.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunta Sam.

-Soy nueva por aquí y yo y mi amiga emplumada de aquí queríamos una buena vista del pueblo, ¿una soda?- dice la pelirroja lanzándole unas latas a Luna y a Sam.

-Ah… gracias…- dice Luna bebiendo aquella soda.

-Bueno, en donde estaba… ah sí, te decía que Angie no merece tus disculpas, no te equivocas con ella- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- dice Luna.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunta Sam.

-Ella es mala, tus sospechas son correctas, y debes salvar a Ash antes de que sea tarde- dijo la pelirroja.

-Aguarda un segundo pequeña, como sabemos si dices la verdad, ni si quiera sabemos quién eres- se cuestiona Sam.

-Perdonen mis modales, me llamo Jazz Milton un gusto, y ella es Goldwing- dijo la niña revelando su nombre a la vez que presenta a su águila, la cual pía en señal de saludo.

-Milton… ¿Milton?… aguarda, ósea que Angie y tú…- decía Luna.

-Si… ella es mi hermana mayor- dice Jazz, lo cual sorprende a las dos rockeras.

-Si… no es algo que quiera hablar ahora, pero no perdamos el tiempo, los llevare a donde están ahora- dijo Jazz.

-¿Llevarnos? Espérate un segundo niña, ¿cómo que llevarnos?- dice Sam.

-Solo tomen mis manos y verán- dijo Jazz alzando sus manos a las rockeras, pero ellas se ven algo inseguras -Solo háganlo de una vez por favor-.

-Bueno… solo porque dijiste por favor- dijo Luna que junto a Sam toman las manos de Jazz.

-_Perfect_… ahora sujétense bien- dijo Jazz a la vez que sus ojos se tornan de un color dorado, y su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura fluctuante del mismo tono…

Y antes de que Luna y Sam preguntaran por eso… ambas son llevadas por Jazz que despeja volando de allí como si fuera un cohete, mientras era seguida por su águila Goldwing, ambas chicas rockeras gritaban del susto… pero luego ver hacia abajo.

-¡WOOOOHH! con que a esto te referías a llevarnos, ¡esto es increíble!- grito Luna.

-Ah… ¿es mal momento para mencionar que me asustan las alturas?- pregunta Sam.

-Te aguantas, porque el viaje será corto- dice Jazz volando lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo al lugar donde su hermana y Ash están ahora…

* * *

Regresando al parque, tanto Ash y Angie caminaban tomados de la mano… hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en el parque.

-_Awwwhh_… esto es tan romántico, ¿recuerdas cuando solíamos hacer eso en Nueva York?- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, de los momentos más increíbles y mágicos de mi vida- dijo Ash.

-De la mía también… _awww_\- dice Angie, y luego ambos se quedan viendo -Quisiera que esto durara para siempre-.

-Pues…- decía Ash, mientras volvía a pasar aquel brillo en los ojos -Puede ser así-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- dice Angie que se hace la inocente.

-He considerado esto y… ¿qué tal si… tú y yo nos damos otra oportunidad?- pregunta Ash, por lo cual Angie jadea fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Ash, eso… eso quiere decir…- decía Angie.

-Podríamos, intentarlo de nuevo, hacer que funcione, ambos, como pareja… ya sabes Ashgie por siempre, ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunta Ash mientras toma las manos de Angie.

-Claro que sí, pero… quiero que me prometas algo- dice Angie.

-Lo que sea, todo por ti- dijo Ash.

-Vuelve conmigo a Nueva York, sé que dijiste que este pueblo es tu hogar ahora, pero sé muy bien que en el fondo añoras nuestra ciudad, donde nacimos, crecimos y nos enamoramos por primera vez- dijo Angie.

-Uh… es… un paso muy grande… no sé, ¿qué hay de mi familia?- pregunta Ash.

-No la necesitas, recuerda, me tienes a mi… ¿no es verdad?- dice Angie haciendo brillar sus pupilas de nuevo, y los ojos de Ash vuelven a brillar.

-Sabes que, tienes razón, no necesito a nadie más, teniéndote a ti a mi lado, no me falta nada- dijo Ash.

-Me alegra oír eso, entonces recuperemos lo perdido, con un beso, de esa forma, nuestra relación se puede formalizar una vez más- dice Angie haciendo una mirada coqueta.

-Me parece… muy bieeeen…- dice Ash.

En lo que ambos se empiezan a acercar lentamente, listos para poder besarse, y prepararse para conectar sus labios… hasta que algo hace que ambos se separen, ya que un águila empezaba a picotear a Angie en la cabeza.

-¡Ahh! au au, ¡quítate pajarraco!- gritaba Angie tratando de alejar al águila.

-¡Angie! aléjate tu… ¿Goldwing?- dice Ash reconociendo al águila, y este hace un gesto de saludo, y enseguida aterrizas en la cabeza de…

-Hola Ash, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- dijo Jazz.

-¿Jazz?- dice Ash.

-Y no soy la única- dice Jazz que señala a su lado, viendo que saliendo de atrás de unos arbustos salen las dos rockeras, aunque Sam se notaba levemente desorientada.

-¿Luna? ¿Sam?- dice Ash.

-Ash, debes detenerte, no sabes lo que…- decía Luna.

-Espera… mareos de vuelo… voy a vomitar- dice Sam algo verde, y luego inflar sus mejillas… pero luego se lo traga y suspira -_Uff_… falsa alarma.

Angie se intenta arreglar el cabello después de aquellos picoteos de parte de Goldwing, para luego mirar con enfado a Jazz.

-Hola Angie, Goldwing también te extraño- dijo Jazz.

-Jasmine… ¿Por qué no te dejas de meter en mi camino?- dijo Angie.

-¿Jasmine? ¿Te llamas Jasmine?- pregunta Luna.

-Jazz, solo Jazz por favor, ahora hermana por favor, deja de hacer locuras y ven conmigo, Mamá esta triste después de que fuiste sin avisar… y porque destruiste toda la sala, ademas te perdiste un momento importante en la familia, y todo porque no aceptabas que Ash ya no te quiso después de mostrarle toda la evidencia-.

-¡Él es mío! ¡Tú sabes eso, y lo único que querías era separarnos! por eso fuiste tú la que le dio eso- dijo Angie.

-Espera, ¿que ella hizo qué?- pregunta Sam.

-Después te cuento la historia, no interrumpas- dijo Luna.

-Lo hice por varias razones, la principal, hiciste llorar a Julie, y nadie hace llorar a Julie en mi presencia, y no podía soportar que Ash viviera una relación llena de mentiras, esa chica de allí es mejor que tu- dice Jazz apuntando específicamente a Luna.

-Por favor, esa chica no tiene nada que yo no tenga, soy mucho mejor, además, mírala, parece un chico con falda- dijo Angie.

-¡Oye!- grito Luna ofendida.

-Como sea, solo acéptalo, se terminó, además que no escuchaste el dicho "hay muchos peces en el mar"- dijo Jazz.

-¡No! y no me interesa, Ash es mi novio, es más, ya regresamos oficialmente, ¿cierto cariño?- dijo Angie.

-Si… Angie es mi novia ahora- dijo Ash de manera fría a los demás.

-Has perfeccionado la hipnosis, me sorprendes, pero... la abuela me dijo como se puede romper ese truco, oye tú, ¿Luna verdad? has que Ash entre en razón- dijo Jazz.

-¿Entrar en razón? Como… ¿Ash no está actuando por su cuenta?- pregunta Luna.

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, solo ve- dijo Jazz.

-Pero… me dijo que no me acercara más a él…- decía Luna.

-Mejor haz lo que dice chica, ya vimos lo que puede hacer y conoce más a la loca que nosotras- dijo Sam.

-B-Bien… lo intentare- dice Luna mientras se acerca al skater.

-¿Qué haces? te dije que no te acercaras a mi…- decía Ash retrocediendo.

-Ah… Ash, creo…- decía Luna con cierta timidez… pero entonces se traga su miedo y suspira -No, no creo, debes escucharme esta vez-.

-Te dijo que te alejaras…- decía Angie, pero entonces Jazz se pone frente a su hermana, de una manera muy rápida.

-No interfieras- dijo Jazz.

-¡Muévete!- grito Angie.

-Oblígame- dice Jazz con una sonrisa confiada, lo cual ocasiona que ambas empiecen a pelear de la manera clásica con golpes, jalones de pelo y rasguños.

-Te dije que te alejaras, que no sabes escuchar- dijo Ash.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo

-Tu yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que puedes marcharte y dejarme con el verdadero amor de mi vi…- decía Ash, hasta que es sujetado por atrás… ya que Sam lo atrapa sujetándose de sus brazos -¿Qué? ¡Sam suéltame!-.

-¿Y que vuelvas a actuar como loco? ni lo sueñes, ahora amiga, hazlo abrir los ojos- dijo Sam.

-Ash, si lo que esa niña dijo es cierto, entonces sé que estás ahí, debes escúcharme, sal de ese trance, has que salga tu verdadero yo- dijo Luna.

-No tengo trance, estoy bien, ¡Sam ya suéltame! ¡No tengo nada que hacer con ustedes dos, no las necesito, necesito a Angie!- gritaba Ash tratando de soltarse.

-Está delirando, inténtalo más fuerte- dijo Sam.

-Ash, mírame- dijo Luna.

-¡No!- responde Ash gritando.

-Solo mírame tonto- dice Luna tomando a Ash de la cara para hacer que lo mire directamente -¡Mírame a los ojos, sé que estás ahí! ¡Despierta por favor!-.

Ash aunque no quería, se queda quieto, viendo a Luna a los ojos.

-Ash, sé que no te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como ellas dos- dice Luna mientras Jazz y Angie seguían con su riña -Pero no voy a dejar que seas manipulado por esa loca, este no es el tu real, es este hechizo el que te está haciendo comportar tan errático, tu no amas a Angie, ¿oíste? ella solo te está controlando- dijo Luna, haciendo que Ash aprieta los dientes, y frunce el ceño bastante molesto por aquellas palabras -¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?-.

-Cono… ¿conocerte?- pregunta Ash.

-Exacto, tú me lo contaste, ustedes llegaron y ella y sus hermanas los saludaron a ti y a los tuyos y se amigaron después de una cena y… ¿enserio les paso eso de un caza recompensas del espacio?- pregunta Sam.

-No es momento Sam- dijo Luna.

-Lo siento, el punto es: reacciona y recuerda y mírala, mírala bien a los ojos, ¿son los ojos de alguien que miente?- dice Sam.

Las palabras de Sam fueron suficientes para que Ash mire a Luna a los ojos y vea su expresión, que a diferencia de Angie, los ojos de Luna, presentaban otra cosa… un sentimiento puro.

-_Argg_…- debido a eso, el brillo rosa de los ojos de Ash empezaba a desaparecer, pero se volvía a manifestar rápidamente.

-Está funcionando, sigue recordándole cosas Luns- dijo Sam.

-Ah… oye, ¿recuerdas cuando te presente a Sam, en aquel festival de música? si, fue un momento algo incómodo, pero al final se volvieron muy amigos ambos- dijo Luna.

-Sí, tú y Luna bailaron con aquella música aun que quedaron mojados por la lluvia- dijo Sam.

-Festival… baile…- dice Ash.

-Y qué hay de… bueno, la vez en la granja, ya que…- decía Luna.

-No te esfuerces Luna, sé que fue un momento incómodo para ti, sáltate esa página- dijo Sam.

-Ah bueno… ¿Y cuándo llegaste a la secundaria? te dimos un tour ambas, fue muy divertido y probaste lo bueno que eras en skate- dijo Luna.

-Uh… y no olvides su primera cita- dijo Sam.

-Ah sí…- dice Luna que se ruboriza al recordar eso -Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, y lo viví contigo, por favor Ash…-.

Ash quería tratar de alejarse, pero parecía que ese brillo rosa en sus ojos desaparecía.

-Ya casi…- dice Sam.

-¡No!- grito Angie que quería detenerlos, pero Jazz de un golpe la manda a directo al lago

-No te metas- dijo Jazz.

-Luna… debes sincerarte- dijo Sam.

-¿Since… rarme?, pero…- dice Luna insegura.

-Luna… es ahora o nunca- dijo Sam haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano.

-Ouu…- entonces Luna finalmente lo decide -Ash… escúchame, sé que el tu real está oyendo mi voz, así que diré esto solo una vez, quiero recuperarte, quiero que vuelvas a ser el tú que todos queremos, no eres el seguidor de Angie, eres Ash Hathaway, intrépido, carismático, divertido, y alocado… por favor Ash, eres nuestro amigo… todos te necesitamos, tu familia, los chicos… yo… ¡yo te necesito Ash!… porque… desde que te conocí, te has vuelto muy importante para mí… ya que dentro de mí, nació algo muy especial al verte-.

Ash estaba a su merced, no podía huir debido a que Sam lo seguía sujetando mientras escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía.

-Ash Hathaway… tu… yo… yo te quiero… te quiero mucho… por favor vuelve...regresa en si…- dice Luna ya con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Y Ash al verla llorar… empieza a gruñir debido al dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo y a la vez apretando los dientes, dentro de su mente empezaron a aparecer sus momentos junto a Luna…

Cuando se conocieron, cuando ella lo abrazo en la cena entre sus familias, después su baile en la lluvia, cuando paseaban en el parque, cuando estaban en la escuela, su baile a la luz de las estrellas, cuando cantaron juntos, y luego, empieza a recordar, cuando ella y el tuvieron la charla hace unos días, diciendo lo que en verdad pensaba de ella…

-_Luna, eres una mujer increíble_\- Ash apretaba más los dientes mientras empezaba a sudar -_Me causas una sensación única de alegría_\- y seguía recordando -_Eres_ _realmente única en tu clase…_-.

-Grrr… ¡AHHHH!- gritaba Ash que finalmente logro soltarse del agarra de Sam, pero cayendo de rodillas mientras aún se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Ash…- decía Luna que se agacha e inmediatamente abrazarlo fuertemente -Por favor, regresa-.

Ash por su parte da un último grito, lo cual lo hace abrir los ojos… y ver que aquel brillo rosa desaparece por completo.

-¿Lu-Lu-Luna?- decía Ash algo débil, pero aquellas palabras que salieron de él, le dan a Luna cierta esperanza.

-A-Ash… eres… ¿eres tú?- pregunta Luna.

-Si… auuu, mi cabeza… ¿estamos… en el parque? ¿Sam está aquí?… ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Ash desorientado.

-Espera… ¿no recuerdas nada?- pregunta Sam.

-Recuerdo que, Angie me pidió salir como amigos, pero cuando iba a negarme… todo se volvió borroso- dice Ash sobándose la cabeza por la hakeka que sufrió hace rato, hasta que ve como Luna estaba llorando, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ash!- grito Luna que nuevamente vuelve a abrazar.

Lo cual sorprende a Ash, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería soltarse, y le corresponde aquel abrazo, mientras Sam le pone la mano en el hombro, feliz de que este bien.

-Sí, el volvió- dijo Jazz chocando su puño con una de las garras de Goldwing.

-¿Jazz? ¡Jazz mi pequeña amiga!- grito Ash feliz de ver a la niña pelirroja, a la vez que ahora el la abraza -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Ah es simple, veras…- decía Jazz.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO DEBIA PASAR!- grito Angie saliendo del lago toda mojada y furiosa.

-¿Angie? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunta Ash, mientras Jazz se pone frente para protegerlo.

-Ahora ríndete- dijo Jazz.

-¡Se suponía que debías ser mío! ¡Vine aquí a este mugroso pueblo para recuperar lo que me pertenece, y no me iré sin reclamarlo!- gritaba Angie muy furiosa.

-Acéptalo hermana, él ya te olvido, se consiguió a otra- dijo Jazz.

-¡No! ¡Ash es mío!- grito nuevamente Angie.

-Alguien se puso un poco… cucu- susurra Sam mientras hace el gesto.

-Hey relájate, podemos llegar a discutirlo de mejor manera- dice Luna.

-Tuuuu…- dice Angie mientras mira a Luna de manera acusadora -¡Todo esto es tú culpa!-.

-perdón, ¿mí culpa?- dice Luna.

-Si no te hubieras entrometido y te alejabas de nosotros, Ash ya estaría en mis brazos, pero no, tenías que meter tu apestosa nariz en donde no te llamaban, ¿verdad?- dijo Angie.

-Angie, tranquilízate por favor, no cometamos otra locura, aun podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?- dice Ash con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡NO! tu… debes… **¡ser MIO!**\- dijo Angie mientras sus ojos se tornan completamente de color rosa oscuro.

-¿Ah?- dicen Luna y Sam.

-Oh ho…- dijo Jazz preocupada por lo que va a ocurrir.

Debajo de los ojos de Angie, le salen marcas negras que parecían a lagrimas/rímel corrido, se le afilan los dientes, y las orejas, su cabello se torna más largo, enmarañado, y empieza a adquirir una tonalidad verdosa, además de crecerle unos cuernos.

-… Que cara…- decía Ash sin palabras.

De su espalda le brotan lo que parecían… ser alas, alas de murciélago, sus manos se le alargan las uñas, hasta convertirse en garras, su piel empieza a tornarse un poco más gris, en los costados de su cabeza le salen unos cuernos, sus zapatos se rompen revelando que le crecieron garras en los pies y sorprendentemente, le crece una cola con una punta filosa al final.

Su vestimenta había cambiado igual, tomando una apariencia más harapienta y rota, de tonalidad negra y amarilla, con el cuello y la parte de abajo del torso rotas, un taparrabos y un short debajo, ambos de color negro, y en el centro lo que parecía ser un corazón roto.

Todos excepto Jazz estaban con la boca abierta ante aquello que paso, viendo como Angie soltaba un rugido agudo al cielo, que a la vez era atronador.

-Que…- dice Luna.

-Demonios…- dice Sam.

-¿Le paso?- dijo Ash.

-Ash... hay algo que debes saber de nosotras, algo que averiguamos un poco después de que se mudaran, resulta que mi hermana y yo... somos parte alienígena- dijo Jazz a la vez que se observa completamente la nueva apariencia de Angie.

-¿Parte alienígena?- dice Ash que parecía sorprendido, pero… -Cool… espera, viniendo de ella, es malo ¿cierto?- dice Ash mirando la nueva apariencia de Angie.

-Ah… ¿de qué tipo de alienígenas hablamos?- pregunta Luna.

-Explicaciones para después, aprovechen y corran- dice Jazz mientras era rodeada de su aura dorada para impulsarse directo hacia a Angie.

Sin embargo, su águila Goldwing toma vuelo y se va volando a otra dirección, mientras Angie esquiva la tacleada de Jazz, pero ella rápidamente junta energía en sus manos y se prepara para disparar…

-**¡No lo aras!**\- grito Angie que lanza un rayo rosa y negro desde su mano, la cual golpea a Jazz e inmediatamente soltar su grito sónico.

Sin embargo Jazz lo evita y se eleve hasta quedar encima de su demoniaca hermana, y juntar energía de luz en sus dos manos, y lanzar unos discos amarillo brillantes, pero Angie rápidamente lanza un aire cortante de sus alas, y ambos ataques se neutralizan entre sí.

-¡Que están esperando! ¡Corran!- grito Jazz a los adolescentes.

-¡Ya la oyeron, hay que salir de aquí!- dijo Luna tomando la mano de Ash y huir.

-Oigan, espérenme- dijo Sam que corre junto a sus amigos para alejarse del peligro.

-**¡No irán a ninguna parte!**\- grito Angie que dispara unos rayos eléctricos de sus ojos, los cuales al chocar contra el suelo crea un muro de llamas que detiene a los chicos -**¡Ash es mío!**\- grita mientras iba directo en picada.

-¡No lo harás!- grito Jazz dándole una patada en la cara a Angie.

-**¡Tú no te metas, enana!**\- grito Angie acertando un coletazo a Jazz, mandándola contra el suelo.

-¡Jazz!- grito Ash.

-Había oído de disputas familiares, pero esto sobrepasa todo lo que imagine- dijo Sam, a la vez que Angie aterriza en frente de los tres adolescentes.

-**Ahora Ashy, ¿en dónde estábamos?**\- dijo Angie caminando directo hacia ellos, pero entonces Luna se pone al frente.

-No te le acerques- dijo Luna, lo cual sorprende a Angie.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunta Ash.

-Acabo de recuperarlo de él encantamiento que tú le hiciste, no voy a perderlo otra vez, si quieres a Ash, ¡será sobre mi cadáver!- grito Luna con firmeza en su decisión dejando a Ash muy impresionado.

-**Por mí no hay problema, ¡Muere!**\- dice Angie disparando energía desde su dedo… la cual estaba por darle a Luna… pero Sam justo a tiempo la empuja a ella y a Ash y evitando el disparo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Sam.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Luna.

-**Tu maldita ru**…- dice Angie… la cual le llega un disparo a su espalda, haciendo que caiga al suelo adolorida, y ella observa que fue Jazz la que disparo y se acerca a ella.

-Ahora, quédate ahí tranquila, porque es hora de ir a casa, la Abuela tiene ciertas cosas que quiere decirte- dijo Jazz.

-**¡Jamás!**\- grito Angie que nuevamente lanza unos rayos de sus ojos que le dan a Jazz para lograr aturdirla por unos segundos.

Lo cual Angie aprovecha para embestirla y luego sujetarla del cabello, girándola en el aire y lanzarla al aire, y Angie rápidamente toma vuelo y acercarte un fuerte golpe que la hace estrellarse en el suelo, creando un cráter en el suelo.

-Que horrible…- dice Sam sin palabras.

-Como le pudo hacer eso a su propia…- decía Luna.

-No puedo creerlo… realmente no has cambiado nada… no, al contrario, estas peor que antes ¡cómo has llegado a esto Angie! y peor… ¡a tu propia hermana! ¡Se supone que los hermanos se deben querer, no pelear entre ellos así!- grito Ash.

-**Oh Ashy, tu no entiendes mis razones, ella solo era un estorbo, un obstáculo que nos impedía estar juntos, tu y yo**\- dijo Angie.

-Eso ya es historia Angie, ahora entendí que es lo que realmente eres, si querías que regresara contigo… ¡pues olvídalo, eso jamás pasara!- grito Ash.

-**Está bien… si no es por las buenas… será por las malas**\- dice Angie cuya última palabra lo dijo con un tono algo siniestro, y enseguida soltar su grito sónico hacia Ash y las chicas.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Ash adolorido de sus oídos mientras se los intentaba cubrir.

-¡Mis oídos!- grito Sam que igualmente se cubre sus oídos al igual que Luna.

-¡Basta!- grito Luna, pero entonces tanto Sam y Ash caen al suelo, pero Luna era la única semi consiente -No… tú la….pagaras-decía Luna aguantando aquel grito.

Angie aumenta la potencia de su grito, lo cual hace que Luna llegue a su límite… y también caiga al suelo inconsciente… y Angie al ver esto, empieza a reír con locura…

A la vez que el cuadro se ponía negro, indicando suspenso…

Mientras, unos momentos después… alguien empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-_Oye… oye,_ despierta, ¿estás bien?- dice Ronnie Anne mientras sé que alguien despertaba…

Era Jazz viendo como Ronnie Anne le colocaba curitas en ciertas partas y ve que tenía algunas vendas su brazo derecho y piernas.

-Gracias, pero… ¿alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me golpeo?- pregunta Jazz algo desorientada.

-¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!- ambas vieron quien grito, y era Lincoln junto a Chase.

-Pues es lo que ella me dijo- dijo Chase apuntando a Goldwing que estaba apoyado en su brazo, y esta inmediatamente vuela directo hacia Jazz.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien chica, y ustedes… hey, ustedes son los héroes de este pueblo, Dino fang, Lucky girl y… oh por dios, ¡tú eres L-10!, súper, eh oído mucho de ti, eres asombroso- dijo Jazz.

-Gracias… que hala… no no hay tiempo para eso, ¡¿Dónde está Luna?! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- dice Lincoln desesperado mientras sacudía a Jazz.

-Linc cálmate, que no vez que está herida- dice Ronnie Anne apartando al peliblanco de la chica de cabello rojo.

-Tranquila… me recupero rápido, y si… auch, me disculpan, debo detener a la loca de mi hermana- dijo Jazz.

-Aguarda, ¡¿esa loca demonio es tu hermana?!- dijo Chase.

-Yo no elijo a mi familia- dijo Jazz.

-Escucha… eh…- decía Lincoln

-Jazz-.

-Sí, Jazz, entiendo que quizás este sea un asunto familiar y personal, pero ella posiblemente capturo a mi hermana, su amiga y mi vecino, y en lo que me concierne, esto se volvió asunto nuestro- dijo Lincoln.

-Somos héroes, y es nuestro trabajo salvar a la gente- dijo Chase.

-Y también detener a gente malvada como tu hermana- dijo Ronnie Anne, en lo que Jazz los mira seriamente durante unos segundos… y luego soltar una sonrisa y una risa.

-Goldwing- dice Jazz a la vez que su águila le asiente y le entrega algo a Chase que tenía en su pico.

-Esto es… ¿cabello?- pregunta Chase.

-¿Tienes buena nariz, no? Úsala y rastrea a Angie y a los otros- dijo Jazz en lo que Chase lo hace y… empieza a olfatear aquel aroma.

-¡Lo tengo! Se encuentran a algunos kilómetros de aquí, no tardaremos más de 5 minutos en llegar- dijo Chase.

-Buen trabajo chica- dice Jazz acariciando la cabeza de su águila y entregarle una nota -Ve con Julie y quédate allí hasta que vuelva- Goldwing asiente y se retira volando.

-Espera… ¿Julie? ¿La conoces?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-A toda su familia de hecho- responde Jazz.

-Después nos cuenta la historia, ahora es hora de ser…- decía Lincoln que iba a activar el Omnitrix, pero entonces Jazz lo agarra por la espalda y se lo lleva.

-Tú vienes conmigo- dice Jazz.

-Oye bájame, yo puedo volar solo- dice Lincoln incomodo por eso.

Ronnie Anne y Chase se ven confundidos, pero luego deciden también ir volando, por lo que Chase usa sus alas de Pterodactylo y Ronnie Anne empieza a volar igual, Chase se pone al frente del grupo para guiarlos a donde se encontraban los demás.

* * *

Un poco después, en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras del pueblo…

-Ahhh… mi cabeza- dice Luna que estaba despertando.

-¿Donde esta…? hay ya recuerdo, pero ¿dónde está Ash?- pregunta Sam, y ambas miran por todos lados… hasta que notan que no podían moverse.

-Pero que… ah genial, lo que faltaba- dice Luna notando que ella y Sam estaban atadas con cadenas en un pilar de soporte del lugar.

-Y lo peor… están muy apretadas- dice Sam.

-**Vaya, vaya… veo que se despertaron**\- las dos rockeras voltean, y frente a ellas, estaba Angie de brazos cruzados -**Que gusto, no quería que se perdieran el show**-.

-Tuuu, ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?- pregunta una enojada Luna.

-**De ustedes, nada en especial, solo quiero que sean espectadoras de, como mi lindo novio, y yo, volvemos a estar juntos**\- responde Angie.

-¿Novio?- dice Sam.

-Habla de Ash, ¡¿dónde está, que hiciste con él?!- pregunta Luna.

-**Porque no lo vez tu misma**\- dice Angie haciéndose a un lado, revelando que allí se encontraba Ash atado de pies manos en cada extremo de una especie de camilla.

-¡Ash!- gritaron las chicas.

-¡Chicas!- grito Ash.

-**Que tal estas amor, ¿dormiste bien?**\- dice Angie.

-Angie, esto ya fue demasiado lejos, déjame ir, y a las chicas también- dijo Ash.

-**Oh, no pienso hacer eso, es momento de terminar lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que mi apestosa hermana y esas dos nos interrumpieran… vamos a besarnos**\- dijo Angie.

-Preferiría lamer el piso de un baño- dijo Ash.

-**Oh jajajaja, hay Ashy, sabes que siempre me gusto tu sentido del humor**\- dijo Angie.

-Lo decía enserio- dijo Ash.

-**Pues yo también, ya que una vez que nuestros labios se conecten, estarás enamorado de mí para siempre, y ni siquiera mi hermana o tu tonta amiga podrá romper ese hechizo**\- dijo Angie.

-¡No! No puedes hacerlo- dijo Luna.

-**Hay niña, si puedo hacerlo… además, luego de que Ash y yo volvamos a estar juntos, me encargare de hacer que ustedes dos desaparezcan, para así no volver a meterse entre nosotros**\- dijo Angie.

-¡Estás loca! Eso no es amor, es obsesión lo que tienes, ni siquiera te amaría de verdad- dijo Sam.

-**Eso dices ahora, pero luego de nuestro beso, _uhh_… disfrutara mucho estar a mi lado**\- dijo Angie, mientras Ash se asquea sacando la lengua.

-Angie, normalmente soy alguien calmado y voy con la corriente, pero si algo me molesta, es tener una relación basada en mentiras y engaños… eh querido decir esto desde hace tiempo… tú me repugnas- dijo Ash.

-Uuuuh…- dicen Luna y Sam asombradas por lo que había dicho Ash a su ex-novia, pero Angie tenía un tic en el ojo, y luego agarrar a Ash de la cara con su garra la cara a ash con su mano.

-**Oh cariño, he aguantado mucho de tu parte, pero, siendo sincera, creo que es momento de que yo sea la que mande en esta relación… ¿no te opones verdad?**\- pregunta Angie, pero Ash no podía contestar -**Eso pensé…**-.

-¿Enserio quieres seguir con esto? el ya no te ama, te lo han dicho miles de veces, por que obligar a alguien a enamorarse, y mucho peor, de alguien con un corazón tan maligno y oscuro como tú, no tiene caso Angie, tener una relación basada en solo el control y la hipnosis no llegara a ninguna parte…- decía Luna.

-**¡Silencio!**\- grito Angie mientras disparar desde su dedo, dando justo cerca de la cara a Luna.

-Hey, ¡ten cuidado a donde apuntas lunática!…- decía Sam, hasta que Angie le apunta con su mirada -… Me callo-.

-**En fin, bueno, prepara esos labios Ashy, porque nos volveremos a unir para toda la eternidad**\- dice Angie, mientras aun sujetaba a Ash de la casa, por lo que no podía voltear a otro lado para evitarlo, y ella se empieza a acercar poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Aléjate de él!- gritaba Luna que debido a la posición en la que estaba, no podía hacer nada, mientras que los labios de Angie ya estaba a escasos milímetros de Ash -¡NOOO!- grito ahora desesperada e impotente…

Hasta que la acción es interrumpida debido a que la pared de esa fábrica fue destrozada, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Buena forma de usar la cabeza- dijo Ronnie Anne a Chase, cuya cabeza estaba transformada en la de un Triceratops, y luego regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Gracias- dijo Chase, ya que también se encontraban Lincoln, y Jazz la cual traía un traje diferente a su ropa se siempre, de tonalidad mayormente amarillo y negro.

Llevaba un casco tipo mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, incluido su cabello, con la parte superior color amarillo y líneas negras, la parte baja era negra con unos lentes amarillos, en la zona de sus orejas tenia lo que parecían ser antenas color amarillo, mientras lo único de su cabello que se notaba era su cola de caballo.

Traía una blusa de color negro con hombreras y una línea en el torso color amarillo, en el pecho tenia líneas amarillas, una vertical y dos horizontales que conectaban con una estrella amarilla, en la cintura para abajo tenia lo que parecía ser una falda negra con una línea amarilla en el borde y dos franjas superiores del mismo color y una especie de cinturón de color gris.

Debajo de dicha falda traía pantalones amarillos y negros, con unas botas color amarillo con los bordes superiores y suelas color negro, y líneas en la parte de atrás, guantes amarillos con muñequeras de color negro.

-¡Luna! ¡Sam!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las rockeras.

-Ash- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ronnie Anne- dijo Ash.

-Angie- dice Jazz seriamente.

-**Jasmine**\- responde Angie igualmente.

-Chase, ahora, que todos nos conocemos, deja ir a nuestros amigos, fenómeno de corazón roto- dijo Chase.

-Dejen de meterse en mi camino, o los destruiré de una vez- dijo Angie.

-Hay si tú, ¿crees que eres la única que nos lo ha dicho?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, villanos como tú nos lo dicen seguido y termina fracasando, ¿qué te hace diferente?- pregunta Chase.

-**No soy como cualquier otra villana, mi corazón está lleno de rencor y odio, estoy lista para acabar sin piedad con todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino, con tal de que interfiera en mi objetivo de hacer que Ash me ame de nuevo**\- dijo Angie, haciendo que Ash saque la lengua del asco otra vez -**Yo soy la maldad encarnada, yo soy… ¡Dark Angie!**\- grito la misma Angie revelando su nombre de villana… pero ninguno de los presentes de inmuta -**¿Qué? ¿Demasiado aterrador? Ja, lo sabía, no pueden responder por el miedo**-.

-No, no respondemos por lo tonto que suena- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunta Angie.

-Sí, ponerle _Dark_ a tu nombre, no hace que automáticamente se haga malvado- dijo Chase.

-Linc, tú eres el de los apodos, ¿qué propones?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… no sé, ¿qué tal Black heart?- propone Lincoln.

-¿Black heart?- preguntan Ronnie Anne y Chase curiosos por ese nombre.

-Bueno, tienes un corazón muy negro y oscuro- explica –Lincoln.

-Oye, eso me gusta, Black heart suena bien- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien pensando amigo- dijo Chase.

-Oigan ¿Podemos discutir esto luego?- dijo Jazz algo fastidiada.

-Tienes razón, si te metes con nuestros amigos, entonces tendrás la paliza de tu vida, ¿listos amigos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¡Sí!- responden Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-Me uno también- dijo Jazz.

-Entonces… ¡es hora de ser héroe!- grito Lincoln preparando el Omnitrix, y se transforma en… en Humungosaurio -**¡Raaaaaawww!**-

-**Crees que eso me asus**…- decía Angie… que rápidamente es golpeada por Humungosaurio y mandada directo contra una pared -**Auuu… ¡eso me dolió!**-.

-**Esa era la idea ¡Saquen a los demás! ¡Ya!**\- dijo Humungosaurio a sus demás compañeros.

-Señoritas- dice Chase preparado para liberar a Luna y Sam.

-Ronnie Anne, Chase, que gusto verlos aquí- dijo Luna.

-Espera, ¿ellos son los amigos de Lincoln?- pregunta Sam, haciendo que ambos miren molestos a Luna por revelar sus identidades.

-Ah… uy…- dice Luna algo apenada.

-Como sea, hay que desatarlas, rápido- dice Ronnie Anne mientras recita unas palabras mágicas, creando un pequeño rayo que empezaba a derretir las cadenas, pero muy lentamente.

-Au, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Sam.

-Lo siento, aun no domino del todo este hechizo- responde Ronnie Anne.

-No es suficiente, ¿no puedes hacerlo más rápido?- pregunta Luna impaciente.

-No me apresures, no querrás perder una mano…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Mejor déjamelo a mí- dice Chase mientras aparta a Ronnie Anne.

-Si claro, son cadenas hechas de metal anti oxidante, solo una fuerza sobre humana podría…- decía Ronnie Anne, a la vez que Chase con sus garras de raptor, rompe las dos cadenas que ataban a las chicas de un fuerte zarpazo -… Romperlas- dijo eso ultimo impresionada.

Jazz por su parte canalizaba energía en su dedo con ella a modo de fundidora, y empieza a derretir los grilletes que sujetaban a Ash.

-¿Te has divertido en este pueblo amigo?- pregunta Jazz.

-No me puedo quejar, no creerás el gusto que me da verte aquí- dice Ash contento.

-A mí también… pero fuiste un tonto- dijo Jazz.

-No me lo recuerdes- dice Ash, a la vez que Jazz logra romper el ultimo grillete -Uff… así está mejor, gracias chica- ambos chocan puños.

-De nada, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que resolver problemas familiares- dijo Jazz.

Humungosaurio levanta sus dos puños al aire para aplicar un golpe… que Angie logra esquivar fácilmente.

-**Fallaste**\- dice Angie.

-**Eso crees**\- dice Humungosaurio que en lugar de su puño, voltea y acierta un coletazo, para inmediatamente tomar una de las máquinas de la fábrica, y lanzarla.

Pero Angie lanza energía de sus manos para hacer estallar esa máquina… lo cual Humungosaurio aprovecha para embestirla, y retenerla contra la pared.

-**¿No eres tan ruda ahora, o si? Si algo no tolero, es que se metan con mi hermana, ahora lo pagaras**\- dijo Humungosaurio.

-**¿Conque esa fracasada es tu hermana? Eso lo explica todo**\- dijo Angie.

-**Sí, y no le vuelvas a llamar así**\- dice Humungosaurio mientras aprieta más su agarre.

-**Arghh… veo que la estupidez es de familia**\- dice Angie mientras suelta unos rayos de sus ojos, hacia la cara de Humungosaurio

Lo cual hace que por el dolor suelte a Angie y se sujete de la cara, y Angie aprovecha de acertarle un zarpazo en el tórax, pero aun así Humungosaurio intenta propinarle un puñetazo con los ojos cerrados, pero Angie esquiva, y luego vuela por atrás de él, y lanzarle esferas de energía oscura por la espalda.

-**Eres patético**\- dice Angie preparado para volver a atacar…

-Oye bruja- la chica demoniaca voltea -Solo yo lo llamo así- dice Ronnie Anne que baja la mano, y Angie nota que encima de ella… habían varios metales pesados, los cuales le caen encima.

Ronnie Anne sonríe creyendo que logro vencerla… pero no fue suficiente, porque Angie con una explosión de energía se quita de encima todos los metales como si fueran simples hojas, y enseguida soltar un grito sónico que la hace retroceder.

Pero sin esperarlo, Chase salta y se abalanza sobre ella, y con su garra sujetaba la cara de Angie y a la vez arrastrándola contra el piso y estrellarla contra un montón de maquinarias… sin embargo Angie se levanta y agita la cabeza recobrando el sentido, y le gruñe-sisea a Chase.

-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo- dijo Chase.

-**Tu no me interesas**\- dice Angie que vuelve a atacar con un aire cortante de sus alas que golpea a Chase… pero él se logra mantener de pie.

Angie entonces crea discos filosos de sus manos y los lanza, pero Chase logra evitarlos usando sus alas de Pterodactylo, y luego aterrizar en la espalda de la chica demoniaca, para después…

-¡Cuello de Brontosaurio!- grito Chase que gracias a su cuello extra largo, logra sujetar a Angie firmemente.

-**Quítate… de… ¡Encima!**\- grito Angie que logra liberar su fuerza y logra sujetar a Chase por el cuello, quitárselo de encima y arrojarlo al piso, y estaba a punto de soltar un grito sónico…

-¡Oh no, no lo aras!- grito Jazz que dispara su energía directo a la boca de Angie… lo cual causa una explosión que hace que se estrelle contra el suelo y se sujete la boca adolorida -Hace tanto que tenía ganas de hacer eso para que te callaras-.

-Oigan vieron eso- dice Sam asombrada.

-_Woohoo_… ¡eso es amiga pelirroja!- grito Luna.

-**¡Pagaras por esto Jasmine!**\- grito una furiosa Angie.

-Me llamo Jazz, boba- dice la pelirroja, mientras Angie saca humo de su boca, obstruyendo la visión de todos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Reúnanse!- grito Ronnie Anne, por lo cual los héroes se juntan espalda con espalda

-No veo nada- dice Luna.

-Ella podría estar en cualquier parte- dijo Sam.

-¿Ven algo?- pregunta Chase.

-**No, todos quédense juntos**\- dijo Humungosaurio.

-Ella está cerca, puedo sentirlo- dijo Jazz, mientras Chase logra olfatear…

-Arriba cuida…- decía Chase, hasta que Angie llega en picada en medio de todos.

Y con cada una de sus extremidades, logra golpear a los cuatro chicos, y luego crear una onda de aire cortante de sus alas mientras gira, lo cual hace que los héroes caigan… además de que Humungoaurio regrese a ser Lincoln por aquel daño.

-¡Chicos!- grito Ash.

-Oh no…- dice Sam, pero no paso mucho para que los chicos logren levantarse.

-Oye… es mal momento pero… ¿tiene alguna debilidad tu hermana?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¿Debilidad?… haber, déjame pensar, déjame pensar…- decía Jazz…

A la vez que Angie iba directo a atacarlos… pero Chase la detiene, lo cual ambos nuevamente probaban su fuerza uno contra el otro.

-No me derrotaras esta vez- dice Chase.

-**¿Eso crees? pues piensa de nuevo**\- dice Angie mientras le acierta un rodillazo a Chase y lo lanza a un lado, mientras Lincoln intenta activar el Omnitrix.

-Veamos si tu poder sirve contra Piedra- dice Lincoln que iba a transformarse… pero justo en ese momento Angie lo golpea con un rayo de energía de su mano.

Ronnie Anne se levanta y crea una larga soga hecha de magia, con la cual ata a Angie de las alas y brazos, y ella estaba por disparar de sus ojos… por lo cual la chica latina también los cubre con dicha soga.

-Ahora no tienes por donde atacar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Claro que si lo tengo**\- dice Angie que de su boca… lanza una especie de fuego rosa.

-¡¿Que?!- grito una sorprendida Ronnie Anne, a la vez que Capa la protege del ataque… pero el impacto era tan fuerte que igualmente termina cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ronnie Anne!- grito Luna.

-**¿Que les parezco ahora niños? jajaja, no son nada contra mí**\- dice Angie, pero Jazz al oírla… chasquea los dedos en señal de ya tener un plan.

-Pues si… digo, no somos nada, contra una anciana- dice Jazz con una sonrisa burlona.

-**Que… ¿me has dicho?**\- pregunta Angie.

-Hay vamos, porque otra razón te echabas tanto maquillaje en las mañanas, es obvio que eres una antigüedad- dijo Jazz, mientras que los demás veían eso confundidos, hasta que Jazz les guiña el ojo en señal de "síganme la corriente".

-Ya entiendo… ella tiene razón, si entraras a un concurso de feas, te descalificarían por ser muy fea- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**¡A quien le llamas fea, enana!**\- grito Angie.

-Sabes una cosa, tu necesitarías ir al spa las 24 horas, pero ni eso ayudaría a desvanecer esas arrugas que tienes- dijo Lincoln.

-**¡No tengo arrugas!**\- grito Angie enojándose aún más de lo que estaba.

-Y aprovechar de darte un baño, porque enserio apestas peor que carne podrida- dice Chase mientras se cubre la nariz y sacudía su mano, lo cual hacia que Angie se empiece a enfurecer aún más.

-¿Que están haciendo?, solo la harán enfurecer- dijo Sam.

-Algo me dice que esa es la idea- dijo Ash.

-Escuche que tienes un aliento mortal, cuidado que podrías matar a alguien con eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu voz es horrorosa, dejarías a alguien sordo con tan solo una palabra- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A mí ya me dejo sordo, preferiría estar ciego para no ver ese grano que le está saliendo- dijo Chase.

-Tienes tantos defectos que no sé qué vio Ash en primer lugar, dudo que él te vuelva a amar- dijo Jazz.

-**Cállense, cállense… ¡CALLENSE!**\- grito Angie mientras comenzaba a disparar energía a lo loco.

-Uh, si… ya recuerdo porque rompí con ella- dijo Ash.

-¡Aprovechemos de atacar ahora que no está pensando claramente!- grito Jazz.

-Seguro- dice Lincoln que usa el Omnitrix, y transformarse en Fuego Pantanoso que logra acertarle un puñetazo a Angie y luego lanzar sus semillas, de las cuales crecen raíces que la inmovilizan temporalmente, pero se notaba que ella empezaba a cortarlas.

-Esto es por lo del grito- dice Chase sacando una cola de Ceratosaurus, y con su fuerza golpea barriles de aceite mandándolos contra Angie, ella detiene uno, pero otro la termina golpeando, dejándola bañada de ese aceitoso líquido.

-¡impúlsame!- grito Ronnie Anne corriendo hacia Chase.

-A la orden- dice Chase que al tomar de las manos a Ronnie Anne, la hace girar e inmediatamente la lanza directo hacia Angie.

-_Namala_\- Ronnie Anne con ese hechizo invoca unas especies de manos gigantes que la atrapan a Angie, dejándola ahora totalmente inmóvil.

-**Que rayos**…- dice Angie.

-Esta vulnerable, atrápala amigo- dice Ronnie Anne que manda a Capa hacia ella, y esta le obstruye tanto la visión y también que no pudiera lanzar de nuevo ese fuego de su boca.

-Ahora es mi turno…- dice Jazz alzando sus manos, y empezando a acumular energía de luz… y lanzar una potente ráfaga directo a su hermana.

-¡Rápido, suéltala!- grito Ronnie Anne a Capa, que inmediatamente suelta a Angie para regresar con Ronnie Anne, y que esta reciba de lleno el ataque, creando una explosión por aquel impacto.

-¿Lo logramos?- pregunta Chase…

El humo del impacto se disipaba rápidamente, a la vez que hubo un momento de silencio algo tenso… hasta que se ve la silueta de Angie… que cae al suelo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!- grito Ronnie Anne contenta.

-¡Eso es, bien hecho!- grito Chase, mientras Fuego Pantanoso suspira de alivio.

-**Bien hecho amigos, ganamos**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso a la vez que entre los tres chocan puños… hasta que miran a Jazz que estaba allí parada.

-¿Te quieres unir?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, por lo cual Jazz sonríe y también choca su puño.

-¿Eso significa que ahora soy parte de ustedes?- pregunta Jazz.

-Bueno… por mí no hay problema- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero eso no lo decidimos nosotros… ¿Tú que dices Linc?- pregunta Chase, pero Fuego Pantanoso… le alza la mano.

-**Bienvenida**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso, por lo cual Jazz sonríe bastante feliz a la vez que le toma la mano.

-Uh sí, mi hermano y su equipo triunfaron- dijo Luna.

-¡Eso es!- celebra Ash que por impulso, él y Luna se abrazan… pero ambos se dan cuenta de cómo están, y rápidamente se apartan, Luna por su parte estaba muy sonrojada, mientras que Ash también se le notaba que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ah… lo… lo siento- dice Ash nervioso.

-N-No, yo… lo siento- dijo Luna.

-No sé si sea buen momento, pero dile- susurra Sam.

-De… ¿decirme que?- pregunta Ash, por lo que Luna le da un codazo a Sam.

-Ah… jejeje…- dice Luna bastante nerviosa… sin embargo, las orejas de Chase se mueven un poco y voltea atento.

-¿Que pasa Chase?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No… ¡todos atrás!- grito Chase… mientras recibe un golpe de energía que lo manda contra la pared.

-¡Chase!- grito Lincoln, y todos voltean al ver que Angie se logra poner de pie.

-¡¿Que acaso tu hermana es de acero?!- pregunta Ronnie Anne a Jazz.

Mientras Angie se veía muy molesta… pero cambia su expresión a una más tranquila a la vez que se truena el cuello.

-**Eso fue divertido… pero… ¿eso fue todo?**\- dice Angie con algo de burla, a la vez que con una increíble velocidad, logra propinarle una patada a Fuego Pantanoso, y propinarla un derechazo a Ronnie Anne… quedando ambos en el suelo.

-¡Chicos!- grito Jazz.

-**Sigues tú… hermanita**\- dice Angie que se preparaba a disparar desde su dedo.

-¡Ya basta! no tolerare más esto- grito Luna que agarra un tubo de metal y va directo a atacar a Angie, sin embargo Angie con facilidad hace a un lado ese tubo y con su cola, atrapa a luna del cuello.

-¡Luna!- gritaron Ash y Sam.

-¡Déjala en paz!- grito Jazz creando esferas de luz que estaba por lanzar… pero Angie se da cuenta y se protege con su ala.

-**Todo lo que tú puedes hacer, ¡yo lo hago mejor!**\- dijo Angie atacado con la misma táctica, pero Jazz alcanza a esquivar.

-Pues no es el único truco que tengo- dice Jazz a la vez que manifiesta luz en forma de rayos en sus manos… sin embargo.

-**Hazlo y ella saldrá afectada**\- dice Angie usando a Luna como escudo, y Jazz… detiene su ataque en seco.

-Eres… despreciable- dice Jazz apagando su luz, por lo cual Angie aprovecha de disparar energía de su mano, haciendo que Jazz caiga al suelo.

-**Así está mejor… es tan fácil que…**\- decía Angie, cuando detiene una barra de acero, el cual Sam quería usar para atacar.

-No creas que ya ganaste, copia de la bruja mala del oeste- dijo Sam, sin embargo Angie bosteza aburrida, y de un codazo manda a Sam al piso.

-**Sabes que, mejor te hago desparecer a ti primero, eres tan molesta como ese… como se llamaba el amigo tonto de Ash**\- dice Angie levantando su mano.

-¡Sam!- grito Luna tratando de liberarse de la cola de Angie… por lo cual sin opción, la muerde, haciendo que Angie grite y la lanza al piso.

-**Mejor te elimino a ti prime…**\- decía Angie…

-¡Alto!- grito Ash poniéndose de pie, mirando a Angie muy seriamente.

-**Tranquilo mi amor, una vez que haga desaparecer a esta…**\- dice Angie.

-¡Ni si quiera te atrevas a pensarlo!- grito Ash con total enojo, lo cual sorprende a la misma Angie -¡Y no me llames mi amor, ya no más!-.

-**Pero… pero yo te amo Ash**\- dijo Angie.

-Ah enserio ¿Y quieres saber que siento yo? ¡Pues nada, no siento nada por ti! ¡Ya no! desde que terminamos, he estado en el mejor momento de mi vida, y desde que conocí a Luna, ha sido mucho más feliz- exclamaba Ash.

-Ash…- dice Luna sorprendida.

-**¿Que tratas de decir Ashy?**\- pregunta Angie.

-Que tú ya no significas nada para mí, sea lo que sea que me hiciste, y lo lindo que pude haberte dicho es solo una vil mentira, tu solo eres una celopata maniática e inhumana que no acepta que este con alguien que no seas tú, por eso luna para mi es mucho mejor, ella es una chica en la que puedo confiar, es increíble, la mejor chica que pude haber conocido, porque a su lado me siento… muy feliz, me siento complementado, puedo disfrutar cada momento que paso al lado de luna… porque tiene 1001 cosas que me hacen querer estar con ella y… y…- decía Ash que empieza a darse cuenta de lo que dice, pero… algo pasaba, su corazón latía más y más rápido, un color rosa invade en sus mejillas y… voltea a Luna, y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa algo tímida pero sincera -No me arrepiento ni un solo día de haberla conocido-.

Luna estaba sin palabras por lo que decía Ash se ella, y estaba aún más sonrojada.

-**Eso… ¿eso piensas en verdad?**\- pregunta Angie.

Mientras que Ash por alguna razón seguía sonrojado, pero luego mira a Angie directo a los ojos.

-Sí, si lo pienso, todo lo que digo es completamente verdad, prefiero estar con Luna el resto de mis días en Royal Woods, que tener que estar un segundo más viendo esa horrible cara que tienes… jamás pensé tener que decir esto pero, desearía no haberte conocido Angie, ¡te odio!- grito Ash a todo pulmón

Por lo que cual Angie al oír eso, se sorprende mucho, e incluso el corazón que tenía de adorno en su pecho… se resquebraja más.

-**Bien… pero escúchame, si no puedes ser mío… ¡NO SERAS DE NADIE!**\- grito Angie que con furia, le dispara a Ash un rayo desde sus ojos, directo en el pecho, haciendo que se estrelle contra unas cajas de la fábrica.

-¡Ash!- grito Luna, mientras que Sam, y los chicos estaban impactadas ante eso.

-No… ¡Ash!- grito Jazz, mientras Ash trataba de levantarse, pero le dolía el pecho por aquel disparo.

-**Quisiera no tener que hacer esto Ashy… pero no me dejas opción… tal vez lo nuestro no pudo funcionar en vida, pero…**\- dice Angie creando una esfera de energía oscura más grande que las anteriores -**Que tal si cambia la cosa, cuando… la muerte nos separe**\- y lanza la esfera directo hacia Ash.

-No… ¡Ash!- gritaba Luna pero… algo avanza rápido a su lado, y mientras Ash cierra los ojos esperando su posible fin… alguien se coloca frente a él, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

Y una vez que Ash abre los ojos… solo ve como Fuego Pantanoso tenía un gran agujero en su torso… para después caer de rodillas, a la vez que el tiempo del Omnitrix se termina, y este vuelve a ser Lincoln cayendo al suelo herido e inconsciente.

-¡LINCOLN!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Chase.

-No… ¡Linc!… amigo- Ash va a ver como esta -Hermano despierta, por favor Lincoln… no nos hagas esto-.

Sam por su parte estaba sin palabras, Jazz luego mira a su hermana con mucha ira.

-**_Awwhh_, que mal, me equivoque de objetivo**\- dijo Angie.

-¡¿Es que enserio ya no tienes corazón?! ¡Él no tenía nada que ver en esto!- grito Jazz.

-**Estaba en mi camino, era justificado**\- responde Angie.

-La Abuela estaría tan decepcionada de ti… más de lo que ya está- dijo Jazz.

-**Eso me vale… ahora con el enano fuera del camino… puedo enfocarme en por fin acabar con…**\- decía Angie que iba a continuar con su ataque… hasta que voltea y ve que Luna se ponía de pie.

-Como te… como te… atreves… tu… tu…- decía Luna que al abrir sus ojos, estos estaban brillando complemente de un color rosa brillante -**_¡MALDITA!_**-.

-**¿Ah?**\- dice Angie.

-¿Qué?- dicen Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Jazz.

-Esta… sucediendo de nuevo…- dice Sam.

-¿Luna…?- pregunta Ash…

Luna comenzó a flotar a leves centímetros del suelo… cuando de pronto un aura color rosa-morada rodea su cuerpo, su mano empieza a brillar para después pasar a ser de energía pura, y empezar a recorrer por su brazo.

El cabello pasó de ser castaño a rosa-morado, y sus mechones se empezaron a alargar más y más, mientras que de la cintura para abajo, el brillo de la energía rosa-morada empieza a expandirse, yendo hacia sus piernas, rodillas, tobillos y pies y rostro, la energía ahora lo cubría por completo, teniendo ya la contextura completa, para después abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran rosa por completo, y extender aquel brillo.

Terminando su transformación, con todos reaccionando de sorpresa, ahí estaba la verdadera forma de Luna Loud.

-¿Que la paso? ¿Por qué sufrió ese cambio?- pregunta Sam.

-Conque… esa es su forma Anodita, solo puedo decir… asombroso- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras Jazz estaba sorprendida, al igual que su hermana.

Ash… estaba completamente sin habla al ver la forma real de Luna, y al verla detenidamente…

-Guau… ah… Lu-Luna… eres…- decía Ash.

-**_Todos, aun lado_**\- dice Luna.

-Pero Luna, como es que…- decía Ash aun sin palabras.

-**_Dije, ¡aun lado!_**\- grito Luna a los presentes, para después fijar su mirada en Angie -**_Ella es mía_**\- y entonces se acerca flotando hacia Angie, quien quita su expresión de sorpresa a una molesta, pero arrogante.

-**Bueno bueno bueno… que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Luna Loud al fin decidió entrar a la batalla… lindo traje nuevo, pero lo siento cariño, el morado paso de moda…**\- dice Angie, pero Luna no le contesta -**¿Que, nada que decir?... _pftt_, como quieras, escúchame, ahórrate la humillación, y ríndete de una vez, tal vez tengas ese nuevo traje, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma y patéti…**\- ella no termina de hablar, ya que es golpeada en el estómago, ya que Luna le acierta un puñetazo a una velocidad casi invisible.

-**_Más vale que te calmes, loca desquiciada... heriste a muchas personas inocentes solo por celos... lastimaste, a mi hermano_**\- dice Luna a la vez que de su cabello salen unas especies de látigos hechos de Mana con las que atrapa a Angie -**_No creas que te perdonare solo porque eres una basura_**\- y ella con fuerza de aquellos laticos, lanzan a Angie contra una pared de la fábrica.

-**Ouu…**\- dice Angie mientras se sobaba la cabeza -**¡Oye!…** **con que ahora te crees muy fuerte ¡prueba algo de poder de verdad!**-.

Entonces Angie acumula energía oscura desde sus manos, y lanza un rayo directo a Luna, pero ella solo con levantar su mano… la desvía, aunque causando un derrumbe al fondo de aquella fábrica.

-**_Veo que puedes destruir este lugar fácilmente, pero no puedes con una simple adolecente… te lo diré solo una vez, lárgate de mi pueblo, y no regreses jamás_**\- dijo Luna flotando lentamente hacia Angie.

-**¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!**\- grito Angie mientras lanza su aire cortante desde sus alas.

Pero Luna con solo levantar su mano, atrapa aquellas ondas de viento en una burbuja, los cuales se las regresa a Angie, y ella termina adolorida y con cortes en todo el cuerpo.

-Ella… lo está haciendo, le está ganando a Angie- dijo Jazz.

-Es… maravillosa- dijo Ash sin dejar de mirar a Luna.

-**_¿Que decías hace rato? ¿Ahorrarme la humillación? de que, ¿de darte una paliza?_**\- dijo Luna.

-**Balbucea todo lo que quieras, ¡aun no eh terminado!**\- grito Angie.

-**_Que gusto, porque yo apenas estoy calentando igual_**\- dijo Luna a la vez que crea un rayo de mana muy potente.

Angie intenta contrarrestar con las llamas de su boca… pero el poder de Luna era superior al suyo, y ambos ataques le terminan dándole en seco.

-**_Ya me aburrí de ti, voy a terminar con esto_**\- dijo Luna que levanta su mano, a la vez que forma una esfera hecha de mana puro.

-Oh, yo conozco eso… ¡todos apártense!- ante la advertencia de la rockera rubia, todos los presentes deciden hacerse para atrás y esconderse detrás de las maquinas.

-**_¿Nada más que decir, Angie?_**\- pregunta Luna.

-**No dejare… que una chica como tú… me arrebate a mi Ash, ¡él es mío! ¡Me oíste! ¡Nada va a cambiar eso, y mucho menos una insignificante humana como tú! ¡EL ES MIO!**\- grito Angie mientras cargaba energía en sus manos -**¡MUERE!**\- y dispara aquel rayo con una increíble potencia.

Luna tranquilamente cierra los ojos y suspira tristemente mientras dispara su esfera de mana directo al rayo de Angie…

Ambos poderes parecía iguales, sin embargo… el poder de Luna era muy superior, al tal modo que literalmente rompió el de Angie, la cual termina recibiendo el golpe y mandada directo al cielo.

-**LUNA LOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUD…**\- gritaba Angie que finalmente es mandada a volar… y luego desaparecer en un pequeño brillo en el cielo.

-Adiós… Angie…- dice Ash viendo al cielo como aquella mujer que antes amo, se fue.

Luna voltea hacia Ash, y ambos se quedan mirando por unos momentos, sin embargo Ash le sonríe, y Luna hace lo mismo.

Pero entonces Luna con su mano le pide que deje a su hermano en el suelo, y Ash entendió y lo hace, y todo para que Luna con su poder Anodita empiece a sanar la herida que él tenía.

-Luna yo…- decía Ash, pero entonces empezaba a caer al suelo a la vez que regresaba a la normalidad -¡Luna!- Ash logra atraparla, antes de que cayera al suelo, mientras Sam se acerca para revisar nuevamente su pulso.

-Esta inconsciente… de nuevo- dijo Sam.

-¿De nuevo? O sea… ¿que ya lo ha hecho?- pregunta Jazz.

-Sí, una vez, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue mucho más fuerte- dijo Sam.

Jazz estaba sumamente sorprendida… pero después cambia a una triste mientras miraba al cielo.

-Les dije a mis padres que la traería de vuelta a casa… pero creo que no se va a poder hoy- dijo Jazz.

-Oye… lamentamos lo que acababa de pasar, enserio- dice Ronnie Anne con pena mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de Jazz -Créenos cuando te decimos que no queríamos llegar a esto-.

-Descuiden, no tienen la culpa, ya habrá una próxima vez, mi Abuela siempre dice: "incluso en el corazón más negro, siempre quedara una chispa de esperanza"- dijo Jazz mientras miraba una insignia de Plomeros que tenía escondida.

* * *

Más tarde aun de noche, todos finalmente regresaron a la avenida de siempre, entre la casa Loud y la casa Hathaway, y se veía que Chase cargaba a Lincoln en su espalda mientras Ash cargaba a Luna en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo un hechizo de tele-transportación- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo solo puedo llevar a una persona a la vez- dijo Jazz.

-No se preocupen, no me molesta caminar- dice Sam aun con su buen humor, pero notan que Ash estaba algo callado.

-¿Todo bien Ash?- pregunta Chase.

-¿Ah?… ah sí sí, solo… quisiera que no hubiera terminado así… Angie es mala pero… quizás pude haber evitado que se convirtiera en… eso- dice Ash mientras suelta un suspiro.

-Talvez, pero ahora no es tiempo de preguntar eso, solo les advierto que es posible que regrese, es persistente- dijo Jazz, pero después… poco a poco, Luna empieza a abrir los ojos.

-Luna, despertaste- dijo Sam feliz de ver que su mejor amiga despertara.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?…- dice Luna, mientras Ash la baja con cuidado y ella poco a poco se pone de pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Que me duele la cabeza…- dice Luna mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, luchaste con un gran poder y fuerza… es entendible- dijo Jazz.

-Y… ¿qué paso con Angie?- pregunta Luna mirando a todas partes.

-Ah… su lado monstruo se apodero de ella, la atacaste y la mandaste a volar- responde Chase.

-Que yo, auch… esperen, ya lo recuerdo… ¿enserio hice todo eso?- pregunta nuevamente Luna.

-Oh si ¡Y fue asombroso Luna!, aun mejor que cuando venciste a esos tipos que nos secuestraron aquella vez- dijo Sam.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jazz confundida.

-Larga historia- responden Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-¿Y Lincoln?- pregunta Luna preocupada, hasta que Chase revela tenerlo cargando en su espalda.

-Él me salvo la vida, no sé cómo agradecerle lo suficiente- dijo Ash, a la vez que Chase lo entregaba a Luna.

-Tú sanaste sus heridas luego de que recibió aquel ataque, ahora solo necesita algo de reposo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, me voy, me duele la espalda y quiero descansar- dijo Chase que se retira usando sus alas de Pterodactylo.

-Igualmente, si no vuelvo antes de las 10:00, Bobby y mi Mamá empezaran a preocuparse- dice Ronnie Anne que junto a Capa se despiden -Nos vemos- y se va volando.

-Yo… también me voy, suerte ustedes dos, si es que me entienden- dice Sam que les guiña un ojo a sus dos amigos y se retira, dejando a la rockera de morado y al skater de azul solos… en un pequeño silencio.

-_Woow_… fue… una noche muy loca- dice Ash.

-Si… bastante, jeje…- dice Luna.

-Si… jeje- dijo Ash, por lo que ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Ejem… ¿seguros que no se tienen algo que decir?- pregunta Jazz, ya que ambos habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí, además estaba junto a su águila Goldwing encima de su cabeza.

Pero ambos seguían igual en silencio, sin que ninguno dijera nada… hasta que por fin…

-Ash/Luna…- dijeron ambos, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Ah… tu primero, por favor- dijo Ash.

-Pues… yo… mira, siendo haberte espiado, no estuvo bien, y… enserio lamento que creyeras que no confiaba en ti, es solo que… estaba… celosa- dice Luna.

-¿Celosa?- pregunta Ash curioso.

-Sí, celosa, lo admito, si estaba celosa, de que ella y tú se veían tan… felices de estar juntos otra vez, y… temía que ambos volvieran a estar juntos que… no pensé con claridad… sé que estabas siendo controlado pero… tenías razón, no eres un niño al que tengo que cuidar- dijo Luna.

-Bueno yo… siento no apreciar tu preocupación por mí, y aunque estaba siendo controlado, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, lo lamento, pero lo que le grite a Angie sobre ti… todo eso fue verdad- dijo Ash.

-Tu… ¿en-en serio?- dice Luna.

-Sí, y lo que te dije el otro día en el Sr. Smothies también… Luna, sé que estuve enamorado de ella una vez pero… estar contigo es mucho mejor, ignora todo lo que Angie me hizo decir de que ella es mejor, no es cierto, tú lo eres, eres mucho, mucho mejor que ella- dice Ash, lo cual hace que Luna se sonroje bastante.

-_Woow_… yo no, tenía idea…- dijo Luna.

-Si… jamás dudes de eso, eres mi chica favorita…- decía Ash que inmediatamente se cubre la boca por lo último que dijo -Di-Digo… claro, mi chica… favorita fuera de mi familia… eres mi mejor amiga después de todo… jejejeje… _¿por dios, porque me puse tan nervioso?_\- pensó eso último.

-Gra-Gracias… tu eh… también eres mi… chico favorito aparte de mi hermano…- dice Luna, y ambos se ríen nerviosos… y quedan nuevamente en silencio.

-Estos chicos de hoy- dice Jazz a Goldwing, la cual asiente en señal de afirmación.

-Ah… cre-creo que mejor me voy a casa… buenas noches… nos vemos mañana- dijo Luna.

-Sí, nos… vemos… mañana-dijo Ash, pero antes de que Luna partiera hacia su casa, Ash se decide a algo-… ¡Luna espera!- dice Ash, por lo cual Luna se detiene y voltea… -Eh… tu… estas… ¿libre mañana? solo curiosidad- pregunta mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Ah pues… si, ¿por?- pregunta Luna.

-Bueno, es que… pensé que… tal-tal vez quisieras que… tu y yo… pues… ah… es que… pensaba que quizás quieras… ir… ah…- decía Ash que trataba de no enredarse con sus palabras, hasta que decide respirar profundamente y -… Quisieras-salir-conmigo-mañana-a-algún-lado- lo dijo muy rápido.

-Ah… me estas… pidiendo… ¿salir mañana?- pregunta Luna nerviosa.

-Si, en una cita, los dos… solos… ah, claro, si, tú quieres por su puesto… no te obligo a nada… no tienes que aceptar si tu no quieres… eres una chica independiente y no puedo obligarte a nada… si, así eres tu… jejejeje- dice Ash sonriendo nervioso -… Hay soy un tonto- se susurra así mismo.

-Ah… ¿se… seguro?… es que… tu, ya viste como soy en realidad, y… ¿aun así, quieres que salga contigo?- dice Luna sin mirar a Ash a los ojos.

-No me importa que es lo que seas, para mi sigues siendo Luna Loud, humana, alienígena, que importa, eso te hace más única y genial de lo que ya eres- dice Ash que se acerca a Luna y le había tomado de la mano.

Y Luna al oír eso, no evita ruborizarse… aún más cuando Ash le tomo las manos, pero Ash se dio cuenta de lo que hace y… se suelta rápidamente igual de sonrojado.

-Si… porque, así eres, por no decir… hermosa… no digo que lo crea… bueno, si lo creo, porque eres radiante… ah… pu-pues… eh… lo que quise decir es… ouu…- decía Ash, pero luego se da cuenta que Luna soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Eres un bobito- dijo Luna.

-Ah… si… lo sé- dice Ash agachando la cabeza algo avergonzado -No eres la primera que me lo…- sin embargo él no alcanza a terminar, porque Luna lo calla poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del skater.

-¿A las 6:00 estaría bien?- pregunta Luna.

-¡Claro!… di-digo… a las 6:00 suena perfecto para nuestra cita- responde Ash.

-Claro… ha-hasta mañana, adiós- dice Luna.

-Si… hasta… mañana Luna, dulces sueños- dice Ash, mientras Luna que iba a entrar a su casa… pero corre hacia Ash para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana… galán- dijo Luna, mientras Ash por su parte se quedó sonrojado… hasta que reacciona y sonríe.

-Ah sí… hasta mañana… nos vemos Luna, estaré esperando ansioso por nuestra cita mañana… descan…- decía Ash que iba caminando hacia atrás… pero se tropieza con los botes de basura que hay fuera de su casa.

Ash se levanta y sonríe avergonzado, pero Luna aunque no quería, no evita reírse.

-Qué lindo es…- dice Luna entrando a su casa junto a su aun inconsciente hermano.

-Las traes locas a todas amigos- dijo Jazz, a la vez que Ash suspira alegremente.

-Pero ninguna es como ella- dijo Ash.

-Ya lo sé… mejor ve a tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada- dijo Jazz.

-Hay tienes razón- dijo Ash mientras abre la puerta de su casa, y entra -Hola familia, ya vol…- no pudo terminar, ya que alguien lo abraza.

-¡Mi bebe!… hay ahí estas ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- grito Marah abrazando a su hijo skater mientras se notaba que había llorado.

-Ma… no puedo… respirar- dice Ash ya algo morado, por lo que su madre lo suelta.

-¿Dónde has estado jovencito? Tienes idea de lo angustiados que estábamos todos aquí- dijo Johnny algo molesto a su hijo.

-Si Papá… sobre eso… chicos, no recuerdo mucho, pero si les dije algo malo… lo lamento, tenían razón sobre Angie, ella solo mintió y seguía siendo la misma de siempre- dijo Ash.

-Hay… lamentamos oír eso Ash- dijo Bianca.

-Pero siendo sincero… te lo dijimos- dijo Zack.

-¡Zack!- grito Devin.

-¿Qué? Alguien tenía que decirlo, no me critiques- dijo Zack.

-No importa quién le dijo a quién qué cosa, Ash está a salvo y volvió- dice Julie abrazando a su hermano mayor.

Ash le regresa el abrazo, pero después Bianca lo abraza también, y luego Devin y Zack chocan puños con él, y Dragon le lame la cara en señal de afecto.

-Gracias por la bienvenida… ah… y traje a una amiga- dijo Ash, en lo que alguien aparece detrás del skater de azul.

-Hola chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- saluda Jazz mientras Goldwing alza un ala en señal de saludo… pero los hermanos estaban sorprendidos -Ah… no fue la reacción que esperaba, tal vez debí…- sin embargo, antes de terminar su oración… Julie se lanza a abrazarla.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Mi mejor amiga está aquí!… de hecho ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Julie soltando a Jazz se ese fuerte abrazo, y ella recupera el aliento.

-Pues… Papá fue transferido aquí y nos mudamos… bueno yo me adelante cuando supe que Angie estaba aquí, ellos llegaran en un par de días- explico Jazz.

-Que bien, hace tiempo que no vemos a Jake y Emily- dijo Johnny.

-Es un gusto saberlo Jazz- dijo Marah.

-Gracias… ah… ¿no importa si me quedo aquí hasta que mis padres lleguen?- pregunta Jazz.

-Claro que no, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida- responde Marah.

-Sería un placer, después de todo, eres como de la familia- dijo Johnny revolviendo el cabello a la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias… y tu pequeña _girl_, espero que llegues pronto, tengo un amiguito que le gustara jugar contigo- dice Jazz al vientre de Marah.

-Ella te lo agradece de corazón- dijo Marah mientras acaricia su vientre.

Goldwing por su parte se acerca a Dragon y esta pía saludando, y el komodo le responde con un ladrido, entonces Goldwing choca su ala con una de las patas de Dragon, y este choca su cola con la pata de Goldwing, para después posarse ella en su lomo.

-Je, se extrañaron- dijo Jazz.

-Y ella también te extraño- dice Devin a la vez que Ally salía de su cabello y saluda.

-¿Qué tal chiquita?- dice Jazz mientras acaricia a Ally con su dedo -¿Dev te ha tratado bien?-.

Ally asiente, para después saltar de la cabeza de Devin a la de Goldwing, y estas se saludan con un chillido y pio respectivamente, ambas felices de verse de nuevo.

-Hay cosita…- dice Bianca conmovida, hasta que mira a su hermano -Ash, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir, estando con… ya sabes quién debió dejarte muy agotado-.

-Ah… antes de eso, quisiera informarles algo- dijo Ash.

-¿Que nos quieres decir?- pregunta Julie.

-Es… algo gracioso la verdad, pues… ¿ustedes conocen bien a Luna cierto?- pregunta Luna, y sus hermanos asienten -Pues… me he dado cuenta de algo que… bueno, debí haber visto de hace rato, pero por bobo no lo hice…-.

-Uh uh, al fin le pediste que sea tu novia- dice Julie contenta y esperanzada.

-Julie- dice Bianca que la calla.

-Sabes que a él no le gusta hablar de esos temas- dijo Devin.

-Ah… bueno… no es algo tan alejado de hecho…- decía Ash.

-¿De qué estás hablando hermano?- pregunta Zack por lo que Ash toma aire y suspira.

-… Creo que… me gusta Luna… me he enamorado de ella… jeje- responde Ash… pero… otro silencio.

-3… 2… 1- dice Jazz contando con los dedos y apuntando a Julie.

La cual sonríe hasta más no poder y da un chillido que podría competir con la de las Louds, y luego abrazar muy fuerte a Ash.

-_Woow_, tranquila hermana- dijo Ash sorprendido por ese abrazo.

-¡Qué bien, que bien que bien!, mi hermano por fin supero a su ex-novia ¡y está enamorado!- grito Julie muy feliz.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡es maravilloso!- dijo Bianca igual de feliz.

-Es increíble hermano- dijo Devin.

-Y… ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso para que te dieras cuenta?- pregunta Zack.

-Es que… al ver a Angie, como era antes y como es ahora… y luego recordar los buenos momentos que pase con luna desde que la conocí, no evite compararlas y… notar que, al lado de luna me siento, mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez fui con Angie, y que ella es la chica más genial que conozco- dijo Ash.

-Rough…- gruñe Dragon.

-Dijo: "Hasta que te das cuenta"- tradujo Bianca.

-_Awww_, mi pequeño skater está enamorado, es tan lindo…- dice Marah… que luego se pone a llorar.

-Ah… Mamá, ¿son las hormonas o enserio estas feliz?- pregunta Devin, hasta que ve como su madre se suena la nariz con un pañuelo -Si, está feliz-.

-¿¡Y cuando te le declararas!?- pregunta Julie.

-Hey, despacio amiga, apenas se dio cuenta hoy, dale tiempo para que piense como- dijo Jazz.

-Está bien, pero quiero cuñada antes de navidad- dijo Julie.

-¡Julie!- grito Ash, pero su hermana menor solo se ríe inocentemente.

-Hay, extrañaba esa felicidad y optimismo tuyo- dijo Jazz.

-Y yo extrañe lo simpática y enérgica que eres- dijo Julie.

-Es parte de mi encanto- dijo Jazz a la vez que ambas ríen.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro saludo?- pregunta Julie levantando la mano.

-Cómo olvidarlo…- dice Jazz que igualmente levanta la mano.

Primero chocan los 5 de adelante, luego por abajo, después choque de puños, Jazz le da vueltas a Julie como en una danza, y después ambas chocan caderas, y ambas terminan con una pequeña risa compartida entre ambas.

-Jazz, la cena esta lista, quisieras…- decía Johnny.

-No tiene que decírmelo dos veces Sr. H, me apunto, tengo mucha hambre- responde Jazz en lo que ella junto a la familia se van a la cocina…

Dejándola a las mascotas en la sala, Dragon con su cola agarra el control remoto y Goldwing le levanta "el pulgar" con una de sus garras y las tres mascotas se ponen a ver la televisión.

-_Y regresamos con "Corazón indomable"_-.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	46. La visitante

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna área nevada de la tierra, dos esquimales hacían una especie de carrera en unas motonetas de nieve a motor… pero el que iba a la cabeza por poco y se estrella con un tempano que por poco no esquiva…

Pero debido al esfuerzo, la capa de nieve donde se detuvo se cae abajo junto con él… y entonces su compañero se detiene para ver si su amigo está bien, pero este solo se ríe al verlo cubierto de nieve.

Sin embargo ambos se sorprenden al ver que en realidad se habían detenido en una especie de cráter, donde había muchas cosas allí tiradas, equipo tecnológico, pero con un montón de metales destrozados y restos de lo que sería una nave.

Entonces uno de esos esquimales desentierra algo que le llamo la atención, ya que se encontraba una capsula enterrada de bajo de una tonelada de nieve… pero una vez que el esquimal quito la nieve, la compuerta de la capsula se abre, dejando salir…

No se podía ahora distinguir su apariencia, pero si era un poco más alta que el adulto promedio y de apariencia humanoide, pero sea lo que sea, hiso que los esquimales se asusten y salgan huyendo del lugar.

-**El Omnitrix…**\- dijo la extraña criatura a la vez que hace brillar sus… tres ojos.

* * *

**La visitante**

* * *

Era un bello día en el parque de Royal Woods, y mientras cada una de las hermanas Loud estaban haciendo sus propias actividades…

Lynn jugaba con un frisbee con Luan, Luna cuidaba a Lily que estaba en el arenero, Leni se tomaba selfies, Lisa estaba investigando sobre las orugas y su metamorfosis, Lucy estaba escribiendo en su libro de poesía bajo la sombra de un árbol, Lori practicaba sus tiros de golf… y finalmente Lola estaba en una silla tomando el sol mientras bebe una limonada…

-_Awhh_… no hay nada mejor que esto, radiante sol, refrescante limonada, y un buen bronceado, si, nada podría arruinarlo- dice Lola muy tranquila… hasta que le cae tierra, y luego con cara de algo de fastidio -Pero claro, puede que me equivoque-.

La Loud de rosa observa como su gemela Lana estaba usando su patineta, la cual era por Blitzwolfer que corría en cuatro patas.

-¡Lincoln, Lana, le diré al Abuelo!- grito Lola.

-¡Lo siento hermana, no te oigo!- grito Lana que seguía en lo suyo -¡Más rápido Lincoln, aun no llegamos a lo máximo que dan estas nuevas ruedas!-.

-**¿Recuérdame cómo fue que me convenciste de esto?**\- pregunta Blitzwolfer.

-Porque tú me amas, ¡ahora rápido rápido!- grito Lana, mientras Blitzwolfer sin otra acelera el ritmo.

-¿Porque está haciendo eso con Lana?, la última vez que le pedí algo que tenía que ver con un alíen me dijo que estaba ocupado- pregunta Lola.

-Quien sabe, tal vez quiera más a Lana- dijo Lynn.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Lola.

-Si lo que digas, oye Linc ¡Atrapa!- grito Lynn que lanza un frisbee, el cual Blitzwolfer atrapa con su boca, y Lola al ver eso, de los instintos caninos de Blitzwolfer, se le ocurre algo, y se mete en la mochila de Lana.

-Llave inglesa, destapa caños, sándwich a medio comer… aja- dice Lola que saca una caja completa de galletas para perro -Sabia que tendrías un de estas contigo mi querida hermana-.

Entonces ella silba con sus dedos, haciendo que Blitzwolfer se detenga en seco haciendo que Lana choque con él.

-Auu…- dice Lana que se soba la frente.

-Uh… Lincoln, ¿quieres galletas?- pregunta Lola que sacude la caja de galletas frente a su hermano.

-¡Oye, esas son mías!… digo… son de Charles… y Lincoln no caerá con eso, o si herman…- decía Lana.

-**Galletas… ¡galletas!**\- dijo Blitzwolfer mientras menea la cola y jadea como perro.

-¡Ve por ellas muchacho!- grito Lola arrojando lejos la caja, y Blitzwolfer por instintos corre detrás de ella, olvidando que Lana aun sujetaba… pero debido a la fuerza del tiro, ella cae al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lana, viendo como Blitzwolfer iba por las galletas.

Pero él no fue el único que las vio en el suelo, nota algo, varios perros en el parque también notaron las galletas, y luego entre todos se ponen a pelear por ellos como… bueno, como perros.

-Eso fue un truco sucio- dijo Lana a su gemela.

-Lo sé, pero fue divertido, además eso fue por lanzarme tierra- dijo Lola.

-Solo nos divertíamos, es tu culpa por estar precisamente en ese punto- dijo Lana.

-No, es tu culpa por pedirle a Lincoln que fuera tu caballo personal- dijo Lola.

-Como si tú nunca lo hicieras- dice Lana con un toque de sarcasmo en su tono.

-Ah, ¿quieres pelear?- dijo Lola preparando sus puños.

-¡Niñas!- ambas gemelas ven a su hermana mayor Lori de brazos cruzados -¿Que les dije sobre pelear cuando salimos de casa?-.

-Que no lo hiciéramos- responden las gemelas con la mirada abajo.

-Así es, ahora discúlpense- dijo Lori, a la vez que ambas gemelas se ven algo malhumoradas, pero… cambian a una mirada arrepentida.

-Lo siento Lana/Lola- dijeron ambas a la vez, y se dan la mano.

-Así está mejor, y ahora a donde rayos se fue… ¿Lincoln?…- pregunta Lori mira a todos lados, hasta que ve como Blitzwolfer peleando con los perros por la caja de galletas -¿Por qué será que esto ya no me sorprende?-.

Blitzwolfer tenía la caja en su hocico y trataba de quitársela a un pastor alemán… hasta que el tiempo se le termino, y volvió a ser Lincoln, aun con la caja entre sus dientes.

-Au… no creí que me daría gusto ser yo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ojala hubiera traído la cámara, eso sí que estuvo "de-perros" jajajaja, ¿entienden?- bromea Luan, pero Lori, Lynn y las gemelas se quejan.

-Lo siento perros, la hora de juego termino…- decía Lincoln mientras era lamido por el pastor alemán, llenándolo de baba.

-Suertudo- dijo Lana, mientras que Lola y Lynn se ríen de su hermano.

-¡Oye Abuelo, mira como quedo el apes…!- decía Lynn que junto a sus hermanos se dan cuenta de que su Abuelo Albert estaba sentado solo, mientras miraba a una pareja de ancianos caminando.

-El Abuelo se ve deprimido…- decía Lincoln que se quitaba la baba de perro de encima y va directo a hablar con su familiar -¿Estas bien Abuelo?-.

-¿Qué?… oh nada nada, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, es todo- dijo Albert.

-No hay problema, iremos por allá Abuelito querido- dijo Lori que había llegado para llevarse a su hermano a otra parte…

Y juntarse con las demás hermanas en una zona de juego para niños más pequeños, entre ellos se encontraba Lily jugando en el arenero.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Solo quería saber cómo estaba el Abuelo- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo siento, pero digamos que esta fecha es importante para él, Mamá me dijo que es el aniversario en que conoció a la Abuela- dijo Lori.

-¿Fecha real o una inventada de la que creíamos real hasta saber que teníamos una que está en el espacio?- pregunta Luan.

-100% real según palabras de Mamá, creo que debe sentirse solo sin alguien a su lado- dijo Lori.

-¿Y qué hay de Myrtle? ¿Qué no había algo entre ellos?- pregunta Leni.

-¿Que no recuerdas? ella tuvo que dejar el acilo debido a que quería seguir su sueño, no me preguntes cual es, jamás quisieron decirlo- dijo Lucy.

-De todos modos, no le veo sentido que este solo ya que tiene unidades fraternales como nosotros- dijo Lisa.

-Eso es frio, hasta para ti hermana- dijo Luna… hasta que escuchan un grito de parte de aquellos niños, los cuales empezaron a huir solos, o siendo cargados por sus padres.

Sin embargo la única que no huía, lo hacia el intento era Lily, la cual hacia un castillo de arena, pero dejo su pequeño trabajo al ver a de quienes huían los niños.

Era un alíen reptil humanoide, de una piel de color verde con rayas azules en la cabeza, la estructura de sus piernas eran similares a las de Blitzwolfer, tiene cola larga como de lagarto y una fisonomía similar a la de una mujer humana con un traje azul claro y oscuro; tiene dos ojos y uno adicional vertical en la frente.

Esta inmediatamente hace brillar sus ojos, al ver que Lincoln llegaba al lugar… solo para ser levantado del suelo mientras era rodeado de una especie de aura purpura.

-**El Omnitrix ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?, Respóndeme**\- dijo la alienígena reptil.

-Es una larga historia, pero la respuesta es…- dice Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma… -**Que te importa, no será tuyo**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que lanza sus llamas directo a la alienígena…

La cual ya no se encontraba allí cuando parecía que recibió de lleno el impacto… pero luego se observa que ella estaba levitando y usando aquellos poderes psíquicos que poseía para desmantelar los juegos infantiles y usar las piezas directo hacia Fuego Pantanoso…

El cual contraataca usando sus llamas para derretir los materiales que iban directo hacia él, pero todos era una distracción, ya que aquella alienígena abre un hidrante y usar el agua que ella desvía directo a Fuego Pantanoso, y de un golpe mandarlo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa Lincoln? No dejes de esa extraña lagartija te gane- dijo Lynn.

-**¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer?**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso mientras se pone de pie para seguir luchando…

Sin embargo, mientras aquella alienígena reptil iba directo hacia nuestro héroe, sin previo aviso recibe un disparo de lleno, haciendo que retroceda y caiga al suelo.

-¡Este fue solo de advertencia! Ahora retrocede lentamente- dijo Albert que usaba un traje de Plomero, y se muestra que él había disparado con el arma.

-**Esa voz… ¿Albert?**-.

-¿Xylene?… ¿Eres tú?- pregunta Albert que reconoce a aquella alienígena.

-**Ah… ¿me perdí de algo?**\- pregunta Fuego Pantanoso que al igual que sus hermanas, estaban confundidas por esa pequeña interacción.

-**¿Esos niños están contigo?**\- pregunta la llamada Xylene, y Albert solo responde asistiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

Regresando a aquella zona nevada, aquellos esquimales regresaron al cráter de donde había despertado Xylene de su capsula, pero estaban acompañados de un tercer esquimal para verificar.

-No veo ninguna lagartija, todo lo que veo es basura- dijo uno de los esquimales…

Hasta que debajo de toda esa nieve, emerge un robot, pero no cualquier robot, era quizás el último de los drones de Vilgax, cuya presencia fue suficiente para que los esquimales salieran huyendo del miedo.

Pero el robot en lugar de perseguirlos para atacarlo, este solo va por aquella motoneta de nieve que habían dejado anteriormente, y empezar a desmantelarla por alguna razón aún desconocida para nosotros…

* * *

Regresando al parque de Royal Woods, de noche… se encontraba la familia Loud más Albert y la alienígena llamada Xylene sentados en diferentes bancas.

Pero lo más resaltante es que Albert y Xylene no dejaban de mirarse, y aunque a las chicas les alegraba que su abuelo estuviera con alguien, Lincoln se encontraba algo molesto por la presencia de Xylene.

-Ella ha estado aquí por tres horas, y no nos ha dicho nada, ¿es que acaso somos invisibles o algo asi?- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo tomes tan personal Linky, solo se actualizan- dijo Leni.

-Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunta Lori.

-Deben saber que Xylene y yo fuimos de la misma generación de Plomeros- dice Albert colocando su mano en el hombro de Xylene -Estábamos en la misma clase, e incluso trabajábamos juntos en esas épocas-.

-**Incluso fuimos Plomero de honor**\- dijo Xylene mientras rodeaba el brazo de Albert con uno de los tentáculos de su cabeza… pero entonces al ver una cucaracha en el suelo, ella inmediatamente la atrapa con su lengua, y se la come de una mordida -**_Hmmm… _delicioso**-.

-Oh no… otra con los mismos hábitos alimenticios de Lana- dijo Lola tan asqueada como el resto de sus hermanas y hermano.

-Como no, si hace unas horas se estaba arrastrando por el piso- dijo Lynn.

-Y dime Xylene ¿Qué te trae de regreso después de todos estos años?- pregunta Albert.

-**¡Eso!**\- responde Xylene, apuntando al Omnitrix en la muñeca de Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Lincoln confundido.

-Lo sabía, es como el resto, solo le importa el reloj, no te acercaras a él- dice Lori que se pone en frente de su hermano ante la respuesta de Xylene.

-Deben tranquilizarse niños, Xylene, dile que no eres como todos- dijo Albert.

-**Cómo no voy a estar interesada en el Omnitrix, yo lo envié a la tierra**\- dijo Xylene, cuya respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes -**Transportaba el Omnitrix mientras un viejo enemigo me ataco**-.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos ahora en cómo empezó todo, la nave de Vilgax atacando una pequeña nave, que ahora se sabe que era la de Xylene, y a pesar de los golpes a su nave, Xylene pudo verificar el puerto de la nave de Vilgax, y disparar justo en ese lugar.

Sin embargo eso no evito que Vilgax mandara a sus robots a atacar, y aunque pudo destruir dos con un disparo, siempre salían más en camino.

Una vez que Xylene salió al puente para verificar una posible invasión, efectivamente vio que algunos robots habían entrado a la nave, pero ella uso sus poderes para estrellar a algunos contra la pared y a otros mantenerlos afuera del puente y cerrar las compuertas.

-**Cuanto me di cuenta, ya no podía defender el Omnitrix, lo puse en una cubierta especial…**-.

Se ve que Xylene coloco el Omnitrix en aquella capsula con la que llego a la tierra en el presente, e incluso ella se preparaba para evacuar en una capsula de escape…

Sin embargo como ya se sabía, la nave de Vilgax le disparo a la nave de Xylene, destruyendo la mitad de esta, incluyendo los motores, pero sin evitar que lanzara la capsula con el Omnitrix a la tierra.

-**… y lo lance a la tierra**\- se ve como lo que quedaba de la nave de Xylene se estrella en esa zona fría y quedando enterrada en una tonelada de nieva -**Y cuando me estrelle, mi cuerpo callo en un estado de hibernación, hasta hoy…**-.

* * *

-Las buenas noticias, es que Vilgax ya no es un problema, gracias a Lincoln que es muy bueno con sus movimientos- dijo Albert.

\- Abuelo, no hago todo el trabajo solo, sabes que mis amigos me ayudan varias veces- dice Lincoln algo apenado por el halago.

-**Y creía que el ser que tuviera el Omnitrix no tendría problemas con luchar él solo, veo que me equivoque**\- dijo Xylene, lo cual hace que Lincoln se moleste.

-Creo que te dijo "débil"- susurra Lynn a su hermano.

-Y como Vilgax ya es historia, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln no seas maleducado- regaño Albert, mientras Xylene usa un pequeño aparato para mandar una especie de señal al espacio.

-**Mi transporte llegara dentro de poco**\- dijo Xylene.

-Mientras tanto, serás nuestra invitada, usaremos este tiempo para actualizarnos- dijo Albert mientras se retira a otra parte junto a Xylene.

-Ella no me cae nada bien- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?, nunca lo hubiera adivinado- dijo Lynn con cierta burla a su hermana.

-Bueno, siendo honesta hay que darle puntos a su favor, no ha tratado de quitarte el Omnitrix a la fuerza-dijo Lisa.

-Aun así no me voy a confiar de ella, ¿Recuerdan a Phil, "el viejo amigo del Abuelo"?, ¿o también a la ex novia de Ash?, tenían motivos ocultos- dijo el peliblanco haciendo que algunas de las chicas se incomoden por tales recuerdos -Es mejor que haga una investigación, al estilo héroe- dijo Lincoln yéndose en la misma dirección que se fueron su Abuelo y Xylene.

-Oye regresa, no es correcto, ¡Lincoln Regresa aquí!- exige Lori pero Lincoln ya estaba lejos.

-Creo que ya se fue- dijo Leni.

-Hay niños….-dijo Lori fastidiada.

* * *

-**Los jóvenes, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo doméstico, ¿no extrañas tus días de Plomeros?**\- pregunta Xylene.

-Bueno, a veces tengo mis momentos de acción, en especial desde que nos dejaste ese pequeño regalo- dijo Albert.

-**No has envejecido desde la última vez que te vi**\- dijo Xylene, sin saber que a alguien le causo asco toda esa charla.

-**Si sigue así, voy a vomitar**\- dijo Wildvine que se había camuflado en contacto con un árbol cercano para escuchar la charla.

-**¿Recuerdas esa noche?**\- pregunta Xylene.

-Cómo voy a olvidarla- responde Albert mientras empezaba a recordar ese día

* * *

-**Los rumores dicen que hay una nueva arma de ADN ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir conmigo?**\- pregunta Xylene a un Albert más joven en ese tiempo, mientras se preparaba para abordar su nave.

-Tentador, pero hasta que no elimine a Vilgax, tengo un trabajo que hacer, siempre tendremos a Roswell- dijo Albert.

Y entonces antes de irse, ambos se dan un tierno beso en los labios, y Xylene finalmente entra a su nave e irse de la tierra, y Albert observaba el cielo pensando que quizás no la vea en mucho tiempo.

* * *

-**Sin Vilgax, no creo que… haya ninguna razón para que sigas aquí, podrías ser de mucha ayuda**\- dijo Xylene.

-Oh… otra de tus ofertas- dijo Albert algo dudoso.

-**No puede ser…**\- dijo Wildvine mientras miraba al lector con sorpresa.

* * *

Un pequeño rato después, Lincoln regresa a esa parte del parque donde se encontraban sus hermanas, entre ellas Lynn y Luna que estaban jugando vencidas.

-Miren quien regreso- dijo Lynn en su competencia con Luna.

-¿Qué paso con el Abuelo y Xylene?- pregunta Leni.

-Debí haberle pateado el trasero cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Lincoln pateando una lata molesto.

-Al Abuelo le agrada, quizás debamos darle una oportunidad- dijo Luan.

-Claro, y después de eso va a querer que le digamos "Abuela lagartija", olvídalo…- decía Lincoln, que junto a las chicas sienten un leve temblor.

-Vamos, no es tan mala si la conoces bien, si, come insectos, pero Lana también y aun así la queremos- dijo Lynn.

-_Awwww_, gracias- dijo Lana conmovida, y Lynn sin esfuerzo le gana a su hermana rockera, haciendo que ella se sobe el brazo adolorida y algo molesta.

Y al voltear, allí estaba aquel robot que se encontraba entre las ruinas de la nave de Xylene, solo que un leve aumento de tamaño, y equipado con ciertas refacciones de la motoneta de nieve que desmantelo.

Y este usando unos cables a modo de brazos, empieza a atacar y con ellas seguir a Lincoln y sus hermanas, dejando un rastro en el suelo, y luego proseguir a atacar con misiles.

-¡¿Ese era un robot de Vilgax?!- pregunta Lynn, que gracias a que Luna la empujo, evitaron los misiles, aunque estos caen muy cerca de los demás, cuyo impacto hacen que todos retrocedan y caigan al suelo.

-¡Es obvio que debe querer el reloj!- dijo Lincoln, que inmediatamente mira una especie de rampa hecho por el impacto de los misiles, y por su mirada se le ocurrió un plan, y va corriendo directo hacia el robot -¿Quieres esto?…-.

Mientras activa el Omnitrix, el robot lanzo misiles directo hacía el peliblanco, el cual presiona justo cuando los misiles lo golpean…

[Tanto el brazo como el cuerpo de Lincoln se van inflándose completamente hasta abrir su ojo. Después dar media vuelta mirando de frente y da un leve giro en el aire y terminar posando]

-**¡Tendrás que venir a quitármelo!**\- dijo Cannonbolt saliendo del humo de la explosión en su forma esférica, y golpeando a aquel robot, y que este se estrelle contra varios árboles del parque.

Debido a aquella explosión, Albert y Xylene llegaron rápido al lugar, viendo como Cannonbolt esquiva los brazos/cables del robot, gracias a la velocidad de su rodada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Albert, mientras que Xylene se acerca levitando usando sus poderes psíquicos.

-**¡Yo puedo con esto, no necesito tu ayuda!**\- grito Cannonbolt, que debido a esa pequeña distracción, es atrapado por el pie por aquel robot, y lanzando a un lado.

Pero entonces Xylene usa sus poderes para levantar la tierra debajo del robot, y que pierda algo de balance… lo cual Albert aproveche de atacarlo con su pistola de Plomero.

-Es mi turno, ¡Toma chango tu banana!- grito Luna alzando sus manos para usar el mana… pero no le salía -Hay que, vamos mana… sale-.

El robot la ve y estaba por atacarla, pero Cannonbolt la quita del medio y la deja en una parte seguro, y usando la fuerza de su rodada, va directo a embestir al robot hacia una de sus patas, y tratar de arrancársela.

Sin embargo Xylene tenía la intención de mandar al robot a volar con sus poderes, y lanzarlo contra Camionzila, la cual se encontraba aun estacionado fuera del parque, ignorando que Cannonbolt se sujetaba de las patas del robot.

Sin embargo, el robot empieza a arrancar distintas partes de los autos que habían cerca, la cual este mismo usa para repararse ciertas piezas, o mejorar las que ya tenía, y luego proseguir a atacar a las chicas, a Albert y Xylene… hasta que observa que algo lo detiene.

-**No lo creo montón de chata…**\- decía Cannonbolt sosteniendo los cables que le salían al robot.

Pero este mismo saca un cañón que tenía oculto desde la zona inferior de que tenía atrás, le acierta un golpe, el cual lo manda a varios metros hacia atrás, y destruyendo hasta la propia camioneta en el proceso, y luego proseguir a usar la misma arma contra las Louds, Albert y Xylene, que rápidamente se ocultan detrás de unas rocas.

-¡Xylene!- grito Albert dándole la señal a su amiga, la cual se dio cuenta, y usando sus poderes mentales, levanta un tubo de gasolina que estaba cerca y la levita frente a la cabeza del robot, y Albert aprovecha de disparar con su arma, y hacerla estallar, provocando que el robot caiga al suelo por aquella explosión.

-**Hacemos un buen equipo**\- dijo Xylene.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Albert.

-Ah… siento interrumpir el momento pero… ¡se está levantando!- grito Lisa apuntando al robot, que efectivamente se estaba poniéndose de pie…

Hasta que rápidamente Cannonbolt llega y con su forma esférica golpea la cabeza del robot, y después dar un salto para aplastar el cuerpo, y poco a poco empezar a desmantelarlo a pura fuerza bruta… hasta finalmente quedar un montón de piezas en el suelo.

-**Ou… Papá me matara cuando se entere de lo que le paso a Camionzilla**\- dice Cannonbolt sosteniendo el volante de la camioneta.

-Tranquilo hijo, entre todos la podremos arreglar y Lynn jamás se enterara de lo que paso- dijo Albert, a la vez que Xylene le da una cierta mirada de desaprobación.

-Creo que no fue la mejor primera impresión hermano- dijo Luna, pero Cannonbolt solo la ignora mientras recoge piezas que el robot había quitado de la camioneta.

* * *

Un rato después, Albert junto a sus nietas y Xylene estaban tratando de reparar la camioneta familiar, y como se ve, les faltaba poco.

-Creo que ese robot fue el mismo que callo a la tierra contigo- dijo Albert ajustando el parachoques.

-Y parece más hábil que cualquier otro robot- dijo Lori ajustando la puerta delantera, mientras Lana usaba una soldadura para fijarlo en su lugar.

-**Aparentemente desarrollaron una gran habilidad de equiparse para cumplir la programación, ir por el Omnitrix**\- dice Xylene usando sus poderes para mover piezas pesadas, y luego acercarse a Cerebrón que verificaba que todo en la camioneta estuviera en su lugar -**¿Estás seguro que el robot fue destruido?**-.

-**Sí, estoy un 99.9% seguro que ha sido exitosamente desmantelado y quedado fuera de servicio, no soy un ignorante descerebrado**\- dijo Cerebrón, pero Xylene aún seguía desconfiando del nieto de su amigo.

* * *

En otra parte, unos policías estacionan su patrulla cerca de la estación… sin embargo, lo que al parecer ninguno supo es que varios cables empezaban a quitar ciertas partes del vehículo policial, como el motor, las llantas, hasta incluso los espejos retrovisores…

* * *

Por otro lado, Cerebrón usaba su telequinesis eléctrica para unir dos piezas de la camioneta y colocarlas en su sitio.

-**Aunque el intelecto de un Cerebrocrustacean puede ser útil en estos casos, la capacidad de un Mechamorfo Galvanico hubiera sido más rápida**-

-¿Qué es un…?- preguntaba Lynn.

-Se refiere a Ultra-T- responde Albert.

-**Lamento si mi elección de forma alienígena no sea de tu agrado, pero para tu información el ADN de esa especie se encuentra fuera de servicio**\- responde Cerebrón a Xylene.

-Vamos hijo, Xylene sabe algunas cosas del Omnitrix, deberías hacerle caso- dijo Albert.

-**¿Enserio abuelo? Ella desde que llego no ha parado de criticarme y traernos problemas, ¿y ahora estas de su lado?**\- dijo Cerebrón.

-**Estas siendo irracional**\- dijo Xylene.

-**Pues lamento ser un desastre, pero entonces respóndeme, ¿Por qué me enviste el Omnitrix en primer lugar?**\- pregunta Cerebrón.

-**Yo no te envié el Omnitrix, tú lo interceptaste antes de que llegara a su destino**\- dice Xylene señalando a Albert, algo que llamo la atención de las chicas y confundió a otras.

-**¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**\- pregunta Cerebrón.

-**El Omnitrix se desvió, y por error lo tienes tú**\- con esas palabras de Xylene, Cerebrón baja la mirada, mientras las chicas lo ven con cierta pena.

-**Lo obtuve… por error**\- dice Cerebrón a la vez que el tiempo se le termino, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-**Por supuesto, no creerás que le enviaría el arma más poderosa del universo a un niño como tú, se lo mande a Albert**\- dice Xylene, lo cual sorprende a Albert.

-Eso tiene más lógica, el Abuelo era Plomero- dijo Lisa.

-Lisa… no es momento- dijo Lana señalando a Lincoln que seguía cabizbajo… y luego apretando el puño con enojo.

-Oh bien, de acuerdo, ¡Tómalo de regreso y viajen por todo el universo!- gritaba Lincoln en lo que se iba corriendo a otra parte -¡No me importa!-.

-¡Lincoln! chicas…- dice Albert en lo que las hermanas Loud asienten y van detrás de su hermano.

-**¿Dije algo malo?**\- pregunta Xylene sin entender el alboroto del peliblanco, mientras que Albert solo veía preocupado por donde se fue su nieto.

* * *

No paso mucho hasta que las chicas encontraron a Lincoln sentado en la orilla de un risco y apoyándose en sus rodillas.

-Déjenme solo- dice Lincoln molesto, y ninguna de las chicas sabía que decir… hasta que Lori tomo valor y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, el reloj no era para ti, ¿y qué?, siempre has hecho un buen trabajo con él- dijo Lori.

-No es solo el reloj Lori, ¿Qué ninguna entiende?, lo que ella quiere es que el Abuelo se vaya con ella… solo que esta vez, no hay nada que lo detenga- dijo Lincoln, lo cual entristece al resto de las chicas.

* * *

-**Lo siento mucho Albert, debo decir que los humanos son un misterio para mí**\- dice Xylene mientras seguía usando su poder psíquico para levantar la parte superior de la camioneta y ponerla en su sitio -**En mi planeta al nacer, eres autosuficiente… bueno, pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos**-.

Sin embargo, su charla fue interrumpida por una luz que provenía de aquel robot que se había auto reparado con distintas piezas que encontraba a su paso.

-**El robot**\- grito Xylene viendo como el robot levanta una de sus patas para atacar, pero esta empuja a Albert del sitio y ella recibir el golpe en su lugar…

Pero ese golpe mando a Xylene a estrellarse contra varios árboles y cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Xylene!- grito Albert que logra esquivar los golpea que le mandaba el robot, y luego tratar de ir por Xylene…

Sin embargo el robot saco unos cables extras de una placa frontal, y con ellas atrapa a Albert, y a la vez conectarlos a ciertos puntos del traje de Plomero de Albert.

Pero cuando Lincoln y las chicas regresaron, ya era tarde, el robot había escapado y llevándose a Albert con él.

-¡NOOO! ¡Abuelo!- grito Lincoln tratando de detener al robot, pero este ya se había ido.

-Bien hecho Lincapestoso- dijo Lynn con sarcasmo.

-Sí, dijiste que habías destruido al robot- dice Lola.

-**Eso fue lo que pensamos, pero ahora ya no importa**\- dijo Xylene.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Esperen, si esa cosa lo que quiere es el reloj, ¿Por qué secuestro al Abuelo?- pregunta Luna.

-Es obvio que es una trampa, sabe que iré a rescatarlo- dijo Lincoln.

-**Exacto, y es por eso…**\- decía Xylene.

-Escucha, sé que probablemente dirás que el Omnitrix es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, pero…- decía Lincoln.

-**Y lo es**\- dijo Xylene.

-Pero no dejare que esa chatarra lo lastime- dijo Lincoln.

-**Estoy de acuerdo**\- dijo Xylene.

-Entonces puedes ayudar o largarte de aquí, porque si no…- decía Lincoln, que inmediatamente es callado y mandado a estar quieto contra un árbol por los poderes psíquicos de Xylene.

-**Silencio y escucha, no eres el único al que le importa Albert, si trabajamos juntos podremos salvarlo y al Omnitrix**\- dice Xylene soltando a Lincoln de su agarre psíquico y luego alzando su mano hacia él -**¿De acuerdo?**-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lincoln… que luego nota que sus hermanas también pusieron sus manos.

-A nosotras también nos importa el Abuelo, ¿quedo claro?- dice Lori, y Lincoln algo dudoso asiente.

-**El tiempo es crucial, mientras estamos aquí, el robot recolecta más cosas y se hace más fuerte para su batalla final con nosotros ¿Tienen idea de donde puede haber más mecanismo en esta área?**\- pregunta Xylene.

-Creo que el lugar más apropiado seria…- decía Lisa.

-¡Los muelles!- grito Lincoln.

-Me gustaría que me dejaran terminar…- decía Lisa que inmediatamente es agarra por Lynn para irse al lugar donde dijo su hermano de cabello blanco.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los dichosos muelles de Royal Woods, Lincoln avanza por el lugar usando su tabla voladora, hasta que se detiene al ver al robot encima de unas cajas metálicas… pero no estaba solo, ya que tenía a Albert con él.

-¡Abuelo!- grito Lincoln.

-Lincoln, vete, esta cosa tomo el control de mi traje de Plomero…- dice Albert, a la vez que el robot hace que levanta su brazo derecho y lanza un láser de su muñeca directo a Lincoln, el cual logra esquivar y ocultarse detrás de unas cajas -Haz lo que puedas para destruir esta cosa, sin importar, lo que me suceda…-.

-Lo siento Abuelo, pero esa no es una opción, ¡Es esto lo que quieres! ¡Entonces te lo cambio, mi Abuelo por el Omnitrix!- grito Lincoln enseñando su muñeca con el reloj al robot.

-Lincoln… no lo hagas- dijo Albert en lo que el robot saca sus cables para tomar el Omnitrix, pero Lincoln alcanza a quitarse antes de recibir ese golpe.

-¡Sabemos lo que hacemos!- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Albert.

Y para sorpresa, Xylene sale desde la entrada de un pequeño almacén directo hacia el robot, y propinarle un golpe que hace que casi pierda el equilibrio.

-**Albert, debemos dejar de reunirnos así**\- dijo Xylene, mientras las hermanas Loud mayores conducían unos montacargas.

Pero el robot usa nuevamente el láser de muñeca de Albert, y Luna al ver eso intento esquivar, pero el montacargas que conducía, choco con el de Lori, ella con la de Leni y esta con las de Luan y Lynn, y se estrelle contra las cajas de metal que habían alrededor.

-¡Chicas!- grito Lincoln que iba a ayudarlas, pero es atrapado por la cintura por uno de los cables del robot, y recibiendo un choque eléctrico.

Sin embargo Xylene aterriza en la cabeza del robot, y utiliza sus poderes para romper aquellos cables que sujetaban al peliblanco, y llevarlo a salvo al suelo, pero el robot salta directo al suelo para ir por ellos.

Pero Lori usando el montacargas para empujar al robot contra usas cajas, y luego ser golpeado por la izquierda gracias al que conducía Lynn.

-¡Toma eso chatarra!- grito Lynn.

Xylene aprovecha ese momento para sacar desconectar los cables que mantenían prisionero a Albert, y a la vez que estaba colgado otra caja metálica encima de ellos, Xylene utiliza sus poderes para hacer que el gancho que sujetaba la caja se rompa, y una vez logra liberar a Albert de aquellos cables, la caja cae encima del robot, el cual contenía un tanque del ejército.

Sin embargo, el robot aún estaba operando, y empieza a desmantelar el tanque, y armarse con el armamento que tenía, como los lanzamisiles y el cañón frontal… pero eso no era todo, algunos cables seguían conectados a al traje de Plomero de Albert, y obligándolo a disparar con sus pistolas de muñeca, lo cual obliga a Lincoln y a Xylene a esconderse una vez más detrás de unas cajas.

-Hola Lincoln- el peliblanco e incluso Xylene saltan del susto ya que allí mismo estaban sus hermanas menores.

-Les dije que se quedaran en la camioneta- dijo Lincoln.

-Y perdernos la acción, no señor… además Lily fumigo- dice Lana señalando a Lily que era cargada por Lucy, se había hecho en su pañal.

-**Debemos destruir al robot original para vencerlo**\- dijo Xylene.

-Es una lástima que no tenga a Ultra-T conmigo, pero creo que Goop puede ayudar…- decía Lincoln preparado para usar el Omnitrix, pero Xylene lo detiene al tomarlo del brazo.

-**Tengo una idea mejor, pero confia en mí, la vida de tu Abuelo está en peligro**\- dijo Xylene.

Lincoln dudo y lo pensó por un momento, pero al recordar la situación en la que esta su Abuelo, decide aceptar y Xylene empieza a girar el núcleo del Omnitrix y enseguida presionarlo…

[Se ve el cuerpo de Lincoln emitiendo un brillo naranja, mientras poco a poco pequeños fragmentos metálicos se unen a él, al igual que en sus brazos y piernas, para después empezar a tomar forma, con su cuello tomando la forma de un imán. Él Omnitrix brilla en su pecho, para después el imán de su cuello aparecer una esfera de metal que gira y le salen ojos, revelando ser su cabeza, para después, terminar en pose]

Tiene una cabeza de metal rodeado de un resplandor blanco que levita en un arco entre los hombros, tiene pinzas de cangrejo como manos, y su cuerpo es principalmente negro con pies, manos, hombros y pecho de color amarillo, lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**Bien, ¿y que se supone que puede hacer este alienígena?**\- él pregunta… pero después sin querer un trozo de metal se pega en la mano, y se lo trata de quitar.

-**Eres un magneto**\- responde Xylene.

-**Sí, ya me di cuenta**-.

-**El robot es de metal y tú controlas el metal, ese es tu poder**\- dijo Xylene.

-**Ya entendí, no soy tonto**\- dijo ya algo molesto.

Albert intenta ponerse de pie, pero el robot lo vuelve a sujetar con sus cables y mantenerlo de rehén en su lugar, y luego ir por las hermanas Loud mayores y empezar a dispararle misiles…

Que estaban por darles si no fuera porque el nuevo alienígena de su hermano uso sus poderes magnéticos para desviar los misiles.

-Guau, ¿ese es nuevo?- pregunta Lynn.

-Yo ya ni los cuento- dijo Lori.

-**Yo lo mantengo quieto, tú libera al Abuelo**-.

-**Es la primer cosa inteligente que te oigo decir en todo el día**\- dijo Xylene.

-**¡Deja de criticarme y hazlo!**-.

El robot vuelve a disparar misiles y también de las muñequeras laser de Albert directo a nuestro héroe, pero usando su magnetismo mueve unas cajas de metal que usa para defenderse de los láseres, y usando esas mismas ondas magnéticas para desviar los misiles directo al robot.

-**¡Si! ¡Exploto!**-.

-Así se hace, ah… ah… ¿Lodestar?- dijo Lana.

-**Hmm… no está mal**\- dijo el ahora bautizado como Lodestar… pero el robot localiza a Xylene e intenta atacarla con sus cables… pero Lodestar los frena fácilmente.

-**¡Desármalo!**\- ordena Xylene.

-**Será un placer**\- dijo Lodestar usando su brazo izquierdo para que el robot apunte sus cañones uno contra el otro haciendo que se destruyan entre sí.

-¡Linc espera!- grito Lynn en el montacargas mientras chocaba varias cajas y el propio montacargas en las patas del robot, aunque saliendo de allí justo antes de que explotara por el impacto.

Mientras Xylene rompía y desconectaba el último cable que tenía atrapado y conectado a Albert con el robot, y finalmente llevarlo lejos del alcance del robot.

-**Es hora de que esta basura metálica pierda la cabeza**\- dijo Lodestar a la vez que logra llegar a la zona donde estaba ubicada la cabeza del robot.

E inmediatamente usar sus ondas magnéticas para arrancar la cabeza y mandarla volando, lo cual hace que el robot se empiece a desmantelas solo y cayendo en pedazos… y cundo la cabeza del robot cae al suelo, es pisado por Lodestar, destruyéndola.

-Buen trabajo Lincoln- dijo Albert mientras era ayudado por Xylene.

-**Gracias Abuelo…**\- dijo Lodestar a la vez que su tiempo termino y regresa a ser Lincoln -Pero sabes, creo que tu amiga no es tan mala después de todo-.

-**Pues tú no lo hiciste mal… para un niñito**\- dijo Xylene.

Pero Lincoln en lugar de molestarse, simplemente sonríe mientras rueda los ojos.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, el transporte de Xylene había llegado.

-Quiero disculparme por haber sido tan tonto, creo que estaba un poco celoso… pero si haces al Abuelo feliz, yo soy feliz- dijo Lincoln.

-**¿Eres su nieto no es así?**\- dice Xylene con una sonrisa sincera, y Lincoln enseña el Omnitrix creyendo que Xylene no reclamaría -**Por favor cuida de él Omnitrix, Vilgax no es el único que esta tras de él**-.

-Guau… impresionaste a otro alienígena, y debemos dejar que el Abuelo se despida- dijo Lori.

-Si pero… ¿de quién?- dijo Lincoln.

-**¿No vendrás, verdad?**\- pregunta Xylene.

-Hay una galaxia allá afuera, pero ahora… mi familia es mi universo- responde Albert, pero Xylene antes de irse… le da un beso en los labios al Abuelo materno de los Louds…

-Aww…- dicen Lori, Leni, Luan y Lola conmovidas por ese beso al igual que Lily.

Lucy se mantiene indiferente, mientras que Lincoln junto a Luna, Lynn, Lana y Lisa se asqueaban y con ganas de vomitar, y entonces Xylene subía hacia la entrada de la nave, pero voltea para ver a Albert una última vez.

-**Siempre tendremos a Roswell**\- dijo Xylene mientras entraba definitivamente a la nave, la cual despega directo hacia el espacio, hasta perderse de la vista de la familia Loud y su Abuelo.

-Pensé que te perderíamos Abuelo- dijo Lincoln.

-No, no se desharán de mi tan fácil, es hora de que los lleve a casa niños- dijo Albert.

-¡Asiento de adelante! ¡Pido!- gritaron Lincoln y sus hermanas a la vez… para inmediatamente empezar a pelear formando la clásica nube de humo que cubría su infantil pelea, y Albert solo se reía por el "amor" que se tenían sus nietos.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	47. Un Parker lleno de acné

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un laboratorio ubicado en Royal Woods, unos científicos estaban trabajando, y uno de ellos estaba probando unas sustancias en unos tubos de ensayo, antes el líquido era verde, hasta que el introduce unas gotas de una sustancia, y su coloración cambia a morado.

-Sí, lo logre- dijo un científico con una sonrisa por lo que había logrado.

-¿Qué tal vas con el suero?- pregunta el científico jefe.

-No lo creerás, por fin he descubierto la formula- dice aquel científico mostrando la sustancia, y varios científicos se juntan para ver y aplaudir a aquel científico.

-Felicidades, esto podría ayudar mucho con la enfermedad más recientemente conocida-.

-Yo sigo insistiendo que esa enfermedad es un invento de los medios-.

-Eso da igual, lo importante, es que si es real, ya encontramos una posible cura-.

Luego, mientras los científicos empiezan a charlar por aquel descubrimiento, pero… el científico que hizo el descubrimiento, ve un mosquito en su hombro, y lo aplasta.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada, solo un mosquito-.

-¿Un mosquito? ¿Y cómo entro aquí?-.

Pero sus preguntas son interrumpidas por unos ruidos, ya que de pronto, otros científicos, tanto hombres como mujeres, sentían picazón en el cuello o las manos, proveniente de varios mosquitos.

-¿De donde están saliendo tantos insectos?- pregunta una científica, hasta que de la puerta… unos guardias son mandados a volar dentro de la habitación chocando con la pared.

Los científicos se sorprenden, y miran hacia la puerta, viendo como entra un enjambre completo de mosquitos, algunos científicos huyen y otros tratan de aplastar a los mosquitos, hasta que de entre ellos… sale alguien, que vestía una gabardina vieja y una gorra sucia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta el científico jefe.

Aquel extraño alza su mirada… revelando ser Clancy, el chico que controla los insectos y arácnidos, el cual no responde, solo manda varias abejas y cucarachas que salían desde sus mangas, los cuales hace que los científicos griten del miedo por la gran cantidad de insectos que había en el lugar.

Sin embargo, desde la ventana, entran unos, enormes insectos que no eran como los comunes, ya que se le notaban varias alteraciones en sus anatomías, como ojos extra, y colmillos, además de dos colas como de escorpiones, y montado en uno de ellos estaba alguien conocido para todos.

-¿Que estás haciendo?, te dije robar los químicos, nada más- dijo el Dr. Animo a Clancy.

Clancy lo mira seriamente, y luego apuntar a un montón de cucarachas, que se ve llevando varios químicos de laboratorios en fila.

-Así está mejor, hay que irnos, rápido- dijo Animo, lo cual Clancy asiente mientras sus abejas se llevaban algunos aparatos… incluyendo la fórmula recién terminada.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi investigación!- grito el científico que había descubierto la sustancia que intenta ir a recuperarla, pero es arrastrado por los insectos.

-Tranquilo antiguos colegas, les prometo que le daré un buen uso a esto- dice Animo que se retira junto a Clancy de aquel laboratorio, hasta llegar a una especie de furgoneta -No estuvo mal, aunque tardaste bastante- dice mientras se pone en el asiento del conductor.

-Solo recuerde nuestro trato Dr. Animo- dijo Clancy.

-Claro que sí, tú tienes los sujetos de prueba, y yo la capacidad para mejorarlos, y ahora ambos tenemos los componentes necesarios para hacerlo- dice Animo viendo los químicos que robo -Con esto, tu y yo seremos imparables-.

El científico loco se empieza a reír mientras arranca la camioneta y se marchan de allí.

Del otro lado de la calle, alguien avanzaba en un skate, con audífonos en sus orejas, se trataba de Ty Parker, el bromista de la familia.

-Ajaa, o si, mmmph, eso es… uah uah- dice Ty que parecía bastante concentrado en lo suyo, mientras que traía una bolsa de golosinas que se iba comiendo…

Pero más adelante iba viniendo la camioneta del Dr. Animo…

-Pero que…- dice Animo viendo que tenía a Ty de frente, mientras este al ver luces de aquella camioneta, por fin voltea, y…

-¡Ahhh!- grito Ty.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito igualmente Animo que gira el volante con rapidez para esquivar al chico.

Pero aquel giro fue muy brusco, tanto que por poco y Ty no la contaba, el cae de su patineta en la calle, y sin querer la rueda de la furgoneta topa con una piedra haciendo que se levante un poco, haciendo que la puerta de atrás se abra y un tubo con sustancia salga volando… haciendo que caiga… en la cara de Ty cuando este voltea.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡No, mi rostro! ¡Me derritoooo!- gritaba Ty mientras se sujetaba el rostro, pero… no pasaba nada -¿Ah? Pero que…-.

-¡Ten más cuidado niño!- grito el Dr. Animo a través de la ventana mientras se alejaba conduciendo.

-¡¿Yo más cuidado?! ¡Pues parece que tú eres el que necesita lentes abuelo! ¿Cuál es su problema?- decía Ty mientras aun sentía aquella sustancia en su cara -Que asco… y creí que lo que hacía Henry era asqueroso, mejor tomo un baño al llegar a casa-.

El joven Parker recoge su patine y sigue su camino a casa, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace un rato… sin saber lo que eso le provocaría más adelante.

* * *

**Un Parker lleno de acné**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en una cocina, tres pares de ojos vigilaban un tostador que por el ruido que hacia aún estaba calentando… hasta que finalmente expulsa unas tostadas.

-Ya está el pan- dijo Henry que lanza el par de panes tostados con un bate de béisbol, lo cual Nick trata de atrapar con un plato, pero este termina cayendo al suelo por el golpe, aunque uno si lo atrapo… en la boca.

-Quedo demasiado tostado hermano- dijo Nick que le había dado una mordida a la tostada.

-Jugo de naranja hecho al momento- dijo Gabe colocando un vaso en la mesa, y con unas par de naranja en mano, las cuales intenta exprimir con sus propias manos, lo cual si logra… pero no como esperaba ya que el líquido no sale directo al vaso, sino a los ojos de su hermano menor.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Me arde, me arde!- gritaba Henry corriendo por toda la cocina, hasta estrellarse con Nick que iba a hacer unos huevos revueltos, aunque por eso se le cae la sartén y los huevos fritos que tenían se estrellan con Gabe.

-Nick… ¡sabes que prefiero los huevos revueltos!- grito Gabe quitándose las yemas de huevo de los ojos.

-Buenos días herma… miren lo que han hecho, este lugar es un desastre- dijo Sarah llegando recién a la cocina, y notando el desastre que causaron tres de sus cuatro hermanos.

-No nos culpes, Ty es el que siempre hace el desayuno- dijo Nick.

-Déjenmelo a mí… ¡TYLER VEN AQUÍ AHORA!- grito Gabe a todo pulmón.

Mientras en una habitación del segundo piso, se ve un pequeño bulto en la cama, y este mismo sacando su brazo debajo de las sabanas tratando de alcanzar algo que estaba en su cómoda, primero agarrando unos calzoncillos, que inmediatamente tira al suelo, y luego agarrando una gorra naranja que finalmente se pone en la cabeza.

-_Awhh… _que mal me siento… no debí comer esa pizza de jalapeño-cappuccino anoche- dijo el menor de los cuatro hermanos Parker que finalmente sale de la cama y camina lentamente al baño.

Primero agarrando su cepillo de dientes de color naranja, echándose un poco de pasta de dientes, y luego cerrar mirarse al espejo para lavarse los dientes… pero al momento de mirarse detenidamente…

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Que me pasa! ¡Soy horrible!- ese grito de parte de Ty, fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de sus hermanos y hermana.

-Ah… ¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta?- dijo Nick a sus hermanos y hermana.

-¡Chicos mírenme! ¡Estoy cubierto de horribles espinillas!- grito Ty enseñando los granos que tenía en su frente… lo cual causo cierto asco en sus hermanos y hermana.

-Hablando de cosas asquerosas, pareces chimichanga de naranja- dijo Gabe mientras se alejaba un poco de su hermano rubio.

-Tranquilo hermano, es parte de ser adolecente- dijo Sarah.

-¡¿Tú las has tenido?!- pregunta Ty.

-No… por ahora…- decía Sarah que luego mira su reflejo en la tostadora para ver si no le ha salido ningún grano o espinillas.

-Henry… ¿dime que tienes alguna cura para esto?- decía Ty desesperado.

-Sí, el tiempo hará que…- decía Henry que luego mira más detenidamente las espinillas de su hermano menor -Un momento, yo tuve espinillas, pero no eran iguales a estas, esto podría ser serio ¡A mi laboratorio!-.

-¿O sea el sótano?- pregunta Gabe.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Henry.

Ya en el sótano/laboratorio de Henry, el Parker genio usaba su computadora para analizar la composición genética de la condición de Ty.

-Bien Ty, las buenas noticias que esas cosas no van a dolerte, y… lo más importante es que no impedirá que nos hagas el desayuno- dijo Henry.

-Es un alivio…- dice Ty de mala gana.

-Pero lo malo es que parece que en tu caso te seguirán saliendo en todo el cuerpo, y saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo… y saliendo- dice Henry que parecía que con cada palabra, su semblante pasaba a uno más siniestro.

-jejeje… ¿Y desaparecerán en un par de horas, cierto?- pregunta Ty con una sonrisa algo preocupada.

-No, luego todo tu cuerpo mutara y se convertirá en una gigantesca, horrorosa, y horrible, ¡espinilla!- grito Henry.

La palabra "espinilla" quedo sonando en la mente de Ty, lo cual hace que el rubio se imagine a sí mismo como una espinilla de tamaño humano, caminando, cuando luego una mano gigante con su dedo lo presiona… explotando horriblemente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Ty mientras se retira corriendo del sótano, y Sarah le da un zape a su hermano mayor.

* * *

En el segundo piso de la casa Parker, el resto de los hermanos se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Ty.

-Ty, cálmate, no es tan malo como crees, y Gabe prometió NO volverse a mofar de ti- dice Nick que tocaba la puerta de su hermano menor y dándole el paso al mayor.

-Está bien, lamento haberte dicho costra de panque, y cara de hongo, godzilla rubio, y rey de los monstruos de pus… ¡vamos, ya abre la puerta y sal de allí!- grito Gabe golpeando la puerta.

-¡No saldré, no mientras este cubierto de espinillas de cieno!- grito Ty desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Técnicamente están cubiertas de grasa y cebo que es más asqueroso que el cieno…- decía Henry.

-Eso no ayuda Henry, pero… gracias, ¡Ty!- dice Sarah tocando la puerta.

-¡Olvídenlo! Estoy muy feo para salir de nuevo, me quedare aquí encerrado ¡Para siempre!- gritaba Ty -Y más tiempo si es necesario…- decía de manera triste mientras veía su reflejo, y se empieza a dar cuenta de algo.

Primero abre la boca y… su lengua estaba igualmente cubierta de horribles espinillas, lo cual le causo mucho impacto al verse.

* * *

En otra parte, en la guarida del Dr. Animo, el científico estaba trabajando en otro de sus inventos para sus malévolos propósitos, sin embargo dos de sus nuevos mutantes, unos extrañas mesclas entre cocodrilos y dingos se empiezan a pelear.

-¡Ya basta! Se supone que ustedes son mis nuevos Alfas, mi ejército, pero solo están peleando… ¡¿Por un sándwich?!- dice el Dr. Animo regañando a sus mutantes -Y no sé cómo voy a trabajar si no consigo mejor ADN-.

-Creí que en verdad eres experto en el tema del ADN- dijo Clancy apoyado en una esquina.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? No ves que estoy ocupado- dijo Animo.

-Tus métodos para probar que eres el supuesto científico más brillantes de todos son muy triviales, de que sirve tener estas criaturas a tu disposición si no sabes cómo controlarlos.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Creciste con insectos toda tu vida!- grito Animo mientras chasquea sus dedos, y con esos sus dos "dingo-drilos" atacan, pero los insectos de Clancy los hace retroceder fácilmente

-¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis Alfas?!- pregunta Animo enojado.

-Solo digamos que les di a tus llamados Alfas, disciplina y propósito- dijo Clancy.

-Pues no puedes simplemente hacer lo que te dé la gana aquí y…- decía el Dr. Animo, pero Clancy solo levanta su mano y varias cucarachas rodean a Animo para callarlo.

-Quiero que recuerdes cual fue nuestro trato… mi capacidad a cambio de tus experimentos, prometiste darme un ejército si te dejaba usar a mis muchachos como sujetos de prueba… solo lo hizo con una condición… ambos tenemos un enemigo en común… ¿lo recuerdas?- dice Clancy mientras lanza un dardo a una foto de cierto peliblanco

El encapuchado levanta su brazo y con una especie de cámara, le enseña a Anime una imagen en tres dimensiones de Lincoln alzando el Omnitrix.

-Es verdad ¡Lincoln Loud! ¡El mocoso que siempre arruina todos mis planes!- grito el Dr. Animo furioso.

-Exactamente, así que doctor, recuerda esto, termina tu trabajo para ir en busca de ese niño lo ms pronto posible, o de lo contrario, tus mascotas y tu serán un buen alimento para mis chicos- dice Clancy mientras una viuda negra pasaba por el hombro de Clancy y se retira.

Y el Dr. Animo sin otra vuelve a trabajar, ya que por más cruel y sínico que sonara, él chico insecto tenía razón.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Parker, Sarah y sus hermanos estaban en la sala viendo televisión y comiendo pizza, Ty baja las escaleras y trata de escabullirse a la cocina mientras cubría su rostro con una caja de pizza, esperando que sus hermanos no lo vieran… pero al pisas uno de los juguetes de Brock, su perro mascota, Gabe voltea hacia él.

-Que bien, Ty trajo su propia pizza, su rostro- dijo Gabe riéndose de su propio chiste, lo cual hace que Ty se enoje y tira la caja de pizza con berrinche -Esta bien, ya no me rio, deja que "admiremos"- el Parker mayor se vuelve a reír -Ya oyeron, admirarlo, hay a veces soy tan loco…-.

-Dime una cosa hermano, ¿si tu fueras el que tuviera las espinillas, te gustaría que alguien se burlara de tu situación?- pregunta Nick, lo cual hace que Gabe se calle.

-Tienes razón… perdóname hermanito- dijo Gabe.

-Sáquenme de las actividades de ahora en adelante, no puedo salir si estoy así- dijo Ty deprimido.

-¿Y que tiene? A mí no me molesta que la gente piense de mi apariencia- dijo Sarah.

-No, porque tú eres tú, olvídenlo, ya no puedo ser un chico normal con esta cara de pepinillo, tal vez mi destino sea unirme a un circo o…- decía Ty, en lo que antes de terminar, Sarah le agarra de la lengua y tanto ella como sus hermanos estaban impresionados y asqueados nuevamente.

-Ty… ¿comiste algo raro de nuevo? ¿O tocaste mis químicos otra vez? Ya que eso no es normal- dijo Henry.

-¿Qué? No nada, enserio yo no hice nada esta vez- decía Ty, pero su hermana y hermanos lo miraban fijamente, creyendo que ocultaba algo -¡Está bien, está bien!… lo confieso, verán… cuando regresaba a casa anoche, una rara sustancia que salió de un camión que casi me atropella me empapo en toda la cara-.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Y hasta ahora nos lo cuentas!- gritaron Sarah y sus hermanos a la vez.

-Porque sabía que se pondrían así, ya que siempre me dicen que soy un tonto, un inmaduro y un irresponsable, al principio creí que no era nada, pero ahora veo que me equivoque…- decía Ty.

-¡Si me hubieras dicho anoche, ya hubiera tratado tu condición!- grito Henry.

-¡Y ser tu conejillo de indias de nuevo, no señor!- grito Ty.

-Solo porque siempre tocas mis cosas sin permiso, como cuando se te congelo el rostro por beber uno de mis experimentos con nitrógeno líquido, solo porque creías que te aria "super cool" de actitud- dio Henry en reproche hacia su hermano menor.

-Pudiste ponerle una etiqueta- dijo Ty cruzándose de brazos, pero Henry saca el frasco de su experimento, y este decía "No tocar" "Aléjese" "Manténgase fuera del alcance" "Peligro" "No lo toques Ty" -Eh… ¡Pudiste ponerle una más clara!- le reclamo.

De regreso en el laboratorio de Henry/sótano de la casa Parker, Henry analizada la sangre de Ty gracias a su computadora.

-Hay no…- dice Henry.

-Por favor, dime que es un buen "hay no"- dijo Ty.

-Es un "hay no" terrible, de acuerdo con las pruebas de sangre, tu condición es inestable, te quedan tres horas antes de que…- decía Henry.

-¿Antes de que? ¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar?- pregunta Nick preocupado.

-En términos científicos… hará boom- responde Henry.

-¡¿Voy a estallar?!- grito Ty.

-Como una masiva explosión- dice Henry describiendo de manera simple lo que le ocurrirá a su hermano, lo cual asquea a Gabe y a Nick.

-No…- dice Ty mientras se imagina a sí mismo como millones de espinillas que se juntan en una sola que inmediatamente explota… y luego se desmaya.

-Pero ahora que se lo que causo, creo que puedo crear un antídoto a base de tu sangre y los componentes de lo que sea que te causo tus espinillas mutantes…- decía Henry.

-¡Si si si! ¡Te amo hermano!- grito Ty abrazando con cariño a Henry, pero este lo aparta bruscamente.

-Si si, yo también, ahora déjame para que comience a trabajar de inmediato… pero me falta una herramienta clave, una centrifuga molecular para mesclar la solución- dijo Henry.

-Eso no es problema, el dinero no es obstáculo… ¿Nick, me prestas dinero?-le pregunta Ty a su hermano rockero, haciendo que este ruede los ojos.

-Conozco un lugar donde se puede hallar una centrifuga molecular… ¿alguno conoce "Los Soledad"?- pregunta Henry.

-Quien no conoce ese lugar, es donde se realizaban experimentos para la guerra, y donde desapareció un científico del cual ya no se sabe su nombre, pero dudo que haya quedado algo, el lugar a estado abandonado por más de 60 años- dijo Gabe.

-Creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda… y se justo a quienes llamar- dice Sarah mientras ve una selfie que se tomó con Alice y allí estaba Lincoln en su alias de L-10.

* * *

Más tarde, a varios kilómetros lejos del pueblo… podemos ver lo que parecía una antigua base militar de los estados unidos, rodeado de una reja de seguridad muy oxidada, varios refugios en ahora mal estado, ya que la madera y las ventanas estaban rotas y algunos ya no contaban con puertas, y varios grafitis pintados en lo que se podría decir que es el refugio principal.

Y afuera se ve como una garra partía fácilmente la reja de seguridad, ya que allí se encontraban Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz, listos para su misión.

-Muy bien chicos, separémonos para buscar- ordeno Lincoln.

-¿Me recuerdan que debemos buscar?- pregunta Jazz.

-Una centrifuga molecular, o así lo dijo ese chico- dijo Chase.

-Entonces deberíamos buscar en su laboratorio…- dice Ronnie Anne volteando y viendo lo que sería el laboratorio, pero… -O… lo que queda de ella-.

Ya dentro de las ruinas del laboratorio de la base militar abandonada, los chicos empiezan a buscar en la basura o resto de piezas de maquinaria…

-¡Lo encontré!… no, esto es un matraz- dice Lincoln tirando aquella botella triangular.

-Esto debe ser… no, un estetoscopio- dijo Jazz volviendo a buscar.

-Otro matraz… jamás vamos a encontrar esa centrifuga, este lugar es un…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Esperen… escucho algo…- decía Chase que da la señal a los demás que se escondan.

-Sí, sí, esto es perfecto, bio-condensadores, catalizadores de ADN, pronto mis mutantes serán más poderos, imparables…- decía Animo recolectando piezas de la misma base militar y perdiéndose en sus fantasías…

-Aloysius James Animo-.

-¿Quién hoza atreverse en usar mi nombre para…?- dice Animo volteando, y justo atrás de él, estaban Lincoln y los chicos frente a él.

-Lincoln Loud, y sus amigos, ¿aquí también?- dijo Animo retrocediendo levemente.

-Chicos miren, esa es la centrifuga que estamos buscando- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a una pieza que estaba en una caja que tenía Animo en sus manos.

-Entréganos esa cosa Dr. Loco- dijo Chase amenazando al científico al enseñar sus garras.

-Claro que no, yo la encontré primero, ¡Ataquen!- grito Animo a la vez que hace aparecer sus mutantes como los dingo-drilos, sus enormes bichos gigantes y otras abominaciones a atacar a los héroes.

Jazz lanza un rayo de luz por la izquierda a un dingo-drilo que la iba a morder por ese lado, Chase esquiva el aguijón de un mutante y golpea con la cola de un Ankylosaurio, Ronnie Anne chasquea los dedos para que Capa le cierra la boca a otro dingo-drilo y con su magia levita piezas de laboratorio al mutante, finalmente Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma…

-**¡Es hora de ser héroe!**\- grito Piedra lanzando un rayo de energía ultravioletas que golpean al otro insecto mutante y luego darle un tremendo puñetazo que lo manda directo a la pared y rompiendo una mesa que había justo en frente.

Pero justo antes de darle otro golpe con sus poderes… algunos escombros del techo casi le caen a Piedra y frente a él, aterriza la rana mutante del Dr. Animo.

-**¡La rana de Amino de nuevo!**\- dijo Piedra que es atrapado por la lengua de la rana mutante y siendo lanzado directo contra la pared.

-Es hora de que este súper villano se retire, pero antes- dice Animo mientras saca una de pistola de su cinturón y dispara una especie de bala conectada al arma, y este se adjunta al símbolo del Omnitrix.

-**¿Qué haces?**\- pregunta Piedra viendo que la soga de la bala conectada a la pistola de Animo, empezaba a brillar de naranja, y luego una especie de cilindro que esta al final de la pistola se llenaba de una especie de líquido que pasa de naranja a verde.

-Recolecto el increíble ADN alienígena de tu reloj- dijo Animo mientras volvía a guardar su pistola y luego le silba a su rana, la cual se agacha frente a él para que el científico se suba encima y huir.

-¡Se lleva la centrifuga!- grito Jazz esquivando una mordida de un dingo-drilo, y Chase empuja con un cuello de braquiosaurio a un insecto mutante, y va tras el científico loco.

Sin embargo Animo le da señas a su rana que golpe una viga de soporte del lugar, y que todo se empiece a caer abajo y Animo y sus mutantes aprovechan de huir, mientras que los chicos logran evitar que los escombros no les caigan encima.

-**Escaparon**\- dijo Piedra que regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Y se llevaron la centrifuga- dijo Jazz.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Parker, se ve como Ty caminaba como zombi alrededor de la sala, a la vez que sus espinillas estaban empeorando, ya que se veían más grande y con un horrible tono verde.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Sabía que deberíamos ir nosotros- dijo Gabe.

-Relájate Gabe, Henry necesita esa centrifuga para curar a Ty- dijo Nick.

-Sus espinillas son muy inestables, si alguna revienta, causaría una reacción en cadena- dice Henry regresando a la sala y enseñando un pizarrón con papeles -Aquí tengo un diagrama de lo que pasaría-.

Los demás miran con curiosidad los dibujos de Henry que explican lo que dijo, primero uno de Ty con las espinillas pequeñas, luego uno en que ya están más grandes, luego más hinchadas, luego otra en que están reventando, y finalmente da vuelta al pizarrón para enseñar una dibujo más grande en que se ve a Ty que había estallado y solo quedando un charco de grasa y pus, dándole asco y ganas de vomitar a Gabe, Nick y Sarah.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De todas formas estallare?!- grito Ty exaltado y aterrado.

-Tenemos que mantenerte seguro, es peligroso que salgas de aquí- dijo Henry.

-Pero jamás he ido a un museo de cera, no he aprendido otro idioma, y no he abierto una tumba donde saldrá una momia viva que es tan buena onda que ambos formemos un dueto de hip hop y ambos viajemos por todo el mundo en un OVNI de oro… quiero hacer eso- dice Ty.

-Claro… escucha hermanito, los héroes traerán la centrifuga y haremos lo que sea para curarte- dijo Gabe.

-Guau Gabe… ¡gracias!- dice Ty que iba a abrazar a su hermano, pero él se aleja por el asco que le produce las espinillas de Ty.

-Hay no… hay no, gracias, buena suerte- dice Sarah colgando su teléfono.

-¿Buenas noticias hermanita?- pregunta Nick.

-Eh… no, ellos tenían la centrifuga, pero un científico loco con mutantes se lo llevo- dijo Sarah.

-¡Estoy acabado!- grito Ty mientras se hecha a llorar en el piso.

-Pero lo están buscando, prometieron que traerán esa centrifuga… el problema es que no saben dónde está su escondite- dijo Sarah.

-Bien… donde se escondería un científico loco, ¿En un basurero?- dijo Nick.

-Se convirtió en una casa de retiro- dijo Gabe.

-La planta nuclear abandonada- sugiere Nick.

-No viste las noticias, demolieron ese terreno por que un multimillonario la compro…- decía Henry.

-¿¡Y ese laboratorio abandonado que está a las afueras del pueblo!?- sugiere Ty.

-No, es demasiado obvio, y los villanos nunca son tan obvios- dijo Gabe.

-¡Ustedes siempre son así! nunca me toman enserio- dijo Ty, pero sus demás hermanos siguen tratando de averiguar donde pudo haber ido Animo.

-¿Y si fue al zoológico? Digo, hace animales mutantes ¿o no?- dijo Nick a la vez que los demás siguen con su charla.

Ty algo desilusionado sale de la casa, siendo seguido por su hermana.

-Tyler, no te pongas así, ya sabes cómo son ellos- dice Sarah.

-Pues tú a veces no eres diferentes, solo dime, ¿estás de acuerdo en que fueron al laboratorio abandonado?- pregunta Ty, pero Sarah en el fondo dudaba de esa posibilidad -Bien… si no me quieren hacer caso, no me quedare aquí a estallar- entonces Ty se marcha de su casa llorando.

-¡Ty regresa!- grito Sarah, pero Ty se va en su patineta y ella baja la mirada arrepentida de lo que había dicho… para después tomar su propia patineta, su mochila e inmediatamente seguir a su hermano.

* * *

Mientras, de regreso en el laboratorio del Dr. Animo, el científico entra a una cámara privada y luego quitar una cortina que cubría algo grande… se trataba de un gran tanque de vidrio que contenía un raro liquido de tonalidades verde y negro.

Y Animo se preparaba para conectar la botella de su pistola al mecanismo del tanque, pero…

-Vaya vaya… ¿conque eso haces en tu tiempo libre?- dice Clancy.

-¡Te dije que no entraras a mis aposentos! Pero si tanta curiosidad te da, te presento mi gran tanque de mutageno… patente pendiente- responde Animo.

-¿Mutageno? Déjame probar- pregunta Clancy.

-Alto, es un líquido altamente concentrado de varios ADN de animales existentes del planeta, podrías cambiar al azar en algo que quizás te disguste, claro a menos que lo conecte a mi recién reconstruido rayo de ADN, así poder convertir a alguien en un ser de mi elección- dijo Animo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y supongo que necesita un conejillo de indias verdad?- dijo Clancy y Animo lo mira con extrañeza -Estoy harto de mi humanidad, ellos siempre le aplastan y le quitan sus hogares a mis amigos, quiero ser uno de ellos, y ser más poderoso-.

Pero sin que ninguno lo supiera, había alguien encima de las tablas del techo espiando y escuchando todo lo que pasaba abajo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que el demente que casi me atropella era el villano y que usaría un rayo para mutar a la gente… bueno no la parte del rayo y la mutación…- decía Ty, cuando siente que sus espinillas comenzaban a agitarse -No no no… por favor no- su suplica parece que dio resultado, ya que sus espinillas se detuvieron, y el suspira tranquilo… hasta que le tiran de las orejas.

-Por fin te alcance, vámonos a casa- dijo Sarah.

-Espera Sarah, quiero escuchar lo que traman- dijo Ty, y Sarah de mala gana lo permite y escucha.

Entonces observan como Animo daba unos toques a su rayo, y coloca el tanque de la sustancia que robo del laboratorio junto a Clancy en la centrifuga molecular.

-Centrofoga… que gusto me da verte- decía Ty que iba a bajar, pero Sarah lo detiene.

-Es centrifuga, y déjamelo a mí- dijo Sarah sacando una caña de pescar de su mochila y despacio y en silencio bajaba el gancho para tomar la centrifuga.

-Textura de una mantis, la resistencia a las toxicas de una cucarachas, los aguijones de una abeja, la capacidad de levantar 10 veces tu peso de una hormiga, incluso agregare las capacidades de los arácnidos, como las telarañas, generar veneno… decía Animo programando su máquina.

Sarah estaba a punto de alcanzar la centrifuga, sin embargo Clancy se da cuenta y toma el extremo con el gancho y jala con fuerza el gancho, haciendo que Sarah se sujete de Ty, pero este no se sujeta con nada y los dos caen al suelo… pero Ty por suerte logra aterrizar de pie, evitando caer sobre sus espinillas.

-Tonto…-dijo Clancy.

-No me toques, soy muy contagioso… que tal si me llevo ese aparto para que te deje en paz y…- decía Ty que iba a tomar la centrifuga… pero esta es rodeada y protegida por escorpiones, lo cual hace que Ty retroceda asustado.

-Eres el niño que se metió en mi camino- dijo Animo reconociendo a Ty.

-¡Y tú el loco que casi me atropella y me hizo esto!- grito Ty enseñando sus espinillas, pero el Dr. Animo solo chasque sus dedos, y aparecen los dingo-drilos para atacar a Ty.

-¡Atrás!- grita Sarah que se pone en frente a Ty, y de su mochila saca un nunchaku -¿Lo quieren? Vengan por mi primero-.

-Como quieras- dijo Animo en lo que sus dingo-drilos le gruñen a Sarah y saltan para comérsela, pero Sarah esquiva de un salto hacia atrás, luego logra golpear en la quijada a uno de ellos con el nunchaku, y usar al otro mutante como rebote para llegar a las tablas que se encontraban en el techo -Gracias al cielo que no esta tan alto-.

-No me gustan los intrusos- Sarah voltea al ver que Clancy llego a esa parte con ayuda de sus abejas y luego mandar a las mismas contra Sarah, la cual logra esquivar al deslizarse por abajo.

Luego parece que va contra él, el cual manda varias cucarachas, pero Sarah salta encima de él y a la vez pisándole la cara y llegar detrás de él y luego usar el nunchaku para golpear las piernas de Clancy y que caiga de las tablas…

Pero este rápidamente toma a Sarah de la pierna y ella es arrastrada pero sujetándose del borde, Clancy entonces silba y unas viudas negras iban saliendo de las mangas de Clancy… lo cual Sarah rápidamente nota y golpea a Clancy de la mano con el nunchaku, haciendo que este se suelte y caiga… directo en el mutageno de Animo.

-Pobre… por su apariencia diría que no conoce lo que es el baño…- decía Ty… en lo que rápidamente algo sale de este tanque de mutageno, y aterriza frente a él y Animo.

Gracias al mutageno del Dr. Animo, Clancy se había transformado en su nueva forma de vida, cuyas características eran similares al de un insecto humanoide, él ahora tiene un exoesqueleto verde, tallos amarillos los ojos, antenas, un par de brazos extras y alas en la espalda.

Clancy no hace nada todavía, primero mira detenidamente su nuevo aspecto, notando que sus manos ahora eran garras, los cuales el pasar por una mesa de metal, dejo un corte encima, y luego tomando unos tornillos del suelo, y con suma facilidad las aplasta, y finalmente escupirle una especie de ácido que las derrite y poder comérselas, lo cual le causo asco tanto a Sarah como a Ty.

-**Puedo sentir como el mutageno corre por mis venas, me siento más rápido, más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca… ¡puedo sentir que he nacido de nuevo!**\- dijo Clancy contento por su nuevo aspecto, a la vez que saca una especie de cuchilla que sobresale de sus brazos

-Y sin espinillas… que ya es ganancia- dijo Ty con envidia.

-**Y para agradecerle a la que me hiso esto…**\- Clancy usa sus nuevas alas para volar hasta arriba y atrapar a Sarah y agarrar de su camisa.

-¡Sarah!- grito Ty.

-**Acabare rápido contigo**\- dice Clancy que se preparaba para usar sus garras contra Sarah…

Hasta que un rayo de luz lo golpeo directo en la cara, haciendo que suelte a Sarah y caiga, y Ty intenta atraparla pero… alguien ya la atrapa primero.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunta Chase que había usado sus patas de Velociraptor.

-Gracias por llamarnos cuando llegaste a este lugar- dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que Sarah se baja de los brazos de Chase.

-¿Quién es ese horrendo bicho?- pregunta Ronnie Anne al ver como Clancy se pone de pie.

-No lo sé, pero le patearemos su horrendo trasero- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en… -**¿Lodestar? Tonto reloj**\- se quejó el ahora Lodestar, mientras Clancy suelta un chillido de insecto de manera intimidatoria.

-¡Tú lo serás cara de insecto podrido!- grita Ty hacia el nuevo Clancy.

El chico insecto ataca a Lodestar con sus ahora garras pero el alíen magnético logra esquivarlo y con sus poderes controlar los equipos de laboratorio del lugar y arrojarlos contra Clancy pero este los esquiva o corta con sus garras para luego nuevamente volar contra el héroe y levantarlo del suelo y azotarlo contra este

-**¿Una ayudita?**\- dijo Lodestar a sus compañeros

-¡Garras de Velociraptor!- dijo Chase cambiando sus brazos por los del mencionado dinosaurio para golpear a Clancy arrojándolo lejos -Los dinosaurios aplastan insectos- dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

-Parece ser que necesitas ayuda- dijo Animo mientras silbaba y más de sus mutantes llegaban, entre ellos un Dingo-drilo más grande que los anteriores y que tenía algunas picos brotándole en los hombros y una cola que púas al final de esta el cual le ruge a Chase

-Dang it- dijo el castaño para después ser embestido por el súper Dingo-drilo.

-_¡Emocha Objectia!_\- dijo Ronnie Anne que leía su libro de hechizos, y lanza una especie de rayo azul hacia un grupo de mutantes.

Por su lado Jazz volaba siendo perseguida por una especie de escorpiones con alas los cuales le escupían acido pero la pelirroja esquivaba hábilmente y contraatacaba con rayos de energía.

Entonces uno de esos escorpiones le atrapa la pierna con una de sus pinzas y la estrella contra la pared creando un pequeño cráter en esta, Jazz entonces ataca con energía al mutante mandándolo contra sus iguales.

-¡Hay que escondernos! -grita Sarah tomando a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia un costado para evitar el peligro.

-Pero que hay de…- el Parker bromista no alcanza a terminar ya que lo arrastran con fuerza.

Ocupado en sus asuntos, Chase combatía contra el súper dingo-drilo el cual intentaba aplastarlo con sus brazos pero Chase esquivaba hábilmente con sus Patas de Velociraptor y con un salto acrobático salta sobre la cabeza del mutante y luego usando su Cola de Annkylosaurio golpearlo en esta haciéndolo caer al suelo pero este lo toma de la cola y comienza a girarlo y luego arrojarlo contra una pared haciendo que la atraviese… pero el súper dingo-drilo se acerca lentamente y entonces…

-¡CABEZA DE TRICERATOPS!- grito Chase saliendo del agujero y embistiendo a mutante y arrojarlo lejos -Esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Chase con su cabeza normal y lanzándose nuevamente al combate.

Ronnie Anne levitaba ayudad por Capa mientras esquivaba los ataques de unos monos-carneros los cuales intentaban embestirla.

-IIii… ¡ya!- dijo Ronnie Anne arrojando una ráfaga de viento contra los monos carnero lanzándolos lejos.

Otro par de esos mutantes cargan contra ella pero esta levita haciendo que estos choquen entre ellos y luego con un hechizo los ata con cuerdas de magia y los usa como bola demoledora para atacar a otros.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo la latina pero luego nota a su espalda, una mayor cantidad de monos carnero -Ok, eso no fue divertido- se quejó mientras era rodeada y a la vez atacada hasta casi aplastarla.

De vuelta con Lodestar, el alíen se encontraba arrojando cualquier objeto metálico a su alcance contra Clancy, desde sillas y mesas hasta los equipos de laboratorio y piezas de metal suelta pero estas eran esquivadas, bloqueadas o cortadas por las garras del ahora mutante Clancy, el cual entonces escupe de su boca una sustancia verdosa que cae cerca de los pies de Lodestar pero este lo evita y ve como el suelo comienza a derretirse.

-De acuerdo, eso es asqueroso- dijo Lodestar.

Pero por ese descuido es atacado por Animo quien tenía un arma de rayos en su mano haciéndolo tropezar cosa que es aprovechada por Clancy para golpearlo y arrojarlo lejos.

-¡L-10!- grita Sarah desde su escondite, pero Ty nota algo cerca de los pies de Clancy.

-¡La centrofoga! -grita Ty viendo el aparato y salta corriendo de inmediato.

-¡Ty espera!- exclama su hermana al verlo hacer tal acto.

Ty corre evitando la conmoción de mutantes vs héroes, y con una voltereta evita a Clancy para tomar la centrifuga, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para huir ya que el chico insecto lo golpea tirándolo en el suelo.

-Oh no, ese chico- dijo Jazz pero sin que lo esperara es atacada por un montón de escorpiones que la sujetan con sus grandes pinzas.

-¿Que ocurre Joven Loud? ¿Acaso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?- pregunto burlándose el científico loco -_Bah_, que es lo que digo, claro que sí, no eres más que un simple humano cambia forma, combatiendo contra una mente brillante como yo- dijo Animo con burla.

-**Yo que tu no me lleno de soberbia Animo**\- dijo Lodestar confundiendo al científico -**Recuerda que tú no eres el que pelea, siempre son tus mutantes lo que deben hacer el trabajo sucio por ti, dices ser una de las más grandes mentes de la humanidad pero no eres más que un cobarde ocultándote detrás de tus creaciones**\- dijo Lodestar.

Animo se veía molesto, pero luego cambia a una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica.

-_Hmmm_… tal vez tengas razón en eso querido némesis, siempre estoy detrás de mis mutantes, aunque, qué te parece si hago algo para cambiar eso- dijo el Dr. Animo mientras conecta la punta de su arma a la placa frontal de su traje.

-**¿Ah? ¿Qué estás pensando?**\- pregunta Clancy.

-**Pero que….oye, Ani-loco, será mejor que no hagas lo que creo que…**\- dice Lodestar.

Pero Animo activa su pistola, el ADN que había recolectado entra en él, empezando a cambiar de manera drástica… su cabeza por un minuto era la de Jetray, luego tenía el cerebro de Cerebrón, luego tenía la cabeza de Piedra y las alas de Frio en la espalda.

De hecho su cabeza y extremidades cambiaban muy rápidamente, y por sus gritos, se notaba que era muy doloroso para él…

Chase, Ronnie Anne y Jazz logran quitarse de encima a los mutantes usando sus habilidades, para después notar lo que acontecía respecto a Animo, mientras Ty logra levantarse de a poco y Sarah ve desde su escondite.

-Se exactamente… **lo que estoy haciendo…**\- finalmente el cuerpo de Animo cambio definitivamente…

Su cuerpo era el de un tigre humanoide de color naranja, con gran musculatura, garras que le sobresalían de los nudillos, todavía conservaba sus pantalones aunque rasgados, y unas cañas en los costados de su cabeza, y rugiendo como un tigre.

-**Inesperado debo decir**\- dijo Clancy.

-Que locooo- dice Ty sorprendido.

-**Un momento ¿Quién es ese alienígena?**\- pregunta Lodestar.

-**Déjame decirte algo Lincoln Marie Loud, todo este tiempo he experimentado en animales y debí enfocarme en una cosa, solo hay un lugar para un gobernante en este planeta**\- dijo Animo mientras intenta usar sus garras para atacar a Lodestar, pero este solo podía esquivar, y luego agacharse para que la garra de Animo quede atascada en la pared.

-**Sí, eso no pasara**\- dijo Lodestar levitando un fragmento de metal y arrojarlo contra el ahora mutado Animo.

El cual logra zafarse de la pared y con un ágil salto esquivar el ataque y luego correr a cuatro patas corre hacia nuestro héroe recortando la distancia en solo unos segundos y luego comienza a lanzar golpes contra Lodestar que apenas podía esquivarlos debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que venían estos.

Antes de que Animo siguiera apaleando a Lodestar, es sujetado por cuerdas de magia, cortesía de Ronnie Anne, pero estas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para retenerlo, ya que las rompe de inmediato, para luego lanzar una de las maquinas del lugar, ella usa un escudo mágico pero este se rompe por tan fuerte impacto.

Chase y Jazz se preparan para luchar, y van en conjunto, ella le dispara un rayo de luz justo a los ojos para aturdirlo, mientras que Chase con su cola de Diplodocus lo mantiene sujeto mientras Jazz lo golpea directamente en la cara una y otra vez con los puños, aun que, luego animo suelta un poderoso rugido para después quitarse a Chase de encima y sujetarlo de la cola, para girarlo y lanzarlo hacia Jazz y caer junto con ella.

Lodestar se soba la cabeza por el dolor, para luego ver a Animo acercarse a él.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo Lincoln Marie Loud, yo el Doctor Alosyus James Animo voy a acabar contigo!**\- grito Animo saltando contra nuestro héroe.

Animo prepara un golpe en el aire, y Lodestar golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho, para después emitir un brillo naranja, Animo golpea el piso y cuando el humo se disipa Lodestar se había ido.

-**¡No puedes escapar por siempre Lincoln Marie Loud!**\- grita Animo mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su enemigo, sin embargo luego algo se levanta del suelo, un líquido naranja.

-**Tienes razón, pero no estaba intentando escapar**\- una voz guda sorprende a Animo, para luego el líquido envolverlo por sus brazos y sus piernas, y revelar que se trataba de Goop -**Solo despistarte**-dijo para después mover el brazo de ánimo haciendo que se golpee a sí mismo -**No te golpees tu solo, no te golpees tu solo, no te golpees tu solo**\- repite Goop una y otra vez de manera burlona.

Pero la paciencia de Animo no dura mucho, ya que él logra zafar su otro brazo, para así sujetar el proyector anti-gravedad de Goop, y después arrojarlo haciendo que se esté salga volando detrás de él.

-**¡Esta es la última vez que te burlas de mí!**\- grita Animo muy molesto tronándose los nudillos -**Voy a darte una paliza que podrás contar hasta a tus tátara-nietos**-.

-Eso ni lo creas- dijo Ronnie Anne poniéndose al lado de Goop, que volvió a tomar su forma de siempre, a su lado, se posicionan Chase y Jazz también -Estamos contigo, Lame-O-.

-**Gracias, listos todos, porque la cacería de tigres ha empezado**\- dijo Goop y tanto el como sus compañeros se ponen en posición de pelea.

Empieza el combate de 4 vs 1, Jazz comienza creando disparos de luz con sus dedos para hacer retroceder a Animo, pero este se los quita fácilmente.

-¡Cabeza de triceratops!- exclama Chase convirtiendo su cabeza en la del dicho dinosaurio, yendo a la carga con sus cuernos, sin embargo Animo lo sujeta de estos para luego lanzarlo a un lado.

-_¡Kimo Chaa!_\- grita Ronnie Anne lanzando un rayo mágico de fuerte concentración de entre sus manos, el cual hace que Animo caiga al suelo momentáneamente.

Mientras que Goop le lanza de su baba para cegarlo, y después golpearlo repetidas veces con sus puños, aunque Animo se quita la baba de los ojos y luego toma una de las máquinas y las arroja hacia el equipo.

-¡Cuidado!- grita Jazz y los cuatro héroes esquivan por suerte el ataque.

Ty estaba corriendo y gritando por su vida, mientras que Clancy lo perseguía volando, el evita sus disparos ácidos dando saltos de aquí para allá, para después saltar encima de un escritorio y lanzarse directo a unas de las vigas de soporte, quedando colgado de sus manos, cosa que no fue muy inteligente.

-Ah… chicos… cuelgo de las vigas- dice Ty medio asustado, sin embargo los héroes estaban ocupados peleando contra Animo -¡Y chico Insecto va a hacerme estallar!- grita completamente aterrado al ver como Clancy lo ve fieramente.

Clancy se prepara para atacar al Parker rubio, pero antes de que se elevara es golpeado por un nunchaku.

-Hey cucaracha mutante, ¡deja en paz a mi hermano!- grita Sarah saliendo desde su escondite.

-¡Hermanita!- exclama Ty alegre.

-**Bien, tú serás la primera en morir**\- dice Clancy sonriendo de manera macabra y luego se lanza contra la chica.

Sarah lo evita dando una voltereta, y usa su nunchaku para golpear contra las garras de Clancy una y otra vez, después lanza un ácido de su boca que ella por suerte alcanza a esquivar, aunque rozo parte de su gorro, Clancy vuela y le propina una patada a Sarah, quien cae al piso, pero antes de recibir otro golpe ella esquiva rápidamente y tomando el nunchaku le propina un golpe directo en el rostro y luego una patada giratoria en directo en el tórax.

-**Gracias abuelo**\- dijo Sarah para sí misma viendo el resultado de su pelea.

Pero su felicidad no dura mucho ya que Clancy recupera la concentración y la golpea directo en el pecho tirándola para atrás, haciendo que suelte su arma, antes de levantarse el chico insecto pone su pie sobre ella.

-**Mi pequeña amiguita, eres una alimaña más dura de lo que pensé, gracias por el juego, pero es hora de declarar un ganador**\- dijo Clancy a punto de clavar sus garras en la chica peligrosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie molesta a mi hermana excepto yo!- grito Ty enojado.

El salta desde las vigas y con sus pies aplasta el rostro de Clancy saltando en el aire, luego él toma el Nunchaku y sorprendentemente hace unas buenas maniobras dándole múltiples golpes a Clancy y de una patada lo manda contra unas cajas.

-oh si, Booyakasha- dijo Ty viendo su logro.

-Woo, Ty…- dijo Sarah impresionada.

-El abuelo nos entrenó a los cinco, ¿creíste que no aprendí nada en ese tiempo?- dijo Ty, pero luego ven como Clancy se levanta ya más enojado que antes -Tu aléjate, yo me encargo de el- dijo y Sarah asiente haciéndose a un lado, y después el empieza a correr atrayendo a Clancy.

Chase ahora usaba sus garras de raptor contra Animo, pero este luego termia siendo sujetado y posteriormente azotado contra el suelo varias veces.

-¡Oye gatito!- grita Jazz llamando la atención de Animo para luego darle un fuerte disparo con energía-Si, en el blanco.

Goop por su lado pasa junto a una viga derritiéndola con su cuerpo ácido y esta cae encima de Animo aplastándolo.

-**¿Qué te parece recibir algo de peso sobre tus hombros? ¿Eh?**\- dice Goop pero Animo gruñe y se quita la viga rápidamente, tomándola para aplastar a Goop, pero al ser un ser liquido solo lo atraviesa.

Animo se dispone a seguir pero después es golpeado por un disco mágico, y voltea, viendo Ronnie Anne sonriendo confiada y hace un gesto de "ven aquí", Animo entonces va contra ella, ella salta para después posarse en una plataforma mágica que ella creo, cuando él iba a alcanzarla, algo lo sujeta de los pies, era Capa.

-**¡Te ordeno que te quites tela barata viviente!**\- el científico trata de quitárselo, pero luego es golpeado una vez más por Jazz.

Ty seguía corriendo mientras huía de Clancy, pero luego él lo alcanza y con un golpe de su garra lo manda hacia la pared, estrellándolo y haciendo que caiga de sentón en el suelo, él se soba la cabeza adolorido, pero luego ve como sus espinillas empiezan a palpitar.

-No no no…- decía Ty pero luego sus espinillas se quedan tranquilas, él se siente algo más aliviado, sin embargo nota a Clancy caminando hacia el -Oh no, esto no es bueno…- dijo algo preocupado.

Sin embargo el topa su espalda con algo, el voltea, y era el cable conectado de las máquinas de Animo, entonces algo pasa por su mente.

-Oigan, acaba de ocurrírseme una idea- dijo Ty sonriente -Hey chico bicho, a que no me atrapas-dijo Ty haciendo un gesto con su ojo, haciendo enfurecer a Clancy.

Este se lanza todo enojado hacia Ty con su garra, quien en último segundo logra esquivar con un salto, Clancy falla el ataque golpeando su garra con el interruptor y el cable, siendo electrocutando fuertemente y soltando un grito de dolor.

-Oh si, ¡te convertí en fritura hijo!- dice Ty feliz de su logro.

Sarah que vio como Clancy se estaba electrocutando, ve al techo, y tiene una idea.

-¡Chicos!- grita Sarah a los héroes -¡A terreno elevado!-.

Los héroes dejan su pelea con Animo viendo que es lo que quería decir la chica peligrosa, al darse cuenta, asienten entre ellos, deciden hacer caso y Chase y Jazz toman a Ty y a Sarah respectivamente llevándolos sobre las vigas de metal dejando atrás a Animo, Clancy y los mutantes.

Al llegar, Sarah apunta hacia los aspersores del techo, Jazz entiende lo que quería decir y con su poder lanzar un rayo destruyéndolos, haciendo que estos empiecen a rociar agua en el laboratorio. Animo y Clancy estaban confundidos, pero después debido a la corriente eléctrica del cable roto, ambos son electrocutados, gritando por el dolor presente, los mutantes, escorpiones, monos carneros y dingo-drilos también son electrocutados, la descarga fue tan fuerte que hace que el científico y el chico insecto se desmayen en el suelo, los héroes sueltan un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Estoy a punto de estallar y creo que perdimos la centrofoga!-grita Ty asustado y atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Sarah y su hermano voltea, ella debajo de su gorro saca la dichosa centrifuga, haciendo que su hermano sonría y ponga ojos de felicidad.

-Salgamos de aquí, empieza a oler a mutantes quemados- dijo Ronnie anne, todos se preparan para volar, sin embargo.

-Ah… ¿Puede ser por tierra? Es que… me asustan un poquito las alturas- dice Sarah con cierta timidez, haciendo que los héroes suspiren y tengan que retirarse del lugar por tierra.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Parker, Henry aplicaba una sustancia azul, en unas especies de telas circulares.

-El antídoto está listo… espero- dice Henry en lo que Ty con prisa se limpiaba su piel con aquellas telas.

-¿Tenías que aplicarlos en esos cojines de acné?- pregunta Nick tratando de aguantarse la risa al igual que Gabe y Sarah.

-No… pero es gracioso- dice Henry.

-¿Qué hiciste con la sustancia que estaba en la centrifuga?- pregunta Sarah.

-Se la entregue a los héroes antes de que se fueran- dice Henry… a la vez que se ve como Ty ya no tenía ninguna espinilla en su cara.

-¡Funciono! Mírenme, soy yo de nuevo, el apuesto súper Tyler Parker… ¡Gracias Henry, eres el mejor!- grito Ty mientras abrazaba a su hermano por haberlo curado.

-Me alegra que estés mejor Ty, pero la próxima vez, ve por donde vas, y avísanos si te vuelve a caer líquidos extraños- dijo Sarah.

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Quién tenía razón en el escondite secreto de ese loco científico? Yo - dice Ty con un leve tono de orgullo a sí mismo.

-Como no tienes idea- dijo Nick.

-Hay no… Ty… ¡se te está formando una espinilla en la nariz!-grita Henry con sorpresa.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba Ty hasta el punto de llorar… hasta que escucha como sus hermanos y hermana se estaban riendo por esa broma de Henry.

-Henry… te voy a…- dice Ty que empieza a perseguir a su hermano genio que se seguía riendo al igual que el resto.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	48. Listos para luchar

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-Cuando tienes 10 hermanas, y todas están de humor para la misma diversión…- decía Lincoln al lector, viendo como él y ocho de sus hermanas estaban sentadas en bloques de hielo encima de una colina del parque -Es diversión garantizada-.

Abajo de la colina, se encontraba Lisa que suena un silbato, y entonces Lincoln y sus hermanas se empiezan a deslizar de esa colina encima de los bloques de hielo, pero aunque lo parezca, no era una carrera, ya que una vez que todos llegan al final de la colina, se empiezan a reír.

-Eso fue tan divertido, pero ahora vayamos a la montaña grande esta vez- dijo Lynn apuntando a colina más grande que en la que se habían deslizado.

-Creo que el frio te está afectando el cerebro, literalmente te tomaría una eternidad llevar el bloque hacia allá- dijo Lori.

-Dejen que yo me encargue de ese eso- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en Mono Araña, el cual sus brazos para sostener el bloque de hielo, y lanzar una telaraña con su cola hasta la cima de aquella montaña, y gracias a eso logra hasta la cima -**Presentando a Mono Araña sobre hielo**-.

Entonces Mono Araña se sienta en el bloque de hielo, y con sus brazos inferiores, se da un empujón para ir deslizándose hacia abajo…

Sin embargo a pesar de llegar a donde estaban sus hermanas, no se detuvo y siguió colina abajo, donde casi choca con un picnic, aunque llevando una salchicha que termino comiendo, pero mientras más se arrastraba, el hielo se estaba derritiendo, hasta solo quedar un rastro de agua, y detenerse frente a un niño y su madre.

-Mami, ¿Por qué ese mono se orino?-.

Mono Araña al ver el rastro de agua que había atrás de él, solo frunció el ceño lanza una telaraña a la derecha y con ella retirándose a otra parte.

* * *

**Listos para luchar**

* * *

En los apartamentos Casagrande ubicado en Great Lake City, Ronnie Anne y Sid se encontraban bailando música K-Pop en su escondite… sin embargo su diversión termino cuando alguien apaga su laptop.

-¡Hey!- gritan las niñas.

-Lo siento Sid, pero necesito la computadora para jugar con Froggy- dijo la hermana menor de Sid, Adelaide Chang.

Una pequeña niña de piel clara, con cabello castaño atado en coletas con bandas rojas, vestida de una blusa roja sin mangas con cuello blanco, junto con una falda morada y zapatillas negras.

Además tenía una pequeña rana encima de su cabeza, la cual croaba en señal de saludo, mientras la pequeña hermana de Sid se va con la computadora.

-¡Te la regresare después!- grito Adelaide mientras subía las escaleras.

-Bueno, ahí se termina nuestra hora de baile, y aun quería mover el bote- dijo Sid.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí- dice Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa de confianza.

Unos pocos minutos después, Ronnie Anne coloca otra laptop encima de una pequeña almohada para sentarse.

-Guau, eso fue rápido, Carlota sí que fue muy amable en prestarte su laptop- dijo Sid.

-De hecho Carlota se fue a hacerse manicure al salón de Margarita- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espera… ¿Tomaste su computador sin permiso?- pregunta Sid.

-Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate mi chava, mi prima no volverá hasta que baje el sol, y una vez que terminemos aquí, dejaremos la computadora donde estaba y ella jamás lo sabrá- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Vaya, no encuentro fallas en tu lógica, que estas esperando, es hora de bailar- dijo Sid.

-Solo voy a entrar a la página, y… a bailar- dice Ronnie Anne que en cuando iba a reproducir la canción… la computadora se apaga -Hay no… ¡nononononono!- gritaba mientras trataba de encender la computadora, pero esta no responde -Hay no, descompuse la computadora nueva de Carlota-.

-¿Nueva?- pregunta Sid.

-Es una XT-9000, sabes cuánto le costó ahorrar para comprarse una… y la acabo de descomponer en solo un segundo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y si le compramos una nueva? Digo, no creo que haya costado mucho- dice Sid, hasta que Ronnie Anne le susurra -Oh… creo que ninguna tenemos esa cantidad, ¿Y si usas tu magia?-.

-Ah no, la última vez que intente usar magia en un electrodoméstico, exploto- dijo Ronnie Anne entrando en pánico… y luego suspirar -Tendré que esconderla hasta que la hermana genio de Lincoln la pueda arreglar-.

-¿Pero y si Carlota la necesita para su blog de moda?- pregunta Sid.

-Ya pensare en algo… eso espero- dice Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Un rato después, en la habitación de Ronnie Anne… Carlota entra con prisa a su habitación.

-¡Ronnie Anne!- grito Carlota.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpaba Ronnie Anne.

-¿De qué te disculpas?- pregunta Carlota.

-Ah… ¿no estas molesta por…?- preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

-Perdón, estoy alterada, no encuentro mi computadora por ningún lado, la deje sobre mi cama, y cuando volví, ya no estaba- dice Carlota alterada.

-Ah… sé que es nueva pero, ¿es tan importante esa cosa?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¡Puse mi vida entera en ese disco duro! ¡Cuando CJ y Carlitos nacieron!…- decía Carlota.

-¿Y Carl?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No preguntes, cuando Lalo y Sergio llegaron, e incluso tengo fotos importantes de Bobby con Lori que me pidió que guardara por él- dice Carlota, haciendo que su prima se sienta culpable.

-Ah yo… lo siento, no quería…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-No, no es tu culpa, debí ser más cuidadosa con mis cosas, espero poder encontrarla, algún día- decía Carlota, haciendo que Ronnie Anne se sienta peor.

-Piensa Ronnie Anne piensa… debo tener un… ¡Lo tengo!- grito Ronnie Anne, llamando la atención de Carlota -Ah… para hacerte sentir mejor en lo que buscamos tu computadora, propongo una salida familiar a donde tú quieras ir-.

-¡¿Enserio!? ¡SI!- grito Carlota abrazando a su pequeña prima y luego corriendo a la sala -Hey, familia, adivinen a donde iremos esta noche…-.

Ronnie Anne suspira tranquila por el momento, hasta que siente que le jalan de la calceta, y ve a Capa debajo de su cama, y esta le niega con la cabeza en forma de decepción.

-No me mires así, solo tengo que mantenerla feliz hasta que pueda arreglar esa cosa, hasta entonces tendré que recibir un…- decía la mexicana-latina…

Entonces la escena cambia del apartamento, al interior de una sala de SPA.

-… tratamiento en SPA, _hmmm_… no se siente tan mal como creí, nunca antes me habían arreglado las uñas- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras los demás miembros de su familia también eran mimados de diferente forma en el SPA.

María recibía un masaje en los puntos donde se acumulaba más presión, Frida, Rosa y Carlota recibían una manicura en los pies, mientras Héctor, Bobby, Carlos, CJ y Carl estaban en el cuarto de sauna.

* * *

Algunas horas después, la familia Casagrande salen del SPA ya relajados después de un día de ser mimados.

-Eso fue grandioso, y lo mejor es que pude compartirlo con mi prima favorita ¿no fue emocionante Ronnie Anne?- dice Carlota.

-No estuvo mal, pero no espere que lo vuelva a ir a un…- decía Ronnie Anne, hasta que ve un folleto que le llama la atención -¿Bastante rudo para ser campeón? Pruébelo en el cuadrilátero y gane el gran premio de 10,000 dólares-.

-Genial, por fin algo emocionante, ¿podemos ir a verlo?…- decía Carl.

-Lo siento Carl, pero ya es tarde y te pones irritante cuando no duermes- dijo Rosa arrastrando de la mano a su nieto.

-No es cierto ¡Abuela!- dice Carl mientras el resto de la familia regresa a casa… pero Ronnie Anne seguía viendo aquel folleto y al ver la cantidad de dinero…

-Hola nueva computadora- dice Ronnie Anne al lector, ya que tenía un plan.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Ronnie Anne se levanta de su cama y sale sigilosamente desde su ventana…

-¿A dónde piensas ir tan tarde?- preguntaba Sergio sorprendiendo a Ronnie Anne.

-_Altum Somnum_\- con aquellas palabras, Sergio cae profundamente dormido en los cables -Lo siento Sergio, pero esto es una emergencia, y necesito que no habrás el pico-.

Entonces ella toma una pequeña piedra y la arroja a la ventana de arriba, de la cual sale Sid que le levanta el pulgar en señal de estar lista.

-¿No tendrás problemas en salir esta vez?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No, Mamá a veces cree que salgo en las noches para buscar algún animal herido- dijo Sid.

-Tenemos cuartada…- dice Ronnie Anne chocando los cinco con Sid y tomando su teléfono.

-¿A quién llamas?- pregunta Sid.

-Al único que me puede ayudar en esta situación- dice Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en Royal Woods, Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir… hasta que suena su teléfono, y sin otra responde.

-Hola…- dice Lincoln.

-_Lincoln, es una emergencia, ven a Great Lake City ahora_\- dice Ronnie Anne al otro lado de la línea.

-_Ahww_… Ronnie Anne, son como las 2:00 de la mañana y yo…- decía Lincoln.

-_Es una emergencia, usa a Jetray y ven pronto porque…_\- decía Ronnie Anne, hasta que Lincoln corta la llamada y trata de volver a dormir… pero luego vuelven a llamar a su teléfono y el peliblanco responde.

-¿Hola?- dice Lincoln.

-_¡QUE VENGAS AQUÍ AHORA!_\- grito Ronnie Anne terminando la llamada.

Entonces Lincoln sin otra se levanta de la cama, se cambia de ropa, abre la ventana de su habitación y activa el Omnitrix…

* * *

Más tarde, en otra parte de la ciudad, se ven a varias personas caminando directo a un pequeño estadio donde se celebrara el campeonato de lucha.

Allí en medio del cuadrilátero se ve a un joven luchador tratando de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a otro luchador más grande, el cual noquea al joven al dar unas palmadas a la cabeza, y este cae derrotado al suelo.

-¡Todos son débiles! ¡Y no pueden vencer al Objeto Inamovible!- grito aquel luchador al público, al mismo tiempo que los niños se encontraban en la cima de las gradas.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que baje a ese ring de lucha, y me enfrente a esos tipos con mallas ajustadas solo para ganar dinero?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Sí, básicamente lo que te acabo de contar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo que no me han dicho, es porque…- decía Lincoln.

-Necesito reemplazar la laptop de Carlota que rompí, logre esconderla, pero es obvio que pronto descubrirá donde esta y cuando sepa que ya no sirve por mi culpa, me va a odiar para siempre- dice Ronnie Anne.

-A ti te gusta la lucha, ¿no puedes usar tu magia y pelear tu misma?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Hay un límite de edad… y de altura… además que me arreglaron las uñas- dice Ronnie Anne enseñando su manicura con diseños de cráneos en llamas.

-Cool, Luna las tiene igual- dice Lincoln.

-Aparte que tú eres el del reloj con alienígenas musculosos que pueden trapear el piso con esos tipos de abajo- dijo Sid.

-pues…. no lo sé, ya es tarde, y si mis padres o mis hermanas se enteran de que salí sin permiso a estas horas…- decía Lincoln.

-Por favor Linc, te prometemos que si ganas te daremos el 50% del dinero del premio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno… el dinero me iría bien, pero por otro lado- decía Lincoln… hasta que ve como Ronnie Anne y Sid lo convencían con miradas de cachorro triste, lo cual basto para hacer que el peliblanco suspirara rendido.

-Está bien, está bien, lo hare- dijo Lincoln resignado.

-¡Sí!- dice Ronnie Anne dándole un golpe en el brazo a Lincoln -Sabía que podía contar contigo Lame-O-.

-Muy bien, una competencia de lucha libre no será un problema para el viejo Humungosaurio- dice Lincoln mientras activa el Omnitrix y lo presiona para luego transformarse…

[Desde el Omnitrix, las venas de Lincoln avanzando por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, y este luego grita mientras le crecen colmillos, sus músculos crecen haciendo que se rompa su chaqueta y camisa, y en cada muñeca le crece una gran garra-cuchilla negra, luego se enfoca como su rostro adopta una apariencia más felina y atigrada, para finalmente terminar con un rugido y enseñando sus músculos]

Se asemeja a un tigre bípedo naranja y blanco de unos nueve pies de altura y con una garra saliendo de cada muñeca y sin cola, de un cuerpo musculoso y ojos naranjas. Lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

-… Wow, que gran alienígena- dice Sid impresionada.

-Espera, creo que ya lo había visto… Linc, creo que no es buen momento de estrenar un alíen nuevo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo Ronalda Anne Santiago! ¡Yo!… yo… ¡como sea que me llame ahora, no necesitan que le digan que no es buen momento, yo decido cuando es buen momento! ¡Ahora si me disculpan, voy a pelear!**\- grito a la vez que salta directo al ring.

Aquel fuerte grito hizo que ambas chicas tuvieran el cabello hacia atrás y quedaran con expresiones de sorpresa.

-Ah… ¿eso es normal?- pregunta Sid, pero Ronnie Anne solo niega con la cabeza.

Mientras el llamado Objeto Inamovible celebraba su triunfo, nuestro héroe en su nueva forma alienígena, llega al ring de pelea.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?- pregunta el luchador.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo luchador de mayas ajustadas y con sobrepeso! ¡No importa cómo me llamo en este momento! ¡Solo sé que voy a tomar tu cabeza y hare que saborees el amargo sabor de la derrota!**-.

-Oye oye, no puedes entrar así nomás, te voy a pedir que sal…- decía el réferi.

-¡No! No es un intruso, es un luchador que viene a participar en su torneo- dijo Ronnie Anne deteniendo al réferi.

-Pues si va a luchar, necesito su nombre- exige el réferi.

-¿Nombre? Pues… se llama… se llama…- pensaba Ronnie Anne.

-¡Rath!, Se llama Rath- dijo Sid, y Ronnie Anne la mira extrañada -¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo Sidney Chang! ¡No sé qué clase de nombre sea Rath! ¡Pero si Rath se va a llamar así de ahora en adelante, entonces Rath acepta ese nombre!**\- grito el ahora bautizado como Rath.

El Objeto Inamovible va en camino a embestir a Rath, pero este esquiva y lo sujeta por detrás de las mallas, para después empezar a girar como un tornado y lanzar al luchador corpulento al aire… y una vez que este empieza a caer Rath aprovecha de golpearlo con sus pies directo a las cuerdas del ring.

Aunque el golpe fue tan fuerte que hiso que el Objeto Inamovible rebotara contra las cuerdas y Rath aprovecha de acertarle un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara, el cual lo deja noqueado en la arena.

-¡1, 2, 3! El ganador… ¡Rath!- grito el réferi en lo que Rath daba un potente rugido en señal de victoria, mientras el público ovacionaba.

-**Oh si, Rath es el mejor, Rath es el que manda, denme ya mi premio**\- dijo Rath.

-¿Premio? Esta es una competencia, tienes que derrotar a todos, 10 quizás 15 encuentros- dijo el réferi.

-**¡Eso le tomaría a Rath a toda la noche! Y ya tengo sueño**\- dijo Rath.

-Habla con el Sr. Greedy, es su evento- dijo el réferi señalando a un nombre con traje de vaquero de color blanco, y con sombrero incluido.

-**Déjenme decirle algo Sr. Greedy, Rath quiere…**\- gritaba Rath… cuando escucha que el tiempo se le termina, y con eso decide huir por los pasillos del lugar y buscar algún lugar donde esconderse.

-Lincoln, por aquí- Rath voltea y ve que Ronnie Anne lo llamo y apunta a un bote de basura, y Rath sin otra se mete adentro, justo cuando ya el tiempo se le termino, y el llamado Sr. Greedy llega.

-Oye niña, ¿has visto a un enorme tigre salido como de una caja de cereal?- pregunta el Sr. Greedy.

-Eh si, se fue a comer pero ya regresara, de hecho yo… soy su representante- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo su ayudante, aquí su agua señorita Santiago- dijo Sid dándole una botella de agua a Ronnie Anne a la vez que traía unas toallas.

-Jajaja, buen negocio ¿no niñas?, H. E. Greedy, promotor de eventos- dijo mientras enseña su tarjeta.

-Escuche de usted, se dice que usted le dio sus inicios al Rugido Escarlata- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, esos eran buenos tiempo, pero el ya no me necesitaba, no podía seguir estancado aquí para siempre… pero ya no hablemos de mí, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese luchador? Tiene potencial- pregunta el Sr. Greedy.

-De un zoológico, no lo busquen, quebró hace años… desapareció, y, procuren no hacerlo enojar una vez se devoro a alguien solo por una rabieta- dijo Sid, lo cual hace que el promotor se retire mientras espera el siguiente encuentro.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras golpea el bote de basura, y de allí sale Lincoln, el cual empieza a beber agua, cortesía de Sid.

-¿Devore a alguien?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Tu personaje necesitaba historia- dijo Sid.

-¿Qué rayos te paso Lincoln? De repente te pusiste a gritar y hablar en tercera persona- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No lo sé, esta vez fue diferente, es como si Rath tuviera mente propia…- responde Lincoln.

-Lo importante, es que esa fuerza descontrolada y fuerza nata, nos ayudara a ganar esta competencia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Entonces comienza la siguiente ronda al sonar la campana, donde se ve a Rath enfrentarse a un luchador cuyo brazo izquierdo era una pinza de langosta.

El cual salta detrás de Rath y usando su pinza para tratar de ahorcarlo, sin embargo Rath era lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir esa pinza y tirar al luchador al suelo, y después propinarle un pisotón que hace que se rompa la lona del ring, y dejando un hoyo allí mismo.

Al sonar la siguiente campana, pasamos a otra pelea, donde una especie de ciclope enfrentaba a otro luchador.

Un individuo con aspecto de lagarto de color verde, con escamas y una enorme mandíbula con afilados colmillos y musculoso; viste un apretado traje de licra amarillo de una pieza, sin mangas, ajustado con un ancho cinturón de cuero, con hebilla en forma de "G", un par de botas de cuero negro y brazaletes del mismo material en cada brazo.

Este último le ruge a su oponente, y luego agarrarlo de la cabeza y levantarlo, con sus brazos, e inmediatamente arrojarlo directamente a la mesa de los comentaristas del evento.

Vuelve a sonar la campana, y ahora se ve otra pelea entre un luchador oriental, contra otro luchador con características algo peculiares.

Parecía un ser humano ordinario con características de un puercoespín, con espinas por todo su cuerpo, en su cabeza espalda y algunas pares en sus hombros, viste un traje de cuerpo completo de colores café y amarillo, guantes sin dedos y botas color café.

El cuál iba corriendo hacia el luchador oriental, el cual lo detiene con su pie y lo empuja al suelo, y luego salta para aplicarle un golpe desde el aire, sin embargo… ese fue un error de su parte, ya que el luchador que salto recibió una dosis de espinas por parte del otro.

-¡Los ganadores de esta ronda, Gaterboy y Puercoespín!- grito el réferi, en lo que el público grita ovacionando a ese dúo de luchadores.

-Guau… son muy buenos- dijo Lincoln que vio las peleas junto a Ronnie Anne y Sid.

-Sí, pero tú puedes con ellos- dijo Ronnie Anne confiada de su amigo.

* * *

Después de una breve pausa, la siguiente pelea estaba por empezar, donde ahora Rath se enfrentaba a Puercoespín.

-¡Que inicie el duelo!- grito el réferi dando inicio al enfrentamiento.

Ambos van corriendo uno hacia el otro para embestirse, pero Rath toma la delantera y con un derechazo manda a Puercoespín hacia las cuerdas, sin embargo este aprovecha el impulso para empezar a rodar y atacar con una especie de _Spin Dash_, con el cual embiste a Rath y haciendo que retroceda levemente.

Puercoespín rápidamente aterriza encima de las cuerdas, atrapando y sujetando a Rath por detrás, pero Rath rápidamente hace una voltereta para aterrizar sobre Puercoespín y este quede clavado sobre el ring debido a sus espinas, y a la vez causando la risa del público.

Y entonces Rath al ver que su oponente esta inmóvil, solo le da una sonrisa burlona, y colocar su pie sobre él, y que el referí empezará a contar.

-¡1, 2, 3!- grito el réferi, dando por concluido el encuentro con la victoria de Rath.

-¡Bien hecho Lin!… ¡Rath!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Buen trabajo amigo, quien es buen gatito, quien es un buen gatito…- decía Sid, hasta que Rath pone su cara frente a frente con la de Sid.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo Sidney Chang! ¡Mejor amiga de Ronalda Anna Santiago!, ¡Rath no es la mascota de nadie! ¡El no necesita a nadie para ser feliz!, ¡Rath es independiente!, ¡Y eso lo hace fuerte!-** gritaba Rath… hasta que Sid le empieza a acariciar la barbilla, lo cual hace que Rath… suelte un ronroneo.

-¿Cómo es que…?- decía Ronnie Anne que estaba sin palabras.

-Mamá trae animales a casa todo el tiempo, no creías que de todo eso no aprendería nada, ¿verdad?- pregunta Sid.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

En los camerinos, durante la pausa entre peleas, Lincoln y las chicas disfrutaban de los bocadillos.

-Si así viven las súper estrellas, entonces debería dedicarme a ser luchador profesional- dijo Lincoln comiendo una hamburguesa.

-Entonces comienza a entrenar, a hacer rutinas de ejercicios, y practicar unos movimientos especiales para finalizar tus encuentros- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Eh… retiro lo dicho… ahora vuelvo- dice Lincoln yendo al baño.

-Pero no tardes, el encuentro final comenzara en breve- dijo Sid, a la vez que alguien abre la puerta del camerino, se trataba de Gaterboy, el luchador reptil.

-**¿Dónde está Rath?**\- pregunta Gaterboy, a la vez que Lincoln iba a salir del baño, pero ve que Ronnie Anne de manera improvisada que se vuelva a meter antes de que lo vieran.

-Eh… él no se encuentra firmando autógrafos en este momento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, pero ahora si eres tan amable de retirarte, quizás haya algo que podamos hacer por ti- dijo Sid.

-**Saben niñas, tienen unas enormes bocas, ¡Pues yo también!**\- dijo Gaterboy enseñando sus colmillos y yendo hacia ellas para aparentemente comérselas, pero ambas esquivan al ir en direcciones contrarias, y huir por la misma entrada del camerino.

-¿Qué haces? Son solo unas niñas- dijo Puercoespín.

-**Sí, y una de ellas maneja al tipo que pateo tu trasero, si las asustamos, talvez Rath se retire de la pelea**\- dijo Gaterboy que junto a Puercoespín van a perseguir a Ronnie Anne y Sid… sin saber que cierto niño de cabello blanco escucho todo.

-Si alguien va a retirarse, serán ustedes…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

Gaterboy fácilmente derriba la puerta del baño público, y buscando si las niñas se habían escondido, pero en lugar de revisar los cubículos, decide ver primero en las duchas, lo cual las niñas usaron como distracción para volver a huir.

Pero al salir del baño, chocan con Puercoespín, el cual lanza unas pocas espinas hacia ellas, pero ellas logran esquivar al ponerse contra la pared, pero entonces Gaterboy llega al pasillo al atravesar la pared solo con su fuerza bruta, y entonces hace parecer que se las iba a comer…

Hasta que algo golpea a Gaterboy por atrás, y empujándolo contra Puercoespín y ambos cayendo al suelo, Ronnie Anne y Sid voltean y ven que volteando al pasillo se encontraba Wildvine y da una señal de que aprovechen de huir.

Ronnie Anne asiente y junto a Sid huyen por el otro lado, en lo que los dos luchadores se levantan y preguntándose qué fue lo que los golpeo, pero lo ignoran al creer que asustaron completamente a las niñas.

* * *

Pero un poco después, tanto Gaterboy como Puercoespín entran a su propio camerino…

-Miren nada más, el evento de los fenómenos- dijo un sujeto usando un cuello de tortuga que cubría llaparte inferior de su cara, gabardina, lentes de sol, guantes y botas, el cual estaba acompañado de cuatro sujetos vestidos de la misma forma.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Puercoespín.

-El Sr. Beck quiere que sepas que es lo que pasara si no ganas-.

-Soy muy buen luchador, no te preocupes- dijo Gaterboy.

-No estoy preocupado, pero tu deberías estarlo, si decepcionas al Sr. Beck- dijo aquel hombre de una manera muy seria.

* * *

-**Damas y caballeros, la pelea está pactada a una caída, el ganador se llevara… ¡10.000 dólares!**\- antes esas palabras del comentarista, el público grita de emoción -**Entrando al cuadrilátero… ¡Gaterboy!**-.

Antes unas explosión de saliendo desde las esquinas, el luchador reptil se acercaba al ring usando una especie de capucha, la cual inmediatamente se quita, al mismo tiempo desde el otro lado, Rath avanzaba en cuatro patas y dando un salto con voltereta, aterrizando en medio del ring.

-**Y en un momento, el único e incomparable… ¡Rath!**-.

Entonces Gaterboy entra al ring y se acerca a Rath, y ambos se miran de una manera desafiante uno al otro.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo cara de lagartija!, ¡A Rath no le gusta que asustes niñas en su presencia!, veamos si eres tan rudo para vencerme**\- dijo Rath.

-**Cierra la boca, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad conmigo**\- dijo Gaterboy en lo que ambos ahora chocan sus frentes mientras se gruñían.

-¡Vayan a sus esquinas y esperen a que suene la campana!- dijo el referí, pero ninguno de los le prestó atención, solo se seguían gruñendo uno al otro.

Una vez que suena la campana, ambos trataban de empujarse uno al otro, pero Rath hábilmente se coloca por atrás y empuja a Gaterboy hacia las cuerdas del ring, y luego cayendo al suelo, y Rath aprovecha de someterlo al sujetar su pierna y brazo derecho.

-**Perder no es una opción para mí, arriesgo mucho en esta pelea**\- dijo Gaterboy que logra quitarse a Rath de encima, y luego tratar de aplicarle una llave al colocar sus brazo sobre los de Rath y tratar de luego juntar sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Pero Rath fácilmente se libera de esa llave y luego toma el brazo de Gaterboy y ambos empiezan a dar varias vueltas para lanzarlo… pero Gaterboy logra darle vuelta al asunto al agarrar el brazo de Rath y este logra lanzarlo contra uno de los postes del ring, lo cual Gaterboy aprovecha para embestirlo, pero Rath salta en el último segundo haciendo que Gaterboy se golpe contra el mismo poste del ring y caiga al suelo.

-Muy bien Rath, ahora somételo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Somételo que lo tienes ganado- dijo Sid.

Y Rath asiente y va directo hacia su oponente… hasta que siente que lo han atacado por atrás, y observa que Puercoespín lanzo sus espinas hacia su trasero.

-**¡Oye! ¡Déjame decirte una cosa Sr. Referí, hay dos luchadores enfrentándose a Rath! ¡Y a Rath no le parece justo!**\- dijo Rath

-¿No has visto lucha libre en la TV cierto? Así que continuas hablando o sigues peleando- dijo el referí, en lo que Rath se quita esas espinas que tenía por atrás…

Pero al quitarla… Rath empezó a sentir unos ligeros mareos, ya que todo lo daba vuelta, empezaba a tambalearse, y finalmente caer en cara contra el suelo del ring, por lo cual tanto Puercoespín como Gaterboy aprovechan de colocarse encima de él y someterlo.

-¡1, 2…!- contaba el referí.

-**¡Rath! ¡Se niega a perder!**\- dice Rath que logra levemente levantarse y colocar su mano sobre ambos luchadores, lo cual el referí declara que aún sigue la pelea.

-Esto es malo, esto es como cuando La Tormenta estaba a merced cuando su oponente llamo a sus colegas y todas de abalanzaron sobre ella… lo bueno es que ella huso su movimiento personal para derrotar a todos- dijo Sid.

-Sid… ¡Eres una genio!- dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo hacia el ring.

-¿Lo soy? ¿Qué dije?- pregunta Sid.

Gaterboy y Puercoespín toman a Rath por los pies y lo lanzan directo a las cuerdas, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Puercoespín lanza sus espinas hacia él, pero esta vez Rath usa sus garras para hacerlas a un lado.

-¡Rath escúchame! Sé cómo puedes vencer a ambos a la vez, pero tienes que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**¡Déjame decirte algo Ronalda Anna Santiago, Rath no…!**\- decía Rath.

-¡No! ¡Déjame decirte algo a ti Tigre Toño sobrealimentado!- gritaba Ronnie Anne mientras le jalaba de las orejas a Rath -¡En este momento no estás en condiciones de decirme que no, necesitas ayuda! ¡Así que harás lo que yo te diga ahora si es que quieres ganar! ¡¿Entendido?!- grita la chica Hispana.

-**Bueno, pero no te enojes**\- dijo Rath con tono de regaño.

-Ahora levante y yo te diré que debes hacer ¡Ahora ve a ganar!- dijo Ronnie Anne, por lo que ante esa orden Rath se levanta y encara al dúo de luchadores.

-**¿Quieres más Gatito?**\- pregunto burlonamente Gaterboy recibiendo un gruñido enfadado de Rath.

-Uy, creo que se enfadó- comento Puercoespín también con burla -¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección?-pregunto a su compañero

-**Me leíste la mente**\- responde Gaterboy.

Y tras ese corto intercambio ambos luchadores corren contra Rath.

-Muy bien Rath, esto es lo que harás… corre contra ellos y sujétalos- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rath hace lo dicho y carga contra ambos luchadores y los sujeta por la cintura con sus grandes brazos -Corre hacia el pilar frente a ti y úsalo como apoyo para saltar- ordeno la latina.

Rath hace lo dicho y corre llevando consigo al par de luchadores hasta llegar al pilar y con un salto lo usa como plataforma para impulsarse más alto.

-**¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!**\- grito Gaterboy.

-¡Detente ya Gato Tonto!- grito Puercoespín.

-¡ACABA CON ELLOS!- grito su orden Ronnie Anne.

-**¡EL RUGIDO DEL TIGRE!**\- grito por mera inercia Rath a la vez que daba un mortal hacia atrás y caía en el ring enterrando los rostros de ambos luchadores en este.

-¡1, 2, 3!- conto el referí y luego sonó la campana dando terminada la pelea, y entonces el referí levanta el brazo de Rath -¡El ganador y campeón!-.

Él público aplaude y gritaba ovacionando el nombre de Rath, sin embargo este mismo no pudo regodearse en su victoria… ya que el tiempo se le terminaba.

-**¡Rath se va! ¡Denle el cheque a mi representante!**\- grito Rath que huye saltando del ring hasta la salida.

* * *

-Buen trabajo niña, me hubiera gustado que tu luchador se quedara- dijo el Sr. Greedy mientras le entrega un cheque a Ronnie Anne.

-Si… es que, él es un poco penoso con esas cosas, vámonos ayudante- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Te sigo jefa- dijo Sid yendo detrás de Ronnie Anne, listas para volver a casa después de haber conseguido el dinero que necesitaban.

-¿Y cómo te fue representante?- pregunta Lincoln que las esperaba detrás de la esquina del edificio.

-Mira con tus propios ojos- dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando el cheque de 10.000 dólares -Una vez que cambie este bebe en el banco, nos repartamos las ganancias entre los tres, y le comprare el computador a mi querida prima-.

-Aun nos quedara efectivo para gastarlo en lo que queramos- dijo Sid y los tres chocan los cinco…

Pero cuando iban a seguir caminando, ven a Gaterboy y Puercoespín hablando con aquel hombre que estaba en su camerino, dentro de una limosina negra.

-Sí, son fenómenos y perdedores, que buena combinación- dijo el hombre de la limosina.

-**Danos otra oportunidad, obtendremos el dinero, no lastimes a Mamá**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-¿Dijo su Mamá?- pregunta Sid, pero Lincoln y Ronnie Anne la callan para seguir oyendo.

-Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar si no ganan, el jefe la convertirá en una mesa-.

Aquel hombre con aquellas palabras arranca la limosina, y a la vez mojando a ambos luchadores con algo de agua sucia que había en la calle.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- ambos voltean y justo atrás de él, estaba Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10.

-**¿L-10?**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-No deberías estar en tu pueblo… no sé, ayudando a los indefensos- dijo Puercoespín.

-Por qué creen que estoy aquí ¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Nos involucramos con unos mafiosos, les debemos mucho dinero y perdimos una granja, tienen a Mamá como garantía, pero como perdimos el dinero… no sabemos lo que pasara**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-Tienes una gran boca sabes- dijo Puercoespín.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Yo también ayudare- dijo Ronnie Anne bajo su identidad de Lucky girl.

-Y yo- dijo Sid… con un antifaz simple.

-**¿No eres la ayudante de la representante de Rath?**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-Creo que mi disfraz no sirve- susurra Sid a Ronnie Anne.

-Da igual, los ayudaremos a rescatar a su madre- dijo Lincoln.

-No sabemos dónde la tienen, puede estar donde sea- dijo Puercoespín.

-No exactamente, dijo que la convertirían en una mesa, solo hay un lugar en Great Lake City donde se trabaja con madera- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Los niños junto a los luchadores llegaron a un taller de carpintería en la ciudad, y no esperaron mucho para entrar… bueno, casi todos.

-Espera Sid, tu ve por la policía mientras nosotros rescatamos a la madre de estos dos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Está bien, volveré más pronto que el correcaminos huye del coyote… aunque en realidad los coyotes son mucho más rápido, por lo que no ese programa no tiene ninguna…- decía Sid.

-Sid…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Cierto, ya regreso- dijo Sid corriendo directo a alguna estación de policía, mientras el resto entraban en aquella carpintería.

-Quizás debimos traer a Rath- dice Puercoespín en voz baja.

-Eh si… sobre eso…- decía Lincoln que no termino de confesar, ya que las luces del lugar se encienden y enfocándolos.

Pero eso no era todo, ya que varios mafiosos empezaban a rodearlos, algunos tenían cadenas que se preparaban para usar para atacar, y otros tenían en sus manos unos bastones de metal para golpear con ellos.

-Tenía razón Sr. Beck, irían a buscarlo- dijo uno de los mafiosos.

-Qué decepción fueron ustedes- dijo un hombre que salen de las sombras del lugar.

Un hombre de gran altura que vestía un traje de gala, de cabello gris con partes canosas, a pesar de su apariencia de hombre de edad avanzada posee una complexión fuerte y musculosa, pero usando un bastón para caminar.

-Realmente pensé que me traerían el dinero- dijo el Sr. Beck.

-Lo hicieron, tome- dijo Ronnie Anne entregando el cheque del premio al Sr. Beck -Ahora déjela ir-.

-Vaya… pero que buena sorpresa, yo también tengo una- dijo el Sr. Beck enseñando un botón en su mano y alzando la mirada hacia arriba.

Ya que arriba de una especie de deslizadora de metal donde al final se ubicaba una cierra circular, estaba una señora mayor atada en un tronco.

-Allí esta Mamá- dijo Puercoespín.

-¿Ella… es su Mamá?- pregunta Lincoln dudoso del parentesco entre aquella señora y los dos luchadores.

-**Bueno, la gente dice que nos parecemos a Papá**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-¿Qué les dije chicos de que no se metieran con los equivocados?- dijo la madre de los luchadores en forma de regaño.

-Si Mamá…- responden Gaterboy y Puercoespín.

-¿Enserio pensaron que dejaría a los testigos con vida verdad?- dijo el Sr. Beck a la vez que pone en marcha la maquinaria con la cierra al oprimir el botón.

Y con eso, el tronco donde estaba atada la madre de los luchadores empezaba a bajar directo a la cierra, y el Sr. Beck con pura fuerza bruta de su mano, destruye el botón para que la maquina no se detuviera, y luego volver a ocultarse en las sombras.

-Mátenlos- ordena el Sr. Beck en lo que sus hombres se preparaban para atacar al grupo.

-¿Matarnos? Esa es nueva, usualmente nos dicen "destrúyanlos" o "atrápenlos"- dijo Lincoln.

-No es tiempo para bromear- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento, no he dormido y no pienso claramente- dice Lincoln que logra esquivar el golpe del palo de metal de un mafioso, lo cual Ronnie Anne aprovecha de darle una patada en el estómago.

Gaterboy le acierta un derechazo a un mafioso y luego derribar a otro con su cola, y después atrapar con sus garras las manos de otro mafioso que iba a atacarlo con un palo de metal y lanzarlo a un lado, pero otro mafioso por atrás sujeta su mandíbula con las cadenas, lo cual es aprovechado por tres mafiosos para sujetarlo de sus brazos y cuello.

Por otro lado, Puercoespín derriba a otro mafioso, y luego esquivar el golpe de un bate de metal, y luego dar un salto para dar una patada voladora a aquel mafioso, y luego ir a ayudar a Gaterboy, pero otro mafioso lanza sus cadenas a las piernas de Puercoespín para que cayera al suelo.

Lincoln logra esquivar el golpe de una barra de metal y tratar de quitárselo al mafioso, sin embargo este aprovecha la cercanía y empujar a Lincoln con su pie, y estrellándose contra un estante de maderas.

-Muy bien… es hora de traer al campeón- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y luego golpear el núcleo para transformarse…

[El Omnitrix se funde en el brazo de Lincoln, y ambos brazos se vuelven de blanco haciéndose un poco más grandes y alargándose, después sus orejas se vuelven de puntas negras y le sale una aleta en la cabeza, y líneas negras debajo de sus ojos, su cara se acerca y termina abriendo el ojo. Finalmente se ve ya transformado, dando una voltereta atrás, y termina en pose]

-No hubieras usado mejor a Mono Araña, ya que… tiene cuatro brazos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Quien necesita tener cuatro brazos…**\- dijo Ditto mientras se multiplica en cuatro copias de él mismo -**Cuando puedes tener ocho de ellos**-.

Entonces los Dittos van corriendo hacia la maquina con la cierra, pero dos mafioso le bloquean el camino con cadenas y barras de metal en mano, entonces los Dittos se agachan para que los otros dos salten encima de ellos, den una voltereta en el aire, y acertar unas patadas a los dos mafiosos, y luego proseguir al rescate de la madre de los luchadores.

Entonces entre los cuatro Ditto intentan romper las cuerdas que tenían a la señora atada en el tronco, pero al no ser más fuerte que un humano normal, les era más difícil, y al ver que el tronco se acercaba a la cierra…

-**Necesitamos más…**\- dijo un Ditto por lo cual crea cuatro copias más y con ellas tratar de romper las cuerdas, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, ya que la cierra estaba cortando lentamente el tronco.

-Deprisa- dijo la señora al ver como la cierra estaba por cortarla a ella también.

Entonces al ver que ya no había tiempo, cuatro Dittos levantan un poco las sogas superiores, dos levantan las que estaban los pies, y los últimos dos sujetaban a la señora para que no sea arrastrada por el tronco y finalmente sacarla de esa máquina a salvo.

Regresando con Gaterboy, este era arrastrado por el mafioso que lo tenía atrapado con sus cadenas y era golpeado por otros tres, sin embargo Gaterboy se lograba quitar de encima sin problema, luego sujetar un extremo de la cadena y con sus sientes rompe las que tenían sujetadas en su boca, y finalmente mandar al otro lado al mafioso que tenía sujetada la cadena y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Entonces va directo a cortar las cadenas que tenía Puercoespín en las piernas y luego ayudarlo a levantarlo, pero ninguno observa que un mafioso estaba a punto a dispararles con una pistola… Ronnie Anne ve eso y al chasquear los dedos, manda a Capa a quitarle la pistola al mafioso, y luego propinarle un golpe al mafioso.

-Bien hecho- dijo Ronnie Anne chocando su mano con Capa y este regresa a su lugar -¿Están bien?-.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Puercoespín, y luego ver que frente a ellos estaba el líder de la mafia.

-_Ahww_… es tan difícil encontrar mano de obra, tal parece que tendré que acabar con este circo yo mismo- dijo el Sr. Beck.

-**No si podemos evitarlo**\- el Sr. Beck voltea y ve que los ocho Dittos estaban preparados para pelear.

El Sr. Beck entonces se trona su cuello y va directo a atacar a los Ditto, los cuales dos esquivan un golpe de su bastón, y cinco de ellos se abalanzan encima de él, pero el jefe de la mafia era más fuerte de lo que parecía y fácilmente se quita a los Ditto de encima.

-**Es muy fuerte**\- dijo un Ditto.

-**Hay que pensar como un luchador, usar su peso contra él…**\- dijo otro Ditto al primero, y ambos se sonríen mutuamente, ya que tenían ya un plan en mente.

-**Eso es, todos juntos**\- dijeron todos los Dittos a la vez y cada uno corre a una dirección diferente, lo cual solo confunde al Sr. Beck.

Primero un Ditto se coloca al lado de una palanca, dos Ditto empujan un tronco colgado de unas cadenas, otro sostiene una carretilla, un sexto Ditto toma una aspiradora, mientras que el séptimo Ditto llamaban la atención del Sr. Beck a base de burlas, lo cual es suficiente para que el Sr. Beck se enoje y vaya a perseguir a Ditto.

-**Ahora**\- dijo aquel Ditto al que estaba junto a la palanca, y este baja la misma palanca.

Lo cual hace que los troncos que estaban apilados empiecen a caer, lo cual ambos Dittos esquivan y el Sr. Beck empezaba a correr sobre esos troncos, y entonces los dos Dittos empujan el tronco colgado directo al Sr. Beck, siendo mandado a volar y cayendo directo en la carretilla.

Y ese Ditto empieza a empujar la carretilla y luego frenarlo contra un tronco del suelo, y el Sr. Beck siendo mandado a volar y caer frente al Ditto que tenía la aspiradora en mano.

-**Oh si, ¡otro que muerde el polvo!**\- dijo Ditto poniendo la aspiradora el reversa, lo cual hace que el Sr. Beck sea llenado de aserrín y empiece retroceder y luego tropezar con uno de los Ditto que se colocó detrás de él para que tropiece y caiga de espalda contra el suelo.

-**¡Y ahora una plancha!**\- grito el octavo y último Ditto que quedaba a la vez que salta desde una viga del techo y luego y luego aterrizar con un clavado junto en el pectoral del Sr. Beck -**¡Somos los ganadores y los campeones!**-.

-Veo que aprendiste unos trucos- dijo Ronnie Anne chocando los cinco con Ditto.

-**Aprendí de la mejor**\- dijo Ditto.

* * *

Ya muy temprano en la mañana, había patrullas de policías frente a la carpintería, y los policías se llevaban preso al Sr. Beck y a sus mafiosos.

-**Eres un luchador fenomenal, ¿Enserio no eres profesional?**\- pregunta Gaterboy a Lincoln.

-No, la lucha contra el crimen es mi verdadera vocación- dijo Lincoln.

-Además te falta músculos- dijo Ronnie Anne en broma, pero Lincoln la mira ofendido.

-**Lo siento Mamá, nunca nos volveremos a involucrar con esos tipos**\- dijo Gaterboy que junto a Puercoespín abrazaban a su madre -**Creíamos que hacíamos lo correcto**-.

-Y no tenemos el dinero para salvar nuestra granja, estamos 10.000 abajo- dijo Puercoespín.

-Por lo menos se confesaron y se responsabilizaron por sus actos- dijo la madre de los luchadores.

Ronnie Anne al ver eso… toma una decisión, primero ve el cheque, y luego mira a Sid y a Lincoln, y ambos le asienten sabiendo lo que ella iba a hacer.

-Tengan- dijo Ronnie Anne entregando el cheque.

-**¿El dinero del premio? No podemos tomarlo, Rath lo gano legalmente**\- dijo Gaterboy.

-Créanme, lo necesitan más que él, o nosotros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No sé qué decir… nadie había sido tan amable con nosotros, los quiero- dijo Puercoespín abrazando a los tres niños.

-Auch…- dicen Lincoln y Ronnie Anne al sentir las espinas por el abrazo de Puercoespín.

-Miren el lado bueno, somos amigos de un Puercoespín- dijo Sid con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las niñas regresan al edificio Casagrande, primero entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Ronnie Anne y luego saliendo por la puerta, esperando que ninguno supiera que estuvieron fuera toda la noche.

-M'ija, despertaste temprano, y veo que trajiste a Sid a desayunar- dijo Rosa desde la cocina.

-Eh sí, pero antes ¿Esta Carlota?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-En su cuarto arreglándose- responde la Abuela Casagrande en lo que las niñas tocan la puerta de la habitación de la prima mayor de Ronnie Anne.

-Pase- responde Carlota y Ronnie Anne ve que su prima se estaba acomodando el cabello.

-Carlota, yo… tengo que confesarte algo- dice Ronnie Anne entregando la computadora.

-¡Mi computadora! la encontraste- grito Carlota feliz y luego de revisarla con cuidado -¿No enciende?-.

-Si… sobre eso yo… quiero decirte que yo la…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-_Ahww_… debió irse la batería otra vez- dijo Carlota conectando una especie de cable a su laptop y entonces al oprimir el botón, la computadora se enciende -Funciono, ¿Qué me querías decir?- ahora ella pregunta, pero Ronnie Anne estaba sin palabras -¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, ella está bien, solo creo que no durmió muy bien, te vemos en la sala adiós- dijo Sid llevándose a Ronnie Anne de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, y Carlota deja de tomarle importancia y regresa a lo suyo.

-No la rompiste, solo no tenía batería- dijo Sid, ya ambas en la habitación de Ronnie Anne.

-Si… pero eso es una lección importante, nunca tomes las cosas de otros sin permiso- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Cómo crees que este Lincoln?- pregunta Sid.

-Yo espero que este durmiendo después de lo que paso esta noche- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Pero mientras regresando a Royal Woods… se ve a Lincoln durmiendo con su cara sobre su tazón de cereal, y su familia viendo eso extrañados por un momento.

-No preguntemos- dijo Lori, por lo que la familia regresa a desayunar con normalidad.

* * *

**En memoria del actor de doblaje Luis Alfonzo Mendoza R.I.P. (20 de noviembre de 1964 - 29 de febrero de 2020) que en paz descanse.**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	49. Re-varakonciliación

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-¡Si es el! el multimillonario Humberto Scaleside! ¡Díganme que no estoy soñando!- dice Katherine susurrando a su camarógrafo.

-Podría tratar de aprovechar para ayudar a mejorar su estilo de vida, si es que están de acuerdo claro- dijo Humberto a la vez que se da un apretón de manos con la Alcaldesa Davis.

-Es que, luego vimos al Sr. Scaleside en la televisión y el… parecía molesto- dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que Chase se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-En ese momento no lo sabía, pero Chase estaba descubriendo un secreto que le había estado guardando durante años- dice Humberto a la vez que observaba una armadura que tenía guardado en la base de los Plomeros…

-Vamos Chase, necesito respuestas- dice Lincoln.

-No es algo lo que yo quiera hablar como si fuera cualquier cosa, es… privado- dijo Chase que iba a seguir su camino.

-Creí haberte enseñado a ser más educado- Chase al oír esa voz, la reconoce y voltea… -Hola hijo, ¿cuánto tiempo?-.

-… ¿Papá?- dice Chase sin creer a quien tenía al frente…

* * *

**Re-varakonciliación**

* * *

-Chase, que alegría verte- dice Humberto que intentaba acercarse… pero Chase retrocede.

-Como… ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunta Chase.

-Ah eso- dice Humberto que se acerca a Lincoln y le quita algo que estaba en su camisa -Perdón chico, pero necesitaba que usaras esto- se revela que tenía un rastreador en sus manos.

-Pero… como me coloco…- decía Lincoln.

-Te sorprendería lo que se hacer… ¿hijo, como haz estado? te has cuidado bien según veo- dijo Humberto.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- dijo Chase.

-Ah… ya que este es un momento privado… mejor me alejo…- decía Lincoln que se hace para atrás, pero se mete en un arbusto a escuchar y asomando los ojos.

-He escuchado de tus logros, y veo que dominas mejor lo que te dejo tu madre- dijo Humberto.

-He tenido muchas razones para perfeccionarlo- dijo Chase.

-Y… ¿supiste que me mudare a este lindo pueblo?, debo decir que la televisión capto mi mejor lado- dijo Humberto, pero Chase rueda los ojos por la actitud de su padre -Hubieras salido conmigo, seriamos el dúo Scaleside, como en los viejos tiempos-.

-¿Vas a seguir presumiendo de ti mismo o viniste a decir otra cosa?- pregunta Chase, y Humberto se calla al oír tales palabras.

-_Hmmm_… no sabía que había criado a un respondón- dijo Humberto.

-Pues lo saque de ti- dijo Chase.

-… En fin, Chase, vine a hablar contigo por… ya sabes- decía Humberto.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Chase dándole la espalda a su padre.

-Chase Terrence Scaleside, mírame cuando te hablo- dijo Humberto.

-Y si no que, ¿qué harás, me volverás a mentir?- dice Chase.

-Hijo entiende, es que…- decía Humberto.

-¡Ok, ya basta!- grito Lincoln saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Que no te habías ido?- dice Chase.

-Mira Chase, eres mi amigo, pero no puedo creer que lo abandonaras así como así- dijo Lincoln, pero tales palabras confunden a Chase -Ya sabes de que te hablo, mira, yo amo a mi padre, mucho, pero también desearía tener a alguien tan genial como el Sr. Scaleside como mi figura paterna, deberías sentirte privilegiado, sigo sin poder entender por qué lo abandonaste sin razón alguna-.

-… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- pregunta Chase a su padre.

-Él me conto lo de tu cumpleaños, su armadura que desearía ver con mis propios ojos, su pelea con Senshard y no sé qué ocurrió después, ya que solo sé que apareciste y lo salvaste- responde Lincoln.

-Ya entiendo… no te conto todo lo que paso, como siempre manteniendo una supuesta imagen limpia, ¿no Papá?- dice Chase.

-Te juro que le iba a contar…- decía Humberto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se si creerte? ¿Y como aseguras que no le mentirías a Lincoln también?- dice Chase.

-¿Mentir? ¿Chase de que estas hablando?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Escucha Linc, tú no lo conoces como yo, pero te lo digo, él no es una persona en la que puedas confiar- responde Chase mirando a su padre molesto.

-Chase…- dice Humberto.

-Ya no quiero hablar más del asunto- dice Chase mientras transforma sus brazos en alas de Pterodactylo y se va volando.

-¡Chase regresa!- grito Humberto, pero su hijo no lo escucha, y se va volando -… _Argg_, el jamás escucha, es tan necio y cabeza dura-.

-Yo voy por el- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix, y transformándose en Jetray -**Con permiso Sr. Scaleside**\- dijo Jetray mientras se va volando detrás de Chase -**¡CHASE!**-.

-¡Déjame solo Lincoln!- dijo Chase.

-**No hasta que hables**\- dice Jetray que ya se encontraba encima de él.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar- dice Chase mientras aumenta su velocidad al volar.

Sin embargo Jetray al ser más rápido lo alcanza y lo atrapar al agarrarlo por la espalda… pero haciendo que ambos empiecen a caer, y estrellarse contra el suelo.

-**_Auch_… vas a…**\- decía Jetray que mientras se levanta, regresa a ser Lincoln -¿Hablar por fin?-.

-Lincoln, no quiero hablar del tema, y punto- dijo Chase sentándose sobre una piedra y dándole la espalda a su amigo, y cruzado de brazos

-¿Porque siempre tienes que guardarte todo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Guardarme todo dices?- pregunta Chase.

-¿Que no somos amigos? tú te la pasas tratando de lidiar con tus problemas solo, no aceptas la ayuda de los demás- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque no quiero que nadie salga involucrado en mis asuntos- dijo Chase.

-Vamos Chase, quiero entender por qué estas así, y tratar de ayudar, pero no puedo si tu no me dices… vamos, somos amigos, fuiste mi primer compañero- dijo Lincoln tomando a Chase del hombro, y este voltea viendo la mirada sincera del peli-blanco.

-_Ahwww_… te lo advierto, cuando escuches esto, quizás pienses diferente de mi padre- dijo Chase que luego mira hacia el suelo.

-Puedo soportar lo que sea- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo te lo advertí… mira, mi vida no era del todo fácil en mi otra ciudad…- decía Chase mientras empezaba a narrar su historia.

* * *

Inicia el flashback, donde Chase estaba en su vieja escuela, la escuela media, el caminaba por los pasillos con su mochila, no llevaba su clásica capucha verde, sino una simple camisa blanca, además de estar caminando por los pasillos.

-Hola Chase ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Cómo estas chico?-.

-Ah… hola…- dice Chase mientras saludaba a los chicos que pasaba.

-_Donde quiera que iba, todos me conocían y me saludaban, pero todo era por la fama de mi padre_\- dice Chase.

-_Eras famoso en otras palabras_\- dijo Lincoln.

-_Pues nomas eran halagos falsos, yo la verdad, no tenía muchos amigos en esa época_…_ solo dos, aun que, una no estaba en esa fecha_\- decía Chase.

-_¿Que le paso?_\- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Digamos que… ella es una genio y estaba en un viaje para ver universidades, por desgracia no me traje mi billetera para mostrarte una foto… pero prosiguiendo…_\- dice Chase.

-Hey Scaleside, ¿qué tal?- pregunta un chico que iba pasando

-Ah sí… ¿qué tal?- saluda Chase.

-Esperamos ansiosos asistir a la fiesta por tu cumpleaños- dijo una chica.

-Oh… si, la fiesta… si, igual estoy entusiasmado por verlos allá- dijo Chase, mientras aquellos chicos se van

-Hasta luego, galán- dice la chica guiñándole el ojo a Chase, lo cual nomas solo lo hace suspirar de frustración.

-_Como veras, no era la vida que exactamente yo quería_\- dijo Chase.

-_Por como suenas estoy convencido de eso_\- dijo Lincoln.

-_Pero, no todo era malo, uno de los pocos amigos reales que tenía, estaba conmigo_-.

Chase cierra la puerta de su casillero molesto, pero allí atrás, justo estaba un chico, él se veía de la misma edad que Chase, el tenia cabello rubio peinado en puntas, llevaba una camisa de manga corta color blanca con un cero amarillo, pantalones color negro-gris atados con un cinturón, y zapatillas color negro con rayas amarillas.

-¿Otra vez alabanzas matutinas?-.

-Ya sabes cómo son amigo- responde Chase.

-Debe ser difícil ser hijo de un multimillonario inventor, y más cuando se acerca el día de tu cumpleaños cada vez más-.

-Lo sé, yo hubiera preferido una cena normal con él, pero no lo culpo, a la familia Scaleside nos gustan las fiestas a lo grande- dijo Chase.

-Menos a ti-.

-Lo sé, pero ya se tomó las molestia de planearlo y todo… ¿iras también verdad?- pregunta Chase.

-No me lo perdería por nada-.

-Gracias Bryce, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Chase mientras choca sus puños con el llamado Bryce.

* * *

-¿Bryce? A sí que si tenías un amigo de ese nombre, tu padre me lo dijo- pregunta Lincoln.

-Sí, él y yo nos hicimos amigos hace unos dos años, nos conocimos cuando nos juntaron para trabajar en ciencias y diseccionar ranas- dijo Chase.

-Diseccionar ranas, eso me trae recuerdos- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, nos metimos en un montón de problemas para evitar que siguieran con eso, pero si algo positivo que me trajo, es tener a un amigo real- dijo Chase.

-Entiendo eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, mi día transcurrió con normalidad… bueno, normalidad para mí, hasta que llegó la hora de salida- dijo Chase.

-Ah sí, tu padre ya me contó eso, así que te lo puedes saltar- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, como quieras… llegamos a casa y decidí subir de inmediato a mi cuarto…- dijo Chase…

* * *

Chase al llegar a su habitación, cierra la puerta con fuerza y se acuesta de cara en la almohada.

-Qué horror…- dijo Chase, a la vez que luego escucha un siseo, se trataba de su boa esmeralda mascota -No, tu no Veneno, … no es nada- sin embargo, Veneno se acerca a él con mirada algo preocupada -Mañana es mi cumpleaños… debería estar feliz, ¿no?- Veneno asiente -Pero… no, no lo estoy-.

Chase con frustración lanza su almohada contra la pared, y Veneno parecía confundido.

-Mira, sé que Papá se está esforzando en hacer todo esto, pero… por mas regalos, fiestas, luces, invitados o lujos que traiga… yo no quiero nada de eso… solo había algo que si quería, y es…- decía Chase, hasta que escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Chase, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta Humberto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

-Ah sí, esto también me lo conto, dijo que el regalo que realmente querías, era ver a tu madre- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… ese fue mi único deseo desde que tenía 4 años, nunca había fotos de ella en mi casa, Papá decía que los perdió… pero es obvio que fue mentira como todo lo demás- dijo Chase.

-Ok ok, entendí, tu padre mintió, pero aun no logro comprender por qué lo dices- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, pues…- decía Chase.

* * *

Se ve a Humberto salir del cuarto de Chase, y el simplemente se queda sentado en su cama pensando… hasta que luego ve el regalo que le había dado Bryce, y decide abrirlo…

Y era una chamarra de color verde, con un cierre de un verde más claro, uno bolsillos a los costados y un gorro de color negro, además de que atrás tenía el logo de un T-Rex en la espalda.

-Tú sí que me entiendes Bryce- dice Chase con una sonrisa, y luego decide probárselo -Dime, ¿qué tal me veo?- pregunta Chase a Veneno.

Veneno hace un hoyo con su cola, como indicando que se ve bien

-Gracias amiguito- dice Chase mientras le acaricia la cabeza a su boa esmeralda.

* * *

-Oh, entonces de ahí viene esto- dice Lincoln tocando un poco la capucha de Chase.

-Sí, fue de los únicos tres regalos que realmente me gustaron ese día- dice Chase.

-¿Tres? ¿Y cuáles son los otros dos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Mi amiga que no puedo estar ese día, me regalo un… espera y te los diré- responde Chase.

-Ah… está bien, prosigue por favor- dice Lincoln…

* * *

-_Sí, la noche de la fiesta, pues, no estuvo mal como yo esperaba, pero tampoco era algo que me emocionaba a lo grande_\- dice Chase.

A la vez que vemos como Humberto incita ir a hablar a Chase con unas chicas que lo saludaban.

-Emm… hola, ¿disfrutando la fiesta?- pregunta Chase.

-Uy sí, de lujo, ¿pero sabes que es más divertido?-.

-Estar contigo- dos de las chicas se abrazan de los brazos de Chase.

-Guau, ¿haces mucho ejercicio verdad?-.

-Ah, sí… algo así- responde Chase.

-Con razón se sienten los músculos-

-Gracias…- dice Chase.

-Uh, nos alegra que nos hayas invitado, enserio queríamos pasarla contigo Chase-.

-Ah… ¿enserio? bueno, me alegra…- decía Chase.

-Dinos, ¿tu padre hizo todo esto?-.

-Eh… si, con ayuda de Teddy- responde Chase.

-Es asombroso-.

-Dinos, ¿es cierto que el planea lanzar sus nuevos teléfonos de último modelo el próximo mes?-.

-Eh… si, de hecho, dice que está ajustando unos últimos detalles- responde Chase.

-Uhhh…- dijeron todas las chicas con asombro.

-Y qué hay de las nuevas laptops-.

-Ah… pues…- decía Chase.

-¿Crees que tu padre nos haga un descuento por ellas?-

-Esperen ¿Qué dijeron de…?- pregunta Chase pero lo interrumpen.

-Oh, y que hay de quizás conseguirlas antes-.

-Eh, oigan chicas, discúlpenme, recordé que debo ir… allá- dice Chase mientras se aleja de aquellas chicas.

-_Vaya gente_\- dijo Lincoln.

-_¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería?_\- pregunta Chase.

-_De hecho… más o menos_\- responde Lincoln.

Chase se aleja de aquellas chicas hasta llegar a un asiento especial más grande que los demás, obviamente era su lugar designado, y él se cruza de brazos algo frustrado.

-Que tal amigo, ¿Cómo está el cumpleañero?-dice Bryce llegando con su amigo mientras comía un pedazo de pizza y con un vaso de soda en la mano.

-Ah, estoy bien…gracias por preguntar- dice Chase algo de mala gana.

-Oh…otra vez con ese ánimo- dice Bryce y le ofrece algo de su pizza.

-No tengo hambre, pero agradezco el gesto- dijo Chase.

-Vamos Chase, trata de divertirte un poco, ven a bailar con nosotros- dijo Bryce señalando a un grupo de chicos con los que estaba.

-Ve tú si quieres, yo no tengo ganas- dijo Chase.

-Amigo, es tu cumpleaños, debes pasarla bien, no todos los días se cumplen 13 años- dijo Bryce tratando de convencerlo.

-Sí, pero aun así, no me siento con mucha felicidad- dijo Chase algo triste y suspira con pesadez -Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya- dijo Chase a punto de levantarse de su asiento pero antes, su padre en el escenario empieza a hablar.

-**Probando, probando ¿Me escuchan bien todos?**\- pregunta Humberto llamando la atención de los presentes, incluyendo Chase -**Bien, primero les agradezco que se tomaran las molestias de venir a este pequeño festejo organizado por mí para celebrar el décimo tercer cumpleaños de mi hijo Chase, un aplauso al cumpleañero**\- dijo Humberto, a la vez que los chicos le aplauden a Chase.

Chase no parecía muy conforme con lo que pasaba, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-**Ahora, quisiera proponer un brindis**\- los chicos levantan copas con ponche -**Por un año más de vida de mi hijo, Chase Scaleside-**dijo mientras se encendía un reflector el cual alumbra exclusivamente a Chase… el cual se apena un poco debido a esa atención.

-Hay no-dijo Chase apenado tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-Ahí está, ¡Por Chase!- grito Humberto.

-¡Por Chase!- dicen Bryce y los otros chicos.

-Por mi….-dijo Chase en voz baja apenado e incómodo.

-**Hijo ¿Puedes venir un momento?**\- pide Humberto, pero Chase estaba algo inseguro -**Vamos, no seas tímido, no voy a morderte**\- entonces Chase sin otra, sube al escenario -**Espero que tengas espacio para un postre ¡Porque es hora del pastel!**-.

-¿Lo hiso Teddy verdad?- pregunta Chase, y su padre señala a Teddy, que aún tenía betún en su traje… y se limpia -Eso responde mi pregunta-.

Entonces Teddy trae algo que dejo a los chicos sorprendidos, era un pastel más grande de lo común, y en la punta habían 13 velas.

-Pide tu deseo hijo- dijo Humberto tirando el micrófono.

-Deseo poder ver a mi madre algún día…- dice Chase en voz baja, y sopla las velas de su pastel… y los chicos de su escuela aplauden.

-Ese es mi chico, acérquense, todos podrán probar este gran pastel, cortesía de mis camareros- dijo Humberto chasqueando los dedos, y varios camareros empiezan a cortar rebanadas para llevarlas a los invitados.

* * *

-Debió ser una noche dura para ti- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, lo fue, pero ahora veras a donde quiero llegar, mi padre hablo conmigo luego de la fiesta, me explico cómo era mamá, muchas dudas invadían mi mente, tanto que no podía dormir…- dijo Chase…

* * *

Chase en su cama, se veía dar vueltas incomodo tratando de dormir, sin embargo, no podía por más fuerte que cerrara los ojos… pero entonces sale de su habitación, pero poco después con un vaso de leche caliente para ver si eso le ayuda a dormir.

-_Argg_, por que no funciona…- dice Chase que no podía conciliar el sueño… hasta que luego, recuerda el deseo, y la charla con su padre…

Finalmente decide saciar su sed de respuestas al subir al ático.

-No puedo creerlo, no puede ya no existir nada relacionado a Mamá… Papá debe tener algo guardado de ella- dice Chase mientras revisaba cajas, álbumes, e incluso el correo, pero allí solo encontraba cartas de fans en orden alfabético -Papá es muy organizado… pero no es lo que busco-.

Buscaba por todos lados, cajas, baúles, hasta algunos sacos, pero no encontraba nada -Vamos, debe haber algo por aquí…-hasta que por accidente, se tropieza con un bastón, haciendo que choque con una pila de cajas haciendo que empiecen a caer… y termine enterrado en cajas.

-Qué bueno que papa es de sueño pesado- dice Chase quitándose las cajas de encima.

Pero luego la caja más alta, cae al suelo y de esta sale otra caja, esta vez de menor tamaño y de otro material, madera con pedazos de metal, Chase entonces la recoge y al soplarle el polvo, hay escrito decía: "para Chase"

-¿Ah?- dijo Chase mientras ve aquella caja había lo que parecía ser un raro símbolo, parecido a una garra, y lee una carta que estaba junto a la caja.

-"Chase, si estás leyendo esto, entonces ya has descubierto la verdad…" ¿la verdad?"- se pregunta Chase, por lo que sigue leyendo -"Sabía que no tardarías en hacerlo, había algo que me decía que serias un chico muy listo, lo que está en el interior de este contenedor es algo muy valioso, que quería obsequiarte cuando cumplieras 13 años, para así estar listo para aceptar la responsabilidad que conlleva tener esto, úsalo bien, y no permitas que caiga en manos equivocadas, sé que aras bien usando este objeto, por eso eres mi mayor orgullo, firma con amor… Mamá "-.

Chase se asombra al leer la palabra "Mamá", por lo que decide abrir la caja, que dentro tenía algo que despide un brillo, el cual era uno verde bastante intenso, haciendo que se cubra los ojos un poco… pero luego el brillo se apaga poco a poco, viendo que en la caja, hay un collar, con un cristal verde tipo esmeralda.

Chase se sorprende por tal objeto, el brillo que emitía era bastante fuerte, pero a la vez, hipnótico, luego acercar su mano lentamente hacia el collar, y con cuidado toma la gema, y luego verla bien por todos los ángulos, él lo veía, y es como que algo le decía que se lo colocara

-Supongo que Mamá adoraba la joyería, o era una exploradora que…- dice Chase mientras se termina de colocar aquel collar.

Pero luego, como si fueran flashes, sus ojos se tornan de color verde, y empiezan a venirle varios flashes, como reptiles humanoides, terrestres, otros con alas, dinosaurios, etc… para luego un aura verde esparcirse por su cuello, para luego, desaparecer… y su sombra se expande y tomaba la forma de un dinosaurio, que parece que suelta un rugido… para luego volver a su tonalidad normal

Él se sorprende por lo que paso, pero luego, el decide guardar el collar en la caja, cerrarla, y tomarla para llevarla a su cuarto, en silencio para que su padre no se despertara.

Pero, al día siguiente, Chase empieza a observar detenidamente lo que era el colgante…

-_Mmmph_… esto es como un… diamante… verde, o algo así, ¿tú que dices?- pregunta Chase a Veneno, el cual veía con interés aquella gema, pero ni él sabía que era -Si, tienes razón, ¿porque estaba oculto en el ático? y es más, porque si cumplí 13 años, papá no me lo entrego como se supone decía la carta-.

Chase se cuestionaba más por ese regalo de su madre… hasta que… por interés y curiosidad, decide colocarle de nuevo la gema en su cuello, y vuelve a sentir esa sensación, pero esta vez…

-Woow, ahora se siente… ¡mucho mejor!- dice Chase a la vez que Veneno observa detenidamente a su dueño con curiosidad -Que dices ¿me veo bien?- Veneno con su cola agarra un cartel con un dibujo de un pulgar en alto -Tu siempre tan halagador, recuérdame regalarte una rata extra para el almuerzo-.

-¿Hijo?- llamo Humberto desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Chase al oír eso se sorprende, y decide esconder el collar con el cristal con su capucha.

-¿Si Papá?- pregunta Chase, a la vez que Humberto abre la puerta.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Humberto mientras le entrega lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja con un lazo cian -Te lo mandaron por correo, creo que ya imaginas de quien es-.

Chase observa el regalo y lee una nota que venía allí…

-"Lamento mucho no haber ido, pero eso no significa que me olvide de ti, feliz cumpleaños, con cariño Iris" jeje, que considerada- dijo Chase.

-Y dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ah, nada muy especial, tal vez salga con Bryce a jugar hockey, o ir al parque, no lo sé, ya lo veré- dijo Chase.

-Que bien, solo ten cuidado cuando salgas- dijo Humberto.

-Papá, ya tengo 13, se cuidarme solo- responde Chase.

-Lo sé, solo me es difícil que ya no seas el niño que salió del cas… que vi en el hospital ese día- dijo Humberto con cierto nervio.

-Ah, sí, bueno, es parte de crecer, ¿no? jejeje- dijo Chase.

-Sí, eso supongo… bueno, te veo luego- dice Humberto saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, y Chase al ver que su padre se retira, saca nuevamente el cristal de su capucha, y Veneno da un siseo.

-Ah, sí, creo que debí decirle, pero… si mantuvo esta cosa oculta, debe ser por una razón, ¿no crees?- pregunta Chase y Veneno hace una expresión "tienes un punto" y luego

Y entonces Chase decide abrir el regalo, quitando primer el lazo y la envoltura, revelando… ser un libro.

-Dino Historia, explicando el triásico, jurásico y cretácico… Iris siempre sabe lo que me gusta- dijo Chase que decide leer el libro -Él Tyrannosaurus rex o denominado T-Rex, pertenece a la clase Sauropsida, es conocido por ser el más peligroso y con una potente mandíbula que podía destrozar a sus presas… jeje, que enorme es la mandíbula de un Tiranosaurio- de repente, al sonido de esa palabra, el cristal parecía brilla y emitir un sonido -Que… qué diablos…-.

Veneno se sorprende por el brillo del collar de Chase, el cual se extiende por su cabeza, para luego… adoptar otra forma, la quijada de Chase empieza a crecer mientras su piel se torna verde y escamosa, para después, tocarse, el abre mucho los ojos… él va al espejo de su cuarto, y ve el aspecto de su cabeza, el cual era la misma que la de un T-Rex.

-¡AHHHHH!- aquel grito pareció alertar a Humberto.

-¡¿Qué es esto que es esto que es esto?!- gritaba Chase mientras se sujetaba la cabeza -No… esto no está pasando-.

-¿Chase? ¿Chase que ocurre ahí dentro? ¿Todo está bien?- pregunta Humberto mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

-Hay no… Papá, no puede verme así, pero no sé cómo… ¡Ah… sí, estoy bien Papá, todo está bien y correcto por aquí, no tienes que entrar!- responde Chase -Vamos, como se quita esta cosa…- trata de quitarse la apariencia de T-Rex, pero no podía, ni aun que tirara con fuerza-.

-Chase, voy a entrar- dice Humberto que empezaba a girar la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Que? ¡No!- grito Chase hasta que luego voltea, y ve su almohada en su cama, y se le ocurre una idea.

Humberto entra… pero luego ve a su hijo, con una almohada en su cabeza.

-Que… ¿está ocurriendo aquí?- pregunta Humberto.

-No nada, solo… ah… trato de desarrollar mis otros sentidos, nunca se sabe cuándo me quedare ciego- dijo Chase tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ah… claro, pero… ¿seguro que está todo bien?- pregunta Humberto.

-Sí, de maravilla, te lo juro en nombre de mis ancestros Scaleside- dijo Chase.

-Esto es muy extraño, déjame verte- dijo Humberto tratando de acercarse, pero…

-¡No!- grito Chase que retrocede y manteniendo la almohada en su cabeza.

-Solo quiero ver que estés bien- dijo Humberto.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que veas- dijo Chase.

-Déjame ver- dijo Humberto.

-¡No!- grito Chase, pero luego Chase sintió un fuerte deseo de no querer ser visto, hasta que… su padre le quita la almohada de la cara, y…

-Ya veo lo que pasa- dijo Humberto de manera algo seria.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…- decía Chase.

-Tienes una pequeña mancha aquí- dice Humberto que con algo de saliva y su dedo limpia la mejilla de su hijo -Así está mejor, pero no veo por qué exagerar por una mancha-.

Chase toca su cabeza y luego siente su cabello de nuevo, él se ve al espejo, y había vuelto a la normalidad y suspira de alivio.

-Eh vuelto a ser yo…- dice Chase.

-¿Vuelto?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ah… eh… si, eh vuelto… a ser yo quien está agradecido contigo Papá, gracias, eres genial- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, es una lástima que mi foto no este junto a la palabra genial en el diccionario, un placer ayudarte campeón- dijo Humberto nuevamente saliendo de la habitación, y luego Chase se sienta y luego se estira en su cama viendo al techo.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- dice Chase.

Veneno seguía con mirada sorprendida, pero luego la cambia a intriga viendo a su dueño, arrastrándose de su terrario para estar junto a él.

-Fue una locura… como es que…- decía Chase, hasta que recuerda, y ve el collar en su cuello -Fue… ¿esta cosa?…- él se lo quita y después lo mira -Que es lo que eres en realidad… necesito ayuda- entonces toma su teléfono para llamar a alguien.

* * *

-Conque así descubriste tus poderes- dice Lincoln.

-Más o menos, aun no sabía cómo funcionaban- dice Chase mirando su collar.

-Te entiendo, cuando obtuve el Omnitrix, me asuste la primera que me transforme... he incendie un bosque- dice Lincoln algo avergonzado.

-Creo que eso último te sigue a donde vallas ¿No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- dice Chase.

-Oye, en parte fue culpa de Senshard- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… en fin, más tarde ese día…- decía Chase…

* * *

Chase estaba esperaba afuera de su casa…

-Hola hola- se ve a un chico subir por la cerca de la residencia Scaleside

-Bryce, gracias por venir- dice Chase.

-A tus ordenes cuando me necesites- dice Bryce que pasa de la cerca, y cayendo en un arbusto.

-Ah… eso no era necesario, pudiste venir por la acera- dice Chase.

-Sí, pero saltar la cerca le da más puntos en estilo- dijo Bryce quitándose algunas hojas de encima.

-Como sea…- decía Chase que lleva a su amigo al patio trasero de su casa -Escucha, lo que te enseñare será quizás lo más increíble que veras en tu vida, pero me debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie-.

-Ah… no incluye algún cadáver que deba ayudarte a enterrar o arrojar al rio, ¿cierto?- pregunta Bryce, pero Chase lo mira con cara de "¿en serio?" -Debo dejar de ver tantas películas, bueno… ¿y qué es?- entonces Chase de su capucha muestra que trae puesto el collar -Uhhh… bonito colgante, ¿Fue un regalo de Iris? Sabes cómo le gusta la joyería-.

-Eh… más bien, me lo encontré, y según parece era un regalo… de mi madre- dijo Chase.

-¿Que? Pero no dijiste que tu madre había…- decía Bryce.

-Lo sé, buscaba anoche en el ático para ver si encontraba algo de ella, y… halle esto- dijo Chase.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?- pregunta Bryce.

-Pues… en la mañana, cuando lo traía puesta… mi cabeza se convirtió… en uno de estos- dice Chase que tenía su libro y pone la página del Tiranosaurio.

-… Jajajajajaja, buena esa… ¿ya cual es el problema real?- pregunta Bryce.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Chase.

-Quisiera creerte Chase, pero sabes que soy más de "ver para creer"- dijo Bryce.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? no sé cómo funciona esta cosa, ni si quiera sé si puedo volver a repetirlo- dijo Chase.

-¿Repetirlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tiene algún botón o cómo?- pregunta Bryce mirando la joya.

-No… bueno… tal vez, no lo sé- dice Chase.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunta Bryce.

-Lo único que recuerdo antes de tener que lidiar con eso fue que dije "Mandíbula de Tiranosaurio"- dijo Chase, que sin esperarlo, la joya vuelve a brillar, haciendo que su cabeza nuevamente se convierte en la de un T-Rex.

-¡Ahhh!- Bryce grita mientras retrocede y cae sentado al suelo.

-¿Qué?…- pregunta Chase a la vez que se toca -¡Ahh! No… no otra vez-.

-Ok, ahora si te creo… no me comerás ¿o sí?- pregunta Bryce.

-Claro que no ¿Por quién me tomas?- dice Chase ofendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Y… ¿cómo te sientes… con eso?- pregunta Bryce.

-Pues… aun como yo… pero con escamas y… no es como volver, no sé cómo lo hice la última vez- dice Chase.

-Intentaste…- dice Bryce mientras intenta tirarle de la cabeza a su amigo, pero sin éxito.

-Au au au… ¡Oye eso duele!- grito Chase, por lo que Bryce lo suelta.

-No, no es una máscara- dijo Bryce.

-¿Crees que no intente eso?- dijo Chase.

-Pues… veamos… ¿porque no tratar de pensar en tu cara y quizás así regreses a la normalidad?- sugiere Bryce.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Chase.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre- dijo Bryce, por lo que Chase cierra los ojos, y respira… -Concéntrate-.

-Eso hago- dijo Chase, a la vez que poco a poco… su cabeza deja de ser la de un dinosaurio.

-¡Jaja! ¡Funciono!- dice Bryce asombrado y feliz, y Chase se toca, y efectivamente, era el de nuevo.

-¡Bryce, tu concejo funciono!- dijo Chase.

-Creo que esta cosa, cuando dijiste la frase, respondió a tu llamado- supone Bryce.

-Ahora que lo dices, antes dije lo mismo… lo que quiere decir que esta cosa al parecer funciona con la voz- dijo Chase.

-_Woow_, asombroso- dice Bryce, que luego ve el libro en el suelo y lo toma.

-Ah, Iris me regalo eso, Bryce- dijo Chase.

-Dime, crees que poder tener las garras, las alas o una cola, ¿no sería genial tener cola?- pregunta Bryce con entusiasmo.

-Woow wow… wow- dice Chase mientras tranquiliza a Bryce -No dije que lo repetiría-.

-Amigo ¿Es enserio?- dijo Bryce.

-Ni si quiera sé si esta cosa no es peligrosa, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué Mamá me lo dejo, quizás si me transformo de nuevo… mute mi ADN o algo así- dice Chase.

-Hay amigo, no pienses así, no pasara, además ¿Recuerdas lo que digo siempre?- pregunta Bryce.

-¿No ganas… si no te arriesgas?- pregunta Chase, y Bryce asiente -Bueno… esto es lo único que tengo de mi madre… tal vez sea interesante descubrir cómo funciona-.

-Grandioso, haber… ¿qué dices si practicamos con eso? y así tratar ayudarte a dominar ese poder- sugiere Bryce.

-Pues… no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que… ¡Hagámoslo viejo!- grito Chase con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, y ambos amigos se estrechan las manos.

* * *

-Así estuve en entrenamiento como… un mes para controlar mis poderes- dijo Chase.

-Guau… un mes, ¿cómo en las películas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Sí, no fue tarea fácil, en especial cuando descubri que no solo podía transformarme con unicamente decir la parte del cuerpo y el dinosaurio, si no bastaba que lo pensara- dijo Chase.

-Acaso nunca intentaste transformarte completamente… no se… ¿un Triceratops?- pregunta Lincoln con curiosidad.

-Amigo, es más complicado que eso, activar esas dino-extremidades me cuesta energía, apenas y logro mantener una parte a la vez, convertirme en un dinosaurio completo me llevaría más tiempo dominar- responde Chase.

-Bueno, ¿qué paso después?- pregunta Lincoln…

* * *

Bryce coloca unos palos de madera frente a Chase, para después tomar el libro, y mostrar una página con un Velociraptor y señalar sus garras, Chase asiente y se concentra y… sus manos se vuelven verdes con escamas y unas largas y afiladas garras, Bryce sonríe ante eso y señalar los trozos de madera, y Chase de un tajo de sus garras… las rebana fácilmente, por lo que Bryce le levanta un pulgar.

Luego se ve como Bryce trae lo que parecía ser una roca del jardín y poniéndola frente a Chase, para luego abrir el libro en la página del Triceraptos, señalando sus cuernos y su cresta, por lo que Chase usando su collar, transforma su cabeza en la de un auténtico Triceratops, con todo y cuernos, y entonces Bryce señala la roca, pero Chase parecía inseguro de eso, por lo que Bryce le da un empujoncito a su amigo… el cual… destroza la roca de una cornada, y Bryce bombea el puño en señal de festejo.

Luego Bryce va a la página del Braquiosaurio, señalando el cuello y la cola, primero Chase se concentra… y obtiene el cuello, y con ella alcanza y se come una manzana de un árbol de su jardín, pero Bryce le recuerda la cola, y Chase se vuelve a concentrar y logra deshacer el cuello y hacer crecer una cola… que sin intención, golpea a Bryce con ella y cayendo encima de los arbustos, pero Bryce saca su mano del arbusto saludando, indicando que está bien.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sobre el techo de la casa, y Bryce enseña la página de los Pterodactylos, señalando sus alas, por lo que Chase se vuelve a concentrar… y logra convertir sus brazos en alas y sin pensarlo dos veces… salta del techo para intentar volar, y Bryce se preocupa al creer que cayo contra el suelo… pero justo cuando iba a ver, Chase pasa volando frente a él.

Bryce al ver eso salta del gusto, aunque… luego cuando ambos chocan los 5… pero debido a eso, Chase cae en cara contra el suelo… pero luego levanta un pulgar indicando que está bien.

Finalmente en la página del Ankylosaurio señala las placas de su espalda, y Chase saca unas iguales de su espalda, y Bryce las prueba al levantar un martillo… pero cuando aplica un golpe, lo que siente temblar sus brazos y el martillo se rompe, pero ambos en lugar de sorprenderse, vuelven a chocar los 5.

* * *

-Vaya entrenamiento... pero siempre me pregunte, ¿porque cuando deshaces una dino-parte, tu ropa parece que se repara sola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bryce hiso la misma pregunta esa vez, y la verdad… nunca lo supimos, pero no nos importó- responde Chase.

-_Hmmm_, y así que… ¿un mes eh?- dice Lincoln.

-Pues sí, hasta que parecía que había dominado mis poderes por completo, o eso creía, hasta que llego el día en que todo cambio… y estoy seguro que mi padre no te conto lo que vino después…- dice Chase.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Veras… vi que en la ciudad pasaba algo raro, así que fui a ver que era, cuando llegue, me encontré con que un tipo reptil-alado estaba peleando con un sujeto con armadura… cuando se le rompió el casco, vi que era mi padre...entonces al tener este poder, lo aproveche, salvando a mi padre, luego pensé que con esto sería suficiente para darle una paliza, sin embargo…- decía Chase…

* * *

Se ve como Chase es golpeado justo en la cara, siendo mandado a la pared…

-**… Conque, viniste por cuenta propia, eres más tonto de lo que yo esperaba**\- dijo Senshard.

-No te molestes en insultarme amigo, ¡mejor gasta esa energía, en pelear!- dice Chase que logra concentrarse y activar su poder -¡Garras de Raptor!-.

Chase logra convertir sus manos en las garras del mencionado dinosaurio, pero Senshard no se asombra por lo visto a la vez que lanza un rayo eléctrico de su lanza, pero Chase lo logra evitarlo y tratar de darle un zarpazo a su oponente… y Senshard se prepara para bloquear el ataque… pero luego…

-¡Toma esto!- grito Chase que estaba a punto de golpear a Senshard… pero, sus poderes se apagan de repente, y se lastima la mano con la armadura del Drakorio -Auu… ouu… ¿Qué?- ve su mano.

-_¡¿Que?! ¡¿Se te apagaron los poderes en medio de una pelea?!_\- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Te dije, aun no sabía controlarlos, de hecho Senshard me dijo algo similar_\- responde Chase.

Chase logra evitar la punta de la lanza de Senshard, mientras trata de activar sus poderes.

-¡Alas de Pterodactylo!… ¡Cola de Ankylosaurio!… vamos vamos… ¡funciona!- dice Chase, a la vez que recibe un coletazo de Senshard, siendo mandado para atrás.

-**Aún no ha desarrollado un control en esas habilidades**\- dijo Senshard mientras expulsa una bola de fuego de su boca, pero Chase con suerte logra evitarlo, para luego concentrarse de nuevo, y… ahora si tener piernas de Velociraptor.

-¡Por fin!- grito Chase feliz mientras empieza a correr directo hacia Senshard y dar un salto, y patear una y otra vez a Senshard, pero este bloquea con la armadura de sus brazos, y luego darle una patada a Chase que lo hace retroceder -¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurio!- con fuerza va hacia Senshard, y propinándole un cabezazo a Senshard, que lo manda contra una pared… sin embargo…

-No estuvo mal…- decía Senshard que se levanta y quita el polvo de su armadura -Pero aun eres inmaduro-.

-¡¿Es una broma?!- dijo Chase sin creerlo, mientras Senshard alza el vuelo con sus alas, para después lanzarse en picada contra Chase -Alas de Pt…- Chase no alcanza ya que Senshard lo sujeta del cuello de la capucha y lo alza en el aire.

-**Eres muy débil ahora, no entiendo por qué lord Dragicore está interesado en ti… como sea, es hora de llevarte ante él**\- dijo Senshard

-¿Dragi… core?- dice Chase.

-**Lo conocerás cuando lleguemos a mi planeta**\- dijo Senshard, mientras Chase trata de soltarse, pero no podía, y no podía usar sus poderes porque parecían estar apagados de nuevo -**Despídete de la tierra…**-.

-¡Suéltalo!- Senshard voltea ante ese grito, y luego recibir un disparo de misil justo en la espalda, lo cual hace que tanto Senshard y Chase caigan… sin embargo Humberto logra salvar a su hijo antes de que caiga -¿Chase, estas bien?- pregunta Humberto mientras lleva a su hijo al suelo-.

-¿Papá?… sí, estoy bien- dijo Chase.

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡Pudiste salir herido!- grito Humberto.

-No iba a dejarte a merced de ese tipo… y… apropósito, ¡¿quién es el?! ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué peleaban, porque me busca? ¿Qué es esa armadura? ¿Y quién rayos es ese tal Dragicore?- preguntaba Chase.

-**Así que… no le ha dicho nada, vaya ejemplo a seguir que eres**\- dijo Senshard.

-Él no tiene que saber nada de esto, Senshard- dijo Humberto.

-¿Senshard?, jeje, que ridículo nombre- dijo Chase.

-Chase, quédate atrás- dijo Humberto mientras se pone delante de su hijo -Ya te lo eh dicho, nunca te llevaras a mi hijo, tu tonto amo no pondrá sus sucias garras sobre el-.

-**Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no podrás protegerlo por siempre, en especial, cuando ya sepa la verdad**\- dijo Senshard.

-¿La verdad?…- dice Chase mientras recuerda lo que decía la carta que venía con su joya, "entonces ya sabes la verdad" -¿Papá a que se refiere?-.

-Nada, él no sabe de qué habla- dijo Humberto.

-**¿Sigues mintiéndole? sí que eres un padre terrible Humberto, en especial luego de haberle ocultado todo lo que hacías a escondidas a tu propio hijo**\- dijo Senshard.

-Cállate la boca Senshard o yo te la cerrare- dijo Humberto mientras se prepara para lanzar otro misil de su brazo.

-**O pequeño, no tienes idea de todo lo que tu padre ha estado escondiéndote**\- dice Senshard.

-¡Que te calles!- grito Humberto.

-**Lo que tú eres, de dónde vienes, y no te has preguntado… ¿quién es tu madre?**\- dijo Senshard.

-¿Qué?- dice Chase incrédulo sale de atrás de su padre y ve a Senshard por tales palabras, el cual sonríe siniestramente por eso, por lo que Humberto enojado le dispara, pero el Drakorio logra evitar ese disparo con sus alas.

-**Eres un tonto si crees que eso impedirá que lo sepa, Humberto**\- dijo Senshard.

-Chase es inteligente, no creerá nada de lo que…- decía Humberto.

-¡Alas de Pterodactylo!- aquel grito de Chase interrumpió a Humberto, que solo pudo ver como Chase se dirige volando para embestir a Senshard, y cayendo al piso junto con él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! ¡¿De dónde conoces a mi madre?! ¡Contesta!, ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! ¡¿Quién era ella?!- gritaba y pregunta Chase, hasta que Senshard le da una patada mandándolo para atrás.

-**"¿Era?" querrás decir "es", porque tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero… ella sigue con vida**\- dijo Senshard.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Chase sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar… por lo que a Humberto sin opción…

-Es verdad… lo siento Chase pero… tu madre quería que no lo supieras, no quería que te involucraras en esto yo… lo hice para protegerte- dice Humberto.

-**Vaya protección**…- dice Senshard que se pone de pie** -Veo que ambos se parecen mucho, igual de patéticos… ella siempre ha sido un problema para mí y mi amo, jamás olvidare el nombre de esa Varakoniana, Zarenne…**-.

Chase estaba impactado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… hasta que gruñe y aprieta los dientes y… suelta un potente grito, y luego mirar con furia a su padre.

-¡¿Me mentiste?! ¡¿Toda mi vida me mentiste?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque jamás me dijiste que ella estaba viva?! Y lo más importante… ¡esto!- grito Chase mientras enseña el cristal en su cuello.

-¿Qué?… ¡¿de dónde lo sacaste?!- pregunta Humberto.

-¡Que te importa! Me lo ocultaste, quizás el único recuerdo de mi madre…- gritaba Chase furioso.

-**Creo que es un momento incómodo para ambos, y parece que no es prudente entrometerme, tendré que darle la mala noticia a mi amo, pero les advierto, que no será la última vez que me vean, en especial tu… hijo de Zarenne**\- dijo Senshard que señala a Chase y luego irse volando.

-¡Regresa! ¡Oye! ¡Necesito respuestas, vuelve!- gritaba Chase al ver como Senshard se fue.

-Hijo… escucha, tu madre quería…- decía Humberto.

-¡No me toques!- grito Chase apartando a su padre.

-Chase…- dice Humberto sin creerlo.

-Cómo pudiste, se supone que soy tu hijo, ¿o acaso eso también es una mentira?- pregunta Chase.

-Campeón mira, yo…- dice Humberto.

-¿Qué otra cosa me estuviste ocultando? ¿Qué otros detalles hay?, y… ¿cómo voy a saber si puedo confiar en ti de nuevo?… ya… ya ni si quiera podre saber cuándo dices la verdad- dice Chase.

-Chase, presta atención, arreglaremos esto, pero necesito que me escuches… primero, me darás eso- dice Humberto que trataba de tomar el collar, pero Chase le pega un manotón, lo cual deja incrédulo a su padre.

-Olvídalo, esto ahora es mío, y no te lo daré, ni a ti, ni a nadie, ¿me oíste? ¡¿Cuál era tu idea de todo esto?!- gritaba Chase.

-¡Quería protegerte!, ¡eso es lo que hace un padre!- responde Humberto.

-Pues… pues… desearía que no fueras mi padre- dijo Chase, lo cual deja a Humberto sin palabras, para luego… ver como Chase corre para alejarse.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Chase!- grito Humberto.

-¡Alas de Pterodactylo!- Chase transforma sus brazos nuevamente en alas y se volando, lo más rápido que puede.

-¡Chase!… ¡vuelve! ¡Ven aquí, Chase!… no te vayas…- decía Humberto que solo podía ver como su hijo se alejaba, y con su armadura dañada le sería difícil alcanzarlo ahora.

Mientras Chase aunque no se notara, tenía pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos… sin siquiera volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

-… Esa fue la última vez que lo vi- dijo Chase.

-Chase yo… lo lamento, y lamento que lo hayas tenido que recordar… pero… talvez exageraste un poco, digo, sé que te mintió pero…- decía Lincoln.

-Lincoln, yo siempre quise conocer a mi madre, saber cómo era ella, ese siempre fue mi deseo, y él me dijo que había muerto, cuando en realidad no era cierto- dijo Chase.

-Chase…- dice Lincoln algo triste y viendo como estaba Chase, decide irse para dejarlo solo -Solo quiero decirte… cuando él me conto esa historia, estaba triste, y sonaba destrozado- dijo Lincoln que finalmente se retira, dejando a Chase solo para que se calmara.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, Lincoln estaba en su cuarto, hablando por videochat con Ronnie Anne y Jazz…

-¡No inventes!- gritaron las chicas después de haber escuchado la historia que les conto Lincoln.

-_¡Chase es hijo de Humberto Scaleside!_\- grito Ronnie Anne.

-_Guau, quien diría que Chase es billonario… jejeje, Terrence_\- dice Jazz hasta que ve como sus amigos la miran feo -_Ah… lo siento_-.

-_¿Y estás diciendo que, él lo abandono por que… le mintió?_\- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, sé que suena trivial, pero no es el tipo de mentira normal que dirían algunos padres, como que tu mascota se escapó o que llegaran al rato, Chase si parecía muy afectado- dijo Lincoln.

-_Obvio, su padre le mintió por trece años, y ese señor se veía como buena gente_\- dijo Jazz.

-_¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?_\- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? todo lo que se me hubiera ocurrido solo hubiera empeorado la situación, Chase no es alguien que se anima así de rápido, es mejor dejarlo solo para que aclare su mente- responde Lincoln.

-_Supongo que es lo correcto, digo, cuando mi hermana se fue, me fue difícil aceptarlo_\- dijo Jazz.

-_Pobre, debe ser difícil todo lo que está pasando ahora_\- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si… quisiera saber cómo animarlo, él parecía muy decaído y molesto… en fin, solo quería que supieran eso, hablaremos de eso mañana- dijo Lincoln.

-_Está bien_\- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-_¿De que hablaban?_\- dijo Julie que aparece detrás de jazz, y los tres gritan del susto.

-_Hay… olvide que te invite a dormir a mi casa_\- dijo Jazz.

-_¿Que tanto escuchaste de nuestra conversación rosita?_\- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-_Yo… nadita…_\- responde Julie.

-Como sea, ya me voy, los huelo mañana- dijo Ronnie Anne terminando el chat, al igual que Jazz.

-_Ahww…_ ojala pudiera entender a Chase- dice Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras… en la residencia Milton en alguna calle cerca de la casa Loud…

-Ya enserio, ¿de quién hablaban?- pregunta Julie que se encontraba encima de un saco de dormir.

-Es un tema ajeno a ti Julie, es sobre alguien que no conoces, no te preocupes- dijo Jazz.

-Vamos dime, quiero ayudar- pregunta Julie.

-Bien… se llama Chase, él tiene problemas con su padre, mira es… veamos... un poco más grande por aquí… los colmillos así de largos… así- dijo Jazz mientras muestra un dibujo.

-Ya veo… y… ¿es algo como cuando tu padre sin querer te llamo "llamita" en esa reunión de padres o como cuando el mío me prohibió ver televisión una semana por que reprobé un examen?- pregunta Julie, a la vez que Jazz se ruboriza por lo primero que dijo su amiga.

-Ah… no, es más fuerte- dice Jazz, pero ve que Julie tenía una mirada de querer escuchar -Bien… esto será largo-.

Una historia completa más tarde…

-… Y eso es lo que Lincoln nos contó- dijo Jazz, y ve que Julie estaba sin palabras, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué triste… en fin, buenas noches- dice Julie que se duerme de inmediato en su saco de dormir.

-Que rápido…- dice Jazz algo asombrada por lo rápido que se durmió su amiga.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el hotel donde se hospedaban Humberto y Teddy, ambos se encontraban cenando en su habitación…

-No parece tener mucha hambre señor- dijo Teddy al notar como su jefe y amigo movía el tenedor.

-Creí que a Chase se le había pasado el coraje de hace tiempo, pero como se ve, aun me odia por haberte ocultado toda esa información- dijo Humberto.

-Él aún es joven, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, y todo lo que supo en ese momento lo tomo por sorpresa- dijo Teddy.

-_Ahww_… talvez no fui hecho para ser padre, quizás… hubiera estado mejor con su madre- dijo Humberto.

-Escúcheme, sé que se encuentra decaído, pero eso no solucionara nada, créame, me ha pasado, sé que él está enojado, pero no puede estarlo por siempre- dijo Teddy.

-No estuviste ese día Teddy, y no viste como estaba ayer, se veía el enojo en sus ojos, me quería lejos de su vida…- dice Humberto que luego mira por la ventana -He perdido muchas cosas en esta vida…- dice mientras toca su pecho -Lo último que esperaba perder, es a mi hijo-.

-Yo también estaría asustado en su lugar, ese chico es igual de importante para mí- dijo Teddy.

-Quisiera saber… como recuperar su confianza, dime Teddy, ¿qué debo hacer?- pregunta Humberto.

-Yo… no lo sé- dijo Teddy.

-Temía que dijeras eso…- dice Humberto.

-Bueno, al menos esto no puede empeorar- dijo Teddy… que no podía estar más equivocado…

* * *

Ya que al día siguiente, en aquel bosque donde Chase solía tener su campamento… se encontraba gente limpiando lo quemado que quedo hace mucho tiempo.

-Recuerden, las órdenes del Sr. Scaleside, construir una reserva natural, así que tiren los troncos quemados-.

-Me pregunto qué ocasiono este incendio-.

-De seguro debió ser un campista que no supo cómo encender una fogata-.

Entonces una excavadora quitaba varios troncos quemados que habían acumulados… pero se asombra que abajo de todos estos… parece que hubiera algo enterrado.

-Que demo…-.

-Jefe, mire esto- un trabajador enseña una lanza, pero no era una lanza cualquiera, era la de Senshard, el cual estaba enterrado junto con varios trozos de metal, y algo que parecía un motor.

-Es un palo…-.

-No cualquier palo, parece un arma, y no solo eso, mire- algunos trabajadores quitaban la tierra del suelo, hasta que desentierran algo, eran los restos de la nave de Senshard.

-¿Sera un ovni?-.

-Por favor, los alienígenas no existen-.

-¿Entonces que será esta cosa, algún proyecto del gobierno?-.

-Esto es muy extraño… ¿de que será, o a quien le pertenecía?-.

-**A mí**\- cuando los trabajadores voltean, un montón de árboles quemados salen volando, chocando con los vehículos de construcción y casi golpeando a los trabajadores, y de allí, sale Senshard, pero tenía marca de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo… pero aun así, su presencia intimidaba a los trabajadores -**Eso es mío**\- Senshard que alza su mano, y por sí sola, su lanza regresa a sus manos.

-Qui… ¿quién eres?-.

Senshard no contesta, y con su lanza les apunta, y lanza lo que parecería ser un rayo que atrapa a los trabajadores levantándolos.

-¡¿Oye que haces?!-.

-**¿Donde esta? ¿A donde se fue mi objetivo?**\- pregunta Senshard.

-¿Objetivo?

-**El hijo de Zarenne, estaba junto a un niño de pelaje blanco… ¿a dónde se fueron ambos?**\- pregunta Senshard.

-N-No… no sabemos de-de quienes hablas-.

-**Entonces no me sirven…**\- dijo Senshard que lanza a los trabajadores hacia un lado **-… por su culpa mi nave esta averiada...esto no se va a quedar así**\- entonces saca su rastreador, el cual seguía funcionando -**Perfecto, no está muy lejos, ¡esta vez no te me escapas hijo de Zarenne!**\- en ese instantes despliega sus alas y se va volando.

-¿Qu-Que fue eso? ¿Quién era el?-.

-No lo sé… pero espero no volverlo a ver-.

* * *

En otra parte, Chase se encontraba frente de un lago, él tomaba algunas piedras y las tiraba al lago, pero cada vez que miraba al lago... solo veía la imagen de su padre, por lo cual solo sacude su cabeza cada vez, gruñendo frustrado… hasta que iba a tomar otra piedra, y suena las hojas de un arbusto, luego Chase por instinto.

-¡Garras de Raptor!- grito Chase que se lanza al arbusto y corta las puntas superiores con sus garras.

-¡AAAHHH! cuidado, casi me cortas mis colitas- dice Julie cayendo de espalda atrás.

-¿Quién eres tú, que haces aquí?- pregunta Chase a la vez que acerca su rostro enseñando sus colmillos.

-Soy amiga de Lincoln, ¿tú debes ser Chase verdad? ¿Esas cosas son reales?- dice Julie que toca uno de los colmillos de Chase -Auch… si, son de verdad- se soba el dedo, a la vez que Chase se aleja al oír eso.

-¿Tú conoces a Lincoln?- pregunta Chase.

-Sí, me llamo Julie Hathaway, soy su vecina de frente- dijo Julie, a la vez en que Chase la olfatea.

-Sí, percibo algo de su aroma en ti… y también la aroma de Jazz- dijo Chase.

-Ah sí, ella y yo somos muy amigas- dijo Julie, pero luego Chase se voltea para seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Y qué quieres?- pregunta Chase ya sentado otra vez frente al lago.

-Te veías triste, y pensé que necesitabas algo compañía y alguien con quien charlar, ¿me puedo sentar?- pregunta Julie.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Chase, por lo que Julie se sienta a su lado.

-Y… ¿qué te gusta hacer además de patear traseros de malos? ¿Cuál es tu alimento favorito? ¿Eres carnívoro? ¿Te gusta mucho el verde?- preguntaba Julie, cosa que hace que Chase la mire confundido -Perdón, solo intento entablar una conversación- sin embargo, Chase se voltea hacia el frente para volver a tirar piedras -Uh, buen brazo, te pareces a mi hermano Zack, de hecho su color favorito es el verde, al igual que tu chamarra- pero Chase sigue sin prestarle atención -Ah… traje un bocadillo- se ve que traía una pequeña mochila y saca lo que parecía ser un paquete con unos sándwiches -Debes tener hambre, los hize yo misma, no sabía si te gustaba el pan integral o pan de centeno, así que traje ambos, disfrútalo-.

Chase mira aquellos bocadillos con curiosidad y… ya sea por hambre o por lastima a la niña, decide probar uno…

-_Hmmm_… no está mal- dice Chase, cosa que hace que Julie sonríe al ver eso.

-Muchas gracias, que halago, sé que no soy una tan buena cocinera como mi Mamá, pero hago el esfuerzo- dijo Julie.

-Que bien por ti- dice Chase aun sin intenciones de hablar con ella.

-Y… ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? pues… yo adoro el ballet, tengo un par de premios por eso pero tampoco es la gran cosa, y unos lindos zapatos que mi padre me compro, deberías verlos, son mis fa…- decía Julie, mientras que Chase al oír la palabra "padre", forma una garra de raptor en su brazo derecho, y con esta aprieta tanto la roca que la vuelve polvo… sin embargo Julie estaba más asombrada que asustada –…voritos… vaya fuerza que tienes-.

-Si intentas entablar una conversación "amigable" conmigo, no está funcionando- dijo Chase.

-_Ahwww_… en realidad, quería ayudarte con… tu problema- dice Julie.

-¿Ah? ¿Mi problema? no tengo un problema- dijo Chase.

-¿Y huir de tu padre no es un problema?- dice Julie, y Chase al oír eso, abre mucho los ojos, y sujeta a Julie de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?!- grito Chase.

-Lincoln le contó a las chicas y Jazz me lo contó a mí, etc… lo sé, soy muy chismosa- dice Julie a la vez que Chase la suelta.

-No tengo nada que contarte sobre eso- dijo Chase.

-Si te guardas todo para ti mismo, jamás superaras tu crisis, si es cierto, tu Papá te mintió pero eso no significa que tenías que huir de él, mi hermano Zack dice que huir de tus problemas es de cobardes, significa que básicamente fuiste un cobarde ese día- dijo Julie.

-No soy un cobarde, solo que después de eso, no quise saber nada más de un mentiroso como el, además no lo necesito, puedo cuidarme solo- responde Chase.

-Todo el mundo dice eso, pero déjame decirte que estar solo es la peor cosa que le puede pasar a uno... escucha, puede que apenas nos conocimos y quizás no logre comprender eso de "problemas familiares" de tu categoría, pero, si entiendo lo que es que te oculten secretos, siempre diciéndome "no debes saber de estas cosas" "eres muy joven para entenderlo" "lo sabrás cuando seas mayor" etc, etc, etc…- dice Julie.

-Lo que me paso es diferente… ni si quiera me importa lo que te digan, solo… déjame en paz niña- dijo Chase.

-Negarlo solo evidencia más de que tengas problemas- dijo Julie.

-¡No tengo ningún problema!- grito Chase.

-Se te nota en la cara que si lo tienes, y todo empezó porque encontraste esta linda cosita- dice Julie que tenía el collar de Chase en su mano

-¿Que…?- pregunta Chase viendo que no lo tenía puesto -¿Cómo fue que…?-.

-Mi hermano Devin me enseño- dice Julie y Chase se lo intenta arrebatar, pero Julie lo evita -Nah ah, ¿la quieres?, se honesto conmigo, por favor-.

-No seré honesto con una desconocida, tú no tienes por qué saber de mis problemas- dijo Chase.

-Ohhh, al fin admites que tienes problemas- dijo Julie con una leve risita de burla.

-¿Que? yo no… tu… argg- dice Chase que aprieta sus puños molesto y se da un facepalm.

-Admitirlo es el primero paso para resolver un problema- dijo Julie.

-Tus palabras no servirán de nada, ahora dame eso- dice Chase dispuesto a recuperar su collar a la fuerza, pero Julie siempre lo evitaba fácilmente, con movimientos elegantes, y así lo hace, una y otra vez -¿Cómo haces eso?-.

-Practico ballet, te lo dije ¿recuerdas?- dice Julie, y Chase solo gruñe y se fastidia más… hasta que…

-¡Esta bien!… grrr ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡De acuerdo, si tengo problemas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente que tu padre te haya mentido todos estos años?! ¡¿Que resulte tener una vida oculta a costa tuya sin que te hayas percatado?! Creí que conocía todo sobre él, era mi figura de admirar, mi ejemplo a seguir, cuando no contaba con nadie más, ahí estaba mi padre, y de pronto, _crash_, la verdad te llega en el rostro como un piedrazo, ¡el no confió lo suficiente en mi para decirme lo que él hacía! el me dio amor, seguridad… comprensión, un hogar, y él me mantuvo oculto todo esto!- gritaba Chase mientras golpeaba el suelo por pura frustración -Mi mayor deseo en mi vida era conocer a mi madre, ¡y él lo supo todo este tiempo, después me mantiene oculto de que está viva, privándome así de lo UNICO que en verdad quería!… no era como si me negara un juguete o ver televisión, ¡me negó conocer a quien realmente pudo haberme entendido! ¡¿Crees que yo quise abandonarlo?! ¡¿Crees que yo quería pasar por todo esto?! ¡Pues no!… yo lo único que quería… quería…-.

Finalmente Chase se agacha contra el suelo… y le empiezan a caer lágrimas.

-… ¿Por qué?… ¿porque Papá?… yo te admiraba… porque me mentiste así…- decía Chase llorando… hasta que ve como Julie le alza su mano, con el collar.

-Después de sacar todo eso de tu interior… ¿cómo te sientes ahora?- pregunta Julie a la vez que Chase se seca sus lágrimas y es ayudado por Julie a ponerse de pie y tomar su collar.

-Creo que… bien…- dice Chase.

-Puede que no comprenda todos los detalles, pero creo que puedo entender una cosa, quería tu seguridad porque te ama, lo sé porque a veces mi padre es algo sobreprotector conmigo porque me ama, por ejemplo, a mí me llama su pequeña princesa, ¿el tuyo tenía una manera de expresarte tu cariño?- pregunta Julie.

-… Si… pero… es penoso…- dice Chase, hasta que ve como Julie suplicaba con una mirada tierna -… Su… pequeña lagartija-.

Entonces escucha como Julie trataba de contener la respiración… pero ya no aguantando empieza a reírse aunque no quisiera.

-Te dije que era penoso- dijo Chase.

-Lo siento, lo siento… pero también debiste tener momentos buenos con él, ¿o no?- pregunta Julie.

-Pues… si, si los tuve… cada fin de semana siempre íbamos de pesca, aunque a veces no atrapábamos nada nos divertíamos mucho, cuando tenía apenas tenía 6 años, me llevo por primera vez a un museo… en la exhibición de los dinosaurios, eran grandiosos, en reuniones de padres él siempre llega aun cuando tenía reuniones importantes… él siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba- dice Chase.

-Esos suenan como momentos muy divertidos- dice Julie.

-Si… lo fueron- responde Chase cabizbajo -Y… recuerdo que…- decia Chase.

-Siiiii…- decia Julie con interés.

-Cuando era niño, yo estaba por irme a dormir, y…- empezaba a narrar Chase.

* * *

En un flashback de hace 7 años, se ve como un pequeño Chase de apenas 6 años, que estaba en su pijama de dinosaurios, era acostado por su padre en su cama.

-Y ahora es momento de que el pequeño dinosaurio se vaya a su cueva a dormir-dijo Humberto acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo-Descansa hijo, duerme bien-dijo levantándose de la cama para irse a su habitación, cuando…

-Papá…- dice Chase viendo como su padre estaba por salir del cuarto, y voltea por la voz de su hijo.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa?…- pregunta Humberto

-¿Extrañas a Mamá?- pregunta Chase, en lo que Humberto se sorprende por esa pregunta.

-Ah… ¿a tu madre?- pregunta Humberto y Chase asiente… él tenía curiosidad de niño pequeño… y luego el hombre suspira -Claro que sí, la extraño cada día… cuando la recuerdo… puedo ver su sonrisa… su hermoso rostro… su actitud que me hacía sonreír cada vez que estaba con ella… - dice algo nostálgico.

-Tu… ¿la amabas… no?- pregunta Chase.

-Claro que sí, ella era la única mujer para mi… ah… ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?- pregunta Humberto.

-… Papá... ¿Mamá se fue… por mi culpa?- pregunta Chase.

-Ah… ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Humberto.

-Me dijiste que cuando yo era muy pequeño… Mamá ya no estaba contigo… ¿porque nací es que ya no está con nosotros?…- dice Chase triste.

-Chase, no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… nadie pudo predecir que ella ya no estaría con nosotros, pero te aseguro algo, tu madre, te amaba con todo el corazón, decía que eras su mayor orgullo, y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo haberte tenido… igual que yo…- dice Humberto que le acaricia el cabello a su hijo -Jamás dudes de eso… ambos te amamos, y lo seguiremos haciendo… donde quiera que este, nos está cuidando a ambos-.

El pequeño Chase… sonríe, y luego abraza a su Papá.

-Eres el mejor Papá del mundo…- dijo Chase en lo que su padre sonríe, y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Y tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo…- dijo Humberto separándose del abrazo -Ahora mi pequeña lagartija… es hora de dormir- dijo Humberto viendo como Chase se acuesta.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Papá…- dijo Chase cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

-Siempre será así… te quiero 65 millones…- dijo Humberto que le acaricia la cabeza y luego, besa la frente de su hijo -Jamás lo olvides Chase…- luego él se levanta, y sale del cuarto… no sin antes ver, como su hijo dormía.

* * *

-_Awwww_, que dulce-dijo Julie conmovida por las palabras del chico Scaleside.

-Si….lo se…-dijo Chase algo apenado y triste al recordar aquellos momentos.

-Escucha, sé que es difícil pero, creo que sería mejor que arreglaras las cosas con él, sin duda creo que te extraña, al menos… ¿lo pensaras?- pregunta Julie, por lo que Chase se sienta en el pasto, pensativo -No te estoy diciendo que ahora, tal vez mañana o mañana o dentro de una semana, solo… bueno tú me entiendes- sin embargo, Chase estaba callado -… Bueno… creo que, mejor me…-.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Julie… ¿no?- pregunta Chase, y Julie asiente afirmando -Sí que eres buena con esto de las emociones- dice a la vez que le acariciaba su cabello castaño.

-Jejeje, me lo dicen mucho, no me gusta dejar a un amigo de mal humor… ¿somos amigos verdad?- pregunta Julie.

-… Si… lo somos… lamento el grito de hace un momento…- decía Chase, mientras su nariz le alertaba de algo, y el abre mucho los ojos…

-¿Que, que pasa…?- preguntaba Julie.

-¡Abajo!- grito Chase empujando a Julie al suelo, y ambos alcanzar a evitar… una lanza, que queda clavada en un árbol.

-Que fue e… ¡Chase!- grito Julie al ver que Chase quedo un corte en la mejilla, pero el solo miraba hacia arriba, mientras apretaba los dientes.

-**Nos encontramos de nuevo… hijo de Zarenne**\- dijo Senshard revelando que él fue quien lanzo su lanza, y se encontraba volando encima de Chase y Julie.

-Julie, vete de aquí rápido- dijo Chase.

-Pero Chase…- dice Julie.

-¡Que corras ahora!- con ese grito de Chase, Julie entendió y sin otra opción, corre rápidamente.

-**Jeje ¿nueva amiga?**\- pregunta Senshard con burla.

-Que ni se te ocurra ir por ella… ¿qué te paso?, ¿te bronceaste y se te paso la mano?- pregunta Chase a la vez que se burla del aspecto de Senshard.

-**Bromea cuanto quieras, tú sabes perfectamente a que vine**\- dijo Senshard.

-Déjame ahorrarte las palabras diciendo, no pasara- dijo Chase.

-**Esa jamás fue tu decisión**\- dijo Senshard a la vez que recupera su lanza y se lanza en picada contra Chase, el cual alcanza a evitar.

Y entonces Chase toma su insignia de Plomero del bolsillo de su capucha, y lo pone en su cinturón, materializando su traje de héroe.

-Bien, si pelear es lo que quieres… ¡Cola de Stegosaurio!- grito que salta y se lanza para golpear a su oponente…

* * *

-Hay por favor, estuve con mi madre ayer, es su amiga, porque no nos deja ver al Sr. Scaleside- dice Lincoln que junto a Ronnie Anne y Jazz estaban frente al mostrador del hotel del pueblo.

-Lo siento niños, ya muchos han venido aquí por autógrafos o pedir favores, además debieron venir con un adulto- dijo el administrador del hotel.

-Vamos, no nos puede al menos dar una oportunidad, conocemos al hijo del Sr. Scaleside- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento niños, son las reglas, además Sr. Scaleside no le gusta que lo molesten-.

-¿Y eso quien lo decidió?- todos voltean y ven como Humberto que estaba por salir del hotel.

-Señor Scaleside- dijo sorprendido, y Humberto se ríe un poco hasta que ve a los niños que lo miraban atentos.

Después, en alguna cafetería de Royal Woods, Humberto se encontraba en una mesa junto a los niños, terminándose una taza de café, mientras Lincoln y las chicas comían pastelillos.

-Y eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, jamás tuve el valor de decirle a Chase esa historia de su madre, yo, los Plomeros, y porque ella no está con nosotros- dijo Humberto.

-Eso es… confuso, ¿no pudo haberle dicho todo eso desde temprano y evitar todo este problema?- dice Ronnie Anne y ella se como uno de los pastelillos.

-Quería, pero también le hice una promesa a su madre, ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que queríamos darle una vida normal, y por eso lo mantuve en secreto todos estos años- responde Humberto.

-Y el término enterándose de la peor forma, cuando me entere de los míos- dice Jazz con algo de energía en su dedo -No me fue difícil aceptarlo-.

-Sí, pero ya saben cómo es Chase, cabeza dura y necio… igual que su madre- dijo Humberto.

-Me di cuenta de eso cuando lo conocí…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Chicos!- todos voltean y ven como Julie llegaba a la mesa, y respiraba agitada -Por fin… los… encontré… no estaban… en sus casas… y no tenía… mi teléfono… hay, no saben todo lo que corrí para… alcanzarlos- aun tratando de recuperar el aire, por lo que Jazz salta de su asiento para ayudarla.

-Julie, vamos, ¿qué te dije de hablar luego de correr?, vamos, respira- dice Jazz a la vez que Julie empieza a inhalar y exhalar aire -Ahora sí, dinos que paso-.

-Bueno, me encontré a Chase en el parque, buen chico, aunque algo terco, pero entonces un horrible lagarto con armadura llego y nos atacó y el me pidió que corra y…- decía Julie.

-Wow wow wow…- dice Humberto que hace un poco de lado a Jazz y toma a Julie de los hombros -Retrocede un poco niña, ¿que fue eso ultimo?-.

-Me pidió que corra porque…- dice Julie.

-No, antes de eso- dijo Humberto.

-Me encontré a Chase en el parque, buen chico pero…- dijo Julie.

-¡No! más adelante, lo que dijiste en medio- dijo Humberto.

-Ah, un horrible lagarto con armadura nos atacó- dijo Julie.

-Senshard…- dijo Humberto sin creer lo que escucho.

-¡Senshard! Ronnie, Jazz, hay que ir a ayudarlo ahora- dijo Lincoln en lo que sus dos amigas asienten y se van corriendo rápido -¡No se preocupe, Sr. Scaleside, salvaremos a Chase!-.

-Chase… debo hacer algo…- dijo Humberto mientras le entrega un billete a Julie -gracias pequeña, ten por la información, cómprate algo bonito- entonces se va corriendo de la cafetería en la dirección opuesta.

-Ah, gracias Señor Sca…- decía Julie que queda sin palabras al ver que el padre de Chase le entrego 100 dólares -Esperen a que mis hermanos vean esta pasta-.

* * *

Mientras en el parque, Chase retrocede por un ataque, mientras tenia placas de Ankylosaurio en la espalda, Senshard luego va con su lanza, pero Chase bloquea dándose vuelta y usando su espalda como escudo.

Luego Chase saca su cola de Ankylosaurio, pero Senshard lo esquiva y le propina una patada a Chase en el estómago, mandándolo contra un auto, destruyendo parte de este.

-**Aun estas demasiado verde**\- dijo Senshard viendo como Chase se pone de pie después de recibir aquel golpe.

-Auch, jeje, y quien dice que los villanos no tienen sentido del humor- dijo Chase.

-**Solo ríndete y ven conmigo, mi amo hará que madures más rápido de lo que puedes hacer por tu cuenta con esa mugrienta piedra que llevas ahí**\- dijo Senshard.

-¡Cuernos de Triceraptops!- grita Chase a la vez que va a la carga con sus cuernos, y hace retroceder a Senshard, pero él logra resistir y frenarlo sujetándolo por los cuernos -No insultes el único objeto que tengo de mi madre, ya domino sus poderes, y no me llevaras con ese Dragi no sé qué, eso solo pasara en tus sueños-.

Chase se separa, y usa sus alas de Pterodactylo, para volar por encima de él, pero Senshard lo sigue para atacar con fuego desde su boca, Chase lo esquiva una y otra vez, para después, desaparecer entre las nubes.

Senshard se detiene, pero luego, se ve a Chase como intenta atacar por sorpresa a Senshard por un costado, sin embargo, él se da cuenta, y de su boca escupe fuego, el chico de verde no alcanza a esquivar, y recibe el ataque de lleno, cayendo en el suelo del parque, donde trata de levantarse, pero después es sujetado por el cuello de la camisa por las garras de Senshard.

-**Pues es momento de hacer ese sueño una realidad, ¿no crees?**\- dijo Senshard.

-¡Pues déjame despertarte de ese sueño!-.

Senshard voltea, y ve un disparo amarillo, lo cual hace que suelte a Chase y alcance a esquivar afortunadamente, y frente de él aparece Jazz, Senshard iba a usar su lanza para atacarla, pero algo se la quita sin que se diera cuenta, revelando que fue Capa y entregándosela a Ronnie Anne.

-No eres tan rudo sin esta cosa ¿no?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ronnie Anne… Jazz…- dice Chase.

-¿Otra vez queriendo hacer las cosas solo?- Chase voltea al ver que Lincoln estaba a su lado, y ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?- pregunta Chase a la vez que es ayudado por Lincoln a levantarse.

-Eso ya deberías saberlo, somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan aunque uno no quiera, hasta a un tonto cabeza dura como tú- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Somos un equipo, recuerdas?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Je… jejeje… ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- dice Chase con una sonrisa.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Olvidaste el bloqueador solar?- pregunta Lincoln por la apariencia de Senshard.

-**A ti te recuerdo, también tengo cuentas pendientes contigo**\- dijo Senshard reconociendo al peliblanco.

-No me digas, te falta algo de FRIO- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma… en Snare-oh -**¿Ah? ¡Oh… por favor!**-.

Senshard de su boca lanza una bola de fuego, pero Snare-oh lo evita al abrir un espacio entre sus vendas para evitar ese ataque.

-Haber veamos… ¿cómo funciona esta…?- dice Ronnie Anne que intenta usar la lanza de Senshard, pero sin querer dispara un rayo que Senshard evita, y que casi le quema la cola de caballo a Jazz.

-¡Hey!- grito Jazz.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dice Ronnie Anne, la cual es embestida por Senshard, y por aquel golpe tira la lanza, Senshard estira su mano y recupera su arma.

Jazz por su parte lanza un rayo de energía de sus manos, que Senshard bloquea al girar su lanza, pero no alcanza a evitar un golpe de Chase que uso la cabeza de un Pachycephalosaurio… y luego ser sujetado por las vendas de Snare-oh.

-**¿Que te pareció nuestra combinación, peje-lagarto?**\- dijo Snare-oh… pero Senshard extiende sus alas, con los cuales corta las vendas y así liberarse de aquel agarre.

-¿Alas de cuchilla? no nos dijiste eso- dice Ronnie Anne mientras se pone de pie.

-**No me culpes, solo conté lo importante**\- dijo Snare-oh mientras regeneraba sus vendas.

-**Mocosos**\- dijo Senshard que prepara su lanza y dispara un rayo.

-_¡Vorcess Nebulae!_\- dijo Ronnie Anne que con ese hechizo crea una barrera que los protege de ese rayo -_¡Lignum impulsum!_\- ella levita un árbol del suelo y esta es divida en varias estacas -¡Chase!-.

-Entendido- dijo Chase.

Ronnie Anne con su dedo envía las estacas directo hacia Senshard, el cual con su lanza cortaba las estacas, pero cuando parte el último… Chase aprovecha y le da un corte en la cara con su garra de Velociraptor, y luego ponerse detrás de él y sujetar sus brazos

-Ahora quédate quieto- dijo Chase.

-**¡Suéltame! ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo!**\- dijo Senshard.

-Sí, y ella también- dijo Chase que apunta a Jazz mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos, y le apunta… Senshard al ver eso trata de liberarse, pero luego una ventas lo sujetaban por las piernas.

-**Él dijo quieto Senshard**\- dijo Snare-oh.

Jazz termina de acumular energía y dispara directo hacia Senshard… por lo cual Chase y Snare-oh se apartan justo cuando el ataque le impacta de lleno, haciendo que sea mandado a volar a varios metros de aquel lugar.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Toma eso lagarto mutante! que te pareció la combinación del equipo… equipo… equi… ¡nuestro equipo!- grito Jazz en señal de victoria, mientras el resto se miraba por ese asunto del nombre del grupo.

-**Veremos eso después, lo importante es que ganamos… Chase, tenemos algo que decirte, tu padre nos dijo varias cosas de tu madre**\- dijo Snare-oh.

-Son cosas que no llego a decirte ese día- dijo Ronnie Anne, llamando la atención de Chase -Veras, tu madre…- sin embargo antes de terminar, es casi golpeada por un rayo.

-**¡Ronnie Anne!**\- grito Snare-oh.

-Descuiden… solo un rasguño- dice Ronnie Anne sujetándose el brazo.

-**Primero tu niño reloj, y luego unas mocosas también… se acabó, esta vez… será enserio, empezando por ti**\- dice Senshard que va directo a Jazz, y dándole una patada que la hace estrellarse contra el suelo -**Tu sin duda eres la más peligrosa**-.

-Y eso que aun soy nueva en esto…- dice Jazz-

Snare-oh estira sus dedos hacia el Drakorio, a la vez que Chase va a patear con las piernas de un Velociraptor, pero Senshard evita ambos ataques volando, haciendo que choque sin querer contra Jazz… y finalmente usando su lanza para golpea a Snare-oh, Chase y Jazz.

-No puede ser… en las otras dos ocasiones… ¿solo te estabas conteniendo?- dice Chase.

-**Tal vez tú tengas tu propio poder de tu lado, pero yo no me quedo atrás**\- dijo Senshard, mientras Jazz retoma el vuelo y lanza un rayo de energía, pero Senshard sin mirar esquiva de un salto, y con su cola la atrapa por el cuello.

-¡Déjala!- grito Ronnie Anne mandando a Capa al ataque…

Sin embargo este con el brazo que sujetaba la lanza detiene a Capa en el aire, y con un rayo de la misma atrapa y frena tanto a Ronnie Anne como a su prenda mágica… hasta que el propio Senshard siente como unas vendas aprietan su cuello.

-**No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré…**\- decía Snare-oh siendo el quien sujetaba a Senshard… hasta que se le termina el tiempo, regresando a la normalidad -¡No!- gritaba Lincoln, solo para ser atrapado por el cuello por el otro brazo de Senshard.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡Jazz! ¡Déjalos Senshard! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!- grito Chase preparando las garras para atacar.

-**Lo sé, y tú también, así que te are una pregunta sencilla, ¿tu… o ellos?**\- dijo Senshard.

Lo cual hace que Chase se ponga pensativo, sus amigos estaban en problemas, y el siente que si hace un movimiento en falso, ellos lo pagaran, pero antes de dar su respuesta…

Una pequeña esfera metálica se termina adhiriendo en el pecho de Senshard, el cual emite una poderosa descarga eléctrica… haciendo que suelte a los chicos, y para más sorpresa, alguien aterriza frente a ellos, su máscara se abre y se revela que era Humberto usando su armadura.

-Oh por dios…- dice Lincoln.

-No manches…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Hay no puede ser...tu Papá es Iron Man!- grito Jazz emocionada… pero su emoción termina al ver que Senshard se quita la placa frontal de su armadura que tenía aquella esfera que emitía la descarga eléctrica.

-**Humberto**\- dice Senshard con seriedad al ver al padre de Chase.

-Hola Senshard ¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?- pregunta Humberto.

-¿Papá?- dice Chase.

-Chase, sé que no es el mejor de los casos para volver a vernos pero… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lidiabas con este tipo- dijo Humberto.

-**Veo que arreglaste esa lata, pero esa cosa no te sirvió antes, ¿recuerdas?**\- dijo Senshard.

-Sí, esa era la MKIII, esta es la versión mejorada, te presento la MKV, no cometeré los mismos errores que la otra vez- dijo Humberto.

-**Quiero ver eso**\- dijo Senshard que iba directo a atacar con su lanza.

-Muy bien, tú lo pediste- dice Humberto que materializa otra vez su máscara, mientras es embestido por el Drakorio, y ambos empiezan a pelear, mientras Chase va con sus amigos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta Chase.

-Sí, estamos bien… y yo creí que Lincoln exagero con eso de la armadura- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Están seguros que el Sr. Scaleside podrá contra ese sujeto?- pregunta Jazz.

-No sé, Humungosaurio le dará una mano- dice Lincoln que iba a activar el Omnitrix.

-No- dice Chase, haciendo que Lincoln y las chicas lo miren -Aprecio que me hayan ayudado, pero esto ahora si es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta-.

-Pero Chase…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias por todo… ¡Piernas de Velociraptor!- grito Chase que iba corriendo hacia donde están peleando su padre y su enemigo.

-Chase re…- decía Jazz, pero Lincoln la detiene al levantar su mano frente a ella y Ronnie Anne.

-¿Lincoln?- dicen las niñas.

-Hagámosle caso, podríamos decir, que será una buena oportunidad de que él y su padre arreglen las cosas por un enemigo en común, ¿o no?- dice Lincoln, pero las chicas solo se preocupaban.

Senshard intenta propinarle golpes a Humberto con su lanza, pero este logra activa unos escudos de sus guantes.

-Contactar a Theodore Jhones- dijo Humberto que hacia una llamada a través de su casco.

* * *

Teddy se veía escribiendo en unos documentos… cuando algo suena en su bolsillo, el saca los lentes que uso aquella vez y de inmediato se los pone… que gracias a eso, la imagen de su rostro aparece en la pantalla de Humberto.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Teddy.

-_No quisiera interrumpirte, pero estoy en medio de algo_\- dijo Humberto.

-No me digas más- dijo Teddy que luego levanta su manga revelando tener un reloj, y al girar la parte circular de este, ahí se extiende hasta convertirse en una muñequera, con botones táctiles y una pantalla holográfica -En línea-.

-_Bien, dame algo con lo que pueda responderle a este tipo_\- dice Humberto, por lo que Teddy activa unos comandos al oprimir unos botones, y luego de los hombros de la armadura, salen lo que serían metralletas.

-Uh, ahora si nos entendemos- dice Humberto y las armas se activan y disparan balas a una alta velocidad, lo cual Senshard bloquea los disparos al girar su lanza -Eres bueno con esa cosa- dispara un gancho que atrapa la lanza -Pero mis juguetes son mejores-.

Teddy desde la distancia aprieta un botón y del extremo del gancho suelta otra corriente eléctrica, lo cual Humberto aprovecha para darle un puñetazo a Senshard que termina siendo mandada lejos

-Teddy- dice Humberto.

-_Entendido_\- responde Teddy.

Por lo cual Humberto alza el puño, y su guante se desprende de la armadura y despegue como un cohete a su objetivo, y este agarra la cara de Senshard para empujarlo y que se estrelle contra varios árboles… pero luego el guante regresa a su sitio… sin embargo Senshard se sacude por aquel golpe, para luego emprender vuelo, y atacar con el fuego de su boca, el cual le da al billonario.

-_¡Argg…!_ ¡Activa los escudos contra fuego!- dice Humberto a Teddy el cual rápido escribe los comandos que mando su jefe.

Y la armadura crea una onda protectora alrededor y dispersar las llamas a su alrededor, pero no quita el hecho de que Senshard se lanza contra él, ahora dándole un zarpazo en el pecho.

-¿Cuánto me queda de energía?- pregunta Humberto.

-_80% restante_\- responde Teddy.

-Sera suficiente-dijo Humberto.

Senshard seguía atacando a Humberto con su lanza, por lo que el intenta contraatacar al sacar un lanzamisiles del brazo, pero Senshard con su lanza los corta y lo empuja contra un árbol.

-_Energía 70%, y disminuyendo_\- dijo Teddy en lo que Humberto mientras trataba de poner de pie…

-**Lo admito, tú eres un hueso duro de roer, me es difícil tratar contigo, sin embargo, tengo una misión, y no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino**\- dijo Senshard.

-¡Oye Senshard!- el Drakorio voltea, solo para recibir una patada de parte de Chase, con las patas de Velociraptor en la cara, y mandándolo contra varios árboles.

-¿Chase?- dice Humberto.

-A quien más esperabas- dijo Chase.

Senshard luego iba atacarlo, pero Chase con sus piernas lo evita, y lo patea dejándolo desorientado, y Humberto dispara de su guante una red de energía, dejando a Senshard atrapado por los brazos y alas.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ayudándote, obviamente- responde Chase.

-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo- dijo Humberto.

-Sí, lo estoy, pero no voy a dejar que alguien como Senshard se meta con mi padre, este es un asunto tanto mío como tuyo- dijo Chase.

-Chase… cuando esto termine, te lo contare todo, te doy mi palabra esta vez- dijo Humberto.

-**Que conmovedor, padre e hijo están haciendo las paces, eso es tan tierno como morder rocas**\- dijo Senshard llamándola atención del dúo Scaleside.

-Yo digo… que esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Humberto poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Oh, ya veo de quien lo saque- dijo Chase.

Senshard logra quitarse la red de encima, cortándola con sus alas, luego atraer su lanza, que sale del árbol y llega hacia sus manos.

-¿Qué tal si ambos le enseñamos a este dragón de pacotilla que nadie se mete con los Scaleside?- pregunta Humberto a su hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez- responde Chase en lo que ambos se lanzan al ataque, con Senshard usando su lanza para atacar, pero ambos logran esquivar por los lados cada uno, llegando hasta atrás de él.

-Tenemos que destruir esa cosa- dijo Humberto.

Senshard usa la lanza para atacarlo, pero Humberto lo evita hasta que ve que el Drakorio estaba por clavarle su arma, pero Humberto la sujeta, y después usar sus botas cohete, y poner un pie sobre Senshard, impulsándose hacia atrás y hacerlo retroceder al mismo tiempo, luego la lanza hacia Chase, el cual atrapa la lanza y la rompe con su rodilla.

-Ahora no tienes armas, tendrás que pelear a mano limpia, o garra en este caso- dijo Chase.

-Jajaja, sabía que sacaste mi sentido del humor- dijo Humberto, el cual no le dura mucho, ya que Senshard escupe fuego directo a él, y por suerte lo alcanza a evitar.

-Tu Mamá no te enseño a no escupir- dijo Chase que saca la cola de un Ankylosaurio y con ella intenta golpear, pero Senshard la atrapa, y lo lanza por el otro lado.

Humberto luego se impulsa hacia el para golpearlo, pero Senshard lo sujeta del puño apretándolo, para luego usar su cola y golpearlo en el abdomen, y luego con un rodillazo golpea su estómago y de un coletazo manda hacia atrás al billonario.

-Argh… hijo, ¿tu olfato aún sigue siendo el mejor?- pregunta Humberto.

-Eso depende, ¿qué tienes en mente?- pregunta Chase.

-Esto- dice Humberto que abre la perchero de su armadura, y de esta sale bastante humo que forma una niebla que rodea a Senshard.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Chase entrando a la niebla.

-**¿Qué?… este truco barato tuyo no les servirá Scalesides**\- dijo Senshard… que sin esperarlo… recibe un golpe por atrás de la cabeza -**¿Qué?**\- luego recibe un corte en el brazo, luego otro en la izquierda, luego un golpe en el pecho, y finalmente un golpe en el tórax que lo manda a volar, lo cual Humberto aprovecha para darle un puñetazo en la quijada

Senshard luego usa sus alas para disipar el humo, haciendo que ambos Scalesides queden ciegos por un momento… y luego ser golpeados ambos por la cola de Senshard, él va contra Humberto, y le intenta dar zarpazos.

-**¡No puedes proteger a este niño por siempre!**\- dijo Senshard dándole un golpe a Humberto que lo hace retroceder.

-_¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_\- pregunta Teddy, pero Humberto no le puede responder.

-**Tu no llegas a mi nivel… después de todo…**\- dice Senshard que golpea a Humberto en la cara, que le tira el casco dejando al descubierto su cara y lo hace caer en el suelo -**No eres ella**-

Senshard se prepara para usar su garra… pero justo en ese momento, Chase aparece detrás de él, y se sujeta a él por la parte detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Oye escamoso! ¡Nadie se mete con mi Papá!- grito Chase que sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza de Senshard, a la vez que le daba varios golpes en la cabeza, Senshard trata de volar para quitárselo, pero no puede debido al peso irregular, y Chase seguía golpeándolo… hasta que Senshard se harta, y luego se lo logra quitar, y sujetarlo por la camiseta.

-**Se acabó, mi paciencia llego a su límite**\- dice Senshard ahora viendo a Chase a los ojos y este parecía sorprendido y algo asustado -**Iremos con Lord Dragicore, ¡quieras o no!**-.

-¡Suéltalo!- Humberto llega por la espalda de Senshard y propinarle un puñetazo por la espalda, lo cual hace que este suelte a Chase, el cual logra aterrizar a salvo en el suelo, al igual que Humberto.

-**¡SCALESIDE!**\- grito Senshard.

-Tu paciencia exploto, pero no es lo único que va a estallar- dijo Humberto, al mismo tiempo que Senshard escucho un sonidos, y ve que venían de él, noto que en su espalda, tenía una mini bomba.

-**Humberto Scaleside… te detesto con toda mí…**\- decía Senshard… pero la bomba explota… y el Drakorio cae al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

-Guau… eso fue…muy inteligente- decía Chase.

-Potente, veras, antes la compañía estaba en el negocio de arma, la clausure para mejorar la tecnología, pero algunas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente… soy asombroso- dice Humberto viendo al inconsciente Senshard -Será mejor que lo llevemos a las autoridades-.

-Si pero… ah… Papá…- dice Chase.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Humberto.

-Escucha… durante este tiempo lejos de casa, y gracias a alguien me he dado cuenta de algo, veras, lo que quiero decir, es que… yo lo…- decía Chase que mientras hablaba, las garras de Senshard se movían… y luego el alza la mirada, aparentemente muy molesto -Esto no es fácil decirlo, pero… yo…-.

Humberto mira hacia al frente, y nota que Senshard abre su boca y escupe fuego directo a ambos.

-¡Chase cuidado!- grito Humberto que empuja a su hijo, recibiendo aquella bola de fuego que lo manda a estrellarse contra algunos árboles… y quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

-Pa… ¡PAPÁ!- grito Chase que al ver a su padre… este se quedaba inmóvil, mientras Senshard se levanta.

-**Así está mejor… uno menos, y solo quedas tú, hijo de Zarenne, ahora no tienes a nadie que te proteja**\- dice Senshard.

chase veia como su padre quedo así por culpa de Senshard… y por su propia culpa, el en ese momento, sentía como su mundo se venía abajo, y agacha la mirada apretando los dientes.

-**Te llevare ante mi amo justo ahora, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo**\- dice Senshard.

-Eres un… maldito…- dice Chase en voz baja y mirada gacha.

-**… ¿Qué?**\- pregunta Senshard.

Mientras se ve como Chase tenía en su cuello aquel cristal, y este brilla, hasta cubrirlo en una especie de aura verde, y parecía que su piel también lo era

-Eres un… ¡MALDITO!- aquel grito de Chase fue tan fuerza que hizo que Senshard se cubriera por la onda de viento y luego viendo como Chase se impulsa hacia el… -¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!-.

Entonces sin previo, Senshard recibe una fuerte patada en la boca por parte de Chase… pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Chase le propina otro puñetazo, seguido de un montón de puñetazos directo en el estómago, haciendo que el Drakorio escupiera saliva, y luego recibir un puñetazo por debajo del mentón.

Sin darle descanso, Chase le propina una serie de patadas en el tórax, y luego de planea darle una patada de gancho que Senshard alcanza a bloquear con sus brazos, pero Chase responde con un codazo en la cara que lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Chase con su pie le pisa el estómago que hace que Senshard grite de dolor, y luego Chase empiece a dar un potente grito, seguido de varios golpes con las garras de un Velociraptor con los cuales golpeaba a Senshard una y otra, y otra vez sin parar y sin detenerse, y Senshard no tenía tiempo de defenderse y ni siquiera contratacar.

Finalmente Chase agarra la cola de Senshard que lo manda a volar directo hacia el cielo, y Chase salta y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda como un cometa al suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo… pero cuando el polvo se disipa, ve como Senshard estaba en el suelo con marcas visibles y parte de su armadura rota, estaba herido, y apenas logro sentarse…

-… Co… ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Que hicist…? ¿eso?- decía Senshard viendo como Chase como lo miraba en una posición de animal cuadrúpedo y gruñendo fieramente a Senshard, el cual intenta levantar, pero… le dolía, y cae de rodillas, jadeando -Esto… no se quedara así… tal vez… ganas… te, esta vez hijo de Zarenne… pero… aun no has visto nada… prepárate para lo que viene…-.

El saca algo de su bolsillo, y era un botón el cual presiona, del bosque, de los restos de su nave, sale lo que parece ser una especie de esfera con toques metálicos plateados y negros, y se dirige hacia donde estaban ubicados Chase y Senshard, este último se deja caer en la esfera, y esta se cierra, y se va volando lo más rápido posible…

-¡Chase!- Chase voltea y ve como los demás llegaban al lugar…

-Chicos… ¡Papá!- grito Chase a la vez que esa aura verde desaparece y se va corriendo a donde estaba su padre -¡Papá! Papá despierta, por favor… no… no… por favor tu no…- él trata de hacer que su padre reaccione.

-Sr. Scaleside…- dice Lincoln sin creerlo.

-No no… no es posible- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Él está…?- decía Jazz.

-¡No!… Papá, por favor responde… arriba, porfa… ¡Papá!- gritaba Chase llorando y golpeando el pecho de su padre para que despierte -¡Papá!… levántate… arriba, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡Por favor Papá!… tu no, por favor…- el luego se nota desesperado y… pone su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, soltando lagrimas -No quiero perderte a ti también…-.

-Espera, déjame intentar algo- dice Jazz que coloca sus dos manos encima del núcleo central de la armadura, y luego expulsa un poco de energía y… Humberto despierta de golpe, y tosiendo un poco.

-Pa… ¡Papá!- grito Chase.

-Oh vaya, odio que pase eso… ¡ah! ¿Dónde está Senshard? A donde se fue ese remedo de iguana…- decía Humberto.

-Ya se fue, escapo otra vez- responde Chase.

-… Ah, rayos- dice Humberto que golpea el piso, pero se calma… y suspira -Bueno, por ahora todo término…- entonces… su hijo lo abraza -Chase…-.

-Cre… creí que habías muerto- dice Chase, que no parecía tener intenciones de querer soltarlo.

-Jeje, bueno, necesitan más que unas simples brasas para poder eliminarme… pero ahora todo está bien- dice Humberto.

-No Papá… no todo está bien- dice Chase, lo cual hace que su padre lo mire -… Es lo que trataba de decirte, yo… enserio lo siento papa, estaba enojado, y no supe como tú te sentías al mantener todos tus asuntos en secreto, tu dijiste que querías protegerme, pero no te hice caso, le hice caso a mi instinto y solo hui como un cobarde, lamento haberme escapado, lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas hirientes, y… y lamento ser el peor hijo que pudiera existir, no era verdad que desearía que no fueras mi padre, jamás podría pedir a un mejor padre que tú, sé que tienes tus defectos, pero eso te hace ser tu… enserio siento haberme alejado de ti, soy un completo idiota-.

-Chase… yo también te debo una disculpa hijo, debí haberte dicho la verdad hace mucho, no quería que lo averiguaras así, y te digo algo, si tu madre te hubiera visto en acción, estaría muy orgullosa de ti- dice Humberto.

-¿Deberás lo crees?- pregunta Chase.

-Claro que sí, vi de lo que eres capaz, realmente me sorprendes- responde Chase mientras le revuelve el pelo a su hijo, y ambos se ríen.

-Puedes… ¿perdonar al tonto que tienes por hijo?- pregunta Chase.

-Solo si tú puedes perdonar al torpe que tienes por padre- dijo Humberto, y ambos se dan un abrazo en señal de disculpas.

-Te quiero 65 millones hijo- dijo Humberto.

-Tambien te quiero Papá… 65 millones y más- responde Chase.

-_Awww_… cosita, es tan lindo- dice Jazz conmovida.

-Qué bueno que todo resulto bien al final- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si… creo que mejor les damos privacidad- dice Lincoln con una sonrisa, a la vez que se retira con las chicas para dejar solos a padre e hijo.

-_¿Señor? ¿Señor? perdí la señal unos momentos, dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, todo está bien?_\- pregunta Teddy que se escuchaba su voz a través del casco, que Humberto recoge.

-Te recibo Teddy, todo está bien, repito, todo esta excelente, no tienes de que preocuparte- responde Humberto, a la vez que se escucha un suspiro de alivio de parte de Teddy.

-Hey Teddy, ¿cuánto tiempo?- dice Chase.

-_¿Chase? ¿Eres tu chico?… uff, que alivio, me da gusto oír tu voz de nuevo_\- dijo Teddy.

-A mi igual- dice Chase.

-En fin, es hora de volver al hotel… ¿quieres venir? tal vez tengas otros planes- dijo Humberto.

-Estoy listo para volver, porque la verdad, dormir en la base de los plomeros es algo pesado, las literas son muy incomodas- dijo Chase mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Dímelo a mí, yo estudie ahí, jaja, aún recuerdo como despertaba cada mañana con el cuello torcido- dijo Humberto mientras se acaricia el cuello.

-¿Acaso son de piedra o qué?- pregunta Chase, en lo que ambos ríen, y luego, se dirigen de vuelta al hotel, abrazándose por el hombro y la cintura, como padre e hijo.

Una semana después… Humberto caminaba con Chase, el cual tenía una venda en los ojos.

-Haber, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?- pregunta Chase.

-Ap ap ap, no espíes- dice Humberto.

-Papá si es otra fiesta , no la quiero por favor- dijo Chase.

-Oh, no, estoy seguro que esto te gustara esta vez… y llegamos- dice Humberto quitando la venda de los ojos de Chase –Taraaan…-

-Guau…- dice Chase asombrado por ver su nuevo hogar, una pequeña pero linda mansión.

-Saluda a nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo Humberto.

-Un poco más pequeño comparada con la de Forest Hills… me encanta- dice Chase.

-Sí, oh, y adivina quién viene- dice Humberto a la vez que suena una bocina, y era la limosina que se estaciona junto a varios camiones de mudanza…

-Ya llegue, lamento la tardanza, el trafico estaba horrible- dice Teddy bajándose de la limosina, al mismo tiempo, algo sale del vehículo, algo llega arrastrándose directo hacia Chase.

-¡Veneno!- grito Chase que corre para abrazar a su boa esmeralda.

-La próxima vez yo elegiré la estación de radio- dijo Teddy en lo que la serpiente da un siseo de burla.

-¡Teddy!- dijo Chase abrazando igualmente a Teddy.

-Jaja, que tal estas chico, también te extrañe- dijo Teddy regresándole el abrazo.

-¿Y qué tal si entramos a conocer la casa campeón?- pregunta Humberto.

-Claro, pero dime, ¿trajiste mis cosas?- ahora pregunta Chase.

-Porque no entras y lo vez tú mismo- dice Humberto dándole el paso para que entre… y ve que había cosas ya instaladas, lo cual impresiona a Chase -Tu habitación está arriba, la segunda puerta de la derecha.

-Voy a ver- dice Chase que sube las escaleras para llegar a su nueva habitación… y se asombra por lo que ve.

-Se cuándo te gustan los espacios abiertos, y supuse que preferirías este cuarto- dice Humberto.

-¡Esto es increíble! mi colección de palos de hockey- dice Chase viendo varios palos de hockey colgados en la pared.

-Son importantes para ti- dijo Humberto.

-Mis equipos de ejercicios- dijo Chase mientras ve sus pesas, caminadora, y saco de boxeo.

-Un chico en crecimiento necesita ejercitar- dijo Humberto.

-Incluso el libro que Iris me regalo- dijo Chase con el libro que uso para entrenar sus poderes junto con su amigo Bryce.

-Sé que la quieres mucho, y por lo tanto los regalos que te da- dice Humberto.

-¡Papá!- grito Chase levemente sonrojado.

-Jeje, lo siento, solo bromeaba- dijo Humberto.

-Lo sé, así eres tu- dice Chase mientras rodaba los ojos por la actitud de su padre, aunque sonriendo con algo de humor.

-Ah… Chase, creo que hay algo que debes ver- dijo Humberto mientras se llevaba a su hijo a otra parte…

¿Tu cuarto? esta genial, me gusta el decorado- dice Chase viendo el interior de la habitación de su padre.

-Eso no… esto- dice Humberto mientras que en donde habían dejado la televisión detrás de esta oprime lo que son unos botones, y la pantalla empieza a extenderse, creando una más grande y con más botones que parece que estaban conectando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta un confundido Chase.

-Los regalos que te dieron en la fiesta no te gustaron… pero tal vez este sí, es lo que siempre quisiste- dice Humberto, pero Chase seguía sin entender…

Hasta que una figura se ve en la pantalla, lo cual hace que Chase tenga una expresión de mucha sorpresa.

-_¿Hola?… Berto, que tal es…_\- se oye su voz femenina desde aquella pantalla, la cual se detiene en seco –_Ese chico…_._¿C-Chase? ¿Eres tú?_-decía con voz algo quebrada la figura femenina.

Chase ve a su padre muy anonadado, y este le indica que hable con confianza, ya que, sabía quién era, entonces toma aire… y luego, sonríe un poco

-… Hola… Mamá- dice Chase con unas ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

* * *

Un pequeño tiempo después, la nave de Senshard llegar a su planeta de origen algo herido mientras se dirigirse al castillo de donde salió la última vez… y luego arrodillarse frente a un trono.

-**¿Dónde has estado? hace mucho que no eh sabido de ti Senshard**-.

-**Falle de nuevo señor… recibiré cualquier castigo que me dé**\- dijo Senshard con los ojos cerrados, esperando su posible castigo… a la vez que aquel encapuchado ve directamente a Senshard, y se ve su… ojo amarillo.

-**Veo que no te fue muy bien esta vez**-.

-**El impertinente de Humberto Scaleside estaba con el también, estuve tan cerca…**\- dice Senshard.

-**Bien, suficiente… no te castigare esta vez, Senshard**\- con esa aclaración, Senshard suspira aliviado -**Sin embargo, la próxima vez no pienso ser misericordioso contigo**-.

-**Gracias amo, se lo agradezco**\- dijo Senshard aun arrodillado.

-**¿Cómo están sus habilidades ahora?**-.

-**Sus poderes están en incremento, mucho más que la última vez que lo vi**\- responde Senshard.

-**El hijo de Zarenne se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco empezara a descubrir más de su verdadero potencial, y cuando llegue ese momento, dicho poder estará en mis manos**\- dice aun en su trono, mientras su ojo visible brillaba con maldad.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	50. Del Hedorio a la eternidad

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Atardecía en Royal Woods, y en el pórtico de la casa Loud, Lincoln y Julie veían a Lynn jugando con su balón de soccer.

-Admiren mi talento- dice Lynn presumiendo sus dominadas con el balón, mientras Julie veía esto con su característico entusiasmo mientras… Lincoln se le notaba aburrido -Mi tiro de esquina será algo legendario-.

-Porque es falso- dijo Lincoln.

-Que importa lo que digas Lincapestoso- dijo Lynn lanzando su balón a unos pinos de juguetes, derribándolos todos -¡Chuza! Y así es como se hace ¿alguna duda mis alumnos?-.

-Sí, ¿que la cerca este rota es parte de la lección?- pregunta Julie apuntando al balón que estaba entre una grieta de la cerca.

-Eh… sí, siempre debes ver donde apuntas- dijo Lynn… cuando notan algo no muy peculiar, su vecino el Sr. Grouse salía de su casa, usando un smoking.

-¿Tiene una cita Sr. Grouse?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ya quisiera chico, es la inauguración de la vieja mansión Collins, es elegante, y no se permiten niños- responde el Sr. Grouse.

-O sea… ¿la vieja casa embrujada que está subiendo aquella colina?- dice Julie apuntando a la izquierda de los suburbios… donde encima de una pequeña colina, se ve una vieja pero pequeña mansión hecha de madera, y con un aspecto algo tétrico.

-No te creas esos cuentos, pequeña, no existen los fantasmas, esa casa solo es vieja, no embrujada- dijo el Sr. Grouse.

-¿Quién compraría ese cuchitril?- pregunta Lynn.

-Nadie la compro, Thadeus James Collins la heredo, ¿no leen las noticias locales?- pregunta el vecino gruñón de los Louds.

-Somos niños, esas cosas son aburridas- dijo Julie.

-Bueno niños, si me disculpan, el Sr. Collins preparo una cena especial para celebrar su llegada- dijo el Sr. Grouse mientras iba caminando a aquella vieja mansión.

Más tarde, ya en la noche…

-Y lo más importante en el soccer, es la concentración y coordinación ojo balón- dice Lynn mientras hacía girar su balón con el dedo… hasta que luego con un cabezazo la rebota directo a su hermano…

El cual lo primero lo detiene con su pierna, y luego lo empieza a dar varios rebotes con su cabeza, lo cual impresiona a Lynn… pero trata de disimular que no.

-Su-suerte de principiante- dijo Lynn.

-Después de verte hacerlo muchas veces, le captas el truco, aquí te va Julie- dijo Lincoln dándole una patada al balón hacia la izquierda, enseguida Julie da unas volteretas para dar un cabezazo al balón y encestarlo a los pinos de juguetes.

-¡GOL!- gritaron Lincoln y Julie chocando los cinco.

-Los pequeños mandan y las mayores se guardan- dijo Julie.

-Ah… bueno creo que hoy tienen mucha suerte, pero nada supera al talento innato de Lynn Loud Jr.- dijo Lynn tomando su balón del suelo.

Y luego lanzarlo al aire y dar un giro en medio del aire para patear su balón, el cual choca y rebota contra el árbol… provocando que se estrelle y rompa la ventana del auto del Sr. Grouse.

Pero antes de poder gritar y huir, el mismo Sr. Grouse regresa de la mansión y en vez de gritar por las ventanas de su auto… solo apaga la alarma con total tranquilidad.

-Antes de que diga nada Sr. Grouse, fue un accidente, no sabe cuánto lo lamento, pero todo fue culpa de…- decía Lynn, cuando Julie le pega en la mano sabiendo que los iba a culpar a ella y a Lincoln.

-Los accidentes pasan Loud…- dice el Sr. Grouse… extrañamente amable, además de tener el ojo derecho cerrado y luego entrar a su casa.

-¿No está molesto?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Tengo que entrar, ya es tarde, me da mucho gusto ver a jóvenes jugando al aire libre- dijo el Sr. Grouse entrando a su casa.

-Ah… ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunta Julie.

* * *

**Del Hedorio a la eternidad**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz caminaban con dirección a la casa Loud después de la escuela.

-Te lo digo Lincoln, deberían mejorar su formación de juego, la niña Jordan los derribo a todos en segundos- dijo Jazz.

-Lo dice la que logró evadir dos de sus lanzamientos antes de caer en el tercero- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué le dan de comer a esa niña?- dijo Jazz.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que a Julie no le hayan dado un…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¿Un perro invisible?- pregunta Jazz.

-¿Que? no, lo que hice fue…- decía Ronnie Anne, viendo como un señor caminando mientras arrastraba un collar de perro… sin perro, pero al estar distraídos viendo eso… chocan con una señora que llevaba sus comprar.

-Hay, lo siento señora- dice Lincoln recogiendo las cosas de la señora y se la entrega.

-Gracias, que educado joven, ten, lengua de vaca en vinagre- dice la señora dándole una lata a Lincoln y se va.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- pregunta Ronnie Anne algo asqueada.

-No, se lo daré a Lana, ella tiene un estomago más fuerte que el mío- dijo Lincoln

-Oigan, que no notaron que esa señora tenía un ojo cerrado- dijo Jazz.

-Igual que al Sr. Grouse anoche… pero quizás hay epidemia de conjuntivitis, o mucho polen en el aire- dijo Lincoln.

-Sea lo que sea, hace que la gente actué de manera extraña- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pues… no todos, parece que solo a las personas mayores, por ejemplo miren al Sr. Hathaway, tiene los dos ojos abiertos- dijo Jazz apuntando al padre Hathaway regando las plantas de su jardín.

-Y nosotros todavía estamos bien… pero por las dudas- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras que con Lincoln y Jazz se revisaban los ojos para ver si no había nada malo.

-No, todo normal por ahora… ¿vamos a los videojuegos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Me anoto- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz a la vez que lo siguen.

Llegando a la parada de autobús…

-¿Qué cuentas Clyde? ¿No has notado que los adultos actúan de forma extraña?- pregunta Lincoln a su mejor amigo.

-¿Aparte de que el Director Huggins tenía su ojo cerrado durante la hora de escuela?- dijo Clyde.

-Si… ¿tus padres fueron a ver aquella mansión Collins?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No, estuvimos en casa cortándole las uñas a Cleopatra y Nefertiti, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunta Clyde.

Y cuando uno iba a responder llega el autobús, y cuando ven a la conductora con un ojo cerrado, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz gritan y huyen.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa? Espérenme…- dice Clyde siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Listo… esa pestaña me estaba molestando toda la mañana… ¿niños?- dice la conductora.

* * *

En el asilo de ancianos Sunset Canyon…

-Tienes que creernos Abuelo, los adultos mayores se están volviendo locos- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues yo para nada- dijo Albert.

-Pero los demás que hemos visto si- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque aun no entiendo que ocurre- dijo Clyde.

-Seguro que no es nada, a veces los adultos se pueden volver locos con ustedes y su… ¿cómo se dice? Gran emoción juvenil- dijo Albert.

-Pero el Sr. Grouse estaba bien antes de volver de la casa Collins, y de pronto era… muy amable, con nuestra familia- dijo Lincoln.

-_Hmmm_… algo si debe estar muy mal- dijo Albert entrando en sospecha.

Un poco después, frente a la vieja mansión Collins, los chicos estaban por las dudas escondidos detrás de un árbol.

-Tu Abuelo lleva allí dentro mucho tiempo- dijo Clyde sonando preocupado.

-En ese caso iré a buscarlo- dice Lincoln que iba a activar el Omnitrix… hasta que escuchan que la puerta se abre, y se trataba de Albert, sin embargo el también mostraba el mismo síntomas que los demás adultos mayores, tener el ojo derecho cerrado.

-No hay de qué preocuparse niños… el Sr. Collins es muy bueno- dijo Albert.

-Si… bueno para robar cerebros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y que te afecten los ojos- dijo Jazz.

-Es tan bueno ver a los niños usar su imaginación hoy en día- dijo Albert mientras se retira.

-Abuelo… voy a necesitar refuerzos, y conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix… y con ello transformarse en Jetray e irse volando a otra parte.

* * *

-Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar… y solo puedo decir…- dice Julie de seriamente, y luego tomar aire… -¡Este lugar es increíblemente enorme!-.

-Y esto solo es la sala…- dice Chase tomando asiento en el sofá -Ahora díganme de nuevo lo que sucedió y… no toques eso- dice Chase viendo que Clyde iba a tocar una especie de cascaron con un trapo.

-Es que vi una mancha en… este… lo que sea de allí, y quería hacer el favor de limpiarlo- dijo Clyde.

-Teddy lo hiso hace un momento, no te preocupes, ahora prosigan chicas- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, anoche nuestro vecino el Sr. Grouse regreso muy cambiado después de visitar la terrible mansión Collins- dijo Julie.

-¿Te refieres a esa vieja y aterradora mansión que esta al final de tu calle?- pregunta Chase y Julie asiente -Mi padre tenía la intención de comprar esa mansión para remodelarla y hacerla su hogar… hasta que se enteró de que ya tenía dueño-.

-Después notamos que los adultos, en específico los cercanos a la tercera edad también actuaban muy raro, por lo que adultos como nuestros padres están bien- dijo Jazz.

-Pero ahora al Abuelo de Lincoln le sucedió lo mismo, actúa muy extraño después de visitar esa mansión- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso suena intrigante, y que hay que investigar… ¿Por qué Lincoln tarda tanto?- pregunta Chase… hasta que escuchan que tocan el timbre -¡Esta abierto!-.

Entonces se ve que el que abre la puerta es Lincoln, acompañado de un viejo amigo que fue a buscar… Cooper Daniels.

-Hola chicos- saluda Cooper.

-¿Cooper?- dicen Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-¿Quién?- pregunta Jazz, y Clyde solo sube los hombros ya que tampoco conocía al chico rubio.

-Oye eres tu ¡Hola Cooper!- saluda Julie.

-Hola…- saluda Cooper devuelta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una mirada perdida hacia ella… hasta que sin querer Lincoln le da una palmada en la espalda.

-Bien Cooper, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pedí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Construir un aparato para espiar en esa aterradora casa al final de tu calle, un juego de niños para mí- dijo Cooper mientras se tronaba los dedos -¿Pero necesito las piezas adecuadas?-.

-Mi Papá tiene piezas de sobra, seguro que no le importara que las tomemos- dijo Chase.

Ya todos reunidos en la habitación de Chase, ven como Cooper termina de armar una especie de cámara casera adheridas a unas patas de arañas robóticas.

-Guau… tus poderes tecno-patéticos son asombroso- dijo Jazz impresionada.

-Tecno-paticos… y si, lo son- corrige Cooper -Contemplen, la araña espía-.

-¿Cómo funciona?- pregunta Clyde.

-Perfectamente… oh, e ira a ver la casa Collins- dijo Cooper enseñando que su creación se mueve y todo lo que enfocaba su lente, es transmitida directamente a una computadora en la habitación.

-Impresionante- dijo Julie viendo como la cámara la enfocaba y salía en la pantalla.

-No… tú eres impresionante- dijo Cooper sonrojado.

-Solo di gracias, Julie- dijo Jazz notando el sonrojo de Cooper, mientras que Julie inocentemente no entendía la indirecta.

* * *

Ya de noche… se ve como la araña espía iba directo hacia la vieja mansión Collins y luego trepar por las paredes hasta entrar por la ventana, mientras grababa en tiempo real lo que la lente enfocaba, pero solo se veía que el lugar estaba bastante viejo, ya que habían paredes rotas, pinturas desgastadas, muebles con telarañas y el papel tapiz de las pareces se estaba saliendo de su lugar…

Mientras Lincoln y los chicos miraban todo eso en la habitación de Chase a través de la computadora del mismo.

-Dicen que quien construyo esa casa era hombre lobo, es inmortal, se mantiene joven y hambriento por una pintura de un tazón de frutas en el atice y se hace vieja en vez de él…- explica Clyde… lo cual hace que todos lo miren extrañados -Bueno… es lo que ellos dicen-.

Pero cuando regresan a ver lo que la araña espía grababa, vieron algo que hiso que todos gritaran de espanto… y luego ver que solo era un gato callejero que le maullaba a la cámara.

-Relájense, es solo un gato- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Entonces porque gritaste rarita?- dice Lincoln con un leve tono de burla.

-Yo no grite… solo… no quería que sintieran vergüenza al gritar solos, quise ser amable- responde Ronnie Anne.

Pero antes de poder seguir discutiendo… se observa que la pantalla sufría de estática e inmediatamente apagarse, y Cooper al ver eso intento volver a encender su máquina sin éxito.

-No puede ser, la lectura dice que la araña está a 400 metros bajo tierra- dijo Cooper.

-¿Bajo tierra? ¿Qué podría estar abajo?- pregunta Jazz.

-Habrá que entrar a averiguarlo nosotros mismos- dijo Lincoln.

-Si- dicen Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase a la vez.

-Mañana hay clases- dijo Clyde.

-Sé que tienes miedo amigo, por eso no te obligo a venir- dijo Lincoln.

-No tengo miedo… solo que mis Papás quieren que duerma bien para que me vaya bien en la escuela- dijo Clyde.

-¿Y qué sucederá si ellos son los siguientes poseídos?- pregunta Jazz, lo cual deja pensativo al moreno de lentes.

* * *

Un rato después, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz entran a la mansión con sus trajes de héroes puestos, más la compañía de Julie, Clyde y Cooper.

-Podemos tomarnos de la mano Julie… claro… si tú quieres- dice Cooper nervioso.

-Estoy bien, gracias- responde Julie.

-Oigan… ¿Y Jazz?- pregunta Clyde, y todos notan que la pelirroja no estaba con ellos.

-¡BOO!- grito Jazz saliendo desde detrás de un viejo sofá y todos menos Chase caen del susto, mientras que ella solo se ríe -Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, este lugar es tan tétrico que asustaría a cualquiera-.

-Debo admitirlo, buena broma amiga- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras choca puños con Jazz.

-Todos tranquilos… y síganme…- decía Lincoln, que justo cuando él y los demás iban a avanzar, una puerta trampa debajo de la alfombra se abre, y todos iban cayendo en picada.

-¡Vamos a quedar planos como crepas… y no me gustan las crepas!- grito Clyde.

-Te tengo chico- dijo Chase usando sus alas de Pterodactylo y hacer que Clyde lo sujete de sus piernas, y luego hacer que Cooper haga lo mismo al sujetarse de su otra pierna.

Jazz por su parte usa sus poderes para volar y atrapa a Julie en medio de la caída, Ronnie Anne por su parte silba y hace que Capa la ayude a volar y atrapar a Lincoln…

-Te tenemos torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Chase y Jazz, aterrizan a salvo en el suelo.

-Gracias… y eso que estábamos cayendo a 400 metros a 10 metros por segundo, si no supieran volar…- decía Clyde.

-Si si, planos como crepas, y para tu información a mí me gustan las crepas- dijo Jazz

-_Iluminato_\- dice Ronnie Anne creando una esfera de energía que ilumina el lugar donde llegaron… una especie de caverna debajo de la mansión.

-Increíble… ¡Un sistema de cavernas subterráneas!- grito Cooper asombrado.

-¿Quién diría que había de estas cosas debajo de Royal Woods?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Jamás creí que me alegrara oír tu voz Loud-.

Entonces el grupo voltea hacia la fuente de aquella voz, y saliendo de una esquina de aquella caverna… aparece alguien que se creía que no se volvería a ver.

-¡Kevin!- grito Lincoln sin creer a quien estaba viendo, y se acerca a él mientras preparaba el Omnitrix -¿Qué hace a…?-.

-¡Kevin eres tú!- grito Julie alegre de verlo, e inmediatamente darle un abrazo, sorprendentemente este gesto hizo que el pelinegro sonriera.

-Guau, hola Julie, que alegría me da… oh… tu- dice Kevin que se le borra la sonrisa al ver a alguien que por su expresión, no quería ver.

-Kevin Ethan Levin, el chico malo que deseaba no ver de nuevo- dijo Jazz de brazos cruzados.

-Jasmine Brittany Milton, debería decir lo mismo- dijo Kevin.

-¡Es Jazz idiota! Ahora te voy a dar la golpiza que debí darte hace…- decía Jazz generando energía luminosa de sus manos, pero inmediatamente Kevin toca la tierra que había en el suelo, creando una especie de armadura a su alrededor con las mismas propiedades del material que toco, en este caso: las rocas -¿Tiempo?-.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-Veo que no soy el único que aprendió nuevos trucos- dijo Kevin preparando los puños.

-Ven y demuéstralos pedazo de…- decía Jazz, pero entonces Julie se pone entre ambos antes de que se atacaran uno al otro… y debido a que ella se encontraba en medio, Jazz apaga su energía, y Kevin regresaba a su estructura normal.

-Oye, tú te me haces familiar- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, nos atacaste a Lincoln y a mí en aquella convención de comics- dijo Chase.

-Ah sí, el chico lagarto, y quien es la niña Loud, ¿tu novia?- dijo Kevin.

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne algo sonrojados por esa comparación.

-Uy, qué delicados, y… hey, tu eres el rarito de lentes que vi con Loud la otra vez- dijo Kevin viendo a Clyde.

-Clyde, me llamo Clyde, gracias- dijo Clyde algo molesto por las palabras de Kevin.

-Bueno, lo importante… ¿que se supone que haces aquí?, la última vez que te vi el Dr. Viktor te envió al Vacío, un lugar donde se supone que no se puede salir… ¿y porque eres humano otra vez¿- dijo Lincoln.

-Me pasaron varias cosas de las que no quiero hablar, solo un día desperté fuera de esa dimensión, ahora trabajo encubierto para los Plomeros- responde Kevin.

-Espera, ¿los Plomeros llamaron a un criminal como tú?- pregunta Jazz.

-Cuida tu boca pelirroja, si lo hago bien se me perdonara por haber salido del Vacío sin permiso… aunque no sepa como salí de allí en primer lugar- dijo Kevin.

-Uy si, de un día para el otro ya eres un chico bueno, eso no arregla lo que hiciste en Nueva York- dijo Jazz.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!- grito Kevin.

-Jazz, no es momento para…- dice Julie.

-¿Qué paso en Nueva York?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Que no hiso, hiciste llorar a Julie, solo te fuiste sin avisar, y la lastimaste, eso no se hace Levin- dijo Jazz.

-¡Tu no estuviste ese día, no lo entenderías!- grito Kevin.

-Y después me entero que estuviste en este pueblo y atacaste a gente inocente- dijo Jazz.

-No era yo mismo esa vez- dijo Kevin.

-Y tampoco ahora cuando te desfigure el…- decía Jazz.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- aquel grito de Julie hiso que ambos paren su discusión, y los demás queden sin palabras -Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos, siempre peleando, jamás pueden llevarse bien, tú lo crees un criminal, y tú la crees una maleducada… además… ¡además no tenemos tiempo para estas discusiones sin sentido!- dijo Julie.

-Julie tiene razón, tenemos que rescatar a los adultos del pueblo y detener al Sr. Collins antes de que nuestros padres sean los siguientes- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues yo no iré con este salido del reformatorio- dijo Jazz.

-Y yo no iré con esta niña de cabello teñido- dijo Kevin.

-_Argh_… bien, Ronnie, Jazz, conmigo, los demás quédense con Kevin y vayan por otro camino- dijo Lincoln, en lo que Jazz se va con su grupo mientras ignora a Kevin.

-Ah… oigan espérenme, no me dejen con él- dijo Clyde yendo detrás del grupo de su mejor amigo, lo cual deja a Chase, Julie y Cooper con Kevin, y el rubio se pone feliz al quedarse al lado de la niña de rosa.

-Gracias… universo- dijo Cooper feliz, mientras que Julie lo miraba curiosa por aquellas palabras que el rubio uso.

* * *

-Bien… ¿Qué sabemos del Sr. Collins?- pregunta Jazz.

-Básicamente… nada, ni en las noticias salió, de hecho ni se sabe cómo se ve en realidad- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Quizás es un hechicero como Hex o Charmcaster y está controlando las mentes de todos- dijo Lincoln.

-Nadie va a decir algo como… que eso suena muy loco y sin sentido- dice Clyde.

-Lincoln tiene un reloj que lo transforma en alienígenas, Ronnie Anne hace magia, yo soy parte extraterrestre y sin mencionar que crees en fantasmas- dijo Jazz.

-Si pero… ¿control mental? Solo espero que los adultos estén bien- dijo Clyde.

-Hola niños…-.

Los chicos se detienen al ver que frente a ellos estaba Albert, apuntándoles y disparando con un arma de Plomeros, lo cual alcanzan a esquivar con suerte… y Lincoln sin otra activa el Omnitrix y se transforma…

-**Detente Abuelo, somos nosotros, Lincoln**\- se apunta -**Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Clyde, te han lavado el cerebro**\- dijo Mono Araña.

-Qué maravilla- dijo Albert volviendo a disparar desde su arma.

Mientras, con el otro grupo… Julie observaba con curiosidad el mineral que había en la caverna, mientras Cooper intentaba encontrar intentaba encontrar el tipo en una tableta portátil… sin mucho resultado todavía.

-¿Entonces te gusta la mecánica también?- pregunta Chase.

-Oh si, en Nueva York solía desmantelas las motos de unos brutos y ver como la policía los atrapaba cuando intentaban huir- dijo Kevin riéndose mientras recordaba.

-No sé si considerar eso bueno o malo- dijo Chase.

-Tómalo como quieras, no me importa- dice Kevin absorbiendo algo de mineral en sus brazos y luego romper ese pedazo con su propia fuerza bruta.

-¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?- pregunta Chase.

-Lo aprendí en prisión después de curarme de mí otra condición, es mucho más fácil y seguro que absorber energía- dijo Kevin mientras regresaba sus brazos a la normalidad.

-Ya veo… ¿y cuál es tu relación con Julie?- pregunta Chase.

-Somos buenos amigos se podría decir, la conocí hace tiempo, es una de las pocas chicas que si me trata bien- dijo Kevin -¿Y tú qué? ¿Alguna interesada?- pregunta Kevin tratando de desviar la pregunta de Chase.

-Ah pues… se podría decir que me gusta una chica pero… es difícil, ya que ella es… dura y parece que no entiende de esos temas- dijo Chase.

-O sea, que te gustan las de carácter fuerte, bueno ya que tú me dijiste, digamos que a mi…- decía Kevin.

-Chicos, Cooper descubrió que es este mineral que se encuentra en esta caverna- dijo Julie.

-Es Hedorio- dijo Cooper, pero ni Chase ni Kevin saben que es eso -Es un raro mineral que solo se encuentra en ciertos planetas, y al parecer la Tierra es una, ya que sirve como fuente de poder-.

-¿Por qué el Sr. Collins quería algo cómo eso?- pregunta Chase.

-Eso vamos a averiguarlo, síganme…- dice Kevin.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?- pregunta Cooper.

-No, pero tengo intuición- dijo Kevin tomando la delantera.

-Seguiré a ese chico, ¿vienen?- pregunta Chase siguiéndolo.

-Claro que voy con ustedes- dijo Julie.

-Espérenme, no me dejen aquí solo- dijo Copper.

Regresando con el grupo de Lincoln, Albert seguía disparando de su arma de Plomero, sin embargo Mono Araña con su agilidad esquivaba fácilmente los disparos del arma de su Abuelo, por lo cual Albert tira su arma… y luego sin explicación alguna, estira sus brazos con lo cual atrapa a Mono Araña de la cola.

-¿Desde cuándo el Abuelo de Lincoln hace eso?- pregunta Clyde.

-Eso solo significa que él no es el Sr. Albert- dice Ronnie Anne dándole un silbido a Capa, el cual embiste al falso Albert directo en la cara, haciendo que suelte a Mono Araña y caiga al suelo…

Pero al levantarse… ven que el ojo que tenía cerrado, está abierto, pero parecía que le faltaba parte de la piel, ya que debajo tenía una especie de estructura verde claro y un ojo rojo rodeado de una silueta de un verde más clara.

El cual salta hasta el techo de la caverna y empieza a ir directo hacia los chicos para atacarlos, pero Mono Araña lo embiste contra la pared, y luego tomarlo de la camisa y azotarlo contra el suelo, y luego preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia… hasta que aquella copia de su abuelo se regenera aquella zona de su ojo.

-¿No quieres lastimar al Abuelo? ¿Oh si Lincoln?- dijo el falso Albert, haciendo que Mono Araña dude de atacarlo ahora.

Sin embargo el falso Albert no fue tan misericordioso, y luego sonríe de manera maliciosa para después darle una fuerte patada a Mono Araña haciendo que salga paratas, y luego otro golpe Para que después Mono Araña termine cayendo al piso.

-Nueva regla, él no es tu Abuelo, es un extraterrestre, y eso lleva a patearle su trasero- dijo Jazz esquivando el brazo estirado del falso Albert, y Jazz contrataca con un rayo de luz desde su mano, el cual impacta contra su enemigo… y causar una especie de explosión.

-Lo… ¿mataste?- pregunta Clyde.

-No… solo hiso que revelara quien es- dijo Ronnie Anne a la vez que algo sale de aquella explosión y aterrizar en frente de los chicos.

Una forma de vida cuyo cuerpo están compuestos de una viscosidad verde, a través de la cual incluso sus órganos se pueden ver, poseen tres ojos y una variación en su forma debido a que tiene bocas alargadas y otras cortas.

El cual inmediatamente les ruge a los chicos y van directo a atacarlos, pero Ronnie Anne salta y se pone en frente del alienígena viscoso.

-_¡Sinnyu Invisibus!_\- grito Ronnie Anne mientras levanta varias piedras de la caverna, las cuales usa para golpear al alienígena contra la pared, a la vez que lo deja enterrado bajo de varias rocas -Las buenas noticias son que no es un caso de control mental ni nada, la mala… son alienígenas que posiblemente nos están reemplazando-.

-Pero… ¿porque secuestrar a gente mayor? No encuentro la razón- dijo Jazz.

-**Lo descubriremos mientras avanzamos**\- dijo Mono Araña a la vez que regresaba a ser Lincoln y siguen su camino, siendo seguidos por Clyde que no quería quedarse atrás… aunque mientras caminan, escuchaban sonidos de maquinaria.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunta Clyde.

-¿Podrían ser robots asesinos? Cualquier villano que se respete tiene uno de esos- dijo Lincoln.

-Debe ser de un manual de villanos supongo- dijo Jazz.

-Creo que ya entiendo porque querían que no viniera- dijo Clyde.

Pero mientras seguían su paso, había un camino hacia adelante, y otro que giraba a la izquierda… del cual llegan Chase y los demás.

-Oh, ya me preguntaba porque empezaba a oler tan mal- dijo Jazz algo humorística.

-Ríete mientras puedas Milton- dijo Kevin.

-Lincoln… robots asesinos- dijo Clyde.

-Cierto, vamos- dijo Lincoln a la vez que los demás lo siguen.

-¿Que dijeron de robots asesinos?- dijo Cooper.

* * *

El grupo sigue su camino por aquella caverna… hasta que llegan frente a un túnel, el cual estaba obstruido por varias tablas y un letrero que decía: "Aléjese PELIGRO".

-Muy obvio…- dice Jazz que levanta su mano para destruir los tablones, pero Kevin se adelanta y absorbe la estructura de aquellas tablas, y con facilidad las arranca de su sitio y luego romperlas.

-¡Si, Kevin!- dice Julie a la vez que le aplaudía a Kevin por su demostración de fuerza.

-_Hmmp…_ presumido- dijo Jazz que junto a los demás iban a seguir su camino… hasta que Chase los detiene al levantar su mano.

-Esperen… desde aquí percibo un olor…- dice Chase mientras da unos pasos hacia adelante, y luego dar una señal a los demás de que se acerquen…

Ya que habían llegado al final de la caverna, donde se pueden ver a varios de esos alienígenas viscoso usando palas y herramientas terrestres para minar el lugar… y en medio de todo ese trabajo, había una especie de portal del tamaño de una casa.

-**Hay que alimentar el condensador de hedorio…**-.

-**Nadie debe arruinar nuestro progreso…**-.

-Son Limax- dijo Kevin.

-Y están recolectando más hedorio para un portal transmaterial- dijo Cooper a los chicos, pero ninguna entendía a qué se refería con ese nombre -Un agujero de gusano que une dos puntos del universo en una conexión-.

-Aaahhh…- responden todos, salvo…

-Sin ofender pero… aun no entiendo- dijo Julie.

-Es un portal del que pueden entrar y salir cosas malas- dijo Jazz.

-Eso igual no suena bien… miren esas de allí- dijo Julie apuntando a capsulas en forma de huevos transparentes, donde se podían ver a varios adultos encerrados y en un estado de hibernación.

-Es como si todos hubieran sido empaquetados y guardados- dijo Jazz.

-¡Abuelo!- grito Lincoln al ver a su abuelo Albert dentro de una de esas capsulas, y sin esperarlo va para allá.

-Espera Loud no vayas… idiota- dijo Kevin que baja a seguirlo, al igual que los demás.

-Espera Abuelo, te sacare en un…- decía Lincoln a punto de romper la capsula, hasta que esquiva un disparo de líquido viscoso.

-**No lo haría si fuera tú niñito**-.

-Bueno… no eres yo, tu eres más feo- dice Lincoln retrocediendo un poco… justo cuando Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase llegan para cubrirlo.

-**Más intrusos han llegado, terminen de preparar el portal, estas personas ya se han marinado lo suficiente**-.

-Espera… dijo, marinar- dijo Jazz.

-Ósea que se los llevaran para comérselos, tonta- dijo Kevin mientras absorbía en su cuerpo la tierra que había alrededor.

-Eso ya lo sé, imbécil- dijo Jazz mientras preparaba su energía.

-Ustedes…- dice Lincoln mientras activaba el Omnitrix y miraba con enojo a los alienígenas llamados Limax -Me hacen enojar- entonces presiona para transformarse…

[Desde el Omnitrix, el cuerpo de Lincoln se empieza a cubrir de raíces hasta rodear su ojo el cual inmediatamente brilla. Luego de las raíces grandes forman un brazo y desde el cuello salen plantas de color rojo o amarillo las cuales forman una cabeza y una vez terminado, finaliza con una pose]

-**Ahora les voy a regresar el favor**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso mientras preparaba sus llamas.

-¡Loud NO!- grito Kevin, pero era muy tarde, Fuego Pantanoso ya lanzo sus llamas directo a los Limax, que al parecer si los daño… o eso parecía, ya que nuestro héroe cambio su expresión de confianza, a una de sorpresa.

-**Sea lo que seas, cometiste un grave error**\- tres de los Limax se habían unido para formar una versión más grande y robustas de los mismos -**Nosotros adoramos el calor, porque crees que venimos aquí y nos ocultamos bajo tierra**-.

-Es verdad, más abajo de estas cavernas el calor aumenta- dice Cooper que estaba oculto detrás de unas rocas junto a Clyde y Julie.

-Pues yo no me quedare aquí, sacare a esas personas de aquí- dijo Julie saliendo de su escondite.

Mientras Chase con sus garras de Velociraptor arranca unas piedras del suelo y con ella aplasta dos Limax… los cuales inmediatamente salen sin dolor alguno y golpean a Chase con sus puños, Jazz lanzaba energía de sus manos que un Limax esquivaba gracias a su composición viscosa

-Uhhh… que mala puntería tiene- dijo Kevin intentando golpear a un Limax, pero este esquiva al colocarse atrás rápidamente, y luego agarrarlo del hombro y lanzarlo a un lado.

-Como tu bobo…- dice Jazz recibiendo un puñetazo del Limax con el que peleaba, ya que había estirado su brazo para acertarle el golpe.

-Veamos… ¿Qué hechizo sería bueno con ustedes?- decía Ronnie Anne leyendo su libro, a la vez que un Limax intentaba golpearla, pero Capa siempre la cubría al usar sus extremos como brazos para bloquear los golpes del Limax -Que tal este… _¡Facio Gravis!_\- con ese hechizo, el Limax dejo de moverse, ya que la gravedad a su alrededor le pesaba bastante -Con que eso hace…-.

Julie por su parte llega a donde estaban las capsulas e intenta levantarla… pero a diferencia de los demás, le costaba levantar una cápsula del tamaño de un hombre adulto…

-Haber, intentemos entre los tres- propuso Clyde en que junto a Cooper y Julie intentan de nuevo, pero aunque pudieron levantarlo, les costaba moverlo de su lugar… pero entonces ven como Fuego Pantanoso es mandado a volar contra la pared del lugar.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Julie.

-**Necesitas más que un gigante para detenernos**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-**Eso no será problema**\- dijo el Limax gigante apuntando al portal transmaterial que inmediatamente enciende, y de aquel portal, salen más Limax desde posiblemente su planeta.

-**¡Se llevaran a las personas!**\- grito Fuego Pantanoso.

-_¡Thanatis Icatis Exodus!_\- al leer su libro, Ronnie Anne logra crear un tornado que atrapa a los Limax que iban a llevarse las capsulas donde estaban los adultos atrapados, sin embargo más Limax salían rápidamente del portal más rápido que el tornado mágico podía atrapar.

-¡Deben apagar el portal!- grito Chase mientras estaba probando fuerzas con uno de los Limax, seguido de un cabezazo gracias al cuello de un Brachiosaurio.

-Cooper, tu eres el listo, crees poder… como se dice… romper la conexión del portal con la casa de esos viscosos alienígenas- dice Julie.

-Claro, cuando corte la conexión, la inversión de energía llevara a nuestros inesperados huéspedes de vuelta a su casa- dice Cooper que estaba por ser atrapado por un Limax por atrás, el cual es golpeado por un rayo de energía de Jazz.

-Hazlo, yo te cubro- dijo Jazz golpeando a otro Limax con su poder pero uno la llega a atrapar con sus brazos y azotarla contra el suelo… pero luego ser mandado a volar por un puñetazo imprevisto de Kevin, el cual ahora estaba rodeado de metal -¿Levin?-.

-Solo lo hice porque eres la mejor amiga de Julie, esto no cambia nada- dijo Kevin, pero Jazz lo miraba seriamente… y luego disparar algo de energía de su dedo a un Limax que venía corriendo por atrás de Kevin

-A mano- dijo Jazz y Kevin asiente y ambos continúan su lucha contra los Limax, a la vez que Cooper junto a Julie y Clyde habían llegado a los controles del portal.

-Alguien tiene que apagar el condensador de hedorio- dijo Copper mientras intentaba ajustar la función de la máquina que hacía a los Limax salir.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Clyde tomando una pala para golpear aquella caldera donde el hedorio es convertida en fuente de poder para el portal transdimensional, al mismo tiempo Cooper quitaba una entrada para ajustar los cables de los controles.

-Tengo que descubrir cómo funciona… Julie cuenta conmigo- dijo Cooper, en lo que algunos Limax llegan para impedir que dañen el portal.

Y Julie al ver esta situación, buscaba en su mochila algo que podría servir, hasta que encuentra… una pistola de juguete, y al ver ese objeto, los Limax se ríen del intento de Julie por defenderse a ella y a Cooper.

-Tomen esto babosos- dijo Julie disparando algo de agua de su pistola de juguete… el cual si le afecto a los Limax, ya al que le disparo parece que se empezaba a derretir o a sufrir bastante dolor -¡Chicos, estos tipos odian el agua!-.

Fuego Pantanoso que estaba peleando con el Limax gigante escucho eso, pero antes de que pudiera responde, el Limax lo levanto del suelo y lo azoto contra el techo, y el alienígena sonríe al creer que acabo con su problema… hasta que ve como su brazo se estaba congelando y aparándose del susto.

-**Si el fuego no funciona contigo…que tal algo de hielo para refrescar el ambiente**\- entonces Frio apareciendo justo al frente del Limax y luego usar su aliento congelante en el techo de aquella caverna subterránea -**Tu turno**\- dice Frio que se hace invisible revelando que atrás de él estaba Ronnie Anne.

-_¡Berdi Mordo Nata!_\- con ese hechizo, lanza un rayo de fuego al techo congelado, el cual al empezar a derretirse, empezaban a caer gotas liquidas caían sobre el Limax gigante -Disfruten el baño fenómeno-.

Clyde al no poder romper el motor con una simple pala, entonces la lanza justo en la turbina… sin embargo ese truco no lo obstruyo y la pala fue mandada a volar de su sitio, estrellándose con la pared, y luego chocando justamente con una estalactita, la cual se rompe por ese choque y cayendo encima de la maquina…

-¡Eso es Clyde!- grito Julie en lo que Clyde sonrió al ver que si logro algo.

Al mismo tiempo que Cooper logro su cometido con los cables, haciendo que la función del portal funcione en reversa, primero soltando una onda expansiva… y luego obligando a todos los Limax a entrar al portal como si fuera un vórtice que los succiona de vuelta a su mundo.

-Ese chico lo logro- dijo Kevin.

Todos y cada uno de los Limax no podían evitar ser succionados por el portal, incluyendo al Limax gigante.

-**Pagaran… todos ustedes… por esto… no lo olviden, ¡REGRESAREMOS!**\- grito aquel Limax que fue el último en ser succionado por el portal que finalmente se apaga.

-Destruyamos este portal para que no pueda ser usado jamás otra vez- dijo Chase.

-Y llevar a los adultos a casa para que crean que nunca paso- dijo Jazz.

-Nos llevaría horas- dijo Julie.

-**Dame unos minutos, estoy seguro que Humungosaurio puede ayudar con el trabajo pesado…**\- dijo Frio.

* * *

Un poco después, Lincoln, y los demás con excepción de Kevin se encontraban sentados en la cerca frente a la Casa Loud.

-Otro plan extraterrestre detenido por nosotros- dijo Lincoln.

-Me siento desilusionada que no fuera un caso paranormal con fantasmas y esas cosas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Al menos detuvimos los planes de los Limax- dijo Chase.

-Los ancianos regresaron a sus casas, con suerte creerán que todo lo que paso fue un sueño- dijo Kevin llegando a la avenida.

-Oye…- dice Lincoln que se pone de pie frente a Kevin -Sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo y todo pero… gracias- le alza la mano, y Kevin ve ese gesto curioso e impresionado, sin embargo… le estrecha la mano.

-Está bien, no fue nada- responde Kevin.

-Yo también te doy las gracias, sobre todo tener a alguien con quien charlar, sin ofender Linc pero a veces tus temas son algo aburridos- dijo Chase.

-Auch… eso dolió- dice Lincoln fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Bueno, no tengo muchos amigos…- dice Kevin.

-Más bien no tienes amigos- dice Jazz a la vez que Ronnie Anne le da un codazo.

-Pero… me agrado hablar contigo, eres cool chico dinosaurio- dice Kevin dándole un golpe en el brazo a Chase.

-Y… sobre la otra vez…- dice Chase.

-Déjalo, ya está en el pasado…- decía Kevin, justo cuando Chase le da un golpe más fuerte en el brazo -¡Auch…!-.

-Ahora estamos a mano- dice Chase.

-Me di cuenta…- dice Kevin que se sobaba el brazo… hasta que mira a Julie.

-Hola…- dice Julie.

-Hola… mira, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero, antes quisiera disculparme por todo lo que hice- se rasca la nuca nervioso -Estaba loco, y no tenía idea de lo que yo…- y entonces para su sorpresa, recibe un abrazo de parte de Julie.

-… Te extrañe- dice Julie.

-Yo también- dice Kevin regresandole el abrazo a Julie, y luego apartarce -En fin… mejor me voy-.

-¿Que? ¿Tan pronto te vas de nuevo?- dice Julie.

-Logre la misión que me fue asignada, así que los plomeros me dieron la libertad definitiva, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no tenga un deber que cumplir, no se alarmen, me verán por ahí de vez en cuando- dice Kevin que se iba a retirar.

-Oye, si quieres… en mi casa tengo espacio de sobra y…- decía Chase.

-No, no me gusta abusar de la amabilidad de los demás, pero gracias por la ofer… ¿ah?- dice Kevin en lo que suena lo que sería su insignia -¿Diga?-.

Y luego suenan las insignias de Plomeros de los demás.

-¿Tetrax?- contesta Lincoln.

-**_Solicito su presencia en el cuartel de inmediato_**\- dice Tetrax al otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien, nos vemos Julie, te cuidas- dice Lincoln que se alejan junto a Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz, y luego ella ve a Kevin.

-También me llamaron, lo siento Juls, pero debo irme- dice Kevin.

-Está bien… ¡oye! ¿al menos vienes a cenar?- pregunta Julie.

-Ah… pues, me encantaría, sí, pero… dudo que tu familia me quiera en su casa, luego de lo que hice…- decía Kevin que sin esperarlo recibe una lamida.

-_Rough_\- Dragon le ladra con alegría a Kevin.

-¿Eso responde tu duda?- dice Julie.

-_Woo_… ah, hola, eres tu Dra…- decía Kevin recibiendo otra lamida cariñosa de parte de Dragon –Guacala- se quita la baba, pero riendo un poco -Ah… mejor me voy, te veo luego Julie-.

-Adiosito- dice Julie viendo como los demás se iban -Héroe… me pregunto si yo… jejeje, que tonterías digo verdad, como si en verdad algo como eso pasara, ¿no crees?- pregunta Julie en lo que Dragon solo levanta los hombros sin saber que responder.

* * *

Luego al llegar a la base, los cuatro chicos se ponen en fila frente a Tetrax…

-**Gracias por venir, ahora que están presentes, permítanme felicitarlos por otra misión cumplida, me llegaron informes de que detuvieron los planes de los Limax**\- dice Tetrax.

-Solo fue casualidad que estuviéramos ahí- dice Lincoln algo apenado.

-Lo hubiéramos resuelto con o sin Levin- dijo Jazz.

-¿Hablando de él? ¿Acaso enserio se hizo bueno? Por qué no me creo del todo su cuento de "hacerse chico bueno de la noche a la mañana"- dice Ronnie Anne.

-**Precisamente de eso les quería hablar ¡Levin! Al frente**\- dijo Tetrax, a la vez que en ese cuarto entra Kevin.

-Si señor- dice Kevin colocándose al lado de los demás.

-Hey ¿Y el que hace aquí?- dice Jazz disgustada.

-**Milton**\- dijo Tetrax en forma de regaño.

-Si señor…- dice Jazz a la vez que Kevin se ríe en voz baja.

-**Como ya habrán escuchado, Levin se ha unido a la asociación de los plomeros recientemente**\- dice Tetrax.

-Sí, el mismo nos lo confirmo en la caverna- dijo Chase.

-**En un inicio nos negamos basado en su historial delictivo, pero decidimos ponerlo a prueba, gracias a eso demostró ser un miembro valioso para la organización, no solo por sus habilidades, sino porque al haber estado del otro lado de la ley antes, puede llegar a pensar como los criminales y villanos, eso nos puede dar una gran ventaja**\- dice Tetrax.

-No me gusta a donde va esto- dice Jazz, pero Chase le pone un dedo en la boca indicando que se calle.

-**Por eso los reuní aquí a todos ustedes, jóvenes, déjenme presentarles, a su nuevo compañero**\- dijo Tetrax mientras apunta a Kevin.

-¿Qué?- dicen Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase.

-¡QUE DEMO…! ¿No hablaran enserio?- dice Jazz.

-Sorpresa- dijo Kevin a los demás.

-**Hablo muy enserio, espero que lo reciban bien**\- dijo Tetrax.

-Claro- dijo Lincoln.

-Bienvenido- dijo Chase.

-… Le doy una semana- dice Ronnie Anne todavía con ciertas dudas, pero Jazz gruñía de fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa "compañera"? ¿Aguantas la felicidad de que este con ustedes?- pregunta Kevin con cierto sarcasmo.

-Que te mantendré vigilado- responde Jazz.

-**Bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse**\- dijo Tetrax retirándose a otra parte.

-Al Sr. Smoothie, yo…- dice Lincoln.

-¡Levin invita!- grita Jazz que se va corriendo.

-¿Qué? oye, yo no dije… ¡regresa aquí Milton!- grito Kevin mientras persigue a la pelirroja.

-Y… se terminó la tranquilidad, ¿no lo creen?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, lo sé- dice Chase.

-Creo que esto se pondrá interesante, andando- dice Lincoln que junto a los demás seguían a Jazz y Kevin que se seguían persiguiendo.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	51. Todos hablan sobre el clima

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un día bastante caluroso, lo cual era tanto beneficioso como malo para las granjas, por un lado el sol ayuda a la agricultura de maíz a crecer, por el otro lado, los granjeros tienen que trabajar debajo de aquel ardiente sol mientras arreaban la tierra para más cultivos…

Pero lo que algún granjero no esperaba, era ver una especie de cometa de llamar que parece que vuela sin control sobre los campos de maíz, siendo seguido por la ley del lugar.

-Hay va…-

-El sospechoso se dirige al oeste de la granja Douglas- dijo el sheriff en jefe del lugar con un comunicador portátil.

-_Entendido_\- responde alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tienes el camión listo?- pregunta el sheriff, usando de nuevo el aparato de comunicación.

-_Estará listo antes de que llegue sheriff_-.

Entonces la patrulla empieza a seguir a aquella cometa que volaba sobre el campo de maíz, y al contrario de aquella cometa ardiente que no tocaba los cultivos, la patrulla si deja su rastro por todo el cultivo, ya sea de frente o teniendo que dar giros bruscos con tal de no perder el rastro de aquella cometa.

Pero finalmente aquella cometa se termina estrellándose contra un espantapájaros, haciendo que tropiece en medio vuelo y cayendo de cara contra el suelo… y finalmente viendo que no era un cometa o algún meteoro.

Era alguien similar a Fuego, pero a diferencia de él, era de un tamaño más pequeño y delgado, además de una insignia de Plomero en su pecho, haciéndolo más similar al alienígena del Omnitrix.

-**Hay… en verdad no sirvo para volar, no lo vuelvo a hacer**…-.

-¡Allí esta!- justo en el mismo lugar se encontraba la policía, con un camión de bomberos, y apuntando la manguera al chico de Fuego.

-**No quiero lastimarlos chicos**\- dijo el chico Fuego alzando su mano hacia las autoridades.

-Qué suerte, apáguenlo- dijo el sheriff a sus hombres que abren la llave de la manguera, y un potente chorro de agua se dispara contra el chico de fuego, y a pesar de haberle llegado bastante agua a presión, aquel chico seguía encendido.

-**Deténganse**\- dijo el chico generando una bola de fuego en su pecho, el cual dispara contra la policía, el cual hace estallar aquel camión de bomberos -**¿Qué acaso no piensan dejar de molestarme?**-.

Sin embargo una patrulla llega al lugar de la escena, y luego embistiendo al chico de Fuego y mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared de una casa y luego cayendo al suelo… pero al mismo tiempo su forma de Fuego se desvanece, revelando que era un chico.

Se trataba de niño afroamericano de quizás unos nueve a diez años, de pelo corto y negro, vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, el cual queda inconsciente en el suelo después de aquel golpe que recibió.

* * *

**Todos hablan sobre el clima**

* * *

En un depósito de hielo del pueblo, estaban los policías y el chico fuego en su forma humana, esposado y sentado sobre algunos cubos de hielo para asimilar un asiento.

-Vas a hablar Alan- dijo el sheriff hablando con el aquel chico de Fuego, a la vez revelando su nombre, que también se encontraba esposado -La única pregunta es cuanto tomara, en las últimas semanas ha habido muchos incendios por todo el pueblo-.

-Yo no hice nada- responde Alan seriamente.

-Ah, sabía que podías hablar, y ahora solo esperamos a que digas algo inteligente- dijo el sheriff.

-Cuál es el punto, de todos modos no me creerán- dijo Alan.

-Incendios por todo el pueblo, caminos quemados, el niño más grande la señora Albright parece ser algún tipo de mutante de fuego del que parece no podemos confiar- dijo el sheriff, pero Alan se niega a volver a seguir hablando.

-Ah, de regreso al silencio ¿no?- dice el sheriff tomando la insignia de Plomero de Alan que tenía en su pecho.

-Dámela, mi Papá me la regalo- dijo Alan.

-Bueno, no tendrás problemas para decirme lo que es ¿verdad?- dijo el sheriff.

-¡Es mía!- grito Alan.

-Amenos que seas culpable de los incendios- dijo el sheriff que se retira junto a su pareja, y dejando encerrado a Alan en aquel congelador, confiando que no pueda salir de allí aun con sus poderes de fuego -Manténganlo allí hasta que sepamos donde encontrar un juez que nos diga qué hacer con el- .

El sheriff deja la insignia en la mesa, sin fijarse que esta misma estaba emitiendo una especie de señal debido a que dabas leves brillos cada segundo.

* * *

En la base de los Plomeros ubicado en Royal Woods, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase jugaban cartas, mientras Kevin trabaja en algo que estaba cubierto por una sabana.

-¿Seguro que no nos puedes decir en que estas trabajando?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, y si intentas mirar aunque sea un poco, lo lamentaras chico- dijo Kevin.

-Uy que genio…- dijo Lincoln.

-Miren y lloren, Póker de ases- dice Ronnie Anne mostrando una mano llena de A de espadas, y los demás se quejan por perder.

-Odio este juego- dijo Chase… hasta que todos escuchan un ruido.

-Levin apaga tu teléfono- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Seguro será una de sus "muchas novias"- dice Jazz con burla.

-No… no es un teléfono- dice Chase mientras toma la insignia de Plomero de su bolsillo y ve que daba unas señales -Vean también las suyas-.

Con esa orden, los demás miran y ven que sus insignias daban la misma señal, y al presionar el símbolo, se proyecta una especie de mapa holográfico, mostrando cinco señales y más lejos se ve una.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No sé, es nueva para mí- dijo Kevin.

-Es un mapa… quizás es un tipo de GPS de insignias- dice Lincoln.

-Eso explica porque una de ellas parpadea- dijo Kevin.

-Talvez sea una llamada de auxilio o quizás… si nadie tiene planes para ahora, deberíamos ir a ver- dice Lincoln, y los demás asienten y se van del cuarto… pero Lincoln quiso aprovechar de ver debajo de la sabana… hasta que casi le llega una llave inglesa a la mano -Ya entendí Kevin- sin otra opción decide ir a seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Regresando al congelador en aquel otro pueblo, Alan intenta transformarse en su forma de Fuego, pero el lugar era tan frio que su cuerpo no podía mantener esa forma alterna por más de tres segundos.

-Muy frio- dice Alan que enseguida intenta otro truco, primero intenta escupir a las cadenas de las esposas, el cual por suerte fue saliva caliente como lava, y con esta pudo derretir las esposas.

Después de eso, abrió por fuera la puerta del congelador donde estaba metido, y luego de calentarse un poco al estar dentro de un congelador… pudo tomar su forma de Fuego nuevamente, sin embargo eso despierta al compañero del sheriff que se supone que estaba vigilando, por lo que Alan derrite la pared del lugar y se escapa volando.

-Estoy despedido…-.

* * *

Un buen rato después, los chicos llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Están seguros que alguien está aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Eso indica la luz, creo que encontraremos al resto en poco tiempo- dijo Kevin.

-Puede que talvez siga adentro, iré a ver- dijo Lincoln.

-Voy contigo, si el que tiene una insignia intenta escapar lo rastreare con su olor- dijo Chase mientras él y Lincoln entran.

-Cómo puede hacer calor aquí a pesar de ser de noche- dice Kevin mientras se sacudía la mano para tratar de tener algo de viento.

-Oigan chicos, vean esto- Chase llama a los demás, viendo que de un lado de aquel depósito de hielo, había un hueco, el mismo que Alan causo hace mucho rato.

-Parece un gran hoyo- dijo Kevin.

-Eso es lo que es genio- dijo Jazz con sarcasmo.

-Y encontramos lo que buscábamos- dijo Lincoln con la insignia de Plomero que Alan tenia.

-¿De quién será?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Sea de quien sea…- dice Chase mientras olfatea la insignia, y luego apunta su nariz al aire -Iremos detrás del él, seguramente es el que causo este hoyo-.

-¿Y está lejos?- pregunta Ronnie Anne mientras Chase usaba su nariz para intentar rastrear el aroma del posible sospechoso.

-No, y sea lo que sea-el olfatea el aire-Se está alejando- dice Chase.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos, se ve a Alan aun en su forma de Fuego correr por los campos de maíz, y por miedo a que pronto lo encuentren, se esconde debajo de un tractor, justo cuando frente a ellos, aparece el sheriff acompañado de otros guardias.

-El camino termina aquí chicos- dijo el sheriff a su grupo que intentaban buscar a Alan por medio de linternas -No puede estar lejos- el sheriff y su grupo se separan para intentar cubrir más terreno y localizar a su chico prófugo.

Alan quiso aprovechar que no lo habían visto todavía para salir de debajo del tractor y alejarse del lugar, pero…

-¡Lo encontré!-.

Alan al ver que uno de los guardias lo localizo, intento huir, pero justo frente a él, aparece el sheriff jefe.

-**¡¿Por qué no pueden dejar de molestarme?!**\- grito Alan.

-Eso no funciona así hijo, ¿Por qué no vienes hacia nosotros?- dice el sheriff, que luego recibe un disparo caliente de Alan que apunto a la linterna que el sheriff tuvo que soltar por el calor -¡Ya basta, atrápenlo!-.

-**¡NO SE ACERQUEN!**\- grito Alan generando una pequeña pero potente explosión de Fuego a su alrededor, el cual hiso que los guaridas cayeran al suelo inconsciente, e incluso derritiendo aquel tractor que estaba atrás suyo -**No quise hacerlo… ¿están…?**\- cuando Alan trataba de ayudar al sheriff, casi le llega un disparo de energía amarilla que lo obliga a retroceder, y al voltear, los chicos habían llegado.

-Se parece a Fuego- dijo Kevin.

-Ya lo vi- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Quieres que le patee el trasero? Sera como en los viejos tiempos- dice Kevin algo burlon.

-Muchas gracias- responde Lincoln con sarcasmo y luego activando el Omnitrix y transformarse…

[El cuerpo de Lincoln se aleja y se ve que de su espalda le crecen grandes alas de color azul, que lo empiezan a cubrir y se ve que su ojo parecía el de un insecto que brilla. Las deportivas de Lincoln se rompen revelando uno pies con dos largos dedos y rápidamente estirar las alas, revelando a un nuevo ser y terminar con una pose]

-**Pero puedo con el…**\- dijo Frio.

-**¡Aléjense de mí!**\- grito Alan disparando un disparo de llamas de sus manos, los cuales algunos esquivaron, pero Chase logra bloquear con las placas de Ankylosaurio.

-Auch… esto quema- dice Chase por aquel contacto.

Frio lanza un poco de su aliento congelante para neutralizar las llamas que Alan disparaba, lo cual Kevin aprovecha de absorber algo de la tierra que hay en el suelo, y luego derribar al chico de fuego contra el suelo.

Pero Alan con su propia fuerza física logra levantar a Kevin y derribarlo para quitarlo de encima, y luego emprender la huida al volar una vez más como un cohete.

-¡Se escapa!- grito Kevin.

-Me di cuenta menso, yo iré por el- dice Jazz que emprende el vuelo para perseguir a Alan, siendo seguida por Frio, y Chase que utiliza las alas de un Pterodactylo en sus brazos.

Alan volaba a través de las plantas de maíz, pero al ver que Jazz lo seguía el paso por atrás, y ver a Frio y a Chase por arriba, Alan entonces intenta ir en picada hacia arriba, y a la vez casi golpeando a Frio y a Chase.

-¡Con permiso!- grito Jazz aun yendo tras de Alan directo hacia el cielo.

Alan tomaba más y más altura que incluso podía pasar por las nubes, a pesar de que Jazz iba a la misma velocidad, aun no podía alcanzarlo del todo… pero cuando Alan alcanzo un límite en su vuelo… desidia mejor ir en picada al usar llamas desde sus pies, y luego estar frente a frente contra Jazz, la cual logra esquivar unos disparos de fuego que Alan le disparo, y luego contratar con un rayo de energía desde su mano, el cual dio en el blanco, y Alan empezó a caer…

Sin embargo antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, Alan detuvo su caída por breves segundos y luego volver a tomar vuelo directo al frente, y luego volver a disparar una llamarada hacia la pelirroja… pero entonces Frio aparece al frente y utiliza sus poderes de hielo para neutralizar las llamas.

-**¡Ahora!**\- grito Frio.

-¡Cabeza de Pachycephalosaurio!- grito Chase que iba en picada mientras sus alas desaparecer y su cabeza se transforma en la del mencionado dinosaurio, y dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Alan, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar.

Y ambos terminan estrellándose contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter entre las cosechas de maíz.

-**_Ahww… _no me siento bien**\- dice Alan adolorido por aquel golpe que había recibido.

-¿Suficiente chico de fuego?- dijo Jazz aterrizando en el suelo, a la vez que Frio aterriza y regresa a ser Lincoln, y ayudando a Chase a levantarse.

-**Si… supongo**\- dice Alan que se levanta algo desorientado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder empezar con el interrogatorio, los héroes y Alan son alumbrados por una luz que provenía de unas linternas, los cuales eran portados por la policía del lugar.

-Sabía que no podías hacerlo tú solo Alan, pero ahora los tengo, a ti y a tus cómplices ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!- dijo el sheriff.

-Respóndeme algo, ¿los dinosaurios no expulsan humo, cierto?- pregunta Lincoln a Chase en voz baja.

-No… ¿no tienes un alienígena que nos pueda sacar de esto?- responde Chase igualmente en voz baja.

-No…- dice Lincoln.

-Qué bueno que aquí me tienen- dice Jazz que tenía algo de energía en su mano, la cual lanza directo al suelo, cuyo impacto hacia que una gran cantidad de polvo sea levantada alrededor, lo cual hace que los policías tengan que cubrirse los ojos y toser, y los chicos aprovechan de huir a través del maíz… hasta que se dan cuenta de que tenían compañía extra.

-Deja de seguirnos, como vamos a escondernos con una antorcha con patas como tú- dijo Jazz.

-**Pero… no sé a dónde ir**\- dijo Alan.

-Esperen…- dice Chase que empezaba a olfatear el lugar, ya que detecta que los policías estaban cerca.

Un poco a lo lejos se ve como el sheriff y su pareja estaban usando linternas para intentar rastrear a Alan y los héroes…

-Esperen, veo algo- dijo el compañero del sheriff mientras el Sheriff lo seguía.

-**Nos encontraron**…- dijo Alan en voz baja, aunque el resto lo caya, los cuales estaban aún escondidos entre las plantas de maíz, pero cuando los dos policías estaban cerca de donde están…

Algo paso rápido cerca de ellos, quitándoles las lámparas, las pistolas, y de paso sus sombreros, los dos policías no lo vieron bien por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, pero se trataba de Capa, pero para ellos fue una sombra que persiguen con su patrulla a toda velocidad por los cultivos de maíz.

Sin embargo cuando Capa pasó por detrás de una enorme podadora de cultivos, la patrulla se ve obligado a detener su vehículo y salir para cruzar por detrás del vehículo de granja.

-Muy bien Alan, si descubro que fuiste tú…- decía el sheriff al ver que no había nadie, pero si estaban las cosas que Capa tomo de ellos, y el sheriff gruñe mientras agarra sus cosas al igual que su pareja… sin saber que escondidos entre el maíz, se encontraban Ronnie Anne y Kevin.

-Buena forma de escapar de la ley- dijo Kevin.

-Aprendí del experto- dice Ronnie Anne dándole leves codazos a Kevin y este sonríe halagado… hasta que…

-Oye- dijo Kevin.

* * *

-**¿Por qué me ayudan?**\- pregunta Alan.

-No lo sé… quizás me recuerdas a mí, o a nosotros de cierto modo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase y Jazz asienten.

-**Sí, parece que son unos monstruos también**\- dijo Alan.

-De hecho, podría decir que soy muchos monstruos- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo casi puedo volverme un reptil prehistórico- dijo Chase.

-Y yo algo así como una fuente de luz viviente, pero esa es la parte buena- dijo Jazz.

-**No hay nada bueno de esto**\- dice Alan mientras sin querer se le cae una chispa de fuego al suelo, el cual Chase apaga con su pie antes de que se expanda.

-¿No? ¿Qué hay de la súper fuerza? ¿El volar?- dice Lincoln.

-**Odio volar**\- responde Alan.

-Sí, eres malo volando- dijo Jazz.

-**Si … mis poderes llegaron hace un par de semanas**\- dijo Alan.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que eres parte alienígena?- pregunta Lincoln, en lo que Alan inmediatamente toma su forma humana.

-Mi Mamá es humana, y yo también pensé que lo era hasta que un día me levante… y mi cama tenia fuego, mi Papá la apago, y después me lo explicaron todo, es un Plomero, está en…- decía Alan.

-¿Policía intergaláctica? ¿Tu Papá te dio su insignia?- dice Lincoln.

-Sí, el me explico lo que era, pero el Sheriff Masón me la quito- dice Alan algo deprimido.

-Sí, y nosotros la recuperamos- dice Lincoln regresándole la insignia de Plomero a Alan, y este le sonríe agradecido por eso.

-Parece que ese chico tomo mejor que tu eso de ser mitad alienígena- dice Jazz en lo que Chase la mira algo ofendido.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, volviendo a los campos de maíz, se ve como la patrulla del sheriff se retira de allí para seguir con su búsqueda, lo cual Ronnie Anne y Kevin aprovechan de salir.

-No estuvo tan mal, los alejamos de Lincoln- dijo Kevin.

-Solo te falta tu multa y ya serás todo un delincuente juvenil que huye de la ley- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, pero hay que admitir que hemos descubierto muchas cosas hoy- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, la insignia le pertenece al chico Fuego, la cosa es ¿Dónde la habrá encontrado?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No actúa como un Plomero, quizás es el hijo de uno- dijo Kevin.

-¿Porque un policía le daría su insignia a su hijo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Pues para que los Plomeros no lo arresten por estar aquí ilegalmente, una insignia es mejor que un pasaporte- dijo Kevin.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Fuego Jr. es probablemente humano, los humanos con ancestros alienígenas son muy comunes, muchos de ellos tiene poderes- dice Kevin.

-Tiene sentido, Lincoln tiene una abuela alienígena, Chase por su madre, y Jazz, probablemente por alguno de sus padres- dice Ronnie Anne.

-O como tú, tienes poderes de algún familiar… pensé que sabias- dijo Kevin.

-No eres tan listo como parece, mis poderes y este amigo…- dice Ronnie Anne señalando a Capa que saluda -Provienen de talismanes mágicos y libros- al terminar se va en una dirección para buscar a Lincoln y los demás.

-Si claro, magia, como no- dice Kevin siguiéndola con sarcasmo por el tema de la magia.

* * *

Regresando a donde están escondido el resto, Alan le contaba a Lincoln, Chase y Jazz del porque el sheriff lo persigue…

-Pero él cree que inicie los incendios- dijo Alan.

-Yo no, solo por una razón ya que unas llamas no pueden cortar un edificio en dos- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que Chase percibe algo gracias a su nariz.

-Por fin llegan- dijo Chase saliendo del escondite, y viendo como Ronnie Anne levitaba con ayuda de Capa mientras cargaba a Kevin, y al ver a Chase abajo, van directo, donde también los esperaban Lincoln y Jazz.

-¿Hubo problemas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ninguno por el momento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y… quien es el niño?- pregunta Kevin al ver a Alan con ellos, lo cual toma de inmediato su forma de Fuego -Guau-.

Jazz se acerca a Alan y le quita un pequeño trozo de su hombro, y Alan hace una leve mueca de dolor.

-Eso no dolió, debo mostrarles algo cuando volé sobre el campo- dice Jazz usando ese trozo roca caliente que saco de Alan para dibujar algo en el piso -No es exacto… pero es algo como esto-.

-No parecen caminos quemados en el campo- dijo Chase.

-Son círculos- dijo Lincoln, viendo detalladamente el dibujo que hiso Jazz.

-**¿Cómo esas cosas que los alienígenas dejan para aterrizar?**\- dijo Alan.

-Son más las cosas que dejan los granjeros para engañar- dijo Kevin.

-La mayoría de aqui hemos conocido a muchos alienígenas- dijo Lincoln.

-_Hmmm…_ cierto- dijo Kevin.

-Además… no parecen ser solo círculos, parecen ser circuitos- dijo Ronnie Anne con sospecha por ese dibujo.

Afuera, Chase y Jazz con sus poderes logran llegar fácilmente al techo, Jazz ayudo a Lincoln a subir y Chase a Kevin.

-**¿Cómo planeas subir?**\- pregunta Alan en lo que Ronnie Anne da una señal en querer subir, lo cual hace que Capa la empiece a levitar hasta arriba, y luego Ronnie Anne con un hechizo hace levantar a Alan del suelo y llevarlo consigo… hasta llegar al techo de aquel granero -**Y ahora pregunto… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**-.

-Magia- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Eso no es magia- dijo Kevin aun escéptico.

-Y este tonto cree que yo también tengo genes alienígenas como ustedes y por eso tengo poderes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Pueden concentrarse en lo importante**\- dijo Alan.

-Como eso ¿verdad?- dice Chase apuntando al horizonte, ya que gracias a estar en la cima de ese granero, todos pudieron ver aquellas marcas en los cultivos, similar al dibujo que Jazz hiso, solo que no fue hecho por quemaduras o algo parecido, ya que los círculos parecían estar solidificados como si fueran hechos de hielo.

-Como dije, no son círculos, son circuitos… al menos eso parece- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Parece que el valle esta sobre una maquina gigante- dijo Jazz.

-Oigan miren- dice Lincoln apuntando a una parte de esos llamados circuitos, donde parecen que aún están trabajando en un sector.

-**Ven, les dije que no fui yo**\- dijo Alan.

-Vayamos a ver de cerca- dijo Lincoln.

-**Si… abajo está bien**\- dice Alan que ya quería volver a tocar tierra firme.

* * *

Los héroes y Alan van avanzando hacia la zona donde están esos llamados circuitos y descubrir a los culpables de que Alan haya sido inculpado por la policía… y llegan al lugar, pero se mantienen escondidos detrás del maíz para ver a los culpables.

Y que es lo que ven, pues unos hombres normales con trajes formales como si fueran hombres de negocio con gafas de sol, y usando algo parecido a un detector de metales… pero el lugar de detectar metal, disparan un rayo al suelo que lo congelaba.

-**¿Qué creen que están haciendo?**\- dijo Alan hasta que Chase lo vuelve a esconder, y con los demás lo callan -**Lo siento…**\- responde en voz baja mientras seguía observando junto a los demás.

-A pesar de nuestra habilidad para reprimir nuestros sentimientos, debo admitir que me estoy poniendo impaciente- dijo el sujeto de la corbata celeste.

-Yo también estoy muy impaciente, eso diría si sintiera algo, pero no tengo sentimientos, después de todo soy un Climático- dijo el chaparro de la corbata azul.

-Respuesta lógica seria comenzar la misión antes de lo planeado, esta área ya está suficientemente despejada de vida salvaje- dijo el alto de la corbata amarilla.

Entonces los tres oprimen los botones superiores de sus sacos, y con eso, los tres revelan sus verdaderos y mecánicos aspectos

Se trataba de seres robóticos, cada uno pintado como hombres de negocios con traje gris y pantalones, camisa blanca y un lazo de color que los diferencia a cada uno, y sus cabezas están pintadas para parecerse a un cráneo, tienen ojos naranjas y sus piezas robóticas expuestas son de colores gris oscuro y blanco.

-Bien… francamente no me esperaba eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo esperaba que fueran alienígenas invasores- dijo Kevin.

-**_Fase 1, en efecto_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata celeste.

-**_Esto sería un placer si sintiera algo, pero no_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata azul.

-**_Pronto el resto del universo van a temer cuando escuchen de los Climáticos_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata amarilla.

El Climático de la corbata celeste oprime un botón que estaba ubicado en su brazo, y aquellos circuitos de hielo empiezan a brillar hasta llegar al circuito inferior, pero eso no era lo interesante, lo que si asombro a los chicos, es que en ese circuito, empezaba a emerger una especie de torre metálica, el cual tenía incrustado unos cinco placas redondas parecidos a discos.

Esta misma torre lanzaba rayos al cielo, y empezaban a formarse varias nubes desde el cielo, además llegaba mucho viento al lugar, acompañado de rayos y truenos de tormenta… con eso visto, los chicos deciden salir.

-**No molestes**\- dijo Alan.

-No te ofendas pero… hace mucho frio ahora- dijo Chase que estaba muy cerca de Alan.

-Sin duda la torre es una máquina de control de clima- dijo Lincoln… pero para su mala suerte, llegaron el Sheriff Masón y el resto de la policía.

-Muy bien, alto- dijo el sheriff Masón.

-Y… llego la ley- dijo Kevin.

-Quise confiar en ti Alan, por respeto a tus padres, construiste esta máquina y te robaste el calor para alimentar tus poderes- dijo el Sheriff Masón.

-**No es así**\- dijo Alan.

-Aléjate de el- dijo el compañero del sheriff preparando su escopeta para dispararle a Alan…

-Sigue tu propio concejo- dijo Kevin tomando la escopeta para adsorber el metal del que estaba hecho, y luego romperlo con facilidad.

-¡Es uno de ellos, todos son raros!- dijo el Sheriff Masón retrocediendo junto a los demás policías.

-Tranquilos…- dice Lincoln tratando de calmar la tensa situación…

Hasta que dos de los policías que acompañaban al sheriff, fueron congelados antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-**_La llegada de sujetos entrometidos alteraran algunos factores en nuestro plan_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata azul, el cual había disparado de aquella arma que usaba para congelar el lugar.

-**_Aquí es cuando una persona con emociones tendría miedo_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata amarilla.

-¿Qué les hicieron a mis hombres?- pregunta el Sheriff Masón.

-**_En lugar de responder a su pregunta sin sentido, vamos a implementar la fase 2 antes de lo planeado_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata celeste que sin duda es el líder de los tres.

Y entre los tres levantan las manos y lanzan una descarga eléctrica desde sus palmas que iban directo al sheriff…

-_¡Vorcess Nebulae!_\- Ronnie Anne se pone al frente y crea una barrera mágica con la que logra bloquear por momentos esos rayos eléctricos… sin embargo esas descargas eran fuerte y la barrera se empezaba a romper -Necesito una mano-.

-Ya voy- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y de inmediato transformarse…

[Desde el Omnitrix, el cuerpo de Lincoln se empieza a cubrir de raíces hasta rodear su ojo el cual inmediatamente brilla. Luego de las raíces grandes forman un brazo y desde el cuello salen plantas de color rojo o amarillo las cuales forman una cabeza y una vez terminado, finaliza con una pose]

-**Aquí tengo el pronóstico de hoy, una lluvia de dolor**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que salta y lanza bolas de fuego a aquellos robots.

Siendo que dos de ellos fueron mandados a volar a escasos metros, dejando al chaparro en pie… el cual recibe un puñetazo por parte de Kevin aun con sus brazos envueltos en metal, seguido de Chase que transforma su cabeza en la de un Pachycephalosaurio, y con ella dar un cabezazo en el tórax del Climático y luego empujarlo hacia arriba, y luego siendo golpeado por un rayo de energía de Jazz que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás.

Alan por su parte se enfrenta al Climático de la corbata amarilla, primero esquivando uno de sus rayos y contraatacando con una bola de fuego y luego saltar para aplicarle una patada voladora que lo hare retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás, siendo agarrado por atrás por el Sheriff Masón y luego tirarlo con una patada a un lado.

Mientras que Fuego Pantanoso le aplicaba un derechazo al líder Climático, seguido de un golpe de izquierda, y cuando el Climático iba a atacar con un rayo de su palma, Fuego Pantanoso lo agarra de la muñeca y hace que el rayo sea disparado hacia el cielo.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes aquí?**\- pregunta Fuego Pantanoso, lo cual el Climático le aplica un puñetazo en la cara a Fuego Pantanoso para que lo soltara.

-**_Tu bajo intelecto terrestre no entendería lo complicado de nuestro plan, pero si te puedo decir que te destruiremos_**\- dijo el líder Climático.

-**Como digas**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso esquivando un derechazo del Climático y esquivar otro al agacharse, pero lo que el Climático no esperaba es recibir una patada de parte de Ronnie Anne y luego empieza a leer su libro de hechizos.

-_¡Fabecio Kai!_\- con ese hechizo, Ronnie Anne crea una especie de arena movediza debajo del Climático para ralentizar su movilidad, y que Fuego Pantanoso aproveche de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza y que se estrelle contra el suelo, dejándolo aparentemente noqueado.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- pregunta Jazz.

-Si tuviera que explicar… son unas formas de vidas cibernéticas con una sorprendente capacidad de Atmokinesis, o en palabras fáciles para ti control sobre el clima- dice Kevin.

-Conozco perfectamente la Atmokinesis idiota- dijo Jazz.

-Pero lo que tú dices tiene mucho sentido- dijo Chase.

-**Pero lo que yo me pregunto, es con qué propósito planean construir esa gran torre…**\- decía Fuego Pantanoso… que a traición y por la espalda fue rápidamente congelado.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne que igualmente fue congelada.

-¡Ro…!- grito Jazz que también fue congelada, lo mismo con Chase, y Kevin… revelando que quien disparo fue el Climático de corbata amarilla.

-**_Los humanos, son bastantes descuidados_**\- dijo el Climático que fue embestido por el Sheriff Masón… que igualmente termina congelado por los otros Climáticos.

-**¡NO!**\- grito Alan al ver como el Sheriff Masón también fue congelado, y siendo rodeado por los Climáticos.

-**_Pronto nuestro verdadero trabajo comenzara_**\- dijo el líder Climático, hasta que junto al Climático de corbata amarilla, escuchan al otro reír.

-**_Esa es la forma en que yo me reiría si estuviera sintiendo entusiasmo, el cual no siento_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata azul.

-**_Así es, y muy pronto nuestro Ciclón Cósmico se deshará de cada mamífero en este patético planeta, pero primero…_**\- dijo el líder Climático que levanta su mano y dispara aquel rayo congelante directo a Alan…

Pero aunque no lo demuestran, para su sorpresa, Alan seguía intacto, por lo tanto los tres Climáticos intentaron usar el mismo rayo para ver si congelan a Alan, pero el resultado se repite, Alan seguía en pie y en calor.

-**Creo que soy muy caliente**\- dijo Alan.

-**_Pero estas solo, y nosotros somos tres_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata amarilla que junto a sus compañeros disparan un ataque de tornado que salieron de sus palmas, con los cuales golpean a Alan y que se estrelle contra la torre de control de los Climáticos…

Pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Fuego Pantanoso empezaba a liberarse debido a que el hielo en el que estaba aprisionado se derretirá, debido a gas metano que contenía su aspecto.

-**Eso sí que fue raro… ¿Quieres ayuda?**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-**Si… por favor**\- dice Alan que se levantaba algo adolorido por aquel golpe de los Climáticos.

Fuego Pantanoso se pone en frente de los Climáticos, y enseguida expulsa una especie de gas que llegaba a las plantas de maíz del huerto, los cuales tuvieron una reacción a ese gas ya que estas crecieron y atraparon a los Climáticos al enredarlos en sus raíces y que estos sean arremetidos contra el suelo.

-**¡Les ganaste!**\- dijo Alan.

-**_Ese fue lo que ustedes llaman primer round, y este es el último_**\- dijo el líder Climático que junto a sus compañeros oprimen unos botones que estaba debajo de lo que usaban como camisas blancas.

Lo cual hace que la antena superior de su torre expulse una cantidad de rayos a las nubes que había formado anteriormente, y rápidamente es formado una especie de tornado o ciclón alrededor de aquella torre, aunque dentro de ella estaban los Climáticos, Fuego Pantanoso y Alan.

-**No me esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos**\- dijo Alan en lo que Fuego Pantanoso suspira pesadamente.

-**Eres peor que mi hermana**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

Los Climáticos alzan las manos, para que la antena de la torre mande un rayo contra Fuego Pantanoso y Alan, y ambos sean mandados fuera del ciclón.

-**Hay… ¿Cómo aguantas tanto dolor físico?**\- pregunta Alan.

-**Vivo con una gran familia, los golpes son cosas de todos los días**\- dice Fuego Pantanoso poniéndose de pie -**Necesitamos derribar su torre de clima, puedes distraer a esos Climátontos mientras para que pueda acercarme**-.

-**No sé si pueda… soy muy malo volando**\- dijo Alan.

-**Sí, yo también tenía problemas, déjame enseñarte un truco que aprendí**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso con una sonrisa de confianza a Alan.

Al mismo tiempo desde dentro del ciclón…

-**_Si tuviera emociones, lloraría de la _****_alegría_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata amarilla.

-**Muy bien Climazoquetes**\- los Climáticos voltean hacia el lado, viendo como Alan llegaba hacia ellos, en una pedazo de roca rodeado de llamas que usaba a modo de tabla de vuelo -**Les traje el reporte del clima, habrá dolor con probabilidades de golpes**\- dijo Alan.

-**_A pesar de nuestra incapacidad de reírnos de tu mal chiste, lo haremos solo porque tu broma fue pésima_**\- dijo el líder Climático fingiendo reírse junto a sus compañeros.

-**¡No se rían!**\- dijo Alan que iba directo a embestir a los Climáticos, pero ellos fácilmente esquivan ya que dos se movieron a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.

Alan lanza una ráfaga de llamas, pero ellos vuelven a esquivar al levantar sus piernas, por lo cual el Climático de corbata amarilla ataco con una descarga eléctrica, lo cual golpea a Alan y hace que casi se caiga de su roca, pero se logra sujetar a tiempo y volver a ella, y a la vez mirando hacia arriba.

-**Esa tormenta va hacia el espacio, ¿A eso se referían con Ciclón Cósmico?**\- pregunta Alan.

-**_Aunque esto fue muy divertido niño antorcha, ya has presenciado demasiado_**\- dijo el líder Climático.

-**_Pero no estamos enojados al respecto, porque nosotros los Climáticos no podemos experimentar enojo_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata azul.

-**_Así que acabaremos contigo y luego con el otro que ni siquiera vino a ayudarte_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata amarilla.

-**¿Acabarme? Pero si aun no entiendo su problema con las emociones**\- dijo Alan.

-**_Las emociones son ineficientes y débiles_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata azul.

-**_No podemos tolerar la incertidumbre y además son impredecibles_**\- dijo el Climático de la corbata amarilla.

Alan mira por un momento hacia abajo, y luego mira desafiante a los Climáticos.

-**Muy bien robots, denme su mejor tiro**\- dijo Alan.

-**_Honestamente no esperábamos esa respuesta de tu parte, pero ya que insistes_**\- dijo el Climático de corbata amarilla que lanza un taque eléctrico desde su mano, el cual Alan esquiva volando hacia los tres, aunque el líder va y ataca con viento que igualmente dispara desde su palma.

Pero Alan se eleva hacia arriba y luego se pone frente a él, lo cual el Climático vuelve a atacar con un disparo de viento… pero Alan esta vez desciende y hace que ese ataque golpee a su propio compañero… pero debido a eso ese Climático ve que allá abajo, Fuego Pantanoso estaba tratando de empujar la torre de su lugar.

-**_¡Gust-O, Hail-O!_**\- dijo ese Climático llamando a sus compañeros por sus nombres.

-**_¿Qué quieres Shock-O?_**\- ambos llaman al otro por su nombre y él les señala abajo, viendo como Fuego Pantanoso intentaba aun arrancar la torre del suelo.

-**_El niño de fuego solo era una distracción_**\- dijo el líder Climático de nombre Gust-O.

-**_Si tuviera emociones, gritaría de rabia porque nos vieron las caras de tontos_**\- dijo Shock-O.

-**_Pero se acabó_**\- dijo Hail-O que toma ambos brazos de sus compañeros y lanzan su ataque directo hacia Fuego Pantanoso… pero un ataque de llamas de Alan los bloquea.

-**¡¿Te falta mucho?!**\- pregunta Alan.

-**No… ya lo tengo… creo que voy a necesitar palanca para este truco**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que hace crecer las raíces de sus pies desde el suelo -**Bien… aquí voy**\- entonces con toda la fuerza que posee en su forma alienígena, Fuego Pantanoso logra arrancar la torre desde el suelo y levantar con bastante esfuerzo.

-**_¡NO!_**\- gritaron los Climáticos.

-**¡Sí!**\- grito Alan.

La antena de la torre emitió una señal al haber sido quitada bruscamente de su lugar, mandando unos rayos directo al cielo, y el ciclón se convirtió en un vórtice que llevaba al espacio…

-**_Ya no contaba con que eso iba a pasar_**\- dijo Hail-O.

-**_Me arrepiento de cada uno de los segundos de mi existencia_**\- dijo Shock-O.

-**_Yo diría que los quiero chicos, si tuviera emociones, los cuales no siento_**\- dijo Gust-O que al igual que sus compañeros estaban siendo absorbidos por ese vórtice -**_¡Nos volveremos a ver un día humano!_**-.

-**_¡Tú no has escuchado lo último de los Climáticos!_**\- grito Hail-O.

-**_¡Si, lo que él dijo!_**\- grito Shock-O, aunque Alan también estaba siendo arrastrado por aquel vórtice, y estaba por ser llevado pero…

Fuego Pantanoso hiso crecer unas de las plantas del huerto de maíz para que atraparan a Alan y que no fuera llevado por el vórtice… el cual finalmente se cerró al haberse llevado también lo que quedaba de esa torre de control, y las nubes de tormenta que cubrían ese pueblo se fueron, y tanto Fuego Pantanoso como Alan se levantan los pulgares al haber hecho un buen trabajo entre ambos.

* * *

Un poco después… se ve que Alan estaba usando sus poderes de calor para descongelar al Sheriff Masón.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta el Sheriff Masón.

-Alan detuvo a los alienígenas y destruyo su máquina del clima, uso sus poderes de calor para liberar a todos- dijo Lincoln a la vez que se revela que sus amigos y los policías también fueron descongelados.

-Nosotros ayudamos- dijo Kevin.

-Pero no mucho- dijo Jazz, a la vez que Alan toma su apariencia humana.

-¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo? Podríamos utilizar una fuente de poder como la tuya- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya que hay muchos con quien pelear- dijo Chase.

-No puede, Alan estará ocupado ayudándome con los alienígenas que aparezcan en este pueblo- dijo el Sheriff Mazón ya con una opinión diferente sobre Alan.

-Aun así, si me necesitan, llámenme- dijo Alan sonriéndole a los chicos.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	52. El guante

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En alguna bodega de Royal Woods, se observa varias luces que provenían desde adentro, pero no era de alguna fiesta, sino que ocurría una batalla, ya que se ve a Chase y a Kevin esquivando disparos láseres, aunque uno de esos disparos casi le rosa el hombro a Kevin.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Duele un poco- dijo Kevin

A la vez que se observan como Ronnie Anne y Jazz igualmente esquivaban los disparos que venían de un robot, de aspecto humanoides de grandes dimensiones y de estructura gruesa, su apariencia muy parecida a la de una armadura de samurái de color azul, el cual disparaba desde sus dedos.

Aunque uno de esos disparos golpeo a Jazz cuando estaba por darle por atrás, pero Ronnie Anne se impulsa arriba gracias al empuje de Chase, y logra atrapar a su amiga antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

-Hay problemas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Chase.

-_Auch…_ ¿en cuánto tiempo estarás listo?- pregunta Jazz mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Ronnie Anne.

-Necesito unos segundos- dijo Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a los demás van a pelear contra aquel robot.

Chase intento darle un zarpado con sus garras de Velociraptor, pero el robot lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo hiso a un lado, después le llego justo un disparo de energía amarilla en el caso por parte de Jazz, lo cual Ronnie Anne aprovecha de usar su magia para mover unos contenedores de basura y con ellas mantener quieto al robot.

Aunque el robot con su brazo derecho hiso a un lado uno de esos contenedores, y con el izquierdo toma el otro y lo lanza contra Jazz, la cual alcanza a esquivar.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?!- pregunta Jazz.

Kevin salta y le propina un derechazo al robot que hiso que casi retrocediera, y luego tratar de propinarle un golpe con ambos puños… pero el robot lo logra atrapar de ambas manos y luego levantarlo del suelo y con su mano izquierda lo intenta aplastar del tórax.

-¡Déjalo chatarra!- grito Chase que ahora utiliza las garras de un Therizinosaurio y con ellas cortarle aquella mano al robot y con eso hace que suelte a Kevin.

-Gracias amigo…- dijo Kevin, hasta que ven que el robot fijaba su vista en ellos y su adorno del casco brilla en rojo, dando una especie de señal de que se enfureció.

* * *

**El Guante**

* * *

-Oh oh…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Jazz.

-¡Sí! Listo para pelear…- dice Lincoln empezando a seleccionar al alíen que usara.

-¿Qué estas esperando?, una invitación…- dice Kevin tratando de quitarse al mano cortada del robot que aún estaba agarrando su cintura.

Entonces Lincoln presiona el botón y se empieza a transformar…

[El cuerpo de Lincoln era rodeado completamente de una especie de un líquido viscoso que comenzaba a derretirse, pero rápidamente aparece un pequeño proyector anti-gravedad que mantiene su forma y termina en una pose]

-Iugh…- dijeron todos asqueándose por la apariencia del alíen elegido por el peliblanco.

-**Oigan, les juro que no fue mi primera opción**\- dice Goop que va directo hacia el robot, y gracias a su cuerpo semilíquido, no podía ser agarrado por aquel robot, por lo cual el mismo robot intento aplastarlo contra el suelo, lo cual igualmente resulto inútil para que Goop se auto-regenera debido a su aparato en forma de ovni que reúne rápido las piezas.

Entonces el robot retrocede e intenta usar los disparos láseres de sus dedos, lo cual es igualmente eran inútiles contra el mismo Goop, sin embargo el robot suelta una especie de explosión de energía desde una salida de su palma.

El cual fue tan potente que hace que los héroes salgan mandados a volar fuera de ese almacén y cayendo al suelo, aunque lo único que cayó de Goop fue la sustancia que lo forma, pero otra vez fue reunida por su aparato de gravedad… aunque no le duro mucho ya que ese robot aterriza frente a él, y con un manotazo manda el aparato a Goop a estrellarse contra una poste de luz, e inmediatamente empezar a reconstruir lentamente su mano derecha.

-**Oh no, eso no sucederá**\- dijo Goop a través de su aparato de gravedad, el cual primero reúne su sustancia liquida y luego meterla dentro del robot desde el agujero de su mano cortada.

Esto ocasiona que esa sustancia vaya entre aquellos circuitos y engranajes que forman al robot, y luego expandirse, el cuerpo del robot no pudo aguantar aquella sustancia… y termina explotando, provocando que la sustancia liquida de Goop cayera por el suelo… y sobre los chicos.

-Lincoln, quítate de nosotros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**Lo siento…**\- se disculpa Goop.

-Descuida- dijo Chase mientras el aparato gravitatorio de Goop reunía las manchas liquidas y volver a formar su cuerpo, y justo a tiempo ya que su tiempo se terminó, regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Eso estuvo genial… pero también admito que fue muy asqueroso- dijo Lincoln.

-Si claro, lo importante es que terminamos con esa cosa- dijo Kevin tomando la mano de aquel robot como un recuerdo, y retirándose junto a los demás…

Aunque lo que ninguno se fijaba, es que aquella mano de robot que ahora más parecía una especie de guante, movía lentamente sus dedos, mostrando que el robot aun seguía consiente desde esa única pieza.

* * *

Un poco después en ese mismo día, en el Sr. Smoothy…

-Ese monstruo que uso Lincoln dejo restos en mi camisa favorita- dice Kevin revisando su ropa.

-Mira el lado bueno, podrías comparte otra que no esté rota- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, no has pensado unas una playera negra intacta sobre una camiseta blanca- dijo Jazz.

-Y arruinar mi estilo, no señoras- dijo Kevin.

-Tú te lo pierdes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Ronnie Anne- dice Clyde llegando a la escena.

-Qué onda Clyde ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Preguntaba si no has visto a Lincoln, desde hace días que no lo veo- dijo Clyde.

-Esta por allá pidiendo unas bebidas- dice Jazz señalando hacia donde está el peliblanco.

-Aquí tienes amigo- dijo Ash entregando una bandeja con cinco vasos del Sr. Smoothy.

-Gracias Ash, ¡Oigan chicos, compre bebidas para to…!- gritaba Lincoln… hasta que algo lo hace tropezar contra el suelo, y cayendo sobre sus bebidas recién compradas, y luego mira hacia donde provienen esas risas…

El primero es un chico grande de piel clara, con cabello castaño con un peinado tipo punk y le falta un diente frontal. Lleva una camiseta oscura de color caqui, pantalones cortos azules y tenis blancos con dos rayas azules.

Mientras que el otro es un chico grande de piel oscura, con cabello negro que cubre sus ojos y tiene un lunar en el lado izquierdo. Lleva una camisa blanca, chaqueta borgoña, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos blancos.

-Ups… mira eso Hank, parece que alguien tuvo un accidente-.

-Tienes razón Hawk, mira este desastre, necesitas que traigamos una tacita, o mejor un pañal.

Ambos bravucones se ríen de su propia broma, aunque nadie alrededor se reía con ellos.

-¿Quiénes son esos feos?- pregunta Kevin.

-_Argh… _son Hawk y Hank, unos bravucones del pueblo vecino- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Voy a decirles unas cuantas cosas- dijo Chase que iba hacia aquellos grandulones, pero Lincoln que se había puesto de pie, levanta su mano para que no avanzara más.

-Muy bien, ya se vengaron, ahora podrían irse de aquí y no molestar- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh si no que, ¿Qué harás tú al respecto? Enano- dijo Hawk que empuja a Lincoln, aunque haciendo que su mano quede empapado de aquel líquido con el que quedo manchado la camisa de Lincoln.

Y al intentar limpiarse la mano con su camisa, este solo quedo igualmente sucia y manchada, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a su amigo se rieran.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer- dijo Hawk agarrando a Lincoln por el cuello de la camisa.

-Oye, deja a mi amigo en…- decía Clyde…

-Tú no molestes cuatrojos- pero Hank empujando a Clyde al suelo, Lincoln al ver como trataron así a su mejor amigo, estaba tentado a usar el Omnitrix y darles una golpiza… sin embargo…

-Sabes que, ustedes no valen la pena, todo lo que hacen es ridículo, ustedes solo me están molestando después del susto que sufrieron el Halloween del año pasado… es cierto les tenía miedo, pero siempre tienen que molestar a los demás para sentirse bien, me dan pena lo patético que son- dijo Lincoln sin mostrar algún rastro de miedo ni arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

-Eres un hombre albino muerto- Hawk levanta su puño para golpear a Lincoln pero… siente un dolor en el brazo que tenía sujetado al peliblanco, y ve que Chase le estaba dando un apretón en el brazo.

-Escúchame solo un momento, o sueltas a mi amigo o te dejare una horrible marca en tu brazo- dijo Chase.

-Suéltalo tú…- decía Hank, cuando ve que Kevin le sujetaba por atrás del cuello de su camisa.

-Oye, no interrumpas- dijo Kevin dándole una patada en el trasero a Hank que lo hace caer al suelo, y luego proseguir a tomarlo de la cabeza y que "bese" el suelo.

Mientras que Hawk por el dolor en su brazo suelta a Lincoln, luego Chase le propina un codazo en el estómago, y finalizar con un golpe atrás del cuello, que hace que se caiga inconsciente al suelo.

-_Ahww_…- ustedes me dan pena- dijo Kevin que golpea a Hank en la cabeza, y que el quede igualmente inconsciente, y después recibir los aplausos de los jóvenes presentes en el lugar.

-Gracias chicos, pero no tenían que hacerlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo- dijo Chase dándole palmaditas en la espalda al peliblanco.

-Oigan chicos, cortesía de la casa- dijo Ash dándole bebidas a los chicos después de haber perdido las otras por culpa de aquellos bravucones.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Lame-O, a pesar de que pudiste darle una paliza a esos chicos…- decía Ronnie Anne tomando su bebida.

-Al menos nosotros si pudimos- dijo Kevin dándole los cinco a Chase y junto a los demás empiezan a beber sus bebidas…

Sin embargo, Clyde que había visto como Chase y Kevin defendieron a Lincoln con su fuerza, este solo sintió tristeza de sí mismo al no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Lincoln, y se retira triste del local, sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta de que su mejor amigo se fue.

Clyde caminaba deprimido, con las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando triste… hasta que finalmente se detiene y se apoya contra un árbol

-Bien hecho McBride, solo hiciste el ridículo, como siempre- decía Clyde a sí mismo -… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?-.

-Pareces… decaído-.

Una voz que escucho desde atrás, hiso que Clyde gritara del susto y callera, hasta que se calma al ver que se trataba de un compañero de escuela.

-Ah… eres tu Nathan, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Clyde.

-… Primero… me alegra que me recuerdas, y segundo, te vi salir del Sr. Smothy todo triste, y quería saber que pasaba- dijo Nathan.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- dice Clyde tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Por tu cara… no parece que sea nada- dijo Nathan.

-Hay está bien, hice el ridículo allá, no pude defender a mi mejor amigo de unos enormes matones, y quienes lo terminaron salvando, sus nuevos amigos…- dice Clyde.

-Ah… lo siento por eso…- dijo Nathan.

-Si… a veces, creo que su… eh… nueva etapa, nos está separando, no me mal entiendas, me alegra que Lincoln tenga más amigos, pero aun así…- decía Clyde aún más deprimido.

-Sí, quieres darle libertad… pero a la vez, sientes que ya no están tan conectados- dijo Nathan.

-Exacto… lo extraño- dice Clyde bajando nuevamente la mirada triste.

-Quizás, pueda hacerte compañía… solo si quieres… no quisiera ser molestia- dice Nathan.

-En realidad, me vendría bien- dijo Clyde, haciendo que el chico pelinegro con bordes azules sonría un poco.

Más tarde, después de una larga charla…

-Entonces… por eso son amigos, siempre creí que tú y Lincoln se conocían desde bebes- dice Nathan.

-Es lo que todos creen al principio- responde Clyde.

-Genial, pero… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de que Lincoln se junte con otras personas? siguen siendo amigos después de todo- dijo Nathan.

-No es solo eso, Lincoln ha pasado por muchas cosas, y se ha acostumbrado a su…"nueva vida"…- decía Clyde tratando de evitar tocar el tema del héroe, que Nathan desconocía -… Ha madurado mucho, se ha hecho mejor persona… y yo por el contrario, solo sigo siendo el viejo Clyde… a veces quisiera poder mejorar, ser más inteligente, ser más fuerte… por frustración, Clyde lanza una piedra hacia un arbusto, y se escuchó que aquella piedra golpeo algo metálico.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Nathan.

-Voy a ver- dijo Clyde acercándose al arbusto.

-No vayas, y si es algo peligroso- dice Nathan algo temeroso.

-Necesito saber que es- dice Clyde que después de quitar las hojas del arbusto… -Hey, mira- Clyde enseña aquella mano del robot con el que combatieron Lincoln y los demás esta mañana.

-… ¿Un guante?- se cuestiona Nathan.

-Mira, y me queda… más o menos- dice Clyde que se había puesto aquella mano de robot en su mano derecha.

-¿Quien… dejaría un guante en un arbusto?, esto es… muy extraño- pregunta Nathan.

-¡Dejen eso, son nuestros!- un grito de una niña se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue…?- se pegunta Nathan mirando en aquella dirección, y ve que eran aquellos grandulones, los cuales molestaban a dos niñas.

La primera es una niña de piel clara, cabello largo y moreno y dos pares de pestañas. Lleva, una camiseta con rayas horizontales en blanco y negro, un vestido rosa completo, calcetines a rayas en blanco y negro y zapatos morados, además una boina de color púrpura claro sobre la cabeza.

Junto a ella estaba otra niña de piel oscura con cabello castaño claro recogido en una gran cola de caballo. Lleva una camiseta cian con el logotipo de un gato rosa, pantalón negro, medias blancas y zapatillas de color rosa.

-Espera, ellos son…- decía Nathan.

-¡Son esos grandulones! y están molestando a Chloe y Emma- dice Clyde reconociendo a aquellas niñas.

-Hay que ir por ayuda, creo que la policía no está lejos…- decía Nathan, hasta que ve que Clyde corre hacia ellos -¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-.

Hawk y Hank se tiraban mutuamente unas muñecas y reírse al ver como las niñas trataban de alcanzarlo.

-¡No es justo, devuélvannos nuestros juguetes!- dijo Emma.

-Ni si quiera les gustan las muñecas- dijo Chloe.

-No, pero verlas llorar por ellas, si- dijo Hank.

-Jaja, si, es divertido, esta es una buena forma de desquitarnos por la vergüenza que nos hicieron pasar ese colmilludo y ese del cabello largo- dijo Hawk.

Chloe trata de alcanzar las muñecas, pero Hawk la empuja y la tira al suelo, lo cual hace que se lastime la rodilla y siendo ayudada por Emma, mientras ambos grandulones se ríen por ello, pero…

-¡Déjenlas en paz!- grito Clyde que se pone en frente de los bravucones.

-Tu otra vez ñoño, no aprendiste tu lección esta mañana- dijo Hawk.

-¿Clyde?- dijo Chloe.

-¿Pero qué haces…?- decía Emma.

-Sí, y me llamo Clyde McBride, y más les vale que dejen de molestar a estas niñas de inmediato-.

-¿O qué?- dijo Hawk que junto a Hank ven a Clyde de manera intimidante.

-Hay no…- Nethan se tapa los ojos por miedo -No quiero ver-.

-Pues yo… yo… yo voy a…- decía Clyde con cierto temor… pero al levantar el brazo que tenía el guante puesto, de este sale disparado un rayo de energía… el cual le deja un gran agujero al peinado de Hawk, lo cual deja sorprendidos a los grandulones, a Clyde, a las niñas, incluso al propio Nathan -Guau…- Clyde mira ese guante con asombrado, y por un momento sus pupilas brillan de un color rojo, y con una sonrisa arrogante, vuelve a apuntar a los dos grandulones -Les daré hasta la cuenta de tres para que se vayan, o si no-.

-_Mmph_… no, no nos dejaremos intimidar por un enano como tú- dijo Hawk.

-Ya dijiste hermano, estas muerto cuatro ojos- dijo Hank que junto a su amigo van a atacar a Clyde, pero este mismo vuelve a disparar desde su guante a ambos chicos, mandándolos contra unos contenedores de basura.

-Lo volveré a repetir, váyanse, o…- dice Clyde apuntando su guante a aquellos grandulones.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo tamaño enano!- grito Hank.

-¡Vámonos de aquí hermano!- grito Hawk, y ambos bravucones se van corriendo, tirando las muñecas de las niñas.

-Sí, eso es, ¡corran!… espero no verlos de nuevo por aquí- dijo Clyde.

-Clyde, nos salvaste, tú…- decía Emma.

-¡Mi héroe!- grito Chloe mientras abraza a Clyde, y el al sentir eso… se sonroja y se ríe un poco.

-Jeje, no fue nada…- dice Clyde recogiendo las muñecas -Creo que… estas son de ustedes- el entrega las muñecas a Chloe y a Emma.

-Fuiste muy valiente Clyde… eres increíble- dijo Chloe que se le acerca, y le da un besito en la mejilla.

-Eh… jeje, gracias, pero fue gracias a esta cosa…- dice Clyde mirando detenidamente y sus pupilas se vuelven rojas de nuevo -… A mi precioso…-.

-_Wooow_, Clyde… como fue que hiciste eso… eh… ho… hola- dice Nathan que saluda a ambas niñas al acercarse al chico McBride.

-Clyde, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta Emma ignorando al chico tímido, y el no evita mirarla con ofensa.

-Es un secreto- dijo Clyde sin despegar la vista de ese guante.

Después de eso, nos encontrábamos en una fábrica de ropa abandonada en medio del pueblo llamado: "Manny & Ken's"…

-¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?- pregunta Clyde.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito inspiración, pero escuche que lo demolerán pronto, así que aprovecho de venir mientras aun pueda- dijo Nathan acomodando algunos maniquís frente a Clyde -¿Listo?-.

-Otra vez, ¿para qué me dices que practique mi tiro y puntería?- pregunta Clyde.

-Para que no causes otro agujero en el techo- dice Nathan apuntando al techo, señalando un agujero allí mismo.

-Ah… jeje, cierto- dijo Clyde que comienza con disparos leves con los dedos a las cabezas de cuatro de cinco maniquís, y luego disparar una rayo de energía más fuerte al usar el puño, el cual prácticamente hiso polvo al maniquí restante, sin embargo, Clyde empezó a reír debido a esa muestra de poder, y empezar a disparar a los estantes, cabezas de madera para pelucas, a incluso a las maniquís que se encontraban tirados por allí.

-¿Clyde? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Nathan.

-Más que bien… siento que podría con todos, darle una paliza a cualquier bravucón… incluso derrotar en fuerza a Chase Scaleside… o al mismísimo idiota de Kevin Levin, lo asustare tanto con esto que mojara sus pantalones- dijo Clyde con cierta arrogancia en su tono.

-Jajaja… que buen chiste amigo- decía Nathan, pero al ver la sonrisa de Clyde, se preocupa -No fue un chiste ¿verdad?-.

Algunos minutos después, Clyde estaba dormido en una silla a mitad de esa habitación, por lo cual Nathan se empieza a acercar de puntillas hacia Clyde, ya que tenía la intención de quitarle el guante robótico, el cual sentía que estaba cambiando a Clyde para mal…

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera tocar el guante, Clyde despierta, y por alguna razón, el cristal de sus lentes brilla de rojo, y mirando de forma seria e inexpresiva a Nethan, el cual solo pudo caer al suelo del susto.

-¿Lo quieres? Pues déjame decírtelo atentamente, **_ES MIO_**\- dijo Clyde con un tono robótico en su última palabra.

Y Nathan asustado y preocupado por aquella situación, no tuvo más remedio que huir, sin embargo Clyde solo ve cómo se va, sin ver que ciertos cables de metal salen del guante y rodeando el brazo del chico de lentes.

Pero justo después de salir corriendo de aquella fábrica, Nathan corría a toda velocidad hacia alguna dirección…

-Debo encontrar a L-10, es el único que puede solucionar este problema, pero donde puede estar…- decía Nathan, que termina chocando con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Auch… mira por donde… ¿Nathy?- dice Julie que fue con la que Nathan se había estrellado.

-Ju-Ju-Julie… ¿q-que… haces aquí?- pregunta Nathan nervioso al tener a la Hathaway menor frente a él.

-Sacaba a pasear a pasear a Dragon- dice Julie apuntando a la mascota de la familia, y este da un ladrido de saludo -¿Y tú, porque tanta prisa?-.

-Pues… ¡Hay cierto! ¡Clyde McBride se volvió loco!- grito Nathan.

-… JAJAJAJAJA, que buena broma- decía Julie aun riéndose, hasta que ve la cara de preocupación de Nathan -Oh, no estas bromeando-.

-¡No! ¡Necesito encontrar a L-10, pero no sé dónde podría…!- decía Nathan hasta que Julie lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva.

-Me lo cuentas en el camino, se dónde está… alguien que sabe dónde puede estar- dijo Julie que se va corriendo mientras arrastraba a Nathan, y siendo seguido por Dragon.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la cochera de la Casa Loud, Kevin estaba debajo de Camionzilla, con algunas herramientas y ciertas piezas de vehículos en el suelo… en ese momento, llega Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Kevin, ¿Qué cuentas?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln me pidió que revisara su camioneta ya que su hermana la mandaron a revisión dental, ¿y si buscas a tu novio? Te informo que no está ahora-.

-No es mi novio, ¿quieres?- dice Ronnie Anne ofreciendo un vaso del Sr. Smoothy, el cual Kevin agarra y empieza a beber… pero luego lo deja para hacer una mueca de asco.

-No me gusta el sabor a frutas- dijo Kevin… que luego escucha que alguien viene.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln? Debemos decirle algo importante- dijo Julie agotada de tanto correr, y Dragon le da palmadas en la espalda para que respire -Gracias-.

-Oye tranquila rosadita, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Nethan me dijo que algo está mal con Clyde- dijo Julie.

-¿Quién es Nathan?- pregunta Kevin.

-Eh… yo… hola- saluda Nethan.

-Ah espera, creo que te he visto…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Escuchabas música y me empujaste a un bote de basura- dijo Nethan.

-Ah cierto, jeje… lo siento, ¿pero qué decías de Clyde?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Veras… nosotros… encontramos un guante metálico, y… cuando se lo puso en la mano, se empezó a comportar extraño, algo sádico, y con un tono… robótico- explica Nathan.

-Eso mismo me conto a mí- dijo Julie.

-_Hmmm… _¿dime dónde está?- exige Kevin.

-En la vieja fábrica del centro, suelo ir allí a veces… casi siempre- dijo Nathan.

-Ya entendí- dijo Kevin retirándose.

-Kevin, no hagas una estupidez, se trata de Clyde, y… se fue, ahora si por favor, ¿Qué le ocurre a Clyde?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Un rato después, al llegar a esa mencionada fábrica abandonada.

-Toc toc…- decía Kevin que de un sola patada tira la puerta al suelo -No te escondas McBride, el miedoso de tu amigo ya me conto lo que te pasa y que te escondes aquí-.

-_¿Levin? No quiero pelear contigo_\- la voz de Clyde se escuchaba en eco en aquel cuarto.

-Opino lo mismo, sin embargo…- decía Kevin, hasta que ve que el mismo Clyde aparece desde detrás de un estante, pero ahora su brazo estaba totalmente rodeado por el ese guante que estaba reconstruyéndose alrededor de Clyde, además algunos circuitos invadían su pecho -Bien, es peor de lo que pensé-.

-Sí, es genial, y aprendí a hacer… ¡Esto!- dijo Clyde que había disparado aquel rayo de energía desde su puño, aunque para suerte de Kevin, Clyde había fallado a propósito, dejando un hoyo en la pared -Ahora, te aconsejo que te vayas-.

-Escucha McBride, no te conozco mucho, pero como eres el amigo de Lincoln- dice Kevin mientras absorbe el concreto de la pared, y ser rodeado de ese mismo material en todo el cuerpo -Te prometo que la golpiza que te daré no te dolerá… mucho-.

Entonces Kevin da un ligero salto, y al aterrizar, golpea fuertemente el suelo, provocando un leve sismo que hace que Clyde pierda por momentos el equilibrio, por lo cual Kevin aprovecha de arrojar una silla… sin embargo Clyde la rompe fácilmente de una patada giratoria.

-Eso no me dolió- dijo Clyde con un ligero toque de burla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de esto?- dice Kevin que corre hacia el para darle un puñetazo.

Pero Clyde lo detiene con su derecha, Kevin intento con su izquierda, pero Clyde se agacha para esquivarlo, pero cuando Kevin intento nuevamente con la derecha, Clyde lo detiene sin problemas con su mano izquierda, y aplicarle un puñetazo directo en el mentón a Kevin, que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared, dejando una marca allí mismo debido al impacto.

-Que bien…- dice Clyde orgulloso de aquella fuerza que adquirió… pero debido a eso, no reacciona a tiempo del golpe desde abajo que Kevin le propino, y que caiga al suelo.

Lo cual Kevin intento un puñetazo desde arriba, pero Clyde rápidamente respondió disparando su rayo de energía desde el guante, lo cual mando a Kevin a estrellarse contra el techo y luego caer contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Clyde le propino un puñetazo que hace que rompa el suelo, y que caiga a un piso inferior de aquella fabrica.

Clyde desde esa altura aprovecha de dar varios disparos seguidos contra Kevin, lo cual hace que se le empieza a romper el concreto que tenía protegido su cuerpo, seguido de otro que Clyde no detuvo para causarle más daño en la espalda a Kevin… sin embargo este resistió lo suficiente para quitarse de esa zona y luego arrastrarse para llegar a unas vigas de acero que intenta absorber.

Sin embargo Clyde llega al mismo piso inferior y volver a disparar contra Kevin, y no dejarle seguir con habilidad de absorción, sin embargo Clyde le dio dos disparos más que lo hiso estar sentado contra la pared.

-Dame… tu mejor golpe…- dice un herido Kevin, lo cual Clyde le da una sonrisa arrogante, y luego propinarle un golpe que lo regresa a la sala principal de la fábrica abandonada -Eso… fue muy bueno-.

-Parece que ya no eres el chico malo del pueblo Levin- dijo Clyde mientras sus pupilas pasaban de negro a rojo y aquellos circuitos que rodeaban su pecho, formaban la parte frontal de la armadura del robot.

-¿Y ahora se supone que tú lo eres? Sí que aspiras alto- dijo Kevin.

-Ahora soy más poderoso que tu… talvez incluso más poderoso que Ronnie Anne, Chase, o Jazz… **al fin, yo puedo estar a la par con Lincoln, no hay nadie más que yo que sea digno de ser su verdadero compañero, no farsantes como ustedes**\- dijo Clyde retirándose mientras arroja sus anteojos al suelo, y dejando atrás a un malherido Kevin, que solo podía mirar como él moreno del afro se alejaba.

* * *

Regresando al Sr. Smoothy, se ve a Chase bebiendo de dos vasos al mismo tiempo… y después soltar un buen y fuerte eructo, lo cual hace que Lincoln y Jazz le aplaudan.

-Allí estas Lincoln, te hemos estado buscando… ¿Y tú cuántas de esas cosas te has bebido hoy?- pregunta Ronnie Anne a Lincoln y luego a Chase por curiosidad.

-Te lo pongo de esta forma, lo suficiente para saber que la zanahoria y el chocolate son dos sabores que juntos saben…- decía Chase.

-¡Clyde enloqueció! El me lo digo- dice Julie señalando a Nathan que saluda.

-Qué onda Nathan- dicen Lincoln y Jazz y el chico tímido saluda con la mano.

-Kevin fue por él hace horas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh no, mejor lo evitamos o Kevin lo destruirá- dijo Lincoln.

-Él no es así Lincoln, el cambio… un poco… si, mejor vayamos por el- dijo Julie.

-Síganme por favor… el lugar no está lejos- dijo Nathan que guía al grupo hacia aquella fábrica abandonada…

* * *

Un poco después, al llegar a la fábrica abandonada…

-Este lugar está todo dañado, como si hubiera peleado… o hubieran adelantado la demolición- dijo Jazz.

-Yo siempre creí que ya se veía así- dijo Lincoln.

-Esos hoyos en la pared son nuevos, pero la basura ha estado ahí siempre, creo que…- decía Nathan, notando que el resto entra a aquella fábrica -Y como siempre, nadie me escucha, típico-.

-¿Kevin, amigo?- llamo Chase mientras el resto revisa el desastre de ese pasillo… hasta que finalmente lo ven, a Kevin aun malherido, y apoyado contra la pared.

-Veo que… lo disfrutan- dice Kevin.

-Hay Kevin… ¿Qué te paso? estas todo lastimado- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No es tan… malo como se ve- dijo Kevin.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Clyde, Clyde McBride te hiso eso?- pregunta Jazz, pero por el silencio de Kevin, deducen que si… por lo cual, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz no evitan reírse… pero cuando ven a Chase y a Julie con ceños fruncidos, se detienen.

-No dijimos nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye tu niño- dice Kevin, y Nathan lo ve -Cúbrete los oídos, esto es privado-.

-Ah… está bien- dice Nathan que se da la vuelta, se cubre los oídos y empieza a cantar en voz baja -… Es un dinosaurio que vive en las cantinas, uma uma uma ñañañañañaña ña-.

-Lo que le ocurrió a McBride es peor de lo que temía, al parecer olvidamos una pieza del robot con el que peleamos esta mañana, y está tomando posesión de el- dijo Kevin.

-Entonces es cierto- todos ven a Julie -Verán, Nathan me conto que ellos encontraron un guante de metal, luego intento quitárselo, pero tomo posesión de él… eso me digo- dijo Julie.

-Sí, y se está reconstruyendo alrededor del chico, y ahora se quiere deshacer de nosotros, salvo de ti Lincoln, creo que no le gustan tus nuevas amistades- dijo Kevin mientras entrega los lentes de Clyde a Lincoln.

-Ninguna hojalata controlara a mi mejor amigo, esto terminara ahora- dijo Lincoln que se iba a retirar… hasta que vuelve a mirar a su lastimado amigo.

-Ve, estaré bien- dijo Kevin, en lo que Lincoln le asiente y se va.

-Cuídate- dijo Ronnie Anne siguiendo a Lincoln.

-Sanate viejo- dijo Chase.

-Tú… no te lastimes más- dijo Jazz.

-… en el pueblo en que nací…- decía Nathan aun cantando, hasta que ve como los demás se iban corriendo -Oigan ¿A dónde van?-.

-Ellos… ah… van por ayuda para Clyde, mientras, tú ayúdame con Kevin por favor- dice Julie.

-Ah bueno… está bien, porque dijiste por favor- dijo Nathan que cargaba a Kevin de las piernas, mientras Julie lo sujeta de los brazos.

-Kevin… ¿no has considerado bajar unos kilos?- dijo Julie.

-No te hagas la graciosa pequeña- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Mientras en la parte publica de Royal Woods, mientras la gente caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, un adolecente que iba corriendo le arrebata el bolso a una mujer, y mientras esta gritaba por la policía, al adolecente sin mirar choca con algo… o más bien, con alguien.

Se trataba del mismísimo Clyde, el cual ahora todo su cuerpo portaba la misma armadura de aquel robot con el que lucharon Lincoln y los demás, pero su rostro estaba casi irreconocible, ya que la mayoría de su cara estaba rodeado de circuitos, con excepción de su ojo izquierdo que brillaba de un color rojo y la mitad de su boca.

-**_No soporto que se cometa cualquier crimen en mis calles_**\- dijo Clyde el cual atrapa al adolecente antes de que pudiera correr, sin embargo su sola presencia hace que la gente huya del miedo y el pánico -**_Hmmm… no importa, ya aprenderán a respetarme, pero tú no tendrás ese privilegio, escoria_**-.

Clyde sin ninguna piedad, manda a aquel adolecente a volar, y termina estrellándose contra un automóvil estacionado, sin embargo Clyde se preparaba… y lanza un rayo de energía desde su brazo derecho, sin embargo antes de que golpeara al adolecente… este es protegido por una barrera mágica, lo cual el adolecente aprovecha de huir.

-**_¡¿Qué car…?!_**\- decía Clyde.

-¡Lenguaje Clyde!- Clyde voltea ante esa voz, y allí estaban Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz, ya usando sus trajes de superhéroes.

-**_¡Lincoln!_**\- dijo Clyde alegre de ver a su mejor amigo, hasta que se fija en los demás -**_Y ustedes…_**-.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-**_Ustedes son mi problema, pero ahora tengo poderes, y nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera Kevin pudo, así es, ¡Le gane a Kevin Levin!_**\- dijo Clyde.

-Ok… ya no es tan gracioso si lo pones de esa manera- dijo Jazz.

-**_Y ustedes serán los siguientes_**\- dijo Clyde.

-No pelearemos contigo Clyde- dijo Lincoln.

-**_Tranquilo amigo, a ti no te hare nada, ¡pero a ellos sí!_**\- dijo Clyde disparando una un rayo de energía desde su mano hacia los chicos, los cuales esquivan, aunque el rayo deja un cráter en medio de la calle.

-¡Basta Clyde, esa cosa te volvió loco, ese no eres tú, amigo!- dijo Lincoln, pero Chase iba corriendo directo hacia Clyde, esquivando un puñetazo de este al agacharse, y luego dándole un golpe con la cola de un Ankylosaurio, y haciendo que Clyde caiga al suelo.

-Se acabó el juego chico, es hora… de… quitarte… esa…- decía Chase tratando de arrancar el brazo derecho de la armadura, sin embargo Clyde reacciona y agarra a Chase de la cabeza y lo azota contra el suelo.

-**_Les dije que nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera tu ahora_**\- dijo Clyde… que luego fue golpeado por un disparo de energía amarilla, de parte de Jazz.

-Lo siento Clydesdale, pero tenemos que…- decía Jazz, que fue golpeada por un poste de luz que Clyde había arrancado de la acera, y mandándola contra la pared de un edificio.

-¡Jazz!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, esquivando un golpe de parte de Clyde, que solo iba por la chica latina, que inmediatamente busca en su libro de hechizos

-_¡Merchus Veridactus!_\- dijo Ronnie Anne que forma y lanza una esfera de energía mágica, lo que provoca que Clyde se haga a un lado fácilmente, y luego intenta golpearla, pero Ronnie Anne esquivaba con algunas piruetas y trucos dignos de una skater -¡Ahora!- Ronnie Anne manda a Capa directo a Clyde, el cual se envuelve alrededor de su cara.

-Chicos deténganse, no deben lastimarlo- dice Lincoln.

-Eso intentamos, ¡Cabeza de Triceratops!- dijo Chase poniéndose de pie a la vez que transforma su cabeza en la del mencionado dinosaurio y embiste a Clyde contra un edificio, sin embargo, Clyde se quita a Capa de la cara, y luego con su pie empuja a Chase.

Mientras Jazz vuela en picada hacia Clyde y lanza su ráfaga de energía, haciendo que Clyde se proteja con su brazo izquierdo, y luego disparar su propio rayo desde la mano derecha, golpeando a Jazz y cayendo hacia el suelo, sin embargo Lincoln corre y la logra atrapar antes de que toque la acera.

-¡Clyde basta!- grito Lincoln, mientras Ronnie Anne buscaba algo más en su libro, mientras Clyde aprovecharía de atacar… pero luego voltea al ver que Chase iba a atacar con la cola de un Ankylosaurio… pero Clyde lo atrapa.

-¡¿Qué…?!- decía Chase… el cual comienza a ser azotado contra la calle múltiples veces, y luego lanzarlo, y que se estrelle contra Ronnie Anne, y ambos chocan contra una banca de una parada de autobús.

-¿Estas… bien?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Solo… mi orgullo…- dice Chase que junto a Ronnie Anne quedan inconscientes, y Clyde corre y salta directo a ellos para terminarlos… hasta que alguien lo empuja y se estrelle contra la calle.

-**Clyde, por favor escúchame, tu no quieres hacer esto**\- dice Piedra tratando de razonar con su mejor amigo… sin embargo, Clyde le dispara, aunque Piedra repele ese ataque sin recibir ningún daño, aunque si destruyendo un letrero que estaba detrás de él -**¡Creí que no me querías atacar!**-.

-**_N-no… no fui yoooo_**\- dice Clyde, a la vez que disparar rayos de calor desde ambas manos, los cuales Piedra recibe y absorbe esa energía desde su cuerpo, y luego usar esa energía para lanzar un disparo ultravioleta que golpea a Clyde y este cae al suelo.

-**Debes detener esta locura amigo**\- dijo Piedra.

-**_No… no puedo detenerlo, ¡ya no puedo detenerlo!_**\- grito Clyde dándole un golpe con la derecha a Piedra, para después agarrarlo de la Pierna y estrellarlo contra un auto, luego golpearlo contra un poste.

Enseguida corre y salta sobre un auto para azotar a Piedra de cara contra la calle, empezar a darle vueltas tres veces, y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el carguero de un camión…

-**_¡Lincoln!_**\- grito Clyde con un tono de preocupación… sin embargo, a pesar de ese castigo, Piedra se levantó se puso de pie, y parece que no tenía ningún rasguño en su cuerpo -**_Que bueno, estas…_**-

Sin embargo, antes de terminar su frase, su cuerpo avanza directo a Piedra, a la vez que el mismo avanza contra su amigo, empezando un potente combate de fuerza, con cada uno intentando empujar al otro usando su propia fuerza bruta.

-**¿Dime porque haces esto? ¡¿Por qué?!**\- pregunta Piedra.

-**_Yo… yo solo quería… yo, ¡no lo sé!_**\- responde Clyde, el cual inmediatamente estuvo siendo superado en fuerza por Piedra.

-**¡Solo responde!**\- grito Piedra mientras aplicaba más fuerza, obligando a Clyde a estar de rodillas.

-**_Yo… yo… ¡estaba celoso!_**\- grito Clyde, lo cual sorprende a Piedra -**_Tu… yo… se supone que somos amigos, pero tú ahora eres un superhéroe, ¿pero yo que soy?_**\- mientras explicaba, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz logran despertar, pero escuchando lo que dice el amigo moreno de Lincoln -**_Tu ahora eres fuerte y valiente, y tienes amigos que te pueden defender, pero yo no puedo, pero con este poder creí que… yo ahora podría…_**-.

-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**\- pregunta Piedra, pero Clyde evade la mirada con vergüenza -**Escucha Clyde, que yo esté lejos, no significa que me he olvidado de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, ¿lo recuerdas? Clincoln McCloud por siempre**-.

-**_Lincoln…_**\- dice Clyde.

-**Así que detente ahora, ninguno ganamos nada con pelear ¡Alto!**\- dijo Piedra.

-**_No… puedo_**\- dijo Clyde.

-**Claro que puedes**\- dijo Piedra.

-**_No, en forma literal no puedo, esta máquina quiere pelear, mira, no puedo hacer nada, se arregla sola_**\- dijo Clyde mientras alrededor de su cabeza aparece el casco del robot, pero aún estaba perdiendo en fuerza ante Piedra.

-¿Ronnie?- dice Jazz a Ronnie Anne la cual buscaba rápido en su libro de hechizos… hasta que…

-¡Encontré algo!, solo espero que sirva- dice Ronnie Anne mientras se acerca a la pelea -Aquí voy… _¡Liberatio!_-.

Ella rápido lanza una especie de rayo de energía mágica que golpea a Clyde, mientras este empezaba a gritar… pero no de dolor por ese hechizo, sino por la armadura se empezaba a desmantelas y separarse de manera forzosa de él.

Esta poco a poco las partes empezaban a desmantelarse y lentamente los circuitos alrededor de su cuerpo se desprendían de él, hasta que finalmente regresa a ser solo un guante de metal, el cual Chase rápidamente toma y lo quita de la mano de Clyde y lo tira al suelo, y antes de que este pudiera huir… es destruido por un rayo de energía de Jazz.

-Se acabó- dijo Jazz.

Piedra se le termino el tiempo y regresa a ser Lincoln, este corre rápido hacia Clyde, y trata de hacer que reaccione…

-_Ahww_… ¿Lincoln?- dice Clyde que despierta.

-Se acabó Clyde, eres libre de ese guante- dijo Lincoln que ayuda a Clyde a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias amigo… yo, lo siento, por cómo me comporte- dijo Clyde disculpándose con el resto del grupo.

-No te preocupes Clyde, no eras tú, era ese guante- dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras Chase y Jazz asienten, mientras Lincoln le devuelve los lentes a Clyde, y este se las vuelve a poner.

-Gracias… ah, ¿quieren una malteada?, yo invito- dijo Clyde.

-Esa voz me agrada Clydesdale- dijo Jazz que junto al resto se van para el Sr. Smoothie.

-Pidámosle una Kevin… ¿me pregunto cómo estará ahora?- pregunta Chase…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Hathaway…

-¡Auch!- se escuchó la voz de Kevin, ya que estaba siendo atendido por Julie, la cual usaba alcohol con algodón en las heridas de Kevin, mientras Nathan ayudaba al ponerle las vendas.

-No te quejes, tengo que desinfectar las heridas- dijo Julie aun tratando de sanar de manera difícil a Kevin.

-Suertudo…- dijo Nathan en voz baja mientras envolvía la pierna de Kevin en vendas.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	53. Buena copia, mala copia

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche, en un castillo propiedad de la organización de los Caballeros Eternos, varios de estos caballeros entraron con prisa a su castillo, mientras la compuerta que a la vez se usaba como puente de acceso se cerraba…

Sin embargo alguno de estos caballeros se pusieron en guardia y envainaron sus espadas para defender su fortaleza debido a que se escuchaban varios golpes que provenían del otro lado, como si alguien tratara de entrar al castillo a la fuerza… pero tal y como temían, alguien derribo la puerta y el impacto hiso que algunos caballeros fueran mandados a volar, revelando a su atacante.

-**¡Los Caballeros Eternos!**\- grito Humungosaurio en su forma gigante entrando forzosamente al castillo de los Eternos, y empezar a atacarlos.

Aunque más que atacarlos, los perseguía y los mandaba a volar de un simple manotazo, pero el que intentaba huir por su vida, su golpea por Humungosaurio, chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, estando frente a su atacante.

-**Contéstame ¿Dónde está?**\- pregunta Humungosaurio al caballero.

-¿Por qué contestar lo que ya sabes? ¿Nos estas probando?- pregunta el Caballero Eterno, el cual fue atrapado por la mano de Humungosaurio y arrinconado contra la pared.

-**Pruebo tu deseo de vivir, ahora por última vez…**\- dice Humungosaurio quien regresa a la normalidad, y allí estaba… -¿Donde esta Lincoln Loud?-.

* * *

**Buena copia, mala copia**

* * *

Esa misma noche se ve que Chase y Jazz iban volando hacia alguna dirección en concreto, mientras Kevin se sostenía de las piernas de Chase.

-No creen que esto que hacemos es muy extraño- dijo Jazz.

-Fue tu idea, lo único que sé es que hay mucha comunicación alienígena y Loud es el tema principal- dijo Kevin.

-Tengo su aroma, a la izquierda- dijo Chase doblando su vuelo a esa dirección y Jazz lo sigue.

Y llegan al mismo castillo de los Caballeros Eternos que fue atacado de, pero estaba incendiándose, ya que los muros y las torres estaban rodeado de llamas.

-Guau…- dice Jazz sorprendida de lo que ve.

-Miren, allá arriba- dijo Kevin apuntando a la torre del castillo, viendo a Jetray alzando sus alas y yéndose volando.

-¡Linc! ¡Oye!- grito Jazz, pero Jetray no la escucha y solo se aleja volando del lugar… pero antes de preguntarse qué está ocurriendo, Chase ve a un caballero herido en el suelo y junto a Jazz y Kevin van hacia él.

-L-10… no ha mostrado misericordia- dijo el Caballero Eterno.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunta Jazz.

-¡Nada! Te lo juro por mi orden, él ha arruinado tres de nuestros castillos en pocos días-.

-Él no sería capaz de algo así- dijo Chase.

-Dicen en la corte, que el maldecido L-10 ha atacado a la comunidad de criminales, los brujos Hex y Charmcaster, la pandilla de Rojo, los Fenómenos del Circo, Fistrick, entre otros…- dice el caballero quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

-Loud fue tras todos ellos… por favor, no tiene las agallas- dijo Kevin.

-Quieres decir que no es el estilo de Lincoln atacar sin ninguna razón- dijo Jazz.

-Bueno… eso si- dijo Kevin.

-¿Por qué nos esconde cosas?- se pregunta Chase mientras aun mira en castillo incendiándose.

* * *

Más tarde, en la Casa Loud…

-¿Lo entendiste Ronnie? El niño pesa 25 kilogramos, 3 metros por segundo, 2 metros por el centro del objetivo- redactada Lincoln leyendo un libro mientras come un poco de papas con chile.

-Espera… lo estoy escribiendo- dice Ronnie Anne anotando mientras igualmente come algo de papas.

-Felicidades Loud, por fin le das un uso máximo al Omnitrix- dijo Kevin que recién entro a la casa junto a Chase y Jazz.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Ya sabes, clandestinamente pero pateando traseros- dijo Kevin, pero Jazz le da un codazo en el brazo.

-¿Pueden explicarme más claramente?- pregunta Lincoln confundido.

-Te vimos como Jetray salir del castillo de los Caballeros Eternos- dijo Jazz.

-Pero si he estado toda la semana estudiando para el examen de física de mañana- dijo Lincoln.

-Es cierto, él me ha estado ayudando a estudiar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y me puedes decir en donde ha estado Lincoln?- pregunta Kevin.

-Hemos estado aquí desde hace horas- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Si no pasamos el examen, nuestras Mamás nos castiga, lo que significa menos tiempo de ser héroe, hagan las cuenta- dice Lincoln.

-Tienes un punto, ayer Julie y yo nos reunimos con ustedes igualmente para estudiar, pero lo que vimos…- decía Jazz algo dudosa.

-Yo te creo, además cuando mientes te da un tic en el ojo, confió en ti Linc- dijo Chase.

-O… también ha estado perdiendo la memoria y ha estado peleando sin saberlo- propone Kevin.

-Puede ser, quizás es otra falla en tu reloj- dijo Jazz.

-Si vamos a discutir esto, necesito más papas…- decía Lincoln que iba a tomar algo más de papas con chile… pero ya se le terminaron, y luego mira a Ronnie Anne.

-Son deliciosas… pero no me mires- dice Ronnie Anne, hasta que escucha un eructo de…

-Perdón… tenía hambre- dijo Chase.

Más tarde, en la Hamburguesa del Eructo, varios jóvenes estaban reunidos para disfrutar de las papas con chile que recientemente has estado haciendo… y entre los clientes que han estado llegando, cierto peliblanco entra frustrado al establecimiento.

-Sabes, me caes mal, y este lugar es horrible, tu lugar está llena de aceite, todo lo que es humano con excepción de lo que llaman comida apesta- dice Lincoln quejándose mientras paga por una ración de papas.

-Si… seguro es la cebolla- dice el cocinero mientras le entrega una bolsa a Lincoln, y este inmediatamente olfatea su aroma.

-Es lo mismo, es desagradable pero me encanta el olor de la comida terrestre… pero seguro es por mi ADN- dijo Lincoln que se retira mientras empieza a comer de sus papas…

Pero justo después… Lincoln entra al lugar y saca algo de dinero de su bolsillo.

-Unas cinco raciones de papas por favor- dice Lincoln mientras coloca el dinero en el mostrador.

-Cuidado niño, tantas raciones te engordaran- dice el cocinero mientras se soba la barriga.

-Ah… no entiendo- dice Lincoln confundido.

-Es un concejo, tómalo si quieres-.

Lincoln recibe cinco bolsas de papas, y algo ofendido y dudoso por ese "concejo" que le dieron, y se retira…

Mientras afuera del establecimiento, Ronnie Anne y los demás vigilan detrás de un arbusto… aunque escuchando un ruido que interrumpe el ambiente silencioso.

-¿Quieres callar tu estomago?- dice Jazz.

-Oye, yo no soy… aunque ese olor me abre el apetito…- dice Kevin.

-Lo siento, aún tengo hambre, y ese aroma a papas fritas es atrayente…- dijo Chase.

-Esperen… hay viene- dijo Ronnie Anne señalando a Lincoln que salió del lugar de comida rápida… y soltar un eructo.

-Ya comió y no nos convido- dice Kevin, pero lo cayán para escuchar lo que hará a continuación.

-Me doy asco- dice Lincoln mientras activa el Omnitrix y se transforma… en Frio, el abre sus alas y se va volando.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Lo que me temía, hay que seguirlo- dijo Jazz volando detrás de Frio, siendo seguido por los demás… aunque pasando de lado de… Lincoln.

-¿Que? ¡Chicos! ¡Regresen!- grito Lincoln, y al ver que sus amigos no responden a su llamado, decide activar el Omnitrix y transformarse… en Frio e ir volando tras ellos.

Una vez que Ronnie Anne y los demás llegan a otro castillo de los Caballeros Eternos, ven que uno de estos utilizaba una pistola laser con la que trataba de atinarle a Frio… pero fallando en cada tiro, hasta que este aterriza detrás de él.

-**¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?**\- pregunta Frio que inmediatamente congela a aquel caballero, pero luego recibiendo un tiro por la espalda, ya que más Caballeros Eternos iban a atacarlo

Por lo cual los demás iban a socorrer a Frio, primero Chase patea a uno con las piernas de un Velociraptor, y cuando un caballero lo iba a atacar con su espada, Kevin que había absorbido el concreto del lugar, detiene su ataque y de un puñetazo lo manda al lago que rodea su castillo.

Ronnie Anne por su parte esquivaba los disparos de las pistolas de los Eternos, y manda a Capa a quitarle sus armas, cosa que Jazz aprovecha de golpearlos con sus rayos de energía,

-Linc- llama Ronnie Anne haciendo que Frio voltee hacia el grupo -¿Te sientes bien? es que te fuiste y nos dejaste atrás como tontos-.

-**¿Ustedes conocen a Lincoln? ¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?**\- pregunta Frio sonando desesperado.

-Muy bien, ahora sí creo que enloqueciste- dice Kevin, a la vez que Frio suelta un eructo helado –Que asco, apestas…-.

-**Ah… de acuerdo**\- dijo Frio.

-Vámonos de aquí Lincoln, te llevaremos a casa- dijo Jazz, a la vez que Frio regresa a la normalidad.

-Sí, soy yo, Lincoln Loud, ¡Transpórtame L-10 a mi domicilio!- dijo Lincoln con un tono diferente al usual, lo cual solo confunde a los demás -Hay momentos de naturaleza personal de los cuales yo L-10 debo atender-.

-Muy bien, si nadie más lo dirá, yo lo hare, kuku kuku- dice Kevin tratando de decir que el peliblanco a enloquecido

-**Muchas gracias…**\- todos voltean, cuando ven que Frio aterrizo -**Me dejaron solo…**\- y luego nota que delante de él… estaba Lincoln, o al menos parecía ser Lincoln.

-O-k… o alguien me clono o tuve un gemelo del cual jamás me entere- dice Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln Loud? La criatura terrestre más difícil de localizar, pero que bueno que te encontré, soy Albedo de Galvan-.

-Albedo… creo que me suena- dice Lincoln.

-Es normal que no te acuerdes de mí, soy el fabricante del Omnitrix, lo necesito de regreso- dijo Albedo alzando la mano -Tus días como L-10 llegaron a su fin-.

Lincoln por esa orden que escucho lo conmociono… hasta que inmediatamente se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Remueve rápido tu Omnitrix y regrésalo- ordeno Albedo.

-Lo siento pero… ¿tú el creador del Omnitrix? Todos sabemos que fue Azmuth quien lo fabrico- dijo Lincoln.

-Azmuth es un mentiroso- dijo Albedo.

-Y como planeas que defienda a todos si no tengo el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Está incompleto y es probable que se descomponga- dijo Albedo, sin embargo Lincoln lo revisa detenidamente.

-No, está funcionando bien en mi opinión- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes suerte porque no has causado un hoyo inmenso en el universo niñito- dijo Albedo.

-No le creas Linc, es posible que si sea un clon, un impostor con tu imagen, lo que sea- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Tienes razón, muéstrame tú cara, es que es raro hablar conmigo mismo- dijo Lincoln.

-Si pudiera lo haría, estoy atrapado en este… ¡Sucio, pegajoso, sudoroso, ruidoso, hambriento peludo y apestoso cuerpo de infante humano! ¡Me la paso comiendo papas y rascándome a mí mismo en lugares inapropiados!- gritaba Albedo.

-Guau… casi suena como tú- dijo Jazz.

-Oye- dijo Lincoln ofendido.

-Veraz, tu ADN esta decodificado en el Omnitrix como método de seguridad, el mío se sincroniza en el tiempo y espacio con el tuyo, tú también tienes el mío- explica Albedo.

-Bueno ¿cuál es? ¿Quieres el Omnitrix para arreglarlo o evitar que el universo se destruya?- pregunta Kevin tratando de sonar amenazante ante Albedo.

-Las… dos cosas- responde Albedo.

-¿Si tú lo construiste? Lo cual obviamente no es verdad, dime como lo apago- dice Lincoln.

-Si… tengo la confianza en que sabes las aplicaciones de las ocho dimensiones de la gravedad cuántica junto con sus ecuaciones- con esa explicación de Albedo, Ronnie Anne y Jazz miran a Chase.

-A mí ni me miren, mi padre es el genio millonario- dijo Chase, mientras Lincoln observa que Albedo hace un raro gesto cerca de su ojo.

-Realmente me da un tic cuando miento- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, Chase lo menciono hace un rato- dijo Kevin, mientras los demás miran con desconfianza a Albedo de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien, hay otras formas de quitártelo- dijo Albedo que empuja a Kevin y activa su Omnitrix, y transformarse en Jetray, y este vuela directo a Lincoln y usar sus piernas y llevárselo volando.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne.

Sin embargo Jazz toma vuelo y golpea a Jetray, y Lincoln termina cayendo al agua… pero se ve que se transformó y sale del agua convertido en Piedra y empezando a escalar hasta la torre del castillo.

Jetray empuja a Jazz con su pata y empieza a disparar rayos de neuroshock a Piedra, el cual fácilmente absorbe y contraatacar con disparos de rayos ultravioletas que Jetray esquiva fácilmente.

-**Quédate quieto tú… tu… ¡copión!**\- dijo Piedra que seguía disparando desde sus manos y cristales.

-**No eres digno, de usar el Omnitrix**\- dijo Jetray evadiendo los ataques de Piedra, y estos mismos solo golpearan torres del castillo, mientras iba directo en picada hacia él… pero Chase usando sus alas de Pterodactylo lo patea de sorpresa contra una pared.

-Qué esperas Kevin, busca algo que tocar- dice Ronnie Anne, en lo que Kevin recoge una espada para absorber el acero, aunque solo llega a cubrir su brazo derecho.

-Esto debería servir- dijo Kevin.

Jetray vuelve a tomar vuelo y dispara rayos de sus ojos y cola que golpean a Jazz y a Chase, y luego esquivando un puñetazo de Piedra y dándole un golpe de neuroshock en la espalda, cayendo al piso.

-**Gracias por tu sacrificio**\- dijo Jetray, que luego es golpeado por un pedazo de escombro que lanzo Kevin.

-Qué tontería- dijo Kevin mientras que Ronnie Anne levitaba algunos escombros con su magia y las lanza contra Jetray, pero estos son destruidos por sus rayos de neuroshock, para luego ser atrapado por la espalda por piedra.

-**Ríndete, soy mejor**\- dijo Piedra que sujeta a Jetray de los cuernos y lo lanza directo contra la pared, y luego recibir un golpe de energía de parte de Jazz… pero Jetray entonces presiona el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y cambia a otro alienígena y desaparece.

-¿Dónde se metió?- pregunta Jazz, mientras Chase logro captar su olor y encontró un líquido naranja pasando por las paredes, revelando que era Goop, el cual logra escapar.

-**¿Puedes rastrearlo?**\- pregunta Piedra.

-Tengo su aroma, no puede ir lejos- dijo Chase.

Piedra regresa a ser Lincoln y Jazz lo sujeta para llevarlo volando, Chase ayuda a Kevin, mientras Ronnie Anne lo hace con ayuda de Capa para ir tras Albedo.

-Gemelo malvado, realmente eres un héroe- dijo Kevin.

-Un héroe con un gran examen mañana- dijo Lincoln.

-Y estaríamos estudiando si le hubieran creído desde el principio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti- dijo Jazz.

-Yo también- dijo Chase, el cual tuvo que darle un coscorrón a Kevin para que hablara.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento también- dijo Kevin.

-Quien sabe el daño que Albedo podría… lo encontré…- dice Chase aterrizando y junto a los demás estaban frente a un almacén de computadoras, el cual vieron que la cerradura de la puerta estaba derretido, dando la señal de que Albedo entro por ahí.

-El aroma termina ahí- dijo Chase.

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Lincoln.

Ya una vez dentro, los chicos caminan por la empaquetaría del almacén, aunque aún sin señales de Albedo.

-Es mejor dividirnos para cubrir más terreno y así rodearlo- propone Lincoln.

-Pero como sabremos cual es el verdadero tu- dijo Ronnie Anne, por lo que Kevin toma un marcador del suelo, y marca una X en su rostro.

-Ahora te llamaras L-X- dijo Kevin con una leve burla en su tono, pero Lincoln se borra la marca… y al presionar un botón del Omnitrix, se coloca su traje.

-Iré por allá delante, Ronnie, Jazz por la derecha, Kevin y Chase por izquierda- con esa orden de Lincoln, el grupo se separa para buscar a Albedo.

Chase y Kevin caminaban por un pasillo donde solo había estantes llenos de cajas… pero un poco más adelante, Goop salió desde un pequeño rincón, e inmediatamente regreso a la normalidad antes de que Chase y Kevin llegaran a esa parte.

-Chicos, por aquí, creo que escuche algo- dijo Albedo.

-Espera, ¿Por qué te quitaste tu traje?- pregunta Chase.

-Ah… es que me dio calor y me lo quite- con esas palabras, Kevin confió y va hacia donde señalo Albedo, pero Chase algo dudoso igual va hacia con el peliblanco impostor señalo.

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante Lincoln llego desde atrás, y al ver quién estaba detrás de sus amigos…

-¡Oigan!- grito Lincoln.

Chase y Kevin voltean, pero justo en ese momento, Albedo sostenía una especie de manguera, de la cual disparar plástico líquido, con el cual aprisiona a Kevin y a Chase contra la pared.

-Esto apesta… nos envolvió con plástico… es horrible- dice Kevin tratando de liberarse al igual que Chase.

-Siempre hay que deshacerse de los fuertes primero- dijo Albedo.

-¡Kevin, Chase!- grito Ronnie Anne, que llego junto a Jazz, por lo cual Albedo intento dispararle de ese plástico líquido, pero Jazz fue más rápida y de un disparo de luz de su dedo, golpea la mano de Albedo, haciendo que suelte esa manguera.

-Auch… eso duele- dijo Albedo sobándose la herida.

-Albedo, no te llevaras mi Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Tengo todos tus poderes, y una mente más grande, ríndete si valoras tu vida niñito-dijo Albedo de manera malvada.

-Porque eso sería lo mejor…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose… en Upchuck -**Pero no para ti**-.

Albedo usa la manguera para atacar a Upchuck con el plástico pero el pequeño alíen aprovecha su velocidad para esquivar los disparos y luego comer unas cajas y proceder a dispararle a albedo, quien suelta la manguera y escapa evadiendo los disparos de Upchuck hasta ocultarse detrás de una repisa, la cual es explotada por nuestro héroe.

Albedo entonces activa su copia de Omnitrix, y se transforma en Blitzwolfer, y usa su aullido sónico que mando a volar algunas cajas hacia Upchuck, quien usando sus lenguas se las come y contraataca disparando su baba explosiva, pero Blitzwolfer esquiva y corre contra Upchuck para atacar con su garra, que nuestro heroe evita aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y pasar por debajo de Blitzwolfer, y aprovechar de presionar el símbolo del Omnitrix en su muñeca y cambiar a Multi Ojos, el cual esquiva un zarpazo de Blitzwolfer de un salto.

-**Mírame a los ojos Albedo**\- dijo Multi Ojos disparando rayos eléctricos de los ojos de sus manos que alcanzan a Blitzwolfer, y haciendo que este retroceda, y luego disparar del ojo central un disparo de fuego que golpea a Blitzwolfer quien tropieza cayendo al suelo.

Por su lado Jazz se acerca a donde estaban atrapados Chase y Kevin y dispara rayos de sus manos al plástico.

-¡Au, me quemas!- se quejó Kevin.

-No seas llorón- dijo Jazz continuando con su labor.

De regreso a la batalla, Blitzwolfer presiona el Omnitrix de su cintura, cambiando a Articguana.

Multi Ojos dispara un torrente de fuego que es contrarrestado por el rayo de hielo de Articguana el cual comenzó a superar las llamas de Multi Ojos hasta que alcanzan al alíen comenzando a congelarlo pero Multi Ojos presiona el símbolo del Omnitrix y cambia a Frankenstrike quien deshace el hielo y dando un golpe al suelo libera electricidad que alcanza a Articguana dañándolo… pero al presionar el Omnitrix de en su palma derecha cambia a…

-**Auch… duele hay**\- dicen el grupo de Dittos que caen al suelo, pero inmediatamente se ponen de pie y rodean a Frankenstrike.

Entonces el alíen más grande acumula electricidad y dispara contra un par de réplicas las cuales evitan el ataque y entre todas saltan sobre Frankenstrike y comienzan a duplicarse más.

-**Ríndete…**\- dijo un Ditto.

-**O…**\- dijo un segundo Ditto.

-**Morirás**\- dijo un tercer Ditto que junto a los demás comenzaban a aplastar a nuestro héroe.

-**Es… una… decisión… difícil**\- dice Frankestrike que con alguna de dificultad alcanza el símbolo del Omnitrix de su cintura, y cambiar a…

Snare-oh el cual se deshace en sus vendas para liberarse y luego alejar a los Dittos con sus vendas mandándolos lejos.

-**Tú no puedes…**\- dijo un Ditto.

-**Mantener… esto**\- dijo otro Ditto a la vez que todos vuelven a ser uno y presionar el símbolo del Omnitrix en su frente, y cambiar a Wildvine, el cual lanza las vainas de su espalda.

Pero Snare-oh evadía los ataques deshaciéndose y rearmándose en otro lugar mientras comenzaba a acercarse y luego extender su puño hacia su adversario, pero Wildvine evita el golpe y usa sus raíces para atrapar a Snare-oh y comenzar a apretarlo.

-**Ahora tu Omnitrix perderá poder**\- dijo Wildvine que comenzaba a apretar aún más a Snare-oh y luego proceder a azotarlo contra el suelo -**Ríndete**\- lo azota de nuevo -**Ríndete**\- y de nuevo con más fuerza -**¡Ríndete!**-.

-**¡Jamás!**\- grito Snare-oh mientras usa una de sus vendas para presionar el símbolo del Omnitrix en su hombro y cambiar a Canonbolt, liberándose de las raíces fácilmente.

El cual inmediatamente toma su forma esférica y de dar varios rebotes contra las paredes de la fábrica, golpea a Wildvine mandándolo contra el muro.

-**Aún no he terminado**\- dice Cannonbolt volviendo a rodar directo hacia Wildvine… pero antes de poder darle el golpe de gracia… el tiempo se le termino, volviendo a ser Lincoln, quien se estrelló contra Wildvine -Uh oh- dijo Lincoln con algo de miedo.

-**Te lo dije niñito, haz agotado la energía del Omnitrix, ahora es mi**…- decía Wildvine que igualmente se le termina el tiempo -¿Ah que?… no importa, no necesito un Omnitrix para destruirte- dijo Albedo preparándose para golpear a Lincoln con su puño.

Por lo cual el propio Lincoln no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y este también se prepara para acertarle un puñetazo a Albedo… pero cuando sus brazos donde tienen sus Omnitrix se cruzan… los núcleos de ambos relojes se atraen y se conectan entre sí, sorprendiendo a ambos peliblancos, y estos de manera desesperada trataban de separar sus respectivos relojes.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Su unión está creando una retroalimentación de energía- responde Albedo.

Pero mientras ambos trataban de separar sus Omnitrix, la energía que escapa de esa retroalimentación, causo también un cambio en la forma física de Albedo.

Su cabello pasó de blanco a un color negro, su chaqueta paso a ser roja y su camisa de abajo de color blanco, sus pantalones se tornaron de un azul más oscuro, y sus zapatillas a color negro.

-De esa forma… por fin podremos saber quién es quién- dijo Kevin que junto con Chase trataban aun de liberase.

-Me has deformado niñito, ahora lo pagaras- dijo Albedo enojado que incluso sus pupilas se tornaron de color rojo y agarrando a Lincoln del cuello de la camisa.

-Mejor cállate y dime como terminar con esto- dijo Lincoln tratando de empujar a Albedo de la cara, a la vez que Ronnie Anne se acerca y trataba de alejar a Lincoln de Albedo.

-Talvez… si uno de los dos decide morir- dijo Albedo.

-Estás loco- dijo Lincoln y Ronnie Anne a la vez.

-Genial, ahora estamos atrapados- dijo Kevin.

-Vamos… uno más- dijo Jazz usando nuevamente su energía de luz para derretir el plástico de mantenía a Chase y Kevin cautivos… y lo logro derretir lo suficiente para que a ambos les baste con solo un empuje de fuerza bruta.

-Gracias Jazz- dijo Chase.

-Pudiste ser más rápida- dijo Kevin.

-No tengo tiempo de responderte, hay que ayudar a Linc- dijo Jazz, por lo que Jazz ayuda a Ronnie Anne a jalar a Lincoln, mientras que Chase y Kevin empujan a Albedo…

Y gracias a esa pequeña ayuda extra… el grupo finalmente lograron separar a ambos, pero antes de reanudar su pelear… una luz aparece frente a ellos

-Está aquí…- dice Albedo.

-¿Quién esta aquí?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Azmuth- dice un preocupado Albedo, ya que materializándose frente a ellos efectivamente estaba…

-Claro que estoy aquí, Azmuth de Galvan, el verdadero genio detrás del Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth.

-Lo imagine más alto- susurra Jazz.

-Yo también- susurra de vuelta Kevin.

-Haz sobrecargado el Omnitrix que puede acabar con el universo, esas transformaciones sin razón van a romperlo- dijo Azmuth.

-Yo solo…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Cierra la boca! Albedo mi antiguo asistente construyo una copia inferior, te advertí que solo puede haber un Omnitrix ¡Me ignoraste!- grito Azmuth.

-Alguien está en problemas- dijo una burlona Jazz.

-No le voy a confiar el universo a un humano inferior, ¡si mi Omnitrix no puede funcionar, tendré el de él!- dijo Albedo.

-Ya te lo dije, el Omnitrix está más allá de ti, ¡pudiste habernos maldecido!- grito Azmuth.

-Espera… ¿el universo realmente estuvo en peligro?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Si pierdes el Omnitrix si, Albedo lo quería usar para regresar a su forma original- responde Azmuth.

-Este cuerpo humano es horrible- dijo Albedo quejándose de su estado.

-Y la cara es aún peor- dijo Kevin, pero Ronnie Anne le da un zape.

-Albedo… después de tu terrible acto de rebelión, has probado que tú eres el ser inferior- dijo Azmuth que salta al brazo de Albedo, y arranca el núcleo central de la copia del Omnitrix -Debes quedarte como estas, en tu propia prisión-.

-No… ¡No puedes!- grito Albedo.

-Claro que si- dijo Azmuth.

-¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOO…!- gritaba Albedo que poco a poco… se desvanece del lugar.

-Ya no te molestara chico, esta solo desde ahora- dijo Azmuth.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estas aquí, quisiera saber para qué es exactamente el reloj y en cuantos alienígenas…- decía Lincoln.

-Mira niño, has convertido al Omnitrix en una fuerza del bien, más allá de lo que yo creía, así está bien, eso creo, debes entender su funcionamiento, no hay preguntas, te digo que eres el único que es digno de usarlo, y no soy el único que lo piensa- dijo Azmuth con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién más?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Mis asuntos, es una sorpresa- dijo Azmuth.

-No nos dejes con la duda- dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras el Galván desaparecía para regresar a su planeta.

-Hay retos muy difíciles, estén listos- dijo Azmuth que desaparece frente a los chicos.

-Ah… sé que es mal momento pero… su examen de física es en…- dice Chase mirando la hora -Tres horas- a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

Y con eso… un leve cambio de escena en la escuela…

-Hay no…- dice Lincoln preocupado mientras la Sra. Johnson entrega los exámenes a sus alumnos, algunos por sus expresiones les fue bien, mientras que a otros parece que no lo lograron.

-_Hmmm…_ si- dice Ronnie Anne viendo que obtuvo una C+ en su examen, Lincoln por su parte estaba nervioso y dudoso de ver… hasta que agarra valor y mira, y por el resultado que tuvo, suspira de alivio.

* * *

Un rato después, en el Sr. Smoothy…

-A-, y pensaron que no estaba estudiando- dijo Lincoln.

-En verdad lo siento, pero las condiciones sospechosas te hicieron… un sospechoso- dijo Jazz.

-Yo siempre supe que él era inocente… aunque en ciertas partes dudaba así que también lo lamento- dijo Chase.

-Y disculpa por creer que tú eras el que pateaba traseros- dijo Kevin.

-Bastante justo, eso creo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Crees que el castigo que Azmuth le dio a Albedo haya sido justo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-La verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo en que no lo deje regresar… ¿en serio ser yo es tan malo?- pregunta Lincoln.

* * *

En otra parte, en alguna prisión intergaláctica…

-Porque molestarse con una celda, este cuerpo humano es suficiente- dice Albedo confinado en su celda.

-Tu cena- un guardia le manda una especie de barra desde la debajo de la puerta, el cual Albedo toma entre sus mano.

-Pero algún día seré libre y todos sufrirán las consecuencias… empezando por Lincoln Loud… y hasta ese día- Albedo por frustración tira su supuesta cena contra la puerta de su celda -¡QUIERO UNAS PAPAAAAAAAAS!-.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	54. L-10,000

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la Casa Loud, suele haber trabajos sencillos, pero hoy observamos que Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban decorando el patio de su hogar, mientras el peliblanco y su hermana Luna colocaban un letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Abuelo" en la entrada del patio.

-Niños, enseguida volvemos con su Abuelo, y espero que tengan listo la decoración al volver- dice Rita a sus hijos.

-Claro Mamá, nos portaremos bien- dice Lincoln que hiso un abrazo grupal con sus hermanas, las cuales junto a él sonríen, y les aparecen unas aureolas en sus cabezas.

-No nos tardamos- dijo Rita retirándose junto a su esposo y con Lily.

-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunta Lynn entre dientes mientras aun hace esa sonrisa.

-Espera, y…- decía Lincoln viendo como Camionzilla se aleja -¡Ya!-.

-¡Esto es su culpa!- dijeron Lincoln y sus hermanas culpándose entre sí.

-Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables- dijo Lori.

-¿Nosotros? Tú fuiste la que se puso de jefa cuando sabes que Leni organiza mejor- dijo Luan.

-Sí, cada uno les puse una tarea en específico… lo que aun no entiendo es porque nadie fue por el pastel- dice Leni revisando una lista, en lo que Lisa la toma y revisa.

-Oh querida y tonta hermana mayor, no te pusiste en la lista, lo cual te haría a ti la encargada del pastel- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan, no la insulten, fácilmente se puede arreglar si alguno corre a una tienda cercana y ordena un pastel- dijo Lincoln.

-Buena idea Apestoso, ve por ese pastel rápido- dijo Lynn.

-¿Que? ¿Y yo porque?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Fue tu idea- dijo Lynn.

-Pues ve tú que eres la más ruda- dijo Lola.

-O ve tú que eres la del carrito de princesa- dice Lucy apareciendo desde atrás y asustando a Lola.

-¡Tengo seis, no puedo ir por un pastel!- grito Lola.

-Es verdad, que vaya Lori que es la de la licencia- dijo Luna.

-Pues tu…- decía Lori.

-¡Basta!, ustedes para atrás al ser menores- dice Lincoln en lo que Lucy, las gemelas y Lisa se hacen para atrás -¡Mientras ustedes y yo lo decidimos como hermanos!-.

-¿Piedra papel o tijeras? Le entro- dijo Lynn.

-_Ppttt…_ prepárate a perder- dice Luna que junto al resto se preparan para decidir con aquel famoso juego.

-_Podre Lynn, tan predecible, siempre escoge piedra_\- pensaba Lori.

-_La buena piedra, nada le gana_\- pensaba Lynn.

-¡1… 2…!- decían Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores que se estaban preparando cuando… un portal aparece frente a ellos.

-O-k… no podría ser mejor- dice Lana asombrada mientras el resto estaban impactados… sobretodo después de que alguien sale de ese portal y levitando encima del grupo de hermanos Loud.

Llevaba un traje de spandex morado y negro, además de alguna forma tenia los Hechizos de Bezel en su brazo derecho, además de una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, además de unos cinturones con un adorno que recuerda a una ruda de skateboard.

La cual sin embargo no se quedó quieta, ya que un segundo después, agarro con prisa a Luna y a Lana, y entra por aquel portal

-¡Luna!- grito Lori.

-¡Lana!- grito Lola.

A la vez que Lincoln activa el Omnitrix… transformándose rápidamente en Blitzwolfer, y perseguir a aquella intrusa que se llevó a sus hermanas, y entrando a aquel portal… que inmediatamente se cerró.

-Que… ¿acaba de suceder?- pregunta Lynn.

-Niñas, hemos vuelto, denle una sorpresa a su…- decía Lynn Sr. que había llegado con Rita y Albert… pero enseguida notan que faltan… -¿Lincoln? ¿Luna? ¿Lana?-.

* * *

**L-10,000**

* * *

Aquel portal se abre en medio de un lugar desconocido, y aquella encapuchada sale aun con Luna y Lana en sus brazos… pero cuando voltea… Blitzwolfer sale saltando de ese mismo portal y de una embestida derriba a la encapuchada.

Pero entonces enseguida notan que donde ellos estaban, eran diferente a lo que ellos conocían, habían edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo, letreros flotantes, vehículos voladores, las letras eran como una mescla entre chino y japonés… pero lo más resaltante, es que habían humanos y alienígenas caminando, charlando y conviviendo juntos.

-Hola Linc, te vez bien- dice una chica la cual iba en una tabla voladora, y le lanza un beso antes de retirarse, lo cual solo confunde a nuestro héroe.

-¡Oye, L-Ten Kei! Sigue con el buen trabajo- dijo un joven que iba acompañado de un niño alienígena, volando por el lugar con botas cohetes.

-**¿Ten que?**\- pregunta Blitzwolfer, hasta que Lana llama su atención y señala algo atrás de él, lo cual lo deja boquiabierto, era una estatua de un hombre adulto con algo de músculos, con un Omnitrix más avanzado en su muñeca izquierda, y algo escrito en la base.

-Héroe de héroes, L-10,000- dice Luna leyendo la placa de aquella estatua.

-**Ese realmente… ¿soy yo?**\- pregunta Blitzwolfer… hasta que algo termina derribando la estatua, aunque regresándolo a la realidad, pero con la gente huyendo del pánico.

-Mejor dicho, eras tú- dijo Lana.

-**Oye Lincoln, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?**\- el que aparece detrás de los escombros de la estatua, era Exo-Skull, con cierta tecnología avanzada en sus partes mecánicas.

-**¡Exo-Skull! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo recuperaste tu armadura?**\- pregunta Blitzwolfer.

-**Prepárate para mi venganza**\- dijo Exo-Skull disparando proyectiles de energía azul desde su cuerno, los cuales Blitzwolfer esquiva con facilidad gracias a su agilidad con volteretas hacia atrás y luego usar una pared para impulsarse e ir contra el rinoceronte.

-**No sé qué sucede, pero estas a punto de ver de lo que estoy hecho…**\- decía Blitzwolfer que estaba por acertarle un golpe de garra… hasta que escucha que se le termino el tiempo, regresando a ser Lincoln, y estrellándose contra la placa frontal de la armadura de Exo-Skull -Auch… ah, talvez podamos platicarlo-.

-_¡Kemo Char!_\- Exo-Skull es golpeado con un rayo de fuego amarillo que fue ejecutada por la encapuchada.

Exo-Skull responde disparando un láser azul de su cuerno, pero la encapuchada se protege con una barrera mágica, y luego ir directo contra el rinoceronte armado, pero este mismo dispara una granada que suelta una red que atrapa a la encapuchada y le da ciertos choques eléctricos.

Luego Exo-Skull regresa su vista contra Lincoln que era ayudado a levantarse por sus hermanas, lo cual Exo-Skull aprovecha para disparar desde su cuerno… hasta que presiente que algo venia en camino desde atrás… pero justo antes de responder, recibe un primer golpe, otro le provoca serios daño a su armadura… y otro le destroza literalmente su cuerno y también que caiga derrotado al suelo.

-¡Oigan, alguien me puede decir que está sucediendo!- grito Lincoln… hasta que algo paso en un segundo por su lado, y se detiene frente a él -No puede ser…- dice sin poder creer a quien estaba viendo.

Se trataba del mismísimo XLR8, pero tenía algunos cambios en su vestimenta, era más alto y más musculoso, sus brazos, piernas y las rayas de su cola eran blancos en lugar de azules, tenía mangas más largas con un par de rayas debajo de los hombros y tiene un símbolo en forma de flecha en la parte inferior del torso, aún tenía el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

-¿Ese es XLR8?- dice Luna, mientras XLR8 utilizaba una especie de radar que tenía en la visera de su casco para analizar al debilitado Exo-Skull, mientras la encapuchada lo atrapa con la misma red que el uso contra ella.

-**Esas modificaciones solo pudieron ser cosa de Animo, hare un análisis de ADN en el cuartel**\- dijo XLR8, hasta que ve que Lincoln y sus hermanas saludan con algo de nervios -**Y regrésalos ahora**\- se estaba por retirar, cuando Lincoln se pone en frente suyo.

-Guau… eres yo ¿cierto? no solo recupere a XLR8, sino que esta nuevo y mejorado, ¡Esto es genial! ¡Y dijiste cuartel, tengo mi propio cuartel!- grito Lincoln emocionado.

-**No tengo tiempo para esto**\- XLR8 se iba a retirar por el otro lado, pero Lincoln otra vez le obstruye el paso.

-¿Y cuándo poder ver a los otros 9,999?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**_Hmmm_… digamos… ¡NUNCA!**\- dijo XLR8 que finalmente se retira a alta velocidad.

-Deberías cambiar esa actitud, y en cuanto a ti… ¿Ah?- dijo Luna volteando hacia la encapuchada, la cual se quita su capucha… la cual solo levita y enseñas unos brillantes ojos en la zona de la cabeza y saluda, revelando que esa encapuchada era…

-¿Ronnie Anne?- dicen Luna y Lana a la vez.

La adulta Ronnie Anne aún conservaba sus pecas y su cola de caballero que ahora era más larga, tenía un ligero flequillo en la frente, una sombra de ojos color lila, y unas perforaciones en sus orejas.

-De hecho me llaman Ronalda desde la universidad- dijo Ronnie Anne o ahora llamada Ronalda.

-¿Universidad? Guau… ¿y tienes maestría o algo?- dice Lana.

-Oye, wooo… debo decirlo, estas muy guapa, ¿cuál es tu secreto?- dice Luna.

-No las traje para que sepan de mi futuro, o la de ustedes, necesitamos a Lincoln… ¿Lincoln?- dice Ronalda volteando hacia el peliblanco, el cual estaba sin palabras, sonrojado y se le estaba cayendo la baba con solo ver a la versión adulta de su amiga Ronnie Anne.

-¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln!- grito Luna chasqueado los dedos frente a su hermano, y reacciona.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué…? Ho-hola… Ronnie… jeje, estas muy… quiero decir lo eras… pero hoy estas…- decía Lincoln sonrojado y nervioso, y Lana solo se ríe por la actitud de su hermano.

-Si lo necesitas ¿Por qué traernos?- pregunta Luna.

-No serviría nada diciéndole, y que mejor forma de atraerlos que trayendo a sus hermanas favoritas- dijo Ronalda.

Ambas chicas se miran por un segundo, y sonríen y chocan los cinco

-¡Sí!- exclaman de emoción.

-Muerde el polvo Lola, te lo dije- dijo Lana.

-¿Ósea que viajar por el tiempo ya no es imposible?- pregunta Luna.

-No si tienes el hechizo correcto para abrir el portal adecuado- dijo Ronalda.

-¡¿Eres una hechicera maestra?! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!- dijeron las dos hermanas Loud.

-Oigan oigan, ya muchas preguntas, esto se trata de Lincoln ahora, L-10000 necesita tu ayuda- dijo Ronalda.

-Y que podría necesitar el… yo… como sea, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Lincoln.

-L-10,000 domina los secretos del Omnitrix, pero eso no lo prepara para cualquier cosa, tiene una crisis la cual no puede resolver- dijo Ronalda.

-**_Peligro, sector 15-D_**\- una voz digital proviene del símbolo del cinturón de Ronalda.

-¿Qué ahí allá?- pregunta Lana.

-El Fuerte DNA-X, el depósito terrestre gigante con muestras de ADN de toda la galaxia- responde Ronalda.

-Dr. Animo, de seguro esa es la crisis, y por eso estoy aquí, y libero a Exo-Skull para distraernos ya que planea algo más… es hora de darle al doctor una doble medicina de Lincoln Loud- dijo Lincoln que iba a activar el Omnitrix… pero Ronalda lo detiene.

-De hecho alguien nos llevara para allá- dijo Ronalda.

Entonces un vehículo se detiene frente a ellos, lo cual Lincoln y sus hermanas reconocieron al instante, era Camionzilla su vehículo familiar, pero con ligeros cambios en su aspecto, como una pintura que lo hacía ver brillante, sin abolladuras, y uno que otro cambio menor, pero ahora la puerta se abre al deslizarla hacia arriba, revelando quien la conducía.

-Ronalda, sabias que eras tú- dijo Lori, la cual era toda una adulta, su estilo de peinado de era muy diferente a cuando era joven.

Aún conservaba sus pendientes, además de usar lápiz labial, una camisa diferente de color azul claro, pantalones marrones y zapatos blancos.

-¿Lori?- dicen Lincoln y sus dos hermanas.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, finalmente aprendiste a usar tu portal del tiempo, y ustedes tres, vengan aquí- dice Lori abrazando a sus joven hermano y hermanas -No saben cuánto me alegra verlos de nuevo-.

-¿Cuánto tienes sin vernos?- pregunta Lana.

-Bueno, a ti te veo muy seguido cuando necesitamos reparar esta vieja lata, y en contacto con Luna y las demás- dijo Lori.

-Es bueno siempre verte, pero la ropa del mismo color- dice Luna.

-¿Que? Eso pasa cuando algo te gusta- dijo Lori.

-Déjame adivinar, viniste a llevarnos al fuerte DNA-X- dice Lincoln.

-Suban- dice Lori ordenando a todos que suban a la camioneta, y notan que el interior era aún más diferente.

Los asientos se les notaba más cómodos como si tuvieran cuero fino, el ambiente era de un azul muy futurista, y el lugar donde está el volante se le notaba con mejoras y controles tecnológicos, lo cual deja sin palabras a Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-Y aún no han visto nada ¿Puedo?- dijo Ronalda.

-Adelante cuñadita- dijo Lori en lo que Ronalda oprime un botón, y se ve que desde atrás de Camionzilla, se revelan unos motores, le aparecen unas alas para el equilibrio, y las ruedas se ajustan hacia abajo y ayudando a la camioneta a levitar del suelo.

-¡Esto esta increíble!- dijo Luna.

-Sí, Lana le hiso unas geniales maravillas a este bebe- dijo Lori.

-¿Yo?- dice Lana.

-En 15 años pueden pasar muchas cosas- dijo Lori mientras la camioneta despega, y Lincoln, Luna y Lana se maravillan por como se ve Royal Woods en el futuro, o más bien…

-"Royal Lakes City", que demo…- decía Lincoln que había leído un letrero de paso.

-¡Lincoln, cuida tu lenguaje!- grito Lori.

-Es una larga historia, más vale que te prepares cuando eso ocurra Lame-O- dijo Ronalda, dejando algo confundido al peliblanco.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Lori aterrizando a Camionzilla en una zona de aterrizaje, frente a una torre que evidentemente es el Fuerte DNA-X, y Ronalda y las chicas bajan del vehículo.

-Y… ¿no vas a venir?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No, tengo que ir por las demás, ¿sabes qué día es hoy verdad?- pregunta Lori, en lo que Lincoln entiende por esa pregunta.

-Salúdame al Abuelo cuando vayas por el- dijo Lincoln bajándose de la camioneta.

Sin embargo al verlo alejarse, Lori no evita mirar una vieja foto de ella a los 17 años con el resto de sus hermanas y hermano… lo cual hace que suspire triste y se retire en la camioneta.

-Es hora de mostrarle a L-10,000…- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y usarlo para transformarse en… -**De donde viene**\- dijo Jetray que iba a volar hacia la cima de la torre, siendo seguida por Ronalda… hasta que Luna y Lana las detienen al sujetarla de la capa.

-¡No nos vas a dejar aquí fuera de la acción, verdad!- dicen Luna y Lana la vez.

Lo cual solo causa la risa de Ronalda, y esta chasquea los dedos, para ordenarle a Capa que se desprenda de ella y ayude a llevar a las niñas Loud.

-¿Ahora puedes volar sin ella?- pregunta Luna.

-En 15 años pueden pasar muchas cosas- responde Ronalda.

Al llegar a la cima del Fuerte, ven un cuarto simple con capsulas en las parecer que deben contener muestras de ADN de diferentes alienígenas… hasta que algo destroza la pared y chocando contra el piso de aquella sala, pero levantándose de inmediato, revelando ser Cuatrobrazos, que también tenía ligeros cambios.

Su masa muscular estaba más desarrollado, una frente más ancha y brazos más gruesos con unas púas más largas, además un par de colmillos le sobresalen de la boca, sus pantalones y guantes son iguales, pero su camiseta ya no tiene mangas y tiene el Omnitrix en el pecho.

-**Guau… Cuatrobrazos se ve estupendo, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?**\- dice Jetray.

-**No lo creo, ahora vete**\- dijo Cuatrobrazos, el cual casi es golpeado por un tubo de ADN que se estrelló cerca de él y de Jetray, dándole la razón a Lincoln de quien invadió el lugar era… el Dr. Animo.

Pero lo único que había de él era su cabeza, aunque con una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba metido en un tanque equipado con un aparato que le permite controlar el cuerpo que está usando para moverse, en este caso, el cuerpo de lo que parece un yeti

-**_Nadie va… a ningún lado_**\- dijo el Dr. Animo.

-¿Ese es Animo?- dijo Lana.

-Finalmente perdió la cabeza- dijo Luna.

-**_Vaya, veo que trajiste ayuda, la necesitaras, por cada 10,000 de tus héroes, yo robe lo suficiente como para crear, ¡10.000 monstruos!_**\- dijo el Dr. Animo.

-**¡Ah sí! ¡Piénsalo otra vez!**\- grito Jetray que vuela directo hacia Animo y lanzarle unos rayos de neuroshock desde sus ojos.

Pero Animo esquiva saltando sobre Jetray y luego aterrizar atrás de Jetray y agarrarlo de la cola y lanzarlo para que se estrelle contra Cuatrobrazos.

-_¡Kemo Char!_\- exclama la Ronalda lanzando un rayo mágico, pero Animo con sus manos levanta una placa del piso, reflejando el rayo, Ronnie Anne del futuro crea un escudo protegiéndose pero aun así por el golpe es mandada hacia atrás.

Una vez que Cuatrobrazos se pone de pie, y sin siquiera presionar el Omnitrix de su pecho, este se transforma en otro alienígena, en este caso, Humungosaurio.

El cual tenía unas correas que sujetaban el Omnitrix en su pecho, unos pantalones de color negro, y un par de escamas que iban de la cabeza a la cola.

-**Un segundo, ¿cómo hiciste para cambiar de alieni…?**\- preguntaba Jetray que es agarrado de la pierna por Humungosaurio, que luego usa unos barrotes del piso para atraparlo por la cola.

-**¡Aléjate de mi camino!**\- le grita Humungosaurio en la cara a Jetray, mientras va a pelear contra Animo.

-**¡Oye! ¡No puedes! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!**\- gritaba Jetray tratando de zafar su cola de esas barras del piso.

Animo por su lado también avanza directo hacia Humungosaurio, el cual ataca primero con un derechazo… aunque Animo contraataca con un golpe de gancho hacia arriba en el mentón.

-¿No deberías ayudarlo a pelear?- pregunta Luna ayudando a Ronalda a levantarse.

-No… él lo prefiere a su manera- responde Ronalda.

-**Date prisa Lana… me estoy perdiendo de la acción**\- dice Jetray mientras Lana intentaba usar una de sus herramientas para liberar a Jetray, aunque sin éxito.

Humungosaurio retrocede y esquiva un puñetazo de parte de Animo, y luego responder con un derechazo, y luego hacerlo retroceder con un golpe de izquierda, pero Animo se abalanza sobre él… hasta que Cuatrobrazos cambia a otros alienígena, el cual lo empuja con un escupitajo de baba verde.

Era un alienígena de color verde bulboso que se asemeja a un pez globo, tiene tres púas que sobresalen de la parte superior e inferior de su cabeza, su boca está cubierta sobre todo la parte frontal superior de él, que está lleno de dientes, mientras que sus ojos están conectados a sus labios.

Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en esa forma, ya que rápidamente se vuelve a transformar, ahora en Diamante…

Que ahora posee un traje que parece un chaleco negro con pantalones blancos y botas negras, su mandíbula parece más grande y los diamantes de su espalda son más grandes, además el Omnitrix lo tiene en el centro de su pecho.

Diamante golpea el piso formando un camino de cristales que llegan hasta Animo y llevarlo contra el techo, pero se logra liberar y agarrar una pinza de maquinaria del lugar y con ella golpear…

Aunque antes de siquiera acertar el golpe, se detiene a media caída por otro alienígena nuevo, y este parecía un mini planeta viviente.

De gran tamaño, voluminoso, de color marrón rojizo con piel rocosa, una boca gigante con dientes que también están hechos de rocas, con un núcleo de lava fundida en el centro de su cuerpo, usa pantalones largos con botas, y un cinturón naranja y unos largas estalactitas en varias partes de su cuerpo, y el símbolo del Omnitrix estaba ubicado en la frente.

Además tenía poderes de control de la gravedad al haber detenido aquella pieza de tecnología con solo levantar su mano y luego de un movimiento de su mano, lo manda hacia la zona izquierda del cuarto.

Amino furioso se levanta rápido, solo para ver que su enemigo venía con otra forma alienígena nueva.

Una especie de alienígena pareció a un insecto de color amarillo, con ojos negros y pupilas naranjas, cuatro patas y una antena parecía a los cuernos de un ciervo volante, su símbolo del Omnitrix estaba en el pecho.

Aunque lo importante es que estaba rodando sobre una especie de bola de baba naranja el cual manda contra Animo y explota… aunque Animo levanta un escombro y con ella aplasta al alienígena insecto…

Aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver que Diamante había vuelto a cambiar de Alienigena, en este caso uno de la especie de Megawhatt, solo que a diferencia de ellos, las partes de color amarillo eran de color naranja, y con el Omnitrix en el pecho, y golpear a Animo con un choque eléctrico.

Y antes de poder sin siquiera contraatacar, nuestro héroe del futuro ahora se había transformado en Cannonbolt y usar su forma esférica para golpearlo y estamparlo contra el piso… y observar que Cannonbolt no tenía muchos cambios aparentes.

Ya que ahora deporta un diseño de pantalones negros, tiene sus garras más largas y el símbolo del Omnitrix está en la parte superior de su cabeza, en vez de la frente.

-**Guau… son geniales, creí que tenía alienígenas geniales pero los tuyos son asombrosos…**\- dice Jetray tratando aun de liberar -**Una roca viviente que controla la gravedad, un insecto que lanza bolas de babas explosivas, ¿y cómo llamas a ese pez globo?, ¿Hombre baba? ¿Saliva?**\- pregunta Jetray, pero su contraparte del futuro no le responde, solo vuelve a transformarse en Cuatobrazos y avanzar hacia Animo -**¡Oye, Mamá nos enseñó a no ser groseros!**-.

Animo se logra poner de pie y saltar para abalanzarse contra Cuatrobrazos… pero un rayo de energía amarillo golpea a Animo y estrellarlo contra uno de los tanques de ADN del Fuerte.

Y rápidamente alguien avanza al lado de Cuatrobrazos y parece que iba a atacar a Animo con una garra con escamas verdes… sin embargo Animo observa que esa garra paso de lado para arrancar algunos cables y luego atarlo con las mismas para mantenerlo quieto y que no escape.

-¿Qué fue…?- pregunta Luna.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos- dijo Ronalda viendo que quienes habían llegado se trataba de sus compañeros, Chase y Jazz, pero en sus versiones adultas.

-Lincoln… amigo…- decía Chase tratando de saludar a Cutrobrazos… el cual ahora cambia a XLR8.

-**No puedo hablar, debo irme… pero ya que están aquí, podrían llevarse a esa basura lejos de aquí**\- dijo XLR8 señalando a Animo, y luego yéndose nuevamente a alta velocidad.

-Y ahí se fue, de nuevo, ya no me sorprende que los demás se hayan alejados- dijo Jazz, que luego ven como Jetray trataba aún se liberarse… hasta que se le termino el tiempo y regresando a ser Lincoln, estando libre ahora.

-Hay por fin… ¿Chase? ¿Jazz? ¿Enserio son ustedes?… ¡Se ven increíbles!- dice Lincoln asombrado del cambio físico que tuvieron sus amigos.

-Jeje, gracias pequeño amigo- dijo Chase revolviéndole el cabello a Lincoln.

-_Awww_, había olvidado lo adorable que te veías a esa edad- dice Jazz pellizcándole la mejilla a Lincoln.

-No hagas eso…- dice Lincoln algo rojo de vergüenza, y luego nota… - ¿Y Kevin?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Levin? él está en el espacio, larga historia, no preguntes- dijo Jazz.

-Y dijeron "los otros", quienes son los…- pregunta Lincoln.

-_Nah ah_, los conocerás a su tiempo- dijo Jazz.

-… ¿De… acuerdo?…- dice Lincoln

-_Woow_… Chase… mírate, cuanto ejercicio hiciste…- dice Lana bastante sonrojada al ver al Chase adulto

-¿Y qué onda con la barba?- pregunta Luna.

-Todos dicen eso, el estilo es de familia- responde Chase.

-Y Jazz- dice Luna que silva impresionada -El tiempo sí que fue generoso contigo-.

-Aduladora, pero dime Jasmine por favor- dijo Jazz o Jasmine como dijo que la llamaran.

-Pero creí que odiabas que…- decía Lincoln.

-Crecí, madure, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, lo entenderás a los 16- dijo Jasmine… hasta que XLR8 regresa y agarra a Lincoln, Luna y Lana.

-**Me olvide de ellos, Ronalda, te veo más tarde en el cuartel**\- dijo XLR8 que tan rápido como vino, se fue.

-Los entiendo chicos… yo también extraño los viejos tiempos, y al viejo Lincoln- dijo Ronalda que toma vuelo y se retira para seguir a XLR8.

-**_Veo que me tienen… no hay nada que pueda hacer_**\- dijo Animo a la vez que esconde una sonrisa mientras observa un tanque de ADN con el código: VX-0001

* * *

-¿Animo a seguido aquí todo este tiempo?- pregunta Lincoln mientras su versión adulta como XLR8 los llevaba a él y a sus hermanas a su cuartel.

-**Escapo hace algunos años, no estaba seguro cuando volvería a mostrar su horrible cara, pero ahora parece que ya no será ningún problema**\- dijo XLR8 mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad por los caminos móviles.

-¿Qué hay de Vilgax?- pregunta Luna.

-**La última vez que lo vi lo hice pedazos… pero ya no quiero hablar más sobre él, ¿entiendes?**\- dijo XLR8.

-Guau… necesito cambiar esa actitud- dice Lincoln algo desilusionado del comportamiento de su yo futuro.

* * *

Regresando al Fuerte DNA-X, Chase y Jasmine liberaban a Animo para llevarlo a una prisión.

-¿Tenías que sujetarlo también con vigas de acero?- dice Jasmine que usaba sus rayos de energía para derretir una de esas vigas.

-Tenía que evitar que escapara… ¿y tú de que te ríes?- pregunta Chase volteando hacia Animo.

-¿Me creen tan ingenuo como para dejarme atrapar por algo tan simple? Aun no estoy derrotado-dijo Ánimo.

-Si como no, por si no lo sabes, estas atrapado aquí, fin de la historia-dijo Jazz.

Sin embargo, Chase siente algo con sus oídos, y luego mira a un lado, y empieza a olfatear.

-¿Qué pasa Chase?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-No estamos solos aquí… ¡atrás de ti!- grita Chase a su compañera.

Algo golpeo a Jasmine desde atrás del cuello y ella cae inconsciente, pero antes de que Chase responda, el también recibe un golpe detrás del cuello y cae inconsciente al suelo.

-**_Te tomaste tu tiempo Subdora_**\- dice Animo mientras se revela quien fue el que ataco a Jasmine y Chase.

Era una alienígena de piel color púrpura de rayas oscuras en la espalda y la cola, con marcas de colores similares en la cabeza que dan la ilusión de cabello con un extremo que simula una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, labios morados y una marca de nacimientos en la mejilla.

Usa ropa blanca con boina y guantes incluidos, un cinturón negro con seis hebillas doradas y un collar blanco con una hebilla, además de unos lentes de triple lente cuyos vidrios tienen los colores magenta, amarillo y cian.

-Lo lamento Doctor, pero tuve que ir a arreglar un desastre- dijo la llamada Subdora, a la vez que entrando al lugar destrozando el muro, llega Exo-Skull, el cual libera a Animo de los cables que lo tenían aprisionado y luego.

-**_Ahora por lo que vinimos_**\- dijo Animo mientras le señala a Exo-Skull abrir la compuerta de la capsula que tiene el VX-0001.

Y lo que había dentro de ella… eran los restos casi mutilados de lo que alguna vez fue Vilgax, el conquistador intergaláctico.

-**_Sr. Vilgax, que gusto volver a verlo_**\- dice Animo mientras dispara una especie de luz directo a los restos de Vilgax, el cual poco a poco se estaba reconstruyendo, y al parecer reanimarlo ya que su ojo reacciono ante esa luz.

* * *

Por otra parte, Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban llegando al cuartel general de L-10000, una gran torre con varios pisos de alto, y la punta tenía una estructura que recordaba al símbolo del Omnitrix.

-¿Estos serán mis cuarteles? Grandioso, debo pasar mucho tiempo aquí- dice Lincoln.

-**No hay tiempo para nada, siempre estoy ocupado cuidando el planeta, no puedo perder el tiempo por allí**\- dice XLR8 entrando por la puerta principal, y llegar al último piso -**Ahora esperen aquí y no toquen na…**\- pero al llegar…

Ve que todo el salón estaba siendo decorado para una fiesta, obra de las hermanas Louds en sus versiones adultas, primero vemos a Luan colocar el servicio en una mesa, Lisa reconectando algunos enchufes para un pequeño escenario, Lynn movía lo que era más pesado, y Lori colocando un letrero en la cabeza de una ventana.

-Un poco más arriba, si así está mucho mejor- la que hablo era Leni Loud adulta del futuro.

-¿Lana, ya trajiste los bocadillos?… deja de comerte las galletas- dijo Lola adulta

-No me culpes, moría de hambre- dijo Lana adulta.

-Está listo para la música chicas, solo óiganme tocar- dijo Luna adulta con su inseparable guitarra.

-Creo que está casi todo listo solo falta… ¿ah?…- decía Leni, que luego voltea, y los demás presentes igual al ver quienes habían llegado.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las hermanas Louds del futuro.

-**¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!**\- pregunta XLR8 a la vez que suelta a Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-Pues como no ibas a venir a celebrar el cumpleaños del abuelo, pensamos celebrarlo aquí, de esa forma estarás quieras o no…- explicaba Lori.

**-¿Cómo entraron? Tengo un sistema de seguridad activo las 24 horas**-dijo XLR8.

-Tu contraseña es demasiado fácil de adivinar para noso…- decía Lori hasta que la quitan de ahí.

-¡Linky! hace años que quería verte…- decía Leni abriendo los brazos para un abrazo -Vamos…- seguía esperando su abrazo -Incluso como un adulto aun puedes darle a tu hermana mayor un abrazo-.

Leni seguía con los brazos extendidos, pero XLR8 no se movía.

-**No tengo tiempo para esto**\- dijo XLR8 que con su súper velocidad llega en menos de un segundo al otro lado del salón, hacia su computadora para verificar algún peligro en la ciudad.

-Te volviste un maleducado- susurra Luna a su hermano-.

-Ya me di cuenta- Lincoln le susurra de vuelta.

**-**¡Hello!, ¿ni un "hola" "o como estas" o "que tal tu vida"?… con un simple saludo me conformo- dice Lola algo triste de que su hermano mayor la ignore…

Hasta que escuchan que más personas entran al cuartel, se trataba de los padres Louds con regalos.

-Atención, pronto llegara su abuelo y… Lincoln, que alegría verte, hace cuanto no te vemos… ¿semanas… meses?- decía una Rita algo más mayor, pero sin ningún cambio notorio, salvo que su color de cabello estaba algo más pálido.

-Ni si quiera nos ha llamado, eso es algo duro ¿no crees hijo?- dijo Lynn Sr. que lo único diferente en él, es que tiene canas en los costados y ya sin cabello sobre la cabeza.

-**Mamá, Papá, díganles a las chicas que vayan a hacer su fiesta en otro lado, saben que aquí no son bienvenidas**\- dijo XLR8 que ni siquiera voltea a saludar.

-_Pftt_, gracias, también te queremos hermano- responde Lynn con sarcasmo… hasta que ella como el resto de la familia enfocan sus miradas… las versiones jóvenes de su hermano, de Luna y Lana.

-Ah… hola- dice Lincoln que al igual que Luna y Lana saludan nerviosos, y confundidos, miran a XLR8.

-**No me miren a mí, Ronalda fue la que los trajo, pero no se emocionen, cuando ella llegue, regresaran a casa**\- dijo XLR8.

-Y yo… olvide decirles y… sorpresa jejeje- dice Lori con una risa algo forzada.

-¡Woooow!- decía Lana viendo a su yo adulta -… eres yo… pero mayor-.

-Pues, si, eso creo- responde Lana adulta.

-Increíble, me veo asombrosa- dice Lana maravillada que hasta sus pupilas brillan.

-Jaja, oh vaya, había olvidado lo adorable que me veía a esa edad- dijo Lana adulta.

-No soy adorable- dijo Lana.

-Sí, lo que tú digas pequeña- Lana adulta acaricia el cabello de su versión joven, con todo y gorra.

-Oh vaya… así que…este es mi futuro- dijo Luna viendo a su versión adulta.

-Así parece niña- dijo Luna adulta mientras su versión joven la miraba.

-….Sacamos las caderas de Mamá- dijo Luna viendo a su yo adulta de pies a cabeza.

-Te acostumbraras- dijo Luna adulta.

-Bueno, solo me queda decir… ¡Que me veo estupenda! o debo decir me veré- dice Luna.

-Gracias mini yo, enserio me veía genial a esa edad, sí que se conservar mi estilo- dice Luna del futuro pasando su mano sobre su peinado.

-Y dime, ¿cuantos éxitos tendré?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Abrí mi propio taller?- pregunta Lana.

-¿Hice un dueto con Mick Swagger?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Trabaje con Bobbie Fletcher?- pregunta Lana.

-¿Me hare tatuajes rockeros?- pregunta Luna.

-¿Tendré una mascota dinosaurio?- pregunta Lana.

-No puedo responderte eso, eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar por ustedes mismas- dicen Luna y Lana del futuro a sus contrapartes jóvenes.

-Dang it…- dicen Luna y Lana.

-Woow… todos ustedes se ven increíbles, aun después de 15 años, Mamá, sigues igual a como te recuerdo- dice Lincoln.

-Oh, gracias cariño… bueno… cariño del pasado- dijo Rita pellizcando la mejilla de Lincoln.

-Y Papá, tu igual… solo que con menos cabello- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuida el tuyo campeón, escuche que es hereditaria- con esas palabras de Lynn Sr. Lincoln ve su cabello… y se lo toca algo preocupado.

-**Si ya terminaron su charla, es momento de que se vayan**\- dijo XLR8 que sigue sin voltear la mirada de su monitor.

-¿Qué? pero ni si quiera hemos empezado, aun ni llega el Abuelo- dijo Luan cuando…

-Y quien dice que no- todos salvo XLR8 voltean hacia quien acaba de llegar.

Se trataba de Albert, el abuelo materno de los hermanos Louds, solo que ya mucho más viejo, ahora sentado en una silla de ruedas, el cual era empujado por… Lily Loud del futuro, ya como una adulta joven.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora enserio parece que no quieren que salga del asilo sin firmar papeles- responde Lily.

-¡Abuelo!- gritaron las chicas Loud adultas felices y abrazan a su Abuelo.

-Hola Papá- dijo Rita.

-¿Qué tal Albert?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-¡¿LILY?!- dicen Lincoln, Luna y Lana sin creer como se ve su hermanita, desde una bebe, a una joven atractiva.

-Oh por… literalmente debo estar teniéndose visiones…- dice Lily frotándose los ojos, pero… ellos siguen ahí -¡No, esto no es un sueño tampoco! ¡Si son ustedes!- Lily va con sus hermanos del pasado y los abraza… con mucha fuerza.

-Lily…- dice Lincoln.

-No respiramos…- dice Luna.

-Mi costilla…- dice Lana.

-Pero miren nada más, veo que ella sí pudo usar ese portal en el tiempo- dice Albert mientras su nieto y nietas del pasado lo abrazan -Jaja, que buen regalo es este-.

-Aun no me lo creo, yo era solo una bebe cuando las vi así de verdad que no sea en fotos y…- decía Lily, hasta que ve a XLR8 que seguía en su monitor -Hermano… ¿no vas a decir hola verdad?-.

-**Estoy ocupado**\- dijo XLR8 sin mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas decirle hola a tu hermana menor?- pregunta Lincoln, pero XLR8 la ignora -¿Enserio? quizás no la ha visto hace… ¿cuánto tiempo paso?- pregunta Lincoln, pero su contraparte del futuro sigue sin responder.

-Hay pequeño copo de nieve, desde mi accidente en tu ultima lucha con Vilgax, te has distanciado de tu propia familia, que tristeza le das a este viejo- dijo Albert.

-**Abuelo, pido por favor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo**\- dijo XLR8.

-Vamos Lincoln, no seas grosero, el Abuelo solo hablaba contigo- dijo Lily.

-**Pues yo ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar con…**\- decía XLR8.

-¡Yoohoo! miren como vuelo, me pregunto si mejoraste el manejo en esta cosa- dice Lana que iba sobre una patineta voladora, y paseando por todo el salón… justo cuando Ronalda entra al lugar.

-¿Ah? que ra…- decía Ronalda.

-Son asombrosas piruetas, niéguenmelo- dice Lana.

-**Bájate, ahora**\- dijo XLR8.

-¿Qué? antes te gustaba verme hacer mis arriesgados trucos, que aburrido te volviste, ¿buen movimiento no? ¿Quieres correr?- pregunta Lana que daba giros con la patineta… hasta que XLR8 con su velocidad se la quita.

-**No, esos días terminaron**\- dijo XLR8 mientras Lana cayo de trasero al suelo.

-¡Oye, eso fue grosero! solo se divertía- grito Lincoln.

-**Les di una orden, no toquen nada**\- dijo XLR8.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a ser malo con ella!- dijo Lincoln.

Nadie presente decía nada, se mantenían atrás y… extrañados por alguna razón.

-Ver a Lincoln discutiendo consigo mismo, hablando de "conflicto interno"- dice Luan, pero Luna y Lana jóvenes suspiran frustradas -¿Muy pronto?-.

-**Alguien tiene que ser el maduro de aquí**\- dijo XLR8.

-¿Cuándo paso esto, cuando deje de divertirme?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Aprenderás, que ser yo no es divertido**\- dijo XLR8 seriamente.

-Sabes, siempre quise ser un superhéroe, pero ahora que te veo a ti, eres… soy… ¡SOMOS UN GRAN ESTUPIDO!- grito Lincoln que estaba a punto de pelearse consigo mismo…

-**_ALERTA, PELIGRO, SECTOR 1-A SENTRIX_**-.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Lincoln.

-**Mis problemas, no los tuyos**\- dijo XLR8 mirando luego a Ronalda -**Ahora abre el portal y llévalos a casa**-.

Antes de que Ronalda le dijera algo, XLR8 se transforma en otro alienígena.

El cual se asemeja a un Pterodactyl humanoide con un planeador, un gran y afilado pico que se asemeja a un hocico, ojos naranja, piel de color rojo oscuro, ropa spandex de cuerpo completo de color negro con hombreras, cinturón y tobilleras de color naranja.

Alas retráctiles que están conectadas a una estructura tipo que parece un jetpack en su espalda y el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

Y luego prosigue a retirarse para ir al lugar donde recibió la alerta.

-Pues yo no me voy, me trajiste aquí por una razón y apuesto que tiene que ver con Sector 1-A Sentrix ¿está muy lejos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-61 pisos bajo nosotros…- entonces Ronalda se da cuenta de algo -¡El Súper Proyector!-.

* * *

En aquel sector ubicado debajo del cuartel de L-10000, Animo que estaba junto a sus secuaces Exo-Skull y Subdora, utilizaba un teclado para activar el mencionado súper proyector, el cual ahora en vez de ser una pistola portátil, era ahora de un tamaño más grande que cabía en todo ese cuarto…

Sin embargo, el héroe del futuro en su forma alienígena de ptedodactylo llego a la escena, y luego transformarse inmediatamente en Multiojos.

Ahora era más alto y más fornido, un cambio notorio es que ahora sus pantalones eran negros con partes y líneas naranjas, con un cinturón, y aun poseyendo el Omnitrix en la cintura, tenía muñequeras color naranja.

-**Esto se acabó Animo**\- dijo Multiojos mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-**Oh… pero si apenas comenzamos**\- desde las sombras aparece a quien nuestro héroe del futuro no espera volver a ver… Vilgax.

El cual aún conserva su guante rojo en su mano derecha y su traje de spandex rojo y negro sin mangas, pero ahora posee unos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, los seis tentáculos que sobresalen de su cara son más largos, y su brazo izquierdo está agrandado, con dos púas justo debajo de su codo.

-**¡VILGAX!**\- grito Multiojos sin poder creer que su viejo enemigo haya regresado de la muerte.

Mientras este mismo iba directo hacia él y dar un salto para atacarlo, pero Multiojos esquiva, y luego evadir otro golpe con los dos brazos de Vilgax, después de sus manos lanza unos rayos naranjas directo a su archienemigo, pero este lo resiste, aunque Multiojos intenta evitar los ataques que mandaba, no llego a esquivar el golpe de izquierda que lo mando contra la pared, y luego recibir un puñetazo de parte del nuevo Vilgax.

Lo cual Animo aprovecha esa distracción para ir por su objetivo, el Súper Proyector… pero es golpeado ser golpeado con disparos de poder… que fueron lanzadas por Ronalda.

-Animo está tratando de abrir la cámara- dijo Ronalda.

-Y liberar a todos los villanos que hemos atrapado… y Vilgax, es mío, ve por Amino y sus amigos- dijo Lincoln, pero luego se extraña que Ronalda suelte una pequeña risa.

-Jejeje… extraña recibir esa clase de orden tuya- dijo Ronalda que va directo contra el científico loco, y luego detener a sus dos hermanas.

-Ni lo piensen- dijo Lincoln.

-A veces no eres divertido hermano- dijo Luna, mientras Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y seleccionando a Mono Araña, pero al presionar se transforma en…

-**¡Oh no…!**\- dijo Cerebrón.

Multiojos del gran ojo de su pecho, lanza un rayo naranja, pero Vilgax simplemente lo desvía para después de un solo golpe es sacado fuera de su cuartel y casi termina cayendo… de no haberse sujetado justo a tiempo de un borde, mientras Vilgax iba caminando hacia él… pero recibiendo un golpe eléctrico por la espalda.

-**Ni lo pienses cara de pulpo**\- dijo Cerebrón que vuelve a lanzar otro ataque eléctrico desde su cerebro… pero Vilgax logra defenderse con su brazo izquierdo mutado, y luego atacar, pero Cerebrón logra esquivar saltando sobre Vilgax y aterrizar a salvo detrás de él.

-**¡Vete de aquí!**\- grito Multiojos.

-**Deja ya de ser un tonto, si esta es tu batalla por obvias razones lógicas es mi batalla también**\- dijo Cerebrón, por lo que Multiojos algo dudoso…

-**Bien, entonces esto ayudara**\- dijo Multiojos que presiona el símbolo del Omnitrix en Cerebrón, y transformándolo… en Cannonbolt

-**Oye ya no tengo ser Lincoln nunca más**\- dice Cannonbolt a la vez que Multiojos vuelve a cambiar a otro alienígena, en este caso Bestia.

El cual ahora tenía una apariencia más felina, con una cola y rayas en la espalda, llevaba el símbolo de Omnitrix en la frente.

El cual ruge y corre directo hacia Vilgax, siendo seguido por Cannonbolt en su forma esférica.

Pero regresando al cuarto del Súper Proyector, Animo y Exo-Skull esquivaban los disparos de fuego que Ronalda lanzaba gracias a los Hechizo de Bezel, pero no se dio cuenta de que Subdora seguía en los controles.

Y gracias a eso, la compuerta del Súper Proyector, y poco a poco algunos alienígenas malvados empezaban a tratar de salir, cosa que la mujer latina noto y lanza otro ataque de fuego contra Subdora, pero Exo-Skull la cubre.

-**_¡No podrán detenerme!_**\- grito Animo se salta para arremeter contra Ronalda que estaba distraída… pero un rayo de luz lo golpea y lo manda contra el suelo.

-Me extrañaron- dijo Jasmine.

-**¿Cómo es que…?**\- decía Exo-Skull que no se dio cuenta que alguien puso una mano sobre su armadura.

-Bonita armadura- Exo-Skull voltea… solo para recibir un golpe que lo manda contra la pared, viendo que quien lo ataco, resulto ser un adulto Kevin Levin.

El cual tenía su cabello negro más largo, tenía algo de musculatura sin llegar a los de Chase, una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, también vestía una especie de traje tipo armadura de cuerpo completo sin mangas de color negro, pero aun con su collar de candado con el numero 11 grabado en ella.

Subdora usando su invisibilidad iba a atacarlo por detrás de la nuca, pero alguien lo atrapa de la muñeca y la lanza a un lado contra el suelo, a la vez que haciéndose visible con ese golpe.

-Memorice tu olor, esta vez no me podrás sorprender, es bueno verte de nuevo amigo- dijo Chase.

-Lo mismo digo compadre- dijo Kevin mientras estrecha su mano con la de Chase -Te ves bien Santiago-.

-Creí que estabas en el espacio entrenando nuevos reclutas- dijo Ronalda.

-Escuche que habían problemas en el sector 15-D, y cuando llegue, me encontré a estos dos durmiendo, y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos para acá- explica Kevin.

-_Ahww_… si tan solo los demás estuvieran aquí, esto parecería una…- decía Jasmine.

-Lamento interrumpir nuestra linda reunión, pero tenemos unos malos que detener- dijo Ronalda mientras Animo, Exo-Skull y Subdora se ponían de pie.

-Tienes razón…- dice Kevin mientras absorbe el metal del piso -Demostrémosle a este vejestorio de lo que este viejo equipo puede hacer- truena los puños y los cuatro avanzan hacia los villanos.

Pero regresando a la otra pelea, Bestia es derribado y cayendo al piso, a la vez que Vilgax utilizaba su gigantesco brazo izquierdo para detener la rodada de Cannonbolt, y concentrando poder en su puño, entierra a Cannonbolt contra el suelo.

Bestia por su parte logra ponerse de pie y cambiar a Fuego, pero cual ahora luciendo algo más musculoso y con dos volcanes en miniatura sobre sus hombros.

Y lanzar una corriente de llamar desde sus manos, sin embargo Vilgax resiste esas llamas con facilidad y luego de un golpe manda a Fuego a volar… lo cual aprovecha para cambiar a Insectoide.

Que no lucia muy diferente al del pasado, tenia antenas más largas, un uniforme de cuerpo completo sin mangas negro y naranja, su aguijon era más grande, y le habían crecido patas extra abajo del torzo.

El cual ataca lanzando baba desde su boca, el cual Vilgax retrocede para esquivar, y luego agacharce para evitar un golpe del aguijón del mismo Insectoide.

-**¿Crees que puedes destruirme?**\- dice Vilgax lanza un látigo orgánico que saca de su brazo derecho y atrapar a Insectoide de la cola y azotarlo contra la pared.

Por lo cual Insectoide cambia a Mono Araña, el cual tenía brazos más anchos, colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, además de un traje entero de color negro, para luego ir directo contra su enemigo.

-**He analizado a cada uno de tus alienígenas…**\- dice Vilgax mientras lanza desde el mismo brazo derecho unas granadas explosivas.

Los cuales Mono Araña alcanza a esquivar con su agilidad y lanzar una telaraña de su boca, el cual Animo atrapa y lo vuelve a azotar contra el suelo, aunque Mono Araña se logra poner de pie a la vez que cambia a Humungosaurio, aunque…

-**Y Animo los programo, en mi nuevo ADN**\- dijo Vilgax a la vez que agarra a Humungosaurio de la cabeza y mantenerlo contra el suelo -**Nada de lo que hagas me podrá sorprender**-.

Sin embargo Vilgax escucho como Cannonbolt iba avanzando desde abajo del suelo y dar un salto para atacar a Vilgax, pero este fue más rápido y le acierta un golpe con su izquierda y luego atrapar con su látigo del brazo derecho y atraparlo con su mano.

-**He esperado hacer esto, por un largo tiempo**\- dijo Vilgax mientras se preparaba para usar su visión laser contra Cannonbolt.

-¡Quita tus sucias garras de mi hermano!-.

Ambos voltean hacia atrás… pero Vilgax es el que recibe un golpe de una esfera hecha de energía de Mana, y Cannonbolt se sorprende al ver que la que ataco… fue su hermana Lily, la cual incluso llego levitando al lugar.

-**Lily… ¿desde cuándo…?**\- pregunta Cannonbolt.

-En 15 años pueden pasar muchas cosas- responde Lily, la cual va caminando hacia Humungosaurio -Hola hermano-.

-**Debes irte ahora, esta en mi pelea, no la tu…**\- decía Humungosaurio… que luego recibe una cachetada de la propia Lily, lo cual incluso sorprende a Cannonbolt.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no tengo tiempo, no tengo tiempo ¡Di algo nuevo para variar!- grito Lily.

-**Lily…**\- dice Humungosaurio sorprendido.

-Ya casi nunca te veo, nunca llamas, nunca visitas, ¿Dónde estabas cuándo gane un premio a la mejor fotografía? ¿Dónde estabas cuando fue Lucy lanzo su nuevo libro?… te extraño hermano… todos, las chicas, Mamá… Papá… el Abuelo… hoy es su cumpleaños, no has pensado el daño que nos haces…el me lo dijo… lo único que él quiere de regalo, es poder estar contigo, aunque sea un día más- dice Lily.

-**Ella tiene razón Lincoln, te has vuelto un estúpido cretino, y en lo que a mí me concierne, ese no es la clase de súper héroe que yo aspiraba a ser**\- dice Cannonbolt.

-**Lily… yo…**\- decía Humungosaurio cuando escucha -**¡Cuidado!**\- el empuja a su hermana menor, y junto a Cannonbolt son empujados y cayendo a la ciudad junto con Vilgax.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lily.

Mientras iban cayendo, Vilgax intento golpearlos, pero ambos lograron evitarlo y sujetarse de su enemigo mientras seguían cayendo… hasta finalmente caer justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, Ronalda esquiva los golpes de Animo con piruetas, y luego detenía sus puños con movimientos de artes marciales y luego aplicarle una patada a la cabeza que lo hace retroceder levemente.

-_¡Meena Goh!_\- grito Ronnie Anne disparando un rayo mágico de color rojo que Animo esquiva con la agilidad del cuerpo de gorila que usa.

Mientras que Exo-Skull dispara misiles de su cuerno directo a Kevin… pero Chase usando las garras de un Therizinosaurio las rebana con facilidad, y luego agacharse para que Kevin saltara y le aplicara un puñetazo directo.

A la vez que Subdora esquivaba con facilidad con disparos de luz de Jasmine, gracias a su cuerpo flexible y luego al pasar por debajo de ella, intento nuevamente un golpe al cuello, pero Jasmine la logra detener al voltear y detenerla con su brazo y aplicarle una patada que la manda al suelo.

-**_No puedes proteger el Proyector… _**\- dijo Animo dándose cuenta que Luna y Lana estaban solo observando la pelea -**_Ni a ellas al mismo tiempo_**-.

Exo-Skull sonríe al entender esas palabras del doctor, y de un manotazo manda a Chase y a Kevin contra la pared, y luego enfoca su vista hacia las hermanas Loud.

-Anda rino-mutante, no te tengo miedo- dice Lana tratando de amenazar a Exo-Skull con su llave inglesa…

Pero Exo-Skull solo se ríe y va directo hacia ellas para embestirlas, lo cual Luna por el pánico abraza a Lana para cubrirla…

-¡No!…- Chase corre mientras su piel se torna verde y… empieza a cambiar su tamaño y a la vez su aspecto, y antes de que el rinoceronte bonico conecte su embestida, es arremetido contra el piso, y cuando Luna y Lana miran… quedan bastante sorprendidas, al ver que Chase se había convertido en un enorme Brontosaurio de cuerpo completo, aunque aún conservaba el traje intacto.

-**_¿Están bien las dos?_**\- pregunta Chase, lo cual ambas asienten conmocionadas…

Aunque enseguida Chase es levantado de la pata y empujado hacia el suelo por Exo-Skull, quien iba a intentar aplastar a las chicas con sus puños… pero luego es empujado al suelo por Chase, ahora como un Velociraptor.

El cual luego coloca a Lana encima de su espalda, y luego con sus mandíbulas sujetar a Luna por detrás de la camisa.

-**_Las sacare de aquí, sujétense_**\- dijo Chase.

-Pero espera… ¿desde cuándo?- preguntaba Lana.

-**_En 15 años pueden pasar muchas cosas_**\- dice Chase que corre a la salida, pero Exo-Skull intento levantarse para interceptarlo, pero Kevin se coloca encima de él y con su mano mantiene la cara del rinoceronte contra el suelo.

Chase corre por el pasillo hasta dejar a las chicas en la entrada del ascensor.

-**_Quédense aquí hasta que terminemos con ese grupo de locos_**\- dice Chase que se va de vuelta a la batalla en la sala del Súper Proyector.

-_Awww… _creí que no podía ser más perfecto…- dice Lana sonrojada después de haber sido salvada por Chase, cosa que Luna no evitar rodar los ojos con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

De vuelta en la ciudad, Cannonbolt y Humungosaurio salían del cráter de donde habían caído junto con Vilgax.

-**Él sabe cómo pelean casa uno de tus alienígenas, pero no sabe lo que Lincoln Loud, puede hacer, lo que más espero es que si aún queda algo del viejo tú, es que no haya olvidado su razón de pelear**\- dice Cannonbolt a su yo futuro, pero antes de que ese mismo pueda responder…

Son sorprendido por una de las granadas explosivas de Vilgax, el cual estalla cerca de ellos y mandándolos contra el suelo.

-**No saben el placer que me dará aniquilar a dos Lincoln Louds a la vez… ambos están acabados**\- dijo Vilgax a la vez que salía de ese cráter.

Cannonbolt se pone de pie… y luego voltea debido a una luz naranja de su contraparte del futuro, pero no era otro alienígena, esta vez era…

-Talvez sea hora de que pelee como tú- dijo el mismísimo Lincoln Loud del futuro, alias L-10000 el cual al mismo tiempo levanta una vieja tabla voladora que estaba en el suelo -Y de escuchar a los demás- dice con una sonrisa.

Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y con algunos bellos en la barbilla, tenía una constitución musculosa y vestía una camisa negra a rayas naranja con mangas cortas, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras.

Su Omnitrix también se veía distinto, ya que ahora cubría el antebrazo y los nudillos, luciendo más como un guantelete, la placa frontal es más grande, con el borde inclinado hacia afuera, además que lo usaba junto a otro guante sin dedos.

Y al verlo en persona, Cannonbolt suelta una sonrisa.

-**Ah… es tu forma humana, que nobleza, ¿Al fin estás listo para rendirte?**\- pregunta Vilgax.

-De hecho estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores a la vieja manera- dijo Lincoln del futuro mientras presiona el símbolo del Omnitrix de Cannobolt y transformándolo en Frio, y luego subirse a la tabla voladora -¡Sígueme!-.

Lincoln del futuro avanza con la tabla voladora mientras Frio lo sigue de cerca, Vilgax intento atraparlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero Lincoln lo esquiva fácilmente, lo cual Frio intenta aprovechar para lanzar su aliento congelante, el cual Vilgax esquiva haciéndose a un lado.

Lincoln del futuro por su parte avanza hacia Vilgax con la patineta, y esquivar de un salto otro puñetazo de Vilgax y aterrizar en la misma tabla voladora, sin embargo Lincoln adulto seguía rodeándolo a la vez que esquivaba sus ataques que se podría decir, son algo lentos comparado con la agilidad que se movía el peliblanco mayor.

Pero lo más relevante es que mientras Lincoln del futuro evadía los golpes de Vilgax se escuchaban sus risas, por primera vez en muchos años… era feliz.

-**Si así me piensas detener, me das lastima, eres un inútil**\- dijo Vilgax.

Pero en lugar de responderle, Lincoln le hace una señal a Vilgax sé que lo siguiera, lo cual este hace, primero pasando encima de un anuncio el cual Vilgax destruye y aterriza en el suelo mientras lo continua persiguiendo, aunque deteniéndose cerca de un estanque de agua.

Lincoln del futuro da vuelta para ir directo hacia Vilgax, el cual destroza aquella tabla voladora, pero Lincoln da una pirueta en el aire y aprovecha de transformarse en un alienígena, pero no en cualquier alienígena…

Vilgax voltea hacia el Lincoln adulto, solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica azul.

-**¡Feedback!**\- grito Frio sin creer que vuelve a ver a su alienígena favorito.

El cual se notaba más grande las partes que eran blancas pasaron a ser naranja, y tenía más conectores en su cuerpo, aunque los dos que tenía en sus hombros parecían dos pararrayos.

Feedback concentra energía eléctrica entre sus manos y lanza un ataque eléctrico contra Vilgax, el cual intenta defenderse al cruzar sus brazos… sin embargo el propio Feedback salta y de una patada manda a Vilgax a caer en el estanque.

-**Tu turno**\- dijo Feedback en lo que Frio asiente y usa su poder para congelar el agua de ese estanque, justo cuando Vilgax estaba a punto de regresar a la superficie.

-**¿Pero cómo? Se supone que Feedback fue…**\- decía Frio.

-**En 15 años pueden pasar muchas cosas… por cierto ¿Cómo llamábamos a ese? ¿Ventisca? ¿Fantasmobruma?**\- dijo Feedback.

-**Frioooooo…**-.

-**Jaja, Genial**\- dijo Feedback.

Regresando con los demás…

-_¡Twista Combititus!_\- recita Ronalda un hechizo mientras lanza a Kevin que patea a Animo directo en la cara -_¡Interdamoto Laborator!_\- con ese hechizo, Ronalda lanza un poderoso rayo mágico que golpea a Animo.

Exo-Skull intenta atrapar a Chase aun como Velociraptor con su mano, lo cual este evita al saltar hacia atrás… y después transformarse en un Tiranosaurio Rex, el cual suelta un rugido hacia Exo-Skull eh intenta mantenerse firme ante ese rugido.

Y luego intenta darle un puñetazo, pero Chase lo atrapa con su mandíbula y luego se la arranca sin dificultad, revelando un diminuto brazo de rinoceronte debajo de ese brazo mecánico, y luego recibir un pisotón que lo deja noqueado.

Jazz le aplica una patada en la cara a Subdora que la manda junto a Exo-Skull, y luego concentrar energía en su puño… y con ella golpear a Animo y estrellarlo contra la pared y enseguida contra el suelo.

Sin embargo Animo separo el tanque de su cabeza del cuerpo del yeti e intento huir… pero Kevin lo detiene el paso.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Animo- dijo Kevin.

-¡Arriba el… el…! Hay creo que aún no tuvieron un nombre de equipo ¿Cuál fue?- pregunta Lana que había regresado al lugar junto con Luna.

-Es mejor que esperes para saberlo pequeña- dijo Jasmine.

-Dang it…- dice Lana desanimada, mientras Luna solo la consuela.

* * *

Regresando al cuartel general… Lincoln regresaba con Lily.

-Hola, ya volví, ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Detuvimos a Animo, aunque con algo de ayuda- dice Ronalda señalando a Chase, Jasmine y Kevin que saludan.

-Je, me había olvidado lo enano que eras- dijo Kevin.

-Genial, ah, adivinen que, creo que hay alguien que quiere verlos a todos- tanto Lincoln como Lily se hacen a un lado para dar paso a alguien, lo cual deja al resto de hermanas Loud sin habla.

-Hola a todos… ¿Cómo han estado?- dice Lincoln del futuro rascando atrás de la nuca por nervios.

-¿He-hermano?- dice Luna del futuro sin creer a quien veía.

-¿Eres tú de veras…? o solo estas aquí para decirnos que nos vayamos- dijo Lori adulta con algo de dudas.

-De hecho… vine para disculparme- esas palabras del Lincoln del futuro, sorprendieron a todos los presentes -Fui un tonto por años, creí que no necesitaba a ninguno, me concentre demasiado en mi trabajo y olvide lo que en verdad es importante- Ronalda sonrió por eso -¿Pueden perdonarme?-.

Lana del futuro es la que se acerca a él, y Lincoln del futuro esperaba alguna cachetada de parte de ella, pero por el contrario…

-_Snif_… Lincoln…- Lana en lágrimas lo abraza.

Él se sorprende por eso, hace mucho que no había abrazado a alguien, mientras el resto de sus hermanas se unen al abrazo.

-No soy de mostrar emociones porque… al diablo con eso, también soy humana- dijo Lisa que igual se une al abrazo.

Y mientras el peliblanco joven sonríe enternecido, Ronalda se acerca a él y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabias que lo harías reaccionar mini Lame-O- dijo Ronalda que le guiña un ojo a Lincoln este no evita sonreír halagado y algo sonrojado.

Más tarde…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Abuelo!- gritaron los hermanos Loud del futuro y sus padres, junto a Lincoln, Luna y Lana al ya muy anciano Albert.

-Muchas gracias… tenerlos a todos aquí… es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que me hayan podido dar- dijo Albert secándose una lagrima de alegría.

-Lo que más me alegra es que mi bebe haya regresado- dijo Rita abrazando a su hijo.

-Mamá… no enfrente de los chicos- dice el Lincoln del futuro algo avergonzado, mientras Ronalda y los otros no evitan reírse.

-**_Alerta, alerta, los Fenómenos del Circo atacan de nuevo_**\- decía una alarma del cuartel, lo cual hace que todos miren preocupados al Lincoln del futuro.

-Oigan chicos, me harían el favor de atraparlos, es el cumpleaños de mi Abuelo- dice Lincoln mientras sopla un matasuegras.

-¿Enserio? ¡Es decir claro, yo voy!- dijeron Jasmine y Kevin, y ambos se miran con ceños fruncidos… pero se sonríen.

-A que te gano- dijo Jasmine volando fuera del cuartel.

-No es justo, tu puedes vuelas- dice Kevin saltando de la ventana y usar una patineta voladora para seguirla, lo cual solo hace que Ronalda y Chase se rían.

-Entonces… la crisis nunca fueron ni Vilgax ni Animo, su Lincoln necesitaba un cambio de actitud- dijo Luna.

-Sí, las demás no podían permitir que no celebrara el cumpleaños de su Abuelo- dijo Ronalda.

-Oye pequeña yo, sé que tu Lincoln puede ser algo sobreprotector y algo tonto… pero disfrútalo mientras puedas- dice Luna del futuro a su yo más joven.

-Lo mismo te digo enana- dijo Lana del futuro a su yo de seis años.

Mientras Luna miraba detenidamente a su yo del futuro, y luego enfocarse en su mano, pero… se desilusiona al ver que no tiene alguna argolla.

-Dang it, eso quiere decir que Ash y yo jamás…- decía Luna triste.

-Oye tranquila mini yo, recuerda ese dicho "el futuro no está escrito"- dice la Luna del futuro, cuyas palabras llenaron con algo de esperanza a su yo joven.

-Ahora vengan, el portal está abierto- dice Ronalda mientras abre un portal del tiempo al pasado -Y hay otra fiesta a la que ustedes deben ir-.

-Espera, nunca me contaste los secretos del Omnitrix ¿Cómo no convertirme en Lincoln?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Estoy seguro que te gustara ser Lincoln, gracias por ayudarme en todo… lo olvidaba, toma esto- dijo el Lincoln del futuro dándole un cubo a su yo del pasado.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Algo que debí darle al Abuelo hace 15 años- responde el Lincoln del futuro.

-Oye Lame-O pequeño, se está cerrando- dijo Ronalda en lo que Luna y Lana se despiden y entran al portal.

-Así seremos algún día- dijo Lincoln entrando al portal para regresar a su tiempo.

* * *

-Que… ¿acaba de suceder?- pregunta Lynn.

-Niñas, hemos vuelto, denle una sorpresa a su…- decía Lynn Sr. que había llegado con Rita y Albert… pero enseguida notan que faltan… -¿Lincoln? ¿Luna? ¿Lana?-.

Pero antes de que las demás hermanas Loud pudieran decir algo… el portal del tiempo se abre en ese mismo instante y…

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron Lincoln, Luna y Lana, estas últimas abrazan a su Abuelo Albert.

-Jajaja, vaya sorpresa que me dieron- dijo Albert.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Lori por el cubo que llevaba Lincoln, el cual no sabía que responder, solo presiona el botón… el resto voltea hacia el peliblanco.

-Yo… nosotros… te trajimos un pastel, feliz cumpleaños Abuelo- dice Lincoln, mientras Albert sonríe de felicidad al ver que ninguno de su familia olvido su día especial.

Y durante lo que quedaba del día, solo eran risas de una felicidad que venía de familia.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	55. El día que todo cambió

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Nos encontramos en una especie de ciudad desolada en mitad de la nada, con las ruinas de un castillo en medio de un grupo de árboles, el cielo estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí, y alrededor de esas ruinas, había un bosque de un aspecto tétrico, aunque tranquilo…

O eso parecía, ya que se escuchó ruidos de árboles cayendo al suelo… además de una especie de motor en marcha, y saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, se pueden ver dos seres de un aspecto extraño…

El primero parece un hombre lobo metálico antropomórfico, su cara, torso y piernas son de aspecto más robótico, y sus brazos de color blanco con manchas grises y con cinco garras en las manos y dos en sus pies, tiene lo que parece ser su pelo largo llegándole a la altura de la espalda media de color blanco, sus dientes y garras son un de un púrpura.

Mientras que el otro era algo parecido a un tiranosaurio rex de piel escamosa de color verde, su brazo derecho es corto, mientras el derecho es más grande y con formaciones cristalinas, su cabeza se encuentra completamente en vertical, sus ojos son de color amarillo oscuro y con seis puntas de cristal que sobresalen de su hombro izquierdo o la zona superior de su espalda, y con cuatro patas gruesas con tres dedos cada uno y una cola muy gruesa.

El lobo mecánico olfateaba la zona, y luego apunta hacia el norte, en lo que su compañero reptil asiente y dispara cristales desde su brazo derecho… que son esquivados de un salto por… una aerodeslizador de color naranja, el cual llevaba dos pasajeros, uno que conducía, y el otro que se sujetaba desde atrás.

-_Sí, ya sé que están pensando, ¿Por qué ese chico increíblemente guapo y su amigo están siendo perseguido por una especie de lobo androide y un lagarto que salió de un accidente de joyería en un extraño bosque de mala muerte, y conduciendo una súper mega increíble vehículo todo terreno?_-.

Aquel chico que estaba narrando dio vuelta el vehículo a la izquierda, evitando los disparos de cristales del monstruo lagarto.

-_La verdad siento que he estado haciendo esto toda mi vida, ¿si me entienden, o voy demasiado rápido?, saben que… mejor retrocedamos_-.

Entonces la escena empieza a retroceder como si fuera una cinta VHS, mientras ese chico trataba de simular el sonido de rebobinar… hasta llegar a ver una imagen del planeta tierra…

-_Justo ahí, ven, este es nuestro planeta, lindo y normal, todo en onda… pero entonces en algún momento del pasado, como salido de la nada ¡BOOM! Hubo un accidente_-.

En algún continente de la tierra ocurrió una explosión, tan grande que incluso se pudo ver desde la propia estratosfera.

-_Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, pero lo ocasionaron estas pequeñas micro-maquinas llamas Nanites, intentando entrar en cada ser viviente_…-.

Podemos ver en un vacío oscuro, unas especies de máquinas cuyo diseño pueden recordar a unas moléculas.

**8 años después… regresando a la actualidad**

-_Debes en cuando los Nanites convierten a las personas en monstruos, como este tipo, los llamamos E.V.O.s, la mayoría de ellos buscan destruir cosas, y en momentos como este… se necesitan héroes…_-

Ahora podemos ver una enorme criatura con múltiples rostros atacando una ciudad, hasta que recibe un disparo de luz en una de sus rostros, cosa que lo molesto y volteo en dirección de dónde provino el ataque.

Viendo que en la cima de un edificio se encontraba Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10 junto con sus compañeros, revelando que fue Jazz quien disparo.

-Bien, ya tenemos su atención- dijo Kevin mientras absorbía el metal del edificio.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- pregunto Chase viendo a Lincoln que estaba buscando al alienígena indicado en el Omnitrix.

-Fácil ¡Es hora de ser héroes!- Lincoln presiona el Omnitrix transformándose en Fuego Pantanoso.

El monstruo ruge y se lanza a atacar contra los héroes el cual es evitado por todos de distintas maneras.

Chase por su lado comenzó a correr por el brazo del monstruo hasta llegar a una de las caras y con sus Garras de Velociraptor le da un zarpazo a esta haciendo que cierre los ojos por el dolor, para luego cambiar a las Alas de Pterodactylo para evitar ser aplastado por una de las enormes manos de la criatura.

Entonces Jazz vuela junto a la cabeza principal y dispara energía ocasionando que la criatura intente atrápala con sus enormes manos, pero la chica era demasiado pequeña y rápida para este, la pelirroja continua esquivando los ataques hasta que un golpe la derriba, pero es detenida gracias a un pequeño tornado cortesía de Ronnie Anne, quien luego con un hechizo levita escombros para luego lanzarlos contra el monstruo que se molestó por eso e intento aplastarlas pero ambas lo evitan aunque igual son mandadas a volar por la fuerza del impacto.

Kevin entonces se sujeta de la mano y cuando el monstruo la levanta este aprovecha el impulso para dar un salto y aterrizar en otra de las caras y comenzar a dar golpes en esta, incluido un piquete en uno de los ojos causándole dolor a esta.

-Jajajaja ¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?- Kevin se burló, para luego ser sujetado por uno de los brazos y mandado a volar -¡Ahhh! ¡No no no no no!- pero afortunadamente es salvado por Chase quien lo atrapo en el aire-Gracias viejo-

-Cuando quieras- responde Chase.

Luego Fuego Pantanoso comienza a arrojar bolas de fuego contra el monstruo que no se veía muy afectado por estas, Fuego Pantanoso entonces arroja semillas cerca de los pies de la criatura y las hace crecer para que estas lo retengan pero eso no sirvió mucho ya que el monstruo uso uno de sus grandes brazos para intentar aplastar a Fuego Pantanoso pero nuestro héroe lo esquiva y usando sus llamas para propulsarse toma vuelo para acercarse a la cabeza principal y dispararle una gran llamarada a está levantando una nube de humo.

-**¿Funciono?**\- se pregunta Fuego Pantanoso, para luego recibir un golpe de la criatura que más que verse afectada por el fuego, se veía sumamente molesto.

Fuego Pantanoso se estrella al otro lado de la calle donde el resto de los héroes habían aterrizado segundos después.

-¿Estas bien, Linc?- pregunto Ronnie Anne acercándose a Fuego Pantanoso.

-**Sí, pero este tipo es duro**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunto Jazz.

-Yo digo que lo golpeemos más fuerte- respondió Kevin tronándose los nudillos.

-Pésima idea, ya lo golpeamos con todo lo que teníamos- dijo Jazz.

-Si tienes una mejor idea, quiero escucharla, Milton- dijo Kevin.

Mientras el dúo proveniente de Nueva York discutía, Lincoln observaba al monstruo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-**Tengo un nuevo plan**\- dijo Fuego Pantanoso, que luego golpea el Omnitrix, transformándose en Cannonbolt, mientras Ronnie Anne buscaba un hechizo en el libro -**¿Estas lista?**\- pregunto Cannonbolt.

-¿Tu lo estás?- devolvió la pregunta Ronnie Anne sonriendo.

Canonbolt asiente y toma su forma esférica comenzando a rodar en el lugar para acumular velocidad.

-_¡Eterla Morbulous!_\- conjuro Ronnie Anne haciendo que una porción de la calle se levantara formando una rampa.

Cannonbolt entonces sale disparado a toda velocidad y usando dicha rampa vuela contra el monstruo y lo impacta fuertemente haciendo que este caiga de espaldas al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Lo logro!- grito Jazz emocionada.

-Golpear fuerte, siempre funciona- dijo Kevin cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa, mientras Canonbolt llega a donde estaban sus compañeros, y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Bien hecho, Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne golpeándolo amistosamente en el brazo.

-Gracias, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda- responde Lincoln.

-_Emmmm_… chicos- dice Chase llamando la atención de todos y voltean…

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Kevin incrédulo al ver como aquel monstruo llamado E.V.O. se levantaba nuevamente.

-¿Es que acaso esta cosa es imparable?- pregunta Jazz.

-_Yo les sugiero que se mantengan atrás_\- dijo una voz que se escuchó desde las insignias de los chicos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Chase.

-_Preguntas para después… pero estoy arriba_-.

Todos miran hacia arriba, y ven una nave distinta a las naves clásicas de Plomero, ya que era un poco más pequeño y de un color negro, cuya compuerta trasera se abre.

-_Chico, tu turno_-.

La silueta de un joven rebotaba una pelota contra la pared… hasta que escucho que la compuerta de la nave se termina de abrir y se pone en la orilla mientras ve observa al E.V.O.

-_Y ahora que la situación se ha puesto muy mal, era la hora hacerme cargo con la habilidad y profesionalismo de un soldado altamente entrenado_-.

El chico termina su narración… mientras podemos ver más detenidamente su apariencia.

Un chico de aparentemente 13 años, con una piel de tez morena, de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás acompañado de un par de gafas tipo gafas de color naranja en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Viste una chaqueta de color rojo con patones de color naranja en los extremos, encima de una camiseta de color azul en la mitad superior y blanco en la parte inferior, con dos rectángulos de color naranja en la zona derecha, lleva pantalones de color negro con motivos geométricos azules blanquecino, guantes azul oscuro y zapatos de color azul-negro.

Luego se coloca sus gafas… y saltar de la nave aun desde la altura en la que estaba la nave.

-¡WOOHOO!- grito el chico que iba en picada hacia el E.V.O.

-_Y la mejor parte de esto, es que soy un E.V.O. también, pero por alguna razón soy diferente a los otros, en vez de que mis Nanites me conviertan en un monstruo loco, yo los controlo, y les digo que hacer, lo que significa que puedo hacer cosas… ¡como esta!_-

Mientras iba cayendo en picada, los brazos del chico eran rodeados de circuitos de color azul mientras choca sus puños… de ahí le aparecen unos enormes puños mecánicos de color naranja.

-Entrando- el chico de chaqueta roja golpea al E.V.O. con sus puños mecánicos, causando un choque de impacto que levanto una corriente de aire que mando a volar varios autos, los periódicos.

Mientras que los chicos tuvieron que sujetarse de lo que tuvieran cerca para no ser mandados a volar por ese impacto… también dejando un enorme cráter en medio de la calle.

-Hola, chico monstruo, soy Rex, ahora témeme- dijo con un tono de arrogancia y confianza.

* * *

🎵_ So make way to start the revolution_

_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_

_Make way to start the revolution_

_So make way!_ 🎵

🎵_ So make way to start the revolution_

_Make way to start the revolution_

_So make way!_ 🎵

* * *

**El día que todo cambió**

* * *

-Bien, ¿Quién se va a animar? ¿Quién dijo yo?- pregunta el llamado Rex, pero el E.V.O. lanza una bola de fuego de una de sus bocas que Rex esquiva y salta directo al E.V.O. -De Tín- golpea una de las cabezas con sus puños mecánicos -Marin- golpea otra cabeza -De Do- al golpear otra cabeza, llega hasta la principal -¡Pingüe!-.

Desde el interior de esos puños mecánicos, dos piezas se unen para iniciar una función de taladro, aumentando la potencia del golpe que derriba al E.V.O. y Rex aterriza a salvo al usar sus brazos mecánicos como apoyo.

-Aquí Katherine Mulligan en vivo desde la zona de peligro, donde confirmamos la existencia de extraños mutantes que han aparecido últimamente, una información anónima ha catalogado a esas cosas como E.V.O.s, y ahora un nuevo héroe ha aparecido para darle apoyo a L-10 y a su equipo-.

El E.V.O. se levantó furioso y dispara un aliento congelante de una de las cabezas que tiene en su tórax, sin embargo, Rex logra bloquear ese ataque con ayuda de sus puños mecánicos.

-Ah… ¿nos vamos a quedar mirando o ayudaremos al extraño chico maquina?- pregunta Jazz, y todos estaban por ir, pero…

-_Que ninguno vaya, es una orden_\- volvió a sonar esa voz en sus insignias.

-Oye, no se quien seas, pero el obviamente…- decía Lincoln.

-_Él puede manejarlo…_-.

Entonces desde la nave donde Rex salió, alguien observa desde la compuerta abierta.

Era un hombre adulto de cabello negro y cortó y una pequeña verba en la mejilla y gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos, viste un traje que está conformado por un saco verde encima de una camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalones a juego igual de color verde y zapatos color café.

-Solo necesita motivación- dice a través de su propia insignia de Plomero, revelando ser uno.

Rex seguía bloqueando el aliento congelante… aunque termina siendo congelado, y enseguida otra de las cabezas del E.V.O. lanza lava ardiente… sin embargo, Rex evito ese golpe y rompió el hielo en el que estaba encerrado al crear otra máquina, una especie de jet-pack con un par de alas anchas de color naranja y dos turbina en los extremos, los cuales le permiten volar.

-_No juegues tanto chico, concéntrate_\- aquel sujeto en la nave le habla a Rex a través de su comunicador en su oreja.

-Eso no es estar jugando- dice Rex mientras se coloca sus gafas -ESTO, es estar jugando- con eso dicho, Rex vuela directo hacia el E.V.O. esquivando otro disparo de lava -Puedes culpar a alguien por querer divertirse, en especial cuando puede crear sus propias alas- aunque al esquivar los tres disparos del E.V.O., estos chocan contra los edificios.

-Yo puedo hacer mis alas y no presumo- dice Chase… pero Lincoln por su parte escucha algo y… observa que los disparos de lava dañaron severamente las estructuras de los edificios, y algunos escombros empezaban a caer hacia las personas.

-¡Civiles!- grito Lincoln, lo cual llamo la atención de Rex, haciendo que se olvide del E.V.O y pase encima de los chicos.

-¡Oye!- grito Kevin.

-¡Voy por ellos! Yo puedo, yo lo hago… yo…- decía Rex a si mismo… pero esas dudas en sí mismo causaron un efecto raro en sus Nanites, una de sus turbinas dejo de funcionar y pierda el control de su vuelo, se estrelle contra un edificio y caiga de cara contra el suelo.

-Auch… eso tuvo que doler- dijo Kevin.

-Bromas para después, ¡a por los civiles!- grito Lincoln.

-Entendido- dijeron los demás que avanzan al rescate, mientras el peliblanco activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en…

-**Vuela como mariposa, con velocidad de jet-** dijo Jetray sacando civiles del lugar, Ronnie Anne por su parte corre mientras lee su libro y manda a Capa a salvar a un niño que estaba por ser aplastado por un escombro.

-_¡Metacorpius!_\- con ese hechizo de Ronnie Anne mantuvo flotando los escombros que iban a caer… aunque por el peso, la latina hiso mucho esfuerzo por mantener los escombros a flote…

-¡Los tengo amiga!- grito Jazz sacando a más niños, mientras que Chase con las patas de un Velociraptor, sacaba con cuidado a los ancianos, por lo cual Ronnie Anne podía dejar caer los escombros.

Kevin por su lado corre mientras absorbe el concreto de la calle y trata de sacar a una persona que quedo atrapa en su auto… pero algunos escombros estaba por caerles encima cuando…

Por lo que el Plomero de traje verde entro en acción, saco, unas peculiares espadas de debajo de sus magas, y luego salto de su nave.

Aterrizando primero sobre un escombro y cortándolo por la mitad, enseguida corta otro en pleno salto, usando la mitad de ese para tomar impulso y cortar fácilmente un último escombro encima de él… mostrando la suficiente habilidad e ingenio para lograr que ninguno de los escombros cortados golpeara a Kevin o algún otro civil que aún quedaban alrededor.

-Eso fue… no… no es verdad, tu eres el Agente…- decía Kevin casi reconociendo a aquel hombre de traje verde.

-Ahora no- luego se acerca y se pone frente a Rex -Se acabó-.

Esas simples palabras… hicieron que Rex tomara una expresión seria, se pusiera de pie y estrellara su mano contra su puño mientras observa al E.V.O. que iba hacia él.

Por lo cual… Rex desde su mano izquierda crea un cañón que al igual que el resto de sus armas, resalta el color naranja en su diseño, cuya zona trasera sale una especie de palanca que destroza parte del suelo, y disparar… revelando que utilizaba la tierra para disparar tres proyectiles que golpearon al E.V.O., y que finalmente caiga al suelo derrotado.

-Guau… que tiro, pero… ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta Ronnie Anne a aquel hombre.

-Le di el discurso de siempre- dice justo cuando los demás regresan de rescatar a los civiles.

-**Bueno como sea…**\- dice Jetray regresando a la normalidad -Creo que es hora de encerrar a…- decía Lincoln, cuando él lo detiene.

-Listo chico, sin peligro para desarmarlo-.

-No te ofendas Seis pero, lo sé- con eso último con un leve tono de burla, Rex procede a colocar sus manos encima del inconsciente E.V.O. -Ríndanse ya amiguitos-.

Un brillo azul aparece ante las manos de Rex, los cuales causan un raro efecto en ese E.V.O. a la vez que alrededor de las manos de Rex aparecen unos circuitos azules en aquella zona del cuerpo que tocaba Rex.

Simultáneamente, los Nanites de Rex que tenían un tono azul, hacían contacto con los Nanites del E.V.O. que tenían un tomo más amarillento, y parecían que eran removidos.

Causando que el cuerpo del E.V.O. empezará a sufrir una metamorfosis, las cabezas extras desaparecían a la vez que esa criatura se encoge, revelando que ese monstruo que causaba esos destrozos… era una persona normal, pero sin ropa, por lo cual el llamado Seis le lanzo una toalla encima a aquel hombre.

-No hay que… otra vez- dice Rex algo fatigado después de aquel proceso que hiso con el E.V.O.

-¡Me hiciste normal de nuevo!- dijo aquel hombre, que luego abraza a Rex en señal de gratitud.

-Un apretón de manos es suficiente, hombre desnudo- dice Rex incomodo por ese abrazo… y aún más cuando se le cayó la toalla -Hay enserio… deje de abrazarme-.

-Cre-creo que… el chico curo al E.V.O.- decía Katherine Mulligan que iba a entrevistar a Rex… pero Seis se pone en frente de la periodista.

-El chico no tiene comentarios- dijo Seis.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso?- pregunta Jazz.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunta Chase.

-¿De dónde vino?- pregunta Kevin y luego ellos esperaban una pregunta de la latina… pero ella estaba callada.

-Eh… ¿Ronnie?- pregunta Jazz.

-¿Que? Ah perdón, es que… siento que lo he visto antes… ¿pero en dónde?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno, no tienen que agradecerme que les ayudara, hay que celebrar, a comer pizza, ¿Dónde hay un buen restaurante por aquí?- pregunta Rex.

-¿Pizza? Tu imprudente acto para enfrentar a ese monstruo…- decía Chase.

-E.V.O. se llaman E.V.O.s, o Ente Variable Orgánico- responde Rex.

-Como se llamen, esa irresponsabilidad destruyeron seis cuadras de este lugar- dijo Chase mirando con cierta frustración a Rex.

-Hay vamos, fueron cuatro a lo mucho- dice Rex, pero Chase no cambiaba su expresión hacia el chico de chaqueta roja -De acuerdo talvez cinco-.

Chase estaba por golpearlo… hasta que una de las espadas de Seis se puso entre ambos, y voltean hacia el mismo Seis.

-Cuidado con esa cosa Seis, casi me dejas un corte- dice Rex, mientras la nave de Seis aterriza al lado de los chicos.

-Es hora de volver a la base para reportar el éxito de la misión- dijo Seis tomando su espada y subiendo a su nave, y esperando que los demás también subieran… pero lo que sorprende al resto, es que Kevin subiera sin queja.

-¿Qué esperan, una invitación? Nos dio una orden, suban- dijo Kevin, por lo cual Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz sin otra opción suben a la nave.

-Te estaré vigilando, Robotboy- dice Chase subiendo a la nave.

-Lo que tú digas Chico Bestia- dijo Rex que fue el último en subirse a la nave.

Pero una vez que la nave de Seis despego, tres siluetas observaron desde la cima de una edificio.

-**_¡Es el!… dile a Van Kleiss_**\- dijo aquella silueta en forma de lobo bípedo que estaba junto a una silueta de un reptil humanoide y otra de una niña con cuatro extremidades asimétricas.

* * *

La nave de Seis pasaba por un túnel abandonado donde se tenía planeado construir un tren subterráneo, pero el proyecto quedó inconcluso hace más de 50 años, cosa que era aprovechada para construir caminos secretos hacia su base.

Y una vez que terminan de llegar a la base, la nave aterriza en un hangar de distintas naves de Plomero, también vehículos terrestres como motos, camiones o hasta tanques de combate, y el primero en bajar de la nave… fue el propio Seis.

-Cuando me dijeron que volvieron a abrir este sector, creí que era un chiste- dice Seis mientras se ajusta la corbata y avanza.

Su sola presencia mientras caminaba, hicieron que otros Plomeros quedaran sin palabras al verlo, algunos con admiración, otros con sorpresa, y otros susurrando entre sí, pero cuando Seis volteo hacia ellos, se callaron de golpe.

-Sigan con el buen trabajo- dijo Seis que seguía su camino, lo cual hiso que aquellos Plomeros suspiren de alivio.

-Ese sujeto parece muy conoció por aquí- susurra Ronnie Anne a Jazz.

-Sera un agente muy famoso, o uno muy bueno- susurra Jazz de vuelta.

-Seis no es uno bueno, es el mejor- dijo Rex mientras camina al lado de Seis.

A la vez que un Plomero joven iba pasando con varios papeles a la mano, y se le iban a caer… pero Seis logra detener su caída con el pie.

-¡A-Agente Seis! Es un honor conocerle… eh oído de u-usted-.

-Siga con el trabajo soldado, y cuide por donde va- dijo Seis siguiendo su camino.

-¡Señor si señor!-.

-Lo que sí parece, es que es muy respetado- dijo Lincoln.

-Contrario a…- decía Chase mirando de brazos cruzados a Rex, que saluda a todos como si fuera el chico popular de la escuela -Es tan irritante-.

Un momento después, Rex se coloca un par de audífonos y se acuesta en una pequeña camilla, y ser metido dentro de una especie de escáner que lo analiza de arriba abajo, sus signos vitales, y lo más importante, su control en sus Nanites.

-Escaneo normal, y… ¿quieres decirme que paso allá afuera antes de que llegaran?- pregunta una mujer que por su vestimenta se da a entender que es una científica.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño apretado, vestida de bata de laboratorio, una camisa amarilla y una falda negra y botas a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Solo otra, sorprendente victoria, he salvado a mucha gente- mientras Rex hablaba, los chicos estaban escondidos desde detrás de la entrada del laboratorio -He salvado a mucha gente- mientras habla, Chase hace una señal de burla con su mano -Talvez merezco una recompensa… ¿escuche cena? ¿Una película?- sin embargo la científica lo calla al colocarle un termómetro en la boca.

-Jajaja, suertudo tendría que ser para salir con la Dra. Holiday- dijo Kevin.

-Además imprudente y presumido, es un mujeriego- dice Chase.

-_Sshhh… _quiero oír- dice Lincoln.

-No encuentro nada negativo en tu bioenergía, ¿Qué explicación tienes?- pregunta la Dra. Holiday.

-Mi bio se eleva cuando te veo Doc- dijo Rex.

-Suave como una lija- dijo Jazz.

-Lo arruine, y enfrente de Seis yo… no sé lo que paso, me volví loco y… y mis maquinas se volvieron locas y… ah hola Seis- dice Rex.

-Reúnete conmigo en 10, tengo un aviso importante, y eso va para ustedes- dijo Seis volteando hacia la entrada… y de golpe, los chicos cayeron -Los veo en la sala de reuniones en 9-.

-Sí señor, iré por algo de comer, espero que tengan tacos o enchiladas o chimichangas- dijo Rex que de pronto cambio su ánimo decaído a uno alegre mientras se retira, dejando a los demás algo… confundidos, y luego ven que Seis y la Dra. Holiday los miran.

-En 7- dijo Seis.

-Ya nos vamos- con esas palabras de Lincoln, todos se retiran.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo su retiro, hace 3 años que no los veo?- pregunta la Dra. Holiday a Seis.

-Fue… interesante- dijo Seis retirándose.

Un rato después, Lincoln y los chicos estaban en una sala de reuniones, pero solo ellos eran los únicos de ese cuarto.

-Para que nos dicen que llegáramos puntuales si ellos son los que se retrasan- dice Kevin.

-Ya relájate chico malo, solo tengamos algo más de paciencia- dice Ronnie Anne… cuando justo frente a ellos, aparecen Seis, y Tetrax, usando su traje de caza recompensas.

-**Atención, les tengo dos avisos importantes**\- dice Tetrax, lo cual llama la curiosidad de los chicos -**Me retirare por un tiempo**\- eso sorprendió a los chicos -**Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, y hasta que yo regrese, el Agente Seis estará a cargo de ustedes**-.

-¡Estupendo!- grito Kevin, para sorpresa del resto.

-**Suerte chicos**\- Tetrax hace un saludo, lo cual Lincoln responde, en lo que el Petrosapien se retira.

-Me pregunto el que sabrá de nosotros- susurra Lincoln, pero Chase no sabe que responderle.

-Lincoln Loud, 11 años, hijo de en medio de la familia Loud, tienes en tus manos el Omnitrix, el arma más poderosa conocida del universo, capaz de convertirte en alienígena… eres nieto de Albert, uno de nuestros mejores hombres en sus tiempos- dijo Seis leyendo unos expedientes.

-Oiga, de donde saco…- decía Lincoln.

-Jasmine Milton, 11 años, hija de un policía, y nieta de Janice, otra gran plomera de nuestra organización, tu parte Ilumitarian te da poderes como la canalización de energía luminosa-.

-Es Jazz… señor-.

-Espera, ¿tu Abuela era Plomera también?- pregunta Kevin.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Levin- responde Jazz.

-Kevin E. Levin, 12 años, puedes poderes de absorción, como una esponja, eres hijo de Devlin Levin, él fue uno de los plomeros más valientes que hemos tenido- dice Seis, en lo que Kevin responde con un saludo militar.

-Lástima que salió como delincuente- dijo Jazz, pero Chase la calla.

-Pero es verdad, tienes antecedentes penales- dijo Seis.

-Trato de remediarlos… señor- dijo Kevin.

-Ronalda Anna Santiago Casagrande, 11 años, tienes una familia extensa, y según lo visto, eres una maga en entrenamiento, gracias a tu libro de hechizos-.

-No me gusta presumir pero…- decía Ronnie Anne, pero Seis con un gesto, le hicieron callar.

-Chase Scaleside, 13 años, eres hijo de Humberto Scaleside, Plomero retirado, él y su compañero Theodore Jhones fueron muy esenciales para nosotros, el cristal que posees permite que tus genes muten a partes de dinosaurio… espero grandes cosas de ti- con esas palabras de Seis, Chase le asiente.

-Y ahora como su nuevo jefe a cargo, les daré la noticia- dice Seis que voltea a la entrada de la sala -Chico, ven aquí-.

Rex entra a la sala de reuniones, mientras se terminaba de comer unos nachos.

-Qué onda a todos- dijo Rex.

-Miren quien llego, el que casi destruye el pueblo deteniendo a ese monstruo- dice Kevin.

-Ya les dije que se llaman E.V.O.s, y además, lo detuve, y pude curarlo, así que, creo que la palabra que buscas es… "gracias- dice Rex.

-¿Porque, sigue el, aquí?- pregunta Chase no muy contento de verlo.

-Hola también a ti colmillo, ¿nachos?- Rex le ofrece, pero Chase no le responde -Más para mí-.

-Está aquí, porque él es la noticia… saluden a su nuevo compañero- dice Seis señalando a Rex.

-¡¿NUEVO COMPAÑERO?!- gritaron los cinco a la vez, mientras el propio Rex casi se atora con un nacho por esa declaración.

-Espera, ¿qué?, oye Seis, por si no lo sabes, yo trabajo solo- dice Rex, hasta que Seis lo mira -Bueno, con tu apoyo, pero yo siempre noqueo al evo y lo curo, soy un lobo retraído, un águila solitaria…"

-Escuche… eh… nuevo jefe, sin el ánimo de ofender pero… ¿acaso enloqueció?- dice Kevin.

-Exacto, este chico es un peligro- dijo Chase.

-Auch, eso dolió- dice Rex.

-¿No vio lo que hizo? destruyo medio pueblo con solo detener a un EDO o como se llame, es un tonto que no piensa, un imprudente, un…- decía Chase.

-Una cura para los E.V.O.s- dice Seis callando a todos -Rex tiene capacidades especiales, que puede ayudar a los E.V.O.s a sanar por completo, concuerdo que él es alguien que le falta disciplina y aprendizaje, por no decir que es un ignorante, pero sus habilidades son envidiables y funcionales, se unirá a ustedes en su equipo, fin de la discusión-.

-Pues yo me niego- dijo Chase.

-Secundo, Linc, tu eres el líder convéncelo de que es mala idea- dice Kevin.

-Ah bueno…- decía Lincoln algo dudoso.

-Aguarden un segundo, ¿el chico conejo es el líder?, creí que Wolverine de verde era el líder- dice Rex señalando a Chase.

-¿Porque todos creen eso?- pregunta Chase.

-Oye, eso me ofende- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, yo ya estoy para ofenderlo a cada rato- dijo Kevin.

-Gracias Kevin- dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo.

-_Pttt_… como sea, yo no necesito un equipo, me puedo valer por mi cuenta, hay se ven mis chavos- dijo Rex saliendo del cuarto de reuniones… pero no fue el único, Seis también se retira sin decir nada.

-_Nah_, lárgate, no te necesitamos, en que pensaba el en dejarnos a alguien como…- decía Kevin.

-Ya Kevin, no es necesario decir más- dice Chase.

-Oye Ronnie, tú no has dicho nada, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunta Jazz.

-Aún estoy confundida, aun siento que lo he visto en otra parte, pero aún no sé porque ¿Qué me dices tú Lame-O?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, pero Lincoln estaba muy pensativo.

Un poco después… Lincoln y Chase caminaban por los pasillos.

-Escucha Chase, quizás ese chico nos dio una mala primera impresión, pero quizás debamos darle una oportunidad, como dijo Seis le falta disciplina y aprendizaje, y quien mejor que nosotros- dijo Lincoln, pero Chase no le responde -Digo… le dimos una oportunidad a Kevin y…-.

-Ese sujeto no es como Kevin, el sí mostro ser de confianza aun con sus errores, ese tipo es solo un presumido que…- decía Chase, pero Lincoln lo calla y escuchan algo desde otro cuarto.

-Obviamente algo está mal con Rex- dijo Seis mirando tranquilamente desde una ventana.

-Claro, darle un cambio tan grande como ese de repente, su reacción es algo normal para un chico de 12- dijo la Dra. Holiday.

-13, cumplió 13 hace algunos meses- dijo Seis.

* * *

Rex por su lado, había entrado por el drenaje, y enseguida se coloca sus gafas y desde sus pies… crea una especie de vehículo aerodeslizador, y arranca.

-¿Equipo? Ni soñarlo, solo sería más trabajo y nunca jugar, además estuve como tres años durmiendo en una hamaca dentro de una nave, hasta hubiera preferido dormir en un armario de escobas- dice Rex conduciendo sobre las aguas del alcantarillado.

Y al doblar por una esquina… hace una pequeña ola que mojo algunas ratas.

* * *

-Físicamente Rex y sus Nanites están bien, pero piénsalo Seis, no tiene recuerdos de quien era, su familia, ¿Cómo crees que lo haga sentir?- pregunta la Dra. Holiday.

-Ese chico es muy terco para hablarme de esas cosas, prefiere pelear con otros E.V.O.s y desactivarlos- responde Seis.

-Pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo mucho tiempo- dijo la Dra. Holiday.

* * *

Rex observa que al frente había un grupo de cocodrilos que estaban dispuestos a devorarlo… por lo que Rex primero levanta su vehículo mecánico, y empezar a dar un giro de 160° en medio del salto, mientras gritaba de emoción.

-¡Nos vemos algún día, primos de Vector!- se despide Rex.

* * *

-¿Y has averiguado porque sus máquinas se apagaron?- pregunta Seis.

-Su mente, el miedo a equivocarse o a lo que te imagines- responde la Dra. Holiday.

-Entonces debo entrenarlo más, y que controle sus impulsos…- decía Seis.

-¡Es solo un chico!, al menos te pido que le des un traje- dice la Dra. Holiday… pero Seis solamente se empieza a retirar sin decir más.

-¿Sin memoria?, ¿miedo de fallar?…- decía Lincoln pensativo ante esa charla sobre Rex, hasta que ve como su amigo se iba alejando.

-Sobre eso de que se nos una… sigue sin agradarme, pero lo pensare- dice Chase.

-¿Pudiste convencerlo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne llegando con Jazz.

-Se podría decir, pero averiguamos más cosas sobre él… o eso creo- dice Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras atardecía… Rex salió desde una salida de aguas residuales, y gritar de emoción mientras termina cayendo al agua de una represa… pero inmediatamente salir hacías a sus turbina mecánicas.

-¡Hola Royal Woods, conozcan a Rex!- mientras iba volando encima del pueblo… Rex se da cuenta de que le empieza a gruñir el estómago -Uff, necesito algo de comer-.

Mientras todavía volaba, Rex buscaba un lugar para comer, a la distancia ve el restaurante de comida rápida "Burpin Burgers".

-Perfecto- dijo Rex que aterriza cerca del local y tras desactivar sus turbinas ingresa en este…

Minutos después, Rex sale del lugar bebiendo los últimos sorbos de una soda… y eructa.

-Uff, ese sí que fue fuerte- Rex arruga el vaso y lo lanza a un cesto de basura como si fuera un balón de baloncesto… y falla -Dang it-.

-Muy bien torpe, danos todo lo que tienes-.

Al escuchar eso Rex voltea y ahí ve dos matones amenazando a un chico.

De cabello rubio y viste una chaqueta verde con una camisa de color café claro con una línea blanca en medio, pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos de color negro

-Oigan, no quiero problemas, enserio- dijo con miedo aquel chico rubio

-Pues acabas de conseguirlos-dijo el matón

-¿Y cuál sería ese problema?- pregunta Rex acercándose a los matones.

-¿Y tú quién eres, pelos puntiagudos?- pregunto el segundo maton

-Ven y averígualo- reto Rex, y él matón se enoja e intenta golpear a Rex pero este lo evita -Fallaste-el matón lanza otro golpe -Fallaste de nuevo- y otro -De nuevo- el proceso se repite un par de veces más -Muy bien, mi turno- dijo Rex que activa su tecno puño derecho.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- el segundo matón que intentaba golpear a Rex cayó de sentón al suelo mientras el otro soltaba al chico rubio y retrocedía -¡¿Q-Que e-eres?!- pregunto con miedo.

-Mi nombre es Rex- pone una expresión aterradora -Ahora témanme-.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que el dúo de matones huyera con miedo

-Oye… muchas gracias- dijo el chico rubio.

-No fue nada, no me gusta ver como se aprovechan de otros, quieres una soda- dice Rex que iba a usar sus poderes sobre una máquina expendedora.

-Yo invito, soy Noah- dijo el llamado Noah enseñando unos billetes, pero sin que él o Rex lo sepan, estaban siendo vigilados, sobretodo Rex, por aquel lobo humanoide desde el techo del local.

* * *

-¿Tu curas a esos llamados E.V.O.s?, que grande- dijo Noah.

-Es como crear mis máquinas, es algo que puedo hacer, no puedo liberar a la gente de los Nanites, pero puedo extraer a aquellos que los convierten en E.V.O.s- responde Rex.

-Eso es genial, eso es como… la Tierra cambiando- dijo Noah.

-Eso creo, digo… me gustaría que ellos me ayudaran a saber quién soy… ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor de tener amnesia?- pregunta Rex, pero Noah no sabe que responder -Lo olvide- esa respuesta hiso que ambos chicos se rían.

-No es comedia, pero es bueno- dijo Noah.

-Al menos alguien se ríe- ambos chicos voltean… y ven que Seis estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Quién se supone que es?- pregunta Noah.

-Seis es como mi niñera… mi maestro, mi guía, etc… pero más agresivo- dice Rex.

-Histérico, la próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo, reporta que vas a salir y no por un simple berrinche, ahora vámonos- dijo Seis.

-Me relajare aquí un rato si no te molesta- dice Rex sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

-Rex… ¡Cuidado!- grito Seis que empuja a Rex al suelo, mientras esquiva un disparo de cristal que venía a su izquierda… aunque si le termino cortando la corbata, pero rápidamente esquivando otro a la derecha.

Revelando enseguida que el lobo humanoide y el reptil humanoide con cristales, los cuales también estaban acompañados de una tercera.

Una niña de posiblemente 10 años de un aspecto casi normal de piel muy pálida, con una pelo negro de longitud hasta los hombros que casi cubre su rostro, sus antebrazos y manos eran grandes y un par de brazos inferiores debajo.

Lleva puesto un uniforme escolar compuesta por una falda roja, una camisa de botones, y los calcetines hasta las rodillas con zapatos.

El lobo aterriza frente a Seis e intento atacarlo con sus garras, pero Seis esquiva agachándose y luego rodar por la izquierda, pero inmediatamente voltea cuando la niña desde sus brazos superiores lanzo unas especies de portales, que Seis esquiva al saltar hacia atrás mientras saca sus espadas y luego patear a esa niña a un lado.

Y dirigirse hacia el lobo, empezando un combate cercano al chocar garras y espadas, Rex al ver esa situación tenía planeado intervenir, pero el reptil humanoide se pone frente a él.

-**Te estamos cuidando chico, estamos de tu lado**-.

-¿De mi lado? Seis puede ser molesto pero…- decía Rex.

-Por aquí- Rex voltea al ver que la niña abrió un portal atrás de él, el cual iba directo a una zona desconocida -La tierra prometida-.

-_Te esperamos Rex_\- una voz desconocida se escuchó desde el otro lado del portal, esto hiso que el chico de chaqueta roja tuviera ciertas dudas y a la vez una curiosidad por cruzar el portal.

-¡Rex, retrocede!- grito Seis mientras aun bloqueaba la garra del lobo, lo cual hiso que Rex volteara hacia él, pero reptil humanoide dio un golpe que hiso que tanto él como Noah sean metidos dentro del portal -¡REX!-.

El lobo aprovecho ese momento para empujar a Seis con su pata inferior y aprovechar de huir por ese mismo portal… el cual se cierra antes de que Seis pudiera cruzar por él.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la Tierra… Rex y Noah aterrizan fuera de ese portal, en un lugar lleno de árboles sin hojas, tierra que se ve casi estéril, y el cielo estaba teñido de rojo sangre.

-No quiero volver a viajar así- dice Rex sobándose el trasero, a la vez que los otros mutantes llegan del mismo portal -¿En dónde estamos?-.

-**_En casa_**\- responde el lobo mientras se hace a un lado.

Viendo como algunos árboles de alrededor se inclinan para formar una especie de camino, mientras se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que se acerca lentamente, y cada paso que daba dejaba un rastro de flores que creación de ese suelo.

-Oye… hazte el impresionado- dijo Noah.

-Lo estoy- dijo Rex mientras ve al sujeto que estaba frente a él.

Tenía la piel bastante pálida, con notables ojeras alrededor de los ojos, y de cabello negro y largo, con franjas grises pálido.

Vestido con ropas oscuras y botas que parecen ser parte de él, y con varias partes aparentemente mecánicas desde su brazo derecho hasta su pecho, pero lo más notable es su gran mano de oro que parece ser bio-mecánica.

-¿Controlas la naturaleza?- pregunta Rex.

-Digamos, que de cierto modo sí, yo soy Van Kleiss, y esto Rex… es Abyssus, un paraíso para todos los E.V.O.s-.

-Tu… ¿sabes quién soy?- pregunta Rex.

-Mis socios Biolobo, Brecha y Escalamandra, ya llevan un buen rato vigilándote- responde Van Kleiss revelando los nombres de los otros mutantes que se trataban de otros E.V.O.s.

-Da algo de miedo amigo- susurra Noah a Rex.

-Por aquí- dijo Van Kleiss mientras aparta los árboles que hay al frente, y ver su castillo ubicado en la orilla de un risco, aunque eso no quita las dudas de ambos chicos.

Una vez dentro del castillo de Van Kleiss, Rex y Noah notaban que todo estaba en ruinas, pero algo que sorprende, es casa vez que caminan, una parte del piso emerge del suelo para formar un camino.

-Algunos lo llaman la plaga, pero los Nanites como sea, son un regalo, un regalo que muchos quieren destruir- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Los E.V.O.s que persigo son monstruos, usan su poder para lastimar a la gente- dijo Rex.

-No todos somos salvajes Rex, algunos E.V.O.s somos capaces de mucho más, tu penas notas todo el potencial que tienes- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¿Potencial? Ni siquiera se mi pasado- dijo Rex.

-¿Eso es? Entonces te daré una lección de historia- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Te confieso algo, historia es mi materia favorita- susurra Noah a Rex.

-Hace 8 años, fue en este mismo sitio que todo comenzó, el llamado Evento Nanite, el sueño de crear maquinas microscópicas se volvió realidad, algunos fueron muy ansiosos para ver los frutos de su labor, y contra los deseos de los más sabios de su número, sin querer, dieron comienzo a lo que sería una nueva era-.

Mientras Van Kleiss contaba la historia, se vio un leve recuerdo en que un reactor se hiso inestable y a sobrecalentarse, a la vez que una violenta explosión borro del mapa a una villa entera, mostrando la misma explosión.

-Y un violento nacimiento se dio… y desde ese día, todo cambio, los E.V.O.s nacieron- explica Van Kleiss mientras llegan a una especie de cuarto de trono

-Eso es muy interesante pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunta Rex.

-Todo tiene que ver contigo Rex, ahora… veamos que te hace tan único de todos nosotros- dice Van Kleiss mientras levanta su brazo.

Y raíces de madera emergen del suelo de donde estaba Rex, enredándolo y sujetándolo de extremidades hasta del mismo cuello.

-¡Rex no!- grito Noah que quería ayudarlo, pero Biolobo se interpone.

-¿Qué…? ¿Estás haciendo?- pregunta Rex mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Llamémosle… un experimento- dice Van Kleiss a la vez que saca unas agujas de los dedos de su brazo biomecánico…

Y las entierra en el pectoral de Rex, provocando que el cuerpo de Rex sea rodeado de circuitos mientras grita de dolor, al mismo tiempo que el brazo de Van Kleiss brilla de un color amarillo.

-No todos tienen una relación con sus Nanites tan… cooperativa como la tuya, por ejemplo, mi cuerpo es inestable, necesito un abastecimiento, de Nanites frescos para sobrevivir, los tuyos deben ser particularmente nutritivos- explica Van Kleiss mientras que Rex nota que su cuerpo se fosilizaba debido a la aparente extracción forzada de sus Nanites por parte de Van Kleiss.

-¡REX!- grito Noah preocupado por el amigo que acaba de conocer, pero Rex a pesar del dolor que sentía, aún tenía las fuerzas para construir una de sus máquinas.

En este caso, de su pierna derecha, construyo una especie de bota tecnológica, con la cual empuja a Van Kleiss hacia la pared con tal fuerza… que incluso le doblo el cuello, quedando su cabeza apuntando hacia abajo.

-Vaya, eso está mucho mejor- dice Van Kleiss mientras fácilmente se arregla su cuello y su cabeza queda en su posición original -Eres un poco más poderoso de lo que pensé-.

-Bien, lamento decepcionarte- dice Rex aterrizando en el suelo después de liberarse de aquellas raíces -Pero no planeo ser la comida de nadie-.

-Hay, mientras más lejos, más valioso serás para mi Rex, yo solamente quería probar- dijo Van Kleiss que regresa al piso con ayuda de sus raíces.

-Es mejor irnos y no morir amigo- dijo Noah en lo que Rex asiente y se coloca sus gafas…

Desde el exterior, la pared del castillo es destrozada, y Rex sale de allí al haber construido su vehículo mecánico, mientras lleva a Noah con él.

-Gracias por viajar con líneas Rex- bromea Rex.

-No esperes que le de cinco estrellas a este servicio de viaje- dijo Noah.

-Escucha Noah, lamento haberte metido en esto, cuando salgamos de aquí, entenderé que te quieras alejar de mí- dice Rex.

-Bromeas, esto es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida, usualmente mi vida es aburrida, solo estudio, buenas notas, con excepción del peligro y el posible riesgo de morir, es genial estar contigo amigo- dijo Noah.

-Je, mi primer amigo y solo tuve que ponernos en un peligro mortal- dijo Rex mientras ve que ve un grupo de árboles crecer frente a él.

Sin embargo el chico E.V.O. revela un gran ariete escondida en la parte delantera de su vehículo, que usa para derribar los árboles que había adelante.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es que gracias a un portal de parte de Brecha, Biolobo y Escalamandra aterrizan encima de unas ramas, y empiezan a saltar de árbol en árbol, por lo que Biolobo olfatea la zona y señala al norte, por lo cual Escalamandra dispara cristales desde su brazo derecho… que Rex logra evadir al lograr que su vehículo salte, luego dar vuelta al vehículo a la izquierda, evitando los disparos de E.V.O. reptil.

-_Y si, regresamos al inicio, donde este grandioso superhéroe se metió en serios problemas_-.

-_Amigo, mejor deja de interrumpir para que los espectadores puedan saber cómo esto concluye_-.

-_Tienes razón mi buen Noah, sigamos_-.

Una vez que la acción continua, y Rex haya evitado esos ataque de cristal, varios árboles empiezan a crecer frente a él, pero Rex los lograba esquivar con la habilidad de un motociclista experto… y luego ser perseguido por una pila de hojas que formaron la cara de Van Kleiss.

-¿Hacia dónde huyes, con los Plomeros? No te has puesto a pensar que no eres más que un arma para ellos, que pueden encerrar hasta que la necesiten-.

Esas palabras de Van Kleiss hicieron que Rex entrara nuevamente en dudas, afectando sus Nanites, lo cual causo que el vehículo de detenga, se desmantele… y ambos chicos terminan estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Vamos Rex… no dejes que te atrape- dice Rex con dudas hacia él mismo.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunta Noah mientras ayuda a Rex a ponerse de pie.

-Un minuto… mis biométricos están bajos- responde Rex.

-Eso… es muy inconveniente- dijo Noah preocupado, hasta que un portal de Brecha aparece frente a ellos, y de allí salen aterrizando Biolobo, Escalamandra y la propia Brecha -Hasta aquí llegamos-.

Biolobo va hacia ellos y salta para atinarle sus garras… hasta que recibe un puñetazo de parte de Humungosaurio y se estrelle contra el suelo, pero justo cuando se puso de pie, Chase lo embiste con la cabeza de un Triceratops, y sea empujado contra los árboles.

Escalamandra le apunta a Humungosaurio con su brazo hecho de cristales… hasta que Ronnie Anne aterriza frente a él.

-_¡Fabecio Kai!_\- ese hechizo de parte de la latina hiso que los pies de Escalamadra quedaran atrapados en arena movediza, y luego note que alguien puso su mano sobre sus cristales.

-Espero que no sean frágiles- dijo Kevin mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de ese material y le aplica un puñetazo en la cara a Escalamandra, que lo manda contra el suelo noqueado.

Brecha iba a usar sus portales contra Kevin, pero Jazz aterriza frente a ella y le dispara un rayo de luz de su derecha, pero Brecha esquiva al entrar por uno de sus portales.

-¡Pelirroja, seis en punto!- grito Rex, haciendo que Jazz voltee debido a que otro portal se abre atrás de ella, y de allí, Brecha lanza seis portales que la rodean.

Los cuales Brecha aprovecha para primero darle un puñetazo en el estómago, una patada en la espalda, otro puñetazo pero en la mejilla, y desde tres portales, recibe un golpe en la cara, y otro golpe y patada en brazo y el torso simultáneamente.

-Ahora veras…- dice Jazz que dispara dos rayos de luz de sus manos desde dos portales que estaban a su izquierda y derecha… y Brecha termina cayendo al suelo desde un portal de arriba, con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-No me creo lo que estoy viendo, si son ustedes los… los… bueno L-10 y su equipo- dijo Noah.

-Sabía que debíamos tener un nombre- dijo Kevin.

-Hola muchachos y muchachas, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Rex.

-No es tiempo para bromas, agradécenos después de sacarte de aquí- dijo Chase.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a…?- pregunta Rex.

-Seis nos trajo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_Así es chico, ahora no quiero discusiones y síguelos_\- dijo Seis desde el comunicador de Rex.

-Seis, ese E.V.O. Van Kleiss…- dice Rex.

-_Lo sé, no había causado problemas hasta ahora_\- dijo Seis.

-**Vamos, nos está esperando al otro lado de las montañas**\- dijo Humungosaurio que junto al resto corren hacia adelante.

-¿Y cómo nos encontraron?- pregunta Rex.

-Rastreo de alta frecuencia- dijo Kevin.

-¿Me rastrearon? ¿Cómo delfines?- pregunta Rex.

-Cerca, en tu chaqueta, Seis nos dijo que coloco un rastreador cuidadosamente entre la tela- dijo Kevin.

Hasta que sienten un temblor debajo de ellos, y desde una grieta en la tierra empiezan a salir enormes raíces de árboles, y en la cima de ellos, estaba Van Kleiss.

-Que desperdicio… acaso los Plomeros pueden dejar de meterse en mis asuntos- dijo Van Kleiss

-Damas y Caballeros, les presento a Van Kleiss, el E.V.O. más megalómano que he conocido, y quiere comer mis Nanites- dijo Rex.

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Kevin.

-Menciono la parte en que Rex se vuelve un fósil sin vida si ese tipo le extra los Nanites con ese brazo- dijo Noah.

-Ok, ahora si es malo- dijo Kevin.

Van Kleiss alza el brazo y manda un matorral de raíces contra los chicos, pero Chase con las garras de Therizinosaurio las rebana y Jazz con su energía de luz las destruye.

-Rex, no creo que Van Kleiss controle solo la tierra, es como…- decía Noah.

-Es parte de ella- dice Rex que se quita el guante derecho y pone su mano en la tierra -Hay Nanites por doquier, está conectado con todo-.

Humungosaurio empieza a escalar la raíz donde se ubica Van Kleiss en la cima, y le propina un golpe con ambos puños… pero luego ser golpeado por grupo de árboles que lo golpean y se estrella contra unas rocas, y regresando a la normalidad.

Chase salta y planea morder a Van Kleiss con la cabeza de un Tiranosaurio, pero Van Kleiss esquiva al moverse por la izquierda y mandarlo a volar al hacer crecer un roble debajo de él.

Jazz iba volando al frente y Kevin aun con su piel de cristal iba por atrás de Van Kleiss… pero el desaparece al enterrarse debajo de la tierra, haciendo que tanto Jazz como Kevin se estrellen uno contra el otro, inmediatamente ser atrapo por raíces que parecían formar una mano, y luego estrellarlos contra el suelo.

-Vamos, necesito algo contra…- decía Ronnie Anne buscando un hechizo con su libro, pero Van Kleiss reaparece desde el suelo detrás de ella, y esta por usar su brazo biomecánico contra ella, pero justo cuando ella se da cuenta…

-¡Rex!- grito Noah y Ronnie Anne se da cuenta que Rex fue mandado a volar por ese golpe a la vez que algo sale de su chaqueta, y ella va hacia él.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No… no lo sé… mi cuerpo solo se movió solo- dice Rex.

-Que actitud tan noble, eres igual a tu…- decía Van Kleiss que luego mira abajo y recoge lo que se le había caído a Rex, era una vieja y arrugada fotografía, y el al ver esa foto… muestra una leve mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso es mío!- grito Rex tratando de construir algo, pero sus biométricos siguen bajos.

-No puedo creer que tenías esto, a pesar de que lo has olvidado… yo desearía haberlos olvida…- decía Van Kleiss mientras recibía un pisotón en la cara de parte de Ronnie Anne y le quita aquella foto de Van Kleiss.

Y ella al ver esa foto… abre mucho los ojos, al punto de casi soltar la foto de su mano.

-Ellos son…- decía Ronnie Anne, a la vez que Noah ayuda a Rex a levantarse.

-¿Cómo están tus… como los llamaste? ¿Biométricos?- pregunta Noah, pero tanto el, Rex y los demás que recién despertaban de la golpiza, fueron atrapados y rodeados por un domo de árboles que Van Kleiss hiso crecer.

-¡Basta de tonterías! Tú estabas aquí cuando todo empezó, ambos estábamos, quédate y tus preguntas serán contestadas- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¡No lo escuches!- Rex voltea hacia Ronnie Anne, que le lanza la foto -Puede que yo sepa algo, claro, si es que me das la oportunidad- esas palabras de la latina hicieron que Rex… le sonría, como si sintiera que podía confiar en ella.

-Lo siento Van Kleiss, pero no planeo cambiarme de casa todavía- dijo Rex.

-Estás jugando con tu destino Rex- dijo Van Kleiss… al mismo tiempo que Rex sintió que sus Nanites volvían a activarse.

-¿Qué estoy jugando? Eso no es estar jugando- dice Rex a la vez que construye otra máquina desde su mano derecha.

Un mango cuadrado con un tornillo de adorno y unas barras de acero unidas a su brazo, e inmediatamente sacar una hoja de color naranja bastante grande y afilada.

Luego corre salta hasta quedar encima de Van Kleiss y preparar su espada, pero Van Kleiss intento defenderse con una barrera de raíces… que de nada sirvió ya que tanto el muro, el propio Van Kleiss e incluso sus propios Nanites fueron cortado en dos, e incluso explotar en frente de él.

-Esto, si es estar jugando- dice Rex viendo que solo había un cráter donde estaba Van Kleiss.

-Lo admito, eres increíble, pero necesitas bajarle a tus impulsos- dice Ronnie Anne a la vez que Rex desactiva su espada.

-Entonces… ¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunta Noah, a la vez que ven que encima de ellos, estaba la nave de Seis, y este les da una señal de saludo, el cual Rex responde.

-¿Podemos tomar la ruta panorámica?- bromea Rex mientras la nave despega para irse de Abyssus…

Pero desde el mismo punto donde exploto Van Kleiss, unas raíces empezaron a crecer del suelo, y juntándose de tan manera que empezaron a formar un esqueleto humano, la carne, y la misma piel de Van Kleiss, el cual abre sus ojos, y sonríe de una manera muy sospechosa.

* * *

Regresando a la Base de los Plomeros… Rex entraba a otro cuarto, revelando estar usando otro atuendo.

Llevaba puesta la misma chaqueta roja pero este no tenía mangas, abajo de esta usaba una camiseta manga larga azul marino y pantalones negros, con detalles de circuitos color celeste, y botas rojas con los mismos circuitos y algunas partes de metal plateado.

Usaba guantes rojos con negros, y traía sus gafas puestas, solo que los cristales eran ahora de color rojo.

-¿Qué opinan?- pregunta Rex a los chicos.

-Te vez bien, aunque yo lo veo igual a lo que usas siempre- dice Jazz.

-No quería cambiar mucho mi estilo- responde Rex, entonces ve que tenía a Lincoln frente suyo… y le alza la mano.

-Bienvenido- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, pero te lo advierto, no soy mucho de seguir ordenes- dijo Rex.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Lincoln, en lo que Ronnie Anne lo aparta.

-Escucha Rex, sabemos ya de tu condición y que no tienes idea de dónde vienes, pero déjame decirte, que esta quizás no es la vida que quisiste, pero es la que tienes, déjanos ayudarte a hacerla mejor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y mi pasado?- pregunta Rex.

-Lo buscaremos, te lo prometo- dice Ronnie Anne alzando la mano, lo cual Rex entiende y saca aquella foto de debajo de su chaqueta.

-Solo ten cuidado, es lo único que tengo de mi pasado- dijo Rex.

-Lo prometo- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que Rex le entrega la foto… y justo en ese momento, llega Seis.

-Bueno Seis, al final acepte, de mala gana pero acepte, ¿no estás enojado verdad?- pregunta Rex, pero Seis solo lo mira -… ¿Al menos puedo salir con Noah?-.

-Mientras avises primero, eso se puede arreglar- dijo Seis sonriéndole y Rex le regresa la sonrisa.

-¿Tu qué me dices viejo?- pregunta Rex a Chase.

-Aun no me agradas, por eso te mantendré vigilado… Cabeza metálica- responde Chase.

-Sí, lo que digas… Aliento de reptil- dijo Rex mientras se aleja.

-Carismático ¿no crees?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Algo, bajo esos 10 kilos de gel para cabello- dijo Chase… en lo que Rex se frena

-Ah, disculpa, gel para cabello, no no no, esto es cien por ciento natural amigo- dijo Rex.

-Aja, y pretendes que te crea porque…- dice Chase.

-Al menos yo no parezco un vampiro… Halloween ya paso amigo, por si no te habías dado cuenta- dijo Rex estrellando su frente con la de Chase.

-Si, al igual que la época en donde tus bromas eran graciosas- dice Chase tratando de empujar a Rex con su cabeza.

-Creo que alguien es medio gruñón- dijo Rex.

-Mejor que ser un inmaduro como tú- dijo Chase.

Aun frente a frente, tanto Chase como Rex se dan unas miradas fulminantes, y hasta parece que salen rayos de sus ojos… algo que los demás no evitan mirar.

-Supongo que todo cambiara a partir de hoy- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú lo has dicho Lincoln, tú lo has dicho- dijo Kevin que junto a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz se ríen mientras Chase y Rex seguían su discusión.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


	56. Teoría de cuerdas

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-_Nunca sabrías que al admirar este paisaje, no tendrían nada que ver con esas pequeñas máquinas microscópicas llamadas Nanites… o eso hasta que alguien se transforma por culpa de ellas_-.

En el centro de ese pequeño poblado, algo aparece causando un caos que hace que la gente salga huyendo… y entre esa nube de polvo, sale mandado a volar Wildvine, que logra aterrizar de pie con sus raíces.

-_Él es uno de mis colegas, Lincoln Loud, o mejor llamado por doquier L-10, en una de sus tantas formas alienígenas_-.

Entre la nube de polvo por aquella escena de destrucción, habían lianas con picos, que dispara contra Wildvine, pero más que picos, eran enormes y puntiagudas estacas que parecían estar hechas de piedras, las cuales chocan con los muros de los edificios.

-**Ve a Michoacán con Rex detener a un E.V.O. dijeron, será divertido me dijeron, y ni siquiera está para echarme una mano**\- dijo Wildvine.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Wildvine voltea hacia arriba, y ve que Rex iba volando con sus Tecno-Turbinas hacia el E.V.O.

-_Y aquí vengo yo_-.

-¿Y cómo puedo salvarte el trasero hoy compañero?- dice Rex mientras observa que en medio de todas esas lianas, se escondía el cuerpo real del E.V.O. -Uuh… el hombre cactus, espinoso, esto debería tomar unos… 10 segundos-.

Pero el E.V.O. dispara más de esas espinas desde su gigante brazo derecho, que Rex intenta esquivar, pero una de sus turbinas es destrozada por una de esas espinas, y termina estrellándose contra los techos de las casas y caer de cara contra la calle.

-Espero que nadie haya visto eso…- dice Rex mientras se pone de pie.

-**Podrías escucharme al menos, sigues siendo demasiado impulsivo**\- dijo Wildvine

-¿Y tú no Sr. Ensalada?- pregunta burlonamente Rex mientras desde sus pies, activa sus Tecno-Botas -Cuando aprendas a hacer cosas como estas, te escuchare-.

Entonces desde el interior de sus máquinas, dos piezas se separan para dar impulso, y lograr que Rex haga un enorme salto hasta quedar encima del E.V.O.

-Un gran salto para mi…- entonces Rex comienza a descender desde esa altura -Y una gran patada para el E.V.O. feo- pero el E.V.O. planta usa una de sus lianas para golpear a Rex y destrozar las máquinas de Rex, y que una vez más se estrelle contra el suelo, pero es detenido por las raíces de Wildvine, el cual le mira con una cara burlona y de brazos cruzados -De acuerdo, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

-**Tratare de mantenerlo quieto y luego tú haces ese truco que te permite curarlo**\- dijo Wildvine que luego estira las raíces de sus dedos para columpiarse e ir directo al E.V.O.

-Esa voz me agrada- dijo Rex mientras activa su Tecno-Espada desde su brazo derecho, y estaba a punto de seguir a Wildvine… hasta que un niño llega y lo detiene.

-¡No, no, déjalo en paz!-.

-Tranquilo niño, somos de los buenos- dijo Rex.

-Están mintiendo, quieren lastimar al Padre José-.

-¿Padre José…? Significa que el… ¡Es un sacerdote!- dijo Rex estupefacto.

* * *

**Teoría de cuerdas**

* * *

Wildvine se columpiaba directo hacia el E.V.O. y este al ver que el héroe se acerca, levanta una de sus lianas para aplastarlo, pero Wildvine salta esquivando ese golpe y entonces aterriza detrás de su cuerpo principal, para luego sacar una de las frutas de su espalda.

-**Lo siento amigo, pero esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí**\- dijo Wildvine a punto de usar la fruta cuando…

-¡Lincoln espera!- advierte Rex -¡Es un sacerdote!- Wildvine estaba a punto de lanzar la fruta explosiva… pero al escuchar esas palabras, detiene su lanzamiento.

-**¿Qué dijiste…?**\- preguntaba Wildvine, hasta que este recibe un golpe de parte del E.V.O. que lo manda a volar soltando la fruta, pero Rex desactiva su espada y activa sus Tecno-Puños, y atrapa a Wildvine.

-¿Otra idea?- pregunta Rex.

-**Lo distraeré, y tu ve por abajo**\- dijo Wildvine regresando a luchar contra el E.V.O.

-¿Por aba…? Ahhh… ya entiendo- dijo Rex que usa la función taladro de sus Tecno-Brazos, y empezar a cavar un hoyo en el suelo.

Mientras Wildvine esquivaba las púas que le lanzaba el E.V.O. con tal de que solo este enfocado en él y luego enterrar sus manos en el piso, haciendo salir varias vainas del piso que atrapan las raíces espinosas del E.V.O y lo frena de momento.

-**Solo….un poco….mas…**\- dice Wildvine hasta que, el Omnitrix emite un sonido indicando que se le termino el tiempo -**Hay…no…**\- Wildvine se des transforma y regresa a ser Lincoln, y ve que el E.V.O. destroza las raíces que había creado y con su liana se prepara para aplastarlo- ¡Esto no es bueno!-grita el chico de pelo blanco.

Hasta que el cuerpo principal del E.V.O. cae al suelo, sus plantas se empiezan a marchitar, las lianas que tenía alrededor caen al suelo, y Rex emerge del suelo mientras ve que el Padre José había sido curado exitosamente.

-Fue una buena idea, con razón te llaman el chico del plan, por un momento creí que tu…- decía Rex.

-Yo jamás tomaría ese camino, ni aunque fuera la última opción- dijo Lincoln, a la vez que él y Rex mientras como el pueblo se reúne alrededor del Padre José, y aquel niño de hace rato lo abraza y le sonríe a ambos.

* * *

En la tarde, Rex se encontraba en alguna cancha de basquetball rebotando la pelota, e intentando atinarle al aro… pero fallo su tiro.

-Dang it…- dice Rex intento ahora tirar el balón de espalda al aro, pero como paso anteriormente fallo el tiro, pero alguien atrapo el balón.

-Intenta lanzar sin ver es depender de la suerte, y parece que a ti te hace falta-.

Rex voltea, y a quien ve frente a él, es a Sarah Parker, que le lanza el balón, y Rex lo atrapa con sus manos.

-Sabes… no es natural ver a una linda chica como tú por aquí, a menos que seas una porrista que viene a animar…- dice Rex tratando de girar el balón con el dedo, pero se le cae y le golpea el pie -Auch… - Sarah no evita reír mientras Rex recoge el balón.

-Tranquilo romeo, te vi jugar solo y pensé que quizás quieras un poco de compañía- dijo Sarah.

-Sin ofender pero…- decía Rex.

-¿Crees que no se jugar porque soy una chica?- pregunta Sarah media ofendida.

-No, no… no quise decir es solo que…- decía Rex, y Sarah le pide que le lance el balón, Rex lo hace, ella lo atrapa y luego la lanza al aro y le atina, y luego le da una sonrisa presumida a Rex -Golpe de suerte bombón-.

Rex toma el balón y lanza, pero choca con el aro y cae, pero Sarah atrapa y encesta.

-Ahora estas dos abajo, tienes un estilo algo cool, pero en el basquetball eres patético- dijo Sarah lanzándole el balón.

Y Rex al escuchar eso último de la chica de cabello rosa… decidió hacer algo al respecto, primero lanza el balón de espaldas y naturalmente rebota contra el aro, sin embargo Rex salta y activa sus Tecno-Brazos para gran sorpresa de Sarah, pero al mismo tiempo, Rex atrapa el balón y encesta de golpe en el aro, aunque aplastándolo en el acto.

-Guau…- dice Sarah impresionada en lo que Rex giraba el balón con el dedo de sus Tecno-Brazos y luego las desactiva.

-Eso fue trampa… pero fue genial, manos mecánicas que aplastan cosas - dice Sarah.

-Gracias chica- dijo Rex.

-Soy Sarah, Sarah Parker- dice alzando la mano.

-Rex, el nuevo chico genial del barrio-.

-Y… ¿me dirás que te ocurre? Se te nota que estas dudoso y confundido- dijo Sarah.

-No sé si hablar con alguien a quien acabo de conocer… pero que rayos, veras, mi trabajo usualmente es aplastar feos mutantes E.V.O.s que atacan el mundo, pero hoy… un niño se veía asustado, para él yo no luchaba contra un E.V.O. monstruoso, sino como alguien que iba a lastimar a alguien a quien quiere, yo era el malo- explica Rex.

-Se nota que tienes problemas, no tienes a alguien con quien hablar, ¿padres, abuelos, tíos… una tutor legal?- pregunta Sarah.

-Lo más cercano que tengo a eso, no es exactamente de hablar de esas cosas- responde Rex.

-¿Es un tipo alto de traje verde y gafas de sol?- pregunta Sarah.

-¿Acaso además de bonita, lees mentes?- pregunta Rex.

-No, porque está justo detrás de ti- dice Sarah señalando atrás, y Rex al voltear, justo allí estaba Seis, con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica mirada inexpresiva.

-Nos vemos Sarah, fue un placer conocerte- dice Rex siguiendo a Seis y retirándose.

-Un gusto igual Rex- dice Sarah despidiéndose.

* * *

En la Base de los Plomeros.

-Espero que sea importante, estaba a punto de pedirle su número- pregunta Rex.

-Lo que vas a ver será… inquiétate- dice Seis que abre la compuerta del laboratorio.

-¿Inquiétate? De lujo- dijo Rex entrando a un laboratorio junto a Seis.

Y en medio, encerrado en un tubo, había una persona, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moho verde o algo parecido a una sustancia viscosa.

-Guacala… ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunta Rex asqueado, y luego pregunta fascinado -¿Sera un zombie?-.

-No lo es, esta pobre alma está totalmente viva, consiente de sus acciones pero incapaz de controlarlas- responde la Dra. Holiday.

-¿Quién lo ocasiono?- pregunta Rex.

Inmediatamente, en otra habitación, en una pantalla se muestra la imagen de otro E.V.O., cuya cabeza parecía un cerebro verde gigante con dientes, un cuerpo delgado y unas patas similares al de araña, pero debajo del mentón, había un cuerpo de una persona vestida de traje.

-Hasta hace 8 horas, el E.V.O. que están viendo en pantalla se llamaba Peter Meechum, gran investigador científico- explica Seis al resto del equipo en la sala de reuniones.

-Se esperaba que fuera la clase de E.V.O. con el cual razonar, pero cada intento de llegar a él… ha fallado, y se volvió un blanco predecible- dijo la Dra. Holiday.

-¿Y cuál es su poder?- pregunta Kevin.

-Si te toca, te vuelve un esclavo, y pone a cualquiera bajo su voluntad, sea E.V.O. o no- dijo Seis.

-¿Entonces el tipo de haya no es un E.V.O.?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Correcto, Meechum puede controlar los músculos de sus víctimas- responde la Dra. Holiday.

-El por qué lo hace no lo sabemos, pero se cree que está reuniendo un ejército, por suerte pudimos mantenerlos aislados en su cuadra de Los Ángeles y logramos evacuar a los que lograron salvarse- dijo Seis.

-California, genial, siempre quise visitar ese continente- dijo Jazz.

-Ya tendrán tiempo se explorar cuando terminen el trabajo, hagan lo que sea necesario, cúrenlo o atrápenlo- dijo Seis, en lo que todos se van para prepararse, pero Rex se queda atrás

-Solo para aclarar, no hay opción tres verdad, ya sabes, cruzar la línea o…- decía Rex.

-Sé que lograras tu cometido chico, no somos ellos, nosotros no tomaremos esa opción, y no quiero que cargues con esa culpa- dijo Seis en lo que Rex asiente y se va.

-Me sorprende esas palabras viniendo de ti- dijo la Dra. Holiday.

-Solo sé que él jamás trataría de terminar con una vida, no como ellos- dijo Seis de una manera muy seria.

* * *

En el cielo nocturno, una pequeña nave iba volando con dirección a la segunda ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos.

-Me sorprende que sepas manejas una nave- dijo Chase.

-Es como conducir una bicicleta, no es tan complicado- dijo Kevin.

-Oye, ¿cómo te va con…?- pregunta Rex.

-Estoy en eso, pero en mi casa no encontré nada, o eso parece, tendré que ver si en la casa de mis Abuelos encuentre las respuestas que te prometí- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Atención pasajeros, estamos por aterrizar- dijo Kevin aun pilotando la nave…

Que luego aterriza en medio de una calle de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero la zona estaba desierta y desolada.

-_Awww… _Los Ángeles, me recuerda a Nueva York- Jazz olfatea la zona… -Solo que un poco más apestoso-.

-Bien chicos, tenemos que encontrar un E.V.O. zombieficador… es lo más cercano a esos sueños locos que he tenido- dijo Lincoln.

-Y tú, recuerda las órdenes- dijo Chase a Rex.

-Contener o curar, Seis me lo ha dicho desde que era más chamaco… al menos tú lo pusiste más simple- dijo Rex.

Mientras avanzan y doblan por una esquina… justo allí estaban el E.V.O. Meechum y sus esclavos "zombies".

-Pues… si se ven como los zombies- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hasta parecen que vienen del buffet de cerebros- dijo Jazz.

-Lo lamento por quienes fuesen- dijo Kevin, hasta que Meechum con su mano normal apunta a los chicos, y mandando a sus esclavos a atacar -Creo que si quieren comernos-.

Kevin absorbe el concreto de la calle y avanza rápido hacia los zombis, primero golpea a uno a la izquierda, patea a la derecha y empuja a otro zombi contra otro que había atrás.

-Quitémoslos del camino para que Rex lo cure- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Snare-oh.

Él cual salta en medio de un grupo de zombies, y usa sus vendas para atrapar a dos y luego los manda a volar y derribando a un grupo de seis.

Chase va corriendo mientras prepara sus Garras de Therizinosaurio, golpeando en la cara a un zombie, y enseguida dar un zarpazo cruzado para mandar a uno a volar.

Jazz levanta y junta sus dos manos para disparar un poderoso rayo de luz que impacta contra el suelo, y el choque manda a varios zombies a volar.

-_¡Oucitios Ulcarorquias!_\- con ese hechizo que leyó de su libro, Ronnie Anne mueve varios autos estacionados y golpeando a varios zombies con ellas.

-Bien fenómenos, la locomotora loca va a detenerlos- dijo Rex que activa sus Tecno-Brazos para darse un impulso y saltar directo hacia Meechum, dándole un puñetazo en la cara para llevarlo contra el suelo, y luego colocar su mano para empezar a curarlo…

Luego se ve que los Nanites de Rex intentaban atraer y llevarse los Nanites activos en Meechum, pero un problema se presentó, ya que los Nanites de Meechum rechazaron los de Rex.

-No puedo… no me deja curarlo…- dice Rex que inmediatamente es empujado hacia atrás por el rechazo del E.V.O. al ser curado.

-_Te unirás a nosotros_-.

Rex despierta y ve que su Tecno-Brazo derecho estaba cubierto de aquella sustancia viscosa debido al hacer contacto con Meechum, y para empeorar, no lo podía controlar.

-Esto no es nada cool- dijo Rex.

Su brazo se levanta y va directo a atacar a Kevin, el cual pudo esquivar, y que el Tecno-Brazo golpee la calle, aunque el impacto causo que sonaran las alarmas de los autos y los hidrantes expulsaran agua a chorros.

-¡Mantén la vista sobre esa mano idiota!- grito Kevin.

-¡No puedo controlar mi mano!- grito Rex a la vez que su puño agarro un poste de luz -No soy yo, ¡No soy yo!- y la lanza directo a Snare-oh, él pudo esquivar al deshacer y rearmar enseguida su cuerpo.

Meechum hiso un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que el Tecno-Brazo de Rex se alce arriba, y luego de un manotazo a una acera y luego la arrastre dejando escombros en la calle y un muro de un edificio, y casi golpeando a Ronnie Anne, sino fuera porque Jazz fue más rápida y la quito de la zona de impacto.

-_Rex, fuiste infectado_\- dijo la Dra. Holiday desde la insignia de Plomeros de Rex.

-No tengo la menor duda- responde Rex aun sin poder controlar su extremidad derecha.

-_Si no te liberas de la influencia de Meechum, tu cuerpo se transformara_\- dijo la Dra. Holiday.

-Grandioso, siempre hay algo- dice Rex a la vez que su Tecno-Brazo agarra un auto y la lanza directo a Chase, el cual estaba rodeado de zombies, pero enseguida ve el auto dirigirse hacia el…

-¡Patas de Utahraptor!- con esas extremidades inferior del mencionado dinosaurio, Chase logra esquivar de un salto aquel automóvil, y que ese mismo golpe a los zombies de Meechum -¡¿Qué demonios haces Cabeza metálica?!- grito al ver que Rex seguida golpeando cosas incontrolablemente.

-_Meechum infecto a Rex por contacto físico_\- dijo la Dra. Holiday a través de las insignias de Plomero de los chicos, y también desde el Omnitrix

Luego Snare-oh observa los escombros de los autos y luego a Meechum que se dirigía hacia ellos con su ejército.

-**Ya se**\- dijo Snare-oh que presiona el Omnitrix en su hombro y se transforma en Lodestar.

En primera instancia da un rodillazo al zombie que tenía en frente, después una patea al que tenía a su izquierda, agarra al de su derecha y lo estrella con que estaba al lado, y enseguida correr directo hacia Meechum mientras usa su poder magnético entre todas las piezas de auto que había en el suelo.

Meechum intento detenerlo, pero Lodestar salta sobre Meechum y luego deshace su magnetismo, y que todas las piezas de automóviles caigan sobre él y quede en cara contra la calle.

-**Escucha Sr. Meechum, libera a toda esta gente inocente y te prometemos que…**\- decía Lodestar que recibe un golpe y que se estrelle contra la pared.

-Perdón- dijo Rex aun tratando de controlar su brazo, y luego golpear a Chase que saltaba directo a él para frenarlo -¡Perdón!- pero no siendo suficiente, su Tecno-Brazo empezó a quitar las piezas de auto encima de Meechum y que pueda ponerse de pie.

* * *

Por otra parte… en el puente Vincent Thomas, un grupo de soldados vestidos de trajes de spandex negro y algo de protección de un color igualmente negro, insertaban y colocaban una extraño aparato con un cronometro en la zona de la pantalla.

-La bomba esta lista para detonarse a sus órdenes- dijo un soldado desde un comunicador.

-_Cuando de la señal, empiecen la operación Limpiar el Área_…-

Al mismo tiempo, en una base ubicada en lo que parece el Gran Cañón, dentro de una oficina.

-No quiero que ninguna plaga quede sin eliminar- una silueta femenina observa desde un pequeño monitor, la pelea de los chicos contra Meechum y sus zombies -Eso incluye a esos llamados superhéroes… y a él- eso ultimo al mirar a Rex en su pantalla.

* * *

-Rex, debes luchar contra eso- dijo Ronnie Anne que esquiva otro golpe involuntario de Rex.

-Lo intento… tú no eres… quien está usando… un ariete- dijo Rex tratando desesperadamente de retomar el control de su brazo.

-¡Concéntrate! ¡Que no dijiste que no te gusta que te digan que hacer!- grito Ronnie Anne, haciendo que Rex abra los ojos, y active otro Tecno-Brazo desde su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Hoy no!- Rex se dio un golpe en su derecha, y destrozándolo poco a poco… poco ortodoxo pero gracias a eso, se liberó del control de Meechum -Que gacho…-.

-_No sé qué hiciste pero lograste que este libre_\- dijo la Dra. Holiday a Ronnie Anne, a la vez que Jazz golpea con su energía de luz a otro zombie que iba a atacarla por la derecha.

-¿Cómo supiste que funcionaria?- pregunta Jazz.

-Los chicos son tercos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien dicho- dijo Jazz chocando puños con Ronnie Anne, pero luego ven que Meechu caminaba directo hacia un Rex que esta desorientado por los golpes que se dio.

-_¡Super Theca!_\- Ronnie Anne crea un corriente de aire que hace retroceder a Meechum y alejarlo de Rex.

-Gracias… solo… dame un segundo- dice Rex.

-_¿Por qué interfieres?… Debemos obedecer… él la tiene_-

-¿Meechum?- pregunta Rex.

-_¡Él la tiene!_\- entonces Meechum junto con su ejército de zombies se retiran hacia otro lado.

-_Reporte de estado_\- pide Seis desde las insignias.

-El blanco se mueve, pero lo perseguiremos- responde Jazz.

-Esperen, ¿no escucharon lo que Meechum dijo?- pregunta Rex.

-¿Dijo algo? yo solo escuche gruñidos- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Jazz persiguen al E.V.O. y su ejército… mientras que Lincoln, Chase y Kevin se acercan a Rex algo lastimados por los golpes.

-Espero que después de esto… nos invites una pizza- dijo Kevin.

-Considéralo hecho, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Rex.

Ronnie Anne y Jazz bajaban por las escaleras de un metro subterráneo, y empiezan a buscar algun rastro del E.V.O. llamado Meechum.

-¿Crees que este cerca?- pregunta Jazz.

-Cerraron las vías por seguridad, no hay mucho lugar donde él pueda ocultarse- dice Ronnie Anne que junto a la pelirroja escuchaban gruñido y pasos, lo cual podría indicar que Meechum o sus zombies estén rondando muy cerca… -Mantente cerca-.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo- dice Jazz mientras ambas se mantenían espalda con espalda para cubrirse de cualquier ataque sorpresa…

Pero desde las sombras, Meechum aparece desde su izquierda y dispuesta a atacar a las chicas… justo cuando se abre un agujero desde el techo del subterráneo…

-Lo siento, no encontré las escaleras- dice Rex que había usado la función taladro de sus Tecno-Puños para perforar el suelo de la superficie y llegar al subterráneo, y al mismo tiempo azotar a Meechum contra el suelo.

Por lo cual Rex vio su oportunidad de utilizar su puño derecho, pero nota que el E.V.O abre su boca… revelando que allí estaba la cabeza humana de Meechum.

-No lo hagas… por favor, ella me necesita- dijo Meechum.

-¡Rex sácalo!- grito Lincoln que estaba con Chase y Kevin en la superficie.

-¡Aprovecha ahora!- grito Chase.

-¡No, mejor noquéalo!- grito Kevin.

-Creo que lo tengo… déjame curarte- dijo Rex, pero Meechum cierra la boca de su cabeza de E.V.O.

-_¡NO! ¡Es la única forma!_\- grito Meechum poniéndose de pie y derribando a Rex, pero las chicas logran atraparlo, pero cayendo al suelo también.

-Arghh… ese idiota jamás nos escucha- dice Kevin mientras absorbe algo de metal y salta al subterráneo.

-¡Kevin no!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Recuerda lo que dijo la Dra. Holiday!- grito Chase.

Kevin estaba a punto de golpear con sus puños a Meechum, pero este mismo usa sus patas de araña para mandarlo contra la pared… y aprovechar de utilizar su poder sobre Kevin.

-¡NO!- grito Chase que aterriza junto a Lincoln al subterráneo, y viendo que Kevin estaba cubierto de aquella sustancia verde, mostrando que ahora se convirtió en un zombie de Meechum.

-Acaba de zombificar a nuestro amigo- dijo Lincoln.

Meechum con una señal, ordena a Kevin golpear la pared del subterráneo, y varios escombros del techo empezaran a caer sobre los chicos, quedando enterrados sobre graba cemento, graba y varios escombros de materiales sólidos.

* * *

-Capitán, esos niños y el sujeto han fallado, ahora procedan con la Operación: Limpieza- aquella silueta femenina dio la orden desde su oficina.

Y en el Puente Vincent Thomas, aquellos soldados vestidos de negro preparaban aquella máquina para empezar su operativo.

* * *

De vuelta enseguida en el subterráneo, los escombros empezaron a moverse y… de allí de un salto sale Cannonbolt en su forma esférica y aterrizando en la superficie, y revelando que allí estaban Ronnie Anne, Chase, Jazz y Rex que fueron protegidos por el cuerpo de Cannonbolt.

-Gracias Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-**De nada…**\- dice Cannonbolt regresando a ser Lincoln -¿Dónde estará el Sr. Meechum?- pregunta Lincoln, por lo que Chase comienza a olfatear.

-Encontré el olor de Kevin, están directo al norte- dijo Chase apuntando a aquella dirección, pero seguía olfateando -Esperen hay otros olores, ninguno es familiar-.

-Esa dirección es el Puente Vincent Thomas- dijo Jazz.

-Vamos a ver- ordena Lincoln.

* * *

Meechum y su ejército de zombies avanzaban directo al puente de Los Ángeles, al mismo tiempo que los soldados de negro terminan de instalar su máquina en el pavimento del puente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bandos notó, es que los chicos lograron llegar por aire al arco superior del puente colgante de la ciudad, y observan detenidamente y con curiosidad a aquellos soldados.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No parecen soldados de los Plomeros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hay no… son Providencia- dijo Rex reconociendo a ese grupo de soldados.

-¿Providencia?- preguntan los demás.

-Damas y Caballeros, les presento a la organización secreta cuya función principal es contener o matar E.V.O.s hostiles- responde Rex.

-¡¿Matar?! Pero los E.V.O.s…- decía Lincoln.

-A ellos no les importa, para Providencia los E.V.O.s son aberraciones que deben extinguirse, y eso me incluyen- dijo Rex.

-Entonces te quieren capturar o matar- pregunta Jazz y Rex asiente –Viejo, esos tipos me enferman, ¿Y es necesario usar tanto negro?-.

-Ejem…- decía Chase.

-Bueno, a Kevin le queda bien el negro- dijo Jazz.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Ronnie Anne apuntando a la máquina que preparan los soldados de Providencia, por lo que Rex usa sus gafas para tomar una foto de la máquina.

El cual le llega a la Dra. Holiday desde su laboratorio.

-Oh no, ¡Rex, eso es una bomba, planean borrar a Meechum y a sus esclavos del mapa!- grito la Dra. Holiday.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Jazz al escuchar esa advertencia de su lado.

-Providencia… siempre yendo muy lejos- dijo Rex apretando los puños por la frustración, cosa que nota Chase.

-¿Quieres desquitarte con ellos?- pregunta Chase a Rex, mientras transforma sus manos en garras de Velociraptor -Por qué yo si-.

-Por fin piensas como yo- dice Rex que activa sus Tecno-Turbinas -Porque eso que hacen, no es aceptable, oye Jazz, ¿Qué tan rápido vuelas?-.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta Jazz.

-No es por presionar, pero el destino de 10.000 vidas dependerán de eso- dijo Rex mirando a Meechum.

-Creo que ya te entendí- dijo Jazz volando de vuelta a la ciudad.

-No sé qué estás pensando- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en Eco Eco -**Pero espero que sepas lo que haces**-.

-Créeme, yo también- dijo Rex que salta ya aterriza en medio de los soldados de Providencia y el ejército de Meechum.

Luego ajusta la dirección de ambas y dispara unas placas con sogas conectadas a la máquina, directo al suelo, golpeando a algunos soldados, y algunos zombies.

-El sujeto R está aquí- dijo un soldado a través de su comunicador.

-_Atrápenlo vivo_\- Eco Eco, Ronnie Anne y Chase aterrizan al lado de Rex para cubrirlo en la batalla -_Y eliminen a esas plagas_-.

El soldado apago su comunicador y da una señal a los soldados de disparar sus armas a los héroes, Eco Eco esquiva multiplicándose, Ronnie Anne saltando hacia atrás mientras que Chase con la Cabeza de un Triceratops y embiste a varios soldados de Providencia.

Los tres Eco Ecos aterrizan frente a los soldados y usan sus gritos sónicos que mandan a varios soldados a volar del puente y caer al agua, aunque algunos ya eran mandados a un lado debido a los zombis de Meechum.

Pero eso no quitaba que esos soldados comenzaran a prepararse para utilizar sus pistolas contra los zombies.

-Ahora- dijo Ronnie Anne chasqueando los dedos, y Capa va a volar y golpea a los soldados y quitándole sus pistolas.

-Niña malcriada- dijo un soldado que junto a otros tres iban a atacarla con barras de acero y un extremo con descargas eléctricas.

-_¡Twista Combititus!_\- con ese hechizo, Ronnie Anne invoca a un guardián hecho de energía mágica que la protege, y que Capa aproveche y agarrar a un soldado de la cara y mandando a estrellarse contra los otros tres soldados y luego salve a Ronnie Anne de ser atrapa por uno de los zombies.

-_Capitán, inserte la llave_-.

-¿Pero qué hay de Rex?- pregunta el soldado.

-_No discuta conmigo, hágalo_\- el soldado al recibir esa orden, corre hacia la maquina e inserta una especie de tarjeta tipo disquete en una ranura de la máquina, e inicia una cuenta regresiva.

-**_Si escuchan mi voz, están en la zona de muerte, todo el personal tiene 3 minutos para retroceder a sus posiciones de seguridad, el área será limpiada_**\- la voz de aquella mujer ahora se escuchó a través de la bomba.

Rex salta y gira con sus Tecno-Brazos, y luego dar un puñetazo en el suelo, causando un brusco movimiento en el puente, y que los zombis pierdan el equilibrio y caigan… pero luego viendo que la bomba estaba en cuenta regresiva.

-Son personas, tienen familia, ¿cómo esos idiotas no lo ven?- dice Rex que luego voltea y ve a Chase tratando de revisar la bomba -¿Crees poder desactivarla?-.

-Busco el botón de apagado o de emergencia, ya que destrozarla de inmediato sería muy arriesgado, podría iniciar la explosión antes de tiempo- dijo Chase.

Rex salta del puente y después activa sus Tecno-Brazos para sujetarse y de debajo del puente, y pasar por allí como si cruzara por barras de equilibrio -Oye Rex, ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles? Ah genial, vi lugares, pelee, trate de razonar con un cerebro gigante- y mientras hablaba consigo mismo, utiliza nuevamente la función taladro para llegar al otro lado y quedar atrás de Meechum y su ejército.

-_¿Rex?_\- llamo Jazz desde la insignia.

-¿Dime que tienes algo bueno?- pregunta Rex.

-_¿Bueno…?_-.

* * *

-… Esto es un pequeño departamento, parece uno de esos catálogos de muebles de descuento y no sé exactamente que estoy buscando- dijo Jazz revisando lo que sería el hogar de Meechum.

-_Algo personal, importante… ¡Lo que sea!_\- responde Rex, en lo que Jazz enseguida revisa las paredes, donde hay muchas fotos de posibles parientes o amigos cercanos…

Hasta que ve un dibujo que fácilmente pudo ser hecho por una niña, eso le dio una idea, pero siguió revisando y encuentra uno, de Meechum como humano abrazo de una pequeña niña.

-Creo que lo tengo- explica Jazz.

* * *

-Ajam… si… entiendo- responde Rex… hasta que nota que los zombies lo estaban acorralando -Oigan, un poco de privacidad, estoy en una llamada- pero el zombie lo empuja al suelo y trata de mantenerlo quieto.

-_¡Él ordena que te sometas!_\- Meechum estaba frente a Rex.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunta Rex -No lo entiende, van a volar el puente ¿Dónde estará la victoria entonces?-.

Meechum voltea hacia la bomba que dejaron los soldados de Providencia, el cual estaba ya en la marca de un minuto.

-_No lo entienden… qué más puedo hacer, él lo ordena, o si no…_-.

-¿O si no, que? ¿Quién es el?- pregunta Rex.

-_Van Kleiss…_\- responde Meechum mientras pone su mano sobre el torso de Rex, y la sustancia verde que usa para controlar a sus víctimas empieza a crecer en él.

-Di-di-dime quien… ¿Quién es Sally?- pregunta Rex mientras trataba de mantenerse cuerdo -¿Es a ella a quien tienes que proteger?-.

Esas palabras, sobre todo ese nombre, hicieron reaccionar a Meechum, y mirando a Rex con su cara humana.

-Sa-Sally…- Meechum retrocede por miedo que casi perdía el control en sus movimientos -_¿Qué puedo hacer? Es el único modo, se la llevaron y debo obedecerlo…_-.

-Oye amigo, obedecer órdenes esta fuera de onda, confía en mi- dice Rex tratando de razonar con Meechum, mientras la bomba estaba en solo 36 segundos de estallar -Puedo ayudarte, pero no si estamos muerto, debes relajarte ahora-.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Porque ayudan a alguien como yo?- pregunta Meechum.

-Porque un niño tonto me dijo, "Un héroe ayudara a cualquiera en problemas, jamás tomaremos ese otro camino, aunque fuera la última opción"- dijo Rex mirando como un Eco Eco usaba su ataque sónico para mantener a raya a un grupo de zombies y otros tres Eco Ecos repiten ese ataque para mandar a soldados de Providencia fuera del puente.

La bomba estaba en los últimos 25 segundos, y Chase se estaba desesperando… hasta que ve la llave que el soldado uso para activarla, y la intenta quitar, pero ese mismo soldado le iba a disparar por la espalda, pero Chase uso una Cola de Ankylosaurio para tirarlo del puente.

-Ayúdame…- dijo Meechum a la vez que deshace la infección que crecía en Rex.

-No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces- entonces Rex salta a la cabeza E.V.O. de Meechum y empieza a tratar de curarlo, pero a comparación de hace un rato…

Los Nanites de Rex si atrajeron los Nanites corruptos en el interior de Meechum, ocasionando que la cabeza de cerebro se caía a pedazos, y con ello, los zombies cayeron noqueados frente a algunos Eco Ecos y Ronnie Anne, y su infección poco a poco empezaba a desvanecer.

-Hay… que asco- dijo Rex atrapando al inconsciente y curado Meechum.

-¡Sí!- grito Chase quitando la llave de la bomba… pero el conteo no se detenía -¡Hay por dios, y que se supone que…!- pero Chase ve una palanca al lado del cronometro y la mueve hacia abajo… apagando la bomba justo en el último segundo.

-Te tomo tiempo Aliento de reptil- dijo Rex, pero Chase no evita mirarlo con ofensa -¿Qué? Solo jugaba contigo-.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, y la gente ya liberada del control de Meechum, caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus casas o trabajos, mientras Rex miraba ese amanecer desde la orilla del puente… y enseguida ve que Kevin se acerca a él.

-Que hay viejo, veo que ya te hiciste menos feo- dijo Rex, lo cual hace que Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz no eviten reírse de la broma hacia Kevin.

-¿Y qué? Yo escupí en tu avena hace una semana, ¿Cómo esta Meechum?- pregunta Kevin.

-Va a ver a la Dra. Holiday para un examen, suertudo- dijo Rex viendo como Seis sube a Meechum a su nave y llevarlo a la base.

-¿Qué hiciste que al final pudiste curarlo?- pregunta Chase.

-Me gustaría hablar, pero necesito ir a buscar a alguien- dijo Rex poniéndose de pie, y activando sus Tecno-Turbinas -¡Guárdenme pizza!- grito a la vez que se alejó volando.

-Providencia… no creo que sea la última vez que los veamos…- dice Lincoln.

-Sus métodos son muy hostiles… y muy poco éticos- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras Chase mira aquella llave que retiro, y viendo como algunos Plomeros se llevaban aquella bomba desactivada…

-Si averiguo quien es su líder…- dice Chase rompiendo esa misma llave con frustración -Le daré su merecido… por cierto, no es hora de que se preparen para la escuela-.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz gritaron por eso, y con prisa suben a la nave Plomero que se llevaba la bomba, y esperando llegar a tiempo a clases… cosa que hace que Chase no evite reír.

-Ojala luego averigüen que es sábado- responde Chase y el y Kevin vuelven a reír.

* * *

Más tarde, en una bodega, una pequeña niña estaba dibujando con crayones… hasta que escucha un ruido provenir desde afuera, y la puerta de acero es derriba… por Rex, que entra y le ofrece la mano a la niña…

Y enseguida ella se pone feliz y abraza a su padre, Meechum, el cual también abraza feliz a su hija, en un cuarto de la base de los Plomeros.

-Eso es lo que me gusta ver, un final feliz… cortesía mía- dijo Rex conmovido por ese abrazo padre e hija.

-Ojala nos dijera lo que Van Kleiss quería de él- dijo a Dra. Holiday.

-Aun le teme, pero los mantendremos vigilados y a salvo- dijo Seis, y ve que Rex estaba por retirarse… -Lo hiciste bien chico- esas palabras hicieron que Rex sonría.

* * *

Por otra parte, en el castillo de Van Kleiss en Abyssus…

-**_Van Kleiss, amo… recibí una noticia, tenemos un problema en el escondite, Meechum fue curado, fue Rex…_**\- dijo Biolobo a su amo Van Kleiss… el cual solo tenía una mirada seria, misteriosa y tétrica.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
